Pouta života
by ArtieWiles
Summary: Neplánovaný únik před smrtí vyústí v přesun v čase do doby Pobertů. Šestnáctiletý Harry čelí vlastním démonům a minulosti. Raddle má rozběhlou politickou kariéru, Severus si volí budoucnost a populárnímu Jamesovi se rozpadá vztah. Zbývají dva roky studia a je načase, aby všichni dospěli. Harry si musí uvědomit, že zná jen zjednodušenou verzi událostí a že by měl najít vůli žít.
1. Prolog

**Upozornění: **Prolog je jedna z nejnáročnějších scén, která je ale klíčová pro budoucí děj. Vydržte. Nebude to zrovna pěkné čtení ale slibuju, že s dalšími kapitolami to bude postupně lepší a lepší. Rating M je právě po takovéto situace. A popisy násilí, mučení, apod. Věřte ale, že to má dobrý konec. Někdy k němu vede trochu krkolomnější cesta, ale i ta stojí za to.

* * *

**Prolog**

„Připravený?"

Harry přikývl. „Ano, pane."

Pán zla se na něj v odrazu zrcadla usmál. „Výborně."

Ruce položené na ramenou jako by vůbec nic nevážily. Přes čerstvě zastřižené vlasy cítil na temeni jeho teplý dech. Na moment zavřel oči a aspoň na chvíli se tak nemusel dívat na svou perfektní kopii. V jizvě mu škubalo ale ani nemrkl. Ještě před půl rokem by sevřel čelist, když stisk na jeho ramenech zhrubl.

„Snad nejsi unavený?" zeptal se starostlivě hlas nad ním.

Harry otevřel oči a na Pána zla za sebou se skrz odraz pousmál. „K smrti, pane."

Tlumený smích a svižný pohyb hůlky. Flakón přitisknutý ke rtům. Puch.

„Vypij to," pošeptal mu hlas do pravého ucha.

Poslechl. Zaklonil hlavu a nechal ji ležet na hrudi v slavnostním hábitu za sebou. Pootevřel ústa. Odporná tekutina mu pomalu vtekla do úst a on pohmožděným hrdlem polykal, jak nejrychleji dovedl. Byla by to ironie, kdyby se zrovna teď utopil. Lektvar ho celou cestu dolů pálil a když dorazil do žaludku, zabublalo to.

„Hodný Harry," pochválil ho, když byla lahvička prázdná.

Harry narovnal hlavu a zatřásl s ní. Myšlenky v hlavě se mu daly do šíleného shonu. Těkal očima ze strany na stranu a levé víčko mu začalo cukat. Zhluboka se nadechl a přitiskl si na neklidné oko prsty. Přinutil ty blázny ve své hlavě, aby se zklidnili a vrátili se do běžných kolejí.

„To bylo nějaké silné, pane," podotkl a pozoroval, jak se Pán zla ušklíbl, zatímco pokusně levitoval lahvičku na vyřezávaný stolek pouhým pohledem.

„Dva doušky nebo všechno," pokrčil rameny s očima stále upřenýma na vznášející se flakón. „Zas až takový rozdíl to není."

„Aspoň už nebudu potřebovat kávu," zažertoval Harry. Směs lektvarů, která mu kolovala žilami, by na nohou udržela i mrtvého. Stejně jako Averyho káva. Nemohl mu upřít, že byla skutečně tou nejlepší, jakou v životě ochutnal.

Pán zla se znovu zasmál, ale pak jeho výraz zvážněl.

Harryho srdce začalo okamžitě bušit rychleji a myšlenky se zase chtěly rozutéct. Přinutil je všechny zpomalit a se zadrženým dechem čekal, co bude dál. Když přešlápl na měkkém koberci, měl chodidla jako v ohni a jeho malíčky se smáčkly ve špičkách bot. Teda…

„Budeš mi chybět, Harry," pronesl Pán zla, jako by tomu sám nemohl uvěřit.

Na moment se svět kolem nich zastavil. Dívali se na sebe přes zlatě zdobené zrcadlo a na chvíli, na malou chviličku, Harry cítil, jak něco uvnitř něj bude vždy Pánu zla patřit. Začaly ho pálit oči. Zamrkal, a bylo to pryč.

Nervózně se zasmál. „Nemůžeme to zrušit. Všichni už jsou tady nebo na cestě. Viděl jste tu kupu darů, co máte v jídelně?" ukázal palcem směrem ke dveřím s těžkými fialovými závěsy.

Vážný výraz byl tentam. „Harry!" zasmál se vysoký muž hlubokým smíchem. „Ty můj hlupáku…" zavrtěl hlavou. „Ty jsou přeci pro tebe!"

„Pro mě?" zarazil se Harry a nakrčil obočí. „Tomu nerozumím, pane, je to přeci vaše slavnost!"

„Ano, ale víš, co je dnes za den?"

„Ne, pane," zavrtěl hlavou. „Bohužel jsem ztratil pojem o čase velmi brzy po mém příchodu."

„Ach jistě," odmávl to Pán zla jako malou mouchu. „Dnes je třicátého prvního. Července." Dodal a s potěšeným úšklebkem pozoroval, jak to všechno Harrymu dochází.

„Ehm, pane," řezavě si odkašlal. „Ne že bych chtěl být nezdvořilý, ale co s těmi dary bude? A od koho jsou? Víte," rychle dodal, „na programu mám důležitější věci než rozbalování."

„Naprosto s tebou souhlasím. Pravděpodobně to necháme na ostatních, aby se mohli po hostině nějak zabavit."

„Děkuju pane." Sklonil hlavu a několikrát prohnul nohu, aby uvolnil ztuhlé koleno. Hlasitě v něm luplo. „Jen buďte prosím opatrný. Nikdy nevíte, co by tam mohlo být."

„Ach Harry," potěšeně naklonil hlavu a otočil ho k sobě. „S tím přeci počítám. Proč si myslíš, že to budou dělat ostatní? A bylo by opravdu zvláštní, kdyby mezi všemi sedmdesáti třemi balíčky nebyl alespoň jeden krásně prokletý, že?"

„Sedmdesát tři?" vydechl Harry překvapeně a vzhlédl. Kolem rudých očí se vytvořily drobné vějířky vrásek.

„Ano, zdá se, že ani tvá nepřítomnost spoustu lidí nezastavila v gratulacích. Snad nejsi překvapený?"

Polilo ho horko ale nevšímal si toho. „Nikdy jich nebylo tolik," bránil se Harry. „Ani loni! Loni jsem jich měl pět!"

„Nesmysl," převalil na jazyku Pán zla. Sykavky podrážděně protáhl. Dlouhými prsty přejel Harrymu po tváři, sjel mu pod bradu a zvedl ji tak, aby lépe viděl Harryho výraz. „Mí lidé jen zrušili poštovní embargo, které na tebe jistý ředitel vyhlásil. Nic těžkého," stiskl rty. „Jen pár kleteb tam a povzbudivých slov tady a bylo to."

Harry na něj zůstal zírat. V jizvě mu pulzovalo čím dál silněji a rychleji. „Chcete," zalkl se. „Chcete říct, že mi celé ty roky lidé posílali dárky?"

„Můj Harry," povzdychl si měkce Pán zla. „Jistěže ti posílali dárky. A dopisy. Přání k narozeninám, k Vánocům, kondolence pro tvé rodiče. Stovky a stovky dopisů. Dokonce i Šedý uvažoval o tom, že ti něco letos dá! Zřejmě jsi na něj udělal dojem."

„Ale, vždyť já jsem nikdo!" namítl Harry. A Šedý mu už dárek dal. Ujištění… nebo to snad bylo rozhřešení?

„Ano, to jsi," souhlasil s ním pevný hlas, a přesto se mu podařilo znít konejšivě. „Jenže ostatní to neví. Celou tu dobu věří, že jsi někdo. Ale neboj, brzy jim to dokážeme."

Přikývl. „Ano, je načase, aby si to uvědomili." Sklouzl pohledem na stranu a zatnul pěsti.

„Harry? Můj Harry, copak je?"

Harry zavrtěl hlavou a podíval se zpět na děsivý obličej s hadími nozdrami a červenýma zešikmenýma očima bez jediné řasy. „Měli to čekat. Škoda, že to jejich zmatené pobíhání neuvidím."

Pán zla se pousmál a přivinul ho k sobě. „Ještě si to můžeš rozmyslet. Má nabídka stále platí," pošeptal mu měkce.

Harry nechal své tělo uvolněné a vdechoval kombinaci pižma a dřeva. Kdyby se ta vůně jmenovala Zapovězený les, naprosto by to chápal. Dlouhé prsty se mu probíraly vlasy, zatímco ho druhá ruka objímala kolem zad a palcem ho hladila po jedné z jizev na zádech. Zachvěl se.

„Neboj se Harry. Všichni zaplatí. Neměli si dovolit na tebe všechno hodit. Postarám se o to, aby zapomněli, že je měl Zlatý chlapec zachránit."

Harry, stále přitisknutý k hrudi přikývl. „To je dobře." Se zavřenou pusou zívl. Už ani předávkování nefungovalo tak dobře, jako dřív. Vyvrátil hlavu, aby vzhlédl, a ostrá bolest mu projela podél celé páteře. Na moment křečovitě sevřel půlky a zkroutil prsty u nohou. „Pane?"

„Ano, Harry?"

Žaludek se mu stáhl a Harrymu bylo příšerné vedro. „Prosím, nezapomeňte na ten slib."

Stisk kolem něj zhrubl. Jako když Nagini svíjí smyčky kolem svého člověka. „Jak bych mohl? Dokud ty dodržíš svoji část dohody, nemám důvod rušit tu svou."

„Jistě, pane. Nebojte, já to dodržím," ubezpečil ho Harry stále v pevném objetí.

Pán zla ho od sebe odstrčil na délku paží. „A ještě jednou mi řekni, co přesně máš udělat?"

„Zemřít." Ze rtů mu to sklouzlo snadněji než výdech.

„Výborně. A Harry?"

„Pane?"

Špičky delších a ostřejších zubů se ve světle svící zaleskly. „Všechno nejlepší k narozeninám."

Polkl a usmál se. „Děkuji pane."

Pán zla odstoupil a vzal malou černou krabičku ze stolku, na kterém stál odlevitovaný flakonek a sada nožů. Podal ji Harrymu.

Obezřetně ji přijal a nejistě zatáhl za tmavě rudou stužku. Ta se lehce odvinula a pomalu se snesla k zemi. Odklopil víčko a tam, na tmavě zelené podušce ležela nádherně zdobená jehla. Její hlavička byla ve tvaru drobné hadí hlavy, která vypadala, že spí. Harry po ní opatrně přejel prsty a podíval se na jejího dárce. „Nevím pane, co říct."

Mávl rukou ve štědrém gestu. „Neříkej nic, i když děkuji by stačilo."

Olízl si rty. „Děkuji pane."

Pán zla přikývl a vzal krabičku Harrymu z upocených rukou. Vyjmul jehlici z podušky a přistoupil k Harrymu blíž, aby mu upravil zlatou vázanku z širokého pruhu látky. Harry nadzdvihl hlavu a nechal ho naaranžovat látku dle jeho představ. Ucítil ostrou bolest v prohlubni pod krkem, ale ani necukl.

Pán zla odstoupil a spokojeně si své dílo prohlédl. „Teď je to dokonalé."

Harry počkal na pokyn a pak se otočil k zrcadlu. Opravdu dokonalý byl. Tmavě zelený hábit, zlaté lemování, vesta, košile i vázanka a jeho zeleně zakouzlené oči za černými obroučkami známých brýlí, to vše spolu krásně ladilo. Drobný zlatý hádek byl v záhybech vázanky skoro neviditelný, dokud se Harry nepohnul a v hádkovi se neodrazil plamen voskovic.

Vypadal perfektně. Hodiny odbily tři čtvrtě na dvanáct. Jizva mu začala pulzovat ještě rychleji. Roztřeseně se nadechl a narovnal ramena.

„Můj Harry, tam venku nebudeme mít dost času," řekl Pán zla spěšně. „Jen," zaváhal a obličej se mu roztáhl v tom nejširším úsměvu, „sbohem."

Harry se pousmál. „Sbohem, pane. A hodně štěstí." Nechal se naposledy obejmout a otočil se zpátky k zrcadlu. Slyšel klapnutí dveří, jak Pán zla odešel. Bude to jen otázka minut, než pro něj přijdou. Ostrá bolest mu projela celým pravým bokem a on se celý zkroutil. S rukama přitisknutýma pod žebry se nutil pomalu vydechovat. Ve své mysli ji z většiny zablokoval a když už z ní zbylo jen slabé pulzování, narovnal se. Ještě chvíli musí vydržet, a bude klid. Žádná bolavá játra ho už trápit nebudou.

Naposledy zkontroloval svůj odraz. Podrážděně si všiml, že vypadá ještě bledší, a ještě k tomu je celý pomuchlaný a orosený potem. Upravil si lemy hábitu a srovnal ho, aby mu přesně seděl na ramenou. Kapesníkem si opatrně otřel čelo. Když měl tu možnost, chtěl odejít s důstojností. A v tom se s Pánem zla shodli. Jejich cíl byl stejný a mohli na tom pracovat společně. Jeho pán chtěl zabít důstojného soupeře a Harry… mimoděk si urovnal manžety hábitu, aby opravdu zakryly zápěstí. Konečně může zemřít, konečně přišel jeho čas. A když už to má jisté, proč nechtít trochu luxusu a pozlátka?

Ještě jednou si uhladil hábit, rozčepýřil vlasy a usmál se na sebe. Brzy se připojí k panu Ollivanderovi, k Siriusovi, k Cedrikovi, k tátovi i k mámě. Jen ještě perfektně sehrát svou poslední úlohu.

Zlatý chlapec musí zemřít.


	2. Velká sláva

_**Velká sláva**_

Tráva mu s každým krokem zašustila pod nohama. Letní noc byla příjemně chladná a on zhluboka nasával každičký doušek vzduchu, který mohl. Díval se vzhůru na pomrkávající hvězdy. Temné postavy okolo to nejspíš vnímaly jako hrdé gesto, známku posledního vzdoru, ale pro ěnj to byl jen malý bonus. Bylo fajn mít možnost zachovat si tvář. Ne. že by si zrovna připadal jako patnáctiletý kluk se zářnou budoucností před sebou. Zabránil hořkému úsměvu vkrádajícímu se na tvář. Spíš se cítil jako stařec, který se nemůže dočkat setkání se starou známou. Šestnáctiletý stařec. Má narozeniny.

Bez potíží procházel davem smrtijedů do samotného středu. Všichni mu odstupovali z cesty a on byl rád, že už nekulhá. Pán zla stál na vyvýšeném prostranství Harrymu připadal jako nejmocnější muž na světě. Přál by si, aby mohl být v příštím životě jako on. Stejně mocný, stejně svobodný, nezodpovídající se nikomu. Pět metrů od něj se zastavil. Když Harry viděl malý náznak úsměvu, zalila ho vlna tepla. Zvládl to udělat přesně tak, jak si naplánovali.

Podívali se na sebe ve vzájemné shodě. Oba věděli, jak dnešní noc skončí a oba se na to těšili. Harry klidně stál a cítil, jak mu žilami kolují koňské dávky lektvarů držící ho na nohou. Byl vyčerpaný a začínalo ho bolet břicho. Naštěstí to nebude trvat dlouho.

S lehkým zájmem pozoroval dění okolo sebe. Pán zla pronášel plamennou řeč o konci útisku čistokrevných a o nové éře pravých kouzelníků. A zaměřil se zejména na symbol smrti Zlatého chlapce jakožto počátku toho všeho. Harrymu to znělo dobře. Všechno, co slyšel, dávalo z jistého úhlu pohledu smysl. Tedy, kromě těch hloupostí o podřadnosti mudlorozených, ale se kterým člověkem se dá souhlasit naprosto ve všem? Navíc, jestli to dnes klapne, Hermiona bude v bezpečí. O to se postaral.

Zbytek proslovu Pána zla byl pro něj jen jakýmsi bzučením v uších. Zvedl oči k obloze, pousmál se. Nikdy si neuvědomil, jak jasné hvězdy jsou. Rozhlédl se po anonymním davu. Možná pět set kreatur, možná víc. Dostavili se i ti, kteří na své Temné znamení teprve čekali. Všichni mohli vidět triumf svého pána a společně s ním tak vejít do nové, zářivější doby.

Nejblíž k nim byl Vnitřní kruh těch nejvěrnějších přívrženců. A u nich stejnorodost plášťů a masek rozhodně nebyla Harrymu překážkou. Většinu z přítomných poznal. Některé prozradilo držení těla, rodový prsten nebo oči. Přišlo mu zvláštní, že si je pamatoval, ale na druhou stranu… Strávili spolu dost času, ne?

Jen jeden člověk, stojící v přední řadě nalevo od něj, Harryho za dobu jeho pobytu ani jednou nenavštívil. Ale to, jak stál a i ty jeho tmavé oči, to znal Harry moc dobře. Ten muž raboval jeho mysl tolikrát, že by si je dovedl vybavit líp než jeho vlastní. Snape. Jak to, že ho do teď ještě ani jednou neviděl? A kdo se o to postaral? Pán zla? Brumbál? Nebo už ho měl tak plné zuby, že ho nechtěl ani vidět ani mučit?

Tři týdny mučení kalendářního času. Bylo těžké uvěřit, že je pořád čevenec. Připadalo mu směšné, že jediné, na co smrtijedi využili obraceč, bylo jeho mučení. Jak dlouho byl v Pevnosti? Těsně před tím, než ho ostříhali pro tohle představení, měl vlasy dlouhé po ramena.

Díval se na Snapea. Nepotřeboval hodiny nitrobrany, aby věděl, co se učiteli teď honí hlavou. Zmatek, strach, usilovná snaha něco vymyslet. Harrymu ho bylo zvláštně líto. Na rozdíl od něj neměl v plánu tento večer přežít a oslavovat s Pánem zla. Nezáviděl netopýrovi ani rozhovor s Brumbálem, který bude s určitostí následovat. Oznámení řediteli, že je Chlapec-který-přežil mrtvý, nebude odměněno citrónovým dropsem.

Mělo by ho potěšit, že se ho Snape snaží zachránit, ale nic takového nepřipadalo v úvahu. Oddálil by Harryho zasloužený odpočinek. A to nemohl dovolit. Snažil se mu pohledem říct, ať se do toho neplete. Harry nemůže Vy-víte-koho porazit. Nikdy nemohl. Snape nesmí zasahovat! Doufal, že ho pochopí. Sice za celých pět let Harryho nepochopil ještě ani jednou, ale naděje umírá poslední, že?

* * *

Severus stál vedle svých kolegů a s hrůzou šplhající po páteři pozoroval scénu před sebou. Pán zla stál uprostřed a užíval si svůj triumf. Naproti němu Potter. Vypadal jinak. Měl výraz, který Severus viděl jen jednou. V jeho vzpomínkách, když v Tajemné komnatě popisoval té mladé Weaslleyové cestu ven s baziliščím jedem v žilách. Přijetí, smíření a odhodlanost dotáhnout vše do konce.

Byla by sebevražda ho zachraňovat. Musel by se dostat k Potterovi a potom přes všechny Smrtijedy za hranice protipřemisťovací bariéry. A to ani nepočítal Pána zla. Jeho pozice špeha by byla zničena. Nenápadně si otřel zpocené dlaně do pláště a cítil, jak mu srdce bije rychleji a rychleji. V ústech měl hořkou pachuť a on na moment zavřel oči. V uších mu hučelo. Zakázal si poddat se tomu bílému, oslepujícímu vzteku. Vzteku na Brumbála. Na Pottera. Kvůli Potterovi ohrozí vše, na čem dosud pracoval. Kvůli Brumbálovi se už teď cítil provinile za své jisté selhání.

Severus poznal, že se ten kluk chystal zemřít. Viděl ten výraz už tolikrát. Kolik lidí zemřelo v jeho rukách s tímto výrazem? Když se zaměřil na jeho obličej, rozpoznal vliv pozornost odpuzujícího kouzla. Opatrně a nenápadně rozpletl jeho vlákna tak, aniž by upoutal číkoliv pozornost. Poté narazil na další, která měla za úkol maskovat a upravit vzhled. Překvapilo ho, jaké množství jich bylo umístěno na jeho oči.

Po jejich odstranění se díval do očí někoho jiného. Byly tak světle šedé, že vypadaly, jako by zářily. Zadoufal, že snad na Potterově místě je někdo jiný. Někdo, kdo se za toho kluka jenom vydává, ale nebylo to tak.

Pán zla dokončil svůj proslov a nyní slavnostně předal Potterovi měšec galleonů. Nevypadal, že by se do něj vešlo více než dvacet zlatých mincí, ale výšivka kolem jeho otvoru poukazovala na práci zaklínačů. Mohl by tam být milion, a stále by vypadal poloprázdný.

Severuse zamrazilo v zádech. Znal tuto tradici, tisíckrát jí byl svědkem. Za každou minutu, kterou chtěl Smrtijed s obětí strávit, musel zaplatit. Když oběť zemřela, peníze byly převedeny na konto Pána zla, ze kterého byly financovány některé akce. Severus nepředpokládal, že by Pottera nějak šetřili. Za tři týdny se toho dalo hodně stihnout.

Potter si od Pána zla převzal váček a poděkoval mu pevným hlasem s jemnou, zdvořilou úklonou. Styl, jakým se Potter vyjadřoval, ho zarazil. Protahoval samohlásky s lehkým důrazem na sykavky a zněl, jako by mu celý svět klečel u nohou. Jak se jim ho povedlo, tak rychle převychovat?

Zbláznil se! Ne... Možná že šílený byl, ale jiným způsobem. Svým vystupováním se vysmíval všem Smrtijedům. V drahých, na míru šitých šatech byl zosobněním elegance, která by se měla dědit jen v těch nejčistokrevnějších rodinách. Každé jeho gesto, každý jeho krok vyzařoval sebedůvěru, moc. Se staženým žaludkem si Severus uvědomil, na co se dívá.

I když to byla Potterova poprava, choval se, jako by byl králem a ti okolo jen póvlem u jeho nohou. Byl více než oni a dával jim to najevo. Nešlapal bosou nohou na spícího hada. Ne, on tančil dupáka v jejich hnízdě. A to by se za šílenství považovat dalo.

Po měšci zlata následoval zářivě zelený kámen. Stejné poděkování, úsměv a úklona. Severus tušil, co ten kámen znamená. Byl cenou trofejí Pána zla, jednou z jeho nejmilovanějších, a to právě kvůli té barvě.

Přesto se stále soustředil a rozplétal jedno kouzlo obalující Pottera za druhým. Odkrýval vrstvu za vrstvou. Až spatřil tvář, která už nebyla dědictvím Jamese Pottera. Četné zlomeniny kostí obličeje a jejich rychlé, leč odborné zhojení změnilo celkový výraz obličeje. Propadlé tváře a oční důlky dávaly najevo, že jeho tělo už nemá více sil. K tomu byl extrémně hubený. Hubenější než kdy dřív. Uvědomil si, že ten obličej kdysi znal. Vpíjel se do těch šedých očí a snažil se rovzpomenout na mlhavou vzpomínku.

Ten, na koho se díval, už vůbec nebyl Potterovic kluk.

Rozbušilo se mu srdce a polil ho ledový pot. Krve by se v něm nedořezali, jak si vybavoval čím dál víc. Ach bože, musí něco udělat. Hned! Už nakračoval, když ho Potterův pohled zarazil. Zastavil ho. Protože to byl jasný rozkaz. _Zůstaň! Nepleť se do toho!_

Severus hořce polkl. Ten malý zmetek. I teď si hrál na hrdinu. Raději by zemřel než... Než co? Než by utekl? Prozradil špeha? Žil? To je ono... Ten kluk se chystá umřít. A zároveň chce ochránit a možná i posílit Severusovu pozici u Pána zla. Že by byl tak uvědomělý? Že by se v něm tolik spletl?

Jen na moment zavřel oči. Pod tíhou svého rozhodnutí ani nemohl dýchat. Nechá ho umřít. Navzdory vině, která mu ležela na hrudi, se na stojícího chlapce podíval. Ten mu pohled opětoval s definitivní silou. Snažil se mu pomoct aspoň tak. Dodat odvahu, snad prokázat trochu podpory, že není sám. Sám... Ten kluk byl sám vždycky a všude. Vztek na tu nespravedlnost znovu vzkypěl, ale jeho srdce bylo sevřené bolestí. Tohle si ten chlapec nezasloužil.

Severus se díval do těch očí a věděl, že kolovrat osudu se dotočil. Jeho vlákna se spletla v tomto okamžiku smrtící kletby. A Severus poznal, že s tím nesmí bojovat. Visel na těch očích a jen krátké rozšíření zornic ho upozornilo na dvě osudná slova.

Pán zla vyslal kletbu.

Avada Kedavra, stejně zelená jako kámen v ruce Chlapce-který-přežil-aby-zemřel-dnes, se vpila do jeho hrudi a stříbrné oči zhasly. Severus zíral na Harryho tělo. Cítil hořkost vzadu v krku, která hrozila přerůst vzlyk. Ne... To nemůže být konec. Jásot jeho kolegů ho probral. Teď si nemohl dovolit slabost, na tu bude čas zítra, pozítří i celý zbytek života.

Přidal se s nadšením k oslavám ostatních. Dnes zemřel Harry Potter. Kdy jindy slavit než dnes? Ráno se tato zpráva roznese po celé Anglii a večer o ní bude vědět celý svět. Setkal se s pohledem Pána zla, arogantně se pousmál a poklonil se. Dnes v noci prošel zkouškou, ať byla jakákoliv. Nezasáhl do Harryho popravy a tím dokázal svou věrnost. Pro větší dobro cokoli, i kdyby ho to mělo zabít. Tak to bylo celý jeho život. Přesto znovu a znovu kontroloval jeho tělo a doufal, že se najednou pohne.

* * *

Profesor Snape se tvářil jako by místo Harryho viděl ducha. Přímo z něj cítil potřebu ho popadnout a odvést pryč. Potlačil nutkání zavrtět hlavou. Po tolika letech nevraživosti by byl Snape stále ochoten pro něj obětovat všechno. Snažil se mu říct, ať se ani nehne, ať ho ani nenapadne zasahovat.

Když si od Vy-víte-koho bral svůj výdělek v podobě zlata, věděl, že drží v ruce malé jmění. Snažil se tvářit jako král světa. Vzpomínal na všechny ty chvíle, kdy měl chuť praštit Draca Malfoye za jeho nabubřelé chování. Vybavoval si způsob, jakým se Lucius a ostatní čistokrevní pohybují. Pečlivě se snažil napodobit styl, jakým Tom Raddle mluvil v Tajemné komnatě. Využíval vše, co se dozvěděl během svých výchovných lekcí s Pánem zla, a v praxi to aplikoval dokonale.

To vše vzal dohromady, promíchal a promítl do každého póru svého těla. Obalil se představou čistokrevnosti a elegance jako pláštěm a podle výrazu Vy-víte-koho věděl, že uspěl. Neopustí tento svět jako troska. Tedy, nenechá svět, aby si to o něm myslel.

Snape se na něj díval. Harry by nevěřil, kolik smutku dokáže jeden pohled vyjádřit. Zaslechl začátek toho nejkrásnějšího kouzla na světě a pousmál se.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Sevřel zelený kámen pevně v ruce a zadržel dech. V momentě, kdy se ho zelený paprsek dotkl, málem začal křičet. Ale spíše překvapením než bolestí. A úlevou. Bylo to tady. Každá vteřina se zdála neuvěřitelně dlouhá. Cítil, jak se kletba šíří jeho tělem, obaluje každý jeho orgán, proniká každičkou buňkou a ruší každé kouzlo, na které po cestě narazila. Nebolelo to. Jen to hřálo. Když Avada dosáhla k jeho očím, svět zčernal a vzápětí už nevnímal nic.

To, co následovalo, bylo peklo. Přestože by měl být na bolest zvyklý, pocit natahování na skřipce a stlačovaní do malé kuličky zároveň byl tak nový a jiným způsobem bolestivý, že nevěděl, jestli se má smát nebo křičet. Nevěděl, co dělat dřív, ale pro obě možnosti se musel nadechnout. A to byla chyba. Jeho plíce naplnil těžký, zelenošedý dým a Harry se místo plánovaného smícho-křiku začal dusit a kašlat.

Předklonil se a opřel se o kolena ve snaze alespoň trochu plicím ulevit. Bezmyšlenkovitě strčil zelený kámen do kapsy a rozhlédl se kolem sebe. Zjistil, že stojí na podlaze uprostřed jakéhosi křídou nakresleného pentagramu.

Asi to bylo předsálí pekla. V nebi by se takhle strašně určitě necítil. Měl pocit, že za chvíli snad z nedostatku kyslíku omdlí. Narovnal se a snažil se ignorovat mžitky před očima. Neprominutelná zrušila všechna kouzla, která ho dosud držela v chodu. Což je zvláštní, vzhledem k faktu, že je mrtvý.

Kašlal stále víc a jen stěží se udržel na nohou. V kouři rozpoznal nějakou postavu. Když se dým rozplynul dostatečně, spatřil kašlajícího Severuse Snapea se zarudlýma očima. Takže buď jsou mrtví oba, nebo ho Snape zachránil. Nevěděl, co je horší.

„Kurva Snape, c – cos proved?" vyrazil ze sebe horko těžko Harry těsně předtím, než omdlel.


	3. Rituál a zmatky

_**Rituál a zmatky**_

Šestnáctiletý Severus Snape se zvedl ze země a oprášil si ruce od křídy. Kriticky si prohlédl své dílo na podlaze malé ošuntělé koupelny, a když ho uznal za dostatečně perfektní, chopil se stříbrného nože a začal latinsky zaříkávat a vyzývat osud tak, jak o tom četl ve staré knize, která ležela vedle něj v umyvadle se skvrnami od rzi. Tento rituál potřeboval jen jeho vlastní krev a krevní magie byla ministerstvem nedetekovatelná, takže se nemusel obávat sovy z ministerstva, třebaže kouzlo samotné bylo na pomezí černé magie.

Společně s poslední větou, která by se dala přeložit jako „Osude, ukaž mi cestu" se řízl do dlaně. Natáhl ruku nad střed pentagramu a nechal krev skapávat na zem. Odpočítal třináct kapek a odstoupil. Okamžitě se po kontaktu se zašedlými kachličkami začaly vařit, a jak se odpařovaly, šířil se z nich nazelenalý kouř.

I když se všechna krev už z podlahy vypařila, kouře přibývalo stále víc. Severus se snažil dívat do dýmu a objevit v něm nějaké vzory, které by mu ukázaly jeho budoucnost. Co ho čeká? Jak to s ním bude? Stane se Mistrem? Bude slavný? Bohatý? Úspěšný? Oblíbený? Bude mít rodinu? A co děti? Dvě nebo čtyři. Vynaleze nějaký důležitý lektvar. Bude uznávaným kouzelníkem a všem bude záležet na jeho názoru. Bude šťastný. A mohli by mít i kočku…

Kouř už zaplnil celou koupelnu a on stále nic neviděl. Oči ho pálily a plíce se plnily kouřem. Rychle ale obezřetně obešel pentagram, co nakreslil, vlezl do vany a otevřel okénko obalené pavučinami nad ní. Ze svého místa ve vaně stále zíral do kouře, který se díky otevřenému oknu pomalu rozplýval. Už v něm něco rozpoznával. Byla to postava starce, skrčená, která se pomalu narovnávala.

Má to snad znamenat, že získá ztracenou budoucnost? Nebo snad, že bude sloužit, ale časem získá moc a postavení? A co znamená to, že se jedná o starce? Značí to věk nebo moudrost? Nevěděl. Ale obraz se projasňoval stále víc a on zjistil, že je to postava z masa a kostí. Vylezl z vany, obešel ho a podíval se do jeho tváře. Co je to za podivně dokonalou iluzi?

Byl to snad nějaký démon? To si přivolal do koupelny zplozence pekel nebo co? Ne… Vypadalo to určitě jako živý člověk, tedy spíše jako umrlec. Že by to kouzlo bylo tak dobré? Že by byl tak dobrý on? Odhadoval toho tak na padesát, šedesát let. Měl shrbená záda, i když bylo zřejmé, že stojí nejrovněji, jak může. Drahý zelený hábit vypadal, jako by visel na figurině. Propadlé tváře, vystouplé oči za kulatými brýlemi, šedá, nezdravá kůže. Kašlal, jako by se měl zbavit plic a Severus by přísahal, že se ho může dotknout. Než však stihl natáhnout prst, upřely se na něj svítivé oči podlité krví.

Iluze se zhluboka chrčivě nadechla, jako by chtěla něco říct. Severus se nahnul dopředu, aby mu ani písmeno z důležitého poselství neuniklo. Místo očekávaných slov uslyšel jen dusivý kašel, jako by se iluze nadechla kouře. Potom ze sebe vyrazila něco, co znělo jako „Ku-vas nep", a sesula se k zemi.

Severus na to zaraženě zíral. A kde je jeho zpráva?

Čekal, až se postava rozplyne zpátky v dým, ale ona tam jen tak dál bez hnutí ležela. Vteřiny ubíhaly a Severuse polilo horko, od hrudníku až ke konečkům prstů. Co se to děje?

Olízl si suché rty. Něco se strašně pokazilo. Vždyť se přeci nic nedozvěděl! A ještě tady musí uklidit, než přijde otec domů…

Povzdechl si a zastrčil si vlasy za ucho. Ta iluze dřív nebo později zmizí, nejspíš je to jen dlouhotrvající kouzlo… Mohl by ji schovat někam do skříně, dočasně. Ale co když se místo rozplynutí rozteče? Nemůže přeci dovolit, aby mu nějaký blivajz zničil věci! Mohl by ji strčit do popelnice, včera je vyváželi, tak by se to tam mohlo vejít…

Potěšený svým nápadem přešel k ležící postavě, aby ji zvedl a odnesl na dvorek. Když se dotkl chladné, i když stále lidské pokožky, ztuhl. Když mu došlo, co drží, rychle ucukl otíraje si ruce o kalhoty. Srdce mu bušilo až v krku a on nervózně polkl. Ruce se mu začaly třást. Potlačil chuť vyběhnout z koupelny, zamknout dveře a už se nikdy nevrátit. To by ale nic nevyřešilo.

Zůstal zírat na to na zemi. V hlavě měl úplně prázdno. Co teď? Je to živé nebo mrtvé? Živého by mohl odtáhnout ven do křoví a zavolat pomoc, že ho našel. Mrtvého… do popelnice. Schovat. Do pytle. Aby ho popelář nenašel, takže do pytlů… mezi další odpadky… Zatočila se mu hlava a do pusy se mu navalila kyselost. Ztěžka polkl. Ne. To nějak vysvětlí. Nechtěl nikomu ublížit, třeba to pochopí a nepošlou ho do…

Pošlou. Uvědomil si ztěžka. Ale co zvoral? Aspoň to kdyby věděl…

Takhle si to Severus rozhodně nepředstavoval. Když četl o tom rituálu, věděl, že jse může stát hodně, ale mrtvého starce rozhodně nečekal. Vzrostl v něm vztek. Tolik práce ho to stálo a teď tohle! Takhle mu to celé zničit. Potlačil touhu do toho muže kopnout. Možná že chyba byla v provedení? Aby to mohl zkontrolovat, musel se dostat ke knize v umyvadle. A to by znamenalo překročit ležící tělo. A to se mu zrovna dvakrát nechtělo. Nebo… by to mohl vzít přes vanu.

Tak se už podruhé toho dne přistihl, jak stojí oblečený a obutý ve vaně. Pročítal to kouzlo, kontroloval nákres pentagramu, znovu překládal latinské části a nic. Kdyby zjistil, co zvoral, možná by mu to přeci jen prominuli! Pro každé slovo se snažil objevit další výrazy, které ho do té doby snad nenapadly, ale bez úspěchu.

Pohyb na podlaze odtrhl jeho pozornost od matčiny knihy. Takže není mrtvý! Možná mu může ještě něco říct. Třeba zmizí až po tom, co mu řekne tu zprávu, napadlo ho nadějně. Ale v tom případě ho bude muset udržet naživu… Kousl se do jazyka a pak rychle přešel k němu a klekl si vedle něj. Takhle zblízka vypadal mladší, možná na čtyřicet. Evidentně dýchal, ale to bylo vše, co mohl odhadnout.

Provedl několik diagnostických kouzel, která ho naučila Madame Pomfreyová. Byl to stoprocentně člověk. Podle všeho trpěl podvýživou a jeho životní síly docházely, což mohlo být způsobeno buď dlouhým, předlouhým životem, nebo předávkováním silnými povzbudivými lektvary, před kterými ho školní ošetřovatelka varovala po jeho kolapsu během příprav na zkoušky NKÚ.

To byl průšvih. Jelikož nevypadal na 150 let, tipoval ty lektvary. Ale pokud ho vyšťavily do sucha (a to doslova), je jen velmi málo způsobů, jak to zvrátit. Obnovení těchto sil by byl zdlouhavý a náročný děj, pro který nemá prostředky.

„Leda že bych..." zamumlal nevědomky. Jeho pokoj byl přes chodbu. Rychlým krokem tam došel a sáhl po vlastnoručně uvařeném a vylepšeném životabudiči. V jisté fázi do něj přidal kapku své krve nasycené magií. Samotné nasycení bylo zdlouhavým a vyčerpávajícím procesem, ale takto připravený lektvar byl výborný pro rychlé doplnění sil.

Problémem však bylo, že magická esence v lektvaru byla Severusova, takže pokud ho dá tomu muži vypít, může zemřít na otravu cizí magií. Ale podle kouzel, kterými ho Severus vyšetřil, neměl žít dlouho. Takže buď vše anebo nic. A Severus stále ještě neznal svou budoucnost.

Muž v koupelně se zatím probral do zvláštního stavu deliria, ve kterém blábolil něco nesrozumitelného o pitomých nápadech a plnění povinností. Vypití lektvaru se bránil, dokud Severusovi nedošla trpělivost a zostra na něj nezavrčel, ať ho nesere, neplýtvá jeho časem a kouká vypít ten zatracený lektvar. Kupodivu to muže přesvědčilo a on už nekladl odpor. Měl pocit, že po polknutí lektvaru se mu začíná vracet barva, ale to si mohl pouze představovat. Zkontroloval jeho stav a s uspokojením zjistil, že jeho hodnoty už nejsou záhrobní.

Když diagnostické kouzlo zrušil, zjistil, že muž opět omdlel. Ne, tentokrát usnul. Odtáhl ho do svého pokoje, a přestože byl znepokojivě lehký, proklínal idiotské ministerské zákony zakazující mu většinu z kouzel. Když ho tam konečně dostal, litoval, že se do toho rituálu vůbec pouštěl.

Podíval se na spícího muže ve své posteli a zvážil situaci. Neměl prostředky, kterými by ho mohl vyléčit a ani to neuměl. Měl jít koneckonců teprve do šestého ročníku. Bez pomoci zemře a Severus se nikdy nedozví, co je jeho osudem. Ke Svatému Mungovi ho vzít nemůže, těžko by vysvětloval, kdo to je a odkud je. Ledaže by…

Rozhodl se. Otevřel okno a pronikavě zahvízdal. Naškrábal krátký vzkaz a připevnil ho k noze malé sovičce, která přiletěla dovnitř. Vypustil ji z okna a doufal, že dopis ke svému adresátovi dorazí co nejdříve.

Zatímco čekal na odpověď, nebo na pomoc osobně, přešel do koupelny, vyvětral zbytky kouře a prozkoumal pentagram. Pak se vrátil do pokoje, zkontroloval pacienta (stále naživu) a prošel znovu veškeré postupy rituálu, aby objevil chybu, které se musel dopustit. Ze studování staré knihy ho vyrušil zvuk zvonku.

Rychle seběhl ze schodů a otevřel dveře. Za nimi stála Madame Pomfreyová s těžkou kabelou v ruce.

„Dobrý den, děkuji, že jste –"

„Dobrý, dobrý," přerušila ho. „Psal jste, že potřebujete urgentně mou pomoc. Vy sám nevypadáte zraněně v žádném směru, tak mi koukejte vysvětlit, co se děje."

„Nejde o mě," ustoupil ze dveří, aby mohla projít.

„O koho tedy?" řekla, zatímco stoupala po schodech, kam jí Severus nasměroval.

„Jeden muž je ve velmi vážném stavu. Použil jsem to kouzlo, které jste mi ukázala a výsledky byly… černé."

„Černé? Tak to by už teď mohlo být pozdě," popohnala ho.

V pokoji zamířila přímo ke svému pacientovi. Začala ho vyšetřovat pomocí diagnostických kouzel a čím více jich provedla, tím byla zamračenější. „Když jsem vám nabídla svou pomoc, neočekávala jsem, že ji využijete takovým způsobem," povzdechla si utrápeně. „Alespoň, že vy jste v pořádku."

„Dal jsem mu povzbuzující lektvar s magickou esencí a pomohlo mu to. Tedy, neumírá tak rychle." Snažil se pomoci Severus.

Zatímco se přehrabovala v kabele, zeptala se ho: „Magická esence? A čí byla?"

„Moje."

Přísně na něho pohlédla, než se vrátila ke kouzlení. „Uvědomujete si, pane Snape, jak je použití cizí magické esence nebezpečné?"

„Ano, pacientův stav se může po podání takového léku radikálně zhoršit, ne-li smrtelně," citoval jednu z knih. „Ale jeho stav byl alarmující, když ke mně přišel. V podstatě mi umíral před očima. Musel jsem to risknout."

Stiskla rty a přikývla. „Co se mu stalo?"

„To nevím."

„Kdo to je?" zeptala se, zatímco do svého pacienta nalila jasně fialový lektvar.

„To nevím."

„A jak se dostal do vašeho domu?"

Povzdechl si. „To nevím."

Popuzeně vydechla. „A víte, chlapče, vůbec něco? V tomhle stavu nemohl jen tak přijít."

„Dokážete mu pomoct?"

„Těžko říct. Má velkou rezistenci na lektvary. Ten lektvar, co jsem mu dala, na něj nemá vůbec žádný účinek. Popravdě, váš lektvar s magickou esencí byl snad jediný, který měl dost velkou sílu, aby mu alespoň trochu pomohl. Ale i tak, jestli se vzbudí, bude z něj mít dost velký bolehlav."

Jestli, ne až. Pomyslel si Severus. Tohle není dobré.

„Měli bychom ho převézt ke Svatému Mungovi. Tam bude mít veškerou péči, kterou potřebuje," dodala a zastrčila si pramen vlasů za ucho.

V Severusovi hrklo. Co když tam zjistí, že ho přivolal? Na vězení je ještě mladý… „Ne, to prosím ne."

Madame Pomfreyová si ho přeměřila. „Pane Snape, toto není žádná hra. Potřebuje odbornou pomoc, a to co nejdřív."

Severus frustrovaně vydechl a řekl první věc, co ho napadla: „Když ho dáte na takové veřejné místo, ještě to zhoršíte."

„O čem to mluvíte?"

„Ti lidé, kvůli kterým je v takovém stavu, ho tam najdou. Ale nemají nejmenší tušení, že je tady. Tady by ho nikdo nečekal."

„Takže něco přeci jen víte?" přeměřila si ho.

Severus pokl a přikývl. Musí přijít s něčím uvěřitelným a pravděpodobným. Hlavně opatrně… „Nemůžu říct detaily, ale hledají ho a na oficiální místa půjdou jako první. Každý s takovými zraněními bude pro ně podezřelým. To už bychom ho mohli zabít sami. Nevíte o jiném místě, kam by mohl jít?" zeptal se nadějně.

Madame Pomfreyová se kousla do rtu a Severusovi jí bylo na moment líto. „Jestliže to musí zůstat tak utajené, není moc možností. Obsazená školní ošetřovna by přitáhla pozornost. Mohla bych ho vzít k sobě domů –"

„To ne!" zarazil ji Severus. Jak by z něho dostal detaily ohledně toho, proč se rituál pokazil? „To nemůžu dovolit. Co kdyby vám ublížili?"

Zvláštně se na něj podívala a stiskla rty. „Pane Snape, oceňuji vaše obavy, ale pacient se bez péče neobejde. Proto jste mě i zavolal."

„Ano, ale já na něj můžu také dohlížet, ne?" navrhl nadějně. „Budu vám posílat zprávy o jeho stavu a dohlížet na to, aby bral všechny léky."

Odvrátila se a podrobně si prohlédla ležící tělo na posteli. Severus cítil, jak se mu potí dlaně a utřel si je nenápadně do kalhot. Olízl si rty a tiše promluvil: „Tady má aspoň nějakou šanci na přežití. Tam venku ne. Prosím, nechte ho tu. Přísahám, že udělám vše pro to, aby byl v pořádku."

Viděl, jak se narovnala v ramenou a sama pro sebe si přikývla. „Dobrá pane Snape, zkusíme to. Bude to ale náročné a budu od vás vyžadovat naprostou preciznost a spolehlivost."

„Ano. Slibuju, že přesně takový budu," řekl a doufal, že není slyšet, jak má knedlík v krku.

„Zdravotní stav pacienta je vážný. Má spoustu čerstvě zaléčených zlomenin, trpí velkou podvýživou a hrozí mu selhání jak srdce, tak jater." Přešla rovnou do sdělování diagnózy. „V plicích jsou rezidua nějakých částic, snad z kouře. Jeho tělo bylo vystaveno příliš velké námaze po dlouhou dobu. Až se probudí, bude mít bolesti. Běžné lektvary mu ale nepomohou a u těch silnějších je velmi nebezpečné dávkování. Pokud," zdůraznila, „pokud bude mít příliš velké bolesti, zavoláte mě a já vyhodnotím situaci. Nebude to mít lehké."

„A nemohly by mu pomoci nějaké mudlovské léky?" navrhl nejistě Severus.

Madame Pomfreyová se zhrozila: „Tak to ani omylem! Nedovolím, aby se mu usmažil nebo udusil mozek! Nemluvě o dalších vedlejších účincích, které by z něho udělaly chodící lečo. Je s podivem, že se mudlové ještě nevybili…"

Zamyšleně se podívala na tmavě modrý lektvar, který držela v ruce.

„Bondy!" přivolala svého domácího skřítka. „Přines kuřecí vývar. Silný." Ten s kývnutím zmizel.

Nalila lektvar ležícímu do krku a poručila chlapci kousajícího si ret: „Podejte mi pro něj nějaké oblečení." Sundala mu z nosu brýle a podala je Severusovi, když jí dával proužkované pyžamo. Severus si je od ní vzal a položil je mezi papíry na stole. Kouzlem pacienta převlékla jen stisknuté rty prozrazovaly, co se jí honí hlavou při pohedu na rozsah jeho zranění. Vzala do ruky pacientovo oblečení a ručně ho poskládala. Potom ho přehodila přes pelest v nohách postele a vrátila se ke své práci.

Bondy se neslyšně znovu objevil a v ruce držel misku polévky.

Madame Pomfreyová provedla další diagnostické kouzlo. A viditelně si oddechla.

„Jak na tom je?" zeptal se Severus potichu.

Povzdechla si. „Jestliže to málo, co jsem udělala, pomohlo, tak má ten chudák ještě šanci. Ale to se ještě ukáže, podle toho, jak silný bude on sám. Kvůli vyvinuté rezistenci mu pomůže jen velké množství magie, a to velmi málo. A takové množství, které by mu pomohlo výrazně, by ho mohlo se stejnou pravděpodobností zabít. Naštěstí váš lektvar zafungoval. Zachránil jste mu život."

Severus polkl. „To je dobře, že?"

Smutně se usmála. „Udělal jste dobře. Ale ještě uvidíme, jak na tom bude." Ztěžka si povzdechla. „Teď je to na něm. Jestli bude chtít bojovat."

Převzala misku a podržela ji těsně nad pacientovým břichem.

„Ventriculo," zašeptala a Severus sledoval, jak se miska pomalu vyprazdňuje. Když byla prázdná, vrátila ji skřítkovi a jen se chvíli na chlapce dívala. Zdálo se jí, že už není tak bledý a že jeho dech je hlubší. Rozhodla se ještě s diagnostickými kouzly chvíli počkat, aby tělo stihlo nabrat sílu z vývaru.

Otočila se ke skřítkovi: „Bondy, třikrát denně, každý den sem přineseš dvě jídla z jídelníčku ošetřovny."

Když viděla Snapeovo zdvižené obočí, řekla: „Nedivte se, také vypadáte, že byste potřeboval něco výživnějšího." Podala mu další tmavě modré lahvičky. „Každý den mu jednu dejte, nejlépe po jídle. Podporuje vstřebávání živin a nepůsobí přímo na organismus, takže by to mohlo pomoci. Je ale nutné, aby dobře jedl. Bohužel ho nemám víc a bude to nějakou dobu trvat, než získám od dodavatele další. Běžně bych požádala lékárny Svatého Munga, ale ty vyžadují dokumentaci případu a bez jeho jména to je nemožné."

Severus přikývl. „Víte, možná bych ho mohl uvařit já…"

„Jste si jist? Je to náročný lektvar na úrovni OVCÍ."

Narovnal se v zádech. „Za pokus to stojí. A několik náročnějších lektvarů jsem už zvládl."

„Dobrá tedy. Jde o vyživovací lektvar. Ale pokud se vám to nezdaří, dejte vědět, a já se ho pokusím sehnat. Recept vám pošlu po Bondym ještě dnes."

„To nemusíte," zarazil ji. „Mám ho v učebnici pro sedmáky."

„Skutečně?" podivila se.

„Ano, chtěl jsem mít trochu rezervu, když jsem studoval lektvary na NKÚ."

„NKÚ? A jak jste dopadl?"

„Měl jsem Nad očekávání a druhý nejvyšší počet bodů v historii," řekl a pyšnost v jeho hlase nešla přehlédnout.

„Tak to vám gratuluji." Usmála se na něj. „Možná, že byste po škole mohl zkusit učňovství u Mistra lektvarů nebo dráhu v léčitelství. Znám pár lidí, s kterými byste si mohl o těchto oborech promluvit."

Úsměv jí oplatil. „To by bylo skvělé. I když bych dal přednost tomu Mistru lektvarů."

„V tom případě si u Vás zamlouvám možnost zásobování ošetřovny některými choulostivými nebo unikátními lektvary. U Svatého Munga mají lektvary sice kvalitní, ale na můj vkus také příliš mnoho otázek vzhledem k rychlosti, jakou lektvary dodají. A jak jim mám vysvětlovat, že potřebuji lektvar na obnovu chuti a čichu pro celou kolej?"

Ups… Pomyslel si Severus. Naštěstí se mu podařilo zachovat zúčastněný výraz. On nechtěl připravit _všechny_ Nebelvíry o chuť, on jen chtěl, aby jídlo, na které lektvar použil, chutnalo jako vata. Jak měl tušit, že všichni ochutnají tu divnou bramborou kaši, aby se všichni přesvědčili, že opravdu žádnou chuť nemá?

„Až se stanu Mistrem, můžete s mou pomocí počítat," slíbil jí. A myslel to vážně. Jestli mu někdy někdo pomohl, tak to byla ta dáma vedle něj.

„A jak se mu daří?" ukázal na muže v posteli. „Uzdraví se?"

Povzdechla si. „Možná. Je na tom bledě, ale zlepšuje se. _Ostende salutis_." Objevil se stejný barevný diagram, jaký vykouzlil Severus. Barvy byly oranžové, tmavě červené, ale už žádná černá.

„Jak vidíte, neumírá, ne teď. Ale to se může během chvíle změnit. Pro jistotu kontrolujte jeho stav každé tři hodiny."

„Je ještě něco, co mám udělat?"

„S tím lektvarem budete mít práce více než dost a zítra přijdu pacienta zkontrolovat. V kolik se vám to hodí?"

Kdy tu nebude váš otec? Přeložil si to Severus. „Jestli by nevadilo, tak bych vám poslal sovu," navrhl.

„Po Bondym to bude rychlejší," zamítla ho. „Bondy?"

Skřítek dosud tiše stojící v nohách postele přišel blíž. „Ano, paní?"

„Když tě pan Snape přivolá, abys mi předal vzkaz, poslechneš ho."

„Ano paní," přikývl vážně.

„Výborně. Můžeš jít," propustila ho a pak se zase otočila k Severusovi. „Pacient teď nemůže dělat nic jiného než spát. Večer vám Bondy přinese jídlo a do zítra, než přijdu, zkuste zjistit, co se mu stalo a jak se jmenuje. Uvidím se s ním často a říkat mu paciente, mladý muži nebo chlapče se časem omrzí." S tím si přehodila přes ramena cestovní plášť.

„Aha, tedy, jistě," řekl inteligentně. Nechápal to. Madame Pomfreyová je zvláštní. Říká chlapče snad úplně každému Nedivil by se, kdyby chlapče říkala i Binnsovi. Ale Binnsovi je opravdu podobný. Vypadá tak…špatně, staře, mrtvolně… Co za hrůzy udělá tohle z člověka? V tomhle mu taky připomněl Lupina. Občas měl stejný, strhaný výraz, když si myslel, že se jeho kumpáni nedívají.

Madame Pomfreyová mezitím přešla ke dveřím. „Zítra ho tedy zkontroluji. Podívejte se na postup toho lektvaru, jestli ho zvládnete, a dejte mi vědět."

Severus ji doprovodil ze schodů dolů ke dveřím. „Děkuji, za všechno. Na shledanou."

„Na shledanou." otočila se a odešla do postranní uličky, odkud bylo slyšet už jen prásknutí přemístění.

Severus se vrátil do pokoje, sedl si na židli u stolu a chvíli tupě zíral na postavu tiše ležící na posteli. Začínalo mu to docházet. Měl v pokoji živého člověka z masa a kostí. Přivolal si do pokoje živého člověka z masa a kostí. Polkl. To už rozhodně neobhájí jako neutrální krevní magii. Ale naštěstí o tom nikdo na Ministerstvu neví… zatím.

* * *

Když se Harry probral, ležel v posteli. Měl těžké ruce i nohy. Na hrudi ho pálilo a v puse měl příšernou pachuť. V uších mu hučela krev, celé jeho tělo bylo v agónii. Soustředil se na svůj dech a postupně všechnu bolest uzavřel. Poslední, co si pamatoval, byl Snape, který se do něho pokoušel nacpat nějaký lektvar. Snape! Tak tomu parchantovi se fakt podařilo ho zachránit. Tomu už ten úšklebek z tváře jen tak nezmizí. Copak ho tam nemohl nechat umřít? Konečně?

Pokusil se otevřít oči a ten prostý pohyb mu vyvolal bodající bolest hlavy. Jako by měl svůj vlastní, osobní cruciatus jen v mozku. Vytvořil si v mysli ocelovou láhev a začal do ní všechno pomalu stáčet. Od Snapea se sice nitrobranu nenaučil, ale bolest byla dostatečnou motivací, aby sebral všechny střípky informací, které od něj a z knih získal, a toto umění alespoň částečně ovládl. A že času a příležitostí pro trénink měl více než dost.

Když necítil nic jiného než jemné pulzování, které pronikalo skrze tlustou ocelovou stěnu a které se dalo ignorovat, opatrně otevřel oči a rozhlédl se po místnosti, ve které ležel. Byl to strohý, tmavý pokoj s jedním oknem. Vypadal asi tak používaně a oblíbeně jako ten, který obýval Harry u Dursleyů.

Za okny byla tma a jediným zdrojem světla byla stolní lampa u stolu přeplněného knihami. Tam seděl zády k Harrymu nějaký kluk, zuřivě píšící na kus papíru a mumlající si cosi o latinském překladu a neschopných idiotech, co neumí pořádně napsat d tak, aby nevypadalo jak za sebou.

Ozvalo se bouchnutí dveří a domem se ozval řev, oproti kterému zněl strýc Vernon jako mírný a příčetný beránek. Chlapec sebou trhl a rychle vstal od stolu. Harry rychle zavřel oči a otevřel je, až když uslyšel zavírání dveří. Opilecký křik neustával a za chvíli se k němu přidal i čím dál hlasitější mladší hlas. Pak přišla rána a zvuk tříštícího se nábytku. Potom bylo ticho.

Dveře se otevřely a do pokoje se vrátil nervózní kluk. Prohrábl si vlasy a rukávem si opatrně utřel krev, která mu tekla ze zlomeného nosu.

Harry vytřeštil oči. Asi má halucinace! Není žádný důvod, proč by Snape použil omlazující lektvar. Stál před ním kluk z myslánky, kterému Pobertové stáhli kalhoty před celou školou!

Halucinace, bludy, únava mozku způsobené přiotrávením lektvary. Ano, to znělo přijatelně. Snape musel do Harryho nalít spoustu lektvarů, aby alespoň trochu fungovaly a vedlejším účinkem jsou halucinace, kdy se Snape zdá stejně tak starý, jako je Harry.

„Dobrý večer, pane," řekl Harry chraptivě a cítil, jak mu velmi známý oheň zaplavuje hrdlo. Promnul si krk a prsty odloupl čerstvý strup z mělké prohlubně.

Snape se tvářil překvapeně: „Promiňte, ale asi jste si mě s někým spletl."

Žádný výbuch vzteku. Žádné urážky. Dokonce i zdvořilost. Tak tohle mu mozek nebral. Halucinace. Určitě se zbláznil a mysl mu ukazuje šílenější variantu světa.

Posadil se a narazil hlavou o zešikmený strop. Ocelová láhev se tím nárazem roztříštila a Harry se s výkřikem „Doprdele!" chytil za hlavu.

Snape začal příliš hlasitě vysvětlovat cosi o magické esenci a povzbudivém lektvaru.

Na to Harry neměl. „Ticho!" zasyčel.

Profesor se evidentně urazil a spustil ještě hlasitěji: „No prosím, já se vlastně vůbec nemusel obtěžovat, že? Vůbec neležíte v mé posteli, a tak se nemusíte rozpakovat a - "

„Doprdele ticho! Hlava. Mudlomrdsky bolí." procedil skrze zuby Harry. Smrtijedský slovník mu byl užitečný. „Prosím. Kurva, ticho. Pane! I Merlin by z tohohle chyndil!"

Snape se zarazil. Harry si opět představil termosku a nacpal veškerou bolest dovnitř. Syčel u toho a vrčel, ale bylo to rychlejší. Když už cítil jen pozůstatek bolesti, prošel si předešlou scénu. Ten výlev si mohl odpustit. _Jeho _by to zklamalo. Takhle ho přece nepřevychovali. A to se snažil být slušný… Ale nadávky tak krásně ulevují duši! Třeba se to dá ještě trochu napravit? Nedivil by se, kdyby ho Snape zabil… Ale i to by mohlo stát za to.

Pomalu otevřel oči a povzdechl si, když uviděl kluka s ústy dokořán. Ani bolest hlavy mu od těch halucinací nepomůže.

„Promiňte, profesore. To víte, Cruciatus migrenus," suše se zasmál vlastnímu vtipu a dál ignoroval svůj řezavě bolestivý chrapot.

„Proč mi říkáte profesore?"

Tak to bylo divné. Že by měl kromě vidin i slyšiny? Jediný pohled do obávaných očí mu stačil. Tohle nebyl pevný nitrobranný val, na který byl zvyklý. Tyhle oči, zarudlé a opuchlé nedostatkem spánku, byly jako otevřená kniha. A Snape by se nikdy obrany své mysli nevzdal. A ten kluk před ním očividně nemá o ničem tušení. Takže, co se to tu vlastně děje?

„Promiň, asi mám ještě vidiny. V jednu…" zarazil se, když se mu udělalo obzvlášť slabo. Zhluboka se nadechl a počkal, až se vlna nevolnosti přežene. „Připomněls mi někoho jiného."

„Ehm, dobře." Přijal jedno vysvětlení a okamžitě začal žádat další: „A co tady děláte? Koho jsem vám připomněl? A co se vám -"

Wow, přímočarost. Jak... nezmijozelské. Co když je to Snapeův syn? A co ten řev zezdola? Byl to snad profesor Snape? Zlomil by nos vlastnímu synovi? Bastard… A ještě ke všemu mu ten kluk vykal!

„Kolik si myslíš, že mi je?" přerušil unaveně tirádu mladého Snapea. Ten vypadal nesvůj. Očividně ho nechtěl urazit, ale myslel si své.

„Třicet?" navrhl nejistě.

Harry se trpce zasmál. Jistým způsobem mu to lichotilo. Byl si jist, že mu ten kluk minimálně deset let ubral. „Jsi příliš štědrý." Přímo viděl jeho spokojenost, že odhadl čtyřicítku správně. „Šestnáct." S pobavením sledoval jeho překvapení. Vyvedený z míry vypadal úplně nesnapeovsky. Třeba je spíš po matce? Ale nikdy o žádné paní Snapeové neslyšel, chudák ženská…

„Ale, ale, to není možné. Jak... Vypadáte tak, tak..."

„Špatně?" dokončil za něj. Byl si vědom toho, že musí vypadat jako mrtvola. Zas až tak hloupý není. Podle práce, kterou s ním všichni měli, a času, který promrhali na to, aby ho spravili, by to dokázal odvodit každý. A že některá ta zkrášlující kouzla byla na profesionální úrovni hodné onoho velkého finále.

Nečekal na odpověď a zvedl se z postele. Zavrávoral, opřel se o šikmý strop a čekal, než mu zmizí mžitky před očima. Možná to nebyl tak dobrý nápad. Když viděl jasně, uvědomil si, že ho Snape přidržuje. Pustil ho hned, jak si všiml, že Harry získal zpět stabilitu.

„Kam si myslíš, že jdeš? Musíš odpočívat."

A vykání je konec, pomyslel si Harry lítostivě. „Na to mám celou věčnost," odsekl. „Potřebuju na záchod," připustil a protočil nad sebou oči.

„Nemusíš se hned rozčilovat," obořil se. „Koupelna je hned naproti," trhl hlavou tím směrem, „pomůžu ti."

Harry ho chtěl odmítnout, ale bez pomoci by si dal několikrát na hubu anebo by jednoduše omdlel. S kývnutím se o něj opřel a pomalu se vydali z pokoje. Na vkus Harryho měchýře až příliš pomalu, ale zbytek jeho těla byl za to tempo vděčný. Přestože bolest zablokoval, její stín zakořenil v jeho zraněních a odmítal zmizet. Každým krokem cítil, jak se mu napínají svaly z přílišné námahy. Když byli v polovině chodby, pot se z Harryho jen řinul a modlil se, aby tam už byl. Měl pocit, že se mu stehna snad rozervou bolestí.

Snapeův syn mezitím vrhal nervózní pobyty směrem ke schodišti a celou dobu napjatě poslouchal ve snaze zachytit sebemenší stopy zvuku.

S napnutím všech sil došel Harry tiše do koupelny, na nic nečekal, stáhl si kalhoty a sedl si na mísu. Přes mžitky, co měl před očima, skoro nic neviděl. Na choulostivost rudnoucího kluka vedle sebe opravdu neměl nervy. Rozdíl mezi použitím záchodu a válením se ve všemožných tělních tekutinách před šklebícími se Smrtijedy byl nepopsatelný. Ticho mezi nimi se prodlužovalo a byl slyšet jen dopadající proud moči. Jak dlouho neseděl na záchodě? Párkrát za odměnu. Většinou, když byl na tom příliš špatně během léčby, tak mu prostě vyčistily trubky klystýrovým kouzlem. Nikdy by nevěřil, že může být obyčejné prkýnko tak pohodlné...

„Ty vole! Vstávej! Nespi do háje!" probudil ho křik a ruce zabraňující mu v pádu.

Podíval se na Snapea, který získal trochu ztracené sebedůvěry. Chytil se ho za paže, aby se mohl zvednout. V duchu si spokojeně přikývl, když jeho opora zase znervóznila. Mít navrch je umění, zvlášť s nahými půlkami.

„Díky." Sebevědomě se usmál, zapnul se, dovrávoral k umyvadlu se skvrnami od rzi a umyl si ruce. Potom se sklonil a napil se železité vody přímo z kohoutku. Nedošlo mu, jakou má žízeň! Opláchl si obličej, když mu studená voda dopadla na rozpálené tváře, cuknul sebou tak, že ho zabodalo v kříži a svaly v břiše se mu bolestivě sevřely. Narovnal se a podíval se do zrcadla. Strnul. Jeho obličej už nebyl jeho.

Málem by zapomněl.

Opravdu, zlomený nos, přeražená čelist, lícní kosti, jiné oči, o kousek delší vlasy... Alespoň si při spravování této části těla dali záležet. Rysy jeho tváře byly bez pochyb souměrné. Srovnání přeraženého nosu, lícní kosti a čelisti mohlo dopadnout hůř. Ale ne, už nevypadal jako kopie Jamese Pottera.

Ollivanderovsky šedé oči ho pozorovaly jako cizince. A nebyl jím snad? Už nebyl ničím, čím by Harry Potter snad mohl být. Lehce ho svědily a pálily, ale to má prý časem zmizet. Až se magické hladiny vyrovnají a oči se plně přizpůsobí jeho životní síle, bude vše v pořádku. Už teď viděl lépe než s vlastníma.

Jemná pavučina jizviček, šířících se od očních důlků překrývala několik hrubších. Na ty se snažil nemyslet, ale už nikdy neuvidí lžíci jen jako lžíci. Přejel po nich prsty. Za několik let po nich nebude ani stopy, ale zatím představovaly vlákna cizí magie proudící do jeho těla. Až se jeho magie plně smísí s celým tělem, bude magický transplantát plně přijat.

Vybavil si, co ten doktor říkal. Magická transplantace. Zatímco ve starém Římě často praktikována, v dnešní době byla postavena mimo zákon, protože dárce orgánu vždy zemřel. Společně s oním orgánem totiž daroval i svou magii, kterou tam musel soustředit, aby měl orgán v novém těle šanci se ujmout.

Vzpomínka na starého Ollivandera mu je naplnila slzami, ale on je rozmrkal.

Když se otočil k synovi Snapea, nebyla po Harryho myšlenkových pochodech na jeho tváři ani stopa. Ten seděl na vaně a zíral na pentagram načmáraný na podlaze. Takže sem se Harry přemístil? Harry zaváhal, ale nakonec se vrávoravě posadil vedle něj. Po chvíli ticho přerušil: „Co se tady stalo? Právě teď bych měl být..." mrtvý. Ničemu by neprospělo říct to nahlas.

Čekal, vypadalo to, že mu neodpoví, ale nakonec mu mladý Snape zdráhavě odpověděl: „Měl to být rituál prozření... Našel jsem ho v mamčině knize... Měl mi ukázat osud... Cestu, po které se vydat..."

To nedává mysl, pomyslel si Harry. Jeho vlastní osud byl v prdeli v momentě, kdy Trelawneyová pronesla tu věštbu. To věděl a smířil se s tím. Ale neznamená to, že si ho někdo může přivolat jako křišťálovou kouli. A kam? A jestliže je teď tady, co se stalo na smrtijedském shromáždění? Voldemort musel rozpoutat peklo na zemi, jestli mu Harry zmizel. Roztřásli se mu ruce a stáhlo se mu hrdlo. Prvním místem, kam Pán zla půjde, budou domovy jeho přátel…

„Tak to je průser, Snape! Musím zpět. Hned!"

„Jak?" vyštěkl. „Nemám ani ponětí, jak ses dostal sem!" zoufale si prohrábl vlasy. „Jak mám vědět, jak tě poslat zpátky? A kam?"

„A co kdybys ses zeptal svého idiotského otce?" vyštěkl Harry frustrovaně a hlas mu námahou přeskočil. „Vůbec jsem se o to neprosil, víš? Nějaký tvůj rituál mi může být ukradený, kor, jestli jsi tak pitomý, že ho poděláš hůř, než Merlin své dementní kalhoty!" V Harrym se něco uvolnilo. „Všechno jste zničili! Takže to napravte dřív, než umřou další nevinní!" Možná že když Harryho k Voldemortovi odvedou, může ještě Snape předstírat, že je stále na temné straně. Rozklepaly se mu ruce. Ještě stále je tu naděje… Třeba se smrtijedi ještě k Doupěti nedostali… Harry se zhluboka nadechl. „Co kdybys prostě došel pro otce a nechal mě to s ním vyřídit? Prosím?" Na konci se mu hlas zlomil. Docházel mu vzduch! Snažil se dýchat, ale tíha na prsou mu v tom bránila. Zalila ho vlna horka a krev mu začala bušit v hlavě. Klid! Hlavně klid….

Upíral pohled na zašlou spáru mezi dvěma kachličkami a zaťal nehty do dlaní. Soustředil se na pocit palců opírajících se do ukazováků a opakoval si svoji mantru. Brzy bude konec. Brzy bude konec. Brzy bude konec… Zabralo to. Zhluboka se nadechl a vrátil se zpět k nic netušícímu Snapeovi, který Harryho vyděšeně pozoroval.

„Můj otec nemá ani ponětí že jsi tady. Jestli to zjistí, tak nás zabije oba, chápeš? Takže přestaň laskavě řvát a uklidni se. Nevím, kdo jsi, jak si se sem dostal, ani jak tě poslat zpátky." Založil si ruce na hrudi. „Možná, kdybys mi to řekl, mohli bychom se k něčemu dobrat. A taky bys mi mohl říct, odkud znáš mé jméno a mého otce. Nepřipadáš mi jako někdo, kdo se stýká s mudly, opilci a dělníky." Gestem ruky obsáhl celou jeho osobu. Harrymu se vybaviy drahé šaty přehozené přes pelest postele.

Zatraceně, co to znamená? Jestli jeho otec není profesor Snape, tak kdo to je? Ve vzpomínce není, to ví jistě. I když ten kluk vypadá jako ve Snapeově myslánce, nikdo se do vzpomínky nemůže takhle vmísit. Kdyby jen mohl pořádně myslet. Je tak unavený… Ani když byl v deníku, nemohl se ničeho dotknout. Že by byl skutečně ve Snapeově domě před dvaceti lety? To je přece nesmysl… nebo není? Ale jak? Žádný obraceč času nepoužil, těch otáček by musely být miliony. Tedy ten rituál? A co mu má říct? Něco musí, ale co? Otázky se mu hrnuly v hlavě jedna přes druhou. Musí se hlavně uklidnit. Zhluboka se nadechl, a i přes pocit dušení vydechl se zpožděním. A zase znovu. Nádech. Výdech. V uších mu pulzovalo o poznání pomaleji a vlna horka byla mnohem snesitelnější. A teď rozhodnout, co říct. Nesmí říct příliš, ale ty informace se můžou Snapeovi hodit při hledání cesty zpět. Ale nejdřív si to musí ověřit…

„Kolikátého je?" zeptal se tišeji.

Snapea ta otázka překvapila. „Třicátého prvního," podíval se na hodinky, „vlastně ne, prvního srpna."

„A rok?" naléhal.

„Cože? To myslíš vážně?" Když se na něj Harry dlouze zadíval, promnul si ztuhlé svaly na krku a odpověděl: „76. Jaký jiný rok by to měl být?"

A doprdele. Doprdele. Doprdele, doprdele, doprdele. Doprdele! Takže je v minulosti. Doprdele. To je v háji. Co když už zasáhl do děje příliš? Ne, ještě nic neudělal. Ale co když šlápne na brouka a budoucnost ovládnou opice? Tohle je příliš zlé. Harry se přesto snažil nepropadnout panice. Znovu.

„Tak to máme problém. Já měl včera 31. července. Rok 1996." Pomalu otevřel dlaň a všiml si tenkých, červených půlměsíčků. Musím se toho zlozvyku zbavit, problesklo mu hlavou. Nesmí si sám ubližovat, vždycky ho to rozčílilo.

Snape na něj zůstal zírat. „To není možné… ten rituál-"

„Jsi pěkně zmršil. Přesně." Jeho naštvaného pohledu si nevšímal a vyčerpaně pokračoval: „Jistě chápeš, jak je důležité mě poslat zpět."

Snape – skutečný profesor Snape, jak si Harry uvědomil, přikývl. „Máš pravdu, zkusím na něco přijít, ale nevím, jak dlouho mi to bude trvat…"

Z dolní části domu se ozvalo nadávání a potom bouchnutí domovních dveří.

„Kdo to byl?"

„Otec," odpověděl bezbarvě.

„Ten, co ti zlomil nos?" snažil se zjistit co nejvíc se situaci zde dalo.

Snape se na něj obezřetně podíval. „Ano," řekl jednoduše.

Harry krátce přikývl. Věděl, kdy je a kdy není vhodné vyptávat se na tyranského otce. Svým přátelům o letech strávených s Dursleyovými také nikdy neřekl.

„Sprav si nos. Hojilo by se to dlouho."

Lehce se nosu dotkl a škubl sebou bolestí. „A ty se v tom jako vyznáš?" zeptal se pochybovačně. „A stále chci své odpovědi," připomenul mu.

„Na zlomeniny jsem expert." Smutně se pousmál a zívl. „Věř mi, mudlovské způsoby se těm kouzelnickým nevyrovnají."

Kývl a zkoumavě si změřil Harryho. „Neznám kouzlo."

„Je to _Episkey_. Vyslov to jemně. Hůlkou neklepej, jen ji přilož. A netrhej sebou. Trochu to zabolí." Soustředil se na každé slovo. Vyslovovat bylo čím dál náročnější.

„Nechceš to raději udělat sám, _experte_?"

Taková důvěra. Strnule zavrtěl hlavou. „Nemám hůlku." Snape zvedl jedno obočí. Už tehdy to uměl? Harry to tajně zkoušel, když byl sám v koupelně, ale nikdy se mu to nepodařilo. „Přišel jsem o ni."

„Aha." Snape vstal, přešel k zrcadlu a přiložil hůlku k nosu. Zadržel dech a příliš pevně vyslovil požadovanou inkantaci. „Jau! Kurva!"

Harry se na něj zvědavě podíval. „Lepší?"

Pozoroval Snapea, jak se prohlíží v zrcadle zepředu i z profilu. „Je to divný. Takhle předtím nevypadal."

„Předtím vypadal zlomeně a stačilo by málo a byla by z něj rozplácnutá brambora." Uklidnil ho Harry i když on sám se tak necítil. Co má o správném tvaru onličeje říkat on!? Náhodou, teď když si ho Snape zamračené změřil, vypadal opravdu jako nerudný profesor lektvarů. „Příště to řekni jemněji a výsledek bude perfektní."

Snape si odfrkl: „Seš si nějak moc jistej, že nějaké příště bude."

„Vždycky může být příště."

Vrhl po něm velmi snapeovský pohled. „Ten nos vypadá jako zobák."

Harry přimhouřil oči a předstíral, že zkoumá jeho nos ze všech úhlů. „Vážně? No, můžeš z toho udělat svou přednost." Popíchl ho a cítil, jak v něm roste podráždění. „Nebo můžeš jít za nějakým lékouzelníkem a on ti z něj udělá malý knoflíček. Nebo pršáček." Začal se usmívat, ale sám cítil, že to nebyl hezký úsměv. Spíš mu připadal jako úsměv Pána zla. Jestli si nepřestane stěžovat a neprokáže trochu vděčnosti za pomoc, jako správný hodný chlapec, Harry se asi neudrží.

Snape se ušklíbl. „Jo jasně, chápu to. Fakt vtipný."

Harrymu zakručelo v žaludku. Měl hlad, ale nic, co by stálo za řeč. Snape povytáhl obočí a pomohl mu na nohy: „Tak pojď zpátky." Harry se neochotně nechal cestou do pokoje podpírat. V pokoji si s úlevou sedl na postel. „Lehni si, za chvíli tu bude jídlo."

Přinutil se uvolnit sevřenou čelist, kterou tak měl celou cestu sem. Snape ho nepřestával udivovat. Nechápal, proč mu tolik pomáhá. Vůbec se to ke Snapeovy nehodilo. Polkl a zahnal zbytky vzteku. „Ehm, díky."

„Bondy?" zavolal Snape a hned na to se objevil domácí skřítek s miskami. Snape si je od něj vzal a kývl hlavou. „Můžeš jít."

Jednu z misek předal šokovanému Harrymu. Podle domu by Snapeovu rodinu netipoval na jednu z těch, co vlastní domácí skřítky. Vlastně, až do teď neviděl žádný kouzelný předmět jako v Doupěti. Potom, co snědl tu nejlepší polévku, jakou kdy měl, odložil misku na zem a nevěřícně zakroutil hlavou nad Snapem, který nepřítomně držel lžíci v půli cesty a četl v nějaké knize. Harrymu to připomnělo Hermionu. Stejná vášeň pro knihy, kvůli které ji museli hlídat, aby se vůbec najedla. No, Snapea hlídat rozhodně nebude. Položil hlavu na polštář, zavřel oči, uzavřel mysl a úspěšně usnul.

Probudilo ho šťouchání do ramene. Otevřel oči a uviděl před sebou Snapea s lahvičkou lektvaru v jedné a lžící v druhé ruce. A právě konec té lžíce byl zodpovědný za Harryho probuzení. Opatrně se posadil, pamatujíc na zkosený strop a zívl. Snape mu podal lektvar. Harry si podezřívavě čichl k tmavomodré tekutině vonící po citrusech. Nějaký lektvar může i vonět? „Co to je?" Zatrnulo v něm. Zpochybňovat lektvary co dostává by neměl. Měl by být přeci rád, že jimi na něj někdo plýtvá.

„Podpora vstřebávání živin. Vypij to."

„Rozkaz, kapitáne. Až do dna," zamumlal. Měl ořechovou příchuť. Zajímavé. Voní dobře, chutná dobře, proč ho do teď neochutnal? Muset umřít, aby ochutnal dobrý lektvar, se nezdálo být fér. Dal si pomyslnou facku. Jak se mohl tak rychle stát tak nevděčným?

„Tákže, cos dělal, než ses objevil u mě v koupelně?" nadhodil Snape. „Víš, třeba by to všechno vysvětlilo."

Harry si odfrknul tak, jak by to každý puberťák udělal. „Pochybuji. Žádné rituály, žádná časová kouzla, hrátky s osudem." Ale možná by mohl říct jeden detail… „I když, byla tam silná, útočná kletba. Jinak už nevím co."

„Hmm…" zamručel poznámky si píšící Snape. „A měla na tebe ta kletba nějaký vliv?"

Harry se zamyslel. Nezabila ho, ale cítil, jak jím prochází… Zavřel oči a vybavil si ten pocit. Hřejivá vlna šířící se celým jeho tělem. Obalující jeho orgány, rušící každé kouzlo, na které narazila, a vliv každého lektvaru, který do něj nalili. Váhavě přikývl a potlačil zazívání. „Neutralizovala předešlá kouzla."

„A dál?"

„Dál už nic. Potom si jen pamatuju, jak jsem se objevil v koupelně."

„Nic mezitím?"

„Ne. Jen to trochu bolelo." Vydechl vyčerpaně Harry a zavřel oči.

„A to je všechno?" nepřestával se vyptávat.

„Jo."

„Vážně?"

„Jo."

„Opravdu?"

„Jo."

„Budeš odpovídat jedním slovem už napořád?" zeptal se popuzeně.

„Jo. A budeš tak otravný taky napořád?" odpověděl mu stejným tónem a vzhlédl nahoru.

Chvíli na sebe nasupeně zírali.

„Jak se jmenuješ?" obrátil Snape.

To bylo na Harryho trochu rychlá změna tématu. „Co? Jo, jasně. Harry." Mohl si vymyslet cokoliv jiného, ale neměl na to energii.

„Harry?"

„Prostě Harry."

„Takže mám věřit, že nemáš příjmení?" zvedl obočí.

„Věř si, čemu chceš, dokud můj děda neemigruje, nic dalšího se nedozvíš." Harry si v duchu spokojeně poklepal na rameno. Uhýbací manévr jak vyšitý. Teď bude Snape přemýšlet nad důvody, proč by někdo emigroval a jak by byl spojen s Harrym a bude klid. Zároveň bude mít pocit, že má nějaké relevantní informace. Někdy sám sebe překvapoval. Podle všeho i unavený mozek dokáže na něco přijít, když se mu do toho Harry neplete.

Zívl. Nevěděl sice kolik je hodin, ale podle tmy za oknem bylo přesně mezi jedenáctou a čtvrtou ráno. „Každopádně musíš přijít na to, jak mě poslat zpátky. Nebo mě budeš muset zabít," varoval ho napůl v žertu a promnul si obličej.

„Kdybych věděl jak, už tady neoxiduješ."

„Oxiduješ?"

Mávl rukou. „Nech to plavat, mudlovština."

„Mudlovština?" Zvláštní, Dursleyovi tenhle složitý výraz na _O_ nikdy nepoužili.

Povzdechl si. „Mudlovský výraz. Oxidace je jev, který probíhá při vystavení předmětu kyslíku. Často nevratný."

Harry se v duchu otřásl. Při představě, jak se mu odlupuje kůže vrstva po vrstvě jenom proto, že je v jiném čase…. Brrr… Ale když nad tím tak přemýšlel, měl pocit, že o tom slyšel mluvit Hermionu. „A to víš jak?" zeptal se ho.

Pokrčil rameny a potlačil škubnutí. „Koníček. Mudlovská chemie se hodí ke studiu lektvarů do hloubky. Sedmáci se jí taky trochu víc zabývají. Teda, chemii máš obsazenou v učivu už dřív, ale o molekulách a sloučeninách ti začnou říkat až později, a ještě to je dost zjednodušené."

„Ach tak." Harry se s dalším zívnutím zvedl z postele a rozlámaně přešel na druhou stranu, kde si lehl pod střešní okno. Není takový nevychovanec, aby zabral postel někomu, od koho potřebuje pomoc. Neviděl moc hvězd, ale i to málo mu stačilo ke štěstí. Nevěřil, že je ještě někdy uvidí. Měl co dělat, aby se dojetím nerozbrečel. Snape ho nevěřícně pozoroval. „Co si myslíš, že děláš?"

„Spím," řekl Harry se zavřenýma očima a vlhkostí v očích.

„No to vidím. Ale proč tam?"

Musí mít pořád nějaké otázky? To prostě nemůže jen být? „Jsem unavený." Třeba ho teď nechá. Bože, i ta podlaha je pohodlná.

„Nemůžeš spát na zemi," namítl Snape.

Harry popuzeně otevřel jedno oko. „Ne, když rušíš." Otočil se na bok k němu zády a ignoroval spoustu věcí v jeho těle, co si na ten pohyb stěžovala.

„Měl bys spát na posteli."

„Ne, díky." vycedil mezi zuby stále zdvořile.

„Myslím to vážně."

Harry zatnul zuby. „Ne. Díky. To je dobrý."

Ale Snape to nevzdával. „Nemůžeš spát na zemi, jsi - "

„Co?" vyštěkl Harry sevřeným hlasem a prudce se posadil. V pravém boku ho přitom pohybu zabodalo. Bylo sice fajn mít někoho, koho zajímá vaše pohodlí, ale čeho je moc, toho je prostě příliš. Něco se uvnitř jeho těla sevřelo a on se pokusil polknout zformovaný knedlík v krku. Teď se o něj nikdo starat nemá! Nechat ho usnout na zemi nebo ho nenechat usnout vůbec ale nic mezitím!

„Nemocný. Jsi nemocný. Málem ti selhaly orgány a byl jsi na pokraji magických sil. Málem jsi v tý koupelně umřel!" rozohnil se Snape. „Musel jsem ti dát upravený povzbuzovací lektvar! Chápeš to vůbec? Nebo je ti to jedno?"

„Upravený? Jak upravený?"

„To je jedno! A místo toho, abys mi byl aspoň trochu vděčný, že jsem zachránil ten tvůj kostnatej zadek, se chováš jako vůl! Dochází ti aspoň jak málo stačilo abys zemřel?!"

Au. Tak to se trefil do citlivého místa. Harry zná své místo a ví, kdy a jak se má chovat. „Jistěže mi to dochází, a promiňte, pane, že mé projevy vděčnosti nejsou dostatečné, ale měl jsem vážně den blbec a uvítal bych, kdybych konečně mohl spát." O ano, to znělo skutečně lákavě. Už jen ta představa nerušeného spánku byla příliš lákavá… Kdyby jen na moment zavřel jedno oko, třeba by se to nepočítalo...

„No tak to teda promiň, že se starám!"

Harry sebou trhl a zaostřil na Severuse, který evidentně čekal na odpověď. Co že to bylo? Jo jasně… omlouval se, že Harryho nenechal spát.

„Omluva přijata…" sklouzlo Harrymu z jazyka, když se otáčel na bok zády k Severusovi a spokojeně si podložil hlavu rukama.

To Snapea zaskočilo: „Co? To žádná omluva nebyla!"

„Tak z toho omluvu udělejme, ty si lehni na svou postel, mě nech spát. Všichni budeme spokojení a hlavně – vyspalí." Vůbec nechápal, proč z toho dělá takovou vědu. A nenechá ho být.

„Ty na posteli a já dole na gauči." Pokusil se smlouvat, ale jeho nervózní hlas dával najevo, jak moc je tím nadšený.

Harrymu se pomalu začínalo rozsvěcet. Jasně, nosy lámající otec. Opět se posadil a neúspěšně potlačil zívnutí. „Dole spát nebudeš určitě. Co když zešílím a budu chtít skočit z okna?" zlehčil to. „Podívej, ta podlaha je dost pohodlná na to, abych se vyspal do růžova. Nocoval jsem na horších místech."

„Nebo bychom mohli na posteli spát oba…" navrhl Snape váhavě.

_Cože?!_ Tohle Harryho zaskočilo. Nikdy by nevěřil, že zrovna Snape navrhne někomu sdílení vlastní postele. Nevěřícně se na Snapea podíval. Ten těkal pohledem mezi dveřmi a Harrym, který ležel naproti, a zjevně se mu nelíbil výhled, který by se případnému návštěvníkovi naskytl. A přece jen, postel _je _pohodlnější než ta pohodlná podlaha.

„Tak dobře," souhlasil. Vstal, ignoroval mlhu, která ho chtěla pohltit, a prošel kolem Snapea jakoby nic. Lehl si na posteli co nejblíže ke zdi a otočil se tak, aby bylo na posteli místo i pro druhého. Vyprázdnil si mysl a zavřel všechny ošklivé věci do bedniček a lahví, aby ho náhodou neprobudil nějakou ošklivou noční můrou. Nebo aby se ho spíše ze spánku nepokusil zabít, jako tehdy… Ne, nebude myslet na _tamto_, když chce spát. Prostě ne. Pro jistotu si mysl očistil i od téhle myšlenky. Po krátké chvíli usnul a jen mlhavě vnímal prohnutí matrace pod druhým tělem.

* * *

Severus nevěřícně sledoval spící tělo na posteli. Tomu klukovi netrvalo ani dvě minuty, než usnul. Vůbec ho nechápal. Nejdřív si tvrdohlavě vedl svou, že bude spát na zemi, což byl _nesmysl_, a potom během vteřiny změnil názor. Zakroutil nevěřícně hlavou a odfrkl si. Jestli to takhle půjde dál, zešílí z něj.

Vlastně vůbec netušil, co by s ním teď měl dělat. Nechávat si ho v pokoji bude riskantní. K tomu musí ještě dávat pozor, aby se stav toho kluka – Harryho, připomněl si – nezhoršil. Bylo na něm vidět, že má bolesti, a i ten výlet do koupelny ho očividně vysílil. Promnul si tváře, když si vzpomněl, jak bezostyšně použil záchod přímo před ním. A ještě k tomu usnul! No, jestli se mu přitíží… Madame Pomfreyová Severuse přerazí. Ušklíbl se. Nebyl si jistý, jestli by radši čelil rozzuřené školní ošetřovatelce nebo svému opilému otci. Zajímalo ho, kdy se vrátí z hospody. Nadějně zadoufal, že s trochou štěstí ne dříve než pozítří. A kdyby tady Harryho našel… Z té představy se mu udělalo fyzicky špatně.

Každopádně ten kluk musí vypadnout z domu co nejdřív. A to znamená, že se Severus musí postarat, aby byl schopný vydržet vzhůru déle než půl hodiny. Tedy, ještě lepší by bylo, kdyby se mu podařilo přijít na to, jak ho poslat zpátky, ale to může trvat týdny, ne-li měsíce, než to zjistí. A do té doby to musí oba nějak přežít.

_Nemůžu, nemám hůlku. _Připomněl si, co mu ten kluk říkal v koupelně. Bez té nikam nepůjde. Kdo ví, co ho tak zřídilo, ale i malá zátěž může být pro jeho organismus v tomto stavu ohrožující. Takže mu musí sehnat hůlku. A taky musí uvařit zásoby vyživovacího lektvaru.

Začal si psát seznam. Z učebnice přepsal přísady a nechtěně se otřásl, když si uvědomil, že ho to bude stát všechno, co si vydělal během školního roku vařením lektvarů pro ostatní. Vážně, jenom semena Kulčiby dávivé ho budou stát zisk z pěti lektvarů lásky. Ještě štěstí, že snoubenec Damiany Zabini vyžaduje „péči" své drahé polovičky dvakrát měsíčně. Byla Severusovým stálým zákazníkem přes rok a půl a to má ta kráska už rok po OVCÍCH. Potom tam připsal mudlovské oblečení a něco málo jídla. Na výpravu po Příčné si ten kluk ještě chvíli počká, takže poslední položku, hůlku, tam napsal jen pro pořádek

Unaveně si povzdechl a protřel si oči. Se zívnutím se protáhl a v rychlosti se převlékl do pyžama. Když přešel k posteli, podíval se na tělo v jeho proužkovaném pyžamu nalepené na stěně. Opatrně si, aby _Harryho_ nevzbudil, lehl na kraj postele a doufal, že usne co nejrychleji.


	4. Pomocná ruka

_**Pomocná ruka**_

Ráno se probudil s pachutí nějakého bizarního snu na jazyku. Zdálo se mu, že mu pokazila rituál mrtvola, z které se po péči školní ošetřovatelky vyklubal kluk, co vypadal jako stařec s měsíci místo očí a zvláštními návyky, co se vylučování týče. Ležel na boku na kraji postele, což k prapodivnosti celé situace dosti přispělo. Vždycky spí přece až u zdi a málokdy se probudí jinak, než na břiše…S chutí se protáhnout zazíval a jak začal zvedat ruku, zarazil se. Na jeho rameni bylo něco těžkého.

_Že by ten praštěný pták?_ pomyslel si. _Vždycky měl talent usínat na těch nejméně pravděpodobných místech._

Otevřel oči a pomalu otáčel hlavu. Přemýšlel, jak se sovy zbavit, aniž by ji vzbudil. Když ale uviděl, co způsobilo tu váhu, ostře se nadechl. Byla to ruka! Normální, lidská, ruka! S nehtama, s chlupama, s jizvama a s tím vším okolo! Co se to doprdele děje?!

Své zmatení vyřešil jednoduchým způsobem. Překulil se, čímž umně sklouzl z postele (kdokoli jiný by to označil za pád) a nechal ruku spadnout na matraci. Rychle se postavil a zíral na postel. Nejen že v ní byla ruka, ale byl tam i její majitel! No, co majitel, ten kluk, o kterým se mu zdálo! To s ním spal celou noc? A kde se tam vzal? On spal s klukem v posteli?!

Jeho splašené a panikařící myšlenky zarazila vzpomínka na včerejší rituál a jemu došlo, že to nebyl špatný sen, ale noční můra v praxi. Důkaz, že Severus jako čaroděj stojí za houby, ležel – spal v jeho posteli se svraštělým obočím a zatnutými zuby. Severus si zoufale prohrábl vlasy a potlačil chuť seřvat celý svět za ta svinstva, co mu působí.

_Klid. _Napomenul se. _Ono se to vyřeší, nějak, musí... Ale jedno po druhém…_

Vzal si oblečení a odešel do koupelny, kde se s nadávkami na neschopnost svého otce zaplatit za teplou vodu v rychlosti vysprchoval. Když se sušil ručníkem, připomněl si, že musí taky jeden nachystat Harrymu. Opravil si přetočený přívěšek ve tvaru stromu s viditelnými kořeny. Byl to drobný amulet, Madam Pomfreyová takový a podobné dávala studentům, většinou aby se nesložili během zkoušek. Pak si dal pastu na zubní kartáček a jen si povzdechl, když si uvědomil, že i ten Harry potřebuje. _Sbohem peníze, bylo nám spolu docela hezky… _Toho kluka mu bylo líto. Bylo mu hrozně z pomyšlení, že na tom může být někdo tak špatně a ještě fungovat.

V pokoji tiše popadl seznam, peněženku, obul se a naškrábal vzkaz, který položil na polštář vele stále spícího Harryho. Seběhl schody, při pohledu na rozbitý stolek sebou trhl jen trochu a zamkl za sebou dveře. Na ulici nasadil rychlé tempo, takže v krámě byl se svýma dlouhýma nohama za deset minut. Nakoupil všechno mudlovské, co by mohlo být potřeba s tím, že s oblečením a výpravou do Příčné nebude zatím ztrácet čas.

Když došel domů, uklidil jídlo určené pro otce a pár piv do lednice a zbytek odnesl do svého pokoje. Zvykl si, že si musí nechat vždy něco stranou, aby se mohl najíst beze strachu, že otec nebo jeho kumpáni sežerou jídlo určené na týden za jeden večer. A taky, že pivo v lednici nesmí nikdy chybět. Harry ještě spal. Pro změnu nebyl nalepený na stěně, ale s klidným výrazem ležel v jejím středu s rukama ležérně roztaženýma do stran. Aspoň nabere sílu.

Severus tiše uklidil zbytek nákupu, vzal ručník s novým kartáčkem a odnesl to do koupelny. Potom se začal přehrabovat ve skříni a snažil se vybrat, které oblečení bude Harrymu nejlépe sedět. Byl chudák ještě hubenější než Severus a o dost menší, ale s trochou štěstí a přivřenýma očima by mu něco z toho mohlo být. Vybrané oblečení položil na židli a pak přešel k oknu, které nechával vždycky otevřené. Zapískal a z plechovky vylovil soví pamlsek.

Za chvíli přiletěl malý strakatý sýček a přistál mu na rameni. Severus se na něj usmál a nabídl mu dobrotu. Unavená sovička si ji rychle vzala a nechala se za to pohladit na měkkých pírkách na hrudi.

„To máš za včerejšek Spooku. Fakt dobrá práce," pošeptal mu.

Spook táhle houkl a přeletěl na čelo postele, kde se usadil a usnul. Severus ho chvíli pozoroval, ale pak přešel ke stolu a opět se sehnul nad starými knihami, ve snaze _něco _objevit.

* * *

Jakmile se tělo vedle něj začalo hýbat, Harry se probudil. Zpoza přivřených víček pozoroval, jak mladík spadl z postele a začal štrachat po pokoji. Když přišel až k posteli, donutil se Harry zhluboka oddechovat a pozorně poslouchal šustění papíru o polštář. Pak slyšel jedno tiché zavření dveří, vrzání schodů a nakonec tlumené bouchnutí a zamykání. On mě tu zamkl? No, jestli si myslí, že mu to pomůže…

Opatrně, tak aby se zase neudeřil o strop, si sedl a sáhl po vzkazu. _Jsem venku. Hned přijdu. _Přečetl si. Neurčitější už evidentně být nemůže. Svěsil nohy z postele a opřel se o kolena. Lehce se třásl, byla mu zima a cítil, jak se mu studený pot vpíjí do košile. Potřeboval nutně sprchu.

Zkusmo zahýbal prsty na nohou vykukujícími zpoza příliš dlouhého pyžama. Zachvěl se, když mu přeběhli mravenci po páteři nahoru. Pitomá kletba. Není nad šťavnaté magické rozsekání. V černých zakouzlených ponožkách – kam mu zmizeli boty? – nebylo skoro ani poznat, že mu chybí malíčky. Bylo to zvláštní, ani by tomu nevěřil, ale páteřní mravenci byli jako důkaz dostateční. Zavřel oči, nechtělo se mu myslet, nechtělo se mu dělat _nic_. Chvějícími prsty si zastrčil dlouhé prameny uvolněné z culíku za ucho a pozorně se na ně podíval. Třepaly se, každý v trochu jiném rytmu podle rozsahu nervového poškození.

Ale měl by něco dělat. Pomalu a namáhavě vstal, klouby mu zapraskaly a tlustočervím tempem se doploužil ke stolu. Nalil si tam sklenici vody ze džbánu a jak upíjel, prohlížel si složité nákresy a diagramy. Všechny byly popsané známě nečitelným, pavoučím písmem.

Snape evidentně během příprav na kouzlo vynaložil mnoho úsilí, ale ke smůle jich obou něco přehlédl. A tak tu teď spolu trčí a nějak to nejspíš budou muset přežít. Zatím se nezabili, což Harry považoval za úspěch, a ani spaní v jedné posteli nebylo tak strašné. Snape sebou sice nad ránem začal házet, ale noční můru se Harrymu povedlo zastavit už v jejím počátku. Stačilo spáči položit ruku na rameno, nemusel ho ani budit, jak to měl původně v plánu, a byl klid.

Zrovna když z dlouhé chvíle přemýšlel, že si půjčí některou z knih, uslyšel otevírání domovních dveří. Snape ale nešel hned nahoru, místo toho se pohyboval v dolní části domu. Harry se krátce zamyslel a pak se co nejtišeji a nejrychleji, co mu tělo dovolilo, došoural zpět do postele. Jakmile ale zavřel oči, vyčerpáním usnul.

Nebylo to ale nadlouho. Bylo to spíše zaklimbání než plnohodnotný spánek. Hned se ale probudil, když se zase otevřely dveře. Nenápadně sledoval, jak se Snape usadil za stolem a začal zase zkoumat papíry na stole. Chvíli uvažoval, že by znovu usnul a vyhnul se tak dalším otázkám, ale jeho žaludek měl jiné plány. Tady by vlastně najíst dostat mohl. Když Snapea hezky poprosí…

„Ránko," řekl tiše a se zadostiučiněním pozoroval, jak Snape nadskočil.

„Ty vole!" Ulevil si Snape. „Tohle mi nedělej! Jsi normální?" Vyjel na něj, zatímco se mu hruď rychle zdvihala.

„Nevím, neřekl bych." Nadhodil konverzačně Harry. „Je normální cestovat v čase?"

„Jasně. Ha ha ha. Mooc vtipný." Založil si Snape uraženě ruce na prsou. „Vidím, že už se cítíš líp, takže, co kdyby ses sbalil a odcestoval zase pryč? Nemusí to být v čase, stačí, když půjdeš do háje..."

„Jestli si přišel, na to jak, pošli mě zpět klidně hned teď." Přesunul se do polosedu a napodobil jeho postoj.

Na to se Snape nasupeně otočil k Harrymu zády a místo odpovědi zavolal: „Bondy!"

„Mladý pán volal?" zeptal se s úklonou skřítek, který se objevil bez jediného zvuku.

„Pacient se probudil. Věřím, že je čas na snídani." Podrážděně oznámil Snape.

„Hned to přinesu, pane," a během okamžiku zase zmizel.

Chvíli na sebe v tichém domě zírali. Částečky prachu se vznášely ve světle dopadajícího z okna a Harry si nechtěně vzpomněl na tetu Petunii, která by okamžitě vyšilovala. A Harry by musel jít a uklidit celý dům. A pak pro jistotu znova. Nervózně si promnul ještě docela citlivou jizvu pod uchem po špičce hůlky. Byla drobná, ale magická stopa hůlky ji udělala _speciální_. Snape ho stále pozoroval, přejížděl ho pohledem kousek po kousku.

O co mu jde? Pomyslel si Harry. Nervózně se ošil, když si uvědomil, že je v ranním světle dobře vidět každá nerovnost jeho těla. Není přece žádná atrakce!

„Co se ti stalo?" Zeptal se znovu a dál na Harryho zíral.

„Proč bych ti to měl říct?!" ohradil se Harry. „Strkám snad já nos, do toho, proč jsi měl zlomený nos?"

„Protože je jasné, že se ti něco stalo a potřebuju vědět, jak ti co nejlíp pomoct, aby si mohl vypadnout!"

„Dobrý pokus. Ale nepotřebuješ to vědět." Kousl se do jazyka. Ke Snapeovi přece nezdvořilý být může.

Snape si prohrábl vlasy a vypustil zadržovaný vzduch. „Aspoň mi řekni, jak se cítíš teď."

„Jako pytel sraček." Odpověděl mu Harry popravdě. „Ale věř mi, je to krásný pocit." Sice ho celé tělo bolelo, ale s trochou fantazie by se to dalo považovat za pálení svalů po namáhavém famfrpálovém tréninku.

Snape na něj vyvalil oči. „Cože?"

„Ale nic." Mávl Harry rukou. „Je mi mnohem líp, díky." Líp než v Pevnosti určitě.

Snape na něj stále nechápavě zíral. „Áha. Jasně. Takže... Líp. To je… Dobře. Moc dobře." Otočil se a začal rovnat papíry rozházené na stole.

Před Harrym se objevil domácí skřítek s plným tácem. „Bondy přinesl snídani, mladý pane." Zahlásil a Snape se překvapeně otočil.

„Ehm, díky Bondy. Vezmu si to." Přešel k němu a vztáhl ruce k tácu.

Skřítek tác ale nepustil a překvapivě pevně se na Snapea podíval. „_Oba _pánové musí sníst a vypít všechno. Madame to přikázala."

Harry viděl Snapea polknout a přikývnout. Skřítek mu tác předal a tiše opět zmizel.

Snape s tácem přešel k Harrymu. „Asi by sis měl sednout výš, ale je to to tvoje věc."

Harry ho pro tentokrát poslechl a natáhl nohy do protějšího rohu postele. Snape položil vedle něj tác a sedl si na druhou stranu. Bez řečí nalil dva šálky nažloutlého čaje a vzal si jednu z misek. Při zkoumání jejího obsahu nakrčil nos, ale popadl lžíci a tiše se pustil do jídla. Harry si vzal druhou misku a když ucítil vůni obyčejné ovesné kaše, seběhly se mu sliny. Pomalu strčil první lžíci do úst a blaženě přivřel oči. Výborné.

Musel se krotit, aby do sebe celou kaši nenaházel příliš rychle. Všiml si, že v té druhé kaši je i nějaké ovoce a pár ořechů, ale nekomentoval to. On by to stejně nejspíš nestrávil.

S plným žaludkem cítil, jak ho zaplavuje příjemné teplo. Odložil misku a vzal si šálek s čajem. Šedivé kotoučky páry mu stoupaly do obličeje a on se se zavřenýma očima nadechl zemité, bylinkové vůně. Opatrně usrkl. Medová sladkost mu obalila hrdlo a on cítil, jak škrábání postupně ustupuje. Napil se ještě jednou, odložil šálek a opřel hlavu o pelest postele. Bylo mu krásně.

* * *

Zatímco jedl svou kaši, sledoval Severus Harryho. Ten svou plnou pozornost věnoval svému jídlu, jako by to byla ta nejfantastičtější věc na světě. Dle všeho mu bylo opravdu líp. Měl klidný, vyrovnaný výraz a koutky jeho úst byly zvednuty v nenápadném úsměvu. Zrovna teď se opíral o čelo postele a Severus měl pocit, že zase usnul.

Položil vlastní misku na tác a s nakrčeným nosem se napil vychladlého čaje. Sladké a bylinkové. Přeslazeností čaje se mu zkroutili prsty na nohách a on se otřásl. Příště bude muset poprosit o dvě konvičky. Nebo med zvlášť, protože tohle se nedá.

Vzal tác a odnesl ho na židli ke stolu. Našel tmavě modrou lahvičku a přešel s ní zpátky k posteli. „Harry?" oslovil klimbající postavu.

Žádná odpověď.

„Harry?" zkusil to ještě jednou ale marně. Spal jako dudek. Zlehka se ho dotkl na rameni a spáč se prudce napřímil s rukama zdvihnutýma před sebou. Zrychleně dýchal a nesoustředěným pohledem zíral před sebe.

„Harry, usnul jsi. Musíš si vzít další lektvar." Vysvětloval mu Severus pomalu a klidně.

Harry se na něj podíval a až teď měl Severus pocit, že ho Harry opravdu vidí. Omluvně se na něj usmál a během dvou nádechů vypadal naprosto zúčastněně a v pohodě. Jak to dělá?

Severus mu podal flakón a všiml si, že ho Harry chytil tak zručně, aby se jejich prsty nedotkly. V duchu nad tím pokrčil rameny. Nehas, co tě nepálí…

Harry odzátkoval lektvar a citrusová vůně zašimrala Severuse v nose. Vypil lektvar a svezl se dolů na polštář. Severus viděl, jak zavřel oči a spokojeně vydechl. Nevěřícně zavrtěl hlavou nad rychlostí, jakou pacient znovu usnul.

Zavolal Bondyho, který se okamžitě tiše objevil, a ukázal na tác. „Řekni Madame Pomfreyové, že může přijít, jestli má čas." Skřítek mezitím nechal tác přiletět k sobě a s přikývnutím zmizel.

Zanedlouho nato se po boku skřítka stejně tiše objevila i ošetřovatelka přímo uprostřed pokoje. Rychlým pohledem zaznamenala všechno v místnosti a když si všimla, že její pacient spokojeně spí, obrátila svou pozornost na Severuse.

„Jak to tedy zatím vypadá?" zeptala se ho, zatímco přešla k posteli a začala tiše vyvolávat diagramy.

„Docela dobře." Pokrčil rameny Severus a přejel si rukou zezadu po krku. „Když se vzbudil, působil zmateně, ale to jsme potom vyřešili. V noci jsem mu pomohl do koupelny. Je schopen chůze, ale vypadá to, že má bolesti. Každou chvíli usíná. Všechno jídlo snědl a pořád se se mnou hádá." Zakončil rozmrzele.

Madame Pomfreyová nepřítomně přikývla. „To je dobře, to je moc dobře." Mumlala si. „A jak zareagoval na váš magický lektvar?"

„Potom, co se praštil do hlavy o strop nad postelí ho prý strašně bolela, ale během chvíle to bylo pryč. Alespoň myslím." Na její zdvižené obočí rychle pokračoval. „Jo a jmenuje se Harry." Vzpomněl si na úkol, který mu minule uložila.

Její tvář byla stále lehce zamračená vágním vysvětlením ale při zmínce jména se usmála. „Harry, říkal jste?" ujistila se pak si všimla prázdných flakonů na jeho stole a zeptala se: „A jak to vidíte s tím lektvarem?"

„Postup je sice složitější, ale překvapivě rychlý. Pokud začnu vařit první dávku dnes, neměl by být problém se zásobami." Vysvětloval svižně.

„A co ingredience? Jistě vám nějaké chybí?"

„Mám v plánu jít později na nákupy do Příčné ulice. Chci jet Záchranným autobusem."

Madame Pomfreyová mlaskla. „To by trvalo celou věčnost, Bondy vás tam vezme hned. Já mezitím pohlídám pacienta a provedu komplexní prohlídku. Nechci něco opomenout." Dovysvětlila, když viděla jeho starostlivý výraz.

„Dobře," přikývl Severus. „tak já se ještě obleču." Vzal si ze skříně celkem slušný kouzelnický hábit a pohled mu sklouzl na drahou látku visící na ramínku. Šetřil si ji na den, kdy vyhraje nad svými prarodiči a získá spravedlnost na svou stranu. Povzdechl si, zavřel skříň a hábit si oblékl přes své běžné oblečení. Prohrábl si vlasy a zkontroloval, jestli má v brašně vše, co potřebuje. Když vzhlédl, podávala mu ošetřovatelka menší váček s penězi.

„To by mělo na přísady stačit." Prohlásila, když se na ni nechápavě podíval. „Jsem schopná napsat takovéto výlohy jako prázdninovou péči o studenty. Škola mi vždy poskytuje rozpočet, který se mi díky Merlinovi ještě nikdy nepodařilo plně utratit. Pokud vám to nebude stačit, dejte vědět. A pokud by vám něco zbylo, nechte si to od cesty jako menší pozornost za uvaření."

Severus na ni jen zíral. To by vyřešilo všechny jeho obavy! Nakoukl do váčku a zalapal po dechu. Tohle mu vystačí na minimálně tři dávky lektvaru! A při velikosti jednotlivých lahviček to znamená minimálně dvouměsíční zásobu!

„Ehm…" cítil, jak mu hoří tváře. „Děkuju. Schovám vám všechny účtenky, slibuju."

„To není třeba, chlapče. Věřím vám." Řekla mu klidně s malým úsměvem a podívala se na fialovo žluté linie vznášející se nad spícím tělem. Svraštilo se jí obočí, ale další barvy, tentokrát kolečka spojená růžovou linií, ji uklidnily.

„Bondy!" oslovila skřítka, který dosud tiše stál v nohách postele. „Přenes pana Snapea do uličky za Děravým kotlem a zase se sem vrať. Až tě po nákupech zavolá, přeneseš ho zpátky, ano?"

Skřítek přikývl a přeběhl k Severusovi zírajícím do blba, kterého s vážným výrazem chytil za lem hábitu.

„Zatím na shledanou, pane Snape." Rozloučila se s ním ošetřovatelka.

Než stačil Severus pochopit, co že se to vlastně děje, cítil, jak se kolem něj celý svět točí, rozpíná a zase natahuje. Přesto měl pocit, že je obalen v bublině, která ho ve skutečnosti chránila před vnějšími vlivy. Když přistáli za Děravým kotlem, ulehčeně vydechl a prohrábl si vlasy.

Otočil se ke skřítkovi, který si ho přeměřoval přísným pohledem a lusknutím prstů uhladil Severusův hábit a zbavil ho malých smítek. Pak spokojeně kývl a stejně tiše zmizel.

Příjemná změna, pomyslel si Severus. Konečně někdo, kdo zbytečně nemluví.


	5. Léčení

_**Léčení**_

Harryho probudilo šimrání těsně pod pravým kolenem. Prudce trhl nohou ve snaze shodit jednu z těch prašivých krys, nazdvihl se na loktech a otevřel oči. Kolem něj ale nepobíhali žádné krysy. Zmateně zamrkal a při pohledu na mladší verzi školní ošetřovatelky, která nad ním stála s kapičkami potu na čele. Několik světlých pramenů uvolněných z drdolu jí rámovalo obličej. Měla plnější postavu a méně ustaraných vrásek, než co si Harry pamatoval, ale jinak vypadala stále stejně. Což platilo i pro její zamračený výraz s vytvořenou rýhou mezi obočím.

„Dobré dopoledne, Harry. Ležte prosím klidně. Jmenuji se Pomona Pomfreyová, jsem kvalifikovaná lékouzelnice a busu ae o vás starat," představila se mu zřejmě naučenou frází, která ale nezamaskovala starosti v jejím hlase.

Harry se pokusil promluvit, ale zabránil mu v tom záchvat kašle. Vždyť už se toho přece zbavil! Problesklo mu hlavou vyčerpaně. Přijal od ošetřovatelky šálek akorát teplého čaje a napil se. Když odložil šálek, cítil, jak ho lehce svrbí patro. Rozbušilo se mu srdce a polilo ho horko. Donutil se nadechnout. Kdyby nestrávil poslední půlrok na všech možných lektvarech, nepřikládal by tomu jasnému symptomu váhu. Ale jestli nemůže věřit jí, tak komu? Ať dala do čaje cokoliv, měla pro to důvod.

„Děkuju." Pozvedl koutky úst ve zdvořilém úsměvu, a ještě jednou si přejel jazykem po patře. „Moc mě těší, madam."

Školní ošetřovatelka krátce přikývla, zastrčila si uvolněný pramen za ucho a ve špičkách prstů obou rukou před sebou protáčela hůlku.

„Pane Harry, nejsem si jistá, kolik toho víte o svém stavu…" Na chvíli zavřela oči, než pokračovala. „Byl jste v přímém ohrožení života. Vaše zranění byla vážná a je s podivem že jste stále naživu. Nyní jste na tom ale mnohem lépe!" rychle dodala.

Harrymu připadalo zvláštní, vidět vždy tak profesionální ošetřovatelku vyvedenou z konceptu. Bylo mu jí líto. Místo volna o prázdninách si teď s ním dělá starosti.

„Moc si vážím vaší pomoci," snažil se ji Harry uklidnit. „Cítím se opravdu dobře." Což by bylo přesvědčivé, kdyby se celé jeho tělo nezačalo zmítat v dávivém kašli.

Madam Pomfreyová si ho zamračeně přeměřila. „Skutečně?"

„Ano, jsem v pořádku," ujistil ji Harry spěšně a zívl, aby si nenápadně otřel lemem rukávu koutek. „Děkuju vám za pomoc, ale určitě máte spoustu dalších, důležitějších věcí na práci." Tlumeně zakašlal, ale podařilo se mu polknout železitou chuť.

„Promiňte, ale dle mých měření jste v nedávné době obdržel velké množství zranění, přičemž příliš velká část z nich nebyla řádně vyléčena!"

Harry si v duchu povzdechl. Sice byla mladá a krásná, ale hloupá bohužel ne.

„To je sice pravda, ale skutečně se cítím dobře," trval na svém dál Harry a vložil do svého hlasu tolik pravdy, kolik dovedl. Byl rád, že si té krve nevšimla. Pán by na Harryho za takové maskování byl hrdý. Vždycky ho potěšilo, když se Harry snažil a nevypadal zas až tak úplně hrozně.

„V tom případě vám jistě nebude vadit, když vás podrobím několika jednoduchým testům, že?" zvedla obočí a založila si ruce na hrudi.

Harry ji napodobil. „Jistě, žádný problém." Sevřel se mu žaludek a cítil, jak mu vlhnou záda košile. Kouzla bez hůlky neoblafne.

„Nejdříve si prosím sedněte s nohama na zemi," přikázala mu.

Harry ji poslechl. Tlumeně zakašlal a ignoroval mžitky před očima. Dívat se před sebe a nic nevidět pro něj nebylo neznámé. Doufal, že už bude po všem, madam Pomfreyová odejde a přestane s ním plýtvat čas. Má to přeci za pár. Tedy, už měl, ale brzo zase bude…

Lékouzelnice mezitím pevně uchopila hůlku a než se Harry nadál, klepla ho s ní prudce do pravého kolena! Harry nechápavě zíral na její sevřené rty a vítězně pozvednuté obočí.

„Vidíte? Žádný patelární reflex! Noha se vám měla vykopnout do vzduchu, což se ale nestalo. To znamená, že nutně potřebujete lékouzelnickou péči," vysvětlila mu ustaraně.

Harry měl chuť si nakopat. Mělo ho napadnout tu nohu vyhodit do vzduchu! Vždyť to přeci viděl několikrát v televizi, když se na ni Dursleyovi dívali.

„Lehněte si prosím ať se zbytečně nevysílíte a probereme váš stav," pokračovala ošetřovatelka.

Harry se jí podíval do vážné tváře a poznal, že s ní nemá cenu bojovat. Stejný výraz měla pokaždé, když vyhazovala návštěvy ze svého křídla. Poslechl ji a lehl si do polosedu opřený o pelest postele. Rozhlédl se po pokoji a uvědomil si, že Snapea ještě neviděl. Bastard, určitě se schovává, pomyslel si. Určitě to byl on, kdo Pomfreyovou zavolal.

Pomfreyová si jeho pohledu všimla a vysvětlila: „Pan Snape má nějaké povinnosti v Příčné ulici. Nějakou chvíli ještě nebude přítomný. Takže, co víte o rozsahu svých zranění?" zeptala se ho přímo ale jeho další záchvat ji zarazil.

„Ukažte," prohlásila pochybovačně ošetřovatelka a přišla k němu blíž. Vyvolala nad jeho hrudníkem diagram, který se Harrymu zdál jen jako změť červené a oranžové barvy s černými fleky. „Merline..." zhrozila se.

Harry se na ni zvědavě podíval. Zajímalo ho, s čím drobná žena přijde tentokrát.

„Pane Harry," nadechla se. „Prodělal jste v poslední době chřipku či zápal dýchacích soustavy?"

Harry v dlani zežmoulal ještě víc zašpiněný rukáv. „Možná jsem byl v jednu chvíli trochu nachlazený," připustil a viděl, jak ošetřovatelce vyjelo obočí do závratných výšin.

„Trochu nachlazený?" nevěřícně si ještě jednou změřila graf a popuzeně pokračovala. „A předpokládám, že jste to trochu nachlazení nijak důkladně neléčil, že?"

Harry pokrčil rameny a cítil, jak ho pnou svaly na krku. Jak jí má vysvětlovat, že si tam málem vychrchlal plíce v nehorázné zimnici a s halucinacemi o mozkomrdech? Tedy, halucinace to byly až potom, co ty potvory přemístili někam jinam, protože se jim zdálo, že si jeho přítomnost až příliš moc užívají. Bylo to na začátku jeho pobytu, než se poučili, že se k němu musejí chovat líp, aby déle vydržel. Kašle se zbavil, ale podle všeho byl teď zpět a v plné parádě.

„Pane Harry, vůbec se mi to nelíbí!" zvolala popuzeně a ustaraně se začala přehrabovat ve své kabele.

Harry ji na to chtěl odpovědět, ale jeho plíce měly jiný názor. Zakryl si ústa rukávem a využil její nepozornosti, aby si je utřel. Červený lem pak rychle zase schoval. _Jeho_ by to potěšilo. Kromě těch ostatních věcí. To by ho velmi popudilo. Harry prostě musí dělat problémy.

Když k němu madame Pomfreyová přišla, tvářil se jakoby nic. Podávala mu blátivě oranžový lektvar.

„Vypijte to."

Harry si lahvičku zaraženě změřil. „Celé?"

Strnule přikývla. „Ano, obvykle ji dávám studentům vypít celou čtvrtinu, ale oubytě jsem u nich ještě nikdy neviděla. A rozhodně ne v takové míře!" zdůraznila a nervózně si zastrčila uvolněný pramen vlasů za ucho.

„Oubytě?" zeptal se Harry zmateně a přičichl k lektvaru.

„Ano, moc kouzelníků jimi netrpí, i když ještě nedávno to byla metla mudlů. Možná to znáte jako suchotiny," vysvětlovala a evidentně se snažila něčím rozptýlit.

Harry se s ní nehádal. Začal lektvar pít. Chutnal odporně ale to moc neřešil.

„Počkat!" zarazila ho ošetřovatelka.

Harry oddálil poloprázdnou lahvičku od úst a tázavě se na ní podíval.

„Máte vysokou rezistenci na lektvary a –"

Harry ji v duchu pogratuloval, že na to přišla tak rychle.

„ – není jisté, jestli vám digestivně podané lektvary zaberou. Nemluvě o dopadu, jaký to bude mít na vaše filtrační orgány."

„Co tím myslíte?" zeptal se jí zmateně Harry. A co má dělat s tím co už vypil, vyzvracet to?

„Možná byste ho mohl inhalovat a část i aplikovat lokálně."

Harry soustředěně přimhouřil oči. „Takže s tím mám dělat co?"

„Tumáte," podala mu hadřík s abstraktními vlčími máky. „Nalejte na něj trochu a přiložte si to na hruď."

Harry poslechl a s napůl rozepnutým pyžamem zpod kterého vykukovaly červené kytky si připadal směšně. Tázavě se na ní podíval co dál a ona mu podala mělkou misku se třpytivou tekutinou uvnitř.

„Nalijte zbytek dovnitř, prosím," instruovala ho. „Výborně. Teď si to dejte pod nos a zhluboka dýchejte." Hůlkou mu vykouzlila kolem hlavy bublinu a přiměla smíchané tekutiny zlehka bublat.

Jak se z naředěného lektvaru uvolňovaly výpary, cítil, jak mu štiplavý pach klesá hrdlem dolů. Rozkašlal se, ale záchvat se rychle utišil. Byl to strašný smrad. Začalo se mu navalovat a on ztěžka polkl trochu lehce natráveného lektvaru. Zároveň ho začala pálit kůže na hrudi a viděl, jak i z hadříku odchází výpary.

Madame Pomfreyová ho pozorně sledovala ale mávnutím hůlky otevřela okno. Bublina kolem jeho hlavy udržovala výpary uvnitř, ale nebyla neprodyšná.

Harrymu se motala hlava. Připadal mu lehká a těžká zároveň. Brněly ho malíčky u nohou a svědily ho hřbety dlaní. Poškrábal si jizvu pod uchem a soustředil se na stále těžší dýchání. Oči ho pálily. Příšerně ho pálily. Svět byl v čím dál hustší červené mlze…

„Pane Harry?!" ozvalo se nad ním ustaraně o on pomalu otevřel jedno oko.

„Ano?" zeptal se milé paní, která se nad ním skláněla, a usmál se na ni.

„Jste v pořádku?" Měla pěkná ústa, ale bylo těžké je sledovat. Hýbala se moc rychle.

„Ano?" měl pocit, že je to správná odpověď. Zkusmo vystrčil špičku jazyka, aby ochutnal vzduch. Nebyl si jistý, jak vzduch chutná, ale jeho špička byla ráda venku a začala sebou různě hýbat. Bylo zvláštní, jak se spokojeně celý jazyk natáhl a jak lechtal jeho horní ret.

„Haló?"

Zmateně vzhlédl a viděl, že se na něj ta milá paní mračí. Proč se na něj mračí? Něco mu říkala ale on tomu moc nerozuměl. Vyplázl jazyk co nejvíc, aby se na něj mohl podívat. Zklamaně se

zamračil a nakrčil obočí. Furt mu překážel ten pitomý nos!

„Pane Harry, soustřeďte se!" houkla na něj rázně ta už ne tak moc milá paní.

Harry vylekaně vzhlédl a soustředěně pozoroval její pusu. I když se mračila, byla hezká.

Omluvně se na ni usmál a vzpomenul si, co učitelkám ve škole vždycky udělalo radost: „Omlouvám se, že jsem nedával pozor. Už se to nestane."

Dál si ho podezřívavě měřila, stejně jako paní učitelky, ale stejně jako ony to nechala být. Někdo s tak veselou pihou pod dolním rtem by mu ale možná mohl věřit, že opravdu netušil, co dělá na střeše jídelny. Třeba by mu věřila i teď, kdyby jí řekl že chtěl jen skočit za popelnice. Nadechl se, ale hlas slečny Susane ho zarazil. Dospěláky přeci dětské nesmysly a výmluvy nezajímají.

Byl tedy ticho a soustředěně koukal na tu paní, aby nepromeškal nic, co mu chtěla říct. Vypadala už o něco klidněji než předtím. Není divu. Někdo s tak veselou pihou určitě nedokázal být dlouho naštvaný.

„Harry, co přesně víte o svých zraněných?"

„Vím, že jsem byl zraněný a vím, že něco trochu bolí," připustil a zkusmo skousl hrubou jizvičku na rtu.

Tu zmínku o menších bolestech přešla milá paní mlčky jen s pochybovačně našpulenými ústy. „A začnete s jejich výčtem vy, nebo já?" pobídla ho.

Harry se zhluboka nadechl. Chtěl jí lhát stejně jako vždycky lhal školní setře, ale… Tuhle milou paní nechtěl rozzlobit. Čím dřív to bude mít za sebou, tím líp. A pochyboval, že by ona byla tak hloupá jako školní sestra. Usilovně vzpomínal na to, co o svém těle nedávno slyšel. Přemýšlel a přemýšlel a najednou jakoby za očima viděl divnou pikslu. Zvědavě ji otevřel a slyšel lékouzelníka s legračním přízvukem. Měl chrapot, jako by dloouho křičel a asi mu byla zima. Slovo od slova opakoval to, co ten pán říkal.

„Začnu s tím jednodušším… Zahojené rány a zlomeniny po celé ploše těla. Kůže je zjizvená ale většina těchto ran je plně vyléčena. Pouze zlomenina levé lýtkové kosti byla komplikovanější a poškodila i sval, který je nyní… citlivější." Dodal doktor a najednou vykvikl. To Harry neudělal, protože to by bylo hloupé zopakovat. A Harry přeci hloupý není. I když mu to strýček říkal.

Milá paní si odfrkla ale on soustředěně pokračoval dál.

„Na těle jsou také magické rány, jejichž hojení bylo dané povahou jednotlivých kouzel. Vzhledem k tomu, že se jedná o magické poškození, bývají některé oblasti obzvláště citlivé nebo nefungují jako dřív, protože došlo k narušení tkání zaměřených na vedení magie."

Nad tou informací pozvedla obočí. Harry zavřel oči a vybavoval si, co dalšího ten roztřesený hlas říkal.

„Došlo k poškození několika orgánů, jejich funkce je více méně zachovalá. Pacient prodělal vážný zápal plic, který kvůli snížené imunitě znamenal velký zásah pro plíce. Jeho játra byla vystavena kletbě a jejich funkce je rovněž omezená." Milá paní něco významně zamručela ale on pokračoval dál. „Vystavení několika různým faktorům nevratně zasáhlo varlata, což způsobilo sterilitu a momentálně i sexuální dysfunkci. Má velmi citlivé zažívání a naleptanou stěnu žaludku i jícnu, což bylo způsobené příliš vysokými dávkami nepřiměřeně silných lektvarů. Magické odstranění malíčků dolních končetin proběhlo bez větších komplikací. Nervové dráhy jsou ale stále citlivé." Proslov toho pána byl zvláštní, jako by mluvil o nějaké Frankensteinově zrůdě. Harrymu toho stvoření bylo líto. Nemohlo přece za to, že není normální. A určitě se snažilo.

Čekal. Neměl víc, co by řekl. Hlas v jeho hlavě ztichl a on najednou nevěděl, co řekl nebo co říkat dál. Milá paní mlčela a on otevřel oči. Stála před ním se zrudlými tvářemi, zírala do stěny a něco si mumlala. Harry zamrkal a nenápadně se odsunul blíž ke stěně. Lehl si níž a přitáhl si deku až pod bradu. Nebyl si jistý, proč tu paní tak rozzlobil, ale nechtěl raději dělat nic dalšího. Ale možná, že kdyby šel vydrhnout kachličky v kuchyni, udělal by jí radost…

Kde je ale kuchyně? Raději zavřel oči a předstíral, že spí. Někdy to opravdu fungovalo. Po chvíli ho vyrušilo odkašlaní. Paní vypadala mnohem vyrovnaněji a Harrymu připomínala Mary Poppins z televize…

„Vidím, že jste se svým stavem seznámen více než dobře. Přestože jste spoustu věcí zlehčil, souhlasím s vámi. Nyní bych se s vámi domluvila na dalším postupu vaší léčby." řekla hlasem nepřipouštějícím námitky.

Harry přikývl a doufal, že vypadá, že jí rozumí.

„Vzhledem k vaší vyvinuté rezistenci na lektvary je téměř nemožné vás léčit běžnými dávkami. Jak jste zmínil, vaše játra byla vystavena kletbě, ta však zreagovala s nebezpečně vysokým obsahem residuálních částí lektvarů, což vám kupodivu nejspíš zachránilo život. Vyšší dávky jakékoliv perorální léčby by vám mohly způsobit komplikace nebo by nemusely fungovat podle našich očekávání. Z toho důvodu jsme vám koneckonců podali lektvar na dýchací cesty více způsoby. Plíce by se vám měly zahojit do pár hodin. Už teď vypadáte zdravěji. Stejně to je i s bolest tišícími léky. Ty běžné na vás nebudou mít vliv, ty těžší na opiátové či morfiové bázi -"

„Ne, ty nechci," přerušil ji Harry rázně. O opiu mluvil strýček. Někdy o Harryho taťkovi říkal, že i možná kvůli tomu umřeli, že byl nejspíš sjetý v autě.

Harrymu bylo líto, že sjeli autem. I když nevěděl kam. A taky nevěděl, odkud se teda vzalo to zelené světlo…

Milá paní přikývla a pokračovala: „Už jste se setkal s Vyživovacím lektvarem. Ten budete pít pravidelně při každém jídle. Neovlivňuje přímo funkce těla, ale živiny, které jíte. To by vám mělo pomoci při přirozených léčebných procesech těla. Což je kromě přímých kouzel a mastí to jediné, na co nám zbývá se spolehnout." Švihla hůlkou. „_Ostende salutis." _a ve vzduchu se objevilo několik barev různě pospojovaných.

Harry zvědavě pozoroval kombinaci světle a tmavě žluté a oranžové. Než se stačil zeptat co jsou zač, ošetřovatelka si úlevně vydechla a potěšeně se usmála.

„Léčíte se velmi rychle," konstatovala. „Tento pokrok bych očekávala po týdnu, ne po dni."

„Po dni?" podivil se Harry. Dospělé vždycky potěšilo, když zopakoval to poslední, co řekli. Teda, ne tetu a strýčka, ale paní učitelky ve škole jo.

„No jistě, kdyby mě k vám mladý pan Snape nezavolal, nemusel jste se dožít rána," vysvětlila mu vážně, ale pozornost věnovala dalším, nově vykouzleným barvám.

Harrymu se sevřelo hrdlo a on pevně semkl rty. Moc tomu nerozuměl ale bylo mu líto, že si dělali škodu. Nechtěl jim být na obtíž!

„Zajímavé," podotkla paní a Harry k ní obrátil pozornost. „Vaše hladina magie se nezvykle rychle zvyšuje. To je dobré," ujistila ho, když viděla jeho nechápavý výraz. „Ve skutečnosti velmi dobré. Nejen, že to vysvětluje váš rychlý progres, ale také nám to dává dobré vyhlídky do budoucna. Jsem velmi nakloněna věřit autoléčbě vašeho těla. Budeme ho samozřejmě směrovat a pomáhat mu správnou výživou a časem i vhodným pohybem." Její hlas se třásl nadšením a v očích jí jiskřilo.

Harry měl pocit, že ta drobná milá paní začne každou chvíli poskakovat a pleskat ušima. Usmál se na ni. Byl rád, že má radost. Možná že by mu mohla zazpívat!

Milá paní se na něj podívala. „A jak se cítíte teď? Popravdě?"

Harry tu otázku zvážil a rozhodl se jí odpovědět, jak nejlépe dovedl. Byla opravdu moc milá.

„Je mi skutečně mnohem lépe. Dokonce i lépe, než mi bylo předtím." Ano, to znělo jako něco, co říkali v tom pořadu o nemocnici. Zamyslel se. „Pár míst na těle mě bolí, ale ne nijak moc. Ale škrábe mě v krku," dodal.

„Skutečně?" zdvihla pobaveně obočí. Na chvíli se zamyslela a pak pokračovala. „Váš kašel ještě pozůstatkem toho trochu nachlazení - zápalu plic -"

„Ten jsem ale už neměl!" namítl Harry a opět se suše rozkašlal. Nikdy nesměl být nemocný, protože léky byly drahé.

„Ve skutečnosti," opravila ho ošetřovatelka po tom, co se konečně utišil, „jste ho měl celou dobu. Vaše tělo však už mělo tak nízkou hladinu energie, že se rozhodlo zápal ignorovat a řešit závažnější problémy. To, že se váš kašel objevil je dobrá zpráva. Máte i lehce zvýšenou horečku, tu bych rozhodně nesnižovala, pomáhá vašemu organismu v boji s infekcí!"

Harry se na ni podíval a měl pocit, že je z horečky až příliš nadšená. Ale co, jestli ji to potěší…

„Myslím, že bychom léčbu plic mohli podpořit nemagickými prostředky, co vy na to?"

Harry na ni jen upřel zmožený pohled.

„Jen klid. Jednalo by se o čaje z různých bylinkových směsí. Mám ještě někde poznámky z mé stáže v Indii…" zamyslela se a poklepala si prsty o rty. „Ano, to by mohlo fungovat!"

Pak na Harryho obrátila svůj pohled a její rysy zvážněly. „Na toto se musím zeptat. Máte někoho, koho bych mohla kontaktovat?"

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. Začaly se mu potit dlaně a sevřel se mu žaludek. Cítil, jak mu srdce tepe stále rychleji.

„Vážně ne? Ani žádné místo, kam byste mohl potom jít? Rodina, přátelé?" naléhala dál.

„Ne, nemám."

„Víte," skousla si rty. „Nezletilý chlapec ve vašem stavu… Měla by o tom vědět patřičná místa… Kvůli pomoci a… ochraně," dopověděla měkce.

Harry se zhluboka nadechl lehké květinové vůně, které si do té doby nevšiml. Tušil, že něco takového přijde, přesto to nebylo o nic snazší. Pomalu vzhlédl a podíval se jí do očí. „Pomoc není potřeba." Než stačila cokoli namítnout, pokračoval: „Nic mi není."

Milá paní se stále nezdála být přesvědčená, ale evidentně se rozhodla vrátit se k této otázce později. „I tak, budete potřebovat pomoc. Místo, kam jít. A možná i přístup k účtům, záznamům, k prostředkům."

„Já nemám záznamy. Záznamy mají jen důležití lidé." Zavřel Harry unaveně oči.

Madame Pomfreyová byla chvíli zaskočeně ticho. „Dobrá tedy. Teď spěte a probereme to později."

Harry ji moc rád poslechl.

* * *

Bondy tiše přemístil Severuse z Příčné ulice zpátky do jeho pokoje. Madam Pomfreyová stála rozcuchaná nad jeho postelí a melodickou inkantací zaříkávala nehybné tělo. Když si všimla jeho přítomnosti, unaveně se na něj usmála, aniž by přerušila péči o svého pacienta. Severus opatrně přešel ke stolu a položil na židli brašnu, která byla novými přísadami a knihami nacpaná k prasknutí.

Opřel se zády o stůl a začal si rozepínat svrchní část hábitu, pod kterou měl obyčejné černé tričko. Poslouchal Madam Pomfreyovou, jejíž hlas už byl zhrublý dlouhou námahou. Přesto začal Severus cítit, jak kouzlo funguje i na něj a on se začíná uvolňovat. Pozoroval, jak neúnavně krouží hůlkou ve složitých variacích a obdivoval její výdrž a odhodlání. Vždycky byla stoprocentně oddaná své práci a snažila se bez ohledu na okolnosti udělat to nejlepší pro své pacienty. Když zmijozelové zjistili, že novou ošetřovatelku nezajímá kolejní politika, byli příjemně překvapeni. Netrvalo to dlouho, a celá kolej si k ní díky jejímu nehranému zájmu vytvořila více méně vřelý vztah. A přestože byl tehdy Severus teprve v prvním ročníku, uvědomoval si, jak vzácná vlastnost získat si jejich kolej to je.

Madame Pomfreyová skončila a úlevně vydechla. Svěsila na chvíli ruce podél těla a sklopila hlavu. Potom si stoupla na špičky a se zalupáním se protáhla. Přešla k Severusovi, usmála se na něj a vzala si ze stolu šálek s bylinkovým čajem. Pomalu se napila a blaženě přivřela oči. Když je znovu otevřela, Severus si všiml drobného fialového kroužku po obvodu pomněnkových očí.

„Tak jak dopadly nákupy?" zeptala se ho zlehka mnohem jemnějším hlasem a chytila šálek oběma rukama.

Severus si vzpomněl na své vychování, sundal brašnu ze židle a nabídl jí ji. Ta si vděčně sedla a pozorovala ho, jak nadšeně vyndává položky na stůl.

„Téměř všechny přísady jsem sehnal v malém krámku za prodejnou s předměty pro hospodyňky. Je nenápadný, ale jeho majitel prodává většinu vlastnoručně sesbíraných přísad, které jsou vždy špičkové kvality. Jeho ceny jsou přívětivější a na rozdíl od komerčně založeného Slugga&Jiggerse skladuje své zásoby ukázkově a vždy mě upozorní, pokud se některé přísady nesnesou, abych byl opatrný při jejich přepravě," vysvětloval nadšeně.

„V tomto vám budu věřit," usmála se na něj opět Madame Pomfreyová. „Už teď jsou vaše znalosti o vaření lektvarů mnohem komplexnější než ty moje. A říkal jste, že u Sluga a Jiggerse neměli všechno?" pobídla ho a opět se napila čaje.

„Přesně tak, madam," přitakal Severus a převrátil jeden z balíčků ve speciálním ochranném papíře v ruce. „Předpokládal jsem, že největší problém bude s Kulčibou dávivou, která je dost drahá kvůli specifické době jejího sklízení, ale sehnat tu bylo bez problémů. Na druhou stranu se ukázalo, že distribuce Puškvorce je poslední dobou velmi náročná. Sice roste planě v Anglii i v Evropě, ale lektvar vyžaduje jeho původní, čínskou odrůdu." Zamračil se a založil si ruce na hrudi.

Madame Pomfreyová chápavě přikývla. „Ano, tamní vláda totálně zakázala vývoz zboží. Jak jste ho tedy sehnal?"

„No, nejdříve jsem zašel hned vedle k panu Mulpepperovi. Jeho dodavatel z Palácových zahrad s ním byl v kontaktu naposledy před osmi lety a od té doby o něm nikdo neslyšel. Byl to prý jeden z nejlepších bylinkářů na světě a už jenom fakt, že byl schopen v Praze vypěstovat většinu původních rostlin bez té nejmenší magické modifikace, ho činilo nepostradatelným badatelem."

„O ano, slyšela jsem o něm. _Merlin rostlinstva_ mu přezdívali. O jeho zmizení jsem ale neslyšela. Nedivila bych se, kdyby v tom mělo prsty to Pogrebinské sémě, vyvržené ze samotného pekla, co se roztahuje po celé Evropě a topí ji v té své břečce které říkají alkohol!" Tváře jí zrudly a její oči propichovaly nepřítomného nepřítele. Severus se ovládl, aby nenadzdvihl překvapeně obočí. Tak ostrý jazyk madam Pomfreyovou ještě použít neslyšel. „Bohužel se obávám, že druhý takový bylinkář se ještě dlouho nenarodí. Nejsem si tím jistá, ale možná by Puškvorec mohla mít ve skleníku profesorka Prýtová, pokračovala a její hlas zněl pro změnu nepřirozeně klidně. „Pravděpodobně nebude takové kvality jako ten čínský, ale mohl by být stále lepší než ten planý, co je běžně k dostání."

Severus se podrbal na zátylku. „No, víte… U Mulpeppera na Příčné sice Puškvorec neměli, ale poslali mě do své druhé pobočky, kde ještě nějaké zásoby měli."

„Druhé pobočky?" zamračila se Madame Pomfreyová. „Snad nemyslíte tu v Obrtlé?"

„Ano tu," potvrdil Severus a rychle vysvětloval. „Víte, politika jejich obchodů je, že své zboží zbytečně nepřemisťují, aby se neznehodnotilo. A vzhledem k podstatě lektvarů, ve kterých se Puškvorec využívá, byla větší poptávka na Příčné. A spousta lidí ho ve skutečnosti nepotřebovala tak moc, když zjistila, že je jen na Obrtlé," snažil se ji spěšně uklidnit.

„Nebudu vám říkat, jak nebezpečné to bylo, protože jste evidentně v pořádku a nezraněný." Změřila si ho a s povzdechem položila šálek. „Jsem jen ráda, že se vám nakonec povedlo získat, co bylo potřeba. Stačily vám na to galeony?"

Severus se vyhnul jejímu pohledu. „Ano stačily."

Madame Pomfreyová překřížila před sebou ruce, čímž se jí zvýraznil hrudník. Severus zvedl rychle pohled k jejímu obličeji a doufal, že si ničeho nevšimla nebo že nezíral moc dlouho.

„Pane Snape, víte, že snesu spoustu věcí, ale nemám ráda, když se mi věší bulíky na nos. Mám ten pocit, že jako dva inteligentní lidé spolu můžeme komunikovat na úrovni. Tak se vás zeptám znovu a budu předstírat, že jste ještě nic neřekl." Nadechla se. „Stačily vám galeony, které jsem vám dala na nákup přísad pro lektvar mého pacienta?"

Severus se zamyslel a ignoroval horkost, která ho zaplavila. Zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne madam. Přesáhl jsem váš rozpočet asi o dvanáct galeonů," zamumlal neochotně. Krásně se do něho vešel, než přišla ta komplikace s Puškvorcem… čtyřicet pět galeonů jen za středně velký plazivý kořen ho málem poslalo do kolen. Ještě že se na podobnou cenu po těch obtížích v předchozích lékárnách připravil. A stále z vlastních peněz utratil míň, než by dal za všechno ostatní a náhražkový Puškvorec dohromady.

Madame Pomfreyová sáhla do kabely a vytáhla vlastní měšec s drobnou výšivkou máků. „Popravdě musím říct, že jsem očekávala mnohem větší rozdíl. Ale je vidět, že lektvarům skutečně rozumíte a víte, kde sehnat to nejlepší co nejvýhodněji." Bez ohledu na jeho námitky položila na stůl patnáct galeonů. „Žádné odmlouvání, pane Snape. Už jednou jsem vám řekla, že bude léčba pana Harryho financována z letního rozpočtu ošetřovny. Je nesmysl, abyste to platil z vlastní kapsy."

Severus poznal předem prohranou bitvu. Sice mu nepřišlo správné brát tolik peněz od ženy, která jim tak ochotně pomáhá, ale jestli říká, že škola platí…

„Tak dobrá," souhlasil a dal peníze do vlastního, obyčejného váčku. „A jak mu je?" zeptal se a trhl hlavou ke své posteli.

Ošetřovatelka si odlehčeně povzdechla. „Jeho stav se velmi rychle zlepšuje. Je to až s podivem. Pokud to tak půjde dál, bude zázrakem moderního lékouzelnictví."

„To je dobře," oddychl si Severus. Čím dřív bude mít nezvaného hosta z domu, tím líp. Jedna věc ho ale pořád zajímala. „A zjistila jste, co se mu vlastně stalo?"

„Ano zjistila," vážně přikývla. „Spadá to ale pod můj slib mlčenlivosti, takže to na mě ani nezkoušejte," varovala ho se zdviženým prstem.

Severus se pousmál. Znala ho až příliš dobře. A on zase pevnost slibu, kterým chránila tolik lidí ve škole.

„A pane Snape?"

„Ano madam?"

„Nahlásila jsem váš dům jako místo výskytu šotkovniček – mírné neškodné vyrážky způsobené kousnutím šotka. Tedy, neškodné pro kouzelníka, ale velmi nebezpečné při přenosu kůží na mudlu. Z toho důvodu bude ministerstvo tolerovat kouzla v tomto domě. Samozřejmě jen ta, která se dají zařadit mezi léčebné prostředky," dodala. „Takže i přes váš Hlídáček vás nebude nikdo stíhat za kouzla, která vy nebo pan Harry vykouzlíte. A výhodou této nemoci je, že se můžete pohybovat v kouzelnickém světě." Mrkla na něj s úsměvem.

Severus byl ohromen. U kohokoliv jiného by očekával, že tím vším něco sleduje, ale na madame Pomfreyovou se nevztahovala běžná měřítka.

„Děkuju," řekl přiškrceně. „Moc si vážím všeho, co pro nás děláte."

Odmítavě mávla rukou. „To je samozřejmost." Vytáhla hůlku a zeptala se ho: „Nevadilo by vám, kdybych provedla několik menších úprav?"

Severus zavrtěl hlavou. „Jen prosím nic příliš nápadného," požádal ji.

Madam Pomfreyová přikývla a začala kouzlit. Severus poznal mezi kouzly i mudly-odpuzující, hluk-nepropouštějící, teplotu-stabilizující, prostor-zvětšující a s horkem zaplavujícím mu tváře i čistící typy.

Pak se rozhlédla po pokoji a přeměřila si postel před sebou, na které stále nerušeně spal Harry. Přestože se tvářil klidně, měl pevně zaťatou čelist. Obrátila se k Severusovi: „Mohu se zeptat, kde spíte?"

Severus uhnul pohledem a promnul si zátylek. „Je tu jen jedna postel, takže jsem ho nechal spát na posteli a sám jsem spal na zemi."

Ošetřovatelka semkla rty a krátce přikývla. „Chápu." Zdvihla hůlku a opatrně zvětšila postel téměř na dvojnásobek její velikosti. „Bohužel by druhá postel už nešla tak lehce zamaskovat," pronesla s omluvou v hlase.

Severus ji spěšně ujistil, že to není žádný problém. V duchu ocenil, že byla schopná zvětšit postel, aniž by svého pacienta probudila. Kdyby to zkusil on, pravděpodobně by roztáhl i Harryho. Zvětšit postel jako takovou sice problém není, ale práce s předmětem, s kterým je živý tvor v přímém kontaktu, se ještě neučili. Lily by to samozřejmě zvládla bez problémů. Při té spontánní myšlence se mu zkroutil žaludek do příšerného uzlu. Okamžitě myšlenku na ni zahnal a obrátil svou pozornost na zívající lékouzelnici.

„Pane Snape, pro dnešek už půjdu, zastavím se zítra. Prosím nezapomeňte se naobědvat. Oba dva." Vyhledala očima domácího skřítka, který opět nepozorovaně stál v rohu místnosti. „Bondy, můžeme jít." Skřítek krátce přikývl a rychle ale tiše přeběhl k ní. Madame Pomfreyová si vzala svou ošetřovatelskou tašku, rozloučila se se Severusem a s kývnutím na skřítka zmizela.

Severus se rozhlédl po pokoji. Vypadal mnohem prostorněji a uklizeněji. Na chvíli jen stál a přemýšlel, co bude dělat dál. Správně, uklidit přísady a řádně je uschovat. Potom dát macerovat kořen Puškvorce na osm hodin, aby mohl začít s přípravou lektvaru. Usmál se a nadšením se mu rozbušilo srdce. Uvařit ho bude výzva, ale kdo ví, kdy bude mít zase příležitost vyzkoušet svůj speciální mosazný kotlík.

* * *

Lžička cinkla o talířek a rty se stočily do poťouchlého úsměvu. "Máš za sebou bez mála 20 tisíc slov. Určitě už máš nějaký názor na to, co se děje nebo na co se těšíš. Napiš to! Jak víš, komentář mě vždycky potěší a - upřímně - motivuje mě psát dál. I kdyby to bylo měsíce nebo roky od publikování, pořád má pro mě tvůj názor cenu."

Žádná odpověď a ticho se stálo čím dál nesnesitelnějším. Pára z šálku na moment zamlžila brýle. "Tato čajová směs je skutečně má oblíbená. Z malé čajovny v Glasgow. Dělají si ji sami. Ale napsat komentář přeci není tak těžké, že ne? Nu, ať uděláš cokoliv, vím, že se určitě rozhodneš správně. Máš toho jistě ještě spoustu. Povídky, co je potřeba přečíst a seriály, co musíš vidět. K tomu i každý potřebuje jíst a spát. A nezapomeňme na život venku! Tak už jdi. Já si zatím tady budu lámat hlavu nad tím, co si vlastně myslíš. Pěkný den ti přeji."

Autorská poznámka předstírající, že se jedná o kousek dialogu! Hahachacha!


	6. Parný den

"Tak co? Máš to přečtené? A komentáře napsané?" doprovodilo zdvižené obočí otázku. Oči za brýlemi se podezíravě přimhouřili. "Jen aby. Komentáře jsou skutečně jedinou jejich potravou. Autoři jsou tak nároční. Úplně po nich prahnou! Ale je pravda, že když jich mají dostatek, prospívají a jsou mnohem čilejší. To potom píšou, až se jim z uší kouří. Nu, dobrá. Vím, že si chceš číst. Tak hezky jdi. A nezapomeň na komentáře!"

V této kapitole se nachází fonetický přepis hadího jazyka. Pomáhá čtení nahlas nebo šeptem. V případě potřeby je na konci fonetický přepis celého rozhovoru.

* * *

**_Parný den_**

Severus seděl u stolu, odpolední slunce mu skrz střešní okno dopadalo na záda a on soustředěně porovnával své precizní poznámky se svým překladem, slovníkem a matčinou knihou. Úzkost se mu pomalu plížila po páteři. Polkl, potřásl hlavou a znovu se soustředil na slovo _dirigendo_. Znamená to vodítko, řídit nebo navádět? Přijít na chybu jeho rituálu bylo o dost těžší, než předpokládal. Zatím se ještě nikam neposunul, a to na tom pracoval už týden!

Někde nad ním bzučela moucha a narážela do skla jako šílená.

Sevřel prsty v bílých latexových rukavicích pevněji papír až natrhl jeho okraj. Zarazil se a zhluboka se nadechl. Odložil třesoucí se rukou poznámky, rád, že to nebyl důležitý svitek a zastrčil si uvolněný pramen za ucho. Sáhl po sklenici s vodou a zašklebil se nad její zteplalou chutí. Zavřel oči a vnímal svůj dech. Cítil, jak ho pomalu opouští nahromaděné napětí…

„To neudělal!" Vyprskl za ním Harry se záchvatem smíchu.

Severus protočil oči a zhluboka se nadechl. Klid, zůstaň v klidu.

„Hej, hádej co!?" Dožadoval se Harry pozornosti.

„Co?" zeptal se Severus tiše, aniž by vzhlédl.

„Legolas spadl ze stromu! No věřil bys tomu?"

„Pravděpodobně ho někdo překvapil," řekl Severus suše. Tu knihu znal nazpaměť.

„Jo, ale není to vtipný? Legolas je elf, ten by neměl padat ze stromů."

„Máš pravdu," přisvědčil mu Severus a znovu sáhl po latinské knize.

„A co se tobě líbí?"

Severus si povzdechl. On vážně pase po pozornosti, co? „Nevím, celá ta kniha je dobrá."

„Ale musíš mít nějakou oblíbenou postavu, ne?" dotíral dál Harry.

„Jo, asi mám." Připustil a cítil, jak mu klid utíká mezi prsty.

„A koho?" zeptal se Harry, popuzený nedostatkem informací.

„Nevím, asi Boromira," prohodil Severus a začal podupávat nohou.

„Boromir je kretén," řekl Harry příliš rychle a Severus měl pocit, že si ani neuvědomil, o kom mluví.

„Když to říkáš." _Dirigendo, dirigendo_, kde jen to měl napsané?

„Počkej, ty na to nic neřekneš?"

„Proč? Spousta lidí si to myslí," nepřítomně odpověděl a prohraboval se papíry.

„A ty ho nebudeš bránit?" nepřestával se ptát.

Severus se zarazil a otočil se na něj. Válel se v příliš velkém pyžamu na posteli, hlavu podepřenou jednou rukou a druhou přidržující stránky knihy, aby se nezavřeli. Dlouhé vlasy měl rozcuchané a jeho tváře už ztratili ten nezdravý, popelavý odstín. Popravdě měl Severus pocit, že jsou… _růžové_.

Severus se zlomyslně ušklíbl. „Popravdě, až se dočteš, že -"

„Ne! Spoilery!" vykřikl Harry a zacpal si uši, čímž ztratil podporu a svalil se na postel. „La lala lalala lalalala lalala…" notoval si přidušeně do polštáře, protože se mu s oběma rukama na uších nedařilo přetočit na záda.

Severus zmlkl v momentě, kdy si Harry zacpal uši a spokojeně se vrátil k poznámkám. Tlumené prozpěvování bylo sice otravné, ale stále lepší než –

„A proč ho teda máš rád?"

Severus cítil, jak se jím začíná šířit chvění. Sevřel pěsti a těsné rukavice vypšoukly trochu vzduchu. Frustrovaně vydechl. To zvládne… žádný výbuch magie nebude…

Opět se na Harryho otočil. „Je to neobvyklá postava, která má propracovanou psychologii a důležitý žebříček hodnot."

Harry na něho prázdně zíral. Seděl na posteli, lehce se zakláněl a byl opřený o obě ruce. „Fakt jo?"

Severus krátce přikývl. „Ano. A pokud by si dovolil, potřebuji se soustředit."

„Jo jasně, promiň," řekl ublíženě a sáhl po knize.

Severus si ulehčeně oddechl a opět se soustředil na práci. Kde že to skončil? Jasně, slovo _dirigendo. _A ve spojení s…. _magna fati_… Slyšel, jak moucha naráží do okna… _dirigendo magna fati…_ Ani si nevšiml, kdy začal podupávat nohou… _magna fati _znamená skvělý osud... Slunce ho hřálo do zad… Ale v momentě, kdy se k tomu připojí dirigendo, mění se to na velký hlas osudu… Ta moucha neztichne!... Takže nasměrování velkým hlasem osudu? Ne… Za ním si začal někdo broukat… Proč ale hlas osudu?... Soustřeď se…. Žádný velký hlas, ale nervydrásající kluk! Moucha stále bzučela a broukání se změnilo v mumlaná slova a luskání…. _Dirigendo magna fati… Fati _je jasný osud, o nic jiného nejde… Proč ale _magnum_? Teda _magna_ znamená velký hlas? Nemohl by to snad být velký osud? Proč se pořád točí v kruhu…. A proč tady nemůže být klid?!

„Myslel jsem, že si čteš?" procedil skrze zuby.

„No, je tady jedna písnička, tak si ji zkouším zpívat!" zazubil se Harry. „Ta kniha mě totiž neba."

Severus ho provrtal pohledem. „Tak proč ji teda čteš?" pronesl mrazivě.

„Nudím se!" vyhodil rukama do vzduchu. „A navíc čekám, kdy zabijou Freda," prohlásil vážně.

Severus na něj vykulil oči. „Uvědomuješ si, že je to hlavní postava a ta kniha má další dva díly?"

„Co? Tos mi neřek!" zaúpěl Harry zrazeně.

Sice by se rád vrátil k výzkumu, ale něco v něm začalo hlodat. „A proč chceš, aby ho zabili?"

„Protože je to idiot," zamručel Harry, našpulil rty a překřížil ruce na hrudi.

„Páni…" vysunul Severus dolní ret a pokýval hlavou. „Většina lidí ho označí za hrdinu nebo naivního dobráka, ale o idiotovi jsem ještě neslyšel."

„Protože se bavíš jen s idioty," vypálil na něj na jeho vkus až příliš výbušně… neměli doteď inteligentní diskusi?

„Oká, to dává smysl," souhlasil a otočil se zpět ke stolu.

„A jen idiot by sám navrhl, že se potáhne takovou štreku, když všude kolem něj jsou mocnější lidi, co jsou jen příliš posraní, aby něco udělali," pokračoval k jeho zádům Harry, jako by ho jen ten nápad urážel.

„Ten prsten mohl nést jen někdo čistého srdce," namítl Severus a opět se na něj podíval. Proč má Harry tak tvrdý výraz? Vždyť je to jen kniha.

„Jistě, čisté srdce a odvaha větší než on sám. Bla bla bla… To už jsem někde slyšel." Jeho hlas zněl, jako by mluvil o nejodpornějším prokletí na světě.

Severus nevěděl, co na to říct.

„A netvrď mi, že ten ó velký a mocný Dandalf –"

„Gandalf," opravil ho Severus automaticky.

„To je fuk. Že nezná žádné kouzlo ani jiný způsob, jak Freda –"

„Froda."

„Fajn, Froda k té hoře dostat, když už to teda musí být on. Koště? Drak? Obří krtek, co se prohrabe celou cestou?"

„No ale o čem by ta kniha potom byla? To by nebyl žádný příběh," namítl Severus.

„Jasně, hlavně mít epický příběh o hobitoj, co oddaně bojuje proti zlu za každou cenu, že? I když mu to totálně vycucává mozek, i když ho to posedne, co?"

„To není…" Severus se zarazil. „Moment, jak víš, že ho to posedne? Ovlivňuje to sice jeho chování, ale není posednutý!"

Harry protočil oči. „Vážně? Jeho strýc měl takový strašný problém zbavit se toho prstenu. Dandalf se ho ani nedotkl, a dokonce i přímo řekl… Počkej, najdu ti to, Aha, tady: _Prsten moci se o sebe stará sám… Ne Glum, ale Prsten sám rozhodoval. Prsten opustil jeho…. Byl dočista zbědovaný… Nenáviděl tmu a světlo ještě víc… Nenáviděl všecko a Prsten ze všeho nejvíc. Jak to myslíte? Zeptal se Frodo. Prsten byl snad jeho miláček a jediná věc, na čem mu záleželo?... Nemohl se ho zbavit. Neměl k tomu vůli. _Vidíš?" zeptal se ho Harry. „Neměl k tomu vůli. A dokonce se Prsten píše vždycky s velkým pé!"

Severus přemýšlel a snažil si vybavit každý z těch momentů v knihách. Myslel si, že to zná nazpaměť, ale zdá se, že neviděl to, co měl přímo před očima. Prsten, co posedne svého majitele a nutí ho dělat šílenosti… Vždyť to zní téměř stejně jako ta kauza před třiceti lety v Americe… Někdo dal nějakému mudlovi prokletou sponu na kravatu a on se pokusil zabít jejich prezidenta… naštěstí se o tom nikdy mudlové nedozvěděli. A ten chudák se sponou skončil jako mumlající troska v nějakém ústavu. Každou noc prý byly z jeho ubikace slyšet zvláštní zvuky, jako kdyby polykal naprázdno. Jednoho dne ho našli ležet mrtvého v kaluži vlastní krve. Hruď otevřenou, žebra vylámaná a plíce rozdrcené. Jeho ruce byly celé krvavé, nehty rozlámané a prsty rozřezané. Prý byly uvnitř těch řezných ran kousíčky kostí…

Severusovi se zatmělo před očima. Je snad možné, že autor knihy znal toho muže? Že ho viděl? Nebo je snad ta podobnost čistě náhodná? Ale to nedává smysl… Jak by se mudla k těm informacím dostal?

„Tak jsem o tom nepřemýšlel," řekl bezbarvě a byl rád, že sedí.

„Neuvěřitelné, že zrovna ty o něčem nepřemýšlíš," řekl mu Harry sarkasticky a Severus cítil, jak v něm roste vztek... Sevřel čelisti, mlčky přikývl a vzal do ruky další knihu, tentokrát s popisem rituálů požehnání. Třeba najde nějaké pojítko… Je to sice populární kniha pro hospodyňky, ale zato tam spoustu věcí vysvětlují jako pro slepice.

„A na čem teď makáš?" zeptal se zvědavě Harry a přešel k němu.

„Porovnám překlad, to by tě nebavilo," procedil Severus mezi zuby.

„Co ty víš?" odsekl mu Harry a sáhl po slovníku co ležel těsně vedle sklenice.

„Pozor!" vykřikl Severus, ale pozdě.

Sklenice se převrhla a zalila vodou jeho poznámky a… Matčinu knihu.

Severus po ní chňapl a zoufale z ní vylil přebytečnou vodu. Pozoroval, jak se inkoust rozpíjí a společně s vodou skapává na zem. Cítil, jak ho pálí oči a v krku se mu dělá horký brambor.

Ten bastard něco blekotal a začal všechny jeho poznámky utírat Severusovým tričkem.

Ale Severus měl oči pouze pro knihu. Každý tah inkoustem byl už teď rozmazaný. Z každého náčrtku či ilustrace byl jen barevný flek. Ta. Kniha. Byla. Zničená. Severus věděl, že ji už nic nespraví. Nebylo na ní ani jedno ochranné kouzlo, aby ji ministerstvo neodhalilo… Jen její stránky byly z papíru nasyceného jeho rodovou magií. Stačila špetka magie, kapka krve s ničivým elementem a kniha se komplet celá znehodnotila. Byla to riskantní pojistka, nutná pro ochranu rodinné pověsti. A i mikroskopická kapka Severusových slin ve vodě stačila, aby rodová magie začala pracovat a učinila všechny stránky nečitelné. Do poslední.

Kniha mu vyklouzla z ochablých prstů na zem, kde vlhce dopadla. Neviděl, neslyšel. Jediné, co potřeboval, bylo zabít toho bastarda!

Chladné dřevo tmavé hůlky ho uklidňovalo. Jemné pulzování mu zbystřovalo mysl. Ruka se mu přestávala třást a on uchopil hůlku jemněji. Spíš jako hudebník než jako kat. Severus se usmál. Věřil své hůlce a ta mu jasně dávala najevo, že smrt nepřichází v úvahu. Ne. Užijí si to.

Pohled se mu zaostřil a on pohlédl na toho idiotaa, co ho připravil o jedinou věc, která ho spojovala s rodinou jeho matky. Rodinou, která je oba odvrhla, ale přesto k ní byl Severus poután svou magií. Být vyděděný bolelo. A kupodivu mu to otec neulehčoval. Nechtěl mít s magií nic společného. Pro něj to byl neexistující problém. Ale zpátky k _jeho _problému. Naklonil mírně hlavu na stranu, ústa mírně pootevřená v maniakálním úškrnu. Ten bastard se před ním krčil, ruce obraně vztažené před sebou s prázdným pohledem ve velkých očích.

Prázdný pohled, který mu dovolal dělat si s ním, co chtěl. Severus se zarazil. Ale co vlastně chtěl? Stát a dívat se, jak se ten zmetek před ním svíjí v bolestech? Ne… Chtěl mu rozbít hubu. Vymlátit z něho každou špetičku té jeho špatnosti. Je špatný a zaslouží si to. Zavrčel, připraven do akce. Rozmlátí mu hubu! Přesně jako jeho táta jem-

_Přesně jako jeho táta jemu…_

„Ne," zašeptal Severus. „Nikdy…"

Rozhlédl se po pokoji se sevřeným hrdlem. _Prosím… _

Jedinou jeho jistotou byla jeho hůlka. Držel se jí jako záchranného lana a pomalu se otočil. Rozešel se ke dveřím, pak opatrně krok po kroku dolů ze schodů. Když vyšel ze dveří do stinné uličky, dal se do běhu.

Musí pryč!

* * *

Harry pomalu spustil ruce podél boků. Zamrkal a pomalu se rozhlédl po pokoji. Byl sám. Udělal krok dopředu, ale pak se zarazil. Rukama si klidně prohrábl příliš dlouhé vlasy a mechanickými pohyby si sedl na židli. Před ním byly zmáčené knihy a poznámky. Chtěl zvednout jeden z papírů, ale ten byl přilepen k tomu spodnímu a roztrhl se. Spěšně ruku zase stáhl. Objal si kolena a položil na ně bradu.

_Budižkničemu._

Na co sáhne, to zničí. Nechápe, proč se s ním vůbec ještě někdo obtěžuje. Cítil, jak se mu pod očima hromadí teplo a vzápětí se mu rozmazalo vidění. Zavřel je a první slza mu stekla pomalu na tvář. Proč ještě vůbec existuje? Brada se mu roztřásla a koutky se mu zkroutily do trpkého úšklebku. Nic nedokáže udělat správně. Ani umřít… Proč?! Má tohle vůbec zapotřebí? Celý jeho život je žert, parodie. Fraška. Objal si kolena pevněji a zaklonil hlavu. Slza ho lechtala v záhybu nosu a on na ni foukl. Kapka se zatřepetala. Zavřel oči.

Byl tak unavený. Ať už je konec. Prosím…

Ale copak už někdy někdo jeho prosby vyslyšel?

Jako malý prosil Boha, každý den, aby ho měli Dursleyovi rádi. Snažil se být poslušný, tichý a neviditelný. Přesně to, co chtěli, ale nebylo to dost. Nikdy to nebylo dost. Každý večer, kdy usínal v temnotě s pohledem upřeným na pramínek světla pode dveřmi, se s mokrými tvářemi němě modlil. A třikrát tak usilovně, když měl hlad nebo ho něco bolelo. Přál si, aby se stalo kouzlo, a někdo ho zachránil. Vyvedl ho z tmy… A možná, ho měl i rád? Ale časem přišel na to, že to se nestane. Nikdy. Protože nikdo nemůže mít rád malou, ufňukanou zrůdu, co připaluje slaninu, a stojí moc peněz. Ani Bůh ne.

A pak byl z nicky najednou Zlatým chlapcem! To bylo snad ještě horší. Ty všudypřítomného pohledy, fámy, noviny… Měl sice přátele, ale pro ně byl jen přítěží. Hermiona mu neustále pomáhala se školou. Neustále ji zdržoval od vlastního studia. Byl nemožně hloupý. A Ronova rodina ho dokonce živila o prázdninách! A Harry moc dobře věděl, že to si nemohli dovolit. Nemluvě o tom, jak každý, koho měl rád, trpěl. To, co se stalo v Londýně, bylo poslední kapkou. Oči ho pálily a on zavrtěl hlavou.

Hermiona byla zasažená Dolohovovou kletbou. Byla bledá, když odmítala Harrymu říct, co se dozvěděla na ošetřovně. Ron byl oblepený těmi divnými mozky a těžko říct, jak to jeho mysl nesla. Neville, Ginny i Luna kupodivu přežili bez vážnějších zranění. Ale hůlka Nevillova táty se zlomila. Nedivil by se, kdyby ho za to Neville nenáviděl. A pak je tu Sirius…

Chlad se mu rozlil břichem. Kousl se do rtu. Téměř neslyšně zavzlykal a další slzy mu stekly po tvářích až na horní ohyb rtu. Nechtěl myslet na Siriuse… Zabil jediného příbuzného, který o něj stál. Byl prokletý! Nezasloužil si ani dýchat vzduch, který Sirius už nemohl. Hořce se ušklíbl nad svými pokusy dát si život do pořádku po jeho smrti. Prý, aby na něj mohl být hrdý. Dokonce začal opravdu pracovat na nitrobraně! A fakt se zlepšoval. Bože… Byl takový idiot. Myslel si, že se něco změní. Že to napraví.

Olízl si slzu ze rtu a na jazyku ucítil železitou pachuť. Zmateně si otřel tvář a podíval se na špičky prstů. Byla na nich červená vlhkost.

Málem zapomněl…

Slzné kanálky se vlivem uvolňované magie z transplantátů během zvýšené sekrece dráždí. Další život, který zničil… Nezaslouží si ten svůj. V krku cítil žluč. Jak jen se nenáviděl. Chtěl by být už konečně mrtvý. Prosím… Zdvihl se v něm vztek. Jak jen mohl ten nejděsivější z nejděsivějších _zase_ tak kolosálně selhat? Vždyť to přeci nemůže být těžké, zabít jednoho kluka, ne?

Nemůže to přeci být tak těžké. Vyhrnul si příliš velké rukávy a odhalil svá kostnatá zápěstí. Pod nimi se na bledé pokožce klikatily dlouhé a kostrbaté jizvy táhnoucí se přes celá předloktí. Kameninové střepy nebyly zrovna nejlehčí pro manipulaci. Ale důležité je nevzdávat se. Že? S hořkostí v krku vzpomínal, jak to Pán zla tehdy nenesl moc lehce.

Před očima se mu zašklebila tvář bez nosu. Chvíli na něj zírala, pak vycenila zuby, zavrčela a zmizela. Její majitel rázoval po místnosti sem a tam a soptil. Harry se na čalouněné pohovce pokusil udělat se co nejmenším. Ruce v bílých obvazech měl znehybněné tak, aby je vůbec nemohl pokrčit. Proč mu to tolik vadí? Vždyť se Harryho chce zbavit už tak dlouho… Z každého jeho gesta a slova čišela zuřivá energie. U vysokého zrcadla se otočil a zastavil se. Podíval se na Harryho a přeměřil si ho. „Ale neboj, postarám se, aby byli potrestáni."

Harry se cítil, jako by byl v mlze. To, co Pán zla říkal, mu docházelo zpomaleně, jako by mluvil pod vodou. Snažil se moc nehýbat, aby ho ještě něčím nenaštval víc. Moc si nepamatoval, co se stalo. Nagini syčela na podlaze, propletla se svému pánovi mezi nohama a vyplazila se mu pomalým, krouživým pohybem kolem těla nahoru, kde mu položila hlavu na rameno.

„Mláátě neepespešíí?" pátravě se podívala na Harryho a jazyk jí zakmital jeho směrem.

Pán Zla přikývl a pohladil ji prstem pod hlavou. „Aanoo, nááš Hally je nemosnýý."

Podrážděně zasyčela. „Chtoo mláátě uplííšíí?"

Sklopil zrak na své zafačované ruce. Tohle nedopadne dobře. Ani trochu.

„On sssám ssii uplííšiil. Tyy chloupéé maanghussstyy cho neechlíítali," vysvětloval jí sametově a Harry podle drobné změny jeho hlasu poznal, že ho Naginy silně sevřela.

„Chloupéé maanghussstyy," opakovala po něm rozčileně Nagini. „Tůůfot?"

„Neesslyyššelii sfuuk. Tloouchoo neesslyyššelii sfuuk. Kleef teekla tloouchoo. Mooos tloouchoooo."

S pohledem v klíně Harry ucítil tíhu na levé noze pohybující se nahoru. Za chvíli už hleděl Nagini do jejích drobných korálkových oček. Jazyk jí kmital ve vzduchu a starostlivě se nakláněla dopředu a dozadu, obtočená kolem Harryho nohy a opřená o jeho koleno. „Mláátě ššiiféé? Mláátě ššifféé?"

„Anoo," zašeptal Harry.

„Tůůfot mláátě tloouchoo kleef?" ptala se ho a přiblížila se k Harryho obličeji.

„Ššifot políí… Mláátě ssspááát… Mláátě chsee sssmlt..." Odpovídal jí neochotně a cítil, jako ho ta slova pálí v krku.

„Tůůfot ššifot políí?" pomalu klesla zpět do jeho klína a začala se pomalu kolem jeho těla sunout nahoru.

„Onii uplííšíí moos. Mláátě neemáá sssíílu šíít. Mooos políí."

„Sssapíít manghuussssty! Můůůj Hallyyy. Mláátě šíít." Její silné tělo bylo kolem Harryho pevně obtočeno, ale nesevřela ho. Dala mu hlavu na rameno a kmitala mu jazykem po krku.

Harry zvedl ruku, aby ji uklidnil, ale pevná bandáž mu v tom zabránila. Bylo od ní moc hezké, že jí na něm záleželo.

„Neepooj ssee mááá Naaghinii. Maanghussstyyy mooos poleessst. Maanghussstyy moos sfuk moos kleef. Neee chotnáá sssmlt. Nee sssapíít. Poleessst." Přišel k nim jejich pán tichými kroky a sám ji pohladil.

„Toopláá fěěs. Muusííí poleet. Méé mláátě šíít." Nahnula hlavu, aby mohl lépe dosáhnout na její oblíbené místo.

„To mussííšš šííst mláátěě. Uplííššííí mláátěě sssááám," obhajoval se, aniž by ji přestal hladit.

Dvakrát jemně sevřela Harryho tělo. „Plavtaa! Mláátěě neesssmíí uplíííšííít sssááám!"

Harry polkl.

„Mláátěě sssliiip! Sssliip!"

Harry se zavrtěl a sklopil oči do klína. „Sssliip. Neee fíís uplííšíí."

„Fíípolnéé! Maanghuussstaa nee fíís poleessst Haallyy."

„Maanghusssty hlááát s Hally..." zavrčel Pán zla.

„Toopláá maanghuustyy chláát maanghuusstyy nee uplííšiit!" podrážděně cvakla zuby.

„Maanghuustyy chláát maanghuusstyy nee uplííšiit," přikývl a usmál se na ni.

„Sssliiip?" obtáčela se kolem Harryho dál, až byla opřená o jeho temeno. Zvedla hlavu do výšky, aby byla na stejné úrovni jako její beznosý přítel.

Pán zla sevřel čelist. „Maanghuussstyy tleessst. Maanghuussstyy poleest. Naghini jííssst maanghuusssta?"

Její zakmitání jazykem si Harry spíš představoval. „Maanghuussstaa pááchne nee toopláá jííssst. Maléé tepléé mláátě jííssst?"

„Maléé tepléé mláátě jííssst," souhlasil. Její hlava pomalu klesla a Nagini se potom začala odvíjet. Když byla na úrovni Harryho ucha, zašeptala: „Haally šíít. Chníísto ssspooluuu."

Harry se se zamrkáním vrátil do reality. Naginy tam není. Ani Pán Zla. Co je komu v minulosti po slibech? A Pán zla… bylo to směšné. Před ní se choval mnohem lépe. A ona… byla na něj moc hodná. I když nikdy nepochopil, proč trvala na té hloupé přezdívce pro smrtijedy… Když se pak on vrátil z krmení, tentokrát už sám, protože ona byla vždycky poněkud unavená, začalo to pravé peklo. Ani se ho nedotkl. Nebo své hůlky.

Kdepak. Pán zla nepotřeboval nic jiného než funkční pár hlasivek, aby z Harryho udělal nepoužitelnou hromádku trolího trusu. Byl neskutečný. Harry ho tehdy velmi zklamal. A byla by to ostuda, kdyby se slavný Potter zabil v jeho péči dřív, než by měl příležitost to ukončit ve vší parádě. Tehdy to Harry skoro dokázal. Kdyby nebylo toho pitomého alarmu, mohl mít už klid.

Ale tady žádný alarm není, ne?

* * *

Když doběhl na kraj dětského hřiště, přešel Severus do kroku. Serval si z rukou rukavice a obrácené naruby je do strčil kapsy. Měl pocit, že mu shoří plíce a srdce slyšel bušit až v uších. Roztřesenými prsty sáhl do druhé kapsy a vytáhl pomačkanou krabičku cigaret. Otevřel ji a s menšími obtížemi si zapálil jednu z posledních čtyř. Zhluboka nasál její kouř a přivřel oči. Přesně to potřeboval.

Na hřišti pobíhalo několik dětí a jejich matky je sledovaly usazené na lavičkách na protější straně. Bylo slyšet skřípání houpačky. Baculatá blondýnka v růžových šatech se vehementně houpala a její úzké copy za ní létaly.

Na chvíli se zarazil při pohledu na tu poklidnou atmosféru. Pak si pro sebe mlčky přikývl a přešel k prázdné lavičce asi tři metry od pískoviště, ve kterém ležely napůl pohřbené pestrobarevné kyblíčky a bábovičky. Znovu zhluboka vtáhl štiplavý kouř a ironicky si poblahopřál k výbornému životu.

S pocitem bezedné jámy v břiše si vybavil scénu u něj v pokoji. Co to tam do něj vjelo? Opřel se lokty o kolena a snažil se na nic nemyslet. Ruce se mu potili a on s odfrknutím odklepl popel mezi své rozkročené nohy. Choval se v domě jako blázen. Na hřišti nadšením vřískal nějaký kluk, kterého podle všeho honil jeho starší bratr. Chtěl Harrymu ublížit. _Skutečně ublížit._ Když přibližoval cigaretu znovu k ústům, všiml si, že se mu díky Merlinovi už tak viditelně netřesou. Ale pořád to _cítil_.

Jak mu hůlka tepala v ruce, stejně nadšená jako on ze všech věcí, co společně mohou tomu bastardovi udělat. Zničil mamčinu knihu! Už byl v minulosti několikrát naštvaný, ale nikdy ne takhle. Dokonce i když se střetl s Blackem, tak byl v porovnání s tímhle jako beránek. Měl šílený vztek. Ale přesto… nikdy předtím nemyslel tak jasně. Tak chladně. Byl to úžasný pocit.

Děsil se toho.

Co kdyby se nezastavil? Co kdyby skutečně… podlehl?

Jeho život by byl ještě ve větších troskách, než je teď, uvědomil si Severus. Kdyby ho chytili, mohl by zapomenout na kariéru lektvaristy. A mohl by zapomenout na významné doporučení Luciuse Malfoye. Ten by si rozhodně s takovým, jako je on, ruce nešpinil. Žádný Mistr, žádná nová rodina mezi čistokrevnou budoucností kouzelnická světa. Na své místo mezi Walpurgskými rytíři by mohl zapomenout. Nikdo by ho nechtěl. Všichni by ho neznali jinak než jako monstrum, co zabilo neznámého kluka u sebe v pokoji. Neznámého kluka… Teoreticky by se to ani nemuseli dozvědět, uvažoval. Nikdo neví, že u něj vůbec je.

Kromě Poppy.

Mohl by ji přesvědčit, že za to můžou ti, co šli po Harrym. Sám sebe by zranil, aby to vypadalo…

Severus si znechuceně odfrkl a znovu odklepl popel. Co se to s ním děje? Vážně je taková zrůda?

Ne.

Nikomu se nic nestalo. _Prozatím_, problesklo mu hlavou, ale on tu myšlenku zaplašil. Měl jen příšerný den. Normálně by něco takového neudělal…

Bezradně si prohrábl vlasy a pozoroval ošoupané špičky svých bot.

Od té doby, co se Harrymu ulevilo, neustále Severuse otravoval. Ptal se ho na to a na to. Hádal se o tom a o tom. Jako by byl nějaká atrakce, která mu zajišťuje zábavu nebo co! Pak mu dal tu knížku a myslel si, že bude mít klid. No, spletl se. Kromě toho, že mu trvalo celou věčnost, než se dočetl skoro nakonec, se neustále s postavami hádal. Jako by ho mohli slyšet!

Jedna z žen na druhé straně hřiště něco volala na černovlasou holčičku ve žlutých šatech. Severus naposledy potáhl a hodil nedopalek cigarety na zem, kde ho zašlápl. Vzal si další cigaretu, svezl se po lavičce dolů, takže mu hlavu podpíralo opěradlo a díval se na modrou oblohu s ukázkovými obláčky. Zapálil si.

Stále musel myslet na to, jak dobře mu myšlenka na nepřeberné množství kleteb udělala. Úplně cítil, jak uvnitř něj něco zpívá. Srdce se mu rozbušilo a on si dal další uklidňující doušek dýmu. Pomalu začínal chápat, proč byly ty rituály zakázané. Od toho odpoledne se jeho magie začala chovat jinak. Zvláštně. Živě. Jako by až teď byla skutečně jeho. Jako by něco uvnitř něho mělo radost pokaždé, když zvedne hůlku jen proto, aby ohřál vodu. Vždycky to bylo cítit tak teple, vřele, šťastně. A když se chystal Harryho proklít, jeho magie se tetelila a pomohla mu soustředit se.

_Stačí kapka a můžeš být zatracen, _vybavil si matčina varovná slova. Teď už to chápal. Stejně jako ona cítil, jak jsou kouzla opojná. Čím mocnější, tím lepší. Ale bez silné vůle se jeho dny můžou velmi rychle změnit v pouhý hon za další magií. Za většími kouzly, silnějšími, nebezpečnějšími. Vždycky byli s matkou k magii velmi vnímaví, proto jim také tak dobře šli lektvary. Ale pokaždé, když ho varovala před kletbami, si myslel, že přirovnáváním toho k Felix Felicis přehání.

Opět do sebe natáhl dým. Je tu ještě matčina rodina, ale pochyboval, že by mu byli ochotní pomoci. Vydědili ji, když se dozvěděli, že čeká dítě s mudlou. A už ji potom nezbývalo nic jiného než si toho mudlu vzít. Odmítla se Severuse zbavit, což by byla jediná věc, která by ji umožnila zůstat v Irsku a jednoho dne vést život řádné manželky, která organizuje večírky a odpolední hry bridže. Znovu si vložil cigaretu mezi rty. Zničil své matce život. To věděl, i když mu vždycky tvrdila opak. Ale už od malička byl rozhodnutý jí to vynahradit a vydělat tolik peněz, aby mohla mít zase pěkné šaty. A aby už nemusela dřít v té prádelně. Tohle Princeům nikdy neodpustí. Vydědit někoho je zlé. Zpřetrhají se tím vazby rodinné magie a působí to téměř až fyzický pocit prázdnoty. Ale to, co udělali oni, bylo o mnoho horší. A nelegální, mimo jiné. Oni zablokovali její magické jádro a udělali z ní motáka! Spustila se s mudlou, a tak nebyla magie hodna. Sevřelo se mu hrdlo. I když jeho mamka zemřela, stále byl rozhodnutý, že bude vést lepší život, aby jim dokázal, že udělali chybu, když je opustili. Jen musí pracovat hodně tvrdě. A pak, jednoho dne, je zničí tou nejzmijozelštější cestou. Oficiálně je zažaluje a nejenže skončí v Azkabanu, ale jejich reputace bude v troskách.

Ale stačil jeden rituál z _šedé zóny_ a už by proklínal při sebemenší příležitosti. Bude si muset dávat větší pozor. A ještě ke všemu mu chtěl ublížit i fyzicky! Přesně jako jeho otec. Opět se nadechl kouře a ušklíbl se na příliš šťastnou oblohu. Zdědil opravdovou sportku. Příliš responsivní k magii po matce a násilnicky výbušný po otci. Jestli to tak s ním půjde dál, celu v Azkabanu má jistou. Klepl prstem a pozoroval, jak popel padá na zem. Stejně jako jeho budoucnost.

Ale co s tím může dělat? Hned jak se tam vrátí, bude Harry zase nesnesitelný. A jen svatý by ho nezabil. A to ani neřeší _jeho_ problém. Zkrabatil čelo a mezi obočím se mu vytvořila hluboká rýha. Cítil, jak se mu odhodlání rozlévá žilami. Musí se začít ovládat. A to na sto procent. Všude. Bude se kontrolovat. Každý svůj krok nebo gesto. Každé kouzlo či jen myšlenku na něj. Nesejde z cesty. Nedovolí, aby mu pitomé geny zničili život, který si tak naplánoval! Bude klidný, soustředěný, vyrovnaný. Nezvoře to.

Ale co bude dělat s Harrym? Takhle s ním nevydrží ani hodinu. Vždyť se chová jako cvok nadopovaný kofeinem bez špetky pudu sebezáchovy. A on ho vážně nechce zabít. Není idiot.

„Umřeš," ozvalo se vedle něho vysokým, vyčítavým hlasem.

Severus se otočil za zdrojem zvuku a uviděl tu blonďatou holku v příliš nazdobených šatech, jak na něj zamračeně kouká s rukama v bok. Vypadala jako naštvaný marshmalow. Zaraženě se na ni podíval. Co mu _to_ chce?

„Díky," odpověděl jí zaraženě a doufal, že si už zase někam odhopká.

„Máma říkala, že kdo kouří, umře," prohlásila důležitě a významně se na něj dívala.

„Každý jednou umře." Obrátil oči v sloup a znovu potáhl.

„Ale ty umřeš brzo," trvala si na svém.

Severus si povzdechl. Asi se jí jen tak nezbaví. „Jako za pět minut?" zeptal se jí flegmaticky.

Zamyšleně naklonila hlavu na stranu a jeden z cůpků jí sklouzl po rameni. „Ne-e. To asi ne. Ale možná že zítra." Smutně sklopila pohled. „Já vlastně nevím. Mamka nikdy neříkala jak brzo. A co tvoje mamka? Co ti o tom říkala?"

Najednou cítil obrovský brambor v krku. Polkl a pak si odkašlal. „Neříkala nic. Umřela."

Vykvikla a přikryla si rukou ústa. „To je mi moc líto." Vyskočila na lavičku a sedla si vedle něj. „To mě mrzí," zopakovala znovu smutně. Severus mlčel a doufal, že už ho nechá být.

„Jak umřela?" zeptala se ho najednou s dětskou přímostí.

Na moment zavřel oči. Přinutil se povolit čelist a pomalu vydechl. „Byla nemocná. Hodně pracovala a pak onemocněla," vysvětloval neochotně. Netušil, proč se vůbec obtěžuje.

Zakoulela na něj modrýma očima. „A jakou měla oblíbenou barvu?"

Severus se na ni podíval a přemýšlel, jestli to myslí vážně. Vracela mu pohled s vážností, které je schopné jen dítě, a žmoulala konec jednoho copu.

„Fialovou."

Pokývala hlavou jako by si něco ověřila. „A co by si myslela, kdyby tě viděla kouřit?"

Jakou to má do pekla spojitost?! „Asi by byla smutná," řekl tiše.

„Tak proč kouříš?"

Slyšel, jak mu začíná bušit srdce rychleji. Ne, zůstane klidný. Je to jen malá, drzá, osobní prostor neznající holka. „Nevím. Těžkej den?" odpověděl jí _velmi_ klidně.

„Tak si dej kakao, ne cigáro!" prohlásila významně jako by to byla největší pravda světa.

To je snad nějaký slogan, nebo co? Ale zní to dobře. Proti své vůli cítil, jak se mu roztahují koutky. „Asi to udělám."

„Super!" zajásala. „A máš u sebe ještě další cigarety?"

„Jo mám."

„Můžu je vidět?" zeptala se ho zvědavě.

Podal ji krabičku s posledními dvěma kousky.

„Takže už nebudeš kouřit, aby tvoje maminka v nebi nebyla smutná?" Důležitě otevřela krabičku a zkoumala dlouhou cigaretu. Opatrně k ní přičichla a nakrčila nos.

Když to podá takhle... „Hádám, že ne."

„Dobře," přikývla a než stačil jakkoliv zareagovat, zlomila buclatými prsty cigaretu napůl.

„Hej!" ohradil se a natáhl po ní ruku. Ale to už rozcupovala i tu druhou.

Usmála se na něj. „Tahle budeš mít opravdovou jistotu, že už nebudeš kouřit. Mamka říká, že mají lidé problém přestat, protože je to _návykové,_" vysvětlila mu s důrazem na poslední slovo.

Severus pomalu a _velmi klidně _vydechl. Vždycky si může koupit další. „To máš pravdu."

„Takže už nikdy nikdy nikdy nikdy nikdy nikdy nikdy nebudeš kouřit?"

„Ne, nebudu," přisvědčil jí rychle, aby už měl klid.

Natáhla k němu ruku se zdviženým malíčkem. „Slibuješ?"

Jako vážně? Pomalu k ní natáhl ruku. Než ale stačil zaháknout jejich malíčky, ucukla.

„Malíčkový slib nemůžeš zrušit! Víš to, že jo?" upozornila ho. „Je to strašně mooooooc důležité. Dokonce víc, než plivanec do ruky!"

Cítil, jak se mu zkroutil žaludek nad vážností jejího tónu. A co je to plivanec do ruky? Povzdechl si a přikývl.

Uspokojena natáhla ruku k němu a zaklesla jejich malíčky a potřásla s nimi. „Slibuješ na tvou duši, na psí uši, na kočičí svědomí, že už nebudeš kouřit?"

Jen tak tak neobrátil oči v sloup. „Slibuju na mou duši, na svý uši, na kočičí svědomí, že už nebudu kouřit."

Rozzářila se a vrhla se mu kolem krku. „Super! Jsem tak ráda, že neumřeš!"

Severus v té záplavě růžové ztuhl. „Ehm… díky?" rozpačitě jí poplácal po zádech.

„EMO!" harpyjí křik se nesl přes celé hřiště. Růžová poplašeně odskočila a rozhlédla se za zdrojem toho zvuku. Severuse polilo horko a žaludek cítil až v krku. Obezřetně se rozhlédl kolem sebe.

„EMILIE DOETROVÁ, OKAMŽITĚ SEM POJĎ!" zaburácela drobná žena stojící mezi ostatními matkami, které si ho podezřívavě přeměřovaly.

Blondýnka se na Severuse provinile usmála. „Nemám se bavit s cizími, víš?" zašeptala spiklenecky. „Musím už jít, ale měj se dobře, jo?"

„Ty taky," odpověděl jí pořád zaskočeně se srdcem bušícím jako o závod.

Poslední úsměv a dívka odhopkala k nebezpečně vyhlížející brunetě, která se do ní okamžitě pustila. Ema provinile svěsila hlavu a přikyvovala s rukama spjatýma za zády. Merlinvíproč jí to Severus moc nevěřil.

Rozhlédl se a uvědomil si, že má až moc pozornosti přítomných matek. Tak trochu měl pocit, že by ho nejraději umlátily kabelkami. Samozřejmě pro dobro svých potomků. Zvedl se a překročil rozcupované cigarety na zemi. Na zádech cítil nevraživé pohledy a cítil, jak se mu hrne krev do tváří. Urychleně opustil hřiště a s velmi zvláštním pocitem se vydal domů.

* * *

PŘEPIS ROZHOVORU S NAGINI:

(Mangusta je nepřítel hadů a Nagini smrtijedy opravdu nemá ráda.)

Harry se cítil, jako by byl v mlze. To, co Pán zla říkal, mu docházelo zpomaleně, jako by mluvil pod vodou. Snažil se moc nehýbat, aby ho ještě něčím nenaštval víc. Moc si nepamatoval, co se stalo. Nagini syčela na podlaze, propletla se svému pánovi mezi nohama a vyplazila se mu pomalým, krouživým pohybem kolem těla nahoru, kde mu položila hlavu na rameno.

„Mládě v nebezpečí?" pátravě se podívala na Harryho a jazyk jí zakmital jeho směrem.

Pán Zla přikývl a pohladil ji prstem pod hlavou. „Ano, náš Harry je nemocný."

Podrážděně zasyčela. „Kdo mláděti ublížil?"

Sklopil zrak na své zafačované ruce. Tohle nedopadne dobře. Ani trochu.

„On sám si ublížil. Ty hloupé mangusty ho nehlídaly," vysvětloval jí sametově a Harry podle drobné změny jeho hlasu poznal, že ho Naginy silně sevřela.

„Hloupé mangusty," opakovala po něm rozčileně Nagini. „Důvod?"

„Neslyšeli zvuk. Dlouho neslyšeli zvuk. Krev tekla dlouho. Moc dlouho."

S pohledem v klíně Harry ucítil tíhu na levé noze pohybující se nahoru. Za chvíli už hleděl Nagini do jejích drobných korálkových oček. Jazyk jí kmital ve vzduchu a starostlivě se nakláněla dopředu a dozadu, obtočená kolem Harryho nohy a opřená o jeho koleno. „Mládě živé? Mládě živé?"

„Ano," zašeptal Harry.

„Důvod mládě dlouho krev?" ptala se ho a přiblížila se k Harryho obličeji.

„Život bolí... Mládě spát… Mládě chce smrt…" odpovídal jí neochotně a cítil, jako ho ta slova pálí v krku.

„Důvod život bolí?" pomalu klesla zpět do jeho klína a začala se pomalu kolem jeho těla sunout nahoru.

„Oni ublíží moc. Mládě nemá sílu žít. Moc bolí."

„Zabít mangusty! Můj Harry. Mládě žít." Její silné tělo bylo kolem Harryho pevně obtočeno, ale nesevřela ho. Dala mu hlavu na rameno a kmitala mu jazykem po krku.

Harry zvedl ruku, aby ji uklidnil, ale pevná bandáž mu v tom zabránila. Bylo od ní moc hezké, že jí na něm záleželo.

„Neboj se má Nagini. Mangusty moc bolest. Mangusty moc zvuk moc krev. Ne hodná smrt. Ne zabít. Bolest." Přišel k nim jejich pán tichými kroky a sám ji pohladil.

„Dobrá věc. Musí bolet. Mé mládě žít." Nahnula hlavu, aby mohl lépe dosáhnout na její oblíbené místo.

„To musíš říct mládě. Ublíží mládě sám." Obhajoval se, aniž by ji přestal hladit.

Dvakrát jemně sevřela Harryho tělo. „Pravda! Mládě nesmí ublížit sám!"

Harry polkl.

„Mládě slib! Slib!"

Harry se zavrtěl a sklopil oči do klína. „Slib. Ne víc ublíží."

„Výborné! Mangusta ne víc bolest Harry."

„Mangusty hrát s Harry…" zavrčel Pán zla.

„Dobrá mangusty hrát mangusty ne ublížit!" podrážděně cvakla zuby.

„Mangusty hrát mangusty ne ublížit, přikývl a usmál se na ni.

„Slib?" Obtáčela se kolem Harryho dál, až byla opřená o jeho temeno. Zvedla hlavu do výšky, aby byla na stejné úrovni jako její beznosý přítel.

Pán zla sevřel čelist. „Mangusty trest. Mangusty bolest. Nagini jíst mangusta?"

Její zakmitání jazykem si Harry spíš představoval. „Mangusta páchne ne dobrá jíst. Malé teplé mládě jíst?"

„Malé teplé mládě jíst," souhlasil. Její hlava pomalu klesla a Nagini se potom začala odvíjet. Když byla na úrovni Harryho ucha, zašeptala: „Harry žít. Hnízdo spolu."


	7. Perný den

Do této doby nejdelší kapitola. Máte se na co těšit :) A jako obvykle, komentáře jsou potravou autorů... tak mě nenechte o hladu!

Přemýšlím, a nejspíš budu přidávat novou kapitolu každý týden... nejspíš pátek? Dejte mi vědět, co si o tom myslíte.

* * *

**_Perný den_**

Harry odhodlaně přešel přes pokoj a otevřel dveře. V ruce držel stříbrný nůž, kterým Severus připravoval přísady pro lektvary. Podíval se na svůj odraz ve stříbrné střence. Krvavé stopy po slzách, na jedné z tváří třikrát přerušené a rozmazané do stran. Zdálo se mu zvláštní, že si tyká se svým učitelem. Ale po pravdě, je to pořád ještě kluk. A proto mu nezaneřádí podlahu v pokoji. Už tak mu toho zničil dost.

Přešel ke dveřím koupelny a zmáčkl ošoupanou kliku. Polilo ho horko. Je zavřeno! Zevnitř se ozval hluboký hlas, který něco nesrozumitelně brblal. Zpotili se mu dlaně a sevřel se mu žaludek, když se rychle otočil a utekl do pokoje. Zavřel za sebou dveře a svezl se na podlahu. Opřel se o ně a složil hlavu do dlaní. Nůž s klepnutím dopadl na zem.

Zapomněl. Zapomněl, že je v domě i Severusův otec. Roztřásl se. Co má teď dělat? S trochou štěstí mu kouzla na dveřích zabrání vstoupit. Setkání s ním bylo poslední věcí, co chtěl zažít. Sevřel se mu žaludek, když si uvědomil, k čemu málem došlo. Kdyby nebyla koupelna zamčená… Severus by byl v prdeli. Kdyby jeho otec zjistil, že má v baráku dalšího kluka…

Zvedl hlavu a podíval se na své ruce položené v klíně. Jednu z dlaní měl plnou krve a až teď si všiml horkosti na jedné z tváří. Čím déle se na dlaň díval, tím víc krve tam bylo. Asi je to hluboké, uvědomil si. Hluboké rány ho v Pevnosti nikdy moc netrápily. Zamyšleně se usmál. Severus prostě musí mít své nástroje tip-ťop. Profesor Snape už rozdal hromadu trestů a odebral trimiliontinu bodů za tupé nože či špinavé kotlíky.

Krev mu už stékala po zápěstí do rukávu, a dokonce i přetékala hranu jeho ruky. Tam stekla na hřbet a kapala na jeho kalhoty. Zasmál se. Měl na rukou krev. Teď i doslova. Pozoroval tu karmínovou tekutinu, jak se vsakuje do rukávu a nohavic. Co s tím má dělat? Namočit, problesklo mu hlavou. Čerstvá krev jde vyprat dobře. Zaschlá leda tak spálit.

Severus ho zabije, jestli mu spálí oblečení.

Rychle se postavil a zavrávoral. Hlavu měl lehkou a on s ní zatřásl, aby si projasnil vidění. Té krve zase neztratil tolik, ne? I když je pravda, že je jeho tělo oslabené… Musí to pyžamo vyprat, než se Severus vrátí. Ale pořád to teče! Musí to nějak zastavit, než bude to pyžamo od krve celé. Zastavit, zastavit… Ale čím? Přešel ke stolu a cestou překročil zmáčenou knihu na kterou dopadly dvě kapky, které se hned rozpily do rubínových květů. Otevřel zásuvku, ve které Severus skladoval lektvary, a začal se jimi prohrabovat levou, nezakrvácenou rukou.

Potřebuje něco mazacího. Nic na pití… Ne, ne, tohle taky ne… Tady! Popadl lahvičku s třemdavou a zuby ji odzátkoval. Než si ji ale nalil na ruku, zarazil se. Přes takové množství krve se to k ráně ani nedostane. Popadl promáčené triko z podlahy a přitiskl ho k pravé ruce. Pozoroval, jak krev pomalu mizí ze stran a zkušebně látku zdvihl. Byla o mnoho těžší a rána už byla vidět, i když se hned zase zalila. Nechal spadnout černé triko s čvachnutím na zem a ze stolu popadl odzátkovanou třemdavu. Bez špetky zaváhání ji nalil do dlaně a přes sevřené zuby tiše a pomalu zasyčel, když se mu před očima bíle zablesklo pálivou bolestí.

Nažloutlá tekutina odplavila tu červenou a hluboká rýha se před Harryho očima stávala mělčí a mělčí. Sledoval, jak tkáň srůstá, a když měl pocit, že už nedochází k žádnému pokroku, postup opakoval. S uspokojením vnímal pálení v dlani a přilil ještě trochu. Rozechvěle se nadechl a přivřel oči.

Najednou slyšel bouchnutí dveří na chodbě a ztuhl. Srdce mu začalo rychle bušit a on, stále klečící u stolu, poplašeně pohlédl ke dveřím. Zadržel dech a napjatě sledoval kliku. Slyšel skřípání podlahy pod těžkýma nohama, které se na moment zastavilo, a pak pokračovalo dolů pod schody.

Harry ulehčeně vydechl a vstal. Rozhlédl se po pokoji a uvědomil si, že ho Severus přerazí. Byl tam šílený bordel. Asi by měl uklidit… Dal třemdavu, nyní z půlky prázdnou, na své místo a zavřel zásuvku. Sehnul se ke knize na podlaze a opatrně ji zvedl. Pohled mu sklouzl na zakrvácený rukáv až k lokti. Bude se muset převléct… Jemně knihu položil na židli a přešel ke skříni, kde objevil ještě jedno čisté pyžamo. Tohle nemělo proužky, ale bylo celé černé a vypadalo o dost udržovaněji a opečovávaněji. Harrymu bylo jasné, že Severus nebude nadšený, až ho v něm uvidí, ale to, co má na sobě, se musí hned namočit.

Než si stačil rozepnout košili, došlo mu, že by při úklidu mohl nové pyžamo zakrvácet ještě víc. S povzdechem ho odložil na postel a vyhrnul si zakrvácené rukávy. Opatrně naslouchal zvukům z přízemí a pak se tiše vykradl do koupelny, která byla cítit po vejcích. Zápachu si nevšímal, jeho pohled zachytilo zrcadlo nad umyvadlem. Kromě šmouh po slzách měl krvavou i celou pravou půlku obličeje. Rozcuchané vlasy mu visely kolem obličeje a dosahovaly až po čelist. Vypadal příšerně. Otočil se k vaně, kde byl připraven kýbl s vodou na splachování záchodu. Pro jednou byl vděčný, že je porouchaný a občas se tam musí přilít další voda, aby bylo všechno spláchnuté. A ještě vděčnější byl, že byl záchod prázdný. Tiše vylil třetinu do vany a jako krysa se pak vkradl zpátky do pokoje i se svým úlovkem.

Sebral triko ze země a zamračil se na krvavou mokrou skvrnu pod ním. Ponořil ho do kýblu a pozoroval, jak se vodou šíří růžová barva. Vyždímal ho a utřel jím zbývající krev na podlaze. Pak ho namočil a pokusil se s ním utřít i obličej. Když už měl pocit, že už je čisté snad všechno, rychle se převlékl a zakázal si užívat hebkost materiálu nového úlovku. Opatrně si vyhrnul rukávy a začal drhnout oblečení doufaje, že Severusův otec nebude v nejbližší době kýbl potřebovat znovu.

**xXx**

Severus na moment před domovními dveřmi zaváhal. Měl sucho v puse a vůbec se mu nechtělo dovnitř. Během cesty zpátky ale přišel na jednoduché a elegantní řešení jeho problémů s Harrym. Prostě o tom napíše Pomfreyové a ta už bude vědět, co s tím. On prostě není žádný cvičitel rarachů, Merline! Vešel do domu a rozhodl se zastavit v kuchyni pro sklenici vody.

„Myslel sem, že si u sebe."

Severus se zarazil a polkl. Opatrně se otočil a spatřil svého otce stojícího ve dveřích do obýváku. Co tady dělá? Neměl jít z práce rovnou do hospody, jako každý večer? Nervózně se na něj usmál a zastrčil si pramen vlasů za ucho.

„Jen se jdu napít."

Jeho otec pokýval hlavou a vysunul neoholenou hlavu. Podlitýma očima ho pozoroval a Severus měl neblahé tušení, že to není všechno. Tiše stál, prsty mu nervózně poklepávaly o nohu a bedlivě sledoval každý otcův pohyb.

„Vem mi pivo, jo?" vyzval ho, otočil se a odešel do obýváku.

Severus rychle přešel do zašedlé a oprýskané kuchyně, natočil si vodu a z ledničky vytáhl jednu lahev. Když zavíral dveře ledničky, automaticky přejel prsty po velké prohlubni v jejích dveřích. Na rozdíl od něj se lednička nikdy sama nespravila.

Váhavě vstoupil do obýváku. Nakyslý pach potu, kolomazi a zvětralého piva mu zaútočil na čichové buňky. Mlčky podal otci rozvalenému na prosezené a skvrnami poseté pohovce orosené pivo. Ten se hned zhluboka napil a když v něm zmizela alespoň polovina, spokojeně mlaskl a hlasitě říhl. Podíval se na Severuse a bodře poplácal pohovku vedle sebe.

„Co tam tak stojíš jak tvrdý y. Poď hodit řeč se svým tátou. Seš porád jen zavřenej v tom pokoji a vubec si tě neužiju." Jazyk se mu lehce pletl a vyčítavě se na Severuse usmíval.

Severus ho poslechl a opatrně se usadil na krajíček sedačky tak, aby byl co nejdál, zároveň ale tak, aby to nebylo nápadné. Sevřel čelist, ale přiměl se usmát. Zkroutil prsty v botách a zapjal všechny svaly v nohách. Jak on nesnášel tyhle jeho nálady! Byl by radši, kdyby na něj řval, než aby se v pěti světlých minutách pokoušel chovat jako _rodič_.

„Tak jak ti dupu králici?" zeptal se ho otec a hned se burácivě vlastnímu vtipu zasmál. Znovu se napil piva a Severus znechuceně pozoroval, jak mu pramínek stéká po bradě na děravý a umaštěný nátělník.

Severus ještě o něco rozšířil svůj křečovitý úsměv. „Dobře, jde to dobře. A jak tobě?"

„Je to hovno, víš? Bucks je v rachotě totální picař!" Zvedl pobouřeně hlas. „Chce mě vyhodit, no jde ti to do kebule?!"

Jo, to mu do kebule rozhodně šlo. „Tak to je kretén, máš pravdu."

„Jo, to mám, kluku," řekl důležitě a vytáhl z kapsy potrhanou krabičku cigaret. Jednu si vzal a nabídl i Severusovi. Ten se na ni podíval, svraštil obočí, a nakonec mlčky zavrtěl hlavou. Bůhvíproč neměl chuť.

Jeho otec nad tím pokrčil rameny a znovu se napil. „A co ty tam celý dny děláš?" kývl hlavou ke stropu a pak několikrát zmateně zamrkal.

„Učím se," odpověděl mu opatrně.

„Hmmm." Pokýval hlavou a znovu se napil. „Kdybys chtěl, mohl bys se mnou někdy do hospody. Ukázal bych tě kámošům. Ani mi nevěří, že mám syna!"

Jen to ne… Pokýval na něj a všiml si, že už je lahev prázdná. „To by bylo super! Už máš dopito: Hned ti přinesu další pivo." Vyskočil z pohovky dřív, než stihl jeho otec zareagovat.

V kuchyni vzal další a na chvíli zavřel oči. Na tyhle debaty už prostě nemá. Slyšel od něj už tisíc slibů a obrazů lepší budoucnosti. Proč už nemůže vypadnout zpátky za svýma kumpánama? Pohled mu padl na zásuvku, ve které byla piksla s burskými oříšky. Rychle se rozhodl, popadl slánku a štědrou dávku nasypal k oříškům. Pak se se svými úlovky vrátil do obýváku, kde už jeho otec netrpělivě podupával nohou. Bez řečí si vzal pivo a když mu Severus podal i buráky, pochvalně zamlaskal. Otevřel pikslu a nasypal si do chřtánu. Severus ho pozoroval, zatímco si sedal na opěrku křesla, které stálo z druhé strany stolu.

Jeho otec se znovu napil a dal si další buráky. Vodnatýma očima Severuse pozoroval přes zplihlé, hnědé vlasy. „Mluvil sem s Droonym. Prej má dobrej kšeft. Když to vyjde, tak si nacpem kapsy. A potom ti budu moc zaplatit ňákou školu. Ňákou skutečnu školu, kapišto? A když nám vyjde další kšeft, a další, budeme mít mnohem lepší život! Mluvil sem s Droonym, víš? Slíbil to. Prej je to tutovka."

Severus přikývl, znechucený pohledem na napůl rozžvýkané buráky a nadšeně se na něj usmál. „To je skvělý… a s kým dalším to budete podnikat?"

„S chlapama, prostě naše banda." Mávl neurčitě rukou a zase se zhluboka napil.

„To jsem fakt rád," pokračoval Severus s úsměvem, prsty zatínal do opěrky a uvnitř se cítil prázdný. „A jak se všichni mají?"

„Jó maj se dobře. To víš, my chlapi musíme držet při sobě… Jen Bo mi dluží prachy."

„Aha. To je blbý. Ale třeba ti je vrátí, nebo tě pozve na pivo… V ledničce už bohužel žádný není," pokračoval a smutně svěsil hlavu. Zpoza záclony vlasů pozoroval, jak jeho otec žvýká a přemýšlí, pohrávaje si poloprázdnou lahví.

„Jo, to by moh. Jsi fakt chytrej, žejo? Ale neboj, dostanu tě na ňákou dobru školu. Tuplovanou." Přisvědčil mu otec a položil právě dopitou flašku k dalším deseti pod stolkem.

Severus vděčně přikývl a zkřížil ruce na hrudi. „A kdy se s Boem zase uvidíš? Není od něj vůbec slušné, že ti ty peníze nevrací…" Prosím odejdi už, odejdi už…

„Noo, asi bude dneska hrát u Frídy. Možná bych za ním moh jít a ty prachy z něj dostat." Zkrabatil čelo usilovným přemýšlením a chodil si další buráky do pusy. „A kdo ví, třeba budu mít dneska štěstí!"

Severus přitakal a usmál se na něj. „Jsem si jistý, že jo. Mám pocit, že dneska budeš mít dobrý večer."

„Jo, máš pravdu. Hned tam půjdu. Beztak mám žízeň." Vstal a zapnul si šejdrem kostkovanou košili. Přešel kolem Severuse a bodře ho praštil do ramene. „Tysi fakt chytrá hlava, co?"

Severus ho pozoroval, jak odchází a když za ním zaklaply dveře, ulehčeně si oddechl. Pochyboval, že se vrátí domů s nějakými penězi. Pokud něco z toho Boa dostane, tak to tam zase prohraje. Ale co. Furt lepší než rozbitý nos. Nebo zlomená ruka.

Zvedl se a promnul si bolavé rameno. Povzdechl si, naposledy zakroutil hlavou nad tou parodií na otce a vydal se po schodech do pokoje ignorujíc opuštěnost, kterou cítil vzadu v krku. Kdysi si přál, aby ty jeho sliby byly pravdivé.

Vystoupal po skřípějících schodech a při pohledu na dveře ztuhl. Byla na ní malá, téměř nepatrná krvavá šmouha.

Pozoroval tu skvrnku ve tvaru prstu a polil ho pot. Jak dlouho už tam je? Zvedl třesoucí se ruku a ukazovákem po ní přejel. Podíval se na bříško prstu a viděl, jak se vlhce leskne. Polkl.

Pomalu otevřel dveře a doufal, že se plete. Prosím, ať se plete…

V pokoji se mu naskytl zvláštní pohled. Harry klečel nad kýblem bokem k němu a něco v něm usilovně drhnul. Podlaha kolem něj byla mokrá a Severus si všiml, že voda v kýblu byla růžová. Ve vzduchu bylo krom hořké bylinkové vůně cítit i rezavé železo.

Severus udělal krok vpřed cítil, jak na něco šlápl. Zvedl nohu a uviděl na zemi svůj stříbrný nůž. S čepelí pokrytou krví. Dřepl si a zvedl ho. Pozoroval, jak krev rychle skapává po ostří na podlahu, kde se slévala do už existující loužičky. Vzhlédl. Harry si ho stále ještě nevšiml. Měl na obličeji červené šmouhy, které vypadaly, že se je pokusil utřít, a byl popelavě bledý. S očima upřenýma do kýble vypadal jako v transu. Co to drhne?

Severus tiše položil nůž a poposedl si o trochu blíž, aby byl z Harryho pohledu nůž až za ním. Nervózně si oblízl rty. Harry už vůbec nevypadal jako cvok na kofeinu… Co má s ním dělat teď?

„Harry?" oslovil ho tiše.

Bez odezvy. Bylo slyšet jen šplouchání vody a občasné zavrzání kýble o podlahu.

„Harry?!" zkusil to o něco hlasitěji.

Harry s rukama ve vodě poplašeně vzhlédl a upřel na Severuse velké, bezradné oči plné… čeho? Severus viděl, jak ztuhl, a něco uvnitř něj se zkroutilo. Co má dělat? Olízl si rty a zkontroloval, že mu je vidět na prázdné ruce.

„Ahoj Harry," řekl mu tiše.

Harrymu zacukalo v koutku oka ale jinak se ani nehnul.

Severus polkl. Netušil, co s Harrym je, ale evidentně to předtím kolosálně posral. Takhle Harryho viděl poprvé.

„Promiň za to před tím. Neměl jsem tak vybouchnout," pokračoval klidným hlasem.

Harry sjel pohledem na mokrý stůl.

„Nehody se stávají," vysvětloval Severus s mírným úsměvem. „To nic není."

Harry polkl, pomalu vytáhl ruce z vody a sklonil hlavu.

Severus si až teď všiml, že má na sobě Harry jeho školní pyžamo. Jeho úsměv zakolísal. Krvavé šmouhy na obličeji a růžové ruce kontrastovaly s čistými svršky. Pohled mu sklouzl na kýbl, v kterém měl pocit, že rozeznává proužkovanou látku.

„A jak ses tady zatím měl?" zeptal se ho a pokusil se zhedvábnit svůj hlas.

Harry si nervózně promnul ruce a vyhnul se Severusovu pohledu.

„Ušpinil jsem ti pyžamo," zamumlal tiše tak, že mu Severus skoro nerozuměl.

A to je všechno? Severusova netrpělivost začínala vzrůstat. Ale zakázal si dát cokoliv najevo. Harry vypadal bůhvíproč… křehce.

„Je to jen oblečení," odmávl to rukou Severus a Harry sebou cukl.

Severus sevřel čelist. Co má jako dělat? Pomalu se zvedl a přešel k Harrymu stále klečícímu na podlaze. Sedl si vedle něj a až teď pořádně viděl, co tak usilovně pral.

Jeho pyžamo plavalo v červené vodě a Severus měl pocit, že vidí na látce velké, tmavší skvrny, jako by se ještě dostatečně nevymyly. Do krku mu vystoupala kyselost. Proč je tam tolik krve? Odkud se vzala?

Pak si s hrůzou vzpomněl na nůž a malou skvrnku na dveřích. Měl chuť začít na Harryho křičet, ale ovládl se.

„A ty jsi v pořádku, kamaráde?" zeptal se ho klidně hlubokým, sametovým hlasem, který u sebe dosud neslyšel.

Harry se poškrábal na ruce a němě přikývl.

„Nejsi někde zraněný?"

Harry ztuhl a pak zavrtěl hlavou.

_Lhář._

„Harry," Severus si povzdechl. „Podívej se na mě." Snažil se tvářit stejně nebezpečně jako pivoňka. Usmál se na něj. „Co kdybych to oblečení vyčistil pošetilým mávnutím hůlky? Dal by sis se mnou potom kakao?" Kakao? Vážně? Na tohle opravdu nemá.

Harry polkl a přiškrceně ze sebe vypravil. „Takže se nezlobíš?"

Severus zavrtěl hlavou. „Nee. Vůbec Harry. Jsou to jen věci."

Harryho pohled sklouzl na zničenou knihu.

„I to je jen věc." Stále klidně Severus pokračoval: „Není to zas tak důležité." A asi to tak i myslel… Bylo nejvyšší čas se zbavit i toho posledního kousku, co mu připomínal Princeovi. A navíc, kdo ví, co za rituály uvnitř by ho přivedlo na jeho temnější stránku? Všechno o tom jednom rituálu už měl stejně několikrát přepsané na papírech. Ty jsou sice zmáčené, ale kouzla je opravit dokážou.

Harry si pohrával s lemem černé košile. „Kakao zní fajn," típl.

„Severus se na něj usmál. „Tak co kdyby sis tady sednul na postel a nechal mě se o to postarat?" Připadal si, že mluví jak s dítětem.

Harry přikývl a pomalu se přesunul na postel, kde si objal rukama kolena.

Severus ho koutkem oka neustále pozoroval, zatímco kouzlem nechal zmizet krvavou vodu. Další kouzlo a oblečení bylo čisté a další ho vysušilo. S každým mávnutím hůlky se mu tělem rozlilo blahodárné teplo. Vzal do ruky čisté pyžamo a opatrně ho složil. Měl pocit, že dokáže železo ve vzduchu skoro až ochutnat. Co se tady do háje stalo?

Uklidil pyžamo i triko do skříně a obrátil se k Harrymu. „Dojdu teď dolů, pro to kakao, jo? Bude to jen chvilka, zatím zůstaň sedět, jo?" ujišťoval se nadvakrát. Odpovědí mu bylo jen zamrkání. Severus si sám pro sebe přikývl a vydal se do kuchyně.

Rychle vytáhl čistý kastrůlek a nalil do něj včerejší mléko. Vzal ze zastrčené poličky nenápadný sáček s výborným hořkým kakaem a společně s cukrem, škrobem a vanilkou ho rozmíchal v mléce.

Jak se tekutina ohřívala, tak zároveň i houstla, a Severus ji od dna míchal. Vyndal si dva nerozbité hrnky a líně bublající nápoj do nich přelil. Jeden z nich osladil trojnásobnou dávkou cukru a otřásl se. Položil kastrol do dřezu, nalil do něj vodu a s oběma hrnky v rukách vystoupal zpátky po schodech nahoru. Dveře nechal předtím pootevřené, takže do nich jen jemně kopnul a vešel dovnitř.

Byl hlupák, když si myslel, že ho poslechne.

Harry pobíhal po pokoji a zdálo se, že se snaží uklízet. Jediný problém byl, že se třásl a jeho pohyby byly nekoordinované.

„Mám to kakao," pronesl tiše a doufal, že ho nevyděsí.

Harry se na něj prudce otočil a zamhouřil oči. Pak se mu projasnila tvář a on si prohrábl vlasy. „To je dobře," zamumlal. „To je moc dobře."

Severus se díval na stojící postavu. Zvedl jedno obočí a nevšímal si toho úzkostného pocitu, který ho od objevení krvavé skvrnky na dveřích neopustil. „Nechceš si sednout? Nerad piju ve stoje," podotkl a sám si sedl na postel.

Harry ho pomalu napodobil a převzal si hrnek, který mu Severus podával. Když se jejich prsty dotkli, všiml si, že má úplně ledové ruce. Sám se napil a přes hranu hrnku pozoroval bledého chlapce, jak s tím nejmenším úsměvem čichá ke kakau a drží se ho jako o život. Když se napil, přivřel oči, a Severus by přísahal, že zakňučel.

Chvíli seděli v tichosti. Severus přemýšlel, jak z něj co nejsnadněji dostat, co si v jeho nepřítomnosti udělal, protože byl na tom zdravotně o tři řády hůř, než když ho opouštěl. Harry seděl vedle něho v dostatečné vzdálenosti tak, aby se nedotýkali a pohrával si s hrnečkem. Severusův pohled byl tím pohybem přilákám a chvíli proto pozoroval ty zjizvené a mozolnaté prsty, jak krouží kolem okraje a čas od času přejedou přes růžovou jizvu táhnoucí se přes pravou dlaň.

Severus se opět napil a užíval si uklidňující účinek pravé čokolády. Tohle nebyla žádná náhražka, ale to nejlepší kakao z Příčné ulice. Malý krámek za potřebami pro hospodyňky skrýval různá tajemství. Přemítal, co všechno napíše madame Pomfreyové do dopisu. Neměl pocit, že by zvládl popsat _tenhle_ stav, ve kterém Harry je tak, aby to pochopila. Nemůže jí napsat, že se chová jako dítě, co rozbilo oblíbenou vázu, nebo může?

Zarazil se. Asi ji spíš požádá, aby se s ním někde setkala. Tak, aby o tom Harry nevěděl, připomněl si. Kdo ví, co za reakci by to vyvolalo. Jeho oči byly znovu přilákané rovnou růžovou jizvou. Zvláštní, Harry má všechny jizvy mnohem zhojenější. Našpulil pusu a poklepal si prstem na spodní ret. Jak to, že si jí ještě nevšiml?

Svou porci už dopil a užíval si blahodárného tepla rozlévajícího se mu břichem. Harry vypadal o dost klidněji, ale stále byl neuvěřitelně bledý. Vzhledem k tomu množství krve ve vodě… A i ten rukáv zůstal špinavý… Ztuhl.

Ne… To by neudělal… Nebo snad ano?

Proč by se ale řezal do dlaně? Ta rána by musela být setsakra hluboká, aby měla nějaký vliv… Ale vždyť se Harry celou dobu pořád motá… Že by ta ztráta krve stačila? Proč ale je ta rána už zahojená?

V tom si vybavil bylinkovou vůni, kterou ucítil v pokoji poprvé. Zavřel oči. Třemdava. No jistě. Hojí rychle. Efektivně a velmi bolestivě. A na rozdíl od lektvarů nepracuje bez jizev.

Bylo zvláštní cítit teplo i chlad zároveň. Položil hrnek na zem a zimomřivě se objal. Tohle není dobré… Jestli se pořezal… Tak je v prdeli ještě víc, než si Severus myslel. Bude muset napsat Pomfreyové co nejdřív. Tohle si na triko nevezme… Na druhou stranu by to přes Bondyho bylo rychlejší. Spook je holt malá sovička.

Rozhodnutý se znovu na Harryho podíval. Ten seděl s hlavou skloněnou. Hrnek měl prázdný, což byl jediný zázrak, protože byl tak nakloněný, že by se jinak všechno vylilo. Severus se sehnul a nakoukl pod záplavu vlasů. Tiše se zasmál a jen vzduch unikající mu z nosu to prozradil. Takže byly zpátky u spaní všude a jakkoliv, že?

Opatrně mu sebral hrnek z ochablých prstů a přehodil mu deku přes ramena. Už byl poučený z minula, že se ho nevyplatí budit. Buďto dostane ránu, nebo se na něho bude šklebit. Jestli si bude chtít lehnout, udělá to.

Vzal kýbl a odnesl ho do koupelny, kde ho znovu napustil. Když byl hotov, sedl si na vanu a zavolal Bondyho.

Skřítek se tiše objevil a Severus ne naposled ocenil preciznost, s jakou se lékouzelnický pomocník projevoval. Žádné hlasité zvuky, žádné otravné řeči. Jen účelnost. Severus byl rád, že si madame Pomfreyová vybrala za svého osobního skřítka zrovna tohohle.

Bondy na něj upřel tázavě oči.

„Vyřiď madame Pomfreyové, že s ní musím co nejdřív mluvit," řekl mu Severus naléhavě. Skřítek oči ještě víc vykulil a pokýval hlavou až mu zapleskaly uši. „Jde o Harryho. Mám obavy o jeho psychické zdraví," zdůraznil Severus a pozoroval, jak skřítek bez dalšího slova zmizel.

Severus zíral na prázdné místo a svíral oběma rukama hranu vany. Doufal, že to vyjde.

Skřítek se objevil a natáhl k Severusovi ruku. „Paní vás očekává."

Severus ji přijal a během okamžiku byla koupelna prázdná.

_**xXx**_

Harry se probudil a zmateně si setřel slinu stékající mu z koutku. Sedl si a cítil, jak ho začíná bolet hlava. Hned tu bolest nacpal do plechové termosky a se zívnutím si zastrčil vlasy za ucho. Zatřásl hlavou a snažil si vybavit, proč má na sobě jiné pyžamo. Marně.

Zkontroloval pokoj a všiml si Severuse ležícího pod oknem, jak čte nějakou knihu. Světlo mu dopadalo na stránky a podle hrnku čaje vedle něj Harry usoudil, že je ráno. Ale kam se poděl zbytek dne? Harry ho chtěl pozdravit, ale vyšly z něho jen nějaké chraplavé zvuky. Severus se na něj podíval a mile se usmál.

„Tak jak se vede?" zeptal se ho hebkým hlasem.

Harry se na něj zaraženě podíval. Co se to s ním děje?

„Kro-" odkašlal si. „Kromě toho, že mi v puse asi něco umřelo, dobře. A jak se vede tobě?"

Severus se na něj chvíli díval, a pak mu stále tím divným hlasem odpověděl: „Dobře, díky." Vstal a přešel ke stolu, kde nalil do sklenice vodu. Vysypal do ní nějaký prášek a podal to Harrymu. „Na, tohle vypij. Minerály a tak. Mělo by ti to pomoc s dehydratací."

„Dehydratací?" Podivil se Harry a napil se. Po letech praxe se ani trochu nezašklebil.

Severus překvapeně zvedl obočí. „Snad nečekáš, že po ztrátě krve, po tom všem, čím sis prošel, budeš jako rybička?"

Harry ztuhl a krve by se v něm… nedořezali. „Ztrátě krve?"

Přikývl a opět si ho zmateně přeměřil. „Včera jsi se zranil, vzpomínáš?" ptal se ho jemným tónem bez náznaku netrpělivosti.

O čem to mluví? „Ne." Zkrabatil Harry čelo. „Nepamatuju si nic… Co, co se stalo?"

Severus si povzdechl a sedl si vedle něj s dostatečným odstupem na postel. „Včera jsem se pohádali?" Když Harry stále nereagoval, pokračoval: „A když jsem se vrátil, byl jsi bledý a drhnul si pyžamo celé od krve?"

Cože?!

Vstal a ze zamčené zásuvky vyndal stříbrný nůž. „Tohle jsem našel u dveří od krve. Nepamatuješ si, jak se to tam dostalo?"

Harry se na nůž zděšeně podíval. Skousl si ret a slzy se mu nahrnuly do očí. Pevně zatnul pěsti a cítil, jak se mu nehty zabořují do dlaní. Pravá ruka byla o něco citlivější, ale to ho teď opravdu nezajímalo. Bál se zeptat, ale musel…

„Zabil jsem někoho?"

Severus se na něj vytřeštěně podíval. „Ne! Nikoho jsi nezabil, jak tě to napadlo?!" Konečně zase mluvil normálně.

Chytil Harryho za pravou ruku a nevšímal si, jak sebou při tom kontaktu trhnul. Přiměl ho otevřít dlaň, na které kromě zčervenalých půlměsíčků byla i dlouhá rovná jizva, kterou tam včera neměl.

„Nepamatuješ si, jak se ti to stalo?" zeptal se ho opět klidně.

Harry mlčky zavrtěl hlavou a stále sledoval jizvu. Co se stalo? Proč si nic nepamatuje?

Severus si povzdechl a pustil jeho ruku. Podrbal se na zátylku a znovu Harrymu naplnil sklenici vody. „Tak už se tím netrap. Hlavní je, že už si v pořádku."

Harry přikývl a znovu se napil, stále pozorující svou dlaň. Nechápal to. Proč by se řezal do ruky? To je přece úplně k ničemu… A podle citlivosti byla ta jizva hodně hluboká, takže ten nůž musel být hodně ostrý. To by bylo přeci raz dva. Procházka růžovou zahradou oproti těm kameninovým střepům…

Vzhlédl a všiml si, že Severus vrací nůž do zásuvky a zamyká ji na klíč, který si dal do kapsy. Vážně si myslel, že by zrovna taková komplikace Harryho zarazila?

Zbytek dne proběhl relativně klidně. Kromě chvíle, kdy se Severusův otec domáhal přítomnosti svého syna hlasitým hulákáním, bylo v domě ticho. Harry se stále cítil slabě, a tak si jen četl. Severus něco studoval u stolu a stále si něco brumlal pod vousy. Oči se mu nad knížkou zavíraly a, ani nevěděl jak, usnul. Zato zase moc dobře věděl, že se probudil. Přestože se jeho spolubydlící snažil být potichu, Harry slyšel klapání kazet o sebe, jak se jimi Severus prohraboval.

Posadil se a ospale si ho přeměřil. „Práce už tě nebaví?"

„Nemůžu makat nonstop," pokrčil rameny Severus.

„Co pustíš?"

Severus zkrabatil čelo. „Ještě nevím. Asi jen nějaké random věci. Bude ti to vadit?"

„Ne," zavrtěl hlavou Harry, „posluž si."

„Tak dobře." S tím vybral Severus jednu z kazet a strčil ji do přehrávače. Harrymu to neznělo jako zrovna kvalitní výběr, ale nechal to být. Znělo to staře, uměle, a… prostě hrozně.

Zase si lehl a podíval se na pravou dlaň. Přejel si po růžové jizvě palcem levé ruky a přemýšlel, která z těch čar, co protíná, je čára života. Třeba už bude konečně konec. Měl na věštění dávat větší pozor. Ale jak měl tušit, že se celý jeho život bude motat kolem věšteb a proroctví? Stále mu nešlo do hlavy, co se to včera stalo. Jistě, v Pevnosti se mu stávalo pravidelně, že měl okna. Probudil se a měl něco zlomeného, bolela ho záda, svaly, orgány. Nepamatoval si, jak se mu staly, ale tak nějak čekal, že mu prostě vymazali paměť.

Otočil hlavu a podíval se na Severuse. Profesor Snape by mu možná paměť vymazal, ale školák Severus? Ne, tak dobrý ještě není. I tak, bylo nepříjemné, že měl takové výpadky. A co se vlastně stalo předtím, než se pořezal? Byla to nehoda? Přejel prsty na zápěstí. Protože kdyby si skutečně chtěl ublížit, rozhodně by nešel po dlani. Zatřásl hlavou. Asi mu už mysl nebude normálně fungovat nikdy. Je prostě divný.

Písnička skončila. Harry slyšel vyměňování kazety a po cvaknutí následoval další, tentokrát o dost lepší, kousek. Zavřel oči a opatrně se začal probírat termoskami a lahvemi. Možná najde odpověď tam? Třeba to jen hodně dobře uzamkl. Opatrně se probíral myslí a kromě nepříjemných, obyčejných, nepodstatných, hodně bolestivých a ošklivých věcí nenašel nic. Včerejšek jako by byl úplně někde jinde.

Přešel hlouběji do své hlavy. Nic. Tedy, opět jen ty samé vzpomínky. Stejné typy nádob a lahví. Na Pevnost, Dursleyovi, na Pána Zla a jeho lekce, na množství smrtijedů, které měl tu čest potkat. Jedna mu nešla moc dobře otevřít, jako by měla jiný typ uzávěru. Pak si uvědomil, že to není šroubovací, ale odklapávací. Jako u konvice. Zvědavě nakoukl dovnitř. Vyvalila se odtamtud vlna horké páry a to bylo všechno. Pomyslně pokrčil rameny. Stále ne včerejšek. Pokračoval dál.

Bradavice.

Ne. Tam rozhodně nic hledat nebude. Nechce vidět šťastné nebo ustarané obličeje svých… Nechce na ně myslet. Je to pryč. Bude to pryč. Nemá cenu to řešit. A tam odpověď na to, co se stalo včera, nedostane. Začal ho svědit koutek oka. Sáhl si tam a ucítil špičkou prstu vlhkost.

Otevřel oči. Strop nad ním byl zamlžený a narůžovělý. Nos se mu začal ucpávat a on cítil, jak ho teplé slzy šimrají na své cestě od vnějších koutků dolů k uším. Nenápadně popotáhl a utřel si obličej rukávy. Když si je prohlédl, s úlevou si všiml, že jsou spíš růžové než červené. Otočil se na bok směrem ke stěně a koukal do prázdna. Proč je rozbitý?

Cítil, jak ho polilo horko. Nad rtem mu vyskočil pot a stejně tak vzadu ve vlasech. Objal se rukama a hypnotizoval drobné hrbolky na zdi. Polkl brambor v krku ale byl strašně velký a suchý. Začal drndat nohou a potlačil chuť vstát a někam jít. Vyrazit ven. Měl chuť křičet a volat. Pevně zkousl zuby k sobě. Potřeboval někam jít. Musel někam jít. Nebo se zblázní!

Ne.

Přinutil se pomalu vydechnout a povolit čelisti. Ruce se mu klepaly. Chtěl se obejmout pevněji ale v podstatě násilím se přiměl uvolnit se. Soustředil se na dech. Pomalu se nadechoval a vydechoval. Proč by někam chodil? To je nesmysl. Navíc, nepamatuje si, že by Severusův otec odešel. Matně si pamatoval, jak Severus říkal něco o vyspávání kocoviny nebo co. Co kdyby na něj narazil? A navíc má pořád pyžamo. Nebude se převlékat. Tady je mu dobře. Měkká postel, jídlo od Bondyho a dost ucházející spolubydlící. Ucítil bolest na žebrech. Podíval se dolů a všiml si křečovitě zatnutých prstů, zabořených přes látku pyžama v bocích. S výdechem se je pokusil uvolnit. Tlak na hrudi se mu zvětšoval a on konečně prsty narovnal. Měl pocit, jako by měl v hrudi obrovskou kámen, který se mu s plastovou pachutí začal cpát hrdlem ven. Co se děje? Už skoro začal panikařit, když mu došlo, že se zapomněl nadechnout. Hlučně nabral zvuk do plic. Frustrací chtěl začít mlátit hlavou do zdi. Jeho tělo vůbec nefunguje. On vůbec nefunguje!

Ale ne, klid. Prostě se uklidní. Je v bezpečí, nic se mu tu neděje. I když by to možná bylo jednodušší v Pevnosti, tam by aspoň věděl, co přesně a proč se s ním děje. Ale takhle si na to holt musí přijít sám. Takže nádech, výdech, nádech, výdech… Postupně se uklidnil, jeho dech se stal pravidelným, svaly byly o něco uvolněnější. Noha mu stále drndala ale to prostě řešit nebude. Cítil, jak začíná být vláčný jako těsto a bylo pro něj stále těžší myslet. Tak je to správně. Všechno se dá zaspat. A s tím pustil poslední myšlenku tam, kam chtěla jít.

**xXx**

Severus pozoroval tělo položené na boku v posteli. Už dávno nevnímal texty písniček, které si z nudy pouštěl. Vypadalo to, že je Harry trochu mimo. Občas sebou škubl, nebo se zamlel, občas něco zamumlal a nezněl, že by mu bylo dobře. Chvíli váhal, ale pak se rozhodl, že kdyby se opravdu dělo něco špatného, Harry by se ozval, nebo by to snad Severus poznal. Snad je vhodné slovo.

Povzdechl si a podíval se na hodiny. Teprve pět odpoledne. Povzdychl si a prokřupal si krk. Co dělat teď? Harry se netváří, že by s ním teď byla nějaká zábava, a pracovat se mu už nechce. Odpočinek si přeci zaslouží, ne? Sáhl po knize z rána. _Prokletí Salemu_ znělo zajímavě a napsal o stejný autor jako _Carrie_. Tohle vyšlo vloni a on se konečně dostal k tomu si to přečíst. Byl sice na začátku ale zatím se to zdálo jako dost slušný horor. A i když pojetí upír bylo dost… mudlovské, stále to bylo dobré. Vypadalo to, že ten King ví, jak psát. A s napětím a akcí umí taky pracovat obstojně, i když by se dalo ještě leccos zlepšovat. Ta inspirace Stokerovým _Draculou_ je přece jen až moc zřejmá.

Do příběhu se ponořil téměř okamžitě. Jediné, co alespoň na chvíli odtrhlo jeho pozornost, byl Bondy, který přinesl večeři. Nad spícím Harry nespokojeně mlaskl a než zmizel, nechal zakouzlený talíř na stole. Severus ani nevěděl, co jí. Jídlo mu několikrát spadlo z vidličky, jak se mu třásla ruka napětím. Jednou se pokusil otočit stránku tou samou rukou jakou držel vidličku. Maso na ní napíchnuté naštěstí dobře drželo.

A pak byl na poslední straně. Mark s Benem odjeli s rodícím se požárem v zádech. Příslib boje a další akce byl hned za rohem. A že je ještě čeká boj! Upíři ještě nejsou zničeni, musí se vylákat z úkrytů a zničit. Ale…

Severus zběsile otáčel poslední poloprázdné stránky plné zbytečných informacích o typu vydání a podobně. Tohle ještě nemůže být konec. Byl. Seděl pod oknem a tupě zíral na knihu, která mu ležela v ruce a tvářela se jako beránek boží. To bylo neuvěřitelné. Vždyť přece nemůže být konec! Chtělo se mu řvát a skákat nadšením. To byla bomba! Začal se šklebit jako blázen a tlumeně se smál. Papírové stránky sešité k sobě, popsané písmeny, které jsou všechny naprosto identické. Obyčejnější věc už to být nemůže. A stejně ho to naprosto očarovalo. Tenhle chlap vytvořil něco, co kouzelník nesvede.

A že to už zjišťoval. Žádný kouzelník by se neobtěžoval psát literaturu, která by byla dobrodružná, fantazijní. Kouzelníci vlastně mají s fantazií problémy obecně. To, co je pro mudlu kouzelné, je pro ně obyčejné. Severus to viděl na sobě i svých spolužácích. Údiv a okouzlení, jaké prožívali mudlorození studenti, i po letech ve škole, bylo na naprosto jiné úrovni, než u jejich spolužáků, kteří s kouzly vyrůstali. Oni si vůbec neuvědomovali, jaké měli štěstí, že jejich rodiče mohli volně kouzlit a všechno jim mohli ukázat.

Objel prsty jednotlivá písmena názvu knihy. Tenhle King byl skutečně the King. Usmál se a pomalu se protáhl. Přitom se podíval nahoru a uviděl hvězdy. Jak dlouho si četl? Po zkontrolování času zjistil, že je jedenáct. Spokojeně zívl, vstal a opatrně knihu uklidil. Rychle se převlékl a lehl si do postele. Stále v něm bylo napětí z přečtené knihy a i když ho oči pálily, nebyl si jistý, jestli se mu vůbec podaří usnout, No, upíři sice skuteční jsou, ale těch se dneska bát nemusí. Harry sebou vedle Severuse škubnul a kopl do stěny. Severus přemýšlivě vystrčil spodní ret. Že by se mu taky zdálo o upírech? Usmál se. To asi ne.

Zavřel oči a přemýšlel nad příběhem. Odehrával si různé scény v hlavě a upravoval je, vymýšlel, jak by to udělal on, kdyby tam byl. Byl na hranici mezi představivostí a sněním. Občas to bylo bizardnější pak zase racionálnější, jak se jeho vědomí různě přesouvalo mezi spánkem a ne-tak-úplně-spánkem. Najednou bojoval se šeredným a děsivým upírem s tesáky od kečupu. Severus mu uhýbal, občas ho praštil plyšovým medvědem, vykryl útok anebo ho popálil zapálenou sirkou. Upír vyskočil, udělal ve vzduchu otočku a z té ho kopnul do břicha. Severus se zlomil v pase a zavyl bolestí.

Ucítil další, ne tak silnou ránu na stehně. Zmateně zamrkal ve snaze se zorientovat. Byl zpátky ve své posteli. Někdo přes něj právě bez servítek přelezl.

„Do prdele jau, Harry! Co blbneš?" vyrazil ze sebe a snažil se rozmasírovat bolestivý bok.

Postava se ani neotočila. Místo toho zamířila ke dveřím.

„Harry?" zeptal se váhavě Severus.

Nic. Šel trhaně dál ke dveřím.

To už se Severus hrabal z postele. „Harry! Harry stůj!"

Nedával na sobě znát, že by ho slyšel. Co se k sakru děje?

„Harry počkej!" A s tím ho chytil za rameno. Než stačil zareagovat, Harry se otočil a praštil ho pěstí do tváře. Severusovi se zablesklo před očima. Seděl na podlaze a zíral na Harryho, který se zase zmateně otočil ke dveřím.

„Přeskočilo mu," zašeptal pro sebe Severus.

Harry trhl hlavou, ale šahal po klice.

Severus věděl, že nemá moc času. Zvedl se a doklopýtal k židli, kde ležely jeho kalhoty s hůlkou uvnitř. Zdálo se mu, že s látkou věznící jeho hůlku zápasí hodiny, ale nakonec se mu ji podařilo vytáhnout. Ruka se mu třásla, když ji namířil na záda svého přítele.

„Mdlo- mdloby na tebe!"

Harry se svezl na zem a Severus k němu opatrně přistoupil.

Klekl si a s hůlkou stále v ruce zkontroloval, že je skutečně mimo. Zavřel pootevřené dveře a povzdechl si. Bylo to jen pár hodin, co mluvil s madame Pomfreyovou naposledy.

„Bondy?" zavolal a čekal. Objal se rukama kolem těla, ale hůlku nepustil. „Bondy?" zopakoval.

Než stihl zavolat napotřetí, skřítek se objevil. „Děje se něco vážného, pane?" zeptal se napůl káravě a napůl urgentně.

„Potřebuju pomoc. Harry je mimo. Pokusil se odejít. Vůbec nevnímal." Dotkl se bolavého oka. „Nešlo ho zastavit."

Bondy se zamračil a přikývl. „Rozumím. Vydržíte tu, než přivedu paní?"

Zachvěl se. „Ale pospěš si, jo?"

„Samozřejmě." Zmizel.

Severus si prohrábl vlasy. Tohle je moc. Přešel k Harrymu, kes tolu, ke skříni a pak zpátky k Harrymu, Kde jsou?

Už určitě uběhlo spoustu času. Harry pořád pravidelně oddechoval. Po chvilce do něj váhavě dloubl. Když nereagoval, opatrně mu vyprostil zkroucenou ruku zpoza těla a narovnal mu nohy. Pak ho otočil na bok, a naaranžoval mu nohy a ruce tak, aby se nepřetočil. Sedl si na druhou stranu místnosti a s hůlku v ruce ho hlídal. Kde sakra jsou?

Když se objevil skřítek s dvěma dospěláky, s trhnutím vyskočil.

„Pane Snape, co se děje?" zeptala se ho madame Pomfreyová v županu.

Muž s prošedivělým knírkem, který se objevil s ní, už zkoumal Harryho ležícího na podlaze.

Všimla si jeho zaváhání. „To je můj manžel, plukovník Charles Pomfrey. Souhlasila jsem, aby nás doprovodil vzhledem k…" odmlčela se a pátrala po vhodných slovech.

Severus přikývl. „Rozumím. Myslíte, že je hodně nebezpečný?"

Povzdechla si a přidřepla si vedle Harryho. „To uvidíme. Čím jste ho omráčil?"

„Mdlobama. Nešlo ho zastavit. Vůbec nevnímal," snažil se jí vysvětlit.

Její muž se zvedl a utáhl si pásek kostkovaného županu. „Nesvázal jste ho?"

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne plukovníku. Nemyslím, že by to Harrymu pomohlo."

Zvedl huňaté obočí. „Ale pomohlo by to vám."

„To možná jo, ale nechtěl jsem… Je to těžké… Harry je… Svázat ho… to by bylo… to by bylo, to by bylo jako narušení důvěry."

„Myslíte, že by byl radši, kdyby se probral, a zjistil, že vám ublížil?"

Vzpomněl si na Harryho výraz, když se ptal, jestli někoho zabil. Zbledl. „N-ne, plukovníku." Svěsil hlavu. „Máte pravdu."

„Je to ošemetná situace. Ale myslete na to, že vaše bezpečí je vždy na prvním místě," káral ho. „A stačí pane, už jsem ve výslužbě."

„Dobře, pane." Opatrně přišel blíž k ošetřovatelce klečící na zemi. „Jak na tom je?"

„Po fyzické stránce? Lehce chudokrevný, což bylo očekávané vzhledem k jeho poslednímu zranění. Ale nejsem si jistá, co tuto epizodu způsobilo. Nejsem lékouzelnice mysli."

„A co když ho probereme? Bude to bezpečné?"

Povzdechla si. „To nevím. Nejraději bych ho přenesla někam, kde bude bezpečno a nechala odborníka, aby se na něj podíval."

„Když se probral po tom zranění, tak si to vůbec nepamatoval. Co když se i teď probere a nebude vědět, kde je a co se děje? Asi bych měl jít s vámi," navrhl.

Plukovník nabídl své ženě ruku a pomohl jí vstát. „Můžeme ho probrat a případně ho zase rychle zabezpečit. Jinak si nemůžeme být jistí. Pokud bude při sobě, vysvětlíme mu situaci a pokud je alespoň trochu chytrý, bude souhlasit se setkání s někým, kdo může pomoci. Do té doby s ním možná nikdo nebude v bezpečí,"

Severus polkl. „Dobrá. Ale buďte opatrní. Prosím." Několikrát propnul prsty. Bože, teď by si fakt potřeboval zapálit.

„Nebojte se, pane Snape, Charles ví, co dělá," usmála se konejšivě Poppy.

Charles se postavil mimo Harryho zorné pole a namířil na něj hůlkou. „_Enervate_."

Harry se okamžitě posadil a pak se trhanými pohyby zvedl. Pohledem ani nezavadil na Severusovi a Poppy a rovnou se otočil ke klice. Při tom spatřil i Charlese, ale na něj taky nezareagoval.

„Harry, kam jdete?" zeptala se ho Poppy.

Harry zmáčkl kliku.

„Harry?" zeptala se ho Poppy znovu a udělala malý krok dopředu.

„Poppy," zarazil ji její manžel. Kouzlem přibouchl dveře a zamkl je.

Harry zalomcoval klikou a pak ztuhl. Naklonil hlavu na stranu a chvíli tam jen tak stál.

„Harry?" oslovil ho Severus.

Otočil se a došel pod střešní okno. Na nikoho se ani nepodíval. Kolem ozbrojeného muže se zády jako pravítko prošel bez jediného zaváhání. Otevřel ho. Chytil se okraje a pokusil se vyškrábat nahoru.

„_Mdloby na tebe_," pronesl Charles pevným hlasem. Když se Harry zase svezl, přišel k Poppy, s hůlkou stále venku. „Víš, co mi to připomíná."

Poppy si hrála s koncem volného copu a kývla. „Co myslíš, že bude nejlepší?"

„Vezmeme ho k nám a zajistíme ho. Pak někoho zavoláme. Je očarovaný, to je jisté. Ale o co jde, to nejsem schopen říct."

Severus ztuhl. „Koho chcete zavolat?"

Pozoroval zhrouceného Harryho. „Není moc lékouzelníků specializovaných na psychické válečné problémy a práci se zajatci a rukojmími," zamumlal přemýšlivě.

Poppy mu položila ruku na předloktí. „Znáš někoho?"

Přikývl. „Pár. Někdo ho snad přijme. Není sice voják Jejího Veličenstva, ale někdo by mohl souhlasit. Možná se mi podaří zužitkovat pár laskavostí."

Severus nakrabatil čelo. „Proč by měl být vojákem? A královniným? Vždyť není mudla."

Plukovník zavrtěl hlavou. „Jak je to dlouho? Třicet let? Copak už vy mladí vůbec neznáte strukturu obrany vaší země?"

„Takové věci se na škole neučí," upozornila ho Poppy měkce.

Zamračil se. „A co se teda učí?"

„Nejsem si ani jistá, jestli by i běžní lidé teď byli schopni popsat zámořské ozbrojené složky," namítla.

Povzdechl si a promnul si oči. „Já vím. Vědí aspoň, že má Británie královnu?"

„Někteří určitě ano," usmála se na něj.

„Ale…" ozval se zmateně Severus. „Co ministr kouzel a britský premiér? Ti se přeci starají o kouzelnicko-mudlovské vztahy."

„To ano, ale královna vládla všem koloniím. A i když se mudlovské oddělily dřív než ty kouzelnické, stále bylo třeba zajistit hladkou spolupráci. Obzvlášť, když tam neberou utajení nijak vážně. A od toho byly naše jednotky Jejího Veličenstva. Dohlíželi jsme na mír na místech, kde byl někdy tak křehký jako skleněný vlas." Zarazil se. „To vážně nic nevíte?"

„Takže… královna ví o kouzelnících?"

„Samozřejmě! Je to naše královna. Hochu, ale teď vážně. To se v té škole neučíte nic pořádného?"

Zatřásl hlavou. „Evidentně ne, a co teda teď bude s Harrym?" ukázal na přítele ležícího pod oknem.

„Dokud se na něj nepodívá někdo, kdo ví, o co jde, tak musí být považovaný za nebezpečného. A to ho nemůžeme nechat pobíhat mezi mudly."

„Charles má pravdu," řekla Poppy smutně. „Kdo ví, co by nakonec udělal, aby se odsud dostal? Mohl by někoho napadnout. To by si těžko odpustil."

„Můžu s vámi?"

„Ne," odmítl Charles. „Nemusí to být pěkné, věřte mi. Bude lepší, když zůstanete tu."

„Budu vám posílat zprávy o jeho stavu po Bondym. Nemusíte mít obavy," snažila se ho uklidnit Poppy. „S Charlesem se o Harryho postaráme."

Severus zaváhal. „Harry… Nevím, jestli je to dobrý nápad. Neměl by být sám."

„A nebude. Budu u něj. Mě už zná."

„A co když ten odborník Harryho někde zavře ve cvokárně?"

Poppy si Charlesem vyměnila zasmušilý pohled. „Pokud to nebude naprosto a stoprocentně nutné, kdy by ohrožoval život svůj i ostatních, tak vám slibuju, že se to nestane. Pokud ale…" odmlčela se a hledala slova.

„Bude to tak lepší," zatnul Charles čelist.

„Jak to víte?"

„Věřte mi," řekl pevně.

Založil si ruce na hrudi, ale vůbec si nepřipadal silně. „To nemůžu. Jak to víte?"

Poppy mu zase položila ruku na předloktí. Zhluboka se nadechl. „Jak jsem řekl, služba v Indii nebyla jednoduchá. A dám vám jednu radu. Nikdy nepodceňujte jejich hypnózu."

Severus polkl a sklopil pohled. „Ano, pane. Omlouvám se."

„V pořádku. Zůstanete tady?"

„Ano, pane."

„Výborně. Popy?"

Kývla na něj. „Hned. Pane Snape, budete tu v pořádku?"

Přinutil se usmát. „Asi bude těžké usnout, ale ano."

„Chcete bezesný lektvar?"

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne děkuju. Myslím, že se půjdu projít. Vyčistit si hlavu."

Nedůvěřivě se podívala z okna. „Buďte opatrný."

Ušklíbl se. „Vyrostl jsem tu. Znám tyhle ulice jako své boty."

„Dobrá tedy. Vy víte, co děláte. Spojím se s vámi. Jakmile se něco změní."

„Děkuju."

„Zatím dobrou noc."

Charles mu podal ruku. „Dobrou noc, škoda, že jsme se potkali při takové příležitosti." Měl pevný stisk a teplé ruce.

„Dobrou noc. Snad to příště bude lepší."

„Ano, snad ano."

Pozoroval, jak všichni tři s Bondyho pomocí mizí a pak ztěžka dosedl na postel. Složil hlavu do dlaní. Tohle je zlý sen.

Pak vstal a přešel ke kalhotám, kde vytáhl cigarety a zapálil si. Vydechl kouř a přiměl prsty, aby se přestaly třást. Možná ten lektvar nebyl tak špatný nápad. Sám pro sebe si přikývl, našel ho mezi zásobami ostatních a dal si běžnou dávku. Než stačil dokouřit, cítil, jak mu těžknou oči i ruce. Jakmile típl cigaretu, lehl si na postel a zavřel oči. Lektvary jsou prostě geniální. Ale snad bude Harry v pořádku. Měl ho s nimi pouštět?

Probudil se vůní míchaných vajíček a opečeného toastu. Na tácu vedle postele byl taky džus, čaj a dopis s jeho jménem. Otevřel ho. Zase se mu třásly ruce. Rychle ho přečetl ale klubko hadů v břiše se neuvolnilo. Harry se ještě dvakrát probudil a pořád beze změny. Ale ráno se jim podařilo s někým spojit a čekají, než přijde k nim.

Povzdechl si a hodil dopis vedle sebe. Zaškaredil se na vajíčka. Tohle bylo prostě k posrání. Kdyby mohl, tak… tak co? Co udělá? Zavrtěl hlavou. Nemůže dělat nic. Přiměl se sníst snídani a pak se rozhlédl po pokoji. Oblečení papíry, knihy i kazety se válely všude.

„Stejně nemáš nic lepšího na práci," protočil nad sebou oči a dal se úklidu.

Moc dlouho mu to netrvalo.

Vysprchoval se. Oholil se. Zašel na nákup. A dostal zprávu, že je na tom Harry líp a odborník s ním pracuje. Potrvá to, ale vrátí se domů.

Oddechl si. Aspoň že tak. Ale dokud se zase nebude válet na posteli, tak v klidu nebude.

Možná by mohl zajít do knihkupectví? Tam vždycky zabije čas. Ale co kdyby se Harry mezitím vrátil?

Vrhl se tedy do práce. Domácí úkoly, teorie, projekty, rituál. Čas potom začal ubíhat rychle. Dostal další zprávu od Bondyho, že je na tom Harry líp. Zítra by měl už dorazit. Když se setmělo, převlékl se do pyžama, dal si další lektvar na bezesný spánek a usnul.

Ráno se probudil, přichystal se na nový den a u snídaně od Bondyho si přečetl dopis. Tentokrát od Harryho. Říkal v něm, že je v pohodě, že mu děkuje a že se omlouvá a že se brzo uvidí. Snad odpoledne. Vrhl se do práce.

„Mladý pane?" ozvalo se za Severusem až nadskočil a polil se studeným čajem.

„Ano, Bondy? Jak to vypadá?" ptal se ho, zatímco rukou utíral svoje oblíbené triko.

„Paní se ptá, jestli může pana Harryho přivést."

„Ano!" Severus se rozhlédl po vzorně ustlané posteli pod hromadou papírů. „Ano, jistě, jak to s Harrym vypadá?"

Bondy zapleskal ušima. „Bondymu se pan Harry zdá být jako obvykle."

Severus mlčky přikývl a pobídl Bondyho rukou, který okamžitě zmizel. Přešel k posteli a začal rovnat roztříděné papíry. Návrhy na úpravy lektvarů, osobní projekt, rozbor náročného lektvaru vyžadující úpravy podle pozice měsíce vzhledem k místu vaření, složení rostlinných přísad rozepsané na molekuly a jejich vzájemné působení na sebe, pevnost vazeb minerálních a kovových přísad, latinské překlady rituálu… Nakonec tlustý štos papírů označený spoustou barevných papírků přenesl ke stolu.

Zůstal stát u stolu a čekal. Když už si začal připadat jak blbec, že zírá do prostředka pokoje, objevila se madame Pomfreyová s Harrym a Bondym vedle sebe.

„Dobrý večer, pane Snape, jak se vám daří?" zeptala se ho s jemným úsměvem.

„Děkuji, dobře. Jak se daří vám?"

Harry se usmál. „Všechno je v pohodě, cos tu zatím dělal?"

Severus pokrčil rameny. „Pracoval. Jako normálně."

„Tak jo," Harry se na něj usmál, sedl si a postel a začal si číst.

Severus to zaraženě pozoroval. Takže se to jako řešit nebude? „A vy, madam? Jak se máte?"

„Velmi dobře, pouze U Munga mi dělají problémy s jednou várkou lektvarů, ale co se dá dělat, že?"

„Nějaký specifický lektvar?" zamračil se Severus. „Pokud byste potřebovala…"

„Ne, ne, ne. Je to od vás velmi laskavé ale není to nutné. Jen tam je nějaký nekňuba, co dodržuje ty jejich nesmyslné tabulky na počet vydaných dávek. A prostě mu nevysvětlíte, že když máte celou školu studentů, běžné dávky jsou k ničemu. Navíc, máte určitě spoustu práce s lektvary, co vaříte teď. Nepotřebujete s tím nějakou pomoc?"

Střelil pohledem po Harrym. „Popravdě ano, mám problém s kvalitou jedné přísady, během přípravy zvláštně změnila barvu. Mohla byste se na to podívat? Nechci používat znehodnocené přísady."

„To naprosto chápu. Co kdybychom s tím šli ke mně do laboratoře, mám tam speciální přístroje. Harry, omluvíte nás?"

Harry vzhlédl a usmál se. „Ale jistě. Jen mě nepomlouvejte příliš dlouho, nebo vám do hlavy naleznou škrkny."

„Co jsou škrkny?" zarazil se Severus a nervózně si sáhl na spánek.

Harryho úsměv se ještě víc rozšířil. „To je jedno. Drž se dál od jmelí a bude to v pohodě."

„Jmelí?"

„Harry, netrapte pana Snapea tolik. Pane Snape, můžeme?"

Severus přikývl a přešel k polici pro sklenici s drobnými nasušenými listy. Vzal ji a chytil se Bondyho.

Madame Pomfreyová se přes jeho hlavu na Severuse usmála a rozloučila se s Harrym: „Harry, uvidíme se za pár dní, nezapomeňte na ta cvičení."

Harry jí z postele zamával a vzápětí už Severus stál ve světlém salónku.

„Dáte si čaj?"

Severus zavrtěl hlavou a přendal si sklenici z jedné ruky do druhé. „Ne děkuji, nechci být pryč dlouho. Jak na tom je?"

Usmála se na něj. „Nemusíte se bát, je stabilní."

„Skutečně? A víte, co se vlastně stalo?"

Gestem ruky ukázala na pohovku a sama se posadila do křesla. Mezi nimi byl stolek s krajkovým ubrusem a vázou, ve které byla kytice s červenými kytkami a s drobnými bílými kvítky. „Podle všeho byl Harry dlouhodobě pod vlivem jistého lektvaru, který ho k někomu citově fixoval. Což je problém, vzhledem k tomu časovému přesunu."

Přikývl a sehnul se, aby odložil sklenici na krémový koberec. Když se zvedal, zabolelo ho v boku, do kterého se mu zarylo Harryho koleno. „Takže jestli to dobře chápu, Harry je v podstatě připoutaný k někomu, kdo ani neexistuje?"

Skousla si rty. „Je to komplikované. S jistotou můžu říct jen to, že měl Harry uvnitř sebe pojistku, která zajišťovala, aby se v případě slábnoucí efektu lektvaru dostal zpět ke zdroji. A ta se spustila."

Jako závislák, problesklo Severusovi hlavou. „Chápu. A jak tedy můžete říct, že je stabilizovaný? A co tak dlouho trvalo?"

„Pane Snape, chápejte, že nemohu sdělit všechno. Ale věřte mi, že to nyní bude mnohem lepší. Charlesovi se podařilo spojit s doktorem Kechnerbergem. Je špičkový. Má zkušenosti, jaké nemá v Británii nikdo. A pomáhá Harrymu vyřešit jeho psychické stavy. A vzhledem k okolnostem jsem ráda, že je Harry schopen vrátit se do běžného života pouhých čtyřicet hodin po epizodě."

„Neměl bych zrušit tu Příčnou pozítří?" zeptal se jí ustaraně.

„Ne, to nebude třeba. Naopak si myslíme, že by takové rozptýlení mohlo Harryho stav zlepšit. A nemá si jít náhodou koupit hůlku?"

„Ano, návštěva Ollivandera je v plánu."

„Výborně, přesně to nyní potřebuje. Máte ještě nějaké dotazy?"

„Co mám teď dělat já? Co až se to stane znovu?" dotkl se natrženého rtu.

„Znovu by se to stát nemělo. Pokud ano, co nejrychleji ho omračte, jako minule. Musím říci, že jsem ohromena vašimi rychlými reakcemi. Udělal jste dobře, že jste mě zavolal."

„Takže to nemusím řešit?" ujišťoval se.

„Přesně. Chovejte se k Harrymu dle původního plánu a vše bude v pořádku. Chcete, abych vám vyléčila ret a oko? Máte nějaká další zranění?"

Zavrtěl hlavou. „To není nutné, určitě máte na práci i něco jiného než dávat do kupy dva puberťáky."

Mlaskla. „Nesmysl. Ukažte se." A s tím rovnou vstala a přešla k němu. Jemně ho chytla za bradu a pečlivě si ho prohlédla. „Kromě toho máte něco jiného?"

Chtěl zavrtět hlavou, ale zarazil se. „Ne."

„Dobrá tedy." Vytáhla hůlku a jemně mu obloučkem přejela pod okem. Něco při tom tiše mumlala a Severusovi to vůbec neznělo jako latina nebo angličtina. Pak mu dvakrát poklepala na lehce oteklý ret. „Tak, a je to. V té sklenici je ta přísada, se kterou máte problémy?"

„Jen jinak zabarvené listí. Ale mělo to být v pořádku. Vzal jsem to hlavně kvůli Harrymu."

Usmála se na něj. „Chápu. Když už jsme ale tady, mohu se na to podívat?"

Přikývl a sáhl po sklenici. Otevřel ji a podal madame Pomfreyové. Ta opatrně nabrala jeden lístek a přičichla k němu.

„Ach ano, podléška. Ty drobné fialové skvrnky jsou skutečně běžné u magicky silnějších rostlin." Promnula lístek mezi prsty a rozdrobila ho na drobnou drť. Nabrala pár kousků na malíček a olízla ho. „Ano, skutečně velmi dobrá dávka. Pane Snape, nevím, jak to děláte, ale to je prvotřídní kvalita."

Cítil, jak mu teplají tváře a lehce se usmál. „Děkuji, to víte, dělám, co můžu."

Madame Pomfreyová se podívala na elegantně zdobené přesýpací hodiny postavené na stolku u okna. „Opravdu si nedáte čaj? Charles má dnes noční službu."

Severus v duchu projel všechny potenciálně nebezpečné scénáře, které by se mohli mezitím u něj v pokoji stát. Harry má být stabilizovaný, ne? „Jeden šálek bych možná mohl," připustil a ona mu oplatila úsměv. „A co vlastně váš manžel dělá? Myslel jsem, že je ve výslužbě?"

Zasmála se a zavrtěla hlavou. „To si myslí jen on. Tvrdí, že pouze vypomáhá bystrozorskému sboru, ale abych pravdu řekla, už všichni počítají s tím, že se každé ráno ukáže v kanceláři a bude kontrolovat stav uniforem a pak dohlížet na trénink rekrutů."

„Takže pracuje nebo ne?"

„Oficiálně je na odpočinku. Ale to by byla větší šance Charlese přesvědčit, aby se dal do baletního souboru. Mají prý skvělou disciplínu."

„Chápu," přikývl. „Takže to s tou Indií, kdy to skončilo?"

Povzdechla si a nalila jim čaj. „Jak se to vezme. Jeho skupinu odveleli před třinácti lety, ale nepřestěhovali jsme se hned. Ale pokud vás to zajímá, popovídejte si s ním o tom. Potěší ho, že se někdo zajímá o to, co se děje v zahraničí."

„Tady se to u nás moc neřeší, že?"

Zafrkala. „Vůbec. Maximálně to, co je v Evropě, a to už je pro většinu lidí vrchol."

„Ale proč? Vždyť je to důležité! Jak to, že se o tom neví?"

Pokrčila rameny. „Politika? Nezájem? Ale Charles o tom ví víc."

Napil se čaje. „Nerad bych ho obtěžoval."

„Zkuste to. Také jste na něj udělal dojem."


	8. Hůlkařství

Harry neustále podupával nohou, zatímco do sebe házel snídani. Nemohl tomu uvěřit! Dneska konečně vypadne ven z tohohle baráku! Hltal míchaná vajíčka se slaninou, co jim přinesl Bondy div že se jedním kouskem neudusil.

Severus ho se zdviženým obočím praštil do zad a dál v klidu pokračoval v jídle. „Jestli se udusíš, nikam nepůjdeš. Víš to, že jo?" zeptal se ho pobaveně.

Harry přikývl a s námahou polkl větší sousto. „Kdyby sis šel pro hůlku, taky bys byl nadšený," bránil se a strčil si do pusy okurku. Byl rád, že už nemusí jíst kaši, ale zrovna dneska by to bylo rychlejší.

Severus se usmál a napil se čaje.

Harry už měl skoro snědeno, na rozdíl od Severuse, který vypadal, že skoro ani nezačal. „Ale no ták! Tohle snad děláš naschvál, ne?"

Pozoroval, jak se Severusův úsměv ještě víc rozšířil, když si strčil vidličku do pusy tak pomalu, že to snad ani nebylo lidsky možné. „Nezapomeň na rajčata," připomněl mu.

Harry se zašklebil na svůj prázdný talíř s netknutými půlměsíčky. Povzdechl si. Už ho přestávalo bavit, že kontroloval každý jeho krok a každé jeho sousto. Vzal si jeden kousek a se zapřením ho rozkousal. Kyselosladká šťáva nebyla zas až tak špatná, ale divná textura mu nedala spát. Ale asi by si měl zvyknout. Na rajčata i chůvu. Severus moc daleko s rituálem nepostoupil. To, že mu Harry zničil tu knihu, taky asi moc nepomohlo. Každé nahrubo rozkousané rajče zapil notnou dávkou čaje a za chvíli byl talíř prázdný úplně. Odložil ho, a ještě zvýšil rychlost podupávání nohy v černém pyžamu.

Severus si vedle něj hlasitě povzdechl. „Mohl bys toho už prosím nechat?"

Harry se na něj nevinně podíval a ignoroval svíravý pocit okolo žaludku. Byl nadšený z nové hůlky, ale také to znamená, že se uvidí s panem Ollivandrem…

„Mohl by ses mezitím umýt a převléknout. Kde je koupelna víš. A otec tu dneska nebyl, takže je to v pohodě."

Harry zatnul zuby při představě studené vody, ale kývl. Cokoliv lepší než tohle nicnedělání! Vyskočil a zastavil se u skříně, odkud vzal své oblečení. Div se nerozběhl do koupelny, kde provedl bleskovou očistu. Při pohledu do zrcadla se na cizince zamračil. Vypadal docela dobře. Plnější tváře ale stále ostře řezané rysy. Velmi symetrický obličej jako z katalogu plastických chirurgů a uhrančivě šedé oči. Jediné, co to kazilo byly jizvičky rozbíhající se okolo očí. Madame Pomfreyové se podařilo vyléčit ty hrubší, způsobené hranou horké lžíce, ale ty malé tam budou, dokud se budou magie očí a jeho těla vzájemně přizpůsobovat.

Pozoroval ten obličej a snažil se přijmout fakt, že ten pohledný rozcuchaný kluk na druhé straně je on. Povzdechl si a sáhl po hřebeni. Pokusil se ty vlasy co nejlíp učesat a kupodivu ho poslouchaly. Vážně byla tajemstvím úpravy jeho věčně rozčepýřených vlasů pouhá délka? Zavrtěl nad sebou hlavou a svázal si vlasy do obyčejné gumičky. Běžně by bylo nemožné, aby od posledního stříhání narostly tak rychle. Pomfreyová říkala, že je to vedlejší účinek lektvarů v kombinaci s jeho magickým přetlakem. Dotkl se téměř neznatelné jizvy na čele. Mizela. Bylo mu to zvláštně líto. Už teď vypadala roky stará. Zavrtěl hlavou a převázal gumičku tmavě zelenou stužkou, aby to vypadalo líp, a odstoupil dál od zrcadla.

Měl na sobě to samé, do čeho ho oblékli v den jeho… popravy. Popravdě mu to hodně slušelo. Dali si záležet, aby Zlatý chlapec vypadal opravdu ukázkově. Zatahal si za olemovaný konec hábitu a ušklíbl se při vzpomínce na první zkoušku jeho rubáše.

Stál na stupínku uprostřed bohatě vyzdobeného pokoje. Na zdi visel zvláštní obraz, který měl spoustu jednotlivých barevných tahů štětcem. Vypadalo to skoro jako vřískající Pán zla na mole při západu slunce. Harrymu to připomínalo nějaký mudlovský obraz z muzea, ale tenhle se hýbal. Vedle Harryho se krčil malý, obtloustlý mužík, který se křečovitě držel metru a jen tak tak neomdlel. Harry se mu nedivil. Kdysi by se z usmívajícího se Pána zla rozklepal taky.

Neměl sice před sebou zrcadlo, ale z toho, co viděl při pohledu dolů, poznal bílé boty, bílé kalhoty a bílý hábit. Tedy, ten mužík říkal italským přízvukem něco o slonovinové, sněhové a smetanově bílé a Harry měl pocit, že se při tom o trochu barva jeho oblečení změnila. Ale byla to pořád bílá, takže to mohl být jen zrakový klam. Oči měl ale relativně v pořádku. Vidění měl sice po transplantaci stále po okrajích rozmazané, ale vše ve středu viděl jasněji než kdy dřív.

Kromě bílé poznal i zlatou výšivku, která vypadala jako spousta složitých uzlů. A to jak kolem rukávů, tak kolem předního lemu hábitu, který na rozdíl od toho školního nebyl na zapínaní a byl od krku až dolů úplně rozevřený. Ten Ital mumlal něco o nejnovější módě, ale Harrymu to pořád připadalo jak z doby před sto lety. A to při nejlepším.

Popravdě si připadal jak sněhulák. V tomhle má před každým umřít? Z jeho prázdného výrazu se ale nedalo nic vyčíst. Je to stále lepší než ta frivolnost, co na sobě měl Lockhart.

Jeho pán ho obcházel, nadšeně se usmíval a probíral odstíny bílé s malým mužíkem. Harrymu se chtělo příšerně spát a začala se mu z toho stání poněkud motat hlava, ale zaregistroval něco o velkolepém momentu a symbolickém pádu a ještě něčeho se světlem. Harry se kousl do jazyka, aby nezívl a místo toho se dlouze nadechl nosem. Poblíž stolu stáli dva smrtijedi a jedna žena. Harry si nebyl jistý, jestli je to jen manželka nebo aktivní smrtijedka, ale popravdě mu to bylo jedno.

Pán zla se k nim otočil a podle jejich zděšených tváří Harry usoudil, že právě promeškal jeho otázku. Zřejmě se jich ptal, co si o tom sněhulákovským kostýmu myslí. Druhý smrtijed, Rosier, začal přikyvovat a něco souhlasně blábolit. Jeho žena se kousla do rtu a sklouzla pohledem stranou.

To Pánu zla neuniklo. Sametově se jí zeptal, zda má něco na srdci. Harry naklonil hlavu na stranu a na moment jeho prázdná maska sklouzla. V očích mu zajiskřilo zájmem, než se opět velmi rychle vrátil do bezpečných hlubin své mysli. Odtud pozoroval dění kolem sebe jako přes několik zvukotěsných skel.

Ze všech slov, které ta hnědovlasá žena tichounce pronášela, slyšel Harry jen svatba, ženich, pozornost. Voldemort se čím dál víc šklebil, přesto pořád mluvila jasně a držela bradu vysoko. Než se Harry nadál, svíjel se malý mužíček v bolestech na zemi. Pokoj se naplnil pronikavým a vysokým ječením. Harry sklouzl pohledem z brunety na tělo zmítající se na podlaze. Pak se líně vrátil zpátky k Pánovi zla, který byl přímo před ním. Nedíval se na něj. Jen náhodou stál tam, kam se Harry přirozeně díval.

Po chvíli bylo ticho. Bruneta byla bledá jako stěna a Rosier ji držel za ruku. Lucius Malfoy vedle nich stál klidně, s mírným úsměvem na rtech, oprašující smítko z rukávu. Jen jeho tmavé kruhy pod očima a vysušené vlasy naznačovaly nějaké nepohodlí poslední doby. Z vězení se dostal rychle.

Pán zla štěkl něco směrem k mužíkovi a ten se namáhavě zvedl. Pak se na něco střídavě ptal svých služebníků. Malfoy a bruneta střídavě odpovídali, zatímco ona čím dál křečovitěji svírala manželovu ruku. Jinak se ale držela statečně, to musel Harry uznat. Mužík začal mávat hůlkou a Harry si všiml, že jeho oblečení mění barvy. Modrá, hnědá, červená, zelená, černá, žlutá, fialová. Všechny možné odstíny a kombinace. Pán zla vypadal někdy potěšeněji, někdy míň. Malfoy a bruneta po chvíli jako by ožili a začali vášnivě diskutovat barevné kombinace. Harry se nudil.

Obrátil svou pozornost do své mysli a představil si velký sál s vysokým stropem a spoustou výklenků. V každém z výklenků stál Pán zla a říkal mu jinou věc. Harry pozorně poslouchal a snažil si vrýt do svalové paměti každou informaci. Což bylo bez skutečného pohybu opravdovou výzvou. Bylo mnohem účinnější použít postavu Pána zla než kohokoliv jiného. Bůhvíproč si informace od něj zapamatoval nejlépe. Každý z Pánů ho učil něco o etiketě, výslovnosti, kouzlech, magii, řeči těla. Jeho ústy mluvili Ron, Hermiona, McGonagallová, Snape, Brumbál, Draco Malfoy, Cho, Umbridgeová, velké množství smrtijedů i sám velký čaroděj. V podstatě kdokoliv, kdo mu kdy řekl něco o kouzelnících. Byla to zvláštní technika učení. A se sebezapřením si přiznal, že byl rád za pár lekcí vhodného vystupování přímo od Temného pána. Nebýt něj, nikdy by nepřišel na nejvhodnější podobu svého učitele. Bůhvíproč měl totiž pocit, že mu jsou jeho myšlenkové pochody nejbližší. A všechny informace od něj si zapamatoval na poprvé. I když to bolelo. Hodně.

Když vrátil svou pozornost zpět k dění v pokoj, byl Pán zla pryč. Ostatní v místnosti stále byli a Harry měl pocit, že si z něho udělali panenku na oblékání. Rosierova žena, přestože stále bledá, nadšeně švitořila italsky s tím krejčím a mávala hůlkou Harryho směrem. Při pohledu na rukáv zjistil, že se mu výšivka neustále mění ze zlaté, na stříbrnou, pak na černou, v barvě látky a pak zase na zlatou. Rosier seděl v křesle, podpíral si hlavu a Harry měl pocit, že každou chvíli usne. A Malfoy stál před nově vykouzleným zrcadlem s tou samou látkou přehozenou přes ramena. A stejně jako ta, ze které bylo ušito Harryho oblečení, i ta jeho měnila barvu s každým mávnutím hůlky. Opět potlačil zívnutí a vrátil zpátky do své mysli. Tohle bude ještě nadlouho.

Harry se vrátil myšlenkami zpátky do zašedlé koupelny a znovu zkontroloval svůj účes v zrcadle. Vzpomínka ho nechala celého roztřeseného. Cítil strašné pnutí uvnitř sebe, aby ho našel. Stýskalo se mu po něm. On byl jediný, kdo Harrymu rozuměl.

Ostře se kousl do tváře. Ne, tak to není. Ten pán, za kterým ho madame Pomfreyová vzala, to řekl jasně. Je to vliv té psychoněco drogy. Abstinenční příznaky jsou u ní hlavně psychické. A jeden z nich, je, že strašně chce vidět toho, kdo mu ji dával. I když to byla spíš nutkavá posedlost. Ale Harrymu bylo i smutno, chyběly mu ty úšklebky, nebo smích, když řekl něco správného. Doprdele jemu chyběl i ten jeho chladný humor, který byl mimochodem hodně vtipný.

Ten terapeut, jehož jméno už zase zapomněl, s ním dělal spoustu cvičení, dával mu na jazyk, pod jazyk, na kůži různé kapky, mával mu různě rukama a ptal se jeho těla na různé otázky, aniž by chtěl po Harrym, aby cokoliv řekl. Celé to bylo divné a Harry to do teď má v mlze. Děla se toho spousta. Ale podle všeho teď jen musí vydržet a docházet za tím pánem jednou týdně. Klíčem je prý nebýt v kontaktu s tou osobou. Harry musel souhlasit, nebylo by moudré vrazit k Pánovi zla teď v roce 1976 a chovat se jako štěně. Doufal, že se té závislosti zbaví. Ale i tak, co kdyby se to nepovedlo?

Palcem vyleštil zaschlou skvrnku na zrcadle. Vlasy měl už pod bradu, skoro k ramenům. Rostly jako z vody. Stále nemohl uvěřit tomu, že celou dobu stačilo nechat ty vlasy o trochu víc narůst, aby měl klid. A rozhodně si je neplánoval stříhat.

Ze zrcadla na něj koukal extrémně hubený, étericky vyhlížející mladík, který jako by vypadl z 19. století. Harrymu stále přišlo vtipné, že to, co špičkový návrhář čistokrevné módy považoval za nejnovější styl, nosili mudlové tak dávno. Ale musel uznat, že nakonec s pomocí Rosierovy ženy, která se v tom evidentně vyznala také, vymyslel perfektní model.

Kdyby tohle měl na sobě během Vánočního plesu, možná by si i připadal ucházejícně. Pokud je to tedy slovo. Tmavě zelený hábit dlouhý do poloviny lýtek. Vepředu otevřený a po krajích zlatě lemovaný. Pod ním kalhoty a vesta ve stejné barvě. Smetanově bílá košile se stojáčkem doplněná zlatým šátkem místo kravaty propíchnutým zlatým hadím špendlíkem a tmavě zelený pruh látky místo opasku. Vypadal epesně. Perfektně by to ladilo k jeho původním očím, i když i k těm šedým to dost sedělo.

Pro nákupy na Příčnou se rozhodl zlatou vázanku i hádka nechat doma. Šerpu kolem pasu si ale nechal. Skvěle zakryla jeho rozepnuté kalhoty. Dost přibral a pokusy je zapnout po chvíli vzdal.

Vrátil se do pokoje. Tam stál Severus už také oblečený. Harry ho závistivě podezříval, že použil osvěžující kouzla. Rozhodně lepší než studená sprcha. I když on by si ji pravděpodobně kouzlem ohřál. Bastard jeden, pomyslel si vřele. Severus měl na sobě jednoduchý černý hábit, zrovna si ho u krku zapínal. Byl celý zakrytý, jen špičky bot byly vidět. Harry mu záviděl. Určitě pod tím má normální oblečení a nemusí se obtěžovat s převlékáním.

Severus nadzvedl obočí, když ho viděl. „Zapomněl ses zapnout."

Harry sklouzl pohledem ke svému poklopci, ten byl ale v pořádku. Rozepnutá část kalhot byla stejně schovaná pod šerpou. Zmateně se podíval na Severuse a došlo mu, že myslel hábit jako takový.

„Ehm… To nemá knoflíky," vysvětlil rozpačitě.

Severus se zatvářil překvapeně a přešel blíž. „Nechceš ale chodit mezi lidmi rozepnutý_,_ že ne?"

„Ne?"

„Ne!" zdůraznil Severus. „Nemůžeš dělat takovou ostudu."

Harry našpulil rty a pokýval hlavou. Jako by mu na tom záleželo. „Hmm… Tak co budeme dělat?"

Severus si poklepal prsty o rty. „No, asi to zkusíme nějak provizorně zapnout. Nemáš zavírací špendlíky?"

Harry si založil ruce na hrudi a dlouze se na něj podíval.

„Jasně že nemáš," povzdechl si Severus a odhodil si vlasy z obličeje. Přešel až k Harrymu a chytil do ruky lem hábitu.

Harrymu se zkroutil žaludek, ale jinak zůstal v klidu. Severus zamračeně zkoumal přední i zadní část lemu, zkušebně přikládal jednu stranu k druhé a pak spokojeně mlaskl.

„Myslím, že bychom to mohli přilepit tady v těch smyčkách," ukázal na velké a obzvláště komplikované části výšivky. „Nikdo by si toho neměl všimnout. A dočasné lepící kouzlo by to ani nemuselo poškodit," podotkl. Aniž by čekal na Harryho odpověď, vytáhl hůlku a dal se do práce. Harry měl pocit, že se s každým kouzlem pousmál. Po sedmi minutách bylo hotovo.

Severus odstoupil a kriticky si své dílo přeměřil. Souhlasně pokýval hlavou. „Lepší. S tou délkou asi nic neudělám. Barvu asi nezměníš, co?" povzdechl si.

Harry se na něj zamračil. „Ne, docela se mi líbí, víš?" A jeho oblečení nebylo z té krejčovské, barvu a strukturu měnící látky. Ta prý byla extrémně drahá a sloužila jen pro tvoření návrhů.

Severus opět pokýval hlavou a naposledy si uhladil hábit. „Tak asi půjdeme, ne?"

Harry souhlasně přikývl a potlačil nadšený výskot. Sevřel pěsti a jen tak tak se neusmíval od ucha k uchu. Šimralo ho v břiše a prsty na nohou se mu kroutili. Bylo to tady! Bude mít hůlku!

* * *

Severus zavolal Bondyho a během zlomku vteřiny už vstupovali do davu na Příčné ulici. Blížila se polovina srpna, ale bradavické dopisy dorazily už před čtrnácti dny, takže první velká vlna nakupujících minula. Další budou každý víkend a obzvláště několik posledních dní prázdnin.

Harry vedle něho přímo sršel nadšením. Severus věděl, jak moc se snaží vypadat v klidu, ale už ho začínal mít přečteného. Na tenhle den se těšil jako na žádný. Lehce se usmál. Rád ho viděl spokojeného. Od té doby, co si popovídal s madame Pomfreyovou a probral s ní další postup ohledně Harryho, byl mnohem klidnější. Dokud se bude chovat přiměřeně přátelsky, dokud bude respektovat jeho osobní prostor a bude dělat vše pro to, aby se Harry cítil bezpečně, bude všechno v pořádku. Harryho výpadek před pár dny byl zřejmě způsoben nějakým flashbackem aktivovaný Severusovým výbuchem.

Takže měl Severus jen o důvod víc být klidný a vyrovnaný. Nic těžkého. A kupodivu na tu techniku Harry zabral. Tvářil se spokojeněji a byl méně uzavřený. Nikdy neměl problém s tím říct Severusovi, co si myslí, ale počítaly se takové detaily jako vtipkování, dobírání nebo upřímný úsměv.

Ale i tak měl co dělat, aby to nevzdal. To, co se stalo před předevčírem, na něj stále působilo jako rozpuštěný kotlík v konečné fázi velmi složitého lektvaru. Pokaždé, když už měl pocit, že to zvládají a už bude jen líp, něco se zase posralo.

Proč by Harry nemohl být závislý na naprosto neznámém lektvaru, o které madam Pomfreyová v životě neslyšela? Ten bok ho stále ještě bolel, ale nemůže po ní chtít, aby mu léčila každou bolístku. Bohatě stačil ten monokl a ret. Už takhle jí i jejímu muži byl vděčný, že přišli uprostřed noci i v županech.

Severus se cítil provinile, že mu přišla celá ta situace kolem Harryho komická. Harry byl nastavený tak, aby našel zdroj lektvaru, který ještě ani není, od někoho, kdo ani neví o jeho existenci. Kluk pobíhající po ulicích Londýna v proužkovaném pyžamu a útočící na bezdomovce a opilce rozhodně není vtipný. Ani trochu.

Pevně se kousl. Nic k smíchu.

Podle madame Pomfreyové bude Harry v pořádku. No, kdo je on, aby se s ní hádal, že? Stejně se radši soustředil na lepší věci. Jako lektvary nebo knížky. Nebo nákupy lektvarů a knížek. Jen doufal, že už je to skutečně vyřešený. Sám má dost problémů s jedním závislým, nepotřebuje mít v jednom baráku hned dva cvoky. Aspoň, že s tím jedním se dá většinou normálně mluvit.

Už předem, než s Harrym vyrazili na Příčnou, se dohodli, že Harry půjde k Ollivanderovi sám a Severus si mezitím vyřídí co potřebuje. Potěšeně si uvědomil, že ho čeká v knihkupectví hodně zábavy. S bodnutím žárlivosti si vzpomněl na měšec, který Harry dříve toho dne vyndal z jedné skryté kapsy svého hábitu. Harry z něj vyndal snad třicet galleonů a dal je Severusovi jako by se nechumelilo. Prý na přísady a jídlo a další výdaje, které Severus určitě má.

Severus Harrymu tolik peněz záviděl. Jen při představě, co by on s takovým jměním mohl dělat, šel do kolen. A Harry vypadal, že mu to je úplně jedno. Musel si žít celý život jako v bavlnce, problesklo Severusovi hořce hlavou, když pustí tolik peněz z ruky bez mrknutí oka. Ale ani peníze ho nezachránily před těmi hrůzami, že?

Krátce se rozloučili, dohodnuti, že když nebude Harry do dvou hodin v knihkupectví, přijde za ním Severus k Ollivaderovi, a vydali se každý svým směrem. Severus nedával moc pozor na cestu. Šel po paměti a už přemýšlel, v jaké sekci se na dvě hodiny ztratí. Budou to lektvary, formule, cestopisy nebo beletrie?

* * *

Harry vešel do útulného krámku prozářeného sluncem. Jemné cinknutí se rozneslo obchodem v momentě, kdy se za ním zavřely dveře. Smítka prachu se vnášela ve slunečních paprscích pronikající výlohou s jedinou hůlkou na tmavě modré podušce. Harry se rozhlédl. V části vyhrazené zákazníkům bylo několik různorodých křesílek a stolků a spousta vitrín, ve kterých byly vystaveny sady na leštění hůlek, různé nástavce, držáky i pouzdra. V části přehrazené pultem byly regály táhnoucí se až dozadu do obchodu. A v nich byly krabice a krabice a krabice plné hůlek.

Harry se tiše posadil a čekal na příchod majitele. V krámě bylo podivné ticho naplněné očekáváním. Zavřel oči a s dlouhým výdechem se uvolnil. I když si to nechtěl přiznat, na Příčné mu dvakrát příjemně nebylo. Spousta lidí, spousta nevyžádaného kontaktu, spousta hluku. Ale tady na druhou stranu byl požehnaný klid. Jako by se zaklapnutím dveří vstoupil do jiného světa.

Pohodlněji se opřel a nechal ticho ať ho zaplní. Postupně cítil, jak mu prsty začínají lehce vyťukávat rychlejší rytmus. Přesto to atmosféru krámku nenarušilo, ba naopak. Překvapeně otevřel oči a pozoroval své prsty. Měl pocit, že skoro až slyší melodii, v jejímž rytmu jeho prsty tancovaly. Ale nikde nic nehraje…

Zaposlouchal se pozorněji. I když nešlo úplně o zvuk, nevěděl, jak lépe to popsat. Zvedl se a přešel k výloze kde byl zvuk nejsilnější. Melodie byla svižná, rázná a lehce… nabubřelá. Harry měl pocit, že ten zvuk vychází z vystavené hůlky. Zvedl ruku a pomalu k ní přibližoval prsty.

„To bych nedoporučoval, mladý muži," ozvalo se za Harryho zády. „Hůlka mého praděda nemá moc v lásce nenechavé prsty."

Harry se pousmál. „Máte pravdu, tváří se poněkud samolibě," poznamenal, když se otáčel ke zdroji toho hlasu. Ztuhl a s lehkým úsměvem na rtech se přinutil polknout. Skoro vůbec se nezměnil….

Garrick Ollivander stál před ním s měsíčníma očima rozšířenýma překvapením a pohledem upřeným na Harryho tvář. A _jejich_ oči. Vlasy měl stále jako rozčepýřené chomáčky mraků. Obličej plný laskavých vrásek a ústa jako stvořená pro povzbudivý úsměv. Harrymu se horkostí zalily oči a on se ti přinutil rozmrkat. Sevřel čelist. Nebude tady brečet. Vždyť s tím přeci počítal... Ale připravený nebyl.

Pan Ollivander. Živý a zdravý. Nezraněný. Kypící životem. Spokojený. Šťastný. Harrymu se zamotala hlava, ale přinutil se rovně stát. Byl to on. Kousl se do rtu a rukou si zkontroloval uhlazené vlasy.

Ten pohyb jako by vytrhl Ollivandera z transu. Zamrkal a nasadil výraz prodavače obchodu. „Dobrý den, co pro vás mohu udělat?"

Harry si odkašlal. „Potřebuji novou hůlku," vysvětlil jednoduše.

„Hmm…" pokýval důležitě Ollivander hlavou. „A smím se zeptat, co se stalo s vaší přechozí? Přestal jste se jí líbit, nebo jste se rozhodl vyzkoušet pro jistotu jinou?"

Harry nechal na povrch vyplout skutečný smutek, který cítil. „Bohužel byla zničena."

Ollivander bolestně zavřel oči. „Chápu." Během chvilky se ale vzpamatoval a pokračoval: „Dovolte." Vytáhl z kapsy dlouhý krejčovský metr se stříbrnými značkami. „Kterou rukou budete s hůlkou zacházet?"

„Pravou, prosím," řekl Harry s pocitem dejavu.

„Natáhněte paži. Ano, tak je to správně." Změřil si Harryho od ramene k prstům, potom od zápěstí po loket, od ramene k podlaze, od kolena k podpaždí, a ještě kolem hlavy. „Chcete stejnou hůlku jako jste měl předtím? Protože vás musím varovat – to není možné." Ptal se, aniž by přestal v měření.

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. „Nechám to na vás, pane." A nemůže si přeci vzít svoji starou hůlku s Fawkesovým perem. Jeho budoucí jedenáctileté já by mu moc nepoděkovalo. Metr pokračoval v měření sám – zrovna odměřoval vzdálenost mezi Harryho nosními dírkami – a pan Ollivander přecházel mezi regály a sundával krabice.

„To by stačilo," usoudil, a metr se svezl na podlahu a zůstal tam ležet. „Dobrá, pane. Zkuste tuhle. Bukové dřevo a dračí srdce. Devět palců. Pěkná a pružná.

Harry vztáhl ruku k hůlce a zaváhal. Nezněla mu správně. Zavrtěl hlavou a otevřel ústa, aby se to pokusil vysvětlit Ollivanderovi.

Ten ale chápavě pokýval hlavou a ukázal mu další. „Javor a pero ptáka fénixe. Sedm palců dlouhá, a ohebná jako bič."

Harry opět natáhl ruku, ale stáhl si ji ještě dřív než tu předchozí. Zněla příliš… dutě.

Ollivanderovy měsíční oči se rozzářily výzvou. „A co tahle? Ebenové dřevo a žíně z jednorožce, osm a půl palce a velice pružná. Tak prosím, vyzkoušejte si ji."

Harry ji opět zkusil chytit do ruky, ale zase ho zastavil ten zvláštní pocit. Příliš měkká. Problesklo mu hlavou.

„Cože jste to říkal o té hůlce ve výloze?" zeptal se ho najednou Ollivander.

Harry se zamračil, jak se snažil vybavit předešlou konverzaci. „Ach ano, že se tváří poněkud samolibě."

Ollivander stiskl rty a pronikavě se na Harryho podíval mírně rozostřeným pohledem. Harry potlačil nutkání se ošít. Kdyby aspoň mrkl! Vůbec nepomáhalo, když z něj Harry cítil stejnou vůni dřeva a kouře jako v Pevnosti. Zkřížil zimomřivě ruce na hrudi a sklopil pohled.

Ollivander zamrkal a mlaskl. „Zajímavé. Velmi zajímavé." Podrbal se na bradě a obrátil pohled k jednomu regálu. „Nechte mě vyzkoušet tuhle hůlku. Ebenové dřevo. Vlas muže z vodního lidu, 10 palců, pružná, když se jí chce."

Po téhle hůlce zkusil další a další a další. Hůlky, které už vyzkoušel, se kupily na vysoké stolici a pořád jich přibývalo, čím víc hůlek však pan Ollivander vytáhl tím se zdál šťastnější.

„Vy jste náročný zákazník, že? Nedělejte si starosti, určitě najdeme nějakou, která k vám dokonale půjde – teď mi napadá – ano, proč nevyzkoušet některé opuštěné hůlky? Vydržte tady prosím, hned se pro pár zastavím. Víte, mám je na speciálním místě, tak to možná chvíli potrvá," vysvětloval mu. „Zatím si tady udělejte pohodlí, kdyby se vám jakákoliv hůlka zamlouvala, vyzkoušejte ji. Buďte tu jako doma." Povzbudil ho a svižně odkráčel dozadu.

Harry chvíli čekal ale pak přešel k regálu za pultem a začal si číst popisky na krabicích. Nechápal, podle jakého systému jsou seřazené. Dlouhé s krátkými. Různá dřeva v kombinacích s různými jádry. Různé ceny. Nebyla snad kupička, co by měla alespoň jednu kategorii stejnou.

Žádná z hůlek ho ale nezaujala. Žádná mu nezněla… vhodně. Polkl a přinutil se nevšímat si chladu, který mu putoval žilami. Co když je rozbitý? Co když je takový magický mutant, že ho žádná hůlka nebude chtít? Hořce zkroutil rty do trpkého úsměvu, zatímco listoval časopisem o hůlkách. Jeden z titulků hlásil _Použití kovů a jejich vliv na vlastnosti jádra a vnitřní výplně hůlek. _Jen si to shrňme, začal v duchu vypočítávat. Dvě smrtelné kletby. Které přežil. Magická transplantace orgánu. Magická transfúze skrz ten Severusův lektvar. Zhruba šest měsíců plných temných kleteb a záplatového léčení. Byl důležitým prvkem při temném rituálu, který vrátil Voldemortovi tělo. Kousl ho Bazilišek. Cestoval časem. Jeho magie se zbláznila a teď mu vlasy rostou neuvěřitelně rychle. Zabil člověka pouhým dotekem v jedenácti letech. Ještě teď cítil škvařící se maso pod jeho rukama. Zabil člověka, když byl pouhé nemluvně. Sice ne natrvalo, ale taky se to počítá. Zabil smrtijeda, co ho chtěl… Polkl.

A přežil spoustu dalších sraček během velmi velmi krátké doby. Jak by po tom všem mohl zaujmout nějakou hůlku, aby si ho vybrala? Vždyť je zrůda. Vernon měl pravdu. Nic jiného než malá, špinavá zrůda.

Z jeho realistických myšlenek ho vytrhlo zacinkání zvonku. Vzhlédl. Do obchodu právě vstoupily dvě sestry, starší, tak devatenáctiletá vedla tu mladší za ruku. Obě byli v mudlovských šatech. Starší si nervózně kousala ret, zatímco ta mladší nadšeně poskakovala a rozšířenýma očima sledovala Harryho.

„Dobrý den!" pozdravila s úsměvem na rtech a přiskotačila až k pultu. Postavila se na špičky, a chytla se dřevěné hrany. „Já bych si chtěla koupit _kouzelnou_ hůlku, prosím. A ne prosím vycházkovou, ale tu se kterou budu moci kouzlit, víte? Jedu totiž do školy a tam potřebuju kouzelnou hůlku a ne vycházkovou." Kulila na něj zelenomodré oči a tvářila se velmi důležitě.

Harry se na ni usmál a lehce se sklonil. „A jste si tím, slečno, jistá? I vycházková hůl může být užitečná."

Dívka znervóznila a tázavě se podívala na svou sestru. „Prosili bychom tu kouzelnickou," řekla opatrně a chytila tu mladší za ramena. „Víte, já se v tom moc nevyznám. Na nákupy jsme měli jít s manželem, ale bohužel musel jet na služební cestu," vysvětlovala.

„Mamka se o tom s taťkou dlouho hádala," sdělila mu malá zákaznice ochotně. Mamka? Takže to nejsou sestry… Chudák, tohle se jí asi musí stávat často. Harry by nesnesl, kdyby ho považovali za mladšího.

„Jane!" okřikla ji její matka varovně. „Vím, že si ráda s každým povídáš, ale nemusíš říkat hned všem všechno, ano?"

Jane jí to poslušně odkývala a zase upřela své oči na Harryho. „Můžu tedy dostat tu hůlku?"

Harry se pousmál. Byla tak úžasně netrpělivá. „Pan Ollivander by měl každou chvíli přijít a potom ti vybere tu nejlepší hůlku pod sluncem," slíbil jí.

Jane nadšeně zatleskala a usmála se tak široce, že to Harry považoval za nemožné.

„A vy jste byl v Bradavicích?" zeptala se ho zvědavě.

Harry přikývl. „Je to úžasné místo. Jako domov." Smutně se usmál.

„A je to pravda, že tam jsou duchové?"

„Je. Každý den potkáš aspoň čtyři a pokaždé jiné," ujistil ji.

„A táta říkal, že si mám dávat pozor na Protiváka. Je opravdu tak nebezpečný?"

„Protiva," opravil ji, „je strašně škodolibý. Vždycky připraven tě zatáhnout do problému. Nebo ti naházet žvýkačku do vlasů, nebo něco takového. Ale kdybys s ním měla problém, popros o pomoc někoho ze starších studentů, nebo učitelů." Jen ne žádného puristu, uvědomil si. Ale na to přijde sama.

Ohlédl se dozadu do krámu. Ollivander stále nepřicházel. Je možné, že neslyšel upozornění na příchod nových zákazníků?

„Půjdu se podívat po panu Ollivanderovi, ano? Udělejte si mezitím, prosím, pohodlí," instruoval je a spěšně se vydal na výpravu do zákoutí krámku. Téměř okamžitě, když vstoupil mezi regály, ucítil prapodivný tah. Jako by ho vábila zvláštní melodie. Hravá, jemná, přátelská, s ostrým okrajem jejíž konec šlehal jako bič. Připomínala mu tu malou dívenku. Vydal se tím směrem a až došel k polici, kde na druhé odspodu byla hromádka hůlek. Všechny vydávaly podobnou melodii. Některé byly drsnější nebo naopak laskavější, ale ze všech měl stejný… pocit?

Zarazil se. Neměl by, ale něco ho lákalo ty hůlky vzít a odnést je dopředu. Rozhlédl se kolem sebe. Spousta a spousta polic a regálů, velké množství zákoutí a uliček. Trvalo by věčnost, než by pana Ollivandera našel. Rozhodl se. Vzal všechny krabice do náruče a vydal se zpět.

V krámku si mezitím nadšeně špitala Jane se svou matkou, obě usazené v křesílkách. „Pana Ollivandera jsem nenašel, ale možná bychom mohly vyzkoušet několik těchto hůlek, co vy na to?"

Jane rozzářeně přikyvovala a přistoupila blíž. Harry opatrně otevřel jednu krabici a z jejího víka předčítal: „Cesmínové dřevo, jádro žíně z jednorožce, pět a půl palců dlouhá." Nechal ji, aby si hůlku vzala a pobídl jí, ať s ní mávne.

Nic.

Jane se zatvářila zklamaně a Harry ji nechal hůlku vrátit zpět do krabičky, stále aniž by se jí on sám dotkl. Opatrně ji dal stranou v dostatečné vzdálenosti od hůlek, které zkoušel on. „Nic se neděje, vždy to nějakou chvíli trvá," uklidňoval ji a nabídl jí další hůlku. „Lipové dřevo, jádro blána z dračího srdce, třináct palců, velmi měkká."

Tentokrát se ze špičky hůlky snesla sprška nespokojených jisker.

„Ne, ne, tu rozhodně ne," ozvalo se z uličky za Harrym. Pan Ollivander si rázně stoupl vedle Harryho a usmál se na své zákazníky. „Vítejte a promiňte mi to zdržení. Pokud dovolíte slečno," natáhl k Jane ruku a ta mu hůlku vykuleně vrátila. „Myslím," přeměřil si ji pohledem a něco si mumlavě spočítal, „že by Vám mohla vyhovovat tato hůlka." A s tím sáhl po krabici, kterou měl Harry připravenou jako pátou. Otevřel ji a rovnou Jane hůlku nabídl. „Cesmínové dřevo, blána z dračího srdce, osm palců dlouhá, středně pružná. Kapku svéhlavá," dodal s úsměvem.

Jane ji uchopila a široce se usmála. Mávla s ní a kolem ní se rozprskly bleděmodré jiskry.

„Výborně!" zatleskal pan Ollivander. „Dokonalá shoda."

Jane nadšeně přikyvovala a zbožně si hůlku prohlížela.

„Budete si přát kromě hůlky ještě něco?"

„Noo, já nevím. Potřebuje k té hůlce ještě něco?" zeptala se ho ztraceně Janina matka.

„Hůlka jako taková stačí, ale doporučil bych vám alespoň menší sadu na údržbu a možná i loketní pouzdro, aby ji slečna měla stále při ruce," odpověděl jí jako pravý obchodník.

„Vezmeme si tedy obojí. Pouzdro i sadu," objednala.

Ollivander se mírně uklonil a přešel k vitríně s pouzdry. „Mám mnoho barev a materiálů. Můžete si vybrat jakoukoliv barvu nebo naopak materiál, který napodobí lidskou kůži tak dokonale, že si pouzdra nikdo ani nevšimne."

„Já bych chtěla modrožlutý!" vyhrkla Jane.

Matka si ji pochybovačně přeměřila. „Jsi si jistá? Nechceš si vybrat spíš, praktičtější barvu?"

Jane na matku vykulila štěněčí oči a sepjala ruce. „Prosíííííím."

Matka si povzdechla a přikývla. „Tak tedy dobrá. Máte čistě náhodou modrožluté?" Otočila se na Ollivandera.

„Proužkované!" zdůraznila Jane.

Ollivander se usmál. „Během půl hodiny bych ho pro vás měl připravené."

Matka se zamyslela a přikývla. „Pak tedy prosím to. Půjdeme ještě nakoupit další věci a pak se pro něj vrátíme."

„Ale hůlku si vezmu s sebou už teď, že jo?" ujišťovala se Jane.

„Jistě, jistě," ubezpečila ji matka a vytáhla peněženku. „Kolik ta hůlka stojí?"

„Osm galleonů," odpověděl jí Ollivander klidně zatímco vytahoval nějaký formulář. „A můžete mi prosím, slečno, říct, jak se jmenujete, kdy jste se narodila a kdy nastupujete na jakou školu?"

Jane přikývla a důležitě začala recitovat: „Jane Oustenová. Psáno s OU. Narodila jsem se 24. března, 1965. Jdu do Bradavicové školy čár a kouzel."

„Ahá…" Ollivander vše rychle zapisoval. „Děkuji Vám mnohokrát. A mohla byste prosím přiložit prst na tuto značku?" Jane zvědavě uposlechla. Kulatá runa se modře rozzářila a pak zase zhasla. „Děkuju. Nyní jste oficiálně vlastníkem této hůlky." Podal ji malou brožurku. „Toto si prosím pozorně prostudujte, je tam všechno, co by vás v případě hůlek mohlo zajímat."

Harry se snažil tvářit příjemně a přívětivě, přesto jeho maska málem sklouzla, když si všiml brožury. Proč ji on kdysi nedostal? To snad výrobce hůlek předpokládal, že to Harry dávno ví?

Matka zaplatila a se slibem, že se vrátí pro pouzdro i s hopkající dcerkou, která stále hůlku nepustila z ruky, odešla.

Jakmile se za nimi zaklaply dveře, Ollivanderův úsměv opustil jeho tvář a on se na Harryho pronikavě podíval. Harry polkl. „Ták. Předpokládám, že předtím, než vám ukážu nejcennější a nejunikátnější hůlky jaké v obchodě jsou, mám právo na vysvětlení." Zabodl do Harryho měsíční oči. „A to všeho."

Harry ztuhl, vnitřnosti se mu zkroutily a v puse mu vyschlo. Pan Ollivander dovedl být děsivý, když se rozhodl. „Ehm…" odkašlal si. „Kterého všeho máte na mysli?"

„Nejprve by mě zajímalo, jak jste poznal, který typ hůlek přinést. Dále, který hůlkař vás učil. Potom co skutečně chcete v tomto obchodě a nakonec, který z mých povedených příbuzných vás přede mnou schovával!" dodal s upřímným úsměvem a rukama rozpřaženýma do stran.

Ufff…. Tak to bude na dlouho. „Neměl byste čaj?" zeptal se ho Harry nesměle. A hned na to byl nadšeným hůlkařem veden dozadu.


	9. Smaragd

„Nuže?" pobídl ho Ollivander, když byl čaj na stole. Byli v zákoutí hned vedle uličky vedoucí do krámku. Vypadalo to male ale útulně. Hned vedle stolu byl vysoký pult se spoustou zásuvek a poliček, ze kterých začal Ollivander vyndávat různé látky a náčiní.

Harry se nadechl, aby mu řekl jednu z předpřipravených verzí, která by vysvětlila i povědomou barvu jeho očí. Ale slova se mu zasekla v krku. Díval se na starého pána, s očima, které vidí všechno. Prsty se mu třásly a žaludek se zkroutil. Nemohl to udělat. Nemohl mu po tom všem lhát.

„J-já," zasekl se a začal znovu. „Já, přišel jsem si pro hůlku." Začal tím nejjednodušším.

„Aha," pokýval hlavou Ollivander a jinak nic neříkal. Vzal pouzdro a podle něj změřil modrou látku.

Ticho se natahovalo a Harry raději pokračoval. „Moje původní hůlka už bohužel… není schopna kouzlit."

„Skutečně? A co se stalo?" Mávl hůlkou a žlutá látka se začala stříhat na menší proužky.

„Ona… se zlomila."

„To není konec světa, s trochou cviku a péče se dá opravit do původního stavu." Uklidňoval ho Ollivander a začal aranžovat proužky na modrou látku. „Máte obě poloviny?"

Harry polkl a snažil se ignorovat pálení v očích. Nesmí brečet. Krvavé slzy by mu teď rozhodně nepomohla! Zavrtěl hlavou. „I kdybych měl každičkou část, s popelem nic nezmůžete ani vy," zašeptal.

Ollivanderovy oči se rozšířily a jeho pozornost se plně obrátila na Harryho. „Říkal jste, že se zlomila. Ne, že shořela."

Harry sklopil pohled na ruce držící kouřící šálek čaje. „Nejdřív ji zlomily vejpůl. Potom vytáhli pero a začali ho trhat. Pak vzali dřevo a udělali z něho třísky…" _Pak mi je začali vrážet pod nehty_. Třesoucíma rukama odložil šálek sepjal ruce, schovávaje prsty do dlaní. Přetočil scénu až nakonec, kdy mu foukli šedý prášek do očí a smáli se. Tak moc se smáli. „Nakonec tam byl jen popel." Zakončil a vzhlédl k Ollivanderovi.

Ten si držel ruku nad srdcem a bolestně Harryho pozoroval. „Kdo?" vypravil ze sebe slabě.

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. „To není důležité."

Oheň zahořel v Ollivanderových očích. „Mluvíme tu o hůlce. Jistěže to je důležité. Ta zvířata musí být potrestána!" S tím udělal krok do předu a vrazil do stolu tak prudce, až se zatřásl.

Harry ho rychle chytil za rukáv. „Prosím! To nemá cenu řešit."

Ollivander na něj shlédl. „Jak to můžete říct?"

Harry si oblízl rty. Neschopen říct nic jiného než pravdu. „Je to budoucnost."

Ollivanderovy nosní dírky se rozšířily. „Tušil jsem to! Věděl jsem, že s těmi japonskými podvodníky, těmi _Hůlkami budoucnosti_, není něco v pořádku! Prý _Zapomeňte na minulost, to my tvoříme hůlky pro kouzelníky. Je načase, aby si kouzelník vybral svou hůlku! _Měl jsem vědět, že to je něco horšího!" Lamentoval.

„Ne, ne to ne!" uklidňoval ho Harry spěšně. „Myslím budoucnost jako čas!"

Ollivander na něj překvapeně zamrkal. „Čas?"

Harry přikývl. „Technicky se to ještě nestalo. Je to až v budoucnosti."

Pátravý pohled. „Nedáváte vůbec smysl, chlapče."

Harry sebou trhl. „Prosím, neříkejte mi tak. Jmenuji se Harry."

„I tak nedáváte smysl, Harry."

Harry se zhluboka nadechl. „To máte pravdu." Upřeně se na něj podíval a soustředil se na to, aby ho přesvědčil, že říká pravdu. „Já jsem totiž z budoucnosti."

Zamrkání očí. Nic víc.

„Přenesl jsem se sem omylem. Ve skutečnosti jsem se ještě nenarodil," vysvětloval dál Harry. „Kdybych vám řekl parametry mé staré hůlky, najdete ji zde, v tomto krámě, ještě neprodanou."

Pan Ollivander na něj stále zíral.

Harry se ošil ale pohledem neuhnul. I kdyby ho označil za blázna, nebude panu Ollivanderovi lhát. Nikdy.

„Chcete mi říct, že jste z budoucnosti, někdo vám zdevastoval hůlku a vy jste se přemístil v čase, abyste tu hůlku získal zpět?" pátravě se na něj podíval.

„Ne!" bránil se Harry trochu hlasitěji, než měl v plánu. „Přenesl jsem se sem omylem. Poslat mě zpátky nějakou dobu potrvá a nechci chodit bez hůlky. Proto jsem tady. Pro novou hůlku. Ne pro starou novou hůlku, ale pro novou hůlku."

Ollivander se trochu uklidnil a vrátil se k pultu, kde se jediným klepnutím hůlky vpily žluté proužky do modré látky. Látku pak rychlým kouzlem připevnil na pouzdro, a to potom zabalil do papíru. Po chvíli, trochu uklidněn se ptal dál. „A vaše rysy, které jsou charakteristické pro mou rodinu, nosíte úplnou náhodou, že?"

„Ne, to není náhoda," připustil Harry smutně. „Ale nemůžu Vám říct víc, chápejte. Mohl bych ohrozit plynutí času a spousta věcí by se mohla… změnit."

Ollivander si ho dál pochybovačně měřil. Otevřel ústa, aby se ho na něco zeptal ale přerušilo ho cinknutí zvonku. Spěšně popadl zabalené pouzdro a odešel do krámu, odkud byly slyšet spokojené zákaznice. Za chvíli se Ollivander vrátil. Přemýšlivě si mnul bradu a něco si tiše mumlal.

Ztěžka si sedl a Harry ho nechal přemýšlet.

„Takže…" začal Ollivander pomalu. „Pokud bych uvěřil tomu, že jste z budoucnosti a že mi nic neřeknete kvůli plynutí času… Je tu jedna věc, která mi vrtá hlavou. Stále se musím sám sebe ptát… V jakém příbuzenském vztahu jsme my dva? Přemýšlím, jestli třeba můj syn…" nechal to vyznít do ztracena.

Harry se zalkl a na moment zavřel oči. Byl zpátky v cele, zavřený s Ollivanderem, aby se jejich magie _asimilovaly, _a naslouchal jeho vyprávění. O dceři, která má někde kosmetickou firmu, o bratrovy, s kterým se před lety pohádali, o synovi, kterého ztratil.

Vyprávěl mu o tom, jak velká jeho rodina byla, A o tom, jak se porozumění magii velmi specifickým způsobem dědí v jejich rodině. Ale žádné z jeho dětí v tradici nepokračovalo… Jen syn. A ten byl pryč. A synovec, který cestuje po světě a Anglii se vyhýbá jako vodní člověk poušti. Jeho obchod na Příčné byl odsouzen k zániku. Přesto zněl vyrovnaně, když to Harrymu popisoval. Jako by to bylo pevně dané. Neměnné. Jako by přijal, že nemá žádnou budoucnost.

Harry otevřel oči a usmál se, i když se uvnitř cítil prázdný. „Nemůžu Vám nic říct, plynutí času, pamatujete?"

Ollivanderův obličej se rozzářil, když viděl Harryho úsměv. „Jistě, jistě. Tomu naprosto rozumím." Sáhl po konvici a s novým elánem oběma dolil.

„A nyní mi řekni Harry, proč ti zlomily tu hůlku. A-" Zarazil Harryho, než stačil cokoliv říct. „Nezapomeň, že jsi rodina. I kdybys byl ze stovek let vzdálené budoucnosti, pořád jsi rodina. Takže žádné vytáčky." Upozornil ho se zdviženým prstem a s dobrotivým úsměvem na tváři.

Harry polkl velký brambor, který se mu udělal v krku a rychle si otřel rukávem koutky očí. Při zběžném pohledu si všiml několika rezavých kapek na zelené látce.

„Já… asi bych měl začít od začátku." Začal Harry pomalu. „Moje rodina měla nějaké nepřátele, a stala se spousta věcí… A pak," zarazil se a přebíral v hlavě všechny možné události, až vybral tu nejrelevantnější. „Nakonec mě unesli."

„Jak?"

„To nevím. Neměl jsem vycházet z domu, ale jednoho dne se strýc rozhodl, že spolu pojedeme na výlet mimo město. A pak už si jen pamatuju, jak jsem ležel na chladné zemi ve tmě." Vzpomínal na červencové události, ale měl to období v mlze. Byla to už taková doba… půl roku… a dvacet let k tomu.

„Ach Harry," povzdechl si pan Ollivander zúčastněně a položil mu vysušenou ruku na Harryho položenou na stole. „A jak se ti podařilo uniknout?"

Harry se podíval na jejich ruce a čerpal sílu ze známého teplého dotyku. Jako by na špičce jazyka cítil… Nebo snad slyšel přívětivou melodii…. Ta vůně… pocit… domova.

„Nepodařilo," řekl jednoduše a vzhlédl. Identické páry očí se na sebe dívaly. „Najednou jsem byl tady. Jeden kluk zkoušel nějaký rituál a omylem mě přenesl. Ale už pracuje na tom, aby mě poslal zpátky."

„Zpátky k těm zvířatům?!" zhrozil se Ollivander.

Teď to byl Harry, kdo pokládal svou druhou ruku na tu jeho v uklidňujícím gestu. „Tak to má být. Ale nebojte, mám tušení, že tam moc dlouho nebudu." Usmál se na něj a jeho úsměv se falešně rozšířil, když mu ho Ollivander váhavě oplatil. Pán zla by z něj měl radost.

* * *

Po dvou a půl hodinách vstoupil promočený Severus do obchodu. Cinknutí ohlásilo jeho příchod a on se rozhlédl kolem. Nikde nikdo. Voda z něj pomalu kapala na zem a on odolal nutkání ji odkouzlit. Sice má doma povoleno kouzlit, ale na Příčné by mohl mít někdo námitky. Znovu si vynadal, že zapomněl doma deštník. Mohl to čekat. A kam Harry zmizel? Nemohl se přece za tu krátkou dobu ztratit, ne? Jistě, Severus si připustil, že se v knihkupectví nechal trochu unést a zapomněl na čas, ale i tak…

Slyšel nějaký zvýšený hlas a pak mumlání. „Dobrý den," pozdravil hlasitě a doufal, že ho majitel obchodu uslyší.

A skutečně během chviličky přišel do krámu spěšně drobný prodejce hůlek. „Á pan Snape. Dubové dřevo, žíně z jednorožce, dvanáct palců. Správně? Copak vás sem přivádí?"

Severus se nepříjemně ošil. Merline, ten chlap je ale zvláštní. Kdyby alespoň mrkl!

„Hledám svého přítele, měl si tu tak před dvěma hodinami kupovat hůlku. Asi takhle vysoký, černé sepnuté vlasy, zvláštní zelený hábit?" naznačil rukou výšku asi někam po jeho bradu.

Pan Ollivander pokýval. „Ano, skutečně sem přišel. A když už jste tady, jak se vám žije s vaší hůlkou?"

Severus si netrpělivě povzdechl. „Je to dobré. A nevíte, kdy – "

„Dobré? Ukažte mi ji hochu, podívám se."

Severus mu neochotně hůlku podal.

Ollivander si ji vzal a zkoumavě po ní přejel prsty. Zkušebně s ní mávl a svižně na ni poklepal. „Zvláštní, velmi zvláštní," zamumlal si pod vousy.

„Pane?" zeptal se Severus váhavě s nataženou rukou.

Ollivander mu hůlku vrátil a přeměřil si Severuse pohledem. „Zatím je to v pořádku, ale udělejte mi prosím laskavost. Přijďte za rok znovu, vypadá to, že by se vaše cesty mohly rozdělit. A nechceme, abyste oba nešťastně pokračovali spolu, že?"

Severus polkl a přikývl. Nebylo výjimkou, že se po prázdninách vrátili někteří studenti s jinými hůlkami. Dospívání a preferování určitých kouzel formovalo magii víc než cokoliv jiného. A nikdo nemůže čekat, že by stejná hůlka byla vhodná pro dítě i dospělého. Hůlky dětí byly ze základních substancí, aby co nejpřirozeněji podpořily plynutí magie. Někteří dospělí nepotřebovali specifičtější parametry a dále používali hůlku, která si je vybrala v jedenácti. Jiní ale… Přesto, byla to _jeho_ hůlka.

„Děkuji," vydal ze sebe přiškrceně. „A nevíte, kam tedy můj přítel šel?"

„Přítel?" zeptal se zmateně pan Ollivander a Severus by přísahal, že mu zacukalo v koutku oka.

„Ano," odpověděl mu Severus. „Takhle malý, černý vlasy, divný zelený hábit, o něco starší?" připomněl mu se zdviženým obočím a rukou vznášející se mu u brady.

„Ahá! Váš přítel! Ano, ano, byl tady."

Severus prudce nasál vzduch. Pomatenec jeden! „Ano, to už vím," přiměl se říct klidně. „A víte, kam šel?"

„Vím." Pokýval Ollivander hlavou a sepjal před sebou svěšené ruce.

Severus jen tak tak neprotočil oči. Takhle se snad nikam nedostane. „A řeknete mi to?"

„Není důvod, abych vám to říkal," odpověděl mu Ollivander a Severus měl pocit, že si z něho tropí blázny.

„Chápu." Severus se otočil k odchodu. Nemá cenu ztrácet čas. „Kdybyste ho viděl, řekněte mu, že je trouba. Ať si hlídá čas. A že na něj čekám tam, kam měl za mnou přijít. Nashle!" houkl přes rameno a s cinknutím otevřel dveře. Třeba se jen minuli a už je dávno v knihkupectví…

„Severusi počkej!" zarazil ho známý hlas pobaveně. Severus se spěšně otočil a spatřil Harryho ležérně se opírajícího v uličce vedoucí dozadu.

Založil si ruce na hrudi a probodl Ollivandera i Harryho pohledem. Harry se tvářil omluvně ale Ollivander… Tomu na tváři hrál uličnický úsměv. V něčem mu připomínal Harryho, ale nemohl přijít na to, co.

„Promiň, Severusi, to zdržení. Ale s mou hůlkou to zřejmě nebude tak jednoduché." Harry se tázavě podíval na Ollivandera.

Ten zavrtěl hlavou, ale stále s úsměvem odpověděl. „Harry zde je zajímavý případ. Jsem si jist, že to bude ještě napínavé. Možná byste si, pane Snape, mohl zkrátit dlouhou chvíli v nějakém obchodě?"

Severus už to chtěl odkývat, ale Harry ho s pohledem ven zarazil. „Nebo bys tu mohl být se mnou," navrhl mu. „Pokud tedy chceš," dodal spěšně.

Ollivander se na Harryho tázavě podíval. „Jsi si jist? Výběr hůlky je dosti choulostivý proces."

Harry přikývl. „Severus už toho teď spoustu ví. I tamto," dodal tajemně. „A nechci ho hnát ven za takového nečasu." Omluvně mávl rukou směrem k výloze. „Už takhle mu působím spoustu problémů."

„Skutečně?" podivil se Ollivander.

_Skutečně_? Zdvihl Severus na Harryho obočí. Vážně vyklopí Ollivanderovi všechno?

„Ano, od té doby, co jsem sem přišel z budoucnosti u Severuse žiju."

Vážně vyklopí Ollivanderovi všechno.

Ollivander pokýval hlavou a podíval se na Severuse, jako by ho viděl poprvé v životě. „Dobrá tedy. Vzadu si nabídněte čaj a sušenky. Harry, víš, kde jsou. Já mezitím dojdu pro ty hůlky, které jsme předtím nestihli otestovat."

Harry přikývl a zavedl Severuse do malé a útulné místnůstky hned za krámkem, kde se výrobce hůlek pravděpodobně v rychlosti občerstvoval. Posadil se na židli a nechal si nalít čaj. Na pultu vedle bylo množství krabic, kterým ale Harry nevěnoval pozornost. Vypadaly, že je tam někdo jen tak spěšně položil, a ještě kouřící šálek čaje vedle nich v tom Severuse utvrdil.

„Takže," začal Severus. „vypadá to, že jste si padli do oka."

Harry sebou trhnul. „Ano," řekl po chvíli a soustředil se na nalévání svého šálku. „Dalo by se to tak říct."

„A uvědomuješ si, jak debilní to je nápad? Říkat mu všechno?" zeptal se ho stále klidně Severus i když něco málo z jeho obav prosáklo do jeho hlasu.

Harry se napjal a sevřel prsty kolem šálku. Přesto řekl Severusovi velmi pevně: „Nebudu mu lhát."

„Proč ne?"

„Protože… Protože…" hledal Harry slova.

„Protože jsme rodina," ozvalo se z uličky a Severus nadskočil. Musí to dělat? Chodí potichu jak duch!

Harry se plaše usmál a přikývl. „Pan Ollivander je pro mě hodně důležitý."

Ollivander mlaskl. „Harry! Chápu, že mi odmítáš prozradit, jestli jsem tvůj otec, děd nebo sestřenice z dvanáctého kolena, ale neříkej mi pan Ollivander, prosím," káral ho s úsměvem.

„A jak vám mám teda říkat?"

„Co takhle Garrick? Strýc? Garry? Strýček Garry?" navrhl mu Ollivander a pokusil se udělat nějaké gesto s rukama plnýma dlouhých, elegantních a zdobených krabic.

Harry váhavě přikývl. „Strýček," opatrně to slovo převaloval na jazyku. „To se mi líbí."

„Takže vy jste vážně příbuzní?" zeptal se Severus pochybovačně.

„No jistě!" zadeklamoval Ollivander a šetrně položil krabice na už tak dost přeplněný stůl. Objal Harryho kolem ramen a zářivě se na Severuse usmál. „Copak nevidíte tu podobu?"

Ano, teď, když se na to zaměřil, skutečně měl pocit, že jsou příbuzní. Měli podobné oči… možná trochu bradu? A možná, že Ollivanderovy vlasy byly původně černé… Co ho ale skutečně přesvědčilo byl fakt, že sebou Harry při tom ležérním chycení kolem ramen nejen že netrhl, ale dokonce se o Ollivandera opřel! A stále s tím úsměvem na tváři.

Severus přikývl. „Ano, myslím, že to vidím."

„Výborně!" vyskočil Ollivander a vzal do ruky červenou krabici s okrajem ozdobeným černými runami. „Stejně jako předtím, než přišel tvůj přítel, Harry. Nebudu zdržovat výkladem z čeho jsou vyrobeny nebo pro koho byly určeny. Ani, proč si je jejich majitelé nevyzvedli. Jen mi řekni, co cítíš. Přesně jako předtím."

Harry váhavě přikývl a Ollivander sundal víko. Na červeném sametu ležela uhlově černá hůlka se složitě zdobenou rukojetí, na které byly drobné, červené kamínky připomínající kapky krve.

Harry natáhl ruku a nechal ji vznášet se nad hůlkou. Zavřel oči a Severus pozoroval, jak se jeho váhavý výraz zkroutil do zlověstného úsměvu. Harryho prsty ve vzduchu začaly kmitat ve zběsilém rytmu. Pak se sevřely v pěst a Harry stáhl ruku a zavrtěl hlavou. „Byla by to zábava, ale není moc trpělivá," pronesl omluvně k Ollivanderovi.

„Skutečně?" podivil se výrobce hůlek a přiklopil červené víko zpět. „Jestliže ti tahle hůlka přijde zábavná, jsem zvědavý, co řekneš na tuhle." A s tím otevřel krabici potaženou žlutou šupinatou kůží. Na podušce ležela jako kost bílá hůlka. S velmi ostrou špičkou a stříbrnou spirálou vinoucí se od rukojeti až nakonec. Harry opět přesunul ruku nad hůlku a Severus pozoroval, jak prsty konejší vzduch nad ní, jako by pianista zkoušel klávesy obzvláště majestátního nástroje. Harry hůlku upřeně pozoroval bez mrknutí. Pomalu se usmál, jako by rozluštil nějakou hádanku a jedním prstem přejel po celé její délce.

Ollivander varovně sykl, ale to už se Harryho krev blyštila na stříbrné špičce. Harry si pomalu vložil prst do úst a naklonil hlavu, jako by něco poslouchal. Pokýval hlavou. Jeho úsměv se rozšířil a volnou rukou přiklopil víko zpět.

Harry vysvětlil: „Prý ještě nejsem připravený, ale slíbila, že na mě počká, když budu mít odvahu." Ollivander se na Harryho překvapeně podíval a trochu zbledl.

Severusovi to všechno připadalo zvláštní. Co je to za hůlky? Proč s nimi Harry nemává, jako obvykle? A proč o nich mluví, jako by byly živé? Copak je už stejně pomatený jako Ollivander? I když, jestli to běhá v rodině, pak by to mohlo být stejné jako u něj a u matky, nebo ne?

To už byla na světle nová hůlka. Tentokrát bohatě zlatě zdobená čirými krystaly po celé délce. Harry zvedl obočí a zkušebně přiblížil ruku. Hned ji ale odtáhl. „Bože, ta potřebuje pomoc!" znechuceně se ušklíbl a otřel si ruku do kalhot. „V životě jsem nepotkal nikoho nafoukanějšího, nafrněnějšího a pyšnějšího, než je ona!" prohlásil a vyčítavě se podíval na Ollivandera, kterému jiskřilo v očích.

„Odpusť," řekl a vůbec podle Severusova názoru nezněl omluvně. „Zkusit se musí všechno."

A tak zkoušeli další a další hůlky. Severus vypil asi tři šálky čaje, snědl plný talíř sušenek a postupně usínal. Všechny hůlky byly buď příliš nafoukané, prudké nebo naopak moc mírné. O jedné dokonce Harry prohlásil, že ho uspává! Ale ani o jedné neřekl, že byla příliš nebezpečná. Ty, ze kterých Severusovi vstávaly hrůzou vlasy v zátylku Harry označil za lákavé nebo zábavné, ale údajně si nesedl s jejich dalšími vlastnostmi. Severus z toho byl jelen. Dejte mu sebeodpornější věc a on vám z ní udělá špičkový lektvar. Ale tohle byla úplně jiná liga.

Když ani třetí várka hůlek neodpovídala Harryho požadavkům a Severusův měchýř vyhrožoval válkou, zatleskal Ollivander nadšeně rukama a s neuvěřitelným elánem prohlásil, že zábava právě začíná.

To snad nemyslí vážně?

Myslel.

Začal nadšeně popisovat cosi o různých kombinacích jader, dřev, kovů a drahokamů. Severus se necítil ani z poloviny tak špatně, jak by asi měl, když ho přerušil a požádal o nasměrování k záchodu. Když se vrátil u stolu byla jen kupa hůlek. Vzal si další sušenku a pomalu ji kousal, zatímco poslouchal, kam oba dva zmizeli. V tom se přiřítil nadšený Harry, popadl poslední krabice a zase odspěchal. Severus ho následoval k zastrčeným dveřím, za kterými byla spoře osvětlená místnost. Severus se zastavil na prahu a cítil velké množství ochran, které ho varovaly před vstupem. Harry nadšeně vracel hůlky na jejich speciální místa. Pokaždé, když hůlku v krabici umístil na podstavec, rozsvítily se na ní svíčky. Vypadalo to jako svatyně. Nebo pohřebiště.

Když Harry i Ollivander skončili v urovnání, odvedl je výrobce hůlek do místnosti, která by se s přivřenýma očima dala nazvat dílnou. Byla ohromná, s obrovskými skříněmi po celém obvodu a s několika stoly uprostřed. Na každém stole byly hůlky nebo jejich části v různém stádiu výroby.

Usadil Harryho na vysokou židli a Severus se opřel o prázdný stůl vedle něj. Ollivander přešel k jedné skříni a vyndal kovovou kouli o velikosti potlouku. Opatrně ji předal Harrymu a ten ji zvědavě zvedl na úroveň očí.

„Chytni ji oběma rukama a pozoruj ten křížek nahoře," naváděl ho Ollivander a Harry poslechl.

Čím déle se na tu kouli díval, tím víc si Severus připadal jako blázen. Na kouli se objevily zvláštní klikaté čáry, které se změnily z barvy temného kovu na světlejší, potom modré, zelené, červené, žluté a bílé. Nakonec začaly duhově pulzovat a potom i zářit čím dál jasnějším světlem. Severus už kvůli jasnému světlu nic neviděl. Jen tmavé stíny tam, kde měl být Harry a Ollivander. Když už měl pocit, že oslepl, jas se začal snižovat.

Ollivander s pohledem na kouli hvízdl. Po celém jejím povrchu tančily barvy, jen čáry byly temné, jako by tam byla prázdnota.

Harry se provinile usmál. „Promiň, strýčku, asi jsem ti to rozbil."

„Rozbil? Ani v nejmenším! Pár dní a zase se srovná, holka moje." Vzal si kouli a pohladil ji. „Staví nám to ale do cesty nový problém." Podrbal se na hlavě.

„Vážně? Jaký?" zeptal se ho nejistě Harry.

„No, tahle věcička ti změří tvoji aktuální a potenciální hladinu magie. S tou potenciální to není tak přesné a je tam spousta nuancí, které je pro netrénované oko velmi těžké rozlišit. Ále," zdvihl prst, „tvoje magie je momentálně na takové úrovni, že by každou hůlku roztrhla, kdyby se jí prohnala."

Severus polkl. Byl moc rád že Harrymu tu svoji nepůjčil.

„A co tedy budeme dělat?" zeptal se ho Harry vážně.

„Uděláme ti vlastní, samozřejmě! Uzpůsobenou tvým potřebám," dodal a spiklenecky zamrkal. „Na regulaci magie je nejlepší nějaký krystal, čím mocnější, tím lepší." Podrbal se na bradě. „I když možná dva by udělali lepší službu… Ano! Jeden zabudovaný v hůlce a druhý nošený jako prsten na ruce, která hůlku nosí! To je ono!" vítězoslavně prohlásil.

Severus zvedl obočí. Dva šutry na té samé ruce vůbec nebudou vypadat podezřele u šestnáctiletého kluka. U hlavy rodu by to bylo v pohodě, ale kluk?

„Ovšem, vybrat ten vhodný kámen by mohla být potíž." Opět se podrbal na bradě a Severus si všiml, že to místo začíná červenat. „Nemůže to být jen tak nějaký. Ne, nejlepší by bylo, kdyby byl nabitý magií. Jako na rodových špercích nebo… Bychom mohly nějaký nabít tím, že jím necháme prosvištět několik vybraných kouzel. Tak, aby posilnili jeho vlastnosti." Zamyšleně se odmlčel.

Severus pozoroval, jak se Harry zamračil a sáhl do kapsy. Vytáhl měšec s runama vyšitýma kolem okraje a sáhl dovnitř. Severus zvedl překvapeně obočí, když spatřil velký zářivě zelený kámen na jeho dlani.

„Něco jako tohle?" zeptal se Harry.

Ollivander vytrhnutý z myšlenek se podíval na Harryho dlaň. Hvízdl. Opatrně natáhl ruku a vzal kámen do ruky. Otáčel s ním ve světle a pozorně se díval na každou jeho hranu a plochu. Roztřesenýma rukama sáhl do kapsy pláště a vytáhl zvláštní kukátko, které si přiložil k oku.

Neskutečně dlouho pozoroval kámen a Severus se začal pohupovat na patách. Co je tak extra na jednom šutru? Jako jo, je pěkný, ale co na tom?

Ollivander si roztřeseně sundal kukátko z oka a podal kámen velmi opatrně Harrymu. „To je… To je…" oblízl si rty. „Kdes ho... Kdes ho získal?"

Harry se neupřímně usmál. „Z budoucnosti. Byl to dárek… nebo platba? Tak nějak si tím nejsem jistý." Suše se zasmál a Severusovi z toho přeběhl mráz po zádech.

„Uxmalský smaragd." zašeptal překvapeně Ollivander. „Nikdy bych nevěřil, že jeden z nich uvidím. Věnované Chakovi, bohovi deště. Mayové je vždy položili do klína těm, které obětovali v jejich jménu. Ta magie z něj přímo srší! Tolik rituálů, tolik krve…" zarazil se. „Je ale zvláštní, že kromě krvavé magie nese i stopy – tedy je překrytý jedním silným kouzlem úplně jiného druhu. Hmm…. Zvláštní, velmi zvláštní…"

Severusovii ztuhla krev v žilách. Krvavé mayské rituály? To není dobré. To vůbec není dobré.

Harry se ho nezúčastněně zeptal: „A bude tedy fungovat?"

„Jsi si jist, že ho chceš použít?" zeptal se ho varovně Ollivander. „Nejen že ho budeme muset nechat rozříznout, ale je taky neuvěřitelně cenný. A plný nebezpečné magie."

Harry se zamračil a dal si kámen před oči. Pozorně se zadíval do jeho hlubin, a pak si ho přiložil ke rtům. Zavřel oči a tiše tak nějakou dobu stál.

Severus o něj už začínal mít obavy, ale Harry otevřel oči a upřel na Ollivandera rozhodnutý pohled. „Ano, nedovedu si představit vhodnější. Už teď se s ním cítím…. Svázaně." A opět ten zvláštní poloúsměv, před kterým by Severus nejraději utekl.

Ollivander se na něj váhavě podíval a přikývl. „Dobrá tedy… Budu ho ale muset odnést ke svému příteli. Je vynikající klenotník a dovede ho rozetnout tak, aby byly obě poloviny stále magicky spojené. Také odvede perfektní práci s prstenem." Dodal přemítavě. „Možná bychom tam měli zajít později společně, aby sis mohl vybrat design a kov podle své chuti," navrhl Harrymu a Severus cítil zvláštní pocit v břiše.

Moment…

Ach, ano, zase začíná mít hlad! Ty sušenky ho na moc dlouho nezasytily. Než stačil cokoliv říct, Harryho žaludek zakručel a Severus se ušklíbl.

Ollivander zavolal na svého skřítka a přikázal mu prostřít k obědu pro tři. Pak je dílnou odvedl po schodech nahoru, což byla zřejmě obytná část domu. Ozvalo se cinknutí a se spěšnou omluvou je nechal napospas skřítkovi, který se s lupnutím objevil a odvedl je do jídelny.

Jídelna byla skromně ale vkusně zařízená. Žluté stěny, stůl ze světlého dřeva a pískovcové obložení krbu Severusovi připomínalo slunečné dny. Na krbové římse byly hodiny, které ukazovaly půl čtvrté odpoledne. To je tolik? Zarazil se a podivil se, že za celou dobu neměl Ollivander víc zákazníků. Ale stačil jediný pohled z okna, aby zjistil, že je tam boží dopuštění. Jen díky speciálním kouzlům neslyšeli ani neviděli žádné projevy bouřky, dokud se nepodívali přímo ven.

Sedli si s Harrym ke stolu a Severus si ho pořádně prohlédl. Lehce se usmíval a vyťukával do stolu zvláštní rytmus. Severus stále nechápal, že jsou ti dva příbuzní… a že to Ollivander tak nadšeně přijal. I tu věc s budoucností! Zavrtěl si pro sebe hlavou a všiml si na stěně obrazu docela pěkného stromu. Listí se mu třepetalo ve větru a sluneční paprsky skrz ně dopadaly na muže odpočívajícího pod ním. Takhle má vypadat obraz, a ne tři trolové tancující balet!

Založil si ruce na hrudi a nasadil ledabylý tón. „Takže jste fakt příbuzní? Že ses nezmínil."

Harryho úsměv ztuhl. „Je to… složité."

Severus si chtěl okamžitě nakopat. Tři dny vydržel být extrémně milý, ale chvíli se nehlídá a je to v háji. Přikývl a pokusil se usmát. „To si ani nedovedu představit. A co to bylo s těma hůlkama? Nemá se s nimi normálně mávat?"

Harry pokrčil rameny a začal si hrát s rukojetí příborového nože. „Je spousta způsobů, jak zvolit tu správnou."

„Ale ty budeš mít extra buřta." Zvedl jedno obočí. „Přímo na míru. Od _strýčka_."

Harry se stále sklopeným pohledem kývl hlavou. „Jo, už to tak bude."

Severus potlačil podrážděné vydechnutí. „A mohl bys mi prosím říct, co všechno ví? Abych se nepodřekl nebo tak?"

„Já… zatím jsem mu nestihl říct všechno."

„Nestihl? Takže máš v plánu mu vyklopit…?" Tázavě se na Harryho podíval.

„Jo, všechno. Teda ne úplně všechno… Ale… skoro všechno.," zašeptal Harry s prsty stále na rukojeti nože.

„Chápu," odtušil Severus a napil se připravené sklenice vody. Nemohl se dočkat, až Ollivander přijde, aby se konečně mohl najíst.

„A ten šutr máš odkud? Fakt je Mayský?"

„Kdysi jsem ho dostal… teda dostanu… Víš, jak to myslím." Mávl Harry zmateně rukou. „A jo, tipoval bych, že bude. Nevím to teda jistě, ale dělal kolem toho _šutru_ strašné cavyky… Hodiny na něj zíral a neustále mi ho ukazoval… Asi fakt bude speciální…" přemítal Harry.

Severus byl zmatený. „Ollivander?"

Spěšné zavrtění hlavou. „Ne… ale to je jedno…" nuceně se usmál a konečně se Severusovi podíval do tváře. „Je to už minulostí."

Sevrus se usmál nazpět. „Nebo budoucností, co?"

Harry se suše zasmál. „Jo. Přesně tak."

Na chvíli se rozhostilo příjemné ticho, než ho Harry přerušil. „Nemusíš se bát. Strýčkovi věřím. Naprosto. Nic neřekne."

Severus se nervózně zasmál. Poslední dobou se smál častěji než kdy dřív „Bát čeho? Že mě napráská Ministerstvu za ne tak úplně legální rituál v mudlovský koupelně, kterej, nejenže jsem kolosálně posral, ale taky jsem přenesl živého člověka z budoucnosti, což by se dalo úplně v pohodě klasifikovat jako černá magie? Což je jen tak mimochodem – vžuuum – přímo do Azkabanu?" Naznačil rukou příkrou úhlopříčnou dráhu od shora dolů. „Né věř mi," křečovitě se na něj usmál a ukázal mu zdvižené palce. „Strášně se tam těším!"

Harry na něj chvíli vykuleně zíral. Jako by místo Severuse viděl netopýra v hábitu z cukrové vaty. Pak na Severuse vyplázl jazyk a s nevinným úsměvem od ucha k uchu nadšeně prohlásil. „Fajn, že si rozumíme."

Severus zamrkal a než stačil vymyslet nějakou vhodnou sarkastickou odpověď, přispěchal do místnosti Ollivander.

„Promiňte mi chlapci to zdržení. To víte," omluvně se zasmál, „obchody jsou obchody."

Severus s Harrym chápavě přikývli. Ale jejich pohledy byly hladově fixovány na jídlo, které právě vplouvalo do jídelny. Skřítek ho tiše následoval a opatrně začal servírovat.

Jídlo vypadalo božsky a hladovému Severusovi vonělo ještě líp. I když se snažil poslouchat rozhovor hůlkaře s Harrym, jeho pozornost si naplno získala pečená kachna se švestkovou omáčkou. Stačilo jediné sousto, aby Severus odhalil jemnou, netypickou chuť řiditelných švestek. V kombinaci s křupavou kůžičkou a rozpadajícím se masem to byla delikatesa. Doufal, že si na konci nezapomene říct o recept. Zajímalo by ho, jestli by se mu to povedlo napodobit v bradavické kuchyni… V domě v Tkalcovské to riskovat nehodlal, ale vaření řiditelných švestek pro něj bylo výzvou. Stálo za vidění už jen to, že měli ve zvyku vylétávat z hrnce, dokud nebyly doslova rozvařeny v povidla.

* * *

Harry se usmál. Pozdní oběd u Ollivandera nemohl proběhnout lépe. A i Severus vypadal spokojeně, když se díval zasněně na vidličku s masem namočeným v tmavé omáčce. Bál se setkání s Ollivanderem. A i když ještě pořád neměl hůlku, měl pocit, že by snad věci mohly být nakonec v pořádku. Ollivander mu nadšeně vyprávěl o různých typech dřeva ze všech koutů světa, které nasbíral a které chtěl s Harrym vyzkoušet. Harry ho zvědavě pobídl, ať mu poví víc o získání kousku z kafrovníku z oblasti Kamigyutoku. Prý byl jedním z největších stromů v Asii! Harry cítil úžasnou lehkost. Bylo by skvělé spatřit to na vlastní oči.

Srdce se mu na moment zastavilo. Zapomněl. Protáhl mrknutí o trochu déle a pevněji sevřel prsty kolem nože. Jak mohl zapomenout? To by se mu stávat nemělo. Setřásl ze sebe ten pocit úzkosti a vrátil se zpátky ke strýčkovi, který stále rozzářeně vyprávěl. Nebude se tím trápit. Co se stalo, stane se. Nemá cenu proti tomu bojovat. Přinutil se povolit sevření kolem příboru. Vždyť už přece ví, že to nebolí. Lehčí než usnout…

Ale i tak by bylo krásné vidět svět.

* * *

KO (tlesk)

MEN (tlesk)

TUJ (tlesk)

!

Ale vážně, komentář mi udělá velkou radost. :)


	10. Déšť a vycházková hůl

Viděl rozostřeně, srdce mu pulzovalo v uších a jazyk se mu lepil na patro. Plíce se trhaly vejpůl a celé jeho tělo hořelo. Svaly na nohou se trhaly od kostí a teplý pot mu stékal po zádech. Nutil se zhluboka a pravidelně dýchat, ale ozývalo se jen sípání. Pokusil se polknout, ale nebylo co. V boku ho bodalo, jako by ho zase někdo proklínal. Hlava se mu motala a on tušil, že každou chvíli umře.

Těžké šedivé mraky mu visely v horkém a dusném vzduchu nízko nad hlavou. Chodidla ztěžka dopadala na chodník a on se shrbeně probojovával dál a dál. V dálce uviděl zastávku. Jestli doběhne až k ní, bude machr. Nesmí přestat! Napjal všechny své síly a zhluboka se nadechl. S výdechem došlápl o trochu silněji a pak se odrazil od špičky. Ruka se mu mihla kolem boku. Energii získanou odrazem od špičky využil pro dopad na druhou nohu. Na špičku. Odraz. Druhá noha. Na špičku. Odraz. Druhá noha.

Vzhlédl. Už tam skoro bude!

Po věčnosti doběhl na zastávku, sesunul se na lavičku a opřel se lokty o kolena. Snažil se pomalu a zhluboka dýchat. Přesto se dusil. Zíral na své boty a všiml si několika tmavých kapek kolem i na nich. Kap. Kap. Další a další kapky potu mu stékaly po hraně nosu na špičku, odkud skapávaly na chodník. Dlouhé rukávy se mu lepily na ruce ale ani ho nenapadlo si je vyhrnout. Poutalo by to pozornost lidí kolem.

Zavřel oči a soustředil se na svůj dech. Jen se uklidnit… Tohle mu byl čert dlužný. Fyzičku měl v prdeli. Ale Poppy na tom trvala. Prý mu to pomůže se zásobami magie a léčením. Pořád nemohl uvěřit tomu, že mu nabídla tykání. Prý když není jejím studentem, tak se to může. Navíc se jako pacient dost činí… A že se necítí být ještě tak stará, aby jí každý kolem ní musel říkat _madam_. To je její velevážená teta. Harry se při té myšlence pousmál. Jestli je pro Poppy její teta madam, tak ta dotyčná musí být ještě děsivější než norský trnoocasý.

Bylo to už čtyři dny, co poprvé potkal pana Ollivandera. Živého a zdravého. Stále nemohl uvěřit tomu, že ho tak otevřeně přijal. Oči se mu zalily slzami. Bylo to tak úžasné. Přitiskl si hrany rukou k víčkům, ale mírnému úsměvu nebránil. Měl neuvěřitelné štěstí.

Bylo to u něj úžasné. Každé odpoledne tam Harry šel a společně pokračovali na výrobě Harryho hůlky. Svěřoval mu různé techniky a postupy a on v útulné dílně vždy zapomněl na čas. Na minulost, přítomnost i budoucnost. Včera mu začal vysvětlovat i principy výběru hůlky pro zákazníka! Harry vzadu v krámě vybral, co si myslel, že bylo nejlepší a Ollivander to s ním potom rozebíral. Co se týkalo citu, zvolil vždycky dobře. Horší to bylo s výpočty na základě fyzických proporcí zákazníka. Takhle vždycky skončili s velkým množstvím hůlek místo toho, aby pracovali jen se třemi nebo čtyřmi kousky.

Harry byl rád, že má konečně co dělat. Každé odpoledne vypadl z toho ponurého baráku a vrátil se až večer, když už byl Severusův otec v hospodě. A Severus taky vypadal spokojeněji. Harry se suše zasmál. Včera přišel o trochu dřív a našel ho rozvaleného na posteli pouze v županu. Četl si v té knize, co minulý týden půjčil Harrymu a tvářil se naprosto zrelaxovaně. K tomu všemu měl po celém obličeji rozetřenou jedovatě žlutou pastu!

Harryho to rozesmálo, i když měl trochu vztek. Proč mu sakra nikdo dřív neřekl, že existuje lektvar na beďary? Jistě, připravit věhlas, stáčet slávu, a dokonce uložit do broušených flakonů smrt, to se jim musí říct hned v prváku. Ale o akné ani ťuk! Tomu on říkal nespravedlnost.

Chtěl otevřít oči, ale byly strašně těžké. Rozhodl se je nechat ještě chviličku odpočívat. Tohle cvičení tělabylo náročnější, než čekal. Není potřeba, aby ho mučili smrtijedi, on to zvládne i sám!

Pokusil se je znovu otevřít. Marně. Byl tak strašně unavený… Musí se kouknout na spoje co pojedou, protože zpátky to nedojde. To se mu nepovedlo ještě ani jednou. Jen ještě chviličku…

Další, co vnímal, byla tupá bolest hlavy. Cukl sebou a uviděl starou paní se scvrklými rty, jak na něj zamračeně zírá. V jedné ruce měla rozměrnou tašku a druhou se opírala o nevinně vyhlížející hůl. Harry se na ni zmateně díval. Vážně ho ta stařenka praštila holí?

„Holomku jeden, to se nestydíš? To tě doma neučili, co je slušnost?" obořila se na něj a Harry se nenápadně rozhlédl kolem. Nikdo jiný až na jednu holku o kousek vedle tam nebyl. Takže asi fakt myslela jeho.

„Co tak sedíš a koukáš jako sůva z nudlí!? Opravdu žádné vychování, to vám povím. Jo za mých mladých let by nikdo na takové delikventy nenarazil. Vůbec nechápu, jak mohl někdo takhle selhat ve výchově. A proč pořád sedíš?!"

Harry obranně zvedl ruce a pomalu se začal zvedat. Sevřel čelisti, když jeho svaly začaly protestovat, ale navenek nedal nic znát. Takové tyátry rozhodně nemá za potřebí. Jestli tu lavičku chce, tak ať si ji třeba sežere. Ježibaba dál hartusila, ale to už byl Harry na cestě k nízké zídce o kousek dál. Bába si zrovna na lavičku položila nákup, hůl a potom si tam i sedla. Vždyť by se tam v pohodě vešla, i když tam byl on!

Pomalu vydechl. Nemá cenu se rozčilovat. Je to jen náhodná příšerná ženská, kterou už v životě neuvidí. Proč si trhat žíly? Může počkat na autobus tady. Aspoň má nad hlavou oblohu. Vzhlédl. Mraky vypadaly opravdu nacucaně.

„Promiň tu scénu. Ale neber si to osobně. Teta Tulip se takhle chová ke každému," ozvalo se vedle Harryho.

Harry se otočil. V dostatečně blízké vzdálenosti stála ta zrzka, s nosem zabořeným v nějakém holčičím časopisu. Tvářila se, že se s ním vůbec nebaví. Zvedl obočí. „Chceš říct, že tohle máš doma, a ještě jsi příčetná?"

Holka pokrčila rameny. Přední část vlasů měla uvolněnou z culíku a Harry měl pocit, že to je asi móda. „Jo. Ale to víš, příbuzné si nevybíráš. A navíc je u nás vždy jen chvíli. Než zase odjede otravovat jiné nebohé příbuzenstvo." Stále se na něj ani nepodívala.

„Tak to teda upřímnou soustrast, tetičky jsou zlo."

Suše se zasmála. „Mohl bys to tak říct. Jo. A přidej k tomu sestru i půlku příbuzenstva, které už v podstatě ani neznáš, a získáš dokonalou kombinaci."

Harry sykl. „Jau, tak to je síla. Ale jak si řekla, příbuzné si nevybíráš."

„Hmm…" kývla. „Naštěstí tetička zrovna odjíždí. Já si vytáhla černého Petra a musím s ní. A co ty? Kde se ve výchově stala chyba? Nejsi náhodou _delikvent_?"

„To víš," pokrčil Harry rameny, „mám své finty." Zamračil se. „A co to mělo s tím delikventem znamenat?" Nesnášel tohle slovo. Prostě ho nesnášel.

Překvapeně se na něj otočila. „A viděl ses, jak vypadáš? Jako bys zrovna před někým utekl. Možná i před policií!" Významně zvedla obočí.

Harry na ni s bušícím srdcem zíral. Přiměl se polknout a vysoukal ze sebe. „Jo, ehm…. Začal jsem běhat… takže…. Tak."

Ne příliš spokojená s jeho odpovědí se vrátila k časopisu. Harry se snažil uklidnit. Ta pravděpodobnost… to přeci není normální. Ale ty fotky…

„A proč se trápíš s běháním? Shodit nepotřebuješ…" ozvala se po chvíli.

„Doporučení ošetřovatelky. Utužování zdraví či co." Nemohl tomu uvěřit… tomu se fakt říká debilní náhoda…

„Jo tak… tak to hodně štěstí." Změřila si ho pohledem a usmála se.

Harry jí ztuhle úsměv oplatil. „A to běžně tříská spící lidi?" vrátil se rychle k bezpečnějšímu tématu.

„Jo, měl bys ji vidět v šest ráno. To už tři hodiny nemůže spát a nezdá se jí fér nevzbudit i nás," řekla na půl sarkasticky. „Chodí po kuchyni, tříská pánvema o sporák a její ječák je první zvuk, který se po ránu rozléhá domem. To její _Vstávat! Vstávat! Hajdy z postele! Je pěkný den tak hola ven! _mi leze na nervy, že bych proklínala do aleluja." Na moment se zarazila a úkosem se na Harryho podívala. Potom pokračovala: „A říká tomu milé probuzení. A nepřej si vědět, co dělá, když nepřijdeš s úsměvem do kuchyně. Vrazí k tobě do pokoje a začne mlátit tou svou holí do postele, dokud nevylezeš! A přitom si prozpěvuje!"

„To zní jako horor," vysoukal ze sebe Harry. Snažil se nevšímat si mrazení, které se mu při těch slovech rozlezlo po páteři. Teta Tulip mu až moc připomínala tetu Petunii v lepší náladě.

„Jo, to je. Ale jak jsem řekla, naštěstí dneska odjíždí. A potom bude klíííd." Zasněně se usmála. „Dovedeš si to představit? Spát klidně až do devíti, když budeš chtít? Co do devíti, do jedenácti!" Na moment se zarazila. „A co tvoje hlava? Jak tě třískla v udatném boji o lavičku?"

Harry si zkušebně sáhl na hlavu a nahmatal citlivé místo. Netrhl sebou. „Jo to je v pohodě. Jen takové šolíchání mě nedostane." Zazubil se na ni a nutil se zůstat klidný. Ještě štěstí, že je ona tak ukecaná.

„Vážně? Vypadalo to jako silná rána."

„To víš, tohle je jiný materiál." Poklepal si kloubky na temeno.

„Buď tě praštila tak tvrdě, že si se zcvoknul, nebo ty spíš tak tvrdě, že ti i rána kladivem přijde jako cvrnknutí do nosu." Nakrčila nos a poťouchle ho pozorovala.

Harry se podrbal na jizvě pod uchem a ušklíbl se. „No, asi to bude to druhé… Já a spánek, to je dlouhá historie plná letů i pádů." Stále nemohl uvěřit tomu, že může spát co hrdlo ráčí… v Pevnosti mu nikdy nedovolily spát déle než tři hodiny… _Jeho_ pak vždycky strašně frustrovalo, že se Harry během jejich „hodin" dostatečně nesoustředí. Tak pak povinně trávil hodiny v bezvědomí, aby se osvěžil. Naštěstí pro _něj_ stačilo pár obrátek a hned byl Harry svěží, i bez otravného čekání, které si Pán zla nemůže dovolit.

Na konci ulice se objevil autobus. Harry zkontroloval číslo, ale tenhle ho zpátky neodveze. Zůstal sedět na zídce a užíval si, že se nemusí zdvihat.

„Vydrž tu chvilku, jo?" zeptala se ho a odspěchala k tetičce Tulip, od které okamžitě dostala kázání. Se sevřenými rty babiznu poslouchala a kývala jako poslušná holka. Potom jí doprovodila až k autobusu, kde tetička bez sebemenších potíží i s ohromnou taškou nastoupila. Harry si odfrknul. Ta tu lavičku potřebovala míň než on.

Když autobus odjel, vrátila se a uvolněně se svalila vedle něj na zídku. „Ufff…. Konečně!" S tím si rozepnula a sundala růžovou košili, pod kterou se schovávalo červené tílko. Košili s uspokojením zmuchlala a po chvíli, co ji usilovně drtila, ji pustila na zem. „Tu hrůzu jsem musela nosit skoro pořád! Pokud teda nebyla na šňůře… V životě jsem tolik neprala, jen proto, abych ji nemusela mít! Chápu, že nemá smysl pro módu. Je stará a tak… ale v takovémhle vedru? Když nemůžu ani kou… koupat? Jo, když se nemůžu ani koupat, protože ta _tetička_ neuznává koupaliště?" vyrážela ze sebe syčivě.

Harry ji opatrně pozoroval. Tohle teda... nečekal. Je hodně temperamentní, to se musí uznat. Byl moc rád, že nebyl tou košilí. Takové zacházení zvládne lidský organismus jen párkrát a on si už to své odpracoval.

„Ehm... tak to je fajn, že už ji nemusíš nosit," vysoukal ze sebe.

„A oči mám _tady,_" upozornila ho automatickým tónem.

Harry se zarazil. _Cože_? „Promiň? Asi jsem ti nerozuměl…"

„Říkala jsem že-" Podívala se na něj. „Páni. Wow… Páni!"

Harry na ni zaraženě zíral. Sáhla si pro peněženku a chvíli se v ní přehrabovala. Několik mincí jí vypadlo a ona si dřepla, aby je sebrala. Když se sehnutá na zemi snažila zvednout deset pencí, vzhlédla a obočí jí překvapeně vyjelo až nahoru. Harry se na ni zaraženě díval.

„Jsi v pohodě, Nechceš pomoct nebo tak?" nabídl jí. Tvářila se, jako by místo Harryho seděl nějaký zvláštní experiment.

„Ne ne… to je dobrý." Spěšně se zvedla a sedla si. Mlčky si natáčela pramen zrzavých vlasů na prst a po chvíli se Harryho zeptala: „Je s tím tílkem něco špatně?"

Harry se na něj podíval. Obyčejné, červené tílko. Vzhledem k vedru absolutně pochopitelné. „Ne, proč?"

„Protože každý kluk, který ho na mě vidí, nemůže najít můj obličej?" zeptala se ho jako úplného idiota.

„Asi nebudu jako každý kluk," odvětil klidně. „Kromě toho to není moc slušné vychování." _Za žádných okolností nesledujeme tělesné partie druhé osoby, pokud se ovšem nejedná o cílené vyjádření emocí. I toto vyjádření musí být diskrétní a ze zřejmých důvodů pro okolí neviditelné. Zírání je nepřípustné. _Přednášku Luciuse Malfoye měl vrytou pod kůží velmi dobře. Popravdě už ho nepřekvapovalo, že byl jeho syn ve škole jako osina v prdeli. Jestli do něj Lucius nalil jen polovinu pravidel etikety co do Harryho…

„Já si to myslela," vítězoslavně zdvihla prst do vzduchu.

V Harrym hrklo. Nemůže to přeci vědět!

„Hned jak jsem tě viděla, tak jsem poznala, že jsi starší."

Harry odolal nutkání zaúpět. Vážně? Zase? Navenek se usmál a zvedl ruce v poraženeckém gestu. „Máš mě."

Zářivě se na něj usmála. „A kolik ti teda je, ty naše Šípková Růženko?"

Harry se pokusil tajemně usmát. „To se nikdy nedozvíš. A proč Šípková Růženka?" Zkrabatil obočí. Svíravý pocit ho ještě neopustil, na druhou stranu cítil, jak se pomalu uvolňuje.

„Protože tě nic nevzbudí, ani rána nepřátelskou holí do hlavy!"

„Jo ahá…"

„Ale neboj, ještě na tom pracuju…" uklidňovala ho. „Tohle je moc dlouhé, takže to zkrátíme…" Na chvíli se odmlčela a přemýšlivě si poklepala prsty o rty. Pak se její tvář rozjasnila. „Mám to! Sleaping Beauty! Beauty! Beau! Budu ti říkat Beau!"

Harry se zamračil. „Anebo bys mi mohla říkat H-"

„Ne!" zacpala si uši. „Tohle je ideální. Prosím!" upřela na něj štěněčí oči, což se Harrymu zdálo jako perfektně natrénovaný trik. „Nikdo si moje přezdívky nenechává."

„Ehm… tak tedy dobrá…Ale pod jedinou podmínkou."

„Jasně!"

„Dám ti taky jednu."

Její úsměv ztuhl. „To nemusíš…"

Harryho úsměv se rozšířil. „Ale musím! A bude to..." Předstíraně se zamyslel. „Foxy!"

„Foxy?"

„Jo, je to ideální." Popravdě to bylo první, co ho napadlo. A s trochou štěstí se jí to tak moc nebude líbit, že i od Beaua upustí.

Ale úsměv se jí brzy vrátil. „To _je_ ideální. Díky! Můj kluk se svou partou má taky zvířecí přezdívky, ale řeknu ti, tahle jediná dává smysl!"

Harry si ji zkoumavě změřil. „Vážně, Foxy?"

Přikývla. „Jo, mám kluka. Promiň, asi jsem ti to měla říct dřív," zněla skoro omluvně, ale Harry jí ten herecký výkon nevěřil.

„V pohodě." Pokrčil rameny. „Hlavně abyste byli šťastní."

Nervózně se zasmála a zastrčila si pramen za ucho. „Jo, díky… ehm… díky moc…"

Spadla mu na předloktí kapka a on se zkoumavě podíval na zem. Na chodníku se

pomalu objevovaly tmavé skvrnky.

„Prší." Překvapeně se zvedla a otočila se na Harryho. „Jdeš se schovat nebo budeš moknout? Né že bys nepotřeboval sprchu…" mávla směrem k jeho propocenému triku.

„Hned za tebou přijdu."

Foxy kývla a odešla pod stříšku.

Zvedl obličej k nebi a nechal si dopadat déšť na tvář. Bylo to… úžasné. Kapky mu stékaly po liniích obličeje a on je vnímal jako elfí prsty zbavující ho napětí. Kruci, pomyslel si. Ta kniha mu zalezla do mozku hlouběji než škrkny. Rychle se zvedl, oprášil si kalhoty a přešel k Foxy. Byl už víc mokrý než suchý.

„Ty jsi vážně divný, víš to?"

„Ehm… díky?"

Zamračila se. „To nebyl kompliment."

„I tak díky." Ušklíbl se na ni a znovu si sedl na obávanou lavičku.

Foxy se posadila vedle něj. „A co vlastně děláš tady na zastávce?"

Kousek se odsunul. „Čekám na autobus."

„Ha ha ha. Moc vtipný. Kam máš v plánu jet?"

„Ke kamarádovi."

„Jo, proč? Pořádáte dýchánek?" Zasmála se vlastnímu vtipu.

Harry se nervózně ošil. „Momentálně u něj bydlím."

„Vážně?"

„Jo."

„Co to s váma klukama je, že musíte pořád být spolu? Já vím, že holky nechodí nikdy samotné na záchod, ale vy jste spolu pořád!" zvýšila Foxy frustrovaně hlas. „Můj kluk tráví s kámoši víc času, než se mnou!"

„No… tvou obavu ohledně záchodů chápu… Může to být hodně nebezpečné. Ale -"

„Nech si ten blahosklonný tón! Znám holku, co na záchodě umřela!" ohradila se.

Ehm… jemu zase mrtvá holka nabízela svou kabinku. „Fakt jo?" hvízdl „Tak to je síla. Moji kámošku zase na záchodech přepadli."

„Přepadnutí je horší než smrt?" založila si ruce na hrudi.

Harry ji napodobil. „No… kdybys viděla tu koupelnu… roztřískaná zrcadla, rozmlácená umyvadla, crčící voda všude kolem, kabinky na třísky. Byl to dost velký a odporný tyran." Nakrčil nos. „Do teď nechápu, jak ho vůbec mohli pustit na školní pozemky."

„Fíha." Foxy během toho popisu poněkud zbledla a přisedla si blíž k němu. „A ta kámoška je v pořádku?"

Harry polkl a vnitřnosti se mu zkroutily. Snad. „Jo je."

„Uff…" vydechla. „Tak to jsem ráda. A proč teda bydlíš u kámoše? Já to pořád nechápu, vysvětli mi tu vaši klučičí věc s nerozlučnými bratry na celý život."

Harry si nemohl pomoct, ale pořád slyšel v jejím hlase hořkost.

„Noo… krátká verze je, že jsem na tom nebyl zdravotně zrovna nejlíp a potřeboval jsem místo, kde se zašít. A tam mě nikdo nehledá."

„Takže jsi utekl z domova?"

Vyhnul se jejímu pohledu. „Tak nějak. Nejsem s nimi v kontaktu."

„S nikým, vážně? Ani se sourozenci?"

Namířil na sebe palcem a ignoroval tíhu na prsou. „Jedináček."

„Tak to máš štěstí." Ztěžka si povzdechla. „A to se nikdo nestará? Kde jsi, co děláš?"

„A vlastně jo, zrovna jsem se začal vídat se… vzdáleným strýčkem. Je docela fajn."

„Páni… To je dobře. A co si o tom myslí?"

„Snaží se to přijímat tak, jak to je. Ale s každou další informací vidím, že má o mě jen větší strach… Nemá cenu ho s tím trápit."

Foxy ho chytla za ruku a on sevřel čelisti. „To je mi moc líto. Kdybys cokoliv potřeboval, řekni."

Trhaně kývl hlavou. „Jo, díky. Budu na to pamatovat."

Všimla si jeho nepohodlí a ruku stáhla zpátky. „A kam teda jedeš?"

„Na Haversovo náměstí nebo do Krellské ulice," odpověděl Harry.

„To je od sebe docela daleko," povytáhla obočí a zvedla se, aby prozkoumala jízdní řád.

„Říkal jsi Krellská ulice?" zeptala se ho podezřívavě.

„Jo, proč? Je na tom něco extra?" zeptal se nevinně i když Děravý kotel byl právě tam.

„Ne, nic…" poťukala prstem na jeden řádek a zkontrolovala hodinky. „Takže na Krellskou to máš za dvě minuty, k Haversovi za dvacet."

„Díky za pomoc. V jízdním řádu se moc neorientuju." Usmál se na ni a nenápadně si zpocenou rukou smazal ze hřbetu řádek čísel. Jízdní řád ze sedmdesátých let byl podle něj noční můra.

„Takže," Foxy se opět posadila. „Běháš tudy často?"

**xXx**

Severus ležel na břiše, bradu podepřenou polštářem a nohama mával ve vzduchu. Zrovna četl dechberoucí knihu _Jehla, jehlan, jehlanka_. Autor polemizoval o vlivu magických i nemagických subjektů při působení podfrilových vln během čtyřiceti tří procesů a kombinací zpracovávání trnů frilničky v průběhu vaření základních lektvarů. Bylo to prostě velkolepé.

Tentokrát na sobě měl normální oblečení. To, že ho Harry viděl během jeho rituálu, bylo zahanbující. Na druhou stranu maska Severusovi zajistila bezproblémovou pleť, a to bylo něco, o čem odmítal diskutovat. A jeho speciálně upravená pasta byla mnohem lepší než ten blaf, co prodávaly lékárny a kosmetické společnosti. Severus si odfrkl a otočil na další stránku. Všechny ingredience, které používá, jsou běžně k dostání. A není jeho chyba, že vidí potenciál tam, kde ostatní jen nepoužitelný odpad. Kontroverzní přísady jsou pořád přísady.

Harryho výraz, když Severuse viděl, byl… k nezaplacení. Klapal pusou na prázdno jako ryba na suchu a pak se začal dusit. Což Severus nonšalantně přešel. Zkontroloval si uzel na županu, nechal masku řádně působit a vrátil se k Pánovi prstenů. Už chápal, proti čemu měl Harry výhrady. Ale i tak to byla dobrá kniha. Nejdřív se cítil provinile, že se pořád nevěnuje výzkumu ohledně rituálu, ale taky potřeboval odpočívat.

Otočil na další stránku lektvarové úžasnosti. Vchodové dveře bouchly a rozjařené hlasy se navzájem přeřvávaly. To nebyl jeho tajný spolubydlící. Povzdechl si a na moment zavřel oči. Co tady dělají? To jim pravidelná práce nic neříká? Nebo aspoň nějaká práce?

Neochotně se zvedl a zasunul si hůlku do zadní kapsy kalhot. Ujistil se, že je její konec zakryt lemem trička a s povzdechem přešel ke dveřím. Bude lepší, když zjistí, na jak dlouho se hodlají zdržet. A udržet je s Harrym od sebe.

Polkl a co nejtišeji sešel po strmém schodišti dolů. Bujarý hovor se ozýval z obýváku a Severus po krátkém uvažování přešel opatrně do kuchyně. Oběma rukama otevřel dveře ledničky tak, aby nic nezarachotilo, a zkontroloval její obsah. Na poličkách bylo vyskládáno jen osm lahví piva. Obrátil oči vzhůru a neslyšně počítal. Slyšel alespoň čtyři různé hlasy, ale i kdyby byly jen dva, pravděpodobně by to nebylo dost.

Opatrně vzal do každé ruky po třech pivech doufaje, že mu žádná nevyklouzne a bokem ledničku zavřel. Zhluboka se nadechl a s bušícím srdcem přešel k otevřeným dveřím obýváku. Ještě jednou se pokusil zbavit svíravého durianu v krku a s nuceným úsměvem vešel.

Pohled, který se mu naskytl, byl k nezaplacení. Pět chlápků bylo rozvalených na pohovce a v křeslech v různém stavu opilosti. Jeden tlustší s tváří zarostlou tmavými vousy spal s hlavou zalomenou dozadu. Vidět mu bylo bohužel až do žaludku a jeho hlasité chrápání to nevylepšilo. Další, nejsvalnatější s několikadenním strništěm, něco vehementně popisoval a mával při tom rukama tak divoce, že se sám několikrát zapotácel. Ostatní ho s větším či menším zájmem poslouchali a občas jeho zmatené řeči s mručením přitakávali. Tři z nich kouřili ale nikde neviděl žádný popelník.

Severus nerozhodně stál ve dveřích, orosená hrdla lahví mu pomalu vyklouzávala z křečovitě sevřených prstů. Se sevřeným hrdlem tiše přešel ke stolku a s cinkáním skla na něj piva postavil. Zvuk lahví spáče probral a ten bez váhání chňapl po nejbližší. Otevřel ji o hranu stolku a hlučně se napil. Ostatní následovali jeho příkladu, včetně toho, co přednášel. Nikoho nezajímalo blábolení o síle dělníků a jejich právech na větší gáži. Rozhodně ne, když bylo chladné osvěžení na stole. Řečník, co se ještě před chvílí snažil o civilizovaný projev, odzátkoval pivo zubama a vypil ho až do dna. Hned potom sáhl po dalším a udělal s ním stejně krátký proces.

Jeho otec s pivem v ruce přešel k Severusovi a pyšně ho poplácal po rameni. Lehce při tom zavrávoral a mladší ze Snapeů se musel pořádně zapřít nohama o zem, aby to ustál.

„To je můj kluk!" zaburácel jeho otec a nadšeně praštil Severuse do zad.

Severus se ještě křečovitěji usmál, když ucítil pach zvětralého piva, tabáku a kyselého potu. Měl neblahé tušení, že dneska ráno do práce vůbec nedorazili. A vzhledem ke zmuchlanému a potrhanému oblečení, několika krvavým skvrnám a formujícímu se monoklu na tváři šlachovitého blonďáka měl pocit, že je z hospody nevyprovázely milé úsměvy.

Svalouš si Severuse přeměřil a pravděpodobně shledal své pivo zajímavějším. Blonďák vstal a s křivým úsměvem mu potřásl rukou.

„Fajn, že tě konečně vidím! Tvůj táta říkal, že ti to pálí! Takovej kluk, jako seš ty se nám bude hodit!" Každou větu pronesl o něco hlasitěji a Severus si matně vybavil, že slyšel, že ho kdysi někdo v hospodě plácl rukama přes uši.

Severus křečovitě přikývl a nenápadně si otřel ulepenou ruku. „Uvidíme," řekl mu s předstíranou sebedůvěrou.

_Hlavně neukázat slabost_.

„Ale než mi řeknete víc…" Jako by váhavě se zarazil. „Neměl bych skočit na nákup?" Ukázal palcem ke kuchyni a vysvětlil: „V lednici už jsou jen dvě piva a myslím, že by nějaké občerstvení bodlo," dodal snaživě a ještě k tomu zvedl koutky.

Černovlasý tlusťoch se hlučně zasmál. „Ten se mi líbí! A kup rovnou i něco ostřejšího!"

„Nemusí," zahlaholil Tobias Snape a houpavě přešel ke skřínce v rohu. Otevřel ji a odhalil několik poloprázdných lahví. Severus si všiml rumu, vodky, absintu, dalšího rumu a ještě nějaké neoznačené pálenky. Všechno bylo laciné a dle jeho názoru velmi velmi pochybné.

Ostatní souhlasně zamručeli a rovnou si poručili, co jim jazyk kázal. Zatímco jeho otec vyndával jednotlivé flašky, Severus přinesl panáky, popelník a vyskládal je na stůl.

„Hej, kluku, na jedens zapomněl."

V Severusovi hrklo. V rychlosti přepočítal pět různorodých sklenek a tázavě se na dosud tichého chlapíka podíval.

„Šest lidí, pět sklenic. Dáš si přece s náma, ne?"

Než stačil zdvořile odmítnout, už ho otec opět objímal kolem ramen a s pletoucím se jazykem odpovídal: „Jasně žesi dá! Je to přece muj kluk!"

Tobias rozléval rum štědře a Severus váhavě přijal nabízenou štamprli. Všichni okolo zahlaholil přípitek a vesele to do sebe kopli. Cítil na sobě vyčkávavý pohled svého otce a se sevřeným hrdlem následoval jejich příkladu.

Chutnalo to odporně. V krku ho pálilo a v hrudi se mu rozlil báječný hřejivý pocit.

Než se mu povedlo utéct „na nákup", v místnosti bylo zahulíno jak v knajpě a jim se podařilo mu vnutit další dva panáky vodky a jeden rumu.

Vyšel ven a zhluboka se nadechl voňavého vzduchu. Byl cítit svobodou. Na hrudi měl stále usazené to příjemné teplo a hlavu měl lehkou. Vznášely se nad ním těžké mraky a jejich ocelová barva slibovala spršku. Měl déšť rád, ale zrovna dneska se to moc nehodilo. Dýchal zhluboka nosem a doufal, že mu to brzo pročistí hlavu. Šel přes rozpraskané dlaždice s rukama v kapsách a soustředil se, aby chodil v jedné linii mezi dvěma spárami. Po chvíli došel ke krámku a nakoupil přikázané množství všeho tekutého a k tomu i něco málo jídla pro sebe. Díky štědrosti Svalouše se stal novým majitelem spousty zmuchlaných bankovek, po jejichž původu se Severus příliš nepídil. Dle jeho názoru to bylo lepší než mít hlad.

Pomalu došel k zastávce a sesunul se na lavičku. Postavil tašku s nákupem vedle sebe na zem. Opřel se lokty o kolena a promnul si obličej. Stále cítil na jazyku nasládlou chuť rumu. Bez přemýšlení si olízl rty. Bylo to výborné. I když to byl laciný alkohol ředěný bůhvíčím a smíchaným ještě něčím horším (z čeho by se Merlinovi zkroutili nehty u palců na nohou) Severusovi to chutnalo.

Rychle sáhl do tašky a vytáhl z ní čokoládovou tyčinku. Třesoucími prsty ji otevřel a s chutí se do ní zakousnul. Přestože byla přeslazená, snědl ji dřív než kdykoliv jindy. Hlavně, že po rumu nebylo ani stopy. Pozoroval stébla trávy vykukující mezerami mezi dlaždicemi a měl chuť si je nacpat do krku také. Přestože to byl patok, bylo to furt dobré. Když byl ve škole, neměl problém s hledáním výmluv, proč zrovna nemá čas pít se spolužáky drahé a kvalitní propašované lahve s různými koňaky, pálenkami či vínem. Ale před svým otcem a jeho přáteli neuteče. Rozhodně ne, když ho všichni pozorují.

A tak pil a pil a doufal, že se mu podaří vypadnout co nejdřív. Neměl strach z kocoviny nebo něco takového. Detoxikace organismu po otravě alkoholem je nepříjemná leč neškodná věc. A s jeho lektvary ani to nemusí být. Horší byly momenty i za střízliva, kdy se zahlédl v zrcadle, všiml si nějakého svého gesta nebo uslyšel, co sám řekl. Byly to malé střípky, ale děsivé. Dědičnost je mrcha.

A Severus si nic nenalhával. I prostředí, ve kterém žil, nebylo pro výchovu zrovna ideální. Rozhodně ne bez dobrého srdce jeho matky. Někdy se uprostřed noci s děsem probudil. Oči vytřeštěné, zborcený potem, srdce bušící ostošest a trapné slzy koulející se po tvářích. A na jeho sítnici stále vypálený modřinami posetý mámin obličej. A Severus ve snu _věděl_, že to nebyla ruka jeho otce, která je způsobila. Celý den si potom myl ruce při každé příležitosti. Přesto ten pocit špíny nikdy nesmyl úplně. Nikdy by své matce neublížil. Ale to jeho otec ve své sentimentální opici také říkal, že?

A co když kromě vzhledu a gest bude Severus stejný i v tomhle? Co když bude ubližovat lidem kolem sebe jen kvůli pár promilím v krvi? To si to raději odpustí úplně. Nebude stejný jako jeho otec.

Ale pokaždé, když se trochu napil, nebo si uvědomil podobnost jejich gest, jeho strach se zvýšil. Proto taky chtěl vědět, co ho v budoucnosti čeká. Jaký bude, jestli bude mít dobrý život a jestli bude něco znamenat. A jak toho kdyžtak dosáhnout. Místo toho ale skončil s Harrym. Tomu říkal ironie.

Kopl špičkou do kamínku a ten odletěl přes chodník až na silnici. Kolem téhle zastávky Harry určitě proběhne, projde, nebo na ní vystoupí. V téhle díře totiž není moc tras, kudy by mohl běhat, a navíc mu dal Severus čísla všech autobusů. Počká tady na něj. Rozhodně ho nemůže nechat přijít bez varování domů a na všechny tam narazit.

Položil se na lavičku a přehodil si loket přes oči. Asi to ještě chvíli bude trvat, takže by nemuselo vadit, kdyby si na chvíli dal šlofíka…

**xXx**

Harry seděl u okna a díval se na kapky deště stékající po skle. Prudce do něj narážely a rytmus jejich bubnování mu přinášel klid. Svět za okny byl zachmuřený. Díky dešťovým mrakům by málem nevěřil, že ještě není večer. Prstem sledoval trasu jedné kapky a povzdechl si. Dnešek neprobíhal podle plánů. Ani trochu. Ne že by si stěžoval, bylo fajn se pro změnu bavit s někým jeho věku kdo neustále nemele o lektvarech. Ale Foxy byla…

Neskutečná. Sice ji skoro neznal ale dal by klidně tři prsty levé ruky za to, aby ji poznal líp. A kdyby vymyslel, co se stabilitou, klidně i všechny zbývající z nohou. Nečekal, že by někdy mohl mluvit s… Ne, nemohl…. Měl štěstí, že taková holka jako ona, dobrovolně mluvila s někým, jako je on. Ale evidentně to nebyla jen hezká tvářička. Podle toho, co říkala o tetě Tulip a své rodině, taky asi nejspíš nemá na růžích ustláno.

A měla milý úsměv.

Rozhodl se, že ode dneška bude vždycky běhat stejnou trasu. Rád by ji ještě viděl. Než se povede Severusovi poslat ho zpátky, uvítal by společnost. Zaťal pěst položenou v klíně. Neměl by si dělat nové přátele, když se každým dnem hodlá vrátit. Je to k ničemu, stejně umře. Věděl, že by neměl, ale stejně by tak rád viděl znovu Foxy s tím jejím poťouchlým úsměvem. Hřeje ho z něho u srdce.

Nehty se mu zatnuly do stehna a až lehká bolest ho na to upozornila. Udiveně sklonil pohled a podíval se na svou chvějící se ruku. Lehké záškuby mu ovládaly prsty a žíly mu vystouply. Se zájmem pozoroval svojí zdivočelou ruku a čekal, až se uklidní a rozhodne se mu zase patřit. Opatrně si druhou ruku narovnal prsty, ignorujíc jejich křečovitou ztuhlost. Stále v nich nebyl cit a Harry se pousmál, když viděl, jak se třesou rozčilením nad ztrátou opory.

Ruka měla pravdu. Čas přestat myslet na blbosti a vrátit se k důležitým věcem. Například k tomu, že už je to věčnost od doby, kdy umřel, a bohužel ještě stále dýchá. Jemně vložil vzpomínku na rusovlásku do malovaného hrníčku a vrátil se do reality. I tak cítil, jak ho z malého koutku mysli lehce hřeje.

Autobus přijel na zastávku a Harry spěšně vystoupil. Rychle se schoval pod stříšku zastávky, kde někdo zrovna vyspával flám, a přes mokré prameny vlasů, co se mu uvolnili z culíku se pátravě podíval na oblohu. Provazy deště neslibovaly návrat suchou nohou. Povzdechl si a zastrčil si pramen za ucho. Kdyby chvilku počkal, možná by se to trochu uklidnilo…

Povzdechl si ještě jednou a podíval se na spáče na lavičce. Měl přehozenou ruku přes obličej, táhl z něj tabák a hospoda a lehce chrápal. Harry pobaveně zavrtěl hlavou. Pro některé oslavy prostě nikdy neskončí. Vytáhlé nohy v sepraných džínách my vysely přes okraj lavičky a úspěšně Harrymu blokovaly místo k sezení. Kdyby _on_ takhle spal na té lavičce, vůbec by se nedivil, že ho Tulip tříská holí. O to víc cítil k neznámému sympatie. A měl dobrý vkus. Na hrudi se mu zvedaly tři bílé obličeje a nápis CREAM. Měli docela dobrou hudbu, a Severuse několikrát přistihl, jak si je brouká. Vlastně…

Severus měl to samé triko. Dost si na něm zakládal a vždycky si ho převlékl, než šel vařit lektvary. A viselo na něm úplně stejným způsobem. Harry se na něj zkoumavě podíval. Bubnování deště do stříšky se ještě zrychlilo. Ten chlap měl černé vlasy a na ruce úplně stejné hnědé oprýskané hodinky jako Severus. Harry přišel o trochu blíž a nakrčil nos. Tohle bylo fakt divný. Přísahal by, že je to on, ale jeho hostitel je právě teď u sebe v pokoji s další divnou maskou na obličeji nebo něco podobného.

Hlavně se mu vyspávání na veřejné lavičce vůbec nepodobá.

Byl si téměř jistý, že to Severus je, ale nedávalo to smysl. Jaká je šance, že mu natáhne cizí chlap, když se ho pokusí vzbudit? Připravený okamžitě uhnout houkl neutrální _Vstávej!_ a když se nedočkal žádná odezvy, rychle ho šťouchl do ramene.

Spáč se lehce ošil ale jinak dál spokojeně chrápal. Harry ho šťouchnul ještě jednou a jen tak tak uhnul před ohánějící se rukou, která po něm vystřelila.

„Co děláš?" nespokojeně zachraptěl Severus, který se na něj šklebil s jedním okem otevřeným.

„Budím tě?" navrhl mu Harry nevinně.

Severus se na děj dlouze podíval a pak si pomalu sedl. Harry si na uvolněné místo sedl vedle něj a neodpustil si komentář: „Vypadáš děsně."

Severus se uchechtl „Dík." Zalovil v kapse a vytáhl krabičku cigaret. Jednu si dal do pusy a sirkami, které z krabičky taky vylovil si zapálil.

Harry ho pozoroval, jak se naprosto soustředěně nadechuje štiplavého kouře.

„Co?" zavrčel na něj Severus, když si všiml jeho pohledu. „Budeš mi dávat přednášku na téma, jak to škodí zdraví nebo tak nějak?" zeptal se unaveně.

Harry zavrtěl spěšně hlavou. „To je tvoje věc."

„Chceš taky?" Nabídl mu z krabičky, kterou ještě stále držel v ruce.

Harry se zarazil, kdoví, co na to řekne jeho terapeut. Zítra k němu musí zase jít. Ale pak si jednu vzal. Severus po něm hodil sirky a on si neobratně zapálil. Potáhl a cítil, jak ho kouř štípe v krku a plní mu plíce. Potom pomalu vydechl s nechutně chemickou pachutí v puse. Slyšel kapky bubnovat do stříšky. Zkusil to znovu, víc kouře do plic a nemohl si pomoc, něco na tom způsobu, jak mu kouř naplnil hrudník jako měkký teplý polštář...

Severus ho se zvednutým obočím pozoroval a sám potáhl. „Poprvý?"

Harry přikývl a znovu se nadechl kouře. Konec cigarety krátce zažhnul. Potom zkusil odklepnout popel a lehce se pousmál, když se snesl k zemi. „To víš, každá učitelka na základce si neodpustila proslov, jak je to pomalý zabiják."

„A teď se toho zabijáka nebojíš?" zeptal se ho posměšně Severus.

Harry pokrčil rameny. „Je to pomalý zabiják, to je skoro jako vůbec žádný."

„Tomu se říká filosofie."

„No co… a nevím proč, ale k tomu dešti to sedí," snažil se vysvětlit ten klidný a hřejivý pocit. Nejspíš si to jen představoval, ale měl pocit, jako by mu to vyčistilo hlavu. Tohle měl zkusit už dávno.

„Takže teď budeš kouřit pokaždý, co bude pršet?" Uchechtl se Severus.

„Možná." Usmál se na něj a znovu přiložil cigaretu k ústům. Pan terapeut s tím divným jménem rozhodně nebude nadšený. Schválně jestli na to přes to mávání rukama přijde.

„V tom případě si sežeň svoje. V týhle díře prší furt." Severus už svou dokouřil a vstal, aby ji típnul o odpadkový koš.

Harry přikývl a koutky se mu samy od sebe zkroutily nahoru i s cigaretou v puse. „A co tu vůbec děláš? Žádná speciální maska dneska nebude?"

Severusova nálada okamžitě klesla. „Ha ha, vtipný. Otec má doma slezinu, nechtěl jsem, abyste tam na sebe narazili."

Harry se zamračil. „A jak dlouho si myslíš, že ta… slezina bude trvat?"

Severus si promnul obličej. „Těžko říct, ale asi bych tě mohl krýt, když se budeš plížit nahoru," navrhl neochotně.

„To by asi šlo… A myslíš, že bychom se mohli stavit někde v trafice?"

„Chceš jít hned?" podivil se Severus s pohledem na nepřestávající déšť.

„No, musím se převlíct a vyrazit do hůlkárny…"

„V týhle slotě? Víš, že můžeš poprosit Bondyho, aby tě tam hodil? Jsem si jistej, že madame Pomfreyová by další procházku v dešti neschválila," přesvědčoval ho.

Harry mu musel připsat bod. Popravdě se mu vůbec nechtělo nikam, ale do trafiky by rád. „Pravda, řeknu si Bondymu. Ale myslíš, že přestane pršet?"

Severus si odfrkl. „No jasně, někdy ke konci podzima. Ale to pouze v případě, že začne sněžit."

Harry obrátil oči v sloup. „Věř, že znám anglický počasí. A co se týče dneška?"

„Nikdy nepřestane," pronesl Severus temně a Harry si nebyl jistý, jestli vtipkuje nebo ne.

„Takže bychom mohli asi vyrazit, ne? Rád bych se ještě ohřál než zase půjdu."

„Oukej," povzdechl si Severus, zvedl se a s lehkým zaúpěním se sehnul pro tašku.

Cestou zpět zašli do krámu, kde si Harry k Severusově pobavení koupil dvě krabičky. Jednu desetikusovku Sovereign za jedenáct pencí a druhou dražší Passing clouds za pětatřicet, ale tam jich bylo dvacet. Pro Harryho bylo ještě stále těžké pochopit aktuální ceny. Všechno mudlovské stálo míň. Jestli něco stálo libru, bylo to extra drahé. Kouzelnické ceny se ale vůbec nezměnily. Takže život pro kouzelníka bude v mudlovském světě za dvacet let dražší, než je teď? Ale jak je možné, že se ceny vzájemně nepřizpůsobily?

Zatímco se snažil přijít na záhadu dne, šli svižně zpátky. Pršelo jim za krky, a za chvíli už Harry cítil, jak se mu lepí mokré tepláky nepříjemně na stehna. Ne že by nepotřeboval sprchu, ale tu by prosil bez oblečení. Když byli na dohled od uličky vedoucí k jejich vchodu, oba nevědomě zpomalili. Severus opatrně nakoukl oknem do obýváku. Několik z nich sedělo u stolku a další spali různě poházení po křeslech.

Domluvili se na postupu. Severus půjde dovnitř, v obýváku všechny zabaví a Harry proklouzne potichu nahoru. Prosté, snadné, co by se mohlo pokazit? Zvládl i horší věci než pár dělníků. Obřího psa, obří kytku, obřího hada, obří pavouky, obří masu mozkomorů, obřího draka, obřího třaskavého skvorejše, obří růžovou ropuchu, malého obra… Je to normální, že je tolik věcí v jeho životě obřích?

Severus vešel dovnitř a Harry za přivřenými dveřmi pozorně poslouchal. Když slyšel, jak tlumeně zdraví chlapy v obýváku, opatrně malou škvírou proklouzl, a aniž by je zavřel, došel opatrně ke schodům. Pohled měl upřený na Severusova záda, která blokovala výhled do obýváku, a opatrně našlápl na první schod těsně u stěny. Pnulo mu tím pohybem v lýtku a stehnech, nebylo to ale nic, co by ho zpomalilo. Svižně se propracovával nahoru a když byl v půlce schodů, uslyšel spláchnutí. Ze shora.

Krve by se v něm nedořezali. Co bude kurva dělat?

Rychle se rozhodl. Nahoře cvakla klika a on rychle seběhl schody doufaje, že hovor v obýváku jeho kroky přehluší. Prošel úzkou chodbičkou ke kuchyni a vzal za kliku. Zarazil se. Zevnitř slyšel dva tlumené hlasy, které si spiklenecky povídaly. Kolik těch lidí doprdele v tom baráku je? Slyšel nad stropem šouravé kroky směrem ke schodišti. Srdce mu bušilo a on se zoufale rozhlédl kolem sebe.

„Merlinovy gulky!" zaklel potichu když mu pohled padl na malá dvířka pod schody. Rychle zalezl dovnitř a opatrně přivřel dveře. Zvenku na nich byla jednoduchá západka, zevnitř nic. Nad hlavou mu duněly těžké kroky kráčející ze schodů dolů. Soustředil se na úzkou škvíru světla pod dveřmi a snažil se zpomalit svůj dech.

Bylo to tam tak malé. Skutečně jen na pár kusů haraburdí. Zašoupal nohama a pod podrážkami mu zaskřípal písek. Ulevilo se mu, že tam nebyla žádná stará matrace. Poslouchal, jak se rozrazily dveře do kuchyně a tři hlasy na sebe začaly hulákat.

Sehnul se a opatrně pootevřel dvířka. Nakoukl těsně nad zemí a viděl Severuse, jak nerozhodně stojí uprostřed chodbičky, pohled pátravě upřený nahoru.

„Psst!" sykl na něj Harry.

Severus se podíval za zvukem a oči se mu překvapením rozšířily, když si konečně všiml Harryho obličeje těsně nad zemí za dvířky od přístěnku. Rychle se vzpamatoval a rozhlédl se. Z kuchyně se dál ozývaly zvýšené hlasy a na okna bubnoval déšť. Severus opatrně nakoukl zpátky do obýváku a spěšně obrátil pohled ke kuchyni. Ledabyle přešel k přístěnku a předstíral, že si zavazuje tkaničku.

„V obýváku jsou teď zabraní, budu držet tyhle dveře, aby tě trochu kryly z kuchyně a rychle vyběhni nahoru, už by tam nikdo neměl být," nervózně šeptal.

„Neměl?!"

„Neměl, je jich tu ale o dva víc než předtím." Přikývl Severus.

„To si doprdele děláš srandu!"

V kuchyni už propukla regulérní hádka.

„Hele teď nebo nikdy," řekl Severus, postavil se a otevřel dveře od přístěnku rychleji, než Harry čekal.

Rychle se vyškrábl na nohy, zakopl a smeták který spadl s ranou na kýble, a pak už jen počítal, kolikrát pod ním zavrzaly schody. Když dosáhl Severusova pokoje slyšel, jak Severus někomu dole vysvětluje, že hledá poslední železné zásoby piva, co se občas schovávají pod schody pro strýčka příhodu. Uvnitř pokoje Harry rychle přešel ke střešnímu oknu, kterým mezitím dovnitř dost napršelo. Rychle ho zavřel a rozhlédl se po něčem na utření. První ho napadlo jeho triko, které by tak jako tak po dopoledním běhání muselo do prádla, ale to bylo už tak úplně promočené.

Rozhodl se to vyřešit později. Našel si suché oblečení, a protože nechtěl riskovat výlet do koupelny, rychle se převlékl bez sprchy. Při shýbání cítil pnutí v lýtkách a zádech. Snad ho Severus později osvěží aspoň kouzlem. S mokrým uzlíčkem oblečení nevěděl, co dělat, a tak ho dal doprostřed louže pod oknem. Mělo by to aspoň něco vsáknout.


	11. Kakao a hudba

Tahle kapitola byla napsaná dlouho před Bohemian Rhapsody a Infinity War. Jakákoliv podobnost s čímkoliv je čistě náhodná! :D Všimla jsem si pár věcí teď, když jsem to editovala ve vlaku. Za komentáře budu jako vždycky ráda a jestli si chcete zkrátit čas, můžete se podívat i na další mé povídky :)

* * *

Severus za sebou s úlevou zavřel dveře. Pohled mu okamžitě padl na mokrou hromádku oblečení pod oknem. Popuzeně zavrtěl hlavou a obrátil pozornost na Harryho sedícího na posteli.

„Co máš v plánu teď?"

Harry se na něj podíval a povytáhl si rukávy svetru. „Až se zahřeju? Nemám páru…. Mým hlavním cílem je neusnout."

Severus povytáhl obočí. „A nepomohlo by ti to spíš?"

Zavrtění hlavou. „Ne. Byl bych potom ještě nepoužitelnější." Severus viděl, jak se otřásl. „Tady je ale strašná klendra!"

„Já myslel, že ty jsi na bojové podmínky zvyklý."

Harry uhnul pohledem. „To neznamená, že bych si v tom liboval."

Severus zrozpačitěl. „Tak se přikryj tou dekou. Dej mi chvíli, a něco s tím provedu." Zarazil se a přemýšlel. Ale co? Ohřát vzduch, teplý pití… možná kakao…. Ale to dolů rozhodně dělat nepůjde. I když by si taky dal… A pak mu to došlo. Usmál se a vytáhl hůlku. Prvním kouzlem vysušil to mokré cosi pod oknem a odlevitoval to na připravenou hromadu se špinavým oblečením. Dalším prohřál vzduch a pak sáhl pro svůj cestovní kotlík.

Opatrně ho rozložil pod oknem a zapálil pod ním ve speciálně připravené přihrádce. Sáhl do šuplíku ve stolu, ze kterého s Bondyho pomocí udělal něco jako ledničku a vyndal z ní sláhev s mlékem. Opatrně k němu přičichl a pak lehce ochutnal. Spokojeně přikývl a nalil mléko do kotlíku.

Otočil se na Harryho, aby se ho zeptal na příchuť, ale ten spal v sedě zachumlaný v dece a vypadal jako spokojená skořicová rolka.

Pousmál se a přisypal speciální kakao. Po chvilce váhání i přiměřenou dávku chilli. Však se Harry nezblázní. Opatrně míchal a když už se kakao skoro vařilo, stáhl plamen a nechal ho jen tak jemně probublávat. Vzal duběnkový med a opatrně ho přidal do kakaa. Přesně sedm kapek.

Zatímco se ingredience spojovaly, rychle si vzal suché oblečení a převlékl se. To, co měl předtím na sobě vysušil kouzlem, kromě trička, které opatrně rozložil na židli. Když už bylo kakao hotové, stáhl plamen na úplné minimum a oběma jim do dvou hrnečků nalil.

Přivoněl k tomu svému a spokojeně se nadechl voňavé páry. Opatrně ucucl a usmál se. Pálivou verzi měl nejradši a tahle byla tak akorát. Přešel k Harrymu a strčil mu hrnek pod nos. Poťouchle sledoval, jak se Harry začal usmívat a pak líně otevřel oči.

„Vstávej ospalče. Nebo to mám snad vypít místo tebe?"

„To ať tě ani nenapadne." Zamumlal Harry a vymotal ruku z deky. Chytil nabízený hrnek a opatrně usrkl. „Mňam, tohle by sis měl nechat patentovat. Ale," vyplázl jazyk a zhluboka se nadechl, „je to strašně horký. A nemáš cukr?"

Severus se vědoucně usmál. „Tak nezapomeň foukat, máš v puse vítr. A mám med… je ale strašně sladký, tak to s ním nepřežeň."

„Hahaha. Vtipný." Vyplázl na něj Harry jazyk, protáhl se a přešel ke skleničce s medem. Zabořil do něj lžičku a celou ji dal do hrnku.

Severus se při tom pohledu otřásl. Vzal z postele polštář a pustil ho na zem vedle skříně. Sedl si na něj a natáhl nohy podél kotlíku. Spokojeně upíjel a užíval si relativního klidu. Pozoroval, jak Harry ztuhle zvedl polštář i deku a přešel k němu. Opatrně naaranžoval své místo vedle Severuse, lépe se zabalil do deky a sedl si. Severus si dolil a ještě pohodlněji se opřel.

„Mohli bychom pustit nějakou muziku." Ozval se do ticha Harry.

„Jo, to by bylo fajn." Odpověděl mu Severus a zase se napil. Cítil na sobě Harryho pohled. Jestli se mu snaží naznačit, že by měl vstát, tak to má smůlu. Sice mu je líp, než když se probudil na té lavičce, ale kdovíjak skvělé to nebylo. Popravdě měl pocit, že je ještě stále trochu opilý. Jinak by asi nic tak hloupého jako propašování Harryho nahoru ani nezkoušel.

Uslyšel vedle sebe hlasité povzdechnutí. „Ty to asi v plánu nemáš, co?"

„Ne?"

Další povzdechnutí. „Takže to je asi na mě, co?"

„Jop," řekl Severus klidně a znovu se napil.

„Oká… ale vybírat budu já."

„Posluž si." Usmál se Severus. Neměl nic, co by nerad poslouchal.

Harry se se skřípěním zubů zvedl a přešel ke stolu, kde se začal přehrabovat v šuplíku. Vyndal těžký kazetový přehrávač a potom i štůsek kazet. Všechno to opatrně přenesl k Severusovi a jednu kazetu opatrně zaklapl dovnitř. Pokojem se rozezněla hravá melodie.

Severus se usmál. Bylo to na něj trochu moc veselé ale třeba mu to zlepší náladu. Začal si broukat společně se dvěma zpěváky. _Ohh so I´ll continue to continue to pretend my life will never end... and flowers never bend with the – _

_-CLICK-_

Severus překvapeně zmlkl a podíval se na Harryho.

„Promiň, nemám na ni najednou náladu."

„Ahaa… Moc veselá, co?" Chápavě pokýval Severus hlavou.

„No ani ne… Spíš ten text."

„Vážně?" podivil se Severus.

„Jo, a ani nemám pocit, že by ti dva věděli, o čem zpívají." Pokoušel se mu vysvětlit Harry.

Severus upil kakaa a snažil se vzpomenout co se tam vlastně zpívá. „A kterou pasáž máš vlastně na mysli?"

Harry si povzdechl a taky se napil. Olízl si rty a dal se do vysvětlování. „Asi tu celou písničku. Mluví o tom, jak nevědí co je reálné, jak necítí co by měli a naopak. K tomu ta kravina s předstíráním že nezemřeš…. A to ani nemluvím o ztracení cesty, nepoznávání sebe sama a tak. A přitom to zpívají jako by zpívali o cukrové vatě a kolotočích. Naprosto mimo."

Severus chvíli mlčel. Neměl pocit, že by to mělo co do činění se zpíváním jako o cukrové vatě.

„Neber si to nijak špatně, Simon a Garfunkel jsou docela slušní, ale ne nic pro mě." Vyložil si jeho mlčení Harry jinak. „A páni, je to divný, ale to kakao pálí i když je studené."

Severus se usmál a jakoby nic prohodil. „Jo, to asi bude tím chilli."

„Chilli!?" Vyrazil ze sebe Harry překvapeně. „Kterej magor by dával do kakaa chilli?!"

„No třeba já, například." Našpulil Severus uraženě rty.

„No to vysvětluje všechno." Zasmál se Harry nuceně. „Chceš vybírat teď ty?"

Severus přikývl a vzal si do ruky komínek kazet. „Ne, ne, moc veselé, moc romantické, tohle je taky strašnej oplodňovák, ne, nooo…. ne, a tahleta… tu mám rád…"

„Tak ji pusť!"

„Ale nebudeš ji vypínat!"

„Jasně, nebudu, tvoje volba, do té nemám právo co sahat."

S očekáváním zasunul kazetu do přehrávače a s úsměvem poslouchal pomalou, lehce nostalgickou kombinaci smyčců a fléten. _When I was seventeen… it was a very good year…. _Miloval ten sametový hlas, který sliboval a varoval zároveň. S obavou se podíval na Harryho, jestli jeho volbu schválí, ale ten se díval do prázdna a z jeho výrazu Severuse píchlo u srdce.

Hudba se stala veselejší a zpěvák byl najednou až vítězoslavný. _And now I think of my life – as a vintage wine._ Severus mu záviděl. A doufal, že i on to tak bude vnímat. Jednou. Až jeho život bude plný úspěchů a zkušeností. Těšil se, až bude starý. Vážně. Nemohl se dočkat až bude _vědět_.

Písnička skončila a řada s výběrem byla zase na Harrym. Ten se mezitím vzpamatoval a sáhl po jedné kazetě. „Páni, netušil jsem, že tohle už vyšlo!"

„Co?" Severus se nahnul, aby lépe viděl. „Jo tohle. Vyšla vloni. Ani nechtěj vědět, na kolik mě přišla. Freddie má dost slušný rozsah, a i ta písnička má něco do sebe."

„Hmm… pamatuju si ji. Hrála se dost často v rádiích. Jako hodně. A je naprosto šílená."

„Šílená? Co si zrovna ty představuješ pod pojmem šílená?"

„Maniakální. Mrazí tě z toho. Lehce nepříčetná ale má něco do sebe," pokrčil Harry rameny. „Chudák, neměl dobrou smrt." Povzdechl si.

„Cože?!" vykřikl Severus. „Co tím myslíš? Kdy? Jak? Co se mu stane?"

„Promiň!" vykvikl Harry. „Ale buď v klidu, bude to až za dlouho. Bylo mi tehdy nějakej deset, dvanáct."

„Dobrá…" rozdýchával to Severus. „A co se mu stane?"

„Hnusná nemoc. Dlouho to bude trvat ale on to nikomu neřekne. Až těsně před koncem. Makal na plné koule až do konce."

„To je blbý. Ale on je dobrej. Určitě bude mít do té doby ještě spoustu dobrých písniček."

„Jo to bude. Například –"

„Ne, už nechci nic slyšet. Koukej pustit tuhle a už nemel," dloubl do něj Severus loktem.

_Is this a real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide…. _

„_No escape from reality…" _zašeptal vedle něj Harry. Díval se na své ruce v klíně a přejížděl si palcem po jizvě na zápěstí. Severus rychle uhnul očima, když mu došlo, na co se kouká.

Zavřel oči, opřel se hlavou o skříň a poslouchal. Bylo na tom skutečně něco šíleného. Hypnotického. Ale cítil, jak mu to bůhvíproč dodává sílu jít dál. Ale v čem? To nevěděl. Bůhvíproč na něj ta písnička nikdy tak nepůsobila. Otočil se na Harryho, aby se ho zeptal na jeho názor a ztuhl. Harry měl zavřené oči, zatnuté pěsti a téměř neslyšně si nakřáplým hlasem zpíval. Tvářil se… Odevzdaně.

Severus se už poněkolikáté přistihl, že přemýšlí nad tím, co má vlastně ten kluk za sebou. Znají se jak dlouho, dva týdny? A je pro něj jen o něco málo menší záhadou, než byl toho prvního dne, kdy se objevil u něj v koupelně. Bylo na něm něco zvláštního, ale to nevysvětlovalo, že si Severus zvykl na jeho přítomnost u sebe v pokoji tak rychle. Jasně, stále se snažil přijít na způsob, jak se ho zbavit, ale občas s ním byla i zábava. A bylo fajn se bavit s někým, koho nezajímal jen alkohol a dělnické hnutí.

Písnička skončila a po ní naskočila rock verze hymny. Severus si uvědomil, že tu kazetu nejspíš zapomněl minule přetočit. Předchozí písnička i tohle bylo na konci pásky a on se zřídka dostal k tomu doposlouchat to až sem.

Přehrávač se s cvaknutím zastavil a Severus namátkou popadl další kazetu. Koukl na nálepku. The Beatles. Pokrčil rameny a strčil to tam. Zaposlouchal se do prvních tónů.

„Tu znám taky! To je ale hodně starý, ne? Skoro pravěký." Probral se Harry ze svého zamyšlení.

„Všechno je pro tebe starý, ne?" namítl Severus a dolil si zbytek kakaa z kotlíku.

„To máš pravdu… ty jsi totiž živoucí fosilie." Rýpl si do něj Harry. „Dinosaur… nebo ne, netopýr!"

„No dovol!" Odfrkl si Severus a uraženě si založil ruce na prsou.

„Dovolím." Ušklíbl se Harry. „Naprostá fosilie. Dokonce už začínáš i kamenět!"

„A to jako kde?" Vytáhl na něj obočí. I na ty jeho rychlé změny nálad si začínal zvykat.

„No přece tady," řekl Harry vážně a chytil ho na boku pod žebry.

„Co? Ale to přece není –" Nedořekl to. Harry v ten moment pohnul prsty a Severus se svinul a vyfrkl smíchy. „Nech toho!" odplazil se z Harryho dosahu. Ten se potěšeně šklebil a Severus mu po chvilce ten úšklebek vrátil. Vstal a za zvuků Here Comes The Sun vzal nové mléko a nalil ho do kotlíku.

„Další kakao?" Možná se snažil znít nebale, ale Snape ho měl přečteného. Byl natěšený jako malé dítě.

„Jop, jakou příchuť chceš teď? Zase chilli?" dobíral si ho.

„Jen to ne! Takovou tu s kořením, prosím."

„S kořením? Myslíš skořici s hřebíčkem?" ujišťoval se Severus.

„Jo, přesně tu," usmál se na něj Harry.

„Oukej." Vzal do ruky skořicovou kůru a několik kousků hřebíčku a vhodil je do mléka. „Když jsi předtím poslouchal tu písničku, na co si myslel?" zeptal se ho nenuceně s pohledem upřeným do kotlíku.

Míchal to víc, než bylo potřeba. A míchal dlouho.

Když už si myslel, že mu Harry neodpoví, ozvalo se mu tiše za zády: „Jak málo mu stačilo k tomu, aby si zničil život. Ale furt si za to mohl sám. Stěžoval si, že je ubohý, chudý, že ho nikdo neměl rád… Ale přesto kvůli němu máma brečela. Zahodil svůj život. A přitom nemusel. Víš?" Nečekal na Severusovu odpověď a naštvaně pokračoval dál. „On si ten život posral sám. Nepřestal fňukat. Chudáček malý!"

Poslední část zavrčel. Severus se na něj otočil a snažil se zpracovat, co do teď slyšel.

Harry se mu podíval do očí. „Jen zabil chlapa. Pistolí. A jako chápu, že se mu zhroutil svět, ale pořád…. Pořád to měl ve vlastních rukou. Pořád s tím mohl něco dělat." Dodal slabě. Sklopil pohled a hrál si se svými prsty. „On měl na výběr…"

_Já ne. _Dodal za něj Severus v duchu.

„Říkal, že je bez šance odejít, že nemůže nic dělat… Ale nezkusil všechno… jen fňukal."

Severus polkl. Tohle mohl velmi snadno pokazit. „A ty jsi zkusil všechno?" zeptal se ho nejjemněji, jak dokázal.

Harry opět zvedl zrak a tvrdě se podíval Severusovi do očí. „Půl roku." Procedil mezi zuby. „Zasraného půl roku jsem zkoušel utýct. Čekal jsem. Doufal jsem. Nejedl jsem. Nepil jsem. Schovával jsem lektvary. Zvracel jsem to, co do mě dostali. Předávkoval jsem se tím, co jsem si schoval. Provokoval jsem je, aby to přehnali a konečně mě zabili. Útočil jsem na ně. Pořezal se. Věř mi, všechno, co šlo, jsem doprdele zkusil, ale měli všechny výhody na své straně."

Severus zíral. Polkl. Tohle nečekal.

„A potom, když už mám šanci to hodit všechno za hlavu." Trpce se usmál. „Přivoláš mě svým rituálem sem."

Severus provinile sklopil oči. Teď ho ještě víc mrzelo, že to tak zvoral. Vzal Harrymu jeho možná jedinou šanci na lepší život.

Ticho se prohlubovalo a Severus na sobě cítil jeho pohled.

„Neber si to tak." Ozvalo se tiše. „Jsem přetaženej. A nemyslel jsem vážně půlku věcí, co jsem řek." Severus vzhlédl, tváře rudé hanbou. Harry se na něj usmál. „Navíc, tohle je docela slušná dovolená." Uklidňoval ho. Né, že by mu Severus věřil.

„Dovolená, jo? A co říkáš na svůj pětihvězdičkový hotel?" vysoukal ze sebe Severus.

„Ujde to." Pokrčil Harry rameny. Pokojová služba dobrá, kuchyně vynikající… a když jsme u toho, jak to vypadá s tím kakaem?"

„Skoro hotovo," odpověděl Severus a soustředěně rozmíchával čokoládu.

„Paráda! A můžeš to víc osladit?" zeptal se ho Harry nevinně.

Severus okamžitě prokoukl jeho náladu odlehčující manévr. „Tak to ani náhodou, osladíš si to přímo v hrnku. Nebudu kvůli tobě paskvit celou várku." Ušklíbl se a natáhl ruku po Harryho hrnku. Ten mu ho podal a Severus mu nalil. Zároveň s tím mu podal i med a raději se ani nedíval, kolik si ho tam Harry dává.

Zatímco usrkával své kakao, uvědomil si, jak rychle Harry dokázal rozptýlit jeho myšlenky V jednu chvíli je připravený povolat Pomfreyovou a v další by ho nejraději v tom přeslazeném kakau utopil.

„Severusi?"

„No?" vzhlédl.

„Moh bys zapomenout na ten výlev? Dnes není můj den a trochu jsem přeháněl."

Severus příliš rychle přikývl. „Jo, jasně. Žádný problém." Zapomenout? To sotva. Spíš si to musí pořádně zapamatovat a rozebrat si to… A taky se o tom výbuchu zmínit i Pomfreyové. Prosila ho, aby jí o jakýchkoliv změnách v Harryho chování řekl.

„Díky." Vydechl úlevně Harry. „Jsi fakt kámoš."

Severus sebou trhl. „Kámoš?"

„Jo, kámoš." Zašklebil se Harry. „Vážně sis myslel, že mě nakrmíš, dáš místo, kde spát, a já jen tak odhopkám, hned jak se mi zlomená pacička uzdraví?"

„Vážně ses teďka přirovnal ke zraněnému zvířeti, které děti tahaj domů?"

„Nevím, o čem mluvíš. Prosím, prosím, prosím! Že si mě můžeš nechat?" Dotíral na něj Harry štěněčím pohledem.

„Ježiši… ty si vůl!" protočil Severus oči. „Víš co, všechno ti odkejvám, hlavně tohle už nedělej!"

„Párada!" Usmál se Harry široce a spokojeně usrkl kakao.

Severus se podíval na hodinky na ruce. „Jen tak mimochodem, kdy že to jdeš k Ollivanderovi?"

Harry ho popadl za ruku a přitáhl si ji pod nos. „Merlovi spoďáry, Severusi! Tohle mi nedělej! Mám ještě něco přes hodinu času." Chytal se melodramaticky za srdce.

Severus ledabyle pokrčil rameny. „Nevím, o čem mluvíš. A je to Merlin. Žádný Merl. Máš vážně pitomý smysl pro jména."

Harry na něj uraženě zazíral. „Já mám náhodou báječný smysl pro jména."

Přeměřil si ho. „V tom případě jsem královnin šašek."

„A já jsem baletící trol!"

Severus nahnul hlavu na stranu a začal si ho usilovně prohlížet.

„Co máš zase?!" vykřikl frustrovaně Harry.

Severus nakrčil nos a soucitně se zašklebil. „A dovolí ti alespoň tancovat ve sboru, nebo ani tam tě nechtěj?"

„Ty!" zavrčel Harry a hodil po něm polštář.

Severus se smíchem uhnul a co nejrychleji vyhlásil příměří, než zbytek jeho lůžkovin skončí jako nové přísady do kakaa.

* * *

Harry nadšeně vstoupil do obchodu a nasál jeho dřevěnou vůni. Sluneční paprsky pronikaly sklem plným kapiček a celá výloha se kolem samolibé hůlky třpytila. Pan Ollivander seděl na vysoké stoličce za pultem, kde si četl v časopise a nadšeně ho přivítal.

„Ahoj Harry, dnes jsi tady dřív!"

„Zdravím Garricku. To víte, nemohl jsem se dočkat."

„To chápu, to chápu." Promnul si ruce Ollivander. „Jak se dneska cítíš?"

Harry se nejistě zavrtěl. „Dobře, nic zvláštního dneska."

„To je dobře, to je moc dobře." Mumlal si Ollivander a pozorně si ho prohlížel. „A jak jsi na tom s magickou hladinou?"

„Je to dobré, včera Poppy říkala, že už bych mohl postupně začít s kouzly."

„Tak to je dobře, pořád ještě běháš?"

„Ano, skoro každý den." Odpověděl mu obezřetně Harry. Proč má tolik otázek? Sice se dost uklidnil od té doby, co věděl, že je Harry pod ošetřovatelským dohledem, ale stejně. Neměl rád, když se lidi okolo tvářili, že mají starost.

„Tak tedy dobrá," přikývl si pro sebe Ollivander. „Můžeš jít rovnou dozadu, však víš, co a jak. Hned přijdu za tebou!"

Harry se úlevně usmál a svižně přešel ke konvici na čaj a připravil jim oběma šálky. Musel přiznat, že ten kluk nebyl tak špatný. Dospělý Snape bude otřesný, ale jeho mladší verze byla snesitelná. A dala se lehce rozptýlit, takže ani moc nešťoural. Když se voda dovařila, přelil čaj a vyskládal sušenky na talíř. Automaticky všechno naaranžoval podle etikety. Nevěděl, koho by potěšil víc. Staršího Malfoye, Pána zla nebo tetu Petunii?

Harry popadl tác a přenesl ho do dílny. Ollivander tam už byl a nadšeně si mnul ruce nad podlouhlou krabičkou.

Harrymu se rozšířily oči. „Garricku… Je to to, co si myslím, že to je?"

„Ano!" zajásal Ollivander. „Včera jsem dodělal poslední úpravy!"

Harry se zeširoka usmál. Konečně! Po měsících bude mít zase... „Můžu?" zeptal se a Ollivander mu se širokým úsměvem podal krabičku.

Harry ji otevřel a tam ležela. Přesně, jak si ji společně s Garrickem vymysleli, ale dokonalejší. Bělost dubu schovaná pod tmavě hnědým lakem. Bronzové ozdobné držení schovávající zelený kámen ve svém vrcholu. Bronz se ukázal být skvělým mediátorem pro Harryho magii. Kov perfektně vedl magii skrze zelený kámen jádrem z testrálovy žíně až do zaoblené špičky. Dokonalost sama. Opatrně hůlku vzal do rukou a cítil, jak nedočkavě pulzuje. Byla mocná a měla silnou vůli.

Nezačal s ní okamžitě kouzlit. Místo toho si vzal z krabičky i bronzový prsten s druhou půlkou zeleného kamene. Byla to obroučka s jemnými detaily, rozšiřující se v oblasti kamene. Po stranách smaragdu bylo i šest nenápadných menších křišťálů. Dal si ho na prostředníček pravé ruky a zkusmo s prsty zahýbal. Cítil, jak se mu žilami rozlévá zvláštní uklidňující chlad.

Opět chytil hůlku a ta se naladila na prsten. Váhavě se podíval na Garricka a on povzbudivě kývl. „Jen něco lehkého, Harry. Zvykněte si na sebe."

Harry přikývl a zavřel oči. Sevřelo se mu srdce. Nadechl se a potichu zašeptal: „Lumos."

Hůlka spokojeně zavrněla a on otevřel oči. Tady bylo. Nádherné, teplé, téměř až oslepující světlo na špičce jeho hůlky. Usmál se. Najednou měl teplo v očích i na tvářích a téměř nic neviděl. Kromě toho úžasného světla. Které on vykouzlil. On! Po měsících bez hůlky… Nemohl tomu uvěřit. A přesto tady to světlo bylo. Úžasné, kouzlené, světlo. Jeho světlo.

Se šťastným úsměvem se skrze slzy podíval na Garricka. Staroušek se na něj pyšně usmíval.

„Děkuju," zašeptal Harry slabě.

Garrick ho přesto slyšel a jemně mu odpověděl: „Není vůbec zač. Je to moje radost." Přešel o kousek blíž k Harrymu a natáhl ruku, aby ho chytil za rameno. Rychle se ale zarazil, svěsil ruce podél těla a dál se šťastně usmíval.

Harry ale nemyslel na to, co by mu mohl udělat. Ne. Nemyslel vůbec. Nechal tělo, svou magii a tu úžasnou hůlku, ať pro jednou myslí za něho. A tak udělal krok vpřed, pak druhý a když stál těsně u Garricka, rozhodil rukama a těsně ho objal.

Garrick zalapal po dechu a váhavě Harryho obejmul svými tenkými ale silnými pažemi. Harry ho stiskl silněji a jen šeptal _Děkuju_ stále dokola. Garrick ho objal ještě silněji a když se Harryho tělo začalo lehce třást, přidal k tomu malé konejšivé kroužky. Harry mu zabořil tvář hlouběji do ramene a nechal se, poprvé v životě, doopravdy utěšit.

Když se uklidnil, nejistě se odtáhl a uslzeně se na Garricka usmál. „Vím, že se opakuju, ale děkuju mockrát."

Garrick mu úsměv vrátil. „To je v pořádku Harry. Potřeboval si to."

Harry se nervózně zasmál a prohrábl si vlasy. „To asi ano."

Garrick natáhl ruku a jemně ho chytil za rameno. „Lepší?"

„Lepší." Přikývl Harry a chytil Garricka za ruku na svém rameni.

„Tak, Harry, a co chceš dělat teď? Skřítci upekli speciálně pro tebe moc voňavý koláč na oslavu. Anebo," dodal Garrick vědoucně, „chceš strávit chvíli na zahradě a kouzlit?"

Stačil mu jen Harryho rozzářený úsměv. Potřásl hlavou a mávl rukou směrem ke dveřím na zadní dvorek. „Posluž si. Až budeš mít dost, přijď a oslavíme to." Mrkl na něj a odešel do obchodu. Pravděpodobně pokračovat ve čtení hůlkařského magazínu.

Harry se na patě otočil, popadl jednu sušenku z talíře a než došel na dvorek, snědl ji. Na dvorku, který byl spíš ohromnou zahradou, se postavil pod starý javor. Namířil na malou větévku a vyslovil _Wingardium __Leviosa! _Větévka vystřelila ohromnou rychlostí nahoru a vrazila do velké větve, kterou otřásla. Harry se hlasitě rozesmál. Kouzlí!

A kouzlil dál a dál a dál. Pamatoval si Garrickovu připomínku, že se s novou hůlkou má začínat od jednodušších kouzel, a tak se pomalu prokousával učivem prvních ročníků. Kouzlil jedno kouzlo za druhým a při tom se nahlas smál. Nadšeně poskakoval mezi poletujícími listy, které měnily barvy a tvary. Bylo to úžasné. Po chvíli vyzkoušel i _Protego_. Štít byl zářivější a silnější, než co si Harry pamatoval. Popravdě, byl ten štít až moc zářivý. Na chvíli se lehce zadýchaný zastavil a pořádně si ho prohlédl. Ano, byl extra zářivý. V podstatě až nebezpečně. Co kdyby ho během boje oslnil a on by neviděl protivníka za ním?

Rozhlédl se. To, co se mu před chvíli zdálo jako úžasné představení se teď proměnilo v chaos. Zmatek. Listy létaly jako zběsilé. Větvičky nebezpečně měnily svůj tvar. Zmateně si prohrábl vlasy a Finitem chtěl kozla zrušit. Povedlo se mu ale zrušit jen polovinu. Asi byl unavenější než předtím. Na chvíli s rukou na prstenu zaváhal. Přemýšlel, že by ho sundal, ale Garrickův varovný hlas v hlavě ho zastavil.

Místo toho se zhluboka nadechl, soustředil se a protlačil hůlkou víc magie.

„_Finite!" _Hlas se mu třásl ale přesto v něm byla síla. Všechno se okamžitě zastavilo Všechny listy i větvičky se zarazily v pohybu. Změnily se na svou původní podobu i barvu a pak se začaly rozpadat.

Harry to zděšeně pozoroval. Přešel k jednomu z visících listů ve vzduchu a podíval se na něj zblízka. Drolil se od okrajů směrem do středu. Měnil se na prach, který pomalu odvál neviditelný vánek. Se všemi ostatními listy se stalo totéž.

Polkl. Tohle teda nečekal. On nezrušil jen kouzla, on zrušil ty listy samotné! Na tohle si tedy bude muset dávat pozor. Co když se bude chtít oholit a odřízne si kus čelisti?

Rozhlédl se po zahradě a s úlevou si uvědomil, že se to kouzlo týkalo skutečně jen věcí, které zakouzlil. Zbytek byl netknutý. Naštěstí. Radost z kouzlení ho už ale přešla. Vrátil se do domu a vystoupal nahoru po schodech do salonku.

Hned se objevila skřítka se sladkým meduňkovým čajem. „Cindy řekne pánovi, že je mladý pán v salonku."

„Děkuji Cindy," kývl na ni Harry a upil čaje. Byl výborný. Cindy vždycky věděla, jaký čaj mu udělat. Jestli na únavu, neklid, nebo pro soustředění.

Za chvíli přišel Garrick a sedl si naproti do měkkého křesla. Cindy přinesla kávu pro něj a za chvíli se s dalšími třemi skřítky vrátila i s krásným dortem, na kterém byl nápis: _Gratulujeme k hůlce Harry!_

Harry se usmál a na Garrickův pokyn se chopil nože. Nandal sobě i Garrickovi na talířek a ochutnal. Ten dort byl perfektní. Krémový, s citronovou šťávou a kousky malin a borůvek. Lehká a vyvážená chuť kyselého a sladkého.

Pomalu jedl dál a přemýšlel nad tím, co se stalo v zahradě.

„Harry? Trápí tě něco, s čím ti můžu pomoct?" zeptal se ho Garrick ustaraně.

Harry si povzdechl a posouval drobky na talířku. „Nevím… moje kouzla tam na dvorku… nebyla taková jako předtím." Vysoukal ze sebe opatrně.

„Harry," podíval se na něho Garrick chlácholivě. „Víš, že s mediátory, které jsme použili, není neobvyklé, že tvá kouzla mají menší sílu."

„No o to právě jde," zvedl Harry oči z drobků na talířku. „Nemají. Jsou silná a… divoká. Nevím, jak jinak to popsat."

„Divoká?" zeptal se obezřetně výrobce hůlek.

„Ano," přikývl Harry. „A když jsem je zkusil ukončit, tak se, tak se… všechno rozpadlo." Opatrně vysvětloval. Sklopil zrak zpátky ke zbytkům dortu. „Omlouvám se."

„Ale Harry, za co?" rozhodil rukama Garrick. „Nic si neudělal špatného, spíš bych se já měl omluvit."

Harry překvapeně vzhlédl.

„No ano," vysvětloval Garrick. „Evidentně jsem dostatečně nezkorigoval všechny mediátory dle výpočtů a měření! Byl jsem si tím jistý, ale i mistr tesař se někdy utne." Usmál se na Harryho. „Odpustíš starému kozlovi jeho chybu?"

Harry nevěděl co říct. Dospělí nikdy chyby nepřiznávají, ne? „Ee, jistěže ano?"

„Děkuju ti," přiložil si Garrick ruku na srdce a děkovně sklonil hlavu. „Abychom ale vyřešili tvůj problém, říkal jsi, že je to moc silné?"

„Ano," přikývl teď o něco jistěji Harry. „Potřebuju strašně málo kontroly nad tím, co se vlastně kolem děje, a když se to pokusím pevně převzít…. Evidentně to je moc." Garrick přemýšlivě přitakal a pobídl Harryho ať mluví dál. „A ne že by na tom bylo něco špatného, ale ta kouzla, jsou až moc silná. Nemůžu vykouzlit světlo ani štít, aniž by to všechny oslepilo, a vlastně ztratilo svůj efekt."

„Chápu… Takže, co kdybychom zašli na dvorek a ty mi to ukázal? Pravděpodobně jde jen o kosmetickou úpravu, možná lepší upevnění kamene, nebo by to chtělo pozměnit drážkování v kovu… Vezmu si sebou své přístroje a pořádně to změříme, ano?" Usmál se na Harryho. „Nejdřív ale dojezme ten dort, jinak mě skřítci budou s výčitkami vykrmovat až do Samhainu."

Harry si oddechl a usmál se. „A to bychom přeci nechtěli, že?"

„To rozhodně ne!" zasmál se Garrick zvonivě a ukrojil jim další kousek dortu.

Nějakou chvíli bylo kromě cinkání lžiček a šálků ticho. Pak se ale Garrick nadechl a Harry v očekávání vzhlédl.

„Harry? Jaké máš plány až skončí prázdniny?"

Harry polkl kousek maliny a rozpačitě se poškrábal na jizvě pod uchem. „Ještě jsem o tom nepřemýšlel." Popravdě o tom přemýšlel hodně a byl den ode dne nervóznější, protože Severus s výzkumem vůbec nepokročil.

„Hmmm… A pokud jsem to dobře pochopil, teď bydlíš u mladého pana Snapea? A snažíte se přijít na způsob, jak by ses mohl vrátit."

„Ano," odpověděl Harry a přemýšlel, kam tím Garrick míří.

„A jak jste tedy na tom?"

„Dochází mu zdroje… už neví, kde by ještě měl hledat. Takže přemýšlí, že pak zkusí bradavickou knihovnu." Ošíval se Harry.

„Rozumím. A co budeš tedy dělat ty, jestliže se pan Snape vrátí do školy?"

„No, uvažoval jsem, že si pronajmu pokoj v Děravém kotli anebo u Mokrého suchapouda."

„Nesmysl," mlaskl Garrick. „To by si mohl utratil celé jmění."

„To ale není problém. Přemýšlel jsem, že bych si sehnal nějakou práci, abych si přivydělal."

„A co bys dělal?" vyptával se Garrick dál.

„Obchody tady na Příčné vždycky potřebují poslíčky pro přenášení zboží, které je citlivé na magii, nebo příliš důležité, než aby ho nesly sovy nebo aby se s ním zákazník přenesl."

„A nebylo by jednodušší zůstat tady u mě v obchodě?" navrhl mu Garrick nejistě.

Harry překvapeně vzhlédl. „Jak to myslíš?"

„Jak jsem řekl. Mohl by ses u mě učit, být tu jako pomocník… stejně ti to tady už jde. A mně by se pomocná síla hodila. A bydlet by si mohl v druhém patře. Mám tam několik volných pokojů, tenhle dům je pro jednoho starého hůlkaře příliš velký," řekl Garrick mírně.

„Takže bych žil tady? Ve tvém domě?" ujišťoval se Harry.

„Ano, tady, v mém domě, se mnou." Jiskřivě se na něj Garrick usmál.

„Jsi si jistý, nevadilo by to?" váhal Harry.

„Ano, jsem si jistý, myslíš, že bych to jinak nabízel?"

Harry nad tím přemýšlel. „To by bylo fajn…"

Garrickův úsměv pohasl. „Ovšem, jestli chceš být raději nezávislý ve svém vlastním, pochopím to."

„Ne! Ne. Tak jsem to nemyslel!" vysvětloval o překot Harry. „Strašně rád budu bydlet s tebou."

„Ale?"

„Ještě nikdy nikdo z toho moc štěstí neměl," připustil Harry. „Už takhle jsi toho pro mě udělal hodně, nechci být na obtíž."

„Nesmysl," mlaskl nespokojeně Garrick. „Jistěže nebudeš na obtíž. Harry, podívej se na mě." Když měl jistotu, že mu Harry kouká do očí, pokračoval: „Byl bych velmi šťastný, kdybys tu se mnou zůstal a pomáhal mi."

Harry se s úlevou usmál. Tak teď tomu už rozuměl. „V tom případě tu zůstanu a pomůžu." Koneckonců obchod je velký a Garrick už několikrát zmínil, že mu chybí pomocná ruka.

Garrick radostně zatleskal a začal Harrymu vysvětlovat, jak správně přesvědčit Kůroleza, aby se podělil o dřevo ze svého stromu.

* * *

„Co to s tebou je?" zeptal se ho Severus podrážděně, když už ho Harry potřetí nevnímal. Harry mu pomáhal s připravováním přísad pro další várku lektvaru a už si málem usekl několik článků prstů.

„Promiň, jen jsem zamyšlenej."

„Vážně? Nevšiml jsem si," ironicky poznamenal.

Harry přikývl a dál krájel kořen.

„Haló? Země volá Harryho!"

„Co?" vzhlédl Harry zmateně.

„Na co myslíš?"

„Ve školním roce budu bydlet u Garricka," řekl Harry nejistě, jako by tomu nemohl sám uvěřit.

„No tak to je dobrá zpráva, ne? Máš o starost míň," podotkl Severus.

„To ano, ale… Stejně je to zvláštní."

„Proč jako?"

„Já nevím… Je to divný. Je to jako…" Hledal správná slova.

Severus opatrně odložil stříbrné struhadlo. „Divný? Nenutí tě snad Ollivander do něčeho… však víš… co bys sám nechtěl?"

„Co?" Podíval se na něj Harry nechápavě. Když viděl Severusův rozpačitý výraz, došlo mu to. „Ne! Ne, ani náhodou! Jak tě to mohlo vůbec napadnout?! Garrick je ten nejhodnější a nejlaskavější člověk jakého znám! Neublížil by ani mouše!" rozčílil se.

„Tak v čem je problém?" zeptal se ho Severus zvědavě.

V čem je vlastně problém? Harry se zarazil. „Co když to zase zvořu?"

„Jak? Podle všeho jsi na něj udělal dojem hned ten první den," namítl Severus a dodal škádlivě: „I když nechápu proč."

„To jen že… nikdy mě nikdo nebral jen proto, jaký jsem, víš? A i když tvrdili opak, stejně se ke mně chovali jinak než k ostatním."

„Netvrď, že jsi byl nějaká místní celebrita," odfrkl si Severus.

V Harrym hrklo a rychle se hraně zasmál. „To sotva, na to tam byli jiní experti. Ale známí rodiče bohatě stačí."

„Počkej, počkej… Takže si čistokrevnej nebo ne?" zarazil ho Severus. „Mezi mudly se pohybuješ dost s jistotou, ale to by kolem tebe nedělali takové cavyky, kdybys byl od mudlů," přemýšlel nahlas.

„Ani jedno," odvětil Harry, a zatímco udržoval lehký úsměv, rychle vymyslel další matoucí historku. „Půl na půl. Máma čistokrevná, táta mudlorozený. Když to zjistil, dost ho to vzalo. A byl z toho dost poprask. Ale pak táta rozjel pár obchodů a když začal vydělávat fůru peněz, začali ho všichni okolo mít rádi." Pokrčil rameny. „A mě samozřejmě taky. Ale víš, jak to je. Když víš, proč tolik lidí chce být tvými přáteli, najednou to zhořkne."

„Chudinko malej," zavrčel Severus o trochu méně přátelsky než obvykle. „To muselo být strašný."

„Zvykl jsem si." Pokrčil znovu rameny a špičkou nože posouval nakrojený kořen. „Ale jak jsem řekl, když lidi okolo nezajímá, jaký si, ale jen kdo jsi… Těžko si potom přiznáš, že tě chce někdo ubytovat zadarmo u sebe v baráku."

„Ehm… haló? Jaký zadarmo? Vždyť si to tam odpracuješ jako jeho učeň, ne? Pomáhat zametat dílnu, štípat dříví a tak?"

„Jaký dříví?"

„No přece to na hůlky. Ne?" zeptal se ho Severus vážně.

„Ty barbare!" zhrozil se Harry. „Já ti dám na hůlky! To je strašně delikátní proces! Musíš opatrně vybrat jednu větev, kterou s největší jemností oddělíš od stromu a pak ji necháš vysušit přesně vypočítaný počet dnů. Než ji začneš opracovávat, můžeš čekat i roky, než bude mít dřevo tu správnou frekvenci, která bude adekvátně korespondovat s vybraným jádrem a-"

„Zadrž zadrž génie," zvedl Severus obranně ruce. „Žádné štípání, ale chápeš, že už teď toho víš o hůlkách víc, jak většina kouzelníků?"

„No nevím, zase tolik toho není."

„Třesky plesky strachapoudovy stesky. Víš toho dost, tak se s tím smiř a pochop, že právě proto tě Ollivander chce."

Harry se podrbal na jizvě pod uchem. „No, když to podáš takhle… Ale i tak, je k tomu potřeba ta správná magie, a tu já - " zarazil se. Měl ji, ale neprávem. Ale jak by to mohl vysvětlit komukoliv?

„A tu ty evidentně máš." Dořekl za něj Severus. „A teď už přestaň s tou falešnou skromností a soustřeď se spíš na ten kořen bludníčku, nebo to nikdy nedokončíme."

Harry se ušklíbl a vrátil se k napůl rozkrájenému scvrklému kousku. Opatrně uřízl další kolečko ostrým stříbrným nožem a pak ho rozdělil na čtvrtiny. Rychle je vhodil do nádoby s čistým lihem a začal krájet další, přesně půl centimetru široký kousek.

Chvíli pracovali v tichu a Harry si užíval práce. Bylo něco uklidňujícího na tom, jak byl každý pohyb následován dalším, a tak dokola. Úplně cítil, jak mu magie kořene vibruje pod rukama a mění se s každým kontaktem stříbra.

Okem kontroloval hodinky na Severusově ruce a hlídal si čas, kdy měl vyrazit běhat. Když teď věděl, proč tak moc záleží na způsobů krájení, ostrosti nože i typu, ze kterého byl vyrobený (nemluvě o dřevu prkénka), konečně mu začalo docházet, proč takové množství jeho lektvarů skončilo neúspěchem. Když je koneckonců někdo zvyklý vařit od oka, improvizovat, a všechno mít hotové co nejrychleji, těžko může čekat, že s lektvary to dopadne stejně úspěšně.

Když skončil, všechno po sobě uklidil a převlékl se. Severus mu nevěnoval žádnou pozornost a dál pečlivě odpočítával třicet sedm mločích očí do každé z ampulek. Prý mu to usnadňovalo později práci.

Harry si zavázal pořádně tkaničky, houknutím se rozloučil se Severusem, který něco zabručel na oplátku, a seběhl ze schodů dolů. Severusův otec se už několik dnů neukázal a Harry se sám sebe ptal, jestli toho chlapa ještě někdy uslyší. Před domem se dal do běhu po známé trase. S výdrží na tom byl o mnoho líp než když začínal. Poppy tvrdila, že je to díky práci jeho magie. Než začal kouzlit, byla to jediná možnost, jak trochu upustit páru. Ale Harrymu se jistým masochistickým způsobem líbilo, jak jeho tělo na velkou zátěž reagovalo. A vždy mohl nádherně vypnout hlavu a nemyslet.

Doběhl na zastávku, kde už na něho čekala… Foxy. Stále se ještě nedokázal přinutit říkat její jméno. Jakmile ho uviděla, zamávala a usmála se na něj. Odložila knížku, kterou četla, na lavičku vedle sebe a zkontrolovala hodinky.

„Dneska si tu o pět minut později." Houkla na něj.

„Promiň." Harry vydechl, doběhl k ní a udýchaně se opřel o kolena.

„V poho," změřila si ho pátravým pohledem. „A co tě zdrželo?"

„Nevím," pokrčil Harry rameny. „Asi mám dneska horší den."

„Ale ta tvá dřina se vyplácí," poklepala na místo vedle sebe a Harry si sedl.

„Jo, taky mám ten pocit." Přitakal Harry a zaraženě se podrbal pod uchem.

Najednou ho chytla za biceps, stiskla ho, olízla si rty a koketně se na něj usmála. „A posiluješ taky vršek?"

Harry se jí zprudka vyškubl, vyskočil z lavičky a zůstal na ni vyjeveně zírat. „Co to bylo?!"

Foxy sebou trhla. „Neřvi na mě!" Založila si ruce na prsou a schovala tvář za vlasy.

Harry se zhluboka nadechl. A ještě jednou. Začal pochodovat ze strany na stranu. Zas tak zabedněnej nebyl. Poznal, když s ním někdo flirtoval. „A mohla bys mi prodím vysvětlit, co to bylo?" Odsekával každé slovo. „Nemáš takhle náhodou přítele?" dodal o něco klidněji.

Foxy měla stále pohled sklopený do klína, kde si hrála s červeno-žlutým náramkem z korálků. „Promiň," pípla a zastrčila si vlasy za ucho. „Přehnala jsem to, já vím…" začala se třást a další slova z ní vyšla jen jako nezřetelné mumlání. Harry se zarazil, nacpal všechny pocity do termosky a zhodnotil situaci.

Holka.

Brečí.

Sahala na něj.

Něco se jí děje.

Sahala na něj.

Ale asi to nemá nic společného s ním.

Tak co může dělat?

Hermionu vždycky uklidnilo, když ji Ron nebo Neville obejmul.

Ale on nechce nikoho objímat!

Zhluboka se nadechl a nejistě přešlápl. Co má dělat?

Foxy se mezitím třásla a už i vzlykala.

„Ehm… Provedl jsem něco?" zeptal se Harry opatrně.

„Ne, ne, ty ne… Jen jsem se vrátila od přítele, a…" vzlyky ji přemohly a ona se začala zběsile přehrabovat v tašce.

Harry se napružil ale přinutil se zůstat klidný. „Udělal ti něco?"

Foxy zavrtěla hlavou. „Neeee" zakvílela, vzala kapesník a pořádně zatroubila. Lapala po dechu a když se dostatečně uklidnila, pokračovala: „On už mě nemá rááád."

Harry protočil oči. „Vážně?"

„Asi jooo."

„Asi?" pátral Harry dál. Proč holky tak brečí? Vždyť se to dá vyřešit v klidu!

„Já nevííím. Vůbec se se mnou bavil. Furt lítal s- s- s-"

„S tím svým kámošem?" dořekl za ni. Tuhle písničku znal už dost dobře.

„Eh hmm." Přikývla Foxy a utírala si obličej zmáčeným kapesníkem.

Harry se ještě jednou zhluboka nadechl a sedl si vedle ní. „Dobrá. Tak, poslouchej mě dobře. Řeknu ti, co uděláš."

Foxy se na něj vyčkávavě podívala. Byla opuchlá a červené fleky měla po celém obličeji.

„Nadechni se."

Nadechla se a chtěla zase vydechnout.

„Ne ne ne." Zadržel ji Harry. „Hezky ho nech uvnitř."

Vykulila oči a Harry ji tak chvíli nechal. „Výborně. A teď vydechni. A nádech."

Foxy ho poslechla a znovu se nadechla, tentokrát o něco méně třaslavě.

„A výdech… Nádech… Výdech… Nádech… Výdech… Výborně. Jak je ti teď?"

Foxy se váhavě usmála. „Lepší. Díky Beau. A promiň, ještě jednou promiň. Vím, že nemáš rád, když na tebe lidi sahaj."

„Jo, v poho, nech to bejt," mávl Harry rychle rukou. „Takže, co že se to stalo?"

„Asi budu single."

„Snad ne trable v ráji?" zeptal se jí laškovně.

Neodpovídala.

„Foxy?" zeptal se jí opatrně.

Roztřeseně se nadechla a zašeptala: „Je to v kelu…"

Harry zvedl překvapeně obočí. „V kelu?"

„Všechno!" Slza jí stekla po tváři a ona ji rozčileně setřela. „Furt mě ignoruje! Předtím to bylo super, furt jsme byli spolu, měl zájem, víš? Ale teď… skoro mi neodepisuje a když, tak s dvoudenním zpožděním a jen pár řádků! A to stejně jen básní nad tím, jak skvělé prázdniny má!"

Na Harryho spadl velký kámen, když si uvědomil, co by to mohlo znamenat. Tohle vůbec není dobré. „Třeba to je jen těma prázdninama, ne?"

Roztřeseně si utřela nos zmuchlanou kuličkou, co bývala kapesníkem. „To jsem si taky myslela… Byla jsem na pár dní u nich, ale teď tam nonstop bydlí i jeho kámoš. A v jednom kuse spolu lítali venku a mě si vůbec nevšímal! Strávila jsem dvě hodiny blouděním po jeho domě, než ho napadlo mě začít hledat… Dvě hodiny!"

„Tak... to je mi moc líto." Začali se mu potit dlaně.

„A víš, co je na tom nejhorší? Že úplně cizí kluk, kterého přepadla moje teta a se kterým jsem se párkrát viděla na zastávce, projeví víc obav než ten, který mě údajně tak miluje!"

„Hele, kluci jsou hloupí. Občas jim některé věci nedochází. To bude dobré, uvidíš," snažil se jí uklidnit.

Mlčky přikývla a otřela si obličej do tílka. Když viděla mokré fleky, nuceně se usmála. „Aspoň že jsem na sobě dneska neměla mejkap. Vůbec jsem na něj neměla dneska náladu."

„Jo, to asi chápu." Napodobil Harry její smích.

Chvíli bylo ticho.

„Když já nevím, co mám dělat." Ozvala se zase Foxy. „Myslela jsem, že si to u něj užijeme. Rodiče mi to povolili, a přestože jsou ti jeho strašně úzkoprsí, máme ložnice na druhé straně sídla a tak, jsou prima." Rozčileně sevřela pěsti. „Ale oni nebyli tím problémem. Přísahám. Na dvě hodiny jsem se ztratila a on si toho ani nevšiml."

„Ale říkala jsi, že si všiml, ne?" zmateně se zarazil Harry. V tom její vyprávění se už ztratil.

„Jo všiml, ale až po dvou hodinách. A to jsme byli domluvení, že se za pět minut sejdeme v modrém salónku!"

„Pfff… tak to je asi blbý." Připustil Harry a cítil, jak mu stéká kapka ledového potu po zádech.

„Ale stejně si myslím, že bys měla počkat s vážným rozhodnutím, než se budete vídat častěji," přesvědčoval ji. „Prázdniny mají na lidi zvláštní vliv."

„Myslíš?" zeptala se ho Foxy nadějně.

„Jo, myslím," ujistil ji.

„Tak jo," odpověděla mu slabě a trochu se pousmála. „A promiň mi ten výlev. A to předtím taky," dodala po chvíli Foxy. „Ani nevím, proč ti to říkám." Kousla se do rtu a znova si ho změřila. „Ale bůhvíproč mám pocit, že ti můžu věřit víš? Tady," položila si ruku na břicho. „Mám takový pocit…" Zavrtěla hlavou. „Promiň, asi musím znít jako blázen."

Harry se na ni smutně usmál. „A nesnědla jsi něco zkaženého?"

Uslzeně se usmála. „To asi ne."

„A navíc," pokračoval Harry, „všichni jsme blázni. Přiznáním jen postoupíš na další úroveň."

Zasmála se. „Nevím, jestli mě má uklidňovat nebo děsit fakt, že tomu nesmyslu rozumím."

„Ber oboje, já to mám taky tak." Mrkl na ni a její úsměv se ještě rozšířil.

Harryho úsměv nabral na opravdovosti. Rád ji viděl veselou.


	12. Pozdní čaj

„Pane Ollivandere, je mi ctí od vás přijmout pozvání," pozdravila Garricka mladá žena čekající v obchodě.

Garrick si ji pozorně prohlédl. Specificky propletené prsty svěšených paží před tělem s odhalenými dlaněmi a zápěstími podle správných mravů. Líbila se mu. Je hezké vidět někoho tak mladého jako ona, kdo stále ctí etiketu.

Usmál se na ni a pomalu mělce přikývl. „To mě je ctí, že jste tak rychle zareagovala na můj dopis."

Pozoroval, jak zrozpačitěla a zastrčila si pramen vlasů za ucho. „Prosím, omluvte mou uspěchanost. Vím, že není zvykem posílat odpověď po skřítkovy, ale…"

„Ne, ne, ne, to je naprosto v pořádku," uklidnil ji a přiložil si pravou ruku na srdce. „Nemůžeme dovolit zvykům, aby zpomalovaly naše jednání, obzvláště, když se jedná o tak delikátní věc."

Ulehčeně si oddechla. „Děkuji, že mě chápete." Skousla si ret. „Pokud mi dovolíte otázku, jak se s chlapcem znáte?"

„Všechno vám to vysvětlím v salónu u čaje, souhlasíte?" nabídl jí rámě, jež způsobně přijala, a pevným krokem ji vedl svým obchodem. Pozoroval ji, jak si široce otevřenýma očima prohlíží vysoké police plné různorodých krabic. Potutelně se usmál.

Vyšli po schodech nahoru a v momentě, kdy vstoupili, se v salónu rozsvítily lampy. Za okny se už smrákalo a Garrick se opět podivil její rychlé reakci na dopis, co jí zaslal. Nebylo to ani pět hodin, co se konečně dozvěděl její jméno, a teď už seděla v tmavě modrém čalouněném křesle před ním. Hrála si s drobným prstenem na ještě drobnějším prstu. Všiml si, že při sedání si naučenými pohyby naaranžovala hábit kolem nohou a stočila kolena do strany. Prohlížel si ji jako každého svého zákazníka a ona stočila pohled na připravenou čajovou soupravu na stolku mezi nimi.

Vzal konvici do ruky. „Sladíte?"

Mírně přikývla a pousmála se. „Ano, jednu hrudku prosím. A kapku smetany."

Garrick jí kleštičkami vhodil do šálku jednu sklovitou hrudku cukru a sobě rovnou tři. Pak nalil do šálku zlatavě hnědou tekutinu, a nakonec do jejího přidal smetanu. Když pokládal podšálek na stůl, lžička jemně cinkla.

„Dnes bylo vskutku vydařené počasí," pronesla lehkým tónem.

Garrick se kousl do špičky jazyka, aby odolal pousmání. „To vskutku bylo. A jak se vám cestovalo?"

„Ále," povzdechla si a zastrčila si vlasy za ucho. „Dnes je zřejmě vysoká magická zátěž, přemístění nebylo tak příjemné jako obvykle."

„Ó jistě, někteří mí zákazníci se nechali slyšet, že je magická atmosféra poslední dobou velmi neklidná. Ovšem, že by to označili za ne tak příjemnou jako obvykle se říci nedá," odpověděl vážně a pokýval hlavou.

Zvedla přemýšlivě obočí a našpulila rty. „Pokud není jejich magie dostatečně trénovaná, je možné, že to snášeli o něco hůře."

„Což by ovšem neslyšeli rádi."

„O tom nepochybuji."

Na chvíli se odmlčeli a věnovali se čaji. Pak Garrick odložil šálek a tleskl, až žena naproti němu nadskočila. „Výborně. Nyní, když máme zdvořilostní formality za sebou, co kdybychom se zaměřili na skutečný důvod, proč jsme tu?"

Poppy Pomfreyová si s úlevou oddychla. „Nemůžu s Vámi více než souhlasit. A pokud můžu," zkontrolovala jeho pohled, „Odkud jste se o mě dozvěděl a jak znáte Harryho?"

„Od Harryho samozřejmě." A pousmál se, když viděl její šokovanou reakci.

„Od Harryho? A jste si jist, že od toho samého Harryho? Nebo myslíte nějakého jiného, který vám řekne pravdu jen pod hrozbou důkladnější léčby?"

Tlumeně se zasmál. „Ano, ano. Od toho samého Harry. Vidím, že ho znáte skutečně dobře." Napil se čaje a na moment si vychutnal jeho zemitou chuť i vůni a pokračoval. „A abych Vás uklidnil, omylem mu to vyklouzlo, když jsem mu spílal. Zamumlal něco o tom, že jsem úplně jako vy."

Začervenala se a sklopila pohled ke stříbrně malovanému šálku s ornamenty. „Je dobrá zpráva, že se přestal hlídat. I když jen na okamžik."

„Taky jste si toho všimla? Že dává pozor na každé slovo, co řekne? Jakoby -"

„Měl strach, že řekne víc, než by měl. Ano," potvrdila.

Na chvíli bylo slyšet jen občasné cinknutí lžičky o porcelán, jak zamyšleně míchala čaj.

„Zlepšuje se," řekl tiše Garrick do ticha.

Kývla. „Ano, ale pomalu. Fyzická aktivita mu pomáhá. Jakoby v ní a v manuální práci nacházel úlevu. A jsou momenty, kdy se chová skoro jako kterýkoliv jiný chlapec."

„Občas, když se zapomene a zmíní se o přátelích nebo košťatech." Smutně se pousmál.

„Skutečně?" Zvedla překvapeně obočí. „Ale to je skvělá zpráva!" Její obličej se rozzářil upřímným úsměvem.

„Potom ovšem stráví několik dalších minut v naprostém tichu, aniž by na cokoliv reagoval a když se vrátí zpět, vypadá to, jako by tu radost někam zavřel hluboko v sobě."

Úsměv zmizel stejně rychle jako se objevil. „Toho jsem se bála. Snažím se mu pomáhat, ale v tak rozsáhlých psychických traumatech se nevyznám." vysvětlovala. „Sjednala jsem mu schůzky s jedním odborníkem, ale -"

„Kdo ví, jak se to vyvine," dořekl za ni Garrick a ona zničeně přikývla. „A jak se vůbec ocitl ve vaší péči? Harry mi toho moc neřekl, jen že jste se rozhodla, že ho opravíte a že jeho názor neberete v potaz."

Začala si hrát se zlatou náušnicí. „Jeho přítel mě kontaktoval, že potřebuje moji okamžitou pomoc. Přemístila jsem se k němu domů a čekala nějakou zlomeninu z pádu ze schodů nebo něco podobného, ale místo toho tam ležel v posteli Harry. Kdybyste to viděl," zašeptala a její oči zeskelnatěly. „Nevěřila jsem, že by někdo, kdo je naživu, mohl vypadat takhle." Když zvedala šálek k ústům, lehounce se jí třásla ruka.

„Tak zlé to bylo?" zeptal se jí Garrick tiše. Měl svou představu, ale slyšet to z úst lékouzelníka bylo něco jiného.

„Ano." Přikývla. „Popravdě měl být tou dobou už mrtvý. Všechny diagramy tomu odpovídaly. Byl mu sice podán ještě před mým příchodem extrémně silný doplňovač magie, díky tomu vydržel do mého příjezdu, ale jeho orgány hromadně kolabovaly. Neměl být vůbec na živu. Ani minutu."

„To je náš Harry," řekl tiše a polkl hořkost v krku. „Vždycky překvapí."

„To ano. A víte, co mi ten holomek řekl, když se probudil? Že je v pořádku a nic mu není!"

Garrick se suše zasmál. „To si dovedu živě představit."

„Přidejte k tomu to, že zatímco mě přesvědčoval, málem si vykašlal plíce. A stále si trval na svém."

Dlouze se na ni podíval. Zrychleně dýchala a tváře měla rudé. „Děkuju, že jste se o něj tak dobře postarala, opravdu si toho vážím."

Upřeně se mu podívala do očí. „Ještě nikdy jsem se nebála o pacienta tak moc." Roztřeseně se nadechla. „Jistě, během mé praxe se stalo, že někteří pacienti nepřežili, ale tohle bylo jiné."

Zvedl koutky nahoru v chápavém úsměvu. Hned ten první den, kdy chlapec vstoupil do krámku, cítil něco ochranitelského svírající mu srdce. Dřív měl ten pocit jen dvakrát, když držel své děti poprvé v náručí. Zaujalo ho to už tehdy a zeptal se na to porodní babice. Označila to za nárok. Něco běžného u každého otce.

„Proč jste tomu nezabránili?"

Překvapeně vzhlédl. „Nezabránili čemu?"

Rozčileně si utřela slzu tekoucí jí po tváři. „Proč jste ho neochránili? Proč o tom nikdo nevěděl? Zkoušela jsem prohledávat záznamy a nikde nic o zmizelém chlapci jeho věku nebylo. Takže jste ho nehledali? Nebo jste věděli, že se to děje?"

„Promiňte?"

„Předtím jsem si to neuvědomovala. On je evidentně Ollivander, máte ty oči, celá rodina je má. To ví každý."

Zvedl obraně ruce. „Ne, ne, prosím, to je úplně jinak!" Přiložil si ruku na srdce. „Přísahám při svém životě, že jsem Harryho poprvé viděl v momentě, kdy si přišel pro hůlku toto léto. Nikdy bych mu vědomě neublížil. Ani bych nečinně nepřihlížel jeho utrpení!"

„Ctím Váš slib," řekla pevně s tvrdostí, jakou do té doby neslyšel. Obklopila ho magie. Hrozivě mu rytmicky hučela v uších a on ze zvědavosti podíval ollivanderovským pohledem. Zalapal po dechu. Fialové vlny magie se oplétaly kolem nich obou a s každým pulzem se utáhly blíž a blíž. Postupně měnily barvu z tmavě lilkové do stříbřitě fialkové. Jak jejich barvy světlaly, i zvuk se zjasňoval. Nakonec mu jemně hrál v uších, jako kdyby kapky rosy dopadaly na Jánské zvonky.

Poppy Pomfreyová zmateně zamrkala. „Cítil jste to?"

„Ano," vydechl Garrick a o něco se v křesle sesunul. „Řekl bych extrémně vysoká magická zátěž. Kouzelník nevidí spontánní projev divoké magie každý den."

„Spontánní projev divoké magie? Neměla by to být otázka dětí?"

„Ne nutně," zavrtěl Garrick hlavou. „Měla jste někdy pocit, že ten slib, co jste dala, byste opravdu měla splnit?"

„Ano, ale tak mě vychovali."

„Nejen to," vysvětloval a cítil, jak získává půdu pod nohama. „Magie se ráda svobodně projevuje kdykoliv může. My kouzelníci ji to občas pěkně překazíme svými pohyby hůlkou a přesnou melodií kouzel, a tak v momentě, kdy může, oplete se kolem něčeho, čemu dává člověk svou sílu, ducha, přesvědčení nebo lásku."

„A co nenávist?" skočila mu do řeči.

„Ano tu taky," přisvědčil. „Pokud má šanci, projeví se. A to se stalo právě teď. Vycítila šanci a rozhodla se otestovat mou přísahu. Byla to přísaha na život. K tomu je dnes magie o něco silnější a výsledek jste sama pocítila."

„Takže jste mluvil pravdu."

„Jistě že, jinak bychom tuto konverzaci nevedli."

Začala se zvedat z křesla. „Dlužím vám tedy omluvu."

„Prosím ne!" zarazil ji. „Jsem rád, že jste tak rychle zareagovala. Je mi sice líto, že vás něco takového napadlo, ale blaho Harryho je na prvním místě."

„Jste si jist?" zeptala se ho nejistě a lehce se zakývala.

„Ano," řekl pevně. „Prosím, neklekejte si. Řekli jsme přece, že ty formality necháme stranou."

Stále nejistě se narovnala v kolenou a uhladila si uvolněný pramen vlasů. Zase si sedla a uhladila si hábit.

„Takže jste Harryho do dnešního léta neznal?"

„Ne, a pokud vás to uklidní, je velmi vzdálený příbuzný. „Příčina jeho stavu je velmi komplikovaná a Harry mi toho mnoho neřekl, ale žádný člen z rodiny za to zodpovědný není."

„Myslím si ale, že bychom měli kontaktovat patřičné složky," namítla a Garrick viděl, jak se v ní perou dva názory.

„Tomu bych se raději vyhnul, způsobilo by to Harrymu příliš mnoho nepříjemností."

„Ale ti, co to provedli, musí pykat!" namítla nahněvaně.

„Naprosto souhlasím, ale to už je dávno pasé."

„Co tím myslíte?" zeptala se ho zmateně.

„Ti lidé, zodpovědní za jeho stav, nejsou problémem."

„Ale –"

„Doslova a do písmene. Nejsou."

Oči se jí rozšířily pochopením. „Přesto by se to nemělo tutlat. Měl by to vědět alespoň někdo! Třeba by mohl ředitel Brumbál – "

„Brumbál se o tom nesmí dozvědět ani slovo," zarazil ji Garrick tvrdě.

„To samé říkal i Harry," řekla po chvilce zaraženého ticha.

„Tak byste ho měla poslouchat. Má své důvody proč ho do toho nechce zatáhnout."

„Ano, byl velmi neoblomný, když se se mnou o tom bavil," připustila a upravila si levou náušnici.

Garrick si ji zvědavě přeměřil. „A co vám vlastně říkal?"

„No, nevím, jestli se mi to povede přesně říct…" znejistěla.

„Hm..." Zamyslel, se. „A byla byste ochotná tu vzpomínku sdílet? Harry mi nikdy přesně neřekl, co má s Brumbálem za problém."

Podívala se na něj zmateně. „Sdílet?"

„Ano," přikývl. „Sdílet. Mám tu malou myšlenkovou lampu. Ovšem, pokud nechcete, naprosto to chápu," ujistil ji. „Koneckonců, jde o vaše vzpomínky. A slibuji, že je nebudu veřejně sdílet ani šířit."

Kousla se do rtu. „Ještě nikdy jsem myšlenkovou lampu nepoužila. Ale pokud mi vysvětlíte, jak na to, ráda vám to ukážu."

„Výborně!" tleskl a promnul si ruce. „Počkejte chvíli tu, prosím, a já pro ni dojdu." Vstal a rychle odešel do své pracovny.

V pracovně plné katalogů, atlasů a map přešel k vysoké skříni s policemi. Klekl si a ve výši kolen zvolil po paměti na hladkém dřevě kombinaci skrytých run. Runy zazářily růžovým světlem a na boční stěně skříně zazářil stejně růžový čtverec. Garrick spěšně vstal a do prostoru ohraničeného světlem strčil ruku. Nahmatal zvláštní zařízení vyrobené z šedého kamene a křišťálového skla. Opatrně ho uchopil do ruky a vydal se zpět.

V salónu se Poppy Pomfreyová dívala z okna na noční Příčnou ulici. Garrick se při pohledu na její profil ozářený měsícem pousmál. Mládí. Tak krásné, a tak zavádějící. Kolik jí tak může být? Nehádal by víc než dvacet pět. Třicet maximálně. A přitom měla v sobě jakousi tvrdost a přímost, kterou většina kouzelníků získá až věkem a zkušenostmi.

Uslyšela ho vejít a usmála se na něj. „Je zvláštní vidět to v noci."

„To ano," připustil a položil myšlenkovou lampu na stolek. „V noci to tu žije, lidé chodí na večeře, do podniků, na schůzky. Nedávno otevřeli nové místo – Smutná dryáda. Mají tam příjemnou atmosféru, hraje živá hudba, dá se tam tancovat nebo skvěle konverzovat. A jejich kuchař dělá nejlepší Durijský steak, co jsem kdy měl." Vyprávěl, zatímco instaloval zařízení.

„Skutečně? Tak to tam budu muset vzít někdy manžela." Usmála se na něj a přešla ke stolu, kde si zkoumavě prohlížela mechanismus. „Je to snad luce riflessa?"

„Ano, ano," pokýval hlavou a upevnil svíčku do kamenného stojánku. Opatrně přiklopil stříbrné zrcadlo tak, aby mezi ním a křišťálovými deskami stála svíce. „Získal jsem ji od svého mistra Carveriho. Byl to dar." Pousmál se při vzpomínce na přísného starého muže.

„Když jste říkal myšlenkovou lampu, nečekala jsem toto…" poklepala si prsty po rtech a naklonila se ještě blíž, aby se podívala skrz průsvitný kámen. Když mrkla, destička se zatřpytila. „Jak jste sehnal všechna povolení na to, mít to v Británii?"

Pokrčil rameny. „Výrobci hůlek to mají občas o něco snazší. A popravdě, většinu z nich zařídil mistr."

„Ach tak. Co mám dělat?" zeptala se a dál mrkala do křišťálu.

Garrick jí opatrně podal tenkou a drobnou křišťálovou tyčinku s vyrytými runami. „Spojte s ní třetí oko a spodní ret. Zavřete oči a koncentrujte se na situaci, kterou chcete sdílet. Až ji budete mít, pomalu vydechněte všechen vzduch, co můžete. Celou dobu se soustřeďte na místo, kde se stýká vaše třetí oko s hůlkou."

Poppy Pomfreyová opatrně hůlčičku přiložila k obličeji dle instrukcí a usilovně se soustředila.

„Nekrčte to čelo, nebo poškodíte obraz."

Přikývla a přinutila se uvolnit kůži.

„Povolte ta ústa, jde o sdílení, ne o udržování informací uvnitř."

Zhluboka se nadechla a začala znovu.

Křišťál se zamlžil chladem a její dech se změnil v obláček páry. Když začal modře zářit a její kůže trochu zčervenala, opatrně si ho od ní vzal.

Otevřela oči zrovna včas, aby viděla, jak tyčinku zasouvá do neznatelného otvoru v desce. Jakmile byla tyčinka plně zasunutá, celý křišťál se rozzářil mléčným světlem. Pozorně si prohlédl mléčné vzorce a pak zapálil svíčku. Mávnutím hůlky zhasl všechna zbylá světla a promítání začalo.

Na protější stěně se objevil obraz chlapce sedícího na posteli zírající přímo do salónu krví podlitýma očima a s propadlými tvářemi. Vypadal jen jako lebka potažená kůží.

Jako by odnikud se ozval její hlas: „Přesto, jsou lidé, které vám mohou pomoci mnohem více než já nebo mladý pan Snape. Znám jednoho chlapce v podobné situaci a profesor Brumbál mu -"

„Brumbál se o mně nesmí dozvědět ani slovo," přerušil ji Harry rázně a tvrdě se na ni podíval.

„Ale proč ne? Jsem si jistá, že…" slyšela svůj zmatený hlas.

„Má situace je příliš… delikátní na to, aby se ji Brumbál nepokusil využít," řekl Harry rozvážně.

„Myslím, že by neohrozil -"

„Blaho jednoho ve prospěch většího dobra?" díval se na ni tvrdě. „Podívejte, řeknu vám cokoliv o svých zraněních, poslechnu a udělám do slova a do písmene přesně to, co mi řeknete. Ale prosím," zdůraznil, „Neříkejte o mně nikomu. Je to strašně důležité," naléhal přiškrceně.

„A ta monstra, co vám tohle udělala?" zeptala se ho a madame Pomfreyová ve vzpomínce na moment zavřela oči. Celý obraz zmizel a pak se hned zase objevil. „Necháte je jen tak být, bez trestu, bez spravedlnosti?"

Harry sevřel čelisti a sklouzl pohledem na stranu. „Nejsou rizikem. To, co se stalo, se nedá vrátit, ale nemá smysl kvůli tomu dělat tyátr."

„Tyátr? Málem jste zemřel! To není nic nad čím se dá mávnout hůlkou!" rozohnila se až se celý obraz zatřásl.

„A tak to taky mělo být," řekl tvrdě. Podíval se na ni a ona i teď před tíhou jeho pohledu ucouvla. „Měl jsem zemřít. Snape mě nešťastnou náhodou zachránil a teď se musí vypořádat s následky." O trochu vlídněji dodal. „Sama jste si všimla, že má předešlá léčba byla spíše záplatová než cokoli jiného. Nikdo nepředpokládal, že budu žít tak dlouho, aby trvalé následky něco znamenaly." Smutně se pousmál a obraz se rozmazal, jak jí kdysi zvlhly oči. „Dokázala jste zázrak už jenom proto, že jsem přežil noc. Neměl jsem přežít bez podpůrných kouzel ani dvě hodiny."

„Za to byste měl poděkovat Severusovi," dostala ze sebe přiškrceně. „Jeho povzbuzující lektvar vás zachránil před vyhořením. Vaše magie by vás mohla doslova strávit zaživa, aby se mohla posílit. Bylo to od něj velmi nezodpovědné, ale naštěstí to dopadlo dobře. Ovšem, tu příšernou bolest hlavy jste měl právě proto," vysvětlila a čím více mluvila o svém, tím klidněji zněla.

„Vážně?" podivil se Harry a obraz se rozkýval nahoru a dolu, jak i Poppy v minulosti kývala.

„Ano. A proto byste měl zvážit nebezpečí, které mu hrozí. Ti lidé, by se mu mohli pokusit pomstít, jestliže zjistí, že vás zachránil. Nejsem hloupá, je zřejmé, že jim na vás až moc záleželo." Zněla sebejistě, ale celá vzpomínka byla zvláštně rozmazaná.

„Vážně mu nic nehrozí." Snažil se ji uklidnit. „Zachránil mě díky nehodě. Doslova mě přenesl sem pomocí kouzla, které se mu nějak nepodařilo. Nikdo neví, že mi pomohl a ani nemá, jak to zjistit. A ti lidé…" suchý kašel s ním otřásal. „Ti lidé nemají prostředky, jak se ke mně dostat nebo mě nalézt. Momentálně od nich nikomu nic nehrozí."

„Chcete říct, že jsou neškodní?" zeptala se nevěřícně.

„Jsou… neutralizovaní. Díky Snapeově kouzlu jsou neutralizovaní a nemohou dělat vůbec nic." Poškrábal se na lokti.

„A profesor Brumbál se o tom nesmí dozvědět proč?"

„Začal by se v tom šťourat jako ve vosím hnízdě – a víte, jak to dopadá. Lechtal by spícího draka."

Obraz se o trochu pohnul, jak Poppy změnila těžiště, když si dávala ruce v bok. „Jak je možné, že znáte profesora Brumbála tak dobře?"

„Jeden rodinný přítel o řediteli velmi často mluvil. V dobrém," ujistil ji, „ale řekl bych, že upřímně. Bohužel už není… stejně jako ostatní… víte, moje rodina… nemám kam jít…" řekl zlomeně a schoval si tvář do dlaní. Začal zrychleně, přerývavě dýchat a občas potřásl rameny.

Na stěně se Harry zvětšoval. „Dobrá, pomohu vám." pronesla tiše a položila mu ruku na rameno, která se v projekci objevila taky. Harry sebou prudce trhl a ona ruku stáhla, jako by ho spálila. „Odpusť," zašeptala tiše.

Scéna před nimi se rozmazala, jak se Poppy v minulosti začala otáčet. Viděli její boty, jak jdou a zastavily se u židle s taškou. Začala se v ní probírat knihami, různými pouzdry na lektvary a mastmi a vzpomínka pomalu vymizela.

Garrick stále zíral na prázdnou stěnu. Bolelo ho vidět Harryho takhle. Před ním se vždycky snažil tvářit, že je všechno v pořádku, že všechno zvládá. A i když se čas od času zmínil o něčem, co se mu stalo, rychle změnil téma. A dál předstíral klid. Garrickovi to rvalo srdce. Vidět ho, jak se trápí. A to, že mu nemohl pomoc, to bylo děsné.

„Děkuji, že jste se se mnou o to podělila," řekl madame Pomfreyové tiše.

Ztěžka vydechla a zastrčila si pramen vlasů za ucho. „Nemáte zač, bylo zajímavé to vidět znovu."

„To ano," přitakal a povzdechl si.

„Co si o tom myslíte?"

„Já nevím. Chtěl jsem ho nechat u sebe v dílně, zaměstnat ho, přivést na jiné myšlenky… Dokonce jsem se ho na to i zeptal a vypadal nadšeně. Ale," nadechl se a zavrtěl hlavou, „opravdu nevím."

„Vím, jak to myslíte," přitakala a protočila si prstýnek. „Měl by mít normální prostředí, šanci chovat se jako normální kluk."

„On není normální." Nemohl uvěřit, jak jeho hlas zní dutě.

Přikývla a pokračovala, jako by ji nepřerušil. „To máte pravdu. Ale věřím, že trocha normality mu pomůže se… vyrovnat alespoň s částí toho, co se mu stalo. Myslím, že potřebuje rutinu, hodně práce, nové stimulace, konfrontaci s lidmi svého věku. Řešit problémy lidí svého věku. Pan Kechnerberg, jeho terapeut, s tím souhlasí také." Vypočítávala vše, na co si vzpomněla.

„Jak to ale chcete zařídit? Problémy jeho vrstevníků ho vůbec nezajímají. A já se mu nedivím. A jak dlouho má Harry terapeuta?"

„Moc dlouho ne. Zdála se mi to jako správná věc. V jeho situaci… Nicméně, pan Kechnerberg je skutečným znalcem své oblasti a důvěryhodný k tomu. A co se týče problémů lidí jeho věku… Možná, že ho nezajímají, ale i kdyby jen na jediný okamžik dne začal řešit, kdo co provedl a kdo komu co řekl… Bylo by to zdravější než chodit od jednoho konce místnosti k druhému a stále myslet ve stejných drahách."

„Kam tím míříte?"

„Odmítl sice Brumbála požádat o pomoc, ale mohli bychom ho obejít. Nic mu neříkat."

„Chcete říct, že –"

„Ano," přikývla a pousmála se. „Myslím, že by měl začít chodit do školy."

Garrick nad tím chvíli přemýšlel. Harrymu se to nebude líbit. Vůbec se mu to nebude líbit. Zadržel dech a cítil, jak se mu rozšiřují koutky úst.

„Takže," podíval se na mladou ženu, „jak to zařídíme?"

**xXx**

„Tomu neuvěříš!"

Foxy zvedla hlavu a usmála se na něj. „Ahoj i tobě. Co se stalo?"

Harry doběhl až k ní a mezi hlubokými nádechy ze sebe vyrazil: „Chce mě poslat do školy!"

„Cože? Ale vždyť jsi říkal, že budeš u strýce v obchodě." Zvedla Foxy tázavě obočí a sundala tašku, ve které byl vidět květovaný ručník, z lavičky na zem.

„Jo, tak to mělo bejt původně." Vydechl Harry, zatímco si proklepával nohy. „Ale pak mu něco přeletělo přes nos a změnil názor."

„Jak to?"

„Nevím," zavrtěl hlavou. „Ale vůbec se mi to nelíbí. Do žádné školy nechci. Už jsem si jich užil dost!"

„To chápu, no. Mně se tam taky kdovíjak nechce."

„Jakto? Ještě před týdnem ses nemohla dočkat." Chytil se za nárt a přitáhl si nohu k zadku. Příjemně to pnulo, i když koleno se pořád ozývalo.

„Jo to sice jo, ale to jsem se sama sebe neptala, jestli je můj kluk opravdu můj kluk, bejvalej nebo skoro bejvalej," řekla zamračeně a namotávala si vyšisovaný pramen od sluníčka na prst.

„Jen počkej, třeba se to ještě nějak vyvrbí." Uklidňoval jí Harry spěšně a snažil se nevnímat hořkou úzkost na jazyku.

„Asi máš recht." Vzdychla a obrátila svou pozornost zpátky na něj. „Jak to vlastně vysvětlil?"

„Že si jeho přítel prochází náročným obdobím, a tak mu chce pomoct? Aspoň tos' říkala předtím."

„Co?" podívala se na něj zmateně. „Ale vůbec, ty dva nech teď stranou. Myslela jsem tvýho strejdu."

„Ou, jasně." Poškrábal se na hlavě a pak přitáhl druhé koleno k hrudi. „Říkal, že bude prý lepší, když jako výrobce hů- ehm" zakašlal, „hodinek budu mít i vzdělání. Prý pak bude lehčí dělat různé výpočty, znát ty správné materiály a i ostatní výrobci budou ochotnější mě přijmout na zkušenou."

„Páni, nevěděla jsem, že to hodináři tak řeší," vyvalila Foxy oči.

Suše se zasmál. „Ti tradiční jako strýček určitě. Ti ostatní ani tak moc ne. Ale o těch se před ním nesmíš ani zmínit," svěřil se pobaveně.

„Hmm. Tak to ale není zas až tak špatný, ne? Doděláš si školu a budeš moct dělat co máš rád."

Harry si povzdechl. „Jo, kdyby to bylo tak snadný." Zvedl ruku a dal si ji přes hlavu za záda. Nakrčil nos, když ucítil svůj kyselý pach potu. „Ale ztratily se moje papíry o předchozím studiu, takže některé školy dělají nepříjemnosti kvůli tomu. Možná budu muset dělat srovnávací testy," zafrkal.

„Tak to je otrava, to je fakt," souhlasila a pátravě koukala nad jeho hlavu.

„A ani nevím, kterou školu si vybrat. Měl jsem zůstat v Británii, na severu, ale tam maj právě problémy s těmi papíry. Strýček se ještě snaží nějak dohodnout s vedením, ale nevidím to moc slibně. A pak má u sebe hromadu různých brožur ve všech možných jazycích o školách z celé Evropy." Zarazil se, když její pozornost byla stále soustředěná na něco nad jeho hlavou.

Zaraženě vzhlédl a uvědomil si, že zatímco se protahoval, vyhrnul se mu rukáv do půlky předloktí. Zrudl a rychle ho stáhnul, aby zakryl jizvy. Foxy zamrkala a nadechla se, aby něco řekla.

„Jestli to není k mému problému se školami, nechci to slyšet," zarazil ji Harry a chytil si temeno hlavy, aby si uvolnil krční páteř. Tváře mu hořely.

„Ehm… Jo, jasně, dobře. Promiň. Takže," zarazila se a olízla si rty. „A co za školy to je?"

„Tak různě. Strýček nějaké vybral podle prestiže nebo kvality. A taky šancí na to, jestli mě vezmou. Je tam Itálie, Skandinávie, Pobaltí, nějaká škola v Alpách, ve Francii, pak u Černého moře, pak i něco na Islandu a v Irsku. Přemýšlí i o školách dál, ale to už je trochu z ruky. I když by nebylo k zahození vidět Orient, Afriku nebo Jižní Ameriku." Zamyslel se.

„Wow, tak toho je opravdu hodně." Našpulila Foxy rty a pohledem stále těkala k Harryho zápěstí.

„Jo, to je. Asi si dokážeš představit, jak jsem z toho nadšený."

„No, mně by se to líbilo, cestuju ráda."

„Vážně?" usmál se na ni Harry.

„Jo, jednoho dne chci vidět všechno a všude," řekla a zasněně se usmála.

„Tak to máme něco společného," pousmál se.

„Pojď si sednout," vybídla ho a poklepala na prázdné místo vedle sebe.

Harry ji poslechl a natáhl před sebe nohy.

„Takže, to s těma školama zní dobře. Která se ti zamlouvá nejvíc?"

„Asi ta ve Skandinávii. Mají dobrý program a nabídku předmětů, papíry tam dle všeho moc neřeší, jen si mě na začátku trochu prozkouší. A navíc jsou docela tradiční, což je super, protože si vyberou z moderních teorií a postupů jen to, co opravdu funguje a necpou tam mermomocí všechno." Uvažoval nahlas Harry.

„Co jazyková bariéra?" zeptala se ho pozorně.

„Strýček říkal, že to je nejmenší problém." Pokrčil rameny a propnul špičky.

„Tak co tě tak trápí?"

„Trápí? Mě to netrápí, je to jen změna." Ohradil se Harry, když viděl její výraz.

„Beau, nezkoušej to na mě. Znám tě." Zamračila se na něj.

„Není to ani měsíc co mě tvoje teta praštila, jak mě můžeš znát?"

Povzdechla si. „Hele, možná se neznáme dlouho, ale strašně dobře mi s tebou je." Zarazila se. „Jen jako s kamarádem, samozřejmě."

„Samozřejmě." Odtušil Harry.

„A mám pocit, že tě znám jako své boty. Prostě poznám, když tě něco trápí."

„Mě něco trápí?"

Zamračila se a dloubla ho do žeber. „Vybal to."

„Au!" vzdychl a promnul si bok. Do toho pohmožděného to být nemuselo. „Tak dobře, dobře," řekl a obranně zvedl ruce před dalším útokem jejího pěstěného ukazováčku. „Nechci strýčka nechávat samotného. Tak, je to venku."

Usmála se na něj. „Ach Beau, to je milé." Než stačil zareagovat, dloubla ho znovu. „A teď pravdu, ty lháři jeden mrňavej."

„Co, vždyť to – au! Nech toho už, jo?" Vyskočil z lavičky a poodešel do bezpečné vzdálenosti.

Založila si ruce pod prsy. „Hele, autobus na koupaliště mi jede za chvilku, tak to vysyp a nemarni tu čas nás obou."

Prohrábl si vlasy, čímž si je úplně rozcuchal. Stáhl si gumičku. „Ve skutečnosti, já nevím, je to blbý…" přemýšlel, zatímco se česal. „Mám strach, že to bude jako minule, nenechají mě být. Najde se někdo, koho budu zajímat, nebo budu zajímat všechny, a bude to zase strašný. Ty drby, šuškání, básničky, stupidní jména. Už to nechci zažít znovu."

„Beau, to… Nevím, co na to říct." Opět se podívala na jeho zarytá zápěstí. „To je strašně těžké. Ale," olízla si rty. „Co kdybys jim všem nastavil hranice hned na začátku? Víš, umíš být dost děsivý, když chceš, takže kdybys na ně houknul buď ještě předtím, než si něco zkusí, nebo hned potom, tak bys pak potom mohl mít celý rok klid."

„Chceš říct," zauvažoval Harry. „Že ze sebe mám udělat drsňáka, kterého se bude bát půlka školy? To není úplně to, co chci."

„No tak nějak, ale mysli. Když budou hned, jak tě poznají, vědět, že si s tebou nemůžou zahrávat, protože by to bolelo, a zároveň, že máš rád svůj klid a dokud ti nic neudělají, tak že je necháš na pokoji… Víš, jako spící medvěd. Nikdo by si netroufnul ho budit, a tak má klid," vysvětlovala mu.

„Foxy, ty si geniální!" zajásal Harry. „Takže budu mít klid, ale nebude ze mě tyran, Dokud mě nevyprovokují, nebudu si jich všímat, a tak si mě nebudou všímat ani oni!"

„Přesně tak!" ujistila ho Foxy.

„Už ti někdo řekl, že jsi geniální?"

Našpulila pusu. „Myslím, že ano, ale ne dost."

Harry se usmál a ona mu úsměv opětovala. „Jsi nejlepší Foxy."

„Díky, ty taky nejsi k zahození."

Harry se rozesmál a málem se znovu rozcuchal. „A já kvůli tomu nespal. Přitom to je tak jednoduché."

Foxy se zvonivě zasmála taky. „Vy muži byste nás měli poslouchat častěji."

„Svatá pravda." Harry se znovu usadil k ní. „Za jak dlouho ti to jede?"

Podívala se na hodinky. „Za sedm minut."

„Díky, že sem chodíš čekat dřív. Je fajn si s tebou povídat."

Dala si měděný pramen za ucho a sladce se usmála. „Já s tebou čekám ráda."

„A je doma něco nového?"

Zavrtěla hlavou. „Ne-e. Rodiče chodí do práce, každý večer mě nutí jim něco vyprávět o škole, což je sice strašně fajn, ale mohli by si už taky zvyknout. Docela ráda bych dělala něco jinýho. Babička se pořád nelepší, ale doktoři jí dali nějaké nové léky. Sestra je teď o něco víc snesitelná, ale začala chodit s totálním volem. Nevím, co na něm vidí. Tuhle jsem ho slyšela, jak říkal něco o tom, že vejšku ženská nepotřebuje. Že když za něco stojí, tak si sežene slušného muže, který ji uživí. Pff." Zafrkala. „Až naprší a uschne."

„A co ten tvůj kamarád ze školy?" vyzvídal Harry dál.

„Nevím, napsala jsem mu, jak jsi mi radil. Teda, odepsala," opravila se. „Jen nemůžu sebrat odvahu mu to posla,." přiznala se.

„Chceš říct, že jsi srab?" zeptal se jí nevěřícně.

„Co? Nikdy! Já žádný srab nejsem!" Ohradila se dotčeně. „To teda ani náhodou. Já a zbabělec! No počkej. Hned jak dneska dorazím, pošlu mu to. Tss…" hudrovala si pod nosem a Harry se spokojeně usmál. Někdy stačí opravdu málo.

„A co mu teda píšeš?"

„Že se omluvám, že jsem neodepsala dřív. Že jsem nad tím přemýšlela a že mi došlo, že jsem se nezachovala fér a že jsem mu měla dát šanci vše vysvětlit. Že byl dobrý přítel a že mě mrzí, že jsem takhle o něj přišla. Že přijímám jeho omluvu a doufám, že on přijme mou a bla bla bla. No prostě všechno se spoustou omáčky okolo. Ale suma sumárum to, o čem jsme se bavili minule," vypočítávala a tvářila se, jako by to byla naprostá samozřejmost.

Zvedl obočí. „A bolelo to?"

„Strašně! Málem mi prsty upadly!" na důkaz mu jimi zamávala před nosem.

„No jo," přitakal. „Zraněná hrdost bolí, a ego ještě víc. Ale zvládla jsi to dobře." Pokýval na ni důležitě a zlehka ji poplácal po hlavě.

„Nech si toho jó?" odehnala ho a zamračeně si ho prohlížela. „To tě musí strašně těšit, že máš pravdu, co?"

„Ne." Spokojeně se usmál. „Ani v nejmenším."

„Pfff... to ti tak budu věřit." Vstala a přešla ke značce zastávky. Chvíli mlčela a pak se na něj otočila. „Beau? Děkuju. Nebýt tebe… co kdybych se s ním nebavila už nikdy?"

„Nikdy není nikdy." Ujistil ji. „A navíc, je fajn, že nás vy ženský občas poslechnete." Zasmál se a uhnul před jejím kopancem.

„Ty! Jen počkej. To já ti zase někdy něco řeknu!"

Harry na ni vyplázl jazyk. „Přiznej to. Potřebujete nás."

„Jo, možná trochu, ale vy zase nás!"

„O tom nepochybuji." Ujistil ji. Na rohu ulice se vynořil autobus. „Už ti to jede."

„Hmm... tak jo. Užij si cestu domů."

Jo díky," zakřenil se na ni. „Ty zase koupaliště. A pak posílání dopisu," připomněl jí.

Nervózně se kousla do rtu a přistoupila blíž k silnici, kde zrovna autobus zastavoval. „Co když neodpoví?"

„Odpoví. Jen možná bude potřebovat čas. Stalo se toho hodně."

Zhluboka se nadechla. „Tak jo." Dveře autobusu se se zasyčením otevřely. Foxy dala první nohu na schůdek. „Díky."

„Já tobě taky. Měj se."

Zamávala mu a otočila se k řidičovi, kde si koupila lístek. Naposledy se na něj usmála a přešla do půlky autobusu, kde si sedla k okýnku. Ještě jednou zamávala, a to už jel autobus pryč.

Harry si povzdechl a zakroužil hlavou na obě strany. Proklepal si nohy a zhluboka se několikrát nadechl. Jeho fyzička se opravdu zlepšovala. Čas běžet zpátky.

**xXx**

„Tati, vážně nevím, kde by ty peníze mohly být, ani jsem je neviděl," vysvětloval Severus slabě a krčil se v obýváku před svým otcem.

„Lžeš!" zařval na něj a udělal malátný krok směrem k němu.

Severus rychle uhnul a schoval se za křeslo. „Mluvím pravdu," vykřikl zoufale. „Žádný prachy jsem doma neviděl!"

„Tak kde jsou, ty parchante!" zaburácel Tobiasův hlas a Severus sebou škubl.

„Já nevím!" snažil se mu vysvětlit. Srdce mu bušilo ve spánku, kam už z neopatrnosti jednu ránu schytal. „Nikde jsem žádný neviděl."

„Byly tam! Schovaný v plechovce jako rezerva!" řval jeho otec dál až na Severuse dopadly kapky slin.

Severus vykulil oči překvapením. To snad nemyslí vážně? Myslí tu rezervu, kterou propil hned na začátku prázdnin? Tu rezervu, kterou tam Severuse donutil dát ze svých úspor?

„Mluv, ty parchante nevděčnej!" Jeho otec se rozmáchl pěstí a Severus před ní rychle uhnul.

„Tati, prosím! Ty peníze jsme už utratili. Vzal jsi je na jídlo!" Přesvědčoval ho, zatímco se snažil proklouznout kolem něj na chodbu.

„To není pravda!"

„Je!"

„Já ti dám, ty jeden lháři, prokletej!" Chytil ho za paži a smýkl s ním na podlahu. Severus zaúpěl. Proč si nedával zrovna dneska pozor?

„Děláš samý problémy! Místo toho, abys slušně makal jako ostatní a nosil domů prachy, flákáš se v tý svý fajnový škole!" Vzal ho za límec a vytáhl nahoru. Severuse praštil do nosu odér zvětralého piva a zkyslého mléka.

„Stejně je to tvoje vina, že umřela! Ona aspoň na rozdíl od tebe věděla, kde je její místo!" Jeho těžká ruka dopadla na Severusovu tvář.

Severusovi se zatmělo před očima. Ztěžka zaostřil pohled na svého otce. „Tati, prosím, moc se omlouvám. Už to nikdy neudělám…" sliboval a ani nevěděl co.

„To říkáš vždycky!" A druhá přiletěla z té samé strany.

Cvakly mu zuby o sebe a on ucítil železitou chuť v puse. Bože, co po něm ještě chce?

„Jsi k ničemu! Vůbec nechápu, proč tu vůbec jsi. S ničím nepomáháš! Vydělávám a ty jen žereš! Ale víš co, je to moje chyba! Měl jsem tvou matku donutit, aby se tě zbavila! Těch dryáků měla dost!" A znovu se napřáhl.

Severus zavřel oči a doufal, že to bude někam jinam.

„Dost." Ozvalo se klidně ode dveří.

Severus zmateně otevřel oči. Co se to děje?

„A ty jsi jako kdo?!" zavrčel na něj Tobias a pustil Severuse. Tomu se podlomila kolena a on se svalil na špinavý koberec.

„Vypadni odsud, než tě osobně vykopu!" pokračoval dál, aniž by mu dal šanci promluvit. Dal se na vrávoravou cestu k němu.

„Ts, ts, ts." Zavrtěl Harry nonšalantně hlavou. „Ne tak rychle."

Severus ho pozoroval s otevřenou pusou. Copak se úplně zbláznil? Copak je slepý? Vždyť se chová, jako by byl na bále!

„Co si to dovoluješ, skrčku?!" zmateně na něj Tobias řval dál.

Už byl tak blízko, že Harry musel vzhlédnout, aby se mu podíval do obličeje. „Je mi líto, že už musíte odejít." Prohlásil tónem hostitele čajového dýchánku. To, že na sobě měl propocené oblečení na běhání dojem vůbec nezkazilo. „Ale co se dá dělat. Mám vás doprovodit ke dveřím?"

„Co?!" zmateně ho pozoroval a lehce při tom vrávoral.

Harry svraštil obočí a mlaskl. „Chcete, abych vás doprovodil ke dveřím?" zopakoval pomalu.

„Vypadni z mýho domu!" vzpamatoval se Tobias a napřáhl zatnutou pěst.

„Moment!" zarazil ho Harry zvednutou dlaní. „Nedělejte nic, čeho byste mohl litovat, pane." Vyzval ho s mírným úsměvem, ze kterého Severuse polil ledový pot. Opatrně se s ohledem na bušící hlavu zvedl ze země.

Mezitím Tobias nechápavě pozoroval neznámého hosta. „A co bys mi tak moh' udělat, co?"

Harry švihl zápěstím a najednou se mu v ruce objevila hůlka. „Já? Věřte tomu nebo ne, ale na jednu nebo dvě věci bych přijít mohl," řekl skromně a stále s tím děsivým úsměvem. Jeho pohled mrazil.

Tobias bezděčně ucouvl. „Nemůžeš tady kouzlit. Nejsi ve škole."

Harry se zasmál plným zvučným smíchem a utřel si imaginární slzu. „Ale pane Snape, co vás vede k tomu, že jsem student? Vím, že je to těžké na chápání, ale zkuste to. Nejsem student a nezodpovídám se nikomu. Vůbec nikomu." Chvíli ho pozoroval. Severus měl pocit, že si ho prohlíží jako brouka na hromádce trusu. „Rozuměl jste mi? Ať udělám cokoliv, nikdo se to nedozví. Nikdo nezjistí, že jsem to já. Mám úplně volnou ruku," vysvětloval a protáčel si hůlku v prstech.

„O čem to mluvíš?!" vyrazil ze sebe brunátný opilec.

„O tom, že pokud teď hned neodejdete, budete si muset přilepit nehty zpátky jako puzzle. Což ovšem nebude tak složité, jako vytvarování vašich varlat zpět do jejich původního stavu. To se vám ale také nebude dělat nejlépe, jelikož se vám v tu chvíli budou vařit žaludeční šťávy, které, nejen že vám pomalu uvaří všechny okolní orgány do měkka, ale taky vám vyleptají plíce, protože jejich výpary se vám přirozeně dostanou skrz vaše ústa do dýchací soustavy." Přimhouřil oči. „Musím přiznat, že to není zrovna příjemné. Vše je samozřejmě léčitelné s řádnou magickou pomocí. Obávám se ale, že ve vaší nemocnici vám přidělí lůžko už jen v márnici," sdělil mu konverzačně.

Tobias na něj zíral. Severus to nechápal. S tímhle žil v jednom pokoji? Jak to, že je ještě naživu? Polkl a vyděšeně čekal, co jeho otec udělá dál.

„Já…" zarazil se a podrbal se na hlavě. „Něco… musím jít," řekl a rychle provrávoral ven kolem Harryho, který nakrčil nos a ustoupil na stranu.

Severus jen zíral.

Harry se otočil, zavřel dveře a chvíli jen tiše stál s rukou na klice. „Mám zamknout nebo jít taky?" zeptal se skoro neslyšně.

Severus se zamračil. „Měl bys zamknout, jen pro jistotu." Sáhl si na tvář a sykl.

Harry zamkl kouzlem a otočil se. Pozorně si Severuse prohlédl. „Potřebuješ ošetřit."

„Budu v pohodě," sklouzl pohledem na stranu.

„Jistě že budeš, až tě ošetřím," řekl Harry pevně a popošel blíž k němu, než se zarazil. „Nebo můžeme poslat pro Poppy, jestli ti to bude příjemnější," dodal a Severus měl pocit, že snad i smutně.

„Ne, Poppy nevolej. Jestli se chceš s tím zdržovat, klidně si posluž." Mávl rukou.

„Budu se stěhovat na Příčnou a strýček říkal, že jestli chceš, můžeš jít se mnou. Prý něco o velkém domě a někom vhodném mého věku." Zmínil se nejistě. „Pokud ale nechceš bydlet se mnou, chápu to."

„Stěhování zní dobře," přiznal pomalu Severus. „Ale mám jednu podmínku."

„Podmínku?" zeptal se Harry s obavou v hlase.

„Jo, podmínku." Pevně se na něj podíval. „Nejdřív si dáme kakao."

„Kakao?"

„Ano," usmál se na něj. „Kakao. Souhlasíš?"

„S radostí," odpověděl mu Harry s tím nejmenším a nejupřímnějším úsměvem, jaký u něj kdy viděl.

* * *

(přikrčeně a nadějně) Tak co? Líbilo?

Nemlaťte mě! Já za to nemůžu, jsem jen autor...

Ale trochu veseleji. Kdo si myslíte, že se objeví v další kapitole? Bude to parádní :D (nadšený pískot)

Bude to... Severusova kouzelná teta, sestra jeho mamky? (Která ho zrovna našla - uvidí se úplně poprvý! A co na ni Severus asi řekne?)

Nebo... přijede za Foxy její přítel, který ji poslední dobou tak zanedbává? (Je to ňouma, pořád ji miluje. Ale na Harryh Í)

A nebo... to bude Garrickova rozkošná dcera? (Už dospělá, s vlastním životem a velmi zvědavá na nový rodinný přírustek?)

Přidávám každý pátek. A dejte mi vědět, co si myslíte! (Cha cha cha)


	13. Ruce a oči

Nová kapitola je tu! Vím, že je to otřepané, ale opravdu mi udělá radost každá reakce. Pro komentář bych i... ehm.. udělala spoustu věcí :D Jak jinak mám vědět, že to někdo na druhém konci internetu čte? :D Užijte si to!

* * *

Harry opatrně usrkl ze svého hrnečku. Horká pára mu stoupala do obličeje a on se jí zhluboka nadechl. Zkontroloval čas, bylo za tři minuty sedm. Čas otevřít. Venku mírně mrholilo, ale Harry pochyboval, že by to zákazníky zastavilo zrovna posledního července. Za oknem se míhaly první postavy vynervovaných rodičů. Ještě jednou se rozhlédl po obchodě, jestli je všechno na svém místě. Na poličce za kasou byly připraveny objednávky s pouzdry, leštícími sadami a se dvěma hůlkami, které byly upraveny na poslední chvíli. Harry si otřel zpocené dlaně o kalhoty a odemkl.

Strýček musel ráno oběhnout nějaké úřady. Podle všeho mít známosti na Ministerstvu se hodí, takže Harry nakonec nemusí jet do Kruvalu. Do Bradavic se mu sice nechtělo, ale aspoň mohl Severusovi pomáhat s výzkumem. A ke strýčkovi to bude mít taky blíž.

Obchodem se ozvalo cinknutí a dovnitř vstoupil postarší muž ve zmačkaném saku a s pytli pod očima. „Dobré ráno," zachraptěl a přistoupil k pultu.

„Dobré ráno, jak vám můžu pomoci?" zeptal se ho Harry mile.

„Syn by tu měl mít objednanou, tedy připravenou, sadu a pouzdro na předloktí," vysypal ze sebe a začal lovit peněženku.

„Jistě, na které jméno?"

„Walley."

„Ach jistě, hned to bude." Usmál se na něj Harry zase a prohlédl si balíčky. Rychle našel správně označený a položil ho na pult. „Tady to je. Máte ještě nějaké přání?"

„Aby už byla neděle, to byste nezvládl?" zeptal se ho zničeně.

„Nad časem bohužel moc nemám," pousmál se Harry.

Walley zavrtěl hlavou. „To asi nikdo. Ale, říkám vám, že tohle nepřežiju. Syn chce tohle, dcera zase tamto. Na nohou jsem od pěti, a to ten nejmenší ještě půlku noci nespal. Říkám vám, že se zblázním." Prohlásil a unaveně si promnul oči. „Kolik to dělá?"

„Šest galleonů a dvacet pět srpců."

„Oh, jasně." Vyndal sedm galleonů a položil je do misky. Počkal, až mu Harry dá nazpátek, a se spěšným rozloučením odešel.

Harry si oddechl. První zákazník byl v pohodě. Garrick by měl být zpět snad do čtyřiceti minut. A pokud by si někdo chtěl koupit hůlku, bude muset přijít později. A objednávky na drobné úpravy zvládne přijmout sám. Během další půlhodiny přišli ještě tři zákazníci, všichni pro předpřipravené objednávky.

Dveře cinknuly a do obchodu přišla mladá bruneta. Měla rozcuchaný drdol a přední vlasy jí z obličeje držely velké kulaté sluneční brýle s modrými skly posazené na hlavě. Zmateně se na Harryho podívala, zkontrolovala obchod a znovu se na něj podívala. „Je tu pan Ollivander?"

Harry se podíval na hodiny. Měl tu být před deseti minutami! „Momentálně něco zařizuje, měl by přijít každou chvíli." Odolal nutkání se pod jejím pátravým pohledem zavrtět.

„Dobrá tedy, počkám," řekla a sedla si do křesílka u stěny. Opatrně si naaranžovala cihlově červený hábit kolem nohou a Harry si nemohl nevšimnout dost šílených zeleno-červených lesklých bot. Měly strašně vysoké podrážky a k tomu i podpatky a tkaničky.

„Ehm, můžu vám něco nabídnout?" vykoktal.

Na moment přestala poklepávat modrými nehty o stolek. „Kávu. Černou, silnou."

„Ano, hned to bude." Zavolal Cindy. Jakmile se objevila, zaúkoloval ji. „Přines kávu pro zákazníka. Černou, silnou." Skřítka přikývla a když si všimla zákaznice, vykvikla a zapleskala ušima. Pak rychle zmizela.

Harry zakroutil hlavou. „Hned to tu bude. Mohu pro vás ještě něco udělat?"

Zkoumavě si ho přeměřila a v ruce se jí najednou objevila hůlka. Harry se ovládl a ani sebou neškubl. „Jste schopen mi přeleštit hůlku a zkontrolovat platnost identifikačních run?"

Harry pevně přikývl i když se mu nervozitou zkroutilo břicho. „Jistě. Máte nějaké speciální požadavky, co se týče péče?"

Přikývla. „Použijte Tamanu olej. Ne moc, jen pár kapek."

Harry přikývl a převzal si nazelenalou hůlku ze světlého dřeva. Ještě nebyl dobrý v poznávání typů dřev podle pohledu, obzvlášť, když byly namořeny barevnými oleji. Přešel k pultu otevřel sadu pro potřeby obchodu a opatrně začal s čištěním. Cítil na sobě pohled zákaznice a o to víc si dával na své pohyby pozor.

„Jak dlouho už tu jsi?"

Harry ani nevzhlédl. „Pár týdnů, madam." Asi dva a půl, ale kdo by to počítal?

„A to ti pan Ollivander svěří obchod bez dohledu?" zjišťovala dál.

Harryho to tykání zarazilo ale pak pokračoval. „Není to na dlouho, madam. A ví, že se nepustím do ničeho, co bych nezvládl."

Na chvíli se odmlčela. „I tak je to velká zodpovědnost."

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Dělám jen to, co mi pan Ollivander řekne."

Ticho, které následovalo, přerušila jen skřítka s tácem s občerstvením. Zákaznice se usmála při pohledu na zdobený šálek.

Harry dokončil čištění a leštění a dal hůlku pod zvětšující se sklo. Přiklapával pod něj různě barevná skla, až se konečně pod růženinovým filtrem objevil drobný řádek vyrytých run. Harry nastavil ještě bližší přiblížení a pozorně runy sledoval. Zkoumal jejich tvar a hloubku a přemýšlel, jestli jsou v pořádku. Třetí runa vypadala jako koza i jako fík. To nepomáhalo. Po chvíli hůlku odložil na měkkou podušku na pultu a podíval se na zákaznici.

„Promiňte madam, ale v runách se ještě nevyznám tak dobře. Nechci vám říct něco zavádějícího. Nevadilo by vám, kdybychom s tím počkali na návrat pana Ollivandera?"

„Jistě, že ne," odpověděla mu mile a usrkla kávy. „Je to rozhodně lepší, než kdybys udělal chybu."

Dveře se otevřely a s vlhkým ranním vzduchem přišla další zákaznice, která si jen spěšně vyzvedla objednanou zásilku několika olejů.

Harry znovu zkontroloval hodiny. Strýček měl zpoždění. A ta zákaznice ho dost znervózňovala. Furt tam jen seděla, popíjela kafe a občas si něco obyčejnou tužkou napsala do malého bločku, který předtím vytáhla z rukávu. Kromě toho ho pořád po očku sledovala. Harry si radši otevřel strýčkův časopis, aby si přečetl sloupek pro laiky.

Jako na zavolanou do obchodu přispěchal Garrick. „Harry! Moc se omlouvám, objevily se jisté komplikace, ale neboj, všechno už je vyřízené." Usmál se na něj zářivým úsměvem. V tom si všiml zákaznice, která si mezitím stoupla a jeho úsměv se ještě rozšířil.

„Noreen!" rozpřáhl ruce. „Co ty tu děláš?"

„Ahoj papá," usmála se na něj a objala ho. „Musela jsem tě přijet zkontrolovat," řekla a pevně ho stiskla.

„Ty moje drahá…" vzdychl Ollivander, odstoupil a držel ji za obě ruce. „Jak se ti daří, co děláš, jsi šťastná?"

„Papá," usmála se na něj. „Vždyť ti všechno píšu."

„Dopisy," zamračil se. „Chci to slyšet přímo od tebe!"

Zasmála se. „V Grasse je nádherně, stále pracuji pod Ernestem, ale zkouším přijít s novými formulemi sama. Ten je v tomhle hodně chápavý a dává mi dost volnou ruku. Plánuju si založit vlastní podnik." Začervenala se. „A ano, jsem šťastná, s někým se vídám."

„Vážně? Ale to je skvělé, kdy nás představíš?"

„Na Vánoce?" zeptala se Noreen.

„Ideální! Už teď se nemohu dočkat. A čekala jsi tu dlouho?"

„Ne." Zavrtěla hlavou. „Tvůj pomocník se o mě postaral."

Garrick se otočil a usmál se na Harryho. „To jsem rád, takže jste se už seznámili?"

„Ne," řekla jasně. „Oficiálně ne."

„Ahá," pronesl významně. „Takže, dovolte mi to napravit. Noreen, toto je můj pomocník a vzdálený synovec v jedné osobě, Herold Ollivander. Já mu říkám Harry. A Harry," chytil Noreen za ruku a přiložil si ji ke rtům. „Toto je moje půvabná a úžasná dcera Noreen. Momentálně žije ve Francii a je šťastně zamilovaná."

Harry se usmál. Strýček vypadal jako dítě u stromečku s tím nejlepším dárkem. „Moc mě těší, madam," řekl a uklonil se přesně podle etikety s dlaní přiloženou k srdci, což dle Luciuse Malfoye znamená upřímnost vyjádření a srdečnost celého pozdravu, v podstatě rezervované pouze pro rodinu, přátelé a podobné.

„I mě moc těší." Provedla mírnější verzi jeho úklony s lehkým pukrletem. „Ale prosím, Herolde, nech už toho s tou madam. Jsem sotva o pár let starší, než jsi ty. A doufám, že se ti u nás bude líbit." Upřímně se na něj usmála.

„Děkuju, Noreen. Proč jsi nic neřekla, když jsi přišla?" zeptal se jí zvědavě Harry.

„No…" Zaváhala. „Z dopisů od papá jsem věděla, že tu žije vzdálený bratranec." Pokrčila rameny. „Chtěla jsem tě trochu poznat. A zjistit, jak ti to jde s hůlkami. To je u nás v rodině hodně důležité." Zamrkala na něj.

„Takže vy, pardon," opravil se, když zvedla obočí, „takže ty pracuješ taky s hůlkami?"

Zavrtěla hlavou. „Ne, a vím, že to papá nese těžce. Můj osud leží v krémech, vůních a parfémech. Snažím se přijít na nejlepší způsob, jak skloubit magii, přírodní silice a další přísady a získat tak tu nejlepší kosmetiku na světě." Její šedé oči získaly vzdálený výraz. „Ty možnosti, ta kouzla… Nekonečné." Usmála se na ně oba. „Hůlky nechám vám."

Harry se usmál. „Naprosto ti rozumím. Budu doufat, že se tvůj sen splní."

„Děkuju." Sundala si brýle z hlavy a uvolněné prameny jí orámovaly tvář. „Tati, podívej se na ně."

Garrick si je převzal a zkoumavě se přes ně podíval. Překvapeně vzhlédl. „Co mají dělat?"

Zasmála se. „Nic. Ne všechno je o magii. Koukni se na ty obroučky. No nejsou krásné?"

„Ano, jsou krásné. Odkud je máš?" souhlasil s ní lehce zmateně.

Zrůžověly jí tváře. „Dostala jsem je od Ebele. Půjčila mi je, abych se za ní musela vrátit."

„To je krásné Noreen. Mám z tebe radost." Usmál se na Garrick. „Nejsi po cestě unavená? Nepotřebuješ se osvěžit?"

„Ano, to bych uvítala. Půjdu nahoru, uvidíme se později." Ještě jednou se na ně usmála a odešla.

„Tak," promnul si Garrick ruce. „Jak ti to tady šlo?"

Harry pokrčil rameny. „Celé ráno tu byli jen zákazníci, co si přicházeli pro objednávky."

„Výborně, to jsem rád." Vytáhl hůlku a vysušil si plášť. Pak poklepal na brašnu, která mu visela přes rameno. „A Harry, od dnešního rána jsi oficiálně nejen studentem Bradavic, ale i mým chráněncem."

Harrymu se zasekl dech v krku. „Chráněncem?" Vysoukal ze sebe.

„Ano, můj známý na Ministerstvu zjistil, že každý obyvatel Británie má nárok na vzdělání v jakékoliv škole zde, a to bez výjimek. Takže jako mého chráněnce, a tím pádem obyvatele Británie, i bez rodných údajů, tě musí v Bradavicích přijmout."

Harry se ošil. „A nebylo to moc práce? Možná, že kdybych jel do Kruvalu nebo někam jinam, bylo by to pro tebe snazší."

„Nesmysl," mlaskl strýček. „Takhle budeš mít o mnohem snadnější cestování. Už jsem i domluvil speciální povolení a individuální vzdělávací plán. Jako můj učeň na to máš právo. Dřív se to často využívalo." Zamračil se. „Ale nyní už tolik učňů navštěvující Bradavice není."

„A co to pro mě znamená?"

Strýček se usmál. „Každý pátek odpoledne a celou sobotu budeš mít se mnou cechovní hodiny. Buď se přemístím já za tebou nebo ty sem. A ve škole –"

Dveře se otevřely a dovnitř vtrhli tři puberťáci. „Dobrý den!"

„Dobrý den?" uvítal je Garrick a přešel za pult. „Co pro Vás mohu udělat, pánové?"

„Mohl byste prosím zkontrolovat Tobbyho hůlku?" zeptal se ten pihovatý.

„Jistě," pokýval hlavou strýček. „Vyskytly se snad nějaké problémy?"

Blonďák zavrtěl hlavou. „Problémy ne pane. Jen mám pocit, že to není úplně ono. Asi je to hloupost, ale…" nechal větu nedokončenou.

„Ale jistota je jistota, že?" pokýval chápavě Garrick. „Tak se na to podíváme… hmm…" sáhl si do kapsy a pak ještě do druhé. „Harry? Přines mi prosím pracovní brýle. Nejspíš jsem je nechal na ponku."

Harry přikývl a rychle pro ně odspěchal. Našel je na hromádce papírů plných diagramů, popadl je a vrátil se zpět. Když je podával strýčkovi, jejich prsty se dotkly a Garrick se na Harryho usmál.

„Takže," mumlal si pod vousy. „Struktura dřeva v pořádku, pružnost také, runy, ach ano, také… Je lehce podrážděná, to je pravda." Zamlaskal a podrbal se na špičce nosu. Pátravě se podíval na Tobbyho. „Neudělal jsi jí něco?"

Tobby se vyděsil. „Ne pane! Celé léto jsem se jí ani nedotkl!"

Pod pronikavým pohledem lehce divného majitele obchodu se zavrtěl. „A to si myslíš, že je v pořádku? Není divu, že se s tebou nebaví."

„Ale pane, přeci nemůžeme kouzlit mimo školu," namítl Tobby.

„To sice ne," připustil Garrick. „Ale to neznamená, že ji necháš zavřenou někde v šuplíku!"

Tobby sklopil pohled k zemi a zašoupal nohama. „Promiňte pane," pípl.

„No mně se neomlouvej," podával mu zpátky hůlku. „To spíš jí. Pořádně se ji omluv, hezky ji vylešti a postarej se o ni. A nedej ji z ruky!" zdůraznil.

„Děkuji pane." Vzal si hůlku zpátky. „Myslíte, že by jí mohlo udělat radost něco speciálního?"

„Lněný olej doma máš?"

„Ne pane," zavrtěl hlavou.

„Dobrá, tady." Dal na pult malou lahvičku tmavého skla. „To na ni použij. Ale neutop ji v tom."

„Dobře pane!" S hůlkou stále v ruce zaplati přáteli odešel.

„Takže takhle se dělají obchody?" zeptal se Harry strýčka pobaveně.

„Přesně," přikývl Garrick. „Ale ten lněný olej je opravdu na lipové dřevo dobré. A trocha péče té chudince opuštěné opravdu neublíží. Potřebuje ji jako sůl," povzdechl si.

„A jak to teda bude vypadat ve škole, pane?" připomněl se mu Harry.

„Oh, jistě. Pokusíme se, abys během tohoto roku zvládl OVCE z předmětů, které jako hůlkař budeš potřebovat. Bude to náročné, říkal jsi, že jsi už splnil NKÚ, že? Takže základní znalosti máš, pokud bys měl nějaké mezery, můžu tě doučit já nebo učitel toho předmětu."

„A jaké předměty to budou?" zeptal se Harry a otřel si potící se dlaně.

„Běžně to jsou bylinkářství, péče o Kouzelné tvory, přeměňování, kouzelné formule a astrologie," vyjmenovával postupně.

„A to je všechno, pane?" zeptal se Harry přiškrceně.

„Ano, je. Ale může se to modifikovat. Nejde nám o nejlepší známku, ale o to, abys pochopil principy. Což v případě nutnosti můžeš zvládnout i samostudiem. U hůlkaření na sebe všechno navazuje."

Harry přemýšlel nad vším, co o hůlkaření zatím věděl. „A co obrana proti černé magii, starodávné runy a numerologie?"

Garrick se zamračil. „Ano, ty bys ideálně studovat měl taky. I když obranu ani ne tak kvůli řemeslu, jako kvůli sobě. Ale všechno během jednoho roku… To by bylo bláznovství. U věštění z čísel bys spíš potřeboval NKÚ úroveň než OVCE, tam jsou potom až nepotřebně složité věci, které se nás netýkají

„Dobrá, obranu bych si rád vzal taky. Je nutná ta péče? A astrologie s bylinkářstvým? Raději bych si vzal ty runy. Nikdy jsem je neměl, ale zdají se být důležité."

„No, pokud bys na nich trval, šlo by to. Můžu tě to učit, nebo jestli chceš, můžeme požádat profesora Pavloviho, jestli by tě nepřijal do své třídy, nebo jestli by ti nedal soukromé hodiny. Je stařičký, ale výborný. A jak jsi na tom s věštěním?"

„Z koule nebo z čísel?"

„Z čísel," usmál se strýček.

„Nikdy jsem to ani neviděl."

„Dobrá, v tom případě by to opravdu chtělo Pavloviho. Je expertem na obojí a možná by ti to mohl propojit tak, aby to bylo užitečné do praxe."

„A můžeme tedy něco vynechat?"

„Nevím Harry, s OVCEMi je všechno snazší. Péči potřebuješ pro získávání materiálů na jádra, bylinkářství zase na znalosti o dřevech různých rostlin a způsoby jejich péče. Astrologie nám zase pomáhá s konfigurací hůlek a jejich majitelů, materiálů, ze kterých jsou vyrobené… Harry," vzdychl Garrick. „Je toho tolik… Omlouvám se, ale opravdu nevím, co z toho není tak důležité. Všechno je důležité. Ale za jeden rok se to stihnout nedá. Možná, kdyby se to rozložilo do dvou, do tří…"

„Ne, to by asi nezabralo, chci se přeci vrátit zpátky, pamatuješ?" namítl Harry a polkl hořkost v krku. Měl strašnou chuť to strýčkovi odsouhlasit, zůstat a žít v tomhle obchodě… Ale ne, musel se vrátit. Byla to jeho povinnost vůči ostatním. A ty zkoušky byly jen způsobem, jak uklidnit strýčka. Popravdě přemýšlel, proč se do toho stresu vůbec pouštět, proč se snažit… Vždyť to je stejně jedno.

„Ano, to je pravda… Ale všechno najednou ve zkráceném čase není nejlepší nápad."

„Takže jaký je plán?" chtěl si to urovnat Harry.

Strýček vzdychl. „Vyber si ze všech předmětů čtyři nebo pět, na které se budeš chtít zaměřit. Zbytek se můžeš doučit příští rok, pokud tu ještě budeš, nebo v budoucnosti," řekl rozvážně.

„Můžu si to promyslet?"

„Musíš," usmál se na něj Garrick. „Jestli chceš, můžeš jít teď nahoru," mávl rukou. „Sbal si, přečti knížku, přemýšlej, poznej se s Noreen nebo zajisti, aby mi tvůj kamarád nezdemoloval kuchyni." Usmál se, aby Harry poznal, že je to žert.

Harry přikývl a se zkrouceným žaludkem šel.

xXx

Severus se nahnul nad hrnec a sundal pokličku. Horká pára se mu vehnala do tváře a on ucítil vůni rozmarýnu, citrónu a ještě něčeho. Zvědavě sáhl po lžíci, aby omáčku ochutnal.

„Pane, to není dobré!" vykvikl starý skřítek s chmýřím na bradě, držící lžíci, která ještě před chvíli ležela na lince. „Omáčka ještě není hotová, nemůžete ochutnávat."

Severus podrážděně zafuněl. Tahle kuchyň je sice kouzelná a úžasná, ale skřítci mu nikdy nic nedovolili. Jen když chtěl vařit nějaké lektvary, mohl být v jednom koutku, který byl podle skvrn na kamenné desce určený právě na lektvarové eskapády.

Skřítek si všiml jeho zhoršující se nálady a nadšeně ukázal na lektvarový kout. „Ale pokud pán chce, může vařit tam!"

Severus se cítil jako malé dítě, kterého právě vyhnali od něčeho opravdu vzrušujícího. Přikývl a přešel ke skříni vedle koutu, kde začal zkoumat ingredience. Na vnitřní desce dveří byly připevněné háčky s pracovními zástěrami plnými skvrn, které téměř zakryly přírodní vzory. V boční kapsách byly pracovní rukavice a ochranný šátek na hlavu. Podvědomě si prohrábl už zase se mastící vlasy. Puberta byla příšerná, s těmi vlasy nemohl vůbec nic dělat, ale utěšovalo ho, že to byla jen přechodná fáze. Navíc to byla výhoda. Nepotřebuje žádné šátky, před výpary lektvarů se jeho vlasy chrání samy. I když… možná kvůli tomu se mu ty vlasy tak mastí… To musí ještě prozkoumat.

Byla tam i spousta vonných esencí a olejů, lojů a včelího vosku. Zakroutil hlavou. Lektvary, co Harry potřeboval, zakázky a zásobu na začátek školního roku už měl. Za ten týden, co tu bydlel, měl spoustu času. A vařilo se mu o hodně snadněji, když nemusel tvořit v bojových podmínkách. Zkoumal přísady ve skříni a snažil se ukousnout kůžičku u nehtu na palci. Co by se tak z tohohle dalo udělat? V podstatě všechno by se dalo použít na nějaké krémy, i když ty vonné esence byly spíš na nějaká mýdla. Sáhl po mléčně průhledné glycerinové hmotě a zkusmo ji v ruce potěžkal.

Na nejvyšší polici byly vyskládané neprodyšné sklenice s různými typy másel. Přejel po nich prsty a četl si jejich cedulky. Otevřel jednu ze zásuvek a tam našel malé lahvičky s kapátky ve víčkách. _Žloutkově žlutá, Citronově žlutá, Oranžová, Růžová, Malinově červená, Vínová, Cihlová, Čerstvá tráva, Lesní zeleň, Lahvově zelená, Blankytná modř, Pařížská Modř, Baby blue, …_ bylo tam snad padesát lahviček a ani jedna stejná. Na polici na úrovní jeho očí byly vonné oleje a přírodní silice. Pročítal si jejich názvy a čím déle četl, tím větší chuť měl z nich něco uvařit.

Opatrně otevřel jednu s nápisem _Borovice _a přičichl k ní. Zaúpěl. Svěží lesní vůně se mu propalovala sliznicemi až někam do mozku. Slzy mu vhrkly do očí. A on zadržel dech.

„Merline!" vydechl a usilovně mrkal. Lahvičku opatrně položil co nejdál od sebe a předklonil se. Opřel se o kolena a chvíli proklínal svou tupost. Čuchnout si přímo ke koncentrované silici, jak mohl? Jako úplně totální začátečník.

„Borovice?" ozval se za ním jasný hlas.

Severus se rychle otočil. U dveří stála čarodějka s rozcuchanými vlasy v červeném cestovním plášti. Jakmile ji uviděli skřítci nadšeně se kolem ní seběhli a nabízeli všechno možné od čaje po teplou koupel.

Přikývl a sáhl do kapsy pro kapesník, aby se vysmrkal. „Je to velmi kvalitní silice," zahuhlal.

„Ano, vždycky jsem pracovala jen s tím nejlepším," přitakala a dál si ho zvědavě prohlížela. „Co jsi s tím chtěl dělat?"

Severus se ošil. „Vyrobit pár mýdel nebo šampón? Ještě jsem se nerozmyslel, ale všechny ty ingredience přímo vybízejí k tomu něco zkusit. Navíc," dodal. „Mi nic jiného než lektvary v téhle kuchyni dělat nedovolí."

Bruneta se zasmála. „To si dovedu představit. Alfred byl na svou kuchyni vždycky velmi háklivý. Dřív jsme spolu o ni dost bojovali, ale pak mi vyhradil tamten útulný prostor." Kývla bradou k prostoru za Severusem. Kupodivu v jejím hlase nebyly ani stopy po sarkasmu.

„Omlouvám se," řekl spěšně, když mu došlo, komu to všechno patřilo. „Nechtěl jsem vám to ukrást nebo –"

„To je v pořádku," přerušila ho. „Jestliže ti to Alfred dovolil, tak se nemohu zlobit." Usmála se na skřítka, který Severuse předtím tak hrubě vyhnal od omáčky. „Alfrede, něco tu báječně voní, co to bude?"

„Zajíc na citronu s rozmarýnem, slečno. Bude to k dnešní večeři na rozloučenou. Zůstanete na večeři, slečno?" zeptal se s nadějí v hlase.

„Jistě," přikývla. „Citronovou omáčku bych si nenechala ujít za nic na světě."

Alfred se rozzářil a zapleskal ušima. „Připravím váš oblíbený dezert, slečno!"

„To bude skvělé." Sundala si plášť a pod ním odhalila kostkovaný, cihlově červený kalhotový kostým s modrými proužky na kapsách. Až teď si Severus všiml jejích vysokých bot. Plášť podala skřítkovi a s úlevným výdechem si sedla ke stolu, kam okamžitě připlul čajový set.

Podívala se na Severuse, který stále stál u otevřené skříně. „Dáš si také čaj? Nebo kávu? Já už dneska ráno jednu měla."

Severus přikývl. „Čaj prosím." Zavřel skříň a přešel k opačné straně stolu, kde si sedl. Ještě stále nevěděl, kdo ta slečna je, ale dle všeho tu byla doma víc než on. A navíc měla zálibu v mudlovském oblečení, které jí opravdu lichotilo, jak si musel připustit při pohledu na její dlouhé nohy.

„Alfrede? Čaj pro…"

„Severus. Severus Snape, slečno." Rychle se představil.

„Ano, čaj pro Severuse. A ještě něco. V hotelu Klementýn mám kufry, zajisti jejich přepravu sem."

Alfred přikývl a zmizel.

„Takže Severusi, jak se ti tu u nás líbí?" zeptala se ho a nalila si kouřící zlatavou tekutinu do květovaného šálku s odštíplým okrajem.

„Jsem tu moc rád," řekl rozvážně Severus. Bylo to tu o mnoho lepší než doma. Teplá voda, klidný spánek, vlastní pokoj i s vlastní postelí, vždycky něco k jídlu… „Všichni jsou tu velmi pohostinní."

„Pokud se ovšem nezačneš míchat do citronové omáčky, že?" Usmála se.

„Ano, slečno."

„A prosím, neříkej mi slečno. I když je to lepší než madam. Tak mi zkoušel říkat Harry," vysvětlila při pohledu na jeho zmatený výraz. „Jmenuji se Noreen."

„Těší mě, Noreen," přikývl Severus a napil se, aby nemusel říkat nic dalšího.

„Takže ty jsi ten Harryho kamarád, co tu zůstává do zítřka?" zeptala se ho zvědavě a přilila do čaje trochu smetany.

„Ano, slečno."

Varovně zakašlala.

„Ehm, Noreen," opravil se. „A jak dlouho tu zůstaneš, jestli se můžu zeptat?"

„Asi tak na týden. Už jsem otce dlouho neviděla, máme toho spoustu co dohánět. A pak zase zpět do Francie."

„Francie?"

„Ano," pousmála se. „Učím se u mistra Beauxe."

Severus zmateně nakrčil obočí. „To asi nebude hůlkař, že ne?"

Zasmála se. „Ne, to opravdu ne. Vyrábí parfémy. Možná něco od něj znáš. Gardénia? Kobako?" Při pohledu na jeho nechápavý výraz vzdychla. „Chanel číslo pět?"

Severus zavrtěl hlavou. „Je mi líto. Na tomto poli se zas až tolik neorientuji. Znám spíš lektvary."

„Aha," zamyslela se. „A co takhle Regenerační krém na spáleniny s využitím výtažku z aloe a norských fialek?"

Severus vykulil oči. „To vymyslel on?"

Zasmála se. „Ano, to byl on. Možná ho znáš pod jiným jménem, střídá je jako ponožky."

„Ale to už musí být hodně starý, ne?"

„A ty jsi zase hodně taktní, že?" Pobaveně si ho změřila. „Popravdě, před patnácti lety musel fingovat před mudly svou smrt, už se jim zdálo divné, že osmdesátiletý stařík má stále elánu jako čtyřicátník."

Než na to stačil odpovědět, objevila se Cindy s drobnou sovičkou na hlavě. „Pane Snape, přiletěla vám pošta."

Severus natáhl ruku a sovička přelétla k němu. Zručně jí odvázal dopis z nožky a při pohledu na známý rukopis se pousmál. Nabídl sovičce jeden z pamlsků, které Cindy připravila na tácek, a ta se poté, co si jeden vybrala, vrátila na Cindyinu hlavu, která zase odspěchala pryč. Cindy měla se sovami zvláštní vztah, vydržela hodiny na hlavě nosit Spookyho, aniž by ho vzbudila. Spooky byl ale divný sám osobě.

Otevřel mudlovskou obálku a vyndal z ní linkovaný list papíru. V rychlosti ho přelétl očima, jestli se tam nepíše něco extra důležitého a pak ho spokojeně složil. Dal si ho do zadní kapsy kalhot a vymýšlel omluvu, aby se mohl zdvořile vzdálit.

„Dobré zprávy?" zeptala se ho Noreen jakoby nic.

Dovolil si se usmát. „Tak nějak." Naštěstí už nevyváděl, jako když dostal první dopis. Doteď nemohl vystát vzpomínku na křenícího se Harryho.

Podložila si bradu rukou a zakoulela na něj očima. „Tak jdi, šup!" odmávla ho rukou. „Jdi si ho přečíst a odepiš jí."

„Jí?" zamračil se. Jak to věděla?

„Na obálce je namalovaná kytka. Neznám moc kluků, co by byli tak otevřeně na kytky. I když i ti by ti mohli psát." Mrkla na něj. „A co to bylo za kytku? Viděla jsem ji jen na chvíli. Narcis? Tulipán?"

Severus se zvedl od stolu. „Lilie."

„Ach tak. Proč zrovna lilie? Mně to přijde trochu jako upjatá kytka."

Usmál se. „Upjatá? To mi nepřijde. Zatím se měj, Noreen. Rád jsem tě poznal." Otočil se k odchodu.

„Já tebe taky!" houkla za ním a sama pro sebe si mumlala: „Lilie je rozhodně upjatá kytka."

Jídlo večer bylo lahodné. Na tu citrónovo-rozmarýnovou omáčku se vyplatilo čekat. A pečený zajíc byl taky výborný. Spokojeně vydechl a odolal pokušení vyvalit se na židli. Místo toho způsobně seděl s rovnými zády a po douškách pil bylinkový čaj. Všichni už dojedli až na Harryho, který posouval brambory z místa na místo. Severus měl chuť tu bramboru napíchnout na vidličku a sníst ji sám. Pan Ollivander si s Noreen tiše povídal a Severus by přísahal, že mu jiskří oči. Noreen se na druhou stranu červenala a každou chvíli se zachichotala.

Záviděl jí.

Ale přál jí to. Jistě, přál by si mít všechno, co měla ona, ale nechtěl jí to vzít. Když to může mít ona, proč by to s trochou tvrdé práce nemohl mít i on?

Tak úžasného otce asi už nesežene, ale možná, kdyby dával dobrý pozor, by se mohl od pana Ollivandera naučit, jak by se jím mohl stát on… Peníze problémem nejsou, ty si vydělá. Ale štěstí. Pravé nefalšované štěstí a rodina, místo, kam by patřil a kde by ho přijali bez podmínek… To by chtěl. Vždyť Noreen odmítla rodinné řemeslo, a přesto tady sedí, naprosto uvolněně a pan Ollivander jí ještě ani jednou nic nevyčetl. Dokonce ji podporuje a snaží se jí poradit, jak ještě lépe uspět ve své kariéře! A podle toho, co slyšel, si i někoho našla.

Noreen se ošila a začala upravovat pozici příborů na talíři. Severus zbystřil a natáhl uši, aby zjistil, co mu uteklo.

„Už se nemohu dočkat Vánoc," řekl Ollivander měkce. Noreen zvedla pohled a jestli si Severus myslel, že doteď vypadala šťastně… O čem to mluví?

„Vážně?" vydechla Norren. „A to ti to nevadí?"

Laskavě se na ni usmál a pohladil ji po tváři. „Kdo jsem, abych ti říkal, s kým můžeš nebo nemůžeš být? Podle toho, co jsi mi zatím o Ebele řekla, vypadá jako velmi laskavá a inteligentní dívka, co by pro dobrou věc i do ohně skočila."

Noreen se nervózně usmála. „Ano, to ona je. Ale –"

„Nori, žádná ale," přerušil ji. „Jsi s ní šťastná?"

„Jsem," pípla.

„Pak jsem šťastný i já. Jen mi řekni, unese pravdu?"

Zadržela dech a pomalu ho vypustila. „U nich doma jsou s přírodou a magií v mnohem užším kontaktu. Myslím, že jí to nebude vadit. Vždy mluvila o šamanech s velkou úctou, a i když se v Nigerii nenarodila, matka jí prý o nich hodně vyprávěla." Kousla se do rtu. „Takže ano, myslím, že unese, že jsem čarodějka."

„To slyším moc rád, dceruško." Usmál se na ni a rozhlédl se kolem stolu. Dokonce i Harry už dojedl. Vypadal sice, jako by mu uletěly včely, ale tak se tvářil dost často.

Pan Ollivander roztáhl ruce a zvedl se za židle. „Prosím, pojďme do salónu, dezert se bude podávat tam."

Severus by přísahal, že Noreen povyskočila při zmínce o zákusku, ale to si taky už mohl jen představovat. Stále tomu nemohl uvěřit. Podle všeho si něco začala s Francouzskou mudlou původem z Afriky a Ollivander ji stále chtěl poznat na Vánoce. Bude někdy pro něj něco vrcholem všeho?

Zatímco přecházeli do salónu, Ollivander se začal bavit s Harrym. Ti dva se v salónu posadili vedle sebe, takže Severusovi nezbývalo nic jiného než si sednout do křesla vedle Noreen. Na stolku uprostřed stál na skleněném podnose dort s čokoládovou polevou ozdobený malinami. Objevil se Alfred a začal ho servírovat. Při pohledu na čokoládový vnitřek s kousky malin a marmeládou Severus zapomněl na plný žaludek.

Noreen popadla talířek rychlostí blesku a ochutnala první sousto. Zavřela oči a spokojeně se usmála. „Alfrede! To je výborné!" pochválila skřítka, který sklonil hlavu. Ale uši se mu třásly.

Když vzhlédl, jeho velké oči byly lesklé. „Slečna Noreen je příliš laskavá. A Alfred bude péct oblíbený dezert slečny Noreen pokaždé, když slečna Noreen přijede domů."

Zasmála se. „Tak to tu budu velmi často."

Severus si strčil do pusy vidličku s malým kouskem dortu. Vykulil oči. Bylo to dokonalé! Jako sedmé nebe!

Všichni si ve spokojeném tichu vychutnávali lahodný dezert. Slyšet bylo jen cinkání vidliček o talíře a občasné spokojené povzdechnutí. Jak dojídali, rozhovor se opět rozproudil. Pan Ollivander si tiše povídal s Harrym a Noreen si zase něco psala do bločku. Kde ho vůbec vzala?

„Severusi?"

Trhl sebou a podíval se Noreen do tváře. „Ano?"

„Ty budeš s Harrym v Bradavicích v kontaktu, že ano?"

Opatrně přikývl.

„Mohl bys na něj prosím dát pozor?" zeptala se ho tiše.

To ho vážně prosí, aby dělal chůvu? „Proč?"

„Chci vyzkoušet jeden experiment a Harry se zdá jako skvělý způsob jak. Ale potřebuju, aby někdo zaznamenával výsledky," vysvětlila mu obezřetně a stále tak potichu, že jí málem nerozuměl.

„Experiment? Jasně že jo!" Pan Olivander s Harrym se po něm krátce podívali. Cítil, jak se mu tváře roztahují do stran úsměvem a musel se kousnout, aby se uklidnil. Už tišeji pokračoval: „A co to bude?"

Potěšeně mu úsměv vrátila. „Snažím se vytvořit parfém, ehm," zarazila se, „kolínskou. Kolínskou, která by posílila auru čaroděje, a tím mu zvýšila charisma."

Severus se zamračil. „Nejsem si jist, jestli to dobře chápu, cože má ta kolínská dělat?"

„Noreen, Severusi, omluvíte nás na moment?" ozval se pan Ollivander na půli cesty ke dveřím. Z Harryho byl vidět pouze mizející záda. „Potřebovali bychom se s Harrym na moment vzdálit do mé pracovny."

„Jistě, my se tu zatím zabavíme." Mrkla na Severuse. Počkala, než budou sami a pak už normálně nahlas pokračovala: „Snažím se vymyslet kolínskou, která by zvýraznila auru čaroděje. Auru podprahově cítí každý z nás, a když je někdo hodně magicky silný projeví se to na síle aury. Lidé okolo, kteří tu auru cítí, ho potom mají za velmi charismatického, dominantního nebo i atraktivního člověka."

Severus přemýšlel. „Takže je to něco jako feromony? Když to na sobě někdo má, ostatním víc voní a víc se jim líbí?"

„Ano," přikývla. „Ale tím to nekončí. Závisí to i na osobnosti, aktuální náladě i typu magie. Pokud už teď na tebe někdo působí dominantním a zastrašujícím dojmem, po použití té kolínské by ses před ním měl v podstatě cítit takhle maličký." Ukázala mezeru mezi palcem a ukazovákem.

„Na druhou stranu, kdyby se mi někdo líbil, a tu kolínskou použil," uvažoval Severus nahlas, „bylo by to lepší než lektvar lásky, ne?"

„Přesně tak. Pokud by tam byla přirozená přitažlivost, s pomocí kolínské by to byla bomba."

„A co nějaké negativní stránky?" rozváděl danou myšlenku dál. „Co kdyby ji použil někdo, kdo je na spodním stupni žebříčku, co by to s ním udělalo?"

„S ním nic," zvedla nalakovaný prst. „Ale okolí by na to reagovalo určitě. Jejich vnímání jeho úrovně magie by bylo díky kolínské zkreslené. Takže by měli pocit, že je magicky silnější a charismatičtější, než ve skutečnosti je. Takže by se k němu pravděpodobně začali jinak chovat a on by s trochou šikovnosti mohl po žebříčku šplhat nahoru. Nemluvě o tom, že by mu to mohlo zvednout sebevědomí, což by zase zlepšilo jeho auru. Možná by zkoušel náročnější věci, tím pádem by jeho život byl jedná velká výzva, jeho magie by na to reagovala jako kdybys jí vzal do posilovny a on by byl zase o něco málo silnější." Oddrmolila výklad a zhluboka se nadechla. Potom sáhla po šálku s čajem a napila se.

„Páni," vydechl Severus a opřel se hlouběji do křesla. „To je něco." Chvíli přemýšlel a Noreen ho nechala v tichu. Zní to neškodně. Obkresloval prstem vzor na modrém křesle a snažil se vybrat jednu z otázek, co se mu honily hlavou.

„Zní to hodně dobře," řekl nakonec. „Ale proč zrovna Harry? A není to nebezpečné?"

„Harry je Ollivander," řekla jednoduše. „Stačí špetka naší magie – a tu on podle otce a hůlek má – a kolínská pro něj bude fungovat. Zatím jsem to zkoušela jen na sobě, ale je velmi těžké tak sbírat potřebná data. Na druhou stranu ty by si byl nezúčastněný pozorovatel. Harry si nebude moct vytvořit placebo, protože nebude vědět, co ta kolínská umí."

„Ach tak," snažil se neznít zklamaně. „A co to nebezpečí?"

Zavrtěla hlavou. „Nic zlého by se nemělo stát. Rozhodně ne přímým použitím. Všechny ingredience jsou zdravotně nezávadné, takže tam nic nehrozí. Horší to bude s reakcemi ostatních. Nevím, jak dobře budou na Harryho auru reagovat. Je dost silná i běžně, tudíž by jako zesílená kolínskou mohla ostatním nadělat paseku v jejich chování. Proto taky potřebuji, abys to hlídal. Kdyby se kolem něj lidé začali chovat neadekvátně, pošli ho do sprchy, zlij ho vodou a napiš mi. Nebo jen přeruš jejich kontakt."

„A co já? Budu s ním pořád, co když zmagořím taky?"

„Nezmagoříš," zamračila se nad použitím toho slova. „Ta kolínská neovládá lidi jako nějaký lektvar nebo kletba. Pouze to lehce znásobuje jejich vnímání dané aury. Neovlivní to jejich chování. Je to jako by si vzal podpatky, rtěnku, vypnul se do výšky a choval se jako hraběnka. To všechno by taky byla jen maska, která by působila na lidi, aniž by je ovládla."

Severus se při představě Harryho na podpatcích, se rtěnkou a zženštilým chováním nepřipadal zrovna pohodlně. Ale asi má pravdu. Koneckonců, i oblečení slouží k tomu, abychom na ostatní nějak zapůsobili. A jestli aura čaroděje má běžně na ostatní vliv, co je špatného na tom ji trochu pomoci?

„Dobrá," přikývl. „Tak já ho teda pohlídám. Ale chci přesný seznam instrukcí a taky body první pomoci, kdyby se něco zvrtlo," zdůraznil. „A taky seznam všeho, co mám pozorovat, abych něco nevynechal."

„Výborně," zatleskala. „Všechno ti –"

„A ještě něco," zarazil ji, než stačila pokračovat. „Až vyladíme všechny mouchy, chci taky jednu kolínskou pro sebe."

„S tím nemůžu než souhlasit. Budu potřebovat víc zkušebních králíků. Navíc s tvou rozdílnou magií aspoň zjistím, jak nejlépe namíchat kolínskou, a to tak, abych získala stejný efekt pro každého člověka." Usmála se na něj. „Takže jdeš do toho?" zvedla svůj šálek čaje.

„Jdu do toho," opětoval úsměv a cinkl si s ní tím svým.

xXx

„Strýčku?"

„Ano Harry?"

„Už jsem si vymyslel ty předměty," pověděl mu potichu. Nějak se mu nechtělo mluvit nahlas. Měl pocit, že by to kazilo atmosféru.

„Skutečně?" zvedl obočí a ukrojil vidličkou další kousek dortu.

„Ano, nakonec jsem se rozhodl pro formule, obranu a přeměňování jako OVCE. A k tomu runy a věštění z čísel na úrovni NKÚ. Nevím, jestli chceš, abych měl i ty testy, nebo ti bude stačit slovo toho učitele."

Strýček polkl sousto a tiše mu odpověděl. „To se ještě domluví. Dneska o tvém rozhodnutí ještě pošlu dopisy daným učitelům a zástupci ředitele, ať se na tebe mohou připravit."

Severus něco nadšeně řekl a oba se po něm otočili. Neobtěžoval se to rozvést, a tak strýček pokračoval: „Vědí, že nastoupíš," koukl na hodinky. „Nebo by to alespoň měli vědět teď, jen jim dám vědět, na které předměty se nakonec zaměříš."

„Děkuju," řekl Harry slabě.

„Nemáš vůbec zač," usmál se na něj a chytil ho za ruku.

Harry se díval na tu starou, vrásčitou ruku plnou malých drobných jizviček a skvrnek. Měl pocit, že jediné, co na strýčkovi stárlo byly ty ruce. Pamatoval si je slabší, zjizvenější, vrásčitější. Jeho hlas na druhou stranu i přes tehdejší chrapot nesl sílu kouzelníka s velkým potenciálem. Pamatoval si, jak se držel jeho ruky v temnotě, přejížděl prsty po těch jizvách a naslouchal uklidňujícímu hlasu muže, který měl svůj osud zpečetěný s tím jeho.

Držel ho za ruku celou dobu. I když leželi vedle sebe na lůžkách a kolem nich bylo slyšet připravování nástrojů k operaci. A potom během celého procesu. Oba museli být při vědomí. Dostali nějaké otupující lektvary, ale přesto toho cítili až moc. Pamatoval si, jak se ho ta slabá ruka křečovitě držela. Jak ho drtila bolestí. A pak povolila.

To povolení bylo nejhorší. Harry měl pocit, že v ten moment ztratil všechno. Pak tam byl jen drobný záchvěv. A on na chvilinku pocítil úlevu. Následovala oslepující pálivá bolest tam, kde měl mít oči. Tak ostrá že měl pocit, že se zblázní. Chtěl sklouznout do ticha a klidu svého místečka v mysli, ale pevný stisk ruky mu v tom zabránil. Ta jedna jediná ruka se mu snažila poskytnout tolik podpory, že to snad ani nebylo fyzicky možné. Cítil, jak mu rukou stoupá do těla teplo a když dorazilo k očím, utišilo plameny.

Držel se té ruky jako o život. Uvědomil si, že ji musel tím tlakem ničit a rychle povolil stisk. Ona ho ale pevně držela dál.

Drželi se ještě dlouho potom, co operace skončila. Cítil, jak ruka chladne a slábne. Dostal strach, že ji ztratí a stiskl ji. Ona mu to opětovala drobným záchvěvem. Uklidnilo ho to. Za nějakou chvíli ho stiskla ještě jednou. Silně. Dlouze.

Pak stisk povolil. A to byl konec. Ruka chladla čím dál víc. Ať ji stiskl kolikrát chtěl, už mu nic nevrátila. Přesto se jí držel dál. Držel se jí, dokud mu ji jiné, hrubé a zlé ruce nevzaly. Musely tu ruku otevřít, protože se ho stále držela. Netiskla. Jen byla obtočená kolem jeho prstů.

„Harry?"

Zamrkal. Před ním byla strýčkova ustaraná tvář.

„Harry, jsi v pořádku?"

Přikývl. Roztřeseně se nadechl a na moment zavřel oči. Tváře měl horké a něco ho šimralo v koutku nosu.

„Ach Harry," vydechl strýček a přiložil mu dlaň k obličeji. Harry do ní položil svou tvář a cítil, jak mu palcem otírá vlhkost.

Otevřel oči a viděl strýčkův smutný pohled. „Co kdybychom šli ke mně do pracovny?" zeptal se ho tiše.

Harry přikývl a zvedl se. Když vycházel ze dveří, slyšel, jak se strýček při odchodu domlouvá s Noreen.

Přešel ke dveřím do pracovny a počkal, než strýček odemkne. Vkročil dovnitř a chvíli jen bezradně stál. Najednou nevěděl, co má říkat, nebo dělat.

„Harry?"

Otočil se a podíval se na strýčka, který měl ten nejlaskavější pohled.

„Chtěl bys objetí?"

Zadrhl se mu dech v hrdle. Němě přikývl a hned nato vklopýtal do strýčkovy náruče. Byla hřejivá a voněla po dřevě a čokoládovém dortu. Zabořil hlavu do jeho ramene zhluboka nasál tu vůni. Když se chtěl odtáhnout, ucítil, jak mu ruce na zádech dělají malinké kroužky. Přes hábit a triko pod ním cítil, jak ho hladí po normální kůži i těch hrozných jizvách.

Kdy naposledy se někdo dotkl jeho zad, aniž by to bylo nožem nebo bičem?

Nevěděl.

Rozplakal se.

Nejdříve to byly tiché slzy, ale potom, co strýček zašeptal: „Šššš… Už je dobře, už je dobře… Jsi tu se mnou doma… Jsi doma…" vzlyky se vydraly ven. Držel se křečovitě strýčkova hábitu a třásl se. Vzlykal a brečel a naříkal a brečel a strýček ho celou dobu držel. Celou dobu ho držel.

Když už neměl víc sil, nejistě vzhlédl. Strýček ho pozoroval smutným pohledem těch měsíčně stříbrných očí. Harry si připadal odporně. Teklo mu z nosu, z očí, určitě byl celý červený a oteklý. Podíval se na strýčkův světle modrý hábit a s hrůzou zjistil, že je nejen zmáčený, ale taky lehce zbarvený do červena.

Jeho slzy! Úplně zapomněl na ty jeho proklaté slzy! Chtěl vyděšeně ustoupit stranou ale strýček ho nepustil. „Zničil jsem ti hábit," zašeptal vyděšeně Harry.

„Je to jen hábit. Nic si z toho nedělej," odpověděl mu strýček mírně. „Jak se cítíš?"

Harry se zarazil. Jak se cítil? Popravdě… „Je mi nějak lehko," připustil.

„To jsem rád," pokýval hlavou strýček. Moc rád. Pojď si sednout, pojď." Odvedl Harryho do křesla umístěného vedle stolu. „Dal by sis něco?" zeptal se ho.

Harry zavrtěl hlavou.

„Dobře," nechal ho strýček a šel zapálit svíčku pod zvláštně tvarovanou miskou. Z připravené karafy do ní nalil vodu a z dřevěné krabičky vyndal dvě malé lahvičky, ze kterých vklepl pár kapek do misky. Pak přešel ke skříni, odkud vyndal náhradní, domácí hábit.

„Nevadilo by ti, kdybych se tu převlékl?" zeptal se ho.

Harry zavrtěl hlavou a sesul se hlouběji do křesla. Koutkem oka pozoroval, jak si strýček rozepnul několik knoflíků u krku a potom přetáhl celý hábit přes hlavu. Ucukl očima, čistě z reflexu, ale strýček nebyl pod hábitem nahý jako třeba někteří kluci z týmu. Místo toho měl na sobě béžové šortky dlouhé pod kolena a triko s rukávem po lokty. Byly vyrobené ze zvláštní látky, která byla volná, ale zároveň nikde netrčela.

„To víš, tohle počasí je něco pro mě. Musím ty klouby udržovat v teple, zvlášť když je vlhko," vysvětloval, když si všiml jeho pohledu. „Jeden by řekl, že alespoň v létě bude sucho, ale to ne. To by totiž bylo moc dokonalé," zaskuhral o přehodil si přes hlavu hnědý hábit se vzorkem drobných o něco tmavších hvězdiček. „Mrzí mě, že tě nemohu doprovodit k vlaku," vzdychl.

„To je v pořádku, vždycky jsem šel k nástupišti sám. A letos navíc jdu se Severusem," uklidňoval ho Harry. „Buď v obchodě a nějak se vypořádej se všemi těmi rodiči, co se rozhodnou ještě něco potřebovat," usmál se na něj.

„Ale mohl bych požádat Noreen, aby se s vámi na nástupiště přemístila, co ty na to?"

Harry ho chtěl odmítnout, ale rozmyslel si to. Strýček potřeboval nějakou jistotu. „To by bylo skvělé," usmál se a cítil, jak ho zaschlé slzy pnou na tvářích. „Nemáš nějaký mokrý kapesník?"

Strýček přikývl, zdánlivě odnikud vyndal jeden čistě bílý a polil ho zbytkem vody. Podal ho Harrymu a pokračoval: „Výborně, domluvím to s ní. A už jsi přemýšlel, jak to studium zvládneš?" zeptal se ho, když byl hábit na svém místě. Ještě si vzal dlouhý látkový pásek s třásněmi a zavázal si ho kolem pasu.

„No," zaváhal Harry a začal si utírat pravou půlku obličeje. „Bude to náročné. Nikdy jsem nebyl příliš studijní typ. I když," přemýšlel za pochodu, „teď nebudu hrát famfrpál ani vést žádný kroužek, takže bych času na studium měl mít dost." Usmál se. „Jenom se přinutit namalovat barevné diagramy."

„Diagramy?" zarazil se strýček, když si sedl do svého křesla za stolem.

„Herm-" zakašlal. „Kamarádka byla dost šprtka a vždycky, když se blížily zkoušky, všem nám naplánovala rozvrh, abychom viděli, jak se učit. Barevně rozlišený s hromadou diagramů rychlosti učení a efektivity k tomu," vysoukal ze sebe přiškrceně a rychle se začal soustředit na druhou tvář. Vzduchem se šířila nasládlá citrusová vůně a on se jí zhluboka nadechl. Najednou mu bylo o něco líp.

„Hmm…" pokýval strýček hlavou a mlaskl. „S diagramy ti sice nepomůžu, ale můžu ti zlehčit motivaci, pokud budeš chtít."

„Jak?" zbystřil Harry. „A co to tu tak voní?"

„Grapefruit a vanilka," kývl směrem k misce nad svíčkou, ze které se kouřilo. „A můžeme zkusit hypnózu. Dřív jsem tak pomáhal dětem před zkouškami. Byl to skvělý způsob, jak zajistit, aby se učily ale aby to nepřehnaly a ve správném momentě si daly pauzu nebo se šly bavit s kamarády."

„Vážně?" zeptal se Harry. Tohle znělo hodně dobře. Noreen se zdála být v pohodě a strýček by přeci svým dětem neublížil. „Kdy to uděláme? A co mám dělat?"

„Jestli chceš, můžeme hned." Zvedl se z křesla a přešel k prosklené vitríně, kde na podušce ležel zlatý špičatý kužel na provázku. Chytil provázek do pravé ruky a spustil kyvadlo dolů. Přešel k Harrymu, sedl si a hůlkou v levé ruce ztlumil světla. Rozsvítil svíčku na stolu a její plamen se odrážel v lesklém kovu.

„Harry, je potřeba, aby ses naprosto uvolnil. Věř mi. Pokud se tomu budeš bránit, vědomě nebo podvědomě, nemusí to fungovat," varoval ho.

Harry se zhluboka nadechl uklidňující vůně a donutil se rozevřít pevně zatnuté pěsti. Nelíbilo se mu pouštět si někoho do hlavy. Ale strýček nebyl někdo. Vydechl a otevřel přední dveře do své mysli.

„Harry, dívej se na to kyvadlo. A poslouchej můj hlas…"

Kyvadlo se začalo míhat ze strany na stranu. Plamen svíčky se v něm odrážel a bylo stále jednodušší ho sledovat.

„Těžknou ti víčka… Oči se ti zavírají…"

Těžkla mu víčka… Oči se mu zavíraly… To to asi moc fungovat nebude, když bude mít zavřené…


	14. Nástupiště a čokoláda

**Dandy,** děkuju moc za komentáře! Trefila ses do spousty věcí :D A jak to bude s Lily a s Poberty, to zjistíš už v téhle kapitole. Se zmijozelema to chvíli ještě musíš vydržet, ale bude to tak. Starých známých potká Harry víc než dost :D Doufám, že si tuhle kapitolu užiješ!

Ještě bych chtěla poděkovat několika lidem, bez kterých by to nešlo. Kamarádce **Bloody** jsem vděčná za pomoc s dějovými linkami a motivací. Myslím, že to už bude nějaké čtyři roky, co o tomhle projektu poslouchá. První čtenářka a pokusný králík je vždycky **Abigail Snape.** A tahle kapitola je ještě navíc obetovaná skvělou **Turkey the Bird!** Za nechybějící čárky a nedostatek hrubek a překlepů můžete poděkovat jí.

Mějte se krásně a fámfárově a dejte mi vědět, jak jste si tuhle kapitolu užili!

* * *

Harry prošel pod tepanou bránou a rozhlédl se po poloprázdném nástupišti. Přišli s padesátiminutovým předstihem, což byla pro Harryho vítaná změna. Asi byl opravdu rozdíl v tom, jestli se vypravují dva kluci nebo osmičlenná skupina. Při pohledu na zářivě červenou lokomotivu, u které si povídali dva strojvedoucí, potlačil touhu hledat v neexistujícím davu čahouna se zrzavou kšticí.

„Teď už to určitě zvládnete, že?" zeptala se ho Noreen, která prošla hned za ním.

Harry se na ni otočil a usmál se. „Všechno zvládneme. Pospíchej, ať to stihneš," popohnal ji.

Vděčně se usmála, sklonila se, chytila ho za rameno a rychle ho líbla na tvář. „Jsi skvělý." Zkontrolovala nádražní hodiny a skousla si ret. „Harry, moc ráda jsem tě poznala. Uvidíme se na Vánoce?"

Harry přikývl a usmál se. „A ty budou co nevidět. Ještě jednou děkuju za kolínskou, nikdy jsem žádnou neměl." Přejel si rukou po hladce oholené tváři. Stále ještě cítil svěží citrusovou vůni, která mu připomínala letní moře. Nebyl to grep, ale když se na to ptal, Noreen na něj jen mrkala a prohlásila cosi o výrobním tajemství.

Její úsměv se ještě rozšířil. „Jsem ráda, že se ti líbí. Kolínská je důležitou položkou v životě každého muže." A ještě zdůraznila: „Nezapomeň ji používat každý den."

„Nezapomenu," slíbil. „Voní vážně dobře."

„Výborně." Otočila se k Severusovi studujícímu ceduli s jízdními řády. „Severusi?" Podala mu ruku. „Tebe jsem taky ráda poznala."

Severus ji přijal a usmál se. „Já tebe taky. Užij si veletrh a nezapomeň napsat, jaké to tam bylo."

„A pro tebe to platí taky." Dlouze se na něj zadívala a Harry se podivil, proč se tak dlouho drží. Po chvíli se pustili a Harry zadoufal, že Severus neplánuje nějakou hloupost. Jako se do ní třeba zbláznit nebo tak něco.

„Tak dobře," řekla s výdechem, a ještě jednou zkontrolovala čas. „Mějte se dobře a ať posílají z Bradavic minimálně jeden report o záškoláctví za týden!" Naposled Harrymu stiskla rameno, otočila se a vyběhla branou k přemisťovacím platformám.

Kousek vedle nich prošla mudlovským vstupem velká skupinka lidí. Všichni doprovázeli dva chlapce, kteří nad něčím nadšeně debatovali. Jejich rodiče byli na druhou stranu naprosto bledí a Harry by se nedivil, kdyby co nevidět omdleli nebo pozvraceli nástupiště.

„Co kdybychom udělali dobrý skutek?" otočil se k Severusovi se zdviženým obočím.

Ten se otočil směrem, kam se Harry díval, a s pochybami si je změřil. „Jestli si seš jistý…"

Harry se na něj zašklebil. „Jeden dobrý skutek každý den je povinností mladého gentlemana."

Severus přikývl pochopením. „Pomfreyová, ten doktor nebo Ollivander?"

„Strýček," vyplázl jazyk. „Prý je to podstatné pro pochopení praktik výrobců hůlek."

„A je?"

„Pochybuju, ale kdo ví? Nebudu to podceňovat, pojď," vyzval ho a rozešel se k hloučku, který se mezitím přesunul k novinovému stánku. Za sebou slyšel, jak si Severus povzdechl, ale přesto ho následoval. Když přišli blíž, zrovna zaslechli, jak se korpulentní blondýna svěřuje vysoké ženě s drdolem a brýlemi. Podle všeho měla obavy ze skotského počasí.

Než stačila žena s drdolem zareagovat, vložil se do toho Harry: „Promiňte, ale chladu se opravdu nemusíte bát. Profesoři na to dávají pozor, školní ošetřovatelka je vysoce kvalifikovaná, a navíc se vždy dá pomocí kouzel cokoliv ohřát," vysvětlil jí svým nejsvatouškovštějším úsměvem.

Blondýna vypadala, že mu každou chvíli dá za pravdu, ale matka medvědice v ní zvítězila. „Jste si jistý? Alfie totiž potřebuje –"

„Mamí!" přerušil ji hubený chlapec se slámovými vlasy ulízlými na stranu.

Tahle situace se mu zdála perfektní pro vyzkoušení úsměvu číslo dvě, který byl podle rozboru Nejzářivějších úsměvů Zlatoslava Lockharta v Týdenníku čarodějek ideální pro lehkou konverzaci rozpouštějící ledy. Když mu těch pár smrtijedů „při výuce" se smíchem říkalo, že se mu to určitě bude hodit, jako hlupák jim nevěřil.

„V případě, že by vašemu synovi cokoliv chybělo, mu bude poskytnuta pomoc od starších spolužáků, prefektů i učitelů. A vždy vám může poslat dopis, ve kterém se od něj vše dozvíte," vysvětloval klidně a dával si pozor, aby jeho hlas byl sametový.

Alfieho matka se viditelně uklidnila a usmála se na něj. „Jestli to říkáte, budu vám věřit." Asi jí ale bylo horko, protože byla najednou dost červená a usilovně mrkala. „A vy budete v Bradavicích také?"

Harry začal vraštit obočí, ale rychle se ovládl. Něco se s tou paní dělo a nebylo to dobré. Ještě ke všemu slyšel, jak se vedle něj Severus začal dusit. Úsměv číslo dvě mu tuhl na rtech, a proto se rozhodl změnit ho na číslo čtyři, což byla méně zubatá varianta.

A zatímco jí odpovídal, praštil Severuse silně do zad. „Ale ano, stejně jako váš syn tam budu studovat." I přes jeho pomoc se Severus dusil dál. „Omlouvám se, že jsem tak neomaleně přerušil váš rozhovor," s obavami se podíval na rudého Severuse. „Jen jsem vám chtěl pomoci." Naoko plaše dovysvětlil.

„Ale to vůbec nevadí, víte, mám jen trochu obavy…"

„To chápu, ale opravdu se není čeho bát."

Bradavice jsou nejbezpečnějším místem na světě.

Na moment ztuhl, když si vybavil ta naivně laskavá slova. Ale nedal na sobě nic znát. Možná že nebezpečné jsou, jen když je Harry Potter okolo… A ten se ještě nenarodil… Ono to bude v pořádku. Že jo?

Korpulentní dáma se na něj usmála ještě zářivěji a prohrábla si červenými nehty vlasy. „Hned jsem klidnější, když tam budete i vy…"

Co se to děje? Potlačil nutkání zakrýt rukou zneviditelněnou jizvu na čele. Nejsem tady slavný, tak o co jí jde? Kvůli jejímu upřenému pohledu měl nutkání ošít se, ale už nebyl tím malým klukem, co nevydržel stát chvíli v klidu.

Rozhodl se její pozornost přesunout jinam: „Jsem to ale nezdvořák, ani jsem se nepředstavil. Jsem Herold Ollivander a toto je můj přítel Severus Snape."

Severusovi nevěnovala ani pohled a dál mrkala na Harryho. „Ollivander? Nemáš od něj hůlku, Alfie?" zvýšila hlas, ale od Harryho oči neodtrhla.

„Jo, mám," kývl Alfie a dál se bavil se svým novým kamarádem.

„To je můj strýc, víte," vysvětlil Harry, který litoval, že se do toho pouštěl. Sper to ďas, dobré skutky jsou fakt jen na obtíž. Stále ale udržoval příjemnou tvář.

V ten moment se do toho naštěstí vložil zbytek osazenstva a začal se představovat. Harry se nejen dozvěděl jejich jména, profese a typy hůlek jejich synů, ale také to, že se poznali při bloudění mezi nástupišti devět a deset a že vysoká bruneta je ve skutečnosti teta druhého chlapce a jeho mladšího bratra, který se za ní do té doby schovával. Alfieho otec byl od pohledu vysoký a statný muž, ale Harrymu bylo jasné, kdo v rodině nosí kalhoty.

Když se jejich rozhovor konečně stočil k chlapcům, Harry jim pohotově nabídl, že jim pomůže s kufry a s výběrem kupé. Tím si vysloužil potěšenou odezvu od Alfieho matky, před jejímž projevem vděčnosti Harry unikl způsobnou tradiční úklonou a rychlým úprkem s upozorněním na „brzký" odjezd vlaku.

Na cestě k vagónu se úplně rudý Severus pokusil mezi dusivými zvuky něco říct, ale Harry ho mávnutím ruky zarazil. Chlapci k nim mezitím dostrkali vozíky se zavazadly. Před schůdky Harry vyzval Jonathana, Alfieho nového kamaráda, aby vzal přepravku s domácím mazlíčkem z vozíku do ruky. Když ho poslechl, vytáhl hůlku.

„Wingardium Leviosa," pronesl pevným hlasem tak, aby ho oba chlapci slyšeli.

Jonathanova zavazadla se zvedla a Harry je odlevitoval do vlaku, kam je následoval. Slyšel, jak Severus za ním udělal to samé. Přenesl kufry hned do prvního kupé a umístil je nahoru do úložného prostoru. Uvolnil Severusovi místo a počkal, až Jonathan i Alfie přestanou kulit oči.

„Tohle kouzlo se naučíte jako jedno z prvních. Jak vidíte, je hodně užitečné," usmál se na ně. „Několikrát tudy projede paní s občerstvením, to si můžete koupit za kouzelnické peníze. Jen si dejte pozor, jejich názvy byste měly brát doslovně." Mrknul na ně. „Ale nebojte se, mezi těmito není nic nebezpečného." Až teď jejich nadšené výrazy poněkud pobledly. „Pokud budete cokoliv potřebovat, budeme v kupé hned vedle," uklidnil je. „Zatím se mějte hezky." Naposledy se usmál a se Severusem v závěsu odešel do jejich vlastního kupé.

Až když za sebou zavřeli dveře, Severus vybuchnul smíchy. Pokoušel se něco říci, ale nebylo mu rozumět ani slovo.

„Můžeš toho nechat?" zeptal se ho Harry po chvíli otráveně. Severus přikývl a bylo vidět, že se opravdu snaží, i když neúspěšně.

„Co – co to bylo?" vyrazil mezi vlnami řehotu. „Ta máma – Úplně tě žrala, jaks' to udělal?

Harry se zaraženě podrbal za uchem. „Nemám ponětí." Bezmocně rozpřáhl ruce. „Jak je to možný? Neudělal jsem nic, ale ona se na mě začala lepit!"

To mu Severus nevěřil. „A co měly být ty oslnivé úsměvy?"

„Jen jsem chtěl být zdvořilý." Sesunul se na sedačku a složil hlavu do dlaní. „Ale vždyť jsem se jen normálně usmál…" Vyčítavě k Severusovi vzhlédl. „Mohls mi trochu pomoct, místo toho chroptění."

Severus zvedl obočí. „Jo? To tys' chtěl dělat dobrý skutek. A vypadals, že to dáváš docela obstojně. I když… to ta matróna si tě málem dala – jako zákusek!" A znovu při té představě vyprskl.

Harry mlaskl. „Zase nepřeháněj. Tak zlé to nebylo."

„Hned jsem klidnější, když tam budete i vy…" napodobil její uchvácený výraz. Harry zavrčel a Severus se ve spěchu otočil a otevřel dveře. „Jdu si koupit Denního věštce," houknul přes rameno a vyběhl ven.

Když se za Severusem zavřely dveře, Harry zaúpěl. Chtěl být nenápadný kluk, který splyne s davem a který bude úplně nezajímavý. Místo toho nad ním div nezačne slintat ženská, co by mohla být jeho matka – ne, vlastně babička, kvůli tomu časovému bordelu.

Přejel si rukou po tváři a přemýšlel, jestli to takhle už bude pořád. Slátali ho dobře. V kombinaci s oblečením, co mu strýček pomohl vybrat, vypadal slušně, to musel uznat i on sám. Ale byl by radši, kdyby nepřitahoval takovou pozornost. Pro jednou být nikým. Jen obyčejným klukem s individuálním vzdělávacím plánem. Nevesele se uchechtl a rozhodnutý to dál neřešit začal zabezpečovat malé kupé nejrůznějšími kouzly.

Odpuzovacími, matoucími, anti-vyrušujícími, protiodposlouchávacími a dalšími. Zkrátka všemi, na které si vzpomněl. Kupé bylo umístěno v polovině soupravy, ale díky kouzlům ho každý bez povšimnutí přešel a paradoxně to slibovalo větší soukromí, než kdyby bylo na konci. Zároveň ho však ti, co o jeho přítomnosti už vědí, najdou bez obtíží. Takže kdyby Alfie a Jonathan měli problém, kouzla je pustí dovnitř.

Přešel k oknu s úmyslem zatáhnout závěsy a vyhlédl ven. Blížilo se tři čtvrtě a nástupiště bzučelo životem. Kočky se proplétaly lidem mezi nohama, sovy pobouřeně houkaly a studenti se jásavě vítali. Nic se nezmění, pomyslel si Harry se vzpomínkou na svou první návštěvu nástupiště. Všiml si Severuse, jak se proplétá davem zpátky k vlaku, ale cestu mu zastoupila malá skupinka. Když je Severus uviděl, celý se jakoby smrskl do sebe, přesto se je pokusil obejít. Vysoký, sebevědomý mladík s rozcuchanými vlasy mu ale zase vstoupil do cesty. Další chlapec, s černými vlnitými vlasy, si elegantně stoupl za Severuse a něco mu řekl. Najednou bylo Harrymu horko. Tak nějak doufal, že to potrvá déle, než je potká. Přesto nemohl před scénou venku zavřít oči.

Zaklel a urychleně opustil kupé. Hůlku si zastrčil do předloktního pouzdra. Cestou si urovnal záhyby oblečení a v odrazu zkontroloval své stále perfektní pevně svázané vlasy. Zhluboka se nadechl a seskočil ze stupátka. Představení začíná, Herold Ollivander na scénu!

„Jsou to jen obyčejní kluci," zamumlal si pro sebe sotva slyšitelně. „Neznám je."

Chlapec s vlnitými vlasy mezitím přešel k ostatním a stále něco směrem k Severusovi říkal. Harry skupinku nenápadně davem obešel, aby přišel ze stejné strany jako Severus, takže se mu vynořil zpoza zad. Zrovna zaslechl poznámku o Severusově nové vizáži: „Myslím, že teď vypadáš mnohem líp, Srabusi," řekl posměšně Sirius. „Co myslíš, Dvanácteráku, neměli bychom tomu, co spravil Srabusův nos, poděkovat?"

Harry se zmateně zarazil. O čem to mluví? Pak mu to došlo. Severusův zlomený nos! Jak mohl zapomenut? Rychle si ale připomněl, kvůli čemu vlastně přišel. Směs toho, co mu poradili Foxy, strýček, Lucius i Pán zla, se mu přelévala v hlavě a on se snažil vybrat nejlepší možný postup.

„No, mně by se do nemocnice rozhodně nechtělo, ale to záleží na vás," zvedl jeden koutek a postavil se vedle Severuse. „Ale jsem si jistý, že by ho dárek od vás určitě potěšil. S čokoládou se obtěžovat nemusíte, ještě nějakou dobu nebude moci přijímat pevnou stravu." Ležérně se otočil k Severusovi, který měl zatnutou čelist. „Nechápu, kdes vzal tu vůli přestat," dal si záležet, aby zněl téměř obdivně, a zavrtěl hlavou. Pak se na Poberty usmál a potřásl hlavou: „Podle stavu toho chlápka byste čekali, že i Severus si z té jejich bitky odnese víc než zlomený nos," řekl a sevřel příteli varovně rameno.

Podíval se na Jamese kulícího oči, znechuceného Siriuse, Remuse tvářícího se obezřetně a Pettigrewa krčícího se napůl za Siriusem. To je skvadra, pomyslel si. „Vás to nepřekvapuje?" zdvihl obočí a předstíral údiv. „Měli jste to vidět, rány lítaly kolem, krev se objevila i na stropě!" Mlaskl nadšením. „Bylo to prostě něco." V duchu se za ten herecký výkon pochválil. Měl sto chutí je všechny jen omráčit a odejít zpátky do kupé, kde by si mohl v klidu číst. Vážně to nechce řešit. Nechce je… poznat.

James ze sebe vypravil překvapené: „Rány? Srabus se pral?"

Harry se zamračil. „To jsem raději neslyšel. Víte, už když jsem ho potkal poprvé, jsem věděl, že s ním není radno pouštět se do křížku." Přehodil mu ruku přes rameno, a přestože se už zase usmíval, ztuhli a zírali na nového kluka, co pěje chválu na umaštěného Srabuse.

Siriusovi se ale očividně momentální vývoj událostí nezamlouval, a tak se pokusil vrátit rozhovor do známých kolejí. „A ty si kdo jako? Dělá ti Srabus poskoka, nebo ti snad jen věnuje příležitostnou kuřbu výměnou za tvou ochranu?" vyjel po Harrym.

V Harrym to sice vřelo už od začátku, ale kmotrův komentář ho nečekaně zabolel. Všechen ten vztek ale během vteřiny stočil v hrudní kosti do podoby dýky. Cítil, jak mu tuhne úsměv. Zabodl se pohledem do Siriuse a tichým, ale pevným hlasem se ho zeptal: „Promiň, asi jsem špatně slyšel?"

Periferně viděl, jak Remus neznatelně ucouvl a sklopil hlavu i pohled k zemi. On sám ale stále pevně zíral do Siriusových rozšířených zorniček.

„Řekl jsem, jestli ti Srabus dělá poskoka, nebo tě jen kouří?!" vyrazil ze sebe vztekle a vycenil zuby. Harry se ostře nadechl nosem a zatnul zuby. Remus přidušeně vyjekl, což znělo skoro jako zakňučení, a Harry by přísahal, že má uši sklopené k hlavě. Kdyby to ovšem bylo v lidských možnostech.

„Já tě slyšel napoprvé, jen jsem ti chtěl dát možnost zvážit tvou formulaci," odpověděl mu ledově Harry. Do smíchu mu už nebylo. Přistoupil o dva kroky blíž. Sirius byl sice vyšší, ale nikdo z přítomných to najednou nevnímal jako výhodu. „Řekni mi, co ti dávalo ještě dneska ráno jistotu, že do toho vlaku nastoupíš?"

Já jsem tak teatrální, zakroutil nad sebou v duchu hlavou. Zná pár lidí, co by mu i zatleskalo.

Sirius zaškubal koutkem. „A co bys mi tak asi mohl udělat, co?"

„Já?" zvedl Harry obočí a pokrčil rameny. „Vůbec nic. Ale to víš, nehody se stávají." Prohlédl si nehty a očistil je o hábit. „Nevychovaným výrostkům obzvlášť. V jednom kuse." Usmál se na ně dravčím úsměvem, jako by znal všechny typy nehod, které se nebelvírům porušujícím pravidla mohou stát.

Ucítil, jak ho někdo chytil za rameno, a pomalu otočil hlavu. „Nedělej to," požádal ho Severus dostatečně nahlas tak, aby ho i Pobertové slyšeli.

„Nedělej co?" zvedl Harry hravě obočí.

„Sice ještě nejsme v Bradavicích, ale i tak bys porušil školní řád. A víš, že už si nemůžeš dovolit další smrtelnou nehodu ve svém okolí," vysvětloval mu trpělivě.

Oba ignorovali čtvero zalapání po dechu. Tuhle hru si užívali. Severus reagoval na Harryho morbidní humor překvapivě dobře a rychle se chytal. A takovéhle dramatické momenty si vyloženě užíval. Chlápka, co vytřel s Lockhartem podlahu před celou školou, v sobě zkrátka nezapře.

Harry se zatvářil otráveně a odfrkl si. „Ale no tak. S tebou není žádná legrace. Nechtěl jsem ho zabít," vysvětloval napůl dotčeně. „Je z toho moc velký povyk. Chtěl sem ho jen…"

Co mu chtěl, ale už říci nestihl. Vyrušila ho totiž smršť, která se kolem nich prohnala a s nadšeným výkřikem se vrhla Jamesovi do náruče. Ten ji začal okamžitě náruživě líbat. Nebylo moc dobře vidět, o koho se jedná. Dotyčná měla vlasy stočené pod baretem, jen pár zrzavých pramenů z něj vyklouzlo.

Harry se křivě pousmál a vědom si Siriusova pohledu zkoumavě naklonil hlavu tak, aby bylo zřejmé, že přeměřuje proporce dívčina pozadí v upnutých džínách.

„Tak tyhle kalhoty bych poznal kdekoliv na světě," pronesl tak hlasitě, aby ho nadšeně se vítající pár slyšel. „Foxy?"

Lily se otočila a vykulila oči. „Páni! Já myslím... Páni! Wow, co ty tu děláš?" vymanila se z Jamesova pevného sevření a bez ohledu na vykulené pohledy všech okolo objala Harryho. „Myslela jsem, že budeš v Kruvalu nebo v Krásnohůlkách, co děláš tady?"

„Co já dělám tady?" tvářil se Harry překvapeně. „Strýček změnil plány, ale ty! Ty máš jet do internátu ve Skotsku!"

Lily o kousek ustoupila a pochvalně si ho přeměřila. „V kouzelnickém ti to o dost víc sluší. A mimochodem, génie, Bradavice jsou internátní."

Harry předstíral, jako by mu teprve něco došlo. „Počkej, říkalas, že jsem měl být v Kruvalu? Jaks to věděla?"

Nevinně se na něj usmála. „Jednou ses podřekl a já si pak všechno převedla do kouzelnického měřítka. Nic náročného."

Harry se zasmál a podrbal se na jizvě pod uchem. „Takže tys' to celou dobu věděla? A nic si mi neřekla? Počkej," zarazil se. „To znamená, že jsi čarodějka! To je úžasné!"

„Já vím!" vypískla Lily a znova ho nadšeně objala. „Tenhle rok bude prostě skvělý!"

Dvě objetí za tři minuty, čím jsem si to zasloužil? Přemítal Harry, ale pořád měl radost. Byl opravdu moc rád, že jeho přítomnost ve škole bere tak dobře. Bylo to až moc kontaktu, ale věděl, že v takových chvílích by ho nikdy nemělo být dost. Takže ji chytil radostně za ruku, stiskl ji a znovu se na ni usmál.

„Ruce pryč od mojí holky!" ozval se James naštvaně a vstoupil Harrymu do zorného pole. „Nech ji na pokoji, rozumíš? Ona je moje přítelkyně a ty se od ní budeš držet dál!"

Jestli se Harry o Lily něco naučil, pak to, že miluje nezávislost a nesnáší, když si ji někdo nárokuje. Popravdě Jamesovi nezáviděl neštěstí, které na sebe uvalil.

„Jo, James má pravdu. Ruce od ní, nebo uvidíš, ty… řiťopichu! Co kdybyste se se Srabusem sbalili o odešli odkud jste přišli?" Sirius nabyl nového sebevědomí. Petr mu stál po boku a snažil se tvářit výhružně. Remus ale stál snad ještě dál, nakročený na stranu, jako by chtěl zmizet, a vyhýbal se Harryho pohledu. James chytil Lily za ruku a přitáhl ji k sobě.

Harryho výraz opět ztvrdl a dýka v hrudi se ještě prodloužila. Začal vidět ostřeji a všechno okolo získalo téměř neviditelné, barevné okraje.

„Varoval jsem tě," řekl mu téměř vyčítavě a obtočil prsty kolem hůlky, která mu vyklouzla z pouzdra...

Nic vážného, slíbil si, jen jednu dvě kletby. Možná slimáci v útrobách? Varianta Ronova kouzla by ho mohla naučit o nevhodnosti takových výrazů. Slimáci vylézající jeden za druhém ze střev nejsou život ohrožujícími, ale kouzelníka dokáží potrápit. Nebo želatinové nohy? Vylepšené a zesílené kouzlo zabrání oběti v jejich manipulaci, opět nic vážného, ale v kombinaci s Mravenčí kletbou…

„Siriusi!" zaječela Lily a vlepila mu silnou facku. „Jak se opovažuješ? Máš štěstí, že ještě nezačal školní rok, jinak bych ti strhla body!" Nechala šokovaného Siriuse s formujícím se červeným otiskem ruky na tváři stát a otočila se k Harrymu. „Co kdybys mi ukázal, kde sedíš? Musíš mi ještě říct, jak ses tu objevil..." zavěsila se do něj a táhla ho směrem k vlaku.

„Ale Lily..." ozval se ohromený James slabě.

„My dva si promluvíme později," slíbila mu a Harry viděl, jak James polknul.

Harry se Lily v ráži bavil. Způsob, jakým umlčela Poberty, byl efektivní, přesto neztratila dívčí eleganci. Měl ale pocit, že ta facka byla přehraná. Něco mu říkalo, že to nebylo úplně od srdce, a byl zvědavý, s čím přijde na vysvětlenou.

Podíval se na Severuse. Ten se snažil tvářit, že je v pohodě, ale zatnutá čelist a propínání prstů naznačovalo něco jiného. Zřejmě mu vadí, že se do toho pletl. No, do přátel si šít nenechá, takže si bude muset zvykat.

Nastoupil do vlaku jako první a nabídl Lily ruku, aby jí pomohl nahoru. S úsměvem ji přijala, a i když Harry povolil stisk, nepustila se ho. Když procházeli uličkou k jejich kupé, všiml si, že je sleduje většina starších žáků. Lily tomu nevěnovala pozornost, ale on nemohl přijít na způsob, jak se z jejího pevného sevření dostat, dokud se nedostali ke kupé Alfieho a Jonathana. Spolu s nimi tam seděly další dvě děti, tentokrát kluk a holka, dvojčata. Harry zaklepal a druhou rukou, takže ho Lily musela pustit, otevřel dveře.

„Ahoj děcka, všechno v pohodě?" zeptal se jich s úsměvem. Vypadali tak mladě, tak nevinně… Nevědí, co se bude dít. Kolik z nich přežije?

Alfie a Jonathan nadšeně přitakali a představili jim své nové kamarády, Michaela a Lisu. Harry, Lily i Severus se s nimi seznámili a Lily se zmínila, že za ní jako za prefektkou můžou v případě potřeby zajít také. Když je Harry ještě jednou ujistil, že za ním můžou přijít do kupé, kdyby něco potřebovali, všichni se rozloučili a odešli. Bodlo ho v hrudi, vypadalo to na další skvělé přátelství.

Než došli do kupé, rozhodl se. Musí si to mezi sebou urovnat. Takže ji trochu podusí. Došel do kupé a počkal vedle dveří, až oba projdou dovnitř taky. Zavřel za nimi dveře a pomalu se otočil k Lily, která se stále usmívala. Když ale viděla Harryho výraz, úsměv ji přešel.

„Co to mělo být?" zeptal se jí tiše potom, co si založil ruce a opřel se o dveře kupé.

Lily se nervózně zasmála, sundala si čepici a prohrábla si vlasy. „O čem to mluvíš? Vážně, jsem tak ráda že jsi – "

„Dost," nenechal ji domluvit. Díval se jí upřeně do očí a ona provinile uhnula pohledem na stranu.

„Zeptám se tě ještě jednou: Co to mělo znamenat?"

Sevřela pěsti a vzdorovitě zvedla hlavu. „Nevím, o čem to mluvíš! Jestli ti něco přelítlo přes nos, tak to není moje chyba!"

„Jo?" zvedl zvědavě obočí, odstrčil se a přešel k ní. Schválně narušil její osobní prostor. Tohle si musí vyjasnit co nejdřív. Severus přistoupil o kousek blíž. Harry po něm střelil pohledem a kývnutím mu naznačil, že je v pořádku. Přesto měl Sev připravenou ruku pro bleskurychlé chycení hůlky. Pro čí ochranu?

Zaškubal jí koutek, ale dál se tvářila, že o ničem neví. Oba dva ignorovali varovné zahvízdání vlaku, že se blíží odjezd.

„Objímání mě před tvým klukem? Facka? Držení mě za ruku ve vlaku, aby to všichni mohli hned říct tvému příteli?"

Vážně se to bude dít zas? Proč si všichni myslí, že ho můžou použít jako figurku pokaždé, když se jim zamane?

Bledla čím dál víc. „Ale tak to vůbec nebylo, jen jsem tě ráda viděla, to je všechno!"

„A já si myslel, že jsme si v létě rozuměli." Severus se mezi nimi zmateně přeskakoval pohledem. „Kdo si myslíš, že jsem, Foxy?"

„Jsi přece můj kamarád, ne?" natáhla se, aby ho chytila za ruku.

Bleskově ucukl a ona zklamaně spustila paži a objala se. „Kamarád možná, ale nejsem žádný tvůj psík a měla by sis to uvědomit," řekl jí tvrdě. Potřeboval, aby si to ujasnili. „Takže udělej službu nám oběma a přestaň se tak chovat." Viděl, že zvedla výbojně bradu. „Jestli se ti to nelíbí, nikdo tě tu nedrží." Otevřela pusu, ale nic z ní nevyšlo. Je načase, aby pochopila. Být tím, co je každou chvíli v novinách, ho naučilo jednu věc; lidé tě využijí a odkopnou. Jen přátelé zůstanou do konce.

Harry se otočil a sedl si k oknu. Vytáhl z kapsy knihu, rozhodnutý nechat Lily, ať si to urovná sama.

„Jak… jak to můžeš říct?" vykoktala ublíženě. „Vždyť, opravdu jsme si rozuměli..." řekla do ztracena.

Vlak naposledy zapískal a rozjel se.

Ani od knihy nevzhlédl a koutkem oka pozoruje Severuse, který si sedl naproti němu, řekl. „Rozuměli, to ano. Proto mě překvapilo, že se chováš jako manipulativní mrcha, co je zvyklá dostat všechno, co si zamane." A to neříkal jen tak, chovala se jinak než v létě. Byla hysterická, panovačná, hádavá… Takhle ji vůbec neznal.

Lily zalapala po dechu a Severus sevřel ruce v pěsti. „Jak se opovažuješ?" vyjela po něm. „Tohle nemusím vůbec poslouchat!" otočila se k odchodu.

Harryho zvýšený hlas ji ale zastavil. „Jestli teď odejdeš, zkus si zapamatovat jedno. Jestli se mě kdokoliv pokusí nějakým způsob využít nebo zkusí ublížit mně či mým přátelům, nebude to hezké. Potřetí to opakovat nebudu." Před očima mu probleskl obraz Hermiony, která se sesunula k zemi potom, co jí zasáhla Dolohovova kletba. I teď cítil v krku pachuť paniky, když si vzpomněl, jak jen doufal, že není mrtvá…

Lily se ohlédla pomalu přes rameno s rukou na klice a se slzami v očích. „Nechtěla jsem, abys mu ublížil. Proto ta facka."

A další obraz. Tentokrát Dolohov zmítající se ve vlastní krvi na podlaze Bílé místnosti s prokousnutým hrdlem. Pán Zla se se ani nezlobil. Prý si to Dolohov za svou troufalost zasloužil. Neměl se pokusit Harryho… Polkl. Jako by znovu cítil železitost v puse a Dolohovovy ruce zatínající se mu do stehen.

Ne, to si jen prokousl tvář. Ale Siriusovi se nic takového nastane, nesmí. Navíc blbé řeči na zabití nestačí.

„Já vím," řekl jí tiše. „To bych zvládl, ale ten zbytek…"

Přikývla a rozvzlykala se. „Zkazila jsem to, viď? Ale – ale… Ale já to nechtěla… mně, mně, mně to vůbec to, nedošlo, víš?" vyrážela ze sebe mezi vzlyky, slzy se jí koulely po tvářích a ona lapala po dechu. Svezla se podél dveří na zem a objala si kolena.

Harry se Severusem si vyměnili udivené pohledy. Proč brečí?

„Jestli si myslíš, že mě tímhle obměkčíš…" varoval ji Harry.

„Co? Ne! To vůbec ne… Nech mě radši bejt…" vzlykala dál, schovávajíc hlavu v klíně.

Harry potichu přešel k Severusovi. „Co budeme dělat?" zašeptal na hranici slyšitelnosti.

„Nevím," naznačil Severus ústy a pokrčil rameny. „Zkus něco," pečlivě artikuloval a ukazoval na ni.

Já? Naznačil Harry rozčílenou mimikou. Zavrtěl hlavou a odmítavě mu zamával rukama před obličejem. Ještě by se na něj vrhla a začala ho objímat… zase.

Severus založil ruce a zvedl jedno obočí. „Bojíš se?" řekl skoro bezhlesně.

Na to Harry naznačil ránu do ramene a oba dva se začali pantomimicky hádat. Ztraceni v němém rozhovoru, který obsahoval mnoho zdviženého obočí, odmítavého vrtění hlavou a ukazování na toho druhého, si ani nevšimli, že vzlykot za nimi pomalu ustal.

„A ty k tomu nic neřekneš?" ozvalo se ode dveří.

Harry se na ni zmateně podíval. Melancholicky seděla stále opřená o dveře a objímala si kolena. Rozcuchaná, s červenými fleky všude po obličeji, s rozteklou řasenkou a s opuchlýma očima by měla vypadat děsně, ale bylo v ní něco, co Harryho nutilo se k ní rozeběhnout a ochránit ji před vším zlým. Bez ohledu na fakt, že za to byl zodpovědný on. Potřeboval, aby se mezi nimi nastavily určité hranice, a čím dřív se tak stane, tím líp. Opakoval si to jako mantru.

Ona se ale dívala na Severuse.

„Co bych k tomu měl říct?" zeptal se jí vyrovnaně.

To zase nesedělo Harrymu. O co tady kurva jde?

„Proč se mě nezastaneš?" zeptala se ho ublíženě.

„Promiň," povzdechl si Severus a zavrtěl hlavou. „Je sice fajn, že ses rozhodla mi odepisovat, ale nejsem tvůj psík, který na zavolání přiběhne a udělá pac." Na moment se odmlčel. „Víš, ještě dva měsíce zpátky bych se kvůli tobě serval do krve, jen protože by se na tebe někdo špatně podíval. Ale ty nejsi vždycky taková chudinka, za jakou se ráda považuješ," řekl jí tvrdě a Harry v duchu hvízdl.

„Chudinka? O čem to mluvíš?" zeptala se ho a žmoulala v ruce baret.

Založil si ruce a zdvihl obočí. A Harry v něm konečně viděl profesora Snapea. „Odmítám už žehlit tvoje průsery a brát všechno na sebe." Jeho ledově posměšná intonace byl dokonalá. „Je načase vyrůst."

„Takže mě nenávidíš?" zeptala se ho slabě.

Severus se zarazil a jeho klidná maska sklouzla. Opět to byl ten nejistý kluk, který Harryho probouzel dloubáním držadla od lžíce. Ubrečená Lily ale nic z toho neviděla.

„To ne," vypravil ze sebe po chvíli.

„Ale měl bys! Já se nenávidím…" začala kvílet. „Zničila jsem naše přátelství. Můj přítel se ke mně chová jako k trofeji a jinak si mě nevšímá. Moje sestra se mnou celé léto nemluví a ani nevím proč a tady Beau je na mě naštvaný taky právem… Vždyť nejsem nic jiného než manipulativní mrcha!"

Severus k ní přistoupil a dal jí ruku na rameno, a to ji přimělo vzhlédnout. Když měl jistotu, že ho poslouchá, řekl: „Nenenávidím tě."

„Vážně?" zeptala se Lily s nadějí.

Severus vážně přikývl. „Jen jsem měl vztek. Pak jsi odepsala, jako by se nechumelilo. Chtěl jsem tomu dát ještě šanci…" vysvětloval jí. „Ale když jsem tě teď viděl…"

„Ale já s tebou nikdy chodit nebudu," vyrazila ze sebe mezi vzlyky.

Severus se zasmál. Hořce, studeně. „Tobě to ještě nedošlo, že ne? Já s tebou nikdy chodit nechtěl!"

„Co?" zvedla nechápavě hlavu.

„Byla jsi moje nejlepší kamarádka. První člověk, s kterým jsem si mohl hrát a být sám sebou. Slíbila si, že zůstaneme kamarády i v Bradavicích…" Podíval se na ni. „Nikdy bych něco takového nezahodil kvůli vztahu," vyplivl.

„Takže jsem ošklivá?"

Tuhle konverzaci mu Harry rozhodně nezáviděl. Severus jen zvedl obočí. „To myslíš vážně? Opravdu si myslíš, že ti to zabere? Možná, že tyhle triky zabírají na ty nebelvírské tupce, ale nemůžeš čekat, že ti to vyjde u mě." S tím se teatrálně otočil, kdyby měl plášť, tak i s efektním závláním, a začal se dívat z okna.

Na chvíli bylo slyšet jen její posmrkávání. Potom se roztřeseně nadechla. „Takže co bude teď? Oba se se mnou přestanete bavit kvůli jedné chybě?"

„Ale to nebyla jedna chyba," namítl Severus automaticky, aniž by se otočil.

„Co tím chtěl Severus říct," vložil se do toho Harry, „je to, že je to teď na tobě. Jestli zůstaneme dál přáteli, ovlivní pouze to, jak se od teď budeš chovat."

„Takže jsem v podmínce?" vyprskla a rychle se zvedla ze země.

„Ano," odpověděl jí Harry klidně. „Já nebudu marnit čas s někým, kdo mě bude pouze k něčemu využívat. Za Severuse sice mluvit nemůžu, ale já odmítám do něčeho tak dysfunkčního vkládat jakoukoliv energii." Opravdu ale doufal, že se Foxy uklidní a bude souhlasit. Bylo by fajn s ní být, ale odmítá být její nohsled jen proto, že ho někdy v budoucnu porodí.

Jeho důvěru si lidé musí zasloužit. Stejné geny nestačí. Už ne.

„Dobře," přikývla Foxy. „To mi dává smysl." Zastrčila si pramen vlasů za ucho a otřela si hřbetem ruky nos. „Asi máte pravdu." Zvedla k němu opuchlé oči. „Ale je tu ještě jedna věc. Co vy? Co když vy uděláte něco hrozného? Co když zjistím, že mě budete využívat vy?"

„V ten moment na mě můžeš seslat hněv jakéhokoliv boha si zamaneš," slíbil jí Harry. „A pokud se mnou budeš mít kdykoliv nějaký problém, přijď a vyřešíme to."

„To zní dobře," přikývla. „Takže můžeme začít odznova?"

Harry přikývl. „Za mě ano. Severusi?"

Otočil se a zamračeně jednou krátce přikývl taky. „Za pokus nic nedáme."

„Tak jo," řekla a promnula si ruce. Zhluboka se nadechla a podívala se Harrymu pevně do očí. „Beau, omlouvám se za své chování na nástupišti. Nebylo ode mě správné tě takhle využít k tomu, aby James žárlil."

Harry se usmál. „To je v pořádku, odpouštím ti."

Lily mu úsměv opětovala a pak, o dost nervózněji, řekla Severusovi. „Seve, vím, že jsem ti hodně ublížila a že jsem se nezachovala jako správná kamarádka. Moc mě to mrzí a doufám, že mi dáš ještě jednu šanci to napravit."

Severus strnul a rozhlédl se kolem. „Lily," vydechl a prohrábl si vlasy. „I když chci, nemůžu to všechno hodit jen tak za hlavu."

„To chápu," řekla mu spěšně. „To ani nechci. Jen mi teď dovol to zkusit znovu. Prosím," zdůraznila. „Naše přátelství pro mě taky bylo důležité a nechci o to přijít kvůli tomu, že jsem byla nána."

„Dobrá," souhlasil pomalu. „Zkusíme to." Podíval se jí do očí. „Ale zatím to prominout nezvládnu. Nejsem tak šlechetný jako on," namířil palcem na Harryho.

„Tak času máme dost, ne?" ujistila se. „Kolik nám ještě zbývá… sto let?"

„Jo, času je dost," připustil.

Váhavě vykročila vpřed. „Takže přátelé?"

„Jo, přátelé," souhlasil a mírně se usmál.

Další vteřiny strávil v záplavě zrzavých vlasů, jak se mu Foxy vrhla do náruče. Chvíli strnule stál a potom ji váhavě, nemotorně objal. Přes její hlavu se zamračil na křenícího se Harryho a pak mu i ukázal půvaby svého pěstěného prostředníčku. Harry se ještě víc zašklebil, vyplázl na něj špičku jazyka a vrátil se na sedadlo, kde s radostí zabořil hlavu do knihy. Ti dva pokračovali v tlumeném rozhovoru, pravděpodobně si ještě něco dovysvětlovali, a Harry si spokojeně četl.

„Takže odkud se vy dva vlastně znáte?" zeptala se jich Lily po chvíli nahlas a snažila se Severusovým kapesníkem napravit škody způsobené pláčem.

„No," ozval se Severus. „Nějakou chvíli u mě doma přes léto bydlel."

„Ty jsi ten, co mu zachránil život?" vyhrkla udiveně.

Severus se naštvaně otočil k Harrymu. „Výborně, no prostě výborně!" rozhodil rukama. „Proč se obtěžovat s vymýšlením krycích historek, když to každému vyslepičíš na potkání?"

„Tak to není," bránil se Harry vehementně. „Jen jsem jí řekl, žes mě vzal zmláceného domů a pomohl mi na nohy! A rozhodně jsem jí neříkal nic o záchraně života!"

„Ani nemusel," vpadla jim do toho. „Jen jsem si tipla. Bylo dost náznaků a vypadal příšerně, když jsme se viděli prvně. A to, že to vážně bylo tak strašný, jsem se dozvěděla až teď," namítla. Na to se s rozšířenýma očima, které stále byly dost oteklé, i když řasenku už měla utřenou, obrátila k Harrymu. „A doufám, že už jsi v pořádku. Jsi v pořádku, že jo?"

„Jo jsem," přikývl Harry. „A vidíš?" významně se podíval na Severuse. „Já krytí zvládám." A to nemají ani ponětí, jak dobře.

„To určitě." Severus si odfrkl a změnil téma: „A jak jste se potkali vy dva?"

„To je vlastně docela vtipné," zasmála se Lily. „Byla jsem zrovna na cestě domů, když…

xXx

Remus byl vyřízený. Prohledal celou soupravu, ale nemohl Lily ani za pytel galeonů najít. Od odjezdu vlaku uplynuly už dvě hodiny a nikde po ní nenašel žádné stopy. Jediným štěstím bylo, že se James i Sirius nechali přemluvit, aby zůstali v kupé. Kdyby se náhodu za nimi rozhodla přijít ona.

Popravdě si byl jistý, že naštvaná Lily by je našla kdekoliv, ale byl radši, když ti dva spřádali velkolepé plány na pomstu v kupé, než aby náhodou narazili na toho nového kluka v úzké chodbičce vlaku. Pro ten střet by i Velká síň byla malá, takže čím později se potkají, tím líp.

Ten kluk mu taky vrtal hlavou. Zježily se mu chlupy v zátylku, když si vzpomněl na vlny kontrolovaného vzteku, jež ho zavalily v momentě, kdy řekl Sirius ta neuvážená slova. Bylo to děsivé. Ze začátku byl ten kluk jen podrážděný, ale když kluci nepřestali se svými urážkami, vyvinulo se z toho brzy něco mnohem horšího. Kdyby to bylo divoké, řekl by že zvířecího, ale tohle bylo spíše bestiální. Chladné, vypočítavé a velmi velmi naštvané. Jako kalkulující monstrum, které přemýšlí, jestli bude výhodnější zabít někoho hned, nebo mu jen znemožnit útěk a přijít na něco kreativnějšího.

Remus byl rád, že to něco nebylo namířeno na něj, ale i tak měl strach o vlastní kůži. Uvědomoval si, že byl na špatné straně barikády. Se svými přáteli by šel na kraj světa, položil by za ně život, ale osobně si myslel, že tohle nezvládli. Každý by měl volit své přátele pečlivě a nepřátele ještě pečlivěji.

Povzdychl si a procházel vlakem zpět. Ten kluk byl evidentně nebezpečný, ale když se otočil k Snapeovi nebo k Lily, jako by ta agresivita zmizela. Místo ní z něj cítil ochranu, ostražitost a sounáležitost. Jako ve smečce.

Jeho Vlk na souhlas zafrkal. Jeho přátelé si mysleli, že je vlkodlakem jen o úplňku, ale pravdou bylo, že Vlk byl uvnitř stále. Jen nechal Remusovi kontrolu, než přijde jeho čas. Ale ve chvílích jako tato, kdy se objeví další dravec, se začal ozývat a pomáhat mu svým vlastním způsobem. Takže ho třeba upozornil, když narazil na něco nebezpečného (nebo na někoho). Nebo když už bylo všechno v pořádku, tak měl pocit, že se Vlk stulil do klubíčka a usnul. To věděl, že může být v klidu taky. Někdy Vlk varovně zavrčel, když třeba v ložnici v noci někdo vstal, a hned Remuse probudil, aby zjistil, o co jde. A teď Vlk souhlasně zafrkal.

Takže pokud Vlk souhlasí, že se ten kluk chová k Snapeovi, jako by byl v jeho smečce, je ten kluk něco jako alfa. Alfa, který roztrhá každého, kdo ublíží jeho druhům. A zbytky útočníků hodí mladým k jídlu, aby získali sílu, došlo mu. Musí upozornit Siriuse. Pokud bude lechtat tohohle spícího draka, nemusí skončit jako jediný spálený na uhel. Bude lepší, když se mu budou vyhýbat všichni.

S těmito obavami si málem nevšiml známého pachu, který celou dobu marně hledal. Třešňová vůně byla slabá, ale i tak stačila k tomu, aby se po její stopě Remus vydal. O několik dveří dál vůně nabrala intenzity. Popošel kousek dál a třešně téměř zmizely. Otočil se zpět a nakoukl skrz dveře do kupé. Našel tam svou sestru Daisy spolu s Lily, Alicí, Marlene, Mary a Dorcas. Smály se zrovna něčemu, co Dorcas řekla, ale Remusovi se zdálo, že se Lily do smíchu nutí. Měla lehce oteklé oči, ale jinak se mu zdála být v pořádku.

Zaklepal na dveře a otevřel je. Plaše se na holky usmál. „Ahoj Lily, všude tě hledám. James má o tebe starost," řekl jí svým tichým hlasem.

Lily se na něj podívala s blesky v očích. „Vážně, a proč mě teda nehledá on?"

„Jo, Remusi, proč ji nehledá on?" přidala se Daisy.

Zamračil se na ni. „Protože jsem dost chytrý na to, abych jeho a Siriuse udržel na jednom místě. Lily, mohla bys –"

Lily zavrtěla hlavou. „Je to od tebe hezké, ale nemám na něj teď náladu. Jestli se ti chce, klidně mu to můžeš ode mě vyřídit."

Remus nejistě přešlápl ve dveřích. „A se mnou by sis promluvila?" Když viděl její zdvižené obočí, spěšně dodal: „Jenom na chvilku, tři minuty. Slibuju."

Zamyšleně se na něho podívala, ale potom kývla. „Tak dobře. Tři minuty." Vyšla za ním a zavřela za sebou dveře. Zkřížila ruce přes prsa a sledovala ho.

On se na ni nejistě podíval a zhluboka se nadechl. „Ten nový kluk… nelíbí se mi."

Popuzeně po něm vyjela: „A odkdy potřebuju, abys mi ty schvaloval přátele? Hele, jestli jde o tohle, tak já…" otočila se k odchodu.

„Ne, počkej!" chytil ji za ruku. „Tak to není, jen chci říct, že by sis na něj měla dát pozor. Působí na mě dost nebezpečně, a nechci, aby ti ublížil."

Povzdechla si a prohrábla si rukou vlasy. „Nemusíš se bát, je to v pohodě. Je fajn a neublíží mi, slibuju." Usmála se na něj, ale sklouzla červenýma očima stranou.

Zkrášlující kouzla dovedou hodně, ale když věděl, na co se zaměřit, ucítil smutek, co voní podobně jako mořský vzduch. Jako když sedíte na studené pláži, vítr vás šlehá do tváře a vy se díváte, jak jedna vlna míjí druhou.

Celkově vypadala přesvědčivě, ale Vlk věděl své. „Takže nemá vůbec nic společného s tím, že si brečela?"

Zalapala překvapeně po dechu. „Jak… jak to víš? Vždyť jsem si opravila make-up a holky říkaly, že nic není poznat!"

Smutně se na ni pousmál. „Prostě to poznám. Ale řekni mi, co se stalo?"

Sklopila zrak a zastrčila si pramen vlasů za ucho. „Ale nic, jen bylo potřeba pár věcí mezi námi urovnat."

Vlk varovně zavrčel. Urovnat? Urovnat?! Ve smečce, když alfa něco urovnává, tak lítají chlupy, a to hodně… Jak zatraceně urovnal Lily?!

„Jsi si jistá? Měla by sis dát opravdu pozor, nemám z něj dobrý pocit." Snažil se ji přesvědčit. A ještě víc se snažil potlačit nutkání ji vzít a odnést někam do bezpečí.

„Ale prosimtě, Beau je vážně v pohodě…" uklidňovala ho.

Beau?! To se Jamesovi nebude vůbec, ale vůbec líbit.

Když si všimla jeho pochybovačného výrazu, rozhodla se. „Víš co, bude nejlepší, když to uvidíš na vlastní oči!" S tím ho chytla za ruku a začala ho někam táhnout. Než stačil Remus zareagovat, zastavila se a strčila hlavu do dveří jejího kupé.

„Holky, za chvíli přijdu, jdu se s Remusem projít."

Ty jí to odmávly a dál se bavily o článku v Týdeníku čarodějek.

„Lily, počkej, kam mně to táhneš?" dožadoval se Remus odpovědi.

„Však uvidíš. Řekni, co máte zítra v plánu?"

Pokrčil rameny. „Nevím, asi jen tak prolízt hrad, proč?"

Ledabyle si zastrčila vlasy za ucho. „Tak mě napadlo, že bychom s Jamesem možná chvíli mohli být sami."

Remus zaskočeně zpomalil. „No jo, hádám, že to by dávalo smysl."

„Že jo? Taky si myslím."

„Ale já myslel, že jsi na něj naštvaná?"

Protočila oči v sloup. „To sice jsem, ale to neznamená, že si nechám zkazit neděli. Neviděla jsem ho celé léto. Takže mě napadlo, že bychom mohli k jezeru."

Remusovi se ten nápad líbil, ale jeho Vlk varovně přešlápl. „A James to ví?"

Našpulila rty. „Určitě ho to taky napadne. Dává to přece smysl. A pro jistotu mu to navrhnu u večeře nebo u snídaně."

„Tak dobře." Asi by měl Jamese varovat, že ho čeká přepadová zkouška ze čtení ženského myšlení.

„A ne abys mu něco řekl," varovala ho Lily.

Nebo taky ne. „Proč?"

„Nechci, abyste do toho byli zapleteni všichni. Hlavně ne Sirius."

„To jsi tak naštvaná z toho, co se stalo na nástupišti?"

„Ne. Ale v létě, když jsem byla u nich, byli ti dva pořád spolu. Nechci se na vlastním rande cítit jako třetí kolo. Nebo páté."

„Kdy jsi byla u Jamese? Vím, že když jsem tam byl, Sirius tam bydlel, ale James se nikdy nezmínil, že jsi ho poctila svou návštěvou," usmál se a poškádlil ji. „Chlapec nám něco tají," laškovně zvedl obočí.

Zprudka zastavila a otočila se na něj, kupodivu se netvářila vesele. „Netají. A to je ten problém. Víš, jak tu mou _návštěvu_ strávil? Se Siriusem!" vyprskla. „Takže bych si moc přála, abychom my dva měli pro sebe aspoň jedno odpoledne, když se konečně po dvou měsících uvidíme." Oči se jí nebezpečně leskly.

„Dobře, dobře, omlouvám se. Neřeknu mu ani slovo. A to s tím létem mě mrzí."

Popotáhla a utřela se pod okem. „Jo, díky. To je v poho."

„Takže… půjdeme? Sice nevím kam, ale vedeš," pokusil se změnit téma.

„Už jsme tady," usmála se a najednou ožila.

Stáli tam, kde poprvé ucítil její vůni.

„Bude to v pohodě, věř mi. Jen se chovej slušně a bude to v pohodě."

Nestačil ani hlesnout a už klepala na dveře se zataženou záclonou.

Čekali jen chvilku, než se záclona trochu odhrnula. Snape si je změřil pohledem, zaváhal, ale potom otevřel dveře. Stál tak, aby nebylo vidět dovnitř.

„Co se děje, Lily?" zeptal se jí a Remuse ignoroval.

„Můžeme dál? Ráda bych Beauovi představila Remuse," usmála se na něj.

Takže se zase spřátelili? Překvapilo Remuse. To se Jamesovi taky nebude líbit. Ne že by si teď mohl moc vyskakovat.

Snape se ohlédl přes rameno. „A nechcete přijít později, zrovna teď nemůže," navrhl tiše klidným hlasem.

„Seve prosím! Klidně počkáme…" sepjala Lily ruce dramaticky. „Je to otázka života a… života!"

Snape pobaveně nazdvihl obočí. I Remus byl zaujat Lilyiným zápalem.

„No tak dobře," povzdychl si. „Ale nerušte!" varoval je tiše. S tím odešel dovnitř kupé, aniž by zkontroloval, jestli ho následují.

Uvnitř bylo ticho a šero. Zatažené záclony propouštěly dovnitř dost světla na to, aby bylo vidět, ale v porovnání se světlou chodbičkou to vypadalo jako v jeskyni. Nalevo u okna seděl ten kluk a vůbec si jich nevšímal. Měl zavřené oči, ruce složené v klíně a rovnoměrně dýchal. Remus okamžitě zahnal myšlenku, že spí. Jeho výraz byl na to až příliš soustředěný, rty měl sevřené a obočí mírně svraštělé. Vyzařovalo z něho soustředění a klid, ale stále i zbytky vzteku. S každým jeho výdechem měl Remus pocit, že vztek ustupuje.

„Sedněte si," řekl jim Snape tiše a přešel k _Beauovi_, jak mu Lily říkala, a přidřepl si k němu.

Remus si sedl ke dveřím co možná nejdál od Beaua a Lily na sedačku vedle něho. Díval se, jak Snape zvedl ruku a opatrně se ukazováčkem dotkl klukova čela.

Remus potlačil nutkání utéct. Nelechtej spícího draka! Problesklo mu hlavou, ale už bylo pozdě. Kluk otevřel oči. Měl rozostřený pohled a jako by se díval skrz Snapea. Remusovi přeběhl mráz po zádech.

„Lily přivedla svého kamaráda Lupina, chtějí s tebou mluvit," řekl mu Snape klidným, skoro až uklidňujícím tónem.

„Pět minut," odpověděl mu Beau bezvýrazně a zase zavřel oči.

Pryč! Zavrčel Vlk, a když se Remus nehýbal, zakňučel. Remus měl skoro až pocit, že Vlk škrábe drápy ve snaze utéct. Ale neměl kam. Remus zůstával sedět a Vlk se mu musel podřídit.

Snape mezitím přešel k Lily, sebral knížku, která do té doby nepovšimnutá ležela vedle ní na sedačce a sedl si vedle svého přítele. Otevřel ji a ještě, než začal číst, podíval se na oba dva návštěvníky a přiložil si významně ukazovák přes ústa. Oba dva kývli a čekali.

Bylo to nejdelších pět minut v Remusově životě. Lily se už po chvíli nudila a začala si plést malé copánky ve vlasech. Snape je ignoroval a Remusova nervozita stoupala. Vlk uvnitř něj přecházel ze strany na stranu se staženým ocasem a čas od času zaškrábal na pomyslné dveře. Remus potřeboval pryč, ale jestli mu Lily chtěla představit někoho nebezpečného, s kým se stýká, Remus ho _musel_ poznat. Neodpustil by si, kdyby se jí něco stalo jen proto, že on sám byl srab. A tak dál seděl na sedačce v dračím doupěti a čekal, než si na ně drak udělá čas, aby si je mohl dát k svačině.

Beau se ostře nadechl a otevřel oči. Remus polkl a sledoval, jak se prohnul, protáhl si záda, a potkal se s jeho pohledem. „Ahoj, ty jsi Lilyin kamarád, že?" řekl tiše.

Remus bezhlesně kývl.

„Jo, to je Remus," ozvala se nadšeně Lily. „A Reme, tohle je Herold, neboli Beau. Poznali jsme se v létě a je moc fajn!"

„Těší mě, Remusi," usmál se Beau mírně a nabídl mu ruku. Když viděl, že ji Remus nemá v plánu přijmout, zvedl obočí. „Já tě nekousnu."

Remus váhavě ruku přijal. Ve své nervozitě ho stiskl o něco víc, než by měl, Heroldovi zapraskaly kosti v ruce o sebe, ale ani se nehnul. Stále se mírně usmíval, potřásal mu rukou a díval se na něj, jako by mu viděl až do žaludku. Remus rychle Herolda pustil a nervózně se ošil. Už se poznali, tak by mohli jít, ne?

„Remus je se mnou v Nebelvíru. Je opravdu chytrý a můžeš mu říct cokoliv, protože je to skvělý kamarád a umí dobře držet jakákoliv tajemství," popisovala Lily svého přítele tónem hostesky. „A tady Beau je zamlklý, docela mu to pálí a umí dávat dobré rady. Nemá rád podfuky a přátel si cení nejvíc ze všeho," pokračovala.

To máme společné, pomyslel si Remus. Ale jak ostré zuby má on?

Herold ho stále pozoroval, jako lovec pozoruje vyplašené zvířátko. „Nemáte hlad?" zeptal se jich.

„Docela jo!" souhlasila Lily. „A Rem taky, ten má hlad pořád," promluvila za něj.

„To si dovedu představit, chcete dýňové kotlíky, fazolky, máslový ležák, tyhle divné lékorky nebo něco jiného?" S tím ukázal na přeplněný stoleček dobrot. Doteď si ho Remus vůbec nevšiml.

„Ne děkuji, já si nedám," odmítl ho slušně. Měl žaludek jako na vodě.

„Ani čokoládu?" zeptal se ho zklamaně Herold a natáhl k němu ruku s obalem, na kterém byly vyskládané kousky čokolády. „Vem si kousek, to pomáhá." mrkl na něj.

Remus neochotně natáhl ruku a jeden si vzal. Nenápadně si k němu přičichl, a když zjistil, že je v pořádku, opatrně kousek rohu uždibnul a nechal si ho rozpustit v puse. Cítil, jak ho zalévá teplo, a než se nadál, snědl ho celý.

Lily se zatím bavila s Heroldem o profesorech a Remus si nenápadně vzal další kousek z obalu, který byl položený mezi nimi. Herold po něm šlehl pohledem, beze slova se usmál a vrátil se k poslouchání Lily, která vykládala o skvělosti formulí.

Remus si dal ještě jeden kousek a zadíval se na knihu, kterou četl Snape. Jmenovala se _Jedy a lektvary mezi mudly_ a Remus pochyboval, že to bylo na seznamu doporučené četby. Snape vzhlédl, a když si všiml Remusova pohledu, tázavě zvedl jedno obočí. Remus uhnul pohledem a podíval se z okna. Právě jeli nad velkou strží a Remus zauvažoval, že by bylo možná i lepší, kdyby proskočil oknem ven. Rozhodně by byl klidnější.

Lily najednou vstala, objala sedícího Herolda, jásavě se rozloučila a odvlekla vděčného Remuse pryč.

„Tak co na něj říkáš?" zeptala se hned, jak se za nimi zavřely dveře.

„Nevím, je docela fajn?"

„Že jo? Já to věděla! A má skvělou čokoládu, že? Snědl jsi skoro všechnu, já tě viděla!" utahovala si z něj a zářivě se usmála.

Remus se poškrábal za uchem a souhlasil s ní. Vypadala tak nadšeně a šťastně. Byl si ale jistý, že ten kluk něco skrývá. Bude si na něj muset dát ještě pozor, ale bude lepší, když bude před ním Lily, co se týče Herolda, uvolněná.

Usmál se na ni. „Myslím, že bychom si mohli časem rozumět."


	15. Zařazování

**Dandy**, pátek je tu! Je až děsivé, jak blízko jsi všem odhadům :D Doufá, že se o tahle kapitola bude líbit :)

A šťastné Dušičky všem!

* * *

Harry si nebyl jistý, jestli nemá náhodou jet do hradu loďkou. Když si ho ale starší chlap, co svolával prváky, nevšímal, vydal se ke kočárům. Aspoň bude na hradě rychleji. Byli už kousek od kočárů, když místo černých šlachovitých testrálů uviděl nádherné, zářivé, životem překypující tvory. Měli lesklou černou srst a silná mohutná křídla.

Zatajil se mu dech. Jako náměsíčný přešel k okřídleným stvořením a obdivně se jednoho z nich dotkl na boku. Pod rukou cítil pevné svaly a hedvábně jemnou srst. Tvor k němu otočil hlavu a podíval se na něj.

Přestal dýchat.

Ty oči byly jako dvě světla na konci tunelu. Zářivě bílé s duhovými odlesky. Naplnil ho klid a bezpečí. Opatrně přešel k dračí hlavě, a aniž by přerušil oční kontakt, pohladil ho po tlamě.

Tak krásný… tak pokojný?

Bez váhání přiložil své čelo na jeho a dál se mu díval do očí. V prstech u nohou mu vesele bzučelo. Usmíval se čím dál víc. Všechno bylo najednou v pořádku a nic ho nebolelo. Bylo mu lehko. Tvor mu olízl ruku a Harry se zasmál. Byl úžasný. Zvíře podobné koni zafrkalo a odvrátilo hlavu. Harry o kousek odstoupil a pozoroval, jak se mu pod kůži napínají svaly. On i jeho druh se rozeběhli a táhli za sebou kočár směrem k hradu.

Harry se s úsměvem otočil k Severusovi, aby se ho na ta stvoření zeptal. Co se s nimi stane, že kočáry budou v budoucnu táhnout testrálové? Ale Severus na něj divně zíral, stejně jako opodál stojící skupinka.

„Cos to dělal?" ptal se ho Severus tiše.

„Ta stvoření jsou úžasná. Nevíš, co jsou zač? Jsou tak nádherná…" řekl Harry lehce zasněným tónem.

„O čem to mluvíš? Jaká stvoření?" Severus byl čím dál zmatenější.

„No přece ta, co táhnou kočár!"

„Harry, ten kočár jede sám. Jako každý rok," vysvětloval mu Severus jako malému dítěti.

„Chceš říct, že je nevidíš?" začalo docházet Harrymu.

„Nevidím co, Harry? Jediné, co jsem viděl jsi byl ty, dělal si divné pohyby do prázdna a usmíval ses jako střelený."

„Aha…" řekl Harry inteligentně. To je to samé, jako s –"

„Vidím, že ses seznámil s našimi testrály. I když poněkud zvláštně, málokomu připadají ti kostnatí koně tak přitažliví." Vstoupil do rozhovoru atleticky vyhlížející mladík s vejčitou hlavou v jejich věku.

„Mně přijdou úžasní," bránil je Harry vehementně. Takže testrálové? Že by další věc, která ukazovala, jak moc se změnil? Ale co to je za změnu, že stvoření, která jsou viditelná jen pro ty, kteří viděli někoho umřít, najednou vypadají o tři třídy lépe než jednorožci? Jak to, že se smrt stala tak krásnou?

„Když myslíš," pokrčil nově příchozí rameny a přejel ho pohledem od hlavy k patě. „Ještě jsem tě tu neviděl, ty jsi nový?"

„Jo," kývl Harry hlavou. Přinutil se klidně vydechnout.

„Jestli chceš, můžu tě ve volném čase provést po hradě," navrhl mu mladý zmijozel a přistoupil blíž k němu.

Harrymu přeběhl mráz po zádech, ale nedal na sobě nic znát. Po radosti vyvolané testrály nebylo ani stopy. „To není třeba," odmítl ho mile. „Severus mi už slíbil pomoc." Křečovitě se na Severuse usmál, ten ale nereagoval a opět velmi rudý bojoval se záchvatem kašle.

„Vážně?" řekl zmijozel zklamaně. „No, kdybys cokoliv potřeboval, stačí říct," zamrkal. Než ho stačil Harry slušně poslat do háje, představil se: „Mimochodem, jmenuji se Theodore Spavin, pro tebe s radostí Teo. A jak mám říkat já tobě?"

Harry sevřel pěst, a až když ucítil bolest zarytých nehtů v dlani, uvolnil ji. Možná chodit do školy byla chyba. U strýčka měl mnohem větší klid. A prostor.

„Herold Ollivander," procedil mezi zuby. „Velmi mě těšilo, ale máme naspěch. Čeká mě ještě nějaké vyřizování na hradě." S tím popadl Severuse za ruku a táhl ho za sebou do kočáru, do kterého se zrovna chystal nastoupit hlouček malých havraspárů. Nevšímal si jejich protestů, zabouchl dveře a svalil se na sedačku naproti Severusovi. Kočár se dal do pohybu.

Harry nasupeně pozoroval pochichtávajícího se Severuse. Ten se pokusil uklidnit, když si všiml jeho nálady, ale po vteřině ticha vybuchnul smíchy. Harry na moment zavřel oči a pak se otočil k oknu. Konečně ztichl. Ticho bylo dlouhé. Kočár ani díky kouzlům nekodrcal a testrálové jako by neexistovali. Když uslyšel Severusův nádech, předešel ho Harry dřív, než stačil cokoliv říct: „Nech to plavat."

Stále ale slyšel, jak sebou Severus mele a šije. Netrvalo dlouho a polštář na sedačce vedle Harryho se prohnul. Něco mu vtiskl do ruky. Podíval se do dlaně a uviděl čokoládovou žabku v retro balení.

Severus se nejistě usmíval. „Sněz ji, to pomáhá." Nadechl se a pokračoval: „Podívej, promiň. Nevím, jestli jsem víc idiot nebo tupec, ale neměl jsem se smát."

Harry rozbalil žabku. „Myslím, že pitomec s emoční výbavou kořene sedí." Rozlomil žabku na dvě části a jednu z nich nabídl Severusovi. Půlka žáby nešťastně mrskala zadníma nohama a Severus jí automaticky jednu z nich ukousl.

„Takže mi neplánuješ pomstu, při které by došlo k rituálnímu sežrání hlavy?" zeptal se ho pro jistotu.

„Kvůli malému nedorozumění se svět nezboří," odmávl to Harry a spokojeně ukousl žábě tlamičku. „A navíc, tvoji hlavu potřebuju na poslání mě zpět."

Zbytek cesty se bavili se o kouzelníkovi na kartě. Jmenoval se Archibald Alderton, který podle všeho vyhodil do povětří Malý Visánek, když se snažil vytvořit narozeninový koláč. Severus podotkl, že to musel být největší lektvarový postrach pod sluncem, a začal vyjmenovávat kombinace ingrediencí, které by ten kouzelník mohl zaměnit s kuchyňskými přísadami.

Od vášnivého výčtu všech možných záměn, včetně prášku z rozemletých rohů třaskavce s moukou, se postupně dostal ke svým aktuálním problémům se sháněním ingrediencí pro své pokusy. Nezastavilo ho ani, když kočár zabrzdil a oba chlapci vyrazili směrem k Velké síni. Harry, přestože většině z toho nerozuměl, zaujatě svého přítele poslouchal.

Před obrovskými dveřmi do Síně stála profesorka McGonagallová. Harryho překvapilo, že se za těch dvacet let téměř nezmění. Má teď o něco méně vrásek, ale stále ten samý přísný výraz. Když si jich všimla, rázným krokem přešla k nim.

„Dobrý večer, profesorko," pozdravili ji zdvořile.

„Dobrý večer," krátce přikývla a otočila se k Harrymu. „Pan Ollivander?"

„Ano, paní profesorko," odpověděl jí Harry slušně a narovnal se v ramenou.

„Vítám Vás v Bradavicích. Budete zařazen do patřičné koleje společně s prvními ročníky. Máte ohledně zařazování nějaké otázky?" zeptala se ho úsečně. Naháněla strach, ale jak ji Harry znal, přisuzoval to spíše stresu z organizace.

„Nemám, paní profesorko," usmál se na ni. „Severus, Lily a Remus mi odpověděli na spoustu otázek už ve vlaku, takže myslím, že by to mělo proběhnout hladce." Schválně zmínil i dva nebelvíry, aby ji trochu obměkčil, přestože Remus řekl sotva půlku slova. Jídlo si ale v kupé vzal, což byl dobrý začátek.

„Chápu," ostře přikývla. „Prosím následujte mě." S tím se otočila a vyrazila pryč.

„Uvidíme se později," usmál se na Severuse a popoběhl, aby ji dohonil. Severus mu krátce zamával a vešel do Síně.

McGonagallová ho odvedla k malé postranní místnosti, kterou si pamatoval i ze svého zařazování, a řekla mu, aby tam na ni a na ostatní počkal. Harry se opřel o stěnu za brnění tak, aby ho nebylo při příchodu hned vidět, a čekal. Aby si to čekání zkrátil, zavřel oči a opatrně roztřídil vzpomínky na mladou a starší McGonagallovou, stejně jako na staré a nové testrály.

Dveře se otevřely, dovnitř se nahrnula prťata a všechna se neklidně rozhlížela. Několik z nich si všimlo Harryho a ten se na ně přátelsky usmál.

„Vítejte v Bradavicích," řekla profesorka McGonagallová. „Za chvíli začne slavnostní hostina na zahájení školního roku, ale ještě než zaujmete svá místa ve Velké síni, každého z vás zařadíme do některé koleje. Jedná se o velice důležitý obřad, poněvadž po celou dobu, kterou tu strávíte, vaše kolej v Bradavicích bude něco jako vaše rodina. Budete chodit na vyučování spolu s ostatními ze své koleje, spát v kolejní ložnici a trávit volný čas ve společenské místnosti své koleje.

Čtyři koleje naší školy se jmenují Nebelvír, Mrzimor, Havraspár a Zmijozel. Každá z nich má vlastní slavnou historii a ze všech vyšli vynikající kouzelníci a čarodějky. Dokud budete v Bradavicích, získáte každým svým úspěchem pro svoji kolej body, ale když porušíte školní řád, vaše kolej o body přijde. Kolej, která dosáhne nejvyšší počet bodů, získá na konci roku školní pohár, což je veliká pocta. Doufám, že každý budete dělat své koleji čest, ať už se dostanete do kterékoliv z nich. Ke slavnostnímu zařazování dojde už za několik minut, před zraky všech ostatních studentů a profesorů. Doporučuji vám, abyste se do té doby pokud možno upravili."

Na okamžik utkvěla pohledem na několika studentech, kteří se okamžitě snažili zkulturnit. Harry nenápadně zkontroloval svůj školní plášť a zamračil se, když si všiml záhybů způsobených sezením v kočáře. Jeho běžnému oblečení se to díky patřičným kouzlům stát nemohlo, ale podle všeho školní uniformy nesměly být dlouhodobě očarované. Harrymu to dávalo smysl. Koneckonců ve škole plné nestabilní magie se toho může pokazit spousta i bez očarovaných uniforem. Ale bylo to nepříjemné.

McGonagallová vyšla ven a Harry okamžitě vytáhl hůlku. Namířil jí na školní hábit a řekl: „_Placentia_." To způsobilo několikero zalapání dechu a nadšené vyjeknutí od Alfieho.

„Ahoj Alfie," usmál se na něj Harry přes hlavy ostatních prváků. Přejel si rukou přes vlasy a v duchu pochválil lektvar, který je držel celý den v pevné stuze.

„Co tady děláš?" ptal se Alfie nadšeně a dral se k němu davem.

„Čekám na zařazení," pokrčil Harry rameny.

„To je super, že budeme zařazeni spolu! A jak to, že tě zařazují? Jsi přece o dost starší…" Téměř poskakoval na místě. „A co to bylo za kouzlo? Mohl bys ho na mě taky zakouzlit? Prosím?!"

Harry se zasmál. „Jak bych mohl odmítnout? Stůj klidně!" napomenul ho. Když se Alfie uklidnil, Harry namířil hůlkou na jeho hábit. „_Placentia_."

„Supéér!" obdivně vydechl Alfie, když viděl výsledky.

„Mohl bys mi to taky udělat?" ozvala se nesměle povědomá dívka.

„Ty jsi Jane, že?" vzpomenul si Harry.

Jane nadšeně přikývla a Harry ji kouzlem upravil.

„A mně?"

„A mně taky?"

„A nám?"

„Oká, oká. Jeden po druhém, postupně, kdo chce, tak se přihlásí," snažil se je uklidnit se smíchem. Děti byly prostě skvělé, vždycky tak nadšené. Když viděl les rukou, radost ho trochu přešla. Má co dělat. Než přijde McGonagallová.

„Placentia, Placentia, Placentia, Plicantia, Placentia, …" v rychlosti ukazoval na jednotlivé hábity. Naštěstí to kouzlo nebylo moc náročné, a tak ho to nestálo ani sílu, ani koncentraci. A čím častěji to dělal, tím snadněji mu šla kouzla následující. Jednou se přistihl, že výslovnost neřekl přesně, jak měl, a přesto byly výsledky stejně perfektní jako u ostatních.

„Co se to tady děje?" přerušil ho přísný hlas.

Harry se rychle otočil a nervózně si uhladil hábit. „Promiňte, paní profesorko. Spolužáci mě požádali, zda bych jim nemohl pomoci, aby vypadali dostatečně upraveně na slavnostní zařazování. Víte, nemohl jsem jim to odmítnout!" tvářil se Harry omluvně a nevinně na ni vykulil oči.

Profesorka si ho změřila pohledem, sevřela přísné rty a krátce kývla. „Dobrá, pane Ollivandere. Pokud si pospíšíte, můžete pomoci i těm zbývajícím, ale pospěšte si," zdůraznila, „nechcete přece, abychom kvůli vám meškali." Harry se zhluboka nadechl, a dovolil si užít ten hřejivý pocit, který její slova vyvolala. Ať se to snažila zamaskovat, jak chtěla, potěšil ji.

Vděčně se na ni usmál a otočil se k pěti zbývajícím žákům, kteří přes úlek z profesorky zapomněli sundat ruce dolů. Harry k nim spěšně přešel a zakouzlil pětkrát _Placentia_ tak rychle, že ani nestačili mrknout. Pak se podíval na profesorku a kývl, že je hotov. Té zacukal koutek, ale jinak na sobě nedala nic znát.

„Seřaďte se," vyzvala je profesorka, „a pojďte za mnou."

Harry potlačil pocit, jako by měl nohy z olova. To už tu jednou bylo, připomněl si. Stejně se cítil, když byl zařazovaný poprvé, a zvládl to. Teď nebyl nervózní, že ho pošlou zpátky k Dursleyovým. Dokonce i tušil, do jakých kolejí by ho mohl Klobouk zařadit. Ale lehké to nebude.

Harry nevzhlédl vzhůru, především protože nechtěl působit slabě před všemi pohledy, které jako šesťák mezi prváky upoutal. Místo toho se díval před sebe, záda narovnaná, bradu lehce vzhůru, koutek pozvednutý v lehkém úsměvu. Vybavil si pocit, který cítil na smrtijedském shromáždění, když se snažil tvářit povzneseně, vznešeně a elegantně. Teď ten pocit zreprodukoval a vyslal do celého těla a opět se stal čistokrevným výborně vychovaným kouzelníkem.

Pozoroval profesorku McGonagallovou, jak před ně mlčky postavila čtyřnohou stoličku. Na její desku položila špičatý klobouk, celý odřený a záplatovaný a tak špinavý, že by ho jeho teta Petunie v domě vůbec nestrpěla. Podivil se, jak v něm zařazování vyvolávalo vzpomínky na minulost, dokonce ho napadaly i ty samé myšlenky. Zajímalo by ho, jestli se z Moudrého klobouku dají tahat kromě mečů i králíci. Na několik vteřin zavládlo v Síni naprosté ticho. Pak sebou klobouk několikrát škubl. Vedle krempy se otevřela trhlina podobná ústům – a klobouk začal zpívat:

„Zdravím

Vás dnes všechny,

já vytvořen jsem byl,

když přátelé se sešli,

bych žáky rozdělil.

Do čtyř různých kolejí mladá dítka

posílám, jejich cíle určují, kampak je já dám.

Jsi-li přítel nejlepší všech a bez rozdílů, tvrdá práce

s věrností vede k Mrzimoru. Ceníš-li si moudrosti

a toužíš všechno znát, místo Tvé je Havraspár,

nemusíš se bát. Toužíš snad být nejlepší,

ve všem, bez váhání? Vhodnější než Zmijozel

pro Tebe nic není. A je-li snad Tvým sokem strach a váhavost?

Nebelvír je místem zvlášť pro tuto ctnost. Doufám, že jsem uklidnil vaše duše, setřel kal. Já s písní se teď odmlčím, by každý pravdu znal!"

Celá Síň začala jásat a tleskat. Moudrý klobouk se usmál a děkovně se několikrát uklonil. Profesorka McGonagallová přešla ke klobouku s pergamenem v ruce.

„Gregory Birnes!" zvolala a hnědovlasý chlapec nervózně vystoupil z hloučku. Posadil se na stoličku a profesorka mu nasadila klobouk na hlavu, který mu sklouzl až k nosu. Síň se odmlčela a čekala na verdikt.

„Havraspár!" vykřikl najednou a havraspárský stůl se dal do jásotu. Gregory k nim nadšeně přiběhl a začal se s nimi vítat.

„Alice Gones."

Drobná černovláska byla zařazena do Nebelvíru.

„Michael Gones."

„Havraspár."

„Thomas Irving."

„Mrzimor."

„Jonathan Kayles."

První zmijozel. I když tentokrát byl jásot jiný, více kontrolovaný, jak si Harry všiml. Na chvíli přestal dávat pozor a zaměřil se na učitele. Nepoznával jich víc, než by čekal, ale Prýtová, Kratiknot, Brumbál a Hoochová byli přítomní. Ještě tu někde musí být Binns, pomyslel si Harry a potlačil úšklebek. Ale ten je pravděpodobně u sebe ve třídě.

„Rabastan Lestrange."

„Zmijozel!"

„Alfred Medina." Harry ho napjatě pozoroval. Kam asi půjde?

„Nebelvír!" Harry v duchu přikývl. Jeho odhad z vlaku byl správný.

Profesorka byla u M, a tak se Harry připravoval, až přijde na řadu. Ignoroval zvědavé pohledy už od momentu, kdy vstoupil do Síně, a stále se tvářil, jako by mu patřil svět.

„Herold Ollivander!"

A je to tady. Elegantně vykročil vpřed a zastavil se před profesorkou třímající klobouk. Když ho Moudrý klobouk viděl, Harry by přísahal, že vykulil oční záhyby.

„No to v žádném případě!" ohradil se nahlas klobouk. „Jeho zařazovat v žádném případě nebudu!"

Harry ho zaraženě pozoroval. Poznal snad klobouk, že je z budoucnosti? No, ví přece spoustu věcí, ne? Jeho obavy se navenek projevily jen jako sevřené rty a propalující pohled. Založil si ruce, zvedl obočí a jen dál stál, nic neříkal. Ať si s tím poradí někdo jiný. Nemusí přeci řešit všechno a za každého, ne?

Brumbál vstal. „A smím vědět proč, Moudrý klobouku?" zeptal se klidně, ale autorita z něj sálala až na konec Síně.

„Je moc starý! Nebudu zařazovat nikoho tak starého!" protestoval klobouk.

Harrymu se ulevilo. Tak o tohle jde. Opět se lehce usmál a pozoroval, jak se s touhle komplikací Brumbál vypořádá.

„Moudrý klobouku, jsem si jist, že můžete pro jednou -"

„Ne!" přerušil mocného ředitele klobouk. „Nikoliv!"

Všichni studenti vyjeveně pozorovali hádku. Bylo by slyšet spadnout i lžičku.

„Jedna výjimka jistě nikomu neublíží," přemlouval ho Brumbál.

„Ublíží!" zvolal vítězoslavně klobouk. „Před 180 lety jsem zařazoval čtrnáctiletou, opakuji čtrnáctiletou, Jane Bellfireovou. Ani tehdy na mé protesty nikdo nehleděl. Zařazování jí způsobilo takové trauma, že až do konce života měla neskutečnou hrůzu ze všech pokrývek hlavy, ze všech! I z nočních čepců! Dokonce si i oholila hlavu!" Někdo se uchechtl, ale hned to zamaskoval kašlem.

„Panu Ollivanderovi je ale šestnáct. Jsem si jist, že ten tlak zvládne." Namítl Brumbál. „Navíc jiné způsoby, jak ho zařadit, nemáme."

„No právě, šestnáct. Je o dva roky starší! Já zařazuji děti záměrně, řediteli. A se vší úctou, nemáte ani ponětí, co takové zařazování obsahuje." Hádal se Moudrý klobouk dál.

„A co takové zařazení tedy obsahuje?"

„Musím proniknout do podvědomí dítěte, což i tak bývá někdy dost náročné. V tom věku ještě nemají dostatečně vyvinutou magii a je tak pro mě možné provést patřičné postupy a bezbolestně vyhodnotit, do jaké koleje patří." Vysvětloval mu klobouk a bylo vidět, že se třese napětím. „Když je dítě starší, má vyvinuté mentální obrany a podvědomě se mi svou magií brání. Proniknout tak do jeho mysli je velmi náročné pro nás oba a pro něj i velmi bolestivé!"

„Jsem si jist, že –"

„Nejste si jist, řediteli! Se vší úctou, kdo z nás dvou je tisíc let starý artefakt s milionem zařazených žáků?"

Teď bylo ticho ještě větší. Všichni si uvědomili, že Moudrý klobouk je opravdu… moudrý. A možná, že i moudřejší než Brumbál.

„Promiňte, ale jaké další možnosti tedy máme?" ozval se Harry do ticha. Jeho hlas, pevný, zvláštně protahovaný, rezonoval v Síni a všichni se na něj překvapeně podívali.

„Myslím, že by sis mohl promluvit s každým vedoucím koleje a na základě těchto rozhovorů by tě poté zařadili," navrhl mu klobouk neochotně.

Tomu se Harry ušklíbl. „Není nějaká možnost, jak ze zařazování odstranit lidský faktor? Obávám se, že nikdo nezařadí studenta lépe než vy, Moudrý klobouku," odmítl tuto variantu Harry. Vážně, rozhovor?

„Další možností je, že by sis mohl kolej zvolit sám, chlapče," navrhl mu Brumbál.

Chlapče? Chlapče?! Tak tu familiárnost by si mohl odpustit. „Tomu bych se raději vyhnul. Víte, nemyslím si, že by to bylo fér k ostatním." Rozhodně ne teď, když by to všichni věděli. Nemá chuť odpovídat na otázky, proč zrovna tahle kolej…

„Jiné možnosti asi nejsou," řekl klobouk neochotně. „Možná bys mohl zvážit jinou kouzelnickou školu?"

„To není možné," odmítl ho Harry ostře. Po tom, co měl strýček tolik zařizování a běhání po Ministerstvu? „Budu studovat v Bradavicích. Co kdybyste zařadili ostatní a my to potom dořešili?" Navrhl jim a potlačil chuť usmát se, když Brumbál podrážděně zatnul čelist.

A tak zařazování rychle pokračovalo. Bylo zařazeno dalších dvanáct studentů a za dvacet minut Harry stál před kloboukem sám.

„Co tedy budeme dělat?" zeptala se profesorka McGonagallová. Odpovědí jí byly jen bezradné pohledy.

Harry ale už rozhodnutý byl. „Jak moc bolestivý ten proces je?"

„Velmi," odpověděl klobouk stručně.

„A na stupnici od jedné do deseti, kdy osm je na stejné úrovni jako Cruciatus?" Tím si zasloužil několikero zalapání po dechu.

„Sedm," řekl po chvíli přemýšlení klobouk do ticha. Harry přikývl, přešel ke stoličce a sedl si na ni.

„Pane Ollivandere, co to děláte?" zeptala se ho překvapená McGonagallová.

„Nechávám se zařadit, profesorko. Je něco, co mohu udělat, abych vám to usnadnil, Moudrý klobouku?"

Klobouk si povzdechl. „Zkus mi otevřít svou mysl. Co nejvíc to půjde. Nic neschovávej. A zkus nekřičet, ať se mohu soustředit."

„Jistě," přikývl a zavřel oči.

Profesorka mu položila klobouk na hlavu. Zhluboka se nadechl a odstranil první ochrannou bariéru. Na jeho mysl začal být vyvíjen nátlak, který se nebezpečně stupňoval. Harry mu rychle uvolnil cestu a nasměroval ho do představy salónku. Tam se zhmotnil Moudrý klobouk, který vypadal jako čtyřicetiletý muž s pěstěnými vousy. Kromě prázdných očních důlků vypadal normálně.

„Zdravím," řekl mu Harry opatrně. „Vítám vás ve své mysli."

„No, to je překvapení. Co je tohle za místo?" ptal se zvědavě klobouk hlubokým hlasem.

„Ach, to je jen takové předsálí," mávl Harry rukou. „Víte, napadlo mě, že bychom se mohli domluvit na dalším postupu, ať mi nerozmačkáte mozek." Usmál se na něj Harry.

„To byl vynikající nápad, chlapče," uznale pokýval Moudrouk hlavou.

Harry se otřásl a měl co dělat, aby po něm nevyštěkl. „Neříkejte mi tak."

„Dobrá tedy." Moudrouk souhlasil a rozhlédl se kolem sebe. „Kam vedou ty dveře?"

„Jak je vidíte, když nemáte oči?"

„Nevidím, cítím. Kam vedou?"

„Dál."

„Můžeme vyrazit?"

Harry pokrčil rameny a přešel k nim. Když byl pět kroků od nich, otevřely se a Harry jimi bez váhání prošel. Vešel do stejného, jen dvakrát tak velkého pokoje. Ze stařičkého gramofonu postaveného uprostřed místnosti se ozýval strýčkův hlas.

„… učení. Je to pro tebe skvělý způsob, jak trávit čas. Uvědomuješ si jeho důležitost a využití v budoucnu. Jsi si vědom toho, že na vzdělání záleží. Studium je skvělou náplní volného času. Poznáš, kdy tvá mysl a tělo potřebují přestávku, a poskytneš jim ji v dostatečných dávkách. Tví přátelé jsou důležitou součástí tvého života. Rád s nimi trávíš čas. Dělíš svůj čas mezi studium, odpočinek a tvé přátele a cítíš se naplněný. Důležitou součástí tvého života je učení. Je to skvělý způsob, jak trávit čas. Uvědomuješ si jeho důležitost…" a tak deska jela stále dokola. Strýčkův hlas nikdy neztichl a Harry si protřepal hlavu.

„Jdeme dál?" zeptal se konverzačně a nenechal Moudrouka cokoliv říct.

V další místnosti bylo ticho. Vítaná změna. Na policích podél stěn bylo velké množství různých nádob, ale jen pár z nich bylo zavřených a hlavně – plných.

„Můžeš je otevřít?" kývnul jejich směrem Moudrouk.

„Je to nutné?"

„Ano."

Harry luskl a všechny nádoby najednou se otevřely. V pokoji se zvednul lehký vánek a Moudrouk se zhluboka nadechnul. Harry nic necítil, žádnou z emocí, které tam během zařazování uzavřel. Ani nervozitu, ani obavy, ani zlost. Zvláštní. Vypadalo to, že Moudrouk to cítil všechno.

Přešli k dalším dveřím, které se rozletěly, když byl od nich Harry na čtyři kroky. Za nimi bylo plných lahví víc. Harry ani nezpomalil, luskl, nevšímal si vánku a šel dál. Dveře se otevřely, on jimi prošel, otevřel nádoby lusknutím a šel dál. Dveře, nádoby, vánek, dveře, nádoby, dveře, nádoby. Další dveře se už neotevřely samy, ale rozletěly se až po Harryho dotyku. Ohlédl se a viděl, že Moudrouk stále drží tempo. Šel dál a pokračoval v otvírání. Vypadalo to, že nakonec je Moudroukův průvodce. Uchechtl se.

Až tak u dveří číslo dvacet tři musel vynaložit trochu síly, aby je mohl otevřít. Nádoby už nestačilo otevřít lusknutím, ale musel se jich dotknout. Když tak otevřel první nádobu, zalila ho na okamžik vlna bolesti. Společně s tím už se zvedl i pořádný vítr. Další lahev mu způsobila milisekundový panický záchvat, další zlost. Časem se i délka těchto pocitů prodlužovala a on byl nucen otevírat nádoby oběma rukama.

Moudrouk vedle něj už byl lehce popelavý. Harry se tomu nedivil. Jestli vnímal všechny pocity třeba jen z poloviny tak silně jako on sám původně…

Další dveře se už Harrymu otevřít nepodařilo. Moudrouk k němu přišel a společně to dokázali. Za těmito dveřmi ale nebyly už jen nádoby, ale všude po stěnách byly i obrazy. Obrazy s výjevy z Harryho života.

Harry se otočil po Moudroukovi, co na to řekne, ale vypadalo to, že je nevnímá. Jeho pozornost byla upnutá pouze na termosky, lahve, hrnce a kanystry. Harry se snažil nedívat se na obraz Ginny ležící v nohách sochy Salazara Zmijozela a otevřel první láhev z mnoha vyrovnaných pod rámem. Beznaděje plná vichřice. Další byla plná zoufalství. Strach. Přešel k dalšímu, kde Ginny popisoval, jak se dostane z komnaty. Strach. Bezmoc. Bolest. Únava. Smíření. Vděčnost.

A tak to šlo dál. Každý obraz z jeho života s množstvím vzpomínek a emocí. Každé další dveře odhalily věci, které se snažil schovávat víc a víc. Některé byly špatné, jiné dobré. Občas byl i šťastný, ale většinou ne. Vztek. Beznaděj. Strach. Napětí. Viděli už všechno. Harry se kupodivu cítil lehčí. Jako by mu to, že krátce prožil všechny ty emoce znovu, pomohlo.

Další dveře neotevřel už ani s Moudroukovou pomocí. Ten vypadal, že už by se mu hodila přestávka. Často klopýtl a občas mu uniklo při některé obzvláště vypečené vzpomínce zaúpění.

„Co teď?" zeptal se ho Harry.

„Pauza," vydechl Moudrouk a Harry se pobaveně ušklíbl. Představil si dvě modrá, pohodlná čalouněná křesla a ta se hned objevila. Moudrouk se do jednoho vděčně svezl a Harry ho elegantně napodobil.

„Dáte si něco k pití, Moudrouku?

„Moudrouku?" zeptal se ho vysíleně.

„Moudrý klobouk je moc dlouhé, takže máte přezdívku."

Moudrouk na něj nasupeně zíral, nebo se alespoň tvářil, že nasupeně zírá, ale po chvíli to vzdal. Harry zvedl obočí v němé otázce a nevěnoval pozornost jeho děsivě prázdnému pohledu.

Zřejmě i Harryho grimasy dokázal cítit. „Whisky."

Harry se usmál a mezi křesly se objevil stolek s karafou a se dvěma sklenicemi. Oběma jim nalil a s Moudroukem si přiťukl. „Tak na mé zařazení!" pronesl slavnostně přípitek a Moudrouk jen zamrmlal a kopl pití do sebe. Harry si jen usrkl a cítil, jak ho hřejivé teplo klouzající jícnem uklidňuje. Hned nalil hostovi znovu, který tentokrát jen trochu upil.

„Tak co na mě říkáte?" vyzvídal Harry.

„Nejsi takový, jaký jsem čekal," řekl Moudrouk suše.

„Takže?"

„Nevím."

„Nevíte," zopakoval po něm Harry překvapeně. „Ani náznak?"

„No, mám už dva favority, ale stále se mezi nimi musím rozhodnout." Moudrouk už vypadal lépe. Vrátila se mu barva do obličeje, a i jeho tempo řeči bylo pružnější. „Jsi bojovník, Harry. To jsem poznal hned. Máš to hluboko v sobě. Ale nemůžu odhadnout, jaký jsi. A na tom při zařazování záleží."

Harry měl dobrou představu, které dvě koleje to jsou. „Je něco, co můžu udělat?"

Moudrouk naklonil hlavu a chvíli přemýšlel. „Nevadilo by ti sem ještě někoho pustit?"

Harry zbystřil. Přesně tohle by mu vadilo. „Koho?" zeptal se opatrně.

„Čtyři duchy kolejí. Mohli by významně pomoct."

„A jak se mi duchové dostanou do hlavy? Nechci být posedlý," ostražitě namítl.

„Toho se nemusíš bát. Dotknou se mé krempy a já promítnu jejich esenci do tvé mysli. Nic neuvidí, stejně jako já. Jen ucítí. Špatně se to popisuje člověku. A třeba tě potom zařadíme raz dva."

„Tak dobře." Harry neochotně kývl a čekal.

Slyšel, jak klobouk nahlas vyzval ve Velké síni kolejní duchy, aby se k němu připojili, a za chvíli už cítil váhavé tlaky ze čtyř stran na jeho mysl. Harry každému otevřel bránu a vyznačil jim cestu, kudy mají jít. Celou dobu stále seděl ve svém pohodlném křesle. Za chvíli do pokoje přišly čtyři postavy. Růžolící mnich, melancholická dívka, šlechtic s okružím a zádumčivě vyhlížející muž s krvavým oblečením.

„Vítejte v mé mysli. Mohu vám nabídnout něco k občerstvení?" zeptal se jich Harry a snažil se tvářit, že návštěvy duchů v jeho mysli jsou na denním pořádku.

„Víno bych si dal!" zahlaholil Mnich a ostatní přikývli. Harry každému zhmotnil křeslo v kolejní barvě. Schválně je umístil naproti němu a Moudroukovi a přidal i stůl se džbánem a číšemi. Nalil jim a počkal, než se napijí. Se zaujetím pozoroval, jak se na tváři každého objevilo překvapení, když skutečně ochutnali červenou tekutinu. Jejich první požitek za celá staletí.

„Takže," upoutal Harry jejich pozornost. „Co si o mně myslíte? Upřímně."

„No," začal mrzimorský duch. „Podle toho, co jsem viděl cestou sem, své místo v Mrzimoru máš. Přátel si ceníš nade vše, ale…"

„Ale?" pobídl ho Harry.

„Obávám se, že bys mé mrzimory tó, no, snědl za živa," vysvětloval Mnich. „Zničil bys je. Nejsou zvyklí na někoho, kdo si nebere servítky. A pravděpodobně by je vyděsilo, co bys byl ze své loajality ochoten udělat."

„Chápu," přikývl Harry. A skutečně chápal. Neměl srdce na dlani jako oni. Ne po tom, co prožil. „Takže Mrzimor škrtáme. A co si myslíte vy, má paní?" zdvořile se zeptal Šedé dámy, která stále udiveně pozorovala rubínovou tekutinu uvnitř číše.

Zvedla k němu své velké smutné oči a tiše řekla: „Učíš se, abys žil. Nežiješ, aby ses učil."

„Děkuji," přikývl a zaměřil se na dva zbývající muže, které záměrně posadil na opačné strany a ještě záměrněji je nechal až na konec. „Takže nám zbývá jen Nebelvír a Zmijozel. Pánové?"

„Má kolej je ta pravá," řekli oba zároveň a začali se propalovat pohledem.

„Patří do Nebelvíru," zavrčel rytíř Nicholas.

„Nikoliv. Zmijozel," odporoval Baron klidně.

„Říkám, že Nebelvír."

Baron pokrčil rameny. „A já nesouhlasím."

„Nebelvír!" zvýšil Nicholas hlas a stoupl si.

„Zmijozel." Baron stále seděl a přeměřoval si ho. Vypadalo to, že schválně Nicholase provokuje.

„Nebelvír!" rozčiloval se Nicholas tak, že mu hlava nebezpečně vyskakovala z okruží.

„Zmijozel." Vypadal stále klidně, ale kdyby pohled mohl zabíjet…

„Nebelvír. V mé koleji vynikne!" Hlava se Nicholasovi nebezpečně naklonila na stranu a on ji nevšímavě zaklapl zpět.

„No to teda určitě!" sarkasticky se zasmál Baron a přehodil nohu přes nohu. „V mé vynikne víc."

Nicholas vestoje mával rozčileně rukama. „Tak to ani omylem. Viděl jsi, kolik dobrodružství prožil? Kolik akce, napětí, boje? To je pravý Nebelvír!"

„Viděl," odtušil Baron. „A patří do Zmijozelu, protože je kupodivu stále naživu. Nebelvír by dávno přišel o hlavu! Ne, počkej, jenom skoro," vysmíval se Baron Nicholasovi. Ten vypadal, že po Baronovi co nevidět skočí.

„Zmijozel," řekl Mnich a do překvapeného ticha vysvětlil. „Myslím, že Zmijozel je lepší volbou."

„Skutečně?" zeptal se ho Moudrouk a otočil se k jediné ženě. „Pro jakou kolej hlasujete vy, paní?"

Šedá dáma zvedla své smutné oči a podívala se nejdříve na Harryho, Nicholase a potom na Barona. Ten před ní uhnul pohledem. „Nebelvír," řekla tiše.

„Takže je to opět vyrovnané," promnul si ruce Harry. „Co budeme dělat teď?"

„Otevřeš ty dveře," odpověděl mu Moudrouk.

„Ale vždyť nám to před tím nešlo," namítl Harry.

„Předtím ne, ale teď tady máme je." Kývl směrem k duchům, kteří všichni už opět seděli v křeslech, i když Nicholas vypadal stále rozčileně.

Harry přešel zkoumavě ke dveřím a zkusmo za ně zatáhl. Lehce povolily a on je otevřel. Zalapal po dechu. Hned za nimi byly dveře z černého kamene, bez kliky, ale s hromadou zámků, řetězů a pečetí.

Pochybovačně zvedl obočí. „A jste si jistí, že to mám otevřít?"

Na to mu odpovědělo patero přikývnutí.

„Ale něco tak dobře zajištěného by se nemělo otevírat," namítl Harry. „Většinou jsou takové dveře zamčené z dobrého důvodu," varoval je.

„Nesmysl," mávl rukou Moudrouk. „Mluvíme tu o tvé mysli. Jen je tam asi něco, co nechceš vědět. A právě proto to my potřebujeme vědět."

„No, jak chcete," řekl Harry stále pochybovačně.

Dotkl se jednoho ze zámků a představil si, že se odemyká. Stálo ho to hodně síly, ale nakonec povolil. To samé udělal s druhým a se třetím. Dost ho to vysílilo a otočil se k pětici, která ho z křesel pořád pozorovala. Mnich si naléval už třetí sklenku.

„A trochu pomoci by nebylo?" navrhl jim popuzeně.

Trhli sebou a přešli k němu. Harry se na ně s očekáváním podíval, ale oni na něj položili ruce a začali zpívat. Harry vykulil oči. Do žil se mu vlila nová síla a zase se vrhl na zámky. Po chvíli se přistihl, že si brouká s nimi.

„Pomáháme vám a každý z vás,  
zvládne tu víc, než by vůbec měl.  
Pomáháme vám a každý z vás,  
zvládne tu víc, než by vůbec měl."

Až když slyšel ta poslední slova, došlo mu, že to je upravená forma bradavické hymny. Duchové zazpívali celou píseň ještě jednou a Harry odstranil poslední řetěz. Všichni ztichli a Harry se po nich podíval.

„Jste si opravdu jisti?" naposledy se jich zeptal.

„Nebuď zbabělec a otevři je," vybídl ho nebelvírský duch a Harry se ušklíbl. Jestli na tom trvají… Koneckonců, oni jsou experti.

Dotkl se dveří oběma rukama a měl nutkání k nim přiložit čelo. Udělal to, zavřel oči, uklidnil svůj dech a věnoval veškerou svou energii představě, že se otevírají. Tam, kde se jich dotýkal, ho začala pálit kůže. Pokusil se odtáhnout, ale marně. Byl ke dveřím pevně přisátý a černý kámen z něj vycucával více a více síly.

Duchové za ním zpanikařili a pokusili se ho odtrhnout. V ten moment se zvedla tak silná vichřice, že od něj duchy odtrhla a vyhodila je z jeho mysli. Harry už neměl sílu stát, ale dveře mu nedovolily se sesunout k zemi. Braly mu stále více a více síly a Harry už ten tlak nemohl vydržet. Bolest už byla všude v jeho těle. Nebylo žádné místo, kam by se mohl schovat, kam by mohl před ní utéct. Nemohl vytvořit bezpečné místo ve své mysli, protože už ve své mysli byl. A rozhodně to nebylo bezpečné.

Nakonec se tomu poddal. Už se nesnažil v sobě něco udržet. Ne. Místo toho nechal téct vše, co měl. A ještě víc. Všechno ho bolelo, každý nerv v těle, každá myšlenka. Nemohl ani vymyslet, jestli to bolí víc, nebo míň než Cruciatus. Prostě to bolelo! Ale ještě nekřičel, ještě ne. Vzkypěla v něm zlost. Tak tohle je konec? V jeho vlastní hlavě?

Zařval. Fajn! Začal pumpovat vše, co v něm zbývalo do dveří. Svou sílu, vůli, magii, emoce, prostě vše. Ať se třeba zalknou! Dveře byly čím dál větší a větší. Když už byly třikrát větší než Harry, najednou to všechno přestalo. Přerývavě dýchal a rychle se odtrhl od dveří. Ty se začaly pomalu otevírat.

Harry se otočil a spatřil Moudrouka, který byl najednou strašně vysoký. Zkameněle stál vedle křesel a zíral na Harryho s nataženou rukou. Harry se podíval zpátky na dveře, které byly už z půlky otevřené a vykročil k nim. Chytil jejich okraj a podivil se. Jeho ruka vypadala tak zvláštně… Představil si zrcadlo a podíval se na sebe.

Vypadal jako batole.

Byl malý, baculatý, v modrých dupačkách. Byl malé dítě s růžovými tvářičkami, zelenýma očima a s černými rozcuchanými vlasy. Podíval se na své čelo a viděl, jak se tam objevuje krvavá rána ve tvaru blesku. Potom se zacelila a zahojila natolik, že vypadala, jako kdyby byla stará několik let. Pak začala napuchat, rudnout, zaněcovat se a pak se otevřela znovu. Opět byla krvavá a čerstvá. A začala mizet, až po ní na čele nebylo ani památky. Chvíli měl čelo bez poskvrnky a pak se jizva opět ukázala. A tak stále dokola. Zmateně potřásl hlavou. Co to zase je? Vykročil do dveří a zarazil ho nějaký zvuk. Otočil se za jeho zdrojem a uviděl ztuhlého Moudrouka, jak namáhavě artikuluje.

„E – ch – oť!"

„Musím," usmál se na něj smutně Harry. I jeho hlas zněl jako hlas dítěte. „Už jsou otevřené. Varoval jsem vás." A s tím vešel k hrůze Moudrého klobouku do temnoty čekající za dveřmi.


	16. V hloubi mysli

Důležitá poznámka: Tahle kapitola je pro mě hodně důležitá. Jestli máte jakékoliv dotazy k tomu, co se tu stalo, ptejte se. Může to být trochu zamotané, ale snažila jsem se to napsat srozumitelně. **Rozhodně se ptejte** a já Vám na to odpovím! Nejde tady o spoilery ale o uvědomění si, co se to k sakru vlastně stalo :D

**Dandy:** Promiň, pomiň, promiň! Tam se to tak krásně hodilo ukončit. Uvěříš mi, když řeknu, že ten clifhanger nebyl schválně? O:) Tvých komentářů si moc vážím a každý týden se na ně těším :D A to, že jsem tě přinutila přemýšlet nad povídkou, dokonce zařídila DESET scénářů, je velká pocta. Snad si tuhle kapitolku užiješ :D

Za zbavení gramatických hrubek vděčím **TurkeyBird, **a za podporu během psaní **Bloody** a **AbigailSnape**

* * *

Kráčel dál a dál. Kolem něj byla stále tma a on zkusmo zavřel oči. Viděl úplně stejné nic. Když už šel celou věčnost a nic se nezměnilo, posadil se a jen vnímal nicotu okolo. Vznášel se v prázdnotě a temnota kolem něj pulzovala. Nejdřív to bylo téměř neznatelné, lehké zakmitání, ale časem nabralo intenzity vzteklého hipogryfa. Tlak pak najednou povolil a on otevřel oči.

Díval se do povědomých vlídných očí. Zmateně se pokusil uhnout, ale nešlo to. Ruce ho pevně držely v náručí.

„Pšš… Klid… Jen klid. Všechno je v pořádku," uklidňoval ho pevný hlas.

Harry se mu stejně pokusil vykroutit. „Pusť mě!"

„No jo no, hlavně nekopej!" A s tím ho muž opatrně položil na béžový koberec.

Harry v dupačkách nejdříve zavrávoral, ale rychle získal rovnováhu. Pozorně si prohlédl muže před sebou. Byl to chlap jako hora, s hromadou svalů a jizev. Zaklonil hlavu, aby se mu mohl podívat do tváře a zalapal po dechu. Vypadal jako táta. Až na ty máminy oči.

„Kdo jsi?" zeptal se zvědavě.

Tázaný povytáhl obočí: „Vážně? Ale no tak!" Dřepl si k Harrymu a zvedl koutek v úsměvu. „Tak kdo jsem?"

Tohle nemohl být… Harry polkl a zavrtěl hlavou. Nebo mohl? Váhavě zvedl ručku a přejel prstem po nezjizveném čele, kdysi zlomeném nose a rtech s trpělivým úsměvem. Pak se zase vrátil k čelu a nakreslil tam klikatici.

„Bingo," zašeptal muž a chytil ho za ruku. „Ahoj."

„Ahoj," zopakoval nejistě Harry. „Jak je to možné?"

„Jsme v tvé hlavě, jak by tady mohlo být něco nemožné?"

To sice Harrymu moc smysl nedávalo, ale nechal to být. Rozhlédl se kolem sebe a uvědomil si, že stojí v úzké chodbě rodinného domu. „Kde to jsme?"

„Hlupáku! V tvé hlavě, jak jsem řekl," zavtipkoval obroun s vážnou tváří a netrpělivým tónem.

Harrymu se roztřásla brada a sevřelo se mu hrdlo. Nechápal, co se dělo, ale raději se otočil pryč. Zastavil ho pevný stisk velké ruky. Druhá ruka mu jemně obrátila obličej a on sklopil pohled,

„Ale no tak, to byl jen vtip. Omlouvám se." Dospělák mu setřel hrubým palcem slzu, o které Harry ani neměl tušení, že tam je.

„Já vím! Já to hned poznal, ale nemám ponětí… Vždyť přece nejsem žádné mimino, abych se hned rozbrečel!" rozčiloval se Harry sám nad sebou.

Smutně se na něj usmál a pohladil ho po tváři. „A to je právě ta chyba, Harry. Tady jím jsi."

V Harrym zatrnulo. „Jak dlouho?"

„Dokud trochu nevyrosteš."

„Proč?"

„To pochopíš za chvíli."

„A jestli jsem mimino, proč mluvím normálně?"

„Protože jsme u tebe v hlavě."

„A bude tohle každá odpověď na mou otázku?"

„Záleží, na co se budeš ptát."

„A proč?"

„Nó, protože to tak funguje."

„Ahá… A proč?"

„Co proč?"

„Proč to tak funguje?"

„Počkej, to jako vážně? Funguje to tak, protože… no, protože … protože se tak ptáš."

„Ahá… A proč?"

„Já nevím! Já ti do hlavy nevidím!"

Na to Harry zkoumavě sklonil hlavu na stranu a dlouze se na něj zadíval. Po chvíli viděl, jak se dospělákovi pochopením rozšířily oči, když si uvědomil, co řekl, a začal se smát, až ve dřepu zavrávoral.

Harry se zahihňal, a když se utišil, znovu se zeptal: „A proč teda mluvím normálně?"

Povzdychl si. „Protože jsme u tebe v hlavě. Už dávno mluvit umíš, tak není důvod, abys byl němý." Když viděl, že se Harry zase nadechuje, pospíšil si. „A jako dítě se chováš, protože jím tady zase jsi. Nevím, jak moc tě to bude ovlivňovat, ale být tebou-" zasmál se vlastnímu vtipu, „bych si na to zvykl."

Harry našpulil zamyšleně pusu. „A kde teda jsme?"

Chlap se na něj vážně podíval. „Teď mě poslouchej pozorně, doufám, že tuhle věc řeknu naposledy. Jsme v tvé hlavě. V té hlavě jsou vzpomínky a myšlenky. Tohle konkrétně," mávl kolem sebe rukou, „je vzpomínka. Tohle," ukázal na Harryho, „je tvoje podoba z tvé vzpomínky. A tohle," nasměroval důležitě palcem na sebe, „je tvoje chůva!"

Harry pomalu pokýval hlavou a změřil si klečícího muže před sebou. „Chápu… Takže proč jsem tady?"

Zasmál se. „Tolik otázek! To ti chybělo, ale neboj, už nám to začíná." Na Harryho nechápavý výraz se dal do vysvětlování: „Jsi tady, aby ses naučil to, o co jsi kvůli jisté události přišel. Chápeš? A já jsem tady, abych ti pomohl, chápeš? A ty se jen chovej tak, jak ti přijde vhodné, a neboj se. Chápeš?"

„Asi…"

„Výborně," zamnul si ruce, stoupl si a chytl Harryho za ruku. „Teď pojď, čím dřív začneme, tím dřív skončíme."

Harry se nechal vést do obývacího pokoje, kde byl usazen na deku s kupou hraček. Jeho nový kamarád si sedl vedle něj a podal mu plyšového růžového dráčka.

„Pamatuj si, Harry, ať se stane cokoliv, ať se budeš bát sebevíc, je to jen vzpomínka. Nic se ti nestane a já tu budu pořád s tebou."

Harry si přitiskl dráčka k hrudníčku a nervózně něco zamručel. Do pokoje vešla jeho maminka a usmála se na něj. Byla tou nejkrásnější maminkou, kterou kdy viděl. Klekla si k němu a nabídla mu z misky plátek jablka.

„Dáš si jablíčko, Harry?"

Harry jen zíral. Jeho tělo začínalo myslet jako dítě a ta zralejší část ustupovala do pozadí.

Maminka ho pohladila po tvářičce a strčila mu plátek před obličej. „Nebo bude papat dráček? Bude jablíčko papat Harry nebo dráček?"

Harry natáhl ruku a nemotorně si vzal kousek ovoce. Chvíli přemýšlel a pak ho strčil drakovi k čumáku.

„Chutná mu, Harry?"

„Jo!" usmál se na ni Harry nadšeně a zatleskal rukama. Jablko mu zapomenuté spadlo do klína.

„A nebylo by od Jahůdky hezké, kdyby se s tebou rozdělil? Rozdělíte se, Harry?"

„Jo!" výskl Harry a vylovil nyní chlupatý plátek a uchroupl z něj kousek. Vzápětí zbylou uslintanou částí nakrmil Jahůdku.

„Chceš další, Harry?" Maminka se na něj znovu tak krásně usmála.

Harry znovu nadšeně zatleskal a natáhl se pro další. Půlku snědl on a půlku Jahůdka. Najednou vedle něj seděl táta. Usmál se na něj a rozcuchal ho. Harry se hýkavě zasmál a natáhl svou ulepenou ruku, aby ho mohl rozcuchat taky. Taťka se sehnul a držel, dokud Harry nebyl s výsledkem spokojený. Pak se Harry natáhl po mamce, a než stačila jakkoliv zareagovat, pohladil ji po vlasech taky. Měla je krásně červené a Harrymu se vždycky líbily. Ale věděl, že za ně tahat nesmí, to by se maminka moc zlobila.

Maminka podala Harrymu další kousek jablka a Harry ho nabídl taťkovi.

Ten zavrtěl hlavou a usmál se. „Ne, Harry, ten si sněz ty."

Harry se zamračil a nabídl ho taťkovi znovu. Taťka si povzdychnul a ukousl si úplně malinký kousíček. Pak Harrymu podal plátek zpět.

„A teď ty."

Harry ale podal plátek mamince. Ta ukousla půlku a zbytek strčila do pusy Harrymu. Harry se zasmál a rychle ho snědl. Maminka se usmála a pochválila ho. Řekla mu, že papá lépe než taťka. Taťka se ale ohradil, že jablka jsou velmi často otrávená a že je nikdy jíst už nebude. Maminka ho ale plácla a vysvětlila Harrymu, že si taťka jen dělal legraci. Pak se začali o něčem dohadovat, mluvit o nějakém srabovi a čmuchajícím psovi a Harry jim už nerozuměl. Místo toho pokračoval v krmení Jahůdky.

„Jsou úžasní, co?"

Harry nadskočil. Na svého nového kamaráda úplně zapomněl! Nabídl mu jablíčko a on si ho s poděkováním vzal.

Harry se se zamrkáním vrátil zpátky k svému starému já. „Vidí tě?" zeptal se.

„Ne, jsme v tvé hlavě, vzpomínáš?"

Ajó, uvědomil si Harry smutně. Bylo mu líto, že to není doopravdy.

„Ale to je doopravdy. A ano, můžu ti číst myšlenky," vyplázl na něj kamarád jazyk.

Maminka s tatínkem začali křičet a to se Harrymu vůbec nelíbilo. Maminka rozčileně píchala prstem do tatínka a jiskřily jí vlasy. Rychle se k nim doplazil a zatahal je oba dva najednou za oblečení. Když si ho všimli, ztichli a sklonili se k němu. Maminka se ho zeptala, co se děje.

„Lád!"

„Rád, Harry? Co máš rád?"

„Lád, pusu!" rozčiloval se Harry.

Maminka se sklonila a dala mu pusu.

„Ne! Mama pusu, tata pusu!" A s tím je oba nemotorně srazil hlavami k sobě. Oba dva se zasmáli, když konečně pochopili, co po nich chce. Taťka objal maminku a dal jí dlouhou pusu. Harry se vrátil pro Jahůdku a přišel s ním k usmívajícím se rodičům.

„Júdka pusu!"

Maminka krátce políbila jablkového Jahůdku, stejně jako taťka. Harry dal Jahůdkovi spokojeně pusu takya pak se díval, jak si růžový dráček hraje s míčkem.

Ozval se zvonek a Harry natěšeně vzhlédl. Vždycky, když slyší ten zvuk, znamená to, že přijde buď jeho kamarád Nev, nebo teta nebo strýčci. Neva ale už dlouho neviděl. Hezky si spolu hrají a je to vždycky bžunda.

Maminka ho chytla do náruče a kolébala ho. To se mu moc líbilo a položil jí hlavu na rameno. Chtělo se mu spinkat. Jahůdkovi už taky, a tak si Jahůdka položil hlavu zase na Harryho rameno.

Tatínek něco volal ode dveří a maminka začala rychle utíkat do Harryho pokojíčku. Když byli na schodech, Harry viděl taťku, jak si hraje se strejdou, co byl zamaskovaný jako bubák. Harry se zasmál, tuhle hru hráli spolu často a byla to švanda. Maminka vyběhla schody a Harry viděl, jak taťka usnul. Už byl asi taky unavený, ale měl by počkat na maminku. Vždycky přece chodí spinkat spolu.

Maminka s ním přiběhla do pokoje a strejda běžel za nimi. Postavila Harryho do postýlky a Harrymu vypadl Jahůdka z ruky.

„Júdka!" zavolal a natáhl po něm skrz dřevěné tyčky ruku. Maminka mu ho ale nepodala. Místo toho si hrála se strejdou. Harry pochopil, že si dráčka musí podat sám a snažil se k němu dostat, ale nešlo to. To mu bylo líto a začal plakat. Pak tam bylo najednou v pokoji hezké zelené světlo. Chtěl se maminky zeptat, co to bylo, a ještě ji chtěl poprosit o Jahůdku, ale už taky usnula. Naštěstí strejda pořád nespal. Šel k němu a Harry si zakryl oči, aby hned vzápětí udělal Kuk!

Věděl, že to strejdu pobaví. Strejda se ale nesmál, jen přišel blíž. Harry ukázal na dráčka, který ležel kousek od maminky, a zafňukal. Bez něj neusne a maminka už spí, ta ho nepotřebuje!

Strejda mu ho ale nepodal. Místo toho se na něj zašklebil a dělal dál bubáka. Ukázal Harrymu svou hůlku. Harry ale věděl, že na ni sahat nesmí, to mu tatínek zakázal. Vysvětlil mu, že když bude šahat na cizí hůlky, bude to au.

Strejda se usmál a řekl nějaká legrační slova. Pak znovu přišlo to hezké světlo a Harryho začala strašně bolet hlavička a pak, přestože neměl svého plyšového kamaráda, usnul.

…

„Doprdele!" vyrazil ze sebe Harry, když se probudil. Stále byl ve své postýlce, ale teď si plně uvědomoval, co se stalo. Už zase myslel normálně, i když by se cítil lépe, kdyby zapomněl… Začal brečet a vzteky si rvát vlasy. Proč nic neudělal? Mohl jim pomoct! Mohl je zachránit!

„Nemohl jsi dělat vůbec nic," řekl mu jeho nový velký kamarád, který stál u něj v pokoji. Vzal ho do náruče a choval ho. Říkal mu hezká slovíčka a Harry brečel, dokud mohl. Když se mu ulevilo, stulil se k němu a nechal se hladit po zádíčkách.

„Byli skvělí, co?" zeptal se ho Harry najednou.

„To byli," souhlasil s ním. Harry se rozhlédl po pokoji a krom těla své matky a zapomenutého dráčka viděl i nějakou divnou, seschlou, krvácející kreaturu připoutanou okovama k jeho kamarádovi dlouhým řetězem.

„Kdo to je? Co jsi mu udělal?"

„Já? Nic. To si udělal sám. Dovol, abych ti ukázal kousek Voldemortovy shnilé duše." A s tím nemilosrdně trhnul řetězem, až ta bytost zaskučela bolestí. „Dneska začala tvá nejhorší noční můra, bestie!" Když to Harry slyšel, nepříjemně se ošil.

„Nelituj to, Harry. Je to zrůda. Kdybych ji pustil, neváhala by a zabila by tě. A využila by tvé tělo ke svým hnusným účelům," řekl mu tvrdě.

Harry polknul. „Ale ty ji nenecháš, viď?"

Konejšivě se na něj usmál. „A nechal jsem ji snad někdy? Celých patnáct let jsem se staral o to, abys byl před ní v bezpečí. Vždyť kvůli téhle zrůdě jsme rozděleni." Vycenil na ni zuby v nenávistném šklebu.

„Takže ty jsi fakt já?"

Usmál se na něj. „Tvá horší polovička. Nebo snad lepší?" zamyslel se naoko.

„Tak jak ti mám říkat? Harry číslo dvě?"

Harry číslo dvě nad tím chvíli přemýšlel. „Dvojka stačí."

„Dvojka, to je divná přezdívka," uchechtl se Harry.

„Furt lepší než Moudrouk," urazil se Dvojka. „Nebo Foxy."

„No dovol!" nafoukl se Harry.

Chvíli na sebe upřeně zírali, než se rozesmáli.

„Takže tohle je Voldemort? Nevypadá moc nebezpečně." Pochybovačně si pokrouceninu změřil.

„Je to jen jeho část a zrovna je dost oslabená tím rozdělením. Ale kdybych ji nechal, vycucne tě jako pitíčko. Popravdě, držet to zkrátka nás vždycky stálo spoustu sil," rozpačitě přiznal. „Tak dvě třetiny naší magie jsem spotřebovával já."

„Vážně? Chceš říct, že ta moje silná kouzla, neschopnost umřít, patronus ve třinácti, to všechno bylo jen s třetinou toho, co bych měl mít?"

„Nó, vlastně ne… Když jsi byl ve stresu, občas jsem ti něco dal… Samozřejmě jen tolik, aby toho tohle," plivl na kreaturu, „nevyužilo. Ale třeba ten patron, podívej, když už jsi ho jednou vyčaroval pořádně, neměl jsi s tím už potom problém, co? To je vlastně díky tomuhle," kopl do Voldíka. „Díky jeho energetické náročnosti jsme se naučili, jak dobře hospodařit s magií. Podvědomé procesy zařídily, aby sis lépe osvojoval kouzla a tak. I když," zamyslel se a bezmyšlenkovitě dupl Voldíkovi na prsty, které se natahovaly k Jahůdkovi, „je pravda, že tak první čtyři roky jsi byl dost mimo, jak nám dával ten grázl co proto."

Harry přikývl a snažil se všechno pobrat. Začal pofňukávat a Dvojka ho konejšil, houpal a vískal ve vlasech, ale jemu se stýskalo po mamince. Uvědomil si, že je opravdu pryč, a rozbrečel se na celé kolo. Kdyby nebylo něj, byla by ještě naživu, celé je to beztak jeho chyba…

„Tak to teda ne!" přestal ho Dvojka okamžitě konejšit.

Harry se na něj vyděšeně podíval uplakanýma očima.

„Teď mě prcku poslouchej, NENÍ to tvoje vina. Je to vina toho parchanta, jehož část ti parazitovala na mozku, ale ne tvoje!"

„Já vím," špitl Harry spěšně.

„Ne, nevíš. Řekni to: Já za to nemůžu."

Harry něco zamumlal.

„Co prosím?"

„Jzto nemžu."

„Ještě jednou a zřetelně!"

„Já za to nemůžu..."

„Hlasitěji."

„Já za to nemůžu."

„Ještě jednou!"

„Já za to nemůžu!"

„A ještě jednou!"

„JÁ ZA TO NEMŮŽU!" zařval mu Harry do obličeje, jak nejhlasitěji dovedl.

Dvojka zvedl obočí. „Lepší?"

Harry přikývl a lehce se usmál. „Lepší." Znovu se Dvojkovi stulil do náruče a nechal se hladit. Pak se v něm ale zvedla další vlna paniky. Až teď mu došlo, že ten strach má zvláštní pachuť, cizí. Voldík vedle nich zakňučel a schytal za to kopanec. Teď se ta panika ještě znásobila a Harry potlačil vší silou zděšený vřískot a pouze zakňučel.

Dvojka ho konejšil o to usilovněji a dal se do vysvětlování: „Šššš… Klid… To bude dobré. Jen si zvykáš na tu kreaturu. Neboj, za chvíli budu mít dost sil na to, abych úplně odklonil jeho běžné emoce. Jen teď to bude náročnější, musíme si projít vším."

Harry kývl a nechal se uklidnit. „Stejně to nechápu, jak jsem mohl přežít?"

„To díky ochraně tvé matky. To ona udržela Voldíka na uzdě, než jsme si my dva vyvinuli dostatečné schopnosti. Vlastně jsem ani takhle původně nevypadal, to je zase podoba, kterou bys ty měl v dospělosti v ideálních podmínkách."

Harry údivem otevřel pusu. „Tak nabušený?"

Dvojka se zasmál. „Správná výživa a dostatek práce dělá divy. Ale nebyla to procházka růžovým sadem," prohlásil a podrbal se na dlouhé jizvě pod uchem. Skoro stejné, jako měl Harry ve skutečnosti. Ale jen skoro.

Harry to chvíli vstřebával a po chvíli se ho zeptal: „A co budeme dělat teď?"

„Pokračovat přeci. Na vzpomínkách je skvělé, že je můžeš kdykoliv spustit." S tím Harryho položil zpátky do postýlky a podíval se na dveře. Harry ho napodobil. Začala ho zase bolet hlava. Harry polkl, a aniž by mu to došlo, sklouzl zpátky do svého dětského uvažování. Podíval se na maminku, svíral křečovitě dřevěné tyčky. A začal plakat. Plakal potichu, nechtěl maminku vzbudit.

Dveřmi přiběhl další strejda v kostýmu. Harrymu to přišlo legrační, všichni strejdové hrají nějakou fajn hru. Strejda něco vykřikl a sklonil se nad maminkou. Harry ho chtěl varovat, aby ji nebudil, že je potom vždycky nabručená, ale naštěstí ji nechal dál spát. Přešel k němu a pozoroval ho. Harrymu se líbil. Měl fajn dlouhé černé vlasy a legrační nos, ale byl smutný. Harry se na něj uslzeně usmál a natáhl k němu ruce. Věděl, jak strejdy rozesmát.

Strejda se k němu sklonil a vzal ho do náruče. Podíval se na něj a povzdychl si. Harry ho zatahal za vlasy, ale strejda se místo toho, aby se usmál, zašklebil. Tak to Harry zkusil jinak. Usmál se na něj a dotkl se jeho koutku. Strejdova pusa se o kousíček povytáhla nahoru a to Harrymu stačilo. Nadšeně zatleskal a stulil se k němu. Slzy se mu dál koulely po tvářích jako hrachy, ale cítil se klidněji. Chtělo se mu spát. A bolela ho hlavička. Zívl a vzpomněl si na Jahůdku.

Snažil se vykroutit strejdovi z náruče, ale ten ho na zem pustit nechtěl. Tak Harry ukázal na Jahůdku, řekl dráčkovo jméno, ale strejda mu ho stále nepodal. To se Harrymu vůbec nelíbilo. Jak může být strejda takovej ťunťa? Zkusil to ještě jednou a tentokrát svého kamaráda popsal opravdu detailně.

„Júdka! Dlak! Lůzoví!" Harrymu začala docházet trpělivost. Strejda pořád nechápal.

„Cože to chceš?" zeptal se a svraštil legračně obočí.

Harry se mu podíval do očí a znovu velmi důrazně zopakoval: „Júdka! Dlak! Lůzoví!"

Najednou se mu vybavil přesný obrázek draka a strejda pochopil. Opatrně obešel maminku, aby ji nevzbudil, vzal dráčka a podal ho Harrymu.

Pak s ním vyšel ven z pokojíčku, po schodech dolů, kolem spícího tatínka a ven na zahradu. Harry se venku roztřásl zimou, ale to zmizelo hned, jak se kolem něj obalila tma. Voněla jako to divné mazání a byla krásně teploučká. Přitiskl k sobě Jahůdku a hned oba usnuli, zatímco poslouchali uklidňující bubnování. Buch-buch… Buch-buch… Buch-buch…

…

Probudily je zvýšené hlasy. Harry se zavrtěl a téměř znovu usnul, jak ho někdo začal houpat. Pak ale uslyšel hlas strejdy Siriho. Harry se otočil za jeho hlasem a vyděšeně vykřikl. Strejda Siri vypadal děsivě! Strašně se šklebil a vrčel. Natáhl se po Harrym, a když ho Harry zatahal za vousy, tak se už zase tvářil normálně.

Harry se na něj usmál a zeptal se ho: „Hlát?"

Siri se na něj smutně usmál a zavrtěl hlavou. „Teď ne." Začal s ním drncat. „Chvilku vydrž, Harry jo?"

Harry přikývl. Budou si hrát později a třeba se k nim přidá i taťka. „Tata spí," upozornil ho Harry. „Mama spí."

Siri ho k sobě ještě víc přitiskl. „James, Lily?" zeptal se a zněl, jako by měl rýmu.

Harryho teď strejda Siri hladil po hlavičce. „Jak se to stalo?" zeptal se.

Harry mu nerozuměl a jen se k němu víc přitiskl.

„Dozvěděl se, kde se schovávají. Našel jsem Harryho v postýlce. Zbytek už znáš."

„Je to tvoje vina. Mohl jsi jim pomoct. Varovat je," zavrčel Siri.

Harry se lekl a rozbrečel se. Nelíbilo se mu, že strejda vrčí! A bolela ho hlavička. A chtěl maminku! Začal se kroutit, a když už byl skoro volný, chytil ho zase strejda v černým. Tenhle hodný strejda ho začal hladit po zádíčkách a začal mu broukat. Harry lapal po dechu a po chvíli to díky strejdovi bylo lepší a lepší. Pak mu unaveně opřel hlavu o rameno.

Strejda v černým řekl klidným hlasem: „Uklidni se, Blacku! Víš, čím si prošel? Chovej se podle toho."

„A ty tomu jako rozumíš odkdy, Srabusi? Vrať mi ho!"

Harrymu se vůbec nelíbilo, že strejda Siri křičí. Zavrtal se hlavou do voňavého pláště a předstíral, že tam vůbec není.

„Jasně, Blacku, je na něm vidět, že mu to pomůže."

Co to povídá? To Harrymu vůbec nepomůže! On je vážně ťunťa! Raději se ho chytil ještě křečovitěji.

„Dej mi ho! Musím se o něj postarat!"

Harry cítil, jak se strejda začal třást. Asi mu byla taky zima. Harry mu strčil dírou mezi knoflíky na bříšku Jahůdku pod tričko. Věděl, že Jahůdka umí zahřát každého.

„Ty se hlavně musíš uklidnit! Chceš, aby se tě bál?"

„A smrtijeda se nebojí, jo? Kdyby nebylo tebe, Lily s Jamesem tu ještě jsou!"

„Siriusi! Víš přece, že Severus nebyl jejich strážcem! Křivdíš mu," řekl legrační dědeček ve vtipném pestrobarevném oblečení, který se tu najednou objevil.

Strejda Siri se zase tvářil děsivě. „Petr! Ten parchant! Víte, kde je, Brumbále?"

„To nevím, chlapče… Snad ve svém úkrytu v Doplet Creek?" řekl Brumla. Harrymu to přišlo jako srandovní jméno, Brumla.

„Jdu za ním!" zavrčel strejda Siri. „Dejte zatím na Harryho pozor. Až to s Petrem vyřídím, vezmu si ho a postarám se o něj."

„Jistěže, chlapče. Jistěže. U koho jiného než u svého kmotra by měl být?"

Harry tomu moc nerozuměl. Měl být přece u maminky a taťky, nebo ne? Ten dědula se mu přestával líbit, zatím zůstane raději u strejdy v černém. U něj je to fajn.

Siri dal pusu Harrymu na hlavičku, a ještě ho pohladil. „Budu hned zpátky, jo? Zatím na mě počkej."

Harry na něj zaraženě koukal. „Pápá," řekl po chvilce.

„Pápá, Harry," povzdychl si Siri. „Srabusi, ručíš mi za něj. Jestli se mu něco stane, tak tě osobně vykastruju."

Strejda si odfrkl a zase začal Harryho houpat. „Jasně. Tak hlavně nezapomeň vykastrovat Pettigrewa. Hlavně pořádně."

„Spolehni se. Chceš suvenýr?"

„Vždycky."

Strejda Siri se uchechtl a s prásknutím byl pryč.

„Co bude teď, řediteli?" zeptal se strejda a začal Harryho houpat jinak.

„Když dovolíš, postarám se teď o něj," řekl dědula a natáhl k nim ruce. Harry se chytil strejdy ještě pevněji a uhnul. Nelíbil se mu.

Strejda si asi myslel to samé a před dědou ucouvl. „Brumbále, co máte v plánu?"

„Mám v zájmu jen jeho dobro. Možná by mohl na čas být u Lilyiny sestry?"

„Zešílel jste? K Petunii? To snad ne… A co Black, má v plánu si ho přeci vzít on? Nebo Lupin? Než najde Black Pettigrewa, může být u Lupina!"

„Jsou to ještě chlapci. Jsou mladí a o dítě se nepostarají. A Remus přece nemůže."

„A co Harryho kmotra? Alice?"

„Mají jistě s malým Nevillem spoustu práce."

„Hloupost! Měl by jít k nim! Aspoň prozatím. A Black to s Harrym umí, Lupin se o něj může postarat. K Petunii nepůjde, je příšerná."

„Vidíš to příliš černě chlapče, jsem si jist že-"

„Černě? Já ji znám! To byste ho mohl dát rovnou nějakému smrtijedovi a bylo by to lepší!"

„Navrhuješ snad, že se o něj postaráš ty?"

Strejda nic neříkal.

„Jo!" řekl Harry důležitě. Bude radši u strejdy v černým než u šíleného dědy. Samozřejmě, než se maminka a taťka probudí.

Strejda se na něj udiveně podíval, smutně se usmál a otočil se k dědovi. „Cokoliv než Petunie."

Dědula se nehezky zasmál. „A bude si hrát s malým Dracem, že? Přišel jsi o rozum?"

„Jo!" To se Harrymu líbilo moc. Draci jsou super a moc rád bude mít nového kamaráda. Možná že by tenhle mohl i foukat oheň!

Strejda ho pohladil a řekl dědulovi: „Měl by ho někdo prohlédnout. Kletba ho zasáhla do hlavy, kdo ví, třeba by mohl mít poškozenou mysl."

„Nezkoušel jsi na něm nitrozpyt doufám?"

„Jen opatrně povrchově. Nešel jsem dál než přes první polovinu první vrstvy vědomí. Uvědomuji si rizika nitrozpytu na malých dětech. Nejsem hlupák! Ale nerozuměl jsem mu, že chce podat hračku..."

„Ty jsi na něm prováděl nitrozpyt kvůli hračce?" zaburácel děda.

„Byl rozrušený a věděl jsem, co dělám. Celou dobu," říkal stále potichu. To se Harrymu líbilo. Jako jediný z těch dospěláků nekřičel. „Ale jeho mysl se zdála… poničená, rozpolcená."

„Skutečně… to je zajímavé."

„Ani na to nemyslete, Brumbále! Potřebuje pomoc zkušených lékouzelníků! Kdo ví, k jakému poškození může ještě dojít," vrčel strejda, ale Harrymu to nevadilo. Jestli ho to uchrání před tím děsivcem…

„Máš pravdu, Severusi. Okamžitě kontaktuj ty nejlepší odborníky, ať přijdou do Bradavic. Řekni jim, co uznáš za vhodné." Natáhl se po Harrym. „Potkáme se v Bradavicích. Pojedu tam s Harrym Záchranným autobusem, takže tam možná dorazíme zároveň. Kam Harry půjde a co s ním uděláme, můžeme rozhodnout až po tom vyšetření. Harry je na prvním místě."

Strejda Harryho podal Brumlovi, a to se mu vůbec nelíbilo. Snažil se držet strejdy, ale ten mu řekl: „Harry, to bude dobré. Věř mi."

„Jo?"

„Přesně tak."

Harry ho naposledy objal a dal mu velikou pusu na tvář. Nechal se chytit divným dědou a zamával strejdovi. „Pápá."

„Měj se, Harry," řekl mu smutně a s prásknutím zmizel.

„Tak, Harry, chlapče drahý, pojedeme autobusem?"

Harry pomalu kývnul a koukal do země. Stýskalo se mu po mamince. Dědula ho nechal být a za chvíli s ním nastoupil do autobusu. O něčem se bavil s ostatními lidmi, ale Harry ho moc neposlouchal. Pak se ozvalo jásání a najednou byla kolem Harryho spousta lidí. Šahali na něj a byli hrozně hlasití. Harry se snažil vykroutit z dědulova sevření, ale ten ho držel moc pevně. Tak začal ječet a brečet, jak nejhlasitěji dovedl. Na něj může sahat jen maminka! A strejdové! Naštěstí to zabralo a měl zase klid. U toho děduly se mu vůbec nelíbilo, ale neměl na vybranou. Seděl mu na klíně a díval se z okna na míhající se světla.

Vzbudilo ho, když se s ním dědula zvedl a vyšel s ním ven. Vlezli do nějakého velkého domu, kde byly na stěnách hýbací obrázky. Dědula ho nesl až do místnosti se zvláštními cingrlátky. Položil Harryho na zem a četl si za stolem nějakou knížku. Dál se na něj nedíval, a tak Harry přešel ke stolečku s cinkajícím nástrojem. Šťouchl do něj a přístroj zacinkal ještě víc. To byla hezká hra! Ještě jednou do něho šťouchl a ještě jednou. Nadšeně zatleskal rukama a šťouchal do přístroje dál.

„Harry, ne!" zakřičel ten protivný dědula.

Harry se lekl a rozbrečel se. Proč pořád někdo křičí? Dědula k němu přešel a zvedl ho ze země. Harry mrskal nohama, ale dědula ho stejně nepustil. Posadil ho na stůl a sehnul se k němu. Harry sklonil hlavu a hrál si knoflíčkem na dupačkách.

„Harry, podívej se na mě!"

Harry zavrtěl hlavou a dál si kroutil s knoflíkem.

Dědula ho chytil pod bradou a zvedl mu obličej. Harry se mu podíval do světle modrých očí, ale hned uhnul pohledem. Brečel ještě víc. Kde je maminka? Proč na něj dědula tak děsivě kouká?

„Harry!"

Harry si zakryl ručičkama oči a zavrtěl hlavou. Slyšel zaklepání a dovnitř se nahrnulo několik lidí. Harry naštěstí poznal strejdu v černém oblečení a natáhl k němu ruce. Ten ho, když viděl jeho uplakanou tvář, zdvihl do náruče a konejšil ho. Harry mu položil hlavu na rameno a křečovitě se ho držel.

„Ale no tak, Harry. Proč ty slzy, už bude dobře… Koukej, co mám!" A s tím Harrymu podal Jahůdku.

„Júdka!" zvolal Harry šťastně a přitiskl ho k sobě. „Dí-ky!" řekl strejdovi a usmál se. Ostatní dospěláci se o něčem bavili, ale Harrymu to bylo jedno. Byl u strejdy, měl Jahůdku a za chvíli určitě uvidí maminku. Pak zase začali křičet a Harry začal fňukat. Ať strejda udělá ticho! Naštěstí to strejda zařídil a zase byl klid. Za chvíli se Harryho zeptal, jestli by se mohl podívat do očí jedné milé paní. Harrymu se moc líbila, a tak ho poslechl. Navíc mu strejda slíbil, že ho ochrání. Ta paní byla moc milá, ale dala Harrymu něco hořkého, tak začal prskat. Za chvíli se mu začaly klížit oči. Strejda ho dál kolébal a mrmlal mu hezká slovíčka.

Když se probudil, ta milá paní vypadala nemocně. Copak se jí asi stalo? Měla by se zkusit vyspat, Harryho už hlavička vůbec nebolela. Ta paní říkala něco dědulovi, ale ten se zamračil a zavrtěl hlavou. Začala na něj křičet a ukazovat na Harryho. Vypadalo to, že to dědula slízne, pomyslel si. Je dobře, že mu někdo vynadá, dědulovi protivnýmu.

Dědula na ni ukázal svou hůlkou a střelil po ní světlo. Strejda Harryho pevně sevřel a začal dědulovi nadávat taky. Ta milá paní se dívala před sebe a vůbec se netvářila, že by je poslouchala. Pak zatřásla hlavou a zmateně odešla pryč. Harry na ní zamával na rozloučenou, ale neodpověděla mu.

„Brumbále, to jste neměl! Potřebujeme ji. Jestli je pravda, co o Harryho mysli říkala, tak musíme-"

„My nemusíme nic. Postarám se o to sám!" přerušil ho dědula.

Harrymu se vůbec nelíbilo, že strejdu přerušuje. Strejdovi taky ne, protože si přendal Harryho na bok, držel ho jednou rukou a druhou vytáhl na dědulu hůlku.

„Co máte v plánu, Brumbále?"

„Severusi, mám v zájmu jen jeho dobro. A nemyslím si, že by bylo vhodné, aby slečna McFine pokračovala v léčbě směrem, který určila bez mé konzultace."

„Vaší konzultace? Vaší konzultace? Děláte si ze mě blázny? Jestli ten hoch má v mysli parazita, musíme ho odstranit!" Strejdovi se začala třást hůlka a Harry doufal, že po dědulovi pošle taky jiskry.

„V tom se právě mýlíš." Dědula kývl na další dva pány v místnosti a ti na strejdu namířili hůlky. Najednou mu vyletěla hůlka z ruky a jeden z nich ji chytil.

„Severusi Tobiasi Snape, jsi obviněn ze smrtijedské činnosti a zločinů, které se mi momentálně nechce vyjmenovávat, protože stejně patříš za mříže," řekl jeden z nich nabubřele. „Vrať toho kluka řediteli, ať je o něj dobře postaráno. Nechceš ho přeci zalehnout, až omdlíš."

Strejda Harryho sevřel ještě pevněji, ale pak si povzdychl a začal ho podávat Brumbálovi. Harry věděl, že se stane strejdovi něco špatného, a tak se k němu o to víc přitiskl. Pak mu zase strčil Jahůdku nenápadně za to knoflíkové tričko. Bude ho potřebovat víc.

Dědula chytil Harryho a ti dva zlí chlapi spoutali strejdu. Donutili ho si kleknout a jeden z nich mu nalil do úst lahvičku, kterou mu dědula podal. Strejda se tvářil strašně zmateně a dědula k němu přišel. Podal Harryho jednomu z těch zlounů a ukázal svou hůlkou na strejdu. Harry začal vřískat a mlátit kolem sebe. Ať ho nechají být!

„Nemůže to děcko zmlknout?" zavrčel Harryho oblíbený hlas. Zmátlo ho to, a tak okamžitě ztichl. Strejda se tvářil ošklivě. Mračil se, a když viděl Harryho, zašklebil se. Co se mu to děje? Co mu ten dědek udělal?! Proč se na Harryho tak dívá?

Dědula si Harryho vzal zpátky a zlouni odvedli strejdu pryč. Slyšel, jak říkali něco o zábavě v Askabamu, a že si to tam strejda s mozkomoury užije. Jestli jde strejda na hřiště, Harry chce s ním! Proč ho tady strejda nechává? Harry brečel ještě víc a vyděšeně zmlkl, když na něj dědula namířil hůlku. Harrymu se dál třásl ret, ale bál se pohnout. Proč z těch hůlek nelétají ptáčci jako doma? Proč ubližují? A kde má maminku? Pak Harry usnul.

…

„Krucinál!" probral se Harry, opět se svým běžným uvažováním.

„Výživné, že?" zeptal se ho Dvojka a protáhl se. Byli v ředitelně ale místo Brumbála se na zem jen válela ta kreatura.

„O co tam právě šlo? Vážně se mě Severus pokusil zachránit před Brumbálem? A vážně Brumbál odmítl odstranit tohohle?!" rozčiloval se Harry a ukazoval na zrůdičku.

„Jop. Ale to s tím odstraněním by nefungovalo. Zkoušel jsem to, ale málem nás to stálo život." V hůlce se mu pomalu zhmotnila hůl. „Pamatuješ na tu horečku a halucinace, když ti bylo pět?"

„Matně…" zaváhal Harry.

„No, tak za to jsem mohl já. Málem jsem nám tehdy usmažil mozek, promiň."

Harry jen pokrčil rameny. „Ale přežili jsme, ne?"

„Hmm... všichni tři, bohužel." S tím přetáhl Voldíka holí přes záda. Ten zakňučel a Harry si s úlevou uvědomil, že už žádnou cizí paniku necítí.

„Za to můžeš poděkovat té slečně, vytvořila mezi vámi bariéru, takže od teď si s ním nemusíš dělat starosti. Tedy, dokud ti nebude čtrnáct, ale to je teď jedno."

„Dobrá, a kde si sehnal tu hůl?"

„Představil jsem si ji. Hele." Hůl začala obrůstat červenými listy a pak se rozpadla v prach.

„Aha. Naše mysl, co? A co se bude dít teď?"

„Chápeš rychle. Co s tebou bude během bezvědomí, netuším. A potom, no, na programu je péče školní ošetřovatelky, skoro celý den. Potom převoz s Hagridem k Dursleyovým a pak prázdniny v Surrey!"

Harry zbledl. „Prosím tě, neděs."

„Neboj, to zvládneš. Je to jen na patnáct let." Odmávl to rukou. „Máme na to času, kolik budeš potřebovat."

Povzdychl si. „No tak dobře. To projdeme celý můj život?"

„Jo," přikývl Dvojka a zhoupl se na patách. „Teda, skončíme hned, jak tě zasáhne druhá Avada. Ta zabila tady Voldíka. Pak už jsme měli klid."

„A co bylo s tebou?"

Podrbal se za uchem. „No, zůstal jsem tady trčet. Musím říct, že bez Voldíka to byla dost nuda. Ale hned jak to všechno spolu projdeme, bude všechno v pořádku. Jak se cítíš?"

„Naštvaně."

„To dává smysl. Můžu ti s tím nějak pomoct?"

Povzdechl si. „Boxovací pytel si umíš představit taky?"

Dvojka se zasmál. „Na co pytel, když máš tady jeden živý?" a rozpřáhl ruce v karikatuře podomního obchodníka.

„No, já nevím," zaváhal Harry.

„Ale no ták. Je to bžunda. Vymyslím ti novou hůl přesně k tvé velikosti, chceš?"

„Řekl jsi právě bžunda?"

„No jasně, taky jsi to přece říkal, když s tebou byla ještě zábava," podával mu hůl. „Tak chceš?"

Harry váhavě kývl a vzal si ji. Přistoupil blíž k Voldíkovi a roztřeseně se nadechl.

„Připraven?" ujistil se Dvojka s úsměvem.

* * *

Tak. A je to.

Nezabte mě!

Haha. Ale vážně. Co si o tom myslíte? Jsem napnutá jak struna!


	17. Zářivé ryby

Zdravíčko!

**Dandy** minulou kapitolu skvěle shrnula v komentáři a já se rozhodla to sem zkopírovat. Protože jak se říká, ještě jednou a pro ty vzadu hlasitěji!

_"Takže jestli to dobře chápu, tak moje nejméně oblíbená postava z celého HP (čti Brumbál) je přesně taková svině jak jsem si o něm vždycky myslela... Sevovi vzal vzpomínky, protože se mu nehodilo do krámu, aby ho chránil a pak, ačkoli věděl, že Strážcem byl Petr, to hodil všechno na Siriho z úplně stejného důvodu..! Ten bastard!_  
_Docela by mě zajímalo, jestli se už v příští kapitole probudí a kolik času tohle "cestování" reálně zabralo... No a s ohledem na to, že si tuhle epizodku bude určitě pamatovat, tak by mě zajímal jeho postoj k Brumlovi. Nehledě na kolej, do které bude zařazen...__ "_

Muhehe. Je to tak. Upřímně se omouvám všem, kterého mají Brumbála za laskavého a hodného dědečka. V téhle povídce to tak nebude.

**Lony,** děkuju za komentář a nemusíš se bát, na Pobertův plánek jsem myslela. A je to jednoduché. Kluci se ho teprve snaží sestavit (je to řešené v dalších.. ehm... deseti kapitolách). Nemusel by to být problém, když je Harry oficiálně chráněncem Garricka. Ale, stačí razítko ministerstva? Ještě uvidíte... Nemůžu nic prozradit. :)

A vy všichni ostatní vítejte. Když napíšete komentář, budu vědět, že existujete :)

* * *

Moudrouk stál v salonku a v děsu zíral svým vnitřním zrakem na mizející dítě za dveřmi. Nemohl se ani pohnout, předpokládal, že za to může chlapcovo podvědomí. Jediné, co mohl dělat, bylo doufat, že se ve zdraví vrátí. Ale dost o tom pochyboval.

Byl si jistý, že za těmi dobře stráženými dveřmi je důležitá část Harryho osobnosti. Osobnosti, která byla kouzlům Moudrouka z nějakého záhadného důvodu skrytá. Kdyby se mu podařilo tuto část mysli byť jen zahlédnout, určitě by byl schopný chlapce zařadit. A Harrymu by to taky určitě prospělo. Mít takový blok v mysli nemůže být zdravé.

Ale hrozivá síla, která vyhodila čtyři duchy z chlapcovy mysli ven a doslova vysála Harryho do podoby dítěte, byla tím nejnebezpečnějším, co kdy Moudrý klobouk v dětské mysli viděl. Když viděl, jak patnáctiměsíční dítě v dupačkách vešlo do té temnoty… Bál se, že se už nevrátí. Jak by taky mohlo? Něco takového přece nemůže zvládnout.

Ale to, že zde stále zmrzle stál, mu dávalo naději. Znamená to, že je Harry ještě stále naživu. Bude to však stačit? Co když to něco, co je za těmi dveřmi chlapce zmrzačí tak, že bude už napořád slaboduchý? Co když zůstane Moudrouk uvězněn v jeho mysli? A co se stane, když se ho pokusí z Harryho hlavy sejmout? Co když zůstane Kloboukova podstata zde a jeho krásné kloboukové tělo bude od něj už navždy odděleno? Jak bude zařazovat? Co bude dělat?

Za dobu, která se zdála jako tisíc let, z temnoty vyšel nějaký muž. V momentě, kdy jeho druhá noha došlápla na podlahu salonku, získal Moudrouk zase vliv nad svým tělem. Rychle se narovnal a pozorně nasál všechny informace, které z muže vycházely.

Chutnal zvláštně, podobně jako Harry, ale měl ostřejší, mrazivější tón. Měl z něj pocit, jako by stál pod vysokou horou, strmou, elegantní a velmi, velmi nebezpečnou. Vyzařovalo z něj očekávání, lehký zájem a ledový klid.

Moudrouk polkl. „Kde je?" zeptal se ho.

„Koho máte na mysli, Moudrouku?" odpověděl mu muž hlubokým hlasem s pobaveným úsměvem.

„Harryho. Toho kluka, který tam vešel!" A ukazoval na místo, kde ještě před chvíli byly dveře. „Harry!" Zděšeně se rozběhl ke stěně a začal ji osahávat, ve snaze ho vycítit.

Ten muž se zasmál. „Ale Moudrouku, klid. Vždyť to jsem přece já!"

„Cože? To není možné! Dokaž to."

„Než jsem odešel tam, řekl jste, že litujete, že jste nezařadil Brumbála do Zmijozelu."

„Takže ti to došlo?"

„No, chvíli mi to trvalo, ale dává to smysl. Teď víc než kdy jindy."

„Co jsi tam zjistil?"

„To není podstatné," pokrčil rameny. „Důležité je, že teď jsem takříkajíc kompletní a vy mě můžete zařadit." Když viděl, jak se to Moudroukovi nezdá, ostře dodal: „A to hned."

Moudrouk sebou trhl a přistoupil k němu. Položil mu ruce na ramena a soustředil se. Ano, teď už to cítil.

Trocha cílevědomosti.

Hodně loajality.

Pachuť sobeckosti.

Více než dost houževnatosti.

Dostatek inteligence.

Ždibec krvelačnosti.

Hromada bojovnosti.

Zárodky hrdosti.

Spousta trpělivosti.

Bylo to jasné...

„_Zmijozel."_

xXx

Harry otevřel oči, ležel na zemi a zíral na hnědé boty z pevné kůže. Zhluboka se nadechl a na moment zavřel oči, aby uzamkl neklidné myšlenky v jednom z pokojů ve své mysli. Vypořádá se s tím později. Opatrně se na loktech nadzvedl a usmál se na učitelku tyčící se nad ním. Stoupl si a rozhlédl se po Velké síni. Všichni na něj oněměle zírali. Narovnal se v ramenou a podal profesorce McGonagallové klobouk, který mu dosud seděl pevně na hlavě.

„Dejte na něj pozor, profesorko. Myslím, že potřebuje dovolenou," řekl jí s hraným pobavením. Moudrý klobouk souhlasně zaskučel.

Profesorka zaváhala, krátce kývla a sevřela rty: „Postarám se o to, pane Ollivandere."

Harry se usmál, otočil se a zamířil ke zmijozelskému stolu. Už se nemusel soustředit, aby vypadal nonšalantně a elegantně jako předtím. Teď to pro něj bylo druhou přirozeností, jako kůže. Šimralo ho pod nosem, ale nepoškrábal se. Mohlo by to kazit dojem a už tak mu bylo nepříjemné, že je v Síni ticho. Neměli by teď jen tak náhodou všichni tleskat?

Vyhledal pohledem Severuse a zdvihl obočí. Severus neznatelně kývl a poklepal prstem na místo vedle sebe. Než k němu Harry došel, šťouchl Severus loktem do svého souseda. Ten si Harryho přeměřil a pak se posunul blíž k dívce, která okamžitě zrudla.

Teď už byl Harry skoro u nich. Periferně zaznamenal uhánějící Poppy. Usmál se na ni a sedl si vedle Seva. Tázavě se podíval na ubrousek, který mu podávaly jeho štíhlé prsty.

„Teče ti krev z nosu," tiše mu vysvětlil.

„Vážně?" přimhouřil Harry oči a přijal nabízený kousek látky. Nadvakrát se pod nosem očistil a pak pro jistotu ještě jednou. „Už dobrý?"

„Jo, dobrý," vypravil ze sebe Severus přiškrceně.

Harry se na něj usmál, založil si ruce na hrudi a hravě zakvedlal obočím. „Nějaké nápady, co by mohlo přijít teď? Pro začátek to nebyl vůbec špatný start!"

Než mu stačil Severus odpovědět, uslyšel za sebou rázné, přesto starostlivé: „Pane Ollivandere!"

Okamžitě uvolnil svůj výraz a otočil se na svou nejoblíbenější ošetřovatelku. „Dobrý večer, madam."

Ta okamžitě vytáhla hůlku a bez momentu zaváhání na něj vypálila svoji lékouzelnickou větu pro všechny případy: „Jsem lékouzelnice Pomfreyová, a pokud dovolíte, provedu na vás několik diagnostických kouzel." A aniž by čekala na odpověď, namířila na něj hůlkou.

„Ale jistěže, mohla byste si, prosím, pospíšit? Mám hlad jako vlk," pospíšil si Harry ještě dřív, než první inkantace opustila její rty.

Zmínka o hladu působila jako lusknutí hypnotizéra. Všichni studenti se otočili k Brumbálovi s otázkou jasně vepsanou ve tváři. Někteří začali i tiše protestovat.

Na to se Brumbál narovnal, nadechl se a rozpřáhl ruce rozhodnutý přednést jednu ze svých předjídlových řečí. Když ho starší chlapecké osazenstvo hlavně nebelvírského stolu začalo probodávat očima, zacukalo mu jedno víčko. Velmi rychle se jeho tvář opět rozzářila úsměvem. Zlehka se zasmál a zvučným hlasem zahájil hostinu jednoduchým Jezte!

Všichni se nadšeně pustili do božské hostiny. Všichni kromě zmijozelských, kteří stále po očku sledovali dění na vzdáleném kraji kolejního stolu a způsobně si servírovali jídlo.

Poppy mávala hůlkou kolem Harryho a brblala si.

„Je všechno v pořádku?" zeptal se jí Harry opatrně.

„Nic není v téhle škole v pořádku!" zavrčela popuzeně. „Ale i tak děláme co můžeme, že! S vámi je na druhou stranu vzhledem k okolnostem v pořádku všechno," ujistila ho klidněji. „Váš mozek byl pod velkým tlakem, což způsobilo lehčí krvácení z nosu. Naštěstí vaše uši takový problém neměly, a tak díky Galénovi by to mohlo být bez následků. Jak se cítíte?"

„Trochu mě bolí hlava," připustil neochotně.

„Ano, ano, to bych čekala. Zkuste to vydržet, potom co se vyspíte, by to mělo být lepší. Ale kdyby to bylo nesnesitelné, nebo by vás hlava bolela i zítra, přijďte si pro lék." Chrlila na něj kulometnou palbou tak svižně, že jen Harry vnímal vše, co řekla. A to jen díky tomu, že to za poslední měsíc slyšel víckrát, než je zdrávo.

Harry nacvičeně přikývl. „Děkuji." Neměl v plánu nikam pro nic chodit. Není úplný idiot, aby se přiotrávil lektvary jen kvůli migréně.

„Nemáte zač. Zítra odpoledne se u mě ještě pro jistotu zastavte. A pane Ollivandere?" řekla na odchodu. „Gratuluji k zařazení."

Zlehka se mu zvedly koutky a na chvíli měl opravdovou radost. „Ještě jednou děkuji. Mějte pěkný večer."

Poppy střelila pohledem po řediteli bavícím se se svou zástupkyní. „To budu, to budu…" zamumlala temně a rázně odkráčela.

Jak odcházela, řekl si, že jestli ta žena nebyla aspoň coulem zmijozelka, tak sní svůj jazyk. Skvěle dala už předem domluvené schůzce s terapeutem oficiální důvod. Nikdo se nebude divit, když na pár hodin zmizí na ošetřovně.

Harry skoro Brumbála litoval. Skoro. Ale spíš si přál, aby ho mohl vidět, jak se krčí před malou ošetřovatelkou. Jídlo kolem něj lákavě vonělo a on sáhl po talíři, na kterém byla pyramida bifteků. Jeden obzvláště šťavnatý si vybral, přidal k němu něco málo šťouchaných brambor, hromadu majonézy a automaticky přijal další talíř plný orestované zeleniny od Severuse. Ukrojil kousek masa a labužnicky si ho vložil do úst. Spokojeně se usmál a přivřel oči, když přežvykoval. Snědl další sousto a předstíral, že nevnímá nervózní atmosféru kolem sebe. Severus se snažil tvářit jako by nic, ale Harry si všiml, jak mu bělají konečky prstů z příliš pevného sevření kolem příboru.

„Ehm," Severus si odkašlal „Herolde, můžu ti představit pár spolužáků?"

Harry se na něj a na ostatní usmál. „To by bylo výborné."

Severus se zhluboka nadechl „Jasně, ehm, naproti tobě sedí páťáci, Rudolphus Lestrange, Walden Macnair a Meredith Dorrowmanová."

Zkroutil v botách prsty, ale zdvořile se na každého s kývnutím usmál. „Těší mě, já jsem Herold Ollivander. Lestrange, nebyl zrovna jeden kluk na zařazování?"

Lestrange s úsměvem přikývl. „To je bratr. Je to pro naši rodinu opravdu čest."

Harry se taky usmál. „Tak to mu přeji hodně úspěchů." Najednou měl v krku strašně sucho. Sáhl po sklenici a napil se. Pak si dal drobné sousto. Pořád se trošku usmíval, když vzhlédl od svého talíře a přistihl brunetu s kulatým obličejem, jak ho pozoruje. Když si uvědomila, že byla odhalena, nadzvedla vyzývavě obočí a podepřela si rukou bradu.

„Jsem nevěděla, že má Ollivander syna," řekla protáhlým, protivným hlasem.

Harry potlačil chuť protočit oči. Kam se podělo vychování? Nahrnul na vidličku trochu mrkve s hráškem a opatrně ji pozdvihl k ústům, aby se nic nevysypalo. Rozvážně přežvykoval a měřil si ji. Má ji poslat do háje nebo se tvářit zdvořile? Nevypadala jako slečna populární a vzhledem k nedostatku taktu by se tomu mezi zmijozely ani nedivil.

Bruneta vypadala z absence Harryho odpovědi podrážděně. „Jsem řekla, že-" spustila hlasitěji.

„On tě slyšel, Dorrowmanová," přerušil ji blonďatý mladík s prefektským a kapitánským odznakem sedící o dva lidi vedle ní. „Každý tě slyšel, ale buď tak laskavá a nekaž nám jídlo, ano?" pokáral ji konverzačním tónem.

Dorrowmanová uraženě stiskla rty a začala masakrovat své dušené.

Harry se na mladíka děkovně usmál a polkl sousto. Ten na něj mrkl a provokativně se zeptal: „Pane Ollivandere, pokud bych vám mohl položit jedinou otázku. Je snad nějaká možnost, že byste byl spřízněn s tím věhlasným výrobcem hůlek, který zásobí kouzelnické rodiny svými skvosty po generace, stejně jako jeho předci zásobili jejich předky?"

Na to Harry stejným lehce znuděným tónem odpověděl: „Ano, pane, ta možnost tu je. Abych byl přesný, jedná se o situaci, kdy onen věhlasný výrobce hůlek, jehož jméno sdílím, je mým strýcem. A zároveň mi prosím dovolte podotknouti, že během několika generací to budou mé skvosty, jež vaši potomci budou tak pyšně třímat ve svých rukách."

Severus se začal dusit rýží a Harry se na něj tázavě podíval. Když mu to došlo, vykulil oči, ale okamžitě nasadil svůj povznesený výraz. Tak moc se snažil o nejvyšší level snobství, že mu z toho vznikla úchylárna nejtěžšího kalibru. Ale když už začal, tak to dotáhne do konce! Harry Severusovi jen tak pro efekt uvolnil dýchací cesty kouzlem místo bouchání do zad. Zakázal si všímat husí kůže, která mu naskočila, když mu probleskl Averyho obličej zkřivený odporem před očima.

Popravdě ale záblesk vzpomínky snesl mnohem lépe, než by tomu tak bylo ještě před hodinou. Sloučení s Dvojkou mu zřejmě pomohlo i v tomhle ohledu. Jsou konečně jedno. Tak, jak to mělo být vždycky.

Dorrowmanová zrudla vzteky a ze svého dušeného vytvářela nový druh pyré. Blonďák vykulil oči a odkašlal si. „Ehm… To je vskutku zajímavá informace. Pokud vaše ehm, skvosty budou jen z desetiny tak," zaváhal, „skvostné, jako ty vašeho ot – tedy strýce," opravil se, „jsem si jist, že na ně budou pyšní po právu." Viditelně si oddechl a Harrymu zajiskřilo v očích. Severus se už vzdal všech snah vypadat, že jí, a jen si zakryl ústa rukou, jako by se opíral.

„Pokud mohu skromně prozradit, bylo by mým nejvroucnějším přáním, kdybych měl mezi kouzelníky byť jen setinové ohlasy mého strýce. Jeho skvosty se v rukách těch nejméně nadaných probouzejí k životu, jako by je držel samotný Merlin," naprosto vážně konstatoval Harry.

Blonďák na něj s otevřenou pusou zíral a pak Severus vyprskl smíchy a začal se hlasitě chechtat. Harry se usmál a mrkl na vyjeveného mladíka, než odsunul ze Severusova dosahu džbán s džusem. Ten bušil pěstí do stolu, měl pevně zavřené oči, vrtěl hlavou ze strany na stranu a nosem zhluboka dýchal ve snaze se uklidnit.

„Omluvte mého přítele, pane, obávám se, že ho posedla v létě nějaká stvoření. Poslední dobou mívá tyto záchvaty vražedně často."

Mladík se se zadržovanými slzami smíchu široce usmál a natáhl k němu přes stůl ruku. „Popravdě se mu nedivím, pane Ollivandere. Obávám se, že mě potkalo něco podobného. Dovolte mi prosím, abych se představil. Jsem Montgomery Aaron Greyhounder a je mi ctí potkat takového gentlemana, jako jste vy."

Harry zdvořile nabízenou ruku přijal, krátce stiskl a co nejdřív ji zase pustil. „Těší mě, pane Greyhoundere, jmenuji se Herold Ollivander a jsem si jist, že toto shledání bude nezapomenutelné."

Oba dva chlapci se na sebe usmáli a Montgomery si přesedl blíž, přičemž mu ostatní ochotně uvolnili místo.

„Takže," začal Montgomery, „vítejte ve Zmijozelu, pane Ollivandere."

„Ó děkuji, nemohli mě umístit na lepší místo." Položil si pravou ruku na hruď a nadšeně se usmál.

„Jistěže ne, Zmijozel je tou nejlepší kolejí!" prohlásil Montgomery s hrdostí. Všichni v doslechu se nepatrně napřímili v ramenou a někteří se i pousmáli. „A pokud bych mohl něco podotknouti, vaše zařazování nebylo zrovna obvyklé, pane."

„Vskutku?" změřil si ho Harry rádoby překvapeně.

„Ó ano. Každý den nevidíme ředitele školy, jak se hádá se stoletým artefaktem," pokračoval nový známý v nadneseném tónu.

„To asi ne. Bylo to humorné, to musím uznat. Ale osobně bych byl radši, kdyby se do takových záležitostí..." schválně nechal konec věty viset ve vzduchu.

„Nepletl?"

„Přesně," kývl Harry a dal si další sousto. Severus se už vzpamatoval a pokračoval v jídle.

„A vím, že mi do průběhu vašeho zařazování nic není, ale mohl byste o tom něco málo prozradit?"

„Pokud dovolíte, je to čistě soukromá záležitost."

„Jistě," odvětil mladík klidně a protentokrát téma opustil. „A jak se Vám, pane Ollivandere, líbí Bradavice?"

„Je to nádherná škola. Mám pocit, jako bych byl doma."

Montgomery se usmál a zastavil se pohledem na skupince o kousek dál od nich. „Ano, tak se tu cítíme všichni."

xXx

O pár hodin později seděl Harry na měkkém sedátku v okně jejich zmijozelského pokoje. Pozoroval hejna zářivých rybek v temné vodě Černého jezera a nevědomky si škrábal jizvu pod uchem. Naslouchal tichému oddechování svých nových spolužáků a zíral do nekonečných hlubin. Bylo to tak uklidňující. Tohle místo bylo lepší, než očekával. Kde jinde by mohl z postele koukat do světa pod vodní hladinou?

Cítil se, jako by rybky pomalu unášely jeho myšlenky. Využil toho a opatrně uspořádal své vzpomínky tak, aby nenarušil jejich klidný tok. Když byl hotov, unaveně si objal kolena a opřel si čelo o chladivé sklo.

Za sebou uslyšel šramot a pak tiché, opatrné kroky. Zastavily se kousek od něho. Váhavě, trpělivě. Harry v odrazu okna viděl Severuse. Zářivé rybky mu vytvářely na obličeji modré, zelené, žluté a červené skvrnky. Melancholicky se usmál do odrazu a Severus, povzbuzen tím upřímným úsměvem přišel k němu a sedl si naproti. Nic neříkal, jen tam tak seděl, ve slabé záři rybek. Za chvíli se Harry nadechl, zadržel dech, ale po pěti vteřinách ho bezhlesně vypustil. Nevěděl, kde začít. Jestli vůbec mohl začít.

Severus si toho všiml, zdvihl hůlku, zašeptal: _„Ševelisimo,"_ a dál tiše koukal do jezera. „Jak se ti daří?" konečně se zeptal.

„Pitomě. Jsem úplně hotový. Je to těžký, tvářit se, že…" nevěděl, jak popsat celou svou situaci.

„Že si obyčejný kluk, co si chce jen najít nový kamarády?" dokončil za něj bledý chlapec hraným bezstarostným tónem.

„Jo," uchechtl se Harry a zvedl hlavu, aby se lépe podíval Severusovi do tváře. „Přesně. A to všechno, zatímco ze sebe děláš pošuka před celou školou," zakončil hořce.

„Nikdo si nemyslel, že si pošuk, spousta lidí měla strach," namítl Severus a uhnul pohledem.

„Jo, báli se, že z nich udělám duchy, nebo něco podobného." Harry zavřel odevzdaně oči a opřel se o sklo.

„To není vůbec pravda. Báli jsme se o tebe! Jen jsi tam seděl a nic se nedělo, potom Klobouk požádal o asistenci a pak jsi měl ruce čtyř duchů na hlavě a pak Bezhlavému Nickovi málem upadla hlava a pak začali ti duchové zpívat a pak začali všichni ječet a něco je odmrštilo od tebe pryč a pak se začal Moudrý klobouk třást, nebo si se třásl ty, já nevím, protože si potom spadl na zem a ležel na zemi a vůbec ses nehýbal, a pak se kolem tebe seběhli učitelé a chtěli ti pomoct, ale Brumbál je zarazil a pak ses probudil, vrátil si Mcgonagalce Klobouk, který kňoural, a pak si jen tak přešel přes celou Síň, zatímco si krvácel z nosu a tvářil ses, že jsi naprosto v pohodě!" vyrazil ze sebe překotně rudnoucí Severus.

Harry vytřeštil oči. Nečekal, že to bude Severus vnímat takhle… „Byl jsem naprosto v pohodě, věř mi." Povzbudivě se na něj usmál, než si vzpomněl na vše ostatní a opět si objal kolena. Severus jen lehce uklidněn si sedl naproti němu a čekal, jestli řekne ještě něco.

„Je to tak jiné," vydechl Harry po chvíli neslyšně. „Tolik mohlo být jinak. Tolik se toho mohlo změnit. Nebelvír. Zmijozel." Položil dlaň na sklo. „Jedno rozhodnutí a mohlo být všechno... jinak," zopakoval. Smutně zavřel oči. „A nebo taky ne..."

Severus čekal, jestli ještě něco řekne, a když Harry dál mlčel, zeptal se: „Nemluvíš jen o zařazování, že ne?"

Harry se zmateně zarazil. „Myslel jsem... ale asi ne. Asi jsem mluvil o celém svém životě. Nebo té parodii na něj," hořce poznamenal a dlaň, kterou se dotýkal skla, sevřel do pěsti. Podíval se na Severuse, ale neviděl ho.

„Tolik se toho stane, tolik bolesti, tolik zrady, tolik machinací. A kvůli čemu? Kvůli potřebě kontroly! Pro přesvědčení zaslepeného muže, ke kterému vzhlížel celý svět. Muže, pro kterého je život jen nekonečnou šachovou partií." Zradu, kterou cítil ve svých vzpomínkách s Moudroukem, nyní vnímal plnou silou. „Důvěřuješ jim a děláš těžká rozhodnutí ve víře v jejich rady. Přežíváš, i když by bylo o tolik snazší odejít. A oni tě pomalu otesávají a ukrajují z tebe, aby si byl přesně podle jejich představ. Modelují z tebe svého pěšce, střelce, královnu i krále a ty jsi jim za to vděčný. Ničí lidi kolem tebe, jen aby tě mohli lépe hníst!" Polkl a zhluboka se nadechl. Musí se uklidnit.

Díval se do temnoty jezera s beznadějí, jako by tam viděl plavat těla těch, co ztratili svůj život ve jménu většího cíle. Siriuse. Strýčka Ollivandera. Severuse. Mámy a táty. Cedrika. Hermiony. Ginny. Rona. Draca Malfoye. Dokonce i Dursleyových. Ti všichni něco ztratili kvůli pouhému rozhodnutí. Rozhodnutí dvou mužů. A jen kvůli němu. Aby z něj byla vhodná loutka pro záchranu i zničení světa.

Ne.

Jak Dvojka řekl. Nebyla to jeho chyba. Mohli za to oni. Ale když nebudou oni, nebudou ani zničené životy ostatních… Kdyby se jich někdo zbavil, mohlo by být líp. On to udělat nemůže. A rozhodně ne teď. Ale někdo jiný v budoucnu ano.

Voldemort… Brumbál… musí zemřít.

Osamělá, nepovšimnutá slza mu stékala po tváři, když se Severusovi podíval odhodlaně do očí. „Už se nenechám ovládat…" vydechl tiše, když vyslovil svou nejtajnější myšlenku nahlas.

Severus jen přikývl. Opatrně mu, tak aby to Harry viděl, položil dlaň na sevřenou pěst. Jemně ji chytil a otočil. Přejížděl prsty zlehka po Harryho sevřených a ten je pomalu uvolňoval. Když Harry pěst uvolnil, rozevřel mu Severus ruku a bříšky prstů přejel po Harryho dlani. Při pohledu na krvavé půlměsíčky nic neřekl, nezmínil se ani o množství drobných jizev na prstech ani o těch hrubých na zápěstích. Vložil mu druhou rukou do dlaně laciný přívěšek stromu s rozvětvenými kořeny i korunou, obmotal mu kolem něj prsty a chytil přítelovu pěst oběma rukama.

„Nebudou," souhlasil klidně. „Strom se silnými kořeny nevyvrátíš, neohneš, a když ho zlomíš, vzpamatuje se a naroste ještě odolnější." Usmál se na něj. „Možná že tě zkusili ohnout, možná že tě zlomili, ale tady jsi, odhodlanější než kdy dřív."

Harry zvedl jeden koutek a bezhlesně kývl. Zavřel oči, položil hlavu zpět na okno a užíval si klidu, který mu stoupal rukou nahoru.

Uvědomění ho zasáhlo jako blesk. Otevřel oči a zaplavil ho děs. Prudce se vymrštil a chytil svého přítele pod krkem. Přišpendlil ho ke stěně výklenku a zavrčel.

„Co?!" Jak ho mohl zradit? chtělo se mu řvát vzteky. Copak už toho nebylo dost?

Jediné, co Severus stihl, bylo překvapené vykviknutí. Když zaregistroval jednoduchou otázku, pokusil se na ni odpovědět. „Jen malé kouzlo." sípal namáhavě. „Jen když dovolíš -" na víc se mu nedostávalo dechu. Upíral na Harryho oči a brunátněl čím dál víc. Haryho tisk nepovoloval a Severius začínal přivírat oči. Vteřiny předtím, než se mu protočily oči v sloup, ho Harry pustil a on se s prudkým nádechem sesul k zemi.

Harry se díval na kluka na zemi. Kašlal a lapal na dechu ale vůbec mu ho nebylo líto. Patří mu to. A navíc to, že dýchá, ještě neznamená, že není mrtvý muž. Severus se nadechl a chraplavě zašeptal: „Prosím…"

Harry zmateně zamrkal. Severus se chopil své šance. „Neškodné… je to neškodné!" snažil se vysvětlit slabým hlasem.

Spěšně ustoupil a dál ho obezřetně sledoval s hůlkou připravenou v ruce. Severus se bezhlesně posadil a opřel se o stěnu. Přívěsek ležel zapomenutý mezi nimi. Ticho se prodlužovalo. Severus se opatrně dotkl svého hrdla a jen z poloviny se mu podařilo potlačit bolestné syknutí.

Harry švihl připraveným zápěstím a Severus instinktivně ucukl. Sklouzl pohledem z Harryho a upřeně pozoroval prostor pod postelí, jako by se tam chtěl vsáknout celou svou bytostí.

Harry zaváhal, nadechl se a pak se zase odmlčel. Viděl Severuse krčícího se u stěny a viděl strach v jeho očích. Zaplavilo ho šílené horko a vyschlo mu v ústech. Nevěděl, co říct. Co by taky mohl v takové situaci udělat? Omluvit se? Nemá za co. I když to by vlastně…

„Promiň," přerušil Severus Harryho myšlenky téměř neslyšně. „Já…" olízl si rty. „Nevím, na co jsem myslel, byla to hloupost." Chytil si pravou rukou levé nadloktí a levými prsty nervózně poklepával ne své stehno s pohledem stále fixovaným na tmavou škvíru.

Harry přívěšek zvedl a soustředil se. Ano, teď to cítil. Lehoulinké pokojné ševelení, slabší než šepot jeho brku. Nic nebezpečného. Přesto se v něm zvedla vlna nevolnosti. Cítil na sobě vystrašený pohled svého kamaráda a beze slova si přívěšek zapnul kolem krku. Šňůrka byla dost dlouhá, aby se přívěšek ztratil za lemem každého trika i košile. Jakmile ho měl na sobě, viděl, jak se Severus uklidnil.

Zhluboka se nadechl. „Omlouvám se… nechtěl jsem… netušil jsem… byl to zkrat…" zmlkl. Není nic, co by mohl říct, aby ospravedlnil to, jak se zachoval.

„V pohodě," vyhrkl možná příliš rychle Severus. „Mohl jsem to čekat. Ale vážně, je na tom kouzlo uklidnění, není to nic silného. Používá se to na tomhle typu amuletů vždycky. Tenhle je na sílu a vytrvalost. Když bys to nedovolil, neuklidnilo by tě to," vysvětloval mu překotně a mlel páté přes deváté. Uprostřed krku se mu začala rudě vybarvovat velká skvrna lemovaná několika menšími po stranách.

Harry opatrně pomalu vztáhl k Severusovi ruku. Ten ji obezřetně přijal a nechal se vytáhnout na nohy. Harry ho navedl k sedátku a oba se posadili čelem k sobě. Opatrně sledoval sebemenší náznak nevole, když chytil Severuse za bradu a jemně ho natočil, aby dobře viděl rozsah poškození. Šeptem přivolal jeden ze svých balzámů a začal jemně na pohmožděném hrdle pracovat. Ucítil vůni eukalyptu a ještě něčeho dalšího. Chtěl se Severuse zeptat na složení, ale potom si všiml pohledu, který Severus upíral na plovoucí rybky, a rozhodl se raději mlčet. Téměř okamžitě cítil, jak se mu konečky prstů znecitlivují, a ještě opatrněji v aplikaci mazlavé hmoty pokračoval. Po chvíli se jeho pacient nepatrně uvolnil, přesto se na Harryho ani jednou nepodíval.

Když skončil, opatrně dózu zavřel a tiše ji odnesl zpátky mezi své věci. Postavil se vedle zamyšleného Severuse a nervózně čekal. Nechal se od něj ošetřit, to je dobrá zpráva, ne?

Znenadání se na něj Severus podíval a vstal. Harry napětím zadržel dech, rozhodnutý přijmout letící pěst nebo výbuch vzteku. Překvapením zalapal po dechu, když místo toho uslyšel klidné: „Pojď už spát."

Severus kolem něho prošel k posteli a Harry se zmateně díval před sebe.

Někdo se dotkl hřbetu jeho ruky a on se pomalu ohlédl. Severus stál vedle něj s pozvednutým koutkem úst a vypadalo to, že tam už chvíli stojí. „To, že je zítra neděle, neznamená, že smíš být celý den v posteli. Všichni jsou na tebe zvědaví."

Harry pomalu přikývl. „Od nuly do desítky, jak moc velký masakr to bude?"

„Třináct," zažertoval Severus a Harry se pousmál.

„Tak to je opravdu nejvyšší čas jít spát."

„Přesně tak," přikývl naoko vážně Severus a vrátil se ke své posteli.

„Takže," stále u okna si olízl rty. „Jsme v pohodě?"

„Jo, v pohodě," prohodil Severus přes rameno a lehl si.

Harry ho napodobil a zrušil kouzlo soukromí.

„Dobrou," zašeptal Severus.

„Dobrou."

Po chvíli si Severus ještě na něco vzpomněl. „Hej, Harry?"

„No?" ozval se nervózně.

„Vítej v Bradavicích," poblahopřál mu s úsměvem na rtech.

„Ehm… díky."

„Za málo. Dobrou, Harry."

„Dobrou, Seve."

„Hej! Neříkej mi tak!"

Harry se přidušeně zasmál a začal se soustředit na svůj dech a třídění svých vzpomínek. I tohle musí přidat do svého mentálního deníku pro pana terapeuta. Škrcení kamaráda by se za výkyv nálady považovat mohl, ne?

Byl to opravdu náročný den. Stala se toho spousta. Pousmál se. Pořád tomu nemohl uvěřit. Měl vlastně… rozdvojenou osobnost. Harry rostl a Dvojka se v nejhlubší části mysli staral o Voldemortův kousek duše. A teď, po kolika… skoro patnácti letech, byli s Dvojkou jedna osoba. Co byl teda vlastně teď zač?

Dvojka byl ten nejhustější drsňák, jakého znal. Držel na uzdě Voldemortovu duši, jako by se nic nechumelilo. Co byl Harry oproti němu?

Ale to taky nebyla pravda.

Vždyť Dvojka je Harryho součást. Možná, že kdyby se nic z toho nestalo, kdyby Pettigrew nezradil Harryho rodiče…

Ne. Do toho se nebude pouštět.

Ale… kdyby se do toho Brumbál nepletl, nemusel by být u Dursleyů. Mohl by vyrůst s Nevillem. Byli by jako bratři. Nebo by se aspoň mohli navštěvovat. A kdyby Brumbál nenechal Siriuse hnít v Azkabanu… vždyť on zničil Siriusovi život!

Kdyby Harry vyrostl jako normální kluk…

Tak kdo by kruci byl?

Vždyť, kým vlastně je? Byl Zlatým chlapcem, zachráncem kouzelnického světa. Symbolem naděje pro celou generaci. A jako takový už zemřel. Zemře. Je prostě mrtvý. Harry Potter prostě už neexistuje. Konec.

Co byl jiného?

Přítel. Chytač.

A to je všechno.

Ale stačilo to.

Aspoň něco tehdy dokázal. Uměl chytit zlatonku a vyhrát zápas. Většinou. Uměl vletět do nebezpečné situace a někomu pomoct nebo někoho zachránit. Většinou.

Ale nic jiného.

Je vlastně jen výsměchem pro všechny normální lidi.

_TO NENÍ PRAVDA_! Zaburácelo mu v hlavě.

Harry sebou trhl. Zdá se, že Dvojka nesouhlasil.

Pokusil se s ním mluvit, ale už to nešlo. Z Dvojky se stal jen silnější a drsnější hlas rozumu. Už teď Harrymu chyběl.

Prožil vedle Dvojky celý svůj život znovu. Pochopil věci, které mu dřív nedávaly smysl.

A Dvojka u něj stál a byl tam pro něj. Pomohl mu se s tím vypořádat. Ale i tak byly věci, které hned zase zamkl do neprodyšných termosek. Nemohl na ně myslet. Prostě nemohl.

Kdyby Harry mohl vyrůst, tak by chtěl být jako on. Dvojka by si nenechal srát na hlavu. Dvojka byl silný. Bojoval s Voldemortem a Harryho chránil. Nebál se. Byl to drsňák. A byl statečný.

Dvojka by si nepodřezal žíly.

Dvojka by se nenechal zabít.

Dvojka by vydržel. Bez ohledu na to, jak moc by ho mučili.

Harry polkl a cítil, jak mu stekla slza po tváři na polštář. Trochu to chladilo.

Ale o tom to bylo, že? Dvojka by toho zvládl spoustu, ale byl zavřený uvnitř Harryho. Harry se musel se vším vypořádat sám. A to mu moc nešlo.

Ale teď už Dvojka není zavřený. Je Harrym. A Harry je Dvojkou. Harry teď může být drsňákem. Nemusí se bát.

A už nemají v hlavě Voldíka. Můžou si dělat, co budou chtít. Už teď jsou silnější než kdy dřív. Mají tolik magie a energie, že musí běhat, aby se zbavili přebytku.

Nikdo je nezná a nikomu nic nedluží. Harry Potter je mrtvý. Oni jsou Herold. A toho nezná nikdo. Jsou obyčejným klukem s trochu neobyčejným studijní plánem. Jsou normální.

A až je doktor Kechnerberg spraví, nebudou ani divní.

„Harry?" zaslechl zašeptání. Doufal, že si to jen představoval. Už to skoro všechno měl.

„Harry?!"

Někdo napravo od něj zamrmlal cosi o houslích a klarinetech.

„Harry!" domáhal se Severus důrazně pozornosti.

„No?" odpověděl podrážděně.

„Spíš?" zeptal se Severus nevinně.

„Ne. Co chceš?"

„Už nic. Dobrou."

„Bastarde," vydechl pobaveně Harry a Severus se uchechtl. Otočil se na bok a zavřel oči. Tohle je Severus Snape, jeho kamarád. Musí být normální už jen kvůli němu. Dluží mu to.

Neznal všechny detaily, ale za pár let bude Severus trvat na tom, aby Harry vyrostl v normálním prostředí. Pohádá se s Brumbálem. Bude mu chtít dostat Voldíka z hlavy. Pokusí se Harryho ochránit.

Kvůli Harrymu mu Brumbál vymaže nebo snad přepíše jeho osobnost. Jak se mu to vlastně povede? Ze Severuse se stane krutý bastard, co bude Harryho Pottera bytostně nenávidět.

A je to vlastně Harryho vina.

_Není._

Harry zatnul zuby. Dvojka má pravdu. Může za to Brumbál.


	18. Jednorožec a lektvary

Zdravím všechny nové čtenáře! Další pátek je tu a s ním nová kapitola. Napište mi komentář, ať vás poznám a vím, pro koho píšu :)

**Dandy**, doufám, že jsi v předchozích kapitolách našla, co jsi hledala. Jestli ne, tak tady to je: Když Voldemort popravil Harryho, skutečně ho trefil Avadou. A tím zničil vlastní viteál. Od té doby Harry viteál už neměl a jeho magická hladina se začala šíleně zvedat. Proto potřebuje prsten při sesílání kouzel. Dvojka byl od popravy bez práce. Byl oddělenou částí Harryho osobnosti, která vznikla, aby Harryho chránila. Tím, že si v Harryho hlavě společně znovu prožili celý život, se konečně spojili. A co se těch ostatních věcí týká... Reakce na kolínskou, "zajímavé" Vánoce a budoucí plány pro Brumbála... No, řekněme, že uvažuješ dobrým směrem :D

**Všichni** si novou kapitolu užijte. Pro ty, kteří jsou snadno naměkko... Držte se :) Možná si připravte kapesníky nebo kakao. To pomáhá.

* * *

„V koupelně taky není!"

Severus zmateně otevřel oči. Postel, ve které ležel, nebyla superpohodlná jako v Ollivanderově domě, ale ani to nebyla ta stará zprohýbaná, na které spal většinu léta. Posadil se a protřel si oči.

„Sakra! Kde u Merlinových zapařených koulí může být?" nadával Crowdy přehrabující se ve skříni.

„Tam určitě nebude, Maxi! Mysli, kam se mohl podít?" uklidňoval ho Lufkin.

Severus si povzdechl. Dneska už se asi spát nebude. Rozhlédl se po pokoji. Vypadalo to, že už se ostatní začali zabydlovat. První kombinace oblečení se už válely na podlaze, čekající na skřítky, aby je uklidili. Voda za oknem byla prozářená a hejna šedých rybek vypadala nudně.

„Hej, Severusi, kde je Ollivander?" obrátil se k němu Crowdy.

Severus zvedl obočí. Takže teď si říkají jmény? Podíval se na vzorně ustlanou postel a pokrčil rameny. „Nejsem jeho chůva."

„Včera to vypadalo, že si dost rozumíte. A Spavin říkal, že jste spolu jeli do školy. Všichni by velmi ocenili, kdybys nám ho pomohl najít, ještě před zahájením schůze." Lufkin k němu přešel.

„A není hledání něco, co vám jde v rodině skvěle?" nemohl si pomoci a rýpl si Severus.

Lufkin se pousmál. „To ano, ale taky známe důležitost spolupráce."

Severus se odkryl a spustil nohy na zem. „Spolupráce znamená, že z toho mají prospěch obě strany."

„Jistě, náhodou jsem se bavil se sestrou a podle všeho by některé její kamarádky ocenily dobré lektvary."

„Dobré? Výborné," ohradil se Severus. „Pracuji jen s tou nejlepší kvalitou. Sjednej mi s nimi schůzku nebo ještě lépe, ať mi napíšou." Vstal a přešel ke kufru, kde měl připravený hábit.

„Vyřídím. Mohl by sis pospíšit?"

Severus protočil oči, ale přidal do kroku. Zašel za paraván a v rychlosti se převlékl. V koupelně si začal čistit zuby.

„Hele přidej, jseš jak tlustočerv!" zavolal za ním Crowdy.

Severus vyplivl pastu a vypláchl si pusu. Z ložnice slyšel Lufkina a Crowdyho, jak se tlumeně dohadují. Opláchl si studenou vodou obličej a měkkým ručníkem si ho usušil. V zrcadle se prohlédl. Nad obočím se mu začínal dělat pupínek a vlasy byly katastrofa. Povzdechl si a použil na ně odmašťující kouzlo. S trochou štěstí vydrží aspoň dvě hodiny. S posledním pohledem a povzdechem opustil koupelnu, prošel ložnicí a bez jediného slova k čekající dvojici prošel ložnicí ven.

Ve společenské místnosti byly různé skupinky lidí posedávající kolem stolků chytře rozmístěných dál od sebe kvůli soukromí. Starší studenti se dívali střídavě ke dveřím a k ložnicím. Když uviděli Severuse s Crowdym a Lufkinem za zády, dva prefekti se vydali k nim.

„Tak co? Víte, kde je?" obrátila se Josephine Flintová ke Crowdymu.

Severus se pootočil, aby na všechny viděl.

„Ne," zavrtěl hlavou Crowdy. „Bohužel. Ale tady Snape ví, kde ho najít."

Severus ztuhl, ale přinutil se přikývnout.

Flintová se na Crowdyho nervózně usmála. „To slyším ráda, Maxmiliáne. Ostatní prefekti jsou nahoře v hradu a snaží se ho nenápadně najít, ale čím dřív bude zpátky, tím líp." Ještě jednou se na něj usmála. „Schůze bude skoro za hodinu a půl, v devět. Stihněte to."

„Spolehni se." Ještě chvíli se na sebe dívali, pak Crowdy ještě jednou přikývl a vyrazil ze společenky ven.

Severus rychle pospíchal za ním. Jakmile se za nimi zavřel portrét, nasadili ostré, ale stále běžné tempo.

„Takže kde je?" pronesl Crowdy tiše, s pohledem upřeným před sebe.

„Řekl jsem, že nevím, _Maxmiliáne_," zašeptal nazpátek Severus.

Lufkin se ozval: „Ostatní prefekti ho hledají v hradu, takže bychom mohli zkusit pozemky."

„To by dávalo smysl. Asi bude venku."

„Hele, Snape, varuju tě… Jestli ho nenajdeme…" slyšel Crowdyho procedit skrz zuby.

Severus si dovolil rychlý pohled do strany. Crowdy měl stále perfektně klidný výraz. Polkl.

„Klídek, Maxi," řekl stejně potichu Lufkin. „Severus to udělá. Že?"

Přikývl. Kam by mohl zmizet? Pozemky jsou obrovský. Na hřišti nebude. Nelítá a ani nemá koště. U skleníků? Co by tam dělal? U jezera? V lese? Takový vůl snad není… Vydechl a sáhl si na krk. On vážně není žádná chůva. Vyšli schody do přízemí hradu a vydali se k bráně na školní pozemky. Ti dva se za ním tlumeně bavili.

„… Josephine?" zaslechl konec Lufkinovy otázky.

„Asi dobře," odpověděl mu Crowdy.

„Takže…"

„Rodiče vyjednávají zasnoubení."

„To je dobrá zpráva! Gratuluju, chlape! Co budeš dělat teď?"

„Teď najdu toho srá-"

„Pozor na jazyk," sykl Lufkin. „Ne mimo Jeskyni."

Crowdy se ostře nadechl. „Takže teď ho najdeme a vysvětlíme mu, jak to tady chodí."

Venku se na moment na schodech zastavili. Severus přelétl pohledem krajinu před sebou. Byla vidět jen část jezera a les. Famfrpálové hřiště bylo schované za hradem, stejně jako zahrady. Kam mohl jít?

„Kam teď?" ozval se Lufkin. „Mohli bychom použít nějaké kouzlo?"

„Jo, to by šlo. Znáš nějaké, Snape?"

„Ne," zavrtěl Severus hlavou. „Ale stejně bych ho nepoužil."

Než stačil Crowdy cokoliv říct, Lufkin se ho zastal. „Severus má pravdu. Žádný slušný kouzelník by takovou urážku nesnesl. A Ollivander se mi včera nezdál jako někdo, kdo by se sebou nechal zametat."

„Jo, to je pravda. Na rozdíl od někoho."

Severus zatnul čelist, ale na urážku nereagoval.

„Asi bychom se měli rozdělit. My dva půjdeme přes zahrady k hřišti," rozhodl Lufkin.

Severus přikývl. Raději bude hledat sám než poslouchat ty věčné rýpance. Vydal se k jezeru a Vrbě mlátičce se vyhnul velkým obloukem. Stále nechápal, který blázen ten strom vysadil. Šel rychle po cestě kolem jezera směrem k lesu. Takhle si nedělní ráno nepředstavoval. Zívl a zároveň mu zakručelo v břiše. Scházel mu klid Ollivanderova domu. Popravdě dokonce i jeho starý pokoj zněl o půl osmé v neděli ráno na nedobrovolné procházce venku dobře. Ještě jednou mu zakručelo v žaludku. Tohle bylo hrozné. Chtěl snídani. Kafe. Kde je skřítek, co by dohlédl na to, že sní snídani? Kde je skřítek, když ho člověk potřebuje?

Břicho se mu ozvalo znovu a Severus to vzdal. Za pokus nic nedá. Rozhlédl se kolem a tiše zavolal: „Bondy?"

Nic. Severus si povzdechl. Otočil se a nadskočil. Skřítek stál za ním!

„Bondy, takhle mě neděs!" vydechl Severus a prohrábl si vlasy.

„Volal jste? Jste zraněný?"

Severus se zastyděl. Najednou si říct o snídani znělo hloupě. Zuřivě přemýšlel, co by mu mohl říct místo toho. Pak ho ale něco napadlo. „Potřebuji najít Harryho. Bojím se, aby byl v pořádku," dodal starostlivě a ignoroval další zakručení. „Je v novém prostředí a mohla by se stát nějaká nehoda. Myslíš, že bys mohl zjistit, kde je?"

Bondy vážně přikývl. „Pán Snape udělal dobře, že Bondyho zavolal. Bondy najde pana Harryho rychle a zjistí, jestli je pan Harry v pořádku."

S tím zmizel a Severus zůstal o samotě. Nadechl se a rozhlédl se kolem. Ranní svěží vzduch byl docela příjemný. I když ne tak příjemný jako vyhřátá postel. Pomalu se vydal po cestě dál a kopal do malého kamínku. Asi po třech minutách se s lupnutím objevil třesoucí se Bondy.

„Bondy! Je všechno v pořádku?" hrklo v Severusovi.

Bondy přikývl. „A-ano. Pan Harry je v pořádku. Bohužel jsem ho překvapil. Rozhodl se pro ranní cvičení pro posílení fyzických sil v Zapovězeném lese."

Severus by rád řekl, že je překvapený, ale tohle měl popravdě čekat. „Je odsud daleko?"

„Asi 1300 metrů. Už byl na cestě zpět do školy."

„Dobře," přikývl Severus. Tentokrát mu zakručelo tak hlasitě, že to museli slyšet až v Prasinkách. „Kudy poběží? Kde si myslíš, že je nejlepší na něj počkat?"

Bondy se zamyslel. „Na křižovatce asi 130 metrů tímto směrem," ukázal za sebe. „Mám vyřídit panu Harrymu, že tam na něj počkáte?"

„Ano, prosím," usmál se na něj Severus. „A vyřiď mu prosím, aby si pospíšil."

Skřítek přikývl a zmizel. Severus se vydal dál až ke křižovatce, o které mu řekl skřítek. Cesta se větvila dvěma směry, jedním po udržované cestě kolem jezera a druhým po menší pěšině přímo do lesa. Chvíli jen tak postával, ale pak si sedl na pokácený strom. Bylo slyšet šplouchání vody o nedaleký břeh a někde datel klepal do stromu. Škoda, že si nevybral Vrbu mlátičku… I když, ten jeho mozek je tak vypolstrovaný, že by přežil snad i tu. Prsty sloupával ztrouchnivělou kůru a snažil se neusnout.

Uslyšel odkašlání. Vzhlédl a uviděl Bondyho s tácem jídla. „Pan Snape ještě neměl snídani. Bondy požádal kuchaře v kuchyni o snídani."

Severusovi se rozlil hrudí teplý pocit. Musel si odkašlat, aby se mu podařilo něco říct. „Bondy, to je od tebe velmi milé. Děkuju."

Bondy se na něj zvláštně podíval, položil tác na kmen a bez dalšího slova zmizel.

Bez dalšího zaváhání se vrhl na snídani. Vzal si opečený toast, dal na něj míchaná vajíčka a posolil je. Zakousl se do toho a v ten moment byl nejšťastnějším člověkem na světě. Nalil si černý čaj, aby stihl vychladnout, a rychle zhltl toast a ještě jeden. Pak si, protože bylo tak otřesně brzo ráno a čerstvý vzduch byl až moc zdravý, vzal kousek rybízového koláče a zapálil si cigaretu. Hlavou mu stále vrtala ta kolínská. Nebyl si jistý, jestli udělal dobře. Znovu si sáhl na stále citlivý krk. A to šlo jen o lehce okouzlený amulet. Pitomý amulet. Jak bude reagovat, až přijde na tu kolínskou? I když, to přece neovlivňuje Harryho, jen lidi okolo. Takže to je v pohodě, ne? Potáhl z cigarety. Začal mít špatný pocit. Ale to bude tím ranním vzbuzením. Ráno bylo dost hektické. Nic víc v tom není. Bude to v pohodě.

Sáhl druhou rukou po černém čaji a usrkl. Kdyby měl kafe, byla by ta atmosféra tady dokonalá. Ale tu bohužel studentům skřítci nedají. „Pitomá pravidla," zafrkal a potáhl z cigarety. Slyšel zpívat ptáky a ještě štěstí, že bylo pod mrakem, jinak by to byla až moc velká idylka.

Za zatáčkou bylo slyšet oddechování a tlumené dopady bot do lesního podrostu. Za chvíli se vynořil uřícený Harry. Měl na sobě dlouhé triko i kalhoty, v obličeji byl rudý a vlasy měl slepené potem. Doběhl až k Severusovi a začal se v předklonu vydýchávat.

„Musel jsi jít běhat zrovna dneska ráno?" zeptal se ho, zatímco ho pozoroval, jak se protahuje.

„A kdy jindy? Pak budu celý den pod hledáčkem každého ve škole. Takhle mám ještě chvíli klidu," vysvětloval Harry mezi nádechy.

„Je fajn, že sis to tak srovnal. Celý Zmijozel je ale kvůli tobě na nohou."

„Co? Proč?" zarazil se Harry.

„Nikdo nečekal, že se ráno zdejchneš. Nemáš být mimo Jeskyni, dokud se nenaučíš, jak to ve škole chodí. Kam můžeš, kam ne, jaká jsou pravidla a tak podobně."

„Já ale školu znám. Nepotřebuju instruktáž. A co je jeskyně?"

Severus zvedl obočí, naposledy natáhl ze zbytku cigarety a pak ji zašlápl. „Školu možná znáš, ale ne jako jeden z nás. Což jsi právě dokázal. Jeskyně je naše společenská místnost. Když jsi zmizel, doslova si zburcoval všechny vyšší ročníky. Je to pohotovost. Vytáhli mě kvůli tobě z postele!"

Harry se na něj podíval nejdřív pobaveně a pak rychle zvážněl. „Si děláš srandu? To si děláš srandu!"

„Ne. Byl bych jinak tady?"

„Tohle je šílený!" vydechl Harry a sedl si k Severusovi. „Proč tak blbnou?" Sklouzl pohledem k tácu s jídlem. „A budeš to ještě?"

Severus zavrtěl na druhou otázkou hlavou. „Dej si. A blbnou, protože je na ráno naplánované setkání, při kterém si tě chtějí proklepnout a zajistit, že budeš vědět, jak se chovat mimo Jeskyni." Pozoroval Harryho, jak se vrhl na jablečný koláč. „Kde máš protein a vlákninu?"

Harry na něj vyplázl jazyk. „To si dám potom. Takže co bude teď?"

„Ty ze sebe uděláš člověka. Neexistuje, aby tě takhle někdo v hradu viděl. Pak půjdeme do Jeskyně, ty se budeš chovat super na výši. Jako by ses neměl za co zpovídat. Nabubřele. Nenecháš ostatní, aby se ti dostali pod kůži a budeš stejnej cápek, co včera udělal z Modrého klobouku hromádku sténající kůže," instruoval ho. „Buď děsivý, ale ne moc. Elegantní, inteligentní, nabubřelý."

„To už jsi říkal." Upozornil ho Harry a nandal si na toast vychladlá vajíčka.

Severus přikývl. „Protože to platí dvojnásob. Rychle dojez a udělej ze sebe někoho, kdo nám neudělá ostudu."

„Takže co mám čekat?" zeptal se Harry a dojídal snídani.

„Připrav se na přednášku, dlouhou přednášku o tom, co můžeš a nemůžeš dělat. Budou se tě ptát na spoustu věcí. Zjišťovat, co jsi zač, jestli se k něčemu hodíš. Dej si pozor. Jestli urazíš někoho důležitého, můžeš přijít doslova a do písmene o budoucnost," varoval ho.

Harry zvedl obočí a napil se. „Zabijí mě?"

Severus se zasmál. „Ne. Nejsme nebelvíři. Jen nebudeš mít kontakty. A když to hodně posereš, každý potenciální kontakt se ti vyhne obloukem."

„Jo, tak to je v klidu," odmávl to Harry. „Má budoucnost je jasná. A hůlky potřebuje každý. Takže oni potřebují víc mě než já je."

Severus na něj zůstal zírat. „No, tak to asi budeš v pohodě."

Harry vytáhl hůlku a začal na sebe sesílat kouzla. Sušící kouzlo. Čistící kouzlo. Žehlící kouzlo. Rozpustil si vlasy pokusil se je prsty rozčesat.

„Počkej," zarazil ho Snape a odmastil je. Harry s povděkem přikývl a stáhl je znovu dozadu gumičkou.

„Můžeme?" zeptal se ho Harry a zvedl se.

Severus si ho prohlédl a jeho výraz asi musel mluvit za své. Šedé tepláky a černé triko. Jako ze škatulky, ale stále…

„Co?"

„Tohle je evidentně mudlovské. Nemůže tě tak nikdo vidět."

„Co poprosit Bondyho?" navrhl Harry.

Severus zvedl obočí. „Zkus to."

„Bondy?"

„Ano, pane Harry?" ozvalo se vedle nich.

„Mohl bys mi prosím přinést běžný hábit z mého kufru?"

„Měl pan Harry zeleninu?" přeměřil si ho.

Harry popadl do ruky hrst ředkviček a jednu si hodil do pusy.

Skřítek přikývl a zmizel. Harry se Severusem se na sebe podívali. „Myslíš, že projde tvými ochranami?"

Harry pokrčil rameny. „Není člověk, mohl by."

A skutečně, během chvíle se skřítek znovu objevil, v náruči Harryho lepší tmavě šedý hábit pro denní nošení.

„Děkuju Bondy." Vzal si ho a rychle si ho přehodil přes hlavu. Srovnal si ho v ramenou, zapnul u krku a zkontroloval rukávy. Z důmyslně schované kapsy vytáhl šedou stužku a zavázal ji kolem gumičky.

„Můžeme jít? Kolik máme času?"

Severus zakouzlil _Tempus_ a užil si ten pocit, který mu proplul tělem. Magie je prostě to nejlepší, co ho v životě potkalo. Zkoncentroval se na čas. „Máme ještě 38 minut na to, abychom došli do hradu."

„Jo, to je v pohodě. Jdeme!" zavelel Harry.

„Nejsi nějak moc nadšený?" podivil se.

„Ne, ale nechat je vycukat dýl by nemusel být dobrý nápad. I když by to určitě byla zábava."

„Ty jsi blázen!" zasmál se Severus.

„Ne," pousmál se Harry a rozešel se k hradu. „Jen masochista."

xXx

„Takže Harry, první dva dny ve škole. Jak se cítíš?"

Harry sáhl po žlutém pastelu a nakreslil s ním tlustou čáru podél světle hnědé. Pokrčil rameny a začal prstem rozmazávat barvy do sebe.

Pan Kechnerberg si povzdechl. „Harry, moc dobře víš, že za tebe to neodvykládám."

Harry sáhl po oranžové a začal s ní dělat malé puntíky. Když bylo už delší dobu ticho, zvedl oči a pak je zas rychle sklopil. Jeho terapeut seděl v křesle naproti němu a prohlížel si ho.

„Nelíbí se mi tam."

„Nelíbí?"

„Ne," zavrtěl hlavou Harry a znovu sáhl po žluté. „Jsou tam divní lidi. A furt na mě někdo zírá."

„Jsi nový student, je pochopitelné, že působíš zájem. A co za divné lidi tam je?"

Harry zaváhal. Vzal světle modrou a přidal ji do té mazanice na papíře. „Chovají se divně. A pořád mě pozorují a hlídají. Měl jste vidět, co se dělo po tom, co jsem se ráno vrátil z běhání! Severus měl docela peklo." Za tlustou sytou čarou ležely malé modré odštěpky.

„Vážně? Severus?"

Harry přikývl a odfoukl přebytečný prach z papíru. „Jo, vypadá to, že teď je ze mě jeho zodpovědnost. Chudák."

„A proč si myslíš, že se tak chovají?"

Harry našpulil pusu a sáhl po šedivé barvě. „Prý by bylo nejlepší, kdybych měl pořád společnost, dokud se nenaučím, co a jak."

„Skutečně? A co si o tom myslíš?"

„No, dává mi to smysl. A jemu by se to taky líbilo. Koneckonců jde o dobré jméno koleje. Ale štve mě, že si myslí, že to nezvládnu. Vždyť přece nejsem malý, abych se ztratil!" Ozvalo se prasknutí a Harry se překvapeně podíval do své ruky. Ležely na ní dvě poloviny pastelu, ještě spojené cárem proužku papírového obalu.

„Omlouvám se, " řekl tiše a vrátil je zpátky do krabice.

„Z toho si nic nedělej, to se stává často," odmávl to terapeut. „A jak jsi spokojený s kolejí, ve které jsi?"

„Měl by z toho radost," vyklouzlo Harrymu. Koukl se do jazyka a sklopil oči k rukám, které mu ležely v klíně. Měl na prstech žluté, oranžové a modré skvrny, a když si je promnul, byly zvláštní na omak.

„A co ty, máš z toho radost ty?"

„Já nevím. Odmítl jsem si vybrat, i když mi to nabízeli několikrát. A navíc, čekal jsem to. Tak nějak," připustil rozpačitě.

„A máš tedy radost?"

Harry se natáhl pro černý pastel a začal vybarvovat prostor mezi okrajem papíru a pestrobarevnou mazanicí. „Asi jo. Jsem se Severusem, a navíc je tam krásný pohled do jezera."

„Ale?"

„Někteří lidé tam... mi nesedí."

„Chápu."

Harry stiskl rty, aby neřekl něco nezdvořilého. Silně pochyboval o tom, že by ho ten muž sedící v pohodlném křesle mohl chápat. Ale na druhou stranu, na co by jinak měl tu spoustu zarámovaných diplomů na stěně?

Jeho obrázek byl už skoro hotový. Nechápal, proč to musí pokaždé dělat. Aspoň může něčím zaměstnat svoje ruce. A taky nerozuměl tomu, proč se v téhle ordinaci cítí tak... Rozloženě. Vždyť byl celý den v pohodě! Klidný, sebevědomý, plný síly od Dvojky. Ale to bylo pryč v momentě, kdy si sedl do toho křesla naproti Kechnerbergovi.

„Zajímavá volba barev. Řekneš mi k tomu něco?" zeptal se ho terapeut tónem, jako by mluvil o oblíbeném počasí.

Nadechl se a pomalu vzduch vypustil. Opatrně obkreslil prstem linie hnědé a žluté. Černá všude kolem hrozila, že je pohltí, ale přesto tam byly. Kapka světla v temnotě.

„Já nevím… Prostě mě to napadlo."

„Aha. A napadá tě něco, když to takhle vidíš? Nebo napadalo tě něco, když jsi to maloval?"

Svraštil obočí a promnul si zaprášené prsty. „Je to… teplo. A hříva… Uklidňoval mě…" odmlčel se a vzpomínal na toho úžasného tvora. Pan Kechnerberg mlčel. Tohle Harry moc dobře znal. Čekal, co z Harryho vypadne za blbost tentokrát.

„To je Ludwig," začal znovu pomalu. „Nikdy jsem ho neviděl. Nevím, jak vypadal, ale byl tak… uklidňoval mě."

„Ludwig je tvůj přítel?"

„Ne," zavrtěl Harry hlavou. „Ludwig byl jeho jednorožec."

„Řekni mi o něm víc," vyzval ho klidný hlas a Harry zavřel oči.

„Nebylo mi tehdy moc dobře. Myslím, že mi něco říkali, ale vůbec si to nepamatuju. A hlavně se dohadovali. Měli strach. To jsem poznal, víte?"

Pan Kechnerberg souhlasně zabručel.

„Bylo to strašně těžké, víte? Taková tma. Zima. Nešlo o to, že jsem nic neviděl. Byl jsem zvyklý trávit delší čas bez světla a někdy i ve vlhku. Bylo to..." oblízl si rty a přes zavřená napnutá víčka se díval někam do dálky. „Nic jsem necítil. Jen zimu. Ale i ta mi byla jedno. Popisuje se to zvláštně, ale... jako kdyby ze světa zmizelo všechno štěstí. A smutek. A vztek. A bolest. Jen zima zůstala. Svět byl najednou prázdný a já jsem tam tak byl a nevěděl jsem, co dělat. Byla mi strašná zima." Dal si kolena pod bradu a zimomřivě si protřel paže.

„Nešlo před tím zmizet. Ale víte, myslel jsem si, že kdybych se možná, možná zmenšil do úplně malé kuličky, tak by to bylo lepší. A tak jsem to zkoušel. Víte, zmenšit se. Být úplné nic. A pak... byl jsem tak unavený. I dýchat bylo těžké. Všude byl děsný chlad a nevěděl jsem, kde končí zima a začínám já. Už jsem ani tu zimu nechtěl dýchat. Unavovalo mě to. A pak už jsem nebyl. Byl jen chlad, a i ten zmizel. Pak nebylo nic."

Zhluboka se nadechl. A zaškrábal prsty po čalouněném křesle. Krátké chlupy ho škrábaly pod nehty. Hlavně nezapomenout, že už to má za sebou. Odkašlal si a pokračoval: „A pak jsem ucítil tady na tváři teplo. Takové vlhké. A jakoby zafrkání. Znělo to podobně jako testrál, ale nedávalo mi to smysl. Pokusil jsem toho dotknout, ale zmizelo to. Mezi prsty jsem měl nějaká drobná smítka, a když jsem položil ruku zase vedle sebe, uvědomil jsme si, že ta podlaha je jich plná. Zabořil jsem do nich prsty. Nevěděl jsem, kde se tam vzal písek, nikdy předtím jsem se neprobudil na písku.

Pokusil jsem se zvednout, ale jak jsem se pohnul, začala mě bolet hlava. Tady za očima, víte? Sáhl jsem si na ni, ale byla kolem ní obmotaná taková pevná látka, co pružila a byla hrubá. Radši jsem si lehl zpátky a trochu s hlavou zahýbal, aby se pod ní udělal pohodlnější důlek. Určitě jsem tou dobou měl vlasy plné písku, takže ta trocha navíc byla jedno. Trochu jsem zavrtěl i tělem, ale bylo moc těžké a neposlouchalo. Tak jsem zůstal ležet.

Když jsem usínal, uslyšel jsem zafrkání a zaržání. Víte, lekl jsem se. Myslel jsem, že to předtím byla jen vidina. Tedy," opravil se, „slyšina. A tak jsem zůstal ležet a za chvíli to zvíře přišlo ještě blíž. Zadržel jsem dech a pak jsem ucítil vlhký a teplý vzduch na obličeji. Vydechl jsem a to zvíře zafrkalo a ucuklo. Ale za chvíli bylo zpátky. Zvedl jsem takhle ruku k obličeji a on ji oblízl! Bylo to vlhké a trochu nechutné a měl drsný jazyk. Ale asi to bylo i příjemné. Nastavil jsem dlaň takhle prsty nahoru a on do ní strčil tlamu. Byla neuvěřitelně hebká. Začal jsem ho po ní hladit. Snažil jsem se jezdit rukou mezi nozdrami a pak po takovém dlouhém jakoby hřbetu nosu nahoru. Chtěl jsem být opatrný, abych ho třeba omylem nepíchl do oka...

Ale mít ruku tak hodně vysoko bylo těžké a bolelo mě z toho rameno, a i když jsem se snažil, za chvilku mi spadla na zem. Mrzelo mě, že už ho nemůžu dál hladit. Ale asi jsem nebyl sám. Nespokojeně zafrkal a pak zmizel. A hned zase zafrkal znovu, tentokrát ale z druhé strany. A pak do mě něco ze strany duclo a zůstalo to tam. Slyšel jsem, jak mi vedle ucha dýchá, a teplo mě hřálo do celého boku. Ucítil jsem koně a ještě něčeho sladkého. Nadzvedl jsem levou ruku a přitiskl mu ji ze strany na bok. Zvedala se a klesala. Srst měl hladkou, ale každý chlup byl kupodivu drsný. Nikdy předtím jsem tak blízko koni nebyl. Jen hipogryfovi nebo testrálovi, ale koni ne. Jen jsem nechápal, proč jsme spolu.

Byl tak teplý! Přitiskl jsem se k němu blíž. Nechtěl jsem, ale ono to nějak samo. A on mě zase oblízl. Poslouchal jsem, jak dýchá, a snažil se dýchat s ním. Dýchal tak pomalu! Tak moc jsem se na to dýchání soustředil, že ani nevím, kdy jsem usnul. Ale když jsem se probudil, stále byl tam. Už mě strašně bolela záda, a musel jsem se pohnout, ale nechtěl jsem ho rušit. Tak jsem se začal pomalu zvedat a on úplně ztuhl. Když jsem konečně seděl, on tam stále byl, ale byl strašně moc napjatý. Začal jsem ho hladit a zkoušel jsem přijít na to, jak je velký, ale moc mi to nešlo si to představit.

Seděl jsem, ale něčemu uvnitř mě se to nelíbilo a začalo mě bolet břicho. Tak jsem se zkusil pomalu posouvat a nakonec se mi povedlo se o něj opřít. Nevěřil byste, jakou jsem měl radost z toho, že mě nechal. Bylo to skvělé! Zahříval mi celá záda. A věděl jste, že mají takovou trochu mastnou srst? Celou ruku jsem měl takovou ulepeně drsnou.

Pak se napjal a najednou jsem měl něco velkého a těžkého před sebou. Podle hmatu jsem zjistil, že to byla jeho hlava, kterou mě začal jakoby pošťuchovat. Zvedl jsem ruku a provlékl mu ji pod krkem. Měl tam jedno velké vyholené místo a bylo hrbolaté. Myslím, že to byly jizvy. Byly cítit podobně jako ty moje. A takhle zespodu jsem ho začal hladit po hřívě. Byla hebká a hrozně zacuchaná.

Druhou rukou jsem ho hladil po čumáku a nahoru mezi očima. Chtěl jsem mu počechrat čupřinu, jestli nějakou měl, ale místo toho jsem narazil na něco tvrdého. Bylo to tenké a trčelo mu to z čela a bylo to teplé na omak. Hladké s malými varhánky a rýhami. Jednou rukou jsem ho pořád drbal v hřívě a druhou jsem opatrně přejel po varhánkové tyčce. Byla docela dlouhá, asi jako má dlaň – a potom najednou skončila. Nepřišlo mi ale, že by to tak mělo být, protože konec byl plochý, a ještě vůbec ne tenký. Měl jsem pocit, že měla ještě pokračovat. Když jsem přejel prstem po té plošce, trhl sebou, napjal se a zaržál. Zvedl se a já měl co dělat, abych nespadl.

Slyšel jsem, jak jde někam za mě, kde začal cosi chroupat. Pak o kousek dál bylo slyšet tlumené dopadání něčeho těžkého a vlhkého do písku a taky proud vody. Ucítil jsem intenzivní vůni koňských koblížků. Nakonec se vrátil ke mně a zase si za mě lehl, abych se o něj mohl opřít. Měl jsem radost, že to udělal. Za tu chvíli, co byl pryč, se do mě zase dala zima. Užíval jsem si toho úžasného pocitu tepla a koňské vůně a poslouchal jeho srdce a pak jsem zase usnul.

Probudilo mě bolení břicha. Takový nepříjemný tlak. Opatrně jsem vstal a snažil se přejít zhruba do těch míst, kam chodil na záchod on. No, když jsem šlápl bosou nohou do něčeho měkkého, věděl jsem, že jsem na správném místě." Harry se zarazil. Asi mu nemusí vyprávět úplně všechno, ne?

„No, a když jsem se vracel zpátky, narazil jsem do něj! Vůbec jsem ho neslyšel! Chytil jsem se ho, abych nespadl, a on, přísahal bych, že pobaveně zaržál. No vážně! Potěšilo mě, že má radost. Zůstali jsme stát. Byl jsem o něj opřený a jen tak tak jsem mu dosáhl na hřbet. Musel být hodně velký. Hladil jsem ho, ale po chvíli jsem si zase sedl, protože no, stát bylo těžké.

On ke mně přišel a lehl si vedle mě a dal mi hlavu do klína. Zafrkal. Začal jsem mu prsty rozčesávat zacuchané chuchvalce v hřívě. Dával jsem si pozor, abych nezavadil o ten jeho ulomený nebo uřízlý roh. Víte, byl to fajn pocit. To, že mi někdo tak věřil. Podařilo se mi rozčesat první polovinu, než jsem uslyšel zvuk otvíraných dveří před námi.

Vylekal se. To jsem poznal hned. Zprudka vstal a odběhl někam dozadu. Nevěděl jsem, co se děje, nic jsem neslyšel, a tak jsem zůstal sedět. Pak jsem to ucítil. Les a pižmo. I když to překrývala vůně opečeného masa, poznal bych tu kombinaci kdekoliv. Ucítil jsem lehký závan a pak mě dlouhé prsty pohladily po hlavě. Sevřel se mi žaludek, ale necukl jsem.

Harry, můj Harry, jak se cítíš? Ptal se mě. Pokusil jsem se mu odpovědět, ale znělo to spíš jako skřípot než jako hlas. Ale on mě nenechal. Ne, ne, ne, říkal. Nenamáhej se. Prý jsem měl odpočívat. A líbilo se mu, že jsme se s Ludwigem spřátelili. Tak se totiž jmenoval, Ludwig. A taky říkal, že je zvláštní, si mě tak oblíbit, že k sobě Ludwig nikoho nepouští, pokud ho předtím nezklidní. A říkal, že když budu hodný, tak mě k němu ještě někdy vezme. Pak mě chytil tady za ruku a pomohl mi na nohy. Pojď se mnou, říkal mi. Musíme tě dát do pořádku. Pozval jsem k nám jednoho důležitého pána, co by se ti rád podíval na ty tvé nešťastné oči. Přeci bys ho nechtěl zklamat, když za tebou přijel takovou dálku.

Šel se mnou hodně rychle ke dveřím, ale v písku se mi bořily nohy. Naštěstí mě velmi pevně držel, abych mu stíhal. Za mnou se ozvalo rozčilené zaržání. Chtěl jsem zamávat Ludwigovi, ale on mě strhl na stranu a vykřikl nějaké kouzlo. Spadl jsem do písku a na chvíli jsem viděl ohňostroj. Ucítil jsem vlnu magie a pak Ludwig zaryčel. Měl jsem o něj strach, protože to znělo, jako by ho něco bolelo, ale než jsem stačil cokoliv udělat, už mě zase zvedal ze země. Pospíšil jsem si na nohy, a když jsem šel za ním, o něco jsem škobrtl palcem. Asi to byl práh nebo předěl mezi dveřmi. Hodně to zabolelo, ale rychle jsem si pospíšil, abych ho nerozčílil, přeci jen k nám přijel ten pán na oči jen kvůli mně. A potom jsme nešli po písku, ale po kamenných dlaždicích. Nohy mi o ně pleskaly a studilo to. A i vzduch byl čím dál studenější a studenější. Cítil jsem jak, jak mi z nohou opadávají zrnka písku. A škrábalo to, jak drhly o ty dlaždice. No a pak jsme došli do místnosti, kde byl ten lékouzelník s hromadou kouzel a hejblátek.

No a ten obrázek je teda o tom, jak jsem se s Ludwigem cítil, víte? Opravdu mi pomohl, a to je to světlo tady uprostřed. Bylo mi s ním hezky. A to je tak všechno," pokrčil Harry rameny a otevřel oči. Zmateně zamrkal, když ho oslnilo světlo. Ta ordinace vypadala... příliš normálně.

Pan Kechnerberg naproti němu seděl a se zájmem si prohlížel obrázek. „A jak se tedy cítíš teď při vzpomínce na Ludwiga?"

Harry se zamyslel. „No, je mi smutno. Měl jsem ho rád a naše setkání mi budou chybět."

„Takže jste se viděli víckrát?"

„Ano," kývl Harry hlavou.

„Jak často?" vyzvídal terapeut.

„Vždycky, když jsem byl dost hodný. Třeba jsem byl statečný a něco jsem vydržel a pak jsem za odměnu mohl za ním. Nebo, když jsem byl opravdu moc hodný a něco se mi podařilo. Ale to se tak často nestávalo," dodal Harry smutně. „Víte, snažil jsem se, ale nebylo to vůbec lehké. Jsem totiž strašné budižkničemu a málokdy udělám něco správně. Většinou spíš něco pokazím… Teda," zarazil se Harry, „vím, že to tak není. Slaninu a vajíčka dělám výborná. Ale cítím to tak, víte?"

„Chápu," přikývl hlavou pan Kechnerberg. „A když bych tě teď hned odvedl za Ludwigem, jak by ses cítil?"

Harry zmateně nakrčil obočí a sklouzl pohledem na své zamazané ruce. „To by se nestalo. A bylo by to divný."

„Proč by to bylo divný?"

„Proč byste mě tam bral?" odpověděl mu otázkou. Tyhle dotazy už mu začínaly pít krev.

„Nemáš pocit, že by sis to zasloužil?"

„No... ne."

„Takže, kdybych se tě zeptal, jestli máš pocit, že se ti něco za poslední měsíc povedlo..."

„Nevím o ničem," odpověděl mu Harry popravdě.

„Takže bys odmítl jít za Ludwigem?"

„Ne, to ne... Ale bylo by to divný."

„Proč?"

„No, protože to si přece musím zasloužit."

„A proč si myslíš, že si musíš něco pěkného zasloužit?"

„Protože to tak vždycky bylo, to je jasné." Harry podrážděně založil ruce na hrudi. Tohle bylo jak s malým dítětem.

„Dobrá tedy," povzdychl si pan Kechnerberg. „Pro dnešek už to bude vše. Prosím, do příště si promysli a napiš na papír tři věci, které se ti za poslední měsíc podařily. Tři věci, které si pro někoho udělal, aniž bys chtěl něco na oplátku, a tři věci, co pro tebe někdo udělal jen tak." Slovo tebe silně zdůraznil.

To se Harrymu zdálo jako pěkná kravina. Přikývl a zvedl se. „Tak jo, no. Příští týden zase?"

„Ano, ano, příští týden." Terapeut se na něj usmál a zaklapl desky. „Na shledanou, Harry."

„Nashle," otočil se a odešel do čekárny, kde na něj čekala Poppy. Usmála se na něj a ukázala na dveře do přemisťovací místnosti. „Můžeme?" zeptala se ho.

Harry přikývl a šel za ní.

xXx

Severus si povzdechl a zaklapl knihu, která mu k ničemu nebyla. Vrátil ji do police a sáhl po další hned vedle. S hromadou štěstí v ní něco najde. Promnul si oči a zamžoural na rejstřík knihy. Nic. Po třech hodinách už toho začínal mít dost. Ne že by doufal, že něco najde hned po příjezdu sem, ale… doufal. Uklidil knihu na místo, a než si vybral další, zkontroloval čas. Za pět minut půl sedmé. V břiše mu zakručelo a on si vynadal do tupohlavce. Jestli se chce najíst před schůzkou s novými zákazníky, musí pohnout.

Popadl brašnu s poznámkami a propletl se uličkami knihovny. Na chodbách cestou do Velké síně až na pár nadšeně se bavících hloučků moc lidí nebylo. Nevěřil by, že mu tlumený zvuk kroků na kamenných dlaždicích bude tolik chybět. Zahnul za roh kolem sochy pitoreskního mužíka a usmál se při pohledu na prázdnou chodbu před sebou. Vysoké gotické oblouky, vysoké gobelíny, na které dopadalo poslední světlo dne zbarvené mozaikami vysokých oken. Bradavice byly prostě… kouzelné. A vysoké.

„Ale ale, koho pak tu máme?"

Bleskově se otočil a sáhl pro hůlku, ale pozdě. První kouzlo ho přitisklo na zeď a druhé ho k ní přilepilo. Black s Potterem se na sebe šklebili, evidentně potěšení sami sebou. Toho prcka nikde neviděl, zato Lupin stál trochu stranou s nejistým výrazem. Jeho vzorně vyleštěný odznak se leskl v zapadajícím slunci.

„Jestli pak to nebude náš příšerný známý, Tichošlápku?" odpověděl Blackovi Potter s o nic méně lesklým odznakem kapitána týmu.

Severus si odfrkl. Prostě si nemohl pomoci. Ty přezdívky byly směšné.

„Čemu se směješ, Srabusi?" zavrčel Black a udělal krok k němu. „Uvidíme, jestli se budeš smát za chvíli." Zvedl hůlku a zamířil s ní Severusovi mezi oči.

Propalovali se pohledy. Severus musel koukat mírně nahoru a vůbec se mu to nelíbilo. Už si zvykl, že je Harry menší než on a že na něj může pohodlně shlížet. Rád shlížel na ostatní.

Ani jeden z nich nemrkal. Prohrál už v momentě, kdy se dostali za něj. Ale tohle vyhraje. Musí. Cítil, jak v něm roste vztek. Na zádech ho studil pot a oči štípaly. Začaly se mu zalévat slzami, ale Black na tom byl stejně. Najednou sebou Black trhl a uhnul pohledem stranou. Severus dvakrát pomalu mrkl.

„Siriusi, ne první den," řekl Lupin tiše s rukou na Blackově rameni. „Víš, že první problémy se vždycky trestají nejhůř."

„Jo, to je fakt," souhlasil Potter. „Vloni a předloni to byli slizáci. A ještě musíme dořešit, co provedou letos."

Black se usmál s vyceněnými zuby. „No to je pravda. A myslím, že vím, kdo bude potížistou roku."

„Srabus má slušně našlápnuto z loňska," ušklíbl se Potter.

Severus sebou zacloumal, ale připevněný byl pevně. Kdyby se mu podařilo pohnout rukou aspoň o kousek…

„To by bylo příliš snadné," namítl Black. „To by byla nuda. Myslím, že bychom měli poctít naší pozorností jejich nový přírůstek."

„Líbí se mi, kam míříš," usmál se Potter a s Blackem si plácl. Severus sebou ještě jednou škubl, ale zůstal mlčet. „Už máš něco v plánu?"

„Zatím ne, ale na něco přijdeme. Ten namachrovanej blbec si určitě myslí, že mu to tu bude patřit, ale to se plete. A Klobouk ho zařadil do Zmijozelu a my víme, co to znamená." Black si odplivl Severusovi k nohám.

Severus sevřel čelist. Jak rád by toho bastarda proklel. Každý den, co existuje, je pro Severuse utrpením.

„Merlin ví, že máš pravdu," poplácal ho Potter po rameni „Ale to i Náměsíčník. Jen ať strhnou první body jim."

„To se nestane, vy zmetci," nevydržel a procedil to skrz zuby Severus. Vzteky skoro neviděl.

Black s Potterem se na něj vrhli.

„Kluci!" zastavil je Lupin. „Budeme mít společnost." Kývl hlavou směrem k rohu chodby. Všichni ztichli a poslouchali. A skutečně za chvíli slabě uslyšeli štěbetání.

Black s Potterem odstoupili od Severuse.

„Jděte napřed," pobídl je Lupin. „Dojdu vás potom."

Přikývli a vydali se směrem k Velké síni jakoby nic. „Tak zas někdy, Srabusi!" zavolal na něj přes rameno Black a hned nato se začal něčemu s Potterem smát.

Severus se díval na jeho záda a přál si, aby se v nich objevily díry. Velké krvavé hnusné díry. Nenáviděl toho parchanta. Tak moc ho nenáviděl.

„Ehm," odkašlal si Lupin. „Tak já tě odkleju."

Severus zvedl jedno obočí a podíval se na prefekta před sebou. Co na něm ti dva viděli? Když se mohl konečně odlepit, podlomila se pod ním zdřevěnělá noha. Zatnul zuby a stoupl si na druhou. Lupin se pod jeho pohledem ošil. Konečně se zpoza rohu objevila skupinka havraspárských dívek. Na chvíli ztichly, když si všimly, že v chodbě už někdo je. Rychle kolem nich prošly a tiše si povídaly dál. Jak je míjely, jedna blondýna se na ně podívala a usmála se.

„Řekni," ozval se Severus tiše, stěží ovládající svůj hlas. „Stojí ti to za to? Žehlit za ně jejich průsery, pořád je hlídat?"

Lupin přešlápl, ale mlčel.

„Mít prefekta, který jim pomůže obejít každé pravidlo… To musí být… užitečné," rýpl si.

Sledoval, jak Lupin zatnul pěsti a zhluboka se nadechl. „Děkuju by stačilo," prohlásil kontrolovaným hlasem.

„Dám ti víc než to." Pousmál se, když slyšel ten sametový hlas, který se mu občas podařilo vytvořit. „Radu. Držte se od Ollivandera dál. Nechcete ho vidět naštvaného."

Lupinovi zacukal koutek oka. Kruhy pod očima, vystouplé lícní kosti… Nevypadal zrovna nejlíp. Odkašlal si a odpověděl: „Pes, který štěká, nekouše."

Severus se zasmál. „Ale tenhle nikdy štěkat nebude."

Lupin zbledl. Dívali se jeden na druhého a Severus se stále mírně usmíval. „Myslím, že jdu pozdě na dnešní večeři. Přeji příjemný den," řekl po chvíli a prošel kolem Lupina. Šel dlouhými kroky a cítil, jak za ním hábit trochu vlaje. Srdce mu bušilo až v krku a napětí mu pulzovalo žilami. Pomalu roztřeseně vydechl.

Lupina neměl rád, ale ty dva nenáviděl. Ale každý pokrok se počítá. A znepokojit Lupina mezi to rozhodně patří. Ušklíbl se. Vypadá to, že se od Harryho může naučit spoustu užitečných věcí. Výhružně se smát a zdvořile vyhrožovat byla jen špička ledovce. Vlastně se mu to i líbilo. Na moment cítit převahu nad tím druhým… Pro to by stálo za to žít.

Zarazil se.

Ohlédl se a uviděl Lupina zamyšleně si prohlížet gobelíny. Byl shrbený a měl ustaraný výraz. Pocit triumfu mu zhořkl v ústech. Cože to vlastně dokázal? Zchladil si žáhu na klukovi, co měl očividně horší léto než on. Zkřivil obličej odporem, ale hned ho zase vyrovnal do klidné masky. Může si gratulovat. Ještě ho praštit a mohl by si podat ruku se svým otcem.

Když už byl na doslech od Velké síně a uslyšel živou konverzaci uvnitř, zpomalil. Bůhvíproč ho přešla chuť k jídlu. Zkontroloval čas a okamžitě se otočil ke schodišti vedoucímu ke sklepení. Srážka s těmi imbecily mu zabrala víc času, než čekal. Zbývá mu deset minut a během nich se najíst už stejně nestihne.

Došel ke dveřím staré cvičební kuchyně a ze slušnosti zaklepal. Když se zevnitř nikdo neozval, pomalu stiskl kliku a ještě pomaleji začal otevírat dveře. Zarazil se a poslouchal. Nic. Ticho. Úlevně si vydechl a vešel dovnitř. Světla se okamžitě rozsvítila. Rozhlédl se kolem a spokojeně přikývl. Místnost byla skutečně prázdná. Žádný páreček mrzimorů na stole ani pod stolem není, takže se může pustit do práce. Z brašny vytáhl pergamen, kalamář a brk a všechno to hezky naaranžoval na jeden konec stolu. Zhluboka se několikrát nadechl, aby se pořádně uklidnil. Nemůže na své potenciální zákazníky nastoupit vzteklý jako třaskavý skvorejš.

Sedl si a vytáhl z brašny banán, který tam měl pro případ schovaný. V rychlosti ho oloupal, snědl a slupku odlevitoval do koše. Když cítil, jak mu magie proudí tělem skrz hůlku, teprve tehdy se pořádně uklidnil. Měl by kouzlit častěji, určitě to je zdravé pro jeho psychiku. Ještě jednou se zhluboka nadechl a připomněl si chyby z minulých jednání, kterým se musí vyhnout.

Z dumání ho vytrhlo zaklepání na dveře. Bylo to šest úderů, nejdřív čtyři a potom dva. Severus se narovnal a zavolal: „Dále!"

Ve dveřích stál Lufkin a za ním stádo malých holek. Mohly to být tak čtvrťačky.

Severus vstal a kývl hlavou. „Zdravím."

Lufkin na něj kývl zpět. „Zdravím. Dámy, dovolte abych vám představil Severuse Snapea, výborného lektvaristu. Severusi, mou sestru Lydii znáš. Přišla společně se svými přítelkyněmi projednat jisté obchodní záležitosti." Tři z nich si něco začaly špitat a vzápětí se všechny zahihňaly.

„Jistě," pokýval hlavou Severus a nabídl jim místa naproti stolu, „posadíme se?"

Dívky si sedly na nabídnutá místa. Dvě z nich měly kolena stočená způsobně do strany, zbytek koukal kamkoliv, jen ne na Severuse. Gardedáma Lufkin si sedl k vedlejšímu stolu, pro iluzi soukromí.

„Dámy," ujal se slova Severus. „Slyšel jsem, že byste ocenily mé služby, je to tak?"

Většina z nich kývla a holka se stejnou barvou vlasů jako Lufkin promluvila. „Ano. Měly bychom zájem o pár lektvarů a výrobků na míru. Slyšely jsme, že je děláš."

Severus se pousmál. „To ano, ale záleží na mnoha faktorech. O jaké lektvary by se mělo jednat?"

Lydia zčervenala a začala potichu vypočítávat. Držela se při tom za ruce svých sousedek. „Lektvary na růst vlasů, na akné, na suchou pleť, na plnější rty, zářivější oči a větší –" zasekla se a střelila pohledem po bratrovi, který si se zájmem čistil svůj prsten.

„Prsa," dořekla za ni její sousedka. „A také lektvary proti početí, na bolesti břicha a lektvary lásky," dodala, dokud se jí držela odvaha.

Severus pokýval hlavou, zatímco v duchu zaúpěl. Vypadalo to na typický balíček pro puberťačky, ale některé z těch věcí jim prostě nemohl dát. Pozorně si každou z nich prohlédl a vzpomněl si na hodiny výzkumu, které strávil nad lesklými stránkami dívčích časopisů.

„Chápu. Každý z těch produktů pozorně probereme. Růst a vyživení vlasů nebude problém. Můžete mít základní lektvar nebo rozšířený balíček. Ten kromě lektvaru obsahuje speciální šampon, kondicionér, masku na vlasy a olej na vlasy. Můžete si samozřejmě vybrat, jestli chcete všechny položky nebo jen některé. Co se týče rozšířeného balíčku… Při výrobě produktů zohledním typ vaší pokožky i vlasů, takže budete mít zajištěnu komplexní péči. Na druhou stranu výrazně levnější základní lektvar vám sice podpoří růst vlasů, jejich pevnost však bude oslabena. Takže budete mít dejme tomu na čtrnáct dní dlouhou hřívu, po uplynulé době se ale vlasy začnou výrazně lámat a třepit.

Kosmetika na pleť, ať problematickou, normální či suchou se nesmí podcenit. Podle typu pleti nastavíme přesné složení čistících vod, hydratačních krémů a zklidňujících masek. Náročnější a specifičtější výroba produktu se samozřejmě podepíše na ceně. Ale zrovna na obličej si chceme dávat jen to nejlepší, že?"

Dívky naproti němu vážně přikývly.

„Plné rty a zářivější oči skutečně lze zařídit lektvary, stejně jako rozměry jiných tělesných partií. Požádám vás ale, abyste si tyto položky řádně promysleli. Nedoporučil bych svým klientům užívat lektvary výrazně upravující jejich vzhled ještě před ukončením vývoje. Kromě zdravotního rizika může dojít i k estetickým problémům. Četl jsem, že se jedné dívce pomocí lektvaru začalo zvětšovat pozadí. Nesedlo si to ale s jejím magickým i tělesným vývojem a její, ehm, spodní část těla nabírala enormních rozměrů až do konce jejího života. Nezoufejte ale, je množství kouzel, které vám vzhled dočasně upraví, a to bez doživotních následků.

Co se týče lektvarů lásky, doporučuji osobní konzultace, aby se zvážila nutná dávka a typ lektvaru. Nechceme, aby bylo každému v okolí zřejmé, za čím stojí váš úspěšný vztah.

Lektvarů proti početí je několik. Většina z nich ale má podmínku, že vaše tělo musí cyklicky fungovat v pořádku. Rozhodnutí nechám na vás, ale doporučuji setkat se s madame Pomfreyovou. Po řádném vyšetření určí, který z lektvarů pro vás bude fungovat nejlépe. Rád vám ho poté uvařím. To samé se týká i bolestí břicha. Pokud chcete, můžu vám uvařit základní lektvar proti bolesti. Čím specifičtější ale mám informace, tím vhodnější lektvar jsem vám schopen uvařit. Školní ošetřovatelka vám opět poradí, které lektvary užívat. Sama vám může i nějaké dát, i když chápu, že se po čase člověku omrzí neustále chodit na ošetřovnu pro novou dávku lektvarů. Mít vlastní balíček na míru je přeci jen o trochu pohodlnější."

Skončil a s očekáváním se podíval na vyjevené mrzimorky. Dokonce i Lufkin si ho se zájmem prohlížel.

„Kolik co stojí?" zeptala se ho pihatá bruneta.

Severus si zamyšleně promnul bradu. „To se těžko určuje, aniž bych znal detaily. Cena se odvíjí od aktuální ceny surovin a ty závisí na vašich potřebách. Nejlevnější jsou základní lektvary na péči o pleť a vlasy. Rozšířené balíčky jsou dražší. Lektvar lásky je nejdražší z vyjmenovaného sortimentu. Ale i u nich závisí na typu."

„A lektvar proti početí?" zeptala se Lydia a zrudla pod pohledem svého bratra.

Severus se chápavě usmál. „Dámy, nepřijde mi správné na těchto lektvarech vydělávat, jejich výroba je ale něco, při čem chci být extrémně opatrný, a proto používám jen ty nejlepší suroviny. Přesto a právě proto jedna dávka lektvaru stojí o něco málo víc než tříměsíční kůra při péči o pleť. Ale zato vydrží měsíc bez ohledu na frekvenci… aktivit."

„A jak se domluvíme?" zeptala se pihatá bruneta. Severus už pochopil, že nikdo jiný než ty dvě mluvit nebude.

„Navrhl bych domluvit individuální termíny. Ne víc než tři klientky najednou. Můžete mě kdykoliv kontaktovat sovou s navrhnutými termíny a počtem osob. Když mi napíšete svá jména, zašlu vám seznam produktů a jejich přibližnou cenu. Před samotnou konzultací si v případě produktů, o kterých jsem mluvil, domluvte vyšetření s madame Pomfreyovou. Ať víme, co přesně vám uvařit. Nebudu kontrolovat, zda jste u ní skutečně byly, vzdávám se ale jakékoliv zodpovědnosti z vedlejších účinků, které by na vás tyto produkty mohly mít. A věřte mi, že otěhotnění by bylo tím nejmenším problémem," postrašil je. Stejně nechápal, na co ty holky myslí. Kolik jim vlastně je?

Dvě dívky zbledly a zbytek přikývl. Lufkin se zvedl a naznačil dívkám, aby udělaly totéž. „Pokud nemáte na pana Snapea žádné další otázky, myslím, že je čas, abyste se odebraly do společenské místnosti. Řádně si promyslete své objednávky a Lydie, prosím, napiš mi pak seznam jmen těch z vás, které budou chtít poslat nabídku."

Lydie přikývla a společně s ostatními se s kluky rozloučila. Jakmile se za dívkami zavřely dveře, ozvalo se vzrušené štěbetání.

Severus sbalil pergamen, na kterém měl zapsané body s produkty, které dívky původně chtěly, a uklidil ho společně s ostatními věcmi do brašny.

„Máš v tom dost systém," poznamenal Lufkin.

Severus pokrčil rameny. „Bez systému se fungovat nedá."

„Kolik máš zákazníků?"

„Na to nemůžu odpovědět," řekl a rozešel se směrem ke dveřím. Pokud to klapne, tak mu tahle parta holek zaplatí nový zimní kabát. Nebo mosazný kotlík velikosti číslo šest.

„Počkat," řekl Lufkin a zastoupil mu cestu. „Chci procenta."

„Za co?" zvedl Severus obočí. Srdce mu zase začalo bušit, ale on dělal vše pro to, aby vypadal klidně.

„Dohodil jsem ti zákazníky."

„To bylo součástí jiné dohody," odtušil Severus a obešel Lufkina.

„A co nová dohoda?"

Severus se zastavil. „Jaká?"

„Nové zákazníky za procenta a informace."

Otočil se a naklonil hlavu. „Procenta _a_ informace? Nejsi trochu nenažraný?"

„Dobrá," mlaskl Lufkin. „Tak jen informace."

Severus zavrtěl hlavou. „Neexistuje. Informace dál nepustím."

„Proč ne?"

Zvedl obočí a ušklíbl se. „Vážně? Za prvé, kdyby se někdo dozvěděl, že vypouštím informace o klientech, skončil jsem. Za druhé, není to hezké. A za třetí, vážně by se ti líbilo, kdyby se někdo dozvěděl, že například tvoje sestra, zasnoubená s někým, kdo není ani v Kouzelnické Británii, chce brát lektvar proti dětem? Nemluvě o tom, že není plnoletá…"

„Mou sestru z toho vynech," řekl příliš klidně Lufkin.

„Velmi rád. Stejně jako každého dalšího klienta. Proč bych se měl dělit o procenta?"

„Natáhnu ti klientelu, budou chodit pravidelně, získáš kontakty. Já něco málo bokem k tomu."

„Kolik?"

„Čtyřicet procent."

„To nepůjde. To je stěží profit z některých lektvarů. Musím držet ceny přijatelně. Dám ti pět."

„Pět? Ty jsi zešílel!"

Polkl. „Pět a laskavost u každého, komu vytáhneš trn z paty doporučením dobrého lektvaristy. To se mi nezdá málo."

„Třicet."

Severusovi se už slušně potily dlaně. „Osm."

„Dvacet."

„Dvanáct a výrobní cena za produkty pro tvou osobní potřebu."

Lufkin zaváhal.

Severus ho pozoroval se zdviženým obočím a usmíval se.

„I věci na holení?"

„Ano, souhlasil Severus. „I ty."

„Platí," rozhodl se Lufkin a nabídl Severusovi ruku.

Severus ji přijal a stiskl ji. „Platí." Cítil, jak se v něm magie zatetelila, a usmál se. „Půjdu do Jeskyně, jdeš taky?"

Lufkin zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, ještě se zastavím za Lidií."

„Chápu," pokýval na něj hlavou Severus a odešel ke dveřím. „Přeji pěkný večer."

Lufkin se za jeho zády suše zasmál. „Jo, to teda nebude."

Jakmile se Severusovi za zády zavřely dveře, roztřeseně vydechl. Že by se mu konečně začalo dařit?

* * *

Uff... tak to by bylo :D Co si myslíte o Ludwigovi a Severusově podnikání?

Znáte někoho, koho by tahle povídka potěšila? Řekněte mu o ní! :)


	19. První školní den

„Takže to vážně nikomu nepřijde divný?" ujišťoval se Harry cestou do Velké síně.

Severus zavrtěl hlavou a vyhnul se hloučku štěbetajících třeťáků. „Ne, jak jsem řekl, madame Pomfreyová je v pohodě. A po tom, co jsi předvedl v sobotu, můžeš být v klidu. Nikoho nepřekvapilo, že jsi u ní byl tak dlouho."

„Jak to, že jste všichni s ní v pohodě? Nikdo proti ní nic nemá? Vůbec nikdo?" podivil se Harry a děkovně kývl na dva kluky, co ustoupili stranou, aby mohl zatočit ke schodům.

„Ne, nikdo. Ona nemá nic proti nám, tak proč bychom měli něco my proti ní? Vždycky se můžeme spolehnout, že nás ošetří, bez ohledu na to, co se stalo. A ani se moc neptá." Pokrčil rameny a srovnal brašnu na rameni.

Harry se na něj podíval. „A to stačí k tomu vyhrát si srdce celého Zmijozelu?"

Severus si odfrkl. „Neblázni. Bohatě stačilo to, že –" odmlčel se, aby se vyhnul holkám, které mu stály uprostřed cesty. Když je obešel a srovnal krok s Harrrym, kterému ty tři uhnuly, tiše pokračoval: „Stačilo, že když jsme k ní poslali několik lidí na zkoušku s různýma historkama, nikdy nikoho nezatáhla k učitelům, že jsme udělali problém. Maximálně nás, to, no… maximálně nám vynadala, že ohrožujeme zdraví sebe nebo ostatních a že se jí nelíbí tímhle způsobem získávat nové pacienty." Opět pokrčil rameny. „A to stačilo."

„Aha, to dává smysl," přitakal Harry a usmál se na další hlouček, který míjeli. Vypadalo to, že na snídani to ráno nikdo jiný kromě nich dvou nespěchal.

„Jo, byl jsem tehdy v druháku, takže jsem to ještě moc nechápal, ale je tady jedna z mála, co je neutrální."

Harry si vybavil přednášku, co mu včera dal Montgomery pod záminkou přátelských rad. Nahlas, i když v hlučné chodbě sotva slyšitelně, se zeptal: „Takže ne jako ostatní učitelé, co nadržují ostatním kolejím?"

„Přesně. Dokonce ani ne jako náš vlastní ředitel koleje," vypadlo ze Severuse hořce.

Harry se ušklíbl. „Ta jeho úvodní řeč v Jeskyni, co měl v sobotu, zněla dost naučeně."

„Jo, je každý rok skoro stejná a stejně nepoužitelná. Říkám ti, jestli bude některý z prváků tak naivní, aby za ním opravdu zašel pro pomoc či radu, bude to pro něj dost hořké probuzení." Na chvíli se zařadil za Harryho, aby minul jednoho havraspára bez srážky, a nadechl se, aby pokračoval.

„Takže na Křiklana spoleh není?" otočil se Harry a šel pár kroků pozadu, než se Severusovi podařilo srovnat krok.

„Ne. Čas od času zjistíme, že ostatní ředitelé dělají pro své koleje nebo s nimi něco, co by i nám dost pomohlo. Kariérně, osobně, no představu máš. Ale on nic z toho. Nedělá pro svou kolej vůbec nic. Soustředí se jen na ten svůj klub. Což chápu, ale," prohrábl si vlasy, „je to frustrující."

„To si dovedu představit. Co třeba nedělá?"

„No, například, každý z nich má čas od času s určitým ročníkem něco jako přednášku, kde s nimi probírá různý věci."

Harry zkrabatil obočí nad Severusovým lehce zčervenalým obličejem. „Jaký věci?"

„No, víš… víš, jak mají někteří rodiče se svými potomky rozhovor o tom, jak přišli na svět?"

Harry se zastavil a vytřeštil na Severuse oči. „To ne!"

„Jo," řekl mu Severus dost nahlas, aby ho Harry přes rámus kolem slyšel. „Jenže některé čistokrevné rodiny jsou v tomhle dost prudérní a prostě to neudělají. Takže když několik holek skončilo u madame Pomfreyové v slzách, že umírají a že asi vykrvácejí k smrti, tak toho měla dost a probrala to s námi. Holky kluci odděleně, samozřejmě," dodal.

„Samozřejmě," přikývl Harry a úkosem se podíval na Severuse. „Takovou přednášku bych od Křiklana asi nechtěl."

„My taky ne, ale vážně je potřeba tyhle věci znát. A madame Pomfreyová se postarala i o to, abychom věděli úplně všechno. Velmi detailně. S podrobnými nákresy."

Harry se zasmál. „Tak to musela být síla."

„Jo, nám to říkala vždycky ve třetím ročníku, holkám už v prváku. Ze začátku jsou všichni strašně rudí, ale na konci už bývá dost veselo a všichni se vyptávají na všechno možný. A vždycky můžeme k ní přijít na konzultace. Sakra!" Ulevil si Severus, když do něj někdo vrazil ramenem. „Jak to, že na tebe všichni zírají a uhýbají ti z cesty?"

Harry si povzdechl a pokrčil rameny. „Asi mám svých pár dní slávy, než si na mě všichni zvyknou. Ale buď v klidu, dávám tomu maximálně čtyři dny. Nováček se zvláštním zařazením dýl jejich pozornost neudrží."

„Uvidíme, moc bych na to nesázel." Severus si Harryho změřil a trochu začichal. „Máš tu novou kolínskou?"

„Jo, tentokrát míň, jak jsi poradil, je to furt moc?" zeptal se ho Harry a upravil si límec.

„Ne," zavrtěl hlavou Severus. „Vlastně si nejsem jistý, jestli ji cítím." V ten moment si všiml hloučku holek stojících u vstupu do Síně, které z Harryho nemohly spustit oči. „Beru to zpět. Myslím, že je akorát."

Harry se usmál. „To jsem rád."

Vešli dovnitř a na moment všichni vypadali jako zasažení Petrificem. Harry šel dál a ničeho si nevšímal. Tohle znal moc dobře. Otočil se na Severuse, který vypadal trochu znepokojeně. „Kam si sedneme?"

„Myslím, že na konci stolu máme místo," podíval se Severus tím směrem.

Harry přejel pohledem po celé jeho délce a všiml si Montgomeryho, který seděl skoro na konci s větším prostorem kolem sebe. Pousmál se. Chůzi, při které ho sleduje opravdu každý, má zvládnutou dokonale. Když došli až k němu, ležérně se zeptal: „Je zde volné místo?"

Montgomery vzhlédl od knihy, o které Harry nepochyboval, že je pouhou kulisou. „Jistě," usmál se a odložil ji. „Jak se těšíš na první den?"

Harry pokrčil rameny a sedl si vedle něj, se Severusem na druhé straně. „Každý den je v něčem první."

Montgomery se zasmál. „To je pravda, mohl bych tě citovat?"

Harry sáhl po toustu a másle a usmál se. „Ale jistě. Jestli najdeš příležitost."

Zatímco si připravoval snídani pokračoval ve společenské konverzaci, která nebyla obsahově ničím přínosná, protože důležité věci se na veřejném místě neřeší, ale zato společensky pomohla stabilizovat Harryho pozici ve škole a Montgomeryho pozici významného a vlivného studenta, který je přátelský a komunikativní. Harry si dal záležet, aby se usmíval a přitakával na těch správných místech, držel správně nůž a měl rovná záda. Čas od času do konverzace zatáhl i Severuse, který na něj koukal trochu zaraženě, asi jako Ron, když mu Hermiona vysvětlovala důležitost vzdělání týden před zápasem. Když si Harry na ty dva vzpomněl, ucítil ledovou kouli v žaludku. Nedal nic znát a napil se teplého čaje. Nemá cenu žít minulostí. Nebude na ně myslet.

Navíc by Ron s ním nikdy nepromluvil, kdyby zjistil, že je Harry ve Zmijozelu. Ale, toho už stejně nikdy neuvidí, ne? Tak proč ho to neuklidňuje? Na druhou stranu znal někoho, koho by svým dnešním chováním u snídaně více než potěšil. Začal se mu zvedat koutek v malém úsměvu.

„Pane Ollivandere?" ozvalo se nad ním váhavě.

Harry se otočil a trochu se usmál. „Zdravím, slečno Dorrowmanová, můžu vám s něčím pomoci?"

Zhluboka se nadechla. „Ráda bych se vám omluvila za své včerejší chování. Bylo to naprosto nevhodné."

Usmál se na ni o něco víc. „To je v pořádku. Včerejšek byl velmi náročný pro nás všechny. Zapomeňme na to. Co takhle začít od začátku?"

Podal jí ruku. „Herold Ollivander."

Váhavě se usmála a přijala ji. Její ruka byla trochu studenější. „Meredith Dorrowmanová."

„Moc mě těší."

„Mě taky." Usmála se na něj, kývla a odešla.

Vrátil se k jídlu a ke konverzaci s ostatními.

„Á, Montgomery, rád Vás vidím a gratuluji k pozici kapitána. Jsem si jist, že to vašeho otce potěšilo, že?"

Montgomery ztichl ve svém vyprávění a podíval se na Horacia Křiklana. „Dobré ráno, pane. Ano, potěšilo, i když famfrpál není zrovna oblastí, která by měla jeho pozornost."

Křiklan se zasmál, ale Harrymu to přišlo docela dost vynucené. „Ano, váš otec se více orientuje na své obchody, že?"

„Jistě, pane. Odhadl jste ho správně," odpověděl mu Montgomery zdvořile. „Máte už naše rozvrhy?" zeptal se a významně se podíval na štos kartiček v ruce.

„Och, ano. _Adducere Montgomery Aaron Greyhound. _Zde je váš." A s tím předal Montgomerymu nově vyplněnou tabulku. „A máte tam i vyznačené schůzky klubu," mrkl na něj.

Montgomery přikývl. „Děkuji pane, to je od vás pozorné."

„Ale to přeci nic není," odmávl to profesor nonšalantně rukou. „A pokud byste chtěl, můžete přivést i pana Ollivandera. Čím víc, tím líp." Usmál se.

Montgomery střelil po Harrym pohledem. „Pokud to povinnosti panu Ollivanderovi dovolí…"

„Ale jistěže!" Vzal hůlku a ukázal s ní na další kartičku. „_Adducere Herold Garrick Ollivander!_ Tady máte, pane Ollivandere. Váš rozvrh bylo opravdu náročné sestavit, ale stále máte na náš klub čas. Ujistěte se, že přijdete."

Harry se přinutil dál se zdvořile usmívat a přijmul kartičku. „Děkuji, pane. Vážně si cením pozvání. Ještě to budu muset zvážit, studia jsou prioritou. I když jsem slyšel, že váš klub je unikátním místem."

„To je, jeho členy jsou opravdu výjimeční studenti a věřte mi, když říkám, že vy byste mezi nimi neměl chybět."

Harry sklonil hlavu v náznaku skromnosti. „Uvidíme, pane."

„Vidím, že váháte, dovolte mi vás pozvat na čaj dnes odpoledne. Dnešní poslední hodina vám končí ve tři, takže na pátou to ke mně stihnete, že?"

Harry se s úsměvem nadechl a pobaveně potřásl hlavou. „Dá se na něco takového říci ne?"

„Výtečně, budu se na vás těšit. Á pan Snape! Vůbec jsem si vás nevšiml. _Adducere Severus Tobias _Snape. Zde je váš rozvrh. Montgomery, Herolde, mějte pěkný den!" A s tím přešel k jejich sousedům.

Harry stále ještě s úsměvem se otočil k Montgomerymu. „To je vždycky takový…?"

„Ano, vždycky," odpověděl mu s neméně falešným úsměvem Montgomery. Křiklan se otočil a usmál se na ně a oni na něj s pokýváním usmáli zpět. Stále skrz zuby úsměvu Montgomery procedil: „Ten panák si myslel, že když mě udělá kapitánem, udělá si u otce očko. No a u mě samozřejmě taky. Ale buďme upřímní, já o to nestál. Jenže nikomu jinému laskavost udělat nechtěl. Kdyby tu byla Kiana, tak by to bylo v pořádku. Posledních asi pět let to dělala na černo a byla v tom výborná. Měla strategii v hlavě a udržela celý tým soustředěný."

„A proč nebyla kapitánem ona?" zeptal se Harry a dal si plátek šunky.

„Polokrevná, nevýznamní rodiče, průměrná ve škole. V prváku Křiklana nezaujala, a když si ji někdy ve čtvrťáku konečně všiml, měla už vlastní hlavu. Chtěla dělat famfrpál a jeho politika jí nic neříkala. Teď je v jednom týmu uprostřed tabulky a začala se čas od času objevovat i na oficiálních zápasech."

„Je dobře, že se jí daří," podotkl Severus.

„Ano, to je. Dlužili jsme jí to."

„Jak to myslíš?" podivil se Harry.

„No, řekněme, že se soustředila, abychom zápasy vyhráli, ne na to, aby každý viděl, jak ona dává body."

„Takže si ji náboráři nevšimli?"

„Těžko říct, ale moc nabídek neměla. Tak jsme se do toho vložili, kontaktovali jsme bývalé členy, kteří se třeba i uchytili, a zmínili se před rodiči. Znáš to, klasika. Slyšel jsem, že je spokojená."

„Ještě štěstí, že vás měla," podotkl Harry a upil čaje.

„Ne. My jsme měli štěstí," zavrtěl hlavou Montgomery. „A jí jsme jen vrátili službu. Nebylo by to třeba, kdyby nebyla holka a neměla mudlovské jméno," pokrčil rameny „Ale co se dá dělat, že?"

„Jo," suše se zasmál Harry. „Co se dá dělat?"

„Ty lítáš?" zeptal se ho Montgomery nadějně.

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. „Lítám rekreačně, ale nehraju. A s tímhle rozvrhem bych ani nemoh'." A pro zdůraznění ho zvedl.

„Škoda, ale popřemýšlej nad tím. Na každou pozici bys mohl. Můžu?"

Harry přikývl a podal mu ho. Pozoroval, jak Montgomery vykulil oči. „Snažím se zvládnout OVCE a šesťák dohromady, tak toho je o trochu víc."

„O trochu? Máš toho skoro dvojnásobek, co já!"

„Harry je tak trochu šílený, ale to brzy poznáš sám," usmál se Severus.

Harry po něm střelil pohledem. „Zatímco ostatní jsou naprosto normální."

Montgomery se zasmál. „S vámi je o zábavu postaráno. Co máte první hodinu?"

Harry se podíval. „Je možné, abych měl obranu od devíti do oběda v kuse?"

„Jo, to je. Poslední tři roky se vždy po pár měsících střídají bystrozoři. Aby se jim to nekrylo se službami. A bývá to občas dost náročné skloubit. Máš pak ještě nějakou během týdne?"

Zarazil se. Střídající se profesionálové? Proč oni měli Lockharta a tu ropuchu? „Jo, tady… Ještě odpoledne ve středu."

„Hmm… Vypadá to, že si dáš do těla. Letos učí dva zároveň a vždycky si ty hodiny vymění. Tak uvidíme, jak to budeš mít. A co ty, Severusi?"

Severus rychle zkontroloval svůj. „Bylinkářství."

„Já náhodou taky. Chceš spolupracovat, když bychom se měli rozdělit do dvojic?"

„Jo, proč ne?" vypravil ze sebe překvapeně.

„Výborně. Uvidíme se tam. Jdu si ještě něco zařídit." Vstal a dal si knihu do brašny.

„Užij si bylinkářství," loučil se Harry.

„Děkuji," usmál se Montgomery. „A tobě hodně štěstí na obraně, slyšel jsem, že jsou tihle dost drsní."

„Díky za varování, budu na to pamatovat." Harry na něj kývl a usmál se.

„Tak fajn, mějte se a zatím, Severusi." Rozloučil se s nimi a odešel.

Jakmile se vzdálil, Severus se otočil na Harryho. „Viděl jsi to?"

„Co?"

„Chce spolupracovat? Zamluvil si mě! Ještě nikdy nikdo si mě nezamluvil!"

„No to je dobře, ne?"

„Ale víš, proč to udělal, že? Kvůli tobě."

Harry se na něj podíval. „Jsi naštvaný?"

„Ne. Proč bych byl?" podivil se Severus.

„No, někomu by mohlo vadit, že si přes ně ostatní pokoušejí získat přízeň," podotkl Harry.

„To je možná pravda, ale já zase můžu využít je!" odpověděl Severus potěšeně, ale pak se zarazil. „Jsi s tím v pohodě, že jo? Jestli ti to vadí, tak můžu-"

„Ne," zavrtěl Harry hlavou a zasmál se. „Vůbec mi to nevadí. Jestli to je oboustranně výhodné, tak jen do toho."

„Neboj, postarám se, abys z toho něco měl i ty."

„Já?" Na chvíli na něj zmateně koukal Harry. „Ne, o mě se starat nemusíš. Víš, že mi nic nedlužíš."

„No ale tímhle…"

„Tím taky ne. Využíváš jeho předpokladu, že mu tvá blízkost pomůže. Pracuj s tím a na mě neber ohled."

Severus se na Harryho podíval a vypadal… zvláštně. „Víš, že jsi fakt dobrý kámoš?"

Harry se smutně usmál. „Ne pro každého. Hlavně nezačni žárlit, to je potom peklo pro všechny. Ale ty toho pořádně využij, dokud se dá. Nezapomeň, do čtyř dnů přestanu všechny zajímat."

Severus na něj zvedl obočí. „A na to bych stále nesázel."

xXx

Cestou do učebny na Harryho čekal starší zmijozel. Seděl na kamenné lavičce pod prázdným obrazem. Tvářil se lehce znuděně, ale Harry měl pocit, že už zmijozely začíná chápat. Z Velké síně do učebny se jinou cestou jít nedalo a nebyl důvod, aby ráno jen tak seděl na chodbě. Asi si zapomněl knihu.

Harry se klidně nadechl a pousmál se. Ani mírná nervozita jeho postoj nepoznamenala. Cítil se trošku jako ten malý kluk, co se snažil odchytit na chodbě Cedrika kvůli úkolu. Když přešel až k lavičce, zastavil se a zlehka pronesl: „Zdravím. Učebna obrany je tímhle směrem, že?" A ukázal palcem dál chodbou.

Kluk vzhlédl a úsměv mu oplatil. „Ano, tudy. Jestli chceš, můžu tě doprovodit."

Zdál se mu povědomý. Něco na tom úsměvu. Jeden koutek výš než druhý a špička zubu vykukující zpoza rtu. „To by od tebe bylo laskavé," přijal s kývnutím nabídku Harry. „Mimochodem, jmenuji se Herold Ollivander."

„Thorfinn Rowle, můžeš mi říkat Thorfinne," kývl na něj. „Obranu máme společně."

Harry se usmál. Polilo ho horko a začaly se mu potit dlaně. „Máš nějaké rady?"

„Není toho moc. Jen nevybočuj, neupozorňuj na tebe, v hodinách reaguj až po výzvě profesorů nebo když si budeš super jistý odpovědí. Prostě splyň s davem," pokrčil rameny Thorfinn.

„Dobře, to bych mohl zvládnout," odvětil Harry a zahnul za roh. Bojoval proti instinktu a ptal se dál. „A ještě něco? Mám si dát pozor na nějaké jiné studenty?"

„Nebelvíry," zavrčel Rowle tiše. „Většinou jsou docela neškodní, ale když začnou dělat problémy, jsou dost hluční."

„Chápu," přikývl Harry.

„A ještě něco," zarazil ho Thorfinn a zvedl ruku, aby si upravil popruh brašny na rameni. Harry sebou jen tak tak netrhl. „Jsi šesťák, takže si dej bacha, některá kouzla neznáš. Měl by sis je všechna co nejdřív doplnit."

„Jasně," přitakal Harry a přinutil se uvolnit břišní svaly. „Nechci nás připravit o moc bodů."

Thorfinn se na něj zkoumavě podíval a přistoupil blíž k němu. „Ne," řekl potichu. „Nechceš přijít k úhoně. Nevím, jestli ti to došlo, ale tohle je pro ty nejlepší. Nelechtáme se na hodinách. Bojujeme."

Harry se mu podíval do očí. Tvářil se ustaraně a měl takový… měkký výraz. Tuhle jeho stránku neznal. „Dobře," přikývl Harry. „Budu se snažit nenechat se zranit."

„Výborně, nic víc nechceme."

„Vážně ne?"

Thorfinn se rozešel. „No, mohl bys být při tom co nejlepší."

„Rozkaz."

Thorfinn se zasmál. „To je přístup. Učebna je tady za rohem, tak se snaž tvářit klidně."

„Právě jsi mi naznačil, že mě pravděpodobně rozsekají na kousíčky. Jo, tvářit se v pohodě zvládnu."

Zaraženě se na něj podíval.

„Co?" zeptal se Harry.

Thorfinn zavrtěl hlavou. „Jsi zvláštní patron."

„A to je dobře nebo špatně?" zeptal se, když už přicházeli k hloučku ostatních studentů.

„To ještě uvidíme. Jen se drž u nás." Varoval ho. „A –"

„Nevybočuj, chápu," ujistil ho Harry.

Postavili se k dalším dvěma zmijozelům a jednomu havraspárovi. Havraspár Harryho pozoroval, jako by byl zajímavý brouk.

„Dovolte mi představit vám Herolda Ollivandera," ujal se Thorfinn formalit. „Herolde, seznam se s Antonií Bootovou, s Basilem Gorem, Augustem Rokwoodem a s Hubertem Evermondem."

Harry se na každého z nich usmál. Těch jmen už začínalo být hodně.

„Jak se ti líbí Bradavice?" zeptal se ho Rokwood.

Toho si pamatoval moc dobře. Zkroutil prsty na nohách a usmál se. „Je to úžasné místo. Ale tak obrovské! Doufám, že se neztratím," řekl jim a zatvářil se ustaraně.

„To se stát může. Měl by sis dát pozor na mizející schody na schodišti," varoval ho Hubert, který jako jediný měl modrou kravatu.

„Mizející schody? Chceš říct, že nejen, že se ty schody hýbou, ale taky mizí? Už takhle je nepříjemné, že se můžu kdykoliv zřítit dolů!"

Antónie se zamračila. „Ty chceš padat ze schodů?"

„Ne!"

„No tak to nedělej." Pokrčila rameny zmijozelka. „Ještě žádný student se nezabil pádem ze schodů a ty stěží budeš první."

„Nemůžeš být první ve všem. Už takhle jsi první, komu asistovali duchové při zařazování," ledabyle pronesl Hubert.

Všichni se na něj podívali.

„Co? Stalo se to. Vy jste tam byli, já tam byl. Všichni jsme to viděli. Tvářit se, že to nebylo, je hloupost. Já se k tomu stavím reálně. Měl divný zařazení. Tečka. Nebudu kolem toho chodit jako kolem horké kaše," vysvětloval. „Vadí ti to, Herolde?"

„Ne," zavrtěl hlavou Harry. „Když kolem toho nebudeš dělat haló a nebudeš se mě ptát na detaily, jsem v pohodě."

„A mohl bys mi říct –"

„Nemohl, žádné detaily, Merline. Respektuj soukromí ostatních! Chápu, že tě žere, že něco nevíš, ale necháme to u toho, jo?" peskovala ho Antonie.

„Tuhle stereotypizaci dle charakteristik kolejí by sis mohla odpustit."

„A která je přesnější? Znamení zvěrokruhu? Čínský horoskop? Kameny zrození?"

„Osobně dávám přednost kombinaci znamení zvěrokruhu s numerologií s přihlédnutím k typu krevní skupiny. Podle teorie profesora Furukawa a jeho Studie temperamentu prostřednictvím krevní skupiny je právě tato složka důležitá při samotné charakteristice osobnosti a potenciálu člověka. Například –" zarazil se při pohledu na potutelné výrazy ostatních. „A tohle," pobouřeně se nadechl a ukázal prstem na Antonii, „byla podpásovka! Měl jsem vědět, že se o něco takového pokusíš, ty zmijozelko!"

„Ale no tak, Huberte, takovou stereotypizaci dle charakteristik kolejí by sis opravdu mohl odpustit," mlaskla a pohoršeně zavrtěla hlavou, až jí poskočily tlusté tmavé copy.

Thorfinn s Augustem se začali pochechtávat a Harry se k nim váhavě přidal. Ani Antonie už neudržela vážný výraz. Hubert zavrtěl hlavou a s úsměvem protočil oči v sloup. „Merline, proč mě týráš?"

Stále ještě s úsměvem se na něj Antonie otočila „Malá rada: zkus se držet v pozadí a –"

„Hlavně na sebe neupozorňuj," dokončil za ni Harry. „Neboj, už jsem instrukce dostal. Hele, budu dělat, co je v mých silách. A být nenápadný umím."

Hubert si ho změřil. „V sobotu to tak nevypadalo. Uvidíme, že? Hlavně zkus své koleji neztratit moc bodů." Spiklenecky se k němu naklonil a hlasitě zašeptal: „Nemají to moc rádi, víš?"

Přikývl. Thorfinn zvedl významně jedno obočí a Harry se na něj ušklíbl zpět. Hovor žáků kolem postupně utichal a přeměnil se ve zdvořilé zdravení a přání dobrého rána. Thorfinn ustoupil na stranu a pozdravil muže procházejícího kolem. Byl celkem malý – stejně vysoký jako Harry – a podsaditý. Vypadal ale pevně, pravděpodobně bez gramu přebytečného tuku. Měl nápadně úzké oči, kterými stále přejížděl po okolí, aniž by se jeho pohled byť jen na vteřinu na něčem zastavil. Nevypadal jako někdo, kdo by se zvládl pohybovat rychle a ani jeho chůze Harrymu nijak zvláštní nepřišla. Otevřel dveře, vešel dovnitř a za ním spořádaně a potichu vešli ostatní.

„Joyce," zašeptal Thorfinn Harrymu. „Doufal jsem, že letos pošlou někoho jiného."

„Co je za problém?" zeptal se ho Harry stejně tiše.

„Ten chlap má na nás stejné nároky jako na bystrozorskou přípravku. Sedře z nás kůži a ještě si to užije."

„Jo, je špičkový," ozval se August zezadu a Harry se jen stěží ovládl, aby sebou netrhl.

„To zní nadějně," zašeptal zpátky Harry a nevšímal si pohledu, kterým si ho Thorfinn změřil. Posadili se do prostřední lavice vlevo a napjatě čekali, co bude dál.

Joyce měl ve třídě ticho téměř okamžitě. Bez úvodu začal: „Dnes si zopakujete, co jste se vloni naučili a ukážete, že vám v těch hlavách přes léto něco zůstalo. A protože letos musíte splnit OVCE, očekávám od vás jen a pouze kvalitní a poctivou práci."

Harry zaslechl tiché zaúpění. Ani Joycovi to neuniklo. „Správně. Takže dnes si projdete všechna kouzla z minulého roku. A budete rychlí. Jistě vám nemusím vysvětlovat proč, že? Vy!" ukázal na černovlasou mrzimorku. „Proč?"

„Protože je to úplný základ, který by měl zvládnout každý?" pípla nesměle, ale bylo slyšet, že se opravdu snaží mluvit nahlas.

„Přesně," přikývl Joyce. Harry měl pocit, že jim tuhle definici vtloukal do hlavy celou dobu, co je učil. „Jak jsem se ale dnes ráno dozvěděl, máme tu nového žáka. Pana…"

„Pot- Ollivander, pane. Herold Ollivander."

„Ano, pane Ollivandere, uvidíme, co předvedete. Pojďte dopředu."

Harry se přiměl zhluboka vydechnout a přešel k němu.

„Myslíte si, že svým starším a zkušenějším spolužákům budete stačit?" zeptal se ho lehkým tónem.

„To nevím, pane. Budu se snažit, pane." Odpověděl mu popravdě Harry.

„A uvědomujete si, že můžete přijít k úrazu, jednoduše proto, že nejste dostatečně vzdělaný?"

„Ano, pane."

„Asi jste dost statečný, že? Nebojíte se?"

Harry se pousmál. „Statečným bych se nenazval, pane. Ale když by člověk stále zůstával tam, kde je to pohodlné a bezpečné, nikdy by se nic pořádně nenaučil."

„To je vaše motivace? Učit se?"

Přikývl. „Jistě."

„Dobrá tedy, předvedete nám, co umíte. Třído!" zvolal nahlas. „Pro začátek to vezmeme zvolna, každý z vás postupně vypálíte na pana Ollivandera kletbu dle mého výběru. Nějaké dotazy?"

Během té krátké instrukce přepadl Harryho starý známý pocit. Srdce mu začalo bušit a on se automaticky začal stahovat do své mysli. Tohle přežije. Prostě nechá tělo být a sám si ve své hlavě zaplave v jezeře. Nebo zalétá na Klofanovi. I jeho koště by stálo za to. Do hladka ohmatané dřevo pod jeho prsty. Jemné vibrace. Vítr cuchající mu vlasy a vhánějící mu slzy do očí. Udělal prudkou smyčku nahoru a ucítil, jak se mu vnitřnosti snaží protlačit dolů. Srdce mu bušilo čím dál rychleji a on cítil, jak mu v hrudi začíná bublat smích.

„Panebože!" Zděšené dívčí vypísknutí ho vrátilo do přítomnosti. Zmateně zamrkal. Ležel na podlaze a v noze ho šimralo.

„Ollivandere! Co to mělo být?!" spustil na něj Joyce. „To jste tu kletbu neviděl? To jste mě neslyšel? Všiml jste si vůbec, že jsme začali?"

Harry se posadil a potřásl hlavou. „Promiňte, pane."

„Promiňte? Promiňte! Kdyby to bylo ve skutečnosti, jste mrtvý!"

Takové štěstí bych neměl, problesklo Harrymu hlavou.

„Proč jste nic neudělal?"

Ticho. Harry se rozhlédl. Černovlasá mrzimorka z dřívějška stála před ním a třásla se. S rukama přitisknutýma na ústa. Byla bledá, že by se v ní člověk krve nedořezal. Celá třída na Harryho nechápavě zírala, někteří s dost pobaveným výrazem. Antonie něco se starostlivým výrazem šeptala Thorfinovi, který si Harryho zamračeně měřil.

Harry polkl. „Nevěděl jsem, že je to možnost. Neřekl jste, že se můžu bránit," řekl nejistě.

„Nevěděl jste, že se můžete bránit? A vlastní mozek máte? To jste tak hloupý nebo neschopný?" Zhluboka se nadechl. „Někoho takového jako vy učit nemůžu. Sbalte si své věci a odejděte."

Harry se vrávoravě postavil. Pravá noha se pod jeho váhou podlomila a on rychle přenesl váhu na levou. Doufal, že si koleno nezranil ještě víc. Poppy ho zabije. „Dejte mi ještě jednu možnost, prosím."

Joyce se mu podíval do očí. Pak pohledem přejel celé jeho tělo a zaměřil se na jeho postoj a pozici nohou. „Dobrá. Máte minutu."

Zaváhal. Jak to dokázat? Nechce být vyhozený ze třídy ještě dřív, než hodina začala. A navíc tohle byla konečně slušná obrana!

„Čas běží."

Olízl si rty. Tohle… snadné rozhodně nebude. Ale zoufalé okolnosti, zoufalá řešení. „Zkuste mě vy."

Třídou to zašumělo. „Je mrtvej," ozvalo se polohlasem zezadu.

Bystrozor zvedl obočí. „Navrhujete duel?"

Harry přikývl. Vážně chtěl do téhle třídy chodit. A strýčka by to mrzelo.

„A za jakých podmínek tady zůstanete? Když mě porazíte?" založil si ruce na prsou.

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. „To nechám na vás, pane. Myslím, že něco takového by mělo záležet na vašem úsudku."

„Dobrá tedy. Slečno Wongová, sedněte si prosím."

Dívka roztřeseně přikývla a šla na své místo, kde ji spolužačka jednou rukou objala.

„Jaká navrhujete pravidla, pane Ollivandere?"

Zamyslel se. „Žádná. Jednoduše souboj jako v bitvě," navrhl. O tradičních duelech nevěděl nic. Kromě toho, že Lockhart uměl krásně lítat.

Joyce zvedl obočí a zaujatě protáhl obličej. Malá očka Harryho nepřestala pozorovat. „Dobrá tedy. _Rectusempra!_"

Harry vykulil oči a rychle uhnul. Přenesl ale váhu na pravou nohu a nebezpečně zavrávoral.

„_Stupefy!_"

Skočil na zem a překulil se na stranu. Uprostřed otáčky poprvé na někoho zamířil svou novou hůlkou. „_Expelliarmus!_" řekl s poloviční silou.

Joyce kouzlo odrazil, ale pod jeho silou se lehce zaklonil. Vrhal na Harryho další kletbu.

„_Locomotor Mortis!"_

„_Protego!_"

„_Aguamenti! Petrificus Totalus!"_

„_Protego!"_

„_Expelliarmus!"_

Joyce po něm vrhal kouzla tak rychle, že je Harry jen stěží stíhal odrážet nebo jim uhýbat.

„_Sicut Ignis!" _Kletba, kterou znal velmi dobře. Na moment ztuhl a pak bylo příliš pozdě a už se mu nepodařilo se jí vyhnout úplně. Zasáhla ho do levého ramene a celá jeho ruka byla najednou jako v ohni. Píchlo ho u srdce. Sevřel čelisti. A vypálil tu samou kletbu na překvapeného Joyce. Viděl mnohem jasněji. Rychleji.

Pálil jedno útočné kouzlo za druhým. Všechna, co se naučil v BA.

Netopýří prokletí. Tančící nohy. Želatinové nohy. Želatinové nohy smrtijedské vydání. _Tarantallegra. Slugulus Eructo. Impedimenta. Flipendo. Rictusempra. Silencio._

Joyce po něm vrhal kouzla taky. Harry je buď odrazil, nebo se jim vyhnul. A když byly celkem neškodné, prostě je nechal, aby ho zasáhly, a rovnou pálil dál.

Bylo to… zábavné. Krev mu hučela v uších. Různé části těla ho bolely nebo neposlouchaly. Na jedno ucho neslyšel. Joyce na něj posílal kouzla, která byla třeba jednoduchá na odražení, ale jejich kombinace už zase tolik ne. Pak Harry udělal chybu. Nebo to už Joyce přestalo bavit a Harry najednou ležel na zemi, naprosto bez dechu a bez možnosti se pohnout. Něco ho strašnou silou tlačilo dolů, a když už měl pocit, že se udusí, tíha z jeho těla najednou zmizela a on se mohl volně nadechnout.

Třídou se ozval potlesk a nadšené mumlání.

„Pěkně jste ho rozmázl, pane profesore."

"Vydržel docela dlouho."

„Je v pohodě?"

„Jak dlouho?"

„To byla síla!"

„Zvedne se?"

„Neměli bychom zavolat pro ošetřovatele?"

Harry se posadil. V hlavě mu bzučelo. Všechno ho bolelo. Ale byl to skvělý pocit. Žil.

„Ollivandere, dojděte si na ošetřovnu. Pane Longbottome? Doprovoďte ho prosím. Ne, Rowle, jsem si jistý, že to pan Longbottom zvládne sám. Žádné toulání."

„Ano, pane," přikývl mladík s odstátýma ušima.

Harry se váhavě postavil a snažil se nevšímat si černých teček před očima.

„Ollivandere, zvládnete ho? Jestli potřebujete, klidně se tu na chvíli ještě posaďte. Ať mi tu neomdlíte."

„Ne děkuji, pane. To je dobré. A…" zaváhal a otočil se. „Děkuji, pane, za souboj."

„Za co přesně děkujete? Jsou z vás šťouchané brambory."

Usmál se a trochu sebou cukl, jak ho píchlo někde u ucha. „Ale chytřejší šťouchané brambory, pane."

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Jděte. A do příští hodiny si sežeňte seznam probraných kouzel. Očekávám, že je všechny budete perfektně umět."

Harry se kousl do jazyka, aby potlačil vítězoslavný úsměv. „Ano, pane." Nejistě se rozešel ke dveřím s Longbottomem v závěsu. Snažil se vypadat co nejstabilněji a na každý krok se velmi soustředil.

„Kam jdeš?" zarazil ho za dveřmi Longbottom, když se Harry vydal doleva.

„Na ošetřovnu…"

„Tam se jde tudy."

„Tudy ale vede zk–" zarazil se. „Zkrátka moc chodeb," chrčivě se nadechl. „Promiň, ztrácím se tu."

„Jo, to každý, kdo je nový. Jak ti je?"

„Skvěle." A opravdu se tak cítil. Asi ty endorfiny z boje.

Longbottom si odfrkl a ukázal na další odbočku. „Teď tudy."

Harry přikývl.

„Jsi-li přítel, pokračuj. Jsi-li nepřítel, stůj a bojuj!"

Prudce se otočil za výhružným hlasem. Na moment měl před očima naprosto černo. Opřel se o nejbližší stěnu a soustředil se na své nohy.

„Cha! Zde jsi! Vyzývám tě na souboj! Sic nejsi zbabělec, výzvu přijmeš!"

„Sire, ten už dobojoval." Slyšel jako v dálce.

„Cože? Nu škoda, nevadí. Budeme spolu bojovat zítra, pokud štěstěna dá."

Harry protřepal hlavu. Mžitky postupně zmizely a on se začal rozkoukávat na jasném světle.

Z příliš velké blízkosti na něj hleděla Longbottomova kulatá tvář. Harrymu došlo, že ho podpírá on a ne nějaká stěna. Spěšně, ale opatrně se postavil na vlastní nohy.

„Ehm… díky."

Přikývl. „Celkem jste to tam přehnali, že?"

„Možná," zafuněl, „trochu. Ale byla to zábava."

„Zábava? Vypadalo to, že tě na začátku rozřeže na kousky. A pak najednou ty jeho!"

„Jo, jak jsem řekl, zábava."

„A stálo to za to?"

„Jo, je fakt dobrej. Viděl jsi ty kombinace některých prokletí a náročnějších kleteb?"

„O čem to mluvíš?"

„Hele, když vyslal kouzlo, co končilo pohybem hůlky třeba shora dolů, hned na to navázal něčím, co začíná pohybem shora dolů. Byl mnohem rychlejší a efektivnější. Z toho souboje jsem se naučil víc, než bych čekal."

„Ale i tak, měli jste přestat hned, jak tě zasáhl. To stačilo, ne?"

Zavrtěl hlavou a hned toho zalitoval. „Vůbec. To byl teprve začátek. Takhle viděl, jak reaguju v boji i po zásahu."

„A proč teda nepřestal i po těch dalších zraněních?"

Harry se nadechl a provinile přiznal: „Protože jsem se nechal zasáhnout. A on to asi poznal. Nebo si myslel, že jsem blázen a chtěl vědět, co bude dál."

„Jo, to spíš. A kde ses to naučil?"

„Co? Bojovat?"

„Ne, některé ty kletby. Nikde se neučí."

„Tak různě," pokrčil rameny a cukl sebou, když i to zabolelo. „Měl jsem různé učitele."

„Jo, aha. Madame Pomfreyová z vás obou vyskočí z kůže. A zase si na něj bude stěžovat."

Zašklebil se. „Copak studenty zraňuje často?"

„On ne. Vlastně s námi bojuje jen velmi zřídka. Zraňujeme se navzájem."

„Aha. A za jak dlouho budeme na ošetřovně?"

„Už jsem skoro tam. Bolí to hodně?"

„Ne, je jsem unavený a motá se mi hlava. To asi bude nízký tlak."

„Takže s tím to představení předtím nemá nic společného?"

„Přesně tak," zazubil se Harry.

„Jsi blázen. Co vlastně děláš ve Zmijozelu? Nevypadáš jako jeden z nich."

Harry se zastavil a nasadil ten nejnepřístupnější a nejpovýšenější výraz, jaký dokázal. Počkal, až se na něj zmatený Longbottom podívá. „Vážně? A jak přesně bych měl podle vás vypadat, pane? Měl bych snad mít rohy a ocas? Nebo hadí kůži a jazyk?"

„Ne... Totiž, no... Ehm… Víš, myslel jsem… totiž abys věděl… Jak bych…" blekotal Logbottom. „Chtěl jsem říct…. Nechováš se tak."

Harry shodil výraz jako masku a usmál se na něj. „A jak přesně se chovám?"

„Jako nebelvír. Ale jestli to někde řekneš, popřu to."

„A jestli to o mě někde řekneš ty, popřu tě taky. A kdo ví, možná to je celou dobu můj ďábelský plán. Chovat se jako nebelvír, získat vaši důvěru a ukradnout vám všechny knoflíky."

Longbottom se ulehčeně zasmál. „Taky možnost." Před dveřmi do ošetřovny se zastavil. „Hele, osobně proti tobě nic nemám, vypadáš docela fajn, ale…"

„Jsem cvok?"

„No, některým to tak může připadat. Dával bych si pozor na to, co říkáš a jak se chováš. A taky, někteří lidi to nemusí mít rádi a můžou ti to dát dost sežrat, tak si jen dávej majzla."

„Dobře, díky za tip."

„Jasně. Tak… jo. Mám jít s tebou dovnitř nebo…"

„Půjdu tam sám. Ať se nemusíš bát o hlavu."

„Nebojím se. Jen mám respekt. A ošetřovatelka je děsivá, když chce."

„A já to naprosto chápu. Užij si zbytek hodiny."

„Jo díky, měj se."

Otevřel dveře a s hlubokým nádechem vešel. Ošetřovna byla prázdná. Přešel ke kanceláři a zaváhal. Možná by za ní nemusel chodit. Možná by ji nemusel vůbec otravovat. Ale ne. Potřebuje fungovat ještě celý den. Nemůže si dovolit omdlívat na chodbách. Nadechl se a zaklepal.

* * *

Další kapitola je tu :) Dejte mi v komentářích vědět, co si o tom myslíte.

A ještě jedna věc... Jestli vás zajímá nějaká dějová linka, postava nebo detail, řekněte to. Příběh se rozrůstá a já vám do hlavy nevidím. Soustředím se na pár důležitých věcí a snažím se to všechno udržet pohromadě. Proto se může stát, že vypustím něco, co vás zrovna hodně zajímá.

Kapitoly přidávám každý pátek. Jestli se ale nějaký pátek stane, že je tady nenajdete, podívejte se na stránky klid-a-kakao .webnode .cz Tam je automatické publikování.


	20. Zdravotní obtíže

Dovolte mi mezi námi přivítat **Sambu**. Nová čtenářka, která se vrhla i na mé další povídky a chudák se snažila dostat i na moje webovky. Fanfiction ale nenávidí odkazy, takže mi její mail zmizel z povrchu webového. (Stránky jsou klid-a-kakao. webnode. s cz :) )

musím se přiznat, že Sambiny komentáře mi udělaly takovou radost, že jsem pak nemohla usnout a jen jsem přemýšlela nad psaním. Někdy mě děsí, jak moc velký na mě mají čtenáři vliv. Ale to nevadí, hlavně, že to někdo čte! :D

Tady přímo odpovídat na komentáře nemůžu. Když nejste přihlášení, jediný způsob, jak na to můžu zareagovat, je v další kapitole. A to bohužel chvíli zabere.

* * *

Otevřel dveře a s hlubokým nádechem vešel. Ošetřovna byla prázdná. Přešel ke kanceláři a zaváhal. Možná by za ní nemusel chodit. Možná by ji nemusel vůbec otravovat. Ale ne. Potřebuje fungovat ještě celý den. Nemůže si dovolit omdlívat na chodbách. Nadechl se a zaklepal.

„Dále!" uslyšel.

Vešel. Poppy seděla za stolem s kouřícím hrnkem v ruce.

„Dobré dopoledne," pozdravil ji.

„Harry! Dobré dopoledne. Co tu děláte? Nemáte mít hodinu? Jste v pořádku?"

„Ano jsem, jen jsem to trochu přehnal na hodině obrany a pan profesor mě poslal za vámi. Rozhodl jsem se ho poslechnout."

„Že byste konečně objevil tu špetku rozumu?"

„Možná ano," usmál se.

„Dobrá, tak pojďte sem a sedněte si na nějaké lůžko." Vstala a šla za ním celou cestu k posteli, kterou si vybral.

Když si sedl a podíval se na ni, mračila se. „Harry, toto se mi vůbec nelíbí. Co jste dělal? Nevypadáte jako student, který to jen přehnal."

Provinile se zavrtěl. „Možná jsem to přehnal o trochu víc. Některé kletby jsem neodklonil."

„Neodklonil? Proč?"

Mlčel. Proč vlastně. „Asi… to byla větší výzva." Pokrčil rameny.

Poppy měla vážný výraz. „Harry, tohle hazardování se mi vůbec nelíbí," řekla mu smutně.

Harry polkl. Bylo by mu mnohem líp, kdyby mu dala pohlavek, cokoliv, než aby ji slyšel takhle zklamanou.

Povzdychla si. „Harry, vždycky, bez ohledu na původ zranění vás ošetřím, vyléčím. Uprostřed noci i v tom největším zmatku. Ale trhá mi to srdce vidět vás s novými úrazy. A ta představa, že to děláte, protože je to tak zajímavější… To mě děsí."

Harryho polil studený pot. „Promiňte," pípl.

Poppy přikývla a tiše popotáhla. „Tak se toho zkuste vyvarovat, ano?" A dala se do léčení, jako obvykle. Harry mlčel a nechal ji pracovat. Když pomocí diagnostických kouzel přišla na další kletbu, kterou Harry nedával najevo, sykla. A Harry sebou provinile trhnul.

Asi po čtyřiceti minutách ustavičné práce si odhrnula pramen z čela a odfrkla si. „Tak snad už hotovo. Jak se cítíte?"

„Dobře."

„Bolí vás někde něco?"

Zamyslel se. „Motá se mi trochu hlava a pravá noha mě brní."

Zamračila se. „Ta noha by to dělat neměla. Počkejte." Přešla ke skříňce s léky a vzala jednu lahvičku s kapátkem. Poprosila Bondyho o džbán vody a sklenici a pak do džbánu nakapala čtyřikrát dvanáct kapek. „Tohle vypijte. Já se mezitím podívám na tu ruku. Tedy nohu. Ještě moment, počkejte chvilku, dojdu si pro jednu knihu." Odešla do kanceláře a Harry se napil. Voda chutnala zvláštně sladce.

„Vypijte to všechno, potřebujete se rehydratovat," řekla mu Poppy, když se vracela z kanceláře a listovala knihou. Když konečně našla, co hledala, zamručela si pro sebe a vytáhla hůlku. Začala odříkávat latinské zaklínadlo a kreslila hůlkou složité obrazce podle nákresů v knize. Harry ji se zaujetím pozoroval. Její pohyby hůlkou přesně odpovídaly nákresům, ani jednou se neopozdila. Po chvíli se ve vzduchu kolem Harryho začaly objevovat různé barvy, znaky a spirály. A ty se s dalšími slovy proplétaly a tvořily nové, komplexnější obrazce.

Harry usrkl a jako uhranutý to pozoroval. Tohle je síla magie! Nic komplikovanějšího snad neviděl. Tedy, během transplantace se možná něco takového dělo, ale to skutečně neviděl. Jak v tom něco poznala?

Nakonec přestala vyvolávat a obraz se ustálil. Spousta barevných skvrn, černých teček a dvě spirály zašmodrchané dohromady.

„Vidíte tohle, Harry?"

„Tak to asi nemá být, že?"

„Rozhodně ne. Tahle velká, plochá, světle oranžová, je vaše staré zranění kolene, které se postupně hojilo. A tady ta drobná, tmavá, co má jakoby trny – vidíte, jak je na tu větší nalepená? To je něco nového. Zřejmě kouzlo, kterému jste se nevyhnul. Jejich zkombinování vám působí ty nepříjemnosti. Jen…" zaváhala. „Zdá se mi zvláštní, že by vás ta noha jen brněla. Mělo by to být mnohem horší. Co to bylo za kletbu?"

„Jen drobnější prokletí. Mravenci v nohách."

„I tak mi to nedává smysl. Ta kombinace. Ty grafy…"

„Víte," přiznal se Harry. „Možná mám trochu vyšší práh bolesti."

Zavrtěla hlavou. „Vy jste nenapravitelný. Nu což, než to napravíme, zůstanete tady. S tou nohou nikam dál už nepůjdete. Nechci vidět ty škody, které byste si způsobil."

„A jak dlouho to potrvá? Mám další hodinu."

„Tak dlouho, jak bude potřeba."

Napil se. „Asi nemá cenu se hádat, že?"

„Přesně tak. Vyhrňte si hábit nebo si sundejte kalhoty a lehněte si. Chci a potřebuji pracovat přímo s vaší kůží."

Poslechl. Když ležel, zíral na známý strop a poslouchal hlas ošetřovatelky. Někdy si jen tak pro sebe zamumlala, jindy říkala nebo zpívala kouzla. Měla krásný hlas. Občas sebou mírně trhl, když mu nečekaně od špiček prstů vystřelila bolest až do celé páteře. Většinou ho ale upozornila na citlivější místa, než na nich začala pracovat. Byl rád, že si mohl nechat ponožky. Aspoň ji nemusí strašit pohledem na své zrůdné nohy.

Čas od času mu Bondy podal sklenici, která byla začarovaná, aby se z ní nic nevylilo, i když ležel. Najednou zaslechl skřípot otvírajících se dveří.

„Dobré odpoledne."

„Dobré odpoledne, pane Lupine. Hned jsem u vás. Sedněte si prosím."

„Dobře, madam," odpověděl Lupin nejistě.

Harry otočil hlavu a podíval se na něj. Zkoumavě si Harryho prohlížel a sedl si na samý okraj postele na druhé straně místnosti.

„Pozor, teď to bude nepříjemné," varovala ho Poppy a Harry zatnul pěsti.

Mráz se mu rozlil po celé lýtkové kosti. Z tý nohy snad bude rampouch! A pak to přestalo, i když měl pocit, jako by mu nohou foukal průvan.

„Vydržte prosím. Dáme si pauzu. Bondy vám donese jídlo, ano?"

„Můžu se posadit?"

„Ano, kdyby se dělo cokoliv, řekněte."

Harry přikývl a vyštrachal se nahoru. Nohy měl natažené před sebou a opíral se o napnuté ruce. V černých ponožkách shrnutých ke kotníkům, s chlupy a s hromadou jizev vypadaly opravdu groteskně. Jako by ho dali na hraní Chloupkovi.

Podíval se na Lupina. Prohlížel si Harryho nohy se zvláštním výrazem. Jakmile si všiml, že ho Harry vidí, uhnul pohledem.

„Zmatek, co?" nadhodil Harry konverzačně. „Tahle byla první." Přejel si prsty po levém stehně. „Nepodařený skok přes ostrý plot. Potom pravý kotník, koukej," shrnul ponožku až pod patu, „pes sestry mého strýce. A tady nahoře na levém stehně, asi to moc dobře není vidět na tu dálku, jsou drobné čtyři čárky – to se mi od stehna odrazil sousedčin kocour." Velkým a čerstvým jizvám se záměrně vyhnul.

Lupin mlčel. Poppy se vracela z kanceláře s deskami v ruce. Přešla ke svému novému pacientovi a zatáhla kolem nich závěsy. Bondy Harrymu přinesl jídlo a Harry se pustil do silného vývaru. Když už dojídal i druhý chod, sekanou se šťouchanými bramborami, závěsy se roztáhly a za nimi se objevila Poppy s Lupinem.

„Budete brát stejný lektvar jako každý rok. Nechme tomu týden a po kontrole uvidíme. Obvyklé dávkování. Trápí vás ještě něco?"

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Všechno víte."

„Dobře. Vydržte chvíli, dojdu vám pro ten lektvar."

Jakmile osaměli, začal být Lupin nervózní. Harry se na něj usmál. „Takže všechno dobrý?"

Přikývl a očima těkal z oken na Harryho a ke dveřím ven.

„To jsem rád, to je dobře. Jakou máš hodinu teď?"

„Přeměňování," řekl tiše.

„To mám taky! Ale Poppy mě tam nepustí." Na jeho tázavý pohled dodal: „Chce mi ještě dospravit nohu."

Ticho. Harry si povzdechl a přejel po ni rukou. „Ne že by to potřebovala, že?" Chvíli počkal na odpověď a pak přkývl, jako by Lupin něco řekl. „Úplně vím, co tím myslíš. Ale ona je holt detailistka."

Za ním se ozvalo odfrknutí. Když procházela kolem něj a natáhla ruku, čekal, že od ní dostane pohlavek, místo toho mu ale jemně stiskla rameno.

„Ano. A i když jsem nikdy na vyšívaní ani patchwork nebyla, po zkušenosti s vámi to bude hračka. Pane Lupine, tady to máte." Podala mu krabičku.

Lupin ji otevřel a vyndal tmavě modrý lektvar. „Zase po jídle?"

„Ano, pamatujete si to dobře."

„Děkuji," seskočil z lůžka. „Na shledanou."

„Na shledanou, pane Lupine. A dávejte na sebe pozor."

„Měj se, Lupine! A díky za pokec!" zamával za ním Harry.

„Vypadáte, že si s panem Lupinem rozumíte," podotkla Poppy.

„Zdá se jako fajn člověk," pokrčil rameny a znovu si lehl. Tentokrát bez bolesti. „Pokračujeme?"

„Ano. Chcete zatáhnout?"

Harry se zarazil. „A víte že jo? Aspoň budu moci ječet bolestí nahlas."

Pobaveně zavrtěla hlavou. „Vy si prostě nedáte říct, že? Jste prostě nenapravitelný."

Zazubil se na ni. „Děkuji."

Pokračovala v kouzlení a dřív, než čekal, zahlásila: „Tak, hotovo."

„Vážně?" podivil se Harry. „Jste si jistá? Úplně, úplně hotovo?"

„Zkuste si stoupnout a uvidíte."

Harry si stoupl a zkusmo přenesl celou váhu na pravou nohu. Nic. Jen koleno bylo mírně tužší. „Takže myslíte, že bych ještě stihl přeměňování?"

Zamračila se. „Zbývá vám jen dvacet minut. Jestli si ale myslíte, že to má cenu… Bylo by mnohem lepší, kdybyste čas využil k odpočinku."

„Děkuju! V přeměňování jsem vždycky trochu plaval, nechci si to pokazit ještě dřív, než to začne. Ale slibuju, že na sebe budu dávat pozor!"

„Tak jako minule?"

„Líp! Na tom přeměňování potřebuju doopravdy být."

„Potřebujete? Harry, vy nejspíš potřebujete zpomalit. A žádné souboje!"

Harry se zasmál, ale její výraz zůstal vážný. „Žádné souboje, slibuju," dodal spěšně.

Přivolala si brk a pergamen a něco na to napsala. Pak mu ho předala. „Tady máte potvrzení pro profesorku McGonnagalovou. Udržujte klidový režim a večer přijďte, ať vás můžu zkontrolovat."

Harry popadl dopis dřív, než si to stihla rozmyslet. „Děkuji! Zatím nashle!" A rychle zmizel z ošetřovny. Za bystou čarodějnice zahnul doleva a dvakrát klepl na jednu z cihel. Otevřel se za ní průchod a Harry rychle vešel dovnitř. Musel si svítit na cestu po dlouhém kamenném točitém schodišti, ale brzo došel do správného patra. Opatrně zkontroloval, jestli za východem nikdo není a pak vyklouzl ven. Obraz kvetoucího stromu se za ním zavřel a jeden květ se tím otřesem snesl k zemi. Do učebny přeměňování to odsud bylo jen kousek. Před dveřmi se zhluboka nadechl a tiše je otevřel.

Jedna studentka se zrovna cosi snažila vysvětlit. Kromě profesorky McGonnagalové si ho nikdo nevšiml. Kývl na ni a nenápadně vklouzl na místo v poslední lavici. Blonďatá studentka s krátkým rozcuchaným účesem skončila a profesorka ji požádala o názornou ukázku. Její pergamen se změnil v nažloutlou destičku ledu. Harry si vytáhl poznámky a začal zuřivě psát.

Profesorka vyvolala dalšího studenta a zeptala se ho na něco, o čem Harry tušil, že už někdy slyšel. Ulevilo se mu, že na tu otázku nemusí odpovídat on. Rychle si zapisoval všechno, co slyšel, včetně velkých poznámek, kterými profesorka studenta opravila.

A tak to pokračovalo dál a dál, dokud nevyvolala Harryho. „Jaký je rozdíl mezi přeměnou zvěromága a běžnější přeměnou člověka ve zvíře? Prosila bych s příklady."

Harry se zamyslel. Tohle přeci zná! „Přeměna člověka ve zvíře vyžaduje specifická kouzla. Tato přeměna často není dobrovolná a může být i velmi traumatická. Člověk, co je takto přeměněn, je nucen využívat mentální kapacity zvířete, ve které je přeměněn, tím pádem může být jeho inteligence v daném momentě velmi omezená současně se schopností logicky myslet a racionálně uvažovat. Takže pokud například přeměníte někoho ve fretku, bude se chovat a reagovat stejně jako fretka. I částečné přeměny mohou být užitečné. Pokud se kouzelník rozhodne přeměnit například v rybu, aby mohl strávit delší dobu pod vodou, a přemění pouze svou hlavu, stále bude z větší části člověkem a zachová si tak svou mentální úroveň. Na druhou stranu zvěromág může měnit podobu pouze v jedno zvíře. Je to náročné umění, protože vyžaduje, aby si kouzelník plně uvědomoval své tělo. Samotná proměna je bez hůlky a kouzel, takže je kouzelník závislý pouze na své sebekontrole a vytrvalosti. I po proměně si zachovává své rozumové schopnosti a je schopen se přeměnit zpět do své lidské podoby. Může být přeměněn zpět i jiným kouzelníkem, který má hůlku. Jeho zvířecí podoba má charakteristické rysy, které odpovídají i jeho podobě lidské. Někdy vyjadřuje i jeho povahu a je velmi individuální, stejně jako Patronus. Akorát s tím rozdílem, že Patronus symbolizuje ochranu, zatímco forma zvěromága by se mohla přirovnat ke zvířecímu jádru kouzelníka. Takže kouzelník, co se proměňuje v krysu, je pravděpodobně krysa i v reálném životě. Pokud zvěromág stráví ve své zvířecí podobě významně dlouhou dobu, začnou se i jeho zvířecí rysy více promítat do jeho lidské podoby." Vydechl a snažil se nevnímat pohledy všech okolo. Foxy se na něj překvapeně usmívala a James vedle ní se na něj mračil.

Profesorka ho se zájmem pozorovala. „Je zde i jiný způsob, jak může k proměně ve zvíře dojít?"

„No… Jsou zde různá prokletí, které mohou způsobit, že se jednotlivé části těla promění ve zvířecí – chapadla, bobří zuby, netopýři a tak. Pak zde jsou lektvary, které mohou dočasně změnit vzhled. Ke změně vzhledu může dojít i při nepodařeném využití lektvaru – například při použití kočičího chlupu v Mnoholičném lektvaru pravděpodobně dojde k několikaměsíčnímu vykašlávání chlupů a problémům s ocasem. Je zde i možnost využití kouzelných bylin – žaberník způsobí, že vám narostou žábry – což se opět dá považovat za formu proměny ve zvíře. A na neposledním místě tu máme magické přeměny způsobené přenosem… nemoci. Například vlkodlaci. V závislosti na lunárním cyklu se na pár nocí v měsíci – kolem úplňku – přemění ve vlka. V této době získají schopnosti této magické bytosti. Momentálně se vyvíjí léčba, která by zajistila, aby při přeměně lidé neztratili své rozumové schopnosti. V období mezi úplňky jsou tito lidé schopni běžně fungovat. Jejich smysly jsou ale jasnější a reakce rychlejší. Mají vyšší odolnost vůči prokletím a nemocem. Při porovnání přeměn se dá říct, že přeměna zvěromága je nejméně bolestivá a přeměna vlkodlaka nejvíce. A to je asi všechno."

Celou dobu se snažil dívat na profesorku, ale Lupin seděl přesně v jeho zorném poli. Během jeho výkladu se jakoby smrskával a díval se do klína. Sirius vedle něj mu stiskl rameno a na Harryho vrhl nehezký pohled.

„Jste si jist?"

„Ano. Tedy, ještě něco. Lupismus je přenosný pouze, pokud je člověk přeměněn za úplňku, a to pouze kousnutím. Pokud dojde k poškrábání, nemoc přenesená není. Také záleží na hloubce kousnutí. Jo a zvěromág se musí registrovat na Ministerstvu kouzel. Jinak jemu i těm, kteří o jeho přeměně vědí, hrozí pobyt v Azkabanu."

Teď už se na něj dívali s vraždou v očích všichni Pobertové. Lily se stále usmívala, i když trochu škrobeně, protože ji James zrovna majetnicky objal kolem ramen.

„Děkuji. Dokázal byste vyjmenovat některá kouzla, která přemění kouzelníka ve zvíře?"

Harry na ni zůstal zírat. Usilovně přemýšlel, ale jeho hlava byla prázdná, Doufal, že ten výčet informací jí bude stačit a jí dojde, že žádné kouzlo ve skutečnosti neřekl, ale měl si uvědomit, že McGonagalku jen tak neošálí. „Je mi líto, momentálně si nemůžu vzpomenout." Hermiona by to věděla, uvědomil si s bodnutím v žaludku. A výrazy Jamese a ostatních byly vítězoslavné. Vážně, i Malfoyův výraz by mu byl teď snad milejší.

Stáhla obočí. „Škoda. Vaše teoretické vysvětlení bylo ale přesné. Dávám vám pět bodů."

„Děkuji."

„Třído, do konce hodiny nám zbývají dvě minuty. Do příští hodiny si prosím přečtěte kapitolu dvě z vaší učebnice a vypište si všechna zaklínadla zmíněná v této kapitole. Doporučuji vám si zjistit více o těchto kouzlech, budeme se jim věnovat. Můžete jít. Pane Ollivandere? Na moment prosím."

Harry se obrnil a přešel k jejímu stolu. V ruce držel složený pergamen. „Omlouvám se za pozdní příchod. Byl jsem na ošetřovně. Toto vám posílá madame Pomfreyová."

Převzala si od něj zprávu a v rychlosti si ji přečetla. „Chápu," kývla hlavou. „Jak se cítíte?"

„Dobře, děkuji paní profesorko. Madam Pomfreyová udělala výbornou práci."

„To doufám, pane Ollivandere. Vaše vysvětlení problematiky přeměny ve zvíře bylo skutečně správné, pro splnění OVCÍ ale budete potřebovat znát přesná kouzla. Kde jste se tyto informace dozvěděl?"

Harry se zamyslel. „Děkuju. Víte, tak různě. Popravdě jsem znal pár lidí, kterým se různé z těchto věcí přihodily. A když znáte příklad z praxe, mnohem snadněji se vám zapamatuje teorie."

„Chápu. Já většinou nepokrývám přeměnu vlkodlaka ve svých hodinách, ani využití bylin. Je ale vidět, že o kouzlech myslíte spíše v závislosti na funkci než na kategorii, což je efektivní, ale opět si musíte dávat pozor u zkoušek," varovala ho.

„Dám, děkuji."

„A pane Ollivandere?"

„Ano?"

„Pokud se mohu zeptat, přihodilo se něco z vašich příkladů i vám?"

Harry se zamyslel. „Vyzkoušel jsem žaberník a strávil jsem nějakou dobu jako šnek." Doteď ho pálila kůže, když si na to vzpomněl. Sůl je prostě zlo. „A pak, jak jsem řekl, přátelé a rodina. Kamarádka měla nehodu s mnoholičným lektvarem, jiná zase milovala netopýří prokletí. A rodinný přítel byl vlkodlak." Pokrčil rameny. „A vy jste první zvěromág, kterého jsem potkal."

Usmála se. „Dobrá tedy. Děkuji za sdílení vašich zkušeností. Nejsem si jista, na přesně jaké úrovni se v přeměňování nacházíte, zde jsem vám ale připravila seznam kouzel, které od svých studentů vyžaduji u OVCÍ. Uvidíme se spolu i na hodině pro sedmé ročníky – zvýraznila jsem vám kouzla, které je nutné, abyste tam už znal – nejpozději do příštího čtvrtka. A stejně tak i kouzla, která musíte znát pro hodiny šestého ročníku. Podívejte se na ně prosím. Pokud budete potřebovat pomoc, zastavte se za mnou v konzultačních hodinách."

„Děkuji."

„Nemáte zač. Na shledanou, pane Ollivandere."

„Na shledanou, paní profesorko." A s tím odešel ven. Pohledem přelétl nekonečný seznam kouzel. Různě barevně rozlišených. Hermiona by tohle milovala. No, čeká ho spousta práce.

xXx

Když vyšel Harry z učebny přeměňování ven, zjistil, že na něj za dveřmi čekají Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew i Remus Lupin. Kývl na ně a chtěl projít kolem, když mu Sirius – Black – jeho kmotr zastoupil cestu.

Tohle by si měl už vyjasnit, blesklo mu hlavou. Rozhodně by to mohlo přinést v budoucnu problémy.

„Ollivandere, říkal jsi zajímavé věci tam uvnitř." Usmál se na něj Sirius, ale jeho oči ho dál vypočítavě sledovaly.

Harry se na něj zdvořile usmál. „Děkuji." Pokusil se Siriuse obejít, ale ten mu znovu zastoupil cestu. „Dovolíš?"

„Ale no tak, takhle rychle opouštět konverzaci! To se mi vůbec nelíbí!" zamračil se Sirius.

Harry za sebou ucítil pohyb. Sevřel se mu žaludek a on na moment zavřel oči. Hlavně klid. Když je otevřel, znovu se na Siriuse usmál. „Omlouvám se, pokud jsem se vás dotkl, pane. Nezdálo se mi, že by zde bylo ještě nějaké téma, které bychom spolu mohli probrat."

„Vždycky je tu téma, které by se mohlo probrat," zašeptal mu Jamesův hlas do ucha. Horký dech mu ovanul lalůček.

Harry se kousl do jazyka a zkroutil palce u nohou. Na moment mu před očima zableskl odraz původního Harryho v zrcadle, s bohatě zdobenou místností kolem, v drahém hábitu a vysokou postavu za ním.

Vzpamatuj se!

Ani se nehnul. „A o čem byste chtěli diskutovat, pánové?"

„Co jsi myslel tím, co jsi říkal tam ve třídě?"

Zmateně se na ně podíval. „Myslíte mou odpověď na otázku profesorky? To byla má odpověď na její otázku, nic jiného jsem tím nemyslel. Co taky?"

„Vážně? Ty tvoje kecy o vlkodlacích a o Azkabanu měly být jako co?" vyjel po něm Sirius.

„A na žaberník nebo mnoholičný lektvar se mě nezeptáte?" Povzdechl si a založil si ruce na prsou. „Hele, nevím, o co vám jde. Neregistrovaný zvěromág riskuje, že si pobude v Azkabanu. Tečka. A sebou může stáhnout i ty okolo. To ví každý." Pokrčil rameny.

Podívali se na sebe přes jeho hlavu.

„A co ty bláboly o vlkodlacích?" zeptal se ho James.

Harrymu vážně nebylo příjemné, jak blízko u něj stál. Nadechl se. „Za tím, co jsem řekl, si stojím. Lupismus je nemoc. Vlkodlaci jsou lidé, co mají nárok na běžný život a mohou se plně zapojit do dění společnosti. Jestli patříte k těm omezencům, co by jim nejraději dali na krk obojky nebo je rovnou sťali sekerou, jako toho vašeho Skorobezhlavého Nicka, tak je mi líto, ale opravdu se neshodneme." Zhluboka se nadechl a poodstoupil na stranu, aby se mohl podívat na oba zároveň. „A teď, pokud nemáte další xenofobní dotazy, půjdu si po svém. A pokud budete někdy ochotní se mnou prodiskutovat práva kouzelníků, co bohužel nemají to štěstí, aby se narodili se stejnými privilegii jako máte vy, víte, kde mě najdete. Bydlím v tomto hradě."

James a Sirius na něj oba zaraženě zírali. „My nemáme žádná privilegia!"

Harry zvedl jedno obočí. „Vážně ne?" Naklonil se k nim blíž, vědom si toho, že profesorka McGonnagalová je hned za dveřmi učebny, a zašeptal. „Dědicové významných kouzelnických rodů, využívající vlastní popularity, s partou noshledů… To mi přijde jako privilegium."

„To nejsou noshledi, ale přátelé!" ozval se pobouřeně James.

„A nevíš nic! Já jsem odešel z domu!" dodal Sirius.

„Ano, ty sis zvolil odejít z domu." Přiznal mu bod Harry.

„Jo a přestěhoval se do našeho sídla," řekl významně James.

„Takže měl kam jít, že? Teplé místo na spaní. Spousta jídla, zábavy." Přitakával jim Harry.

„A bavíme se s obyčejnými lidmi. I když nemají peníze nebo jsou vl-"

„Nemocní," přerušil Siriuse James, který po něm vrhl varovný pohled „A jak řekl Sirius, bavíme se s obyčejnými lidmi. Dokonce i s těmi nečistokrevnými. Dokonce i moje holka je z mudlovské rodiny!"

„No to vás ale strašně ctí!" usmál se na ně Harry. „Je dobré, že se s nimi dělíte o své možnosti. A asi je to i dobrý pocit, že? Moci říct, že se bavíte s nečistokrevnými i přesto, že byste se klidně jen mohli bavit celou dobu s lidmi z vašeho kruhu."

„No to si sakra piš, že jo!" zavrčel Sirius a vytáhl hůlku.

Harry neuhnul ani o píď. „No to je skvělé, že jste tak dobří. A že vám záleží jen na blahu ostatních." Usmál se a podíval se Jamesovi přímo do očí. Byl to zvláštní pocit. Jako se dívat na své mladší a nafoukané dvojče. Je to, jako by Dudley… Ne, nebude na něj myslet! „Ale dám vám jednu radu. Jestli se vaši… ehm… přátelé a přítelkyně doví, že je berete jako někoho méně významného… Že je vnímáte nejdřív jako nečistokrevné nebo ehm… nemocné a až potom jako lidi, nebudou mít radost. Vůbec nebudou mít radost."

James na něj zaraženě zíral. Sirius na Harryho zamířil hůlkou. Jeho pohledná tvář vypadala jako z těch obrazů, na kterých středověcí umělci malovali anděly a démony. Andělská tvář zkřivená vztekem.

„Siriusi! Ne!" zavolal Lupin a vstoupil mezi ně.

„Remusi, ustup. Slyšel jsi, co řekl!" zavrčel Sirius.

„Ano, slyšel. A i když se mi to nelíbilo o nic míň než tobě, ne!" řekl překvapivě pevně.

„Vždyť se do tebe navážel! A do Lily a do Petra!" namítl Sirius.

Lupin potřásl hlavou. „Mě se nic z toho, co řekl, nedotklo. To všechno říkal vám dvěma. Jestli se s ním chceš prát, tak beze mě jako záminky. A bez Lily – to bych vám doporučoval taky," řekl směrem k Jamesovi. „A rozhodně," zasyčel, „ne na chodbě hned před učebnou!"

„Má pravdu, Tichošlápku. Jen si s námi hraje. Je to prašivý zmijozel. Tohle přesně chce," přidal se James znechuceně.

Harry překvapeně zvedl obočí. „Vážně? Tohle přesně že já chci? Vy jste ti, co si chtěli povídat a nenechali mě projít dál!"

Lupin po něm střelil pohledem, jako by mu chtěl dát pohlavek. „Jdeme kluci, tady už je nuda."

„Jasně," přitakal Sirius. „Tady je stejně nuda. Jdeme. Jamesi, stejně jsme chtěli vyzkoušet ta nová košťata na skotském vzduchu, ne?"

A s tím se sebrali a odešli. Lupin se na něj ještě jednou podíval a Harry se omluvně usmál.

Když zmizeli za rohem, Harry si nenápadně oddychl. Tak to proběhlo ještě docela dobře. Rozhlédl se kolem. Teď, když o tom tak přemýšlí, bylo zvláštní, že byli na chodbě sami. Vlastně by čekal, že tu na něj budou čekat jeho chůvy…

Zavrtěl hlavou a vydal se směrem k záchodům. Přeci jen na ošetřovně vypil celý džbán. Otevřel dveře a do nosu ho udeřil silný zápach vajec. Nakrčil nos a rychle přešel k mušlím připevněným na stěně.

„Já vám říkám, že za tohle mi Black zaplatí!" ozvalo se z jedné kabinky naštvaně. Vzápětí dotyčnému zakručelo v břiše a on zaúpěl.

„A jak to chceš asi tak udělat, co? Nemáme důkaz. Jen si myslíme, že to byl on," namítl někdo z vedlejší kabinky.

Harry je se zájmem poslouchal, zatímco si ulevoval.

„To je jedno! Já ho třeba prokleju!"

„No tak to hodně štěstí. McGonagallová a Brumbál budou mít tvoji hlavu na stole téměř okamžitě," zareagoval na to uštěpačně dobře známý hlas z kabinky naproti.

„Hele, to je mi jedno. Já to prostě takhle nenechám!"

„A co teda chceš udělat? Jseš přikovanej zadnicí k záchodu stejně jako my!" zareagoval na to vztekle Severus z kabinky.

„Jak dlouho to kouzlo bude ještě trvat?" zaúpěl hlas, co byl do té doby ticho.

„Já nevím sakra! A vzhledem k tomu, že už jsme zkusili všechna protikouzla na sračku, co známe, tak nám jedině zbývá ošetřovna!"

„A na tu se asi dostaneme jak? Já nikam nejdu! Áuuu."

Harrymu to už začínalo docházet. Možná by svým chůvám mohl pomoct on…

„Ehm…" odkašlal si. „Můžu vám nějak pomoc?" zavolal nahlas.

„Harry! Díky bohu, jsi v pohodě?" ozval se s úlevou Severus.

„Já? Naprosto." Zasmál se. „Co vy?"

„Moment… Jsou Black a Potter naživu?" ptal se ho dál Severus.

„Jo jsou. Neboj," uklidňoval ho Harry.

„Škoda," zavrčel hlas z vedlejší kabinky. „Teď bych je nejradši vykuchal a pověsil je za jejich střeva do průvanu."

„Co se vám přesně stalo?" zeptal se jich.

„No hádej. Nějaké pitomé prokletí. Ale dost řečí. Můžeš nám sehnat Pomfreyovou?"

„A rychle?!" zdůraznil někdo.

„Jasně," přitakal Harry. „Počkejte tu."

„Doprdele a kam bychom asi tak chodili!"

Harry se uchechtl a vyšel na chodbu. Spěšně se vydal k tajné chodbě, když tu mu padl pohled na obraz psa s velkýma plandavýma ušima. Skřítci! Jak to, že ho to nenapadlo hned?

„Bondy!" zavolal.

Bondy se okamžitě a tiše objevil vedle něj.

„Bondy, na záchodech v této chodbě je několik žáků, co bylo prokleto, a trpí závažnými střevními problémy. Co mám dělat? Dostat je na ošetřovnu bude v této chvíli dost… komplikované. Chtěl jsem dojít pro Poppy, ale pak mě napadlo…" Nechal větu vyznít do ztracena. Blábolil.

Bondy se na něj podíval. „Bondy zná kouzla, která studentům umožní přejít na ošetřovnu. Bondy půjde s vámi, zakouzlí kalhoty pánů a pak půjde upozornit paní na příchod nových pacientů. Chodit zvládnou, že?" zeptal se věcně.

„Ano, Bondy, myslím, že chodit zvládnou."

„Dobrá, půjdeme?"

Harry přikývl a rychle se vrátil do umývárny. Bondy se rozhlédl a několikrát luskl prsty. Pak vzhlédl k Harrymu.

„Pánové můžou nyní dojít na ošetřovnu a neudělají žádný svinčík. Bondy půjde napřed." A s tím tiše zmizel.

Harry se podrbal na jizvě pod uchem. „Ehm… lidi? Můžete jít teď na ošetřovnu. Madame Pomfreyová tam na vás čeká."

„Co? To bylo nějaký rychlý, ne? A jak tam asi máme dojít? Neudělám ani deset kroků, věř mi."

„Máte očarované kalhoty, buďte bez obav. Pozornost ošetřovny," povzbudil je Harry.

Ozvalo se postupné splachování a tři zmijozelové vylezli z kabinek ven. Našlapovali opatrně a vypadali velmi bledě.

„Jdeme?" vyzval je Harry.

„Jo," přikývl Lufkin.

„Tak fajn. Moment," zarazil se Harry. „Stalo se to i holkám?"

„Ne," zavtěl hlavou Crowdy. „Čekali jsme na tebe jen my, holky šly do Jeskyně."

„Dobře," oddechl si Harry a vydal se z umývárny ven.

Ostatní šli za ním a on zaslechl tlumené zaúpění. Rychle se otočil. Lufkin ztuhle stál se zatnutými pěstmi a přerývavě oddechoval.

„V pohodě?" zeptal se ho ustaraně Harry.

Lufkin otevřel jedno oko a zamyslel se. Sáhl si zezadu na hábit a pak přikývl. „Jo," oddechl si. „to kouzlo je fakt dobré. Cos udělal?"

„Já nic. Skřítek z ošetřovny," vysvětlil Harry.

Rychle se vydali chodbou k ošetřovně. Když míjeli obraz kvetoucího stromu, Crowdy je zarazil. „Moment! Tohle už dlouho nevydržím." Rozhlédl se kolem a zašeptal. „Tudy vede tajná chodba. Bude to mnohem rychlejší."

Harry zvedl obočí. „Tak dobře. Veď nás."

Crowdy šel jako první a Harry pustil před sebe Lufkina. Když se Severus chystal jít taky, Harry ho zarazil. „Jsi v pohodě? Jsi nějaký tichý."

Severus se na něj zašklebil. „Mluvení to dělá jen horší."

Harry se usmál zpátky. „Budeš v pohodě."

Vydali se po schodišti dolů. Harrymu zatrnulo, že někdo tuhle chodbu zná taky. Bude muset být opatrný, aby na nikoho nenarazil, když bude zkratky používat. Ale na druhou stranu byl rád, že kluci nemusí trpět celou cestu na ošetřovnu.

Dorazili do cíle a Poppy na ně už čekala. Harryho jen přejela pohledem a rovnou se začala věnovat Crowdymu, Lufkinovi a Severusovi. Byla s každým hotová ani ne za čtyři minuty.

„Chci vědět, co se vám stalo," řekla jim přísně.

„Někdo nás proklel na chodbě," odpověděl Lufkin.

„Aha. Mám to nahlásit učitelům? Víte, kdo to byl?"

Crowdy zavrtěl hlavou. „Slovo proti slovu. A ani jsme je neviděli. Pouhé podezření nestačí."

Poppy podrážděně mlaskla. „Dobrá tedy. Nu, zkuste dneska nejíst ovoce a víc pijte. Pokud by se vám přitížilo, okamžitě za mnou přijďte."

„Dobře, děkujeme, madam," usmál se na ni Lufkin.

„Ano, děkujeme. Moc si toho vážíme," dodal Crowdy.

„Děkujeme, mějte se hezky," přidal se Severus.

„A -"

„Ne, Harry, vy nic neříkejte. Jsem ráda, že vy to už tentokrát nejste. Na shledanou!"

Všichni čtyři odešli a za dveřmi ošetřovny se zastavili.

„Tak kam teď?" zeptal se Harry.

„Jeskyně," zavrčel Crowdy.

„Dobře," přikývl Harry.

„Co se vlastně dělo potom, co na tebe čekali před učebnou?" podíval se na něj zvědavě Lufkin.

Harry se zamyslel. „Jen chtěli probrat to, co jsme řešili na hodině." Pokrčil rameny.

„Vážně? To se mi nezdá," zamračil se Crowdy.

„No, pár věcí se jich z nějakého důvodu dotklo, tak si to chtěli ujasnit, ale celkově to bylo v pohodě."

Lufkin se podíval na Severuse. „Věříš mu?"

Severus pokrčil rameny. „Je v pohodě, ne? A je jsme taky na ošetřovně neviděli. Dál bych to nerozpitvával."

„No dobře, jak myslíš."

Dál v tichosti došli do Jeskyně, kde se usadili na pohovky v jednom z výklenků. Brzo se k nim přidal i Montgomery.

„Tak co? Jaký byl tvůj první den?"

Harry se na něj vyčerpaně usmál. „Náročný. Ale byla to zábava."

„Jo, to jsem slyšel. Prý byla obrana se sedmáky dost zajímavá."

Všichni na Harryho upřeli pohled, „No ano, Joyce je dobrý učitel," přitakal Harry.

„Ale no tak!" nevydržel to Severus. „Každý ve škole ví, že jsi s ním bojoval a že jsi skončil na ošetřovně!"

„Ze které ses vrátil až v polovině přeměňování!" dodal Lufkin.

„No jo no, jak jsem řekl. Je to dobrý učitel." Nenechal se Harry.

„Vážně? A proč jsi s ním prosím tě bojoval? Nikdo s ním nebojuje!" dorážel Severus dál.

„Hele," začal toho mít Harry dost. „Jsem dost utahaný, takže to řeknu jen jednou. Ten chlap nebyl rád, že jsem v jeho třídě. Chtěl mě vyrazit. Tím, že jsem s ním bojoval, jsem mu ukázal, že o jeho hodiny opravdu stojím. Takže k němu můžu chodit dál. Tečka."

„A to ti to stálo za to?" zeptal se Crowdy.

Harry po něm střelil pohledem. „Ano. Dobrých učitelů nikdy není dost."

Odpovědí mu bylo ticho.

„Tak jo," povzdechl si Harry. „Už teď máme dost úkolů. Jdu do knihovny pracovat na tom listu zaklínadel pro McGonagallovou, jde někdo se mnou?"

„Já jo," přidal se Severus.

„A já taky," rychle dodal Montgomery. „Půjde nám to rychleji ve třech."

„Tak fajn, vy se zatím mějte," kývl na zbytek a vstal. Vlastně ani nechápal, proč šel sem dolů.

„Moment," zarazil je Severus. „Jen si v rychlosti dám sprchu. Počkáte na mě?" zeptal se nervózně.

Harry se na něj podíval a provinile si uvědomil, že úplně zapomněl, čím si Severus před chvíli prošel. „Jasně," kývl na něj a zase si sedl.

„Vlastně…" podrbal se Crowdy na hlavě a vstal. „Myslím, že si sprchu dám taky."

„Jo, sprcha zní opravdu dobře," přidal se i Lufkin a rychle zmizel stejným směrem jako ostatní.

„Co jim je?" zeptal se zmateně Montgomery.

„Ale," povzdechl si Harry. „Čekali na mě po přeměňování. A protože si Black s Potterem se mnou chtěli promluvit o samotě, prokleli tyhlety tři," trhl hlavou v jejich směru.

„Chci vědět, co se jim stalo?" zeptal se opatrně Montgomery.

„Nechceš," zavrtěl hlavou Harry. „Ale madame Pomfreyová je dala rychle do pořádku."

„Ta si zaslouží Merlinův řád," povzdychl si Montgomery. „Moment… říkal jsi, že si s tebou ti dva chtěli promluvit o samotě? Co ti chtěli?"

Harry měl co dělat, aby neprotočil oči. „Řekl bych, že se mě pokusili zastrašit, ukázat, kdo je tu pán, ale nějak se jim to nepovedlo."

Montgomery s úlevou vydechl. „To je dobře. Ale dávej si na ně pozor. Dokážou být občas dost nepříjemní."

„Jo," Harry přikývl. „Taky mám ten dojem."

„A jak to jde s kouzly? Chytáš se?"

„Jo, plus mínus. Bude to výzva, ale když začnu hned, třeba to nebude tak těžké."

„Kdybys potřeboval pomoc, klidně si řekni."

„Děkuju. Uvidím a ozvu se. Musím ještě nastudovat kouzla, co budu potřebovat na hodinu se sedmáky."

„Hele, zkusíme ti sehnat nějaký doučování. A v tý knihovně nám to opravdu půjde rychle, když se na to vrhneme všichni tři. I když… nemáš v pět čaj u Křiklana?"

Harry na něj zůstal zírat. „Já na to úplně zapomněl! Kolik je?" A začal se shánět po hodinách.

„Klid, klid. Je teprve tři čtvrtě na čtyři. Ještě nějaký čas máš. Hele, to půjde. Prostě začneš s námi a my to potom dokončíme a necháme tě opsat si zápisky." Pokrčil rameny.

Harry na něj zůstal zírat. „Vážně? Nechce se mi na vás nechat všechnu práci, to není fér," namítl.

„Hele, to nebude všechna práce, začátek uděláš ty. My to pak dokončíme. Tomu se říká spolupráce. A jsem si jist, že ty nám zase pomůžeš s něčím v budoucnu."

Tak tomuhle Harry rozuměl. „Tak dobře, děkuju."

„Není zač. A hele, chtěl jsem se tě ještě zeptat –"

„Už jsem tu!" přiběhl Severus a rovnal si hábit na ramenou.

„Výborně!" usmál se Montgomery. „Tak jdeme. Hele, Severusi, Herold musí na pátou ke Křikovi, tak sem mu navrhl, že druhou část toho úkolu vypracujeme my. Co ty na to?"

Severus se zatvářil zmateně. „Jo, jasně. V pohodě."

„Chtěl ses na něco zeptat?" vzpomněl si Harry.

„Nic důležitého," zavrtěl hlavou Montgomery a střelil pohledem po Severusovi. „Už jsem to zapomněl."

Vydali se ven z Jeskyně.

„A ještě něco, víš, jak nám Prýtová dala za úkol porovnat využití různých částí hlizobílu a způsoby, jakými odlišné postupy během pěstování jednotlivé funkce ovlivní?"

„Jasně," přikývl Severus.

„Co kdybychom na tom taky pracovali společně? Já toho vím docela dost o samotné rostlině a tom, jak se o ni starat, a tobě zase docela jdou ty lektvary. Tak jsem si říkal, že když každý uděláme část a dáme to do kupy, budeme mít mnohem komplexnější práci. A snad i za míň času," navrhl mu Montgomery a Harry si nemohl pomoci, zněl mu trochu nervózně.

Severus zamrkal. „Jo jasně, klidně. To bude mnohem jednodušší. Uděláme to hned po těch kouzlech na přeměňování?"

„Jo to bude skvělý, s trochou štěstí stihneme udělat aspoň něco ještě před večeří." Zazubil se na něj Montgomery.

Došli do knihovny a rychle se dali do práce. Harry brzy zjistil, že je Montgomery výborný v rozdělování povinností. Všem jim šla práce od ruky a než se Harry nadál, už ho Montgomery posílal ke Křiklanovi.

„A nepotřebuji doprovod?" zeptal se ho Harry se zvednutým obočím napůl v žertu.

Montgomery se zarazil. „No jo, vidíš to." Těkal pohledem mezi Harrym o rozdělanou prací, která jim zrovna výborně šla od ruky. Bylo na něm vidět, že usilovně přemýšlí.

„Já tam zvládnu dojít sám. Jsem si jist, že to bude v pohodě," ujišťoval ho Harry.

„Jasně, že to zvládneš sám, ale o to nejde. Neměla by tu být možnost, abys to musel zvládnout sám," zarazil ho a rozhlédl se po studijní části knihovny. „Vydrž tu chvilku."

Harry přikývl a čekal. Pozoroval Montgomeryho, jak se proplétá mezi stoly ke skupince třeťáků-čtvrťáků. „No to snad ne," zamumlal, když viděl, jak se s nimi Montgomery potichu baví a pohledy jeho mladších spolužáků se stočily Harryho směrem.

Tři ze skupinky se začali balit a pak i s Montgomerym přišli k nim. Zvědavě po Harrym pokukovali a jedna dívka si nervózně kousala ret.

„Herolde, tihle tři laskavě souhlasili, že ti ukážou cestu ke kabinetu profesora Křiklana," usmál se na něj Montgomery.

Harry se na něj usmál zpět. „No výborně. To rád slyším. Půjdeme?" zeptal se těch tří, kteří okamžitě přikývli a vyrazili ven.

„Já vážně nepotřebuju chůvu!" sykl na šklebícího se Severuse s brkem v ruce.

„Jen jdi," pobídl ho on a šklebil se dál.

* * *

Každý, kdo se dočetl až sem, ať řekne "zde".


	21. Pozvání na čaj

Mafe Mla Teno, Lily a Samba1 si zaslouží pochvalu. Čtou a hlásí docházku! Je příjemné vědět, že existujete :)

kdo máte instagram, sledujte mě - artiewiles. Novinky ohledně tvorby a další zajímavost tam na vás čekají. A jakoukoliv interakci mezi čtenáři a mnou vítám! :D

* * *

Severus odložil brk a protáhl si ztuhlá záda. Foukl na pergamen a ještě jednou si ho přečetl, než spokojeně přikývl.

„Hotovo?" zeptal se ho překvapeně Montgomery.

„Skoro," přikývl Severus. „Ještě mi zbývá shrnutí a bude to. Ale to chci udělat až po večeři. Přečtu si to s čistou hlavou a zjistím, co na to přesně pasuje."

„To je chytré. Mně to ale asi ještě chvíli potrvá. Jsem tak v půlce, tipuju."

„Chceš pomoc?"

Montgomery zaváhal. „Ty jsi svou část udělal. To je můj problém, že v téhle knize to je tak šíleně napsané."

„Vážně? Ukaž." Vzal starou knihu a otočil ji, aby na ni viděl. Zamračeně listoval založenými stránkami. Montgomery měl barevné záložky snad na devíti místech.

„No počkej… vždyť ten hlizobíl je tu rozházenej po celé knize."

„Jo," povzdechl si Montgomery. „Věř, že jsem si všiml. Je to nějaké staré vydání a fakt nerozumím tomu, proč nemůžou být všechny informace o jedný kytce na jednom místě."

„To je peklo. Proč nezkusíš najít nějakou jinou?"

Montgomery si odfrkl. „Havraspáři. Vsadím se, že do knihovny naběhli hned po hodině a ty nejlepší knihy si vzali. Nic lepšího než tohle jsem nenašel."

„Do háje." Prohrábl si vlasy. „Počkej, zkusím se tam ještě podívat, třeba už to vrátili."

„Hodně štěstí," zamumlal Montgomery a vzal si knihu zpět. Prošel tři záložky, než našel informaci, kterou potřeboval.

Severus našel správný regál, mezery mezi starými knihami se mu vysmívaly. Zhluboka se nadechl a se zakloněnou hlavou četl názvy knih. Všechny byly stejné jako ta, co už Montgomery měl. Až na jednu. Měla francouzský název a písmena byla ozdobená malými lístky. _Plantes magiques et leur utilisation_. No to by třeba šlo, ne? Popadl knihu a cestou zpět se zastavil v cizojazyčné sekci pro překladová kouzla i slovníky.

Cestou zahlédl u jednoho stolku ve výklenku sedět Lily. Zastavil se u ní a šeptem pozdravil: „Ahoj."

Vzhlédla a usmála se. „Seve! Ahoj. Jak se vede?"

„Docela dobře, můžu?" zeptal se a ukázal na židli vedle.

„Jasně. Co to máš?" potichu se zeptala a kývla směrem ke dvěma tlustým knihám.

„Úkol na bylinkářství. A slovník."

„Slovník?"

„Jo, už nezbyly žádné slušné knihy, tak chci zkusit cizojazyčnou verzi, třeba to pomůže."

Zavrtěla se a uhnula pohledem. „Myslíš tuhle slušnou knihu?" zeptala se nevinně a zvedla knihu, kterou právě četla, tak, aby si mohl přečíst obálku. Vypadala celkem nově a nápis _třetí vydání_ Severusovi taky nepřidal.

„Jo, to bude ono," pokrčil rameny. „No nic."

„Můžu se s tebou rozdělit," nabídla mu.

Trávit s ní čas znělo lákavě. Povzdechl si a usmál se na ni. „To jsi hodná, ale pracuju na tom s Montgomerym a nechci ho nechat čekat moc dlouho."

„Aha," odmlčela se. „No, asi mi to ještě chvíli potrvá, ale mohla bych vám ji pak dát. Když mi teda pomůžeš najít něco s těmi lektvary," dodala rychle. „Nechci to moc rozepisovat, ale v tomhle moc informací není. Vlastně o lektvarech vůbec žádné."

Přikývl a vrátil si za ucho uvolněný pramen. „Jasně, žádný problém. Jsme u třetí uličky, tak až to budeš mít hotové, přijď a vyměníme si to." Zkontroloval čas: „A jestli bude večeře dřív, tak se domluvíme ve Velké síni, co ty na to?"

„To zní dobře. Tak jo!" nadšeně souhlasila.

„A jak se ti teda daří?" zeptal se jí a pozorně si ji prohlédl. Vypadala posmutněle.

„To víš, první den školy. Klasika," povzdechla si.

„A kromě toho?" vyzvídal dál.

„Ani nevím. Přijde mi, že toho učení je strašně moc. Proto jsem už dneska tady… A James se chová… to je fuk." Začala si namotávat vlasy na prsty.

Ztuhl. „Ubližuje ti?" Prosím, řekni, že ne, řekni, že ne…

„Ne," zavrtěla hlavou a Severus nenápadně vydechl. „Ale chová se… Myslela jsem, že bychom včera –" zarazila se, „promiň, tohle asi nechceš poslouchat, co? Vím, že ho nesnášíš."

Zamyslel se. „O to nejde. Víš ty co… je těžké to vysvětlit, ale jsi moje kamarádka a… i když ho nemám rád, na tobě mi záleží víc?" přemýšlel nahlas. „Takže… když máš jako moje kamarádka problémy s přítelem, pomůžu ti, co to půjde, a docela dobře se mi ho daří vnímat jen jako něčího přítele, a ne jako bohatého frajírka a idiota v jednom?" dodal, aby stále zněl jako on.

Zasmála se.

„Tak pověz, o co jde?"

Povzdechla si. „Je… roztěkaný. Stále něco řeší s klukama a mě si všímá jen, když je Beau poblíž. A to pak tropí scény. Je. To. Otrava." Odsekávala jednotlivá slova.

„Já bych ti na to něco řekl, ale…" zvedl na ni významně obočí. „Jsem v tom pořád trochu nový. Kdybych překročil hranici, prostě mě neposlouchej."

„Já vím, já vím. Ale zkus to."

Nadechl se a spustil po nebelvírsku. „Respekt. Pozornost ze správného důvodu. Důvěra. To je asi klíčové. Jestli tě bere jako samozřejmost, co má jistou, proč by se snažil? A popravdě, to s Harrym mi zní jako přetahování se o hračku. Z Potterovy strany."

„Asi máš pravdu."

„Mám?" zeptal se překvapeně.

„Jo, Beau mi říkal něco podobného. A Alice taky."

Úplně cítil, jak se mu vyplňuje hruď teplem. „Co budeš dělat?" zeptal se jí opatrně.

„To nevím. Asi… Asi zkusím hrát mrtvého brouka a uvidím, jestli bude mít péči," pokrčila rameny.

Zamručel a zašklebil se. „Eee, nechci být ďáblův advokát, ale!" zvedl prst. „Je to kluk. I když je to tupec, o tom není pochyb, nejsem si jistý, jak dlouho by trvalo i někomu bystřejšímu si toho všimnout."

„Ty sis všiml hned, že se něco děje," namítla.

To je silný argument. „Já jsem prostě dokonalý," vyplázl na ni jazyk a ani nevěřil tomu, co řekl dál: „Zkus to s ním spíš probrat. Mějte hodinku, dvě, tři jen pro sebe a promluvte si. Udělejte si na sebe čas. Buďte prostě spolu."

Smutně se na něj usmála. „To není tak lehké. Má spoustu práce a přátel."

„Čas se vždycky najde," namítl, „když se chce. Co vlastně dělá teď?"

Pokrčila rameny. „Po přeměňování ještě něco potřeboval vyřešit s klukama a pak šli se Siriusem lítat."

Založil si ruce na prsou a jen se na ni dlouze podíval.

„Já vím, já vím!" řekla nahlas frustrovaně. Madame Pinceová na ně nesouhlasně zamlaskala jazykem. Lily se přikrčila. „Já vím," zopakovala šeptem. „Ale co mám dělat?"

„Promluv si s ním," zopakoval a už ztrácel trpělivost.

„Tohle říkala Alice taky. Ale…"

„Ale? Buď spolu jste, nebo nejste. To vyžaduje i čas strávený spolu. Tečka. A času má dost – má toho stejně jako my, tréninky famfrpálu ještě ani nezačaly. Harry má víc práce než on a čas si vždycky najde. I když ho otravuje Křiklan s čajem!" zdůraznil šeptem.

„No dobře. A jak se vede jemu?" změnila už nepohodlné téma.

Povzdechl si. „Má toho hodně. Ale vypadá spokojeně."

„Slyšela jsem, že měl nějaké potíže na obraně."

„Nic, co by nezvládl. Popravdě mám pocit, že je spokojenější než ráno. Teda kromě toho Křiklana."

„Jo, to asi máš pravdu. Proto přišel pozdě na přeměňování, že?"

„Jo, proto."

„A… vypadá to, že se na přeměňování dost chytal. Nevěděla jsem, že Mnoholičný lektvar může způsobit něco takového. To má od tebe?" vyzvídala.

Zavrtěl hlavou. „To už věděl. Nevím odkud." Zaváhal, ale pak pokračoval: „Ale s tím přeměňováním to tak slavný nebude. Asi bude potřebovat doučování. Aby dal OVCE, tak vlastně určitě."

Zkousla si ret. „Možná bych mu mohla zkusit nabídnout pomoc."

Usmál se na ni. „To by mu určitě udělalo radost. Ale ode mě to nemáš, jasný?"

„Jasný," usmála se na něj.

Severus se zvedl ze židle.

„Jdeš už?"

„Jo, Montgomery možná už tu knihu rozcupoval na kousky," zašklebil se.

„Aha, tak dobře. A Seve," chytla ho za ruku, „děkuju moc za vyslechnutí. Moc si toho vážím."

Usmál se na ni. „Od toho přátelé přeci jsou. Zatím se měj hezky."

„Ty taky, a pak vám dám tu bichli."

„Jasně, díky moc. Ahoj," zamával a vrátil se zpátky k jejich stolu.

Když si sedal, Montgomery po něm střelil pohledem. „Něco zajímavého s Evansovou?"

Odolal pokušení otočit se. Pousmál se. „Má knihu, co se nám bude hodit. Až skončí, dá nám ji."

„A to asi není všechno, že?"

Severus se na něj podíval. „To je všechno, co potřebuješ vědět. Jak jsi na tom?" kývl na pergamen.

„Líp. Ale stále je to mizerný. Ale mám o tři body víc než předtím."

„Tak to je úspěch!" usmál se Severus. „Ještě jsem našel tohle," a podal mu francouzskou knihu.

Montgomery si ji vzal a otevřel ji. Neslyšně si pro sebe nějakou chvíli mumlal slova a pak kývl a nalistoval rejstřík. Chvíli v něm hledal a pak našel správnou stránku. Severus pozoroval, jak se mu roztahují ústa v nadšeném úsměvu.

„Tady je to napsané úplně dokonale!" zajásal, ale pak se zarazil. „Jak si věděl, že umím francouzsky?"

Severus, který zrovna zvládl zaklapnout pusu, zrozpačitěl. „Nevěděl. Taky jsem přinesl tohle." A zvedl překladový slovník do vzduchu. „Takže ty umíš francouzsky?"

„Jo, ale vlastně by mě nikdy nenapadlo vyhledávat cizojazyčné zdroje. Kde to bylo?"

„Normálně v polici s ostatními. Zajímalo by mě, jak se to tam dostalo."

„Možná to v Bradavicích zapomněl někdo z Krásnohůlek, když tu byl. A tak to skřítci zařadili sem, jestli to nemá napsaného majitele," zauvažoval Montgomery a vrátil se ke knize.

„Jo, to bude možná ono," přitakal Severus a zkontroloval čas. „Večeře začíná za deset minut, půjdeme?"

Montgomery vzhlédl od knihy, kterou nadšeně studoval. „Jo, jasně. Tohle si ale beru s sebou!" majetnicky knihu objal.

„Nenapadlo by mě ti ji vzít," řekl mu s vážným výrazem Severus. Pak se ale na Montgomeryho usmál a ten mu úsměv vrátil. „Takže jdeme?"

„Jo jasně. Jen si sbalím."

„Budeš chtít i ten slovník?"

„A víš ty co? Radši jo. V hlavě názvy všeho bylinkářskýho ve fránině fakt nemám."

U madame Pinceové si Montgomery půjčil knihy. Pod jejím drobnohledem je opatrně vložil do brašny. „A ať vás ani nenapadne nad nimi jíst!"

„To bychom si nikdy nedovolili!" slíbil jí Montgomery a Severus vedle něj vehementně přikyvoval.

Vyšli z knihovny a v půli cesty do Velké síně Severusovi něco došlo. Přerušil Montgomeryho uprostřed jeho stěžování si na nebelvírské střelce: „Počkej, jak se dostane od Křiklana?"

„Kdo? Herold?" zamračil se Montgomery. „U Morgany! Myslíš, že šel sám?"

„On? Určitě. Jestli ho tam teda Křiklan nedrží až do večerky." Nafoukl tváře a pomalu vyfoukl. „Takže… ehm… jeden zkontroluje Síň a druhý kabinet?

„Jasně. Jestli někoho cestou potkám, pošlu je do Jeskyně, ať zkontrolují i tu a přivedou ho kdyžtak do Síně."

Severus přikývl. „Možná napiš do rukávu, kdyby ho někdo viděl, ať dá vědět, kde."

Montgomery přitakal. „Dobrý nápad."

„V každém případě za patnáct minut sraz v Síni, jestli ho do tý doby nenajdeme, vyhlásíme pátrání."

„Fajn," přitakal Severus, „takže ty jdeš do Síně a já do pracovny?"

„Jo."

„To zní jako plán."

Kývli na sebe a spěšně vyrazili každý jiným směrem.

Severus pospíchal co to šlo do sklepení. Obrazy mu nevěnovaly pozornost a těch pár studentů, co minul, taky ne. Když se zastavil před dveřmi do Křiklanova kabinetu, zhluboka se nadechl a vydechl, než třikrát ostře zaklepal. Čekal před dveřmi a klepal si rukou o stehno. V duchu počítal. Dostal se ke třicítce a rozhodoval se, jestli to zkusí ještě jednou.

Dveře se konečně otevřely a Severus najednou nevěděl, co vnímat dřív. Hutnou vůni pačuli, pronikavou jazzovou hru na trubku nebo potícího se muže vyplňujícího dveře s řídnoucí lysinou na temeni.

„Dobrý večer, pane profesore. Omlouvám se, že ruším, bohužel potřebuji mluvit s panem Ollivanderem, je ještě u vás?" spustil naučeně.

Křiklan těkal očima z konců chodby na Severuse, za sebe do místnosti a zpátky. „Co? Ale jistěže," vyrazil ze sebe přerývavě. „Poslyšte, Sergiusi," znovu se ohlédl za rameno, lehce zavrávoral a pokusil se ztišit hlas, „jak dobře se s ním znáte?"

„Pane," namítl Severus, „rád si s vámi o tom promluvím jindy, ale bohužel to spěchá. Je u vás pan Ollivander?" zopakoval.

Rychle zakýval hlavou nahoru a dolů. „Ano, ale, Sergiusi, poslouchejte, tohle je důležité, jak dobře se spolu znáte?" naléhal dál a naklonil se k Severusovi blíž. Ostrá kořeněná vůně učitelova dechu ho přiměla zaklonit nenápadně hlavu. Na rozdíl od něj si ale všiml, že za něj přišel Harry. Ale něco bylo špatně. Harry měl uštvaný výraz a až moc vděčně se usmál, když Severuse uviděl.

Severus zvedl jedno obočí a jen tak tak ovládl svůj výraz, když viděl, jak rychle na to Harry zareagoval. Harry na moment zavřel oči, vydechl a po jejich otevření měl najednou úšklebek, naprosto rovná záda, která přesto vypadala uvolněně a pak se tlumeně zasmál Křiklanovi přímo do ucha. Ten nadskočil.

„Ale, pane, Severus je přeci mým přítelem," řekl zlehka. „Víte, ze všech lidí, co jsou momentálně naživu, mě zná nejlépe," spiklenecky dodal. Díky své výhodné výšce viděl Severus dobře nejen na zaskočeného Křiklana, ale i na o kousek vyššího Harryho, který se teď tvářil pobaveně.

Profesorův obličej se rychle vyhladil do zářivého úsměvu, kterému v dokonalosti jen překážel tikající koutek. Křiklan se bleskově otočil. „Ale jistě, Harry, to víš, jen jsem chtěl slyšet přímo od Sergiuse nějakou zábavnou historku, nad kterou bychom se později mohli pobavit při čaji," povídal mu bodře a olízl si rty.

V Harryho příjemně se tvářícím se obličeji se nepohnul ani sval. Jen do Křiklana zabodl pohled. Severus viděl, jak Křiklanovi na lysině a pod nosem vyskákaly kapičky potu. „Myslel jste _Severuse,_ že?" opravil ho Harry stále s tím šíleným úsměvem.

„Ach jistě, Severuse," opravil se nervózně Křiklan a vytáhl z vesty kapesní hodinky, které okázale zkontroloval. „Tvá návštěva mě velmi potěšila a mrzí mě, že už musíš odejít, Harry."

Harry sklonil hlavu. „Děkuji za pozvání. Vážím si toho. Půjdu. Ale," zaváhal, „mohli bychom zůstat u oslovení Ollivander? Prosím?"

Křiklanův úsměv pohasl. „Jestli si to přeješ."

Harryho výraz by teď mohl Severus označit za sladký. „Přeju, děkuju, pane. Víte," se zaváháním se dotkl jeho předloktí. Křiklan pozoroval jeho ruku, a tak si nevšiml, jak se Harryho úsměv na chvíli zkřivil. „Nechci, aby vám zničilo pověst to, že se se studentem zavíráte v soukromí kabinetu a ještě mu říkáte tak familiárně!" zalapal po dechu a chytil se za srdce: „To bych si nemohl odpustit, víte, pane? Zapůsobil jste na mě jako výjimečný muž! A ta představa, že…" kousl se do rtu a objal se rukama. „Nemyslíte, že by to bylo strašné? A noviny vždycky všechno tak přeženou…"

Křiklan byl teď úplně bledý. „No ano, to bylo strašné. Nebojte se, pane Ollivandere, postarám se, aby to bylo v pořádku."

Harryho úsměv se neuvěřitelně rozzářil. „Děkuju, pane!" Proklouzl kolem něj a postavil se vedle Severuse. „A i když mám spoustu povinností do školy, myslíte, že bych k vám někdy mohl zase přijít na čaj nebo večeři? Popsal jste to jako něco jedinečného. A víte… napadlo mě, že abychom se vyhnuli nějakým těm strašným řečem, mohl bych přivézt i tady Severuse, co říkáte?"

Křiklan na něj chvilku zíral a pak pomalu přikývl. „Ano, to by bylo elegantní řešení. Pošlu vám návrh s termíny, ze kterých si budete moci vybrat, ano?"

„To bude perfektní!" Harry už přímo zářil, div nezačal poskakovat. Severus nestačil jen zírat, nepoznával ho.

„Tak tedy domluveno, přeji pěkný večer. Nashle!" s tím jim zavřel Křiklan před nosem tak rychle, že mu málem nestihli říct sbohem.

Severus se pomalu na Harryho otočil a přeměřil si ho.

„Co je?" ohradil se Harry.

„Co se tu právě stalo?" zeptal se pomalu Severus.

„Coby?" pokrčil ledabyle rameny Harry. „Nebo jsi nechtěl k němu na večírek?" zeptal se nejistě.

Severus potřásl hlavou. „Pojď, všichni tě hledáme."

„Proč?"

„Protože jsme nevěděli, jestli's od Křika neutek a netouláš se po hradě."

Harry se nuceně usmál. „Neutekl," vyplázl na něj jazyk. „Jsem velmi zodpovědný."

„Jo, to vidím," ironicky zavtipkoval Severus.

Harry zakroutil rameny a najednou stál jako elegance sama i s bradou nahoře. „Je to tak. Dokonce jsem odmítl i medovinu, co mi Křik nabízel."

„To's neměl, on má prý tu nejlepší."

Harry si odfrkl. „Tu nejlepší jsem měl, věř mi. Ale Křik se moc neupejpal, to je pravda."

Severus se zamračil. „Co se tam stalo? Říkal ti Harry a to, co jsi potom řekl ty?"

„Nic se nestalo," mávl rukou Harry. „Teda nic velkého. Jen…"

„Co jen?"

„Nech to plavat," zabručel Harry. „Kdo všechno mě hledá?"

„Počkej…" zarazil se Severus a znovu si Harryho prohlédl. Vypadal úplně normálně. Chytil ho za rukáv a odtáhl ho k oknu na lavičku. Hůlkou zakouzlil _Ševelisimo_ a znovu se zeptal: „Co se stalo?"

Harry se nadechl a uhladil si bezchybné vlasy ve stuze. „Jak jsem řekl, nic velkého, jen měl spoustu řečí o tom, jak si musíme navzájem pomáhat, jak udělal laskavost spoustě mladým lidem, kteří se mu za to vždycky odmění nějakou jinou laskavostí, a jak je s některými ve velmi úzkém kontaktu, a pak, když už té medoviny měl v sobě víc než čaje…"

Severus na něj zíral. „Co se stalo?"

„Nic se nestalo!" vybuchl Harry. Kouzlo naštěstí drželo hluk na uzdě. „Vůbec nic se nestalo. Jen byl strašně dotěrný. Furt si sedal blíž a blíž a furt na mě sahal. A já to prostě nedávám." Uhl pohledem a díval se z okna ven na večerní pozemky. „Vím, že to nic není a že je to trapný, ale mně to prostě vadí, když na mě někdo pořád sahá!"

„Hele, není to trapný. Každý je prostě nějakej."

„Jo, ale ty nemáš chuť jim za to vrazit hůlku do nosu," odpověděl hořce Harry.

„É, s vrážením hůlek do nosu zkušenosti nemám, ale jestli tě to rozveselí, tak mám pocit, že už na tebe znovu nesáhne."

„No snad máš pravdu."

„Hele, fakt jsi ho vyděsil. Nedivil bych se, kdyby už někdy v minulosti byl obviněný z nějakých pletek se studenty. Možný je všechno. A teď už s ním o samotě fakt nebudeš." Doufal, že se tváří povzbudivě.

„Snad jo. A snad už mi nebude říkat Harry," otřásl se.

„Ale ode mě ti to nevadí, ne?" ujistil se Severus.

„Ne, ty jsi v pohodě. Ty jsi kamarád. S ním jsem se cítil, jako bych byl zase v kleci."

„Klec společenských norem a laskavostí?" zvedl Severus obočí.

„Jo, tak nějak," přitakal Harry. „Takže, kdo všechno mě hledá?"

„Zatím jen asi náš nový přítel z knihovny."

„Tak to už radši půjdeme, ne?"

„Jo, jdeme. Než zase zburcuješ celou kolej."

xXx

„Takže, celý týden proběhl překvapivě dobře. Vypadá to, že proti tobě učitelé nemají nic, co by nám mohlo škodit. McGonagalku jsi evidentně zaujal, stejně tak učitele obrany. Jen se pokus události na obraně udržet v klidu. Žádné velké strhávání bodů neproběhlo, žádné velké konflikty. Alespoň pokud víme. Stále ale buď ve střehu. Oceňujeme, že ses naučil se neztrácet. Orientuješ se ve škole docela dobře. Vypadá to, že bys už od pondělí mohl chodit sám. Pokud si na to teda troufáš. To ranní běhání, i když to nechápu, je v pohodě. Jen měj pořád u sebe hůlku a neběhej do lesa. Je dobře, že stíháš chodit včas na ranní výuku, jinak by to nešlo.

Dnes odpoledne budeš mít schůzku s Katherine Hollandovou v modrém salonku. To je hned vedle naší studovny, tam to už znáš. Je v sedmáku, máte velmi podobné zaměření, formule, přeměňování, věštění z čísel, takže souhlasila, že tě bude doučovat. V čem přesně, to se dohodnete. Účtuje si většinou galeon za hodinu.

Zítra v devět je první schůzka kouzelnických trivií, kde se všichni dozví o našich tradicích, etiketě a právu. Všichni se musí účastnit, dokud nesloží test ze všech oblastí. Pokud si myslíš, že jsi připraven na test, řekni si komukoliv, kdo to učí."

Harry přikývl. „Dobře. Na jak dlouho to zítra bude?"

Montgomery se zamyslel. „Většinou to je až do oběda. Obvykle se končí ve dvanáct. Ještě nějaký dotaz?"

„Takže od jedné do deseti, jak si zatím vedu?"

Montgomery se usmál, ale vážně odpověděl: „Jsi slušná šestka. Ještě nejsi moc subtilní, ale rychle se učíš. Vidím to tak, že do Vánoc budeš možná i sedmička."

„Tak to díky," mrkl na něj Harry. „Budu se snažit tě nezklamat."

„Takže," nadechl se Montgomery a zkontroloval hodinky, „jestli nemáš ještě něco k probrání, navrhuji jít na snídani."

„Oukej," přikývl Harry a dopil poslední kapky kávy a položil šálek zpátky na podnos. Vstal a přehodil si brašnu přes rameno. „Jak to tady vlastně funguje s vlastními skřítky? Vím, že ty máš jednoho, pak ještě jedna holka z třeťáku a pak nějakej páťák."

Montgomery se s vlastní brašnou rozešel směrem k východu. „Pro vlastního skřítka potřebuješ povolení vedoucího koleje. To má v podstatě každý, kdo je v Křikově klubu," pokrčil rameny, „je to takový jeho bonus. Ale ne každý, kdo to povolení má, má k dispozici skřítka, někteří rodiče to považují za vymoženost. Ale já ti říkám, kafe po ránu není vymoženost, to je základní lidská potřeba."

„A když má někdo skřítka a není v klubu?" zeptal se Harry už tišeji, protože vyšli do veřejných prostor.

Zasmál se. „To nejde dohromady. Jestli máš osobního skřítka, máš i místo v klubu. Tečka."

„Chápu."

V Síni si sedli vedle Severuse, který zase četl nějakou knihu o lektvarech. Na Harryho dobré ráno jen zamručel a dál si nevšímal vidličky s napíchnutou klobáskou, kterou držel v ruce.

„Máš v plánu to jíst?" zeptal se ho Harry konverzačně, zatímco si nakládal vlastní snídani.

„Co?" zmateně vzhlédl od knihy. „Jo, jasně." Strčil si klobásku do úst a odložil knihu. „Jaký byl ranní běh?"

„Osvěžující. Venku trochu mrholí, ale v lese to bylo v pohodě." Do poloviny sklenice si nalil dýňový džus.

„V lese? Slyšel jsem dobře?" vložil se do toho Montgomery.

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. „Neboj, je to hned u jezera, na samém kraji. Jen jsem využil přírodního deštníku."

Montgomery si ho změřil. „Tak dobře. Jen si dávej pozor."

„Neboj, mě jen tak něco neskolí," usmál se na něj Harry.

„Ty skolíš nás všechny," ucedil mezi zuby Severus.

Harry se na něj otočil. „Co si říkal?"

„Ale nic," usmál se na něj. „Jaká byla ranní káva?"

„Vzpružující. A velmi… produktivní?"

„Přínosná," opravil ho Montgomery, „To spíš. Severusi, jen abych měl přehled, stále doučuješ lektvary?" Ozvalo se šustění křídel a do Síně vlétly sovy. Několik studentů hlasitě zaprotestovalo, když se na ně sneslo pár kapek vody.

„Jasně," přitakal Severus a přesunul knihu z dosahu mokrých sov na svůj klín. „Víš o někom, kdo by měl zájem?"

Jedna strakatá sova přistála před Montgomerym, který ji pohladil po hlavě a vzal si od ní psaní. „Možná by pár prvňáků uvítalo úvod."

Další šedivá před Severusem, který jí vhodil do váčku peníze za vydání lektvarového časopisu, zatímco odpovídal něco Montgomerymu, a jedna drobná zastavila před Harrym. Zaraženě si ji prohlížel. Nebyla to strýčkova sova, to věděl určitě, ani to nebyl Severusův Spooky, kterého vlastně už delší dobu neviděl. Natahovala k němu nohu, aby si vzal dopis, ale Harrymu se do toho moc nechtělo.

„Vydrž chvíli, jo?" řekl jí a vytáhl hůlku. Zkusil pár kouzel, co se v jednom období museli naučit všichni v Doupěti, aby se vyhnuli vtípkům dvojčat, a ani jedno z nich nic neodhalilo. Pokrčil rameny a sáhl pro dopis.

„Kdo ti píše?" zeptal se potichu Severus.

„Nevím." Držel obálku v ruce. Sovička, jakmile se zbavila pošty, uraženě odlétla. Písmo, kterým bylo napsané jeho jméno, mu přišlo povědomě známé.

_Pane Ollivandere,_

_připojte se ke mně dnes v podvečer na čaj. Budeme diskutovat o detailech Vašeho individuálního plánu._

_S pozdravem_

_Prof. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Brumbál, Nositel Merlinova řádu první třídy, Veliký čar, Nejvyšší divotvorce Starostolce, Nejhlavnější hlavoun Mezinárodního sdružení kouzelníků_

_Ředitel školy_

„Ehm…" řekl inteligentně Severus, který mu nakukoval přes rameno. „Ten jeho podpis je skoro delší než celý dopis. Počkej," na chvíli se odmlčel. „Dvacet čtyři, dvacet pět. Je to tak. Jeho podpis je o šest slov delší než samotná zpráva! Jaký čaj si dáš?"

„Náprstníkový," zamručel Harry. „Dneska odpoledne nemůžu, mám doučování."

„Hele," sykl Severus, „nemyslím, že se z toho vyvlečeš. Nezní, že bys měl na vybranou."

„Co se děje?" zeptal se Montgomery s obavami.

„Brumbál se se mnou chce sejít," vysvětlil neochotně Harry.

Montgomery hvízdl. „No tak to potěš koště. Budu ti držet palce. A o doučování se neboj, řeknu jí, že se zpozdíš. Je ale možné, že i tak ti to bude účtovat."

„Jo, to je v pohodě," kývl Harry. „Seve, můžu si půjčit Spookyho? Rád bych napsal strýčkovi."

Severus přikývl. „Jasně, ale jestli chceš, aby to stihl do Londýna a zpět ještě před tímhle," kývl směrem k dopisu, „tak to tě asi budu muset zklamat. „Spooky je fajn, ale není to maratonec."

„Dobře. A napadá tě způsob, jak to stihnout?"

„Nejrychlejší metody jsou samozřejmě letax, patronus a skřítek," vložil se jim do toho Montgomery, „ale tady je to všechno omezené. A než se zeptáš, ne, nepůjčím ti svého."

„To nevadí, díky za nápad. Já už něco vymyslím." S tím vstal a dopis nacpal do brašny.

„Kam jdeš? Ještě nemáš dojedeno!" zeptal se ho Severus.

„Hele, musím běžet, uvidíme se na hodině. Zatím ahoj." Odolal nutkání si nacpat celý lívanec do pusy a rychle, přesto elegantně vyšel ze Síně. Díky sérii zkratek se dostal na ošetřovnu rychle. Ve dveřích se málem srazil s Remusem, který se na něj divně podíval a na jeho veselé pozdravení jen něco zamručel. Ještě nebyl úplněk, ale Harry by se nedivil, kdyby Poppy taky nutila Remuse do pravidelných prohlídek.

Madame Pomfreyová stála u jednoho lehátka a zrovna rovnala povlečení. „Harry! Co vás ke mně přivádí?"

„Potřebuji pomoc," šel přímo k jádru pudla.

„Co se zase stalo? Pojďte si sem sednout, hned vás prohlédnu."

„Ne, já jsem v pořádku, jen se vás potřebuji na něco zeptat."

„Tak dobře. Co kdybyste si tady sedl, já vás prohlédnu a vy se mě zeptáte, na co potřebujete?"

Harry si rychle sedl a madame Pomfreyová okamžitě začala kouzlit.

„Ředitel se mnou chce odpoledne čajovat a mluvit," řekl spěšně.

„Vážně? A o čem?"

„Prý individuální plán, ale v pozvání to znělo spíš jako rozkaz," připustil Harry a vytáhl dopis, aby si ho mohla přečíst. Ta text přeletěla pohledem a oboří se jí zamračeně spojilo.

„A co se vám na tom nelíbí?"

Zatnul pěsti a polkl. „Byl bych raději, kdyby tam někdo byl se mnou. Třeba strýček. Nebo vy. Nechci s ním být o samotě," připustil neochotně. Kechnerbergovi se to bude líbit.

Jeden z diagramů začal blikat. Lékouzelnice na něj sotva mrkla a hned vykouzlila další. „Předpokládám, že požádat pana Snapea, to jste už zvážil?"

Harry zavrtěl hlavou a sklopil zrak. „Ten nic nezmůže. Když se Brumbál rozhodne, jsme proti němu my dva krátcí."

„A vy máte pocit, že já nebo Garrick jsme na tom jinak?"

Nervózně přikývl. „Ano, když tam bude jeden z vás, bude to jiné."

„Dobře. Co kdybych zaletaxovala vašemu strýci? Jestli chcete, udělám to hned?"

„Vážně?" vzhlédl Harry. „To byste udělala?"

„Jistěže. Počkejte tady, hned budu zpět."

A než se Harry nadál, byla pryč ve své kanceláři. Vzápětí se objevil Bondy. „Snídaně," pronesl důležitě a postavil před Harryho jeho nedojedený talíř, misku ovoce a oříšků k tomu.

„Bondy, kontroluješ snad, co jím, každé jídlo?"

Bondy si ho přeměřil. „Ptal by se pan Herold Bondyho, kdyby to nebylo potřeba? Byl by tu Bondy, kdyby to nebylo potřeba?"

„Touché," odvětil s úsměvem Harry a vzal si jahodu a hned na to lívanec.

Madame Pomfreyová přišla, když už byl talíř snědený a miska poloprázdná. „Takže, mluvila jsem s vaším strýcem. Zdá se být rozmrzelý, že ho Brumbál o vaší schůzce neinformoval, a rozhodl se na odpoledne zavřít, aby mohl na schůzku přijít. Prosí vás, abyste byl za deset minut pět odpoledne u hlavní brány, odkud půjdete rovnou k řediteli. Vzhledem k tomu, že není specifikovaný čas, rozhodli jsme se to považovat za čaj o páté."

Harry úplně cítil, jak z něj padají obavy a usmál se. Najednou mohl lépe dýchat. „Děkuju mockrát! Nevím, jak se vám odvděčit."

„Mně bude stačit, když budete jíst pravidelně a nebudete vynechávat snídani, co vy na to?" pobaveně zvedla obočí.

„Dobře," přikývl vážně Harry. „Musím už běžet na hodinu, ale děkuju!"

„Mějte už jen dobrý den," popřála mu.

Díky množství zkratek a nábližek dosedl na židli těsně předtím, než přišel Kratiknot. Ten vystoupal po schůdkách z knih na stoličku z knih. Tedy, vypadalo to jako knihy, i když se jednalo jen o iluzi. Hermiona o tom kouzle básnila celý týden, když se dozvěděla, že je možné mít všechen nábytek, co vypadá jako z knih, aniž by jediná z knih přišla k úhoně.

Severus zvedl obočí a Harry krátce přikývl a usmál se. Vytáhl z brašny pergamen a brk a zaposlouchal se do začátku Kratiknotova výkladu. Byl rád, že ta strýčkova hypnóza tak dobře fungovala. Normálně by celou dobu nemohl myslet na nic jiného než na blížící se schůzku s Brumbálem a co se tam bude dít, rozhodně by nebyl schopen poslouchat o křivce závislosti hustoty na trhnutí hůlkou při kouzlech formulí třetí úrovně. Prostě fyzika. Od kuliček vznášejících se v různé výšce ve vodě z třetí třídy po vytváření vznášejících se věcí ve vzduchu, co se zvládnou i třpytit, když bude chtít. Jen správně trhnout hůlkou a nepřehnat to.

Byli ve velké třídě, všechny koleje dohromady. Přestože se na formule hlásila většina lidí, všichni se do třídy vešli. Praktické procvičování v druhé půlce bylo vždycky trochu matoucí, Kratiknot to ale měl pod kontrolou. Když dostali za úkol zavěsit do stejné výšky kostky z různých materiálů, Harry nebyl sice nejlepší, ale podařilo se mu tři z pěti docela vyrovnat.

Po hodině ve třídě zůstal na další výuku se sedmáky, zatímco šel Severus vytěžit ze svého studijního volna něco produktivního. Harry mu ani nezáviděl. Místo toho si vytáhl deník, nalistoval stranu, na které byla napsaná velká trojka a datum z pondělí. V jednom ze tří sloupců už bylo napsané _S. a M. mi pomohli dodělat úkol na přeměňování, když jsem už musel jít jinam. _Vedle toho byl otazník s poznámkou _možná kvůli získání závazku a protislužby_. Chvíli přemýšlel, pak zavrtěl hlavou a tužkou připsal _P.P. kontaktovala strýce kvůli schůzce s ředitelem. _Ať přemýšlel, jak přemýšlel, nepřišel na nic, co by tím získala. Ona byla skutečně dobrým člověkem. Neměl ponětí, co napsat u toho, co se mu povedlo nebo co pro někoho udělal. Věděl, že to může být i za léto, ale on nikomu nepomohl.

Ta další hodina tak dobrá nebyla. I když si přečetl učebnici dopředu, stěží se chytal a kouzlo bylo katastrofální. Jedna zmijozelka ho obzvlášť pozorně pozorovala a on potlačil chuť ošít se. Otáčel si s bronzovým prstenem na prostředníku a přemýšlel. Radši si znovu přečetl pasáž v učebnici i zápis z hodiny a pak to zkusil znovu, tentokrát s malou úpravou pozice malíčku a s ráznějším klepnutím hůlkou v závěru podle tabulky číslo tři. Tentokrát se ze špičky jeho hůlky odtrhla velká žlutá bublina, která začala kolem Harryho kroužit. Povzdechl si. Co udělal špatně tentokrát? Kolem ostatních se už vznášela spousta perfektně duhových bublin.

„Pane Ollivandere, téměř dobře," pochválil ho Kratiknot procházející mezi žáky. „Nezapomeňte, že pokud chcete, aby došlo k pohybu po směru hodinových ručiček, musíte začít s křížem vpravo dole. A doporučuji zkusit jinou rychlost horního oblouku."

Harry vděčně přikývl a pokračoval dál. Za chvíli kolem něj už kroužilo bublin několik. Různé směry, po diagonálách, některé pomaleji jiné rychleji, všechny měly jinou barvu než tu správně mýdlovou. A žádná z nich nelítala ve spirále od hlavy k nohám a zase nahoru. Zhluboka se nadechl, když mu těsně před obličejem zase prosvištěla šedá bublinka. Byla malá, ale dotěrná. Dokonce kvůli ní i pokazil jeden slibný pokus – výsledkem byla bublina smutně se válející na zemi. Když mu zase proletěla těsně nad nosem, nevydržel to a chňapl po ní. V zavřené pěsti mu teple pulzovala.

Cítil, jak se magie uvnitř zmateně převaluje. Hůlkou na ni ukázal a zopakoval kouzlo, tentokrát se ale soustředil, aby tu magii uvnitř usměrnil, dal jí řád. Bublina se otřásla a začala měnit barvu. Pustil ji a ona mnohem pomaleji začala kroužit kolem něj. Byla mýdlová. Kroužila kolem Harryho a on se věnoval dalším pokusům. Za chvíli mu ale došlo, že mu ta mýdlová bublina lítá kolem kolen.

Zarazil se a zrušil všechny ostatní bubliny. Pozoroval pomalou bublinu a došlo mu, že tentokrát to dokázal. Lítala pomalu, ale spirálovitě. Jemně ji chytil a prozkoumal magii v ní. Měl pocit, jako by měla moc bariér, které jen zpomalují její tok. Soustředil se a zakouzlil to kouzlo znovu. Tentokrát se bariéry odstranily a zůstal jen magický koridor. Pustil bublinu a ona krásně kroužila, jak má.

Zavřel oči a přemýšlel nad tím, jaký z ní měl pocit, pak vykouzlil ještě jednu bublinu, s tím pocitem v mysli. Když otevřel oči, druhá, větší, ale jinak identická bublina kroužila kolem něj. Zkusil to ještě jednou a pak ještě jednou. Všechny bubliny byly stejné. Vytvořily řetěz, který kolem Harryho kroužil.

„Výborně, pane Ollivandere, pět bodů Zmijozelu," pochválil ho tiše Kratiknot. „A teď v druhém směru."

Harry se usmál a rozhlédl se kolem. Někteří měli kolem sebe už dvě řady bublin, jiní pracovali na své první. Nebyl nejpomalejší, a to bylo velkou úlevou.

Zbytek hodin proběhl překvapivě rychle. Ve všech hodinách se zvládl soustředit, oběd byl dobrý. Ale když škola skončila a on čekal ve společenské místnosti, než bude třičtvrtě na pět, čas se příšerně táhl. Odolal pokušení drnčet nohou a místo toho se přinutil relaxovaně sedět s knihou v klíně. Tohle bylo jako čekání na popravu. Když mu zbývala už jen půlhodina, vzdal to a šel do studovny. Před dveřmi do dívčího salonku se málem srazil s mladší holkou s kupou knížek a košíkem šití v náručí.

„Omlouvám se," automaticky se uklonil a ustoupil jí z cesty.

„Nic se nestalo," pípla tiše a trochu se na něj usmála. Plaše uhnula stranou hnědýma očima bez líčidel a uvolněný kudrnatý pramen vlasů jí spadl do obličeje, když sklonila hlavu a pokračovala v cestě.

Harry ztuhl. To nemohla být ona, nebo jo? Šla lehce, drdol jí poskakoval a ve světle modrém domácím hábitu černovláska vypadala… šťastná a spokojená.

„Tss, na tu pozor," ozvalo se vedle něho.

Harry se otočil na Crowdyho a usmál se na půl koutku. „Nevím, o čem to mluvíš."

Crowdy se ležérně opřel o stěnu. „Není špatná, ale pokud vím, tak je její snoubenec poněkud…" udělal dramatickou pauzu, „ochranářský. A popravdě," nakrčil obočí a změřil si Harryho, „není na tebe moc mladá? Je to sice kus, ale je jí kolik? Dvanáct? Třináct? Hele, proti gustu… ale od malé Blackové radši ruce pryč. Co je v domě není pro mě, jasný?"

Přikývl. „Jasný, ale spíš jsem si říkal, že jsem doma zapomněl nový hábit. Měl podšívku stejné barvy," vybruslil z toho.

„Tak dobrá. Já jen aby." S tím se otočil a zamířil pryč.

Harrymu se najednou už do studovny nechtělo. Zkontroloval čas a zaúpěl. Ještě měl pořád spoustu času! No, podíval se na svou školní uniformu, tak se aspoň může zkulturnit.

Přešel do pokoje a chvíli se probíral ramínky ve skříni. Něco ne školního. Určitě formálního, ale zase ne moc. Co mu bude slušet, podtrhne mu šedé oči… možná nějaká dobrá výšivka? Co takhle něco zeleného? Je přeci zmijozel. Vzal tmavě zelený hábit se zlatou nití a pověsil ho na dveře skříně. Ale zase… tenhle tmavě červený taky nevypadá špatně. A mohl by tím Brumbála trochu zaskočit. Kdyby změnil barvu knoflíků… Ale to by vypadalo, že se snaží moc. Šedá by byla dobře neutrální. Je to taková nenápadná, nijaká barva. Na druhou stranu, na tmavě modrý hábit, mu taky nikdo nic neřekne.

Povzdechl si a zaúpěl. Proč to nemůže být jednoduché?

xXx

"Mám pro vás připravený vánoční dárek, bonus k Poutům života."

Zaujalo vás to? Jde o něco, co vám rozjasní den nebo aspoň zlepší náladu. Zkrátka ideální pro Štědrý den. Zatím to nikde publikované nebude a dostanete se k tomu jen, když splníte drobný úkol...

Jaký úkol?

Vyberte si jednu postavu a jednu scénu a napište o tom, co chcete, co si o tom myslíte, co na to říkáte. Nechávám to na vás. Rozepište se, překvapte mě. Jestli je to něco, co jste už kdysi napsali do komentářů, klidně se opakujte. :)

edit: může to být scéna nebo postava z této povídky, která na vás zapůsobila. Nebo, váš vlastní nápad :) (maily od vás, co jsem zatím dostala, jsou parádní)

Odpověď pošlete na mail uvedený v profilu. A 24. 12. čekejte odpověď.

Předmět: Vánoční speciál


	22. Zabité odpoledne

**Lily** a** Mafe Mla Teno, **vítejte :) Jsem ráda, že se vám Pouta líbí, a ještě radši, že o vás vím!

**Lucko**, děkuju za komentář. Snad se ti čaj o páté bude líbit! Je pravda, že se mi taky párkrát stalo, že byla povídka opuštěná v polovině... Udělám co budu moct, aby to nebyl tento případ. Pro updaty a bližší kontakt se mnou můžeš použít instagram - artiewiles. Vím, jak příběh skončí, vím, jak to dopadne. Opravdu to teď stačí "jen" naklapat do počítače :D

**Dandy!** Vítej zpět! Jsem ráda, že žiješ! :D Vůbec se neomlouvej, taky jsem poslední dva týdny nevěděla, kde mi hlava stojí. A ke všemu co si napsala... sakra, trefila ses a máš u odhadu s medailonem, tak u Harryho psychického zdraví. No a Pobertové Harryho zastrašit fakt nemůžou :D Pokec BeauLily bude. To se nemusíš bát. Nejsem si jistá, ve které kapitole přesně je, ale dočkáš se. Jsi první, kdo si všiml Křikova zálusku na studentíky! Za to máš pochvalu :) a nakonec... s Bellou máš taky pravdu. Harryho v péči měla a nedržela se zpátky. Dokonce se jí to podařilo propojit s její oblíbenou aktivitou z mládí... vyšíváním...

**Samba1**, jestli potřebuješ na čtení klid, tak žádný spěch. Já si počkám :)

**Sisi! **Nová čtenářka, která poctivě komentuje každou kapitolu! Páni! Za každičký komentář děkuju. Pečlivě si všechny pročítám a je na nich vidět, jak o příběhu přemýšlíš :) děkuju za čas, který čtením povídky a psaním komentářů strávíš :) Nemusíš se bát, Harry Severuse na vedlejší kolej rozhodne neodsune. Možná spolu během školního roku nestráví každou minutu, ale nikdo se na nikoho nevykašle. Doufám, že se ti i tahle kapitola bude líbit :)

**A vy ostatní!** Šťastné a veselé svátky! Snad to vánoční šílenství všichni přežijeme v relativním klidu :) Odpovědi na mailu se mi kupí a musím říct, že mě to množství překvapilo :D

Pokud jste to ještě nezaznamenali, vymyslela jsem pro vás vánoční dárek - pošlete mi na mail (v profilu), pro vás zajímavou scénu nebo postavu. Rozepište se trochu, ať vím, co vás na tom zaujalo, proč jste si vzpomněli zrovna na tuhle. A já vám za to 24. pošlu na mail **bonus k Poutům** **života**, který nikdo jiný mít nebude. Předmět: Vánoční speciál.

* * *

Povzdechl si a zaúpěl. Proč to nemůže být jednoduché? Je to jen oblečení!

„Co se děje?" zeptal se ho Montgomery, který právě přišel do pokoje.

Harry si znovu povzdechl a uhladil si vlasy. „Snažím se vybrat si něco na sebe k Brumbálovi. Ale nevím co."

„Jak na něj chceš zapůsobit? Chceš ho potěšit nebo naštvat?"

Zamyslel se. „Chci se od něj distancovat, moc ho nezaujmout. Aby na mě hned zapomněl a zařadil si mě jako běžného studenta."

„Páni, to se ti asi nepovede," pochybovačně si ho změřil Montgomery. „Už jsi na něj zapůsobil při zařazování. Takže co dál?"

„V tom případě hádám, že chci, aby si ze mě sedl na zadek," hodil všechno za hlavu Harry.

„To je jiná," usmál se Montgomery „Ukaž, co tu máš?"

Harry uhnul stranou, aby se Montgomery mohl podívat. „Takže, jako kovanej zmijozel bys asi měl jít v tomhle," ukázal na světle zelený hábit se stříbrným lemem rukávů, „ale osobně si myslím, že ten je hodně slavnostní. Víc ti sluší ten tmavě zelený. I když ten je zase se zlatem, což je trochu nebelvírské nebo mrzimorské. Tenhle vínový je dobrý, tenhle černý je klasika, uff, máš tu samé dobré kousky. To není vůbec lehké."

„Hmm. Vítej v mém světě," zamumlal Harry.

„Hele, víš ty co? Jdi se oholit, uprav si vlasy. V kolik tam jdeš?"

„Před pátou."

Montgomery hvízdl. „No, moc času nemáme, ale to stihneme. Jdi do koupelny a já něco mezitím vymyslím."

Harry poslechl a nechal ho u skříně. Nic důležitého tam neměl. V koupelně se rychlým kouzlem oholil a opatrně si nanesl kolínskou na tváře. Příjemně to pálilo a vonělo. Rozvázal si vlasy, rozčesal je a chvíli se studoval v zrcadle. Vypadaly delší. Zase. Už je měl pod ramena.

„Co si mám udělat s vlasy?" houkl na Montgomeryho.

„Ukaž se!" vybídl ho.

Harry vyšel z koupelny. „Fíha, to by chtělo ostříhat, ale na to čas fakt nemáme. Umíš plést copánky?"

Zavrtěl hlavou.

„No tak to se taky budeš muset naučit, jestli chceš mít dlouhý vlasy,'" prohlásil a zvedl dva hábity. „Hele, který chceš? Tmavě zelený nebo šedý?"

Harry si je změřil a prohrábl si rozpuštěné vlasy. „Asi ten tmavě zelený."

„Fajn," Montgomery mu ho podal. „Rychle se převleč a vrať se. Jestli máš něco na vlasy, přines to. Uděláme s nimi něco."

Harry poslechl. Když se vrátil, Montgomery zrovna otvíral malý kufřík plný různých lahviček a hřebenů.

„Sedni si sem na židli a nehýbej se," varoval ho Montgomery a Harry polkl. Židle byla postavená před zrcadlem. Harry v odrazu viděl, jak se za něj Montgomery postavil a upravil si vlastní po bradu dlouhé vlasy. „Takže, vidím to na polorozpuštěné vlasy stáhnuté z obličeje. Normálně bychom je po stranách spletli, ale nemáme na to čas, takže je jen takhle stáhneme," a s tím mu přetáhl vlasy z obličeje. Trochu je u hlavy načechral a pak začal pramen po pramenu sbírat vlasy u hlavy „Všiml jsem si, že vlasy nosíš pořád stejně. To je trochu nudné, i když na tom není nic špatnýho. Ale jak si můžeš všimnout, máš je u hlavy mnohem rovnější než dole. Tohle, co používáš, je ale dobré na udržení vlasů na místě, takže toho využijeme."

„Vyznáš se v tom," podotkl Harry.

„Jasně že jo, matka nevychovala vagabunda," pokrčil rameny a dál pokračoval v práci. „Navíc mě nepustila na koště, dokud jsem se nezvládl během chvilky upravit do normálního stavu."

„A jaký je podle ní normální stav?"

„Představ si plesovou sezónu."

Hvízdl. „Tak to se ti nedivím."

Zasmál se. „Dělám si legraci. Jaké máš stuhy?"

Harry otevřel krabičku, a zatímco držel jednou rukou vlasy sepnuté, druhou se jimi probíral. „Hele, co to je za materiál? To musí strašně klouzat."

„Proto taky používám tohle," sundal si Harry ze zápěstí gumičku.

Montgomery si ji pochybovačně změřil. „Herolde, zaprvý nevím, co to je, a zadruhé mě to uráží. Půjčím ti nějakou svou. Podrž," řekl a počkal, než si Harry vezme vlasy do ruky.

Za chvíli se vrátil a přikládal k Harrymu hábitu různé barvy. „Hele, nemám tu správnou zelenou, co říkáš na zlatou?"

Harry pokrčil rameny. „Klidně."

Montgomery přikývl a převzal si od Harryho vlasy. Šikovně je svázal dohromady a usmál se. V těch černých vlasech to vypadá dobře. Máš kliku." Zkontroloval čas. „Ještě stíháme. Počkej, upravím ti to zvlnění."

Harry se díval, jak vytáhl z kufříku lahvičku s průsvitnou, lehce třpytivou tekutinou. „A to je na co?"

Montgomery protočil oči. „Na vlasy. Já to používám pořád. Podpoří to přirozené zvlnění, ale zabrání to tomu, aby vypadaly rozcuchaně." Nalil si trochu na ruku, rozetřel a prohrábl Harrymu vlasy. „Tak, to je lepší. Já jsem hotov."

Harry se zvedl a prohlídl se. Vypadal opravdu dobře, ale zároveň jako by se ani nesnažil. „To je skvělý. Děkuju moc. Jak si to udělal?"

Montgomery pokrčil rameny a otřel si ruce do vlastních vlasů. „Zkušenosti. Neboj, naučím tě to."

Harry si ho změřil. „A co za to?"

Montgomery se usmál. „Učíš se rychle. Ale pro přátele to je zdarma."

Zavrtěl hlavou, ale usmíval se. „Tak dobře. Ještě jednou díky, a kdybys něco potřeboval, dej vědět."

„Neboj, dám," usmál se na něj Montgomery zpět. „A teď jdi, ať to stihneš."

Přikývl a vyrazil. Cestou ven potkal spoustu lidí, kteří si užívali volna. Urovnal si hábit v ramenou a zkontroloval, že je zapnutý. Takže Montgomery chce být jeho přítelem. No, proč ne? Vypadá jako slušný chlapík a s vlasy umí divy.

Všiml si známé postavy, jak klečí u malého kluka se skloněnou hlavou, co si utírá kapesníkem nos. Po chvilce zaváhání přišel k nim.

„Ahoj, je všechno v pohodě?" zeptal se.

James Potter vzhlédl ze země a zamračil se. „Jo, všechno je v pohodě. Díky. Zvládneme to. Můžeš jít dál."

Kluk se podíval na Harryho, popotáhl, ale nic neřekl.

„Alfie, jsi v pořádku?"

Alfie přikývl, ale oči se mu zase zalily slzami a rychle sklopil hlavu.

Harry v duchu zaklel a taky si vedle něj klekl. Přitom ignoroval pohled, jakým po něm James střelil.

„Alfie, stačí říct půl slova a půjdu pryč. Slibuju. Ale jestli se něco děje, moc rád bych ti pomohl. Slíbil jsem to tvojí mamce, pamatuješ?"

Alfie znovu přikývl, ale dál se koukal do svého klína.

Harry si povzdechl a dal mu ruku na rameno. „Dobře, nemusíš mi nic říct. Ale ví to někdo? Co tady James? Ten by ti určitě taky rád pomohl."

Zavrtěl hlavou a James dlouze vypustil vzduch.

„Alfrede, má pravdu. Co se děje?" Nad Harryho udiveným výrazem jen zdvihl obočí. „Našel jsem ho tady před chvilkou. Ještě jsme se k ničemu nestihli dostat. Stýská se ti?"

Zase zavrtěl hlavou.

„Někdo ti něco ošklivého řekl?" zeptal se ho Harry jemně.

Taky zavrtěl hlavou.

„A stalo se ti něco ošklivého? Nemusel jsi ani nikoho vidět," rychle dodal James.

„Ne," vykvikl potichu.

„Tak copak se děje, Alfie?"

Zvedl ubrečené oči a podíval se na Harryho. „Johny mě nesnáší."

Johny… to byl jeho kamarád z vlaku. „A pročpak by to bylo?"

„Protože já jsem nebelvír a on zmijozel."

James souhlasně zamručel, ale Harry mlaskl. „Tak za tím musí být něco víc. Proč by tě neměl mít rád?"

Alfie žmoulal hábit. „Protože má kvůli mně trest."

„Ale," zvedl James obočí. „Kvůli tobě?"

„Jo," přikývl Alfie. „Byli jsme venku po večerce a McGonnagalová nás chytla. Já jsem se stihl schovat, ale jemu vzala patnáct bodů a pak mu ještě dala školní trest, že je prý drzý. Ale našla i mě a sebrala mi jen deset bodů." Popotáhl. „Poslala nás do postele. Měl jsem radost, že mi taky nedala trest, ale Johny je teď na mě naštvaný. Musel leštit poháry a mě jen varovala, ať to nedělám znova."

„To možná není úplně fér, ale není to pořád tvoje vina," namítl James.

„Ale je! Kdybych po něm nechtěl, aby se mnou šel zkoumat hrad, tak by ho nechytli. On nechtěl, že se to nesmí a že když ho chytí, tak bude průšvih, ale já ho přemluvil. A chytili nás. A on mi to už nikdy neodpustí! Byl fakt naštvaný a nechtěl se mnou mluvit." Dal se zase do breku.

Harry si s Jamesem vyměnil zoufalý pohled.

„To tak určitě nebude, my jsme s klukama v průšvihu každou chvíli," namítl James. „A pořád jsme kamarádi."

„Ale vám nikdo nenadává!" namítl Alfie a pak si vyděšeně přikryl pusu rukama.

„Nadává? Kdo vám nadává?" zbystřil James.

„Nikdo."

Harry si povzdechl. „Alfie, už ses podřekl. Teď nám to už musíš říct. Kdopak vám nadává?"

Alfie pokrčil rameny. „Tak různě. Ale to jsou jen řeči. Je to jedno."

„Alfie," řekl James káravě, ale jemně zároveň.

Sklopil pohled. „Říkají mi, že nejsem správný nebelvír. Že je Johny špinavý a zákeřný zmijozel, co mi jen vrazí kudlu do zad. Že jsou všichni takoví. Ale Johny takový není!" Začal kamaráda hned bránit. „A já jim to i říkám, ale pak mi oni říkají, že jsem zrádce a debil a Johny se na ně naštve a brání on mě a pak má zase problém."

Harry se kousl do jazyka a přemýšlel, co má říct dál.

„Kdo to říká?" zeptal se James.

„Kluci. Že prý se mnou nechtějí být ani v jedný ložnici. Ale to je jedno. Co budu dělat s Johnym? Co když se mnou už nikdy nebude mluvit?"

James ho s radou předešel. „Tak jdi za ním a postarej se, aby věděl, že budeš pořád jeho kámoš. Ať se stane, co se stane. A já si promluvím s kluky, jo? Nebo ještě líp, pošlu na ně Lily s Remusem. To jsou naši prefekti. Ti jim hezky vytmaví, co ty na to?"

„A myslíš, že to bude fungovat?" zeptal se Alfie nadějně.

„Bude," přikývl Harry. „Lily dokáže hezky vyděsit. A s Johnym… není to lehké, když pořád posloucháš takové věci. Zkuste si spolu najít i další kamarády, se kterými vám bude fajn. Když vás bude víc, budete se i líp takovým řečem bránit. Nemusíte na to být sami."

Alfie pořád nevypadal přesvědčeně.

„Má pravdu, Alfrede. Když budete mít partu, tak si na vás nikdo netroufne," usmál se na něj James. „Jestli chceš, můžeš přidat do party i mě." Přehnaně vypnul hruď a plácl se do ní. „A já jim ukážu."

Alfie se zasmál a utřel si nos. „Tak dobře."

Harry se pousmál. „A ještě mi řekni, nadává vám i nikdo jiný? Třeba lidi ze zmijozelu?"

„Ne." Zavrtěl hlavou. „Ti neříkají vůbec nic. Jen si šuškají. Ale…"

„Ale?" pobídl ho Harry.

„Jednou Johnymu řekli, že by to měl vzdát. Že ho taky brzo začnu nesnášet. Ale nemaj pravdu!"

„To víš že nemaj," přikývl James. „To je totiž na tobě. Ne na nich."

Harry se zase kousl do jazyka. O tlaku okolí věděl svoje.

Ale James pokračoval: „Koukni se třeba tady na toho." Ukázal na Harryho. „Ještě s jedním zmijozelem se baví s Lily. A Lily si to do toho nenechá kecat. A ta je přece prefektka. Možná by ti mohla něco poradit."

Alfiemu se rozzářily oči. „Vážně?"

James přikývl. „Určitě. Přimluvím se za tebe u ní, co ty na to?"

„Tak jo!" Seskočil z lavičky. „Poběžím za Johnym a všechno mu povím! Díky moc!"

„Za málo," usmál se James a rozcuchal mu vlasy.

Harry se na něj jen usmál a na rozloučenou mu zamával. Alfie rychle odběhl a Harry se s povzdychem zvedl. Nenápadně přenesl váhu ze ztuhlého kolena. Klečení na kamenné podlaze nebyl nejlepší nápad.

James se vedle něj taky zvedl a odkašlal si. „Díky."

Harry ještě pořád s úsměvem pokrčil rameny. „Nic moc jsem neudělal."

Strčil si ruce do kapes. „Tahal jsem to z něj deset minut a nic. Bez tebe nic neřekl."

Harry se vydechl a uhladil si hábit. „To byla maličkost. Jen…"

„Co?" zvedl James obočí.

„Fakt se koukni na kobylku těm klukům z ložnice. Má před sebou sedm let, a jestli do něj takhle budou rýt pořád…"

„Jasně," přikývl James. „Považuj to za vyřízený."

„Díky," pousmál se. „Tak… já půjdu."

„Jasně," přikývl roztržitě. „Ještě…"

„Co?" zeptal se Harry a zvedl obočí.

„Nevíš, co se děje s Lily? Fakt se hodně bavíte… Neříkala někdy něco o mně?"

„Někdy něco o tobě?" Harryho obočí vyletělo až k vlasům.

„Jasně, to byla blbost. Zapomeň na to." Mávl James rukou a dal se k odchodu.

„Počkej!" zarazil ho Harry. „Jo, mluví o tobě."

„A co říká? Je teď taková… pořád je naštvaná a divná."

Harry si povzdechl. „Divíš se jí? Říká, že si jí vůbec nevšímáš."

„Ale všímám!"

Harry zvedl ruce do vzduchu. „Jen říkám, co mi sama řekla. Řekla, a to cituju: Pořád někde lítá s klukama. To je všechno."

James se teď mračil. „Ale to…"

Zarazil ho. „To neříkej mně, ale jí. Fakt byste si o tomhle měli promluvit." Podíval se, kolik je hodin a sykl. „Já už teď stejně musím běžet. Takže zatím."

„Tak to fakt díky, Ollivandere," potřásl James hlavou.

Harry se na něj zazubil. „Za málo, Pottere!" A dal se do běhu, protože u hlavní brány měl být před dvěma minutami. Ulevilo se mu. Konečně nebyl James kretén. Možná to fakt byl fajn kluk. Aspoň, když jde o ostatní nebelvíry.

U brány už na něj čekal strýček a hned ho objal. „Harry! Rád tě vidím. Jak se daří?"

„Dobře, děkuju," usmál se na něj Harry.

„Jak se cítíš?" zkoumavě si ho změřil strýček.

„Nervózně," připustil Harry, když na něj znovu dolehlo, že za chvíli bude sedět naproti Brumbálovi.

„Neboj, všechno dobře dopadne. A mimochodem, moc ti to sluší. Líbí se mi, co sis udělal s vlasy."

„Děkuju, s tím mi pomohl Montgomery, jeden kluk z ročníku."

„Vyřiď mu, že se mu to povedlo. Půjdeme?"

Přikývl a srovnal se strýčkem krok. Držel záda rovná a snažil se usmívat.

„Harry?" zašeptal strýček.

„Ano?" zašeptal Harry zpátky.

„Vypadá to, že se tu pár lidem líbíš," spiklenecky na něj mrkl.

Harry se rozhlédl. Pár lidí na něj koukalo. „To je normální," tiše odpověděl. „Prostě jsou zvědaví. Však je to přejde."

„Nejsem si jistý, myslím, že na tebe tamto děvče mrklo."

„A jsi si jistý, že to nebylo na tebe?" zažertoval Harry.

„To nejsem," připustil strýček. „Ale co by viděli na takovém starém kozlovi?"

Zastavili před sochou chránící vstup do ředitelny.

„Dobrý den," pozdravil Garrick chrlič. „Herold Ollivander je pozván na čaj k řediteli."

„Moment prosím," odpověděl chrlič.

Harry se se strýčkem po sobě podívali. „Jak dlouho si myslíš, že budeme čekat?" zeptal se ho Harry.

Strýček si povzdechl. „Tak dlouho, jak bude pan ředitel chtít."

Chvíli tiše stáli, ale pak Harry řekl. „Je mi líto, že jsi musel zavřít obchod."

„Harry," povzdechl si strýček. „Tím se netrap, zavřel jsem o dvacet minut dřív, to není taková tragédie. A abych pravdu řekl, měl jsem co dělat, abych nezavřel hned, jak jsem se o tom čaji dozvěděl."

„Vážně?"

„Vážně. Jsem tvůj zákonný zástupce. Pokud ředitel chce diskutovat o tvých školních záležitostech, měl bych být u toho. Kdybys mi to nevzkázal, vůbec bych se o vaší schůzce nedozvěděl," prohlásil bez svého obvyklého lehkého tónu.

Harry si ho opatrně změřil. „Jsi naštvaný?"

„Ano," připustil strýček tiše.

V Harrym by se krve nedořezal. „Omlouvám se."

Strýček se po něm zmateně podíval. „Za co? Harry, to přece není tvoje vina, že ředitel neví, co se patří."

„Tak dobře," odpověděl Harry tiše a něco se v něm uvolnilo.

„Jak dlouho si myslíš, že budeme ještě čekat?" zeptal se ho strýček.

Harry pokrčil rameny. „Hodinu, dvě?"

„Něco ti povím, synku. Dávám tomu ještě deset minut. Jestli nás do té doby nepřijme, půjdeme někam na vlastní čaj."

„To zní jako plán," usmál se Harry. „A strýčku? Mohl bys mě zítra vyzvednout až na oběd?"

„Jistě," přikývl strýček. „Povíš mi doma všechno?"

„Jasně," usmál se Harry. „Základ už víš, ale detaily ti řeknu rád."

Když čekali osm minut, chrlič se odsunul stranou. „Ředitel vás očekává."

„Bylo načase," odtušil Garrick.

Vystoupali po schodech nahoru až ke dveřím ředitele. Strýček na ně zvučně zaklepal.

„Vstupte."

Vešli dovnitř a ředitel je s úsměvem přivítal. „Dobrý podvečer. Garricku, jsem rád, že sis našel čas se k nám připojit."

Strýček se uklonil. „Synovcovo vzdělání je pro mě prioritou. Naštěstí jsem se o této schůzce dozvěděl včas." Posadil se do jednoho z křesel u okna. „Je vaše sova v pořádku? Začal jsem se o ni strachovat, když nedorazila."

Harry se usmíval možná o trochu víc, než by měl. Ale bylo příjemné vidět strýčka, jak uhlazeně a se stylem dává Brumbálovi co proto.

Brumbál přikývl a sedl si naproti strýčkovi. „Ano, snad bude v pořádku, děkuji za optání. Poslední dobou je nějaká popletená."

Harry si sedl ve strýčka.

„To asi tím věkem," podotkl strýček. „Někteří nezvládají stárnutí zrovna dobře, že? Hlavně zapomínání bývá problém."

„Ano, bohužel se to stává," odpověděl mu Brumbál s napjatým úsměvem. „Co si dáte za čaj? Černý, zelený, bylinkový? Nebo nějaký s ovocnou příchutí?"

„Černý, prosím. S jednou hrudkou cukru a kapkou smetany."

„A ty, Herolde?" zeptal se ho s úsměvem.

„To samé, ale s třemi hrudkami, Albusi. Děkuji," široce se na něj usmál.

Brumbálův úsměv ztuhl. „Chlapče, nemyslím si, že je zdvořilé svému řediteli říkat jménem."

„Omlouvám se," sklonil hlavu Harry a zhluboka se nadechl. „Máte pravdu, nejsme tak blízcí, abychom si říkali jménem. Taky nejsme příbuzní, a proto vám nebudu říkat dědo," řekl, a aby zakryl nervozitu, sáhl po čajové konvici, která stála mezi nimi. „Strýčku, říkal jsi černý?" Počkal na strýčkovo přikývnutí a nalil mu. „Hrudku a kapku, že?"

Cítil na sobě Brumbálův pohled. „Co pro vás, pane řediteli?" zeptal se ho zdvořile, už zase s úsměvem.

„Půl šálku čaje, půl smetany a dvě hrudky cukru, prosím."

Harry přikývl. „Jistě, pane profesore." Všechno mu naservíroval a pak si vzal do rukou šálek i s talířkem. Pohled na kontrast drobné zlaté linky a tmavě zeleného rukávu mu zkroutil prsty na nohou. I když se jednalo o jiný vzor, jiný střih… Jak to, že zapomněl?

Strýčkův hlas ho donutil vrátit se zpět: „Chtěl jste mluvit o Heroldově individuálním plánu, co potřebujete?"

„Ano, přesně tak. Jen jsem se chtěl ujistit, že nejsou žádné problémy v hodinách ani s učiteli a že všechno probíhá hladce."

Harry si srovnal rukáv a sklonil hlavu. „To je velmi laskavé, děkuji." V rychlosti zamkl svou vzpomínku na tu nepovedenou noc. Nebude na to myslet. „Momentálně žádné problémy nemám. Vyučující mě zapojili do výuky velmi hladce, a pokud mám nějaké mezery, doporučí mi, jak je nejrychleji vyplnit. Někteří spolužáci mi i nabídli doučování."

„To slyším velmi rád, chla- pane Ollivandere," opravil se Brumbál, když Garrick zakašlal. „Doneslo se mi ale, že se vyskytly nějaké nepříjemnosti na hodině obrany, je to tak?"

Harry ledabyle pokrčil rameny, netknutý šálek stále v rukách. „Je to obrana, nepříjemnosti se stávají. Znáte to, těžko na cvičišti, lehko na bojišti."

„Jistě, ale po hodině s bystrozorem Joycem jste skončil na ošetřovně. A přišel jste kvůli tomu i pozdě na přeměňování s profesorkou McGonnagalovou," namítl Brumbál. „Možná by se celý incident měl prošetřit."

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. „To nebude nutné. Jsem šesťák mezi sedmáky, s něčím podobným se musí počítat. A nejednalo se o nic vážného. Byl bych radši, kdyby se neplýtvalo zdroji na vyšetřování něčeho tak nicotného. Místo toho by se mohla pozornost zaměřit na bezpečnost na chodbách."

„Co tím myslíš, chlapče?"

Harry se na něj dlouze podíval. „Byl jsem sotva jediný student, _profesore_, který tento týden navštívil ošetřovnu. A na rozdíl od jiných důvodem mé návštěvy byla nehoda při hodině."

Brumbál se zasmál. „Pár studentských žertů? To není třeba prošetřovat."

Harry se usmál. „Vy tomu rozumíte nejlépe, pane řediteli."

„Dobrá tedy, jsem rád, že jsme se dohodli. Je tu ještě něco, co je třeba probrat?"

Strýček se ujal slova. „Zítra si vyzvednu Harryho pro hodiny spojené s výrobou hůlek, jak jsme se dohodli v létě, vrátí se v neděli odpoledne."

„Jistě, jistě," pokýval hlavou Brumbál a vstal. „Děkuji vám za návštěvu a přeji pěkný zbytek dne."

Harry se strýčkem také vstali. „Děkujeme za pozvání," uklonil se Garrick.

„Ano, děkujeme," přidal se Harry a položil plný šálek na stůl. „Na shledanou."

„Na shledanou," rozloučil se s nimi Brumbál a zamířil zpátky ke svému stolu.

Harry se se strýčkem vyprovodili, a když byli z doslechu chrliče, strýček si odfrkl „Ten starý kozel."

„Strýčku?" znejistěl Harry.

„Naprosto zbytečně zabité odpoledne. Ať mi nikdo netvrdí, že mu šlo o tohle."

„Promiň, že jsi tam kvůli mně musel," řekl Harry tiše a sklonil hlavu. Na levé botě měl malou skvrnku.

Strýček mu položil ruku na rameno a Harry vzhlédl. „Harry," povzdechl si. „Kdybych tam s tebou nebyl, probíhalo by to úplně jinak. Kdo ví, co by chtěl vědět. Rozhodně nelituji, že jsem tam byl s tebou. Jen mě štve, že tě vůbec nutil tam jít."

„Vážně?"

„Vážně. A Harry, jestli tě ředitel ještě někdy pozve k sobě beze mě nebo jiného dospělého, kterému věříš, tak tam nechoď. I kdyby to znamenalo, že se neukážeš, to za slušné vychování nestojí."

Harry přikývl. „Tak dobře."

„Ještě jedna věc."

Harry polkl. „Ano?"

„Chtěl jsem ti jen říct, jak dobře sis tam nahoře vedl. To oblečení, ty vlasy, celou dobu ses choval jako vychovaný mladý muž. Vůbec ses jím nenechal rozhodit, ani jeho porušováním etikety."

Zmateně se na něj podíval. Porušení etikety?

„A abys věděl, na vlastního syna bych nebyl pyšnější. Všechno zvládáš tak dobře!"

Harry cítil, jak ho štípou oči, a najednou viděl rozmazaně. „Děkuju," vyrazil ze sebe úzkým hrdlem.

Strýček se usmál. „Za pravdu se neděkuje. A co bys řekl tomu, kdybys mě doprovodil k bráně?"

Nenápadně popotáhl nosem. „Rád."

„Výborně," usmál se na něj strýček a vydal se na cestu.

„A strýčku?" sebral Harry odvahu.

Otočil se na něj. „Ano, Harry?"

„Mohl bych tě obejmout?"

Strýček zastavil a na dlouho sekundu na Harryho jen zíral. Pak rozpřáhl ruce. „To víš, že jo. Pojď sem, synku."

xXx

Hodiny nad dveřmi tikaly a celá místnost voněla dřevem a lakem. Harry seděl na vysoké stoličce vedle pracovního stolu, na kterém bylo množství podlouhlých krabic. Ještě stále měl problém ten vjem popsat, ale zdálo se, že celý vzduch bzučí a šumí různými melodiemi. U stolu s hotovými hůlkami to bylo skoro jako písně, symfonie, u skříní a stolů s rozdělanou prací a surovými materiály to bylo spíše jako jednotlivé hudební nástroje, ke kterým se ještě něco muselo přidat, aby to znělo dobře.

„Lidé si myslí, že používám pouze tři složky na jádra. Jednorožčí žíni, blánu dračího srdce a fénixovo pero. To je nesmysl. Na světě není dost ochotných fénixů, kolik bych potřeboval, a získat dračí srdce není o moc jednodušší," svěřil mu strýček s mrknutím. Seděl vedle Harryho a rovnal krabice do perfektní řady.

„A jak to děláš?" zeptal se ho Harry se zájmem.

„Záleží na srdci – staré je nabité magií jiným způsobem než mladé. Nejlepší by bylo mít srdce draka, který je starší než tři sta let a co zemřel přirozenou smrtí. Magie v blanách je silná, uleželá a poklidná. Přesto hodně výbušná. Nebo naopak, zdravý drak v nejlepším věku má srdce plné mladé, bojovné impulsivní magie. Získat takové srdce je těžké. Proč si myslíš, že dřív bylo tolik výprav za draky? Ale od té doby, co začali mizet a momentálně jsou hlavně v rezervacích, je to náročnější. V každé rezervaci mám člověka, který mě upozorní, pokud se s nějakým drakem něco stane. Abych mohl s blánou dál pracovat, musí být srdce vyjmuté ještě zatepla. Z kvalitní a silné blány se dá vyrobit pět hůlek, výjimečně i sedm. Někdy tě s sebou vezmu, pokud budeš chtít. Když drak umře, hemží se to kolem něj nejrůznějšími lidmi."

To Harryho zaujalo: „Vážně? Kým?"

„Lékárníci, koželuzi, obchodníci… Pro rezervace je to skvělý způsob, jak si vydělat na chod. Ale řeknu ti, každý drak musí být nejdřív prohlédnutý, že zemřel bez cizího zavinění. A věř mi, nechceš mít proti sobě poštvané všechny krotitele." Tleskl. „Zpátky k jádrům. Vytvořil jsem teorii nadřazených jader, když jsem byl o něco starší než ty. A v té době dávala smysl. Draků bylo před Grindewaldovou válkou dost, jedna rodina s vílími kořeny měla celé stádo jednorožců a můj děd z matčiny strany měl fénixe. Jednalo se o jádra dostupná, silná a s předvídatelným efektem. Navíc, všichni mají teď rádi uniformitu, to, že můžeš přijít do obchodu, mít hůlku na míru a odnést si ji ten samý den. To dřív nebylo. Jednalo se o velmi zdlouhavý proces, který se mým předkům podařilo zdokonalit a zrychlit, ale mít sadu hůlek v obchodě se nevyplácelo, protože si stěží někoho vybraly. „Hůlka si vybírá svého kouzelníka" je důležitá fráze pro zákazníky, aby nebyli nervózní, když výběr trvá dlouho. A dřív to tak bylo. Někdy trvalo i měsíce, než se vyrobila ta správná. Představ si, že čekáš na výrobu hůlky, která tě nakonec nechce. Ale pravdou je, že i přes ty nejlepší výpočty se může stát, že hůlka bezdůvodně nesedí. Prostě si kouzelníka nevybrala. No a ta teorie měla úspěch. Ale jsou i další jádra, která lze použít."

„Testrálí žíně?" vzpomněl si Harry na svou vlastní hůlku a dotkl se loketního pouzdra.

„Přesně. Vlasy v podstatě kohokoliv – je důležité, aby měly magický náboj a budou fungovat. Ale problém s nimi je ten, že náboj musí být dostatečně silný a stabilní. I bytost, které patří, by měla být stabilní ve svém chování. Pokud se chová a prožívá vše stejně, je potom její vlas vhodný pro výrobu hůlky, která ponese podobné vlastnosti jako daná bytost."

Když je ale řeč o vlasech… „Může to být i člověk?"

Strýček vztyčil prst. „Výborná otázka. Může. V takovém případě se doporučuje vlas majitele hůlky, někoho příbuzného nebo někoho, s kým má pouto. Čím silnější pouto, tím lepší. A samozřejmě, čím větší magické nadání, tím lépe."

„Jak často používáš vlasy nebo žíně?"

„No, s jednorožci to je snadné, ti jsou stále stejní, u magických bytostí je to těžší – mnozí z nich jsou příliš hrdí nebo nebezpeční. Pojď za mnou, ukážu ti hůlku s kentauří žíní." A s tím seskočil ze stoličky, jako by byl o třicet let mladší, a zavedl Harryho do chráněné místnosti s opuštěnými hůlkami. Každá byla nasvícena svíčkami. Zamířili přímo k jedné, co byla ze světle hnědého dřeva a co stále ještě vypadala jako klacek ulomený ze stromu.

„Její majitelka byla posledním přítelem kentaurů. Tenhle vlas jí věnovala jejich kněžka. Bohužel se v té době řešila kentauří otázka a někdo ji zabil. Myslím tu čarodějku."

Harry si ji pozorně prohlédl a přejel prsty nad jejím povrchem. Zněla… smutně. A přesto divoce a pyšně. Jako by Harryho vybízela, aby se jí zkusil byť jen dotknout. A Harry to udělal. V moment, kdy se jeho prst setkal se sukem na místě, kde by správně měl být palec, mu v uších vybuchl hotový ohňostroj. Slyšel staccato bubnů, basu a housle, co se navzájem podpíraly, a vysoké a táhlé tóny příčné flétny, která zněla skoro jako zpěv. A byl by přísahal, že ta hůlka získala na moment barvu večerní oblohy. Od temně modré rukojeti až po oranžovou u špičky. Stáhl prsty zpět a najednou to bylo všechno pryč. V dálce stále slyšel ozvěnu bubnů.

Zamrkal, aby si pročistil hlavu. Strýček ho zvědavě pozoroval, ale nic neřekl. Odkašlal si. „Takže celá ta teorie o lepších jádrech je co?"

„Zjednodušení výroby. Ale musí se to jmenovat dobře, aby nad tím kouzelníci neohrnovali nos. Ale pro začínající kouzelníky jsou tato jádra skvělá. Mnohdy i pro dospělé. Ale pokud je někdo o něco víc speciální… Ten by neměl váhat nechat si udělat novou hůlku, když zjistí, že si s tou starou už nerozumí."

„A jak často se stává, že majitel změní hůlky?"

Strýček pokýval hlavou. „Častěji než bys čekal. Minimálně dva mladí kouzelníci z deseti v průběhu jejich pobytu v Bradavicích. Pak aspoň ještě tři v první dekádě jejich dospělosti. Věřím, že to má co dělat s výběrem jejich kariér a zaměření na specifický typ kouzel. Potom v průběhu něčeho, co by se mohlo nazvat krizí středního věku. A nakonec na stará kolena, když se čaroděj nebo čarodějka usadí a jejich život se zklidní. Ne všichni, co potřebují změnit hůlku, tak ale udělají. Někteří si ani neuvědomí, že už se jejich cesty rozešly, což je potom velká škoda pro obě strany."

„Stává se, že někdo změní za život hůlku víckrát?"

„Stává. Je těžké říct, jak často, ale jedna zákaznice si ji za svůj život byla vyměnit… tuším, že šestkrát? Dvakrát u mě a předtím ještě u mého otce."

„Páni, to je hodně často," hvízdl Harry.

„No, její manžel říkával, že dokud mění hůlky a ne manžele, je mu to jedno," uchechtl se strýček. „No, ale pojďme zpátky do dílny, vrátíme se k jádrům." Když byli usazeni zpátky na stoličkách, strýček pokračoval: „Jak jsem řekl, jednorožci jsou výbornou volbou pro svou konzistentnost. Jádra jsou silná a stabilní, špatně zvládají černou magii, ale jsou výborná pro léčení. Kouzelník by si měl dávat pozor, protože pokud hůlku vyhraje v duelu, bude mu sice patřit, ale nebude mu platná, pokud se jí bude snažit využít v boji. Ale na druhou stranu se dobře dědí, zejména v pokrevní linii. Což je důvodem, proč je taková hůlka například tréninkovou hůlkou pro děti po celá desetiletí. Jádro bývá slabší, pokud majitel hůlky není panic nebo panna. V tom případě funguje skvěle. Ale vše se dá vyvážit dřevem – doporučuji lípu nebo dub."

„A co fénix?" zeptal se ho Harry. „Říkal jsi, že jednoho měl tvůj děda. Muselo být výhodné ho mít u sebe pro výzkum, že?"

„No, co se týče fénixe… Byl jsem mladý a jen mezi námi, udělal jsem chybu. Popravdě jsem dost zoufale hledal další jádro, které bych do nejlepší trojky mohl přidat. A dědův fénix se nabízel. Ale ani tehdy to nebylo moc praktické. Hůlky s perem fénixe jsou vybíravé a náladové, často se stávají nehody a občas selžou nebo si rozmyslí, že nějaké kouzlo provedou jinak. Není to moc případů, asi tak jen jedno kouzlo z tisíce se statisticky zvrhne v něco jiného kvůli hůlce, ale i tak je to otrava. A jedno z tisíce je pro hůlkaře hodně. Popravdě nemůžu říct, že důvodem, proč některým trvá naučit se nová kouzla tak rychle, není to, že hůlka zlobí. Dá se zkrotit vhodným typem dřeva. Nejideálněji tisem nebo cesmínou, ale není to stoprocentní. A i potom je poněkud nestabilní."

Harry se zavrtěl, aby našel pohodlnější pozici. Z cesmíny byla vyrobená jeho první… „Takže co teď s tím fénixem?"

„No, ostatní hůlkaři o tom ví své, ale veřejnost jejich kritiku považuje jen za profesní odchylky. Já fénixe používám čím dál míň. Potom, co děd zemřel, jeho fénix zmizel. Brumbálův je jediný další v Anglii, kterého znám a mám jen pár per od obou v zásobě. A cestovat jen kvůli perům se mi nechce, vzhledem k trablům, které způsobují. Ollivanderovi jsou ale kvůli mně známí právě i pro fénixova jádra, takže už jen kvůli reputaci musím být připraven vyrobit z nich hůlku. A za těch posledních pár desetiletí se mi podařilo vytvořit postup, který zajistí dost slušnou šanci, že to bude v pořádku. A kromě toho," snížil spiklenecky hlas, „se mi dost často daří zákazníky přesvědčit, aby odešli s jiným jádrem, které jim ale sedí lépe."

„Takže velká jádrová trojka je ve skutečnosti dvojka?" ujistil se Harry, jestli to chápe správně.

„Přesně tak. Ale vzhledem k tomu, jaké množství materiálů k výrobě jader máme k dispozici, nenechal bych se tím zklamat. Dám ti o tom jednu knihu, kterou si pak večer můžeš přečíst."

„Je dobře, že jsou o tom i knihy," poznamenal Harry.

„Popravdě nejsou. Tahle je rodinná. Něco jako kronika, ale o jádrech. Už sedmnáct století do ní členové naší rodiny zapisují všechna jádra a kombinace materiálů, které vyrobili. Společně s jejich osobnostním popisem. A někdy je tam přiložená i krátká informace o majiteli, často to dost pomůže utvořit obrázek."

„Sedmnáct století? To je docela dost," zvedl Harry obočí.

Garrick se zasmál. „Není to zrovna nejlehčí čtení. Ale kniha je kouzelná. Můžeš si vybrat, zda chceš informace seřadit dle data, jádra, výrobce nebo osobnosti hůlky. A krom toho by každého, kdo není Ollivander, dost ošklivě potrápila. Tady mluvíme o středověkém potrápení," významně pokýval strýček hlavou.

Harry polkl. „A co když se rozhodne, že se jí já nelíbím?"

Garrick mlaskl. „Nesmysl. Pro jistotu to později vyzkoušíme, ale nebál bych se. Knize nejde jen o rodinu v tradičním smyslu slova, jak ji chápou někteří tam venku s čistotou krve a tak. Je to mnohem komplexnější. A kdyby jí šlo jen o krev, tak by už alespoň patnáct století byla mimo kurz. Nikomu to neříkej, ale Ollivanderovi tehdy a teď jsou úplně něco jiného. Lidé se mění, ale idea zůstává. Ne vždy se podaří, aby se talent zdědil v přímé linii a někdy to je ještě komplikovanější. Hůlkaři z celého světa byli přijati do naší rodiny. A to je na nás to zvláštní. Neseme znalosti, umění a magii tak speciální a různorodou právě díky různorodosti, z jaké pocházíme. To ale nemusí vědět každý nekňuba tam venku, víš, co tím myslím?"

Harry přikývl.

„A než se vrátíme k základům, co je třeba znát… co takhle dát si pauzu? Malá svačina, možná čaj?" navrhl mu strýček. „Nevím jak ty, ale oběd byl před třemi hodinami a já mám hlad."

„To zní jako plán," usmál se Harry.

Po svačině se strýček vrátil přímo k tématu: „Výpočet na určení délky hůlky jsi se naučil v srpnu, takže tady máš parametry a řekni mi, jakou velikost bys doporučil."

Harry s bušícím srdcem zíral na pergamen, na kterém byly napsané parametry mladého kouzelníka. Vzal do ruky brk a pozorně si všechno přečetl. Po chvíli začal sepisovat čísla pod sebe a sčítat je, odčítat je, násobit i dělit, jak bylo potřeba. Nakonec použil trojčlenku, která naštěstí dávala v magii větší smysl, než by čekal.

„Takže, hůlka by měla být jedenáct palců dlouhá?" řekl strýčkovi, který mezitím četl hůlkařský časopis.

Přikývl. „Výpočet máš správně. I když je důležité říct, že se velikost nedá vypočítat přesně na palec. Bývá hodně ovlivněna i osobností kouzelníka, preferencí kouzel a kombinací materiálů. Musím říct, že je jen málo věcí, které jsou stejně mrzuté jako výroba hůlky z perfektních materiálů, která je jen o kousíček kratší, než by měla."

Harry odložil brk. „A dá se s tím nějak pracovat?"

Strýček přikývl. „Z toho důvodu při výrobě přidáme palec k výpočtu. Což není při pouhém výběru potřeba. Existují ale i kouzla, která délku upraví, nebo se dá nastavit kovem nebo speciálními nástavci. Ale vždy si to pohraje s celkovou magií hůlky a to se moc dobře vypočítat nedá. Mnohdy je snazší začít znovu. Na druhou stranu je při výběru dřeva třeba myslet zase na to, zda chceme ponechat přirozený a původní tvar dřeva nebo ho uzpůsobit našim potřebám. Tvar hůlky ovlivní celkové vyznění kouzel. Pokud dřevo ohoblujeme, zajistíme tím preciznější kouzla. Naopak čím původnější tvar, tím divočejší kouzla. V tvém případě jsme zvolili hladký, rovný a lehce se zužující tvar z toho samého důvodu. Tvá magie potřebuje být nasměrována, zklidněna a obecně řečeno lépe kontrolována. Možná za pár let, až dospěješ, stejně jako tvé magické jádro, budeme moci přejít k přirozenějšímu tvaru hůlky, trochu si pohrát. Nedivil bych se, kdybys nakonec zjistil, že ti bude vyhovovat jiná forma nástroje, kterým budeš sesílat kouzla. Nemusí se vždy jednat o hůlky, ale není moc velké procento kouzelníků, kteří do této fáze dospějí. Zejména dříve byly velmi oblíbené berly, vařečky, jehlice, meče nebo kopí. V Japonsku je u tradičních kouzelníků velmi oblíbená džó. Zjednodušeně řečeno je to dlouhá tyč, kterou se mlátí po hlavě." Zasmál se. „Samozřejmě žertuji. Hlavně jim to neříkej do očí, nebo tě praští taky."

Harry se zasmál taky. „A proč se už nepoužívají berly nebo ty ostatní věci?"

„Časy se změnily. Ale i teď můžeš na ulici potkat velmi velmi velmi starého kouzelníka nebo čarodějnici, jak jdou s touto berlou. Ale nedá se říci, že by byla zrovna skladná. Také se naprosto liší způsob sesílání kouzel a momentální forma vzdělávání není přizpůsobená na berly nebo meče. Většina učitelů by ani nevěděla, jak tě naučit kouzlo bez přesného pohybu hůlky. Ti, co se rozhodnou v dospělosti používat jiný tvar nástroje, tak většinou učiní, protože je to pro ně praktičtější z hlediska profese. Ale jsou to samouci. Navíc je výroba takového nástroje velmi odlišná."

„A ty to umíš?"

„Nemám v tom velkou praxi, za celý svůj život jsem vyrobil dva. Jednu berlu a jednu vařečku. A vždy se jednalo o staromódní kouzelníky, kteří se nechtěli přeučovat na hůlku. Prvních několik století se to byla ale běžná praxe Ollivanderů. Mám ještě staré knihy a postupy, je to velmi cenné a popravdě řečeno mě to baví studovat. Občas najdu i nějakou vychytávku, kterou mohu použít i u hůlek."

„Znáš někoho, kdo to dělá?"

„Jak jsem řekl, v Japonsku se ta tradice ještě drží, ale je to čím dál vzácnější vzhledem k modernizaci. Každá kultura má své vlastní postupy, zejména ty, které se naštěstí nepodařilo zcela kolonizovat. Ale ti si je dost střeží. V západním světě jsou to Ollivanderovi, jedna rodina v Rusku a jedna v Kanadě. Ale ti to dělají asi tak na stejné úrovni jako já." Rychlý pohled na hodiny ho přiměl skočit ze stoličky. „Ou, neuvědomil jsem si, jak moc čas pokročil. Různé typy dřev si necháme na příště a dnes se zaměříme jen na to, jak jsou různá jádra cítit o samotě i v kombinaci dřev." Vzal do ruky jednu z krabic. „Řekni, co cítíš?"


	23. Věštění z čísel

**Ruuby**, vítej! Děkuji za tvůj komentář. Udělám, co bude v mých silách, aby tahle povídka byla dokončená :)

Za betování jako vždy děkuji Turkey_the_bird.

Jsem ráda, že tolika čtenářům udělal Vánoční speciál radost. Co na to říct víc? Snad jsem odpověděla každému z vás na mail, pokud ne, ozvěte se! A jestli si někdo uvědomil, že by si to taky chtěl přečíst, nezoufejte a napište teď :)

* * *

„Stejně jako víme, že přeměna předmětů stejných rozměrů je nejvhodnější z hlediska úspory magie, díky prvnímu Fringově zákonu víme, že zachování materiálu zjednoduší seslání kouzla též. Na druhou stranu v případě, že chceme přeměnit předmět malé velikosti do předmětu větší velikosti, jiného tvaru a jiného materiálu, musíme postupovat dle druhého Fringova zákonu, který zní: Těleso přeměněné do odlišné formy je přeměněno magickou formulí, jejíž parametry se rovnají síle –"

„To je skvělý nápad, Tichošlápku! Počkej a co třeba –" vyrušilo Harryho ze zadní lavice.

Harry rozčileně potřásl hlavou a přitlačil na brk, jak se dál snažil zapisovat výklad profesorky McGonagallové.

„Hele dobrý, ale kdybychom –" pokračoval šepot.

Na pergamenu měl napsanou jen půlku druhého zákona a profesorka už přešla ke třetímu. Rychle vynechal místo a pokračoval dál.

„Máš pravdu, když ale –"

„Sakra," zamumlal, když zlomil špičku brku a vytvořil kaňku přes znění obou zákonů. Hůlkou rychle kaňku vymazal, ale přehnal to a s inkoustovou skvrnou mu zmizel i text pod ní. Zhluboka se nadechl a vydechl. „Seve, můžu si to od tebe opsat?"

„Jasně," Severus přikývl a posunul svůj pergamen tak, aby na něj Harry viděl, ale aby mohl pořád psát.

„Pane Ollivandere, ve svých hodinách očekávám stoprocentní účast a pozornost. Pokud považujete pana Sneapa za zajímavější objekt v této hodině, budu vás muset požádat, abyste odešel a vrátil se, až vám mé hodiny přijdou jako něco hodno vaší pozornosti," přerušila svůj výklad profesorka a přísně Harryho pozorovala.

Celá třída se na Harryho podívala a on zatnul pěsti. Ještě jednou se zhluboka nadechl a vydechl a omluvně se usmál. „Omlouvám se, paní profesorko, už se to nestane."

„To doufám," úsečně na něj kývla otočila se k tabuli s nakresleným diagramem.

Harry zavřel oči, a když je otevřel, už byl klidný. Přestože si vzadu zase něco šuškali a někdo se něčemu uchechtl.

„A pane Ollivandere," otočila se jakoby mimochodem profesorka, „strhávám pět bodů Zmijozelu."

Harry se jí podíval do očí a přikývl. Nebylo nic, co by jí řekl, aniž by mu sebrala další body. Za ním si někdo plácl.

Zbytek hodiny neřekl ani slovo, přestože znal odpověď alespoň na dvě otázky a v jednu chvíli začali všichni i diskutovat.

O přestávce tiše sbalil věci a na chodbě přešel k hloučku zmijozelů, kteří se tvářili jakoby nic.

„Hele," spustil, když k nim došel. „Mrzí mě, že jsem nás připravil o body." Bylo těžké se na ně podívat.

„Ty jsi ztratil nějaké body? Kolik?" zeptal se ho Thorfinn Rowle, který zrovna přišel.

„Jo," přikývl Harry. „Pět bodů za vyrušování při přeměňování."

„Jen pět?" zvedl Thorfinn obočí. „Tak to se divím. Většinou to je víc. Asi tě má ráda. Nebo má dobrou náladu."

„Tak to bych neřekl, ale díky," usmál se rozpačitě Harry.

„Jo, má tě ráda," souhlasil Spavin. „Mně minulý týden sebrala deset za to, že jsem odpověděl jedný holce, na jaký straně jsme." Když viděl pohledy ostatních, pokrčil rameny. „Já vím, přes léto jsem trochu vyšel ze cviku. Příště, to už si dám větší pozor."

„Theodore má pravdu, z těhle bodů si nic nedělej."

„Jo, kdyby to bylo za něco jiného… Opisování, porušování školního řádu na chodbách, to by bylo něco jiného. Takhle to musíme jen vyvážit tvrdší prací," mrkl na něj.

Harry se přiměl usmát se. „A o jakou tvrdou práci jde?"

Severus pokrčil rameny. „Turnaj šachu, tchoříčků, famfrpálu, správné odpovědi v hodinách. I když s těmi máme většinou tak poloviční šanci. Ale hlídáme si, kdo je dobře naložený, a pak fakt perlíme."

„Hádám, že se teda musím dvakrát tolik snažit."

„To je přístup," usmál se na něj Thorfinn. „A teď pánové, pokud mě omluvíte, přeměňování čeká mě."

„Hodně štěstí," popřál mu Harry.

„Jo, budeš ho potřebovat," potvrdil Severus.

„A hlavně nemluv," přidal se Spavin.

„Díky, lidi. Mějte se," odtušil Thorfinn a zamířil do učebny.

„Jo, a my budeme muset jít taky, Spavine, měj se," kývl na něj Severus a otočil se tak rychle, že za ním zavlál plášť a vyrazil chodbou pryč.

Měj se," mávl na Spavina i Harry a pospíšil si za Severusem. Rychle s ním srovnal krok a zeptal se ho: „Dal bys mi potom prosím opsat poznámky? Část se mi smazala."

„Jasně," kývl Severus. „Ale v hodinách si vážně dávej pozor. Možná sis toho ještě nevšiml, ale když jde o nás, tak učitelé moc tolerantní nejsou."

„Čím to je? A jsou takoví všichni?"

Zavrtěl hlavou „Ne, všichni ne. Například Kratiknotovi je všechno jedno, dokud se snažíš učit. A Prýtová je zase mnohem shovívavější, když děláš takové ty drobné věci, jakože pomáhat s náčiním, přinýst hnojivo nebo nůžky. A ostatní… no, některým to je úplně jedno a jiní zase nesnesou, abys byť jen kýchl. Ale to poznáš podle toho, jak se na tebe podívají, když přijdeš do třídy. Nebo, když porovnáš, jak často se ptají nás a ostatních. A na co se ptají."

„To není zrovna fér," utrousil Harry.

Severus zvedl obočí. „Život není fér. Ale co zmůžeš. Máme dobrý systém. Hele, nech to plavat. Je jednodušší to tolik neřešit. Bod sem, bod tam, komu na tom záleží?"

„Máš pravdu. Hele, musím si pospíšit, soukromá hodina věštění z čísel na mě nepočká."

„Jasně. Pospěš si. Ale zrovna Tateová je jako Kratiknot, tak bych doporučil přejít do sprintu."

„Tak to díky. Ty si užij studijní volno."

„Díky, měj se," rozloučil se s ním Severus.

Harry byl rozhodnutý to stihnout včas. Profesorka Tateová mu nabídla soukromé hodiny, aby se rychleji zorientoval a skutečně se dostal na úroveň NKÚ ke konci roku. Což jsou v podstatě jen dva roky shrnuté do jednoho. Ale s její pomocí to bude mnohem jednodušší. I když ho čeká spousta samostudia. Spěšně vyšel po schodišti, které se naštěstí ani nepohnulo, prošel chodbou a za rohem vlezl do přístěnku na košťata. Na protější zdi zmáčkl jednu cihlu a prošel zkratkou na druhou stranu, kde rychle otevřel rám obrazu.

„Ale ale, kohopak tu máme?" uslyšel dřív, než stihl projít rámem.

Sakra, ztuhl Harry. Měl si zkontrolovat, že je čistý vzduch. Aby získal čas, pomalu za sebou obraz zavřel.

„Hele, nemá se k odpovědi. Zdá se, že toho nového ještě nenaučili, jak se u nás ve škole jeden k druhému chováme," ucedil skrze zuby vysoký havraspár s akné.

„Souhlas, možná bychom ho mohli pár věcí naučit," založil si ruce nebelvír, který promluvil jako první.

Harry zvedl ruce, jako by se vzdával. „Nechci žádný problémy. Jen procházím."

„Jo? A jak to, že znáš naši zkratku?" vyjel po něm zase havraspár.

Harry semkl rty. „A jak o ní víte vy?"

„To se podívejme, pán si myslí, že je chytrý!"

„Možná bysme mu vážně měli ukázat, jak se slušně chovat," ucedil nebelvír.

„Bychom mu měli ukázat, ne bysme," neodpustil si Harry.

„Cos to řekl? Vážně si myslíš, že mě můžeš opravovat?"

„Jen říkám, jak je to správně."

„Jo?" přišel k němu nebelvír blíž.

„Jo," kývl Harry a snažil se vypadat uvolněně. Pokusil se kolem nich projít, ale vlezli mu do cesty. „Dovolíte? Spěchám."

„Nemusíš být tak nezdvořilý," zamlaskal jeden z nich. „Vy zmijozelové byste potřebovali lekci slušného chování."

Harry na ně kývl. „Svou stížnost prosím směrujte k řediteli. Jsem si jist, že s tmí rád něco udělá. Dovolíte?"

„Tomuhle by se jedna lekce hodila rovnou, nemyslíš?"

Harry si připravil hůlku, ale stále se tvářil zdvořile. „Bohužel na lekci zůstat nemohu. Spěchám. Jsem si jist, že vy dva si vystačíte sami."

„Nebuď drzý! Tohle tě naučí držet jazyk za zuby! _Lingua Serpens!" _vypálil po něm havrapsár.

Harryho ruce zareagovaly rychle. Vše, co se dělo potom, měl jakoby v mlze. Vykouzlil štít, který zářil o trochu víc, než měl, a kouzlo, které na něj ten havraspár poslal, se od štítu odrazilo a zmnohonásobilo. Tři z paprsků útočníky trefily, zatímco se ostatní vpily do zdí. Oba se chytili za pusy, a Harry, protože už bylo jasné, že už v dalších kletbách pokračovat nebudou, stáhl štít.

Hůlku stále držel v ruce. Podíval se na ty dva a viděl, jak jim skrz prsty vylézají z pusy hlavičky drobných hádků.

„Měli byste si s tím zajít na ošetřovnu. Není slušné takhle ukazovat jazyky na veřejnosti." Usmál se na ně. „Berte to jako přátelskou radu."

„A vy to berte jako lístek na školní trest a právě jste připravil svou kolej o patnáct bodů," ozvalo se zpoza těch dvou. Profesorka Polanská vypadala velmi nazlobeně, zatímco Tateová, která stála vedle ní, spíš zaujatě.

Do háje. Harry sevřel čelist a přikývl. „Jistě, paní profesorko. Smím se zeptat, u koho se mám pro trest nahlásit?" zeptal se vyrovnaně.

„Řeknu školnímu šafářovi, ať vám dá nějakou práci," odtušila. „A vy dva, ukažte se."

Oba dva poslušně otevřeli ústa, aby bylo vidět na spleť hadích těl, ve které se proměnil jejich jazyk.

„Zajděte si s tím na ošetřovnu," řekla jim Tateová. „A vy, Ollivandere, za mnou. Už se o to, Winifred, postarám."

Polanská přikývla. „Dobře, dáme si partii večer?"

„Večer," kývla na ni Tateová a šla směrem ke své pracovně. „Ollivandere, jdete?"

„Jistě, paní profesorko," pospíšil si Harry.

Když se za nimi zavřeli dveře od pracovny, přešla za svůj stůl a nabídla Harrymu místo na pohovce. „Proč jste se nebránil?"

Harry zvedl překvapeně obočí. „Bránil, paní profesorko. To je ten důvod, proč já mám školní trest a ti dva zrovna míří na ošetřovnu."

Mlaskla. „To nemyslím. Ptám se, proč jste se nebránil, když vám profesorka udělila ten školní trest."

Pokrčil rameny. „Nevidím, co by to změnilo. Jen by mi bylo řečeno, že lžu."

Povzdechla si. „Pane Ollivandere, nevím, kde jste byl předtím, ale zde vás nikdo lhářem nazývat nebude. Rozhodně ne bez důkazů."

Harry se ošil a rozhlédl se po její pracovně. Byla útulná, s pohodlnou pruhovanou pohovkou i křesly, ale až na jeden obraz bez ozdob. „Tak já to příště zkusím."

Zavrtěla hlavou. „Ne, příště ne. Po této hodině půjdete k profesorce Polanské, vzhledem k tomu, že vám trest dala ona, a požádáte ji o vyslechnutí."

„Myslíte, že to pomůže?" zeptal se pochybovačně Harry.

„Zkusit byste to měl, ne? Pane Ollivandere, brzy zjistíte, že nemám ráda, když se dějí nějaké levoty. A ještě hůře snáším, pokud ti, kterých se to týká, proti tomu nic nedělají. Teď je to na vás. Buď půjdete na trest k šafářovi, nebo k profesorce s vysvětlením."

„Dobře," přikývl Harry. „Asi bych vám měl poděkovat."

Mávla rukou. „To udělejte, až se vám podaří naučit vypočítat rovnici o třech neznámých s proměnou měsíce."

Harry vykulil oči. „No, tak to by při mně měli stát všichni svatí."

Profesorka se zasmála. „Nedovoláváte se nejvyššího, to je příjemná změna. Teď si vezměte pergamen a brk a začneme se základy. Trojčlenku umíte?"

Harry přikývl. „Strýček mě ji v létě naučil."

„To je dobře, to nám to zjednoduší. Zadám vám příklad a vy ho zkusíte vypočítat. Pak probereme vaše chyby a jak se jim vyhnout, ano?"

„Ano," přikývl Harry. Vytáhl si psací potřeby a začal zapisovat zadání, které na něho profesorka chrlila, zatímco si dělala čaj. V půlce věty se Harryho zeptala, jaký chce on a on málem zapsal i to.

Vrhl se na příklad. Věděl, jak začít! To byl skoro zázrak.

Kolik je osm krát šestnáct? Zamyšleně se díval před sebe. Na stěně naproti němu visel ten obraz. Vůbec se nehýbal. Byla na něm máma s miminkem v náručí a měli na sobě oblečení jak ze středověku. Ona k tomu měla na sobě i velký modrý plášť. Vypadalo to pěkně. A pod tím obrazem byl stolek se svíčkami. Jedna z nich hořela. Zatřásl hlavou a vrátil se zpátky k počítání.

„Pane Ollivandere?"

„Ano?" vzhlédl od příkladu, kterým se prokousával.

„Řekněte mi čtyři čísla. Od jedné do sedmdesáti tří."

Harry se zamračil. „Dvě, osmnáct, dvacet tři a padesát osm."

„Děkuju," a s tím začala něco zapisovat kuličkovým perem.

Potřásl hlavou a vrátil se k výpočtům. Po chvíli profesorka sykla.

Harry rychle vedl hlavu a zároveň sáhl po hůlce. „Děje se něco?"

Zavrtěla hlavou, ale dál studovala papír. Pak sáhla po dalším a začala psát složitou rovnici, zatímco každou chvíli kontrolovala to, co už napsala.

„Profesorko?" zeptal se Harry opatrně.

„Jen vydrž," zamumlala profesorka, „jen to dopočítám."

Harry pokrčil rameny a pokračoval v počítání. V půlce mu vyšlo negativní číslo. Což byla evidentně chyba, takže začal s povzdechem znovu. Přesto se cítil odhodlaně to dokázat.

„Pane na nebi," sykla profesorka.

Zvedl hlavu tak rychle, že mu v ní křuplo. „Profesorko?"

Sundala si brýle, které na sobě předtím neměla, a promnula si oči. „To nic. Můžete mi říct liché číslo do sta?"

„Devadesát devět?"

Přikývla a zase se vrátila k papírům. Něco přeškrtla a pak dvě čísla propojila.

S pokrčením ramen se vrátil ke svému úkolu.

„Ještě mi řekněte dvě dvojciferná čísla se stejnými ciframi."

Zmateně se na ni podíval. „Myslíte jako dvacet čtyři a čtyřicet dva?"

„Přesně tak, děkuju."

„Nemáte zač."

Zase se vrátil k příkladu.

„Pane Ollivandere, kdy jste se narodil?" Teď už zněla vyloženě ustaraně.

Polkl a podíval se na ni. Byla bledá, a pořád těkala očima po neuvěřitelně počmáraných papírech. „Profesorko, co se děje?"

„Kdy jste se narodil? Kolik vám je dnes let?"

Sakra. Přišla na něco? Co ví? „Narodil jsem se v noci 31. července."

Podívala se na papír, něco tam napsala a zamračila se. „Někde je chyba," zamumlala. „Někde je velká chyba. Jak to, že to nevidím?"

„Profesorko, co se děje?" zeptal se jí naléhavě.

Povzdychla si a po delší pauze se na něj podívala. „Nevím, jestli, vám to mám říkat, ale…"

„Teď už mi to musíte říct," zažertoval lehkým tónem.

Zaváhala a znovu projela očima papíry před sebou. „Zdá se, že dnešek není váš den," připustila.

„Co tím myslíte?" podivil se Harry. To nemůže být všechno.

„Jen, že podle toho tady se vám dneska něco nepovede," řekla neochotně.

Tak nějak jí teď moc nevěřil. „Myslíte, jako připravit kolej o body za to, že vyrušujete, i když jste nic neudělala? Nebo třeba dostat školní trest, i když jste se jen bránila?"

Přikývla. „Ano, asi tak nějak. Takže to se vám stalo dneska?"

Harry se na ni usmál. „Přesně tak. Buďte bez obav, tohle není tak špatné."

Zhluboka se nadechla a popsané papíry založila do tlusté knihy. „Tak dobře. Dáte si čaj?"

Zkontroloval svůj dopitý hrnek. „Ano, prosím."

Roztřesenýma rukama mu nalila a pak i sobě. „Jak jste na tom s výpočtem?"

Zklamaně se podíval na svůj papír. „Někde jsem udělal chybu."

„Ukažte," pobídla ho a vzala si od něj papír. Zmateně se zamračila. „Pane Ollivandere? Proč jste to tady nedopočítal? Byl jste skoro u cíle."

Harry se podrbal na jizvě pod uchem. „Vážně? Vždyť to ale vyšlo negativně."

„Protože obě strany byly negativní. Mínus a mínus dávají plus."

Zamračil se. „A to je zase co za kouzla?"

Zvedla na něj obočí. „Matematika. Ten výpočet jste udělal dobře. Jen jste to vzdal moc brzo."

„Já to nevzdal," bránil se. „Příště už budu vědět, že mínus a mínus dává plus, i když je to evidentně divný."

Usmála se. „Tak dobře." Podívala se na hodinky na zápěstí. „Ještě máme chvilku času, takže vám vysvětlím pravidlo práce s vnějším činitelem do dvanácti."

„A to je taky matematika?"

„Ne," řekla významně. „To jsou kouzla."

Harry zaúpěl. „Vy mě chcete zabít."

Chvíli na něj zírala a pak se nuceně zasmála. „Pane Ollivandere, o smrti se nežertuje. A teď poslouchejte."

Harry si povzdechl ale připravil si nový pergamen, aby mohl začít s novými zápisky.

Tateová mu vysvětlovala naprosto nepochopitelná pravidla. Naštěstí používala srozumitelná přirovnání, jako když mu řekla, že číselná řada se chová v podstatě jako rozjíždějící se auto, co pak v plné rychlosti najede do zatáčky, kterou musí šikovně vybrat. Kouzelné rovnice uměla vysvětlit fakt pěkně.

Když byla jejich hodina u konce, profesorka Tateová se s ním rozloučila a poslala ho za Polanskou tónem, který nepřipouštěl námitky.

Jak zavíral dveře, ještě stihl nahlédnout dovnitř. Tateová stála u toho obrazu a s ustaraným výrazem zapalovala další svíčku.

To bylo zvláštní, pomyslel si. Co to počítala? Na co přišla? Naštěstí si myslela, že někde udělala chybu. Pochyboval, že zjišťovala, jaký bude mít den. Co když tou „chybou" bylo Harryho cestování časem? Nemohla by přece přijít na tohle jen z počítání příkladů, ne?

Cestou ke kabinetu Polanské si v duchu procvičoval, co řekne. A jak by se měl tvářit? Rozhodně ne nafoukaně a namyšleně. Ale zase ne jako nějaký počůránek. To by bylo už moc. A ona ho viděla s hůlkou v ruce. Tehdy jako počůránek rozhodně nevypadal. Ale provinile by se tvářit mohl. Jako že mu je to strašně líto. A že ž to nikdy neudělá. Mohl by mít i lehce na krajíčku. Ne moc. Jen trochu přiškrcený hlas. Je přeci nový, ne? Přizpůsobování je přeci těžké. Nadechl se a zkroutil obličej do zdrceného výrazu. Po chvilce zaváhání zaklepal na její dveře.

„Dále."

Profesorka Polanská seděla v křesle u okna, v ruce brk a nějaké pergameny. Celá místnost byla plná nebeských map, glóbů, dalekohledů a dalších záhadných přístrojů.

Zhluboka se nadechl vzduchu vonícího po čerstvé kávě. „Dobrý den, paní profesorko," pozdravil ji a snažil se znít slušně. „Mohl bych s vámi, prosím, mluvit?"

Změřila si ho a odložila pergameny i brk a místo toho si vzala šálek kávy. „Pane Ollivandere, co potřebujete?"

Harry přešlápl. „Rád bych vám vysvětlil, co mé předchozí chování znamenalo. A omluvil se za něj."

„Skutečně?" zvedla na něj obě obočí a sáhla po sušence.

„Ano," rozhodně přikývl a kousl se do rtu.

„Tak tedy spusťte," pobídla ho a namočila si sušenku do kávy.

„Já… jen bych vám chtěl říct, že mě mrzí, co se stalo." Nadechl se a polkl. „A také mě mrzí, že jsem nebyl schopen tu situaci zvládnout lépe."

„Jak si myslíte, že to mohlo být zvládnuto lépe?" zeptala se a ukousla si sušenky.

Promnul si jizvu pod uchem a znovu přešlápl. „Popravdě nevím. Když po mně jeden z nich vyslal to kouzlo, vůbec jsem nepřemýšlel. Stáli jsme u sebe tak blízko, že na to nebylo moc času. A štít, co jsem vykouzlil, byl bohužel o něco silnější. Víte, poslední dobou s tím mívám dost problémy. No a výsledek jste viděla, kouzlo se odrazilo, zasáhlo je oba a…" roztřeseně vydechl a protřel si oči. „To nebylo vůbec hezké, že? Jen ta představa, hadí jazyk," otřásl se. „Mrzí mě, že si tím museli projít, ale mám v plánu se zastavit na ošetřovně a zjistit, jestli se to madam Pomfreyové podařilo vyléčit." Ještě jednou se otřásl a objal se oběma rukama, aby zněl přesvědčivě. „Jen jsem chtěl, abyste věděla, že jsem jim nechtěl ublížit. Byla to nehoda, ale to mě neomlouvá."

„Proč jste nic neřekl předtím?"

Sklopil oči. „Když jsem viděl, co se jim stalo, musel jsem jen myslet na to, jak za to můžu já. Ani mě nenapadlo, že bych mohl něco říct. Měla jste totiž pravdu."

„A co to změnilo?"

Vzhlédl. „Přemýšlel jsem. Co si asi musíte myslet. A nevyšlo mi z toho nic pěkného. A… prostě jsem nechtěl, abyste mě považovala za tenhle typ. Za někoho, kdo na ostatní útočí na chodbách, proklíná je. Jsem tu nový. Co když si o mě od teď budete myslet, jaký jsem příšerný člověk?"

Napila se kávy. Ticho bylo čím dál delší a nesnesitelnější.

„Pane Ollivandere, oceňuji, že jste sebral odvahu sem přijít."

Harry přikývl.

„Nejsem si ale jistá, co mám teď udělat. Děkuji, že jste mi řekl, jak to bylo ve skutečnosti. Na druhou stranu bych uvítala, kdybyste mi to řekl hned. Takže vám dám na výběr, co můžeme udělat. Souhlasíte?"

„Ano, paní profesorko."

Ještě jednou se napila kávy. „Takže, buď vám zruším trest a vrátím vám body, které jsem vám odebrala. Nebo si vy vyberete, co z toho je pro vás snesitelnější a ta druhá věc se stane těm dvěma. Například když si vyberete, že raději přijdete o body, ti dva budou mít školní trest. Rozumíte?"

„Rozumím." Harry přemýšlel. Nedávalo mu zrovna dvakrát smysl, proč by dělala něco takového. Znělo to komplikovaně, a ne tak úplně fér. To má být nějaký test? „Mohla byste prosím vrátit mé koleji body a nechat mi trest?"

„Dobrá tedy. Vracím zmijozelu patnáct bodů." Přivolala si čistý pergamen a něco na něj krátce napsala. Potom to srolovala, zapečetila a podala Harrymu. „Toto prosím předejte školnímu šafářovi. A buďte bez obav, těm dvěma body odeberu a zároveň si dám záležet, aby pochopili, čím vším se provinili."

„Děkuju, paní profesorko," řekl Harry a trochu se pousmál.

Mávla rukou, ve které držela sušenku. „Za málo. Máte týden na nastoupení školního trestu. A teď už běžte, podle toho, co jsem slyšela, nemáte na lelkování čas."

Usmál se. „To nemám. Ještě jednou děkuju a na shledanou."

„Na shledanou."

Zavřel za sebou dveře a vydechl. Tohle šlo docela dobře. A podařilo se mu trochu vyrovnat rozdíl mezi kolejními body. Co je jeden školní trest v porovnání s patnácti body, o které přijdou dvě koleje? Šel chodbou směrem k Velké síni na večeři a přejel si jazykem po zubech. Byl fakt rád, že to nebyl on, kdo měl hadí jazyk. Co kdyby ho ty malé hlavičky začaly kousat?

„Hej, ty!" ozvalo se za ním.

Obrátil oči vzhůru a pokračoval. Jako vážně? Zase? Dneska vážně není jeho den.

„Hej, mluvíme s tebou!"

Neochotně se otočil. V chodbě stáli James, Sirius a Remus.

Polkl. „Co pro vás můžu udělat, pánové?"

„Jen jsme ti chtěli poděkovat," usmál se na něj Sirius.

„Není zač," otočil se Harry a pokračoval v cestě.

„Hej, Ollivandere, ještě jsme neskončili!"

Povzdechl si. „Co ještě chceš, Blacku?" zeptal se a šel dál.

„Jen bys měl vědět, že je pro nás radost, že jsi za jeden den ztratil dvacet bodů a získal školní trest k tomu!"

Pomalu se otočil a znovu se na ně podíval. „Bylo mi potěšením. Přeji pěkný den." Kývl na ně a šel pryč.

„To je nuda," slyšel za sebou.

„Něco vymyslíme. Pojďte kluci, už se stmívá."

„Jo, máš pravdu, jdeme."

Harry pokračoval dál. Hlasy za ním pomalu utichaly, jak mířily jiným směrem než on. Tak tohle proběhlo hladce. Že by je už nebavilo se s ním otravovat? Třeba by je odteď mohl ignorovat vždycky. Ale to by bylo asi moc snadné řešení. To určitě nemůže fungovat pokaždý.

Ve Velké síni večeře teprve začala a u jeho stolu ještě mnoho lidí nebylo. Opatrně si nandal jídlo. Bramborová kaše, dušená mrkev a vepřové vypadalo velmi chutně. Když byl v půlce jídla, sedl si vedle něj Severus. „Tak jak to šlo?"

Harry pokrčil rameny a strčil si do pusy vidličku kaše. Polkl a odpověděl: „Docela slušně. S Tateovou jsem docela pokročil, poslal jsem dva lidi na ošetřovnu, zbavil každého patnácti bodů a dnes večer si skočím pro školní trest."

Severus hvízdl a nandal sobě pečené kuře. „Tak to je slušný, co se stalo?"

„No, nejdřív chtěla vědět, jestli umím trojčlenku a pak jsem počítal tenhle příklad, o kterém jsem si myslel, že mi nevyšel, ale nakonec se ukázalo, že mi zbývalo udělat ještě jeden krok."

„Víš, že to nemyslím, co se stalo?"

Harry si povzdechl. „Dva kluci mě chtěli proklít, já to kouzlo odrazil, a to trefilo je. Konec příběhu. Tateová s Polanskou viděli konec a já z toho měl problém. Ale podařilo se mi z toho docela vybruslit."

Pokrčil rameny. „Oukej."

Harry pokračoval v jídle. „A co ty? Jak se vede?"

„V pohodě, nic nového," pokrčil rameny.

Harry di něj dloubl loktem. „Seve, poraď, mám se hlásit u šafáře, kam mám jít?"

Severus se zamyslel. „Projdeš kolem hřiště, na hranici s lesem pod hradem je taková malá chata. Tak tam."

Harry přikývl. Takže Hagridova hájenka? „Myslím, že vím, kde to je."

„Jo, nemůžeš to minout."

Harry rychle dojedl a zvedl se. „Uvidíme se později. Jdu si pro trest."

„Užij si to," ušklíbl se Severus a sáhl do brašny pro knihu.

„Díky."

Harry vyšel ven na pozemky. Vzduch byl příjemně chladný a zapadající slunce se schovávalo za mraky. Ještě pořád na sobě měl školní hábit, a tak na sebe seslal zahřívací kouzlo. Cesta dolů k chatě mu připomněla, kolikrát šel po té samé stezce ve dne i v noci schovaný pod pláštěm neviditelnosti. To byly časy. Když zaklepal na velké dřevěné dveře, lehce sebou trhnul, protože mu došlo, že neslyší Tesáka.

„Moment!" ozvalo se zevnitř.

Za chvíli čistě oholený muž se šedivými a ustupujícími vlasy otevřel dveře. Na člověka byl vysoký a široký a Harry mu tipoval tak padesát.

„Dobrý večer, posílá mě profesorka Polanská, mám si u vás odbýt školní trest," řekl mu Harry a podal mu dopis.

„Huh. Školní trest, jo? Co jsi proved?"

Harry se pousmál a podrbal se pod uchem. „Nepřiměřená obrana?"

„Nepřiměřená obrana? Tak to bych chtěl vidět," zasmál se. „A jak se jmenuješ?"

„Herold Ollivader, moc mě těší," představil se Harry a podal mu ruku.

Muž mu ji silně stiskl. „Thomas Ogginson, ale pro všechny tady jsem Ogg."

„Těší mě, pane Oggu," usmál se.

„Ne, ne," mávl rukou. „Jen Ogg. Pan Ogg zní strašně nafoukaně." Přečetl si dopis. „Takže podle tohoto ti mám dát jakoukoliv práci, co budu chtít, na hodinu? No, nejsem si jistý, kolik toho za hodinu stihneš, ale co. Víš co? Pojď za mnou." A s tím vyšel ven a dovedl Harryho k záhonům.

Jen na hodinu? Pomyslel si Harry. Tak to se Polanská moc nepředala. Za hodinu toho vážně moc nestihne. Kdyby to byly aspoň tři hodiny. Nebo šest. Vždyť hodina práce venku na pozemcích je k smíchu!

„Už jsi někdy pracoval na zahradě? Ale co se ptám, vždyť přeci máte bylinkářství. Takže, vidíš ty dýně? Jak si můžeš všimnout, je kolem nich množství malých fialových rostlin, ty musíš vykopat i s kořeny, jinak nám dýně pořádně nevyrostou."

„Pořádně nevyrostou? Vždyť už jsou větší, než je moje hlava," zavtipkoval Harry.

„Ještě mají co dohánět. Tak se do toho pusť, nářadí máš tamhle u plotu."

„Ano, pa- ano, Oggu," opravil se Harry, když viděl jeho výraz. Došel si pro nářadí a klekl si u kraje záhonu. Plevání byla příjemná činnost, když na něj nepršelo ani neomdlíval horkem.

Pustil se do toho. Ty fialové rostliny měli dost hluboké kořeny, které nešly dobře přeseknout. Musel kolem nich vždycky vykopat velkou díru, pak s tou kytkou kroutit, dokud ji nevykroutil ven. Jako by byla velký vrták. Jakmile ale přišel na to, jak dostat ten plevel z půdy ven, šlo mu to už pěkně od ruky.

„Ty jsi ten nový, co?" zeptal se ho známý hlas.

Obrnil se a vzhlédl. „Ano, to jsem já." Vstal a oprášil si ruce. „Herold Ollivander, moc mě těší."

„Rubeus Hagrid, jsem zdejší pomocník," usmála se na něj z výšky vousatá tvář. Měl méně vrásek a tmavší vlasy.

Harryho úsměv se roztáhl a on se snažil neudělat ani krok vpřed. „Moc mě těší."

„Jo, mě taky. Bejt tebou dám si bacha támhle na ten úponec, docela se k tobě plíží."

Harry se ohlédl. Skutečně, břečťanu podobná rostlina byla mnohem blíž, než si pamatoval. „Díky, pohlídám si ho."

„Jo," podrbal se Hagrid na hrudi. „Co ty tady vlastně děláš?"

Harry se ušklíbl. „Školní trest."

„Trest jo? Co jsi proved?"

Pokrčil rameny a nevinně se usmál. „Nepřiměřená obrana?" zkusil to na Hagrida taky.

Hagrid se zasmál. „Tak to jsi tady správně. Na tyhle fialový potvory je nepřiměřená obrana přesně to co potřebuješ." Sklonil se, obmotal kolem ruky fialovou rostlinku a zatáhl. Něco zapraštělo a Hagrid najednou držel v ruce celý kořen!

Harry zakroutil hlavou. „Tohle není možný! Já se s tím kroutím jako cvok, a vy to máte venku raz dva! Vaši sílu bych chtěl mít."

Hagrid se začervenal a podíval se na rostlinku v ruce. „Zas tak extra to není. Tahle je malá."

„No, mě se ta potvora zdá extra dost," nedal se Harry. „Fakt dobrá práce!"

Hagrid si odkašlal a odhodil rostlinu na kupu k ostatním, které Harry už stihl vytrhat. „Díky. Tak Já už teda půjdu."

„Mějte se pěkně!" rozloučil se s ním Harry a zaklekl zpátky k záhonu. Šťastně se zakřenil na dlouhý zakroucený kořen, který se mu podařilo vykroutit. Tenhle trest byl ten nejlepší trest, jaký mohl dostat. A to počítal i výlet s Hagridem do Zapovězeného lesa v prváku.

Hagrid byl tady! Jako, věděl že je tady. Už ho několikrát viděl z dálky, ale ještě nikdy se s ním nebavil. Mluvit s ním bylo úplně něco jiného! Tohle byl skvělý den. S ještě větší vervou se pustil do plevání.

Měl už přes polovinu záhonů vyplevanou, když přišel Ogg.

„Ty tu ještě pořád jsi?"

Harry se na něj zmateně podíval. „Ještě jsem neskončil, pane."

„Žádný pane, jsem Ogg," opravil ho shovívavě. „Trest ti skončil před dvaceti minutama. Promiň, zapomněl jsem na tebe."

Harry vstal a oprášil si ruce. „A nechcete, abych to dokončil?"

Ogg zavrtěl hlavou. „To je dobrý. Dokončí to Hagrid nebo další chudák s trestem. Už jdi dovnitř a pořádně se ohřej." Podíval se na záhony s dýněmi a zamračil se. „Nekouzlil jsi, že ne? Asi jsem ti zapomněl říct, že nemáš kouzlit."

Harry rychle zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne pane. Nekouzlil. Používal jsem nářadí a vlastní ruce."

„Divný," podrbal se Ogg ve vousech. „Studenti většinou zvládnou tak maximálně deset kořenů." A to, když jsou šikovní. Jak se ti to povedlo?"

Pokrčil rameny. „Není to poprvé, co jsem pleval. A když kořen vypadá jako přerostlá vývrtka, musíte se k němu taky tak chovat."

„Hmm…" zamručel Ogg. „Tak to asi bude. Já to vždycky vytrhám kouzlem a je to. A ty ž vážně jdi. Dám vědět profesorce, že jsi odvedl dobrou práci."

Harry se na něj usmál. „Díky, Oggu." Prohnul se v zádech a protáhl se. V ramenou mu zalupalo. „Chcete pomoct s nářadím?"

„To nebude nutný, mladej."

„Tak dobře. Mějte se Oggu."

„Nashle, mladej."

Harry se vydal zpátky do hradu. Cestou si hůlkou opláchl a osušil ruce a zkontroloval, jestli není moc umazaný. Vyčistil si hábit a předtím, než vlezl dovnitř, ještě zbavil boty bláta. Dneska další problémy rozhodně nepotřebuje.


	24. Úplněk

**Dandy**, ty máš tak dobrý odhad toho, co se děje a co se bude dít, až se toho děsím. Už v téhle kapitole dostaneš odpověď na aspoň jednu z tvých úvah. :) Holka z Formulí byla pouze ohromena Harryho schopnostmi, tentokrát za to kolínská nemohla :D Ten kluk z Havraspáru.. no, jsou různé typy inteligence, a tenhle možná oceňuje učení se nových věcí, ale selského rozumu moc nepobral :D Jsem ráda, že tě tak zaujalo věštění z čísel a pochybuješ správně, Tateová nepočítala Harrymu denní míru štěstí :D Kdybych odpověděla na úplně každý tvůj postřeh, tak bych toho hodně prozradila. Ale jak jsem řekla, je děsivé, kolikrát se trefíš :D Labilního a agresivního Harryho neškrtám úplně, to se nemusíš bát. Přijdou momenty, kdy mu rupne v bedně, a nebude to pěkný, bohužel v té scéně, o které jsem mluvila, nebylo těch podnětů pro "rupnutí" dost. Ale neboj, je teď lepší (alespoň to tvrdí moje pokusná morčata) :D ... aaa do háje. Právě jsem si uvědomila, kdy by mohlo k takovému pekelnému momentu dojít... No, nebude to pěkné. Ale co se dá dělat. Upřímně? Maximálně tak doufat, že to všichni přítomní přežijí ve zdraví...

**Lucko a Sisi, **VÁM TAKY DĚKUJU ZA KOMETNÁŘE! Je to paráda, lehnout si na záda a číst feedback... :D

**Čtenáři moji zlatí a drazí! Tuhle kapitolu si užijte****. **Za každý komentář jsem vděčná (pořád hlídám maily a raduji se ze zpětné vazby víc, než když dostávám dárky pod stromečkem. Opravdu, mám to ověřené :D Ráda bych vám taky připomněla, že mám webovky a instagram. Dělám toho víc, než jen tuhle povídku a baví mě se o to s vámi dělit :) Můžete si třeba udělat stejné kakao jako Severus nebo si rozšířit znalosti ohledně knih, filmu a podobně. Google už stránky najde, stačí zadat "klid a kakao webnode", a budete skoro tam. Nemůžete to minout! :D Instagram je artiewiles.

Ufff... a to by bylo všechno. Užijte si tuhle kapitolu!

* * *

Voda za oknem vypadala kouzelně. Skoro jako voda v myslánce. Lehce světélkující rybičky líně plavaly a připomínaly mu vířící myšlenky.

„Na co myslíš?" vytrhl ho z transu Severus.

„Co?" zmateně se otočil. „Ale nic. Jen, že je úplněk."

„No a co?" podivil se Severus.

„Vždycky špatně spím," pokrčil rameny Harry a vrátil se zpátky k počítání.

„To je blbý," našpulil pusu Severus. „Nechceš něco na spaní?"

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, nechci. Stejně by to nejspíš nezabralo. Ale to je v pohodě."

„Oukej, jak chceš." Otočil stránku v knize a zívl. „Jak dlouho to ještě budeš počítat?"

„Jak jsem řekl," pokrčil rameny, „nemůžu o úplňku spát. Můžu mít otázku?"

Severus přikývl.

„Jaký máte systém na učitele? Už jsem slyšel, jak se o tom pár lidí zmiňuje. Říkají, ať něco hodí do rukávu nebo za lem. Co to znamená?"

Severus se zakřenil a zaklapl knihu. „To ti nemůžu říct. Musíš si počkat." Zazíval. „A jsem už úplně hotový, takže už půjdu. Dobrou."

Pousmál se. „Nech si svý tajemství. Dobrou."

Pozoroval ho, jak vstal a odešel směrem k ložnicím. Ve studovně už nikdo jiný nebyl. Vrátil se k příkladu, ale za chvíli se přistihl, jak opět zírá do stříbrné vody. Ryby nesvítily úplně, ale i tak to bylo pěkné. Po chvíli to vzdal a schoval pergamen do brašny. Zůstal ale na místě a dál pozoroval vodu. Pomalu si srovnával myšlenky, a když skončil, jen tak relaxoval.

Přesto něco nebylo správně. Frustrovaně vydechl a promnul si ruce. Noha se mu klepala, a až když na ni položil ruku, uvědomil si, že to dělá sám. Začal si vybírat hlínu z pod nehtů. Potom s povzdychem vstal a přecházel před oknem, které tvořilo celou stěnu. Něco nebylo správně. Něco mu chybělo. Prohrábl si vlasy, ale prsty mu v nich uvízly. Trhaně si sundal z vlasů stuhu i gumičkou a zatřásl hlavou. Znovu si se zadostiučiněním prohrábl vlasy, ale pořád se necítil líp. Něco bylo špatně. Podíval na odraz v okně a zašklebil se na sebe. Vzal do ruky hůlku a zhasl. Studovna byla ozářená jen měsíčním světlem, které zvládlo proniknout vodou. Protáčel si prstenem na prstě a stále držel hůlku. Vydechl.

„Tady zůstat nemůžu," zamumlal a rozhlédl se kolem sebe. Popadl brašnu a vyšel do společenské místnosti. Bylo v ní šero stejně jako ve studovně. Vyšel ven z koleje a zamířil tichými chodbami ven. Nesvítil si na cestu. Jakmile vyšel ze sklepení, světlo pronikající vysokými okny bylo dostatečné. Portréty spaly a nikdo si Harryho nevšímal. Jako by tam ani nebyl.

Vyšel ven na školní pozemky. Bylo chladno, ale obláčky páry před pusou ještě neměl. Všechno bylo šedivé. Vysoké borovice v dálce na kraji lesa vypadaly, jako by na nich byl sníh, a v jezeře se odrážel měsíc, který byl nízko na obloze. Jednotlivé vlnky se třpytily. Dokonce byly vidět na horizontu i hory. Šel, tráva mu šustila pod nohama a vedle něj se táhl dlouhý ostrý tmavý stín. Všechno v tom světle vypadalo bezbarvě a pokrouceně. Jako by to nebylo úplně správně. I Harryho ruka vypadala bezbarvě. Nebo spíš stříbrně. Jako by byl duch.

Neplánoval, kam půjde, ale když stál ve stínu pod vysokými věžemi famfrpálového hřiště, došlo mu, co potřebuje. Vešel dovnitř a vloupal se do přístěnku na košťata. Byl na tom samém místě, co teprve bude. Skoro všechna košťata vypadala, že jsou v dobrém stavu, a tak si jedno namátkou vybral. U vchodu na hřiště si opřel koště a sundal si svrchní plášť domácího hábitu. Pod ním měl pohodlné kalhoty a košili. Ze zvyku ho složil a položil na zem vedle dřevěné stěny.

Nasedl na koště a odrazil se.

Koště sebou trhlo, ale vyletělo vzhůru. Harry byl ještě pořád v zastřešené části, mírně naklonil násadu, aby letěl rovně, ale koště nezareagovalo.

Prásk!

Před očima bílo. Praštil se do hlavy tak silně, že chvíli nevěděl, kde je nahoře a kde dole, a když se probral, stále ještě pololežel na násadě a koště ho zády tlačilo ke stropnímu trámu. Potřásl hlavou a ta ho ještě víc rozbolela. Naklonil koště hodně dolů a to ho konečně poslechlo. Sletěl níž a opatrně, ale s důraznějšími pohyby koštětem manévroval. Vyletěl na hřiště a začal zkoušet zatáčky a kličky a pomalu se do toho dostával. Kontrolovat takové koště bylo těžší, mnohem přímočařejší. Když jen mírně změnil pozici stehna, nestalo se vůbec nic, a to to přitom byla hlavní technika, kterou používal u Nimbusu i Kulového blesku. Ale musel uznat, že když se zavrtěl, aby trochu ulevil otlačeným koulím, koště se ani nepohnulo. Na změkčovacím kouzlu se evidentně musí ještě zapracovat.

Když se už na novém starém koštěti cítil jistěji, začal dělat kličky mezi tyčemi. To se opět ukázalo být oříškem. Ještě štěstí, že to koště neumělo lítat tak rychle, jinak by narazil hned při prvním pokusu do tyče.

Usmál se.

Bylo to jako se učit znovu chodit, ale byla to větší zábava. Měl šanci se znovu naučit lítat! Když se mu povedlo desetkrát prokličkovat mezi tyčemi na to koště dost slušnou rychlostí, měl už prsty úplně prokřehlé. Kloubky měl tmavé krví, protože občas letěl příliš blízko kolem tyče. Musel čas od času zkontrolovat, že se ještě drží násady. Kvůli tomu pak zase do té tyče narazil. Byla to paráda. Přitáhl násadu k sobě a vyletěl podél tyče nahoru. Škrtl o ni palcem u nohy a levým kotníkem mu projela bolest. On si jí ale nevšímal a letěl ještě výš. Rozpuštěné vlasy za ním vlály. Přilepil se na koště, proletěl obručí a vyletěl vzhůru k obloze.

Pak zastavil. Vznášel se v takové výšce, že hřiště pod ním vypadalo jako domeček pro panenky. V hradu svítilo pár oken a viděl i osvětlené ulice Prasinek. Vrcholky stromů tvořily stříbrný koberec. Měl celý svět jako na dlani. Všude byl klid a krajina pod ním vypadala jako z jiného světa. Kouzelně. Kéž by nemusel zpátky dolů. Někde pod sebou slyšel slabý štěkot a vytí. Smutně se pousmál. Nikde a nikdy nebude sám. Ale na druhou stranu je to dobře. Je dobře, že se lidé starají o své přátele. Že nikdo nemusí být sám.

Ostrý poryv větru se do něj opřel takovou silou, že o kousek popolétl. Otřásl se. V prstech už vůbec neměl cit, v kotníku mu tepalo a v krku měl nepříjemné sucho. Odkašlal si. Na obzoru viděl blížící se těžké mraky.

„Asi je čas vrátit se na zem," řekl si potichu pro sebe a okamžitě sklonil násadu koštěte k zemi. Koště se otočilo dolů velmi rychle, že by ale stejně rychle zrychlilo, se říct nedalo. Cítil, jak začíná z koštěte sklouzávat.

„Kurva," zaklel a rychle koště zase srovnal. „Tohle už začíná být ohraný," ucedil a tentokrát začal klesat mnohem mírněji. Nakonec zjistil, že nejrychlejší a nejbezpečnější způsob, jak se dostat dolů, je létat po velké spirále. Díky tomu se mu podařilo i letět docela rychle. Zem se blížila čím dál rychleji a Harry se rozhodl pro poslední manévr. Zvedl násadu od koštěte, zbrzdil a hladce došlápl na zem.

Noha se pod ním podlomila a on skončil na zemi. Tráva byla studená a mokrá. Zvedl nohu, aby mohl vyprostit koště, a potom si vyhrnul kalhoty a prohmatal si levý kotník.

„Sakra, Poppy mě přerazí," procedil mezi zuby. Vyhrnul si nohavici, pořádně si vytáhl ponožku a namířil na ni hůlkou. „_Aquamenti_!"

Z hůlky okamžitě vytryskl proud vody a ponožka byla za chvíli úplně durch. Vstaly mu chlupy na nohách a zuby začaly jektat. K tomu už začínal mít dost mokrý zadek.

„Tak dobře," mumlal si pro sebe. „A teď ta horší část. _Glacius_!"

Od místa, kde se hůlka dotýkala ponožky, se začaly šířit ledové krystalky. Harry se začal třást ještě víc. Seslal na sebe další ohřívací kouzlo, ale s ledovou nohou mu to moc nepomohlo. Vzal koště, opřel ho násadou do země a využil ho jako podporu, aby vstal.

Pak zkusil opatrně šlápnout na levou nohu a ta naštěstí vydržela. Pomalu se dobelhal k východu, kde si přes sebe s úlevou přehodil plášť obohacený o další štědrou dávku zahřívacího kouzla. Vrátil koště na místo a vzal ze země přístěnku jednu ulomenou větvičku. Po několika kouzlech z ní byla docela obstojná, i když velmi křivá hůl.

Vydal se na tichou a bolestivou cestu školními pozemky a hradem. Před ošetřovnou zaváhal, ale pak se zhluboka nadechl a potichu vešel. Ani hůl mu díky kouzlu neklapala. Došel k jedné posteli a svalil se na ni.

Byla tak pohodlná! Jeho oční víčka těžkla a on zatřásl hlavou. Měl by ještě něco udělat, než usne. Co to bylo?

„Pane Harry!" zachraptělo vedle něj frustrovaně.

Harry se přikrčil. „Zdravím, Bondy."

„Co tu děláte?" pokračoval skřítek s chrapotem.

Opatrně se na něj usmál. „Odpočívám?"

„Jsou tři hodiny ráno!" zaskřehotal Bondy a zakroutil hlavou, až mu uši pleskaly.

„Už? To mě mrzí."

„Kdybyste byl v posteli, nemrzelo by vás to." Zkřížil si ruce na drobné hrudi. „Co se děje?"

Harry sklonil hlavu. „Mám něco s kotníkem."

Změřil si ho. „A jak se vám něco stalo s kotníkem?"

Prohrábl si vlasy a cukl sebou, když se dotkl citlivého místa. „Byl jsem na čerstvém vzduchu?"

„Ve tři ráno?" Skřítkův hlas už zněl o trochu čistěji.

„No… jo? Nemohl jsem spát."

„Pche," odfrkl si Bondy a přišel blíž k posteli. „Na rozdíl od slušných lidí. Ukažte mi tu nohu."

Harry si poslušně vyhrnul nohavici. Bondy se dotkl zmrzlé ponožky.

„A co jste to udělal?"

„No bolelo to, tak jsem to zchladil," omluvně pokrčil rameny.

„Zchladit možná, ale ne zmrazit!" pohoršeně zaskřehotal a luskl prsty. Ponožka roztála, bota se sundala a promočená látka se srolovala z nohy dolů.

Harryho noha byla bílá a nebyl si jistý, ale v šeru se zdálo, že má lehce namodralé prsty.

„Tss," zasyčel Bondy. „To se mi nelíbí. Zdá se, že máte omrzliny. Není divu." Ještě jednou luskl prsty a rozsvítil světlo nad postelí. „Ano," pokýval hlavou, „definitivně omrzliny."

„Neměli bychom zavolat Poppy?" zeptal se Harry opatrně.

Zavrtěl hlavou. „To zvládneme. Nebudeme ji budit. Může vám tu nohu zkontrolovat ráno."

„Tak dobře. Co budeme dělat?"

Podíval se na něj. „Vy jste už udělal dost. Tohle vypijte," podal mu peprnou vzpruhu.

„Nejsem si jistý –"

„Ano, ano, já vím. Jsem si vědom vaší rezistence. Ale alespoň trochu by vás to zahřát mělo." Zamžoural a podíval se na kotník blíž. Vzal ho do svých tenkých rukou a pořádně ho prohmatal. Když s ním začal kroutit, Harry trochu zasyčel. Ne, že by nedokázal být ticho, ale přišlo mu, že bude lepší dát skřítkovi vědět, že je to trochu citlivé.

„Není to naštěstí zlomené a ani výron to bude. Nejspíš jen ošklivě vymknuté," podotkl Bondy. „Dám vám na to zábal. Tím nešťastným zmrazením se vám podařilo zmírnit otok. Pravděpodobně budete do rána na nohou."

Harry do sebe kopl lektvar a cítil, jak ho trochu zalilo teplo a z uší mu proudí teplý vzduch. Přestalo ho škrábat v krku a i palce na noze měl o něco citlivější. Což ale znamenalo, že i kotník bolel víc. „Děkuju, Bondy."

„Za mnoho. Teď ležte v klidu." Z jedné skříně u stěny si přivolal misku, pláténko a lektvar a začal Harrymu obalovat kotník.

Když skončil, spustil Harry nohy dolů.

„Co si myslíte, že děláte?" obořil se na něj skřítek.

„Jdu zpátky do postele?"

„Jste v posteli. Dneska nikam už nepůjdete. Lehnout! A botu dolů. A ten plášť taky."

Harry neochotně poslechl. „A kalhoty ne?"

Bondy zapřemýšlel. „Ano, ty taky." Harry si je opatrně sundal a Bondy si je od něj vzal a úhledně je složil.

„Vrátím vám je ráno. To jen, aby vás nenapadlo někam zase zmizet," významně se na něj podíval. Pak přivolal polštář z vedlejší postele a podložil s ním obalený kotník. Nakonec Harryho přikryl až po bradu. „Teď spěte. Kdybyste něco potřeboval, uvidíme se ráno. Dobrou noc."

„Dobrou noc, Bondy."

Bondy kolem něj zatáhl závěsy a pak už bylo jen ticho. Harry se zavrtěl a líp se uvelebil. V kotníku mu teď jen lehce tepalo. Zavřel oči a pomalu vydechl. Čas jít spát.

Probudily ho hlasy, které si tlumeně povídaly. Už začínalo být světlo, ležel na posteli, zíral na látkovou zástěnu a snažil se rozluštit, o čem se baví. Bylo to ale až moc potichu. Pak dveře tiše klaply. Uslyšel šustění látky, jak se někdo převaloval v posteli kousek od Harryho, ale on byl až moc unavený na to, aby se staral.

Znovu se probudil až s Poppyným příchodem. Popřála někomu dobré ráno a chvíli si s ním povídala. Harry slyšel jen ji, protože ten druhý mluvil příliš potichu. Jen podle barvy hlasu poznal, že to je kluk.

„A koho to tu ještě máme?" zeptala se a přibližovala se k zástěně. Harry rychle zavřel oči. „Bondy!" zavolala pobaveně.

„Dobré ráno. Pan Ollivander v noci přišel na návštěvu," pronesl skřítek tiše s lehkým chrapotem.

„Vážně?" zněla ustaraně a odhrnula závěs. „A Bondy, dejte si bylinkový čaj s medem na ten krk."

„Ano, madam."

„Pane Ollivandere, dobré ráno," řekla nahlas.

Harry zmateně otevřel oči a podepřel se lokty. „Ehm, dobré ráno."

„Co tu děláte?" zeptala se a už držela hůlku, kterou Harryho začala vyšetřovat.

„Pochroumal jsem si kotník," pokrčil omluvně rameny.

„Vážně?" zamračila se a prozkoumala ho, „Bondy vám ho ošetřil, že?"

„Ano," přikývl. „Jak to vypadá?"

„Zdá se být v pořádku zahojen. Dnes ho ještě moc nenamáhejte a bude v pořádku."

„Děkuju," řekl Harry a odkryl se.

„Kam si myslíte, že jdete?"

„Na snídani?"

„Ještě není ani sedm hodin ráno. A já vás musím pořádně vyšetřit. Jak jste si zranil hlavu?"

Harry se zamračil. „Hlavu?"

„Ano, Harry, hlavu," netrpělivě zopakovala.

„Myslím, že jsem do něčeho vrazil," nakrčil čelo a prohrábl si vlasy. „Cukl sebou, když se dotkl citlivého místa.

„To bych řekla i bez vás. Ukažte," naklonila se k němu a on ucítil její květinovou vůni. „Máte ve vlasech tržnou ránu. Je malá, už tam máte strup, ale být vámi, dávala bych si příště pozor. Naštěstí kouzla ukazují, že to není otřes mozku."

„Děkuju."

„Za málo," odkašlala si. „Takže, řekněte si Bondymu, jakou byste chtěl snídani. Nepustím vás odsud, dokud se nenajíte. A taky se tady zastavíte odpoledne, abych vás zkontrolovala."

„Děkuju," zopakoval Harry a usmál se.

Poppy si ho ještě jednou změřila, než odešla do své kanceláře. Harry se vytáhl nahoru do sedu a opřel se o čelo postele. Na posteli o tři místa dál někdo ležel obrácený k Harrymu zády. Harry se sehnul pro brašnu a vyndal pergamen s příklady, na kterých pracoval včera, a začal se jim znovu věnovat.

„Co si dáte k snídani?" ozvalo se vedle něj, až nadskočil.

„Bondy, tohle mi nedělej!"

„Co si dáte k snídani?" zeptal se Bondy znovu a jakoby nic upil z velkého šálku s uštíplým okrajem.

Harry zapřemýšlel a pohledem sklouzl k postavě na posteli. „Mohl bych poprosit o pomerančový džus, kafe a tatarák?"

„Chcete tatarák k snídani?"

„Ano," přikývl Harry. „Mám na něj chuť. A bílkoviny jsou důležité."

„To ano. Kávu vám ale nedonesu."

Harry zvrátil hlavu a hraně zaúpěl. „Bondy, ty mě mučíš. Tak silný černý čaj, prosím!"

„Hned tu budu." A zmizel.

„Věřil bys tomu, že stále trvají na tom, že nebudu mít žádné kafe?" zeptal se kluka na posteli.

Bez odezvy.

Harry si povzdechl: „No nic," a vrátil se k příkladu.

Za chvíli se vrátil Bondy s podnosem. „Nosím vám snídani nějak moc často," utrousil a položil mu podnos na klín.

„Děkuju, Bondy. A slibuju, že se budu snažit, aby to v budoucnu tak často nebylo." Podíval se na mísu s masovou směsí. „Někdo to už zamíchal?"

Bondy přikývl. „Ano. Vrchní šéfkuchař odmítá svěřit něco tak delikátního jako správný poměr koření do rukou studenta. I když by vám to do očí neřekl."

Harry se pousmál. „Poděkuj mu prosím za mě." Nandal si trochu na krajíc tmavého chleba potřený česnekem a kousl si. „A prosím," zahuhlal s plnou pusou, „vzkaž mu, že je to výborné."

Bondy přikývl. „To udělám." A zmizel.

Harry si ještě jednou ukousl a spokojeně přežvykoval. Podíval se na druhou používanou postel a všiml si, že ho Remus pozoruje. „Promiň, jestli mlaskám. Je to prostě moc dobrý."

Remus zamrkal, ale jinak nic neřekl.

Harry si vidličkou nandal ještě trochu masa na chleba. „A hele, nezdá se ti Bondy nějaký nabručený?" Ukousl si, chvíli počkal na odpověď, ale potom pokračoval. „Ne, že bych si stěžoval. Je to příjemné osvěžení od toho úslužného onikání."

„Onkání," opravil ho Remus tiše.

Harry se zmateně zamračil. „Cože?"

„Je to onkání. Co by si pán dal, je onkání. Co by si dali, když mluví k tobě, to je onikání."

Chvíli na něj koukal. „Aha. No vidíš to. Zase jsem se naučil něco nového. Chceš taky?" zvedl a ukázal mu krajíc chleba.

Remus zavrtěl hlavou, ale dál pozoroval jídlo očima, které měly obrovské tmavé kruhy okolo.

Harry odložil krajíc, oprášil si ruce, zvedl tác a opatrně spustil nohy dolů z postele. Zkusil šlápnout na kotník, který byl trochu ztuhlý, ale jinak fungoval bezbolestně, a pomalu přešel k Remusově posteli. „Posuň se trochu."

Remus se váhavě posadil a opřel se o polštář a Harry vedle něj postavil tác. Potom si sedl vedle Remusových nohou. „Dej si. Já to všechno nesním."

Remus váhavě sáhl po krajíci chleba. „Kde máš kalhoty?" zeptal se ho potichu.

Harry se usmál. „Bondy mi je v noci vzal. Chtěl mít jistotu, že tu zůstanu až do rána."

„A co se ti stalo?" Kývl směrem k obvázanému kotníku a sáhl po vidličce.

Harry pokrčil rameny a vzal si napůl snědený krajíc. „Byl jsem tam, kde jsem být neměl, a dělal to, co se v noci dělat nemá. Ale stálo to za to."

„A co jsi dělal?" vyzvídal Remus dál, zatímco si nandával štědrou vrstvu tataráku.

Pokrčil rameny ještě jednou a zastrčil si vlasy za ucho. „To je tajný. A trochu i divný," připustil neochotně Harry.

„Vážně? Mě jen tak něco nepřekvapí," smutně se pousmál Remus a kousl si.

Harry pozoroval, jak zavřel oči a evidentně si sousto vychutnával. „Dobře, ale slib, že to nebudeš roztrubovat dál."

„Dobře," kývl Remus.

„A tím mám na mysli ty tvoje kamarády. Pochybuji, že by to pochopili, a už takhle mě nesnášejí. I když nevím, co jim tak strašně vadí."

„Ani Lily?" zeptal se potichu a zkoumal Harryho.

„Té to klidně říct můžeš, ona je kamarádka."

„Dobře," přikývl Remus a znovu si kousl. „Tak o co jde?"

Znovu si prohrábl vlasy, zapomenutý krajíc v druhé ruce. „Nemohl jsem spát."

„Já taky ne," připustil Remus. „Ale to je sotva něco divnýho."

„Jo, asi to je normální. To je prostě tím úplňkem. Nesnáším ho. A každý zatracený měsíc se to opakuje." Zavrčel. „Víš, jak je to frustrující?" Zatnul zuby. Nesnášel ho. Vždycky musel myslet na Lupina, jak trpí. A díky tomu příšernému obraceči času v Pevnosti si užil úplňku dva měsíce v kuse. Málem se z toho zbláznil. Bylo by lepší, kdyby se z toho zbláznil.

Remus na něj zíral. „Dovedu si to představit," řekl pomalu a opatrně.

„Jako já vím, že to nemám tak strašný. Máš-" odkašlal si. „Můj známý to měl stokrát horší. Ale to jsem se s ním o tom mohl aspoň bavit. Tady tomu nikdo nerozumí."

„Ani Snape?"

Harry si ukousl chleba. „Ten je sice hodně chápavý, ale nechci ho otravovat s každou prkotinou," zahuhlal.

Bylo ticho. Harry vhlédl a zjistil, že ho Remus upřeně pozoruje. „Co je?"

„Jsi zvláštní," řekl mu tiše.

Harry se suše zasmál. „Já vím. To už tak nějak vědí všichni, díky zařazování."

Remus zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, tak jsem to nemyslel. Působíš úplně jinak, než, když jsem tě poznal poprvé."

Harry se smutně pousmál a prohrábl si vlasy. „To se vsadím. Ale víš co, nestává se každý den, aby tvůj jediný kámoš stál proti přesile. Vykolejilo mě to."

„Mně ses vykolejený nezdál."

„No dobře, tak jsem byl zrovna v módu terminátor," opravil se Harry.

„Co je terminátor?"

Harry se zarazil. „Něco jako hodně naštvaný hipogryf."

„Jo," přikývl Remus a sáhl po novém krajíci. „To by sedělo."

Harry si zase kousnul a napil se sladkého čaje. „A co to vlastně je s Potterem a Blackem? To jsou takoví pořád?" zeptal se ledabyle.

Remus zavrtěl hlavou. „Jen když je někdo naštve. A Sirius… má teď těžké období. Tak to občas trochu přehání. Ale to se zlepší."

Zvedl obočí. „Těžké období? Jako vážně? To mi moc jako omluva pro šikanu nepřijde."

Remus sklopil oči ke krajíci, ze kterého oddroboval okraj. „Nemá to snadný. Potřebuje teď kamarády. A spraví se to. Od toho tu jeden pro druhýho jsme."

„Jako mušketýři?" pousmál se Harry.

„Tak nějak. A jak sis teda zranil ten kotník?" vyzvídal Remus dál.

Harry byl rád, že se Remus rozpovídal, ale ptal se až moc. „Byl jsem v noci neklidný, tak jsem šel ven vybít přebytečnou energii."

„Ven? Vybít? Nohou?"

Harry si frustrovaně povzdechl. „Hele, já se tě taky neptám, co tu děláš."

Remus se stáhl. „Promiň. Máš pravdu."

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, ty promiň, jen jsem toho moc nenaspal a celý včerejšek byl pod psa."

„Co to bylo za kouzlo, kterýms' proklel ty dva kluky?"

Harry se uchechtl. „Štít."

„Není možný!"

„Jo," kývl Harry hlavou. „Starý dobrý štít."

„Vůbec se nepochlubili, že si za to mohli sami!"

„A ty by ses pochlubil? A to kouzlo neznám a ani si ho nepamatuji. Jediné, co vím, je, že ti dva pak měli roztomilé hadí jazýčky."

„Roztomilé? Slyšel jsem Alici, jak říkala, že to bylo děsivé."

„To taky," pokrčil rameny Harry. „Záleží na tom, z čího pohledu se na to koukáš."

„Harry!" zazněl ošetřovnou ulehčený výkřik.

Harry se bleskově otočil. „Ahoj Seve, jak se vede?"

„Nech si toho. Kde jsi byl? Když jsem se vzbudil a zjistil, že jsi vůbec nespal, a nikde jsem tě nemohl najít…"

„Jsem v pohodě. Můžeš odvolat pátrání."

Severus si překřížil ruce na hrudi a najednou vypadal strašně naštvaně. „Žádné pátrání není. Teď mi řekni, kde jsi celu dobu byl," pronesl ledově.

Harry se kousl do jazyka, aby mu neřekl profesore. „Nemohl jsem spát."

Severus zvedl obočí.

„Tak jsem byl venku?"

„A co ta noha?" kývl Severus směrem k obvázanému kotníku.

Harry se pod dvěma pátravými pohledy ošil. „Byl jsem si zalítat?"

„Si ze mě děláš prdel," pronesl Severus velmi klidně.

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne. Bohužel jsem měl nehodu a skončil jsem přes noc tady."

„Na jeho posteli?"

„Jsi snad moje chůva?" vyjel po něm Harry.

„Někdy si tak připadám. Tady," hodil mu dvě knihy. „To máš na první dvě hodiny." Pak se otočil tak prudce, že za ním zavlál plášť, a odkráčel ven. Nezapomněl za sebou prásknout dveřmi.

„Do háje," prohrábl si vlasy Harry. „To nedopadlo nejlíp. Bondy!"

Bondy se objevil.

„Mohl bys mi prosím tě vrátit kalhoty? Potřebuju jít do školy."

Bondy zmizel.

„Mohl bys o tom nikomu neříct?" zeptal se Harry odevzdaně Remuse a pozoroval svoje ruce.

Ticho.

Podíval se po něm. „Prosím?"

Remus si odkašlal. „Jo."

Bondy se vrátil, ale nedržel Harryho kalhoty, nýbrž školní hábit. „Tady. To se vám bude hodit víc."

„Děkuju, Bondy."

Skřítek přikývl a zmizel.

„Tak jo," vstal Harry a přešel zpátky ke své posteli. Zatáhl kolem závěsy a rychle se převlékl. Potom si kouzlem vyčistil zuby a oholil se. Stáhl si vlasy do gumičky, převázal je stuhou a byl hotov.

Roztáhl závěsy a viděl mladší holku, jak stojí u Remuse a o něčem si s ním šušká.

„Vypadáš jinak," podotkl přežvykující Remus, když ho viděl přicházet.

Harry si uhladil vlasy. „Jo, šaty dělají člověka."

„To není tím," zavrtěl hlavou Remus a zívl. „Působíš jinak. Nevím, asi to nedává smysl."

Harry si urovnal hábit na ramenou. „Když to říkáš." Podíval se na malou brunetu, která ho s nakrčeným obočím pozorovala.

Remus si odkašlal. „Daisy, to je Herold Ollivander. A to je moje sestra Daisy."

Harry se na ni usmál a trochu se uklonil. „Moc mě těší."

Daisy ztuhle přikývla a uhladila si červenou kravatu.

„Každopádně, já už poletím. Čekají mě Runy s Pavlovim. Remusi, hezky se vyspi a tebe jsem, Daisy, rád poznal."

„Měj se." Remus mávl rukou, ve které měl pořád krajíc s tatarákem. Jeho sestra jen něco zamručela.

Když za sebou zavíral dveře, zaslechl, jak si Daisy odfrkla a začala si stěžovat na vlezlost zmijozelů.

xXx

Severus si ve Velké síni sedl na volné místo a v rychlosti si nandal na talíř. Míchaná vajíčka málem minula talíř, jak si je prudce servíroval. Nalil si čaj a trochu toho vyšplíchlo. Napíchl vajíčka, strčil je do pusy a se zašklebením polkl. Byla skoro studená, protože snídaně byla skoro u konce. Sáhl po šálku, napil se a spálil si jazyk. Se zaklením začal prudce vdechovat vzduch, odložil čaj a podložil si čelo rukou opřenou loktem o stůl. „Pitomý ráno," zamumlal si pro sebe a nabral další vajíčka na vidličku.

„Žádný scény, dej se do kupy," zasyčel za ním holčičí hlas.

Severus se rychle narovnal a přinutil se mírně usmát. Znovu sáhl po šálku a nenápadně pootočil hlavu. Jeho prefektka už stihla přejít o kus dál, kde se jakoby nic bavila s další studentkou. Když si všimla Severuse, varovně přimhouřila oči a pak se vrátila ke své konverzaci. Povzdychl si. Měla pravdu. Nesmí dělat Zmijozelu ostudu.

Když dosnídal, popadl brašnu a vyrazil do sklepení. Před učebnou lektvarů už čekali skoro všichni. Opřel se o stěnu a na chvíli zavřel oči. Zatnul pěsti a přinutil se pomalu vydechnout. Kdyby měl dost času, šel by si zapálit. To by mu pomohlo. Založil si ruce na hrudi a přes hábit se dotkl hůlky v pouzdru na předloktí. Rozlilo se mu do rukou teplo a cítil, jak hůlka lehce a pomalu tepe. Magie v hrudi mu pulzovala a jedno zatepání hůlky se přesně vešlo mezi dva pulzy magie. Čím víc se soustředil na ten zvláštní rytmus, tím jasnější myšlenky měl.

„Dobré ráno," pozdravila ho Lily.

Severus otevřel oči a usmál se. „Ráno, jak se vede?"

Pokrčila rameny a podívala se směrem k zavřené učebně. „Docela dobře," zívla. „Jak dlouho si myslíš, že to bude Křiklanovi trvat?"

Zívl taky a dal si ruku před pusu. „Kdo ví. Snad ne moc dlouho. Jinak nebudeme mít dost času na vaření."

Usmála se. „Jo, vím, jak to nesnášíš."

„Hele, fakt se mi zdá zbytečný, abychom rychlý lektvar vařili dvě dvouhodinovky. Prostě si to neumí rozvrhnout."

„Jo, to je pravda," souhlasila s ním a on se na ni usmál.

Znovu zívla a on zvedl obočí. „Neříkej, žes taky nemohla spát."

Zavrtěla hlavou. „Ne, já spala skvěle. Jenže ráno ve společence James pospával na pohovce a při snídani pořád zíval."

Severus se rozhlédl. „A ne že by mi chyběl, ale kde je?"

„Říkal, že se ještě rychle musí někde stavit."

„Někde stavit? To zní na nějakou podezřelou kriminální činnost," napůl zažertoval.

Protočila oči. „No jasně. S kým budeš dneska v páru?"

Zamyslel se a rozhlédl se kolem. Ve třídě jich bylo dohromady jedenáct a většinou preferoval práci o samotě. Všichni vypadali už spárovaně. „Asi na to budu zase sám," řekl ledabyle.

„A nechceš být se mnou?" navrhla mu tiše a zamrkala na něj.

Severus se usmál. „Rád. A co tvůj přítel?"

Povzdychla si a Severusovi to znělo trochu podrážděně. „Chci pracovat s tebou."

„Tak dobře," pokrčil rameny. „Když mě budeš poslouchat…"

„Rozkaz," zazubila se na něj.

Přikolébal se Křiklan a zahlaholil dobré ráno. Odemkl učebnu a všichni vešli spořádaně dovnitř. Severus zkontroloval čas. „Dvanáct minut zpoždění," sykl k Lily.

„Klasika," povzdychla si a přešla k pracovnímu stolu.

Křiklan jim začal vykládat o dnešním lektvaru a Severus v rychlosti přejel připravené poznámky. Když se s Lily dobře synchronizují, mohli by to stihnout, i když jen tak tak. Popravdě to nebyl tak těžký lektvar, jen příprava přísad jim chvíli zabere. Po čtvrt hodině Křiklan zavelel k zahájení práce a všichni přešli ke skříni s přísadami.

Severus začal probírat přihrádky a snažil se vybrat ty nejlepší suroviny, i když to nebylo nic lehkého. Podával Lily stojící za ním vhodné přísady. Přičichl k sušenému lykopodiu a vybral pět vhodných snítek.

„Paráda, díky že jsi začala vybírat potřebné věci. Jsi zlatá," uslyšel za sebou otravný hlas.

Přinutil se nereagovat a dál se s ostatními přehraboval ve skříni.

„Jamesi, já ale dneska nepracuji s tebou," slyšel Lily tiše vysvětlovat.

„Jakto? A s kým?"

Severus se obrnil a vzal hmoždíř. Zněl podrážděně. A jak se vůbec dostal do třídy, aniž by si ho někdo všiml?

„Nebyl jsi tu, když začala hodina," namítla Lily.

„Ale ještě se nezačalo vařit."

„To je jedno, domluvila jsem se se Sevem."

„Se Srabusem?" zasyčel Potter.

„Jo," řekla Lily pevně a stoupla si vedle Severuse, který ji podal lykopodium. „Nemáš s tím náhodou problém, že ne?"

Severus se konečně otočil a na oba se podíval. Potter zahýbal čelistí ze strany na stranu. „Ne. Vůbec. Užijte si to." S tím odkráčel ke stolu vzadu a hodil brašnu na zem.

„Máme všechno?" zeptala se Severuse Lily.

Severus přistihl asi tři lidi, jak na něj zírají, a zazíral na ně zpátky. „Jo, ještě vezmu muší oči a bude to všechno."

„Tak dobře," přikývla Lily a odešla ke stolu.

Severus popadl muší oč hmoždířem přišel k ní. Zrovna pokládala kotlík na trojnožku. Zapálil pod kotlíkem oheň a odměřil destilovanou vodu. Trošku z ní odlil do kotlíku a zbytek postavil vedle. Lily mezitím připravila prkénko a nůž.

„Použij tenhle," vyndal Severus svůj vlastní z brašny.

„Stříbrný?" zvedla obočí při pohledu na punc u rukojeti. „To musela být drahá švanda."

„Stříbro stabilizuje magické vlastnosti přísad," pokrčil rameny. „Je to investice, která se vyplatí." Voda v kotlíku se vařila a on tam přilil zbytek. Hned vzápětí tam hodil achát o velikosti srpce. Nenápadně se ohlédl po Potterovi, který si ho zatím nevšímal.

„Aha. Co chceš, abych udělala?"

„Co?" zmateně se otočil. „Jo, jasně. Začni drtit tři z těhle pěti snítek na prach."

„Tři? Recept říká všechny."

Severus se naklonil nad svoji učebnici, ze které četla, vzal brk a přeškrtl instrukce. Vedle řádku napsal poznámku, a přitom ji četl nahlas. „Pět je moc. Kombinace prachu a otrhaných snítek není tak kyselá a lépe reaguje s minerály."

„Tak dobře," pokrčila Lily rameny. „Ty jsi šéf. Ale jestli se to nepovede…"

„Tak se mnou už nikdy nebudeš vařit, chápu," přerušil ji Severus a rychle se podíval na Pottera. Zdálo se mu to, nebo se mu ruce při drcení trochu třásly?

Pokračovali ve výrobě lektvaru a opravdu jim to odsýpalo velmi rychle. Podařilo se jim lektvar dokončit těsně před koncem hodiny a při přelévání vzorku do lahvičky Lily s pohledem upřeným na zvyšující se hladinu tiše pronesla: „Ohlížíš se po něm už tři hodiny a zatím tě nekousl. Mohl bys s tím přestat?"

„Tím si nejsem tak jistý," sykl zpátky a pokračoval v úklidu stolu. „Zrovna teď se tváří, že by to nejraději udělal."

„Hele, to je mezi mnou a jím. Ty si nedělej starosti," uklidňovala ho Lily.

Křiklan jim všem pokynul, aby uvedli své kotlíky do stáze a přenesli je do skladu na určené police. Oběma jim dal deset bodů za rychlou práci, i když se drbal na hlavě, a Severus měl pocit, že si láme hlavu s tím, co budou dělat příště, zatímco ostatní budou pokračovat v lektvaru, který jim podle zabarvení zabere ještě tak maximálně půl hodiny.

Na cestě ke dveřím ho Lily poklepala na rozloučenou po rameni a odpojila se k Potterovi, který se tvářil, že ji vůbec nevidí. Křiklan Severuse zavolal k sobě a zářivě se na něj usmál.

„Á, pan Snape. Vaše práce se slečnou Evansovou byla dnes vskutku bravurní. Jsem ohromen."

Severus sklonil hlavu. „Děkuji, pane."

„Měl byste zvážit kariéru v lektvarech," mrkl na něj.

Přinutil se usmát. „Skutečně, pane? Myslíte?" zeptal se sarkasticky.

Křiklan si toho vůbec nevšiml. „Ano, ano," důležitě přikývl. „Možná bych vám mohl dát nějaké rady, na večeři příští úterý večer."

„Na večeři?" na oko zmateně zamrkal Severus. „Nejsem si jistý, pane, jestli budu moci."

Křiklan se zasmál. „Ale prosím vás, pane Snape. Nebudete litovat. Jsem si jist, že si to oba s Heroldem moc užijete."

Zakřenil se, jako by se mu to moc nehodilo. „S Heroldem? Pane, obávám se, že bude mít spoustu práce."

„Nesmysl," mlaskl Křiklan. „Na jednu večeři má čas každý. Zítra rozešlu pozvánky."

„Pane profesore," namítl Severus znovu, „opravdu si nejsem jistý, jestli bude mít čas."

Křiklan si zklamaně povzdechl. „Byla by opravdu škoda, kdybyste s Heroldem nemohl přijít. A to jsem si říkal, že by slečna Evansová uvítala známou tvář. Ještě se nad tím zamyslete," znovu se na něj usmál.

„Dobře," vzdal to Severus a přikývl. „Uvidíme. Ještě něco, pane profesore?"

„Ne," zavrtěl hlavou Křiklan. „To je vše. Na shledanou."

„Na shledanou, pane."

Ve Velké síni našel očima u kolejního stolu Harryho a sedl si na volné místo v dostatečné vzdálenosti od něj. Neměl nervy na to cokoliv řešit. Hezky v klidu se naobědvat, dodělat první objednávky a využít tak studijní pauzy a volných prostor v Jeskyni. Možná to stihne i hezky zabalit. Dal si skotského lososa se šťouchanými bramborami a užíval si toho, že je pro jednou o samotě. Spolupracovat s Lily bylo fajn, díky tomu to koneckonců zvládli tak rychle, ale když na to byl sám, mnohem líp se soustředil. Zatímco si pochutnával na rybě, snažil se tvářit, jako by si nevšiml elegantního mladíka s výborným postojem, co jde směrem k němu. Soustředěně si nabral další kousek lososa a kopeček brambor. Držel pohled upřený před sebe a nevšímal si _Herolda_ sedajícího si vedle něj.

„Jaké byly lektvary?"

Severus pokrčil rameny a napil se vody.

„Díky za ty učebnice."

„Hmm."

„Ještě se zlobíš?"

Zase pokrčil rameny.

„Hele, promiň."

Severus se na něj podíval. „Za co přesně?"

Harry se pousmál. „Že jsem se choval jako idiot."

„V pohodě. A neboj, chůva už nebudu," řekl lhostejně.

„To jsem přepísk, fakt promiň." Zněl omluvně, i když mu to trochu zkazilo zívnutí se zavřenou pusou.

„Jak jsem řekl. V pohodě," odmávl to a pokračoval v jídle.

Slyšel, jak si Harry vedle něj povzdechl. „Tak jo, já teda půjdu na věštění. Uvidíme se večer?"

Severus pokrčil rameny. „Klidně."

„Dobře. Měj se," zvedl se a odešel.

Severus se znovu napil. Ne že by byl pořád tak naštvaný, ale splachovací taky úplně není.

Po obědě šel do Jeskyně. V kufru si našel desky s objednávkami z minulého týdne a v rychlosti je prošel. V neděli večer poslal sovu s objednávkou přísad, která by měla přijít do pátku. Pokud všechny suroviny budou dobré kvality, včetně mužáka, bude moct přes víkend začít vařit dva antikoncepční lektvary. Na kosmetiku, co chtěl vařit dneska, si přivezl věcí dost a díky pátečnímu balíku doplní zásoby všechny. Asi to bude skupinovou schůzkou, ale každá z těch holek si objednala aspoň krém nebo šampón. Jedna měla přesušenou pleť a objednala si kompletní balíček s individuální péčí. První, co jí řekne, až jí to předá, bude, aby pila dvě kapky hydratujícího lektvaru rozpuštěných ve dvou litrech vody denně. Správná hydratace nikdy neuškodí. A její dobré výsledky by mohly ostatní přesvědčit, aby taky trochu investovaly… Přehodil přes sebe pracovní plášť, vzal kufřík s potřebnými ingrediencemi, provlékl ruku držadlem kotlíku a popadl knihu s poznámkami a recepturami a vyrazil do kolejní laboratoře.

Laboratoř byla uprostřed dne prázdná, voda za okny vypadala šedě a nebýt teplých světel v místnosti, byla by to dost ponurá atmosféra. Rozložil si náčiní, lahvičky i přísady tak, aby měl všechno po ruce, a dal se tiše do díla. Práce mu šla krásně od ruky, a dokonce se přistihl, jak si brouká. Před ním byly postaveny malé erární kotlíky, ve kterých pomalu chladly šampony na míru. Byly už skoro hotové. Zkontroloval jejich teplotu a pro sebe si přikývl. Celá místnost voněla po kytkách i ovoci a Severusovi se z toho začala motat hlava. Ve svém kvalitním a větším kotlíku zrovna připravoval základ na krémy, přiváděl ho k varu, jednou rukou ledabyle míchal, aby se nepřipaloval. Nejednalo se o fázi, ve které musí počítat každou smyčku míchadlem. Druhou rukou sáhl po pomerančové esenci, kterou si připravil vloni v zimě s množstvím dalších vůní, a nakapal pár kapek do třetího kotlíku. Ucítil svěžest citrusů a usmál se, i když začínal mít dost velký bolehlav. Stáhl plamen pod svým kotlíkem a rozlil šampony do lahviček, které rozmístil do skupinek po čtyřech nebo pěti. Vzal teď už prázdné kotlíky, a ponořil je do čistící směsi ve velkém dřezu, na jehož dno skoro nedosáhl. Připravenými cedulkami s křestním jménem zákaznice a poetickým jménem šampónu oštítkoval lahvičky. Dal si pozor, aby to nepopletl, ale naštěstí měl detailní poznámky a dobrý nos. Základ na krémy byl už skoro připravený, rychle tedy umyl kotlíky a rozdělil do nich nazelenalou hmotu. Byla dost hutná a lehce páchla.

Otevřely se dveře a dovnitř vešli dva čtvrťáci. Severus se po nich sotva ohlédl, ponořený do své práce, ale jejich narážky na převoněnou místnost a nespokojenost s tím, že zase okupuje velký pult, nepřeslechl. Do každého z kotlíku pak nalil přesně odměřenou tekutou složku, mléko, čaj, vodu nebo olej, a pozoroval, jak se obsah kotlíků pomalu mění v krémovitou konzistenci. Každý z kotlíků měl teď i jinou barvu, například ty s přidaným olejem byly narůžovělé. Ta tam byla blátivě zelená. Rychle dokončil i krémy provařením s aktivními složkami a přidáním vůně, a pak je taky rozdělil do dóz.

Na zabalení už čas neměl a ani se mu do toho nechtělo, s těmi dvěma za zády, ale to může udělat i po večeři. Pečlivě po sobě uklidil pracovní plochu, erární kotlíky vrátil do police a do toho svého velkého naskládal lahvičky a dózy. Ty, co se mu tam nevešly, dal do brašny s přísadami. Nebyl si vědom žádné reakce, která by se mohla stát. Rychle se vrátil do pokoje, všechno uložil na místo, hodil pracovní plášť do prádla pro skřítky a šel na večeři.

Cestou do Velké síně si prohlédl zmijozelskou nástěnku, na které byla pozvánka do klubu tchoříčků, šermu, tance. Ty všechny nebyly skoro vidět přes velký plakát hlásající _!FAMFRPÁLOVÝ KONKURZ!_ Zdálo se, že se Montgomery snaží vynahradit svou nejistotu dobrou reklamou, pomyslel si. Večeře sotva začínala, a tak tam bylo jen pár studentů. Sedl si, nandal si jídlo a vyndal z kapsy zmenšenou knížku.

„Snad nebudeš číst i u večeře?" sedl si vedle něho Harry.

Severus se usmál a knížku zase schoval. Teď si ho vychutná. „Asi bych měl trénovat dobré způsoby na tu večeři s Křiklanem, že?"

„No to bys měl," pokýval hlavou důležitě Harry. „Nech mě ti vyjádřit upřímnou soustrast."

Severus si útrpně povzdechl. „To nemusíš. Však já se tam zabavím. Jsem si jist, že se Křiklan bude v tvé přítomnosti náramně kroutit, aby tě okouzlil."

Harry se div že neutopil v džusu. „Já tam nejdu!" vrtěl hlavou. „Nemám čas."

„Ještě jsem ti neřekl, kdy to je," usmál se Severus.

„To je jedno. A nějak moc si to užíváš." Harry přimhouřil oči a úkosem se na Severuse podíval. „Je tohle tvoje pomsta za to ráno?"

Severus se napil. „Možná."

„Takže, když tam půjdu, přestaneš mě mučit?"

„Mučit?" zvedl jedno obočí. „Vždyť jsem ještě ani nezačal."

„Tak dobře. Jak chceš. Jednou tam půjdu. Jen jednou!" zdůraznil. „A to jen proto, že mě tak přemlouváš."

Severus zakroutil hlavou. „Jestli tomu potřebuješ věřit, říkej si, co chceš."

„Takže kdy je ta velká akce?"

„V neděli odpoledne. Takže přijdeš?" přisedl si k nim Montgomery.

„I ty, Brute?" zasténal Harry.

Severus zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, ta večeře bude v úterý. Zítra prej bude rozesílat pozvánky."

„A co je teda v neděli?" zmateně se zamračil Harry.

„Famfrpálový konkurz přeci," povzdychl si Montgomery. „Takže nepřijdeš? Hele, otvíráme jakoukoliv pozici, přijď."

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. „Už jsem ti říkal, že nehraju. A v neděli už něco mám."

„Zkusil jsem to," pokrčil smutně rameny. „A co ty, Severusi? Slyšel jsem, že jsi měl ráno nějaké potíže?"

Severus se napřímil. Na moment ho napadlo, že ho chce taky pozvat na konkurz, což by bylo jako z jiný planety. „Potíže? Ne, nic si nevybavuju, máš na mysli něco konkrétního?"

„Gillian říkala, že jsi u snídaně," ztišil hlas, „byl protivný jak mangusta."

Severus odolal nutkání se pod jeho pohledem zavrtět.

„Hele, je mi jedno, co tě žere, ale pravidla znáš. Žádný scény venku," řekl to ledabyle, ale Severus cítil, jak ho zaplavuje horko.

„Dobře, omlouvám se," procedil zahanbeně skrze zuby.

„V pořádku," kývl Montgomery. „Ať už se to neopakuje."

„Neboj," ujistil ho Severus a snažil si nevšímat Harryho pátravého pohledu.

„Takže," vrátil se Montgomery ke svému přátelskému tónu, „co bude v úterý večer?"

* * *

Úplně poslední, poslední věc. Jestli taky někdo píšete a chtěli byste se o to podělit s ostatními čtenáři, napište mi o tom :) Mějte na paměti, že v komentářích odkazy, ani maily nefungují. Pokud chcete, můžete mi napsat soukromě sem, přímo na mail nebo na instagram (v profilu). Nebudu psát recenze, pouze čtenáře odsud "přesměruji" k vám. Zbytek je na nich a na vás :) (a může to být i na jiné platformy než je tahle, jsme lidi :D )

A to je už opravdu všechno. Mějte se krásně a famfárově!


	25. Pozvánek není nikdy dost

Já vím, já vím, přidávám to sem pozdě. Na mou obranu jsem včera nebyla na počítači ani minutu. Naštěstí někteří z vás zašli na web, a tak nepřišli o své páteční počtení. Jedna dobrá duše mi dokonce psala na instagram a velmi mile se ptala, jak to bude! Jsem ráda, že vás mám.

* * *

„Herold Ollivander?"

Harry vzhlédl a pousmál se. „Ano, to budu já."

Jeden kluk ze sedmičky, kterého potkal na tý směšný večeři u Křiklana před třemi týdny, se na něj usmál a podal mu obálku. „Křikovi jsi chyběl na večeři. Zase. Nechává tě pozdravovat a prý by tě tam velmi rád viděl i příště."

Harry kývl a strčil psaní zezadu do knihy.

„Nepřečteš si to?"

Pokrčil rameny. „Pořád to samý."

Kluk se natočil k odchodu, ale evidentně váhal.

„Potřebuješ ještě něco?"

„Můžu mít otázku?"

Harry pevně stiskl zuby, ale usmál se a rukou ho vybídl.

„Co máš s Křikem za problém?"

Promnul si jizvu pod uchem a prstem druhé ruky si založil stránku.

„Promiň, nemusíš odpovídat," vyhrkl.

„Ne, ne," zastavil ho Harry. „To jen dobrý. Jen nevím, jak to říct slušně…" zaváhal a pak se pohodlněji opřel do křesla, aby na něj nahoru líp viděl. „Nevidím důvod, proč chodit na večeři k člověkovi, který nedělá dobře svoji práci, a naopak využívá svojí pozice pro získání pseudovlivu. A toho chce dosáhnout díky bohatým nebo talentovaným studentům."

„Ale on má kontakty na vysokých místech a může nám pomoct," namítl.

„Devadesát procent lidí tam ty kontakty stejně má. Mají rodiče, příbuzné. Proto je tam taky chce, že?"

„A co těch zbylých deset?"

„Přiznávám, že těm to pomoct může, i když si nejsem jistý, jestli tihle mají v jeho klubu prostor. A jsou to ti talentovaní. Kdyby měli pomoc od někoho jiného, například svých spolužáků, vůbec by ho nepotřebovali."

„Takže kluby jsou prostě na nic?"

Zavrtěl hlavou. „To jsem neřekl. Jen je pro mě osobně důležité, aby z toho měli prospěch všichni. A Křik mi to neumožňuje. To je všechno."

„Takže kdyby tu byl klub pro mladé lidi, kteří se chtějí podílet na dění ve společnosti a společně zajistit lepší budoucnost prostřednictvím vzájemné spolupráce a sdílení prostředků?"

Harry se usmál. „Takový klub by se mi zamlouval. Jestli ho založíš, tak si mě tam můžeš napsat."

„Já?" zasmál se. „To jsem tak úplně na mysli neměl."

Harry, s prstem stále uvězněným v knize, zvedl na protest jen jednu ruku. „Pozor, já už žádný klub vést nebudu."

„Ne, ne. To jsem taky nemyslel. Jeden tu totiž je. Teda v Prasinkách, je to mimo školu. Nemáme žádného učitele nebo tak, ale scházíme se tam s lidmi, co už absolvovali, a řešíme tam různé věci, pomáháme si a tak."

„To zní dobře," připustil Harry. „A máte nějaké jméno? A kolik vás tam je?"

„Říkáme si Walpurgští rytíři. Já vím, to jméno je trochu hloupý, ale co. A je nás tam teď asi dvacet z Bradavic a pak přichází ještě ostatní, podle toho, jak můžou. Jsou to malé schůzky, ale baví nás to. Jsme super parta lidí."

„To zní pěkně," usmál se na něj Harry. „A to jméno je sice zvláštní, ale už jsem slyšel horší, věř mi."

„Tak dobře, přijdeš? Máme setkání každý prasinkový víkend."

Zaváhal. „Nevím. Není to už tuhle sobotu?"

„Jo, je s tím snad nějaký problém?"

„No, popravdě řečeno jo. Mám už jiné plány." Omluvně se na něj usmál.

„Mohl bys je přesunout. Stojíme za to," přemlouval ho sedmák.

„Ne," zavrtěl hlavou Harry. „Promiň, ale to nemůžu. Už jsem to slíbil. Možná někdy příště."

„A s kým máš ty plány, jestli se můžu zeptat?"

Nad tím nemusel ani přemýšlet. „Se Severusem Snapem."

„Tak ho vezmi s sebou! To bys mohl. Teda, ještě se zeptám, ale neměl by to být problém."

Harry se odmlčel. „Hele, nevím. Už jsem mu to slíbil a nechci měnit plány."

„Tak to zkus. Pošleme vám pozvánky. Zatím se měj hezky!" A zmizel dřív, než stačil Harry vymyslet další výmluvu.

Harry si povzdechl, založil knížku pozvánkou a přešel k laboratoři, kde zrovna Severus pracoval. Zaťukal a po rozmrzelém _dále_ vstoupil.

„Harry! Ahoj. Co potřebuješ?" vybídl ho a zmírnil plamen pod třetím kotlíkem zprava.

Zhluboka se nadechl. Celá místnost voněla jako květinářství v létě. „Ahoj. Co děláš v sobotu?"

„Nic moc," pokrčil rameny. „Teda, mám v plánu projít si inventář přísad, zkontrolovat kvalitu a taky počty nádob. Možná budu něco vařit, ještě uvidím, blíží se začátek dalšího měsíce, takže lidi dostanou kapesný. A taky bych mohl napsat nějakou esej nebo tak."

„A do Prasinek nejdeš?"

Zastavil se v pobíhání mezi kotlíky a zastrčil si uvolněný pramen za ucho. „To je už tuhle sobotu? Nemá to být za týden?"

„Ne, tuhle," ujistil ho Harry.

„No, tak to asi tu inventuru udělám ráno a kdyžtak odpoledne půjdu dokoupit přísady. Proč se ptáš?"

„Ále," povzdechl si a sedl si na volný stůl naproti. „Pozvali mě na jedno setkání a nechce se mi tam. Snažil jsem se vymluvit, ale místo toho ti pošlou pozvánku taky. Takže jsem si říkal, že bychom tam mohli spolu. A třeba bychom předtím mohli do potřeb pro lektvary a já bych tam mohl koupit nějaký kotlík nebo extra luxusní přísadu nebo co budeš chtít."

Severus zvedl jedno obočí a založil si ruce na hrudi. „Snažíte si mě koupit, pane Ollivandere?"

„Možná. Zabírá to?"

„Jo. V kolik to je a co je to za lidi? Ať se na ty podivíny můžu psychicky připravit."

„To ještě nevím, prý nám pošlou pozvánky. Říkají si Varanští rytíři."

Severus s cinknutím upustil míchátko zpátky do kotlíku. „Walpurgští?"

„Jo, tak to říkal. Proč? Je to hodně špatné?"

„No…" protáhl Severus a začal se šklebit. „Možná by se mi hodil kaviár, ale ten v Prasinkách nenajdeš."

„Kaviár? A nic do lektvaru nepotřebuješ?"

„Tohle je do lektvaru. Myslím, že se mi bude hodit."

„Fuj. Ale dobře. Kaviár to bude. Objednej ho a já to zaplatím. To jsou ta setkání tak strašná?"

Severus se teď už šklebil od ucha k uchu. „Ani ne. Jen je to plné snobů první třídy. Nejlepší klub pro aspirující mladé kouzelníky v Británii."

„Možná bych z toho mohl ještě vycouvat," zauvažoval. „Kdybych si zlomil nohu, Poppy by mě nechala na ošetřovně…"

„To ať tě ani nenapadne. Tohle není nějaký Křiklanův klub, je to příležitost, která se neodmítá. A Poppy by tě zabila."

Povzdychl si. „No tak jo. A vždycky se můžeme na něco vymluvit a zmizet dřív."

„Jo" souhlasil roztržitě Severus, který už najednou zase plně věnoval svým kotlíkům. „To můžeme."

Harry zakroutil hlavou a vyrazil ke dveřím.

„Harry?"

Otočil se. „Jo?"

Severus si prohrábl vlasy. „Můžeš mi poradit?"

Zdvihl obočí. „S lektvary?"

„No," zafuněl. „Tak nějak."

Harry se usmál a sedl si na protější lavici. „Copak?"

„Mám už docela dost objednávek," začal váhavě.

Usmál se na něj. „Toho jsem si všiml."

„A je to super, ale jestli to tak půjde dál, tak buď nebudu spát nebo budu odmítat lidi, ale to znamená, že si tolik nevydělám."

„A co zvednout ceny?" navrhl mu Harry.

Zavrtěl hlavou. „To nechci. O trochu by to šlo, ale to by neudělalo velký rozdíl."

„Týjo," podrbal se pod uchem. „Tak to nevím, co s tím."

Severus si odkašlal. „Ehm… Je tu jeden kluk. Prý jestli ho nechci jako výpomoc. Že by si rád vydělal."

Harry se zamyslel. „Proč ne? Je dobrý?"

Pokrčil rameny. „Ještě nevím. NKÚ měl prý Vynikající. Letos bude mít i OVCE. Havraspár."

„A v čem je problém?"

Zase zafuněl. „Nevím, kde začít. Mám tajné receptury. Mít zaměstnance je divné. Jak mu vypočítám plat? A kolik mu dám? Z toho profit nebudu mít už vůbec."

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. „Obchodu nerozumím. A tomu, jak by to mělo být s platy, už vůbec ne. Nemělo by to být tak, že když z výdělku odečteš cenu surovin, mělo by ti to zaplatit plat pro tebe i pro něj plus něco navíc?"

„No tak nějak jo! Ale na to jsem přišel i sám. Jak to ale udělat s čísly a procenty a s vypočítáním ceny produktu, to netuším!"

„A je ten kluk věrohodný?"

„To mi řekni ty," odfrkl si Severus. „Máš se sedmáky hodiny. Znáš nějakého Evermonda?"

Nakrčil nos. „Možná? Neznáš křestní? Jak vypadá?"

„Ehm… Blonďatý? O kousek větší než ty –"

„To je každý," utrousil Harry.

Severus se pousmál. „Jo, to je. Taky je širší a má takový velký nos?" Podle gesta, které udělal, se zdálo, že má místo nosu bramboru. „A velkou bradu. Myslím, že jméno je Hubert."

„Hubert? Pročs' to neřekl hned! Jo, toho znám. Je dost fajn. Ale zas tak velký nos nemá a není blonďatý. Spíš má světle hnědé vlasy. A ten není tlustý!" zamračil se.

„Neřekl jsem, že je tlustý. Jen je takový… širší." Ukázal si na ramena.

Harry si odfrkl. „V porovnání s tebou je širší každý. Ale jestli myslíš Huberta z obrany, formulí a přeměňování, tak ten se mi zdá slušný. Dost peče s námi zmijozely, takže ho asi nevytrhnou tvoje móresy."

„Jaký móresy?"

Harry mávl rukou. „Něco se vždycky najde. Cos mu řekl?"

„Že si to rozmyslím a uvidím."

„Fakt nevím, jak tohle zaměstnávání funguje. Nechceš napsat strýčkovi? Podnikání rozumí."

„To by bylo dobrý," rozzářil se. „Vlastně jsem doufal, že bys mu napsal, nechci ho otravovat…"

Odfrkl si. „Strýčka a otravovat? Jako bys ho neznal. Co kdybys mu napsal dopis a já ho přiložím ke svému? Nebo se ho zeptám, až budu u něj, a kdyžtak mu ten dopis dám. Mohl bys tam vysvětlit všechno co a jak a já aspoň nic nepopletu."

Severus se s úlevou usmál. „Tak dobře. Fakt dík, Harry."

„Za málo. Jestli nepotřebuješ ještě něco, tak já už zase půjdu. Jo?"

„Jasně, měj se! A díky moc."

„V pohodě. Zatím!"

S úsměvem si povzdechl a šel si pro cigarety. Proč ho pořád někam zvali? Už by mu taky mohli dát pokoj. Ve zšeřelém pokoji mu stačil jediný pohled do jezera a rozhodl se vzít si i plášť. Vypadalo to, že je tam ještě stále skotské počasí. Pak ještě podnikl výlet na záchod a v koupelně při mytí rukou zaváhal nad svou poličkou s holicí sadou a ostatní hygienou. Když se tak rozhlédl, uvědomil si, že většina z jeho zmijozelských spolubydlících má produkty ve stejných lahvičkách. Severus je prostě dobrý. Otřepal si mokré ruce a dal si do kapsy kolínskou od své drahé sestřenky. Poslední dobou bylo čím dál těžší zbavit se vůně cigaret. Nevěděl, proč na to kouzla tak dobře nefungují, ale nechtěl to riskovat bez prstenu. Kdo ví, čeho by se kromě pachu zbavil.

Cestou ven ho naštěstí už nikdo nezastavil. Blížil se večer a všichni měli plno práce. Před vstupní branou se ještě schovaný před deštěm zastavil. Zakouzlil na sebe voděodolné kouzlo, to, co ho naučila Hermiona, nandal si kapuci a pomalu vyšel ven. Když byl dál od hradu, zapálil si cigaretu, která mu díky magii krásně hořela, a potáhl.

Na moment bylo všechno fajn.

Šel volným krokem. Nechtělo se mu jít k jezeru, bylo to hodně na očích. Šel, kouřil a nepřemýšlel. To na tom bylo to nejlepší. Vyprázdnit si mysl, poslouchat déšť a čvachtání kroků v blátě a v promočené trávě. Scházel z kopce dolů a musel si dávat pozor, aby mu nepodklouzly nohy. Po hlavní cestičce tekla dolů už malá říčka a on opatrně našlapoval kolem ní. Nad stadionem viděl létat barevné postavy a ani na moment mu jich nebylo líto. Užil si toho dost s Oliverem, aby věděl, že tohle je ještě v pohodě počasí. Ani jim nefoukalo, i když to se mohlo rychle změnit.

Co se vlastně stane s Oliverem? Bude ho Pán zla počítat mezi jeho přátele? Bude se Oliver držet dál od bojů? Někdy uměl být osinou, ale Harry ho měl rád. Jeho tréninky byly vždycky tak náročné, že na nic jiného Harry nemohl myslet. Bývala to vítaná změna. A společně s Katií, s Angelinou, s Alicí i s dvojčaty byl tým prostě skvělou partou. Jednou Angelina řekla, že tým je jako rodina. To se Harrymu líbilo. A na to Fred odpověděl, že v tom případě je Oliver jako máma kvočna.

„Ne zrovna počasí na procházku, co?" vyrušil Harryho hluboký hlas.

Harry sebou cukl. „Zdravím, Hagride," usmál se při pohledu na muže s obrovskou sekerou v ruce. „Je trochu mokro. Jak se vede?"

„Ále, de to. Zase kouříš?"

Pokrčil rameny a usmál se. „Kdybych nekouřil, nepotkávali bychom se tak často."

„Jo, to máš asi pravdu. Vlastně jsi u nás už dlouho nebyl na trestu. Chováš se slušně?"

Harry se zasmál a potáhl z cigarety. „To já vždycky. Ale víš co, vždycky mi radši seberou body." Nakrčil nos. „Nebo mě pošlou za Filchem."

Hagrid zdvihl obočí. „Práce ti nevoní?"

„To ne, ale Filch vždycky moc mluví. A bavilo mě pracovat u vás na zahradě."

„Možná proto tě profesoři posílají tam a ne sem," usoudil Hagrid.

„Jo, to by dávalo smysl. K čemu ta sekera?" Opřel se do něj silnější poryv větru a Harry se lehce otřásl.

Hagrid po násadě poklepal prsty a přehodil si ji přes rameno. „Byl jsem zkontrolovat naši vánoční farmu. Někdy je třeba to tam pročistit, aby byly stromy pěkný na Vánoce."

„Páni, a kde to je? Mám pocit, že jsem to tu prošel skoro všechno a na sad stromů jsem ještě nenarazil."

Hagrid mávl k Zapovězenému lesu. „Pro studenta je to docela štreka. Ale stromům se tam líbí a rostou vopravdu rychle."

Popotáhl z cigarety. „Mohl bych tam jít někdy s tebou?"

Prohrábl si plnovous. „Jestli chceš, tak moh'. Ale nejni to nic extra."

„Mně to přijde dobrý. Díky. Kdy tam zase půjdeš?"

„To nevim. Asi za pár dní. Blíží se zima a zvířata si tam často vybírají úkryt. Chci mít jistotu, že jim nezbořím barák."

„To zní dobře."

„Jo. Hele, nechceš jít dovnitř?" kývl hlavou ke srubu v dálce. „Vypadáš jako promočený kohout."

Harry se usmál. V plášti mu bylo sucho a mohl by se zahřát rychlým kouzlem, ale… „Moc rád. Máš nějaký čaj?"

„Samozřejmě," zabručel Hagrid a vyrazil k hájence. „Šéfik si zase vzal dovolenou, že se toho teď stejně moc nedá dělat a vyrazil někam dolů."

Harry rychle přidal do kroku, aby mu stíhal. „Dělá to často?"

„Jo," pokýval hlavou, „docela jo. Pracuje teď na tajným projektu. Ale vode mě to nemáš," mrkl na něj.

„To musíš mít spoustu práce." Naposledy se nadechl kouře a nechal nedopalek zmizet.

„Práce je práce," pokrčil rameny. „A teď toho vážně moc není. Říkal jsem si, že bych udělal krmelec nebo něco podobnýho, aby měla zvířata lehčí zimu. Moh' bych jim tam nosit jídlo a tak."

Usmál se na něj. „To zní moc dobře. Myslím, že jim hodně pomůže."

Hagrid se celý rozzářil, a ještě svižněji pokračoval v chůzi. Už tam skoro byli.

„A co ve škole? Chovaj se k tobě slušně?"

Harry pokrčil rameny a popoběhl. „Na každých deset slušných lidí narazíš na jednoho pitomce."

Obr se uchechtl. „To si řek' moc hezky, to vopravdu jo. A kolik si těch pitomců už potkal?"

„Fakt jen pár. A naštěstí jsou jen otravní a ne nebezpeční."

Opřel sekeru o srub a poplácal ho po rameni. „Votravní? Jo, to ve zmijozelu umí. Ale dej si pozor," dodal zachmuřeně.

Harrymu ztuhl úsměv, ale přinutil se přikývnout. „Jasně. Takže tady bydlíš?"

„Jo," odemkl dveře a pustil Harryho dovnitř.

Vonělo to tam ohněm, kouřem z dýmky, kůží a ještě něčím bylinkovým. Vnitřek vypadal stále stejně útulně, ale místo pohovky tu byla ještě jedna postel.

„Je to tu malý, ale je to domov," zamručel Hagrid a opatrně si svlékl promočený svrchník velikosti stanu.

„Jo," přikývl Harry a sundal si kapuci. „Teplá postel, oheň, stůl a střecha nad hlavou. To by mi stačilo ke štěstí." A zatímco si sundával plášť, zamyšleně pokračoval: „Jo, to by stačilo. Malá chata někde v horách, možná u jezera nebo u řeky. S malou verandou a pohodlným křeslem." Pověsil plášť na židli a povzdychl si. „Jo. To by bylo pěkný. A každý ráno východ slunce. Přímo tam, za oknem." Popadl konvici, naplnil ji vodou a postavil ji na oheň. „Víš, tak, aby ses ani nemusel vzbudit a věděl jsi, že je nový den. Že slunce oběhlo zemi a je zase zpátky. Jasný, teplý… den." Zamrkal, aby se mu přestaly mlžit oči. Sáhl do kredence pro plechovku s čajem i čajovou konvici. „Jednoduché. Prosté. Štípal bych dříví, zahradničil, chytal ryby. Možná bych se mohl naučit i lovit tak, aby to bylo správné. Bez magie. Bez lidí. Jo, to by bylo moc fajn." Odsypal do sítka dost čajových lístků, šoupl plechovku zpátky a usmál se na Hagrida. „Hloupý, co?"

Hagrid přešlápl, odkašlal si a pokrčil rameny. „Každýmu to jeho. Ale zní to vosaměle."

Zase se na něj usmál. „Je to jen sen. Taky bych chtěl cestovat a vidět svět. A taky spoustu dalších věcí. Být s lidmi, co mám rád. Ale to nepůjde, takže co, snít můžu." Pokrčil rameny, podíval se na poličku s šálky a hrníčky a sáhl po tom svém. Ale Hagridův nikde neviděl. „Z čeho rád piješ?"

„Z toho velkýho červenýho."

Harry se zamračil na velký, ale ne dost velký, křiklavě červený hrnek. Vzal ho a postavil ho na stůl, kam Hagrid mezitím dal kulatou sušenkovou plechovku.

Harry si sedl a koukal do plamenů a čekal, až konvice začne pískat. Pořád ale na sobě cítil Hagridův pohled. Zavrtěl se a vzal si jednu z griliážových hrudek velikosti galeonu. „To jsi pekl?"

„Jo, babičky recept. Ale není to vono."

Harry opatrně odždibl odstávající drobek. „Chuťově jsou vynikající. Jen trochu tvrdší."

Hagrid sklesle přikývl a jednu si strčil do pusy celou. Jeho chroupání se rozléhalo po celém srubu. „Jo, babi je měla vždycky takhle mrňavý," ukázal neexistující vzdálenost mezi prsty. „Úplně se rozplývaly na jazyku. Ale mám holt ruce po mámě."

„Levý nebo velký?"

Hagrid na něj zíral.

Harry polkl a nadechl se, aby se mu rychle omluvil.

Ale Hagrid se rozesmál hlubokým smíchem. „To by babi řekla taky. Líbil by ses jí."

Harry zrudl a poškrábal se pod uchem. „Zní jako skvělá žena."

„To byla. Pomáhala tátovi mě vychovat. Strávil jsem s ní v kuchyni celý hodiny."

„To muselo být pěkný," povzdechl si Harry s úsměvem. „Péct s někým vánoční cukroví mám taky na seznamu věcí, co bych chtěl."

„Nepustili tě do kuchyně, co?"

Povzdechl si a zase uždibl hrudky. „Jo, tak nějak. A když, tak to nebylo moc pohodový."

„To je mi líto. Jestli chceš, můžeš mi někdy pomoct, s hrudkami? Ruce máš dobrý."

Harry je zvedl duchu a zatřepal prsty. „A levá je jen jedna."

„Přesně," zasmál se Hagrid. „To je dobrá zpráva."

Konvice začala pískat a Harry hned vyskočil, aby přelil čaj.

Když byl hotov, vzhlédl a všiml si, že ho Hagrid zase zamyšleně pozoruje. „Co se děje?"

Hagrid naklonil hlavu. „Jsi dobrej na dělání čaje. Všechno si hned našel."

Harryho zalilo horko. Přiměl se usmát. „Už jsem jich pár udělal. A většina kuchyní je poskládaná podobně."

„Jo," pokýval Hagrid hlavou, „nejspíš jo. A jsi jinačí, než jsem si myslel."

„Vážně? Je to špatně?"

„Ne," zavrtěl hlavou. „Jsi fajn kluk."

„Na rozdíl od toho nafoukaného cápka, co dělá problémy dřív, než ho vůbec zařadí?" nevesele se usmál Harry.

„Jo. Měl jsem pocit, jako by ti Bradavice vůbec nevoněly."

Sklonil hlavu a protočil prsten na ruce. „Bradavice jsou fajn."

„Tak proč ta deštivá procházka? Proč nezůstat v teple s přáteli?"

„Já myslel, že jsem v teple a s přítelem?" napůl zažertoval.

Hagrid se uchechtl a zavrtěl hlavou. „Dostals mě. Ale teď vážně. Trápí tě něco?"

Snažil se přemýšlet, ale měl v hlavě vymeteno. Zavrtěl hlavou, vyndal sítko a nalil jim.

„Herolde?"

Zatřásl hlavou. „Jsem puberťák na nové škole. Vždycky mě bude něco trápit. Ale není důvod si dělat starosti."

„Tos mě moc neuklidnil. Hele, kdyby tě někdo v koleji trápil, dej mi vědět, jo?"

Stiskl rty a hodil si do čaje tři kostky cukru. „Vím, že tomu lidi nechtěj věřit, ale my držíme při sobě. Není důvod si dělat starosti."

„Já vím," prohlásil ponuře Hagrid. „Stojíme při sobě, dokud se nám víc nehodí se toho divnýho zbavit. To už sem slyšel."

„Tak to není –"

„Ale je. Nemůžeš jim věřit. Bodnou tě do zad. Slíbí ti, že ti pomůže, a pak… Skončíš. Budoucnost, pfff. V tahu. Hůlka… taky."

Harry se na něj pořádně podíval. Měl sevřenou čelist a hodně mrkal. Najednou před sebou viděl mladého Hagrida, který se snažil schovat svého přerostlého mazlíčka. „Máš pravdu. Vždycky se najde někdo, kdo tě může zradit. Ale kvůli jednomu manipulativnímu prospěchářskýmu bastardovi se nenechám připravit o všechno."

„Ale to nejni na tobě."

„Je," ušklíbl se. „Protože já jsem taky zmijozel." Pokrčil rameny a usrkl z šálku. „A vždycky se dá udělat aspoň něco."

Hagrid zvedl obočí. „A co třeba?"

„To záleží." Znovu pokrčil rameny.

„Na čem?"

„Do jaké koleje jsi chodil?"

„Proč?"

„Protože kdybys mu něco provedl, tak by nebelvír odešel s velkou parádou a velmi hlučně. Měl by poslední slovo. A pokusil by se ti aspoň zlomit nos. Havraspár by získal co nejvíce informací a pak je nějak použil. Mrzimor by se postaral, aby byli jeho přátelé v pořádku. A nevím, jestli chci vědět, co by udělal. Možná tě připravil o ty tvoje? A zmijozel… Dejme tomu, že zmijozel by mohl vyjednávat, vydírat nebo se mstít. Ale dovedu si představit, že by udělal vše proto, aby buď víc získal nebo míň ztratil. Výhoda je, že každý z nás je kousek od každýho. Takže je na tobě, co v dané chvíli uděláš."

„Nevim, co tim myslíš," zavrtěl hlavou. „Takže jsi taky zmijozel, a proto budeš stejný?"

„Ne," zavrtěl hlavou. „Jsem zmijozel, a tak se můžu rozhodnout, co je nejlepší pro mě i okolí. Ale vždy je dobrý zastavit někoho, kdo je hrozba a ubližuje ostatním. Nebo aspoň zmenšit škody. Být připraven."

„Herolde, moc ti nerozumím. Zmijozelu se prostě nedá věřit. Tak to je."

„Právě že ne. Jak se rozhodneš, že někomu budeš věřit? Podle koleje ne. A vždycky jen doufáš. Pokud teda nesloží Neporušitelný slib. Doufáš, že tě kamarád nezradí, žena nepodvede a šéf nevykopne. A víš, jak to je. Nepoctivci můžeš vždycky věřit, že bude nepoctivý, v čemž je určitá míra poctivosti, naopak je to ten poctivec, před kterým se musíš mít na pozoru, protože nevíš, kdy se rozhodne být nepoctivý."

Hagrid zatřásl hlavou. „To je taky divný."

„Já vím. Občas moc myslím."

„Jen buď opatrnej."

„Dobře. Budu. Ale fakt, víc si musím dávat pozor na chodbách."

„Mimo Jeskyni byste ale neměli mít spory, ne?"

Překvapeně se na něj podíval. Znal Jeskyni? „To ostatní nám dávají kapky. Ne, že by to někoho zajímalo," dodal hořce. „Trest u vás jsem měl taky proto, že jsem se jen bránil. Ale co se dá dělat." Rozhlídl se po místnosti a všiml si, že většina věcí uvnitř patří Hagridovi. „Není vám tu s Oggem trochu těsno?"

„Jo," zabručel Hagrid. „Proto taky prej bydlí ve vesnici, ale já ti říkám, že to bude kvůli tý paničce."

Harry se chytil nabízené změny tématu. „Paničce?"

„Jo, ale ode mě to nemáš. Doufám, že mu to vyjde. Jinak ten barák, co staví, bude k ničemu."

„Tak to mu taky budu držet palce." Namočil hrudku na delší dobu do čaje a pozoroval, jak uvolněný drobek klesá ke dnu. Po chvilce ticha, kdy byl slyšet jen praskot ohně, se ozval. „Víš, co je zvláštní? Furt po mě někdo něco chce. Furt jsem někdo. Pořád každý sleduje, co udělám. A hlídají mě. Připadám si, jako bych byl pod mikroskopem. Jak mám vědět, kdy záleží lidem na mně a kdy na mém jméně?"

Krb ze strany ozařoval Hagrida oranžovým světlem. V tmavě hnědých očích měl zvláštní lesk. Zbytek srubu byl už v přítmí.

„Hagride?"

Obr zamrkal a stočil pohled na stranu. „Někteří jen chtějí, abys byl v pořádku."

„Já vím. Ale někteří ne. Třeba…"

„Třeba kdo?"

Pokrčil rameny. „O nic nejde. Jen mě znervózňuje ředitel."

„Ředitel?" zavrtěl se Hagrid. „Proč?"

„Víš, jak se na tebe někdy někdo dívá, jako by si byl něco divnýho, do čeho je třeba pořádně dloubnout? Jak ti naskočí husina a ty víš, že něco není v pohodě?"

Zaváhal. „Asi jo."

„Tak takový mám pocit kolem něj." Povzdychl si a prohrábl si vlasy. „Já nevím. Je jako pohádkový dědeček, ale nemám z něj dobrý pocit."

„Proč si to myslíš?"

„Já si to právě nemyslím, ale cítím to. Jako bych nemohl být od něj dost daleko. Všechno ve mně řve, uteč!" Zasmál se. „Ale to nemůžu, protože to by nebylo slušný."

Hagrid se dlouze napil a pak prázdný hrnek s hlasitým ťuknutím postavil zpátky na stůl.

„Hagride? Co se děje?"

„Jen si myslím, že to nebude nic vážnýho. Ředitel má na mysli jen dobro studentů. Je to skvělý muž. Lepšího bych nenašel."

Harry na vteřinu zavřel oči. Jasně že je. „Rozumím ti. A máš pravdu. Asi jen blázním. Koneckonců, jsem jeho student."

„Jasně," usmál se Hagrid a Harryho bodlo v hrudi, s jakou upřímností to udělal.

Harry dopil, strčil si čajem rozměklou hrudku do pusy a vstal. „Už bude večerka, půjdu."

„Tak dobře. Měj se pěkně a dávej na sebe pozor. Žádné tresty!"

Zasmál se a přehodil přes sebe plášť. „Jasně. Znáš mě."

„A Herolde?"

Harryho zarazil jeho tón. „Ano?"

„Kdybys někdy něco potřeboval. Popovídat nebo tak, přiď. Jako dneska. Nevim, pročs ty věci říkal mně, ale jsem rád, že…" popadl hrnky a dal je do dřezu. „Jsem rád, že ses mi svěřil."

Harry polkl a přikývl. Sevřelo se mu hrdlo a oči se mu zalily. „Jo, v pohodě." Jeho hlas zněl huhlavě. „Díky za to. Fajn se s tebou povídá."

„To sem rád," usmál se Hagrid.

„Tak já půjdu. Měj se hezky a ještě jednou díky."

„Jasně," Hagrid ho poplácal po zádech. „Měj se."

Vyšel ven a popotáhl. Přestalo pršet a už byla skoro úplná tma. Hrad svítil stále stejně hezky, ale světla se začala rozmazávat. Harry se při pohledu na školu ušklíbl a hrubě si utřel tváře. V půli cesty vyštrachal krabičku cigaret. Zapálil si a pak pomalu vydechl kouř. Díval se, jak se rozplývá ve vzduchu, a už poněkolikáté se zamyslel, jestli mu to stojí za to. Bylo by lehké se na to prostě vykašlat. Na všechno.

Po třetí cigaretě už byl zase sám sebou. Narovnal se v ramenou, kouzlem si osvěžil obličej, odstranil všechen pach tabáku, co se dal, a pak se štědře navoněl kolínskou. Naštěstí mu zbývala ještě půlka. Vešel do hradu a snadno se zamíchal mezi studenty mířící z večeře i na ni. Několikrát se usmál a kývl na lidi, co ho zdravili, a občas s někým prohodil i pár slov nebo zavtipkoval. Ve Velké síni si sedl na volné místo uprostřed stolu a s úsměvem poslouchal konverzaci spolužáků. Zatímco krájel steak s perfektním úchopem a přikyvoval Spavinově monologu o nejnovějším zasedání Starostolce, přemítal nad tím, jak je snadné zapadnout, když od vás nikdo nečeká nic šíleného.

Cestou do Jeskyně se ještě zastavil v knihovně. Vždycky ho čekala esej, kterou bylo třeba napsat, příklady nebo hůlkařský časopis. Ale tentokrát zamířil k sekci práva a našel nejnovější zákoník. Při večeři si uvědomil, že ho ještě pořád čeká zmijozelská zkouška z práva. Už měl skoro všechny témata sobotních lekcí splněné. Zbývala ekonomie, právo a tanec. Tomu, co říkal Spavin, rozuměl. Nebylo to žádné věštění z koule, byla to jen úprava zákona o zákazu experimentálního křížení. Ale mohl by si už konečně projít poznámky a pročíst si zákony, na které Julie kladla důraz.

S vypůjčenou knihou v ruce a venkovním pláštěm přehozeným přes ruku šel zvolna chodbou. Přemýšlel nad tím, proč se takové kurzy o kouzelnickém světě nedělaly i za něj. Nebo o tom jen nevěděl? V dálce byl slyšet hovor studentů a portrétů a všechno působilo klidně. Usmál se a zatočil za roh. Chodba byla prázdná, ale jak minul výklenek s brněním, zamrazilo ho. Uvolnil ramena a pokračoval. Ledabyle si upravil plášť na levé ruce. V ten moment zaslechl šepot. Rychle ukročil doprava a připravenou hůlkou zakouzlil štít. Barevný paprsek se odrazil v místě levého stehna a vnořil se do zdi. Okamžitě si stoupl k oknu, aby měl chráněná záda.

Ticho. Harrymu bušilo srdce, palcem přejížděl po dřevě hůlky a sledoval prázdnou chodbu před sebou. Na nic se nezaměřoval, jako když hledal zlatonku. Koutkem oka zahlédl pohyb na druhém konci chodby. Poznal postavu, co vyšla ze zákrutu.

„Ahoj Lupine," řekl potichu a stále pozorně sledoval chodbu.

Viděl, jak se Lupin zarazil. „Co se děje?"

Chvíli poslouchal a pak pokračoval, i když se na Lupina ani nepodíval. „Nejsem si tak úplně jistý…" zarazil se a zase chvíli jen zíral do prázdna. „Myslím, že mě někdo chtěl proklít."

„Vážně? Jsi v pořádku?" zněl starostlivě.

Věděl, že ta osoba tu ještě někde mohla být. „Jo. Neměl moc dobrou mušku. Nevíš náhodou o někom?"

Lupin už přišel skoro k němu a teď se zavrtěl. „Ne."

„Vážně?"

Sklopil oči k zemi. „Jo, promiň."

Harry sklonil hůlku a protočil rameny. „V pohodě. Pohlídej mi záda, jo? Nedělá mi dobře být tak stažený. Ještě bych mohl rozprášit brnění nebo tak něco."

Lupin přikývl a pohledem zase zabloudil k prázdnému místu na chodbě. „Jasně, spolehni se."

Už stál úplně uvolněně, i když se měl pořád na pozoru. „Díky. Vážím si toho. Jak se vlastně máš?"

Trhl rameny a pokusil se usmát. „Dobře. Znáš to. Škola."

Harry se taky usmál a s hůlkou stále v ruce si poupravil plášť klouzající dolů. "Vím, co tím myslíš. Občas toho je…" zarazil se, když zase uslyšel syknutí a šramot. Žádné kouzlo ale nepřišlo, a tak pokračoval: „Hodně. Občas toho je hodně."

Lupin přešlápl a přešel mezi Harryho a to místo, kam se pořád díval. „Jo, je to tak. Zvlášť, když lidi občas dělají problémy."

Harry by přísahal, že právě po někom střelil pohledem. „S tím musíš mít jako prefekt dost práce," podotkl.

Někdo se uchechtl.

Harry se prudce otočil s napřaženou hůlkou, ale nic dalšího se nestalo. Lupin ho vykuleně pozoroval. „Promiň," usmál se. „Musíš si myslet, že mi straší ve věži."

„Řekl bych, že za to můžou spíš bradavičtí duchové," pověděl Lupin zvolna. „Už jsi potkal Protivu?"

Harry se usmál. „Jo, je to pěkný kvítko."

„Právě. Možná bys měl jít. Vypadá to, že zase plánuje nějakou levárnu."

Harry naklonil hlavu a podíval se do prázdné chodby. „Asi máš pravdu, pane prefekte. Zatím se měj."

Lupinovi se evidentně ulevilo. „Jo, ty taky. Ahoj!"

Rozešel se chodbou a v ruce měl stále připravenou hůlku. Přiměl se jít pomalu a uvolněně zároveň. Měl z toho špatný pocit. Na druhou stranu chtěl Remusovi věřit. Jakmile zašel za další roh, uslyšel šeptání. Znělo to, jako by se s Lupinem někdo potichu hádal. Pousmál se a šel dál. Tak nějak tušil, kdo to byl. A musel uznat, že byl rád, že to nakonec nemusel řešit.

V Jeskyni si odnesl plášť do pokoje a převlékl se do pohodlnějšího neformálního hábitu, skoro na úrovni županu nebo pyžama. Byl ale pořád kvalitní a vypadal elegantně. Rozpustil si vlasy, aby pořádně proschly, popadl poznámky a knihu Starostolce a vzal si je do společenské místnosti. Když mu nebude něco jasné, může se kohokoliv zeptat. A když ho lidi budou otravovat, prostě se sebere a půjde zpátky do pokoje. Nebo do studovny. Ve společence si našel pohodlné křeslo u okna a dal se do čtení. Četlo se to zdlouhavě, ale díky poznámkám to docela šlo.

Za nějakou dobu si naproti přitáhl křeslo Severus. Prohodili spolu pár obvyklých vět a pak se každý zase věnoval tomu svému. Když po chvíli Harry vzhlédl, všiml si, že Severusovi klesla hlava. Potichu se zasmál a zavrtěl hlavou.

„Hodně pracuje," uslyšel nad sebou.

Otočil se a usmál se na Meredith. Po tom debaklu během Slavnostního zahájení se mu přišla omluvit za svou neurvalost a od té doby si docela rozuměli. „Už to tak vypadá."

Obešla křeslo a rukou přejela po jeho hraně. Usmála se na něj. „Jak se dneska máš?"

Pokrčil rameny. „Studijně. Jako obvykle."

„Aha." Sklopila pohled na opěrku a kreslila na ni kroužky. Pak se nadechla a usmála se na něj. „Dneska vypadáš dobře. Takhle ti ty vlasy sluší."

Harry si je prohrábl. Byly pořád trochu vlhké a vlnily se jako blázen. „Vážně? No vidíš, možná bych měl moknout častěji."

Zasmála se. „To zní dobře."

Usmál se a přikývl. Díval se na ni, jak stojí u jeho křesla a přenáší váhu z nohy na nohu. „Copak?"

Nadechla se, zavrtěla hlavou, znovu se nadechla a zarazila se. Při tom si pořád proplétala prsty.

„No tak, ven s tím," pobídl ji.

Znovu se nadechla a přikývla. „Nešel bys se mnou do Prasinek?" zeptala se slabě.

Než se stačil zmoci na odpověď, dala se na ústup. „Počkej!" zarazil ji a vstal.

„Ano?" Nadějně se usmála.

„Pojďme si sednout k oknu, ano?" Nabídl jí paži přesně podle způsobů a odvedl ji k blízkému sedáku.

Nechal ji posadit se první. Nervózně se na něj usmála a on jí úsměv oplatil.

„Meredith, ani nemůžu popsat, jak moc mi tvé pozvání zalichotilo-"

„Ale nepůjdeš," dořekla za něj zklamaně.

Přikývl. „Nepůjdu. Kromě toho že-"

„Ne, nemusíš mi nic vysvětlovat. Chápu to." Začala se zvedat.

„Prosím," zarazil ji. „Rád bych ti to vysvětlil. Alespoň trochu."

Odvrátila pohled a pozorovala hejna svítících ryb. „Tak spusť. Prostě nehledáš vztah s někým, kdo-"

„Přesně," skočil jí do řeči. „Nehledám vztah. Vůbec žádný."

Odfrkla si.

„Co?"

„A co Evansová?"

„Co s ní?"

„Prosím tě," protočila oči a založila si ruce pod prsy. „Každý se sází, kdy nasadíš Potterovi parohy."

Harry se uchechtl a zakroutil hlavou. „Věř mi, se mnou to nemá nic společného."

„To si vykládej rybičkám."

„Ale no tak. S Lily chodit nikdy nebudu. To mi vážně nikdo nevěří?"

„Nikdo taky nemluví o chození." Chytila ho za ruku. „Řekni, co má a já ne?"

„Kromě toho, že mi věří, když jí něco řeknu? Že je opravdová kamarádka?" Odtáhl ruku a tentokrát si založil ruce on. „To bude asi tak všechno. Hele," povzdechl si, „tyhle Prasinky mám plno. A kdybych s tebou někam šel, bylo by to jen jako přátelé a nebylo by z toho něco víc jednoduše proto, že nemám o holky ani o chození zájem. Přijdeš mi jako fajn a chytrá holka, se kterou by mohla být zábava. Ale nemyslím si, že bys chtěla ztrácet čas s někým neperspektivním, když můžeš jít na rande s kýmkoliv jiným."

Zamyšleně ho pozorovala. „Vážně tě holky vůbec nezajímají?"

Přikývl. „Vztah je teď to poslední, co potřebuju."

„Nemusí jít zrovna o vztah," namítla.

„Nejsem ten typ kluka," pokrčil rameny a podíval se z okna ven. Kromě toho ještě stále… měl dysfunkci. Ne že by mu na tom záleželo. Ale záleželo.

„Dobře."

„Dobře?"

„Dobře," přikývla Meredith. „Beru na vědomí. Ale i tak bych s tebou ráda někdy něco podnikla. Jako kamarádka."

„Vážně?"

„Vážně. Bude to zajímavé, oddechnout si a neřešit, abych byla vždycky tip ťop."

Zvedl obočí. „Nemám se urazit?"

Zasmála se a plácla ho po paži. „Můžeš to zkusit. Ale asi ti to nebude nic platné."

Sklesle našpulil rty. „To je škoda. No, nic jiného mi nezbývá."

„Chytrý kluk," pochválila ho blahosklonně a vstala. Harry okamžitě vstal taky. „Díky, že jsi mi to vysvětlil. Asi jsi mi ušetřil pár minut plných obviňování."

„Jen minut?"

„No dobře," zasmála se. „Dejme tomu, že nocí."

„Chceš prozradit tajemství?" spiklenecky zašeptal.

Přišla blíž a pozorně poslouchala.

„Přesně kvůli tomu jsem to udělal," svěřil se šeptem.

Usmála se na něj. „Mám chuť tě obejmout. Můžu tě obejmout?" zeptala se skoro neslyšně.

Zarazil se. Jedno objetí neuškodí, ne? Roztáhl ruce a s úsměvem zvedl obočí. Její úsměv se ještě rozšířil a rychle, snad aby si to nerozmyslel, ho objala kolem pasu. Připadal si šíleně neohrabaný, když jí objímal zpátky. Pak ji spěšně pustil a ona okamžitě ustoupila.

Ještě jednou se na něj usmála. „Díky, Herolde. Pak se domluvíme, kdy něco podnikneme, jo?"

„Jasně," přikývl, a když pružně odešla, sedl si zpátky do svého křesla.

„To bylo zajímavé," podotkl Severus.

„Už jsi vzhůru."

„Stalo se něco?"

Pohodlněji se usadil a vzal si knížku. „Coby? Spousta věcí. Proč?"

Severus ho dlouze pozoroval tím pronikavým pohledem. Harry se nezavrtěl.

„Vypadáš jako… nevím." Zaluskal, jak se snažil vymyslet, co to bylo.

„Začínáš mě děsit," zasmál se Harry nervózně.

Severus si stoupl a přišel k němu blíž. Sklonil se a studoval ho, jako by byl nějaký zajímavý výzkum. Pak si neslyšně něco zamumlal, narovnal se a vrátil se zpátky.

„Tak co je?"

Severus si poklepal prsty po rtu. „Je to kombinace více věcí. Zaprvé, vzhled. Lehce zmoklý, rozcuchaný, ale ležérní. Vypadá to, že ti je dobře ve vlastní kůži. A sedíš tak taky. Postoj máš vždycky dobrý, ale teď je zároveň i uvolněný. A máš v sobě něco, co jako by říkalo, že jsi zrovna vyhrál souboj. A voníš po dešti, kouři, tabáku a citrusech. Kolik sis dal té kolínské?"

„Evidentně ne dost. Ty cigarety jdou těžko zakrýt."

„Chápu. Takže abych to shrnul. Voníš dobře, vypadáš dobře, chováš se uvolněně a sebevědomě. Vlastně jsi první, na koho se každý podívá, když vejde do místnosti. Vážně."

Harry měl s každou jeho větou čím dál větší sucho v puse. „A co s tím mám dělat?" zeptal se a založil si ruce na hrudi.

„Nevypadat tak dobře a nechovat se jako hvězda?"

„Ale já se tak nechovám! Nedělám vůbec nic zajímavého. Nikdo nemá důvod si mě všímat!"

Severus se usmál. „Víš, asi stačí to, jaký jsi."

Harry začal tlouct hlavou dozadu o opěradlo. „To mě vážně nebaví. Jen se chci učit."

„Já vím. Možná to říkej často a dost nahlas a lidi přestaneš bavit. A mezitím ti zkusím najít nějaký lektvar, který by pomohl s tím cigaretovým zápachem. Ať nemusíš používat tolik tý kolínský. Je dost… omamná."

„Nemyslíš si, že by to bylo jako lektvar lásky, že ne?"

Severus naproti němu ztuhl a pak se zasmál. „Lektvar lásky? Myslíš, že by ti někdo něco přidával do jídla?"

„Ne," zavrtěl hlavou. „Ale co ta kolínská? Co když tak funguje? Jako lektvar lásky?"

Zvedl obočí. „Lektvar lásky v kolínské? To bys byl přece zamilovaný ty. Jsi do někoho zamilovaný?"

Harry zakroutil hlavou a naznačil, že po něm tu knihu hodí. „Moc vtipný. Vážně. Ale co když-"

„Harry," povzdechl si Severus. „Kdyby to tak bylo, tak jsem z tebe úplně na větvi, protože spolu trávíme spoustu času. Stejně jako kluci v pokoji. A Lily. A učitelé. A kromě Křiklana, projevil o tebe někdo z nich nemístný zájem?"

Zamyslel se. „Máš pravdu. To byla hloupost."

„Žádná hloupost, ale nedělej si s tím starosti. Jen je Noreen fakt dobrá a voníš dobře. Tečka. A veškeré kouzlo, kterého se tak bojíš, závisí na tvém osobním šarmu. Takže buď v klidu."

„Tak dobře. Jen mi to přijde zvláštní." Zvedl se a popadl knihu do ruky. „Asi půjdu do pokoje."

„Jasně. A Harry?"

„Jo?"

Severus se na něj usmál. „Pusť to z hlavy."

Harry zakroutil hlavou. „Tobě se to řekne."


	26. Walpurgští rytíři

**Sisi,**zklamu tě. Nejen že žádné orgie nebudou, ale Severus s Harrym si to mezi ně nakráčí a ještě udělají vlny!

Za betování děkuju **Turkey_the_bird**, za podporu **AbigailSnape** a nejlepší **Bloody**, která tuhle povídku znala ještě, když kluci úplně všechno zvládali sami bez pomoci dospělých. To byly časy...

* * *

„Můžeš se aspoň tvářit, že nejdeš na popravu?"

Severus si znovu upravil svůj nejlepší hábit. „Fakt vtipný, Harry. Mám to rovně? Jak vypadám? Jak to, že jsi tak klidný? Copak ti vůbec nedochází, že je to možná nejdůležitější setkání v životě?"

„Prosim tě, zas tak důležitý není."

„Ale je," nedal se Severus. „Tobě to možná je jedno, ale ne všichni zdědíme celý byznys jako někdo. A i tak se hodí mít dobrý kontrakty."

Harry ho chytil za rameno. „Máš pravdu. Promiň. Bude to dobrý, věř mi. Uděláš dobrý dojem."

„Neměl bych tam vůbec chodit. Bez tebe by mě nepozvali."

„Máš pozvánku? Máš. Tak vidíš. Aspoň vidíš, že i já jsem dobrý kontakt."

Severus přikývl, ale s hroudou v žaludku se nic pozitivního nestalo.

Chvíli šli vesnicí ke Třem košťatům v tichu. Harry byl protivně klidný. Vypadal podobně, jako když šel k řediteli. Severus jen nevěděl, jestli si s tím dal takovou práci kvůli němu nebo kvůli sobě. On se rozhodně stresoval kvůli sobě, ale byl rád, že se i Harry snaží. I když mu to zřejmě bylo jedno. Dokonce se nechal i přesvědčit, aby použil víc kolínské. Posledních pár dní ji používal jen velmi opatrně. Znovu se na něj podíval. Šel pružně a vypadal nóbl a jeden koutek měl zvednutý v mírném úsměvu. Najednou ho zamrazilo.

„Co je, Seve? Tváříš se jako u mučení."

Popadl ho za rukáv. „Slib, že nebudeš dělat nějaké blbosti. Prosím! Že se budeš chovat slušně?"

Harry zakroutil hlavou, jako by byl Sev malý kluk. „Ale prosím tě. Proč bych ti dělal ostudu? Neboj. Budu se chovat slušně. A etiketu už mám splněnou. Měl jsem důkladné učitele. Buď bez obav."

„Slibuješ?"

„Slibuju. A jestli to zvořu, koupím ti jakoukoliv hračku budeš chtít."

„Už jsi mi slíbil ten kaviár," namítl.

„Ten platí. Ale tohle bude, když to nedopadne dobře. Co ty na to?"

„Přijdeš na mizinu."

„Tímhle tempem nejdřív za čtyři roky. A to bys musel mít hodně drahý vkus."

„Co když si vyberu hodně drahou hračku?"

„Pokud bude cena úměrná traumatu, tak klidně."

„Víš, žes mě moc neuklidnil?" Znovu si zkontroloval zapnuté rukávy.

„Bude to v pohodě. Buď v klidu. Jsou to jen lidi."

„Ale ne jen tak nějaký lidi!"

„Já vím. Hele, jestli se nepřestaneš stresovat, mohlo by mě napadnout, že bys mě měl něčím přesvědčit ty."

Ztuhl a polil ho pot. „Co tím myslíš?"

Harry ho poplácal po rameni. „Máš šikovný ruce. Můžeš mi udělat jakýkoliv lektvar, který si myslíš, že mi pomůže. Suroviny ti samozřejmě zaplatím."

Odfrkl si. „Tohle je pro tebe dohoda na houby."

„Takže nepřijímáš?"

„To jsem neřek. Jen by ses měl naučit lepší."

Harry se ušklíbl. „Jo? A co je s touhle špatně?"

„No, jestli mi ty děláš laskavost, že mě bereš s sebou, tak ti ji já mám nějak oplatit. Což," zdůraznil, „pro teď vůbec neplatí, protože jsme se předtím dohodli, že laskavost dělám já tobě a dostanu za to kaviár."

„Jasně, pokračuj."

„No, takže za laskavost by se dalo považovat, že ti uvařím lektvar. Ale zaplacení přísad sis měl nechat na vyjednávání, ne s tím tak plýtvat. Taky's mi řek, že ti můžu uvařit, co budu chtít. Moh' by to být úplně jednoduchý lektvar na plynatost a bylo by to."

„Ale já nemám plynatost."

„Máš. Když spíš."

„Zpátky k tématu. Já vím, že bys mě jen tak neodbyl obyčejným lektvarem."

„A kde bereš tu důvěru?"

Pokrčil rameny a sáhl si do kapsy. „Znám tě."

„Vážně?"

„Jo, nejsi takový kretén, jak se tváříš." Vyndal z krabičky cigaretu.

„Kretén?" zasmál se. „No tak to dík."

„Bez urážek. Už dávno jsem změnil názor."

Severus protočil oči. „Paráda. Takže takhle každýmu připadám? Jako kretén?"

„Ne. Ale pamatuješ si, jak jsi nebyl zrovna nejlíp naložený, když jsme se poprvé potkali?"

„Zničil jsi mi kouzlo!"

„Jo, a ty jsi mi to dal dostatečně najevo. Dovedeš být dost děsivý, když chceš."

Založil si ruce na hrudi a zvedl obočí. „Já? Děsivý? To sotva."

Harry k němu mávl rukou s cigaretou. „Vidíš, přesně o tom mluvím. Minimálně zastrašující. Velmi." Zmateně se podíval na nezapálenou cigaretu. „Kdy jsem? To je jedno." Vrátil ji zpátky a pokračoval: „Rozhodně si tě nikdo nechce proti sobě poštvat."

„Jo, jasně," přikývl. „A škrkny fakt existují."

Harry důrazně přikývl. „Na ty si je opravdu potřeba dávat pozor."

„Jsi blázen."

„Jo, já vím." Otevřel dveře a pokynul mu. „Můžeme?"

Severus se rozhlédl a uvědomil si, že už došli ke Třem košťatům. Najednou měl v puse sucho a naprázdno polkl. Vevnitř následoval Harryho k baru, kde leštil sklenice postarší čaroděj s blonďatou bradkou.

„Zdravím, co to bude, pánové?"

„Citronádu s mátou pro mě, prosím. Co si dáš ty, Seve?"

„Ehm… to samý."

„Takže dvě citronády. To budou tři srpce za každou."

Sáhl si do kapsy, ale Harry ho zarazil: „To je na mě."

Kývnutím přikývl a nechal ho vyskládat šest srpců na pult.

Hospodský postavil dvě orosené sklenice na stůl. „Tady to máte."

„Děkujeme. A prozradil byste nám, kudy se jde do salónku?"

„Vy jdete na tu slezinu? To je za támhletěmi dveřmi." Hodil tam hlavou. „Ale v tom případě si tohle nechte," postrčil peníze zpátky k Harrymu. „Všichni mají otevřený účet."

„Děkuju," usmál se Harry. „Ale zaplatím. Rád mám všechny účty vyřízené."

„Tomu zas rozumím, to jo." Vzal si peníze zpátky. „Užijte si to."

Harry přikývl, popadl obě sklenice a vydal se k salónku. Severus s ním rychle srovnal krok. „Jsme tu brzo," zašeptal.

„Jen dvacet minut. To není tak brzo. Můžeme si najít místo vzadu a povídat si. Otevřeš mi?"

Rychle Harrymu otevřel dveře a nechal ho projít.

„Je mi líto, salónek máme pronajatý my. Uzavřená společnost," zastavil je nadutý hlas.

„Ach, skutečně?" podivil se Harry a zavrtěl hlavou. „Taková škoda. No nic. Půjdeme?"

Severus se zrovna stačil postavit vedle něj. „No… Jestli chceš?"

Timothy Tremblay, který rovnal židle, se otočil. „Herolde, přišels! To je super. Danieli, oni jsou pozvaní. Ještě to tu připravujeme, ale jestli chcete, můžete si sednout…"

„Sedneme si tam dozadu," ukázal Harry k oknu jednou limonádou. „Nenechte se rušit."

„Jasně, jasně. A dovol, abych ti představil Daniela Goyla. Danieli, to je Herold Ollivander a jeho přítel, Severus Snape."

„Těší mě. Potřásl bych si s vámi rukou, ale…" Harry se zasmál a ukázal plné ruce. „To bude muset počkat. Půjdeme si sednout. Jako bychom tu nebyli."

Timothy nervózně přikývl a Daniel Goyle se usmál a odpověděl: „Jistě. Jste tu dnes poprvé?"

„Ano, Musím říct, že jsme dost zvědaví."

„Vítejte. Stojí to za to. Věřte mi, nebudete litovat. Přijde spousta lidí, co už odešla z Bradavic, a podělí se s vámi o spoustu zajímavostí."

„Tak na to se už teď těšíme. Půjdeme si sednout, zatím." Kývl na ně a odmanévroval mezi napůl rozestavěnými židlemi k oknu, kde položil sklenky na parapet.

„Říkal jsem ti, že jsme tu moc brzo," sykl na něj Severus.

Harry se na něj falešně usmál. „Přesně tak. Překvapili jsme je," pokračoval potichu stále s tím úsměvem. „Takže jsme ve výhodě. Sedni si a užij si limonádu."

Severus ho poslechl a Harry si sedl taky. Okamžitě si ale zase stoupl. Teď už se ale mračil. „Ta židle je dost nepohodlná. Co tvoje?"

Poposedl si a kradmo se podíval po Timothym s Danielem. Rovnali židle, ale Timothy Harryho nervózně pozoroval.

Harry přeměnil židli na čalouněné křeslo, které jen hlásilo pohodlí. „Pojď si sednout sem."

Přesedl si a spokojeně se uvelebil. Harry rychle přeměřil i druhou židli a sedl si naproti němu.

„Uvolni se."

Odfrkl si. „Řekni jak a hned to udělám."

„No, povol čelist. Uvolni břicho, povol půlky. Opři se do křesla. Přehoď nohu přes nohu. Usměj se."

Severus se pokusil udělat všechno, jak Harry řekl.

„No, to je spíš škleb. Víš co, smát se nemusíš, jen když se tak budeš cítit."

„Tak jo."

„To je lepší. Vypadáš teď klidně a váženě."

Napřímil se a urovnal si hábit přes koleno.

Harry se rozhlédl a usmál se na Timothyho, který se bavil s někým novým. „K čemu vlastně potřebuješ ten kaviár?"

„Na pleťovou kosmetiku. Je dobrý pro zachování elastičnosti pleti."

„To zní jako něco pro starší lidi? Chce to někdo z učitelů?"

Zamračil se na něj. „O zákaznících nemluvím, to víš dobře, ne?"

„Promiň, máš pravdu. Hloupá otázka."

Severus přikývl a napil se. Harry ho pozoroval a zase se usmíval. „Co?!"

„Ale nic."

„Co?"

„Jen, že už rozhodně nevypadáš nervózně."

Protočil oči a potlačil nutkání do Harryho kopnout. „Někdy jsi otravný, víš to?"

Ten se jen víc usmál a napil se.

„Herolde?"

„Ano, Timothy?" zeptal se Harry sedmáka, který je sem pozval. Vedle něj stál vysoký a elegantní kouzelník. Když ho Severus poznal, nenápadně se napřímil.

„Můžu ti představit Luciuse Malfoye? Je jedním z našich hlavních členů."

Harry se usmál a postavil se. „Velmi mě těší, pane Malfoy," pozdravil ho s lehkou úklonou.

Taky se uklonil. „Říkejte mi Lucius, všichni jsme tu přátelé."

„Dobrá, Luciusi, v tom případě mi vy říkejte Herolde." Otočil se na Severuse. „Severusi, znáš se už s Luciusem Malfoyem?"

V Severusovi hrklo, ale rychle se postavil. „Věřím, že jen od vidění." Do smíchu mu nebylo, tak na něj jen kývl podle etikety.

Lucius se na něj usmál. „Ano, pamatuji si tě z Bradavic, jak se daří?"

„Dobře," pokrčil rameny. „Ve škole se toho moc nezměnilo."

Přikývl. „Ach tak. Přišli jste spolu?"

„Ano," usmál se na něj Harry. „Byli jsme nuceni narychlo změnit plány, ale nakonec jsme dorazili. Vážíme si Timothyho pozvání."

„Rád slyším, že jste si na náš našli čas, ve svém přeplněném programu," pronesl zlehka.

Severus polkl. Neznělo mu to vůbec dobře. Harry si toho ale vůbec nevšímal.

„Ano, ano. Bylo to trochu zapeklité. Severus je tvrdý vyjednavač a měnit plány není v povaze ani jednoho z nás, ale nakonec jsme tu. Řekli jsme si, že zajít sem aspoň jednou neuškodí."

„Nemáte v plánu s k nám vrátit?" Lucius se zatvářil překvapeně.

Harry se usmál a pokynul na židli opodál. „Posadíte se u nás?"

Lucius si ho přeměřil a přikývl. „Možná na chvíli. Později se budu muset vzdálit. Povězte, jak plný je program Herolda Ollivandera?" Přitáhl si židli a posadil se.

Harry se zasmál a poklepal ho po koleni. „Víc, než byste myslel. Je náročné vměstnat tolik věcí do jediného týdne. Skloubit studium v Bradavicích s hůlkařstvím a neopomenout při tom drahocenné blízké. Škola jako taková mi zabírá v týdnu příliš mnoho času, a proto jistě chápete, jak jsou pro mě víkendy vzácné. Zejména ty prasinkové."

„Jistě, jistě." Smetl si z kolene smítko. „Chystáte se převzít obchod s hůlkami?"

Zasmál se a zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne v blízké budoucnosti. Ještě mě čeká spousta studia v této oblasti."

„A co tedy máte v plánu, Herolde?"

Pokrčil rameny a opřel se. „Učit se u těch nejlepších po světě, při té příležitosti cestovat a poznávat jiné kultury a magii."

„A ty, Severusi?" obrátil se na něj.

To ho překvapilo, ale snažil se to nedat najevo. „Zajímám se o lektvary."

„To je dost široké. Něco specifického?"

Pokrčil rameny. „Stát se Mistrem zní slibně. Jestli budu pokračovat výzkumem nebo vlastním podnikáním, to ještě uvidím."

„Ano, Severus je v lektvarech velmi dobrý. Už teď vaří půlce školy."

Šlehl po Harrym pohledem. Ten se na něj nevinně culil. „Neposlouchejte ho. Rád přehání."

Harry se pobaveně zasmál a zakroutil hlavou. Pak se naklonil k Luciusovi a spiklenecky zašeptal. „Tváří se skromně, ale je opravdu dobrý. Doslova mi zachránil život!"

Lucius teď pozoroval Severuse s novým zájmem. „Opravdu?"

„Ano. Ještě se nenaučil vychloubat, i když u něj asi platí, že za něj mluví jeho činy."

„Skutečně?"

„Přece bych vám nelhal, Luciusi. Zeptejte se někoho ve škole. Nebo ještě líp, nechte si od něj něco uvařit. A uvidíte, o čem mluvím."

Potlačil nutkání ošít se a raději zabodl do Harryho pohled. „Herold rád přehání."

„Ale vůbec ne! Věřte mi, Luciusi, že říkám naprostou a nepřikrášlenou pravdu."

„Takže vám, Herolde, opravdu zachránil život?"

Harry se usmál a podíval se na Severuse. „Přesně tak."

„Jak?"

Změřil si ho a zasmál se. „Tím si přeci nebudeme kazit den, ne?"

Lucius uhnul pohledem. „Máte pravdu, Herolde. Omlouvám se. Jsem rád, že jste v pořádku."

„Ano, to jsme dva," mávl Harry rukou a zase se napil. Limonády zbývala ve sklenici už jen půlka. „Řekněte, Luciusi, co máme od dnešního setkání čekat?"

„Jen přátelské povídání. Po škole je těžké se prosadit a my tomu moc dobře rozumíme. Proto jsme tady. Mluvíme o příležitostech. A jak je správně uchopit. Taky je pro některé dost obtížné nahlédnout do dnešní politiky. Pochopit, kdo se jak a proč chová. Ve Starostolci je všechno propojené. A nejde jen o politiku. Obchod. Vzdělání. Bankovnictví. Charita. Je toho spousta. A každý si tu něco najde. Jen počkejte a uvidíte, Herolde."

„Zní to zajímavě, to ano," přikývl Harry. „O čem budete mluvit vy, Luciusi?"

Usmál se. „Nechte se překvapit." Postavil se a uhladil si hábit. „Za chvíli to začne, půjdu se připravit. Jestli budete mít ještě žízeň, objednejte si na nás účet."

Harry přikývl. „Děkujeme."

„A Severusi, rád bych si s tebou potom promluvil o lektvarech. Budeš mít na mě čas?"

Odkašlal si a přikývl. „Ano, budu."

„Výborně. Tak zatím, pánové." Kývl na ně a odešel.

Severus se rozhlédl. Salónek se rychle zaplnil a bzučel tichým hovorem.

„Víš," zašeptal Harry zamyšleně. Severus se naklonil, aby líp slyšel. „Tenhle salónek nebyl zrovna poslem dobrých zpráv, když jsem tu byl naposledy. Dozvěděl jsem se…" polkl a zavrtěl hlavou.

„Co?"

Usmál se a zamrkal. „Rodina je někdy hodně složitá záležitost."

Přikývl a chytil ho za předloktí. „Někdy je hodně složitá." Usmál se. „Pamatuješ se na toho chlápka, z mého domu?" zeptal se spiklenecky.

Harry zmateně přikývl.

Naklonil se blíž a zakryl si ústa dlaní. „Tak to byl můj otec," zašeptal.

Harry se uchechtl a pak se začal smát nahlas.

Severus se pousmál a opřel se zpátky do křesla.

„Seve, promiň, že se směju, ale…" vrtěl hlavou a dál se pochechtával.

„Já vím, jsem prostě úžasnej," ušklíbl se a napil se své limonády.

„Naprosto," souhlasil Harry a taky upil. Postavil poloprázdnou sklenici na parapet a vstal. „Jdu pro další. Dáš si ještě? Nebo ležák? Čaj? Něco ostřejšího?"

„Čaj by byl fajn," připustil.

„Už se to nese," zazubil se na něj Harry a elegantně se propletl mezi stolky a křesly pryč.

Usmál se, zakroutil hlavou a poposedl si. Harry byl někdy fakt šašek.

Lucius Malfoy přešel dopředu a odkašlal si. „Vítám vás, přátelé, na našem setkání. Jsem rád, že jsme se tu dnes sešli v takovém počtu. Ze začátku bych se s Vámi rád podělil o několik nových úspěchů našich členů. Evan se zasnoubil s nádhernou Marianne Volant, francouzskou dědičkou vážené rodiny Volant."

Salónkem se ozval potlesk a jeden chlapík vepředu se postavil a s úklonou přijal gratulace.

„Dále bych chtěl pogratulovat Benjaminovi Traversovi. Úspěšně absolvoval přijímací kurz ministerstva kouzel a získal lukrativní místo v Oddělení prosazování magického práva. Jen tak dál, Benjamine, jen tak dál."

Ještě větší potlesk se rozlehl salónkem.

„A dovolte, abych vám přiblížil, o jak velký úspěch se jedná. Benjamin ukončil studium v Bradavicích teprve před několika měsíci a už je na pozici asistenta oddělení."

Teď už všichni jásali a poplácávali dalšího červenajícího se mladíka po zádech.

„A nakonec, bych velmi rád pogratuloval Michealovi Mulciberovi. Minulý týden byl povýšen na pozici zástupce vedoucího Útvaru pro mezinárodní kouzelnické obchodní normy."

Bouřlivý potlesk trval dlouho a ještě zesílil, když se malý brunet s úsměvem postavil vedle Luciuse. Severus viděl, jak se Harry propletl s tácem s nápoji zpátky k němu.

„O co jsem přišel?" zeptal se šeptem a nabídl Severusovi šálek čaje.

Severus si ho vzal. Potěšeně si všiml, že už tam má mléko. „Úspěchy členů. Rosier se zasnoubil, Travers má novou práci a tady Michael byl právě povýšen," shrnul mu potichu.

Harry přikývl. „Šťastlivci." Ale nezněl, jako by to tak myslel.

„Jsi v pohodě?"

Usmál se. „Jo, jasně. Jen je tu moc lidí."

„To jo."

Potlesk utichl a Mulciber se ujal slova: „Děkuju, Luciusi. Nevím, jak slovy vyjádřit svou vděčnost. Ale pravdou je, že nebýt vás, nebýt mých přátel tady, nikdy bych toho nedosáhl. Předtím jsem nevěděl, jakou budu mít kariéru. Co budu dělat. Otec mě tlačil, abych ze sebe něco udělal, ale jeho rady zase až tak moc efektivní nebyly. Ne. To díky našim setkáním, našim debatám a radám, které jsem od spousty z vás získal, jsem se vypracoval tak vysoko. A věřte mi, že jsem připraven jít ještě výš. A nebojte, nikdy nezapomenu, díky komu jsem se dostal tam, kde jsem, a udělám vše proto, abych pomohl na oplátku i já vám."

Paráda! Severus byl nadšený. Balancoval podšálek s šálkem na kolenou a tleskal a jásal spolu s ostatními. Jestli to je pravda, tak by mu vážně mohli pomoct s jeho kariérou! A ukázat mu, jak se zorientovat ve společnosti důležitých kouzelníků. To je prostě super.

„Děkujeme, Michaele, děkujeme," vystřídal ho tleskající Lucius. „Ano, od našeho minulého setkání se toho hodně událo a pouze to ukazuje, jak talentovaní a úžasní lidé mezi námi jsou. Rád bych proto přivítal Nathaniela, který se rozhodl k nám vrátit a je tu s námi už podruhé."

Všichni teď mávali a zdravili jednoho kluka, kterého Severus znal od vidění ze školy. Ten se nervózně usmíval, ale vřele všem odpovídal.

„A mám to potěšení vám říct, že Thorfinn Rowle a Augustus Rokwood se stali našimi stálými členy. Nepospíchejte tedy zpátky do hradu, protože všichni jste zváni na menší oslavu s pořádným občerstvením." Usmál se nadšenému potlesku. „A kromě Nathaniela tu máme i další nově příchozí z Bradavic. Herolda Ollivandera a Severuse Snapea. Pánové, prosím postavte se."

Severus se s šálkem v ruce postavil vedle Harryho a s úsměvem pozdravil ostatní, než si zase sedl.

Lucius pokračoval. „Dneska si budeme povídat zejména o možnostech mladých lidí ve společnosti. Bývá pro nás těžší se prosadit, když na všech důležitých pozicích a místech jsou kouzelníci ve věku našich otců nebo dědů. Zejména, když o všem rozhodují, a to i tom, jaké příležitosti nám dají a co si máme myslet a říkat. Je to pro nás těžké. Chce se po nás, abychom byli úspěšní a výjimeční, ale abychom toho dosáhli stejně jako oni. Ale to samozřejmě nejde. A vždyť to ani nechceme. Děje se toho tolik a starší generace se nezaměřují na důležitá témata."

Severus soustředěně poslouchal a přikyvoval. Lucius mu mluvil přímo z duše.

„Ano, Timothy?" vyzval Lucius sedmáka.

Timothy si odkašlal. „Ano, úplně s tebou souhlasím. Mám pocit, že je a bude dost těžké se prosadit a zasadit se o jakékoliv změny, když mají všechno pod palcem starší generace, kterým očividně vyhovuje, jak to teď všechno funguje." Na konci mu už docházel dech.

„Máš naprostou pravdu. A co s tím můžeme dělat?" zeptal se ho Lucius.

Timothy jen pokrčil rameny.

„Možná se to zdá těžké nebo nemožné, ale pravdou je, že ten hlavní krok jsme už udělali. Zajímáme se o dění."

Místností se rozlehlo souhlasné mumlání.

„Je to tak. Už jen tím, že se zajímáme o dnešní situaci a utváříme si vlastní názor, se stáváme součástí změny. Je důležité si prozatím najít někoho, kdo stojí za tím, co my, ale přitom má skutečný vliv na dění."

Severus mimoděk přikývl. To byl dobrý plán, ale jak zjistit koho podporovat?

„Takže pro začátek, jaké události z poslední doby vás zaujaly? Michaele?"

„Přípravy na Vánoční benefiční ples jsou v plném proudu."

„A je známé téma?"

Michael zavrtěl hlavou. „Ještě ne. Ale povídá se, že to bude něco s minulostí. Krásné tradice. Nebo tak něco."

„Taky jsem to zaslechl," přidal se Benjamin. „Pravděpodobně to bude s historickými kostýmy."

„A víte zhruba, jaké časové období?"

Oba zavrtěli hlavou. „Na tom se právě ještě dohadují," vysvětlil Michael. „Hádá se o tom několik členů výboru. Největšími favority jsou časy Merlina, zakladatelů Bradavic a Skřetích válek."

„Skřetích válek? Zbláznili se?" zeptal se překvapeně Timothy.

„Taky se mi zdá," souhlasil Nathaniel. „Skřetí války by mohly popudit Gringottovy…"

„Souhlasím s Nathanielem," přikývl Lucius. „Skřetí války jsou nešťastné téma. Zbývají Merlin a zakladatelé. Nějaké poznámky k tomu?"

„Zakladatelé by mohli být velmi oblíbení. Kolejní příslušnost řeší snad vždycky každý, a kdo by se chtěl vymykat, může se obléct do čehokoliv z té doby," uvažoval Benjamin.

„To je pravda. Zároveň se v té době pořádaly hony na čarodějnice a podobně, takže by to mohlo zaujmout poněkud konzervativnější osobnosti, které se na těchto událostech často nevyskytují."

„A kdo by odmítl příležitost vychloubat se příbuzností s někým známým, ideálně potomkem jednoho ze zakladatelů?"

„Naprostá pravda. Takže komu se zamlouvá téma zakladatelů?" zeptal se Lucius.

Téměř všichni, včetně Severuse se přihlásili.

„Výborně. Takže zakladatelé. Promluvíme si s několika členy výboru a uvidíme. Sledujte Denního věštce."

Vážně teď ovlivnili něco na ministerstvu? Neuvěřitelné! Severus se nadšeně usmál na Harryho, který se tvářil… zdvořile.

„A víme, komu bude darovaný výtěžek?"

„Pravděpodobně zase Mungovi," zabručel Daniel Goyle.

„Zase?" podivil se Nathaniel.

„Jo, každý rok to je Mung. Zřejmě nejsou schopni vymyslet, kdo jiný by potřeboval spoustu peněz," dodal Benjamin.

Severus sebral odvahu. „Jaké další charity a nadace máme?"

„Vdovy a sirotky."

„To jsou všechny?" ptal se dál.

„Mung a Vdovy jsou jediné hlavní organizace. Nikdo jiný ministerstvo nezajímá."

Severus se napřímil. „Ale kdyby se částka věnovala menší organizaci, zajistilo by jí to větší mediální pozornost. A to by pomohlo. Mungovi a Vdovám přispívá každý, kdo chce dělat charitu, celý rok, a každou chvíli se dočtete v novinách o někom, kdo je tak laskavý, že jim daroval obrovskou fůru peněz. Co se takhle zaměřit na někoho méně známého a ukázat tak, jak je ministerstvo vizionářské a pracuje na nápravě skutečných problémů?"

„To je dobrý nápad, Severusi," usmál se na něj Lucius.

S úsměvem na něj kývnul zpátky. Zaskóroval!

„Jaké známe další organizace?" zeptal se všech Lucius.

Nikdo mu neodpověděl.

„No tak, lidi, přemýšlejte. Jaký další spolek, jakýkoliv, by mohl potřebovat peníze?" Lucius si povzdechl nad tichem v místnosti. „Tak jo. Poslouchejte. Máme spolky na ochranu kouzelných bytostí, zvířat a výzkumy. Komu byste dali peníze? Kdo si zaslouží tu extra pozornost médií? Koho si teď nevšímají?"

Ticho prolomil monotónní hlas Goyla: „Četl jsem ve Věštci o spolku na ochranu ohrožených exotických zvířat. Mudlové je skoro vyhubili."

„Výborně!" zajásal Lucius. „Někam se dostáváme. Ano, spolek na ochranu exotických hadů. Magičtí i nemagičtí tvorové jsou ve velkém nebezpečí před mudlovskými pašeráky a také před odlesňováním těch magicky nejdůležitějších a nejnáchylnějších ekosystémů ve světě."

„To jim nemůžeme dovolit!" rozčílil se Timothy. „Nemůžeme jim dovolit, aby ničili kouzelná zvířata!"

Salónkem se roznesla vlna pobouřeného mumlání.

„Máš pravdu, Timothy. Není to dobré. Takže co si myslíte, je to dobrý nápad?"

Všichni začali přikyvovat.

„Souhlasíte tedy, aby byl zisk z plesu darován Organizaci na záchranu exotických stvoření?" Přejel místnost pohledem. „Výborně. To bychom tedy měli."

„Jak si to vlastně mudlové můžou dovolit? Ničit kouzelné druhy?" zeptal se Timothy pobouřeně.

„Jsou to mudlové. Je jim to jedno. Ničí vše a nezajímá je nic kromě povrchního zisku." Nakrčil nos a znechuceně zamlaskal. „Tenhle svět si nezaslouží. Zamořili ho jako běhnice."

„Co s tím můžeme dělat?" zeptal se ho tiše nějaký mladík.

Lucius zavrtěl hlavou a sedl si do křesla čelícího jim ostatním. „Co s tím můžeme dělat?" zopakoval. „Máme svázané ruce. Jsou to mudlové. Mudlomilové je chrání." Napil se čaje a po krátké pauze zklamaně pokračoval. „Máme zákony chránící mudly před námi. Ale nemáme zákony chránící nás před nimi. O ochraně zvířat nebo tohohle světa už nemůže být vůbec řeč."

Severus zavrtěl hlavou a svezl se hlouběji do křesla. Tohle bylo strašné. Vážně neměli žádné zákony, které by chránily svět před tím, co mudlové dělali?"

„Ale něco by se s tím přeci mělo dělat!" rozčílil se někdo další.

„A co? Ve Starostolci to nikoho nezajímá. Jsou to jen staří páprdové. Když z toho nemají prachy, neudělají nic."

„Nemůžou tam být všichni takoví."

„Takoví? Myslíš prospěchářští? Nebo staří?"

„No… obojí."

Severus už se v rozbouřené diskuzi ztratil. Nevěděl, kdo je kdo.

„A jestli si to někdo myslí, tak o něm není slyšet. Ostatní ho umlčí dřív, než jim stačí dělat problémy. Mají rádi svá pohodlná křesla a nudnou práci."

„Ale Riddle se ozývá dost, ne?"

„Jo, ten jo, ale je jen jeden. Potřebuje podporu více lidí."

„Mívá dobré nápady... proč ho nepodporují?"

„Mají strach, že postupuje nahoru příliš rychle."

„Prosím tě. Příliš rychle? Vždyť je v politice už skoro deset let."

„Čtyři roky."

„Jen čtyři?"

„Jo, ale za tu dobu už pěkně rozvířil vody. Není divu, že ty staré konzervy jsou proti."

„Máš pravdu. To je hrůza. Konzervy jsou nejhorší."

„Jo. Sice se tváří, jak je zajímají tradice a myslí jen na blaho kouzelníků. Ale ve skutečnosti to jen banda připosraných starých dědulů, co radši vymění naši budoucnost za pohodlí a dohody s mudly."

„Dohody s mudly? No to snad ne!"

„No jo! Slyšel jsem to. Prý se bude řešit regulace používání kouzel mimo kouzelnické společnosti."

„Cože?! Zase?!"

„Ne zase. Tohle je nový. Teď to řeší jen před mudly, ale chtějí nám zakázat používat kouzla všude, kde bychom jen mohli na mudly narazit. A ani tam nemusejí být. Ale víš co, _kdyby náhodou_."

„To je příšerný. To nemůžou!"

„Jo, evidentně můžou. Ministr to řešil s jejich předsedou."

„Já končím. Jestli to tak bude dál, stěhuju se z Británie pryč. Tohle nemám zapotřebí."

„A kam by ses asi tak stěhoval? Brzo to tak bude všude. Začne to u nás, pak zbytek Evropy a pak se to bude šířit dál. A nezapomeň, že ve Státech to mají horší. Ukážeš se tam mudlovi a popraví tě. Bez cavyků."

„Nene!"

„Jo, je to tak. Tam si ani nehrají na nějaké dohody. Prostě tě popraví, když ohrožuješ tajemství kouzelníků. Před mudly tam jenom couvají a uhýbají. Dej tomu pár let a bude to to samé u nás. Už teď se naše kultura ztrácí a ředí s každým dalším příchodem mudlorozeného. Spousta lidí v Bradavicích už nezná pravidla, etiketu, nic. Prostě si jen přijdou a začnou se roztahovat se svým mudlovským oblečením a čekají, že se jim budeme klanět."

„A ani se nesnaží zapadnout."

„Vůbec. Mysleli byste si, že je bude škola vzdělávat, aby se mohli pořádně začlenit do společnosti jako řádní kouzelníci, že? Ale vůbec. Místo toho po nás chtějí, abychom se učili o jejich přístrojích a životě. Není to postavené na hlavu?"

„Naprosto. Ale za to může ředitel. Je to největší mudlomil ze všech a na naši kulturu zvysoka sere!"

„Edmonde!"

„Ale no tak, víš moc dobře, že je to pravda."

„Všichni víme, že je to pravda, ale co s těma mudlama můžeme dělat?"

„Moc ne, když je naše ministerstvo chrání, ne?"

„Jak vlastně získali takovou moc?"

„Nezískali. Dali jsme jim ji. Mysleli jsme, že když uděláme, co budou chtít, budeme v bezpečí. Ale pořád jsme ustupovali a ustupovali. Ani jsme se s nimi nehádali! Prostě jsme se sami vypoklonkovali z Evropy ven a bylo. Naše území jsou čím dál menší. Kouzelnické osady už téměř neexistují. A je to tak po celé Anglii i Evropě. Je to strašné."

„Tak... když jsme jim tu moc dali, tak si ji zase vezmeme zpět, ne? Nezaslouží si rozhodovat o všem, když to vede k destrukci na všech úrovních. Vždyť jsou tak hloupí, že si ničí svět, po kterém chodí!"

„Máš pravdu. Ale jak?" Lucius se nahnul v křesle dopředu.

„Já nevím, prostě k nim přijdeme, řekneme jim, že buď se začnou chovat slušně a poslouchat, nebo že uvidí."

„Takže si myslíte, že bychom měli vzít věc do našich rukou a ukázat mudlům, že chovat se jako prasata je hloupost?"

„Ano!"

„Jasně!"

„Moje řeč!"

„A jak bychom jim to měli ukázat?"

„Ukážeme jim, co umíme. Co bychom mohli udělat, kdyby nás neposlechli. A změníme zákony, aby je přestaly tak hloupě chránit!"

„Výborně, Timothy! To je skvělý nápad. Nemůžeme jim přeci dovolit likvidovat celý svět, že?"

„Ne!" zvolali všichni.

„Jsem rád, že to taky tak vidíte. Je to opravdu strašné, co se děje. A nejnovější návrh o ukrývání kouzelníků před mudly je skutečně ponižující. Já jsem ho četl a musím říct…" zakroutil hlavou a přiložil si ruku na srdce, „že mi z toho bylo zle. Byli jsme tam popsáni jako zrůdy, jako dobytek, jako zvířata, před kterými musejí být ti úžasní mudlové chránění… No rozumíte tomu?"

„To je příšerné," zamumlal někdo. „Kdo ten návrh podal?"

„Septimus Weasley."

„Krvezrádce," zasyčel někdo.

„Je to příšerné. Ohrožuje životy nás všech pro pár bezohledných mudlů."

„Měli bychom jim ukázat jejich místo," zavrčel Goyle. „Měli by si uvědomit, že nejsou vládci světa."

„Měli by začít pracovat na záchraně světa. Okamžitě. Odčinit zvěrstva, co udělali."

„Jak je přimějeme?"

„Jak? Kouzly přece! Zapomínáš snad, že to my jsme kouzelnicí? Že to my umíme vytvořit cokoliv si zamaneme? Naši předci si mysleli, že moudřejší ustoupí a stáhne se. Ale já vám říkám, že to byla chyba. Mudlové se roztahují čím dál tím víc a už to neovlivňuje jen nás!"

„Máš pravdu. Evidentně potřebují, abychom je vedli."

Všichni souhlasně zamručeli a napili se ze svých nápojů. Severus se taky napil. Čaj byl naštěstí díky kouzlu stále příjemně teplý.

„Jak to chcete udělat? Já bych se asi jen tak nedal, kdyby si to někdo ke mně nakráčel domů a začal mi rozkazovat, co mám dělat," ozval se jasný hlas zaujatě.

Severus se spolknutím otočil. Harry seděl vzpřímeně, lehce se usmíval a s nakloněnou hlavou čekal na odpověď.

„Uděláme, co bude třeba," překřížil si Lucius nohu přes nohu.

Harry zvedl obočí. „Mluvíš tu o násilí."

„Jen, když bude potřeba. Jestli jsou dost chytří, nebudou klást odpor."

Harry se naklonil a opřel se lokty o kolena. „Co když budou?"

„Jsme silnější," ozval se Timothy a ostatní souhlasně přikyvovali.

Severus těkal očima mezi Harrym a ostatními. Tohle se mu vůbec nelíbilo.

„Jich je víc," narovnal se a taky si přehodil nohu přes nohu.

„Není to snad o důvod víc, proč něco udělat, Herolde?" zeptal se ho Lucius.

„Ó ano, souhlasím, že se s tím musí něco udělat. Absolutně," přikývl Harry důrazně a Severus si oddechl. „Jen si nejsem jistý, hypoteticky, co když mudlové budou klást odpor? Co když se budou vzpírat? Co když budou bojovat?"

„Proti našim kouzlům nic nezmůžou."

„Holýma rukama? To jistě ne. To jsou proti hůlkám krátcí. Ale co když nám seberou hůlky? Co budeme dělat?"

Všichni si vyměnili znepokojené pohledy.

„Co tím naznačuješ, Herolde?"

„Luciusi, já nic nenaznačuji. Jak jistě víš, učím se umění hůlkařství a čím víc toho vím, tím víc si uvědomuji, jak jsme jako kouzelníci na tom unikátním kousku dřeva závislí. Dělá se mi špatně při pomyšlení, co by se stalo, kdyby kouzelníci o své hůlky přišli."

„Nepřijdeme o ně."

„A to je právě to. Nechci na to ani pomyslet, kdyby ti bezohlední mudlové, co ničí ten samý svět, co jim dává život, udělali, kdyby se ocitli v pasti. Viděl jsem, co dokážou jejich zbraně. Viděl jsem obrazy z jejich válek. Děsí mě, co by udělali."

Lucius pohrdavě ohrnul ret. „Taky jsem viděl ty jejich zbraně. Meče a hole, ze kterých rychle vystřelí kuličku. Může zasáhnout jen jednoho a trvá to, než vystřelí další. A zastaví je naše štíty."

„Ale oni jsou šílení! Už nemají meče a ty hole, ty teď jsou menší a efektivnější. Prostřelí dům i jakýkoliv kov. Lidské tělo roztrhají na kousky. A střílí kulky neskutečnou rychlostí. A to ani nemluvím o jejich možnostech přepravy! Ve vzduchu, na zemi, na vodě i pod ní. A všechno to taky ozbrojí. A ještě silnějšími zbraněmi. A co teprve bomby, miny, plyny… Jsou to zvířata. Bezcitná a krutá zvířata. Není tomu tak dávno, co všichni mudlové bojovali proti sobě, protože se hádali, kdo z nich má větší právo na to žít. Jejich vlády a vojáci pobyli miliony. Miliardy. A to dokonce i ženy a děti. Celá města byla v plamenech. Nemůžeme k nim jen tak nakráčet a říct jim, že nás mají poslouchat, protože jsme lepší. I kdyby měli všichni umřít, pokusí se nám dokázat, že to není pravda."

V místnosti bylo hrobové ticho.

„To je strašné," vydechl někdo.

„Jsou to zrůdy."

„Ano," přikývl Harry a upřeně se podíval Luciusovi do očí. „Jsou. Zažeňte je do kouta a zničí všechny, jen aby měli pocit, že vyhráli. To jsou jejich vojska. Tak fungují. Ale pak tam jsou běžní lidé žijící si své normální nudné životy. Nemají o ničem ani tušení. Pak přijde válka a smete je. Jako velká voda. A mudlové? Pokrčí rameny, otřepou se jdou dál. Už jsou na to zvyklí. Jsou zvyklí vyhrávat i prohrávat. Ale dokud boj neskončí, budou bojovat do posledního muže. Už vidíte, proč je nemůžeme pokořit silou? Je jich tolik, že by nás zavalili, kdyby chtěli. Musíme na ně chytře!"

Lucius dlouho mlčel, ale pak přikývl. „Ano… Herold má pravdu. Musíme být chytřejší než oni. A měli bychom na to jít pozvolna. Opatrně. Nenápadně. Ochránit kouzelníky a postupně se propracovat dál. Tak, aby nic netušili."

Harry na něj s úsměvem přikývl. „Skvěle řečeno, Luciusi."

Lucius mu kývnutí oplatil a stoupnul si. „Přátelé, děkuju vám za tak úžasně plodnou diskusi. Zazněly tu opravdu důležité myšlenky a já si velmi vážím toho, že jste se o ně s námi podělili. Dáme si teď malou přestávku. Nechoďte daleko, za patnáct minut budeme pokračovat."

Všichni souhlasně přikývli a začali pomalu vstávat a vzrušeně mezi sebou debatovat. Severus se otočil na Harryho, který zamyšleně přejížděl prstem po kraji sklenice.

„Vážně?"

Harry se na něj podíval a usmál se. „Co?"

„Ale no tak," zabručel Severus. „Bylo to nutný?"

„Bylo." Pokrčil rameny. „Někdo je musel vrátit na zem. Myslet si, že jsou mudlové stále ve středověku, je nebezpečné."

„No jasně."

„Hej, je to pravda." Vstal a urovnal si hábit. „A teď, když mě omluvíš, půjdu si odskočit. Spousta limonády."

Severus mávl rukou a zachmuřeně se díval z okna ven. Pršelo a kdokoliv byl zrovna venku se pospíchal schovat.

„To bylo dost vypjaté."

Otočil se ušklíbl se na… Nathaniela. „Co přesně myslíš?"

Pokrčil rameny a sedl si do Harryho křesla. „Každý ve škole ví, že s ním se do křížku pouštět nemá."

Zamračil se. „Vážně? Nepamatuju se, že by měl Lucius takovou pověst."

„Ne Lucius, Herold."

„Aha. Počkej… Vážně?"

„Jo. Neříkej, že sis toho nevšiml."

Ošil se a podíval se zase z okna. „Hlavně to neříkej jemu."

„Co, že má ve škole pověst drsného chlapíka?"

„Spíš to, že má ve škole pověst. Nerad budí pozornost."

Nathaniel zvedl obočí. „To mu to moc dobře nejde."

Pokrčil rameny. „Co s tím mám dělat?"

„Asi máš pravdu. Ale musím říct, že se mi líbil ten tvůj nápad."

„Jaký nápad?"

„Dát peníze menší organizaci. Bylo to chytrý."

Přikývl a dál se díval z okna. „Jo, díky."

Koutkem oka viděl Nathaniela vstát. „Nechtěl jsem tě rušit. Už půjdu."

„Co?" Zmateně se na něj podíval. „Ne, promiň. Jsem jen trochu nervózní."

Zastavil se. „A z čeho?"

„Že nás každou chvíli s Harrym vyhodí. Nechoval se zrovna ukázkově."

„No a co? Aspoň to mělo šťávu."

Zavrtěl nevěřícně hlavou. „To myslíš vážně?"

„Jo. Proč ne?"

Povzdechl si a promnul si spánek. „Jsi šílenec. Všichni jsou šílení."

Zakřenil se a vyplázl na něj špičku jazyka. „No jo. Vítej v klubu."

„Já jsem normální," založil si ruce na hrudi.

„No jasně." Mrkl na něj. „Ty jsi totiž speciální." A než stačil Severus odpovědět, otočil se a odešel.

Ještě chvíli koukal z okna a pak si všiml, že k němu míří Harry. Měl pořád ten malý úsměv, ale něco… něco bylo špatně. Sedl si a naklonil se k němu.

Severus si ho s obavami změřil. „Co se děje, Harry?"

„Už půjdu," odpověděl mu slabě.

„Proč? Děje se něco?"

Harry zavrtěl hlavou a ještě víc se usmál. „Jen to trvá dýl, než jsem si myslel. Už musím jít za strýčkem."

„Jasně," přikývl Severus a zvedl se. „Tak tedy půjdeme."

„Nemusíš chodit se mnou."

„Ale no tak," usmál se a podal mu ruku. „Taky mám ještě dost práce." Harry ji přijal a on ho zvedl.

„Jsi si jistý?" zeptal se ho.

Severus znal ten tón. Harry byl vděčný, ale nechtěl to nechat na sobě znát. „Jop. Nejvyšší čas odejít. Tak pojď." Podíval se na prázdné skleničky a šálek. „Co myslíš, necháme to tady nebo to vezmeme dopředu?"

„Pojďme," řekl Harry pevně.

Severus se na něj pozorně podíval. I přes ten úsměv měl lehce zatnuté čelisti a vypadal, že je připravený ke skoku. „Tak jo." Usmál se na něj a naklonil se těsně k němu, aby mu zašeptal. „Hned jsme pryč. Zatím dýchej." Vydal se ke dveřím. Většina lidí ještě klábosila mezi sebou, i když teď už vsedě. Podívalo se po nich jen pár. Severus při jednom obcházení křesla zkontroloval, jestli je Harry pořád za ním. Šel jako duch, ale držel se blízko. Nathaniel na něj zvedl obočí a on jen pokrčil rameny. Ať si to vyloží, jak chce.

V hlavní místnosti Tří košťat bylo rušno. Snad všichni studenti z Bradavic byli namačkaní tady. Proplétal se davem a v jednu chvíli ho Harry chytil za rukáv.

„Snad už nás neopouštíte?"

Severus se otočil a lítostivě se usmál na Luciuse. „Bohužel. Další závazky volají."

Zamračil se. „Opravdu? Oba dva?"

Zamrkal a přiměl se udržet úsměv. „Ano, je to tak. Děkujeme za pozvání na vaše setkání. Bylo to velmi zajímavé a poučné. Spoustu jsem se toho dozvěděl."

Lucius se usmál a pokýval hlavou. „Jsem rád, že to tak vidíte. Přijdete příště? Rádi vás uvidíme. A my si, Severusi, musíme ještě promluvit o těch tvých lektvarech!"

Severus se usmál a sklonil hlavu. „Bude nám potěšením, ale nechci nic slibovat. Máme dost plný program, bohužel."

Položil mu ruku na rameno. „Prosím přijďte. Vaše podněty dnes byly velmi zásadní. Tvůj nápad byl výborný, Severusi. Darovat peníze malé organizaci bylo velmi chytré."

Cítil, jak mu hoří tváře. „Rád jsem pomohl."

„Ano, ano. A vy, Herolde, přijďte prosím taky. Velmi si vážím toho, co jste řekl." Odmlčel se, jako by čekal, že Harry něco řekne.

Severus se pootočil, aby na něj viděl. Usmíval se a s nakloněnou hlavou Luciuse pozoroval.

Lucius si odkašlal, přešlápl a pustil Severusovo rameno. „Ano, myslím, že to bylo velmi důležité. Připomněl jste nám, že jít do věcí bezhlavě nemusí být nejlepší nápad. A máte obdivuhodné znalosti o mudlech, jak je to možné?"

Harry se zasmál. „Děkuji. To víte, Luciusi, lepší je mudly znát než se jich bát pro nic za nic."

„Takhle se jich bojíte s podklady?" usmál se a upřeně ho pozoroval.

Harry s dalším smíchem zavrtěl hlavu. „Věřte mi, že se jich nebojím o nic víc než kouzelníků. Pouze mi přišlo zvláštní, že tolik mladých inteligentních lidí je připraveno podrobit si mudly jako nějací pohrkaní nebelvíři." Pokrčil rameny. „To je vše."

„Jistě," usmál se Lucius a pokýval hlavou.

Severus mezi nimi přejížděl pohledem. Co se to dělo? Odkašlal si. „Bohužel bychom už opravdu měli jít. Pěkný den, Luciusi," usmál se na něj, kývl a vydal se k východu. Na chvíli ucítil tah hábitu, než se Harry rozešel taky a srovnal s ním krok, takže už ho netahal za rukáv.

„Pěkný den i vám," rozloučil se Lucius.

Jakmile byly venku, Harry přidal do kroku. Severus málem nestačil jeho svižné chůzi, i když měl delší nohy než on. Zastavili se až, když vyšli z vesnice do lesa, kde si Harry sedl na větší kámen. Neohrabaně vytáhl krabičku cigaret a zapálil si.

Zafoukalo a Severus si přitáhl plášť blíž k tělu.

Harry roztřeseně vyfoukl kouř.

Přišel k němu blíž. „Harry? Jsi v pohodě?"

Jen zavrtěl hlavou a dál se soustředil na cigaretu, jako by to byla ta nejdůležitější věc na světě.

Severus se rozhlédl. Co má jako dělat? Nakonec kouzlem vyčaroval modrý oheň vedle něj, aby neprochladl, a sám u něj taky postával. Prošel si kapsy a s úlevou našel jednu z rozečtených knih. Zkoušel se do ní začíst, ale špatně se mu soustředilo. Navíc mu do ní pršelo. Po chvíli si Harry odfrkl, hodil nedopalek do ohně a znovu si zapálil.

Vypadal klidně, tak se to rozhodl zkusit. „Harry?"

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. „Nechci o tom mluvit," vyrazil ze sebe a dlouze potáhl.

S povzdechem přešlápl a zkusil číst dál. Pak se Harry zvedl a napjatě se usmál. „Už bych opravdu měl jít. Uvidíme se zítra, jo?"

Zmateně přikývl. „Jasně. Jsi si jistý, že je všechno v pohodě? Stalo se něco?" zeptal se tak ohleduplně, jak dokázal.

„V pohodě," přiškrceně ze sebe vyrazil, ale jeho obličej se začínal křivit. Čelist se mu roztřásla, koutky úst se stočily dolů a roztáhly zároveň a oči začaly mrkat.

„Harry?"

„Sakra!" Vzlykl a zakryl si obličej. „A... a to.. to už jsem byl v po… v pohodě!" vyrazil ze sebe přerušovaně.

„Harry? Co se děje?"

Sedl si zpátky na kámen. „Nic. Ne... nevím, proč tak blbnu…"

Dřepl vedle něj. „Můžu ti nějak pomoct?"

Zavrtěl hlavou a jen se dál otřásl němými vzlyky.

Bezradně se rozhlédl kolem. Nakonec mu váhavě položil ruku na rameno. Harry ji neshodil, což bral jako dobré znamení. Díky ohni jim nebyla zima, ale déšť byl docela protivný. V tichu byly slyšet jen kapky vlhce dopadající na listí.

Stiskl mu rameno. „To bude dobrý," zašeptal. „To bude dobrý, Harry."

Harry zavrtěl hlavou, ale vzlykání postupně ztrácelo na síle.

„No tak, Harry. Je to dobrý."

Po chvíli otřesy naštěstí ustaly a Harry vzhlédl. Vypadal tak unaveně. Měl ztrhané rysy, červené oči, unavený pohled. „Promiň," zašeptal.

„V pohodě," kývl Severus.

Ještě potichu pokračoval: „Vážně promiň a děkuju."

Odkašlal si. „Jasně, v pohodě. Ehm… Chceš o tom mluvit?"

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Raději ne." Otřel si tváře a uhladil si vlasy. „Jak vypadám?"

Severus zaváhal.

„Tak strašně?" povzdechl si. „No nic." Sáhl po další cigaretě a zapálil si. „Chceš taky?"

Severus kývl a vzal si.

„Díky," zopakoval Harry.

„Za málo. Každý má někdy slabou chvilku."

„Jo. To asi jo…"

Nechápal to. Nebyl si jistý, jestli to vůbec někdy pochopí. Vždyť se přeci nic tak strašného nedělo. Setkání u Tří košťat bylo fajn, a dokonce je pozvali i zpátky. Vypadalo to, že všechny zaujali, hlavně Luciuse! Pozoroval Harryho, který se zase pekelně soustředil na hořící tabák. Třeba vůbec nešlo o setkání. Možná ho něco trápilo už předtím? Ale nejspíš bylo dobře, že ty emoce šly ven, nebo ne? Na tohle opravdu neměl. Nebyl žádnej doktor!

Dokouřili a vrátili se na hlavní cestu, kde si Harry zavolal Záchranný autobus. Severus se díval, jak nastupuje, a naposledy mu zamával. Snad mu strýček pomůže. Jak autobus odjel pryč, vydal se zpátky ke hradu. Možná ho lektvary odvedou na jiné myšlenky. Práce je vždycky dost.


	27. Kličky a schody

Děkuju za betování **Turkey_the_bird**. A za komentáře **Dandy, Sambě a Sisi. **Co bych sis bez vašich reakcí a úvah počala? Jsou palivem pro mou tvůrčí činnost! Děkuju, že si dáváte tu práci a vždycky mi něco napíšete. Vážím si toho :)

Věděli jste, že mám na webu článek _Jak napsat fanfiction a (ne)zbláznit se? _

Dnešní kapitola je taková jednohubka, takže už vás nebudu zdržovat :)

* * *

„Takže když to porovnáš s Wingardium Leviosa, které změní gravitaci, aby už nepřitahovala tu věc k zemi –"

„S přidáním tvé magie, která ji postrčí, jakým směrem chceš," doplnila ho Lily.

„Jo, s přidáním mojí magie." Přikývl Harry. „Tak lepící kouzlo vlastně prolne molekuly těch dvou věcí, které se navzájem dotýkají? A proto těžší věc strhne sebou tu lehčí? Protože si nehraju s gravitací?"

Lily se na něj usmála. „Přesně. A co proto musíš udělat, když chceš přidělat kovadlinu k lustru?"

Podíval se ke stropu učebny na středně velký lustr. „Zesílit ho předtím? Ujistit se, aby dobře na stropě držel a aby všechny jeho části vydržely přidanou hmotnost?"

Váhavě pokývala hlavou. „Nebo?"

Harry se zamračil. „Odlehčit kovadlinu. Ale neztratí to tím efekt? K čemu věšet lehkou kovadlinu na strop? To je k ničemu."

Povzdechla si. „Beau, je to jen cvičení! Jen teorie. Navíc takhle to nikomu neublíží, kdyby to spadlo."

„A není to tak trochu úmysl? Když věšíš kovadlinu na strop…"

„Je to jen příklad! Přísahám, že někdy jsi jako kluci."

Harry se pousmál. „No jo no, co se dá dělat. A jak by to ještě šlo udělat? Co u toho taky upravit gravitaci? Aby, dokud to drží nahoře, to bylo lehký, ale pak to ztěžklo?"

„Tak to už jsme zpátky u Leviosy. Vykouzlíš to nahoru a pak to kouzlo zrušíš."

„A aniž bych tam nebyl? Beze mě? Po načasování?"

Zavrtěla hlavou. „Lano a pytel s pískem? Hele, v knihovně by si asi něco našel, ale takové kombinace kouzel jsou na mistrovské úrovni. Profesor Kratiknot to určitě umí, kdyžtak se zeptej jeho. Stejně kouzelníci všechno kolikrát strašně komplikují. Lano s pískem by ti stačilo. A když to několikrát vyzkoušíš, máš tam i načasování." Zamračila se. „To bys vlastně mohl i vypočítat pomocí Věštění čísel. Jo, to by byla dobrá kombinace fyziky a kouzel."

Podrbal se pod uchem. „To zní komplikovaně. Ty to umíš?"

Pokrčila rameny. „Zkouším to udělat s přeměňováním. Ale načasování přeměny, aniž bych tam byla, je těžký."

Usmál se na ni. „Ty jsi fakt chytrá, viď?"

Sklopila pohled a zastrčila si pramen vlasů za ucho. „Jen dávám ve škole pozor. A musím zabrat, ostatní v tom vyrostli, jim je to prostě jasný. Ale pochopit, jak přesně to funguje, to mně vždycky pomohlo nejvíc. Zkoušet kouzlo do aleluja, aniž bych věděla, proč vlastně pírko vyletí do vzduchu? Nejsem Petr Pan."

Harry se zamyslel. „Petr Pan? Myslíš toho lítajícího kluka? Jak to vlastně dělal on?"

„Právě o něm mluvím. Stačí šťastná myšlenka a vílí prach. Ale tak kouzla fakt nefungují!" Rezignovaně zavrtěla hlavou. „Ostatním možná stačí věřit a kouzlo se jim stane, ale to je hloupý, otravný a trvá to dlouho."

Přikývl. „Máš pravdu. A fakt ti moc děkuju, že mi pomáháš. Konečně tomu začínám rozumět. Vysvětluješ to tak, že to dává smysl. Pro jednou."

Usmála se a jednou rukou ho objala kolem ramen. „Za málo. Aspoň se na tobě vycvičím."

Chytil ji rukou kolem pasu a zvedl obočí. „Mám se bát?" Tam, kde se dotýkali, ho příjemně hřálo.

Zasmála se a zavrtěla hlavou. „To nemusíš. Ještě to chvíli bude trvat, než budu učitelka."

„Ty chceš učit?" podivil se.

Nadšeně přikývla, s rukou stále kolem jeho ramen. „No jasně." Kousla se do rtu. „Myslíš, že bych neměla? Jako vím, že to není nic moc, ale…"

Harry polkl. „Foxy, budeš," polkl, „budeš skvělá učitelka. Ta nejlepší. Už teď jsi skvělá."

Rozzářila se. „Díky! Chci být trochu jako McGonnagalka a ona už slíbila, že se u ní budu moc vyučit! Teda, budou si mě s Kratiknotem střídat, než se prý rozhodnu, co přesně chci učit. Ale nemám se prý omezovat jen na jednu věc."

Rozmrkal slzy, usmál se na ni a pevněji ji stiskl kolem pasu. „To zní báječně. Mám z tebe radost. A žáci tě budou milovat. Nebo se tě děsit," dodal žertovně.

Zasmála se a přitiskla se k němu blíž. „Myslíš? Myslíš, že mě fakt budou mít rádi?"

Přikývl. „Určitě. Kdo by neměl?"

„Tak dobře," vydechla a přiblížila svůj obličej blíž k jeho.

Harry zamrkal. To bylo trochu blízko.

Lily se pousmála a přiblížila se ještě o kousek. Nepatrně našpulila rty.

Sakra.

Okamžitě od ní odskočil.

Zavrávorala zmateně se na něj podívala. Pak se jí roztřásl ret.

Harry zvedl ruce. „Ne, ne, nebreč! Prosím, to ne."

„Já, já… já…" vzlykla.

„Ne, prosím, ne! To je v pohodě. Vážně!"

Rozbrečela se úplně. „Promiiiiň. Já, já myslela, že…" popotáhla. „Myslela jsem, že, že to…" Zakryla si obličej rukama.

Harry si prohrábl vlasy. Proč ji vždycky musí rozbrečet? Proč kvůli němu vždycky holky brečí? Rozhlédl se po prázdné učebně. Vytáhl z brašny pití a podal jí ho i s látkovým kapesníkem, který měl v kapse.

Vůbec si ho nevšímala a dál vzlykala do dlaní.

„Lily, napij se."

Zvedla napuchlé oči a vzala si od něj lahev. Roztřeseně ji otevřela a naráz vypila půlku z ní.

„Lepší?" zeptal se jí.

Přikývla. „Lepší. Fakt promiň."

Smutně se na ni usmál. „V pohodě." Sedl si na nejbližší stůl do tureckého sedu a ukázal na protější. „Co kdybys mi řekla, co se děje?"

„Tak dobře," zašeptala. Posadila se, kývala nohama ve vzduchu a objímala lahev oběma rukama.

„Kapesník?" ještě jednou jí ho podal.

„Jo, díky." Vzala si ho utřela si obličej.

„Tak co se děje? Jsi přece s Jamesem, ne?"

„Jo," přikývla s pohledem na nohy. „Zatím jo. Fakt promiň, myslela jsem že… Spletla jsem se."

Zakroutil hlavou. „Co se stalo?"

„Už to nemá cenu. V podstatě už spolu nejsme. Za poslední měsíc jsi se mnou byl asi dvakrát tak často než James."

Sakra.

„Proč jsi nic neřekla? Jestli ti beru tolik času, tak jsme to mohli někdy zrušit. Pomohl by mi někdo jiný. Katie Hollandová mně pomáhá s přeměňováním i formulemi pro sedmáky. Klidně by mi pomohla i s tímhle."

Žmoulala v ruce kapesník. „To tím není. Jsem ráda, že jsme spolu. Aspoň netrčím ve věži a nečekám, než se milostivě objeví. Trénuje na zápas. A mají nějaký projekt, furt něco řeší. Pobíhaj všude po hradu a pořád něco počítají. Zkusila jsem jim nabídnout pomoc, ale nechtěli."

„A zkusila si, já nevím, říct něco?"

Podívala se na něj, jako by řekl tu největší hloupost. „Jo, jasně. A kdy? Když kolem mě proletí, vlepí mi pusu a pak zase odběhne? Před všema klukama? Už si se zkoušel někdy s nimi hádat? Dřív, než bych se k něčemu dostala, vymluví mi Sirius díru do hlavy a přesvědčí mě, že je to všechno jen v mé hlavě. Ne, díky."

„Hele, musíte si promluvit. Vždyť tohle je na hlavu. Táhne se to jak dlouho? Od léta? Vyřešte to. Ale prosím tě, nelíbej cizí kluky."

„Ty ale nejseš cizí," namítla.

Povzdechl si. „Foxy, o to tu nejde. Jsi s Jamesem."

„A kdybych nebyla?"

Potlačil zaúpění. „To si potom budeš moct líbal kohokoliv. To už bude úplně jedno. Pro mě za mě i Filche." Otřásl se.

„Filche? No fuj! A jak ti to může být jedno?"

Pokrčil rameny. „Budeš singl. Můžeš si dělat, co chceš. Ale jestli to fakt musíš s Jamesem ukončit, najdi si aspoň někoho, s kým budeš fakt šťastná. Někoho, kdo se o tebe postará. Můžete se třeba vzít, odstěhovat se, mít kupu zrzavých dětí a plnit si sny. Ty budeš učitelka a on třeba... já nevím. Doktor? Lékouzelník? Právník? Fakt cokoliv."

Změřila si ho. „Proč zníš tak smutně?"

Usmál se na ni. „Zasloužíš si fakt dobrý život. To je všechno. A jestli s Jamesem nikdy nebudeš šťastná," polkl, „asi fakt nemá cenu s ním zůstávat, ne?"

„A co kdybych chtěla být s tebou?" zeptala se potichu.

Zavrtěl hlavou a smutně se usmál. „Věř mi, to by nikdy nešlo."

„Proč ne? Copak mě nemáš rád? Nejsem dost hezká? Nemáš rád zrzky? Můžu se obarvit. Můžu -"

„Lily," přerušil ji a snažil se to říct jemně.

„Mezi námi by to nikdy nešlo. Rozhodně ne…" zavrtěl a hlavou a hledal slova. „Nešlo by to, jasný? Já, prostě… tě tak nevidím, jasný? Nikdy by to nešlo. Budu tvůj nejlepší kámoš ale nikdy s tebou nebudu chodit. Prostě ne. Nechci… nemůžu… Pochop prostě, že to nejde."

„To jsem tak hnusná? Ne, moment…" vyskočila na nohy. „Je to proto, že jsem mudlovská šmejdka, že jo? Vy jste všichni stejní. Nikdy vám nebudu dost dobrá!"

Harry rychle slezl ze stolu a chytil ji za ruce, které byly sevřené v pěsti. „Na to zapomeň. A jestli si tak ještě jednou řekneš, vymáchám ti pusu bublinkovým kouzlem. Přísahám."

„Tak co je se mnou špatně!" zaječela na něj a vytrhla se mu. „Co mám ještě udělat? Snažím se, ale není to dost! Proč to není dost? Proč mě nikdo nechce?! A netvrď mi," zavrčela na něj, „že to není kvůli mý krvi. Není mi jedenáct." Znechuceně ohrnula ret a překřížila ruce na hrudi. „Řekni mi, že to tak není. Zkus to."

„Lily, fakt to tak není!" Sepjal ruce. „Opravdu. A jsi hezká, chytrá a úžasná. Máš skvělý smysl pro humor a jsem si jistý, že James je jen natvrdlý a má tě rád. Pokaždý, když tě vidí, tak se začne culit jako naprostý idiot. A co ten náramek, co ti dal? Tu knížku, co jsi tak chtěla? Každou chvíli ti sova přinese kytky a co ty dopisy?"

„To je mi k ničemu, když se mnou pořád není. Jen se tím vytahuje, že má tolik peněz. A neodpověděl jsi mi. Proč mě nechceš ty?" Ošklivě se na něj usmála. „Hnusí se ti představa, že bys mi měl dát pusu? Mudlovské šmejdce z Nebelvíru?"

Něco v jeho výrazu ho prozradilo.

„Ha! Já to věděla. Jsi stejný hnusák jako ostatní." Sebrala brašnu a vydala se ke dveřím.

„Foxy! To tak vážně není" Popoběhl k ní a chytil ji za rameno. „A přestaň si o mně vymýšlet věci!"

Otočila se. Zase brečela. „Tak co je to?"

„Já…" zaváhal. „Vážně tě mám rád, jako sestru," rychle dodal. „A kdyby to šlo, chtěl bych tě mít ve svém životě pořád. Chtěl bych, abys byla u toho, když dokončím školu, když začnu s někým chodit. Chci se s tebou cpát zmrzlinou u romantického filmu, když mi to nevyjde. Chtěl bych, abys byla první, komu řeknu o někom, koho si chci vzít. Chci s tebou vybírat svatební oblek. Dohadovat se s tebou o tom, co chci dělat za práci. Kdybych mohl mít děti, chci, abys je rozmazlovala a dávala jim sladkosti. Lily," popotáhl. „Chtěl bych, abys byla u toho všeho. Jen ne jako moje holka."

Chytla ho za tvář a jemně mu setřela slzu. „Harry," zašeptala. „Ty jsi gay?"

Sakra.

Lily si všimla, že ztuhl, a rychle ho uklidňovala. „To je v pohodě. Vážně. A dávalo by to smysl. Dává smysl, že se mnou nechceš chodit, když holky nemáš rád."

„Já nejsem – "

„Harry, vážně. Mně nemusíš lhát," usmála se na něj. „Nic se tím mezi námi nezmění. Nikomu to neřeknu. Můžeš mi věřit."

Zaváhal. Lhát by bylo nejlehčí… „Nikomu to neřekneš?"

„Ne," zavrtěla hlavou a usmála se na něj. „Nikomu. Ale…"

Sevřel se mu žaludek. „Ale?"

„Celá škola o tom tak nějak už mluví?" pípla.

„Jak mluví?" Zmateně se na ni podíval.

„Byli jste se Sevem na rande. V Prasinkách. Před dvěma dny."

„To ale nebylo rande! Jen jsme spolu podnikli pár věcí. Nebylo to rande."

Lily se na něj významně podívala.

Povzdychl si. „Celá škola se o tom baví?"

„Jo," přikývla. „Moc jsem jim nevěřila. Každý ví, že jste kámoši, ale už mi to je jasný."

„To vážně nebylo rande," namítl. „Jsme jen kamarádi."

Smutně se usmála. „Ale rád ho máš, viď?"

„Jo, je to kámoš. Jasně že ho mám rád. Ale to tebe taky."

„Ale já jsem holka, viď?"

„A on je kluk, no a? Copak se nemůžu bavit s lidma, aniž bych s nima chtěl chodit?"

Zavrtěla odevzdaně hlavou. „Harry, Sev je skvělý kluk. Nedivím se ti, že se ti líbí."

„Ale mně se takhle nelíbí!"

Chytla ho za rameno. „Jak myslíš. Ale i kdyby jo, tak je to v pohodě, jo?"

„Jasně že je to v pohodě! Ale s tím to nemá nic společnýho. Sev a já jsme jen kámoši. Opravdu."

„Dobře," usmála se na něj. „Když to říkáš. A je tu někdo jiný, kdo se ti líbí?"

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Lily, já na tyhle věci nemám čas a ani náladu. Není to pro mě."

„Tak dobře. Takže seš si jistý, že se ti Sev nelíbí?"

„Ne!"

„A co Remus?"

Zarazil se. „Cože?"

Pokrčila rameny. „Taky s ním trávíš hodně času. A slyšela jsem, že s Frankem Longbottomem jsi často spárovaný na obraně."

Povzdechl si. „Lily. Nemůžeš mě párovat s každým, s kým se bavím."

Upustila brašnu na zem a rozhodila ruce. „Ale no tak. Zasloužíš si někoho mít. Někoho ti seženu!"

Zaúpěl. „Jen to ne!"

„Leda, že by se ti už někdo líbil. A tys' mi to nechtěl přiznat." Zvedla na něj obočí. „Tak jak to je?"

„Nikoho nemám."

„Ale chtěl bys. Tak co? Mně se můžeš svěřit."

Frustrovaně zavrtěl hlavou. Ona toho asi nenechá, co? „No tak jo, no! Někdo tu je."

„Vážně?" zatleskala. „Kdo?"

Zavrtěl hlavou a usilovně přemýšlel, kdo by to mohl být. „To ti neřeknu."

„Ale no tak! Prosím!"

„Ne," zavrtěl hlavou a založil si ruce na hrudi. „Ani omylem. A on o ničem neví, a tak to i zůstane," řekl varovně.

„No tak dobře," povzdychla si zklamaně. „Z jaký je aspoň koleje?"

„Mrzimor." Byla první, co ho napadla, a asi i nejbezpečnější.

„Tak to by mohlo jít, ne? Mohl by být fajn."

„Jo," souhlasil. „Je fajn. Já se ale teď na vztah soustředit nechci. Co ty a James?"

Okamžitě se přestala usmívat. „Co s ním?"

„Co s tím budeš dělat? Dáš mu ještě šanci?"

Kousla se do rtu. „Myslíš, že bych měla?"

„Jasně že jo. Ale taky mu to musíš říct. Jinak mu dáš šanci, aniž by věděl, že se něco děje. Takže by se nic nezměnilo."

Povzdychla si. „No tak teda jo."

„Dobře. Tak jo. Já už poběžím, jo? A pak mi dáš vědět, jak to dopadlo."

„Jasně. Utíkej."

Rychle ji objal, vzal si své věci a odešel pryč.

Jakmile se za ním zaklaply dveře, vydechl a zavrtěl hlavou. Proč nemůže mít aspoň chvíli bez nějakého dramatu?

Vydal se chodbou ke schodišti a přemýšlel. Musí něco udělat. Nemůže je přeci nechat rozejít se!

Prošel už půlku schodišť, když si stoupl na mezipatro a to se okamžitě začalo přemisťovat. Plulo vzduchem, aniž by bylo k něčemu přidělané, a mířilo nahoru. Povzdychl si a rozhlédl se. Tohle je naprd. Kolem nich projelo jiné schodiště. Rychle přeměřil vzdálenost, udělal dva kroky a překročil necelý metr širokou mezeru. Držel se z vnější strany za zábradlí. Vklínil nohu mezi dva ozdobné sloupky a přehoupl se na schody.

Zase se rozhlédl. Mířil teď doprava, ale on se pořád potřeboval dostat dolů. A napravo byla jen další schodiště mířící nahoru. Mezipatro, ze kterého předtím skočil, zrovna změnilo směr a přidělalo se ke schodišti, které by ho dovedlo přímo do sklepení.

„Sakra," zanadával a rozhlédl se. Padl na něj stín, jak se nad ním přemístilo další schodiště. Podíval se přes zábradlí. Tamto mezipatro bude za chvíli pod ním a to ho doveze ke schodišti, které je jen kousek od východu. Rychle se rozhodl, zase se přehoupl přes zábradlí a opatrně se spustil na mezipatro. Měkce dopadl jen třicet centimetrů od jednoho okraje. To bylo těsný. Rychle se narovnal. Akorát se blížil nad další schodiště. Pád dva a půl metru. Tři max. Břichem ke kameni se opatrně spouštěl dolů, dokud nevisel za špičky prstů. Po ještě jednom rychlém pohledu se pustil.

Každou nohou dopadl na jiný schod a trochu zavrávoral. Naštěstí kotníky i kolena vydržely. Schodiště se strhnutím připojilo a on seběhl na nehýbající se mezipatro.

„Rychle!"

Harry se otočil a všiml si dvou kluků, jak se smíchem přeskakují mezeru mezi dvěma platformami. Tam se na moment zastavili, aby si přeměřili další skok na platformu, která vedla na schodiště, ze kterého Harry zrovna seběhl.

„Dáš to, Náměsíčníku?"

„Já? Vždycky. Sleduj!"

Udělal jeden malý krok a skočil.

Harry okamžitě vytáhl hůlku, aby ho chytil při pádu. Neodrazil se dost na to, aby přeskočil dva metry do dálky a ještě se bezpečně dostal asi o metr a půl níž.

Dopadl bez jediného zavrávorání do téměř rovných kolenou. Jako by jen přeskočil louži na chodníku. Otočil se na kluka nahoře.

„Co ty? Nebo bez koštěte nelítáš?"

James se zasmál. „No počkej!"

Vrátil se, rozběhl se a skočil. Dopadl jen kousek od okraje a Remus ho rychle chytil za ruku, aby mu pomohl udržet rovnováhu.

James si uhladil hábit. „Vidíš? Bez problému."

„Samozřejmě," odtušil Remus se smíchem. Otočili se, aby sešli k Harrymu, a ztuhli.

Harry se usmál a pomalu vrátil hůlku do pouzdra. Pak zvedl ruce nahoru. „Když neprásknete vy mě, neprásknu já vás?"

James přimhouřil oči. „Prásknout co přesně?"

Harry se zašklebil a přimhouřil jedno oko. „Mám takový pocit, že bychom neměli skákat po pohybujících se schodech. Nebo můžeme?"

„Ty jsi skákal?" zeptal se ho Remus. „Bez jištění? Co bys dělal, kdybys spadl?"

Harry pokrčil rameny. „Palačinku?"

Remus zavrtěl hlavou. „Kruci Herolde. Tohle není sranda."

Jamesovi cukal koutek, ale vážně přikývl. „Měl bys poslouchat prefekta, Ollivandere. Není to sranda."

Povzdechl si. „No tak díky. A ještě něco zábavného mi zakážete?"

„Jo," přikývl James vážně, zatímco sestupovali k němu dolů. „Taky nesmíš jíst dýňový koláč. Přeci nechceš mít břichabol?"

„Jistě, chůvo," odtušil Harry.

„A nesmíš lítat kolem stromů, kterým se to nelíbí," založil si Remus ruce na hrudi.

Harry hraně vybuchl. „Ale no tak! To přece nemůžeš! To není fér. Jemu lítání nezakazuješ!" Hodil rukou k Jamesovi a dupl.

James se na něj ušklíbl, ale tak, aby to Remus neviděl.

Remus zvedl obočí. „A jak často skončí James na ošetřovně?"

Harry pokrčil rameny.

James zvedl vítězoslavně dva prsty. „Dvakrát za měsíc."

Harry se zatvářil otráveně, i když mu koutky taky cukaly.

„Přesně tak. Dvakrát za měsíc. A to jen, protože blbne se Siriusem a neví, co je pro něj dobrý. Jak často končíš na ošetřovně ty?"

Harry si založil ruce na hrudi. „To s tím nemá nic společnýho. Skákání po schodech je v pohodě."

„Jak často?"

„Jednou, dvakrát?"

James se samolibě usmál.

„Jednou, dvakrát co?" nenechal ho Remus.

„Jednou, dvakrát za týden," procedil Harry a Jamesovi spadla brada.

„Přesně tak," přikývl Remus vážně, ale oči se mu smály. „Takže už víš, proč Jamesovi nezakazuju lítat?"

„Ano, chůvo Lupine."

„A co už dělat nebudeš?"

„Ale no tak, to bylo jen jednou!"

„Zatím. Takže co už dělat nebudeš?"

Povzdychl si. „Nebudu skákat po schodech bez jištění."

„To taky ne, ale co nebudeš dělat?"

„Nebudu lítat v noci kolem Vrby mlátičky."

Jamesovo obočí vylezlo až k vlasům. „V noci kolem mlátičky?" zeptal se překvapeně.

„Přesně tak, Dvanácteráku. Herold tady má ještě hloupější nápady než ty. A ne, že ho budeš kopírovat. A Herolde?"

Zvedl hraně obočí ke stropu. „Jo?"

„Vypusť to v noci. Myslíš, že jsem si ho nevšiml?"

James se zasmál. „V tom máš smůlu. Rem zná všechny naše kličky!"

„No super," povzdychl si Harry. „Slibuju, že nebudu lítat kolem Vrby mlátičky. Ve dne i v noci. Stačí, chůvo?"

Remus se spokojeně usmál a přikývl. „Jistě. Proč jsi vlastně skákal po schodech?"

Harry pokrčil rameny. „Proč jste skákali vy?"

„Touché," dloubl James Remuse do břicha.

„Kde jste nechali ty dva? Ne, že by mi chyběli, ale jo," zavtipkoval Harry.

James mávl rukou. „Mají něco na práci."

„No super. Jestli se zase posere půlka Zmijozelu, vím, za kým půjdu," odtušil Harry, ale pořád se usmíval.

Oba dva Pobertové se po sobě podívali a pokrčili rameny. „Na to nemůžeme nic říct."

„Super." Harry se ušklíbl a podíval se na Jamese. „Pottere, myslíš, že bych si s tebou mohl promluvit?"

James obezřetně střelil pohledem k Remusovi. „Jestli chceš něco říct mě, můžeš to říct i jemu."

„Jde o Lily."

„Jestli chceš říct něco mně, můžeš to říct i jemu," zopakoval.

„Fajn," povzdechl si Harry a rozhlédl se. „Půjdem někam stranou, jo?"

James souhlasil a rychle je odvedl do nejbližší prázdné učebny. Opřel se o lavici a snažil se vypadat ležérně. Ale jeho prsty, které se propínaly, mu to dost kazily. Remus si sedl na židli a opřel se lokty o nohy.

„Co jsi mi chtěl říct?"

„Je nešťastná."

„Co?"

„Je nešťastná. A jestli se něco nezmění, ztratíš ji."


	28. Listopad

Žiju!

Dva týdny chřipky a vzpamatovávání se ze zkouškového v jednom mám konečně za sebou. Tenhle týden už navíc začal letní semestr a dneska jsem úspěšně zamávala poslední zkoušce. Jupí.

Děkuju vám všem za trpělivost a shovívavost. :)

Nebudu vás všechny zdržovat, užijte si tuhle kapitolu :)

Za betování děkuju úžasné Turkey_the_bird

**Dandy, **máš ve svých komentáři pravdu v několika věcech. Celý tvůj rozbor Harryho důvodů, proč randění není dobrý nápad, mě dostal do kolen :D :D JNapsala jsi to geniálně :D Máš pravdu i s tím, že to Harry se svým přikývnutím, že se mu líbí nějaký mrzimor nevychytal. Upřímně, nejsem si jistá, jestli za tohle nemůžu spíš já, protože odvolat se na Ginny, která už/ještě nežije, mě prostě a jednoduše nenapadlo :D (I když bych se mohla vymluvit na to, že Harry se snaží oddělovat minulost a budoucnost a na kamarády z budoucnosti se snaží myslet co nejmíň) muhehe :D Jinak, jedná se o rok 1976. Vůbec se ti nedivím, že chceš Lily praštit a obejmout zároveň. Pokroková a tolerantní mudlorozená, která "ne" nebere jako odpověď, a ostatní jsou buď rasisti nebo lgbt. Tvé shrnutí Harryho drsňáctví mě dostalo! Směju se tu nahlas na celou kuchyň :D Ještě s tím Jamesem a jeho pochlapením... To, že jde ten vztah do kopru, není jen jeho vina. Lily si za to může i sama, protože místo toho, aby s ním probrala, co ji trápí, tak trucuje o samotě nebo si stěžuje kamarádům. James je možná zabedněný, ale ti dva spolu prostě musí komunikovat... Krom toho, Jamesovým jazykem lásky jsou dary a Lilyiným společně strávený čas. Kdo ví, co si James myslí, když Lily dárky a dopisy od něho jen přejede pohledem?

A jsem vážně moc ráda, že se ti líbí scéna se skákáním po schodech! :D

* * *

„To rád slyším. A jak se ti spí?"

Harry pokrčil rameny. „Tak nějak normálně."

„Aha. Co přesně to teď znamená?"

„Spím každou noc aspoň šest hodin."

„A kvalita spánku?"

Zase pokrčil rameny. „Asi normální."

Kechnerberg si povzdechl a odložil desky na stolek vedle sebe. Ruce si položil do klína a s hlavou mírně nakloněnou se na něj podíval.

Harry prudce vstal a přešel k oknu. Z šestého patra mohl vidět do oken butiku s figurínami s šílenými klobouky na hlavách, občas projelo kolem auto a rozvířilo spadané listí. Na schodech činžáku o kus dál bylo pár zapomenutých dýní a v několika oknech byli ještě nalepeni netopýři. Vypadalo to tak… normálně! Zavřel oči. „Co vlastně chcete?" zeptal se.

Starý pán odpověděl téměř hned. „Chci, aby se moje kočka vrátila domů. Od Halloweenu jsem ji neviděl."

Harry se otočil. „To mě mrzí. Ztratila se?"

„Toulá se. Má obojek i označené ucho, takže kdyby se něco stalo, dozvím se o tom, ale to neznamená, že mi nechybí."

„Nemáte o ni strach? Co budete dělat?" zeptal se Harry s obavami. „Nechcete ji snad v domě zamknout, že ne?"

„Bydlím v bytě. A ano, strach o ni mám. Jenže ji přece nemůžu držet doma jen proto, že by se jí něco mohlo stát. Má už kus ucha ukousnutého a její úsměv připadá ostatním trochu děsivý, ale vždycky si poradila. Po požárním schodišti může pohodlně dojít až na balkón, kde má svůj prostor, a když má svých potulek dost, vrátí se domů."

Harry o tom přemýšlel. Pomalu si sedl zpátky. Po chvilce ticha promluvil. „Má štěstí."

Terapeut se upřímně usmál. „Je to oboustranné. Musím říct, že když se rozhodne mě poctít svou pozorností a posadí se přesně před noviny a já skončím s obličejem plným chlupů, připadám si jako šťastlivec já."

„Měl jsem sovu. Byla skvělá. Moje první kamarádka." Když se slyšel, zaúpěl a dal si hlavu do dlaní. „Takhle nahlas to zní ještě hůř, než jsem čekal. Ale vážně. Byla milá a přísná a občas mě jemně klovla do ucha. Udělala toho pro mě tolik."

„Je v naprostém pořádku mít rád své mazlíčky. Lidé jsou přirozeně sociální tvorové a jsou schopni si vytvořit pouto s jakoukoliv bytostí či živočišným druhem. Pouto k věcem ani k rostlinám není výjimkou. Proč si myslíš, že tě měla tvá sova ráda?"

Harry pokrčil rameny. „Krmil jsem ji?"

„Myslíš, že poskytnutí potravy stačí?"

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne. Ale pomáhá to. Jídlo je skvělý způsob, jak si někoho naklonit."

„To je pravda. A co možnost volby?"

„Volby?" Převaloval to slovo na jazyku. Ráno si mohl vybrat, co si vezme na sebe. A v obchodě si mohl vybrat, co si za své peníze koupí. Několik krabiček cigaret se tak ocitlo u něj v brašně. Strýček ho nechal vybrat si předměty ve škole. Pán zla ho nechal vybrat si, jestli chce umřít nebo se k němu přidat. „A není to jedno? Stačí, když máte pocit, že máte na vybranou a hned líp spolupracujete." Znovu pokrčil rameny a přehnaně ležérně se opřel o sedačku. „Stejně je to jedno."

„Proč tak hořce?"

„Protože nic, co tady udělám, nemá význam. Neexistuju. Je jedno, na kolika sezeních se mnou budete ztrácet čas, nebo o kolik bodů prohraje Zmijozel, nic nemá význam vzhledem…" rychle zavřel pusu a podíval se jinam.

„Vzhledem?" pobídl ho Kechnerberg.

Harry rychle přemýšlel. „Vzhledem k většímu řádu, většímu dobru." Za pochodu si vymýšlel dál. „Kola osudu se otáčí stejně vytrvale jako planety kolem slunce a bez ohledu na to, jaké hlouposti vám čajové lístky řeknou, vždycky se stanou. Nemám nad tím žádnou moc. Už je rozhodnuto o mém životě a nic nezmění můj osud. Tak proč se snažit zlepšit svůj mentální stav? Je to naprosto jedno. A žádné řeči pro cvoky mi nepomůžou."

„Ty řeči pro cvoky jsou mou profesí."

„Bez urážky."

„Kdybych měl být uražený pokaždé, když někdo zlehčuje to, čemu jsem zasvětil svůj život, vyhazoval bych každého šestého klienta oknem ven. A to není dobrá vizitka."

„A proč jste se rozhodl dělat zrovna tohle?"

Dal si nohu přes nohu a upravil i manžety u košile. Zdálo se, že přemýšlel nad tím, kolik toho o sobě prozradit. „Byl jsem novic u Munga a zaujalo mě jedno oddělení. Dlouhodobě tam žili lidé, se kterými si lékouzelníci nevěděli rady. Většinou se jednalo o nějaké poškození mozku. Začal jsem se víc zajímat o lidskou mysl a ve finále jsem tady."

Harry se podíval na doktorát na stěně. „Proč mudlovská škola? Co třeba nitrozpyt?"

To Kechnerberga vyvedlo z míry. Poposedl si, narovnal se, odkašlal si, a než mu na to odpověděl, ještě si srovnal manžety. „Nitrozpyt je v kouzelnické Británii nelegální."

Harry přikývl. „Někdy je těžké být na jejich straně, že?"

„Co tím myslíš?"

„Snažíte se dělat všechno, co je ve vašich silách, abyste ostatním pomohli a zachránili je. Ne že by to šlo udělat jinak. Jsem první, kdo přizná, že nechat lidi na holičkách je to poslední, co jsem schopen udělat. Proto jsem ho taky nechal, aby mě zabil. Ale je strašně těžký, obětovat všechno, co máte, jen aby se ti, pro které to děláte, obrátili k vám zády a označili vás za lháře a za problém. Ne, že by to Ron s Hermionou udělali. Ale i přes podporu nejbližších je těžké, když se k vám obrátí společnost zády. Nemám pravdu?"

Kechnerberg pomalu pokýval hlavou. „Líp bych to neřekl."

„A jinak si myslím, že jste dobrej doktor."

„Skutečně?"

„Jo," usmál se na něj Harry. „Poslední dobou se mi líp spí a netrvá tak dlouho, než si připravím myšlenky na spaní."

„A co noční běsy?"

Zase pokrčil rameny. „Čas od času se ještě objeví. Nic, co bych nezvládl. A vždycky mi pomůže jít si zalítat."

„Takže lítání pomáhá?"

„Jo. Hodně. Ale Poppy ze mě moc radost nemá."

„Jak je to možné?"

Harry se podrbal na jizvě pod uchem. „No, asi jí vadí to noční lítání kolem Vrby mlátičky. Nebo honička s potlouky. Ne, že by věděla, jak přesně se vždycky zraním, ale nadšená není."

„To chápu. Rozumím tedy tomu dobře, že jsi na ošetřovně často?"

„Docela jo. Ale mně to vůbec nevadí. Občas, když to není tak vážné, tak ani na ošetřovnu nejdu, nechci jí přidělávat práci."

„Měl bys být opatrný, zranění se mohou ošklivě zvrtnout, když o ně není postaráno."

„Já vím. Ale zvládnu se o ně postarat sám. Navíc, většina kouzelníků je na tohle strašně citlivá. Jakmile nemají hned po ruce lektvar nebo kouzlo, jsou zoufalí."

„Ale ty ne, že?"

„Na bolesti nic špatného není. Tělo tím dává najevo, že má své limity, že se spravuje, vyvíjí se a že žije. Na tom nevidím nic špatného. Je dobré vědět, že žijete."

„Máš pravdu, většina kouzelníků si toto nemyslí a bolest je skutečně obranným mechanismem těla snažícím se zabránit většímu poškození," souhlasil s ním doktor.

„Zníte, jako byste chtěl říct ale."

„A víš, co po tom ale následuje?"

„Bolest je špatná a jsi cvok, když ti přijde fajn?"

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Harry, to bych ti nikdy neřekl. Ale bylo by dobré, kdybys přeci jen za školní ošetřovatelkou šel. A pokud budeš chtít, můžeme spolu kdykoliv probrat tvou lásku k lítání, snášení bolesti nebo cokoliv jiného."

Zamyslel se. To, co říká, dává smysl. „Děkuju. A za Poppy zajdu vždycky, když vím, že je to potřeba. Ale možná bych za ní mohl chodit častěji i s menšími věcmi, jen aby věděla, že před ní nic netajím," zauvažoval nahlas.

„To zní dobře. Věřím, že se rozhodneš podle svého nejlepšího úsudku. A teď mi řekni, co to lítání?"

„Co s ním?"

„Jak se při tom cítíš?"

Usmál se. „Je to skvělé. Můžu si tam ve vzduchu dělat, co chci. Každý další pohyb záleží jen na mně. Zatočím nebo se vrhnu střemhlav dolů? Budu zvolna stoupat nebo poletím vzhůru nohama? Na ničem tam nezáleží. Jsem tam jen já."

„A potlouky," poznamenal Kechnerberg.

„A potlouky," souhlasil Harry. „Když je máte za sebou, není čas na žádné nesmysly. Myslete a trefí vás. Je to o instinktech."

„Přemýšlel jsi o hraní famfrpálu?"

„Ne," zavrtěl hlavou Harry. „Mám na to spoustu práce. A soustředím se na důležitější věci. Strýček mě zaučuje v hůlkařství a nechci, aby si myslel, že si toho nevážím a plýtvám časem na zbytečnosti. Aspoň to pro něj můžu udělat."

„A to ti řekl?"

„Ne, nemusel. Je to přeci jasný."

„Proč se ho nezeptáš?"

„Vždyť na tom stejně nezáleží," objal se rukama. „Je to jen hra."

„Je to jen hra. To je pravda. Ale proč je to špatné a zbytečné?"

„Na hraní nic špatného není. Jen," vydechl. „Jen se nemůžu přinutit, aby mi na tom záleželo. Prostě to nemá smysl. Zdá se to hloupý. Famfrpál je to poslední, na čem by mi mělo záležet v porovnání…" ztichl.

„Myslíš, že tě famfrpál už prostě nezajímá nebo máš pocit, že by tě neměl zajímat?"

„Já… Já nevím," zavrtěl hlavou. „To je těžké říct. Včera na zápase na tribuně to bylo docela fajn. Ale frustrující."

„V jakém ohledu?"

„Byli jsme tak špatní!"

„Vážně?"

„Jo, střelci byli nesehraní a každý z nich se snažil skórovat, aniž by si přihráli. Každý odrážeč věnoval pozornost jen jednomu potlouku a ani oni spolu nespolupracovali. To bylo hodně divný. A i když byl brankář hodně dobrý, zápas to nezachránilo."

„Co chytač, chytil zlatonku?"

Harry si odfrkl. „Ten by ji viděl jen, kdyby se mu zastavila přímo před očima. Anebo by musela být velká jako camrál. Ne že by to všechno nemohl spravit dobrý trenér a tvrdá práce. Lepší taktika, cvičení sestav a strategií, zvýšení fyzičky a postřehu… Z jejich hry je poznat, že spíš než cokoliv jinýho, nevědí, jak mají hrát jako tým."

„Není divu, že se zápas nepodařil," podotkl psycholog.

„Jo, jsem rád, že jsem šel ke strýčkovi hnedka po zápase. Ale vím jistě, že jim to nebelvíři dali pěkně sežrat."

„Je něco, co se s tím dá dělat?"

Pokrčil rameny. „Ne že by to v opačném případě nebylo stejně."

„A jak ses při pozorování toho zápasu cítil?"

„Bylo to… dokud jsem neuslyšel píšťalku, nedošlo mi, jak je zvláštní nebýt toho součástí. Vždycky předtím jsem probíral s Ronem taktiku, nebo vtipkoval s dvojčaty o potloucích a zlatonce. Sedět tam na tribuně a nemít vůbec páru, jaký je plán hry, netušit, jak kdo hraje, a pak se na to dívat a jen vrtět hlavou nad tím bordelem… Bylo to divný. A v únoru nás to čeká zase. Jestli se nedaj do kupy, nechci si ten propadák představovat."

„To chápu. Je něco, co bys mohl udělat, aby ses ohledně toho cítil líp?"

„Nevím. Asi ne. Přemýšlel jsem, že bych Montymu řekl, co si o tom myslím, ale po bitvě je každý generál a myslím, že už takových chytrolínů musí mít plné zuby. Vždyť mi sám říkal, že kapitánem být nechtěl!"

„A v jaké pozici je tedy podle tebe on?"

„Nemá to lehké. Kapitánem být nechce ale zároveň chce odvést dobrou práci a vyhrát. Nejde to dohromady, ale i tak se snaží. Jenže na dobrý tým to nestačí."

„A co myslíš, že by mu pomohlo?"

„Sám mi to řekl. Předtím měli v týmu holku, co dělala práci kapitánky. Vedla tým a trénovala. Lidé sice vnímají kapitána za toho odpovědného, ale v týmu jeho práci může odvádět kdokoliv jiný. Pokud to povede k vítězství."

„A co bys mu navrhl ty?"

„Uff," zamyslel se Harry. „Spoustu věcí. Ale nemyslím si, že by teď byl v náladě na kritiku. Žádný kapitán po prohraném zápase nechce slyšet, co všechno udělal špatně."

„To je pravda. Jsou způsoby, jak někomu něco navrhnout či doporučit, aniž by je to urazilo."

„Jaké?"

„Jsem si jistý, že na něco přijdeš i sám. Jsi chytrý muž. Chceš někomu něco doporučit, aniž by se urazil. Jak to uděláš?"

Harry se předklonil a opřel si lokty o kolena. „Řeknu mu, že je nechci urazit, ale že by měli dělat něco jinak?"

„To je možnost, většinou to ale někoho spíš popudí. Co takhle nejdřív říct, co se ti o nich líbí, co dělají dobře, a pak dodat drobnou úpravu, jak by to mohlo být ještě lepší?"

Harry se podrbal na nose. „A co kdybych řekl to, co říkáte vy, a k tomu ještě přidal velmi zdvořilý úvod o tom, že to rozhodně není myšleno zle?"

Kechnerberg spokojeně přikývl. „To zní dobře. Jen nezapomeň, že je člověk schopný přijmout jen omezený počet instrukcí. Pak se začne ztrácet."

„Mohl bych to napsat…" přemýšlel nahlas.

„Napsat?"

„Jo," nadšeně si tleskl. „Pošlu mu dopis, ve kterém se můžu rozepsat o všem, co by se dalo zlepšit. A když to dobře rozvrhnu, tak to bude přehledný a on si z toho může vzít, co bude chtít. A bude si to moct přečíst v klidu! A nebude muset řešit ostatní."

„A bude to stačit? Dopis? Někdy je těžké vyjádřit věci na papír."

Harry přikývl. „Vyrostl jsem s kapitánem, co věřil v sálodlouhé porady a omílání taktik nad schématy donekonečna. Velmi brzo jsme všichni vždycky začali zírat do prázdna. Kdyby to bylo stručně a výstižně napsané, mohli bychom si to každý projít dle potřeby a pak se k tomu klidně i vrátit. Když si dám záležet, Montymu dobře napsaná analýza zápasu může pomoct." Zaúpěl. „Bože, zním jako Oliver! Jeho analýzy zápasů byly vražedné."

„Skutečně?"

„Jo," přitakal Harry. „Nutil nás procházet chyby a taktiky a všechno. Ale nebylo to stoprocentní, protože spoustu věcí neviděl, když musel hrát. Hádám, že moje verze by v tomhle mohla být lepší, když jsem viděl všechno z tribuny a nemusel se soustředit jen na hledání zlatonky. A od Olivera jsem se toho dost naučil."

„A co tedy přesně uděláš?"

„Napíšu to, označím barevnými kódy a shrnu každou část, každou pozici a každou taktiku s důrazem na to, v jaké situaci se to dá použít a jaká technika létání či kooperace je pro to nejvhodnější. Pak mu to pošlu a budu se tvářit jako by nic, aby si mohl zachovat tvář."

„Co když si to přivlastní?"

Harry pokrčil rameny, „Tím líp. Aspoň to bude používat. Nechci, aby mě za to nosil na ramenou, jen aby se tým zlepšil. Myslím, že to ani nepodepíšu."

„A co když bude mít nějaké dotazy?"

„Nemám odpověď na každou otázku. Může si projít knihy o famfrpálu. Nebo se o tom poradit se spoluhráči."

Terapeut se usmál. „Zní to, jako bys měl plán."

„Že? Taky mi přijde," usmál se Harry zpět a výrazně se podíval na hodiny nade dveřmi. „Nepřetahujeme?"

Kechnerberg pokrčil rameny. „Mám flexibilní pracovní dobu a naše diskuze mě bavila. Přijde mi to jako dobře strávený čas. Co myslíš ty?"

„Jo," řekl Harry zvolna. „Bylo to fajn. Děkuju." Zvedl z podlahy brašnu. „Mám nějaký úkol do příště?"

Terapeut zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, jako obvykle. Pokračuj v psaní svých tří věcí a vděčností. A mám pocit, že sis jeden úkol zadal ty sám," usmál se.

„Jo," zhoupl se Harry a zvedl se. „Už se těším, až se do toho pustím."

„Tak dobře. Dávej na sebe pozor a uvidíme se příští neděli."

„Díky, pane Kechnerberg. Nashle," mávl na něj Harry a těsně před tím, než vyšel ven, se otočil „A pane? Doufám, že se vaše kočka brzy vrátí."

„Děkuju, Harry, na shledanou."

V křesle seděla Poppy a v klíně měla lesklý časopis. Když si všimla, že Harry přišel, usmála se na něj a vstala. „Jak to šlo?" zeptala se ho a odložila časopis na stolek.

„Dobře, bylo to fajn," usmál se na ni Harry zpět.

„To ráda slyším," přešla k věšáku a přehodila přes sebe tmavě modrou pelerínu. Harry si také oblékl plášť a vešli spolu do přemisťovací místnosti. Tam se chytil Poppy za paži a vzápětí už byli před bránou Bradavic. Vítr byl silný a studený a cestou ke hradu jim mezi nohama vířily listy. Šeřilo se a světla hradu se postupně rozsvěcovala.

Harry měl o čem přemýšlet. Hlavou mu běžely útržky ze zápasu a vzpomínal na tréninky z dřívějška a Oliverovy taktiky a analýzy. Nechtěl všechno okopírovat, zmijozelský tým by si měl vytvořil vlastní strategie, ale nějaká struktura by jim mohla pomoct začít. A koneckonců, mohli by při tom být trochu vynalézaví a mazaní na rozdíl od trochu ztřeštěného komba Weasley-Weasley-Spinetová-Bellová-Jonesová-Potter. Popravdě se divil, že je všechny Oliver udržel na uzdě. Vlastně, neudržel.

xXx

Takhle v neděli večer byl ve společenské místnosti celkem klid. Spousta lidí seděla ve veřejném prostoru a jen tak klábosila, hrála hry, dopisovala eseje, zatímco poslouchala ostatní anebo intrikovala. Ti, co potřebovali klid, mohli být ve studovně nebo kdekoliv jinde. Tohle byl prostor pro smích, vášnivé debaty a uvolněnost.

Severus si četl. Byla to nová knížka, co mu minulý víkend přinesl Harry, docela fajn detektivka. Někoho otrávili, vražda vypadá jako přirozená smrt a dokud do toho postarší Belgičan nezačal šťourat, zdálo se, že to vyjde. Líbilo se mu, jak ten chlápek uvažuje a spojuje dohromady všechna vodítka. A bavila ho ta část s jedy.

Otočil stránku a podíval se směrem ke vchodu, protože se Harry opozdil. Snad nemá při cestě potíže. I když pravdou je, že potíže by měly ty potíže. Usmál se a četl dál. Včera po zápase nebyl Harry zrovna v nejlepší náladě. Jasně, prohráli. Ale to všichni popravdě řečeno čekali. A překvapilo ho, že to Harry tak řeší. Celou dobu se tvářil, jako by ho famfrpál vůbec nezajímal, i když to mohl Severus čekat vzhledem k tomu jeho nočnímu lítání. Snad ho ten jeho doktor dá do kupy. Musel uznat, že ta sezení Harrymu dost pomáhala. Už teď byl…živější. A vypadalo to, že se mu tady líbí. Přistihl se, že čte jednu větu už potřetí a stále neví, o čem je. Dokonce si našel i kamarády. Severus by to nikdy nepřiznal, ale když sem jeli, bál se, že bude mít Harryho pořád za zadkem. Ne že by ho neměl rád, ale lidi zvládal jen v omezeném množství a dávkování. A že se spřátelí zrovna s Lily, to nečekal.

Ti dva se pomalu stávali nerozlučnou dvojkou. Lily pomáhala Harrymu s věštěním z čísel, s runami i s přeměňováním, ale Severus měl podezření, že je za tím něco víc. Harry se vždycky vrátil velmi veselý a dalo by se říct, že i rozverný. Severusovi nezbývalo než doufat, že jeho přítel ví, co dělá, protože mohl ve vzduchu cítit blížící se malér. Potter rozhodně skřípal zuby, když Harryho viděl, nedejbože i s Lily. Ale zatím se držel na uzdě. Podle toho, co Severus zaslechl, dala Lily Potterovi něco jako ultimátum. Byla to tikající bomba. A rozhodně nepomáhalo, že se Harry spřátelil i s Lupinem. Kdyby ho neznal, řekl by, že se snaží Potterovi zničit život. Lupin byl občas vidět s Lily i s Harrym, jak se s nimi tiše učí, tiše baví nebo tiše směje. Občas něco potichu řekl a to způsobilo, že se ti dva zlomili smíchy v pase. Jednou byli kvůli tomu vykázáni z knihovny.

Přesto mu na Lupinovi něco nesedělo. Nevěděl proč, ale neměl z něj dobrý pocit. Něco skrýval. A učitelé věděli co. Proč tak často ze školy mizel a byl na ošetřovně? Má snad podobné problémy jako Harry? Možná to je ten důvod, proč se dali dohromady. Společné téma. Lupinova zamlklost by k tomu seděla. A vždycky byl kousek mimo dění. Podobně jako Harry, když nemusel nic dělat nebo měl pocit, že se nemusí tvářit jako dědic hůlkařského monopolu v kouzelnické Británii. Povzdechl si a začal číst celou stránku znovu. Trochu se zavrtěl na pohodlném sedátku u okna. Být šesťákem mělo své výhody. Dřív by si mohl o tomhle úžasném místě nechal jen zdát. Do dvou minut by ho odsud někdo vyhodil. Usmál se. Zdá se, že ty časy jsou pryč.

„Máš moment?"

Severus vzhlédl. Když nad sebou viděl Lufkina, přikývl, zaklapl knížku a posunul se na sedátku.

„Co potřebuješ?"

„Znám někoho, kdo by potřeboval lektvar."

Narovnal se. „Poslouchám."

„Frank Longbottom, Nebelvír, sedmák."

Zvedl obočí. „To zní zajímavě. Spojíš nás?"

Lufkin se pousmál. „Už jsem to udělal. Mám mu říct, že čekáš jeho sovu?"

Přikývl. „A ať mi rovnou napíše různé časy, kdy se může sejít."

„Samozřejmě." Zvedl se. „Jen bys měl vědět, že trvá na tvém mlčení."

„Jinak to ani neumím," pousmál se. „Ještě něco?"

„Už mi dochází mýdlo na holení."

Pokýval hlavou. „Chápu. S tím, co máš teď, jsi spokojený? Nebo chceš nějaké úpravy?"

Zaváhal a sáhl si na tvář. „Cítím se pak dost staženě... Můžeš s tím něco udělat?"

Protočil v zamyšlení oči nahoru. „Jo," přikývl nakonec. „To půjde. Něco vymyslím. Všechno ostatní máš?"

„Mám. Tak já půjdu. Díky."

„Jasně. Měj se."

Usmál se a vrátil se ke knize. Skopl boty a dal si je na sedátko taky. Tenhle příběh byl čím dál zajímavější.

Zrovna když Belgičan narazil na další stopu a chystal se ji vysvětlit svému příteli, ozvalo se nad ním nervózní odkašlání. Na moment zavřel oči, ale pak se zdvořile podíval se nahoru.

„Ano?"

Stál tam malý kluk.

„Ahoj," pípl a žmoulal lem svetru.

„Ty jsi Jonathan, viď?" zeptal se ho Severus. „Můžu ti s něčím pomoct?"

Přikývl. „Ehm… ty umíš vařit lektvary, viď?"

„Ano, to umím."

„A… a mohl bys mi taky jeden uvařit?"

Odložil knížku. „To záleží na tom, jaký by si chtěl."

„Nemůžu spát."

Chápavě se usmál. „Takže chceš něco, co ti pomůže usnout?"

Přikývl.

„Dobře. Rád ti něco uvařím. Ale ještě před tím, prosím tě, jdi na ošetřovnu za naší madame Pomfreyovou. Řekni jí, co tě trápí, a ona ti řekne co a jak. Jestli si myslí, že to vyřeší lektvar, buď ti ho dá anebo ti ho samozřejmě rád uvařím."

„Slyšel jsem, že je něco jako lektvar Bez snů?"

„Bezesný? Ten taky umím uvařit, ale nejdřív jdi na tu ošetřovnu. Některé lektvary na spaní se stanou návykovými a nechci z tebe udělat závisláka. Uvařím ti jakýkoliv lektvar ti madame Pomfreyová doporučí, jo?"

Netvářil se zrovna jistě.

Povzdechl si. „Víš, kde je ošetřovna?"

Přikývl a dál žmoulal svetr. „Co když mě pošle pryč a taky řekne, že se prostě nesnažím usnout?"

„To neřekne," ujistil ho. „Bere své pacienty velmi vážně. Neboj." Na chvíli zaváhal, vážně se mu do toho nechtělo, ale… „Chceš, abych tam šel s tebou?"

„Vážně bys šel?"

Přiměl se usmát. On si chtěl číst! „Jo. Vždyť jsem ti to nabídl."

Jonathan se úplně rozzářil. „Děkuju!" A kdybychom tam mohli jít? Máš teď čas?"

Povzdechl si a podíval se na knížku. „Jo, mám." Zvedl se, zmenšil ji a dal ji do kapsy. Prvák vedle něj skoro poskakoval. „Tak pojď."

Šli chodbami k ošetřovně. Jonathan mu vyprávěl, jak se mu v Bradavicích líbí a kdo jsou oblíbení učitelé, a taky se mu svěřil, že moc nechápe famfrpál. Až když byli skoro u ošetřovny, došlo mu, že jestli je Harry pořád pryč, nemusí tam madame Pomfreyová být. Ale co, když už tam skoro jsou, tak to můžou aspoň zkusit.

„A jak jsi se dozvěděl o tom, že vařím lektvary?" zeptal se ho, když se Jonathan nadechoval.

Mávl rukou. „Povídá se to. Všichni to vědí."

„Všichni? Myslíš ve Zmijozelu?"

„Ne," zavrtěl hlavou. „Alfie se mě ptal, jestli je to pravda, a ten to prý slyšel od nějaké páťačky a ta to věděla od své sestry… V podstatě to vědí všichni a kdo to neví, ten se to dozví."

„Uh." Severus nevěděl, co na to říct. Vážně všichni? Na jednu stranu by to vysvětlovalo nárůst lidí, které mu Lufkin doporučuje. Těch třináct procent ho evidentně motivuje. Ale ti, co Severuse kontaktují osobně, aniž by Lufkina zmínili, se nepočítají, že?

„A jakto, že ti to tak jde? Mně přijdou lektvary strašně složité. Jako vaření," nakrčil nos. „Vůbec to nedává smysl."

Severus zavrtěl hlavou. „Právě naopak. Lektvary dávají smysl ve všem. Každá ingredience jinak reaguje s ostatními a každá reakce je podmíněná různými faktory. Ať je to teplotou nebo směrem míchání či jeho frekvencí. Jakmile znáš tyhle principy, víš taky, jak uvařit lektvar, aby dopadl dobře. A rozumíš tomu, proč to tak je."

Jonathan na něj nechápavě zíral. „Pro mě je to pořád jako vaření. A nechápu, proč by mělo záležet na tom, jestli je to nakrájené na kostičky nebo proužky."

„Vždyť když narušíš strukturu kořene pouze podélně, vyloučí jiný poměr látek, než když ho nakrájíš podélně i příčně. To je důležitý rozdíl."

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Ale i tak to nedává smysl. Proč! A Křiklan si myslí, že jsem úplně nemožnej."

Severus v duchu zaúpěl. „A byl jsi na doučování z lektvarů? Vždyť prváci mají přece studijní skupiny, které se mají o tohle postarat."

Pokrčil rameny a tvářil se nonšalantně. „Jako, to je fajn. A na kouzelné formule to je skvělý. Ale lektvary prostě nechápu. A Fiona nechápe, že nechápu." Povzdechl si. „S tím se nedá nic dělat."

Severus přikývl. Nelíbilo se mu, jaké řešení jeho šedé buňky mozkové navrhují. Má práci. Spoustu práce. No, rozhodně má taky o čem přemýšlet.

Vešli na ošetřovnu a kupodivu tam madame Pomfreyová byla. Jonathan se smrskl a vůbec nevypadal, že by vůbec chtěl mluvit. Severus tak rychle ošetřovatelce vysvětlil, proč přišli, a ona rozhodně přikývla, vzala si Jonathana stranou a jemu řekla, ať počká.

Nakonec Jonathan, tentokrát zase nadšeně, odcházel z ošetřovny s lektvarem na klidnou noc. Severus neměl to srdce mu říct, že je to jen o trochu silnější meduňkový sirup s nízkou úrovní magie. Většinou se to dávalo dětem, když měly noční můry. Naprosto bezpečné a vůbec ne návykové. Jedna z účinných látek tohoto lektvaru byla víra dítěte, že mu to pomůže.

Rozhodnutý, že si bude zbytek večera nerušeně číst, zamířil v Jeskyni přímo do pokoje. Otevřel dveře a při pohledu na chaos uvnitř zaúpěl. Harry seděl na podlaze, kolem něj rozházené různé knihy a počmárané pergameny s divnými čarami a tečkami.

„Ahoj!" usmál se na něj a pokračoval ve čmárání.

„Ahoj? Co… Co tu děláš?" zeptal se opatrně. Tohle nevypadalo dobře.

„Analýza včerejšího zápasu.," pronesl nepřítomně a začal zuřivě listovat jednou knihou. „Aha!" vítězoslavně zvolal. „Woollongongský tanec! Já věděl, že to najdu. Poslyš, jestli se naučí tohle, tak by mohli proniknout jejich obranou a skórovat. Samozřejmě se musí ještě naučit střílet..." odmlčel se. „Jasně, musím sepsat cvičení na střílení…"

„Ehm… Harry? Co že děláš?"

„Po tom fiasku včera to nemůžu prostě nechat být. Musíme být lepší," podíval se na něj s odhodlaným výrazem.

„Dobře… To je od tebe hezké. Ale víš, že už to nikdo neřeší, že jo? Zápas byl včera, dnes je dnes."

„A zítra je zítra. A přísahám, že jestli budou mít byť jen jedinou blbou poznámku, tak že na tenhle seznam," zvedl agresivně červeně popsaný pergamen do vzduchu, „přidám i Jestřábí hlavu. A tu bych i tak vlastně mohl přidat." Zamyslel se, přikývl a připsal ji tam.

„Eh… tak dobře. Dělej, jak myslíš. Já si jen zalezu do postele a nebudu tě rušit."

„Jasně," přikývl Harry, ale vůbec ho neposlouchal.

Severus si sundal boty a lehl si do postele. S úsměvem vytáhl knihu a zvětšil ji. „Konečně," zamumlal a otevřel ji.

„Seve?"

Za chvíli snad začne tlouct hlavou o pelest postele. „Ano?"

„Mohl bych si půjčit Spookyho?"

„Jo," odpověděl rozmrzele. „Teď zrovna lítá, ale až se vrátí s poštou, tak klidně. Jen ho moc nežeň."

„Paráda! Díky!"

Vrátil se ke knížce. Harry si jen mumlal a listoval v knihách na podlaze. Byla to docela příjemná kulisa, a tak se mohl ponořit do svého příběhu. Už byl skoro u vyřešení případu, když se otevřely dveře.

Crowdy se zastavil při pohledu na tu spoušť. „Úkol na poslední chvíli. Co, Herolde?" uchechtl se.

Harry začal sbírat všechny papíry. „Jo, tak nějak. Vydrž chvilku, hned to uklidím."

„V klidu. Jen si pro něco jdu," odmávl ho Crowdy a překročil pár knih, aby se dostal ke skříni.

Harry ale stejně všechno z podlahy přenesl na svou postel. Než to ale všechno uklidil z cesty, byl už Crowdy pryč.

„Tak kdo to byl. Kdo tu vraždu způsobil?" zamumlal si pro sebe Severus a otočil stranu.

„Seve?"

Když se bude tvářit, že nic neslyšel…

„Seve?"

Povzdechl si a podíval se na něj. „Harry?"

Harry se přehraboval v brašně. „Málem jsem zapomněl. Něco jsem ti přines."

„Další dárek? Čím jsem si to zasloužil?"

„Spíš ti to dlužím. Tu poslední jsem ti vykouřil já." A hodil mu krabičku cigaret.

Severus ji nechytil. Místo toho se od něj odrazila a spadla na pod postel.

„Promiň!"

„Ne, to je dobrý," rozplácl se na posteli a zašátral. „Eeee, mám ji!" Všiml si, že je to jeho oblíbená značka. „Díky Harry! A co, mám nějaké schovat pro tebe?"

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne nemusíš, koupil jsem si troje. Kdybys potřeboval, řekni."

„Troje? Na jak dlouho to máš?"

Pokrčil rameny. „Lepší je mít zásobu."

Zdvihl obočí. „To nepopírám. A jak tě vůbec napadlo začít… tohle?" mávl k jeho přeplněné posteli.

„Pan Kechnerberg mi to tak nějak doporučil."

„Vážně?" podivil se Severus. „Nezdá se mi to být moc zdravé. Za chvilku se z tebe stane famfrpálový fanatik."

„Prosimtě," mávl Harry rukou. „Vždyť mě znáš."

„No právě," odtušil Severus. „Znám tě. Hlavně buď tak hodný a až budete s Montgomerym nadšeně spřádat taktiky, tak mě z toho vynechte. Velkým obloukem mě z toho vynechte."

„Rozkaz, pane. Ne že bych něco takového měl v plánu."

Zmateně se podíval na postel, na něj a zase na postel. „Dobře." Pak potřásl hlavou. „Ne. Furt tomu nerozumím. Co to… Jak to… uh… Ne. Jo. Harry," povzdychl si. „Co máš v plánu?"

„No," podrbal se pod uchem. „Chtěl jsem napsat pěkný dopis a tajně mu to poslat."

Severus pomalu vydechl. „Dobře. Jo. To dává smysl…"

„Že jo? Samozřejmě potřebuju nejdřív dát všechny svoje nápady na papír a pak je seřadím dle kategorií a pak je zkusím popsat v dopise stručně a výstižně," prohrábl si vlasy uvolněné ze stuhy. „Jo, čeká mě ještě dost práce, ale bude to stát za to!"

Severus se usmál. Ne že by to chápal, ale jestli je šťastný, tak co. „Hlavně si dej pozor, jestli Montgomery přijde a najde to tu, tak tě nenechá spát celou noc."

Harry vážně přikývl. „Dobrý nápad." Zatáhl závěsy kolem své postele, škvírou prostrčil hlavu a zazubil se na něj. „Ale nejsem si jistý, jestli budu spát. Mám toho v hlavě tolik!"

„Aspoň trochu jo, jinak zítra nepřežiješ obranu."

„Ále, to bude dobrý. Nebude to poprvé, co budu ponocovat."

„No právě. A máš v plánu si jít ráno zase zaběhat?"

„Chceš se přidat?"

„Ne," zhrozil se Severus. „Jen tě chci vidět, jak budeš ráno vypadat."

Harry se pousmál. „Neboj, to zvládnu."

„Já vím, že jo. Můžeš mi něco slíbit?"

„Jasně. Teda," zaváhal. „Uvidím, co to bude, ale budu se snažit."

„Mohl bys zařídit, abych si mohl dočíst tuhle knížku, prosím?"

Vážně přikývl a vytáhl hůlku. „Jo, to ti slíbím. Zatáhni si závěsy a já kolem tebe dám tolik ochranných kouzel, že tě ani domácí skřítek nenajde."

Severus se pousmál. „Tak hlavně, ať se najdu sám. A myslím, že tolik jich potřeba nebude. Nestačilo by jedno nebo dvě?"

„Můžu to udělat jednoduše, jestli chceš. Ale pokud bude v místnosti ohňostroj, někomu se přilepí postel ke stropu nebo to tu někdo vytopí, tak tě to vyruší, to tě musím varovat."

„Harry, myslím že v těchto případech by to bylo bezpečnější."

S pokrčením ramen zamumlal: „Jak myslíš." A o něco hlasitěji mu navrhl: „Mohl bych zakouzlit tvou postel Ševelissimem."

„Jo," lehl si na postel. „To je dobrý nápad. Udělej to." Sáhl po knize a těsně předtím, než zatáhl závěsy, se na Harryho zazubil. „Díky moc, kámo."

A vrátil se ke knize. Byla to paráda. Doopravdy ho už nikdo nerušil. Když dočetl poslední stranu, s povzdechem ji zavřel a poklepal po deskách. A je to. Ví, kdo je vrah, a musel přiznat, že ho to překvapilo. I když, ty stopy… Ještě jednou otevřel knihu a našel scénu, kde je popis nalezení těla. Jo. Dává to smysl. A co ta další stopa? Ještě nějakou dobu listoval knihou a pročítal útržky scén. Teď, když věděl, kdo je vrah, soustředil se na věci, které mu předtím utekly. Když byl spokojený a jeho močový měchýř už výrazně protestoval, položil knihu vedle sebe, roztáhl závěs pyžamem se vydal do koupelny.

Když se vracel do pokoje, vysprchovaný a uzívaný, všiml si v matném světle pohybujícího se stínu.

„Harry?" zašeptal. „Kam jdeš?"

Stín ztuhl a pomalu se otočil.

„Musím něco vyzkoušet!" zašeptal naléhavě.

„Harry, je půl jedný ráno!" upozornil ho stále tiše.

„Já vím! Ještě mám spoustu času!"

„A kdy budeš spát?"

„Nejsem unavený. Chceš jít se mnou?"

„Zbláznil ses? Uprostřed noci?"

„No jasně! To je perfektní! A můžeš mi pomoct! Házet camrál, abych si to líp mohl představit."

„Ty chceš jít teď –" zarazil se a pomalu vydechl. Promnul si kořen nosu a připomenul si, jak vypadal, když ho napadlo, že proletět se kolem mlátičky je skvělý nápad. „Víš co? Dej mi chvíli, ať se obleču."

„Vážně? Jsi skvělý, víš to?"

„Jo, jsem. Hlavně mi to připomeň ráno." Rychle se převlékl do něčeho teplého. Harry na něho celou dobu netrpělivě čekal u dveří.

„Tak pojď už!" tiše naléhal.

„Vždyť jdu," zamumlal a zívl. Cestou z Jeskyně nad sebou kroutil hlavou. No je on normální?

Čekal, že se budou plížit a schovávat před hlídkami, ale cestou nikoho nepotkali. Možná za to mohl fakt, že místo toho, aby šel Harry hlavní cestou, téměř okamžitě zahnul doprava a šel úzkou chodbou, která vedla druhým směrem, a pak Harry zalezl za zašedlý gobelín, a když ho Severus následoval, našel malé schodiště.

„Jak jsi to našel?" zašeptal, když stoupali ve světle hůlek.

Harry se nadšeně usmál přes rameno. „Skvělý, co? Když máš k dispozici celé sklepení, proč ho neprozkoumat? A to je teprve listopad. Počkej až ho prolezu celý. Sem dozadu nikdo nechodí!"

„Nikdo sem nechodí, protože tu nic není!"

Harry se zastavil a zamával rozsvícenou hůlkou ve vzduchu. „To si všichni myslí. Ale tohle mi jako nic nepřipadá."

„A kdy na to máš čas? Vždyť se pořád učíš."

Pokrčil rameny a pokračoval v cestě. „Učím. Ale občas jsou to praktické věci jako tajné a zapomenuté průchody nebo jak nejlépe mluvit s učiteli, aby ti vyšli vstříc, i když jsi zmijozel." Ještě jednou pokrčil rameny. „Nemůžeš ležet pořád jen v knihách."

„Takže když přijdeš pozdě večer a prohlásíš, že ses učil, taks ve skutečnosti prolejzal sklepení?"

„Někdy. A někdy dělám úkoly o samotě. Jak se mi chce."

Zakroutil hlavou. „A co když tě tady chytí? Přijdeš o body i budeš mít školní trest."

„Tady? Zatím jsem tu nikoho nenašel. Ale budeš první, kdo se to dozví."

„Toho si vážím," odtušil.

Konečně vystoupali nahoru. Stáli před kamennou stěnou.

„Můžeš mi posvítit?" zeptal se ho Harry. „Bude to mnohem jednodušší."

Severus přikývl a zvedl hůlku tak, aby Harry viděl na stěnu.

Harry zkoumal stěnu a prohmatával ji.

„Co děláš?"

„Hledám klíčovou dírku."

„Klíčovou dírku?"

„Jo. Jsou to dveře. Mají klíčovou dírku. Jenže se stěhuje."

„Stěhuje?"

„Jasně že jo. Jsou to kouzelný dveře. Trvalo mi čtyři noci, než jsem přišel na to, jak je otevřít. Málem jsem to vzdal."

„A jak vypadá?"

„Kulatá dírka, široká asi jako malíček, kolem ní je vyřezaný hádek."

Severus přimhouřil oči a začal prohledávat stěnu kámen po kameni.

„Mám ji!" zajásal Harry, skrčil se nízko u podlahy, strčil do ní hůlku a něco zašeptal. Hádek se rozzářil a kameny se začaly posouvat stranou.

„Cos to řekl?" zajímal se Severus.

Harry se zazubil. „To je tajemství."

Vyšli ven. Stáli pod hradem u jezera. Vysoko nad nimi se tyčila okna, ale celá stěna byla z kombinace opracovaného kamene a skály. Průchod se zavřel a Harry k němu rychle přistoupil a křídou udělal na skále malý křížek.

„Nemůžeš si jen zapamatovat, kde to je?"

„Zkusit to můžeš. Ale každou noc jsou jinde. Jestli si neoznačím, kde jsou, tak je pravděpodobně cestou zpátky nenajdu. Jednou byly až támhle u toho šutru," kývl směrem k šest metrů vzdálenému balvanu. „A neboj, ten křížek potom vždycky smažu. Nejsem vandal."

„To by mě nikdy nenapadlo."

„To jsi hodnej. Tak jdeme, hřiště je tudy." A rozběhl se po stezce.

Severus rozhodil rukama. „Běhat nebudu! Nechci si vymknout kotník."

Harry stále za běhu křikl přes rameno: „V pohodě, potkáme se tam!"


	29. Ponocování

Zbláznila jsem se. Nemám jiné vysvětlení. Rozjíždím projekt "Podělme se" zaměřený všech možných kreativců... a už teď se hlásí spousta lidí :D

**Sisi a Dandy, **děkuju mockrát za vaše komentáře. S radostí si je čtu a hned, jak budu mít dost času se nad nimi zamyslet, vám i odpovím :)

* * *

Severus šel po stezce pomalu a opatrně, tak jako by to udělal inteligentní člověk. Měsíc dorůstal, ale moc světla nebylo. Když konečně došel na hřiště, Harry létal jako blázen ve vzduchu. Všiml si koštěte opřeného o jednu z brankových tyčí a připraveného camrálu. Protože ho zatím Harry nepotřeboval, opřel se o tu tyč taky a zašátral v kapse. Pohled na krabičku cigaret ho zahřál u srdce. Hůlkou si zapálil a se zavřenýma očima natáhl dým do plic. Pomalu vydechl. To je ono.

V polovině cigarety se Harry přiřítil vedle něj. Vznášel se ve vzduchu a křenil se jako blázen.

„Hoď mi ho prosímtě."

S cigaretou mezi rty se sehnul a hodil Harrymu míč.

„Díky. Přidáš se?"

Neochotně se vyhoupl na koště.

„Postav se před brány a tvař se jako brankář, jo?"

„A musím bránit?" zašklebil se a opatrně odklepl popel.

„Zatím ne. Mohl bys letět víc doprava? Ještě kousek, ještě kousek, jo. To je ono."

Harry začal kolem Severuse lítat v šílených kreacích s camrálem v podpaždí a občas ho kolem Severuse prohodil obručí. Když Severus dokouřil, házel mu míč a předstíral, že je spoluhráč a protivník v jednom. Nechápal polovinu z toho, co se dělo, ale Harry byl spokojený a čím dřív to budou mít za sebou, tím dřív se vrátí do postele.

Harry naposledy prohodil camrál prostřední obručí, ve stejný chvíli, kdy kolem ní svisle prolétal, a ještě ho zvládl chytit, aby nespadl na zem.

Severus k němu slétl. „Je to všechno nebo chceš zkusit ještě něco?"

Harry zívl a zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, dneska jsem už vyzkoušel všechno, co jsem potřeboval. Díky za pomoc. Bylo snazší si tak představit jednotlivé pozice."

„Za málo," usmál se Severus a slezl z koštěte.

Uklidili s Harrym camrál zpátky do místnosti s vybavením, a když se Harry chystal uklidit košťata do držáku, zarazil ho.

„Co kdybychom si je ještě půjčili na cestu ke hradu?" Budeme tak v posteli rychleji," navrhl nadějně.

Harry pokrčil rameny. „Můžeme. Já se většinou rád projdu, ale už jsem tě z postele držel dost dlouho."

Severus zívl. „A jak to, že nejsi unavený ty?" zeptal se ho cestou ven.

Usmál se a zapálil si cigaretu. „Já jsem unavený rád."

Severus se zamračil a vyhoupl se na koště. „Tak to mi vysvětli, jak je možný."

Zamyšleně se vznesl do vzduchu a rozletěl se k hradu. Severus letěl vedle něj a čekal na odpověď.

„Nevím. Když jsem úplně vyspaný, tak je všechno ostré a jasné… Je toho trochu moc. Ale když trochu nespím, je všechno lepší. Měkčí. Známější. Jako bys měl sluneční brýle a teplou čepici uprostřed jasného ledna." Popotáhl z cigarety a její konec se ve tmě rozžhavil.

Nevěděl, co na to říct. Ale Harry ještě neskončil. „Je to mnohem lepší, když jsem unavený. Dokonce i myslet je lehčí. Nemyslíš v deseti vrstvách, ale jen ve třech. Je to mnohem lepší. A víš, co je na tom nejlepší? Když si dám kafe a jsem hodně unavený."

„To zní… zajímavě," poznamenal Severus. Už přilétli až k hradu a slétli k tajnému vchodu. „A není to divné, že je tu tenhle vchod? Neměl by být ten hrad nedobytný nebo tak něco?"

„No," podrbal se Harry pod uchem, „ve skutečnosti je tu těch vchodů několik, pokud vím. A asi mnohem víc. Ale tenhle je fakt zabezpečený."

Severus slezl z koštěte. „Vždyť jsi ho během pár dnů našel a otevřel."

„Ale nebylo to lehký. A není moc lidí, co by ho zvládlo otevřít. A šlo o štěstí, už jsem to chtěl vzdát, když se jednou objevila klíčová dírka těsně pod stropem."

„A co jsi to šeptal? Jaké je heslo?"

Harry zaváhal. Opřel se o skálu a koště opřel vedle sebe. Dokouřil cigaretu a vytáhl z balíčku další. „Chceš taky?"

Severus zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, díky, už jsem měl."

Pokrčil rameny a zapálil si. Natáhl kouř a se zavřenýma očima ho vydechl.

Začínal ho znervózňovat. „No tak, Harry. To je to tak tajné?"

Povzdechl si a znovu natáhl z cigarety. „Ani ne tak tajné. Ale lidi z toho dost vyšilujou. Myslel jsem si, že už to neumím, ale evidentně to je něco, co se můj mozek naučil a odmítá se toho vzdát."

Polkl. „Harry, tak strašný to být nemůže."

Znovu potáhl a vyfoukl kouř. „Není to strašné. Je to vlastně i užitečné. Ale lidi vyšilují."

Nadechl se. „Tak ven s tím. Co se děje?"

„Uhm. Umimluvitzhady," zamumlal.

Severus přimhouřil oči a naklonil se. „Co že jsi říkal?"

Harry se nadechl, pak se zarazil a ještě potáhl. Jak vydechoval kouř, rovnou vydechl i: „Umím mluvit…"

Severus čekal.

Zase natáhl. „S hady," dokončil.

Severus zamrkal. „Tak jo."

„Slyšel jsi mě? Umím mluvit s hady!" zdůraznil. „Dlouhé věci, co jsou jedovaté nebo škrtí? Rozeklaný jazyk?"

Zívl. „Harry, já vím, jak vypadá had."

„Ale nevyšiluješ."

„Říkal jsi, že není důvod." Ve skutečnosti byl na vyšilování moc unavený.

„No to jo, ale –"

„Ale co? Hele, jsem si jistej, že budu mít zítra hromadu otázek, ale teď bych rád šel spát. Můžeme to nechat na zítra?"

„Jo," zmateně přikývl a zastrčil hůlku do označené klíčové dírky a palcem smazal křížek. „Hádám, že jo."

Něco zasyčel a dveře se otevřely.

„To bylo ono?"

„Jo, to bylo ono."

„To nebylo špatný." Vlezl dovnitř a opřel koště o stěnu.

„Díky." Harry opřel své koště vedle jeho.

Dveře se zavřely a ve světle hůlek se vydali zpátky.

„Takže, ty dveře se otevřou, když zasyčíš jako had?"

„Jo, jen musíš zasyčet určitý slovo."

„Jaký slovo?"

Pokrčil rameny. „Otevři se."

„Otevři se?" opakoval. „A není to moc lehký?"

„Není moc lidí, co to umí. Může to být lehký."

„Aha."

Za chvíli už byli v pokoji. Severus se rychle převlékl do pyžama, a protože se pořád nemohl zahřát, oblíkl si i svetr. Byly už skoro tři hodiny ráno. Už skoro usínal, když mu něco došlo. „Harry?" zašeptal.

„Jo?"

„Myslíš, že to udělal Zmijozel?"

„Kdo jiný?

„Tak jo. Dobrou."

„Dobrou. A díky."

Ráno zvonil budík asi tak příjemně jako skřek bánší. Zaúpěl a zkusil ho poslepu vypnout. Když konečně sklapl, přiměl se dát nohy na studenou podlahu a na chvíli si podržel hlavu v dlaních. Byl celý ztuhlý a všechno ho bolelo. Záda, ramena, ruce, zadek, stehna…

„Těžká noc?"

Nadskočil a zamžoural na Montgomeryho, který se právě česal u zrcadla.

„Jo," dostal ze sebe a pomalu se postavil. Našel ve skříni školní hábit a nějak se do něj začal soukat.

„Neměl sis tak dlouho číst," připomněl mu Monty a srovnal si rukávy. „Byla ta knížka aspoň dobrá?"

„Jo," přikývl.

Montgomery si přehodil brašnu přes rameno. „Tak jo, jdu na snídani. Uvidíme se tam?"

„Jo," potvrdil a začal si zapínat plášť. Zívl a sáhl po hůlce. Došoural se do koupelny, rychle si vyčistil zuby a opláchl si obličej studenou vodou. Nepomohlo to. Něco si provedl s vlasy a vydal se do Velké síně. Naštěstí po něm nikdo nic nechtěl.

„Dobrý ráno, Severusi!" nadšeně k němu přihopkal Jonathan.

„Jo, brý," zamručel a nalil si černý čaj. Za kafe by zabil.

„Já jsem se dnes vyspal naprosto skvěle, děkuju moc za pomoc!"

„Jo, to jsem rád." Napil se.

„Mohl bych si teda u tebe objednat ten lektvar pravidelně? Prosím!"

„Jo," přikývl. „Pak to proberme," zívl. „jo?"

„Jasně, díky!" a zase odhopkal pryč.

Severus se díval na svůj toust a přemýšlel, jestli dá víc práce ho očarovat, aby se mu vznášel před obličejem a on nemusel zvedat ruce, nebo je zvednout a jíst. Obojí se zdálo… pracné. A neměl hlad.

S pohledem upřeným do svého čaje pomalu přežvykoval toast. Vypil jeden šálek, dva šálky a do třetího si v zoufalosti nasypal vražedné množství cukru. Když se napil, znechuceně se ušklíbl a dál zíral do blba.

„Dobré ráno, Severusi!" ozvalo se vedle něj nadšeně.

„Brý."

„Něco jsem ti přinesl. Zavři oči!"

Chvíli mu trvalo, než žádost zpracoval, ale pak poslechl. Byl to úžasný pocit mít je zavřené.

„Ne, ne, ne! Neusínej mi. Co cítíš?"

Přivoněl. „Mmm… Nebe?"

„Ha ha ha! Těsně vedle! Otevři oči."

Pře Severusem se vznášel hrnek kafe! Poctivý velký hrnek černýho kafe! Vytřeštil oči a popadl ho oběma rukama.

Harry vedle něj se zasmál a opatrně vymotal své prsty z porcelánového ucha. „Černé, přesně jak máš rád."

Strčil si ho pod nos a zhluboka se nadechl. Usrkl a dojetím se málem dal do breku. „Já tě miluju…" vydechl a znovu se napil.

Někdo na druhé straně stolu se začal dusit. Toho si ale nevšímal, protože měl kafe!

Harry vedle něj se zasmál. „Jo, díky. Ale měl by sis to šetřit. Co řekneš, až zjistíš, že pro tebe mám celou termosku?"

Severus se na něj konečně podíval. „A máš?"

„Jo," přikývl vážně Harry a vylovil vojensky zelenou nádobu z brašny. Severus ji popadl a jednou rukou si ji přivinul k hrudi. Usmál se. Byla krásně těžká.

„Nemám vás dva nechat o samotě?" zeptal se jich Montgomery, který pořád pokašlával.

Severus se na něj zmateně podíval, ale pak se nadechl kávy a znovu se usmál. „Dělej si, co chceš." Napil se. „Ale tahle je moje a ani na ni nemysli!"

„Jasně, Seve, neboj. Tebe a tvé kafe nikdo nerozdělí," přikývl vážně Harry.

„Jasně že ne," ušklíbl se Severus a pak se znovu napil. Povzdechl si a jemně s tekutinou zakroužil. „Vážně tě miluju, víš to? Nikdy už mě nesmíš opustit. Nikdy, rozumíš?" Znovu se napil. „Jsi to nejlepší, co mě v životě potkalo." Pohladil termosku na hrudi a usmál se. „Co bych si bez tebe počal?"

Harry ho poplácal po rameni. „Asi bys tu chodil jako zombie přepitá čajem."

Otřásl se. „Strašná představa." Prstem přejel po hraně hrnku a sjel po oušku dolů. „Mou lásku žádný pitomý odvar z listí nenahradí, že ne? Že mě už nikdy neopustíš?"

„Neboj, budete spolu, dokud nepůjdeš na záchod. A pak máš dost v termosce. Můžete spolu být, jak dlouho budeš potřebovat."

Poposedl si ve snaze najít pohodlnější pozici. „Jsi fakt kámoš," ocenil ho Severus a zase se napil. „Mmmm. Kde jsi ji sehnal? Je excelentní!"

Harry se zasmál. „Nemůžu ti prozradit všechna svá tajemství. Buď rád, že ji máš, a ničím se teď netrap."

„O čem to vy dva mluvíte?"

Severus se na něj usmál. „O té nejúžasnější tekutině na světě. Kávě. Je výborná. Miluju ji. Chci si ji vzít. Chci s ní mít děti a bílý plaňkový plot. Nikdy ji nezradím."

„Severusi, všichni ti rozumíme. Je dobrá," souhlasil s ním Harry a pak se otočil na Montgomeryho: „Je dobře upražená a zrna jsou výběrová, takže se mu nemůžeš moc divit. Chceš ochutnat?" nabídl mu svůj o poznání menší šálek. „Ale musím tě varovat, cukruju a smetanuju, takže-"

„Barbare," odfrkl si Sev.

„Takže to je jinačí. Ale je fakt dobrá."

Motgomery přikývl a upil. „Jo, je dobrá, ale trochu sladší."

„Jo, já vím. Navrhl bych ti, ať se zeptáš Seva, ale jak jde o kávu, nezná bratra."

Severus na něj vycenil zuby v úsměvu.

„Ne, to je dobrý, díky," spěšně Monty odmítl a Sev na něj pochvalně kývl.

Do Velké síně přilétly sovy.

„Takže, hmm... to tě ta kniha tak vyřídila?" zeptal se ho.

Severus se na něj místo odpovědi dlouze podíval, zatímco pil.

„Za to spíš můžu já," pokrčil rameny Harry. „Někdy jsem moc nadšený a nenechám ho chudáka se ani vyspat!"

Sev jen zabručel a ukousl si kousek banánu. Před Montyho přistála hnědá školní sova, od které si zvědavě vzal dopis.

„Valentýnka?" zavtipkoval Harry.

Monty vyzkoušel několik detekčních kouzel, než dopis otevřel. „Ne…" přelétl dopis pohledem. „Počkejte chvíli…"

Severus zdvihl obočí a podíval se na Harryho, který se tvářil velmi spokojeně. „Tak co to je?" zeptal se ho, zatímco si ještě poposedl. Násady od košťat jsou zlo.

„Vypadá to…" prolistoval několika listy dopisu a zkoumavě natočil jeden pergamen, „vypadá to, že mi někdo poslal tipy pro tým?"

„Vážně?"

„Jo…" znovu prolistoval všechny listy a prohledal je ze všech stran. „Ale nikde to není podepsaný."

„Kdo to mohl poslat?" zeptal se ho Harry.

Monty zavrtěl hlavou. „To netuším. Ale je toho tady dost. Omluvte mě, kluci, musím jít."

„Jasně, měj se!" zamával mu Harry, a než se Severus stačil vzpamatovat, byl Monty pryč.

Severus zavrtěl hlavou a radši si zase kousnl do banánu.

„Chutná, Seve?"

Napil se a ujistil se, že mu termoska pořád bezpečně sedí na klíně. „V kolik jsi šel dneska vlastně spát?"

„Není to jedno? Ale co říkáš na tu chuť? Měl jsem strach, aby to nebylo připálené, ale asi je to dobrý."

Zakroutil rameny a hlavou. „Harry, v kolik?"

„Spánek se přeceňuje," odfrkl si a upil ze svého šálku, „Měl jsem toho tolik v hlavě, že jsem prostě nemohl spát. A tak jsem radši psal a pracoval. Pak začalo svítat a už nemělo cenu chodit do postele. Tak jsem si šel zaplavat do jezera, je tam dost kosa, pak jsem si dal teplou sprchu a vyrazil do kuchyně, kde se mi povedlo ukecat skřítky, aby nám udělali kafe!"

„Ty jsi dneska vůbec nespal?" zděsil se.

„Ne, ale pravda je, že se mám skvěle. Jako už dlouho ne."

„Harry…"

„Seve, buď v klidu. Je to v pohodě! A není to tak, že bych nespal kvůli snům nebo tak něco, prostě je toho tolik, že jsem to dneska prostě nestihl! Ale musím běžet, ještě potřebuju hodit řeč s Remusem. Pak se uvidíme!"

„Jasně, zatím," rozloučil se s ním rozpačitě. Jak se díval za Harryho noblesně kráčející postavou, jejíž krok byl o něco pružnější než obvykle, usadil se mu v žaludku svíravý pocit. Rychle dojedl banán a dopil kafe, strčil termosku do brašny a vydal se na hodinu. Ten kluk ho nepřestával děsit.

xXx

„Takže poslouchejte, všici! Dneska se zaměříme na _Protego Duo_. Připravte plochu, bezpečnostní bariéry a do dvojic. Mimokolejní a budete s někým jiným než minule. Dejte si pozor na rychlost seslání a sílu. Třikrát pět i osm na rozcvičku, střídání duo a normál. Jedem!"

Celá třída se vrhla do známého shonu. V rychlosti odsunuli lavice a vykouzlili kolem vybavení ochranná kouzla, které pak Joyce zkontroloval. Harry zrovna vyrovnával židle, když k němu přišel Longbottom.

„Máš už dvojici?" zeptal se ho ledabyle.

„Ne, ještě ne. Budem spolu?" usmál se na něj Harry a zakouzlil _Protego totalum_.

„Jo, bezva."

Harry přikývl a prokřupal si prsty. Protočil hůlku a pootočil prsten.

Longbottom se zašklebil a vrhl pohled po svých spolužácích.

Postavili se naproti sobě a nebelvír si protáhl ruce. Stále se tvářil nabručeně.

„Připraven?" zeptal se ho Harry.

Na přikývnutí vyslal slabé lechtací kouzlo. Když bylo odraženo, poslal dvě klopýtací, které následovaly odzbrojovací a netopýří. Jakmile skončil, začal po něm Longbottom pálit svých pět kouzel, která Harry napřeskáčku odrážel _Protegem_ a _Protegem Duo_. Pak se osmkrát vystřídali vždycky po jedné. Harry s tím neměl problém, ale zdálo se mu, že kouzla, která odráží, jsou zbrklá a silnější, než by bylo potřeba.

Skončili se setem, a než začali druhý, zeptal se ho: „Co tak ostře?"

Longbottom jen pokrčil rameny, ale vrhl další pohled na dvojici na druhém konci místnosti.

Harry se usmál a zvedl obočí. „Vytáhl sis krátkou sirku?"

„Co?"

„Žádné krafání, Ollivandere!"

„Ano, pane!" zavolal Harry a omluvně se zakřenil. „Můžu?"

„Jo," přikývl.

Poslal jedno _Stupefy_. „Krátká sirka – musíš dělat něco, co nikdo nechce." Následovala _Rictusempra._

„Jak to víš?" vyrazil ze sebe, než musel odrazit _Locomotor Mortis._

„Nejsem slepý. _Petrificus Totalus!"_

„_Protego Duo_! Není moje vina, že jsi děsivý!"

Harry se zasmál a poslal proti němu _Arresto Momentum. _„Ostatní nebelvíři se bojí?"

„_Expeliarmus!_ Spíš mají pud sebezáchovy. _Silencio!_"

„_Protego! _Jako bych byl nějaký maniak. _Protego Duo! Protego! Protego Duo! _To bylo rychlý!" Obdivně hvízdl a zakřenil se. „_Diffindo!"_

„_Protego Duo!_ Neulehčuješ jim to. _Stupefy!"_

„_Protego! Depulso! _No jasně. _Protego Duo!_ Vždyť nejsem tak strašný, ne? _Expeliarmus!"_

„_Protego! Incendio! Protego Duo! _Proč mám pocit, že mě šetříš? _Lacarnum Inflamarae!"_

„Stěž- _Protego! _Stěžuješ si? Kolik už jich máme?"

„Nevím, osm už to asi bude. Nový set?"

„Jasně. Můžeš přitvrdit?"

„Ale nezabij mě!"

Harry se zazubil. „Neboj!"

Další set proběhl rychle a svižně. Harry si pořád hlídal, aby neposlal moc silná kouzla, a snažil se soustředit na změnu síly jednotlivých štítů. Na konci už Longbottom ztěžka oddychoval a vlasy se mu lepily k čelu.

Harry se rozhlédl. Některé dvojice ještě bojovaly a jiné si zadýchaně potichu povídaly.

„Jak děláš to Duo? Mně pořád připadá, že to není ono," povzdechl si Longbottom.

Podrbal se pod uchem. „Je pravda, že nemáš ten štít tak zelený, jak by měl být. I když silný je dost."

„Ale jen protože jsi neposílal silná kouzla. Tvůj je jasně zelený. Prostě silný a perfektní."

„Hmm… Ukaž mi ho."

„_Protego Duo."_

Harry si ho zblízka prohlédl. Inkantaci i pohyb hůlkou dělal přesně podle příručky. „Dobře, fajn. Uvolni štít. Máš pocit, že ti magie proudí hůlkou normálně?"

„Ee…"

„Když máš seslat kouzlo, jde to zlehka nebo ztěžka?"

„Tak nějak… normálně?"

„Ale štít máš slabší. Ukaž mi ještě jednou pohyb hůlkou."

Longbottom poslechl.

Harry si povzdechl a promnul si kořen nosu. „Všechno děláš dobře, jen to kouzlo není tak silné. Takže problém bude v magii. Odkud máš tu hůlku?"

„Od tvého strýce."

„A máš pocit, že ti dobře funguje? Nezměnila se nějak? Sedí ti?"

„Jo, dokonce jsem tam na začátku léta byl na kontrolu a říkal, že je pro mě perfektní."

„Chápu." Vzal mu ruku se stále uchopenou hůlkou a natáčel si ji před očima. Pokusil se protočit hůlku. „Povol trochu."

Longbottom poslechl a on s ní protáčel nejdřív po směru a proti směru ručiček. Zavřel oči a soustředil se.

Pod kůží cítil jeho magii jako jemné šimrání dynamické melodie, ale hůlka byla skoro jako hluchá. Melodie tam byla, ale magie… Skoro vůbec.

„Dvě skupiny, stavba obrany kolem dvou osob. Průměr tři metry. Průměr, ne poloměr! Pak výměna a útok. Čí obrana dýl vydrží, ten měl dneska větší kliku. Lidi uvnitř můžou," zdůraznil, „posilovat obranu zevnitř. Pokud kouzlo pronikne obranou, útok končí." Joyce se rozhlédl a založil si ruce v bok. „A ti uvnitř se můžou před proniklým kouzlem bránit, je to jasné, Ollivandere?"

Harry se zakřenil a zasalutoval. „Ano, pane!"

Joyce zvedl obočí. „Máte nějak dobrou náladu."

Pokrčil rameny a rozpačitě se usmál. „Někdy to tak vyjde, pane!"

„Snape by mohl vyprávět," zamumlal Thorfinn a lidi kolem něj, z většiny zmijozelové, se dobrosrdečně uchechtli.

„I když ten zrovna dneska extra odpočatě nevypadal," poznamenala Antonie.

„Však se o něj taky Herold na oplátku u snídaně postaral, ne?" přidal se Basil.

Harry se na něj zmateně zazubil. „To byla přeci maličkost."

Joyce zavrtěl hlavou a tleskl. „Dvě skupiny, patnáct minut, do toho!"

Harry se přidal k Thorfinnovi, Augustovi, Antonii, Basilovi a Hubertovi, ke kterému se přišourali i zbývající dva havraspáři a jedna blonďatá mrzimorka, co ve vedlejší skupině přebývala. Joyce mezi skupinami vytvořil bariéru a tím to bylo zahájeno.

„Co musím, Herolde, udělat, abych ráno taky dostala kafe?" zeptala se ho Antonie poťouchle.

„Vzdej to, ten za tvůj tým nelítá," zarazil ji Augustus dřív, než jí stačil Harry odpovědět. „A teď se lidi soustřeďte, kdo bude uvnitř?"

„Můžeme posilovat obrany zevnitř, takže někoho, kdo zvládne štíty udržet co nejdýl," zauvažoval Hubert.

Harry zvedl ruku. „Já se klidně hlásím."

„A kdo bude druhý?"

„Abychom vyhráli, potřebujeme ty nejlepší obrany. Takže komu sesílání ochran moc nejde?"

Havraspáři se po sobě podívali a pokrčili rameny. Mrzimorka zašoupala nohama. „Já tam klidně půjdu."

Antonie mlaskla. „Nesmysl, Thereso. Štíty ti jdou z nás nejlíp. Thorfinn v nich plave."

„Ale já umím útočit! Jak jinak prorazíme jejich obranu?" hájil se Thorfinn.

„V tom případě by ani Herold neměl být uvnitř," poznamenal Hubert.

„Tak kdo bude uvnitř?"

„Lidi musíme pohnout. Čas běží," připomenula Antonie.

Harry to shrnul. „Hele, chcete abych dlouho vydržel uvnitř nebo jim pálil do obrany?"

„Dlouho vydržel," prohlásila Antonie a havraspáři přikývli.

„Fajn." Stoupl si stranou. „Kdo z vás tady má nejslabší útok?"

„Spíš, kdo umí seslat ochrany i zevnitř?" zeptal se Augustus.

Všichni se po něm podívali. „Zevnitř?"

„Nezakázal to. Vytvoří se dvě vrstvy ochrany, ne?"

„Teoreticky jo."

„Takže můžu dovnitř?" zeptala se Theresa.

„Můžeš," pobídl ji Harry. „Pojď sem a začneme."

Theresa ho poslechla.

„Takže my s Theresou uděláme zevnitř, co budeme moct. Jaké štíty znáte?"

„Jsou různá protega, která vydrží nějakou chvíli, ale jakmile se odpojíme a budeme se věnovat útoku, už s nimi nic nezmůžeme," řekl do té doby tichý havraspár. „Takže nejdůležitější pro vás bude to. Thereso, vyber si, co je pro tebe nejlepší, a zkus to Herolda naučit. Když to sešlete spolu, měl by být štít silný. Ale, Herolde, ty se nesmíš držet zkrátka. Napal tam toho, co můžeš. A poslouchej Theresu!"

„Jasně, Benjy," přikývl Harry vážně.

„Deset minut, lidi!" sykl Hubert.

„My musíme pokrýt celou plochu kolem nich. Žádná slabá místa. Musíme je ochránit před kouzly i fyzickými předměty," pokračovala.

„Ehm, Fenwicku?" ozvala se Theresa.

„Ano?" zvedl Benjy obočí.

„My s Heroldem začneme. Kdybyste si s něčím nevěděli rady, zkusím vám poradit, ale asi bychom si měli pospíšit."

„Jasně, máš pravdu, pusťte se do toho."

„Tak na co si nejvíc troufáš?" zeptal se jí Harry.

„Nevím... maxima je silná a je dobrá na zkombinování s dalšími kouzly a pak je totalum a horibillis. Ani jedno není vidět, ale maxima je bílá. Horibillis je nejsilnější, ale vyžaduje velkou sílu. Já bych si asi nejvíc troufla na totalum, je to nejbezpečnější volba."

Harry pokýval hlavou. „Kromě magické síly, liší se mezi sebou?"

„Jak jsem řekla, maxima se dá zkombinovat s dalšími, mezi totalem a horribiis jde jen o sílu, když nebudeme dost silní, horribils zkolabuje pod prvním náporem."

„A co ta kouzla, co spojíš s maximem? Umíš je?"

„Nám se hodí jen _Fianto Duri_, ještě jsem ho nezkoušela."

„Co kdybych já vykouzlil maximu a ty tohle? Když mě to naučíš, zvládneme to."

„Ale já jsem to ještě nezkoušela, co když se mi to nepodaří?"

„Tak vykouzlíš totalum a já se k tobě přidám. Než se k nám probojují, tak budeme mít dost času."

Theresa si skousla ret. „Tak dobře. S hůlkou uděláš gammu, začneš vpravo a jdeš doleva. Kouzlo zakončíš s hůlkou namířenou vzhůru. Soustřeď se při tom na oblast, kterou chceš obsáhnout."

„Jasně. Takhle?" ukázal jí pohyb.

„Opačně. Zprava doleva. Jo, takhle. Ostatní načrtli kolem nás kruh, tak se drž uvnitř, jo?"

„Budu se snažit." Zhluboka se nadechl a vydechl. „_Protego Maxima!_"

Z hůlky mu vyrazil bílý paprsek, který se ale okamžitě rozpustil.

„Dole s tím víc švihni!"

„Šest minut!" zavolal Hubert.

„Můžeš mi to ukázat?"

Soustředěně přikývla. „_Protego Maxima!"_ Bílý paprsek se rozlil a nad jejich hlavami vytvořil dóm, který se zastavil asi stopu od namalovaného kruhu. Když se ustálil, nebyl skoro vidět.

„Jasně, myslím, že to mám. _Protego Maxima!"_

Tentokrát se štít podařil a spojil se s tím jejím. Byl víc vidět, i když se pořád tvářil slabě.

„Fajn, to by šlo. Zkus to znovu, dokud nebude co nejsilnější. Já mezitím zkusím to Fianto."

„Dobře."

Harry se připravil a začal makat na štítě. Napotřetí už se tvářil stabilněji, ale když se do něj vpilo Theresino modré kouzlo, jasně zazářil a pak praskl.

„Promiň!" vypískla.

„To je jedno, zkusíme to znovu. Huberte, kolik máme?"

„Dvě minuty!"

„Sakra!" ozvalo se z mnoha míst okolo nich.

„Lidi, to dáme!" povzbudil je Basil. „Soustřeďte se."

Harry seslal tak silné kouzlo, jak mu prsten povolil. „_Protego Maxima!" _Jen tak tak se mu povedlo zastavit štít ve vyhraněné oblasti.

„_Fianto Duri!"_

Theresino kouzlo tentokrát štít neprasklo, ale rozplynulo se v něm.

„Fungovalo to?" zeptal se jí.

Přišla blíž a zamžourala na stěnu. „Myslím, že ne."

„Zkus to znovu!"

„_Fianto Duri!"_

„Deset!" začal odpočítávat Joyce.

Paprsek vystřelil z hůlky a vpil se do štítu.

„Devět!"

Harry zadržel dech a čekal, co se stane.

„Osm!"

Harryho štít zapulzoval.

„Sedm:"

A štít byl světlounce modrý.

„Šest."

„Je to ono?"

„Je."

„Pět."

„Zvládla jsi to!"

„Jo."

„Čtyři."

„Lidi, máme to!"

„Co? Vážně?"

„Tři!"

„No paráda! My taky!"

„Bezva!"

Všichni se na sebe usmáli od ucha k uchu.

„Dva!"

„Jedna! Čas vypršel, hůlky dolů. Robinsone, já to viděl, útoku se nezúčastníte."

Joyce zrušil bariéru mezi skupinami a Harry viděl jednoho z nebelvírů, jak si naštvaně sedá na jednu z lavic.

„Bezva, vyměňte se. Máte pět minut na strategii a prozkoumání ochran, pak začne útok."

Všichni poslechli a Harry se podíval na blížící se nebelvírsko-mrzimorskou skupinu. Začali se dohadovat a zkoumat ochrany, než se mu ale podařilo zaslechnout něco užitečného, jejich hlasy kompletně utichly. Jediné, co viděl, byly posunky a ukazování.

„Z toho se moc nedozvíme. Dokud se neprobojují k našemu štítu, tak nic stejně nezmůžeme," povzdechl si a sedl si. „Přidáš se?"

Theresa přikývla a způsobně si sedla vedle něj.

Harry se na ni zakřenil. „Nemáš náhodou karty nebo něco?"

„Ne," zavrtěla hlavou a skousla si ret.

„Nervózní?"

„Trochu," připustila.

V kapse hábitu automaticky nahmatal krabičku, ale zarazil se. Tady by to asi nebylo moudré. „Jak to, že nejsi s nimi?" kývl k protivníkům.

„Bylo nás moc. A nikdo sem nechtěl, tak jsem se nabídla."

„Stejně jako ses nabídla, že půjdeš sem dovnitř se mnou?"

Pokrčila rameny. „Nemám ráda takové dohady."

„Jejich smůla," usmál se na ni. „O štítech toho víš fakt fůru."

„Mám je radši než prokletí. Jsem tady na obraně kvůli obraně."

„Ale někdy je nejlepší obranou útok."

Zdvihla světlé obočí. „Když myslíš."

Zazubil se na ni. „Ne že bych ho preferoval, podle mě je kombinace nejlepší."

„Na všechno ale nezaútočíš."

„Jako třeba?"

„Mozkomor."

„Pravda. Před vším se ale taky neubráníš."

„Třeba?"

„Avada."

„Taky pravda," souhlasila. „Jaký je teď vlastně náš plán?"

Dal si uvolněný pramen za ucho. „Počkáme, dokud se nedostanou k našemu štítu, a jak se k němu dostanou, udržíme ho, co nejdýl, a budeme hlídat, aby nás něco nezasáhlo?"

„Ty karty by se asi hodily," pronesla vážně.

„Myslíš, že to bude trvat tak dlouho?"

Usmála se. „Ten štít se nám asi fakt poved."

„Čas vypršel. Připravte se na útok za tři, dva, jedna, teď!"

Změřil si skupinu blížících se nebelvírů. „Že jo? Jsi fakt dobrá."

„Ještě počkej, jak to dopadne, ale dost mu věřím. Postavíme se?"

„Zem je dost pohodlná." Naklonil se blíž a zašeptal: „Navíc si myslím, že je to víc rozhodí, když si jich nebudeme všímat."

Zasmála se a upravila si kolem sebe hábit. „To máš asi pravdu."

Útočníci se rozhodli, že spolupráce bude nejlepší cestou a všichni soustředili všechny kletby do jednoho bodu. Kruhem se rozléhaly rány a bzučení, ale zatím se vše zdálo stabilní.

„Hele," kývl směrem k jejich týmu. Thorfinn se právě nahlas hádal s havraspáry a s Basilem. Antonie ho chytla za ruku a zřejmě se jí ho podařilo uklidnit, protože se sebral, havraspárům nevěnoval ani pohled a začal pálit do ochran jedno útočné kouzlo za druhým. Havraspáři se postavili na druhou stranu a podle všeho se snažili ochrany rozplést. Antonie a Hubert se postavili kousek nalevo od Thorfinna a podle všeho na to šli také spíš hrubou sílou.

Theresa to s obavami pozorovala. „Co se stalo?"

Harry se ušklíbl a poposedl, aby ho měla ve stejném zorném úhlu jako je, a seslal Ševelissimo. „Sleduj, kam náhodou letí každé třetí, čtvrté Thorfinnovo kouzlo."

Nakrabatila obočí. „Dobře?"

„Teď sleduj Antonii."

Po chvíli přikývla. „Dobře, oba se občas strefí do té samé oblasti. Ale Antonie to má jen kousek vedle. Strefí se s každým druhým."

„Stejně jako Hubert."

„Jo. Ale co ostatní?"

Pokrčil rameny. „Nic jsem neviděl. Ale podle mě mají nějaký plán."

„Jak to víš?"

„Thorfinn a Basil by se takhle nehádali."

Ozval se tak vysoký pískot, že se Harry zašklebil. Theresa vykřikla a přitiskla si dlaně k uším. Zvuk se pořád stupňoval a začala ho bolet i hlava. Harry automaticky zatnul zuby, ale přinutil se je povolit. _„Quietus!"_

Ticho, které následovalo, bylo stejně tak ohlušující. V uších mu pořád pískalo. Všechnu bolest nacpal do termosky a zatřásl hlavou. Svět jako by byl po okrajích rozmlžený. Theresa seděla schoulená na podlaze a třásla se. Rukama si pořád zakrývala uši. „Hej, Thereso, už je to dobrý."

Neslyšela ho.

Opatrně se dotkl jejího ramene. „Thereso?"

Vzhlédla. Po tváří jí tekly slzy a prsty měla tlakem bílé.

Ukázal si na uši, přinutil se usmát a dal palce nahoru.

Váhavě spustila ruce dolů. „Co… co to bylo?" zašeptala.

Harry se rozhlédl. Nad nimi byla pavučinová kopule z prasklin. Dobrou zprávou bylo, že to bylo těsně nad jejich štítem. „To nevím. Asi zkusili špatné kouzlo." Jedna z pavučin se o kousek rozrostla. „Asi to kouzlo pořád trvá. Jak ti je?"

„Bolí mě hlava," zašeptala. „A mám žízeň."

„Vydržíš to?"

Přikývla a přivřela oči. „Jen jsem unavená."

Harry ztuhl. „Thereso?"

„Ano?"

„Potřebuju, abys zůstala vzhůru, ano?"

Ospale přikývla. „Dobře."

Vzhlédl a rozhlídl se. Joyce stál vedle nebelvírů a zdálo se, že je seřvává na tři doby.

„Herolde?"

„Jo?" Praskliny se už naštěstí zastavily.

„Proč máš v uchu krev?"

Joyce teď stál před nimi a něco jim říkal.

Otočil se a podíval se na ni. „Co?"

„Máš v uchu krev. To bys neměl."

Sáhl si do ucha a opravdu měl červené prsty. Sevřel se mu žaludek. Utřel si je do hábitu a naklonil se k Therese a odsunul jí blonďaté vlasy na stranu. Polkl.

„Thereso? Zruším to kouzlo na ticho a zakouzlím ho na tebe, jo?

Přikývla.

Zvedl hůlku, soustředil se nejdřív na nový quietus a pak na zrušení toho staršího. „Finite Incantantem."

„Ollivandere, sakra, slyšíte mě už?"

„Ano, pane. Theresa –"

„Ať říkáte cokoliv, neslyším vás. Musíte zrušit kouzlo soukromí."

„Jasně, promiňte. _Finite! _Slyšíte nás?"

„Jasně a zřetelně. Podejte hlášení."

Přikývl a vyrazil ze sebe co nejrychleji: „Ozval se velmi vysoký zvuk, bolest uší, hlavy, rozostřené vidění a krvácení z uší. Theresa si taky stěžuje na únavu."

„Nenechte ji usnout. Potřebujete okamžitě na ošetřovnu. Musíte zrušit váš štít, jinak se k vám nedostaneme."

Harry se rozhlédl. Jeho tým strhával poslední zbytky vlastních ochran a teď je skutečně jen dělil jejich namodralý štít. Polkl a přikývl. _„Finite Incantatem!"_

Nic se nestalo.

„Sakra, je vystresovaná a její magie drží štít nahoře. Soustřeďte se na magii mezi vámi a štítem. Najděte ten tah a ukončete ho. Thereso, slyšíte mě? Thereso?!"

„_Finite!" _Zrušil kouzlo ticha. „Thereso?" klekl si vedle ní a usmál se na ni. „Už je to vyřízené. Zrušíme teď ten štít a půjdeme na ošetřovnu, jo?"

Slabě přikývla a natáhla hůlku. „_Finite Incantatem…"_

Harry si pospíšil a řekl tu inkantaci s ní. Štít kolem nich se postupně rozplynul. Namodralé kapky magie padaly dolů jen o krapet pomaleji než voda a těsně po dopadu zmizely.

To už u nich byl Joyce a začal kontrolovat Theresin stav. Vykouzlil jeden z diagramů a evidentně se uklidnil. „Není to tak strašné. Odvedu vás na ošetřovnu."

Theresa přikývla a zvedla se. Udělala krok, zavrávorala a začala padat. Joyce byl okamžitě u ní a chytil ji. „Ztratila vědomí." Zakouzlil ji a nechal ji vznášet se před ním. Podíval se dolů na Harryho. „Ošetřovna. Zvládnete dojít nebo mi taky omdlíte?"

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Jsem dobrý. Jděte napřed. Půjdu pomalu a dorazím za vámi."

„Fajn. Longbottome? Doprovoďte ho." A s tím byl i s Theresou ven ze dveří.

Harry stále na zemi zatřásl hlavou a okamžitě toho zalitoval. „Co se vlastně stalo?"

Antonie zavrtěla hlavou. „To pořádně nevíme. My jsme vedle úspěšně rozkládali štít, když najednou Joyce všechny zastavil, tyhle seřval a pak nám přikázal zrušit ochrany. A to už jste byli na zemi a vůbec nevnímali nic okolo."

„Naše kouzlo ale fungovalo! Nevíme, proč jste se najednou složili!" bránil se nebelvír.

Harry na něj upřel pohled. „Protože se nám málem rozskočily hlavy. Fakt to byl randál. Ať to bylo cokoliv, bylo to příliš nahlas."

„Tak to se fakt omlouváme," zkrotl dotyčný nebelvír. „To jsme vůbec netušili."

„Možná to bylo tím, jak se ten štít rozpadal?" navrhl Hubert.

„Nebo to zreagovalo ještě s něčím," utnul to Longbottom. „Ollivandere, jdeme na ošetřovnu."

Harry si povzdechl a opatrně si stoupl. „Fajn," zamumlal. „Kdo vlastně vyhrál?"

„Vy," pokrčil rameny Longbottom a držel se ho u Harryho blíž, snad aby ho chytil. „Ani Joyce ten váš štít nezrušil. My dvojitý neměli. Což je dobrý si pamatovat do budoucna."

„Bezva," pokýval hlavou Harry a pomalu se rozešel ke dveřím. „Aspoň něco." Popadl svou brašnu a rozhlédl se. „Nevíte, která je Theresina?"

Jeden z mrzimorů mu ji rychle donesl a on na něj děkovně kývl. „Tak jdeme, Longbottome?"

Cesta na ošetřovnu proběhla v pohodě. Ani jednou neomdlel a ani vyjít do schodů nebylo problémem. Když tam došli, Theresa seděla na posteli, uždibovala čokoládu a klátila nohama. Joyce s Poppy stáli o kousek vedle a Joyce se tvářil rozpačitě.

„Dobrý den," zavolal Harry nahlas a všichni se k němu otočili. „Můžu taky dostat čokoládu?"

„Jistě, jistě," usmála se na něj Poppy. „Nevypadáte tak špatně. Jak se cítíte?"

Sedl si na postel naproti Therese a mrkl na ni. „Bylo mi líp. Ale je to jen menší bolehlav. Jak se máš ty?" usmál se na Theresu. Poppy na něj začala sesílat diagnostická kouzla.

Unaveně se usmála. „Madame Pomfreyová mě dala do kupy hned. Byl to hlavně šok."

„Jo, vím, co myslíš." Podíval se na Poppy a mrkl na ni. „Tak jak na tom jsem?"

Zakroutila hlavou a mlaskla. „Dostanete čokoládu. Většina popraskaných vlásečnic se už začala hojit, ale i tak vám je opravím." Natočila mu hlavu a obkroužila mu ucho hůlkou. Zalupalo mu v něm. Pak se přesunula na druhé. A v tom zalupalo taky.

„Co se vlastně stalo, pane? Proč to tak pískalo?" zeptal se ho, zatímco se snažil necuknout, když se Poppy přiblížila k jeho očím.

Joyce si odkašlal. „Vypadá to, že váš vnější štít měl několik vrstev, a když jedno kouzlo proniklo oslabeným místem, dostalo se mezi vrstvy a uvízlo tam. Čím víc se odráželo, tím rychlejší bylo a pak celý štít začal rezonovat tak vysokou frekvencí, že to pro vás bylo bolestivé. Venku nebylo slyšet vůbec nic."

Poppy už obkroužila i druhé oko hůlkou a Harrymu se na moment ještě víc zamlžil zrak. Dvakrát mrkl a pak už viděl jasně. „Chvíli, Harry, potrvá, než se vám krev v bělmu zase vstřebá, ale je to jen kosmetický problém. Vaše oči na to zřejmě byly citlivější než vaší spolužačky."

„Rozumím," přikývl.

„Ty jsi aspoň, Herolde, neomdlel," povzdechla si Theresa a zase si ukousla.

Pokrčil rameny. „Hlavní je, že ti nic není. Můžu už taky dostat čokoládu?"

„Jistě," usmála se Poppy a odešla pro ni.

„A jak se to, pane, teda rozhodne? Kdo vyhrál?" zeptal se ho Harry.

Theresa se na něj s očekáváním podívala a i Longbottom se napřímil.

„Nikdo, nedokončili jsme to. Ale musím uznat, že ta maxima, co jste udělali, byla nečekaně dobrá. Čí to byl nápad?"

„Theresy," usmál se na ni Harry. „A nejen, že mě v tom presu stihla naučit, jak udělat maximu, ale taky se jí povedlo udělat to druhé kouzlo, a to to předtím ještě nedělala."

„Skutečně, slečno?" zvedl na ni obočí Joyce.

Theresa zrudla, ale přikývla.

„A s čím jste to tedy zkombinovala?"

Poppy přinesla Harrymu čokoládu a on se do ní s chutí zakousl. Už začínal mít hlad.

„S Fiantem Duri, pane. Hodil se nejvíc."

„Nikdy předtím jste ho nezkoušela?"

„Ne, pane," zavrtěla hlavou.

„A vy, Ollivandere? Maximu jste taky dělal poprvé?"

„Ano, pane. Theresa byla dobrá učitelka."

Zakroutil hlavou a odlomil si kousek čokolády, co nechala Poppy na táce. „Tohle je neskutečný. Totalum bych pochopil, ale maximu a fiante?"

„A co si o tom, pane, myslíte? Byl dost silný? Jak dlouho by vydržel? Obstál by při skutečném útoku?" zavalila ho Theresa otázkami.

„Slečno, pod náporem kouzel vašich spolužáků by se nejspíš nezhroutil. Dokud by aspoň jeden z vás byl při vědomí a měl dost síly, vydržel by. Kdyby byl kolem větší oblasti, bylo by těžší ho seslat, ale jakmile by byl na svém místě, nelišilo by se to. Pokud by byl pod náporem velmi silných a efektivních kleteb a zaklínadel, stálo by vás to víc sil a samozřejmě by dřív nebo později zkolaboval."

„Takže jsme v podstatě vyhráli," vítězoslavně poznamenal Harry a ještě si kousl.

„V podstatě. Ale cvičení neskončilo, takže se to nedozvíme. Ale myslím, že si Mrzimor zaslouží dvacet bodů a Zmijozel patnáct, co myslíte? Madame Pomfreyová, můžou se mi tihle dva vrátit na hodinu?"

Poppy zavrtěla hlavou. „Za půl hodiny bude oběd. Do té doby si je tu nechám na pozorování. Pak můžou jít do Velké síně."

„Tak dobře," přikývl. „Pojďte, Longbottome."

„Nashle, pane!" mávl mu Harry a Joyce zavrtěl hlavou.

„Co budeme dělat teď?" zeptal se Poppy.

„Odpočívat. Slečno Burkeová, klidně se vyspěte, vzbudím vás, abyste se včas dostala na další hodinu. Kdyžtak si oběd dáte tady."

Theresa se na ni vděčně usmála, lehla si na lehátko a otočila se na druhý bok, takže jí byla vidět jen záda. Poppy kolem ní zatáhla závěsy a otočila se k Harrymu.

Usmál se na ni co nejnevinněji.

„Nezkoušejte na mě ten pohled," přísně si ho změřila a pak její výraz změkl. „Zkuste se taky vyspat, pomůže vám to. Nemohla jsem vám dát stejné lektvary jako slečně Burkeové, takže na sebe musíte být mírný v příštích několika dnech. Omezte stres, spěte hodně, jezte dobře. Co hlava? Jak moc vás bolí?"

Harry se zamyslel. „Není to nic strašného. Nebyla ani nijak silná, takže se mi ji podařilo odklonit."

„Buďte opatrný a kdybyste měl pocit, že se to jen o trochu zhoršuje, přijďte."

Usmál se. „Samozřejmě. Ale spát se mi teď popravdě moc nechce."

„Tak bych vás mohla prohlídnout. Když jsem před chvíli dělala testy, našla jsem vám něco na plicích. A nemělo to s vaší hodinou obrany nic společného."

Pokrčil rameny. „Tak dobře. Mám se svlíknout, nebo to zvládnete?"

„Jen se rozepněte. Poslechnu si vás."


	30. A zase další rozbroje

Nemusíte se bát, Severusova termoska nic nenaruší. Není elektrická a v té době už byla vynalezená :)

* * *

Severus rázoval přeplněnou chodbou se zaťatými pěstmi. Všichni mířili na večeři a jemu uhýbali z cesty. Ne že by si toho všímal. Vlál za ním hábit, ale to ho přimělo jen o něco víc přidat do kroku. V duchu na toho idiota strašně nadával, ale čelist měl zaťatou, aby nevypadal jako blázen, co si mumlá pro sebe.

Podle všeho totiž s Harrym nejen chodí, ale i spí.

Já mu dám lítání, problesklo mu hlavou. Já mu dám pomoc. Já mu dám kafe.

Do cesty se mu připletl malý kluk. Severus nakrčil nos a s jedním úkrokem do strany pokračoval v cestě.

Nejhorší na tom bylo, že to všichni brali v pohodě. Najednou se ho ptali, jaký má den. Jak se má Herold. Všímali si ho a ptali se ho na jeho lektvary. Chtěl, aby se ve škole mluvilo o jeho podnikání. Ale ne společně s narážkami na šikovné prsty, velkou dřinu a probdělé noci. Celý den byl jakž takž v pohodě, jen během oběda si lidi kolem začali už fakt hodně šuškat. Ale dalo se to vydržet.

Jako, jo. I kluci se mu líbili. Ale do háje, takhle si to nepředstavoval! Jeho otec by ho zabil. Bez legrace. Jenže kouzelníci to měli jinak. Pro ně to bylo normální. Měli o tom knížky. Lidi se normálně brali. Zakládali rodiny. Adoptovali, měli náhradní matky nebo otce… Jako, on se s tím už nějak srovnal, ale do háje! Nemusela si o tom celá škola šuškat. A ještě, když to nebyla pravda! To prostě nebylo fér!

A všichni jejich „vztah" brali v pohodě. Dokonce i Hubert. Přišel do laboratoře jako obvykle a ten tam už čekal s roztříděnými objednávkami. Když Huberta unaveně pozdravil, normálně se na Severuse usmál. Rychle probrali, co se bude kdy vařit a rozplánovali to na celý týden. Hubert za celou dobu neřekl nic dvojznačného. Za dvě hodiny, co spolu pracovali, uvařili tři základové směsi. Severus dělal krém na obličej a šampón a na Huberta nechal kondicionér, který byl nejjednodušší.

Už všechno balili do velkých flašek na později, když se ho Hubert zeptal: „Jak na tom Herold je?"

Severus ztuhnul. „Jak na tom je s čím?"

„Dneska na obraně to bylo dost drsný. Jak mu je?"

Severus pokrčil rameny. „Asi dobrý. On vydrží hodně."

„Jasně," přikývl Hubert. „Herold je dobrej. Chytrej, pohotovej, ochotný pomoc, ale…"

Severus popuzeně vydechl. „Ale?"

„Ale občas je… buď opatrnej, jo? Ne že by ti ubližoval!" pospíšil si, když viděl Severusův výraz. „Ale asi to s ním nemáš někdy nejlehčí. Tak jen…" nadechl se a vydechl. „Buď opatrnej, jo? A kdyby se něco dělo, klidně mi dej vědět."

Severus polkl a vzpomněl si na první noc v Bradavicích. A Harryho prsty kolem jeho krku. „Buď bez obav."

„Myslím to vážně. Je určitě moc fajn, ale pro jistotu… I kdyby ti jen něco řekl, z čeho by ti nebylo nejlíp, klidně se mi svěř. Vážně."

Severus zavrtěl hlavou. „Hele díky, ale máš to úplně blbě. Tak to vůbec není."

Hubert vypadal, že se mu ulevilo. „Takže je v soukromí měkkej jako plyšák? A drsňák je jen navenek?"

Severus obrátil oči v sloup a založil si ruce na hrudi. „Drsňák je vždycky. Ale každej jsme někdy měkkoty. A takhle jsem to nemyslel. S Heroldem nic nemám."

Hubert se zmateně zamračil. „Vážně? Ale na obraně říkal…" odmlčel se a bylo vidět, že se snaží rozpomenout.

„Co říkal?" zavrčel Severus.

„Já nevím, prostě potvrdil, že jste spolu spali?" Okamžitě zase zvedl ruce. „Hele, mně je to fuk. Jen chci mít jistotu, že se k tobě chová hezky."

Severus složil hlavu do dlaní a zaúpěl. Nahlas. „To vážně řekl?"

„Jo, tak nějak. A je to v pohodě, vážně. Sice jsem si myslel, že my… ale to je fuk, hlavně, jestli jsi s ním spokojenej," vysvětloval jak o překot Hubert.

Severus se na něj podíval skrz prsty a viděl, jak má rudý tváře. „Poslouchej," řekl pomalu a svěsil ruce podél těla. „A velmi pozorně. S Heroldem spolu nechodíme. Ani nespíme." V hlavě mu problikly letní noci na zvětšené posteli, ale pokračoval dál. „Jsme jen přátelé. Nikdy jsem o něm ani takhle nepřemýšlel. A jsem si jistej, že ani on o mně. Nechodíme spolu. Rozumíš?"

Hubert se váhavě usmál. „Vážně?"

„Vážně. Nevím, jak to všem vlezlo do hlavy, ale fakt mezi námi nic není. Popravdě," odmlčel se. „Mám teď chuť ho rozkrájet do lektvarů. Nebo mu aspoň nakopat ten jeho zadek, aby si na koště aspoň tejden ani nevzpomněl. Připomeň mi to, jo?"

„Na koště?" zmateně se zeptal Hubert.

„Jo," potvrdil s povzdechem Severus a sedl si na židli. Zívl a znovu si promnul obličej. „Dneska v noci byl strašně nadšenej a rozhodl se, že půjde lítat. Tak jsem šel s ním, aby něco neproved. Když je takovej, je strašně impulzivní. Moc jsem toho nenaspal a celá škola si hned myslí bůhvíco."

„Tak to mi je líto," zakřenil se Hubert. „A jseš si jistej, že mezi vámi nic není, protože," rychle dodal, „jsem slyšel, žes mu ráno řekl, že ho máš rád."

Obrátil oči v sloup. „Šlo o kafe. Přinesl mi ho ráno, jako omluvu. Řekl jsem, že mám rád to kafe. Vážně, věci vytržený z kontextu nesnáším. Nic s Harrym nemám, vážně, Nic s nikým nemám."

„A proč ne?"

Podíval se na něj. „Kolik volnýho času podle tebe mám?"

„Každý den hodinu a půl na přípravu na učení, hodinu na interakce s ostatními a hodinu na zklidnění před spánkem. Společně s jídlem, hodinami a vařením ti zbývají přesně tři hodiny rozkouskované během celého dne."

Významně zvedl obočí. „Můj diář znáš dokonale. Teď mi řekni, kam bys zařadil randění."

Hubert se zamračil. „Ráno máš zhruba dvacet minut mezi snídaní a výukou? Pak po obědě patnáct minut a večer, když zkrátíš čas na přípravu ke spaní a věci do školy uděláš během dne… tak můžeš mít… asi osmdesát minut navíc?"

Založil si ruce na hrudi a pohodlněji se opřel. „Přesně. Ale asi by mě mělo děsit, že znáš můj rozvrh tak dobře."

„Tu věc vidím několikrát denně. Pokaždé, když přijde nová objednávka nebo žádost o konzultaci, tak se snažím zjistit, kam je zastrčím. A tohle jsou nejjistější časy, kdy na to fakt kývneš."

„Takže v podstatě čas vyhraněný na konzultace bych měl omezit jen proto, abych si vrznul?" zeptal se Severus uštěpačně. „Na to fakt nemám čas."

„Severusi," povzdychl si Hubert a sedl si vedle něj. „Nejde jen o to. Takhle to dál prostě nejde. Proč jsi mě najal? Abych ti s těmahle věcma pomáhal. Můžu víc vařit, odebírat lidi… Spravovat ti diář určitě pomáhá, ale není to dost. Nemůžeš jen pracovat. Musíš se i bavit. Tohle není zdravý. Když k tomu ještě nespíš… Jsi vystresovanější než všichni sedmáci dohromady. A to je co říct."

„Nejsem vystresovaný," namítl Severus.

„Jasně že ne. Jen si tvůj mozek potřebuje občas odpočinout, aby pak zase mohl líp pracovat. Tohle se děje u nás ve věži pořád. Proto vyhlašuju kód baby blue."

„Baby blue? Co to znamená?"

Pokrčil rameny. „Buď tě zamotám do deky, aby ses nemohl ani hnout, a budu ti číst nějaké pohádky, dokud neusneš, nebo ti nandám kouzelné palčáky, abys nemohl nic dělat, dokud se tvé hladiny stresových hormonů nesníží. Pak máme ještě variantu, kdy tě odlevitujeme zabaleného jako kuklu na školní ošetřovnu. Ale to už je fakt případ týdne před závěrečkami."

„A proč to jméno?"

„Deka a palčáky jsou samozřejmě v miminkovsky modré. A měl bys je vidět. Mají takovýho malýho vyšitýho havrana. Je fakt roztomilej."

„To neuděláš," zavrčel Severus.

„Ne, pokud zvolníš. Ale neboj, můžu ti s tím pomoct."

„Fajn," vzdal to Severus. „Co mám dělat?"

„Zítra ráno vstaň o patnáct minut dřív. Sejdeme se v osm u hlavních dveří. Teple se obleč. A dneska jdi spát dřív. Ať jsi fit."

„Neběhám," zdůraznil Severus.

Hubert nakrčil nos. „A kdo by něco takovýho dělal? Takže v osm?"

„Jo," přikývl Severus a vstal. „V osm."

„Bezva." Hubert se usmál a zašoupal nohama. „Máš teď čas na večeři, ale měl jsem ti připomenout jedno rozkrájení do lektvarů."

Severus se usmál a úplně cítil, jak se vrací ta popuzenost. „Díky."

Hubert si odkašlal.

„Co?"

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Nic. Jen že jsi teď byl fakt děsivý."

„Děsivý? Jak děsivý?"

„Ten úsměv. Trochu jako Herold, ale úplně jinačí."

Nevěděl, co na to říct. „Promiň."

„Ne," rychle zavrtěl hlavou Hubert. Severus si všiml, že má červené konce uší. „Bylo to dobrý."

Severus se nejistě usmál, vzal si věci a rozloučil se s ním. Během prvních dvou minut potkal na chodbě tři lidi a dva z nich ho přejeli pohledem od hlavy k patě. Nějaká malá holka při pohledu na něj zrudla a rychle utekla na záchod.

Idiot.

Idiot jeden největší.

Měl by mu zmenšit o dvě čísla všechny spodky.

A vyměnit šampón. Na ten pro blondýny. To bude mít dobrou barvu. Mohl by tam přidat i trošku růžový.

Idiot.

Severus mu dá vykládat všude kolem takové věci.

Rázoval si to chodbou a byl čím dál naštvanější. Lidé mu uskakovali z cesty, ale on si jich nevšímal. Hábit za ním uspokojivě vál a on se trochu pousmál. I když zatínal zuby, aby si pro sebe nemumlal nadávky.

Svižně obešel jednoho nemotorného kluka a zamířil k učebně, kde měla Lily toho idiota doučovat.

Přetrhne ho jako hada!

Došel k učebně a prudce na zaklepal na dveře.

Holčičí hlas ho pozval dál a on si to namašíroval dovnitř.

„Ahoj Seve," pozdravila ho Lily. Pak si všimla, jak se tváří. „Děje se něco?"

„Jo," přikývl, „děje." Pohledem probodl Harryho. „Pověz mi, Lily, nezaslechla jsi, co se povídá?"

Nejistě se kousla do rtů a zastrčila si pramen vlasů za ucho. „Jsou to jen žvásty. Neposlouchala jsem."

„Přesně. Jsou to jen žvásty. Ale podle všeho, spolu máme tady s Heroldem románek!"

„No, románkem bych to zrovna –"

„Lily, ty víš, jak to myslím!" přerušil ji. „Tak co, Herolde, co o tom víš?"

Harry se podrbal pod uchem. „Eee, moc jsem nedával pozor? Dneska se toho dělo strašně moc a já jsem trochu zpomalenej, takže fakt nevím?"

„Takže jsi na obraně neroztruboval, že jsme spolu spali?"

„Myslíš v létě?" zeptal se ho Harry zmateně. „O tom jsem nemluvil!"

Lily se začala dusit.

„Ne, ty koště jedno roztřepený. Dneska. V noci. Když jsem ti pomáhal s tvýma pitomýma taktikama. Akorát podle všech to nebylo to jediný, s čím jsem ti pomáhal." Založil si ruce ne hrudi.

„Ježiš, Seve, fakt promiň! Hned všem řeknu, že to tak nebylo!"

Při pohledu na jeho upřímný obličej ze Severuse vyprchala všechna pára. Mávl rukou a sedl si vedle něj. „To je jedno. Jen mě štve, jak na mě všichni zírají."

Harry sklesle přikývl. „To znám. Ale neboj, zítra odpoledne už je to přestane zajímat. Není to moc zajímavá novina."

Severus si ho přeměřil. „Tomu se mi nechce věřit."

„Vážně. A kdyby ne, tak něco provedu a zase se všichni budou bavit jenom o mně. Už dlouho jsem se veřejně nepohádal s žádným učitelem. Můžu buď říct Křiklanovi, jakej oportunistickej trouba to je a že na Zmijozel sere, nebo můžu v podstatě každýmu učiteli vynadat za zaujatost."

Severus zavrtěl hlavou. „Na to se radši vykašli, jo? Počkáme, jestli to přejde."

Oba dva se odmlčeli.

„A proč vlastně nejste spolu?" zeptala se do ticha Lily.

Severus se na ni překvapeně podíval a pak na Harryho. Ten měl hlavu v dlaních a… opravdu potichu úpěl?

„No…" začal Severus pomalu. „Harry je kámoš, ale není můj typ? Jako, je pohlednej a skvělej a tak, ale nechci s ním chodit? Radši s ním budu večer klábosit o knížkách a lítání, než si s ním vyměňovat sliny?"

Harry vážně přikývl. „Přesně. Navíc já fakt s nikým chodit nemůžu."

„Nemůžeš nebo nechceš?" zvedla Lily významně obočí.

Harry si povzdechl. „A není to jedno? Nechci nebo nemůžu. A už jsme se o tom bavili. Prostě nejsem na vztahy."

„Dej mu svátek, Lily," rychle řekl Severus, když viděl, že se zase nadechuje. „Měla bys ho poslouchat."

Zašklebila se, ale přikývla. „Tak dobře. Jdete na večeři? Stejně jsme už s Harrym skončili."

„Jasně," přikývl Harry a posbíral si věci.

Společně vyšli na chodbu a vydali se do Velké síně.

Téměř okamžitě k nim ale přiběhla malá nebelvírka, která žadonila, aby se Lily šla na něco podívat. Lily se s omluvou rozloučila a rychle šla za ní.

„No super," utrousil Severus a vydal se zase na cestu.

„Ale copak?" usmál se na něj Harry a zvedl obočí. „Nechceš být se mnou sám?"

„Přesně," prohlásil vážně. Pak se o něco mírněji zeptal. „Vážně si myslíš, že to brzo přejde?"

„Jo," přitakal Harry. „Dřív nebo později. To je to tak hrozný?"

Povzdychl si. „Ani ne. Ale je to otrava."

„Jo, tak to je vždycky. Vítej v mém světě?"

Teď zvedl obočí Severus. „Takže je pro tebe normální, že si lidi myslí, že s někým spíš?"

„To ani ne… Většinou si vystačili s tím, že jsem buď šílený lhář nebo nebezpečný blázen."

Soucitně sykl. „To taky není nejlepší."

„Hele, to bude dobrý. A kdyžtak to ber jako reklamu. Budeš mít víc žádostí na lektvary."

Zastavil se a dal si ruce v bok. „A jaký typ lektvarů, prosím tě?"

„Nooo…"

Zvedl prst a zašermoval s ním před Harryho obličejem. „Ani to neříkej!" Otočil se a vydal se dál.

Harry se zasmál. „Vždyť ani nevíš, co chci říct!"

„Mám dobrou představivost!" houkl přes rameno.

Harry ho se smíchem rychle dohnal. „A objednávek teda máš dost?"

„Jo, Hubert už zvládne celkem dobře uvařit kondicionér, i když ho pořád má trochu řidší. Za chvíli mu ukážu i šampón."

„Takže to funguje? Strýčkovy rady fungují?"

Přikývl. „A vypadá to, že mu ani nevadí, že je mým asistentem, co vyřizuje dopisy a tak. A ..."

„A?" pobídl ho Harry.

Nakrčil nos. „Chce, abych odpočíval."

Harry důležitě přikývl. „To je moc dobře. Času fakt moc nemáš. To mi připomíná, máš ten seznam knížek na rituál?"

Severus zastavil. Jeho výraz Harrymu bohatě stačil.

„Nemáš, co?" povzdychl si. „To nevadí. Však máš spoustu práce. A moc to nespěchá."

„Harry, fakt promiň! Úplně se mi to vykouřilo z hlavy!"

Harry se usmál, ale vypadalo to falešně. „To je v pohodě. Vždyť o nic nejde."

„Ale jde. A já jsme na to úplně zapomněl. Teď už se na to zaměřím, jo? Bude to priorita!"

Harry mávl rukou. „To je v pohodě. Tvoje podnikání je taky důležitý."

„Ale ty se potřebuješ dostat domů," řekl Severus zdrceně. „Vážně na tom začnu pracovat. Slibuju."

Harry se usmál a chytil ho za předloktí. „Je to v pohodě. Vážně. Moc se tím netrap. Teď se jen zaměř na to, aby ses neupracoval, jo?"

Severus přikývl, ale žaludek měl pořád stažený. „Tak dobře. Ale promiň, tohle jsem fakt prosral."

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. „Klid. Máš toho fakt hodně." Potom se usmál. „A bacha na jazyk, takové výrazy se do školy nesluší."

Váhavě se usmál. „Tak dobře. Ale vynahradím ti to."

„Se vsadím, že jo, Srabusi."

Na moment zavřel oči a pak se otočil. „Říkal jsi něco, Blacku?"

Black stál uprostřed chodby s celou svou partou. „Jo, slyšel's mě. Se vsadím, že mu to vynahradíš."

Než stačil odpovědět, chytil Potter Blacka za rameno. „Pojď, Siriusi, tohle nemá cenu. Přece si nebudeme kazit večeři."

Black ruku setřásl a udělal krok blíž. „Jako by ti nevadilo, že ti tenhle buzerant dělá do holky. A teď o těhlech dvou mele celá škola. Jste nechutní. Je mi zle."

Severus naklonil hlavu. Potter se dost bezradně rozhlížel, Lupin zkoumal svoje boty a Pettigrew nervózně přešlapoval. Zajímavé.

„Tak to je mi líto?" nabídl mu Severus. „Zajdi si na ošetřovnu. Něco ti na to dají."

Black vytáhl hůlku. „Já ti něco dám!"

Harry vedle Severuse vyprskl smíchy, ale rychle si zakryl pusu rukou.

Teď Black mířil na něj. „Chceš mi něco říct?"

Harry měl okamžitě prázdný výraz. „Nic. Jen že…"

„Co?!"

„Jen že říct někomu, že mu _něco,_" zdůraznil, „dáš… Zní to jako bys na něco narážel."

Severus se kousl do jazyka, aby se nezačal šklebit.

Potter znovu chytil Blacka, tentokrát za ruku, a stáhl ji i s hůlkou dolů. „Pojďme. To nemá cenu."

„Jo," ohrnul nos Black. „S těmahle řiťopichama nebudem ztrácet čas."

Severus zatnul pěsti a slyšel, jak Harry vedle něj sykl. „Můžeš si ty termíny odpustit?" zeptal se ho unaveně. „Je to urážlivé, nechutné a… nemá to úroveň?"

Black se usmál a udělal krok blíž. „Copak, buzíkovi se to nelíbí?"

Harry ho probodl pohledem a taky udělal o krok blíž k němu. „Ne."

Severus na něj zůstal zírat. A zase to tady bylo. Děsivý, elegantní mafián. Úplně ho viděl, jak si natahuje krémové rukavice, než vystřelí Blackovi díru přesně mezi oči.

Udělal k Blackovi ještě jeden krok a uhlazeně mu doporučil: „Tak si to laskavě odpusť."

Black se zase ušklíbl. „Nebo co? Natrhneš mi prdel?"

Všichni sebou cukli.

„Siriusi, to stačí," sykl Potter a znovu ho chytil za rameno. „Jdeme!"

„Ne," vytrhl se mu. „Copak tobě to nevadí? Dělá ti do Lily. Nasazuje ti parohy tím samým ptákem, kterým-"

„Dost!"

Black zmlkl.

Všichni zůstali zírat na Lupina, který měl pěsti zaťaté tak silně, že se mu třásly celé ruce. „Už jsi řekl dost," procedil skrze zuby.

Potter byl rudý a vrtěl hlavou. „Tohle poslouchat nebudu," otočil se k odchodu.

„Jamesi, počkej. Já to tak nemyslel!" rozešel se za ním Black.

„Přestaň," zastoupil mu Lupin cestu a zavrtěl hlavou. „Nech ho být."

„Pusť mě!" pokusil se obejít, ale Lupin mu znovu zastoupil cestu. Zvedl ruku, aby ho chytil, ale pak si to rozmyslel a zase ji spustil. „Už to stačilo."

„Chci se omluvit!" zasyčel na něj.

Severusovi chyběl popcorn. Tohle se vyvíjelo zajímavě.

„A za co?" zeptal se ho Lupin klidně.

„No, za…"

„Ano?" pobídl ho.

„No za to, co jsem řekl."

Lupin zavrtěl hlavou a ustoupil mu z cesty. „Nemáš ani ponětí, co?"

Black mlčel.

„Měl by sis to pořádně rozmyslet," řekl sklesle a vydal se chodbou pryč. Pak se ještě zastavil a znovu se otočil. „Herolde, Severusi, omlouvám se, že jste to museli poslouchat."

Harry vedle Severuse kývl. „Taky mě mrzí, žes to musel slyšet. Měj dobrou večeři."

„Děkuju." Zase se otočil a pomalu šel pryč.

Pettigrew se rozhlédl po chodbě a zatěkal očima mezi Lupinem a Blackem. „Taky se půjdu najíst," vykvikl a rychle běžel za Lupinem. Ten ho ještě za chůze objal kolem ramen.

Za chvíli byli na chodbě s Blackem sami.

Black znova vytáhl hůlku a namířil s ní na Harryho. „Tohle je tvoje vina."

Harry se na něj díval, jako by viděl slimejše, co mu chce sežrat nohu.

„Nic mi na to neřekneš? Víš, že mám pravdu," zavrčel Black.

Mlčel a ještě jednou si ho prohlídl. „Nemáš," řekl pomalu. Pak udělal krok blíž. A ještě jeden. Nakonec stál s Blackovou hůlkou připíchnutou k hrudi. Ruce měl volně svěšené.

Severus to vytřeštěně sledoval s připravenou hůlkou.

„Nemáš pravdu. Vlastně se mýlíš v tolika věcech, až to pěkný není," pokračoval Harry ledově klidně. „První: Se Severusem nejsme pár. Ano, je to úžasný kluk a já bych byl šťastlivec, ale nechodíme spolu. Za druhé, do Lily nedělám. Tou poznámkou jsi možná ztratil nejlepšího přítele. Vážně si myslíš, že je kurva?"

Black zatnul zuby a víc zatlačil na hůlku. Její konec začal červeně zářit.

„Zatřetí: těmi svými hnusnými poznámkami ubližuješ více lidem, než si myslíš. Kolik přátel budeš mít dneska večer, až se všichni dozvědí, co jsi říkal?"

Z místa, kde se hůlka zapichovala do hábitu, začal stoupat malý pramínek kouře.

„Začtvrté: Nechápu, jak můžeš být tak xenofobní a arogantní. Je to snad rodinný rys? Protože tvůj bratr nic takového ještě nevypustil z pusy. Proto jsi odešel z domu? Byli na tebe moc slušná rodina?"

Zavrtěl hlavou. Hábitu, který začínal kouřit čím dál víc, si nevšímal.

„A teď za kolikáté, za čtvrté?"

„Za páté?" opravil ho Severus.

„Dobře. Za páté. Je mi z tebe zle. Ale ještě hůř mi je, když si tě představím od teď za pár let v temné kobce v Azkabanu. Samotnýho. Bez jedinýho člověka, který by se za tebe postavil. I když bys tam byl nevinně." Zavrtěl hlavou. „Nevím, proč jseš takovej kretén, ale už mi dává mnohem víc věcí smysl. A varuju tě…"

Harryho hábit začal hořet.

Black zděšeně uskočil.

A Harry se podíval klidně dolů na hruď a několikrát rukou poplácal plameny. Když je uhasil, podíval se zpátky na vyděšeného Blacka. „Řekni, kolik toho ještě můžeš ztratit?"

„Nic o tom nevíš," dostal ze sebe Black přiškrceně.

Pokrčil rameny. „Něco jo."

„Proč bych tě měl poslouchat?"

Harry se zarazil a naklonil hlavu na stranu. Vypálená díra v hábitu pořád trochu doutnala a Severus mohl vidět kousek rudnoucí kůže.

„Proč bys měl?" zopakoval. „Nemusíš. Nenutím tě. Ale rozhlídni se. Už teď jsi sám."

„Nevíš, o čem mluvíš. Moje rodina –"

Harry se zasmál. „Tvoje rodina? Ale no tak. Už jsi dost starý, abys ses o sebe postaral sám. A nejsi jediný, kdo s ní nemá ty nejlepší vztahy."

Zase bojovně stiskl čelist. „A co ty o tom víš?"

Harry zaváhal. Severus úplně viděl, jak mu šrotují kolečka v hlavě. Pak vrhl pohled po Severusovi a po prázdné chodbě. Rychle se naklonil k Blackovi a něco mu zašeptal. A šeptal dlouho.

Když se odtáhl, byl Black úplně zelený. „Ale Ollivander-"

„To je druhá větev," řekl Harry prostě. „Dostal jsem se odtamtud a strýček mě vzal k sobě. Ale nevidíš mě proklínat lidi nalevo napravo, nebo snad jo?"

Black roztřeseně vydechl a prohrábl si vlasy. „To... je mi líto."

Pokrčil rameny. „Nemá cenu brečet nad rozlitým mlíkem. Ale jestli někde cekneš…"

„Nic neřeknu," rychle ho ujistil stále bledý Black. „A…" olízl si rty. „Proč mi to všechno říkáš?"

„Nevím, mohl by ses třeba probrat nebo tak něco. Nepřál bych nikomu ztratit úplně všechno. A ty k tomu máš dost blízko."

„A ty?"

„Co já?"

„Kolik jsi toho ztratil ty?"

Smutně se usmál. „Dost. Ale žiju a to se pořád počítá."

Black se nevesele zasmál. „Tak jo. Tak já... půjdu."

„To bude nejlepší. Ale Blacku, ještě něco."

„Co?"

„Dlužíš nám omluvu."

„Promiň, že jsem tě popálil."

„To bylo dneska to nejmenší, co jsi provedl."

Black se zarazil a podle všeho se mu do ničeho dalšího moc nechtělo.

Harry zvedl obočí a založil si ruce na propálený hrudi.

„Co chceš slyšet?"

„Že se omlouváš za to, co jsi nám řekl? A že už nikdy neřekneš žádný z těch homofobních keců. Nikdy. Před nikým."

„Dobře."

Harry se vůbec netvářil spokojeně.

„Asi bys to měl udělat. Takhle naštvanýho jsem ho ještě neviděl," podotkl Severus.

„Pardon. A slibuju, že už nebudu říkat nic hnusnýho o buzících."

„Perfektní," přikývl spokojeně Harry. „A kdyby sis uvědomil, proč s nimi máš takový problém, to by bylo taky fajn."

Teď se Black zatvářil zmateně. „Ale já s nimi problém nemám."

„Cože?" zeptal se Severus překvapeně. „A co měly být kecy, co poslouchám už od začátku roku?"

„To byly kecy na tebe. V tom je rozdíl."

„To si ze mě děláš prdel," ujelo mu.

„Nedělám," pokrčil rameny Black a vrazil ruce do kapes. „A pořád tě, Srabusi, nesnáším. Jen aby bylo jasno." Otočil se a odcházel.

Severus nevěřícně zavrtěl hlavou a podíval se na Harryho. „Co se právě stalo?" zeptal se ho šeptem.

Harry se zamračil na díru na svém hrudníku „Zničil se mi hábit."

„Víš, že to nemyslím. Co to bylo? Cos mu řekl?"

Harry se usmál a podrbal se pod uchem. „Trochu jsem přeháněl?"

„A?"

Teď se tvářil skoro rozpačitě. „To je jedno. Ale už si nemyslí, že má nejhorší rodinu na světě."

„To budeš muset rozvíst," nedal se Severus.

Harry si povzdechl, chytil ho kolem ramen a vydal se na večeři. „Spojil jsem pár věcí, co se mi stalo, s mou nešťastnou rodinou situací. A teď si myslí, že mě pravidelně mlátili jak psa ve stylu Popelky. A že mi nějaký šílenec zabil přítele před očima." Pokrčil rameny. „Hodně jsem si navymýšlel."

Severus se zarazil a pořádně se na Harryho podíval. Tvářil se až moc ledabyle. „Harry…"

Harry ho pevněji stiskl kolem ramen. „Nemá cenu to teď řešit."

„Jak se jmenoval?"

„Netrap se tím," řekl nonšalantně. „A měl jsem kliku. Mohl jsem kamarády ztratit mnohem dřív.

Severus polkl. „Je mi to líto."

Harry pokrčil rameny. „Každý nemá lehký život. Ale ten můj ještě nebyl tak strašný. A až se vrátím, všechno se dá do pořádku."

„Tak dobře," usmál se na něj Severus. „Fakt na tom zamakám."

Harry se napjatě usmál. „Super, díky!"

Chvíli šli v tichu.

„Harry?" zeptal se váhavě.

„Jo?"

„Jaký to je? Jaký je život za dvacet let?"

Harry se ušklíbl. „Nemůžu ti nic říct, Seve, to víš."

„Ne," zavrtěl hlavou. „To vím, že ne. A nechci vědět nic o sobě. Ale jaký je život. Jak…" zaváhal. „Občas, když mluvíš s lidmi, mám povit, jako bys chtěl… aby odjeli. Žili v zahraničí. A… když jde o politiku, zníš jako každý druhý, ale říkáš to tak, že spousta lidí začala přemýšlet. Měnit názory. Na mudly a tak. Už nejsou tak… radikální. Co se stane?"

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. „Nemůžu ti nic říct."

„Říkal jsi ale, že někdo z tvé rodiny emigroval…" nedal se Severus.

Harry se na moment zatvářil zmateně, ale pak se mu rozjasnilo. „Jo, to... No jasně."

„Proč by lidi emigrovali?"

Harry si povzdechl. „Nemůžu ti nic říct."

„Tak mi aspoň řekni, bude to lepší nebo horší, než jak se žije teď?"

Harry zaváhal. „To ti fakt nemůžu říct."

Kruci.

To Severusovi stačilo. Ať se stane, co se stane, nebude to dobrý. A z Harryho na rovinu nic nedostane. Bude na to muset přijít sám. Ale pak by mohl napsat plukovníkovi Pomfreymu. Třeba by mu pomohl on? A Harry by mu nic neřekl, takže by to bylo v pohodě, ne?

Ale nemůže s tím nic nedělat.

Podíval se na Harryho. Vypadal… bledě. Dloubl ho loktem do žebra. „Harry?"

„No?"

„Myslel's to vážně, že bys… no že bys byl šťastlivec, kdybysme spolu chodili?"

Harry sebou trhl. „Kdybychom, Severusi, kdybychom!"

Protočil oči. „No tak kdybychom. Moc s tím naděláš."

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Kdybys měl někoho, kdo tě… nepříjemně dloubne pokaždé, když to řekneš špatně, tak by sis taky dal pozor."

„No jo, no," pokrčil rameny. „Tak co? Jak jsi to myslel?"

„Jak jsem řekl. Měl bych kliku. Jsi skvělej. Hodnej. Staráš se o kámoše. Máš skvělý nápady. Není s tebou nuda. Tak. A nenecháš si věšet bulíky na nos, to je taky hodně důležitý."

Severus pomalu přikývl „Dobře. Děkuju."

„Za málo," usmál se Harry. „Proč se ptáš?"

Pokrčil rameny a přidal do kroku. „Jen mě to tak napadlo."

Harry se zasmál a doběhl ho. „Počkej," chytil ho za rameno. „To musíš rozvíst. Proč tě to zajímá?"

Povzdechl si. „No tak fajn. Prostě mě zajímalo, co je na mně dobrýho. Když si kupuješ přísady, taky zjišťuješ, jaký mají vlastnosti. A chceš ty nejlepší."

„Aha," řekl Harry.

No, to se mu povedlo. Zase ze sebe udělal hlupáka. Co si teď Harry asi myslí?

Najednou ho Harry chytil kolem ramen. „Pojď sem, ty moje přísado! Však se neboj, najdeme ti tu nejlepší vařečku."

Zvedl obočí. „Vařečku?"

„Jo. Nebo kotlík, kudlu, mech nebo mločí oči. Co já vím. Zkrátka ti najdeme někoho přesně pro tebe."

Odfrkl si. „Tak to ať tě ani nenapadne. A kdo je to my?"

„NO já," ukázal na sebe. „Pak ty," ukázal na něj. Roztáhl ruce do šířky a zatočil se. „No a pak Lily!"

Severus na něj zůstal zírat.

Harry tam ještě chvíli zůstal stát s roztaženýma rukama a pak vyprskl smíchy. „Nebo taky ne. TO je na tobě."

Zavrtěl hlavou a vydal se dál. „Debile."

Harry pokrčil rameny a srovnal s ním krok. „Rád posloužím. Jak to vlastně máš?"

„Jak to vlastně mám co?"

„Jak to vlastně máš? Holky, kluci, víly nebo kentauři?"

Založil si ruce na hrudi. „Jsem bi."

„Oukej," pokrčil Harry rameny. „Máš velký výběr, gratuluju."

Váhavě přikývl. „Jo. Ale holky se mi pořád líbí víc."

„Dobře."

„Jasně, kluci jsou super a tak, ale holky jsou lepší."

„Oukej."

„A je lepší chodit s holkou, protože je pak jednodušší i zařizování okolo."

Harry přikývl. „Když to říkáš."

„Jako jo, kluci jsou obecně hezčí. Víš co, bicepsy, stehna a tak. Ale s holkou to bude normální."

Harry přikývl.

„A holky hodně mluví a kolikrát o ničem. S klukama je to zábavnější." Odmlčel se. Byl v tom zmatek. „Stejně si nejspíš vezmu holku. Budeme mít děti a budeme normální šťastná rodina."

Harry ho chytil kolem ramen. „Jasně že jo. Ale tu normální rodinu bys mohl mít i s klukem, ne?"

Pokrčil rameny. „Asi jo. Ale to je fuk."

„Vždyť jo. Času máš na to dost."

„Jo, já vím." Chvíli šli v tichu. Jen šoupání podrážek bylo slyšet. „A jak to máš ty?"

Harry se zarazil. „Asi normálně."

Zvedl obočí. „Asi normálně? Co to znamená?"

„Prostě normálně. Navíc, Vždyť je to stejně jedno."

„Vážně?"

„Jo," přikývl Harry. „Tady si s nikým začít nemůžu. Narušení historie a tak. Mám spoustu práce. Prostě to je jedno."

„Ale tak to není taková věda, ne? Prostě víš, kdo se ti líbí, ne?"

Pokrčil rameny. „Nevíš. Navíc to není tak lehký."

„Není?"

„Ne. Jak zjistím, proč se mnou chtějí být?"

„Promiň, Harry, ale nechápu."

Povzdechl si a zastavil. Rozhlédl se po chodbě a sedl si na lavici pod oknem. „Hele, tady jako strýčkův učeň nejsem tak horký kalibr. Ale prostě jsem zvyklý, že když někdo chce mě, tak nechce jen mě, ale i něco navíc. Chápeš?"

„Jako peníze?"

Harry přikývl. „To taky. Je to složitý. Prostě nechodím s lidma, který neznám. Kteří…" zaváhal.

„Kteří nejsou prověření?"

„Jo," přikývl Harry.

„A jak se prověří?" zeptal se zvědavě.

Harry pokrčil rameny. „Že jsme nejdřív kamarádi? A když je znám líp… Ale pak taky riskuješ, že zničíš dobrý přátelství, takže…"

„Takže z toho zase není nic. Co?"

Harry se podíval z okna. „Vždyť je stejně jedno."

„Tak dobře," přikývl Severus. Na moment se ho chtěl zeptat, jestli se mu tady někdo líbí, ale pak si to rozmyslel. Ještě by se ho Harry zeptal na to samé zpátky. „Jak moc si myslíš, že se tým zlepší?"

Harry se usmál. „Snad hodně! Doufám, že se o to Montgomery postará!"

* * *

Jak už asi víte, vytvořila jsem projekt "Podělme se". Díky tomu bude brzo na stránkách klid-a-kakao spousta článků a příspěvků od nejrůznějších lidí ze všech možných oborů! :D (Jestli se chcete přidat taky, můžete. Všechno info je na webu)


	31. Payback

**Dandy, Dandy, Dandy**... Děkuju ti za tvé tři komentáře. Udělaly mi obrovskou radost! abych to vzala postupně... Správně jsi odhadla, že byl zápas tak příšerný. Kdyby to byla normální férová prohra, Harry by to neřešil. Ale tohle? To bylo i na něj moc :D A máš pravdu, Harry tak trochu možná určitě u Kechnerberga kecal o svém spaní. A jsem pyšná, že sis všimla, jak moc Harry kouří! Rozhodně to bude mít u našeho malého sebevraha dohru... Babyblue time je důležitý, to máš pravdu. A jsem ráda, že ti to zvedlo náladu! No vidíš, teď, když jsi mi připomněla Avangery, tak to vážně připomíná scénu mezi Tonym a Lokim :D hmmm... a teď mám chuť zase na Avengers fanfikci... áchjo :D Krmit akromantule spolužáky je určitě proti školním pravidlům... ale to by bylo to poslední, na co bych v tu chvíli myslela :D A co se týká tvého posledního dotazu... vydrž. Už brzy se to dozvíš. Velmi, velmi brzy. A nemyslím si, že budeš zklamaná :)

**Sisi**, nemáš zač! Jsem ráda, že se ti předchozí konverzační kapitola líbila. Hezky jsi odhadla, co Harry se Siriusem udělal :)

* * *

Zmijozelská společenka se stávala jeho nejoblíbenějším místem. Ať už šlo o salónky, studovnu nebo místnost s krbem, vždycky věděl, na čem je. Když byl v křesle u krbu, znamenalo to, že je ochotný se s někým bavit, nebo i nakloněný hrát nějakou hru. Ve studovně ho nerušil nikdo, a když byl v pokoji, tak tam to bylo tak napůl. Ale spíš všichni respektovali, že chtěl mít klid. Byla to zvláštní úleva oproti nebelvírskému shonu a jančení. A ryby za oknem přímo miloval.

Severus zase někde vařil s Hubertem. I když… už se blížila večerka, a to už Severus většinou byl zpátky. Že by pracoval na něčem novém? V tom případě by už Harrymu opravdu mohl napsat seznam knížek, co si má „vypůjčit" z oddělení s omezeným přístupem. Jinak s výzkumem opravdu nepohnou.

Takhle pozdě večer Harry četl už jen hůlkařský časopis. Už mu rozuměl víc než v létě. Nejvíc ho bavily články o designu hůlek a vlivu magie. To první bylo napsáno srozumitelně a byly tam pěkné obrázky a diagramy. Kupodivu i to, jak hůlka vypadala, mělo vliv na její funkci. Ale cokoliv o magii bylo popsáno, jako kdyby se jednalo o to nejsložitější na světě. Přitom pro Harryho to v obchodě všechno bylo intuitivní. Proudy magie vycítil. Nepočítal je pomocí šíleně komplikovaných diagramů a kouzel. Vyčerpaně nalistoval rubriku _Kdo mi přišel do obchodu_. Vtipně podané příběhy o zákaznících byly překvapivě poučné.

Jeden byl o zákaznici, která si chtěla vyměnit hůlku, protože jí ta stará správně nefungovala. Nakonec ale vyšlo najevo, že ji jen celé roky držela špatně. Měla ukázkový úchop, ale pro ni byl lepší jiný. Jakmile se naučila držet hůlku jinak, bylo po problému. Na konci článku byl odkaz na stránku, kde byly úchopy podrobněji popsány a Harry tam rychle přelistoval.

Čekaly ho čtyři strany plné pohybujících se rukou. Některé držely hůlku skoro stejně a jiné úplně jinak. Při pohledu na jeden obrázek, kdy hůlka v podstatě ležela na otevřené dlani, se zachvěl. U popisku bylo napsané: _Pro pokročilé!_ _Unikátní držení hůlky podporuje proudění magie. Zhoršení přesnosti. Doporučen pečlivý nácvik úchopu a sesílání kouzel pro bezchybné provedení. Pokud není dodržená poloha palce, dojde k pokřivení proudu magie a tento úchop ztrácí smysl. _

Harry polkl. Ohnutý malíček a prsteníček přidržovaly hůlku v dlani. Posledními články prstů se jen tak tak dotýkaly rukojeti. Ukazovák s prostředníčkem ležely natažené pod hůlkou a mířily. Palec trčel do vzduchu.

Takhle držel hůlku Pán zla.

Na nákresu se ruka pohybovala, jako by sesílala Lumos. Linka představující magii projela zápěstím po přímce do držadla hůlky a pak špičkou ven. U špičky hůlky byla linka v podstatě stejně tlustá jako hůlka sama.

Rychle přejel pohledem ostatní ilustrace a popisky. Každé držení mělo něco specifického. Někdy to bylo něco extra a jindy jen drobná změna úchopu. Zamyšleně přejel po ilustracích prsty. Mohl by je vyzkoušet. A třeba by něco pomohlo i Frankovi Longbottomovi. Magie v jeho hůlce byla zvláštně ucpaná. Třeba kdyby to držel podle nákresu číslo osm, tak by se to uvolnilo?

Nalevo od něj seděl famfrpálový tým kolem otočné tabule. Harry po očku sledoval, jak se Montgomery snaží vysvětlit nový manévr. Regulus Black zíral do prázdna, protože se ho jako chytače skoro nic netýkalo, a Lestrange, co byl odražečem, se tvářil čím dál zmateněji.

„Proč bych měl lítat tam, když mám jen odpalovat potlouky?" zeptal se.

Katherine si povzdechla. „Protože zatímco budeme lítat kolem ostatních střelců, můžeme je jako odrážeči chránit před potlouky a budeme i překážkou, které se střelci protivníka musí vyhnout."

Zkrabatil obočí. „Ale to nemůžeme, ne? Nedostaneme trestné?"

„Ne," zakroutil Montgomery hlavou. „Výborná otázka, ale ne. Pokud tam ty budeš jako první a oni vrazí do tebe, je to jejich chyba. Ale musí být jasný, že to udělali oni. Takže když poletíš a prudce zabrzdíš a oni to už nevyberou a srazí tě, tak jsou pravidla na naší straně. A s trochou štěstí se nám přitom podaří získat i camrál."

„To je sebevražda," odfrkl si Basil. „Bez urážky, ale jaks' na to přišel? Nejsme přece cvoci. Ani nebelvíři."

Montgomery se ošil. „Je to trochu netypické, to přiznávám. Ale nikdo to nebude čekat. Jediné, co je na tom praštěné, je to riziko, že skončíme na ošetřovně. Ale když se dobře stočíme, tak se nikomu nic nestane. Můžeme se i zakouzlit polštářovým kouzlem, aby to bylo bezpečnější."

Tak na to asi přišel Montgomery sám. To mu Harry do dopisu nenapsal.

„A myslíš, že to bude fungovat?" zeptala se ho Katherine.

„Proč by ne? Nemáme toho moc co ztratit. A zítra to můžeme na tréninku nacvičit."

„Zítra? Vždyť máme trénink až pozítří!"

„Pardon, zapomněl jsem to hodit do rukávu. Podařilo se mi zamluvit hřiště zítra ráno a pak i večer, když už se dělá tma. Ráno jen na hodinku, kvůli kondičnímu tréninku. A večer můžeme zkoušet nové sestavy."

„Ráno? Ses zbláznil. A jaký kondiční trénink?" ozval se Yaxley.

„No, vlastně to je na zlepšení postřehu, míření, zatáčení i rychlosti. Všem nám to hodně pomůže, vážně," snažil se je přesvědčit Montgomery.

Meredith si odfrkla. „Zbláznil ses."

Lestrange protočil oči. „Hele, nevím jak ty, ale já bych rád příště prohrál aspoň slušně. Nebelvír se ani nezadýchal."

„Hele, Montgomery má pravdu," přidal se Regulus. „Ať jim nejsme pro smích."

Meredith si založila ruce na hrudi a nabručeně se opřela. „Tak fajn no. Vstávání prostě nesnáším. V kolik?"

„Záleží na vás. Hřiště máme od sedmi do devíti. Ale v devět nám už začíná škola. Kolik času potřebujete na přechod mezi tréninkem a školou? Sprcha, snídaně a tak?"

Basil se zatvářil zamyšleně. „Nejsem žádný prase, ale myslím, že kvůli spaní sprchu oželím. Stačí dobrý kouzlo. A když se domluvíme se skřítky, tak nám třeba donesou nějakou menší snídani do šatny… A i kdyby ne, tak deset minut na rychlou snídani stačí, ne?" Rozhlédl se kolem.

„Já teda potřebuju jíst ještě před tréninkem," ozvala se Katherine. „Jinak budu úplně nepoužitelná. Co takhle od půl osmý do půl devátý? Sraz v šatně v sedm dvacet pět v plné polní. Co vy na to?"

„To ještě normálně spím," povzdychl si Basil a Meredith významně zakoulela očima na souhlas. „Ale asi to tak bude nejlepší. Vezmu si učení a věci na převlečení rovnou s sebou. Sedm dvacet pět, všichni souhlasí?"

Všichni souhlasně zamručeli a Montgomery se tvářil, jako by se mu opravdu ulevilo.

„Výborně. Tuhle fintu všichni chápete?" Když všichni přikývli, pokračoval: „Tak dobře. Teď už vás pustím, zkuste jít dneska spát dřív. Uvidíme se zítra ráno."

S protahováním a mumláním se zvedli. Katherine s Basilem si šli sednout na pohovku ke krbu a Lestrange poslouchal Yaxleyho nadávání na ranní vstávání. Regulus byl jako třeťák z týmu nejmladší, a i když chvilku postával u kluků, pak s vrtěním hlavy zamířil k ložnicím stejně jako Meredith.

Montgomery si povzdychl a kouzlem umyl popsanou tabuli. „Žádná sláva, co?" zeptal se Harryho.

Harry sebou trhl. Jak přišel na to, že to poslal Harry?

„Viděl jsi to, ne? Vím, že jsi poslouchal. Jestli máš nějakou radu, sem s ní. Ale já na ty motivační věci moc dobrý nejsem. Dostal jsem dobrý tipy, ale těžko říct, co se nám s nimi podaří udělat."

Oddychl si. Je to v suchu. „Jasně, změna nejde snadno. Ale jak poznají, že to má smysl, tak to bude lepší. A s ranním tréninkem tě do háje nikdo neposlal."

„Jo, ale to jen protože mě Kathy s Basilem podrželi. Zbytek se ale už docela otrkal. Už nemají pocit, že by byli úplně noví, i když je to jen pár měsíců."

„Hele, jestli chtěj být v týmu, tak se musí smekat. Jestli nechtěj pořádně trénovat, tak můžou jít."

„Ale jsou nejlepší."

„Nepotřebuješ někoho nejlepšího, kdo hraje jen za sebe a všechno kazí. Ty potřebuješ týmového hráče," namítl Harry.

To Montyho trochu rozveselilo. „Máš pravdu. Jsme přece tým."

Harry přikývl. „Přesně tak."

„Tak jo," oddechl si Monty a složil tabuli. „Tak já půjdu. Díky za radu."

„Za málo," usmál se na něj Harry. „A hodně štěstí s tréninkem!"

„Díky. Uvidíme, kolik lidí přijde i na trénink večer."

Harry protočil oči. „Neber to tak dramaticky. Jeden trénink je nerozhodí. To by za to asi opravdu moc nestáli."

„Snad máš pravdu. Tak já jdu zase uklidit tu tabuli. Měj se!"

„Ty taky!"

S potřesením hlavy se vrátil zpátky k časopisu. Montgomery to zvládne, o tom nepochyboval. A některé manévry byly možná trochu riskantní, ale když je dost procvičí, zvládnou to.

Musí to zvládnout. Budou trénovat a půjde to. Odrážeči se sehrají se střelci. Střelci se naučí střílet. A Regulus se naučí chytat a dělat fígle. Polkl. Jak to, že je Sirius takový kretén?

Položil hlavu na opěradlo a zavřel oči. Zase se choval nemožně. Už se ani nediví, že lidem nepřišla divná jeho zrada a zabití spousty mudlů za bílého dne. On sám by okamžitě uvěřil, že byl smrtijedem. Šikanátor a idiot, co si myslí, že mu svět něco dluží. Jak to, že se jeho Sirius a šestnáctiletý Black tak strašně liší? Jeho Sirius byl rodina. Jeho Sirius byl skvělý. Jeho Sirius přišel na ministerstvo, aby ho zachránil.

Umřel tam.

A zase za to mohl Harry.

_Jako vážně?_ zeptal se ho uštěpačný hlas.

Cukl sebou. Zdá se, že o Dvojku ještě nepřišel. I když byl dlouho zticha.

Ale měl pravdu. Vážně to byla Harryho vina?

Zamyslel se a po chvilce se rozhodl otevřít jednu termosku. Opatrně. Jen nakouknout.

Boj u oblouku. Sirius bojuje s Belatrix. Směje se. Vysmívá se jí. Dráždí ji. A ona ho zasáhne. Uprostřed jeho žertu. Uprostřed jeho úsměvu. Zpomaleně sledoval, jak propadá obloukem, a slyšel svůj křik…

Zamrkal a otevřel oči. Byl zase zpátky. V Jeskyni. Bylo tu teplo. Byl tu klid. Za okny pozoroval vodní svět a v jednom ze salónků někdo cvičil na flétnu. Nikdo v místnosti si ho nevšímal.

Byl v bezpečí. Na tváři ho něco lechtalo. Otřel si ji a zkontroloval prsty. Byly mokré, ale čiré. Žádná krev. To je dobře. Že?

Dvojka měl pravdu. Zase. Harry za to nemohl. Sirius měl zůstat na Grimmauldově náměstí. I když, ani Harry by nezůstal. Ale měl to brát vážně. Měl bojovat o život.

Po kůži mu přeběhl mráz.

Co to o něm vypovídá, když svalí vinu na Siriuse? Co to z něj dělá za člověka?

Zatřásl hlavou. Neměl by na to myslet. Může to vyřešit s Kechnerbergem. Teď zpátky k hůlkám.

Zvedl časopis z klína a začal zkoumat obrázky. Tahle se dá hůlka držet taky?

Zrovna se soustředil na rozdíly mezi úchopem hůlky číslo osm a devět (vypadaly téměř identicky, jen malíček byl trošku posunutý), když si vedle něho někdo odkašlal.

„Herolde?"

Podíval se na Timothyho a usmál se. „Ahoj, copak potřebuješ?"

„Mohl bys…" skousl si rty. „Mohl bys mi zase říct něco víc o mudlech? Jestli máš teda čas…"

Harry přikývl a ukázal na křeslo naproti. „Jasně, posaď se." Zavřel časopis a zasunul ho mezi sebe a opěrku. „Co bys chtěl vědět tentokrát?"

„No," poposedl si Timothy. „Minule si říkal, že si bez kouzel museli poradit jinak a jak vymysleli outa."

„Auta," opravil ho Harry. „Také bys chtěl vědět něco víc o autech?"

Timothy zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, to ne. Ale zmínil ses, že i lítají. Jak to dělaj?"

Usmál se na něj. „Nejsem expert, to víš. Nežil jsem mezi mudly, jen jsem se o nich hodně naučil. Nechceš se zeptat někoho s lepšími zkušenostmi?"

Ušklíbl se. „A být za hlupáka, co nechápe eletriku? To radši ne. A ty se hlavně neurazíš, když se zeptám na něco, co mi není jasný."

„Někdo se urazil?"

„Hmm… Theresa. Ani nevím, co jsem řekl."

„Jaká Theresa?"

„Bakerová. Mrzimorka, blonďatá, mám s ní bylinkářství."

Harrymu se rozsvítilo. Výborná na štíty! „Jasně. S tou mám obranu. A cos jí teda řekl?"

„To právě, že nevím. Jen jsem se ptal na to, jak se mudlové léčí, když nemaj lektvary a kouzla. Představ si, že do sebe dobrovolně píchají a řežou! A jedí plíseň!" Otřásl se. „Ble. To se nedá."

Harry zvedl obočí. „A ty se divíš, že se pak s tebou nechtěla dál bavit?"

„Nemůžu přece za to, že jsou mudlové takoví barbaři."

„Doufám, že jsi jí to neřekl."

Timothyho výraz v tváři mluvil za vše.

Harry zaúpěl. „Ale no tak. To se vážně nedělá. Jestli je polokrevná, tak jsi v podstatě prohlásil, že je poloviční barbar!"

Ošil se. „Je mudlorozená."

Rozhodil rukama. „No to je ještě lepší! Takže jsi o ní řekl, že má barbarské způsoby. A ty se jí divíš?"

„Vůbec ne," povzdychl si Timothy. „A proto se ptám tebe. Ty víš, jak to myslím."

Harry si založil ruce na hrudi a zvedl obočí. Pak ale zavrtěl hlavou, povzdechl si a promnul si zátylek. „Tak co jsi chtěl vědět?"

„Jakto, že lítají?"

Harry se zamyslel. „Pochopili přírodní zákony. Zjistili, proč předmět padá dolů. A postupně přišli na to, jak ten pád kontrolovat."

„Takže lítání je padání?" zeptal se pochybovačně. „To mi nepřijde nic moc."

Harry zatnul zuby, ale pokračoval. „Nejdřív jen zpomalovali pád. Takže se člověk nezabil, když skočil z výšky dolů. Pak přišli i na to, jak se zase dostat nahoru. Jak se vznést. A do toho pak přidali i ovlivnění pohybu do strany. Teď díky letadlům, obrovským autobusům s křídly, můžou přeletět celý oceán."

„A jak dlouho to trvá?"

„Pár hodin, půl dne, nebo den," pokrčil Harry rameny. „Záleží, kam lítáš."

„Letax je lepší," prohlásil. „To jsi z Londýna v New Yorku hned."

Harry si povzdechl. „A jak bys to udělal bez magie? Kdybys teď," luskl, „přišel o magii. Žádná kouzla. Jak bys to udělal?"

„K letaxu magii nepotřebuju."

„Ani magické předměty."

„Někdo mě přemístí."

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Pořád magie."

„Koště."

„Magie."

„Koberec."

„Magie a nelegální."

Timothy dlouho přemýšlel. „Loď."

Harry se zazubil. „Měsíc cesty."

„Co?! Měsíc?! No to ne!" zhrozil se Timothy.

„Přesně tak," přikývl Harry. „Najednou se ti půl dne cesty letadlem nezdá tak špatný, co?"

Zamračeně se podrbal. „Dobře. Letadla smysl dávají. Ale proč ta plíseň? Proč ji jí jako lék? To se chtěj zabít? To jsou tak blbí?"

Zase si povzdechl. „Jsem si skoro jistej, že tím myslíš to antibiotikum. Ale tomu já nerozumím. Je to dost složité. A udělal bys líp, kdyby ses zeptal někoho, kdo ve skutečnosti někdy mezi mudly žil, chodil k doktorovi, měl chemii a tak. Zkus Severuse," navrhl mu. „Nebo zase Theresu, ale tentokrát si ušetři ty komentáře."

„Ale k čemu to teda je? Proč zrovna plíseň?"

„Zeptej se jich. Jediný co vím je, že nějaký chlap studoval plísně a něco mu je zničilo. Nějaká nová plíseň. Tak to zkoumal a zjistil, že ta nová věc, když se dál upraví, uvaří, či co, tak že dovede lidi léčit, protože zničila ty předchozí plísně, které škodí i lidem. Já nevím. Tak nějak to bylo. Zeptej se jich. Tohle je na mě moc složité."

S tím Timothy moc spokojený nebyl. „Tak dobře. A co jsou zač ty divný modrý kalhoty a proč je všichni nosí bez hábitu? Vždyť je to strašně nestydaté!"

„Nestydaté? To máš od svý babičky?" zvedl Harry obočí a usmál se, aby ukázal, že jen vtipkuje.

„Vždyť víš, jak to myslím. Kalhoty by neměly být takhle vidět. Vždyť se je ani nesnaží zakrýt!"

Harry si vzpomněl na Severusovo rozčarování, když chtěl jít poprvé na Příčnou ve svém starém hábitu. Rozepnutém. „Oblečení se mění. Každou chvíli je v módě něco jiného. A mudlové nosí rifle. A nezakrývají kalhoty, protože na nich nic nestydatého nevidí."

„Vždyť vidíš úplně všechno!"

„Všechno?"

„No ano! Nikdy bych nemohl nosit něco, kde mi každý vidí na zadek. A na rozkrok taky! To je prostě…"

„Nestydaté?"

„No ano!"

„Oni to tak neberou."

„Barbaři," zamumlal Timothy.

Harry zvedl obočí. „Já to slyšel. Proč tě mudlové najednou tak zajímají? Už se na ně ptáš poněkolikáté."

„Protože jsi řekl, že se s nimi musí počítat. Že mají vlastní hlavu. Že si nenechají do ničeho mluvit. A že jsou ochotní bojovat. Tak se je snažím pochopit. Proč jsou tak divní. Jak to, že je napadlo se zavřít do autubusu s křídly a letět přes moře. A co je to za troly, že jedí plíseň, a ještě jim to pomáhá. Krom toho," pokračoval, „fakt hodně nám zasahují do života. Chci vědět, co přesně se děje. A ne že nad tím pokrčím rameny jak dospěláci a přizpůsobím se. Chci přesně vědět, co, proč a jak. A taky, jak tomu zabránit."

„Zabránit?"

„Přesně. Takhle za chvíli přijdeme o vlastní kulturu. Budeme tolik uhýbat, že pak nakonec pro nás vůbec nezbyde místo. Najednou budou všichni nosit i do Starostolce ty příšerně nevkusné kalhoty. Zakázali jsme koberce, že jsou nebezpečné, ale necháme si nad hlavami lítat kovová monstra. A slyšel jsi, co dělají s naší přírodou! Co když se rozhodnou, že udělají to samé s lesy a s jezery, kde žijí celé populace magických stvoření? Musíme se před nimi chránit!"

Harry naklonil hlavu. „Říkal jsi chránit. S tím souhlasím. Ale před kým přesně a jak?"

„No před mudly! A jakkoli!" Zvedl pěst a zatřásl s ní.

„Timothy, máš pravdu. Musíme si chránit naši kulturu, naše dědictví. Zajistit našim dětem lepší, nebo aspoň stejný svět, jako máme my. Ale co chceš dělat s mudly? Vždyť ti ani nevědí, že existujeme."

„Jestli začnete kydat hnůj na polokrevné a mudlorozené, tak vás vymáchám v Oggově testrálím hnoji," ozvala se Antonie z křesla přes půlku místnosti.

Harry se překvapeně rozhlédl. Spousta lidí kolem je nezakrytě poslouchala.

„Nekydáme na ně hnůj," bránil se Timothy. „Ale musíš, Antonie, uznat, že nám sem přináší mudlovské novoty. Mění náš svět po svém."

„Samozřejmě, že sebou přináší to, co znají. A co mají dělat jiného?" bránila je.

„Přizpůsobit se nám!"

„Nám? A kdo je nám?"

„My, kouzelníci. Naše pravidla chování, naše zákony, naše oblečení. My."

Zamračila se. „Takže my polokrevní nejsme my kouzelníci?"

„To jsem neřekl!" zvedl obranně ruce a zoufale se na Harryho podíval. „Ty víš, co tím myslím, že jo?"

Harry přikývl. „Vím. Ale Antonie má pravdu. Když se to budeme snažit takhle rozdělit, tak tím rozdělíme celou společnost. Myslím, že tím Timothy chtěl říct, že lidé, kteří nemají tradiční kouzelnické vzdělání a výchovu, nevědí, jak se chovat v kouzelnické společnosti. A jak řekla Antonie, nezbývá jim ani nic jiného, než s sebou ke kouzelníkům přinést to, co znají. Nikdo jim svět pořádně nepředstavil."

„Vždyť máme pro prváky hodiny. Tam se všichni naučí všechno," namítl Teo Spavin.

„My sice jo," přikývla Antonie, „ale co ostatní koleje? Ti nemají nic. Ptala jsem se holek na kolejní aktivity a tohle rozhodně nedělají. To máme jen my."

„A to jen protože se každý rok najde někdo, kdo se ujme organizace," přidala se od krbu Katherine, kterou Basil objímal kolem ramen.

Basil přikývl. „Letos jsme to my, příští rok to bude mít na povel někdo jiný. Ale stačí pár let, kdy se na to někdo vykašle, a bude to v tahu. Nebo to nebude tak dobrý." Pokrčil rameny. „Je to o lidech."

Harry přikývl, „Přesně. A když v Bradavicích tohle neučí, tak kde k tomu přijdou ti, co neměli domácí učitele a hodiny tance?"

„Herold má pravdu," souhlasila Antonie. „Nemůžeme za to nadávat dětem, které neznají naše způsoby. Za to můžou dospělí, kteří je to nenaučí."

„Bylo by dobře, kdyby se mohli plně začlenit do společnosti. Jako plnohodnotní občané. Žít tady, jako správní kouzelníci," přitakal Timothy.

Antonie se ostře nadechla.

„Timothy? Myslím, že jsi to neřekl nejlíp," upozornil ho Harry.

„A co jsem zase řekl?!"

„Rozdělil jsi nás na správné a nesprávné kouzelníky. Plnohodnotné členy. Mám sto chutí se urazit," řekla mu Antonie.

„Ale vždyť jo! Plnohodnotní členové společnosti. Když máš mudlorozeného, co neví, jak funguje ministerstvo kouzel a Starostolec, asi těžko může dělat to samé jako kouzelník, co všechno zná. A co když dva mudlorození budou mít děti, které jsou nemocné, a nebudou znát dětské nemoci? A třeba nezavolají lékouzelníka včas, a to dítě umře?"

„Souhlasím. Ale to se stalo už strašně dávno," namítl Basil.

„Ale stalo se to! Nemůžeš se tvářit, že tady to rozdělení není. Měli bychom se ale postarat, aby měli stejné možnosti jako my. Začlenit je. Ukázat jim kouzelnické způsoby."

Antonie si povzdechla. „Tak jo. Chápu, co tím myslíš. Ale nemůžeš přeci čekat, že za sebou nechají všechno mudlovského?"

„Proč ne?" namítl Harry.

„Protože já mnohem radši píšu propiskou do sešitu než brkem na pergamen. Třeba."

Harry se podíval na Timothyho a ukázal palcem na Antonii. „Má pravdu. Mudlové mají dobré nápady."

„Ale naše společnost je úplně jiná. Musíme pečlivě zvážit, co si k nám pustíme," řekl Spavin.

„Přesně," přikývl Timothy. „Nemůžeme se nechat zavalit vším."

„Takže k čemu jsme došli?" zeptal se Harry a rozhlédl se.

Chvíli po sobě všichni koukali.

Katherine se rozhlédla a s povzdechem spustila: „Mudlorozeným chybí výchova a vzdělání a jsou tím znevýhodněni. Proto se opírají o to, co znají a přináší sebou kousky mudlovské kultury. Musíme být opatrní, jaký vliv to má na tu naši kouzelnickou, ale zároveň se nebát takových vychytávek, jako jsou tužky," shrnula to Katherine. „Na něco jsem zapomněla?"

„Že jsou mudlové trolové, co jedí plíseň na lepší zažívání," utrousil Basil a Katherine ho dloubla loktem do břicha. Ale cukal jí přitom koutek.

Harry se uchechtl a zakroutil hlavou. „Tak to skoro určitě není. Co kdybychom se zeptali Poppy? Třeba to bude vědět."

„Dobře, kdo se zeptá?"

„Co třeba ten, kdo říká madame Pomfreyové Poppy?" ozvalo se nad Harrym.

Harry se podíval nahoru. O opěradlo se opíral culící se Severus.

„Špatně si pamatuju odbornosti. Nedoporučuju." Zvedl ruce do vzduchu. „Navíc mám spoustu práce. A já to s tou plísní vědět nepotřebuju."

„A co ty, Severusi, ty nevíš, proč jedí plíseň?" zeptal se ho Timothy.

„Plíseň? Jako v sýrech? Myslím, že to zlepšuje chuť."

„Oni jedí plesnivé sýry?" zhrozil se Timothy nanovo a Harry zaúpěl. To bude ještě nadlouho.

xXx

Severus se zhroutil na lavici u zmijozelského stolu. Celý den byl náročný, neskutečně nabitý a stoprocentně využitý. Zkrátka naprosto perfektní. Po večeři se mají ještě sejít s Hubertem a projít postup základu pro šampon.

„Na co myslíš?" zeptal se ho Harry sedl si vedle něj.

„Co?" zmateně se na něj podíval. „Plánuju vaření."

Harry zvedl obočí. „Tohle nebyl tvůj lektvarový úsměv."

Severus střelil pohledem k havraspárskému stolu. „A jakej úsměv by to měl být?"

Harry se podíval na havraspáry a usmál se. „Kdo ví? Jaký jsi měl den."

„Dobrý." Pokrčil rameny Severus. „Co ty?"

Harry si nandal pečené kuře, hranolky a zeleninu. „Jako obvykle. Chytám se už docela slušně na formulích. Doučování rozhodně pomáhá. Ale běhání už je nuda. Budu s tím muset něco udělat. Vůbec se už nezadejchávám. K čemu je běhání, když se pak člověk cítí…" skoro až znechuceně zkrabatil obličej. „Dobře? Mám potom víc energie." Rozčileně zvedl vidličku s mrkví. „To je přesný opak toho, jak má běhání fungovat!"

Severus se zamračil. „Takže si stěžuješ, že ti je po běhání líp?"

„Ne. Jo. Ne. Já nevím. Ale něco se s tím musí dělat. A navíc, musím přestat kouřit! Aspoň trochu!"

Teď už zněl vyloženě zoufale.

„No…" uvažoval Severus. „Jestli je tvým cílem, aby ti bylo úplně mizerně, proč ne?"

„Ale já nechci přestat!"

Severus se napil vody. „Nerozumím tomu. Běhání ti vadí, protože ti je potom dobře. A nechceš přestat kouřit, a to ti vadí taky?"

„Přesně! Byl jsem u Poppy a nelíbilo se jí, jak jsou na tom moje plíce. Nepřišla na to, že kouřím, ale vyhrožuje mi, že mě zatáhne k Mungovi k někomu speciálnímu. Prý by ty souchotiny měly být už uzdravené."

„Souchotiny?"

„Jo, souchotiny. Tuberkulóza. Vykašlávání si plic. Hodně lidí na to kdysi umíralo."

Severus zavrtěl hlavou. „Ty jsi fakt expert na takové věci. Nemůžeš mít prostě jen rýmu, kterou by zpravila peprná vzpruha?"

Harry se pobaveně zašklebil a vyplázl na něj jazyk. „Nemůžu. Já jsem vždycky něco extra."

Chvíli se tiše věnovali jídlu.

„Kluci, to neuvěříte, co se mi stalo!" přiběhl k nim Johny.

„Johny? Co se stalo? Proč máš mokrý vlasy?" zeptal se ho Harry.

„Koupali jsme se s Alfiem v jezeře. Bylo to super!"

Severus se zhrozil. „V jezeře? Vždyť to muselo být úplně ledový!"

„Bylo! Normálně jsi měl pocit, že se ti jehličky zapichovaly do nohou. Neskutečný." Odkašlal si. „A rozbolela tě hlava! Jako bys vypil ledový milkshake!"

„A proč jste to dělali? Jste blázni?"

Popotáhl nosem. „Chtěli jsme to zkusit! Byla to sranda!"

Harry se zasmál a pocuchal mu mokré vlasy. „Zní to jako zábava. Možná bych to taky mohl zkusit."

„To ať tě ani nenapadne!" zarazil ho Severus. „To je ten nejhloupější nápad. Zapomeň na to." Otočil se k Johnymu. „Byli jste na ošetřovně?"

„Proč?" zeptal se Johny a zakašlal. „Nic jsme si neudělali. Ani tam nebyly ostré kameny, o které bysme se pořezali."

„Bychom," opravil ho Severus automaticky. „Musíte na ošetřovnu. Ať se nenachladíte."

„Nenachladíme? Blbost," ohrnul Johny nos. „Budeme v pohodě."

Severus si s Harrym vyměnil pohled. Zvedl na něj obočí. Harry si povzdychl a přikývl. „Vezmu ho tam. Pojď Johny, ošetřovna čeká."

„Ale mně-" Zakašlal. „Mně nic není!"

„Jasně že ne," přitakal Harry. „Ale musíš mi říct o tom, jaký to bylo. A tady Severus nás nenechá. Pojď, jdeme."

Zvedl se a mrkl na Severuse.

„Tak jo," seskočil Johny z lavice.

„A řekni, potkal jsi chobotnici?" zeptal se ho Harry.

„Ale, Herolde, tam není žádná chobotnice. Tam je oliheň!"

„Vážně?" podivil se Harry a odváděl Johnyho pryč. „Jsi si jistý, že to není chobotnice? Jaký je mezi nimi rozdíl?"

Johny se rozhorleně ohradil a následoval Harryho.

Severus se pousmál. Harry to s prvňáky fakt uměl. Dal si kousek ryby a pozoroval Harryho, jak přešel s Johnym k nebelvírskému stolu, kde seděl kluk se stejně zmáčenými vlasy. Nejspíš Alfie. Neslyšel, co si říkali, ale po chvíli dohadování Alfie seskočil z lavice a šel s Johnym za Harrym pryč z Velké síně. U vchodu se potkali s Lily a Potterem. Harry jim něco říkal a Lily se na nebelvírského prvňáka zamračila a Potter si s ním plácl.

Zavrtěl hlavou. Typické. Ale Harry by neměl Johnyho v tomhle podporovat. Neví, co všechno za potvory tam žije. Co kdyby klukům něco ublížilo?

Na místa Johnyho a Harryho se zhroutila Katherine s Basilem. Naproti nim si o něco způsobněji sedla Meredith, i když sebou trochu cukla. Regulus, Corban a Rudolphus si sedli vedle ní a všichni vypadali, jako by je přežvýkal hladový drak.

S úpěním a cukáním si nandali jídlo na talíř.

„Stalo se vám něco?" zeptal se jich opatrně.

„Jo," zašklebil se Basil. „Nějaký debil dal Montymu hromadu tipů., jak zlepšit náš tým. Monty samozřejmě poslech a začal nás mučit jako zvířata!"

„Přesně," přikývl Rudolphus. „Jako, chápu to a tak. Ale tohle je masakr. To je prostě moc. Nedá se to vydržet. Není to pro lidi."

„Nejsme přece profíci," povzdechl si Regulus. „Nemůže tohle po nás chtít."

„Lidi," ozval se Corban Yaxley. „Myslete na to, že ostatní tímhle tempem rozdrtíme."

„Monty rozdrtí dřív nás," povzdechl si Basil. „Já ani nemůžu zvednout ruce!"

„Počkej zítra," zašklebila se Katherine, „to bude teprve něco. Ani nevstaneš. Ale stojí to za to. Musí."

„Věř si tomu, jestli ti to pomáhá," zamručel Basil a opatrně si nandal rybu.

Katherine ho hravě pleskla přes rameno. „Nebuď ošklivej."

„Kde jste nechali Montyho?" zeptal se jich Severus.

Meredith si odfrkla. „Hádej. Začíná to na hři a končí ště."

Zvedl obočí. „Nekecej."

„Jo," přikývla. „Prý je s námi spokojenej a ještě si něco musí vyzkoušet."

„Přísahám při Merlinově bradce, jestli zjistím, kterej vůl mu dodal ty tipy, tak mu představím koště z úplně jiného konce," řekl výhružně Rudolphus.

„Přidám se k tobě," slíbila Meredith.

Regulus si poposedl. „A já taky."

„Myslím, že to uděláme všichni s radostí," povzdychla si Katherine a opřela si hlavu o Basilovo rameno.

„A jak víte, že mu to někdo poradil?" zeptal se zvědavě Severus a doufal, že nikdy nepřijdou na to, že Harrymu házel tehdy v noci camrál.

Corban pokrčil rameny a pak sebou trhl. Chytil se za rameno a opatrně s ním zakroutil. Mezi sykáním ze sebe vyrazil: „Koukal se do nějakých papírů… Přiznal to. Stačilo se jen zeptat. Ale prý neví, kdo to je."

„Co když je to někdo z jiné koleje? Co když to je bouda?" zauvažoval Regulus.

„Není," zakroutil hlavou Regulus. „To bude nějakej blb od nás. Nebo aspoň někdo, kdo to s námi myslí dobře. Tohle nám fakt zlepší formu. To by si žádný tým neprovedl."

„A jestli jo, tak je to někdo, kdo má na svůj vlastní tým pifku. Třeba to je někdo, koho nevzali do týmu?"

„Myslíš? To se mi noc nezdá…" nedal se Basil. „To by snad neudělali, ne?"

„Co my víme. Třeba nejsou věrní své koleji jako my," pokrčila rameny Meredith.

Rudolphus se hraně otřásl. „Na to se mi nechce ani myslet. Kolej je tvoje rodina."

Severus mlčel. Teprve letos se tak možná trochu cítil. Rozhodně to není dokonalá rodina.

„A co když to je někdo od nás?" zeptala se Katherine.

Corban se zamračil. „Proč by se teda nepřihlásil do týmu?"

„Nebyl dobrý na létání?"

„Nebo nebyla," zdůraznila Meredith. „Třeba to je holka."

„A není to jedno, lidi?" zarazil je Basil. „Trpět budeme tak jako tak. Dřeme jak domácí skřítci."

Katherine se na něj s obavami podívala. „Nechceš ale skončit, že ne?"

„Jasně že ne," ohradil se Basil. „Nikdo nechce, že ne?"

Všichni souhlasně zamručeli.

Regulus si podepřel hlavu. „Jasně že ne. Nejsme bábovky."

„Ale zítra se ani nehneme. Měli bychom zajít na ošetřovnu," navrhl Corban.

„To si zajděte," souhlasil Severus. „Ale kdybyste chtěli, mám mast na pohmožděné svaly. Po cvičení to dělá zázraky."

Meredith zvedla obočí. „Ty cvičíš?"

„Já? Ani omylem. To Harry."

„No jo jasně, ten blázen vlastně každý ráno běhá," uvědomil si Basil.

„To by si mohli s Montym podat ruce," zamručela Katherine a povzdychla si. „Severusi, dal bys mi vzorek? Ráda bych to zkusila a jestli to fakt pomůže, tak si to u tebe koupím."

„Jasně," přikývl Severus. „Chvilku potrvá, než udělám novou dávku. Stačila by vám ta, co teď ještě mám? Ještě jí je tam asi tak půlka."

„To se nezkazí, ne?"

„Ne, tak rychle," zavrtěl hlavou. „Tahle dávka bude v pořádku ještě aspoň půl roku. Můžete si to popůjčovat, a pak mi kdyžtak dejte vědět, kdo bude chtít svoji vlastní."

Basil ho chytil za rameno. „Jestli to fakt zabere, tak budeš machr."

Pousmál se. „Však uvidíte." Zkontroloval čas a vyskočil na nohy. „Krucinál!"

„Copak? Jdeš pozdě na rande s _Harrym_?" zamrkala na něj Meredith.

Přelezl lavici a srovnal si hábit. „Ne. Nejdu. Herold je na ošetřovně s prvňákem, co si šel zaplavat s olihní. Já jdu vařit lektvary."

„Vážně?" zdvihla obočí Meredith. „Tak proč se červenáš?"

„Nečervenám!"

Katherine se na něj pozorně podívala. „Červenáš."

Povzdechl si a promnul si oči. „S Heroldem nic nemáme. Kolikrát to ještě mám říkat?"

Corban se pokusil ležérně rozvalit, ale jeho ztuhlost mu to kazila. „Možná, že s _Harrym_ nic nemáš. Ale my teď nemluvíme o něm."

Zavrtěl hlavou a přehodil si brašnu přes rameno. „Jestli chcete mast nebo lektvary, tak byste měli být milejší."

Regulus dal oba lokty na stůl a položil si hlavu do dlaní. Zamrkal na Severuse oběma očima a podařilo se mu vypadat jako úplný andílek. „Máme na srdci jen tvoje blaho, Severusi."

„To určitě." Obrátil oči v sloup a otočil se k odchodu. „Mějte se," houkl ještě přes rameno a pospíšil si do studentské laboratoře.

Měl strašný zpoždění. Naprosto příšerný. Měl tam být už za pět minut! Snad nenechá Huberta čekat moc dlouho.

* * *

A jste na konci. Mám dvě věci...

Za prvé... Těžko se mi to přiznává, ale už od vánoc jsem zaseklá na jedné strašně důležité kapitole. Díky vaší podpoře (Dandy, Sisi, Dablinka a Samba) a vašim komentářům jsem napsala už několik stran, ztratila je a začala znovu. Největší výzva té kapitoly je ale přede mnou. Hodně plánování, hodně detailů, hodně logistiky. Však mě znáte. Proč bych to dělala jednoduše, když to jde složitě, že?

Co potřebuju od vás? Jakýmikoliv prostředky mě donuťte to už konečně *vložte nadávku* dopsat! Použijte jakoukoliv techniku chcete. Přemlouvání, manipulace, vydírání, vyhrožování,... neberte si servítky... Mluvím hlavně k vám, k těm, co jsou **tiší čtenáři. **Vaše čtení je v ohrožení! Nemyslím tím, že když nic nenapíšete, nedostanete _další _kapitolu. Ta už napsaná je. Ale od teď za pár týdnů mi už možná dojdou kapitoly v zásobě. A pak budete muset čekat... Ale dopsané to bude určitě :)

A druhá věc, která nemá žádnou přímou souvislost s tou první... Ale za týden se toho hodně stane a někdy toho hodně vymyslím...

Už delší dobu (cca od listopadu) přemýšlím nad nějakou formou patronství. Tehdy jsem ten nápad pustila k vodě, protože mi nevyhovoval systém u. Ale objevila jsem kofi a po měsíci přemýšlení se rozhodla, že to zkusím. Jde o vyjádření podpory tím, že mi "koupíte kafe". Líbí se vám, co dělám, kapitola vám zvedla náladu, ale nemáte pocit, že by komentář stačil. Tak vlezete na Ko-fi a koupíte mi kafe jako poděkování. Je to extra poděkování. Bonusové. Když se to nepovede, Pouta života to neodnesou. Ale mně to udělá bonusovou radost. Za všechny tyhle kávy budu buď jednou za čas financovat nějaký svůj projekt (jako jsou písničky) nebo aspoň částečně zaplatím provoz webovek. Když ale budete chtít, můžete napsat: "Ale vážně si kup kafe, zasloužíš si to."

Je to na vás. Ale doporučuju to aspoň zkouknout, protože už teď tam mám kromě písničky Noreen zveřejněnou i novou baladu, o které zatím ještě nikdo neví :D

Takže shrnutí:

1) seřvěte mě, ať píšu

2) jdětě na Ko-fi artiewiles a podívejte se na novou baladu, kterou jsem napsala. (Je to fanfiction! Ale ne, že mě prásknete :D ) Jmenuje se _The Gentle Queen_.

* * *

Jestli jste se dočetli až sem, tak klobouk dolů. Jste třídy.


	32. Jezerní objetí

Děkuju všem za podporu! NAPSALA JSEM 8710 SLOV ZA TÝDEN! Jen tak mimochodem, to je nejvíc za poslední tři měsíce. :D takže vážně díky! Má výzva tichým čtenářům stále platí. Musím se udržet v psacím režimu, protože jinak budeme všichni na suchu. Já to přežiju, já vím jak to skončí, ale... *zlověstně výmluvné ticho*

Kdo si zaslouží mé (a vaše!) poděkování? Dandy a Sisi!

* * *

Harry se škodolibou radostí pozoroval Johnyho s Alfiem, jak se kroutí pod drobnohledem Poppy. Říct, že nebyla nadšená jejich nápadem, byl eufemismus. Nechal je na ošetřovně a proklouzl ven dřív, než se stačila zaměřit na něj.

Plavání v jezeře ale neznělo tak špatně. Pomalu k němu šel a vzpomínal. Uměl se neutopit. To je asi tak všechno. Mohl by se naučit plavat pořádně, bez žaberníku.

Je vlastně jeden velký podvodník.

Ale kde se měl naučit plavat? Dursleyovi ho k bazénu nikdy nepustili.

Když se zeptal tety, jestli by mohl, musel vyplevat záhony.

Večer pak zpoza dveří přístěnku slyšel, jak se na to teta strýce opatrně ptá. Tetino bolestné syknutí a strýcův hrozivě tichý hlas ho přesvědčily, že se to nikdy nestane. To léto se už na koupání nezeptal. A při tělocviku trval na tom, že se bojí vody. Teta Petunie ho podpořila. Strýc Vernon se ani nedozvěděl, že kvůli tomu byla ve škole.

Došel k jezeru ke vzdálenějšímu břehu u lesa a postavil se na úplný kraj. Špičky bot se mu trošku namočily.

Zhluboka se nadechl studeného vzduchu a dřepl si. Strčil jeden prst do vody a nechal ho tam dlouho, dokud ho nezačal brnět. Johny měl pravdu. Byla ledová.

Ani nemusel přemýšlet.

Postavil se a rozepnul si hábit.

Nechal ho sklouznout z ramen, ledabyle ho přeložil a odhodil ho za sebe na zem. Odstoupil od vody, rozvázal si boty a sundal si je. Každou ponožku strčil do jedné boty a zabořil prsty do písku a drobného kamení. Začal si rozepínat košili. Knoflík po knoflíku. Nespěchal. Podíval se na nebe.

Měsíc nebyl nikde vidět. Ještě nevyšel. A navíc byl skoro nov. Byla jedna z nejtmavších nocí a díky tomu viděl nad hlavou hvězdy i Mléčnou dráhu. Vypadalo to, jako by se někomu na obloze rozsypala třpytivá mouka. Nádhera.

Sundal si košili a položil ji na hábit. Kalhoty a spodky hned následovaly.

Byl volný. Mohl si dělat, co chtěl. Nikoho jeho nahý zadek nemusel zajímat.

Vlezl do vody rychle. Až, když měl vody u kolen, zalapal po dechu. Byla studená. Ledová.

Opatrně našlapoval po kluzkém kamení na dně a šel dál. Když voda dosáhla jeho stehen, zatnul zuby a pak se radši se zadrženým dechem naráz ponořil.

Vytřeštil oči.

Vyletěl nad vodu a zalapal po dechu.

„Sakra," zajektal mezi zuby.

V nohou mu běhali mravenci. Zase se ponořil a udělal pár opatrných temp rukama. Ale nohama stále chodil po dně. Zase si ponořil hlavu.

Bylo to příšerné.

Když už byl bez dechu, zase se vynořil. Lapal po dechu. Pořád se nemohl nadechnout. Plíce měl stažené a vůbec to nešlo. Zasmál se a plácl oběma rukama do vody.

Znova se ponořil a pak zase vynořil. Prsty u nohou vůbec necítil.

Zaklonil hlavu, podíval se na hvězdy a znova se zasmál.

Bylo to dokonalé.

Rozepjal ruce a padl dozadu. Voda se nad ním zavřela. Nejdřív klesal ke dnu, ale pak se pokusil co nejvíc narovnat. Mávl opatrně rukama pod sebou, ale nepovedlo se mu se vynořit. Jednou nohou se odrazil ode dna a prorazil hladinu.

Musel trochu manévrovat, ale nakonec se mu povedlo se s pomocí jedné nohy udržet nad hladinou. Celá kůže ho brněla a od pusy mu šly obláčky páry. Roztřeseně dýchal a pohledem se vpíjel do noční oblohy. Tlumeně se zasmál. Šlo to až zevnitř, z břicha. A pak se zasmál ještě jednou.

Ležel na hladině, rukama opatrně máchal a nohou opatrně zaklíněnou mezi kamením se udržoval na místě.

Za to by stálo žít.

Pomalu dýchal. Oči se mu zavíraly a on je nechal. Kůže už ho nebrněla. Naopak ho začala hřát. Pousmál se.

Vykoupat se v jezeře byl skvělý nápad.

„ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!"

Trhl sebou a narovnal se. Zmateně se podíval kolem a zatřásl hlavou. Všechno bylo jako v mlze.

„KURVAAAAAA! DO PR DE LE!"

Harry se rozhlédl. O dost velký kus dál stála malá postavička, která nadávala celému jezeru. Sehnula se, něco vzala a pak tím mrskla do jezera.

Harry hvízdl. Letělo to dál, než čekal.

Postava se otočila a podívala se na Harryho.

Zvedl ruku a zamával. Teď jsou u jezera blázni dva.

Ať to byl kdokoliv, rozběhl se k Harrymu.

Harry zvedl obočí a podíval se dolů. Trochu víc se ponořil. To bude zajímavé.

„HEJ! Vylez!" houkl na něj, zatímco běžel k němu.

„Mně se nechce!" houkl Harry zpátky. Odkašlal si. Jeho hlas byl dost chraptivý.

Postava už doběhla až před něj. „Řekl jsem – Herolde?"

„Jé, ahoj Remusi," usmál se na něj Harry. „Pěkná noc, že jo?" Podíval se na nebe. „Ty hvězdy jsou boží."

„Herolde, vylez. Zmrzneš."

Usmál se na něj. „Ale mně není zima. Co ty tu děláš? Znělo to, jako by tě něco naštvalo."

Přikývl. „Taky že jo. Vylez. Máš úplně modrou pusu."

Harry se ponořil až po bradu a vyplázl na něj jazyk. „To se ti jen zdá. Co tě naštvalo?"

Remus přišel úplně na kraj. „Myslím to vážně. Vylez, nebo si pro tebe dojdu."

Harry se zaculil a ponořil se. Snažil se vydržet dole úplně co nejdýl. Najednou ho něco chytlo a vytáhlo ho za podpaždí nahoru.

Pak si ho silné ruce nadhodily a přehodily přes rameno.

Harry se začal kroutit. „Pusť mě!"

„Jen," zafuněl Remus námahou ho udržet, „tě odnesu na břeh. Přestaň sebou mlít."

Harry poslechl a nechal se odnést. S Remusem se hádat nebude.

Na břehu ho Remus překvapivě opatrně posadil na zem. Díval se kamkoliv jen ne na Harryho a asi mu byla zima, protože mu začaly rudnout tváře. „Kde máš oblečení?"

„Někde tady bude," mávl Harry rukou. Vzduch byl příjemně teplý.

Zavrtěl hlavou a rozhlédl se. „Jsi úplně mimo."

Harry pokrčil rameny. „Možná."

Něco teplého se mu obalilo kolem ramen a před ním se rozhořel modrý oheň. Usmál se a natáhl k němu ruce.

„Co se děje?" postával nad ním Remus.

Podíval se na něj a zamrkal. „Nic se neděje."

Remus si povzdychl a sedl si vedle něj. Nabídl mu čokoládu vykukující z obalu. „Dej si, to pomáhá."

Harry se usmál a kousek si odždibl. Najednou bylo všechno zamlžené. Zamrkal a protřel si oči. Nechal si kousek čokolády rozpustit v puse a zalilo ho ještě příjemnější teplo. „Proč jsi tak hulákal?"

Remus pokrčil rameny. „I prefekt musí někdy vypustit páru."

„Kdo tě naštval?"

„To je jedno."

Harry si vzal ještě kousek čokolády. „Kdyby to bylo jedno, tak neřveš na celý jezero."

Taky si vzal kousek. „Prostě jsme se pohádal s klukama."

„Kvůli čemu?"

Remus mlčel a díval se na jezero.

„Nemusíš mi to říkat, ale někdy to pomůže." Odfrkl si. „Aspoň to tvrdí můj terapeut."

„Terapeut?" zeptal se ho Remus překvapeně.

„Jo, terapeut. Jsem ukázkovej cvok."

„Nejsi cvok," namítl Remus.

„Ne," souhlasil Harry. „Ale tady," poklepal si na hlavu, „není spousta věcí v pořádku. Pracujeme na tom."

„Proto jsi se málem utopil v jezeře? Dovol mi připomenout, že nahý. Hambáři."

Zaculil se. „Zase tolik toho k vidění není a netopil jsem se. Odpočíval jsem. Proč jsi naštvaný na kámoše?"

„Myslí si, že je všechno zábava. Někdy toho je moc."

Pousmál se. „To chápu. Ale i tak bys je za nic nevyměnil, že ne?"

„Ani za nic. Ani za milion galeonů. Jsou jako moji bratři."

„Máš jich spoustu," poznamenal Harry. „Ale ne všechny mám rád."

„Já vím. Se Siriusem jste si zrovna nesedli."

Harry zíral do plamenů a zatnul pěsti. Sirius byl možná problémový, ale Pe- Petr… Na chvíli zavřel oči a pak je zase otevřel. Usmál se na Remuse. „To je to tak poznat?"

„Ha, ha, ha," řekl suše. Po delší chvíli dodal: „Má teď těžší období."

Harry přikývl a víc se zabalil do půjčeného pláště. „To asi jo."

„Co se mezi vámi stalo?" zeptal se ho Remus.

„Byl jsi u toho. Prostě jsme si nesedli. Bránil jsem Severuse, a to mu nešlo pod nos." Nakrčil nos. „Ale ty jeho řeči mi nejdou pod nos mně."

Remus mlčel.

Harry se na něj podíval.

Díval se do plamenů a vypadal neskutečně mladě. Zranitelně. Harry mrkl a místo mladého Remuse tam seděl dospělý Lupin. Se stejně ztrhaným výrazem. Zase zatřásl hlavou a mladý Remus byl zpátky.

„Člověk by řekl, že už nebude nic, co bych mohl před nimi tajit," řekl skoro neslyšně.

Harry si odfrkl. „Vždycky je něco. Ani můj nejlepší kámoš o mně nikdy nevěděl všechno. Znal mě, ale nevěděl všechno."

„Nemyslíš Severuse, že ne?"

„Ne," zavrtěl Harry hlavou. „Ale to už je jedno."

„Nezníš, jako by ti to bylo jedno."

Pokrčil rameny. „Není. Ale bolí na to myslet."

„Já jsem zase srab."

Harry si odfrkl. „Mám ti dát přednášku na téma nebelvírských vlastností nebo ti dát za pravdu?"

Remus se hořce zasmál.

„Čeho se bojíš?"

Remus zavrtěl hlavou. „Prostě se bojím."

„Taky jsem se bál. Bál jsem se strachu." Zavrtěl hlavou. „Věřil bys tomu? Taková blbost. Teď se bojím skutečných věcí," řekl mnohem tišeji.

„Čeho?"

„Když mi to řekneš ty, řeknu ti to já."

Remus zavrtěl hlavou. „To nejde."

Harry pokrčil rameny. „Jak chceš."

Byli ticho. Harryho rozehřívaly plameny. Čokoláda se mu čtvereček za čtverečkem rozpouštěla v puse a vlnky na jezeře tiše šplouchaly.

„Bojím se života," řekl Harry po chvíli.

Remus se na něj překvapeně podíval. „Co tím myslíš?"

„Bojím se, že neumřu. Bojím se, že budu žít a lidé kolem mě budou umírat. Jeden po druhém. A já je nezachráním."

„To…" Remus zaváhal. „To je hodně specifický."

Nevesele se zasmál. „Já vím."

Remus mlčel.

Nechal ho. Pevněji kolem sebe utáhl plášť a jen tam tak seděl.

„Sirius mě bude nenávidět," zašeptal, jako by se bál, že se to dozví celý svět.

Harry se na něj udiveně podíval. „Nesmysl."

„Ale jo," trval na tom Remus. „Něco o mně neví a bude mě za to nenávidět."

„Co to je?"

Remus zavrtěl hlavou a utřel si tváře. „Jsem patetický."

Odfrkl si a zakašlal. „Jestli ty jsi patetický, tak co jsem potom já?"

„Vážně se budeme hádat, kdo je na tom hůř?" podíval se na něj nevěřícně Remus.

Harry pokrčil rameny a plášť mu sklouzl z ramene. „Můžem. Ale varuju tě. Vyhraju."

Remus zavrtěl hlavou. „Ty jsi vážně neskutečný. Nechci se hádat, ale vyhraju já."

Harry se na něj podíval. A pak zvedl ruku. V záři modrého plamene byly na ni sotva vidět šikmé, hrubé, klikaté jizvy.

Remus zavrtěl hlavou. Pomalu si vyhrnul svůj rukáv a zvedl svoji levou rukou. Tři dlouhé rovné jizvy napříč přes zápěstí.

Harry se uchechtl a zavrtěl hlavou. „Život je někdy k posrání, co?"

„Jo," souhlasil Remus. „To je."

Harry znova zavrtěl hlavou a lehl si.

„Nechceš si vzít něco na sebe?"

„Měl bych?" zeptal se ho Harry.

„Prosil bych. Tebe nahýho vidět nepotřebuju."

Harry se pousmál. „A někoho jiného jo? Tak mi najdi oblečení."

Okamžitě mu přistálo na obličeji.

Posadil se a svižně se oblékl. Remus se otočil, aby mu dopřál soukromí. Bylo to roztomilý.

„Proč by tě měl Sirius nenávidět? Nedá na tebe dopustit," zeptal se ho, když už se na něj Remus nebál podívat.

Remus vzal šutr a zahodil ho do jezera. Zase dopadl strašně daleko.

„Neměl bys být chytrý nebo tak něco?"

„Nebo tak něco," přikývl Harry a zakašlal. „Nebudeš mě nutit hádat, že ne?"

„Ne," zavrtěl Remus hlavou, „to fakt nemusíš."

„Uff…" přehnaně si oddechl. „Protože fakt nemám páru. Lupismus mu nevadí a jsi ten nejlepší kámoš, jakého by Poberta jako on mohl chtít."

„Cos, cos to řekl?"

„No, jsi nejlepší kámoš. Zvlášť pro takového lumpa. Vysekáváš kluky z průserů, dáváš na ně pozor. Hraješ s nimi hry. Prostě klasika."

Remus vyskočil na nohy. „To, to, to jsem nemyslel. Řekl jsi, že jsem, že jsem…"

„Nejlepší kámoš?"

Zavrtěl hlavou.

Harry se zamračil. Co řekl? Usilovně přemýšlel a promítal si jejich konverzaci před očima. „Doprdele!" přitiskl si ruku na pusu. Pak ji pomalu spustil dolů. „Na mou obranu, ta zima mi vlezla na mozek. Nechtěl jsem to jen tak vybreptnout."

Remus vypadal, že je připravený utéct. Nebo Harryho proklít. „Jak dlouho to víš?"

Harry se postavil. „Hele, já vážně nechtěl, promiň."

„Jak to víš?" zavrčel Remus.

Povzdechl si. „Nevrč na mě," napomenul ho. „Nejsi pouliční zablešený pes. Hele," povzdechl si a prohrábl si mokré vlasy. Chvíli přemýšlel. Jak z toho ven?

Pravdivě.

„Měj jsem strýčka. Nebyl to můj pokrevní strýček, ale kamarádil se s mými rodiči a byl vlastně můj strýček. A byl vlkodlak. Nejdřív jsem to nevěděl, ale pak to prasklo. No a tu noc, co se to stalo, měl chudák vlkodlačí nehodu. A pak jsem si o tom strašně moc zjistil. Měl jsem kamarádku. Taky ji to zajímalo, tak toho taky dost zjistila. A on nám pak ukázal, co a jak dělat, když potkáme zdivočelého vlkodlaka. Takže pak měl jistotu, že kdyby měl zase nehodu, tak budeme v pořádku. Že se ochráníme. Byl dobrý učitel."

„Ochráníme? Jak?"

„No," nadechl se Harry. „Musíš mu zabránit, aby tě kousl. Takže zaledovat tlamu, obvázat nebo něco takovýho. A pak znehybnit drápy. Zaledovat úplně ideálně. Vlastně zaledování celýho vlkodlaka je dost bezpečný způsob, jak ho zpacifikovat. Zima mu nevadí, ale nemůže se hnout. Když se dá pozor, aby se neudusil, tak ideál. Ale pak mu bude ještě pár dní po proměně děsná zima." Polkl. V krku ho docela škrábalo.

Remus si ho změřil. „Naučíš mě to?"

Harry pomalu přikývl. Má mladého Remuse naučit něco, co znal od dospělého Remuse? „Jasně. Chceš hned?"

„Ideálně co nejdřív," přitakal Remus. „Jak dlouho to víš? Jak jsi na to přišel?"

Harry se na něj smutně usmál. „Když potkáš kluka, co neodolá tataráku první noc po úplňku, je to dost jasný."

Remus zavrtěl hlavou. „Sakra."

Utřel se pod nosem a popotáhl. „Ale buď v klidu. Většina lidí si nevšimne ani vlastního nosu mezi očima."

„Daisy to říkala," povzdychl si Remus.

„Cože?"

„Daisy to říkala. Moje sestra. Že něco víš. Ta mi teď nedá pokoj." Najednou zbledl. „Co když má pravdu i s tím ostatním?"

„S čím ostatním?"

Nevšímal si ho. „To by znamenalo, že Frank a Alice… A že Sirius… Merline..."

Harry zvedl obočí. „Teď mi už musíš něco říct. Co máš za problém se Siriusem?"

Složil hlavu do dlaní. „Nemám s ním žádný problém."

„A to je problém?"

„Přesně! A jestli má Daisy pravdu, tak jsem v loji."

„Co? Proč?"

Chvíli mlčel. „Říkala, že… a to cituju: že pro něj jsou všechny holky buď sestry, nebo šukací materiál. A všichni kluci bráchové nebo nepřátelé na život a na smrt."

Harry přimhouřil oči. Za poslední měsíc toho od svých spolužáků slyšel víc než dost o jeho údajném románku se Sevem…

„Chceš tím říct, že Sirius pro tebe rozhodně není jako brácha?"

S hlavou stále zabořenou v dlaních přikývl. „Jo. A slyšel jsi ho, ne? Nesmí to vědět."

„Vážně mu to chceš neříct?"

„Jo." Jeho hlas zněl přes ruce tlumeně. „Nebudu vůbec nic říkat, však ono to vyprchá. Dřív nebo později. Navíc mi voní i holky, takže na to Sirius nemusí přijít vůbec."

Zakašlal. „A on ti voní dobře taky?"

„Jo. Až moc dobře."

„Tak to mi je líto. Ale třeba jen tak mluví. Aspoň to tvrdil."

Remus zabodl do Harryho pohled. „Poznám, jestli někdo jen plácá, nebo to myslí vážně."

„Tak dobře," zvedl ruce. „Nechám to na tobě. Takže nebudeš nic říkat?"

„Ne," zavrtěl hlavou. „Vyprchá to. To znám. Jen se nesmí nic dozvědět."

„Tak dobře," povzdychl si Harry. „Máš to horší."

Remus se zasmál. „Jupí. Vyhrál jsem."

„Jaký je to pocit?"

„Jako by mi mrzl zadek, protože jsem vlezl do jezera kvůli bláznovi, co se chtěl vykoupat."

„Jo, tak to taky znám."

„Vážně?"

„Jo. Nejsi jediný, kdo vytahuje lidi z vody."

Remus na něj chvíli koukal a pak zavrtěl hlavou. „Mluvíš pravdu. Ty jsi vážně neskutečný."

„Díky."

Remus se pousmál, zvedl se a nabídl Harrymu ruku. Harry ji přijal a nechal se vytáhnout na nohy. Remus ale jeho ruku nepustil.

„Děje se něco?" zeptal se ho Harry opatrně.

„Děkuju za všechno."

Zavrtěl hlavou a polkl. V krku ho pálilo. „Nic jsem neudělal."

„Ale udělal. Děkuju."

Zamrkal. Přiměl se rozmrkat slzy. „Já rád."

„Já vím." Chytil ho kolem ramen. „Tak pojď. Musíš na ošetřovnu."

Harry se prudce zastavil a zavrtěl hlavou. „Tam nejdu."

„Ale jdeš. Jsi nachlazený. Musíš na ošetřovnu."

„Ale mně nic není!" rozčílil se a rozkašlal se.

„Jasně, že ne. Jen sis zaplaval v jezeře jako úplný idiot."

„Tak pojď."

Harry zaryl paty do písku, ale Remus ho stejně táhl za sebou bez sebemenšího problému. „Nejdu! Co kdybys mi místo toho řekl, proč přesně, a tím myslím úplně přesně, jsi řval sprostá slova na jezero?"

Remus si povzdechl. „A když ti to řeknu, tak půjdeš?"

„Možná."

„Achjo, co mám s tebou dělat." Povzdechl si. „James se Siriusem se snaží vymyslet, jak využít mého chlupatého problému při školních legráckách. Nechtěl jsem, oni nechápali proč a pohádali jsme se."

Harry se podrbal na jizvě pod uchem. „To není zrovna milé."

„Ne, to není," připustil Remus. „Proto jsem taky tak nadával. Ale jim nedochází, jak vážný to je. Řekl jsem jim, co si o tom myslím, a už se k tomu nebudeme vracet. A jestli se nudí, můžou počítat, jak přesně je velká Velká síň."

„Ta bude asi hodně velká, ne?" zeptal se Harry.

„Přesně. A jestli chtěj, aby nám výpočty dobře fungovaly, musí to být na puntík přesně."

„Proč? A jaké výpočty?"

Remus ho chytil kolem ramen a vedl ho k hradu. „Velká síň je místem, kde se potkávají úplně všichni. Je to magicky důležité místo. Spočítej síň a dozvíš se toho stejně tolik o ní jako o hradu a lidech v něm."

Harry hvízdl. „Ať to je k čemu to je, zní to velkolepě."

„To je," usmál se Remus. „To rozhodně je."

Cestou nahoru ke zhasnuté škole mlčeli. Harry přemýšlel nad tímhle Remusem. Byl veselejší, živější, ale pořád měl svoje problémy.

„Díky, že pomáháš Jamesovi," řekl Remus do ticha.

Pokrčil rameny. „To nic není."

„Ale je. Bez tebe by ho Lily dávno poslala k šípku."

„Co se vlastně mezi nimi stalo?"

„Ptáš se mě nebo Vlka?" zeptal se ho vážně Remus.

Harry se pousmál. „Obou."

„Nevím. Na vztahy expert nejsem. Ale Jamesovi na Lily fakt záleželo. Jen se prostě nemohli nikdy na ničem dohodnout. Něco udělal a ji to naštvalo. Nebo si toho vůbec nevšímala, a to ho pak mrzelo. Teď vypadají šťastněji."

Zakašlal. „To jsem rád."

„Ten tvůj kašel se mi vůbec nelíbí. Peprná vzpruha ti bodne."

„Nebodne." Zavrtěl hlavou a dodal: „Resistence na lektvary."

„Sakra."

„Jo," přikývl Harry. „Budu se muset prolévat bylinkovým čajem."

„Sakra. Vyhráváš. Tohle je rozhodně horší."

„Jsem dobrej, já vím. Kolik je vlastně hodin?"

„Něco po jedné v noci."

Zamračil se. „Tak pozdě? Ten čas někam zmizel."

„Jak dlouho jsi byl ve vodě? Byl jsi studený jak rampouch."

Pokrčil rameny. „Nevím. Zamyslel jsem se."

Remus si povzdechl. „Achjo. Tohle by se mělo zakázat."

„Myslet?"

„Tobě? Jo. Ale myslel jsem koupání se v jezeře. Nikdo příčetný by to neudělal!"

Vyplázl na Remuse jazyk. „Naštěstí příčetný nejsem."

* * *

Vaši podporu pořád potřebuji! Slovní i tu kofeinovou. _ko-fi(tečka)com(lomeno)artiewiles _mi k tomu dopomůže! :D


	33. Hoď to do rukávu

**Sisi, Lucko **i** Dandy**, děkuji vám za vaše komentáře. Povzbudily mě! (A Sisi, tvé komentáře opravdu vynahrazují ty chybějící, děkuju! Nezbývá nám než doufat, že pro Siriuse jsou některé věci (jako přátelství) svaté a že toho nepokazí ještě víc... dum dum dummmm) :D

* * *

Severus s povzdechnutím zavřel dveře ošetřovny. Madame Pomfreyová Harryho pustila už před hodinou. Po čtyřech dnech, kdy Harry lezl po zdech i jí po hlavě. Neměl být blb a plavat v jezeře. V listopadu! Ale teď ho prostě nenajde. S trochou štěstí ho po večerce někdo objeví, jak šplhá z vnějšku na astronomickou věž.

Když procházel chodbou s vysokými okny, všiml si Katherine s Basilem, jak stojí u jednoho výklenku a o něčem se dohadují.

Basil si ho všiml, usmál se na něj a řekl: „Ahoj Severusi, zrovna neseme Heroldovi na ošetřovnu poznámky. Jak mu je?"

Zašklebil se. „Už je propuštěný. Kdo ví, kde teď lítá."

„Vážně? Tak to je dobře," usmála se Katherine, aniž by se přestala dívat z okna. „Stejně si myslím, že to od ošetřovatelky bylo příliš kruté. Stačila by jedna peprná vzpruha a bylo by. Nemusela ho nechat trpět po mudlovsku."

To by Harrymu rozhodně nestačilo. „Myslím, že si to zasloužil. Aspoň si příště dá pozor."

„Hmm," zamručela, ale nedávala pozor.

Severus k ní přišel blíž. „Na co koukáš?"

„Potter lítá nad jezerem. Vypadá to, že si zkouší nové triky," odpověděl mu Basil.

Katherine zavrtěla hlavou. „Říkám ti, že to není Potter. A na tu dálku to rozhodně nemůžeš poznat."

„Lítal na mě s camrálem tolikrát, že to poznám. Podívej se na tu linii rukou a zad. To je on," trval si na svém Basil.

Severus si odkašlal. „Promiň, že ti to kazím, ale to Potter fakt není, před chvíli jsem ho potkal na chodbě. To by nestihl."

„Ale kdo to teda je?" zeptala se pomalu a zamyšleně Katherine. Naklonila hlavu na stranu, když malá figurka vzlétla nahoru ve spirále.

Severus přimhouřil oči.

„Hele, už na to jde zase!" ukázal Basil prstem.

A skutečně. Letec vyletěl nahoru a s koštětem stále namířeným vzhůru zastavil. Na moment se vznášel ve vzduchu. Začal padat. Jak padal, udělal salto vzad a pak se vrhl střemhlav dolů. Letěl dolů čím dál rychleji. Už byl na půl cesty k hladině. Na čtvrt.

Katherine vykvikla a chytla Basila za ruku. „Vždyť se roztříská!"

„To zvládne," uklidňoval ji Basil.

Těsně nad hladinou to letec vytočil. Dvě vteřiny letěl rovně a pak zase vzlétl. Začal dělat různé spirály, točky, klikyháky a manévry.

Severus zavrtěl hlavou. Tohle je prostě typické.

A jestli vletí do jezera, tak Harryho madame Pomfreyové napráská. I kdyby to znamenalo, že si ho tam nechá celý týden.

„Je fakt dobrej," řekl Basil s obdivem.

Katherine přikývla. „Jo. Ale kdo to je? Jestli to je nějaká tajná zbraň Havraspáru, tak jsme nahraní."

„Havraspáři tajné zbraně nemají. Ani mrzimoři."

„Ale na zápase s Nebelvírem taky nebyl."

„Co myslíš ty, Severusi? Kdo to je?"

Severus zavrtěl hlavou. „Famrfrpál není moje parketa. Mohl by to být kdokoliv."

Protože takových sebevrahů na koštěti je fakt spousta.

„Hmm… Asi se na to půjdu podívat zblízka," uvažoval Basil.

„Tak jo. Já si půjdu po svým. Zatím se mějte."

„Ty taky," usmála se Katherine, ale hned se zase vrátila k dívání se z okna.

Severus se otočil k odchodu.

„Jo, Severusi?"

„Copak?"

Basil se podrbal za uchem. „Mohl bys nám udělat tu mast? Je fakt výborná."

„Jasně," zakřenil se. „Takhle jak je, vyhovuje?"

„Mohla by líp vonět?" zeptala se Katherine. „Jestli ne, tak neva, ale bylo by to příjemnější."

Usmál se na ni. „Podívám se na to. Ale nevím, jak dlouho mi to bude trvat. Může být zatím ta původní?"

„Jasně, díky moc. Jsi záchrana celého týmu."

Pokrčil rameny. „Dělám, co můžu, tak zatím."

„Zatím!"

Povzdechl si a došel do Jeskyně. Tohle bude ještě zajímavé. Vzal si diář a rychle do něj připsal k objednávkám dvě masti a k žádostem/nápadům vonící mast. Jemu přišlo, že ta bylinková vůně byla příjemná, ale je pravda, že eukalyptus může někomu přijít moc silný. Ale čím to ztlumit?

Katherine by se asi líbilo něco květinového. Nebo sladšího. Ale to by musel něčím potlačit vůni ostatních bylinek a navrch dát tohle. Je to vlastně úplně zbytečná úprava.

Za hodinu se uvidí s Hubertem. Třeba mu k masti něco poradí. Pousmál se. S ním šlo všechno líp.

Sedl si do svého oblíbeného křesla u okna a pohodlněji se uvelebil. Díval se z okna do šedozelené vody na rybky a nic nedělal. Na chvilku si odpočine a pak se vrhne na práci.

Natáhl se jednou rukou přes sedadlo do brašny na podlaze a po chvilce pátrání vytáhl dopis, který mu na ošetřovně předala ošetřovatelka. Musel přiznat, že měl trochu obavy, když se Spooky vrátil s prázdnou.

S námahou zlomil pečeť a prsty ho zabrněly nějakým kouzlem. Zatřepal s nimi ale hned to přestalo. Vytáhl přeložený pergamen a začetl se.

_Zdravím Severusi,_

_děkuji za dopis a za přání pevného zdraví. S Poppy se nám daří dobře, děkujeme za optání. Přemýšlíme, jak strávíme vánoční svátky. Poppy začíná mít spoustu práce s nachlazenými studenty a já o svátcích beru služby za kolegy, kterým se vrací děti domů. I tak ale budeme mít pár dní volna, během kterých bychom se chtěli setkat s přáteli a s rodinou. Jaké plány máte vy? Velmi by nás potěšilo, kdybyste k nám přišli na oběd, čaj nebo večeři. Máte v plánu zůstat ve škole, nebo jedete domů? Pokud máte v plánu zůstat v Bradavicích, třeba se uvidíme, až budu doprovázet Poppy. _

_Dej vědět, jaké máte plány, a držte se dál od jezera._

_Charles_

Přečetl si to ještě dvakrát a pak ještě jednou. Bylo to velmi… osobní. Severus plukovníkovi poslal zdvořilý, stručný dopis a dostal… tohle. Na čaj nebo oběd nebo večeři půjde rád, a může dotáhnout i Harryho, ale tohle nečekal. Je to hodně familiární. Ale třeba to tak plukovník má.

Přečetl si to ještě jednou.

Nikde ani zmínka o Severusových obavách. Nic.

Zamyšleně dopis zase složil a poklepal si s ním o rty. Co to asi znamená?

Ptal se ho, jestli by se dalo nějak poznat, že se blíží něco špatného. Cokoliv od blížící se ekonomické krize, přes dračí spalničky po idiotského ministra kouzel. Zaonačil to tak, že si snaží zvolit co nejvhodnější povolání. A že jestli jsou přítomné nějaké znaky blížící se pohromy, rád by se profiloval podle toho. Kdyby šlo o nemoc, může se vrhnout na lektvary a na výzkum. U ekonomické krize by si musel vybrat něco, co ho uživí. A to si lidi sakra rozmyslí, jestli vyhodí do vzduchu peníze za luxusní krém. Nebyl si jistý, co mu plukovník napíše, ale tohle to nebylo určitě.

Plukovník se o ničem z toho vůbec nezmínil.

Harryho chování ho děsilo. Má napsat další dopis? Nebo počkat do svátků? Jak to dát do slov, aby nezněl jako blázen? Nemohl říct, že je Harry z budoucnosti a něco hrozného se stoprocentně stane. Skončil by u Munga. Anebo hůř, skončil by tam Harry. A jestli ne u Munga, tak někde v díře na ministerstvu.

A to by si neodpustil.

„Na co myslíš?"

Zvedl hlavu a viděl zubícího se Harryho. Opíral se lokty o zadní část křesla. Měl ještě kabát a táhla z něj zima.

Pousmál se a strčil si dopis do vnitřní kapsy pláště. „Takže už tě pustila?"

Harry protočil oči a rozvázal si zeleno-stříbrnou šálu. „Povídej mi o tom. Čtyři dny v tahu kvůli kašlíku!"

„Ta horečka vlastně vůbec nestojí za řeč, viď?"

„Přesně!" Harry přikývl a začal si sundávat kabát. „Úplná maličkost. Normálně jsem mohl chodit do školy. Kdybys věděl, jaká tam byla nuda!" Přivolal si blíž křeslo, hodil přes opěradlo kabát a svalil do něj.

Severus protočil oči. „Dobře ti tak. Nemáš si hrát na yettiho a kopírovat malý kluky."

„Možná jsem to ze začátku trochu přepísk," připustil Harry, „ale otužování je zdravé. Když tam ze začátku budu jenom chvilku a pak se rychle ohřeju, bude to v pohodě."

„Ty tam polezeš znova? Ty ses zbláznil!"

„Hele, není to tak studený. Dneska to šlo."

Místo odpovědi na něj jen zíral.

„Neboj, nekoupal jsem se," vysvětloval rychle Harry. „Jen jsem si trochu namočil nohy."

Severus přimhouřil oči. „Jen nohy?"

„Jo," přikývl Harry. „Trochu jsem při jedné otočce štrejchl o hladinu. Ale pak jsem si je osušil!"

Zavřel oči a opřel se. „Jistěže. Neviděl tě náhodou někdo?"

„Ne, proto jsem byl u jezera a v lese. A ještě když ostatní měli hodinu."

Severus se na něj podíval. „To bylo chytré." Rozhlédl se po místnosti a všiml si Katherine s Basilem, jak po nich pokukují. „To jsi vymyslel hezky."

„Já vím," usmál se. „Stálo to za to. Hned se cítím líp." Vyskočil na nohy a popadl kabát. „Už musím letět, ale ještě se uvidíme!"

Než stačil odejít, přispěchal k nim Monty. „Ahoj Herolde, už je ti dobře?"

Harry přikývl. „Jo, je. Jak se vede?"

Montgomery se usmál. „Výborně. Chtěl jsem se tě zeptat, jestli si na nás můžeš udělat večer chvilku čas. Máme kolejní poradu."

„Kolejní poradu? Mám průšvih?" zeptal se ustaraně.

Montgomery se zasmál. „Ne, vůbec. Jen chceme s tebou a prváky ještě něco probrat."

„Tak dobře, budu tady," slíbil Harry.

„Bezva, zatím se mějte kluci."

„Montgomery?" zarazil ho ještě Severus.

„No?"

„Tvému týmu jsem dal na vyzkoušení mast na pohmožděné svaly, chceš ji taky zkusit?"

„Už jsem ji zkusil!" usmál se nadšeně. „Jednu budu chtít určitě a přemýšlím, že vezmu i přímo pro tým. Ale ještě si to musím rozmyslet."

Severus přikývl. „Tak dobře. Pak se ozvi, jo? Když toho připravím víc naráz, bude to pro vás výhodnější."

„Jasně, děkuju. Tak zatím ahoj! Musím už běžet!" A s tím zmizel.

Harry se usmál. „Je hodně nadšený, co?"

„Jo," přikývl Severus. „Asi se mu daří."

„Nevíš, co se bude večer dít?"

Začal se culit. „Vím. Ale nepovím."

Harry mu oplatil úsměv. „No to je bezva. Tak se teda budu těšit."

„A Katherine s Basilem pro tebe měli poznámky," vzpomněl si Severus.

„Bezva, díky. Hned za nimi skočím. Zatím se měj."

Severus mu zamával a natáhl si před sebe nohy. Ještě chvíli stráví neefektivním zíráním na ryby a pak půjde za Hubertem.

Něco na té vodě a hejnech rybek bylo. Uklidňovalo ho to.

„Severusi?"

Trhl sebou a zamrkal. „No?"

Basil se omluvně usmál. „Promiň, že tě budím. Jen bych se potřeboval na něco zeptat."

Severus si promnul oči. „Jo, jasně," zamumlal zmateně a narovnal se. V puse měl sucho. „Kolik je hodin?"

„Ehm, je… půl šestý."

Okamžitě vyskočil na nohy. „Půl šestý! Do háje!"

„Děje se něco?"

„Jo," přikývl a hodil si brašnu přes rameno. „Zaspal jsem. Jdu pozdě. Ale," přiměl se zastavit. „Něco jsi potřeboval. Co pro tebe můžu udělat?"

Basil přešlápl. „Nechci tě zdržovat. Není to nic důležitého."

„Jestli jde o lektvary, tak se můžeme později domluvit na schůzce," navrhl mu Severus a vydal se směrem ke vchodu.

„Ne," zavrtěl Basil hlavou. „O lektvary teď nejde. Můžu jít kousek s tebou?"

„Jasně," přikývl Severus. „O co jde?"

Vyšli ze společenky a Basil se zhluboka nadechl. „Šli jsme s Kathy ven k jezeru. Chtěli jsme zjistit, kdo tam lítal."

Severus v duchu zaklel. „A?"

„Přišli jsme pozdě, nikdo už ve vzduchu nebyl. Ale potkali jsme Herolda."

„Nekoupal se, že ne?"

„Ne," zavrtěl hlavou Basil a trochu popoběhl, aby Severusovi stačil. „Ale byl rozcuchaný. Měl červený tváře. A hodně dobrou náladu."

„Kam míříš?" zeptal se ho.

„Lítá rád?"

„Kdo?"

„Herold."

„Herold? Myslím, že jo. Ale nemá koště," připustil Severus roztržitě. Jde fakt strašně pozdě. Co když tam Hubert nebude?

„Myslíš, že to lítal on? Nad jezerem?"

Odfrkl si. „Znáš ho. Buď se v něm koupe nebo vymýšlí jiné kraviny."

„Jasně," uchechtl se. „Tak díky moc. Už tě nebudu zdržovat."

„Za málo, měj se," mávl Severus a ještě přidal do kroku.

Do cvičné kuchyně vtrhl bez klepání. Hubert nadskočil a cinkl měděnou kvedlačkou o kotlík.

„Promiň, že jdu pozdě. Zaspal jsem," omlouval se Severus.

Hubert se usmál. „Aspoň sis odpočinul. A jsi tady."

Severus se na něj usmál zpátky. „Jo."

Hubert se na něj ještě chvíli díval, pak se zaculil, zatřásl hlavou a ukázal na kotlík. „Začal jsem se základem na šampon. Snad je to takhle dobrý." Potom ukázal na úhledně složené papíry. „A srovnal jsem nejnovější objednávky."

„Jsi skvělý," řekl s výdechem a rychle přešel ke kotlíku. Vzal si od něj vařečku a zamíchal směsí proti směru hodinových ručiček. Vařečka byla teplá tam, kde ji předtím držel Hubert. Koutky se mu začaly zvedat a on se kousl do jazyka.

„Jaké to je?" zeptal se ho nervózně Hubert.

Vzhlédl od kotlíku. „Perfektní." Hubert stál těsně vedle něj. Měl hnědé oči. Se žlutými tečkami kolem panenek. Ale nebyla to jen tak nějaká hnědá. Byla tmavá, jako mahagon. Tak krásnou barvu očí ještě nikdy neviděl.

Hubert uhnul pohledem a odkašlal si. „Tak to jsem rád." Rychle přešel k papírům. „Chceš se podívat na ty objednávky?"

„Jasně." Vzal si od něj papíry a opřel se zadkem o stůl. Rychle pročítal seznam žádostí, občas se zastavil na potřebných ingrediencích.

„Vyznačil jsem tam, co nám chybí, a i to, co nám za chvilku dojde. Abys měl kdyžtak čas sehnat něco výhodně."

Usmál se. „Všiml jsem si. Je to dobrý nápad. Děkuju moc. Jsi skvělý."

„Jsem?"

„Jsi."

Hubert se zasmál a sklonil pohled. Ty červené uši mu slušely. „Jak se má Herold? Už je propuštěný?"

Odfrkl si a hodil papíry na stůl. „Jo. Má se fajn. Jaký jsi měl den ty?"

Pokrčil rameny. „Normálka."

„Co lektvary s Křikem?"

Hubert protočil oči. „Katastrofa. Vůbec si neumí naplánovat hodinu. A zase přišel pozdě!"

„Přesně to jsem říkal taky!"

Zasmál se a opřel se o stůl stejně jako Severus. Hned vedle. „To se nedivím. Tobě to musí jít hodně proti srsti."

Pokrčil rameny. „Znáš mě moc dobře. Stalo se ti ještě něco zajímavého?"

„Na obraně bereme kouzlo _Patronus_," připustil Hubert.

„Patronus? To je prý pekelně těžký. Jak to šlo?"

„Všichni s tím máme problém. Ale dostali jsme domácí úkol."

„Domácí úkol?"

Usmíval se. „Hmm… Máme přemýšlet nad nějakou šťastnou vzpomínkou. Čím šťastnější, tím lepší."

Proč má tak sucho v puse? Polkl. „Můžu nějak pomoct?"

Když se Hubert usmíval, měl jeden ďolíček na levé tváři. „To bych rád."

Jejich ruce ležely na stole jen kousíček od sebe.

„Nechtěl bys jít se mnou do Prasinek?" zeptal se Hubert ledabyle, i když uši měl ještě červenější než před chvílí. „Vím, že je to za dlouho, ale -"

„Rád," skočil mu do toho Severus. „Moc rád." Na chvíli se odmlčel a ještě víc se usmál. „Ale Prasinky jsou až za dva týdny. Nechceš něco podniknout dřív?"

„Napadá tě něco?"

Usilovně přemýšlel a snažil se si nevšímat zauzlovaného žaludku. Pak ho ale něco napadlo. „Co takhle snídaně u jezera?"

„S koupáním nebo bez?" zvedl Hubert podezřívavě obočí.

Zasmál se. „Bez. Rozhodně bez."

„Tak dobře," souhlasil Hubert. „Moc rád. Je to rande?"

Sebral všechnu odvahu a položil mu dlaň na hřbet ruky. „Je to rande."

Hubert se teď culil od ucha k uchu. Otočil ruku, chytil ho a propletl jejich prsty.

Severuse už vážně začínaly bolet svaly na tvářích, čelisti i pod ušima. I tak se ale musel křenit pořád dál. „Tak pojď, doděláme ten šampon a vrhneme se na peprné vzpruhy."

„Rozkaz," zahlaholil Hubert a vyrazil ke kotlíku. Severuse nepustil.

33\. kapitola – b)

„Jsou tu všichni? Máme tu všechny prváky? Kde je Herold?"

Harry se pousmál. „Za tebou!"

Katherine nadskočila a chytila se za hrudník. „Herolde!" zasmála se a plácla ho do ramene. „Tohle mi nedělej!"

Basil se zasmál. „Na to už by sis mohla zvyknout. Máme tu teda všechny?"

Katherine prstem přepočítala všechny prvňáky usazené na polštářích kolem krbu. „Jo, jsme tu všichni."

„Perfektní. Herolde, sedni si taky."

Poslechl a vzal si z křesla volný polštář. Posadil se mezi Jonathana a Rabastana.

„Tak, poslouchejte všichni!" ujal se slova Basil. „Jste tu už tři měsíce a za tu dobu jste se naučili, jak se chovat jako správní zmijozelové. A za to vás všechny chválíme."

Jonathan se na Harryho nadšeně usmál a on na něj mrkl zpátky.

„Přesně jak Basil řekl, všichni si zasloužíte pochvalu. Ale je tu ještě jedna věc, která zbývá, abyste se stali skutečnými zmijozely."

Basil vytáhl z truhličky na stolku jeden kus pergamenu. Držel ho tak, aby na něj všichni viděli. „Tohle je naše identita. Tohle je naše tajemství. Tohle je –"

_Kus papíru?_ pomyslel si Harry.

„- náš úspěch."

„Každé špitnutí, každý problém, každá rada je k dispozici všem okamžitě díky tomuhle," pokračovala Katherine.

Basil přikývl. „Když Protiva zablokuje chodbu ve druhém patře, napíšeme to sem. A každý si to přečte a obejde ho."

„Když má nějaký učitel špatnou náladu, napíšeme to sem. Všichni si na něj pak dají pozor," řekla Katherine.

Basil ukázal na pergamen. „A stejně tak, když má nějaký učitel dobrý den a rozdává body jak na běžícím páse. Dáme to sem, ostatní se mají ještě šanci něco naučit a na hodinách perlit."

Katherine luskla. „Body pro nás."

„Až budete v nějakém klubu, třeba ve famfrpálovém týmu, budete tam mít i upozornění. Až se naučíte ta správná kouzla, budete moc propojit pergameny se svými kamarády a mít soukromou konverzaci," usmál se Basil.

„Většina z nás ho má kouzlem připevněný k rukávu," ohrnula si Katherine lem rukávu a přejela po něm prstem. Místo látky se tam objevil pergamen s jednou poznámkou.

„Někteří ho mají na vnitřní straně klopy hábitu. Někteří preferují brašnu, podrážku boty. Ale já doporučuju mít to někde blíž u těla. Když máte nový vzkaz, tak se pergamen trochu rozehřeje nebo začne brnět. Nehrajte si s nastavením, dokud se nenaučíte správná kouzla, nechcete být popálení," varoval je Basil.

Tohle Harrymu připomínalo Hermioniny galeony. Ale ta nato přišla díky Znamení zla…

„Jak dlouho už tenhle fígl máte?" zeptal se jich Harry.

Katherine se zamyslela, ale pak pokrčila rameny. „To nikdo neví. Předáváme si to už dlouho."

„Jo, přesně. Používali jsme to už v prváku a už tehdy to bylo staré." Basil vzal do ruky truhličku. „Každý si teď vezměte jeden pergamen." Podal prvačce úplně napravo. „A pak to pošlete dál. Vyberte si, kam chcete pergamen dát a my vám ho s Katherine pomůžeme přidělat. Nějaké dotazy?"

„Kdy se naučíme ta kouzla?" zeptal se Jonathan.

„Základní na smazání zprávy a napsání nové už dneska. Zbytek postupem času."

„Paráda!" vydechl vedle Harryho Rabastan. Harry se pousmál. Magie byla vážně parádní.

Jonathan podal Harrymu truhličku a on si z ní vzal jeden pergamen, pak ji podal Rabastanovi. Rabastan se na něj usmál. Měl mezeru mezi předními zuby a trošku mu zpoza černých polodlouhých vlasů odstávaly uši.

Kolem Katherine a Basila se všichni shromáždili, aby jim připevnili pergameny na vybrané místo. Harry se taky pomalu zvedl a pozorně sledoval, jak Basil kouzlí. Pak vzal svůj pergamen a přiložil ho na vnitřní stranu rukávu. Přejel po něm hůlkou a řekl: „_Simul cobble_."

Pergamen byl pořád volně v rukávu. Zkusil to znovu a na čtvrtý pokus tam konečně pevně držel.

Přešel k němu Montgomery. „Tak co na to říkáš?"

Usmál se na něj. „Myslím, že je to super. Teď se ještě naučit, jak psát zprávy a bude to."

„Tak to ti můžu ukázat já, jestli chceš."

„Skvělý, co mám dělat?"

„Vezmi si brk a kalamář," řekl Montgomery naprosto vážně.

„Ehm," rozhlédl se okolo. „Mám brašnu v pokoji."

Montgomery protočil oči a povzdychl si. „Tak to uděláme jinak. Řekni _Scribbunt_ a něco napiš hůlkou."

Harry poslechl. S hůlkou se nepsalo zrovna snadno. Kouzlo se mu kupodivu povedlo a na vnitřní straně rukávu bylo kostrbaté _Ahoj_. Montgomery potom poklepal hůlkou a řekl _Mittere._

Montgomery si ohrnul vlastní rukáv. Na pergamenu neměl nic. „Už jste je propojili?"

Harry se na něj nechápavě podíval.

„Jasně. Drž a ani se nehni." Namířil hůlkou na Harryho pergamen a řekl sérii kouzel. „Zkus to znovu," vyzval ho.

Harry poslechl a Montgomery spokojeně přikývl ještě předtím, než si rukáv zkontroloval.

„Už to hřeje," řekl spokojeně. „Teď to vymaž. Kouzlo je _Erado."_

Harry poslechl. Montgomery ho ještě několikrát prozkoušel a pak ho propustil. Když Harry odcházel, prváci si zrovna psali první vzkaz do rukávu. Jonathan měl soustředěně vyplazenou špičku a Rabastan inkoustovou skvrnu na nose.

Ještě mu zbývala hodina do večerky a po několika dnech na ošetřovně prostě potřeboval čerstvý vzduch. V pokoji se stavil pro kabát se šálou a vyrazil ven. I malá procházka bude stačit.

Venku už byla tma. Vzduch voněl sněhem a měsíc se schovával za mraky.

Procházel se po pozemcích a nechal myšlenky bloudit. Sáhl do kapsy a vytáhl krabičku cigaret. Strčil si jednu cigaretu do pusy, ale zastavil se dřív, než ji stihl zapálit. Asi by neměl. Povzdechl si a strčil si ji za ucho. Tak za chvilku. Ujde pět set kroků a pak si dá.

V dálce u lesa svítila okna v Hagridově hájence. Z komína se kouřilo a Harry si vzpomněl, že Hagridovi slíbil pomoc s pečením. Ještě dneska mu pošle sovu.

Přidal do kroku. Jestli chce obejít hrad ještě před večerkou, musí si pospíšit.


	34. Překvapení na chodbě

Už hrad obešel skoro z půlky, když si znovu vzpomněl na cigaretu za uchem. Zamyslel se a pak ji strčil do kapsy. Však to vydrží. To bude v pohodě. Zrychlil krok, pak si poskočil a nakonec se dal do běhu.

Když se vrátil do hradu, mrzly ho uši, ale jinak mu bylo dobře. A měl ještě patnáct minut na to, aby se vrátil do Jeskyně! Tomu se říká úspěch.

Byl na cestě ke schodišti vedoucímu do sklepení. Najednou uslyšel výkřiky a padající brnění. Rozběhl se. Za dvěma zatáčkami uviděl na podlaze v jednom chumlu několik kluků a brnění. Dva obrazy visely nakřivo a jejich obyvatelé nadávali sténajícímu hloučku.

Harry vrátil hůlku do pouzdra – ani si neuvědomil, že ji vytáhl. „Jste v pohodě?" přešel k nim.

Pobertové okamžitě zmlkli.

Sirius, s hlavou pod Petrovým břichem, zaúpěl: „Tohle mi zničí pověst. Kdo to je?"

„Radši se neptej," odtušil Remus a odtlačil brnění a s ním i Jamese. „Menší pomoc by nebyla?" zeptal se Harryho.

„Byla," zazubil se na něj a rychle přiskočil k Jamesovi. Naklonil hlavu a prohlédl si propletené končetiny. „I když to asi nebude tak lehký. Jak se vám to stalo?"

„Neptej se a táhni!" zamručel James a podal mu svoji ruku.

Harry ho za ni chytil a vší silou zatáhl.

„Pospěšte si, nemůžu dýchat!" slyšel tlumeně Siriuse.

Harry začal z chumlu tahat Jamese, který se ale o něco víc opřel o Petrovu ruku.

„Aaaa, to bolíí," zasténal Petr.

„Vydrž," uklidňoval ho Remus. „Dvanácteráku, jak jsi na tom?"

„Už," zafuněl James, „to skoro bude."

Harry se zhoupnul v kolenou a při dalším zatáhnutí se ještě víc zaklonil. James se konečně vyšvihl na nohy.

„Jsem volný!" zahalekal a zvedl vítězně ruce nad hlavu.

„To je výborný," řekl Remus a odtlačil ze sebe brnění. „Tak co kdybys nám taky pomohl ke svobodě, co?"

Než se James stačil vzpamatovat, už stál Remus vedle něj.

Sirius úplně vespod se začal vrtěl, ale Petrovo zaskučení ho zastavilo. „Červíčku, zvedneš se?"

„Nee… Ta ruka fakt bolí." Zněl, jako by měl stažené hrdlo.

„Ukaž, pomůžu ti," rychle k němu přiskočil Harry. „Hele, chytnu tě v podpaždí, nelekni se. Můžu?"

„Jo," zaskučel Pettigrew.

Harry se rozkročil, aby měl lepší stabilitu, a předklonil se.

„Možná bych to měl udělat já," zastavil ho Remus. „Jsem silnější."

Harry se narovnal a podíval se na něj. „Jasně," souhlasil. Uhnul mu z cesty a díval se, jak Remus opatrně zvedá Pettigrewa.

I když už Pettigrew stál, musel ho Remus pořád přidržovat. Ruku měl přitisknutou k tělu a po tvářích mu tekly slzy. Měl zatnutou čelist a snažil se tvářit, že je v pohodě.

Rozcuchaný Sirius vyskočil na nohy. V obličeji byl celý červený. „Tak to mohlo dopadnout hůř. Ještě jednou?"

James protočil oči. „Možná příště. Navíc jsme to už změřili. Petr asi potřebuje na ošetřovnu."

„Jo," Harry přitakal. „Nejsem expert, ale vypadá to zlomeně."

Remus si odfrkl. „Neznám nikoho zkušenějšího. James má, Siriusi, pravdu. Petr potřebuje na ošetřovnu."

Až teď si Sirius všiml Harryho. „Ty!" ukázal na něj prstem.

Harry zvedl obranně ruce. „Jen jsem pomáhal. Stejně už jdu zpátky do společenky. Za chvilku je večerka a já nechci mít problémy."

„Tak už se radši dej na cestu!"

Harry si povzdechl, ale otočil se a vydal se pryč.

„Díky za pomoc!" křikl za ním James a Harry zamával, aniž by se otočil.

Za zatáčkou na něj čekal Brumbál.

Přiměl se jít dál. „Dobrý večer," pozdravil ho, když ho míjel. Díval se upřeně na špičku jeho nosu.

„Pane Ollivandere, víte, kolik je hodin?"

Harry v duchu zaklel. Vytáhl hůlku a zakouzlil _Tempus_. Když viděl, kolik je hodin, oddechl si. „Za osm minut je deset hodin, pane. Jsem zrovna na cestě zpátky do společenské místnosti."

„Ne tak rychle, pane Ollivandere," zastavil ho Brumbál laskavým tónem. Harryho z toho ale zamrazilo.

„Pane?"

„Několik učitelů znepokojilo jak vaše chování, tak vaše dochvilnost. Věřím, že bychom to měli prodiskutovat. Následujte mě."

Jen tak tak neudělal krok zpět. Přiměl se usmát a dovolil si jeden malý nádech, než mu odpověděl: „Jistě pane, myslím, že bychom to rozhodně měli prodiskutovat. Spojte se prosím s mým strýcem, termínu schůzky se přizpůsobí." Kývl na něj a rozešel se.

„Pane Ollivandere!"

Zastavil se a otočil se. „Ano, pane?"

„Je neslušné odejít ještě před ukončením konverzace. Je mi líto, ale budu muset odebrat Zmijozelu pět bodů."

Harry uvolnil čelist a přikývl. „Rozumím. Omlouvám se, pane. Když dovolíte, už půjdu. Za chvíli mi končí večerka." Zpoza rohu vykukovaly čtyři hlavy Pobertů.

„To probereme u mě v ředitelně, pane Ollivandere," řekl Brumbál. „Pojďte."

Harry odtrhl oči od Pobertů a podíval se Brumbálovi na nos. „Pane řediteli, obávám se, že dnes už můj strýc na schůzku týkající se mého chování nebude moci přijít. Pokud chcete, můžu mu napsat sovu. Možná by mohl přijít i zítra dopoledne."

„Obávám se, chlapče, že to nesnese odkladu. A za vaše vymlouvání vám bohužel budu muset strhnout dalších dvacet bodů."

Harry polkl. „V tom případě bych si přál, aby u toho byla madame Pomfreyová."

„Snad ji nechcete tak pozdě večer rušit?" Brumbál ho chytil za nadloktí. „Pojďme."

Harry se mu vyškubl a odskočil od něj. „Nemyslím si. Se vší úctou, Brumbále, ale nikam s vámi sám nepůjdu."

Brumbál přišel blíž. „Pane Ollivandere, za nezdvořilé oslovení to je dalších dvacet bodů."

„Na to máte právo. Dobrou noc."

Brumbál mu zastoupil cestu. „Nebuďte směšný. Co skrýváte?"

Harry se mu na moment podíval přímo do očí. To byla chyba. Pod silou nitrobrany trhl hlavou dozadu.

„Co skrývám?!" Ruply Harrymu nervy. „Co krucinál skrývám? Co třeba to, že s vámi nechci být o samotě, co? Nikam s vámi o samotě nepůjdu. Tečka! Teď, když mě omluvíte, už vážně půjdu. Jestli se chcete setkat, nejdřív pošlete zatracenou sovu!"

Zhluboka oddechoval, ale pořád se mu dařilo se krotit. Obešel Brumbála a vydal se chodbou pryč. Neřekl mu ani drobek z toho, co mu chtěl říct, ale neproklel ho. Nenadával mu. Kechnerberg ho pochválí.

Když byl v půlce, uslyšel Brumbála: „Za naprosté nerespektování ředitele školy odebírám Zmijozelu devadesát bodů."

Zastavil se.

Kechnerberg ho možná nepochválí.

Tak ať těch devadesát bodů aspoň stojí za to.

Otočil se a soustředil se na to, aby se díval na jeho nos. Nadechl se. A spustil.

„Za nerespektování? Nerespektování! Já vám řeknu, vy jeden starej senilní kozle, co je nerespektování! Nerespektování je, když i přes výslovné přání žáka i jeho zástupce stále trváte na soukromé schůzce. Když využíváte bodů, abyste dosáhl svého. Když místo toho, abyste se staral o naše vzdělání, tak vám jde jen o vlastní politiku. Doprdele! Škola je tu pro žáky. Vy byste tu měl být pro žáky. My tu nejsme pro vás, abyste si s námi dělal, co chcete!"

Hlavy vykukující zpoza rohu na něj vyjeveně zíraly.

„Strhávám padesát bodů Zmijozelu. Jste nevychovaný, nevděčný a váš strýc bude jistě zklamán vaším chováním," řekl Brumbál ledově klidně.

Harry se zasmál. Možná trochu hystericky. Bůhvíproč si najednou vzpomněl na Vernona. Uhladil si jednou rukou vlasy. Zavrtěl hlavou. „Jděte doprdele," řekl skoro neslyšně.

Otočil se a odešel.

Tentokrát ho Brumbál nechal.

Šel dál. Zašel za roh a vydal se vedlejší chodbou někam do háje. Zastavil se až u obrazu, na kterém bylo pohoří v mlze. Posadil se naproti na lavičku a složil hlavu do dlaní. Bylo ticho. Slyšel jen svůj zrychlený dech. Soustředil se na něj a postupně ho zpomalil.

„Jsi v pohodě?"

Harry zvedl hlavu a uviděl Jamese.

„Jo."

James přišel o trochu blíž a mávl neurčitě rukou. „Obrazy mi prozradily, kudys šel."

Harry na něj chvíli koukal, pak s povzdechem zavrtěl hlavou a zvedl se. „Už je po večerce."

James pokrčil rameny. „Jak ti je?"

„Jsem v pohodě." Zase se podíval na obraz. Chomáče mlhy se na něm převalovaly a občas vykoukl kousek hory. „Co Petrova ruka?"

„Kluci ho odvedli na ošetřovnu. Začal trochu omdlívat."

„Neměl bys být s nima?"

James se ošil. „Chtěl jít za tebou Remus, ale Petra spíš unese on než já."

„Tak ses obětoval?"

„Nabídl jsem se. Hele," povzdechl si, „nevím, co je mezi tebou a Brumbálem. A ani mi do toho nic není. Ale znělo to dost vážně."

Pokrčil rameny. „A co?"

„Ty body, co ti sebral. Neměl to dělat. Nebylo to fér. Je to… hnusný. Vždyť jste skoro na nule. To už do konce roku nedoženete!"

Harry se na něj udiveně podíval. „Vážně jsi teď na straně Zmijozelu?"

James si odfrkl. „Jen protože vyhrát teď bude pěkná nuda. Už se nemusíme vůbec snažit. To je dost velká otrava."

Harry si ho přeměřil „Takže je to jen o zábavnější výhře, jo?"

„Přesně," souhlasil James a zazubil se. „Ale chtěl jsem jen říct, co kdybychom zítra zašli za McGonagalkou? Je zástupkyně. Řekneme jí, co se stalo a třeba ti ty body vrátí."

„To bys udělal?"

„Jasně," přikývl James. „Tohle sebrání bodů rozhodně nebylo fér. Brumbál z tebe musel být hodně rozhozený, když ti sebral tolik bodů. Ještě nikdy jsem ho takhle se chovat neviděl. Znáte se i mimo školu?"

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. „Asi mu prostě jenom nesedím. Třeba se jen špatně vyspal."

„Ten musel mít pořádnou noční můru," ušklíbl se James.

Harry se na něj ušklíbl zpátky „Jo, to asi jo."

Chvíli byli oba ticho. James zašoupl nohou a nadechl se, ale nic neřekl.

„Co jste tam vlastně dělali?" zeptal se ho nakonec Harry.

James se zašklebil. „Noo, jen jsme potřebovali něco zkontrolovat. Ale ztratil jsem rovnováhu, to nás všechny rozhodilo a popadali jsme jako hrušky."

„Popadali?"

„Ehm, jo."

Harry se na něj nevěřícně podíval. „Vy jste blázni."

James se zazubil. „Aspoň se nenudíme."

Harry se uchechtl. „To asi ne."

„A ty se taky nenudíš, ne? Myslím, že jsi s ošetřovnou trumfl i Rema."

Naprosto vážně si ho změřil a přehnaně nakrčil nos. „Je vidět, že s ošetřovnou nemáš žádné zkušenosti. Je tam příšerná nuda."

James se zasmál. „Tak to ti věřím. Já bych se tam nudou asi ukousal."

Harry se k jeho smíchu přidal. „Jo, to máme společný."

„Co se to tady děje? Pánové, večerka vám nic neříká?"

James nadskočil. „Sakra!"

McGonagallová k nim přišla. „Lépe bych to neřekla, pane Pottere. Proč jste na chodbách v tuto dobu?"

„No," podrbal se James na zátylku a usmál se na ni. S rozcuchanými vlasy nevypadal moc nevinně. „Herold se necítil dobře a já ho přišel zkontrolovat."

Přeměřila si je. „A proč to musíte dělat půl hodiny po večerce?"

„No víte," začal James.

Profesorka se k němu otočila a Harry se snažil nenápadně zavrtět hlavou.

„Herold měl poněkud nešťastné setkání s ředitelem."

Teď se profesorka podívala na Harryho. „Vážně? Co se stalo?"

„No, víte, vlastně jsme kvůli tomu chtěli za vámi jít zítra ráno. Ředitel mu sebral asi sto padesát bodů, a přitom Herold nic neudělal!"

McGonagallová se zamračila, vytáhla hůlku a vykouzlila bodové skóre.

Harry se kousl do jazyka. Žádných sto padesát bodů Zmijozelu nechybělo.

„Pane Pottere," div že nevyštěkla McGonagallová. „Vaše ochota stát za spolužáky je úctyhodná. Ale lhát byste neměl. Vraťte se do věže." Když se James nadechoval, aby jí něco řekl, zarazila ho zdviženou rukou. „Nedělejte to ještě horší. Jděte."

James po Harrym střelil pohledem, ale pak svěsil hlavu a pomalu šel pryč.

McGonagallová počkala, než zašel za roh, a pak ještě řekla: „Jestli okamžitě nepůjdete, budete mít školní trest tři úterky a tři čtvrtky odpoledne. Nežertuji."

„Sakra!" uslyšel Harry. „vždyť já už jdu. Ale školní trest místo tréninků, to je zákeřné, paní profesorko!" ještě zavolal James.

McGonagallové zaškubal koutek. Ještě chvíli počkala a pak probodla Haryho pohledem. „Máte na ostatní studenty špatný vliv, pane Ollivandere. Vyrušování v hodinách, problémy na chodbách. Porušení večerky. A teď, mladý Potter kvůli vám i lhal. A ještě tak špatně! Měl byste se od něj držet a slečny Evansové držet dál. Vraťte se do své společenské místnosti. Za porušení večerky vám pro tentokrát strhnu dvacet bodů."

Harry na ni zůstal zírat. Najednou měl stažené hrdlo. Zamlžilo se mu vidění a on silně mrkl. Pomalu se nadechl.

To neřekla.

Neřekla, že jeho táta je lhář. Neřekla, že…

Až na to, že řekla. A teď se na něj dívala, jako se dívala na Draca Mal- ne, jako by se dívala na Umbridgeovou. U Malfoye byla pořád učitelka. Teď se tvářila, jako by Harry byl odpornou ropuchou s růžovou mašlí a ona se musela tvářit zdvořile.

Narovnal se v ramenou. „Je mi líto, že to tak vidíte," řekl. Jeho hlas zněl klidně. Zdvořile. „Ale mýlíte se. James Potter není žádný lhář." Vydechl a nadechl se. „Možná byste měla nejdřív lidi vyslechnout, než začnete ukazovat prstem." Začínal se dopalovat. „Kdyby mi dřív někdo řekl, že Minerva McGonagallová je zaujatá a neférová učitelka, pravděpodobně bych ho proklel. Ale po dnešku? Koupil bych mu máslový ležák. Protože vy jste…" povzdechl si a zakroutil hlavou. „Jak je možné, že ta skvělá, ale přísná učitelka, co má smysl pro humor a žije famfrpálem, tak klesla? James Potter není žádný lhář. Rozhodně by nelhal takhle. Příště si zjistěte všechny detaily. Zmijozelové už vaší nestrannosti nevěří už dávno. Já právě přišel o poslední zbytky iluzí. A myslím, že James za vámi se vším už taky nepůjde. Gratuluji, profesorko." Na konci nezněl už vůbec jako on. Smíchanina Luciuse, Pána zla a Dvojky ho většinou děsila. Dneska ale ne.

McGonagallová ho s otevřenou pusou pozorovala.

„Už je pozdě, paní profesorko. Půjdu. Dobrou noc." Kývl na ni a prošel kolem ní.

Než se stihla vzpamatovat, byl už na konci chodby. Jakmile jí zmizel z dohledu, tiše přidal do kroku. Stiskl zuby a zatřásl hlavou. Tohle byl fakt nanic den.

* * *

Severus si povzdechl a protáhl se.

„Už jsi hotov?" zeptal se ho Montgomery, skloněný nad svým pergamenem,

„Skoro," připustil. „Ještě tři palce a bude to. Jak jsi na tom ty?"

Montgomery se vítězoslavně usmál. „Dva palce. S touhle knížkou to jde fakt od ruky."

Severus se na francouzskou bylinkářskou knížku zamračil. „Když si nemusíš překládat každý slovo, tak možná."

„Tak se nauč francouzsky. Nebo jiný jazyk. Hodí se to, a navíc to rozvíjí mozek."

„Vážně? Proč by ti nestačila překladová kouzla?"

„Protože knížky se překládají blbě. Máma říká, že kolik umí člověk jazyků, tolikrát je člověkem. Můžeš zkusit latinu. Nebo italštinu. Ta je dost lehká."

„Ty umíš i latinsky a italsky?"

Montgomery zavrtěl hlavou. „Latinsky ne. Italsky jsem se začal učit teď v létě. A je to lehčí než francouzština. Aspoň na začátku to tak je."

Severus zakroutil hlavou. „Jsi blázen. Mně budou stačit tvoje výpisky."

Pokrčil rameny. „Jak chceš. Hele," kývl bradou ke dveřím. „Herold je tu."

Obrátil oči v sloup a dál zkoumal Montgomeryho výpisky. „Už bylo na čase. Je dávno po desátý."

„Jo. Severusi, není na něm něco divnýho?"

„Co?" zmateně se na něj podíval.

„Na Heroldovi. Podívej se na něj."

Severus se na Harryho podíval. Zrovna si to rázoval kolem skupinky čtvrťáků, kteří okamžitě zmlkli a ještě před ním couvli. On si ničeho nevšiml a pokračoval dál.

„Co si myslíš, že s ním je? Neměli bychom jít za ním?" zeptal se ho Montgomery.

Severus zvedl jedno obočí. „Chceš za ním jít?"

Montgomery se vůbec netvářil jistě. „No, hlavu nám přeci neukousne, ne?"

„Jak chceš," pokrčil rameny Severus. „Můžu za ním zajít sám, jestli chceš."

„Ne," zavrtěl hlavou Montgomery. „Pojďme spolu."

S povzdechem se zvedl. „V přesile je síla, co?"

Polkl, ale přikývl. „Tak nějak."

Vyrazili k jejich ložnici. Montgomery celou cestu klepal rukou o stehno. Před dveřmi se zastavil. „Bude to v pohodě, ne?"

Severus si v duchu povzdychl. „Ještě z toho můžeš vycouvat. Nebo zaklepat."

Montgomery přikývl, zadržel dech a dvakrát tiše klepl na dveře.

Severus ho chytil za rameno a čtyřikrát rychle a rázně zaklepal kloubky na dveře. Hezky to znělo a Montgomery sebou trhl.

„On vážně nekouše," ucedil koutkem Severus a otevřel dveře. „Aspoň doufám," zašeptal, když uviděl tu spoušť uvnitř.

Harry si zrovna trhavými pohyby přetahoval hábit přes hlavu. S hlasitým „Kurva!" se mu konečně z něj podařilo dostat. „Seru na to!" zařval a mrskl s hábitem ke skříni.

Severus koutkem oka viděl, jak Montgomery couvá.

„Přijdu jindy," zašeptal Montgomery a utekl z pokoje.

Severus si povzdechl. Harry k němu stál bokem jen v kalhotách a rozčileně oddechoval. Bylo vidět, jak má na zádech jednu jizvu vedle druhé, a pak tam bylo ještě něco jako vzor…

„Blbej den?" zeptal se ho Severus klidně a jakoby nic přešel ke své posteli, na kterou se svalil.

Harry sebou trhl a svěsil ramena. „Tak nějak." Přešel k hábitu u skříně a pověsil ho na ramínko. Stál k Severusovi zády a on si až teprve teď uvědomil, že ho až doteď bez trika nikdy neviděl. Měl podél páteře hada. Udělaného z malinkých vystouplých jizviček. Jako by to bylo vyšité. Odtrhl od něj oči, když si Harry přetáhl přes hlavu obyčejné triko.

„Chceš o tom mluvit?"

„Ne," odsekl Harry.

„Fajn," pokrčil rameny Severus a dál se válel na posteli.

Harry si přes triko natáhl i svetr a pak ještě venkovní hábit.

„Jdeš někam?" zeptal se ho opatrně.

Ani neodpověděl a vyrazil z pokoje ven.

Severus zaklel a vyskočil na nohy. Vyběhl za Harrym. „Harry, počkej!"

Ani nezpomalil. Podařilo se mu Harryho dohonit skoro až u společenské místnosti. Montgomery se tvářil, jako by tam na ně vůbec nečekal.

„Tak sakra! Harry, počkej přece!" došla Severusovi trpělivost.

Harry okamžitě zastavil. Pomalu se otočil a zamrkal. „Ano?"

Nadechl se a vydechl. Co nejklidněji se ho zeptal. „Už je pozdě večer, jdeš někam?"

Harry pomalu přikývl. „Ven. Zalítat si."

„Aha," přikývl Severus. „Už je venku docela zima, že jo?"

„Jo," přikývl Harry zmateně.

„Nebude ti na koštěti bez čepice, šály a rukavic zima? Co by si o tom myslela Poppy?"

Harry na něj chvíli zíral a pak přikývl. „Jasně." Beze slova se otočil a dlouhými kroky se vrátil do pokoje.

Severus si na chodbě oddychl. Katastrofa se nekoná. Zakroužil rameny a všiml si, že na něj celá společenská místnost i Montgomery zírají. „Co je?" zeptal se jich stejným tónem, jaký použil na Harryho, aby ho zastavil." Všichni sebou trhli a hned se vrátili k tomu, co dělali předtím. Ale pořád po očku Severuse pozorovali. Povzdychl si.

Harry se přiřítil. „Spokojený?" zeptal se ho nabroušeně.

Severus se usmál a přikývl. „Naprosto. Počkej, proč máš nebelvírskou šálu?"

Harry nakrčil nos. „Nejsem debil. A jestli vezmou body Nebelvíru, nebude to moje vina."

Sakra. Co se to zase dělo?

Chápavě přikývl. „To je výborný nápad. Teď už můžeš –" Kruci. Měl by jít s ním. „Počkej tu na mě, jo? Skočím si pro kabát a půjdu s tebou."

Harry přikývl a založil si ruce na hrudi. „Jasně. Pospěš si, jo?"

Severus si oddechl a rychle se vrátil do pokoje pro teplé oblečení. Když se vrátil, Harry tam naštěstí ještě stál. Jakmile byl Severus u něj, vydal se ven. Procházeli společenskou místností a Severus se snažil ignorovat pohledy ostatních. Famfrpálový tým s Montgomerym ve středu je pozoroval obzvlášť pečlivě.

Šli tajnou chodbou a kupodivu i Zmijozelovu klíčovou dírku našli rychle. Popadli školní košťata, která tam zůstala a rozletěli se k hřišti. Harry okamžitě letěl pro bednu s míči a pustil z ní dva potlouky. Severus se opřel o brankovou tyč a doufal, že se mu vyhnou.

Ozbrojen otlučenou odrážečskou holí se Harry pustil do boje s agresivními míči.

Nejdřív to začalo téměř klidně. Míče lítaly na Harryho, ten je za letu odpálil, vrátily se a on je zase odpálil. Létal čím dál rychleji a i potlouky zrychlovaly, aby ho stihly. Když začal dělat různé otočky, triky, vrtule a další šílené věci, ztratil rychlost, ale ani jeden potlouk nezpomalil.

Jeden do něj narazil a Harry se jen otřepal a lítal dál. Když se vrátil, s řevem ho odpálil.

Severus se zavrtěl. Z toho bude aspoň modřina.

Najednou si všiml pohybu u tribun. Přimhouřil oči. Někdo tam byl. Několik lidí se tam schovávalo ve stínu.

Tohle nebylo dobrý. Jakoby nic odešel na kraj hřiště, mimo jejich zorné pole a s připravenou hůlkou se pomalu přibližoval jejich směrem.

Když byl už dost blízko, uvědomil si, že je to celý jejich famfrpálový tým. I s mladým Regulusem. Všichni zírali na Harryho a jeho si vůbec nevšímali.

Obrátil oči v sloup. Tohle je prostě paráda.

Zvědavý, jak blízko se k nim může přiblížit, aniž by si něčeho všimli, přišel ještě o kus blíž.

Basil sykl. „Hele, zase letí k obručím!"

„Je to blázen," zavrtěl hlavou Yaxley, ale nespustil z něj oči.

Severus se pousmál a založil si ruce na hrudi. Tohle bude perfektní. „Bláznů tady bude víc," poznamenal uštěpačně.

Všichni nadskočili a provinile se na něj podívali. „Severusi!" vyhrkl Montgomery. „Co ty tady?"

Zvedl na něj jedno obočí. „Co vy tady?"

„Chtěli jsme vidět, jak Herold lítá," zamručel Rudolphus a pak se zeptal: „Jak je v té tmě vidí?"

Severus pokrčil rameny. „Když je máš těsně před sebou, tak je vidíš."

„Koukejte!" vypískla Katherine a všichni se podívali na osamělého letce.

Jeden z potlouků narazil Harrymu do ramene, ale on sebou ani netrhl a odpaloval dál. Pak přišla další rána potloukem a pak další. Severus musel chytit Montgomeryho za rameno, aby se na hřiště nerozběhl.

Pak Harry zahodil pálku! Začal kličkovat po hřišti, oblétával brankové tyči, dělal smyčky, výkruty, klesal a stoupal. Jeho koště bylo oproti rozlítaným potloukům žalostně pomal té dálky bylo vidět, že nereaguje na povely úplně nejlépe, stejně se ale Harrymu dařilo udržet se mimo dosah agresivních míčů.

Harry najednou vystřelil kolmou k obloze. Potlouky letěly za ním, a postupně ho doháněly. Obletěly ho a letěly mu po boku. V momentě, kdy vyrazily prudce k sobě, s letcem mezi nimi, Harry sklouzl z koštěte.

Začal padat, koště stále držel v ruce a zkušeným manévrem ho dostal pod sebe. Potlouky se srazily a odletěly každý na opačnou stranu. Harry teď letěl střemhlav k zemi a když byl nebezpečně nízko, zatáhl za násadu a let vyrovnal. Skoro. Ozvalo se zapraštění, ale místo toho, aby narazil do země, skulil se na bok a energii z pádu přesměroval do kutálení se po zemi. Koště leželo několik kroků od něj.

Harry se posadil a zatřásl hlavou.

Bez pálky a koštěte už pro potlouky nebyl cílem a ty začaly kroužit kolem hřiště. Postupně zpomalovaly.

„Takže," povzdechl si Severus. „Chcete teď Heroldovi něco nebo zmizíte dřív, než na vás přijde?"

„Půjdeme," zavelel Montgomery a střelil po ostatních pohledem. „Porada."

Všichni přikývli, popřáli Severusovi dobrou noc a zmizeli.

Zavrtěl nad nimi hlavou a přešel k Harrymu.

„Kam šli?" zeptal se ho Harry.

Severus mu nabídl ruku. „Prý budou mít poradu." Harry ho za ruku chytil a nechal se vytáhnout na nohy. „Jak se cítíš?"

„Už líp," pousmál se Harry a přešel ke kusu dřeva. Sebral ho a zamračeně si ho prohlídl. „Další kus v háji. Achjo."

„Taky ses nemusel vytahovat," ušklíbl se Severus.

„A ty bys tomu odolal? Když už vyšpionovali, že lítám, tak ať si to představení užijou."

Zavrtěl hlavou a přešel k druhé půlce koštěte. Vzal ho a přeměřil si ho. „Co s tím budem dělat?"

„Coby? Dáme to na kompost k Hagridovi. Má nějaký žížaly, co to sežerou raz dva. Jen počkej, jak mu po tom příští rok porostou dýně."

„Tak jo. Co tě vlastně tak nakrklo?"

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. „Radši o tom nemluvme. Nebo se znovu rozčílím."

„Jak chceš." Přešel k němu a přehodil mu ruku přes rameno. Oddechl si, když se Harry pohodlněji uvelebil. „Co vlastně uděláš s tím naším týmem špionů?"

Zívl. „Ještě nevím. Nechám na nich, ať něco vymyslí. Do tý doby se tím nebudu trápit."

Usmál se. „Tak to ti podepíšu. Pojď, půjdeme ti pro nový koště. Zaletíme k tomu kompostu ještě teď?"

„Jo," přikývl Harry. „Ať mají naši špioni čas se vrátit a tvářit se, že tam byli celou dobu."

„Kolik košťat jsi už vlastně odrovnal?"

„S tímhle? Jen dvě. První zrušila Vrba mlátička."

„No jasně. Jak bych na to mohl zapomenout."


	35. Oddělení s omezeným přístupem

Dandy, Lucko a sisi, děkuju vám za vaše povzbudivé komentáře. Nechci být teatrální, ale drží mě nad vodou :D :D

Tahle kapitola by měla být oddechovka, tak si ji všichni užijte :)

* * *

Večer v knihovně byl klid. Pár starších lidí sedělo u stolků za komíny knih a kromě občasného zaúpění a rázného zaklapnutí knihy bylo ticho. Severus mu vrazil do ruky seznam hned, jak ho dopsal, a pak z knihovny zdrhl. Harry si povzdechl a zakroutil nad tím hlavou.

_Oběti krevní i pokrevní. Povolejte svého démona. Panna na cibulce. Runy, vyvolávající kruhy a křišťály. Ochrany černé magie. Brčálův průvodce kouzelnými diagramy. Rituály a výpočty. Krevní zaklínadla. _

„To mám za to, že mu ničím knihy…" zamumlal si pro sebe a strčil pergamen zpátky do kapsy. Jestli ho chytí jen s tím seznamem, tak bude mít problémy. Nemluvě o plížení se do omezené sekce.

Kdyby měl plášť a plánek, bylo by to něco jiného. Ale plánek podle všeho teprve Pobertové dělají a plášť má James.

Musí to vymyslet jinak. Jak by to udělala Hermiona?

Šla by do knihovny. Našla těžkou starou bichli a v ní odpověď. Něco na maskování by tu někde mohlo být, ne?

O hodinu a půl později, zaprášený, unavený a s vysušenýma očima měl řešení.

Zastírací kouzlo. A pokaždý, než sáhne po nějaké knize, tak zakouzlí Ševelisimo. Jo, to půjde.

Teď už bude večerka. Půjde do Jeskyně a vrátí se sem kolem třetí ráno. Kouzla nejsou jako plášť a snad ho nikdo nechytí.

V Jeskyni bylo rušno. Spousta lidí stála kolem Severuse a každý mu něco chtěl. Mluvili jeden přes druhého a Harry poznal, že toho na něj začíná být hodně. Že by vánoční objednávky? Už je koneckonců prosinec.

„Tak dost!" vyjel po nich Severus. Když zmlkli, tichým hlasem pokračoval: „Jeden po druhém. A nejlepší bude, když napíšete sovu. Domluvím si s vámi schůzku. Nebo jestli už přesně víte, co chcete, objednejte si to."

Harry ten tón moc dobře znal. Tohle byl přesně ten člověk, kterého se bál každý, kdo neznal rozdíl mezi krájením na kostičky a proužky. A kdo přidával víc žabích jater, než měl.

A na ostatní zmijozely to kupodivu zabralo taky. Hned se s omluvou stáhli a většina z nich i odešla. Někteří byli pořád poblíž, ale už tiše čekali, než na ně přijde řada.

Zavrtěl nad tím hlavou a šel do ložnice pro úkol na věštění z čísel. Bylo to čím dál složitější. Ale už si aspoň pamatoval, že mínus a mínus dává plus. Sedl si s tím na postel a obyčejnou tužkou se do toho pustil. Měla na konci gumu. Mnohem praktičtější než brk a inkoust.

Ale vůbec nechápal, proč se tomu říká věštění z čísel. Vždyť přeci vůbec nic nevěští? Jen počítá. Mělo by se to jmenovat _Přípravka na věštění z čísel, ale s věštbami nepočítejte._

Uchechtl se. To se mu povedlo. S věštbami nepočítejte.

Přepočítával zrovna čtvrtý příklad s tužkou v puse, když přišel Severus.

Usmál se na něj. „Tak jak to šlo?"

Povzdychl si a dramaticky spadl na postel obličej dolů. Tlumeně mu odpověděl a Harry měl co dělat, aby mu rozuměl: „Všichni se zbláznili."

„Ale no tak! Tak strašný to nebylo, ne?"

Severus se prudce zvedl na loktech. „Že ne?! Vánoce jsou za dveřmi a všichni se rozhodli, že já je za ně vyřeším! Ještě že mají dost slušnosti, aby přišli teď, a ne až za dva týdny!"

Odložil papíry a podepřel si rukou bradu. „Mně přišlo, žes to zvládl pěkně. Všichni tě poslouchají."

Zaúpěl a otočil se na záda. Zvedl obě ruce do vzduchu a udělal z nich klapající zobáky. „Mluví jeden přes druhého, bolí mě z nich hlava! Je to horší než štěbetající babky v obchodě." Pak nechal ruce spadnout. „Nemám na to. Já si chci vařit lektvary. Nechci mluvit s lidmi."

„Nekňuč," napomenul ho Harry. „Tak to nech na Hubertovi. Ať se se zákazníky baví on. A já myslel, že budeš mít radost, že ti obchodu jdou," namítl.

„No to mám! Ale je toho moc. A tihle mi ani nedali šanci je poslat za Hubertem! Mary se mě zeptala na rtěnku a najednou tam byli všichni!"

Harry se zamračil. „Ty teď děláš i rtěnky?"

„Nedělám. Taky jsem jí to i řekl. Jen balzámy na rty. A ty barvit nebudu! A stejně tak nebudu Katherine vonět tu mast. Takhle si vymýšlet. Nebudu a nebudu!"

Harry se začal smát, ale rychle to zamaskoval kašlem.

„A ty už přestaň kouřit a lítat po nocích! Tenhle kašel se mi vůbec nelíbí!"

Harry se pokusil udržet vážný výraz. „Tak dobře. Budu se snažit. Ale ty by ses mohl snažit vyjít vstříc zákazníkům."

Severus po něm mrskl polštář. „To určitě. Víš kolik práce mi dá vymyslet, jak převonět eukalyptovou mast? Tolik zbytečných ingrediencí! Tolik práce! Ani omylem! A bylo by to dražší!"

Harry po něm hodil polštář zpátky. „Jak myslíš. Poraď se s Hubertem, on ti určitě poradí."

Narovnal se. „Hubert má dobrý nápady, to je pravda. A tyhle věci se zákazníky mu jdou líp." Povzdychl si. „Asi bychom měli přijít s nějakým vánočním plánem."

„Souhlasím. Mě taky čekají dárky. Co dáš Hubertovi?"

Severuse najednou začaly zajímat ryby za oknem. „Ještě nevím. A co ty a plány? Už se ozval Montgomery?"

„Ne" zavrtěl Harry spokojeně hlavou. „Několikrát se nadechl, ale nedal to. Ať mi chce cokoliv, děsí ho to tolik, že možná budu mít klid až do ledna."

„A to tě neděsí?"

„Proč by mělo?" pokrčil rameny. „Prostě ho odmítnu. Hrát nebudu. Mám spoustu práce."

„To víme. Ale co ty tvoje tréninkové plány a strategie?"

Harry se zamračil. „Co s nimi?"

„Co když mu už došlo, že to bylo od tebe?"

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Seve, ne každý je tak chytrý jako ty."

„No, abys ho nepodcenil." S heknutím se zvedl a s vyrazil ke koupelně. „Každopádně ho zkus moc nepřizabít. Pamatuješ, jak se všichni tvářili, když jsme se z toho našeho nočního výletu vrátili?"

Uchechtl se. „Pamatuju. Ale to nebylo ani tak kvůli mně. Někdo," významně se na něj podíval, „udělal taky velký dojem."

„Takže jsme teď co? Děsivé duo?"

„Jo," přikývl Harry spokojeně. „Zvykej si. Když se naštveš, dovedeš divy."

„Ale kušuj," mávl rukou Severus a zmizel v koupelně.

Harry se uchechtl a zatáhl kolem sebe závěsy. Dopočítá věštění, pak se vrhne na esej k runám a potom přečte tři kapitoly přeměňování. To by mu mohlo chvíli vydržet. A jestli ho to uspí, aspoň mu uběhne čas rychleji.

Uspalo. Pomalu se probouzel. Byl to luxus, kterému ani po měsících na svobodě ještě nepřivykl.

Byla teprve před jednou ráno. Nespal dýl než půl hodiny. Ale to nevadí. S povzdychem se posadil a prokřupal si krční páteř. Ještě je moc brzo na to někam jít. Otevřel učebnici přeměňování pro sedmáky. Byla založená dvěma pozvánkami na vánoční večírky. Křiklan se stále snažil a pořád Harryho všude zval. Budoucího hůlkaře se asi prostě nechtěl vzdát.

Druhá pozvánka byla na vánoční večírek Walpurgských rytířů. Bude hned po zkráceném setkání a podle Timothyho tam přijdou i starší členové

Harrymu bylo zle už jen při té představě. Na koho by tam mohl narazit? Vyvlíknout se z toho ale nemůže. Stejnou pozvánku dostala i spousta ostatních. Bude tam celá jeho ložnice. A sedmáci určitě taky. Měl by tam jít už jen proto, aby kluci úplně nespadli do toho protimudlovského teroru. Trochu zmírnit nějaké poznámky, ptát se na detaily, žádat vysvětlení… Velmi zdvořile, velmi zaujatě. Ale tak, aby nad tím ostatní začali přemýšlet a třeba si uvědomili, jaký sračky tam prosazují.

„To bych ale nesměl být tak blbej," zamumlal a odhodil pozvánky na druhou stranu postele. „Tohle je pro konverzační šampiony, ne pro mě. Kdybych mohl pár z nich probodnout, to by bylo fajn, to by mi i šlo. Ale tohle?" Povzdechl si a promnul si obličej. „No, za pokus to stojí. Vždyť co by se mohlo stát hrozného?"

V hlavě mu probleskla série výjevů. Odmítl se jimi zabývat. Na tohle teď rozhodně myslet nebude.

Místo toho popadl nový papír a nadepsal ho _Dohadování se._

Ne zrovna skvělý název, ale co. Napsal několik prohlášení, která slyšel buď na minulé schůzce, nebo u ostatních lidí. Dal tam i klasickou smrtijedskou propagandu. U každého bodu nechal dost místa na odpověď.

Doktor Kechnerberg mu poradil, jak se s někým slušně hádat a ideálně ho i o něčem přesvědčit. Zopakujete, co řekl. S něčím souhlasíte nebo něco oceníte. A pak, aniž byste řekli _ale_, přijdete s argumentem. Ten člověk má pocit, že mu rozumíte a nepřítomnost ale ho nezarazí. A spíš to odsouhlasí. Nebo se aspoň kolosálně nenasere.

To Kechnerberg neřekl, ale Harrymu to došlo. A většinou to tak i funguje.

Jenže jak chcete souhlasit s tím, že mudlové jsou horší než červi v blátě…

Vrhl se do toho. Na některá prohlášení bylo lehké zareagovat a otočit je. Ale jiná… Vždyť něco dávalo takový smysl! Například Pán zla měl pravdu, když kladl důraz na čarodějnické tradice. Vždyť do té doby o nich Harry nevěděl skoro nic!

Zbývalo mu několik záludných bodů, nad kterými si asi bude lámat hlavu ještě několik dní. Možná by se mohl poradit se Severusem. Protáhl se a zívl. Za osm minut tři ráno.

Je čas vyrazit.

Natáhl se pro brašnu válející se u postele a vyndal z ní vypsaná kouzla, která mu snad pomůžou. Našel zastírací kouzlo, vytáhl hůlkou a poklepal se s ní po hlavě. Bylo to, jako by se mu za límec dostal sníh a tekl mu už do kalhot. Podíval se na svou ruku.

Znechuceně si odfrkl. Tak tohle nebylo neviditelné ani zdaleka. Byl tak maximálně trochu průhledný a rozmazaný. Jako by si zapomněl vzít brýle. A čím dýl se na ruku díval, tím viditelnější byla.

Zkusil to znovu. A pak ještě jednou.

Zamračil se. Stále žádná sláva.

„Já chci svůj plášť," povzdychl si a sundal si prsten. Opatrně se zakouzlil ještě jednou. Jenom zlehýnka.

Bylo to, jako by mu na hlavu vychrstli kbelík plný vody z jezera. Podíval se na ruku. Skoro tam nebyla!

To ho povzbudilo. Udělal to ještě jednou a nadšením máchl pěstí ve vzduchu. Nebyl vidět vůbec! Vyskočil z postele a popadl brašnu na knihy. Obul si boty a zarazil se při pohledu do zrcadla. Brašna se vznášela ve vzduchu nad černými botami.

Zase se zul a zakouzlil i boty. Zavázat si neviditelné tkaničky bylo trošku těžké, ale když zavřel oči, bylo to lehčí. Pak zakouzlil i brašnu a pro jistotu si ji dal křížem přes rameno. Nesmí ji nikde zapomenout! Nandal si prsten. Ten se naštěstí Harryho ruce přizpůsobil a zmizel taky.

Vyrazil ke knihovně. Tiše procházel chodbami. Obrazy o něm nevěděly, duchové ho ignorovali. Na žádného učitele nenarazil. A ani se nemusel starat o to, jestli mu nevykukují nohy! Tohle bylo o dost lepší než plášť.

Ještě štěstí, že je tu takový systém, pomyslel si, když procházel oddělením s omezeným přístupem. Rychle se mu podařilo najít regál s první knihou na seznamu. Severus byl tak hodný, že mu tam napsal i katalogové číslo.

Ještě předtím, než si knihu z regálu vzal, zakouzlil _Ševelissimo _a pak i jedno kouzlo na zesílení zvuků v okolí. Jestli se někdo bude blížit, dozví se to.

_Oběti krevní i pokrevní._ To byla pěkně nechutná kniha. Hned zalitoval, že si s sebou nevzal rukavice. Vznášející rukavice by byly lepší než tohle. _Krevní zaklínadla _měla mnohem příjemnější příchuť. Opatrně knihu pootevřel. Když po něm nezačala ječet, podíval se dovnitř. Tohle vážně nebylo tak strašný. Našel si obsah. Ochrany, léčení, hledání ztracených dětí… Trochu vystřízlivěl, když pokračoval dál. Vydědění a prokletí rodů (to mělo zvláštní podkapitolu do sedmého kolene) znělo lahůdkově.

Nad _Pannou na cibulce _jen zakroutil hlavou. Tohle číst rozhodně nebude. Nemohl nikde najít _Povolejte svého démona. _Ale kniha_ Runy, vyvolávající kruhy a křišťály _tam byla asi desetkrát. Že by to byla učebnice?_ Rituály a výpočty _vypadaly jako ta nejhorší verze věštění z čísel. Matika a kouzla by se neměla míchat. Některá čísla se dokonce pořád měnila a přehazovala! Do_ Brčálova průvodce kouzelnými diagramy _se radši ani nedíval. Zrovna držel v ruce poslední knihu,_ Ochrany černé magie, _když uslyšel šoupání podrážek a tiché dohadování.

Rychle knihu nacpal do už přecpané brašny, zkontroloval, že na něm nic není vidět, a vmáčkl se do kouta u okna.

„Hele, pohnul se!"

„Pššt, buď ticho. Kde teda je?"

„Já nevím! Podle tohohle je u okna. Ale venku. Asi pět stop."

„Sakra. Musíme to předělat. Tohle se nedá. Co když není ani na tomhle patře?"

Hlasy se stále přibližovaly.

„To musíme zjistit. Je první, na koho to není nastavený. Jestli se nám to podaří překalibrovat, bude to paráda!"

„Pššš!"

Harry si byl teď stoprocentně jistý, že to je James s Remusem. Zamžoural do tmy.

„Nehýbe se! Co když to máme úplně blbě?" zeptal se James.

„O tom ani nežertuj," odtušil Remus. „Jestli se Sirius dozví, že to musíme znovu komplet předělat, tak se zblázní."

Hlasy byly už jen pár metrů od něj.

„A slíbil jsem Petrovi, že už si kvůli mapě znovu ruku nezlomí."

„Co polštářové kouzlo?"

„To bychom mohli udělat! Ale proč se nehýbe? Už mě bolí záda. Namohl jsem si je na tréninku. A neměli bychom ho už teď vidět?"

Jak to James dořekl, najednou se objevily dva páry bot kousek od Harryho.

„Pšššt."

James zmlkl. Boty se pomalu přibližovaly. Čím blíž byly, tím pomaleji šli.

Harry stiskl rty.

„Cítíš ho?" zašeptal James potichu.

„Jo. Ale tady všude," odpověděl Remus stejně tiše.

„Co vlastně dělá tady? V knihovně?"

To už Harry nevydržel. „Asi potřebuju knihy."

Boty nadskočily a odskočily. Hned nato se objevila dvě polotěla a hůlky mířící Harryho směrem.

„Sakra, Herolde," vyjel James a ukazoval hůlkou asi metr od Harryho. „Tohle mi nedělej!"

Rozcuchaný Remus se vymotal z pláště. „Kde jsi?"

„Tady."

Přišel o kousek blíž k Harrymu a natáhl ruku. „Kde?"

„Tady."

James se podíval na papír v ruce. „Kde?"

Povzdychl si. „Tady." Natáhl ruku a dotkl se špiček prstů Remuse.

Remus ho opatrně chytil za ruku.

„Co držíš?" zeptal se ho James? Plášť?"

„Ne," zavrtěl Remus udiveně hlavou. „Herolda."

„Cože?" Podíval se na papír. „Počkej. Teď se něco děje. Podívej!"

Přišel k Remusovi a něco mu na pergamenu ukázal. Remus udělal krok blíž k Harrymu a pořád se na to díval. „Zajímavé."

„Co se děje?" zeptal se Harry zvědavě.

„Kmitáte. Oba dva. Vypadá to, jako byste skákali z okna a zase zpátky," řekl roztržitě James. „Jděte k sobě blíž."

Harry div nezačal poskakovat. Mapa ve výrobě! Takhle teda vznikala! Rychle poslechl a stoupl si těsně vedle Rema.

„No, a teď jste mi zmizeli úplně," povzdychl si. „Můžu tě taky chytit?"

„Jasně."

Málem to schytal prstem do pusy.

Chytil ho za ruku a opatrně ji odtáhl od svého obličeje. „Tak co, jak to vypadá teď?"

„Jsme zpátky."

Remus si oddechl. „Tak to je dobře. Nevím, co je to za chybu, ale budeme to muset spravit. Petr měl pravdu, vyzkoušet mapu v noci, když tu není všude tolik lidí je přesnější na odhalení chyb."

„Jo, já vždycky říkal, že lidi dělaj chybu, když ho podceňují," souhlasil James.

Harry polkl a rychle se naklonil, aby na mapu viděl. Takže tohle je původní verze Pobertova plánku? Vypadá… kostrbatě. „No to jsem z toho Merlin," odtušil. „Tohle je geniální!"

Oba dva zakleli.

„Doprdele! A tohle se zase děje proč?" James si prohrábl vlasy rukou, kterou ještě před chvílí Harry držel.

„Nevím," zavrtěl hlavou Remus. „Jsme idioti?" Když viděl mapu, ztuhl. „A nechtěj vědět, co se tam píše teď."

James se podíval. „Takže," zhluboka se nadechl, „jsme teď na špatné straně okna oddělení s omezeným přístupem s Merlinem a jmenujeme se Idiot Jedna a Idiot Dvě?"

„Aspoň to má smysl pro pořádek," snažil se je povzbudit Harry.

„No to je sice výborný, ale nemůžou se měnit jména jen proto, že se tak lidi nazvou!" odsekl James. Podíval se rozzuřeně na kus papíru. „Jsem James Potter, a jestli si to nezapamatuješ, spálím tě na uhel!"

„Nevyhrožuj jí, nebo se s tebou nebude bavit," napomenul ho Remus. „Musíš na ni jemně. Je to ještě mladá mapa."

„Ale má to úplně debilně!"

„Dělá jen to, co jsme jí řekli. A asi jsme jí ještě neřekli, jak přesně se mají lidé jmenovat. Dělá, co může," bránil mapu Remus. „A hele, už to napravila. Je tu teď James Potter, Merlin a Idiot."

„Jmenuju se Herold Ollivander," zartikuloval Harry.

„A teď už je tu jen Idiot a dva normální lidi. Jakto?!"

„Zkusil jsem to říct potichu. Asi mě slyšela."

„Proč tě vlastně nevidíme?" zeptal se ho Remus a očividně se snažil změnit téma.

„Kouzlo," pokrčil rameny.

„A tady děláš co?"

„Potřeboval jsem pár knih. Co tu děláte vy?"

Teď pokrčil rameny James „Procházeli jsme školu a kontrolovali pozice, když jsme tě viděli. Jaký kouzlo jsi použil?" zamžoural Harryho směrem a píchl prstem Harryho do prsa. „Nejsi vůbec vidět."

Harry pleskl Jamesovu ruku. „Zastírací kouzlo. Musel jsem ho zkusit několikrát, než začalo fungovat pořádně, ale jde to."

„Počkej," zarazil se Remus. „Zastírací kouzlo tak nefunguje. Máš být pořád trochu vidět. Hlavně, když se na tebe člověk soustředí. Lidi si tě nevšimnou, ale najdou tě. Není to kouzlo neviditelnosti."

„Ups?"

„Půjde to vůbec zrušit?" píchl znovu Harryho prstem James.

„Ještě jsem to nezkoušel," přiznal Harry. „Ale zkoušet to nebudu. Ještě se potřebuju vrátit do postele!"

„Na nikoho bys snad narazit neměl. Všichni normální lidé ještě o půl páté ráno spí."

„Taky bychom už měli jít," řekl Remus. „Jestli budeme na přeměňování zase spát, McGonagallová nás sežere."

„Vás?" zvedl Harry obočí. „Ta vám ještě přemění měkčí polštář."

„Rem má pravdu," povzdychl si James. „Poslední dobou je nějaká nabroušená. Neřekl jsi jí tehdy něco? Vždyť víš, potom, co jsi poslal do háje Brumbála? Protože si mě ještě druhý den zavolala a omluvila se mi. Ale od té doby si nesmíš na její hodině ani prdnout!"

Harry se zakřenil. Toho si všiml. V podstatě začala být stejně přísná na ostatní, jako byla na zmijozely. Na nebelvíry možná ještě o něco víc. „Možná jsem se zmínil, že není fér," řekl zlehka.

James se na Harryho zamračil. Teda, zamračil se na Harryho rameno. „Máš štěstí, že tě nevidím. Jinak bych -"

„Neudělal vůbec nic," přerušil ho Remus a roztáhl plášť. „Protože jsme slušní lidé, co se neperou. Herolde, my už půjdeme. Hodně štěstí se zrušením toho kouzla," kývl jeho směrem a přehodil přes Jamese plášť.

„Mějte se pěkně," rozloučil se s nimi Harry. Slyšel, jak se dohadují, ale rychle se vzdalují.

Zakroutil hlavou, ale vydal se zpátky do Jeskyně. Cestou zase nikoho nepotkal. Nepřestával kontrolovat svoje tělo. Pořád nic nebylo vidět. Polkl. Žaludek se mu začal stahovat nervozitou. To bude dobrý. Nic se neděje. Prostě to kouzlo zruší a bude.

Ale do té doby by toho mohl využít.

Vzbudil Severuse. Ten chvíli zmateně zíral před sebe, ale jak Harry vysvětloval, co se dělo, začal se rozjasňovat. Na konci se už spíš křenil.

„To se zvládne, neboj," uklidňoval ho. „A kdyžtak půjdeš za Kratiknotem, no. On to spraví určitě."

„Když myslíš," odtušil Harry a začal vytahovat knihy z brašny. „Ale teď se podívej na ty knihy. Ať je kdyžtak ještě stihnu vrátit, kdyby se ti nehodily."

Severus se do toho pustil. Harry se posadil na postel a čekal, než je všechny prolistuje.

Začal klimbat. Probudilo ho až Severusovo opatrné volání: „Harry? Jsi tu?"

„Jo jsem," zachraptěl a protřel si oči. „Tak co?"

Tyhle nepotřebuju. _Panna _je fakt pochybný manuál pro hospodyňky a _Oběti _jsou prostě zlé. Viděl jsem jen pár obrázků a asi z toho nebudu spát. Jestli tam je něco užitečného, tak přiznávám, že to nedám. Tohle prostě nezvládnu číst," připustil. „Ale to ostatní vypadá slibně."

„Aspoň nás s tím nikdo nenačapá," pokrčil rameny a Harry a vzal si knihy. Rozhlédl se zašmátral kolem sebe. „Nevíš, kde mám brašnu?"

„Jakou?"

„Tu neviditelnou. Jakou asi?"

Severus začal šmátrat kolem sebe a pak si i klekl na podlahu a začal ji prohmatávat. „Zeptal bych se, kdes ji viděl naposledy," zafuněl, „ale něco mi říká, že to nemá smysl."

„Ha ha ha," řekl Harry suše. „Moc vtipný."

„A to máš na ni protipřivolávací ochrany?" hekl Severus, když se snažil dosáhnout pod Harryho postel.

„Nemám."

Severus se narovnal. „Tak si ji koukej přivolat."

O jedno accio později ho brašna praštila do zad. „Mám ji!" šeptem zavolal. „Celou dobu byla za mnou na posteli."

„To radši nebudu komentovat," řekl Severus a vrátil se do postele.

„Ani nemusíš. Uvidíme se za chvíli!" rozloučil se s ním a vydal se ještě jednou do knihovny. Tam všechno proběhlo hladce.

Zpátky v pokoji měl sto chutí se svalit na postel a usnout. Rozvalený Severus, který nahlas chrápal, mu to nijak neusnadňoval.

Zkusil zrušit to svoje kouzlo neviditelnosti. Jeho obavy se naplnily. Tušil to.

Možná by to šlo, kdyby si sundal prsten, ale nechtěl riskovat, že sám sobě něco provede. Teda, ještě horšího než tohle. A třeba to vyprchá. Za chvíli bude ráno. Severus mu něco poradí.

Neporadil. Místo toho ho s povzdychem odtáhl ke Kratiknotovi ještě před snídání.

Kratiknot jim otevřel v domácím hábitu a udiveně se na Severuse podíval. „Pane Snape, co potřebujete?"

Severus se významně podíval na Harryho. Dokonce i správně odhadl výšku, kde měl hlavu.

Kratiknot se na Harryho zmateně podíval a pak zpátky na Severuse. „Pane Snape?"

Harry si povzdechl. „Dobré ráno, profesore. Mohl byste mi prosím pomoct?"

Kratiknot přimhouřil oči. „Pane Ollivandere?"

„Ano, pane."

„Co se vám stalo?"

Poškrábal se na jizvě pod uchem. „Zastírací kouzlo, pane."

Kratiknot spráskl ruce. „Pojďte za mnou," otočil se a zamířil dovnitř. Pak se zastavil a podíval se do vzduchu. „Jdete?"

„Ano, pane," ozval se Harry kousek od Kratiknota.

„Já půjdu na snídani," ozval se Severus. „Uvidíme se později!" křikl za Harrym, než zavřel dveře.

„Ha ha ha," zamumlal si pro sebe.

„Dáte si čaj, pane Ollivandere?" zeptal se ho Kratiknot. „S čajem je vždycky všechno lepší."

„Ano, prosím," přikývl Harry.

„Dobře, dobře." Rozešel se, ale pak se zastavil. „Mohl byste si sednout tam?" ukázal na jedno křeslo. „Ať do vás nenarazím."

„Ano, pane."

„Sedíte?" zeptal se ho po chvilce Kratiknot.

„Ano, pane."

„Výborně. Tohle si přes sebe přehoďte, prosím." Podal Harrymu deku.

Harry si ji přehodil přes ramena.

Kratiknot mu přinesl šálek a nechal ho, ať si nalije. Pořád se na něj díval, vrtěl hlavou a mumlal si.

„Můžete mi pomoct, pane?" zeptal se ho Harry.

„Ano, nejspíš ano," přikývl Kratiknot. „Vážně jste použil obyčejné zastírací kouzlo?"

„Ano pane. Nejdřív jsem byl pořád vidět, ale po pár pokusech už to bylo lepší. Asi jsem to trochu přehnal se sílou toho kouzla. To se mi teď od léta občas stává."

„Asi určitě," přikývl Kratiknot. „A na zrušení jste zkoušel co?"

„Jen Finite. Ale ne s takovou silou jako to zastírací kouzlo. Nechtěl jsem to ještě zhoršit."

„To jste udělal moc dobře," přikývl Kratiknot. „No uvidíme. Snad se nám to podaří. Jinak si uděláte výlet k Mungovi."

Harry se opřel o opěradlo. „To snad nebude nutné, ne?"

„No, uvidíme," pokrčil rameny Kratiknot. „Jsem sice expert na kouzelné formule, ale kouzelné nehody jsou něco úplně jiného. A ani nevím, jestli chci vědět, proč jste chtěl být neviditelný."

„To by bylo na dlouho," pokusil se říct zlehka.

„No doufám, že vám to za to stálo. A napíšu vašemu strýci dopis. Jen si nemyslete."

„Dobře, pane."

„Tak teď zůstaňte sedět a deku si nechte na sobě. Zbavit neviditelnosti křeslo, které je vidět, by bylo k ničemu."

„Dobře, pane."

A tak začal Kratiknot zkoumat a kouzlit. Nejdřív zjišťoval, jak silné Harryho kouzlo je. Zeptal se ho, odkdy je neviditelný, a když se dozvěděl, že je v tomhle stavu už od tří ráno, tak jen nevěřícně kroutil hůlkou.

„Jiný student by už byl aspoň z půlky viditelný! Myslel jsem si, že jste takhle maximálně hodinu!"

„Ne, pane," zakroutil hlavou a napil se čaje.

„To nic, možná nám to potrvá trochu déle, ale to zvládneme. Nebojte se, pane Ollivandere."

„Já se nebojím," namítl Harry. „Jsem přece u vás."

„Aspoň že jste měl tolik rozumu, že jste přišel za mnou. Nebo vás donutil pan Snape?"

„Měl na to vliv," připustil Harry. „A myslíte, že budu muset na ošetřovnu?"

„Snad ne. Bojíte se školní ošetřovatelky?" zažertoval Kratiknot. „Měl byste," dodal přísně.

„Možná trochu," připustil Harry. „Nechá si mě na ošetřovně další týden a já se zblázním nudou."

Kratiknot pokýval hlavou. „Skvělý způsob, jak přimět studenty, aby na sebe dávali pozor."

A pokračoval v kouzlení. Po chvíli se mu povedlo zařídit, že se na Harryho místě vznášela mléčná skvrna lidského tvaru. O dvě kouzla později byl Harry vidět a nebyl ani trochu průhledný.

Pořádně si prohlédl ruku a usmál se na Kratiknota. „Vy jste skvělý! Děkuju mnohokrát, pane!"

„Máte zač," pokýval Kratiknot hlavou. „A už to Merline znovu nedělejte. Měl byste si pospíšit a upravit se, vypadáte, jako byste v tom oblečení spal. Navíc to není předepsaný školní hábit. Vyučování začíná za dvacet pět minut."

Harry přikývl a postavil se.

„Děkuju, pane. Na shledanou, pane."

„Uvidíme se na hodině odpoledne, pane Ollivandere," rozloučil se s ním Kratiknot.

Harry vyšel na chodbu a pospíšil si zpátky do Jeskyně. Převlékl se, kouzly se upravil, svázal si vlasy do culíku, navoněl se kolínskou a ještě se zastavil ve Velké síni pro kousek toastu. Když ho Severus viděl, usmál se na něj a plácl si s ním.

„Tak se to povedlo! Rád tě vidím."

„Jo, já sebe taky. Ale teď už musím běžet. Přeměňování se sedmáky."

Severus zakroutil hlavou. „Tak běž."

Do třídy to stihl tak tak před zazvoněním.

Přišla McGonagallová, popřála jim dobré ráno a rozdala jim eseje.

Harry měl Nad očekávání! Tak to byla novinka. Hodně se na tom nadřel a Katherine mu to zkontrolovala, ale lepší, než Přijatelné ještě neměl.

Podle mumlání ve třídě měli nové známky i ostatní.

Katherine se nadšeně usmívala a na židli div neposkakovala. Ukázala Harrymu prsty V a on jí palec nahoru.

„Jak to, že mám Mizerné?" stěžoval si šeptem jeden nebelvír vedlejší havraspárce.

Ta pokrčila rameny. „Já mám Nad očekávaní, jako obvykle."

„Někteří z vás," zvýšila hlas McGonagallová, „si možná všimli nového bodovacího systému. Od teď jsou eseje a testy hodnoceny procentuálně. Vaše práce hodnotím podle počtu chyb, správnosti prohlášení a celkové smysluplnosti textu. Blíží se OVCE a zkoušející nebudou mírní jako já a nebudou vás znát. Je na čase, abyste si na to zvykli."

To bylo zajímavé, ale ještě zajímavější byl zbytek hodiny. Po nějaké době měl Harry pocit, že si snad McGonagallová dělá čárky, kolikrát se koho na co zeptala a kolik bodů komu dala. Katherine celou hodinu úplně zářila nad počtem bodů, které dostala, když nikdo jiný neznal odpověď, a i ostatní studenti se po chvíli uvolnili.

Harryho zahřál rukáv a on nenápadně nakoukl dovnitř.

_McGonagallce přeskočilo. Máme už třicet bodů! – Katherine H. (7.)_

Harry se rozhlédl, všichni poctivě psali poznámky profesorčina výkladu_._ Povytáhl o kousek rukáv a napsal do něj: _Chovejte se slušně a hodně odpovídejte. – Herold Ol (6)_

Za chvíli tam přibylo ještě Basilovo: _A buďte hodně aktivní! – Basil G. (7.)_

Ať žije rukáv, pomyslel si Harry. Jak mohl bez toho fungovat?

Takové vynálezy jsou prostě skvělé.

To mu ale připomnělo… Zamyšleně si promnul místo navoněné kolínskou. Byl si jistý, že s tím něco je. Když se na ni ptal Severus, znervózněl a rychle odvedl řeč jinam. Ale byl si jistý, že to není jen tak obyčejná kolínská.

Lidé ho víc poslouchali, když ji měl. A taky se na něj víc lepili. Zvlášť holky. Bylo to, jako by byl o stopu delší a o dvacet kilo těžší. Všichni mu uhýbali z cesty, zdravili ho, chtěli se s ním bavit.

Jednou to schválně přehnal. Ne moc, ale bylo třikrát tolik, než používá normálně. A to se děly věci.

I učitelé se chovali jinak! Jediný Joyce nic.

Křiklan ho neodbytně zval na večeři, a když ho Harry už trochu popuzeně odmítl, div neutekl! A dokud se Harry zase neuklidnil, klidili se mu z cesty i všichni ostatní!

V jednu chvíli vtipkoval se Severusem a všichni kolem se v Jeskyni uvolněně bavili a nevšímali si ho. Pak si při pohledu na vyšívající Belatrix vzpomněl na svá záda. Na chvíli se ztratil ve své hlavě, a když se vrátil, byla tam půlka lidí. Zeptal se Severuse, kde jsou, a on mu řekl, že když viděli, jak trucuje, tak se radši vytratili.

Bylo to divný. Kolínské se pak vyhýbal obloukem. Ještě štěstí, že se neměnil on. Aspoň si toho nevšiml. Ale to byl jediný důvod, proč vydržel čekat až do neděle, aby se o tom poradil s Kechnerbergem.

Ten chlap by si zasloužil metál.

Když mu Harry ukázal docházející lahvičku, podíval se na ni, a dokonce ji i sám vyzkoušel. Nic se nedělo. Harry čekal, že ho obviní, že si vymýšlí, ale ne.

Kechnerberg prostě pokrčil rameny a řekl, že asi nejsou stejné podmínky jako předtím. A dál s Harrym řešil celou tu eskapádu!

Nakonec tak nějak došli k tomu, že Harry počká na svátky a zeptá se přímo Noreen, co je ta kolínská zač. Jestli ji udělala ona, měla by vědět, co s tím je. A jestli to vážně udělala, může mu vysvětlit proč.

Severus na druhou stranu… jestli věděl, že ta kolínská je kouzelná, měl to Harrymu říct. Na tom se s Harrym Kechnerberg shodl. Ale přiměl ho vymyslet pět důvodů, proč to Severus neudělal. Harry musel s těžkým srdcem přiznat, že první, co ho napadlo, byl strach.

Severus má přece důvod bát se ho.

Kechnerberg ho pak dovedl k dalším důvodům. Třeba Severus skutečně věřil, že ta kolínská Harrymu pomůže. Nebo si nemyslel, že je to tak důležité. Možná, že měl s Noreen nějakou dohodu.

Nakonec se rozhodl, že Severusovi neřekne, že o kolínské ví. Počká s tím do svátků a vyřeší to všechno najednou.

A do té doby bude kolínskou používat tak, aby z toho měl výhody. Setkání s Křikem, například. Nebo i s rytíři v Prasinkách. Tam by jí mohl použít hodně. To se bude hodit určitě.


	36. Vánoční večírek

Vážně se mu tam nechtělo. Kdyby vedle něj nestáli Severus s Hubertem, vůbec by tam nešel. Ale nemůže je tam nechat jít samotné. Pro jistotu těsně před odchodem použil trojnásobnou dávku kolínské. Promnul si prsty. Jen tak tak nesáhl do kapsy pro krabičku cigaret. Dneska měl už čtyři. Vážně to pomáhalo. Od toho vykoupání v jezeře se snažil držet, ale dneska… měl jiné priority. Dneska potřeboval všechnu pomoc, co se nabízí.

Usmál se na kluky a otevřel dveře od Tří košťat. Severus měl na sobě pod rozepnutým kabátem Harryho černý společenský hábit. Ani ho nemusel moc přesvědčovat, aby si ho půjčil. A ostatní jim kupodivu pomohli hábit prodloužit a upravit, takže mu teď skvěle padl. Stříbrné knoflíky a výšivka na rukávech tomu ještě dodaly šmrnc.

Bylo to zvláštní… když to porovná s Ronem… Kluci se mu kvůli jeho příšernému hábitu smáli. Bylo to proto, že neznali upravovací kouzla? Zatřásl hlavou a vrátil se do přítomnosti. Musí se soustředit.

Propletli se přetopeným lokálem dozadu ke dveřím na letní terasu se zahradou, kde stál postavený stan.

Hubert hvízdl. „Tady se někdo plácl přes kapsu."

Harry pokrčil rameny. „Asi mají pocit, že na nás musí zapůsobit."

Šli ke stanu a cestou buď zdvořile kývali na dospěláky nebo zdravili spolužáky ze školy, kteří z nějakého záhadného důvodu stáli venku.

U vchodu do stanu ukázali pozvánky a hned jak vešli dovnitř, předali úslužnému skřítkovi kabáty a šály.

Harry odolal nutkání prohrábnout si vlasy. Montgomery by ho přerazil, kdyby během tří vteřin zničil jeho práci. Měl podobný účes, jako když šel k Brumbálovi, ale bylo to spletené složitěji. Harry se po chvíli přestal snažit pochopit, co přesně to Montgomery dělal, a jen trpělivě čekal, než bylo hotovo. Vlastně to bylo docela příjemné.

Vešli do hlavního prostoru stanu a Harry se jen tak tak neotočil na podpatku a nezmizel pryč. Stan byl samozřejmě větší uvnitř. Kromě toho byl vybavený jako nějaký luxusní podnik. Tmavé dřevo, těžké ubrusy a závěsy. Obrazy, sochy, dekorace… V jednom rohu na vyvýšeném podiu byli dva hudebníci. Jedna hrála na harfu a ten druhý na klavír.

Severus na to všechno zíral s pootevřenou pusou. Harry se k němu naklonil a zašeptal: „Myslíš, že tu mají i pozlacené záchody?"

To Severuse probralo. Uchechtl se, zakroutil hlavou a rozhlédl se. „Poznáváte tu někoho?"

Harry kývl směrem k jednomu rohu. „Frank Longbottom ze sedmičky. A někde by tu měli být i kluci s Montym. A Timothy."

„Pojďme je najít. Neměla být nejdřív schůzka a pak večírek?" sykl Hubert a uhladil si hábit.

„Asi změna plánu," utrousil Harry koutkem úst. „Zatím se jen usmívejte a kývejte."

„Je tu strašně moc dospělých. Kde jsou všichni?"

„Přišli jsme sem dřív. Určitě se to tu za chvíli zaplní. Jaký jste měli rande?"

Severus se usmál. „Bylo to skvělý. Šli jsme nejdřív do knihkupectví, potom do lékárny a pak… Hej, vím, co děláš! Snažíš se mě rozptýlit!"

Harry se zasmál. „A funguje to?"

Severus zakroutil hlavou. „Až moc dobře. Jsi příšerný."

Hubert poplácal Severuse po předloktí a usmál se na Harryho. „Díky, Herolde."

Pokrčil rameny. „Když můžu, pomůžu. Pojďme za Frankem, ať tu nestojíme jako tvrdá y."

Jakmile je Frank uviděl, usmál se a uvolnil se v ramenou. „Huberte! Herolde! Severusi! Jak se máte?"

Harry se na něj usmál. „Podařilo se mi sehnat pár vánočních dárků, takže úspěch. A nespálil jsem plněné košíčky!"

Frank se zatvářil zmateně. „Gratuluju. Ale… kde jsi je pekl?"

„Byl jsem dopoledne u Hagrida. Jak se máš ty?"

Pokrčil rameny a snažil se tvářit pohodově. Moc mu to nešlo. „Všechno šlape jako po drátkách. A od tý doby, co jsi mi ukázal ten trik s hůlkou, tak je to ještě lepší." Střelil pohledem po Severusovi, ale hned se zase soustředil na Harryho.

„To nejsou triky, ale normální techniky. Vážně se divím, že tu žádný učitel neučí, jak držet hůlky." Zavrtěl hlavou. „Chápu, že bychom my hůlkaři přišli o kus práce, ale když už nám dá takovou práci vyrobit hůlku, tak by je ostatní mohli aspoň správně držet."

„Jo, to máš pravdu. Ale naši asi moc radost mít nebudou."

„Proč ne?"

„Joyce říkal, že bych se mohl zapsat na bystrozorský program. Ale naši chtěj, abych se soustředil na mou budoucí pozici ve Starostolci. Získávání kontaktů, spravování majetku, právo a politika…"

„A ty radši necháváš věci vybuchnout, viď?" usmál se, aby Frank viděl, že žertuje.

„Přesně. Navíc chci pomáhat lidem. Vím, že to zní naivně, ale rád bych vážně dělal něco pro lidi. Nejen sedět na židli a mluvit o lidech, které jsem nikdy nepotkal."

„Ale ti lidi na židlích můžou změnit život a taky hodně pomoct," namítl Severus.

„To je pravda, ale to mě nebaví. Jasně, převezmu křeslo po tátovi, ale to bude odteď tak za čtyřicet let. Mezitím můžu pomáhat jinak."

„Tak proč tu dneska jsi?" zeptal se ho Harry zvědavě. „Jestli tě politika a kontakty nezajímají…"

„Jestli se naši dozví, že jsem nešel na tak hogo fogo událost, jen protože se mi nechtělo, budu mít zaracha, dokud se neodstěhuju z našeho sídla. Bez legrace." Zatvářil se nabručeně a založil si ruce na hrudi. Hlubším hlasem spustil: „Kontakty jsou důležité a jen hlupák je vyhodí z okna. Je naší zodpovědností vědět, za kým s čím přijít. Jen tak můžeme poskytnout veřejnosti tu nejlepší službu."

Harry zvedl obočí. „To dává smysl. Takže vaši z tebe nechtějí mít bystrozora?"

Frank si odfrkl a spustil ruce. „Ani omylem. Nemají ani páru, že chci zkusit výcvik. Máti klepne, až se to dozví. Pořád se musím tvářit, jak moc mě baví bankovnictví, nemovitosti a kdovíco ještě."

„A jak se ti teď soustředí? Co paměť?" zeptal se ho Severus ležérně.

Harry se na něj podíval. Proč se na to ptá?

„Jo, to už je teď taky lepší. Dokonce i můžu spát."

Severus s Hubertem přikyvovali, jako by to byla ta nejdůležitější informace večera.

„Tak to je skvělý," řekl Severus.

„Jo, jak jsem řekl. Všechno mi teď vychází. Máte tušení, jak to tady bude probíhat?"

Harry se ušklíbl. „Nemám ani páru. Mělo být setkání, kde se probírá politika a společenské události. A pak povídání si s dospěláky a handrkování se o nejvlivnějšího papaláše? Nevím. Jsem tu jen, abych udržel Seva a ostatní od problémů."

Severus si odfrkl. „Jsem si jistý, že kvůli tomu jsem tady já. Je jen omezený počet lidí, které můžeš poslat do háje. A bez legrace, asi bys měl zvolnit. Potřebuješ mít aspoň někoho na své straně."

„Herold poslal někoho do háje?" zeptal se Frank zvědavě.

Teď se Severus už dost nebezpečně šklebil. „Tys to neslyšel? Pohádal se s Brumbálem. Nebylo to pěkný."

Frank se teď tvářil, jako by místo Harryho stál mozkomor. „Jsi blázen. Co jsi mu řekl? A proč jste se pohádali?"

Než se stačil Harry nadechnout, Severus odpověděl místo něj: „Brumbál se ho snažil dostat v deset večer do své pracovny. O samotě. Bez svědků. Harry chtěl počkat na dalšího dospěláka. To se Brumbálovi nelíbilo. To se pak nelíbilo Harrymu. Začali se hádat a Harry ho poslal někam, slušně řečeno. Ale Harry slušný nebyl."

Harry si povzdechl. „Hlavně to prosím tě nešiř dál. Nepotřebuju, aby to věděla celá škola."

„A Brumbál tě za to nijak nepotrestal?" divil se Frank.

Harry jen zavrtěl hlavou.

Frank pískl. „No kruci. Tak to je hodně špatný."

„Co tím myslíš?" zeptal se ho Severus.

„Kdyby to Herold přepísk, měl by za takové řeči trest nebo by přišel o body. To, že s tím Brumbál nic neudělal… Asi věděl, že je Herold v právu. A nechtěl, aby se v tom lidi šťourali."

„Wow. Vážně by s tebe byl dobrý bystrozor. Kdybys potřeboval někoho na doplnění lékárničky, jsme tady," nabídl mu Hubert.

„Díky, budu na to pamatovat." Podíval se Harrymu přes rameno. „Nejsou támhleto vaši spolužáci?"

Harry se otočil a usmál se na Montyho, Maxmiliána a Charlese. Ti se k nim okamžitě vydali. „Jo," odpověděl mu Harry, „to jsou oni. Znáte se?"

„Ne, jen od vidění."

„V tom případě dovolte, abych vás představil. Franku, to jsou naši přátelé. Montgomery Greyhound, Maxmilián Crowdy a Charles Lufkin. Pánové, Frank Longbottom a Hubert Evermond."

Všichni se seznámili a přivítali.

„Herolde, asi bych tě měl varovat, ale dneska se od tebe ani nehnu," řekl mu Monty vážně.

„Aby ses nedostal do problému ty… nebo já?"

„Řekněme, že se radši budu bavit s tebou o famfrpálu, než s kýmkoliv jiným o nejnovější úpravě zákona čehosi a o dohodách se skřety."

Zvedl obočí. „Zníš nějak jistě, že o famfrpálu něco vím"

„Jo, rozhodně víc než já o dohodách se skřety."

Charles vážně přikývl. „Já se k Montymu přidávám."

„Já taky, ale spíš kvůli tomu, že když se naštve, je sranda vidět ostatní, jak se kroutí," řekl Max. Když viděl výrazy ostatních, rozhodil rukama. „No co? Netvrďte mi, že vás to taky nenapadlo."

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. „Jste blázni. Vůbec nevím, co se tady bude dít."

„Ale budeš u toho vypadat dobře," samolibě se usmál Montgomery. „Co na něj říkáte, pánové?"

Charles obrátil oči v sloup. „Už jsme mu to pochválili v ložnici. Máš bonusové body za jeho vlasy. Je to přímo mistrovské dílo. Ale Herold si zaslouží cenu za to, že mu zabralo vybírání pláště jen pět minut!"

Max si povzdechl a založil si ruce na hrudi. „Tak už s tím dej pokoj."

„A nedám! Převlíkal ses asi sedmkrát. Herold si vybral hned!"

Harry se podíval dolů na svůj plášť. Tmavě šedý hábit s o něco tmavší výšivkou byl jasný rozhodnutí. Šedá mu navíc podle Montyho šla k očím.

„Ale musíš, Charlesi, uznat, že to Maxovi sluší," snažil se to zmírnit Severus.

„Vidíš!" vítězoslavně zajásal Max. „Na stupnici od jedné od deseti, jak moc?"

Severus si poklepal prsty po rtu a přejel Maxe pohledem od hlavy k patě. „Sedm."

„Jen sedm?"

„Jo," přikývl vážně. „Harry je osmička a Hubert desítka."

Max chvíli vypadal, že se začne hádat. Pak se podíval střídavě na Harryho, Severuse a Huberta a důstojně pokýval hlavou. „To přijímám."

„Protože má pravdu nebo protože se bojíš?" zvedl Harry obočí.

Teď se Max zatvářil ještě důstojněji. „Nebudu se hádat s někým, s kým bydlím."

„Žes neměl problém hádat se se mnou," zamumlal Charles.

„Herolde, vidím, že se nakonec rozhodl pro vázanku!" vstoupil jim do toho Montgomery.

Harry přikývl a sáhl si na modrošedou látku kolem krku. Pod prsty ucítil chladnou hlavičku zlatého hádka. „Ano, měl jsi pravdu, trocha barvy tomu hodně pomohla."

„To jsem rád. Jaké máte plány na svátky?"

„Sníst tolik pudingu, co se do mě vejde," řekl Max vážně.

Charles se otřásl. „Jak ti to může chutnat, nepochopím."

„Perfektní, teď se budou hádat o jídle,'" utrousil Severus s povzdechem.

„Jo, jsou asi trochu nervózní," přikývl Monty. „Mohli bychom je nějak rozptýlit."

Frank, který byl až doteď ticho, řekl nahlas: „Slyšel jsem, že nebelvírský tým bude mít soustředění u Jamese doma. Jamese Pottera."

Všichni zmijozelové ho probodli očima. Ale Max s Charliem ztichli.

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. Nebelvíři jsou prostě sebevrazi.

Monty si odfrkl. „Myslíš snad pařbu, ne?"

Frank pokrčil rameny. „Co já vím? Rozhodně mají v plánu lítat. Ale kromě týmu tam bude asi dalších deset lidí."

Max s Charlesem se po sobě podívali. „Tohle rozhodně nezní jako soustředění. To zní jako pařba. A měli bychom taky něco takového udělat!" nadšeně se po všech podíval Max.

Charles se na něj usmál. „Myslíš jídlo, pití, chlast a košťata? To je docela nuda, ne?"

„Košťata a alkohol nejde dohromady," vstoupil jim do toho Monty. „Nemůžeme takhle riskovat náš tým."

„Tak bez alkoholu!" nedal se Max.

Harry svraštil obočí. „Ale všichni jsme spolu celý rok, má cenu se scházet i během svátků?"

Charles si ho přeměřil. „Ty máš co říkat. Skoro každý víkend jsi v trapu a když nejsi, tak jsi někde v háji na pozemcích."

„A mohli bychom pozvat i lidi z jiných kolejí. Prostě velká parta lidí, co se může normálně bavit. Severusi, ty můžeš vzít s sebou Huberta!"

Severus vypadal, jako by ho praštili po hlavě velkým kotlíkem. „Já jsem pozvaný?"

Hubert jen s malým úsměvem zakroutil hlavou.

„Jo," přikývl vážně Max. „Ale musel bys dotáhnout tady Herolda. Ať si ho taky užijeme. Tráví příšerně moc času s nebelvíry. Bez urážky," kývl hlavou k Frankovi.

Ten zvedl ruce. „Jsem uražený až na půdu. Z toho se jen tak nedostanu," řekl vážně.

„Takže já si nemůžu vzít s sebou nikoho?" zvedl Harry obočí.

Max se usmál. „Takže přijdeš? Super! A jo, můžeš. Stejně k nám nikdo nepřijde, protože jsme děsiví hadi, co každého kousnou do zadku."

Frank si založil ruce na hrudi. „Má pravdu," řekl k Harrymu. „Nikdo s kapkou rozumu by se s vámi nebavil."

„Ještě, že ty žádný nemáš," obrátil Harry oči v sloup.

Frank se rozesmál. „Přesně."

„Takže tam půjdeš taky?"

„Ještě jsi mě nepozval," zvedl Frank obočí.

Harry se zasmál. „Mám si tu kleknout na koleno, dát ti kytku a vyjádřit ti nehynoucí náklonost?"

„To by určitě pomohlo," přikývl. „Ale jsem zadaný, takže ti nic z toho nemůžu oplatit. Rozhodně mi to ale polichotí a s radostí se k tobě připojím."

Charles se začal smát. „Ty jsi taky číslo. Maxi, nějaké nebelvíry musíme povolit taky. Jsou legrační!"

„Ano, rozhodně budeme mít lepší party ne Potter se svou elitní skupinkou. Víš, kdy to Potter udělá?"

Frank zakroutil hlavou. „Je mi líto, ale to je tajná informace."

„Kazisvěte," zasyčel Max ale hned se zase začal culil.

„Ale to pořád neznamená, že budu mít čas," upozornil ho Harry.

„Ale no tak! Můžeš si s sebou vzít všechny svoje divný kamarády!"

Harry zvedl obočí a začal se usmívat. „Všechny?"

„Sakra! Přestaň se tak usmívat." Hraně se schoval za Montyho. „Jsi děsivý. Přestaň. Můžeš si vzít kohokoliv chceš. I tady toho," ukázal palcem na Franka.

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. „Pořád nic neslibuju."

„A neměl by ses nejdřív zeptat rodičů?" zeptal se ho Charles.

Max okamžitě vystřízlivěl. „Rodičů?"

„Jo, rodičů. Ti lidi, se kterými bydlíš? Kterým chceš v baráku udělat párty o sto lidech?"

Max polkl. „Máme sídlo. Vejdeme se tam v pohodě. Nebudou mít nic proti."

Charles ho poplácal po rameni. „Nejdřív to s nimi domluv a pak začneme plánovat. U nás to být nemůže určitě."

Monty zavrtěl hlavou. „U nás taky ne. Máme funkční vybavení z patnáctého století. Poliješ polštář čajem a musíš to vydrhnout ručně, aby sis vážil toho, co máš. A to nechtěj slyšet, co se stane, když něco rozbiješ."

„Uh, to je síla," řekl Max.

Monty pokrčil rameny. „Zvykneš si. A jde vlastně jen o to, abychom si vážili věcí a nespoléhali na kouzla, že všechno spraví."

„Proč ne?"

„Vede se teorie, že čím častěji použiješ kouzla na opravu nebo vyčištění něčeho, tím křehčí a náchylnější k poškození se stávají. Moc nerozumím tomu, proč vydrhnutí skvrny ručně je lepší než rychlé kouzlo, ale nebudu se hádat. Není to moje pohovka."

Hubert přikývl. „Už jsem o tom taky slyšel. Prý čím autentičtější něco je, tím cennější to je. Kouzla strhávají jejich hodnotu."

„To je nesmysl," zakroutil Max hlavou. „Proč by to bylo lacinější jen proto, že to opravíš? Vyčistíš?"

„Když něco opravíš ručně a věnuješ tomu svou péči a soustředění, zvedáš tomu hodnotu. Je to cennější díky té péči. Jedno mávnutí hůlkou je prostě odbytí. Nevážíš si toho," vysvětlil Hubert.

„A na to přišli jak?"

„Nevím, jak přesně se to jmenuje, ale je to filozofie z Asie. Tuším Japonské císařství?"

Monty přikývl. „Dávalo by to smysl. Matka měla jako mladá nějaké asijské učitele. Nikdy jsem se na ně neptal. Ale má oblíbený čajový set, který někdo slepil a všechny praskliny obtáhl zlatem. Vypadá to dost pěkně."

„Při výrově hůlek jsou některé postupy taky bez kouzel, prostě jen ruční práce," podotkl Harry.

„To je divný," zakroutil Max hlavou. „Je to jen víc práce."

Charles se tvářil zamyšleně. „Něco na tom asi bude."

„Je to pořád divný," trval si na svém Max.

„Ale musíš uznat, že to může být pěkný. A je to nový pohled."

„Charlie, je to ztráta času," trval si na svém Max.

„Ale není. Vezmi si už jen ty možnosti. Když něco spravíš lehce kouzlem, tak ti je jedno, kolikrát to rozbiješ. A to… já nevím, zdá se mi to… hrubé vůči té věci. Že si toho nevážíš. A dávalo by smysl, že ve skutečnosti ta věc tímhle chováním ztrácí hodnotu."

„A už se zase hádají," povzdychl si Monty.

„Takoví jsou pořád?" zeptal se Frank.

„Jo," povzdechl si Severus. „Celých šest let. Ráno tě vzbudí svým hádáním a večer tě tím uspí."

„Zase nepřeháněj," řekl Harry. „Ti dva při sobě drží jako málokdo."

„Nepřeháním. A to se nevylučuje."

„Oukej," pokrčil Harry rameny. „Když to říkáš." Rozhlédl se po plnícím se sále. „Maxi, není támhle Josephine?"

Max okamžitě zmlkl a otočil se. „Je! Hned jsem zpátky!"

A byl dřív, než stačil kdokoli jakkoliv zareagovat.

„Hádám, že Josephine je někdo důležitý," zvedl obočí Hubert.

„Vypadá to tak," odtušil Frank. „Jenže u těhlech zmijozelů nikdy nevíš. Může to být nový střih hábitu."

Charles začal kašlat, ale cukaly mu koutky. „Jo, to určitě. Josephine Flintová je jeho…" odmlčel se.

Frank s Hubertem zvedli obočí.

Charles se trochu zoufale podíval na Harryho se Severusem. „Jak byste to nazvali?"

Severus pokrčil rameny. „Přítelkyně bez výhod?"

Harry se hraně podrbal na bradě. „Potenciální známost?"

„Vy dva jste se fakt hledali." Otočil se k Frankovi a Hubertovi. „Jsou velmi dobří přátelé, mohlo by jim to klapat, ale oba vědí, že z toho nic nebude."

Frank si povzdechl. „Smůla."

Hubert stiskl rty. „To je pech."

Harry se do toho konečně rozhodl trochu šťournout. Celou dobu držel v Jeskyni jazyk za zuby, ale byl zvědavý. „Proč vlastně ne?"

Severus zavrtěl hlavou. „Na mě se nedívej. Já jsem to ani po šesti letech nepochopil."

„Jo, Severus tady je rebel, co nemusí řešit rodinu," přitakal Charles. „Na rozdíl od ostatních to má lehký."

Harry si všiml, že Severus při těch slovech ztuhl a jeho úsměv trochu povolil. Vlastně i zatnul čelist, a když se Harry podíval na jeho ruce, byly pevně v pěstích.

„Jde o to," nadechl se Frank, „že jsou jistá očekávání, která musíš splnit. Ne všichni jsme zasnoubení od narození, ale pořád máme vyhrazenou oblast lidí, které bychom si měli vzít."

Montgomery přikývl. „Bere se v potaz rodokmen, bohatství i politika a historická i aktuální společenská situace."

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. „Jako vím, že několik spolužáků už má domluvenou svatbu, a že se politika řeší, ale tohle zní přehnaně." Jenže to vlastně všechno dávalo smysl. Zase.

Charles pokrčil rameny. „Je to normální. Jde prostě o skupinu lidí, ze kterých by sis měl vybrat. A když ne, záleží na tom, jak se k tomu postaví vaše rodiny."

Monty se mu rozhodl trochu pomoc. „Je to jako by si katolík přitáhl domů protestantku. Nebo kdyby si bohatá slečinka z Windsoru chtěla vzít…" Podíval se na Severuse.

Ten zvedl obočí. „Jestli řekneš mě, tak dostaneš do nosu."

„Chtěl říct chuligána z ulice, ale ty bys taky zafungoval," zažertoval Harry.

„Severus je jako chuligán?" zeptal se zmateně Charles.

„Jo," přikývl Harry vážně. „A já jsem delikvent, který patří do polepšovny."

„Proč?"

Harry pokrčil rameny. „Náhodná magie v dětství se dá mudlům vysvětlit jako problémové chování."

Charles nakrčil noc. „Vážně?"

Harry přikývl. „Jo. Je to nejjednodušší způsob, jak vysvětlit, že se najednou stojíš na střeše."

„A buď ti okolí uvěří, že jsi v elitní internátní škole nebo v elitní polepšovně. Někteří to považují za to samé," přidal se Montgomery.

Charles se na něj podíval. „Jak to víš?"

„Mám hlavu. V ní mozek, který opravdu používám. Není tak těžké dát si to všechno dohromady. Navíc, znáš moji rodinu…" Odmlčel se a ostatním vysvětlil: „To je na dlouho."

„Máme času dost," pousmál se Frank.

„Jo, všichni se tu zatím jen baví a nikdo nic neorganizuje, spusť," řekl Hubert.

Monty zavrtěl hlavou a povzdechl si. „Tak jo. Zkusím to co nejjednodušeji. Co víte o anglické mudlovské šlechtě?"

Hubert s Frankem nakrčili obličeje ve snaze si něco vybavit. „Eeee… mají královnu?" zeptal se Frank.

Monty si zase povzdechl. „Jo, přesně tak. Mají královnu. Jak to vysvětlit stručně… Moje rodina z otcovy strany je po staletí považovaná za jednu z hlavních šlechtických rodin Anglie. Excentrická, trochu divná, ale hlavní a důležitá. Blízké kontakty s královskou rodinu a tak. Většina lidí dnes nás zná jako rod, co vyšlechtil chrty." Zvedl obočí. „To je velká věc. Moje rodina ovlivňovala mudlovskou politiku a ekonomiku po staletí. Já jsem jejím dědicem. Pravidelně se stýkám se šlechtickými rodinami. Ty se mě snaží klofnout jako nápadníka, i když se ví, že greyhoundi se žení s ženami i mimo jim známou šlechtu – zkrátka s čistokrevnými čarodějkami. Jenže aby si Greyhounf vzal někoho z britské šlechty, to by jejich dcery musely být minimálně mudlorozené čarodějky, nebo tak strašně chytré a dobré v sociálním prostředí, že by stálo za to si je vzít, aby to pomohlo mé pozici v kouzelnické společnosti a ve Starostolci."

„Nadechni se," rychle mu do toho skočil Charles.

Monty protočil oči, nadechl se a pokračoval: „Takže, polovina našich mudlovských přátel si myslí, že jsem na elitní škole, která je tak elitní, že o ní nic nevědí, a tak elitní, že se tam ani jejich synové nedostanou. Druhá polovina, že jsem tak problémový, že mě přes rok zavírají do nějaké tajné elitní polepšovny, do které se ani jejich příšerní synové nedostanou. Ale ať je to tak nebo tak, pořád je to tak elitní, že stojí za to být s naší rodinou zadobře."

„Už jsi viděl královnu?" zeptal se ho Harry.

„Po tom všem se ho zeptáš, jestli viděl královnu?" podíval se na něj nevěřícně Hubert. „Já mám tolik otázek!"

„Ale je to královna!" nedal se Harry.

Monty se usmál. „Jo, viděl. Je to dost můra. A ti její psi jsou příšerně nevychovaní. Proč chová corgi, to nikdy nepochopím. Dali bychom jí pár našich, perfektně vycvičených, ale nechce je." Nakrčil nos. „Jsou to taková pohovková gaučová košťata na ozdobu. Chrt je královské zvíře. Corgi je… plyšák."

Harry se zasmál. Vážně? Tak to je něco! Kde jsi ji potkal?"

Monty pokrčil rameny. „Slavností cosi. Je na milionu událostí a dřív nebo později ji potkáš. Dostihy, čaje, obědy, plesy… Mám radši prince Charlese. Každou chvíli něco provede, pak se to tutlá. Když se ho držíte poblíž na těhlech akcích, rozhodně se nenudíte. Je to docela šprýmař. Jenže se dost často míjíme, protože já jsem tady a on zrovna slouží v armádě."

„I když je princ?" podivil se Hubert.

„Jo," přikývl Monty.

Harry se zamyslel a pokusil se vybavit, co mu říkali na základce. „Všichni z královské rodiny aspoň chvíli slouží, ne? Neřídila Líza sanitku za druhý světový?"

Monty se zasmál. „Líza? Ty jsi vážně cvok. Ale jo, něco takového dělala. Myslím, že to byla ženská dobrovolná armáda nebo tak nějak."

„Kdo je Líza?" zeptal se Max, který zrovna přišel s Josephine.

Severus protočil oči. „Britská královna."

„Líza? To je hodně blbý jméno pro královnu."

„Však se taky jmenuje Alžběta. Jen tady Herold nemá respekt už vůbec pro nic."

Harry zvedl ruce. „Ty jsi o ní řekl, že je to můra."

„To je, ale nikdy bych o ní nemluvil jako o Líze."

„Zrovna teď to děláš."

Povzdechl si. „Jdi do háje Huberte."

„Proč jsi o ní řekl, že je můra?" zeptala se Josephine.

„Protože má příšerně nevychované psi, pohrdá těmi našimi, a musím si dát sakra pozor, abych neměl skotský přízvuk, kdykoliv jsem na nějaké akci. A to je sakra vyčerpávající."

„Ty ale nemáš skotský přízvuk."

„To říkáš po čtyřech měsících ve Skotsku. Ale Londýnskému rozmazlenému uchu to tak rozhodně nezní. Navíc, matka má skotské kořeny, a to je teprve něco."

„Proč?"

„Protože politika," povzdechl si Monty. „Historicky je to hodně… citlivé téma. Nechceš to začít řešit během večeře. To, že bylo Skotsko zabrané Anglií už vůbec ne. Když se matka opije, vypráví se smíchem historku o tom, jak královnin kostnatý zadek nikdy neseděl a nikdy nebude sedět na Kameni osudu, protože ho duplikovali ve třináctém století, a pak někdo jiný pro jistotu duplikoval i tu kopii, co zrovna ukradli, jen pár roků před královninou korunovací."

Frank pískl. „A já si myslel, že je politika nudná."

„Jo," Monty přikývl. „A teď si představ, že se musíš nazpaměť naučit historii kouzelníků, skřetů, anglických mudlů a skotských mudlů. A každý má jiný pohled! Je to vyčerpávající."

Josephine přitakala. „Zní to vyčerpáva…vějícně." Chvíli se zarazila nad tím slovem, ale pak pokračovala dál: „Ale aspoň mají mudlové královnu. Rozhlídněte se. Kolik tady vidíte žen?"

Všichni se poslušně rozhlédli a začali počítat.

„Mám devět!" řekl Frank.

„Já jedenáct!"

„Čtrnáct s Josephine."

„Přesně. A kolik tu je mužů?"

Bylo dlouho ticho, zatímco kluci počítali.

Harry to vzdal jako první. „Mám třicet pět, ale jsem sotva v půlce."

„Přesně. Ještě mi řekněte, kdo ty ženy tady jsou. Jsou to důležité a vlivné ženy naší společnosti? Političky? Obchodnice?"

„Mám pocit, že to je past, jen nevím, kde přesně," hraně zašeptal Charles.

Josephine na něj ukázala prstem a luskla. „Aspoň ti to pálí. Každá žena tady je buď ozdoba na něčí ruce, bohatá dědička, nebo oboje dohromady."

„A proč jsi tu ty?"

Ušklíbla se a založila si ruce na hrudi. „Bratr je jeden z organizátorů, matka chce, aby mě tu představil. Pak mě budou moct dát tomu, kdo přihodí nejvíc."

Max se teď tvářil přímo vražedně a výhružně přejížděl všechny pohledem.

Josephin ho poplácala po předloktí. „Možná jsem ozdoba, ale na prodej nejsem."

Pousmál se. „Vážně ti to sluší."

Rozjařeně se usmála a udělala otočku. Světle modrý hábit se kolem ní zavířil. „Děkuju!"

Hubert si odkašlal. „Takže se shodnem na tom, že tohle je hogofogo habaďůra?"


	37. Společenská konverzace

Hubert si odkašlal. „Takže se shodnem na tom, že tohle je hogofogo habaďůra? Jak dlouho tu musíme být, než se nám podaří vypařit?"

„Ty sem aspoň patříš," protočil oči Severus. „Já ještě nepřišel na to, proč jsem tu já." Pak se zarazil. „Beru to zpět. Vím. Můžeš za to!" ukázal prstem na Harryho.

Harry zvedl obočí. „A určitě za to nemůžou tvé obchodní a lektvarové schopnosti?"

Severus si odfrkl. „To určitě. Jako by to tady něco znamenalo. Všichni jste ti z vážených kouzelnických rodin."

Všichni na to jen pokrčili rameny.

„Ale ty nejsi mudlorozený, ne?" zeptala se Josephine zmateně.

Severus si založil ruce na hrudi. „Ne, hůř."

Frank se zašklebil. „Hůř?"

„Jo, hůř," přikývl Seveus vážně.

Monty si vyměnil pohled s Maxem a Charlesem.

Severus se napřímil a jeho rysy ještě ztvrdly. „Bastard. Matku kvůli mně vydědili."

„To je mi líto," řekla Josephine soucitně.

Severus přikývl. „Jo, jim bude taky."

„Co máš v plánu?" zeptal se ho Monty.

„Soud? Skandál? Ještě o tom přemýšlím. Ale nemůžou čarodějnici odstřihnout od magie bez následků."

Teď se Josephine tvářila už úplně zděšeně. „To je ale příšerný! Vždyť ji to časem zabije!"

Severus se zarazil a podíval se na ni. Leskly se mu oči. Polkl. Otevřel pusu, aby něco řekl, ale nic z něj nevyšlo. Pak zavrtěl hlavou, otočil se a rychle odešel.

Harry se za ním rozešel, ale Hubert ho chytil za rameno. „Půjdu za ním," řekl tiše a rychle ho následoval.

Josephine se za ním dívala. Pak se otočila na ostatní. „Ale je to pravda! Kouzelník bez magie nepřežije. Ne dlouhodobě. Ne, když ho odstřihnou od rodinného zdroje!"

Monty s Charlesem se dívali do země. Frank byl zmatený a Harry… povzdechl si. „Josephine, ona už mrtvá je."

Zalapala po dechu a přitiskla si ruku na ústa.

Harrymu hlavou proběhly všechny fráze, které v takových situacích říkal on. Tedy předtím, než se dostal do Bradavic. _To je dobrý, už je to dávno. Ani si je nepamatuju. Byl jsem ještě mimino. Je to v pohodě. _

Nakonec se rozhodl pro: „To je v pořádku, nevěděla jsi to. Severus o tom nemluví. Ví to jen malé množství lidí. Myslíš, že by sis to mohla nechat pro sebe?"

Josephine pomalu spustila ruku dolů a přikývla. „Určitě. Samozřejmě. Myslíš… Chtěla bych se mu omluvit. Myslíš, že můžu? Nebo o tom nemám mluvit vůbec?"

„Možná by bylo lepší, kdybys počkala. Uvidíš, jak se bude tvářit. Můžeš se zkusit omluvit, ale jestli o tom nebude chtít slyšet, nech to plavat," navrhl Max.

Ozvalo se zacinkání na skleničku.

Všichni kromě Harryho a Josephine se podívali směrem k vyvýšenému pódiu.

Josephine ještě stihla přikývnout a říct: „Tak dobře."

„Přátelé, rád bych vás poprosil o pozornost," rozezněl se sálem zvučný hlas. Zněl… hedvábně. Měl v sobě jakousi hlubokou kvalitu.

Harry se podíval na pódium a na mluvčího. Srdce mu začalo bušit v uších. Dlaně se mu zpotily a v puse měl sucho.

„Neuvěřitelně mě těší, že jsme se zde sešli v takovém počtu. Chápu, že před svátky toho máme všichni hodně, a o to víc si vážím toho, že jste sem dnes přišli na tento skromný večírek."

Několik lidí v publiku se zasmálo.

Pohledný čtyřicátník v perfektně padnoucím hábitu se na pódiu dobrosrdečně uchechtl.

Jak je možný, že ho Harry pozná, i když vypadá jako dospělý, normální člověk? Vždyť ani není ten šestnáctiletý psychopat, kterého potkal jako vzpomínku…

„Přátelé, než začnu s nějakým nacvičeným proslovem, rád bych tu uvítal naše mladé kolegy z Bradavic, které ještě čeká zkušenost s tvrdým světem tam venku. S některými se znáte už ze setkání mladých Walpurgských rytířů. Prosím, postarejme se o ně, ať se tu cítí jako doma."

Dospěláci se rozhlédli a přátelsky se usmáli na nervózní mládež.

„Dnes zapomeňme na politiku a problémy. Pojďme se bavit. Je tu jídlo, pití. Tančeme. Můžeme hrát nejrůznější hry a venku jsou připravená i košťata, abychom se i my staří mohli vrátit do našich klukovských let a zkrátka se bavit. Famfrpálové fanoušky jistě nadchne, že tu máme na vyzkoušení několik modelů závodních košťat. Podařilo se nám i přesvědčit Devlina Whitehorna, aby nám zapůjčil tři testovací modely Nimbusu 1500, které se dostanou na market až příští sezónu."

Davem to nadšeně zašumělo. Monty se začal usmívat od ucha k uchu.

„Když vás tu teď vidím," Tom Riddle je všechny přejel pohledem, „tak nějaké další prohlášení předem vzdám." Mávl rukou. „Jděte se bavit, dnešek je ve jménu svátků, radosti a přátelství. Zapomeňme na naše problémy. Kdybyste si se mnou chtěli promluvit, někde si mě tu najděte. Rád si s vámi popovídám." Na všechny se usmál, kývl hlavou a za potlesku z pódia odešel.

Monty se na ně všechny otočil a Harry měl pocit, že přímo vibruje napětím. „Nimbus 1500! Slyšeli jste to? Můžeme tam jít? Prosím!"

Harry si povzdechl. Jak dobrá může patnáctistovka být v porovnání s jeho Kulovým bleskem? S jeho Nimbusem? Omluvně se na něj usmál. „To asi nebude můj šálek čaje. A začínám mít žízeň, co kdybychom se nejdřív podívali na jejich nabídku?"

Frank se přidal. „Zalítám si rád, ale koukni," trhl hlavou k východu, „teď jde ven každý. Počkejme chvilku, než se to uklidní. Takhle nám bude na záda dýchat každý, kdo si chce taky sáhnout na koště. A já bych si to rád užil. Neuspěchaně."

„Ty lítáš?" zeptal se ho Monty nadšeně. „Vždyť nejsi v týmu."

Frank pokrčil rameny. „Lítat umím. Ale nikdy se mi nechtělo hrát v mužstvu, Občas si zahrajeme s přáteli, ale nepotřebuju celou školu, aby na mě zírala."

„Tak si pak zahrajeme. Ale mohli bychom všichni." Podíval se na Herolda. „Úplně všichni. Herolde, myslíš, že by se nám povedlo přesvědčit Severuse s Hubertem?"

Harry zapřemýšlel. „Severuse jen tak na koště nikdo nedostane. Musel bys být hodně přesvědčivý."

„Nebo bys mohl počkat, co za další lidi bude chtít hrát," navrhl Charles. „Pan Riddle říkal, že ta košťata jsou i pro dospěláky. Třeba si budeš moc zahrát s nimi."

„Tak dobře," nechal se Monty přemluvit. „Ale zahraješ si se mnou, viď Herolde? Ti dospěláci mě děsí."

Harry se usmál a nevěřícně vrtěl hlavou. „A co čekáš, že udělám já? Budu děsit já je?"

„Nemusíš je děsit, jen je nenech mě sežrat."

„Nenecháš se sežrat Lízinými corgi plyšáky. Nic tě nedostane," řekl Harry vážně.

Monty se trochu vzpřímil a přikývl. „Máš pravdu. Jdeme si sehnat něco k pití."

Za barem stál na stoličce skřítek v malém livreji.

„Co si pánové dají?" zeptal se jich.

Harry neznal nic kromě máslového ležáku a ohnivé whiskey. „Co tu máte v nabídce pro neplnoleté?"

Charles vedle Harryho zasyčel. „Kazisvěte!"

Harry na něj rychle vyplázl špičku jazyka.

Skřítek přikývl. „Máme tu vílí svařené víno. Bez alkoholu. Pak speciální kořeněný máslový ležák. Několik nealkoholických koktejlů, džusy všeho druhu a vodu."

„Čaj máte?" zeptal se ho Harry.

Skřítek vykulil oči, ale rychle přikývl. „Ano, čaj máme také."

„Herolde, nedělej nám ostudu," zhrozil se Max. „Přece si nedáš čaj? Tady?"

„Až se vrátíte zmrzlí na kost z venku, čaj vám prospěje," usadil ho Harry. Podíval se na skřítka. „Dal bych si prosím to víno, ale ať je opravdu dobře svařené."

„Jaké koření je v tom máslovém ležáku?" zeptala se Josephine.

Skřítek se smrskl. „Je mi líto, to je tajné. Ale chutná to vánočně. Máte nežádoucí reakci na nějaký druh koření? Zařídím, aby ve vašem nápoji nebylo," dodal rychle.

„Ne," zavrtěla Josephine hlavou. „Žádná reakce. Dám si ten ležák a zkrátka se budu muset nechat překvapit."

„Já si dám taky ten ležák," řekl Monty.

Max mlaskl. „Pro mě svařák."

Charles přikývl. „Pro mě taky."

„A já si dám nějaký drink. Máte něco citrusového?" zeptal se Frank.

Skřítek přikývl tak horlivě, že se mu převrátilo jedno ucho dozadu. „Máme tu Kanadské slunce. Kombinace whiskey, javorového sirupu, citrónu a ananasu. Mohl bych vynechat whiskey nebo ji nahradit kouzlem upravenou nealkoholickou verzí."

Frank se zamyslel. „To nebude nutné."

Charles s Maxem ho probodli pohledem. „No co?! Sedmnáct mi už bylo."

„Hned vám vše připravím," řekl skřítek a sklouzl ze stoličky.

Charles si založil ruce v bok. „To od tebe není hezký. Mohl bys tak ukázat solidaritu nám chudákům."

„Ehm, Charlie?" ozval se Max.

„Co?" otočil se na něj Charlie. „Neříkej mi, že tě to taky nenapadlo!"

„Nebylo ti před měsícem sedmnáct?"

Charlie na něj zůstal zírat s otevřenou pusou. „Bylo!" Naklonil se přes pult a houkl na skřítka připravujícího nápoje. „Pro mě alkoholický!"

Skřítek po vyskočil a přikývl. „Ano, pane!"

Monty zamlaskal. „Vážně? Jak chceš lítat, když budeš opilý z vílího vína?"

„To budu řešit, až se dostanu ke koštěti," řekl Charles. „Díky za upozornění, Maxi!"

Zakroutil hlavou. „Za málo. Stejně si cvok."

„O co jsme přišli?" zeptal se Severus, který najednou stál vedle Harryho.

Harry si ho pozorně prohlédl. Měl trochu červené oči a nos, ale vypadal v pohodě. Kdokoliv by řekl, že jen chytil venku rýmu, a teplo ve stanu mu nepomáhá.

„Venku mají závodní košťata! Nimbus 1500!" řekl Monty nadšeně.

„Tak proto tam je tolik lidí," přikývl chápavě Hubert.

Josephine se nadechla. „Severusi, já –"

„To je dobrý," zarazil ji se zvednutou rukou. „Nevěděla jsi to. Už o tom nemluvme."

Přikývla a rozhlédla se. „Objednali jsme si pití. Mají prý speciální ležák a svařené víno."

„Upravené pro neplnoleté," dodal Charles. „A tady Frank si dal nějaký holčičí koktejl."

Všichni se zasmáli.

Frank protočil oči. „Definuj holčičí, pane vílí víno. Je v tom whiskey, citrón a javorový sirup," řekl směrem k Severusovi a Hubertovi.

„To zní dobře," přikývl Hubert. „Ale já na whiskey nejsem. Spíš si dám ten speciální ležák, co v něm je?"

S cinknutím přilevitoval skřítek nápoje na bar.

„To hned zjistíme," usmála se Josephine a ochutnala svůj ležák. Zamlaskala a pokývala hlavou.

„Tak jak to chutná?" zeptal se Hubert.

„Jako perníčky. Chceš ochutnat?"

Všichni se na Josephine překvapeně podívali.

„No co? Je to fakt dobrý a určitě nemá breberky."

„Vážně můžu?" ujistil se Hubert.

Místo odpovědi mu podala svou sklenici.

Pootočil ji, aby pil z jiného místa a opatrně usrkl. Vykulil oči a podíval se na ni.

„Dobré, co?" usmála se vědoucně.

Přikývl a podíval se na skřítka. „Jeden ležák prosím!" Vrátil jí ležák a Severusovi řekl. „Tobě by to asi nechutnalo. Je to tak akorát sladké."

Severus se uchechtl. „Takže přeslazené jak cecek."

Harry opatrně usrkl svůj svařák. Plavaly v něm pomerančové hvězdičky. Zašklebil se a podal to Severusovi. „Zkus tohle. Ještě si do toho musím přidat cukr."

Severus poslušně ochutnal a nevěřícně zavrtěl hlavou. „Ty bys dával cukr do tohohle? Takhle to je akorát!" Podíval se na skřítka a přikývl. „Dám si tohle."

Harry protočil oči a vzal si svařák zpátky. Zatímco do něj přidával cukr z přichystané cukřenky na baru, vysvětloval ostatním: „Podle Severuse ničím každé pití a jsem barbar, protože neocením kvality hořkého čehokoliv, co prostě není k pití."

Všichni se zasmáli.

„Jsem rád, že se tu bavíte," ozvalo se za nimi vřele.

Harry se otočil a kývl na Luciuse Malfoye a dva muže, kteří trochu vypadali jako otec a syn. Do toho mladšího byla zavěšená načesaná bruneta, která se příjemně usmívala. „Ano, bavíme. Je to tu moc pěkné. Děkujeme za pozvání."

Lucius se usmál a mírně sklonil hlavu. „To je maličkost. Herolde, směl bych vás představit?"

Harry s úsměvem přikývl a zkroutil prsty u nohou. Vážně doufal, že kolínská opravdu funguje. Ať už je s ní cokoliv, teď ho nesmí nechat na holičkách.

„Marianne, Michaeli, Evane, dovolte mi vám představit Josephine Flintovou, Herolda Ollivandera, Franka Longbottoma, Montgomeryho Greyhounda, Huberta Evermonda, Maxmiliána Crowdyho, Charlese Lufkina a Severuse Snapea." Každý z nich se při vyslovení svého jména pousmál a kývl. „A přátelé, dovolte mi vám představit Michaela Rosiera, jeho syna Evana a Evanovu snoubenku Marianne Volant. Evana si možná ještě pamatujete ze školy. Absolvovali jsme ve stejném ročníku."

Všichni zmijozelové až na Harryho přikývli.

„Rád vás všechny poznávám," řekl starší Rosier. „Už vás zaujala nějaká zdejší aktivita?"

Montgomery přikývl. „Ano, musím říct, že se těším, až se podívám na ta košťata."

„Když mě omluvíte, půjdu přivítat další hosty," usmál se na Lucius a hned se vypařil.

Všichni ho s kývnutím propustili. Max se pousmál a pokračoval v konverzaci: „Montgomery nemluví o ničem jiném."

Michael se zasmál. „To se vám nedivím, mladý muži. Můj syn už měl to potěšení a nemohl si to vynachválit."

Evan přikývl. „To ano. Musím říct, že nové Nimbusy mají neuvěřitelně citlivé ovládání. Je to, jako by vám četly myšlenky."

Harry si o tom myslel své. V porovnání se školními košťaty vám čtou myšlenky i ta na zametání.

Montgomery se začal s Evanem nadšeně bavit, ale Harryho pozornost zaujala Marianne, která přešla k Josephine a něco jí tiše řekla. Josephine se na ni překvapeně podívala a pak přikývla.

Marianne se usmála a uprostřed Evanova proslovu se silným přízvukem ale perfektní angličtinou řekla: „Půjdemé se pchrojít s Josephiné do sahchrady. Mají tam simní chrůžé, ktairé stojí sa vidění." Měla přitom zvednutou bradu nahoru.

Harrymu připomněla Fleur. Byla stejně elegantní, ne tak krásná, ale měla jistý šarm. A takovou tu ženskou jemnou tvrdost, které se těžko odporovalo. Evan jen přikývl, krátce ji chytil za ruku a stisk.

Marianne se zavěsila do Josephine a obě dvě odešly.

Harry se za nimi díval. Měl pocit, jako by Marianne znal. Ale odkud…

„Vaše snoubenka má perfektní angličtinu," řekl Hubert s úsměvem.

Evan s úsměvem přikývl. „Ano, je velmi talentovaná na jazyky. Umí i italsky, latinsky a zrovna se rozhoduje mezi řečtinou, norštinou a čínštinou."

Odkud ji Harry zná?

„Studuje a pracuje u jednoho z italských předních návrhářů," pokračoval Evan pyšně.

Návrhářů?

„Ano, jsme velmi hrdí," řekl Michael. „Ale musíme jen doufat, že brzo Marianne nepřijde o práci a pracovní příležitosti."

„Proč by měla?" zeptal se Max.

Michael si povzdechl. „Marianne se možná učí u předních návrhářů, ale k čemu to bude, když už za pár let budou všichni chodit v těch modrých nohavicích a nátělníkách, jako nějací mudlovští dělníci?"

Evan přikývl. „Je to opravdu vážné. Snažila se získat práci zde v Británii, ale marně. O šikovné návrhářky není zájem. Rozhodně ne o ty, které navrhují sofistikované hábity pro každodenní nošení. Dokonce jí i řekli, že v Anglii není pro její francouzské tradiční móresy místo. A že jestli si chce získat práci, měla by se inspirovat u mudlů."

„To je mi líto," řekl Harry dřív, než se stačil kdokoliv z nich nadechnout. „Víc než cokoliv jiného to ukazuje na omezenost těch _prodavaček_," řekl s opovržením. „Možná by si Marianne měla otevřít vlastní salón. Věřím tomu, že si rychle najde klientelu vážených čarodějek, které dovedou ocenit kvalitní práci a cit pro módu."

Evan zase přikývl. „Máte pravdu, Herolde. Myslím, že by to pro Marianne mohla být možnost."

Michael se ale tvářil, jako by mu Harry strčil do pusy příliš kyselý citronový drops. Rychle svůj obličej narovnal do příjemného výrazu. „Dobrý nápad, Herolde, to bychom si měli pamatovat. Musím ale říct, že mě ta mudlovská _móda _bere dech. A ne v dobrém."

Harry si jen tak tak nepovzdechl. Místo toho přikývl. „Máte naprostou pravdu. Rozdíl mezi našimi kulturami je opravdu velký. Já sám jsem velký fanoušek našich vzdušných hábitů. Je pravda, že mi občas přijdou trochu nepraktické a zatoužím po možnosti mít kalhoty, které mi nebudou bránit v pohybu."

„Od toho máme bojové a sportovní hábity," vysvětlil Michael.

„Ano, ano," přikývl Harry vehementně. „Ty jsou z úžasných materiálů. Protektivní prvky z dračí kůže se ničemu nevyrovnají. A musím uznat, že když se někde svým hábitem zaháknete, může vás to zachránit před pádem. Jeden můj přítel tak skončil jen se zlomenou rukou, místo toho, aby se zabil. Někdy vás ale takové zaháknutí může stát život. Vlající části hábitu jsou velmi efektní. Je to jejich efektivní stránka, která mi dělá starosti. Představte si, že existuje vaše karta čokoládových žabek. A nejvíc místa tam zabírá: _Zemřel, když se jeho hábit zachytil o špičatou větev a drak ho sežehl na uhel._ Někdy jde o vzácné vteřiny!"

Všichni až na Michaela s Evanem přemýšlivě přikývli.

„To je pravda," ozval se Monty. „Vlající hábity mohou být nebezpečné."

„I ve famfrpálu už bylo několik případů, kdy se hráči za něco zachytili. V lepším případě ztratili camrál, v horším případě zlatonku nebo koště."

Michael svého syna zpražil pohledem a pak se otočil zpátky k mladým studentům.

„To je sice pravda, ale už jen to, že Marianne hrozí, že si tu nesežene práci, protože dají přednost nějaké hloupé holce, která k nám tahá ty mudlovské nesmysly. A tak to není jen v Marianniným oboru, ale i všude jinde."

Harry se nadechl, aby něco řekl, ale Hubert ho předešel. „Se vší úctou, pane, podle mě zde nejde o mudlovské nesmysly. Mám spolužáky z tradičních kouzelnických rodin, kterým bych ve svém podniku ani to koště nesvěřil. To poznáte už na jejich přístupu v hodinách. Nemají pracovní morálku, nejsou spolehliví. A pak jsou studenti z _nižších_ poměrů, kteří vědí, že musí pracovat tvrdě, aby mohli být naší společnosti k užitku. A opravdu jsou rozhodnuti udělat cokoliv. Jako zaměstnavatel bych si vybral je, kteří i přijmou nižší mzdu, než … jak to říct slušně… líné floutky, kteří si myslí, že jim všechno spadne do klína kvůli jejich konexím."

Michaelův výraz ještě ztvrdl. „Nikdy bych nevěřil, že pravnuk Archera Evermonda se někdy postaví na stranu mudlů."

Harry se na Huberta zvědavě podíval. Netušil, na co Rosier narážel, ale byl rád, že tady není jediný, kdo posílá smrtijedy do háje.

„Vy jste mého praděda znal?" Teď už to nebyl ten veselý kluk, který přiměl Severuse odpočívat. Jak to Hubert dělal, to Harry nevěděl, ale vypadal hustě. Jako by za ním stála staletí kouzelnických tradic a moci.

Michael se zasmál. „Jsem si jistý, že by se mu vaše chování nelíbilo."

„Ale potkal jste ho? Zažil jste ho? Víte, jaké měl názory? Mluvil jste s ním? Možná byste takové úsudky měl nechat na někom jiném. Vím, jaké přesvědčení můj praděd zastával a už od dětství jsme v rodině polemizovali o jeho politice a myšlenkách. Věřím, že mezi námi dvěma mám větší šanci uhádnout, co by si myslel."

„Váš praděd zakázal kouzelníkům vměšovat se do mudlovské války."

Hubert přikývl. „Ano, to udělal. A kam tím míříte?"

„Nejspíš se otáčí v hrobě. Kdyby věděl, že jeho pravnuk je v tomto případě na straně Henryho Pottera… Je zajímavé, že mladý Potter pozvání odmítl, možná jste měl zůstat s ním na hradě."

Hubert naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Pane Rosiere, buďte tak laskav a nevkládejte mi nic do úst. Nejen, že vám do toho nic není, ale vaše manipulativní řeči mi vůbec nejsou po chuti. Můj praděd se především snažil ochránit kouzelníky a účast v mudlovské válce by nejenže ohrozila naše počty, ale především utajení. A na to nebyla připravena žádná společnost."

Začínalo jít do tuhého. Harry do toho vstoupil: „Pánové," usmál se na ně a roztáhl ruce. „Dnešek přeci o politice vůbec neměl být. A o takových věcech se vedou spory v rodinách u večeří celé desetiletí. Není šance, že bychom to tu dnes vyřešili." Usmál se na Rosiera. „Navíc by mě, víc než nějaká dávná historie, zajímalo vaše řešení tohoto problému. Co bychom měli dělat, aby na pracovních pozicích byly přijímáni jen ti _skutečně kvalifikovaní_?"

Rosier se napřímil v ramenou a trochu se uklidnil. „Podle mě by bylo nejlepší, kdyby bylo určené, na jakých pozicích by mudlorození směli pracovat. Díky tomu budeme mít jistotu, že nemají nevhodný vliv na zbytek společnosti, hlavně na děti."

Harry přikývl a zatvářil se zachmuřeně. „A to bychom určitě nechtěli, že. Jen si představte, co by jim mohli říct, nebo udělat." Podíval se na své spolužáky. „Dovedete si tu hrůzu představit? Co když začnou kouzelníci používat gumy?"

Severusovi, který se doteď tvářil dost rozzlobeně, zacukal koutek.

Monty se toho chytil. „Co gumy, ale dovedeš si představit, že by všichni chodili stejně polonazí jako mudlové? To už bychom rovnou mohli chodit nahatí jako opice."

Harry vážně přikývl. „A co teprve změny ve stravování. Za chvíli budou všichni mladí pít místo čaje kávu."

„A kouřit," řekl Hubert vážně.

A kouřit," souhlasil Severus a podíval se významně na Harryho.

Jen tak tak se nezačal usmívat, kousl se do jazyka a přehnaně si povzdechl. „A kouřit! A žádné kvalitní doutníky, ale cigarety!"

Všichni vážně pokývali hlavou, ale cukaly jim koutky. Maxovi se dařilo dobře maskovat. „Dřív nebo později budou mladí jíst plesnivé sýry a další hrůzy," otřásl se a podíval se na Michaela. „To nesmíme dopustit. Myslíte, že by Svatý Mung vydal nějaké prohlášení ohledně nebezpečnosti mudlovských jídel a jak je třeba se jim vyvarovat?"

Evan těkal pohledem mezi kluky a svým otcem. Evidentně nevěděl, co na to říct.

Michael se nafoukl. „Ano, to by se dalo. Jestli nás teď omluvíte, půjdeme si promluvit i s ostatními."

„Jistě," vážně přikývl Harry. „Uvidíme se později. Možná se setkáme u košťat," řekl Evanovi.

Ten jen přikývl a pospíšil si za otcem.

Podívali se po sobě a ještě chvíli vydrželi udržet vážné výrazy. První to vzdal Charles. Začal se tiše pochechtávat a po chvíli se řehtala už celá jejich skupinka.

Hubert si hraně otřel slzy. „Viděli jste ten jeho výraz?"

„Harry, já ti tu… gumu… nedaruju!" vyrazil ze sebe Severus.

„No co?" culil se Harry nevinně. „Ochrana je důležitá! A čistý papír taky!"

Znovu vypukli v smích.

„Já jsem jen rád, že si mě nevšímal," řekl Frank a upil ze svého citronového koktejlu.

„Pročpak?"

Povzdychl si. „Protože se už čtyři měsíce snaží otce přesvědčit, aby hlasoval ve Starostolci pro nějaké hloupé nařízení. Kdybyste vy," ukázal svou sklenkou na Harryho a Huberta, „nebyli zajímavější než já, tak se bude snažit dostat se k němu přese mě."

Harry nakrčil nos. „To je votrava."

„To jo," souhlasil Hubert. „Ale aspoň se tobě nepletl do rodiny."

„To byla dost podpásovka," souhlasil Max. „Všimli jste si, že mě si vůbec nevšímal. Ani tady Charlese? Já vím, že každý kouzelník s rodokmenem delším než tři sta let má v rodině alespoň jednoho ministra, ale jako úplnou náhodou zapomněl na to, že můj prapředek může za zničení několika extremistických skupin útočících na mudly? Já se po něm doháje jmenuju! A jen tak mimochodem, ten se taky odmítl plíst do mudlovský války! Tý v Americe! Revoluční! A proto se do ní nepletla ani KOKUSA!"

Harry hraně zašeptal: „Seve, co je krokusa?"

„Kouzelnický kongres USA! Herolde, nedělej si ze mě srandu! Tohle je vážný! Ten chlap všechno překrucoval!"

„Tak proč jsi nic neřekl?" zeptal se ho Hubert zvědavě.

Max sklopil oči. „Měl jsem v hlavě úplně prázdno…" Zašoupal nohou. „Když se naštvu, úplně se mi z hlavy vypaří všechna slova. Mám jen co dělat, abych někoho nepraštil."

Harry naklonil hlavu. „Nikdy jsi mi nepřišel jako někdo, kdo by mlátil lidi."

Max si povzdechl a přejel si rukou po tváři. „To je tvoje parketa, já vím. Ale abych to nedělal, tak jen na toho člověka zírám, dokud ho to neznervózní, nebo zmizím. Nedávám tyhle mluvící spory."

„Má to holt blbý," uzavřel to Charles. „Ale ty ses, Huberte, dopálil docela slušně."

Přikývl. „Jo, já vím. Jenže prostě nesnáším, když lidi věší ostatním bulíky na nos a neověřují si fakta. Nebo jednoduše lžou a zneužívají toho, že ostatní o tom moc neví. Ať si to prostě ověří. Vždyť vypráví blbosti."

Severus se zasmál. „Zkrátka havraspár každým coulem."

Harry se najednou zastyděl. Myslel si, že tady bude muset všechny vodit za ruku a nenápadně jim ukázat, jak jsou smrtijedi stupidní, ale kluci by to zvládli i bez něho.

Frank dopil svůj koktejl a položil ho na bar. „Další můžu mít až za hodinu, jo? Je to strašně dobrý, ale tímhle tempem bych mohl skončit pod stolem. A jestli to i ostatní dospělí vezmou stejně nepoliticky, jako pan Rosier, tak potřebuju být při smyslech."

Všichni souhlasně zamručeli. Charles se s lítostí podíval na svůj z půlky dopitý svařák. Díky kouzlu se z něj ještě pořád lehce kouřilo. „Máš pravdu, ale je to tak dobrý!"

„Chceš si to naředit s tím mým?" navrhl mu Harry. „Budeš to mít slabší, ale pořád stejně dobrý."

„Zřeď si to se mnou! Prosím! Potřebuju trochu povzbudit a uklidnit!" naléhal Max.

Charles protočil oči, ale jedním plynulým pohledem přelil svůj svařák do Maxovy sklenice. „Promiň, Herolde."

Harry jen mávl rukou. „V pohodě."

Max Charlesovi přelil zpátky půlku smíchaného svařáku. Soustředěním vystrkoval špičku jazyka.

Frank měl bohužel pravdu. Ostatní byli vážně tak nepolitičtí jako Rosier. Někteří byli míň nenápadní, někteří se nerozpakovali používat slova jako čistá krev nebo šmejdi… naštěstí takových lidí bylo málo. Většina z nich se snažila tvářit slušně. A někteří byli vlastně v pohodě. Prohodili s Harrym pár slov o hůlkaření, s Montym o chrtech a s Hubertem a Frankem o jejich otcích a o Starostolci (k Frankově velkému nadšení). Severuse se dokonce dva lidi se zájmem zeptali na jeho lektvarování. Oba mu dali své jmenovky a řekli mu, aby se jim neváhal po škole ozvat. Byli tu koneckonců kvůli kontaktům.

Harryho nervy si ale prošly zátěžovou zkouškou. Potkal tolik lidí z budoucnosti, že mu z toho bylo špatně. Doslova. Měl pocit, že z něj sleze kůže, brněly ho prsty, jako by měl čerstvě po Cruciatu, potil se na zádech, mravenčilo mu v chybějících malíčkách, bolela ho játra, bylo mu těžko na hrudi a bože, jak rád by si zapálil nebo vypil celý bar!

Mulciber, Avery, Wilkes, Nott, Travers, Goyle, Carrow, Dolohov, … A to jich byla pořád hrstka. Naštěstí měl už zkušenost s potkáváním se se spolužáky, kteří ho budou jednou mučit, ale tohle… tohle už nebyli kluci. Tohle byli dospělí chlapi. To se prostě nedá jen tak přepnout…

„Jak vypadám?" zeptal se tiše Severuse.

Ten ho přejel zkoumavě pohledem. „Jak tě vidím já, nebo jak tě vidí ostatní? Protože podle mě jsi chodící mrtvola, ale podle nich vypadáš bezchybně, uvolněně a elegantně, trochu děsivě a tak dál."

Harry si povzdechl a přikývl. „To musí stačit."

„Míří sem Lucius," řekl potichu Max. „Myslíte, že se nás taky pokusí rozdělit?"

Charles pokrčil rameny a napil se. Tentokrát měl ležák. „Je to možný. Koho si myslíte, že se pokusí odtáhnout tentokrát?"

„Herolda nebo Huberta," odtušil Frank. „Dělají největší potíže."

Harry na něj vykulil oči. „Já a potíže? Nikdy!"

„My víme. To vaše vyvrácení jakéhokoliv argumentu se nepočítá, že ne?"

Teď už byl Lucius skoro u nich. Hubert se usmál a přes koutek úst zamumlal. „Mají se při té manipulaci aspoň snažit."

„Bez nás by byli prostě nahraní," řekl Harry nahlas a zvedl skleničku, aby si s Hubertem cinkl.

Ten se zasmál a cinkl si.

„Bavíte se?" zeptal se jich Lucius přátelsky.

„Ano," usmál se na něj Harry úsměvem od ucha k uchu. Zrovna jsem Hubertovi říkal, že bez mladých čarodějů, kteří udržují tradice, se neobejdeme."

„I když nepoužil přesně tahle slova," zažertoval Hubert.

Lucius se zvučně zasmál.

Harry lehce neklonil hlavu. Začínal už magořit, nebo Lucius vypadal jako chodící Legolas? Takhle o dvacet let mladší… s dlouhými vlasy… ještě aby mu dali luk a bylo by to!

„Herolde, mám snad něco na nose?" zažertoval Lucius.

Harry sebou trhl. „Ne, omlouvám se. Je to dlouhé odpoledne a asi se to na mě začíná podepisovat."

Lucius se chápavě usmál. „Můžu vědět, co se ti honilo hlavou?"

Zasmál se. „To je trochu trapné. Úplně jsem vypl a jen jsem myslel na to, jak dobře vypadají tvé vlasy."

Lucius se napřímil a levou rukou si je uhladil. „Beru to jako poklonu, děkuju, Herolde. Rád bych tě s někým seznámil, pojď za mnou."

Harry se usmál. „Luciusi, velmi si toho vážím, mohl bych s sebou vzít i své přátele?"

„Pan Riddle si přál mluvit s tebou soukromě."

Harry přikývl. „Veď mě."

„Harry..." chtěl mu Severus něco říct.

Zavrtěl hlavou a následoval Luciuse. „Když si to pan Riddle, přeje, nemám na vybranou."

„Ale…"

„Vy si zatím můžete jít vyzkoušet ta košťata. Mluvil jsem s Evanem, protlačí vás dopředu."

„Bavte se kluci."

Šel za Luciusem jako ve snu. Nevnímal hudbu, lidi, kteří zdravili Luciuse a i jeho. Lucius ho vedl stanem dozadu k prostoru odděleného závěsy.

Lucius se zastavil u vchodu se závěsy a kývl na Harryho. „Pan Riddle tě očekává."

Harry přikývl a vešel dovnitř.

* * *

Tak co vy na to?


	38. Setkání

Jsem tu! Ugh... napsané to zní ještě záživněji, než v mé hlavě. ale co se dá dělat. Jsem tu... Mrzí mě ta týdenní prodleva. Vyskytly se nějaké problémy a komplikace (ale nejsou virového původu, takže můžete zůstat v klidu). Každopádně, tady máte tu obávanou kapitolu.

Všem z vás, kteří se k tomuto příběhu pořád vrací, děkuju. Dáváte mi naději a sílu. Jste mým malým kapesním patronem :)

**Lucko, **děkuju za laskavá slova. Jsem ráda, že ti Pouta přijdou tak kvalitní a dobře napsaná! Zvedne mi to náladu pokaždé, když si to přečtu :D Profesionálně psát je mým snem i cílem a... a... hodně jsi mě potěšila. Vážně, jako kapesní patronus!

A **sisi**! Jak bych jen mohla zapomenout na tebe! Poctivě komentuješ, nad každou kapitolou přemýšlíš.. tvé úvahy mě skoro vždycky rozsekají (a to v dobrém!) - někdy lituju, že jsem se nevydala směrem, jakým uvažuješ, jindy mám škodolibou radost, že jsi mě ještě neprokoukla. A pak jsou zase chvíle, kdy mám radost, že ses trefila (a v duchu úpím, že tě nepřekvapím) :D :D

Doufám, že se všichni držíte. myslím na vás a přeju vám jen to dobré :)

* * *

Bylo tam… bohaté přítmí. Jakmile se za ním zavřely závěsy, všechen zvuk ze sálu se ztlumil. Dvě delší stěny byly průsvitné. Jedním takovým oknem bylo vidět zpátky do sálu a druhým na večerní zahradu, kde zrovna skupina lidí přistávala na košťatech. Venku už byla tma, ale díky velkým vznášejícím se zářivým koulím bylo pořád vidět.

Harryho pohled se zarazil na Riddlovi v křesle. Držel v jedné ruce sklenici vína. V klíně měl nějakou knihu a s malým úsměvem si Harryho prohlížel.

Polkl a uklonil se. Měl v puse sucho. Rychle sklonil pohled. Při cinknutí skleničky o dřevo kmitl pohledem nahoru, ale zase ho hned stočil k nohám.

Slyšel zašustění látky.

Měl si ještě jednou přeleštit boty. A jednu tkaničku má uvolněnou!

„Herold Ollivander," ozvalo se jen kousek před ním.

Harry přikývl.

„Jak se ti líbí náš večírek?" zeptal se ho hlas mírně.

Harry se kousl do rtu. „Je moc dobrý, m- pane."

Proč byl jeho hlas jako med. „Na mé přátele jsi udělal dojem."

Polkl a přešlápl. „Doufám, že dobrý, pane."

Zasmál se. „Je dobré, když se čas od času setkají s výzvou. Není moc lidí, kteří by jim odporovali."

Zkroutil prsty u nohou a přiměl se mít otevřené pěsti. „Nechtěl jsem působit potíže."

Riddle se znovu zasmál a chytil ho za rameno. „Žádné potíže! Je to osvěžující potkat někoho, kdo se nebojí používat mozek."

Harrymu poskočilo srdce. „Děkuji, pane."

„Dáš si něco k pití?"

Harry věděl, že to nebyla otázka. „Ano, pane."

„Výborně." Ruka z jeho ramene zmizela. Harry koutkem oka sledoval, jak se Riddle přemístil ke stolku s několika dekantéry. „Víno, whiskey, rum, voda, dýňový džus?" zeptal se ho.

Tolik možností. Jak si má vybrat tu správnou? Co když si vybere špatně a Pán se rozzlobí? Co když –

„Hej, Herolde, je všechno v pořádku?" ozval se melodický hlas laskavě. „Dáš si víno?"

Jo, víno. Nechával Harryho pít víno u večeří. Když si to zasloužil. Říkal, že Harryho výstup na večírku ho pobavil. „Ano, prosím. Pane. Děkuju, pane."

Pán zla nalil do jedné sklenice červené víno a ukázal s ní na křesla. „Posadíme se?"

Harry se rychle přemístil a sedl si do křesla, které nemělo na područce knihu.

Pán zla k němu přešel a podal mu sklenici.

Harry si ji opatrně vzal. Prsty se mu lehce třásly, ale nemohl s tím nic dělat.

Jejich prsty se dotkly. Oproti sklenici byly teplé. Vždycky byly teplé.

„Děkuju," řekl Harry. Vyšlo to z něj přiškrceně.

„Nemáš vůbec čas."

Znovu mu stiskl rameno a sedl si do protějšího křesla.

Bylo ticho. Jen ze sálu byla slyšet tlumená hudba, hovor a smích. Pod Harryho botami byl orientální koberec. Vypadal staře. Co když ho Harry zašpiní.

„Harry, stalo se něco?"

Rychle vzhlédl. „Pane?" zeptal se slabě. Něco provedl. Na něco zapomněl!

„Smím ti říkat Harry? Tví přátelé ti tak říkají, že?"

Přikývl. Severusovi to občas ujelo na veřejnosti. Severusovi… kousl se silně do jazyka. Severusovi. Tohle je minulost. Nic se ještě nestalo. Musí se hodit do klidu nebo všechno prozradí!

Odkašlal si. „Ano, občas mi tak říkají."

„Harry, stalo se něco?" zeptal se ho Riddle znovu.

Zavrtěl hlavou a nadechl se. Tohle přese musí zvládnout. „Ne, omlouvám se, pane, za své nezdvořilé chování. Není to každý den, kdy bych se setkal s tak výjimečnou osobností." Kmitl pohledem na jeho lidskou tvář a rychle ho zase sklopil.

Riddle se znovu zasmál. „Neřekl bych, že jsem zrovna výjimečná osobnost. Pouze jeden z politiků, kteří svou práci myslí dobře."

Harry zavrtěl hlavou dřív, než se stihl zastavit.

„Máš jiný názor?"

Kousl se do jazyka. „Myslím…" Rychle hledal slova. „Myslím, že v porovnání s kouzelníky této doby máte velký potenciál. Politicky, společensky i magicky."

Riddle se pousmál a sklonil hlavu. „To je velká poklona." Zvedl se z křesla a přešel k oknu na zahradu. „Smím se zeptat, co tě k tomu vede?"

Sakra!

Díval se na Harryho s drobným úsměvem. Světlo z venku ho ozařovalo zvláštním způsobem.

„Myslím… bavili jsme se se spolužáky o vaší politické kariéře, programech. Oproti jiným jsou plné logických řešení, která bů- merlinvíproč nikoho nenapadla. Rychle postupujete nahoru. Bavili jsme se o tom, že byste mohl být jednoho dne ministrem."

Zasmál se. „To mi lichotí." Sáhl si na sponu na hrudi. „Nevadilo by ti, kdybych si udělal pohodlí? Jsem v tom hábitu už celý den."

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, pane Riddle."

Riddle se usmál a rozepl si první sponu. „A jak jsi přišel na magickou výjimečnost?"

Kousl se do rtu. Mysli, mysli, mysli! Žádné lhaní. Mysli!

Rozepnul si další sponu. Pod černým hábitem byla královsky modrá košile.

„Já… Potkal jsem Brumbála. Promiňte," opravil se rychle, když viděl Riddlův úsměv zakolísat, „ředitele Brumbála. Vím, že má být největším kouzelníkem naší doby, ale… už je hodně starý. Možná byl kouzelníkem své doby, ale brzy by měl přijít někdo v plné síle, kdo ho nahradí."

Riddle se zase usmál.

Harrymu se ulevilo. Udělal dobře!

„Takové řeči o Brumbálovi nejsou zrovna... Některé by přímo rozčílily. Slyšel jsem, že jste se s Brumbálem nepohodli."

Harry přikývl a rychle usrkl vína. „Ne- nemáme stejné názory."

Nechal si hábit sklouznout z ramen jediným pohybem. U pasu ho zachytil, přendal do jedné ruky a opatrně přeložil. „Ohledně?"

Harry polkl a podíval se na své víno. Nejraději by se do toho křesla propadl. „On… trvá na osobních schůzkách, o samotě. Vyjádřili jsme se se strýcem, že setkání budou probíhat pouze za přítomnosti zákonného zástupce, ale nerespektuje to."

Riddle zamlaskal. „To není správné." Přehodil hábit přes opěrku svého křesla a přešel k Harrymu. Položil mu ruku na rameno. „Řekni, ublížil ti?"

Harry polkl.

„Harry, víš, že mi můžeš věřit. Nechci na tebe tlačit, ale je to ředitel. Řídí celou školu plnou mladých, zranitelných lidí. Jestli se něco stalo, může se to dít i jiným. Mladším."

Harry zavřel oči. Objal se rukou, která nedržela sklenici. Dvakrát trhaně přikývl.

Riddle pomalu vypustil vzduch. Harry ucítil teplé prsty, jak od něj braly sklenici vína. Nechal je.

Cinknutí sklenice o stolek. Pak dvě ruce, které chytily jeho volnou ruku.

„Harry, co se stalo?" zeptal se ho jemně. Jeho hlas byl na stejné úrovni jako Harryho hlava. Musel se sklánět, nebo klečet před Harryho křeslem. Neměl odvahu otevřít oči. Vždycky to bylo snadnější. Nechat ho, ať si s ním dělá, co uzná za vhodné.

„On…" navlhčil si jazykem rty. „On… jednou na mě zase naléhal, ať jdu s ním do pracovny. Bylo těsně před večerkou. Vzal mi spoustu bodů, když jsem odmítl. Pak… pak…"

„Šššš… Jen v klidu, Harry, šššš už tady není. Jsi tu v bezpečí," říkal Riddle.

Harry přikývl. Nevěděl, co všechno hraje a co skutečně cítí. „On… znáte nitrobranu, pane? Naučil jsem se základy… On… On…"

„Jen v klidu, Harry. Šššš… jsi silný kouzelník, jestli umíš něco takového. Jsem na tebe pyšný. Co se stalo?"

Je na Harryho pyšný! Hruď mu zaplavilo teplo. „On, se mi pokusil dostat do mysli. Strašně to bolelo."

„Harry, to je hrůza!" Riddle mu stiskl ruce. „Jsi opravdu statečný. Takže jsi hned věděl, že to dělá?"

Přikývl, stále se zavřenýma očima. Teď přijde první malá, polopravdivá lež. „Od té doby... já… od té doby…" Odmlčel se. Polopravdy se přeci můžou, ne?

„Ano, Harry?"

Nadechl se a stiskl ho zpátky. „Od té doby, nezvládnu… je to strašně těžké…"

„Ano, Harry? Jsem tady, poslouchám."

„Nemůžu… Nemůžu… Nejde to…"

„Co nejde, Harry?"

Ještě silněji sevřel víčka a zašeptal: „Dívat se do očí."

„Ach, Harry," řekl Riddle soucitně a znovu ho stiskl. „To je mi líto. Brumbál za to zaplatí, slibuju."

Harry přikývl.

„Ještě něco ti slíbím, ano?" pokračoval Riddle. „Neudělám ti to, co on, co ty na to?"

„Děkuju," špitl.

„Harry, mohl bys pro mě, prosím, otevřít oči?"

Harry věděl, že to je rozkaz. Otevřel je. Riddle opravdu klečel před ním, Dřív, než se stihly jejich pohledy střetnout, sklouzl na jeho špičku nosu.

„Harry, když se mi teď podíváš do očí, tak ti do mysli neproniknu. Slibuju."

„Slibujete?" řekl Harry slabě. Na co si Harry hraje. Když si to bude Pán zla přát, otevře mu každé své zákoutí.

„Slibuju."

Harry polkl. „Tak dobře."

Podíval se nahoru. Dvě hnědé oči ho pozorovaly. Riddle měl laskavý, lehce se usmívající výraz. Ale jeho oči… počítaly, kalkulovaly. Harry neucítil nejmenší tlak na svých obranách. Dodržel slib.

Riddle ho chytil za bradu. „Harry. Mně můžeš věřit. Poslední, co bych si přál, je, aby se ti něco stalo. Jsi chytrý mladý muž. Některé mé přátele už teď strčíš do kapsy svými argumenty. Jsi někdo, kdo má schopnosti ve světe něco opravdu změnit. Poznáš, komu můžeš věřit. Jsi silný a jednoho dne budeš mocný kouzelník. Jestli budeš chtít, můžu ti pomoci. Aby ti už nikdo jako Brumbál neublížil."

Harry polkl. „To by bylo fajn."

Riddle se usmál. „Taky si myslím. Už jsi měl šanci si zalítat?"

„Ne, pane, ještě ne."

Vyhoupl se na nohy a nabídl Harrymu ruku. Jakmile ji přijal, vytáhl ho nahoru a odvedl k oknu na zahradu. „To jsou tví přátelé, že?"

Harry přikývl. „Ano, pane."

„Pověz mi něco o nich."

Polkl. „Jsem v ložnici s Montgomerym, Maxmiliánem, Charlesem a Severusem. Jsou to dobří kluci. Montgomeryho rodina chová chrty. Tuším, že otcové Maxmiliána i Charlese jsou ve Starostolci a –"

„Nenene," zarazil ho Riddle. „Nechci znát jejich rodokmeny. Řekni mi o nich. Jací jsou, o čem se bavíte, co je baví. Tvůj přítel Severus vaří lektvary, že? Přivedl jsi ho na setkání."

„Ano," přikývl Harry a díval se, jak se Monty vyhoupl na koště. Trochu se odrazil, dost rychle se vznesl. Pak naklonil koště a vystřelil do výšky.

Riddle si stoupl za něj a díval se s ním do zahrady. „Kdybys měl někomu svěřit svůj život, kdo by to byl?"

„Severus," vypadlo z Harryho dřív, než stihl přemýšlet.

„Proč zrovna on?"

„Je… Je to dobrý přítel."

Pán zla ho chytil za rameno a stiskl. Harry zavřel oči. Pán zla stál hned za ním. Byl cítit takovou tou lesní vůní.

„Hubert Evermond by s tebou určitě souhlasil."

Harry se zarazil. Byl v tom náznak… jízlivosti. Odkašlal si. „To doufám, pane. Severus je velmi loajální a talentovaný. Hubert to vidí."

„A ty taky, že?"

Pokrčil rameny. „Jistě. Jsme spolubydlící."

„Ale žádného dalšího spolubydlícího jsi na setkání nepřivedl. Jen Severuse. Co je na něm tak speciální?"

Zavrtěl hlavou. „To se těžko vysvětluje. Zkrátka mu věřím."

„Já vím, že věříš. Ale je to jen náhoda, že vás dva považovali všichni za pár?" zašeptal.

Harry sevřel pěsti. Nadechl se. „Lidé toho hodně napovídají. Překvapuje mě, že zrovna těmto řečem dáváte takovou váhu."

Riddle se zasmál a odstoupil. „Nemusíš se hned rozčilovat. Omlouvám se. Musíš ale uznat, že je to trochu podezřelé."

Harry zavrtěl hlavou s pohledem upřeným na zahradu. „Věřte, pane, že nějaká romantika je to poslední, na co myslím. A už mě upřímně nebaví, že to každý vytahuje." Otočil se na něj. „Vážně je tak těžké pochopit, že mi takové vztahy nic neříkají? Ne každý musí najít pravou lásku, vzít se, koupit dům a mít kupu dětí. V životě jsou další věci."

Riddle překvapeně zvedl obočí. Vypadal… opravdu překvapeně. Reálně překvapeně. „Chceš říct, že nechceš mít rodinu? Žít šťastně až do smrti."

Harry polkl a podíval se zpátky na zahradu. „A rodinu kvůli tomu musím zakládat proč? Ptal jste se, komu bych svěřil svůj život. Severus je z nich nejschopnější. Loajální. V krizi zachová čistou hlavu. Jeho lektvary jsou špičkové. Neběží hned za někým dospělým pro pomoc, ale vyřeší spoustu věcí sám. Proto volím jeho. Schopný, loajální, geniální. Stačí?"

„Naprosto," řekl Riddle. „Když nechceš rodinu, co chceš?"

Harry pokrčil rameny. „Tak nějak to ostatní."

„Co ostatní?"

Harry si povzdechl a hledal slova. Možná by teď mohl… „Slibte, že to nikomu neřeknete."

„Slibuju. Víš, že mi můžeš věřit. Nikdy bych tvou důvěru nezradil."

Harry přikývl. „Tak dobře. Možná to vyzní… hrozně. Je to… není to zrovna nějaký čestný cíl, jako světový mír nebo podobná blbost… já…"

Zase přišel blíž. „Ano, Harry?"

„Já… Chtěl bych… chtěl bych umět tolik kouzel a být tak silný, aby už nikdo jako Brumbál na mě nemohl…"

Riddle zvedl obočí. „Chceš být silnější než Brumbál?"

Přitakal. „Kvůli tomu, co udělal a určitě se ještě bude snažit udělat. Ale nemusím být silnější, to asi není možný. I když, mít moc… Na tom, jestli máte moc, opravdu záleží."

Položil mu ruku na rameno. „Nemůžu s tebou nesouhlasit."

„Ale i kdybych nebyl silnější, tak bych chtěl znát kouzla, která mu v tom zabrání. A ne jen kouzla z knihovny. I další. Taková, která se ve škole neučí. Taková, kvůli kterým musíte procestovat polovinu světa. Chtěl bych…"

„Ano, Harry?"

Polkl. „Chtěl bych se naučit všechna kouzla světa, abych už nikdy nebyl slabý a znal kouzlo pro každou příležitost."

Zasmál se a objal Harryho jednou rukou kolem ramen. „Víš, že spousta kouzel je zakázaná?"

Harry přikývl.

„Za některá můžeš jít i do vězení, některé kultury by tě rovnou odsoudily k smrti."

Harry se mu podíval do očí. Riddle měl úplně stejný pohled, jaký si pamatoval. Bez ohledu na to, jestli to jsou hadí červené nebo lidské hnědé, stále se na něj dívaly stejně.

„Jen, když vás chytí, pane Riddle."

Riddlovi vyjelo obočí nahoru. „Opatrně, Harry, s takovými řečmi. Máš štěstí, že jsi mezi přáteli. Brumbál by tě za takové řeči možná pro jistotu postavil před Starostolec."

„Brumbál by rád spoustu věcí."

Riddle se smíchem zakroutil hlavou. „Pojď se posadit. Pověz mi ještě, proč cítíš potřebu hádat se s mými přáteli?"

Harry se vrátil do svého křesla a ze stolku si vzal svou sklenku vína. „Jejich názory jsou omezené, nepodložené fakty a někdy přímo špatné. Neměl bych potřebu je opravovat, kdyby mluvili pravdu."

Riddle se ve svém křesle předklonil. „Můžu ti něco poradit?"

Přikývl.

„Někdy je lepší nechat lidi říkat si, co chtějí. Ty si mysli svoje, nech je blábolit. Oblíbí si tě, nenamaluješ si na záda velký terč. A pak je pomalu můžeš přetáhnout na svou stranu. A i kdyby ne, nech je myslet si, že pro ně nejsi hrozbou. Časem s nimi můžeš naložit, jak uznáš za vhodné. Nepal mosty. Prozatím jen řekni, ‚_máte pravdu. Nenapadlo mě se na to podívat z tohoto úhlu. Popřemýšlím o tom."_

Harry znovu přikývl a řekl: „Máte pravdu. Nenapadlo mě se na to podívat z tohoto úhlu. Popřemýšlím o tom."

Riddle se zaklonil hlavu a zasmál se. Pak ukázal na Harryho. „Líbíš se mi."

Harry se pousmál. „Děkuji, pane Riddle."

Riddle zamlaskal. „To Riddle vypusť, stačí pane."

„Ano, pane."

„Ale musím říct, že mám pocit, že spolu dokážeme velké věci."

„Pane?"

„Ano, velké věci. Jsi schopný, inteligentní. Máš kuráž. Slyšel jsem, že jsi vydržel souboj s ministerským bystrozorem. To chce talent i velkou dávku dřiny."

Harry se pousmál. „Děkuji, pane. Ale abych byl upřímný, politika mě nezajímá."

„Tak proč jsi dnes přišel?

„Byl jsem pozván na večírek. Mí přátelé taky. Tak jsem šel s nimi. Bylo zajímavé vidět, jak se všichni chovají v takovém prostředí."

„Zkoumal jsi své přátele?"

„Jen pozoroval."

„To je to samé."

„Možná."

„Co si myslíš o mudlorozených?"

„To samé o čistokrevných. Když jsou inteligentní a mají talent, dá se s nimi pracovat. Když jsou hloupí a ještě k tomu třeba degenerovaní, s malou silou… Co chcete s takovým kouzelníkem dělat?"

„Takže se nebojíš, že mudlorození zničí naše kulturní hodnoty?"

„Jestli ano, bude to větší chyba kouzelníků, kterým se nepovedlo jim pořádně představit kouzelnický svět, aby se do něj mohli hladce zapojit."

„Takže se nebojíš, že nás mohou zničit, když se proti nám spojí? Že před nimi budeme uhýbat tak dlouho, že o všechno přijdeme?"

Harry si povzdechl. „Krátká odpověď? Ano, mám obavy, že kouzelnická tradice zmizí. Ale nevidím v tom zlotřilost mudlů nebo mudlorozených, spíš chybu ve vzdělávání kouzelníků. I v politickém systému."

„Co tím myslíš?"

„Myslíte si, že Brumbál má na škole hodiny věnované mudlorozeným, aby se naučili o naší společnosti? Že mudlorození, pokud se sami nevrhnou do studia, vědí, jak to chodí? Že i výchova polokrevných tím není ovlivněná? Navíc, naprostý zákaz nebo ignorování mudlovských… věcí znemožňuje kouzelníkům určit, co je ještě přijatelné a co ne."

Riddle si ho pozorně prohlížel „Řekni mi o tom víc."

„Vemte si brky a inkoust. To mi přijde dost mudlovské. Když to nezakouzlíte, tak určitě. Mudlové vymysleli praktičtější způsob psaní, ale ten kouzelníci odmítají. Svým zpátečnictvím tak staví gumy na stejnou úroveň, jako třeba pistole."

„Proč zrovna pistole?"

„Protože pro kouzelníky to je jen mudlovská náhražka hůlky určená k zabíjení."

„A není snad?"

Harry pokrčil rameny. „Možná. Jenže tím ztrácejí možnost obohatit se. Dal by se princip takové zbraně nějak využít? Rychlostí vystřelený kousek kovu, který prorazí kosti?"

„Myslíš, že by se tak dalo bojovat proti vlkodlakům."

Harry polkl. To vůbec nemyslel. „Například."

„Harry, máš zajímavé myšlenky a rád bych je s tebou příště prodiskutoval." Postavil se. „Bohužel už nemáme víc času. Děkuji ti ještě jednou za to, že jsi se tu za mnou zastavil. A velmi si vážím tvé důvěry. Neberu ji na lehkou váhu a moc pro mě znamená to, že ses mi svěřil se svými myšlenkami a úvahami."

Přikývl a postavil se. „Děkuju za pozvání."

„Jestli cestou potkáš Luciuse, prosím, pošli ho za mnou."

„Ano, pane."

Vyšel zpět do hlavní části stanu. Zarazilo ho, jak jasno tam je. A jak nahlas se všichni baví.

Proplétal se davem a snažil se najít nějakou známou, nesmrtijedskou tvář. Kluci asi ještě byli pořád venku.

Když si u hlavního vchodu bral kabát, přišel k němu Lucius.

„Herolde, tví přátelé jsou venku u košťat. Jdeš za nimi?"

Přikývl. „Ano. Pan Riddle říkal, že jestli se potkáme, mám vás za ním poslat."

Lucius lehce přivřel oči. „Děkuji za zprávu. Užij si s přáteli zbytek večera. Raději nenechám pana Riddla čekat."

A s tím se elegantně propletl mezi lidmi pryč. Harry zakroutil hlavou. Vážně, jako Legolas.

Vyšel na čerstvý noční vzduch. Ještě nebylo tak pozdě, ale v zimě je světla opravdu málo.

Zaklonil hlavu a podíval se na hvězdy.

Klidně na něj poblikávaly.

Před pusou se mu srážela pára.

Jak si můžou dovolit být tak klidné?

Zavřel oči. Měl by jít za kluky. Jenže ti jsou přesně před oknem.

Před Voldemortovým oknem.

Polil ho chlad. Zvedly se mu chlupy na celém těle. Podél páteře mu projel stín pálivé bolesti. Polkl, ale pusu měl úplně vyprahlou. Bylo mu těžko.

Vrávoravě došel na záchody Tří košťat u letní terasy. Jen co se za ním zavřely dveře kabinky, zhroutil se u mísy. Jen tak tak stihl zakouzlit _Ševelissimo_, než vrhl. Zvracel, dokud měl co. V míse plavala divná růžová směs svařeného vína, ležáku, kuřete od oběda a jednohubek.

V nose i v krku ho pálilo a tekly mu slzy.

Vzlykl.

„Tohle se nedá vydržet," zašeptal slabě a obejmul mísu. „Tohle nezvládnu…"


	39. V zahradě

„Neviděli jste někdo Herolda?"

Timothy zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, ale někde tu určitě bude."

Severus přikývl. „Díky."

Šel se podívat k šachovému koutku. Taky nic. Vyhledal pohledem v davu Huberta a navázal s ním oční kontakt. Oba zavrtěli hlavou.

U pana Riddla není. Potkal se s ním u vchodu do stanu, když se vraceli z venku. S každým z nich prohodil několik slov. Sympaťák.

Jenže Harry nikde.

Přišel k němu Frank. „Na záchodech není. Proč ho vlastně hledáme?"

Severus pokrčil rameny. „Jen divný pocit. Znáš ho. Když ho necháš o samotě moc dlouho, něco zaručeně provede," pokusil se zavtipkovat.

Frank se uchechtl. „To je pravda."

Přišla k nim Josephine. „Viděli jste Maxe?"

„Hledá s Charliem Herolda," řekl Frank. „Viděla jsi Herolda?"

Josephine zamyšleně nakrčila obočí a ukázala rukou přes rameno za sebe. „Myslím, že byl venku. Potkala jsem ho v zahradě."

„To jsi byla celou dobu v zahradě? Musíš mrznout!"

Pokrčila rameny. „Je tam vyhřívaný altán. Marianne mě představila ostatním. Docela jsme se bavily."

„Altán? Ten by možná stál za zkoušku," poznamenal Frank.

Josephine zavrtěla hlavou. „Promiň, ale mužům vstup zakázán."

Frank se Severusem se po sobě podívali. „Tak dobře…"

Severus se nadechl. „Tak já se jdu podívat do zahrad."

„Mám jít s tebou?" nabídl se Frank.

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne díky, radši pomoz Josephine najít Maxe."

„Josephine to zvládne sama," ozvala se. „Ale Josephine taky uvítá společnost."

Zhluboka se nadechl. „Promiň, Josephine. Nemyslel jsem to tak. Zatím se mějte."

„Zatím!"

Šel rychle na zahradu, vyzvedl si kabát a vydal se k zakouzleným záhonům růžím. Po Heroldovi nikde ani stopy. Svižně procházel mezi keři a stromy. Prošel kolem osvětleného altánu, ze kterého byla slyšet svižná hudba a ženský smích.

Ta zahrada přeci nemůže být tak velká, aby nenašel jednoho Harryho, ne?

Zafoukal vítr a on ucítil cigaretový kouř. Připadal si směšně, když čuchal ve vzduchu jako pes, ale brzy našel Harryho, jak sedí mezi dvěma keři v tureckém sedu a kouří.

Zastavil se nad ním, založil si ruce na hrudi a zeptal se ho: „Máš se?"

Harry přikývl a odklepl trochu popela. Třásly se mu prsty. „Jo."

Vedle Harryho byly v zemi už tři nedopalky.

„Snažil jsem se meditovat, ale nefungovalo to. Myslel jsem, že tady mezi růžemi to bude dobrý."

Severus v duchu zaklel. Přiměl se pousmát a klekl si vedle Harryho. „Rozhodně je na tebe pěkný pohled, Šípková Růženko."

Harry se uchechtl a zase natáhl z cigarety. Vyštrachal krabičku z cigaret a nabídl jí Severusovi. „Chceš taky?"

Přikývl a jednu si vzal. Sedl se vedle Harryho, zapálil si a pomalu popotáhl.

Chvíli bylo ticho.

„Jak se ti líbí párty?" zeptal se ho Harry tiše.

Pokrčil rameny. „Zažil jsem lepší."

Harry se uchechtl. „No jasně."

Zase byli ticho.

Harry se několikrát nadechl, jako by chtěl něco říct, ale pak si radši potáhl z cigarety.

„Na co si tu hraju?" zeptal se Severuse.

„Harry?"

„Podívej se na mě. Jen se na mě podívej."

Severus poslechl. Prostě Harry. „Co mám vidět?"

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. „Ty to nevidíš, že ne?"

Tohle se mu nelíbilo. „Co mám vidět, Harry?"

Harry se nevesele uchechtl. „Co jsem si myslel? Tohle… tohle nemá cenu."

„Harry…"

„Ne, nemá. Řekni, jak daleko ses dostal s tím rituálem?"

Bodlo ho v břiše a polilo ho horko. Rozhlédl se a rychle vykouzlil _Ševelissimo_. „Procházím ty knihy. Jsem blíž."

„Ale ještě nic nemáš, že ne?"

Polkl. Bylo mu ze sebe na nic. „Ne, ještě ne. Je to hodně složité."

„Já vím," řekl Harry a zase popotáhl z cigarety. „Nic ti nevyčítám, neboj. Byla to nehoda. Nemůžeš za to, že jsem teď tu. Ale já už moc času nemám. Musím se vrátit!"

„Harry… Proč? Proč takový spěch? Dělám, co můžu, ale nejsem génius."

Harry ho chytil za ruku a díval pološílenýma očima. „Musíš mě dostat zpátky!"

Severus sykl. Bolelo to.

Harry ho chytil i druhou rukou. „Musíš mě poslat zpět! Já už to tu nevydržím!"

Polkl. Kam zmizela ta cigareta, kterou měl Harry v ruce? Někde by tu měla-

„Podívej se na mě!" zařval Harry.

Severus zamrkal před sprškou slin.

„Není normální, abych tu byl. Začínám…" polkl, „ztrácím… nemůžu tu být. Nemůžu tu… žít."

„Harry…"

„Ne, poslouchej mě. Jestli mě nedostaneš co nejdřív zpátky, nezvládnu to. Nemůžu tu být. Není to normální. Nemůžu tu žít a smát se a učit se a…" rozhodil rukama. „Plánovat zkurvenou strategii týmu."

Severus si promnul pohmožděné místo na ruce a podíval se na svou zapomenutou cigaretu, kterou pořád držel. Odklepl nahromaděný popel.

„Nikdo po mně nemůže chtít, abych tu byl. Mám jen jeden úkol, a jestli se mi nepodaří dostat se zpátky…" Na chvíli se zamyslel a pak potřásl hlavou. „Budu to muset udělat tady."

Severusovi se konečně podařilo najít napůl vykouřenou cigaretu v trávě. Vzal ji a opatrně ji típl.

„Počkej do svátků. Poradíme se s tvým strýcem. Ukážeme mu ten rituál, třeba bude vědět, jak to udělat. Jen zatím nic nedělej."

Harry se na něj podíval a Severus jen tak tak neuhnul pohledem. Vypadal děsivě. „Není to můj strýc. Nejsou to moje svátky. Měl bych se přestat rozptylovat. Přestat myslet na školu, schůzky," mávl směrem, kde byl stan, „nebo ostatní věci. Já… musím se začít soustředit a myslet na to, co je důležité. Přestat myslet na zbytečnosti."

Tohle se mu vůbec nelíbilo. „Harry, jaké zbytečnosti?"

Harry byl dlouho ticho. Zvedl se a chystal se odejít.

„Harry! Jaké zbytečnosti?"

Harry se neotočil. Zády k Severusovi řekl: „Cestování. Kouzla. Budoucnost. Jdu zpátky do hradu, užijte si zbytek večírku."

A než se stihl Severus zvednout, začal odcházet.

Tohohle měl už vážně plné zuby. „Zastav!" zařval na něj, zatímco se škrábal na nohy. „Krucinál zastav!"

Harry kupodivu poslechl. Severus k němu rychle přešel. „Vážně se už prober, do háje! Už mám tohohle plné zuby. Dělej si, co chceš!" Mávl rukama a jedním prstem na něj ukázal. „Dělám, co můžu, abych ti pomohl. Jo, moc mi to nejde, ale tohle tvoje kňourání mě vážně nebaví. Jo, jsi chudák, že jsi uvízl tady. Já vím. Ale máš doprdele spoustu lidí, co tady jsou pro tebe! Tak si už přestaň stěžovat!"

Harry se nadechl.

„Ne!" zamával mu cigaretou před obličejem. „Mlč a poslouchej! Garrick tě vzal do svého domu a přijal tě jako svou rodinu. Jak si vůbec dovoluješ říct, že to není tvůj strýc? Víš, co bych já udělal za to, abych mohl strávit svátky s někým, kdo se skutečně stará? Víš, co bych dal za jedinou minutu s mámou?! Přestaň se tvářit jako ten největší ubožák na světě!"

Popotáhl z cigarety a rozmrkal slzy.

„Měl by ses vážně probrat. Víš, co se teďka stane? Protože já jo. Půjdeš do hradu a najdeš další super způsob, jak se skoro zabít. A možná se ti to tentokrát už povede! Kolikrát se to už stalo?!" Na konci už křičel.

„JÁ SE O ŽÁDNÉ ZACHRAŇOVÁNÍ NEPROSIL!" zařval Harry zpátky.

Severus pokýval hlavou. „Tak fajn. Tak si jdi. Jdi zase udělat nějakou kravinu. Skoro se zabij. Možná už budeš mít tentokrát štěstí a povede se ti to. Jenže já už tě ze srabu tahat nebudu. Aspoň už nebudeme muset řešit, jak tě pošleme zpátky, že jo? NO to by bylo vlastně úplně nejjednodušší řešení, že? Ty totiž všechno potřebuješ mít lehké a hned!"

„To není pravda!"

„Že ne? Všechno hned vzdáváš. Řekni mi jediný případ, kdy to tak nebylo!"

Harry jako by splaskl. „Ještě pořád tady jsem, ne?"

Severus sevřel čelist. „Jo." Típl cigaretu. „Ještě pořád tady jsi. Asi bys za to měl dostat metál, ne? Mohl bys mít vážně skvělej život, víš to, že jo? Důležití lidi s tebou chtěj mluvit. Mohl bys mít dobrou a poctivou kariéru a -"

„Ještě mi řekni, že žárlíš," Harry vyplivl.

„Žárlím? Jsi vážně vadnej. Na co přesně žárlím? Zařizuju si život, jaký já chci a jsem šťastný. Ale ty? Zahazuješ svůj život a fňukáš!"

„Jenže já žádný život nechci! Copak to nechápeš? Já žádný život mít nemůžu! Všechno tady," rozhodil rukama, „všechno tady je úplně k ničemu. Já sem nepatřím! Nemůžu si dovolit něco chtít!"

Severus vypustil vzduch a zamyslel se. Pak zavrtěl hlavou. „Dělej, jak myslíš. Ale nečekej, že tě dneska večer někdo zachrání. Možná, až budeš někde trucovat nebo se budeš snažit zabít, pomysli na to, že i když si myslíš, že tvůj život nemá smysl, nihilisto jeden praštěnej, pro nás ostatní jsou naše životy dost důležité. Tak nám je aspoň nedělej těžší."

Prošel kolem něj. „Uvidíme se u snídaně. Jestli ne, vyhlásím pátrání po tvém těle. Foxy bude jistě zdrcená."

Slyšel, jak Harry za ním zalapal po dechu. Možná to byla podpásovka, ale už se vážně musí probrat. A bůhvíproč má zrovna Lily na něj hodně velký vliv.

* * *

Harry se pomalu nadechl.

Co má sakra dělat?

Severus tomu nerozumí.

Vůbec tomu nerozumí.

Vůbec Harryho nechápe.

Pomalu šel zpátky do hradu. Byla by to příjemná procházka. Kdyby celý svět nebyl tak příšerně posranej.

Nemůže nic chtít. Nemůže na to myslet. Ne. Musí se držet plánu. Přikývl si pro sebe. Musí se držet plánu. Musí se držet plánu. Musí se držet plánu.

Nemůže být slabý. Nemůže si dovolit myslet na život, který stejně nebude. Prostě nikdy neuvidí prales. Nikdy nepůjde na lov toho nejlepšího dřeva na hůlku. Možná ani žádnou hůlku nikdy nevyrobí…

Vážně by to měl skončit už teď.

Jenže strýčkovi to zlomí srdce. Foxy to zničí.

Třeba by s Uršulou mohli založit klub ufňukanců.

Severus má pravdu. Vážně kňučí.

Měl by se probrat.

Došel do hradu. Prošel společenskou až do pokoje. Nikdo po něm nic nechtěl. Všichni mu uhýbali z cesty a ani se na něj nepodívali.

Vypadá to, že kolínská funguje aspoň na ně.

Zkřivil ústa. Vůbec si nevybavuje, jestli to na Riddla mělo nějaký efekt. Byl jak… loutka.

Nepoužitelná loutka k ničemu. Ufňukaná loutka.

Bylo mu ze sebe zle.

V pokoji už bylo uklizeno. Žádné rozházené hábity a stuhy, které by mohl rozkopat.

Trhaně ze sebe sundal hábit, vestu, košili, kalhoty i spodky. S každým kusem mrsknul proti stěně. Jediné boty měly aspoň trochu uspokojivý zvuk.

Přešel do koupelny a chtěl vlézt do jedné ze sprch, když ho zarazil pohled v zrcadle.

Nikdy se nahý neprohlížel. Nebylo se na co dívat.

Ale vypadal… uchechtl se. Tlustě. Píchl do sebe. Žádná žebra nabyla vidět. Všechny kosti měl obalené. O to hůř vypadaly zahojené jizvy. Předtím byl možná živou mrtvolou. Ale teď… Co byl teď?

Přejel po jedné z jizev na břiše prstem.

Otočil se pokusil se prohlédnout se zezadu. Vyšitý had byl trochu zdeformovaný. Proč to musel být zrovna had? Zatnul pěsti. Měl chuť si ho vyškrábat. Ale aspoň to byla jedna z věcí, která na něm vypadala trochu dobře.

Měly by být pryč. Všechny jizvy by měly být pryč. Přišel blíž k zrcadlu a přivřel oči. Tak jako jeho jizva na čele. Byla to jen drobná čárka. Skoro neviditelná. Jedno kouzlo a je schovaná. Jedno kouzlo a byla by úplně pryč.

Odtáhl se a promnul si obličej. Svou minulost ztrácí čím dál víc. Polkl. Popotáhl a vešel do sprchy. Spustil příjemně teplou vodu a posadil se na zem. Objal si kolena rukama, zavřel oči a opřel si hlavu o nohy.

Kdo vlastně je?

A co tu dělá?

Už dávno není ten Harry. Ale není ani Herold.

„Kdo se v tom má vyznat?" zeptal se sám sebe nahlas. „Proč prostě nemůžu jen být? Nebo nebýt?"

Nikdo mu neodpověděl. Povzdechl si, zvedl se a rychle se umyl.

Osušený, s mokrou hlavou se nahý vrátil do pokoje a sedl si na postel. Ryby za oknem svítily. Zhasl hlavní světlo a chvíli je jen tak pozoroval.

Pak se podíval na sebe. V té tmě skoro žádná jizva nebyla vidět. Natáhl se ke stolku a vzal z něj lahvičku s náhradním inkoustem. Otevřel ji a namočil do ní prst. Opatrně ho okapal a pak přes jizvu na stehně namaloval klikatou čáru. Zamrkal. Teď viděl jen tu čáru a žádnou jizvu. I když nebyla zakrytá všude, oči ji už tak snadno nenašly. Pokračoval v kreslení, dokud neměl obě nohy pomalované. Než se přesunul na břicho, zatáhl kolem sebe závěsy a seslal několik kouzel soukromí, aby ho nikdo příchozí nerušil.

Nechal jen malou mezeru mezi závěsy, aby pořád mohl vidět na ryby.

Pomaloval si i břicho, hruď a obě dvě ruce a ramena. Teď, když se na sebe podíval, neviděl ani jednu jizvu. Jen divné klikyháky. Vypadaly trochu jako famfrpálové plány.

Kdyby uměl kreslit, bylo by to lepší.

Odložil inkoustovou lahvičku.

Ještě chvíli potrvá, než to všechno zaschne. Měl úplně černé prsty.

Naskočila mu husí kůže a zvedly se mu chlupy po celém těle. Možná mu bylo trochu chladno. Ale nešlo o nic, co by nevydržel.

Zavřel oči a zklidnil svůj dech. V zahradě se mu to nepovedlo, možná tady to půjde?

Po chvilce byl ve známém salónu. V jednom z křesel seděl Dvojka.

Podíval se na Harryho a smutně se usmál. „Ahoj, Prcku."

Harry polkl. „Ahoj."

„Máš to teď docela těžký, co?"

Harry jen přikývl a zuřivě mrkal.

Dvojka si povzdechl a zvedl se. „Pojď sem."

A než se Harry nadál, už byl v jeho teplém objetí.

Bezpečí.

Po chvíli se od Dvojky odtáhl.

„Lepší?" zeptal se ho Dvojka.

„Lepší," přikývl Harry. „Ale… nevím, jak dlouho to ještě vydržím."

Dvojka si povzdechl. „Já vím. Ale podívej se na sebe. Už jsi toho zvládl tolik. Tohle je jen malý zádrhel. Teď to vypadá krušně, ale bude zase dobře."

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Ty nevíš, jaký to bylo. Zase stát u něj. Mluvit s ním…"

„Byl jsem tam taky. Vedl sis dobře."

„Byl jsem divnej!"

Dvojka přikývl. „Tos byl. Ale teď už víme, na co se připravit."

„Žádný příště nebude," zamručel Harry.

Dvojka si povzdechl. „Možná. A možná taky jo. Bude nejlepší, když budeš připravený, ne?"

„Asi jo…"

„Určitě jo! A navíc, v tomhle ti může pomoct i tvůj doktor!"

„Jak?"

„Ale no tak, Prcku, mysli. Řekneš mu, že si potkal někoho, kdo ti hodně připomínal tvého záporáka, a že jsi sklouzl k původnímu vzorci chování. Bum! A on s něčím určitě přijde."

„Představuješ si to moc lehce."

„A ty zase moc složitě. Víš, co by ti teď bodlo?"

„Co?"

„Zalítat si."

„Nechci chodit ven."

„Nemusíš chodit ven. Prostě si představ perfektní letecké podmínky a košťata a zalítáme si."

„Ty umíš lítat?"

Dvojka se chytil za srdce. „Teď ses mě dotknul. Jestli já umím lítat?"

Harry se zasmál a přestavil si jezero. S Dvojkou se vyhoupli na dva vymyšlené Kulové blesky. Začali se prohánět nad jezerem a bylo to zkrátka… úžasné.

O století později se snesli na zem a Harry si na Dvojkovo pobídnutí představil něco k jídlu. Jen na povzbuzení mysli, jak Dvojka řekl.

Broskvový koláč byl zkrátka perfektní.

Když dojedli, Dvojka se pohodlněji opřel v křesle. „A teď, když jsme tady, co bys řekl na domácí úkol?"

„Domácí úkol? Kechnerberg mi zadal něco extra?" zarazil se Harry.

„Ne," zavrtěl hlavou Dvojka. „Ale Joyce jo. Jestli si to vybavuju správně, budete kouzlit Patronus. A ty potřebuješ šťastnou vzpomínku."

Harry ho probodl pohledem. „Víš, že na to nemám."

„Nesmysl. Zvládneš to. Na tu první jsi taky musel dřít. Máme tady spoustu času, dokonce i celé vánoční prázdniny. Tak se do toho pusťme."

„A jak poznám, že je dost silná?"

Dvojka se zamyslel a mezi nimi se objevila velká koule. „Čím zářivější, tím lepší. Hledáme vzpomínku, která tě naplní štěstím a radostí. Taková ta naděje, klid a pokoj. Pusť se do toho."

Harry si povzdychl. „Tak teda jo."


	40. Zimní slunovrat

Zatím není obettovaná, ale za to nemůže moje drahá beta, ale já. Psaní mi teď trvá dlouho :/

Před přečtením této kapitoly doporučuji znát krátkou "jednorázovku" - _Odpoledne ve Francii_. Blíže se seznámíte se dvěma vedlejšími postavami, Noreen a Ebele. Původně to byl Vánoční speciál, ale je načase, aby se dostalo do světa. Proč? Protože se s Noreen i Ebele v této kapitole potkáte!

_Odpoledne ve Francii_ najdete v příbězích na mém profilu v bonusových scénách pout života :)

* * *

„Ts, ts, ts… Můj Harry, copak jsi zapomněl na naši dohodu? Je mi to líto. Nedáváš mi jinou možnost. A to jsem se tolik snažil vyjít ti vstříc. Jenže jsi porušil svůj slib. A tví přátelé… tví přátelé… kdo ví, co se s nimi teď stane? Kdo je teď ochrání, když pořád žiješ?"

Tlumeně jakoby z dálky nebo z jiné místnosti se ozval krátký výkřik plný děsu. Pak se zablesklo a bylo ticho.

Někdo brečel a škemral. Harry stěží rozeznal slova.

Nemohl se pohnout. Vysoká tráva mu spoutala nohy a plazila se po něm nahoru.

Kolem Harryho stály bílé svíčky. Polovina z nich ještě hořela.

Blesk. Hrom. Ticho.

Jedna svíčka zhasla.

Ron.

„Ani netušíš, jak mě mrzí, že jsi tohle způsobil," zašeptal mu hlas do ucha.

Harry nemohl nic říct. Nemohl otevřít pusu. Jako by měl slepené rty. Nebo neměl ústa.

„Crucio!"

Teď se ozval jiný křik, doprovázený smíchem.

Ginny.

Roky ubíhaly. Slunce a měsíc se střídaly na obloze a vřískot i smích bodaly Harryho do uší.

Jedna svíčka se podélně rozlomila.

Vřískot přestal a nahradil ho smích. Nakřáplý, hrubý smích způsobený hodinami bolesti.

Plamen z rozlomené svíčky zapálil trávu.

Blížil se k Harrymu.

Někdo jiný byl na řadě.

Lenka?

Svíčky zhasínaly, lámaly se, explodovaly. Jiné se měnily. Hořící tráva je neroztavila, ale jejich vosk zčernal a plameny změnily barvy na tmavě modrou. Plály jasněji než kdy dřív.

Harryho oblečení začalo hořet.

Místo trávy ho teď držela na místě klubka hadů.

A pak se to ztišilo. Tráva se změnila na kamennou podlahu.

Jediné hořící svíčky byly ty temné. Zbytek byl zničený.

Hermiona. Ginny. Montgomery. Frank. Neville. Lenka. Collin. Dennis. Ron. Foxy. Draco. James. Fred. Seamus. Dean. Parvati. George. Severus.

Byli pryč.

Mrtví.

Šílení.

Ztracení.

Zaprodaní.

„Všechno kvůli tobě."

Harry vytřeštil oči.

Ležel v tmavém pokoji.

Srdce mu bušilo v uších.

Roztřeseně vydechl.

Jen sen.

Byl to jen sen.

Posadil se a svěsil nohy z postele.

Nadechl se.

Zatnul prsty do stehen a vší silou stiskl.

Trochu to bolelo. Tohle je skutečnost.

Je u strýčka. Jsou Vánoce. Žije.

Vydechl.

Žije.

Nadechl se.

Pořád žije.

„Sakra."

Rozhlédl se. Knihy, rozházené oblečení, papíry a úkoly. Vypadalo to jako normální pokoj uprostřed noci.

Ale byl moc velký. A pořád v něm bylo moc světla. Nebyly tu závěsy kolem postele jako v Bradavicích.

Vstal a rozhlédl se.

Objal se.

Srdce mu pořád divoce bušilo, místo žaludku měl kámen a v puse zase strašně sucho.

Přešel ke skříni s visícími hábity. Posunul ramínka na stranu a podíval se dolů. To by mohlo stačit. Vzal z postele polštář i deku a všechno to nacpal dovnitř. Zavrtal se do vyrobeného hnízda a opatrně za sebou zaklapl dveře.

Bylo to jako jeho vlastní verze pohodlného přístěnku.

Když mu bylo útulně, zavřel oči a vlezl si do hlavy.

Dvojka už tam na něj čekal. Když ho viděl, jen si povzdechl a zeptal se ho: „Tak co budeme dělat tentokrát?"

Harry pokrčil rameny. „Cokoliv. Šťastná vzpomínka by byla docela fajn."

Dvojka přikývl a objevil se pohodlný gauč s velkým promítacím plátnem. Sedl si a Harry se k němu hned přidal. Světla zhasla a na obrazovce se ukázala scéna, kdy Harrymu bylo dvanáct a zrovna snídal u Weasleyových.

Dívali se na jednu scénu za druhou. Hledali nějakou, při které by ho u srdce zahřálo dost na vyčarování patrona. Zatím marně. Ale aspoň to Harrymu pomohlo myslet na jiné věci než na zkázu, kterou působil okolo sebe.

Dvojka ho cvrnkl do ucha popcornem.

Harry sebou trhl, ale poslušně se zase vrátil k obrazovce. Dvojka neměl rád, když o sobě Harry realisticky přemýšlel.

Tentokrát ho popcorn strefil do tváře.

Protočil oči, ale nic nenamítal. S Dvojkou to nemělo cenu. Dívali se dál. Tentokrát to byla koulovačka s dvojčaty.

Rozlehlo se kolem nich klepání.

„To bude pro tebe," řekl Dvojka. „Asi dveře."

„Jo, už jdu," zamumlal Harry a vrátil se zpátky do svého těla. Ztuhle vylezl ze skříně ven, a když přecházel ke dveřím, pořádně si protáhl záda. Že by tam byl tak dlouho?

Za dveřmi stál usmívající se strýček. Na chodbě bylo oproti tmavému pokoji až moc světla, takže na něj Harry musel mžourat.

„Harry, dobré ráno! Ranní obřad začne za půl hodiny."

Usmál se. „Dobré ráno, hned tam budu. Jen se převleču. Sev je už vzhůru?"

Strýček zavrtěl hlavou. „Ještě ne. Chtěl jsem ho vzbudit hned po tobě. Noreen s Ebele už jsou v kuchyni. Noreen ještě pro jistotu kontroluje kameny."

„Tak já ho vzbudím," nabídl mu Harry.

Poplácal Harryho po rameni. „To od tebe bude milé. Sejdeme se v jídelně, nejpozději za deset minut osm!"

„Jasně, budeme tam!"

Garrick přikývl a odkvapil pryč. Harry zívl, zatřásl hlavou a přešel k vedlejšímu pokoji. Na dveřích visel velký věnec s cesmínou. Zaťukal, chvíli počkal a pak to zkusil znovu a silněji.

Uslyšel cosi nezřetelného.

„To jako pozvání stačí," zamumlal a strčil hlavu dovnitř. V šeru stěží rozeznal, co je na posteli tělo a co přikrývka, kromě jedné bílé nohy, která visela přes okraj dolů. Vypadalo to, že leží na břiše.

„Seeveerusiiii?"

„Hhhh?"

„Je rááááno. Vstáááváme. Cvičíííme!"

„Di do pchdele."

„Cože? Nerozuměl jsem ti. Musíš mluvit zřetelněji."

Severus zvedl hlavu z polštáře a zamžoural na Harryho. „Řekl jsem, abys šel do prdele. Tady se spí!"

Zvedl obočí. „Takže ty nechceš vidět rituál?"

Okamžitě se vymrštil z postele. „To je dneska! Za jak dlouho to je? Kolik máme času? Zaspal jsem?"

„Ne, nezaspal, buď v klidu. Máš ještě asi tak patnáct, dvacet minut."

Severus rozsvítil a s přivřenýma očima se rozhlížel po pokoji. „Kde mám hábit?" Rozespalý, s rozcuchanými vlasy a jednou nohavicí vyhrnutou až pod koleno vypadal hodně komicky.

Harry se podíval na hábit vzorně pověšený na dveřích skříně a výmluvně na něj ukázal. „Sraz nejpozději za deset osm v jídelně. Jdu se taky převlíct."

„Jo, jo, jasně," zahuhňal Severus, když si přetahoval vršek pyžama přes hlavu.

Harry zavrtěl hlavou a zamířil do koupelny. Rychle si vyčistil zuby a opláchl si studenou vodou obličej. V pokoji si oblékl domácí, ale slušný hábit, projel si hřebenem vlasy a vyrazil do kuchyně. Všude, kam se dostal, voněly ozdobné borovicové větve, které byly společně s cesmínou nebo jmelím ve věncích i vázách všude kolem.

Když došel do jídelny, našel tam u stolu sedět strýčka, Noreen i Ebele. Jídelna byla ozdobená stejně jako zbytek domu. Na stole ležela kupička rubínů, granátů, smaragdů a heliopatů. Strýček s Noreen každý vzali do ruky, zkontrolovali a pak položili do košíku uprostřed. Ebele seděla vedle nich, poslouchala, jak si povídají, a pila kávu.

„Štědrý slunovrat a veselé Vánoce, Harry," pozdravila ho Noreen, když si všimla, že stojí ve dveřích.

„Veselé Vánoce, Harry," přidala se Ebele.

„Štědrý slunovrat a veselé Vánoce," popřál jim taky.

„Sedni si k nám, Harry. Jsme skoro hotoví. Zatím si něco dej. Alfrede?"

Přišel skřítek se snítkou cesmíny na hrudi a tázavě se na Harryho podíval.

„Kávu, prosím. A velkou."

Alfred přikývl a dveřmi odešel.

„Co budeš snídat?" zeptala se ho Ebele zkoumavě.

„Nooo…" Rychle sáhl do mísy pro jedno jablko. „Ovoce!"

Noreen se zasmála. „Možná by sis měl vybrat něco z mísy, která není dekorační. Asi ještě nejsi pořádně vzhůru, že? Na těch hřebíčkách by sis akorát tak vylámal zuby."

Harry se podíval na jablko, které vlastně vypadalo jako ježek. „Pravda…" Rychle ho vyměnil za banán a po zběžné kontrole ho začal vítězně loupat.

Ebele zavrtěla hlavou, až se jí velké zlaté náušnice zakinklaly. „Ale pak si dáš pořádnou snídani."

Měla kolem hlavy umotanou látku zavázanou na velký uzel vepředu. Harry se na ni nevinně usmál. „Máš moc pěkný šátek."

Ebele si sáhla z boku na hlavu a pak se podívala do odrazu lžičky. „Jo, tenhle červený! Chtěla jsem něco trochu vánočního."

Noreen ji dala rychlou pusu na tvář. „A moc ti sluší."

„Co teď vlastně kontrolujete?" zeptal se Harry.

„Praskliny v kamenech a pokažené runy. Skoro nikdy se to nestane, ale je dobré mít jistotu," vysvětloval strýček.

„Přesně," přikývla Noreen. „Poslední, co chceme, je špatná runa harmonie nebo hojnosti."

„A ještě máte mír, lásku a štěstí, že?" zeptala se Ebele.

Strýček souhlasně zamručel. „Je to tak. K tomu máme i ochranu a zdraví. Vše, čeho chceme mít v dalším roce dostatek."

„Neuvěřitelné," zavrtěla hlavou Ebele. „A vážně to bude fungovat?"

„Pokud divoká magie dá, tak ano."

„Je to požehnání na míru," dodala Noreen.

„A podle čeho se určuje poměr různých run a druhů kamenů?" zeptal se Harry zrovna, když přišel Severus.

„Není žádné pravidlo nebo něco takového. V podstatě to nejde udělat špatně, dokud jsou runy dobře napsané a kameny a svíce kvalitní. Někteří lidé si je objednávají na míru a odborníci přímo vypočítají nejlepší kombinaci pro danou domácnost. Ale běžně by to neměla být žádná věda," vysvětloval strýček. „Štědrý slunovrat a veselé Vánoce, Severusi. Vyspal ses dobře?"

Severus si sedl vedle Harryho. „Ano, vyspal. Štědrý slunovrat a veselé Vánoce vám všem."

„I tobě," usmála se na něj Noreen.

Přišel Alfred s tácem, na kterém stála konvice a několik šálků. Opatrně ho položil na stůl. „Máte ještě nějaké přání?"

Harry nalil sobě a Severusovi kávu a tu svou pořádně osladil.

„Teď už na nic dalšího nebude čas," řekl strýček. „Měj prosím připravený svařený cider. Až se vrátíme, budeme se chtít zahřát."

Alfred přikývl a odešel.

Když se za ním zavřely dveře, Ebele se zeptala: „Proč už nemizí a neobjevuje se?"

Strýček s Noreen se po sobě podívali.

„Myslím, že tě nechce zase vyděsit," řekla Noreen jemně.

Ebele si povzdechla. „To je od něj hezké, ale já si zvyknu. Je zbytečné mu takhle přidávat práci."

„Tak mu to můžeš říct po ranním rituálu," řekl strýček a podíval se na hodiny. Bylo za tři minuty osm. „Pojďme už na zahradu. Východ slunce je v osm nula šest." Postavil se a vzal do rukou plný košík. „Čaj a kávu tady zatím můžeme nechat."

Šli za ním na zahradu, kde byly ve zmrzlé trávě popelem vysypané dva kruhy. Ve velkém byl menší a dohromady je spojovalo šest čar. Na každém spoji stála vysoká zlatá svíce, která tam byla celou noc, aby se do ní vpila síla úplňku. Dohromady jich bylo dvanáct a všechny začnou hořet až se západem slunce. Uprostřed malého kruhu leželo poleno, do kterého byly vyřezány další runy. Na něm ležel oharek.

„Každý si vezměte několik kamenů a vždycky položte jeden na každou čáru mezi svícemi," instruoval je strýček.

„I já?" zeptal se Severus překvapeně.

„Samozřejmě. Trávíš s námi Vánoce, tak se zúčastníš i našeho obřadu. Tak se nezdržujme a pojďme na to. Máme málo času!"

Harry si pospíšil s rozmísťováním kamenů a koutkem oka při tom sledoval Severuse. Culil se.

Jakmile byly kameny na svých místech, zavolal strýček Alfreda a řekl jim, aby se rozestavěli kolem dokola. Nakonec měl každý před sebou jednu svíčku. Při tom si strýček spokojeně pobrukoval, že jich je tolik. Vytáhl hodinky. „Máme tři minuty. Začneme."

„Jen opakuj to, co táta řekne," radila Noreen Ebele. „To je všechno, co je potřeba dělat."

„Přesně tak," přikývl strýček a spustil: „Nechť je tento dům požehnán."

Harry se přidal k ostatním a zopakoval: „Nechť je tento dům požehnán."

„Kéž štěstí provází ty, kteří projdou těmito dveřmi, …"

„Kéž štěstí provází ty, kteří projdou těmito dveřmi, …"

„… kéž dopřeje bezpečné cesty těm, kteří odchází…"

„… a příchozím poskytne bezpečí a klid."

„Kéž tato podlaha ulehčí kroky všech, …"

„… kteří šlapají po jejím povrchu, a poskytne jim oporu."

„Nechť tyto stěny obklopují bohaté zvuky smíchu a lásky…"

„… a chrání před nejsilnějšími větry."

„Ať je tato střecha silná a základy drží pevně v zemi."

„Nechť je tento dům …"

„… místo bezpečí a radosti, …"

„… místo k odpočinku a k tvorbě, …"

„… místo, které je pro nás domovem, …"

„… požehnáno."

„… požehnáno," dořekl Harry s ostatními.

Zavál kolem nich teplý vánek. A Harry najednou ucítil, že se uzel, který měl doteď v žaludku, rozvázal.

Všichni trochu omámeně mrkali a usmívali se na sebe.

Ebele vypadala ohromeně. Severusovi tekla po tváři slza. Strýček vypadal pokojně, ale trochu smutně. Noreen se nadšeně usmívala.

A Harry… se cítil klidnější.

„Páni," vydechla Ebele.

„Jo, líp bych to neřekl," usmál se na ni Harry.

Severus se uchechtl a pak se rozesmál. Noreen se k nim přidala a brzy už se smáli všichni.

Když se trochu uklidnili, strýček tleskl. „Výborně, první část je za námi. Teď pojďme dovnitř a nechme kameny, ať do sebe vstřebávají sluneční svit. Čekají nás dárky a cider."

Uvnitř Harryho okamžitě praštila do nosu vůně borových větví. Na cestě do jídelny si Harry všiml, že Ebele zůstala s Alfredem pozadu. Nechal je být a spíš se zaměřil na Severuse, který něco čichal ve vzduchu.

„Voní to tu hezky svátečně, že jo?"

Severus se pousmál. „Alfredovo kafe je prostě úžasné."

Harry znovu začichal. Byla trochu cítit káva, ale nijak výrazně. Zakroutil hlavou. „Jsi zvláštní."

Severus protočil oči. Jakmile prošli dveřmi do jídelny, vrhl se na svůj šálek. Upil a blaženě se usmál.

„Dojdu pro dárky, jo?" řekla Noreen.

Strýček přikývl. „Taky pro ně půjdu. Uvidíme se tu za čtvrt hodiny?" zeptal se všech.

„Jasně," odpověděl Harry a taky zamířil do svého pokoje.

Vyvětral, vytáhl ze skříně peřinu i polštář, ustlal postel a otevřel šuplík se zabalenými dárky. Balíčky pro spolužáky už poslal poštou. Všichni je dostanou za čtyři dny, až bude vánoční ráno. Ale v den zimního slunovratu se podle kouzelnických tradic obdarovávali členové domácnosti, kteří se účastnili celodenního obřadu. Bylo to zvláštní. Weasleyovi neměli obřad.

Harry si byl jistý, že by si toho jinak všiml, i kdyby ho nepozvali. Okna a dveře zdobilo jmelí a vyřezané kameny. V krbu bylo poleno. Ale nic podobného tomu, co dneska viděl a ještě uvidí. A to byli čistokrevní kouzelníci. Chudí, ale čistokrevní. Vánoce pro ně byli rodinná záležitost. Kameny se v rodinách dědí. Harry jich dokonce několik zahlédl, ale nikdy jim nepřikládal velký význam. Takže o peníze nešlo. Dárky si taky předávali stejně jako mudlové, dvacátého pátého.

Co se to s kouzelníky děje? Tradice se opravdu vytrácí. Není divu, že to tolik lidí chtělo změnit.

Ani když byl Harry ve škole, tak se žádné obřady nekonaly. Ale tam by bylo možné, že to prostě nebylo studentům přístupné.

S náručí plnou dárků se vrátil zpátky do jídelny. Opatrně je položil na stůl a sedl si. Nikdo tam zatím nebyl.

Nalil si ještě trochu kávy. Zakručelo mu v žaludku, a tak sáhl do mísy pro jablko. Opatrně ho prohlédl, jestli se v něm neskrývá nějaký hřebíček. Než se ale stačil zakousnout, objevil se Alfred s tousty. Jak mohly být dva kusy chleba spečené k sobě a plné sýru a šunky tak dobré, to prostě nechápal. Ale asi i za to může skřítkův talent. Přinesl i druhý talíř, nejspíš pro Severuse. Ani na jednom nechyběla zelenina.

Vděčně mu poděkoval a dal se do jídla.

První přišel strýček. Z balíčků, které měl s sebou, dal jeden Harrymu.

Harry mu hned vzápětí dal podlouhlou krabičku.

Oba dva je zvědavě otevřeli.

Harry dostal knížku. Ne, nebyla to knížka, ale deník. Přeběhl mu mráz po zádech. Otevřel ho. Měl prázdné stránky, až na tu první, kde byla realistická kresba klíče. Pod ní bylo napsáno:

_U nás budeš vždy vítán._

Harry zamrkal.

„Na deníku jsou kouzla soukromí. Nikdo ho bez tvého svolení nemůže otevřít ani přečíst. Bylo by potřeba pořádného lamače kleteb, a i ten by riskoval, že zničí veškerý obsah. Ta kresba… přejeď po ní prstem a řekni: „_Kdyby klíče mohly vyprávět, měly by zámky mnohem těžší práci_." Hůlku nebudeš potřebovat."

Harry poslechl. Jakmile podivnou větu dořekl, obrysy kresby vystoupily z papíru. Během chviličky ležel na papíře skutečný klíč.

„Je to klíč od domu," vysvětloval strýček. „Kdykoliv budeš potřebovat, můžeš přijít. Teď nebo za dvacet let, na tom nezáleží."

Harry polkl. Záleželo. A hodně. Vstal, rychle k němu přešel a objal ho. „Děkuju."

Strýček ho pevně objal zpátky. „Rádo se stalo, Harry. Rádo se stalo."

Přišly Noreen s Ebele a Harry se rychle odtáhl. Otřel si tváře a usmál se na ně.

„A když ho tam položíš zpátky, a řekneš: _„Zámek nepotřebuje klíč."_, tak se zase vstřebá," řekl ještě strýček, než si začali vyměňovat dárky s ostatními.

Sedli si zpátky ke stolu. Harry usrkl horký cider a pozoroval strýčka, jak rozbaluje dárek od něj.

Byl to speciální nůž na vyřezávání dřeva. Strýček měl takové už tři. „To pouzdro je kouzelné. Když si ho připevníš k zástěře, tak se tam bude ten nůž vždycky vracet."

„Takže už neztratíš další a taky ho nebudeš muset půl hodiny hledat!" pochopila Noreen. „To je hodně dobrý dárek, Harry," pochválila ho.

Strýček se na něj rozzářeně usmál. „Děkuju mnohokrát. Je to skvělý dárek."

Harryho zahřálo u srdce. Byl rád, že se trefil.

Než stačil otevřít dárky od Noreen a Ebele, přišel Severus. Všichni si vyměnili dárky i s ním.

Harry dal Severusovi kazetu od Eagles. Byl to Hotel California. Když se v obchodě s muzikou zeptal, co to zrovna hraje, prodavač mu řekl, že je to horká prosincová novinka. Harrymu se tahle novinka zamlouvala, už když ji slyšel jako malý kluk. Severus se tvářil zaujatě a Harry nepochyboval, že si to poslechne při nejbližší příležitosti.

Harry od Seva dostal směs na horkou čokoládu. Na sladkou horkou čokoládu!

Pro Ebele s Noreen koupil dva ohřívací pruhované hrnky.

Ebele dala jemu i Severusovi tmavé sluneční brýle. Omlouvala se, že nemá zkušenosti s dárky pro puberťáky, ale oni ji s tmavými brýlemi na nose rychle ujistili, že je to perfektní. Od Noreen oba dva dostali prázdné flakony.

„To je na vaši kolínskou. Během svátků vám ji udělám na míru přesně podle vašich nosů," vysvětlovala.

Severus se zatvářil nadšeně. Harrymu vyschlo v puse. S úsměvem poděkoval, ale rychle se napil.

Chvíli posedávali a kochali se svými dárky. Jen Severus do sebe rychle naházel toasty a zvedl se k odchodu.

„Přijdeš na oběd?" zeptal se ho strýček.

Zatvářil se nejistě. „Ještě nevím. Ale do západu slunce budu určitě zpátky. Je to ve čtyři, že?"

„Ano, ve čtyři," přitakal strýček. „Ale přijď prosím už o půl, ať to stihneme."

„Určitě, dám si pozor. Uvidíme se později. Mějte se všichni!"

Harry šel po chvíli rozmýšlení za ním. V pokoji se zrovna převlíkal do mudlovského. Když viděl jeho džínovou bundu, zeptal se: „Nebude ti v tom zima?"

„Dal jsem na sebe ohřívací kouzlo, neboj."

„Dobře." Skousl si ret. Pozoroval, jak si Severus kolem krku omotává šálu. „Jdeš jen na hřbitov nebo i do Tkalcovské?"

Severus se na chvíli zarazil. „Ještě uvidím. Možná tam vůbec nebude."

„Můžu jít s tebou," nabídl m Harry.

Ještě, než to dořekl, už vrtěl Severus hlavou. „To nemusíš. Budu v pohodě."

Harry věděl, kdy může na Severuse tlačit, a dneska to nebylo. „Tak dobře. Dávej na sebe ale pozor, jo?"

„Jo." Opatrně vzal do ruky věnec z cesmíny, který do té doby ležel na stolku.

Harry si povzdechl a šel za Severusem až k předsíni, kde ho sledoval, jak si zavazuje boty. „Jestli se nevrátíš, půjdu tě hledat," upozornil ho nakonec.

Severus se pousmál. „Nějak sis to popletl. To já jsem tu chůva."

Harry si odfrkl a protočil oči. „Tak už padej. A drž se."

„Díky. Tak zatím."

„Měj se."

Dveře se zaklaply a Harry se pomalu vracel do jídelny. Dárek od Noreen byl… Neměl z toho dobrý pocit. Ještě se jí nestihl na kolínskou zeptat a už mu dává další. Jenže to nechtěl řešit hned. Zbývají dvě části obřadu a kdo ví, jak celá debata nakonec dopadne. Radši počká.

Zbytek dne strávil čtením a lenošením. Měli se strýčkem zakázáno od Noreen pracovat, takže jim nezbývalo než být v jídelně nebo v salónu. Severus se stihl vrátit už na oběd. Tvářil se zadumaně, ale nevypadal, že by byl nějak mimo.

Oba se po obědě omluvili a šli do svých pokojů. Harry si potřeboval lehnout.

Nic se mu nezdálo.

Vzbudil se krátce po třetí.

Upravil se, vrátil se k ostatním, najedl se a čekal s ostatními na západ slunce.

Chvíli před západem se venku rozestoupili kolem kruhu. Dokola bylo dvanáct zlatých svící. Každý z nich dvě zapálil. Jakmile hořely, zopakovali po strýčkovi to samé požehnání jako ráno. A stehně jako ráno je zaplavila vlna klidu a pozitivních pocitů.

Vrátili se dovnitř. Alfred jim přinesl další horký cider, čaj i svačinu.

Za hodinu a půl byl vrchol slunovratu. To už byla úplná tma. Znovu se postavili kolem kruhu a znovu odříkali požehnání. Uprostřed kruhu pořád leželo poleno i s oharkem položeným nahoře. Čím blíž vrchol slunovratu byl, tím výš hořely plameny svíček.

Pak se něco ve vzduchu změnilo. Světlo svíček sláblo a oharek žhnul čím dál víc. Když plameny zhasly úplně, oharek vzplál a poleno se zvolna vznítilo.

Hořelo pomalu. Oheň se plížil po vyřezaných runách a ty ve tmě rudě zářily.

Ve vzduchu to bzučelo magií.

Harry se cítil… silně. Stabilně. V pokoji.

Poleno bude hořet celou noc, až do východu slunce. Oharek, který po něm zbude, se pečlivě schová pro příští rok. Dokud se oharku nic nestane, budou požehnání platit pro dům i všechny zúčastněné.

Harry zíral do plamenů a na nic nemyslel.

Bylo to osvobozující.

Plameny pomalu tančily a slibovaly mu tolik věcí.

Slibovaly mu lepší dny.

Slibovaly mu štěstí a sílu.

Slibovaly mu pokoj.

Slibovaly mu klid.

Slibovaly mu ticho.

Slibovaly mu mír.

Když se probral z transu, stál na dvorku sám.

Ostatní našel v salónu, kde potichu hrála a hudba. Společně tam mlčeli.

Strýček se na Harryho usmál z pohovky.

Harry si k němu přisedl a opřel se o něho.

V krbu hořel oheň, který, možná nevědomky, všichni sledovali.

Nebyl kouzelný, jako ten, který hořel na dvorku. Ale připomínal jim, co viděli a slyšeli.

Oheň slunovratu mluví přímo k duši. A nikdo z nich na to nechtěl zapomenout.

* * *

EDIT: kvůli státnicím zpomaluji četnost publikování. Radši se zaměřím na kvalitu jednotlivých kapitol místo toho, abych ze sebe do týdne honem honem něco vyplivla :)


	41. Kousek tepla

Famfáry prosím! Další kapitola je tu! Můžeme poděkovat betě Turkey_the_bird, která ji opravila během čtyř dnů. _Kousek tepla_ mi přišel před hodinou a už ji tu máte. Jak jsem uvedla v editu předchozí kapitoly, státnice se blží a já píšu míň. Na Pouta pořád myslím, takže přibývat budou, ale nárazově.

* * *

Byly to nejlepší Vánoce, jaké si pamatoval. Vždycky chtěl zažít rituály slunovratu. Mamka mu o nich šeptem vyprávěla, a dokonce se jim občas podařilo propašovat kousky tradic do jejich domu ve Tkalcovské, aniž by si toho jeho otec všiml. Jmelí, cesmína, smrkové větve a koření byly snadné. Mudlové je měli taky. Zlaté svíčky museli vyměnit za nažloutlé nebo bílé. A nikdy se jim nepodařilo mít správný počet. Byly moc drahé. A stejně jako drahé kameny s runami pak působily příliš čarodějnicky a na to si před otcem museli dávat pozor. Zapálit poleno a nechat ho hořet celou noc se jim nikdy nepovedlo. Jednou se jim povedlo vyřezat pár run na jednu stranu polena. Opatrně ho přiložili do kamen, ale shořelo příliš rychle. Nezbyl po něm žádný oharek, a tak mamka dala trochu popela do pytlíčku a schovala ho ve spíži.

Původně měl Severus v plánu se u otce aspoň zastavit, ale když stál před domem, nemohl se donutit jít dál. Srdce mu bušilo až v krku, potily se mu záda a všechno na něj křičelo, ať uteče. Neutekl. Jen rychle odešel.

Oproti tomu návštěva hřbitova byla mnohem lepší. Procházet se mezi hroby, na kterých hořely svíčky, bylo vlastně pěkné. Smutné, ale takovým klidným způsobem. Zapálil mamce zlatou svíčku, kterou schoval do omšelé plastikové lucerničky. Dlouho tam stál. Chvíli sice přemýšlel, že mamce bude vyprávět, ale nevěděl, kde začít. Nakonec jen sebral pár uschlých listů, a řekl jí, že ji má rád.

„Můžu vám nějak pomoci?" zeptala se ho prodavačka.

Severus nadskočil a zatřásl hlavou. „Zatím se rozhlížím, děkuji." Zhluboka se nadechl a vrátil se k prohlížení modelů zimních kabátů. Slunovrat byl včera a pořád ho nemohl dostat z hlavy. Vážně to bylo něco. Přešel k tmavě modrému kabátu a nenápadně otočil cenovku. Polkl. Čtyřicet pět galeonů. Proč jsou kabáty tak drahé? Nejlevnější, který tu našel, byl za třicet. Ale ten vypadal příšerně a nebyla na něm žádná kouzla ani runy. Je pravda, že všechny byly dlouhé až k lýtkům nebo ke kotníkům, takže samotná látka vyjde draho. Navíc jsou v tomhle obchodu dělané na míru. Kdyby vzal jakýkoliv kabát odsud do národního muzea, nejspíš by mu utrhli ruce za věrohodnou kopii kabátu z devatenáctého století.

Jenže kabát vážně potřebuje. Nemůže chodit po Příčné ulici ani po Prasinkách v džísce. Starý kabát mu je malý. A kupovat si mudlovský nemá cenu. Mezi mudly zase dlouho nepáchne, takže by si měl koupit řádný kouzelnický kabát, který mu s trochou štěstí vydrží několik let.

Měl v plánu investovat. Šel sem s tím, že si koupí kvalitní kabát. Že nebude škudlit. Ale utratit tolik peněz byl prostě nezvyk. Jen za prosinec vydělal na lektvarech tolik, že by si mohl koupit tři kabáty, a ještě by mu zbylo. Alespoň to byl jeden z Hubertových argumentů, když se ho snažil přemluvit, ať si vážně něco pořídí pro sebe místo pro byznys. Lektvary sice vynáší dobře, ale pořád musí být opatrný a musí šetřit. Co když se mu přestane dařit?

Povzdechl si a přečetl si magické vlastnosti tmavozeleného kousku za padesát. Voděodolný, neprofukuje, udržení optimální teploty, zvýšená odolnost proti mechanickému poškozování. To bylo v podstatě všechno, co by mohl chtít.

„Mohl bych mít tenhle, ale v černé?" zeptal se prodavačky rovnající látky v regálu opodál.

Podívala se na kabát, u kterého stál, a přikývla. „Ano, mám vám ho přinést na vyzkoušení?"

„Kdybyste byla tak hodná."

Než se nadál, stál před zrcadlem na malém stupínku a snažil se nevrtět, aby mu prodavačka mohla co nejlépe zabrat kabát v pase a prodloužit délku rukávů.

„Chcete kabát v původní délce ke kotníkům nebo zkrátit?"

„V původní délce, prosím."

„Jaké výšivky nebo ozdoby budete chtít?" zeptala se ho, zatímco s rukama v bok pozorovala svoje dílo.

„Nejsem moc na ozdoby," odpověděl a snažil se nemyslet na to, kolik ho taková výšivka bude stát.

„Ten model, který jste si vybral, má na spodním lemu výšivku s přírodními motivy ve stejné barvě, jako je látka. Můžou do ní být zabudovány runy na odpuzování nečistot. Hlavně v zimě se to hodí. Kvůli blátu."

A to bude za kolik galeonů? Stiskl rty.

Prodavačka si toho všimla. „Přidání run do výšivky kolem spodního lemu vyjde na pět až osm galeonů. Záleží na množství látky, kterou je třeba pokrýt."

„Tak dobře, ta výšivka ale bude ve stejné barvě, že?"

„Ano, pokud si nebudete přát jinou. S detaily na rukávech a kolem knoflíků souhlasíte?"

Pozorně si prohlédl rukáv. Vlastně to nevpadalo tak špatně. Když si toho konečně všiml. „Jo…. asi jo."

„Výborně. Mohl byste prosím zkusit, jestli vás nikde nic netáhne?"

Poslušně zahýbal rukama, pak se ohnul a nakonec si i klekl.

Prodavačka ho pozorně pozorovala a ještě o něco prodloužila rukávy. „Máte ještě nějaké přání?"

Zavrtěl hlavou.

„Se všemi úpravami budeme mít pro vás kabát připravený za dvě hodiny. Máme vám ho poslat nebo si ho vyzvednete?"

Svlékl si zkušební kabát a podal jí ho. „Vyzvednu si ho."

Vzala si ho a usmála se na něj. „Výborně. Na jméno?"

„Snape."

„Máte ještě nějaké přání?"

„Ne, děkuji."

„Tak tedy zatím na shledanou," rozloučila se s ním usměvavě.

„Na shledanou."

Cesta zpátky do Ollivanderova obchodu proběhla v klidu. V obchodě ho pozdravila zachmuřeně se tvářící Noreen: „Ahoj, Seve."

„Ahoj, děje se něco?"

Povzdechla si. „Harry přišel na tu kolínskou a je na nás pěkně naštvaný. Řekl, že s námi nechce mluvit."

Polkl. „S námi?"

„Jo." Zase si povzdechla. „Promiň, myslela jsem, že to ví od tebe, a tak jsem tě omylem práskla."

Severus si sedl do křesla pro zákazníky. „Co tím myslíš?"

„No, přišel, a ptal se mě, jak se mi to povedlo udělat. Zdál se v klidu, tak jsem mu to začala vysvětlovat a při tom zmínila i tebe. No, a když jsem mu to dovysvětlila, tak mi poděkoval, zvedl se a řekl, ať už nikdy nic takového nedělám. Zněl trochu divně, tak jsem se ho zeptala, jestli je všechno v pořádku, a on na to, že, a to cituju, nic není kurva v pořádku a že bude nejlepší, když se od něj budeme oba držet dál." Na konci zněla už opravdu zoufale.

Vydechl a promnul si kořen nosu. To má za to, že se spolčuje s nezmijozely. Ti by na tak laciný trik neskočili. „Co na to říkal pan Ollivander?"

Podepřela si hlavu. „Táta je hrozně naštvaný. Vždycky tak divně nakrčí nos, to já poznám. A taky řekl, že jsem zneužila Harryho důvěry. Nenechal si to vysvětlit!"

„Achjo," zvedl se a zavrtěl hlavou. „Tak já jdu za ním. Drž mi palce."

Na chvíli zmizí a všechno jde do kopru. Prostě typický.

Zaklepal na Harryho dveře a po úsečném dále vešel dovnitř. Harry si četl na posteli.

„Ahoj, Harry, tak jsem zpátky. Nevěřil bys, kolik za kabáty chtějí. Ale musím říct, že to za to asi stojí. Vypadají hodně dobře."

„Jo? To je fajn. Řekni, jaký sis nakonec vybral?"

Zněl zaujatě, ale něco v jeho výrazu Severusovi úplně nesedělo.

„Dlouhý černý."

Harry se uchechtl. „Jak jinak."

Severus přešlápl. „Chci, aby mi vydržel dlouho, a ty barevný každou chvíli vyjdou z módy," bránil se.

„Já to chápu," řekl Harry a otočil stránku. „Měl by sis dát pozor, aby nebyl prokletý," prohodil jakoby nic.

Polkl a přešel blíž. „Tenhle má na sobě nějaká kouzla a runy. Aby se nepromáčel, nezašpinil a podobně. Ale bylo to za příplatek. Je to dost síla, když si to tak vezmeš. I když kupuješ kouzelnický kabát, pořád jsou kouzla něco extra." Polkl. Tak kdy na něj Harry začne křičet?

„Jo, je to zajímavý. Ale je fajn, že víš, co přesně ten kabát dělá, nemyslíš?"

Sedl si na kraj postele a rozepnul se. Proč je tu takové horko? „To jo."

Harry jen něco zamručel a otočil další list. Severus si byl jistý, že takhle rychle nečte.

„Harry, mluvil jsem s Noreen," dostal ze sebe po chvíli ticha.

„Vážně? Něco, o čem bych měl vědět?"

„Jen že neumí držet jazyk za zuby," pokusil se zavtipkovat lehkým tónem.

„To jí opravdu nejde."

„Věděl jsi to, nebo jen tušil?"

„Půl na půl. Věděl jsem, že s tím není něco v pořádku. Ale to je tak všechno. Zbytek jsem se dozvěděl od ní."

„Takže… od jedné do deseti, jak moc si na mě naštvaný?"

Harry pokrčil rameny. Pořád se ještě na Severuse ani jednou nepodíval. „Ještě jsem se nerozhodl. Proč jsi to udělal?"

„Noreen slíbila, že ti to pomůže a že to je úplně neškodný."

„Lidi, co se po tobě sápou, jsou úplně neškodní? Pamatuješ si na Alfieho mámu? Křiklana? A tu další hromadu lidí, co mě nenechali na pokoji?"

„Uznávám, že to trochu nedopadlo, ale vem si, že jakmile jsi snížil dávku, bylo to hned lepší. A ne vždycky se po tobě sápali! Většina tě hodně respektovala! Nechávali tě díky tomu na pokoji!"

„Jo, to mi Noreen řekla. Prý, že se chovali tak, jak by se chovali normálně. Kraviny."

„No, ne tak úplně. Jen ti to pomohlo. Když jsi se cítil sebevědomě, ostatní tě vnímali taky tak, jen o něco silněji. Když jsi byl naštvaný, dali si na tebe extra majzla. Vezmi si Pottera s Blackem. Nebo Walpurgské rytíře. Jak ti u nich dobře fungovalo."

„Takže bych vám měl být vděčný?"

Jo, teď začal znít naštvaně. „Ne, to neříkám. Jen že jsme tím nemysleli nic špatnýho."

„Lhal jsi mi."

Polkl. „Já vím. Promiň."

„Muselo to být k popukání, že?" řekl Harry vesele.

Severus se na něj podíval. Harry se usmíval.

Pomalu zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, nebylo. Jen jsem se snažil zjistit, co to s lidmi dělá."

„Byl to hodně zajímavý experiment, že jo?"

Než stačil Severus vymyslet odpověď, která by ho nestála zlomený nos, Harry pokračoval: „Tak buď tak laskav a odejdi. Můžeš si do svého laboratorního deníčku napsat, že pokusné morče odmítá komunikovat."

„Jsi naštvaný?"

„Jasně, že jsem naštvaný," řekl úplně klidně. Ledově klidně. „Odejdeš nebo budeš potřebovat pomoc?"

„Už jdu." Zvedl se a vyrazil ke dveřím. Těsně předtím, než odešel, ještě Harrymu řekl: „Vážně se ti omlouvám. Měl jsem ti o tom říct. Jen mi věř, že jsem tím nemyslel nic špatnýho a snažil jsem se, aby se ti nic nestalo."

„Jdi, prosimtě."

Poslechl. Bylo to zvláštní. Čekal, že na něj Harry bude křičet nebo že mu aspoň pořádně vynadá, ale tohle bylo něco jiného. Měl to od svého cvokaře nebo to byl další stupeň cvokaření?

Zbytek dne proběhl v mrzuté náladě. Za kabát musel nakonec zaplatit šedesát sedm galeonů a společná večeře byla vyloženě divná. Harry se okatě bavil jen s Ebele a se strýčkem. Když se ho Noreen na něco zeptala, odpovídal zdvořile, krátce a co nejrychleji změnil téma.

Řekl si, že Harrymu prostě musí dát víc času. Sice se chtěl pana Ollivandera zeptat na ten rituál, ale teď to rozhodně dělat nebude. Sice Severusovi nevynadal, ale taky nebyl zrovna nadšený. Ne, lepší bude počkat.

Druhý den byl Severus pozvaný na čaj k Pomfreyovým. Když řekl Harrymu, že jde pryč, vůbec ho to nezajímalo. Zkusmo mu nabídl, jestli nechce jít někdy s ním, ale v podstatě ho slušně poslal do háje a řekl, že nemá na lidi náladu a musí pracovat na úkole na obranu.

„No, aspoň že vymýšlí důvody. To budu brát jako pokrok," mrmlal si pro sebe, když si oblékal perfektně padnoucí kabát.

Venku na Příčné došel k zastávce Záchranného autobusu. Na velké ceduli stálo: _Prosím, vyčkejte se zavoláním autobusu do půl nebo celé hodiny._

Naštěstí ho na to upozornil Alfred, a tak nemusel čekat ani pět minut. Prý tu ceduli na Příčnou dali po tom, co jeden řidič odmítal na Příčnou jezdit víckrát než desetkrát za den během sezóny. Tehdy by se mu jinak nepodařilo dovést ani dva cestující, bez toho, aby ho někdo nezavolal zpátky na Příčnou. Mrholilo, ale všechno kromě jeho prstů a hlavy se cítilo, jako byl teplý květnový den. Suchý květnový den. Už teď se těšil, jak mu ve skotské plískanici bude dobře.

Cesta autobusem byla jako vždycky rychlá a plynulá. Severus se radši nedíval, jak mladý řidič Frederick kličkuje mezi budovami a mudlovskou dopravou. Naštěstí byl tenhle autobus nový, takže když řidič prudce zabrzdil nebo změnil směr, nebylo to uvnitř vůbec poznat.

Plukovníkův dům vypadal stejně obyčejně jako ostatní venkovské domy v ulici. Už se stmívalo a okna útulně zářila.

Zazvonil a otevřela mu madam Pomfreyová. Usměvavá a v domácím hábitu jen stěží připomínala školní ošetřovatelku.

„Dobrý den."

„Zdravím, pane Snape, pojďte dál. Nezouvejte se, ale, prosím, očistěte si boty."

Severus poslechl. Stačilo dvakrát zašoupat nohama o rohožku a všechna špína z jeho bot zmizela.

„Máte moc pěkný kabát. Ukažte, pověsím vám ho."

Severus si ho rychle svlékl a podal jí ho. „Děkuju, je nový."

„Rozhodně byl dobrou volbou. Sluší vám."

Severus cítil, jak mu začínají teplat tváře. „Děkuju.

„A jak se máte?"

„Daří se mi dobře. Strávil jsem slunovrat s Harrym a bylo to moc fajn."

Usmála se na něj. „To slyším ráda."

„Jak se máte vy?"

„Dobře, dobře. V Bradavicích zůstala jen hrstka studentů a učitelů, a jediné, co potřebují, je peprná vzpruha. Mám službu a občas mě Bondy zavolá do školy, ale můžu strávit svátky doma. Pojďte za mnou, obývák je tudy."

Severus ji následoval. Bylo to tu příjemně zařízené podobně jako u Ollivanderů. Vypadá takhle každý kouzelnický dům? A ta sváteční výzdoba byla taky stejná.

„Charlesi, pan Snape je tu," řekla Poppy, když vcházeli do obýváku.

Její manžel se zvedl z křesla a napřáhl k Severusovi ruku. „Jsem rád, že jste si udělal čas. Vítejte u nás."

„Dobrý den, pane," pozdravil ho a potřásl mu rukou. „Děkuji za pozvání."

„Potěšení na naší straně. Sice je to pozvání na čaj, ale dáte si čaj nebo něco jiného?"

„Čaj bude výborný, děkuju."

„Hned to připravím," řekla madame Pomfreyová a odešla.

Plukovník se usmál a nabídl Severusovi křeslo. „Ve svém dopise jste vyjádřil obavy týkající se budoucnosti, je to tak?"

„Ano, pane.

Zachmuřeně přikývl a Severus měl pocit, že i jeho knír přikyvuje. „Doufám, že vás má odpověď nevyvedla moc z míry. Někteří by řekli, že jsem příliš opatrný, ale pořád jsem naživu, že?"

„Trochu mě to zmátlo, ale pochopil jsem, co jste tím chtěl říct."

„To jsem rád. Mohl byste mi prosím říct, proč vás trápí zrovna budoucnost?"

Protože je z ní můj nelepší kamarád, který se se mnou zrovna nebaví a byl v hrozným stavu a občas mu něco uklouzne… Odkašlal si. „To je složité říct, pane. Mám takové tušení?"

„Tušení?"

„Ano, pane."

Povzdechl si. „Pane Snape, tušení je zvláštní výraz. Věštcovu tušení dáte větší váhu než tušení kohokoliv jiného. Tušení horala nebo těžaře dáváte větší váhu kvůli jejich předchozím zkušenostem, přestože nejsou schopni říct proč. Tušení vědomě založené na faktech má jinou váhu než tušení založené na pověrách. Rozumíte mi? Jakého druhu je vaše tušení?"

„No…"

„Klidně si to rozmyslete. Dejte si na čas. Půjdu se podívat, jak je na tom Poppy s čajem." A s tím nechal Severuse samotného.

Co přesně říct? Proč vlastně psal plukovníkovi? Zbytečně to komplikuje. Celé to cestování s časem Severusovi už leze na mozek… Ale jestli to, že je Harry tu, už ovlivnilo Severuse tak, že se začal bát budoucnosti, možná už to, že nic neudělá, bude změnou budoucnosti? Povzdechl si. Tohle nedává smysl. Proč to nevyřešil předtím, než šel sem?

Jasně, protože řešil Vánoce a byl příliš líný a pořád dělal něco jiného.

„Vypadáte, jako by se vám vařil mozek. Mám Poppy poprosit o lék?" zeptal se Charles, který nesl tác s konvicí čaje.

„Ne, děkuju," zavrtěl Severus hlavou. „Jen je to hodně zamotané. A nevím, kde začít." Na chvíli zaváhal. „Taky se bojím, že řeknu příliš."

Plukovník vážně přikývl a svraštil huňaté obočí. „Chápu. Zkusíme to tedy vzít nejdřív ze široka a uvidíme, jak se to bude vyvíjet dál, ano?"

Severus se zhluboka nadechl a vydechl. „Dobře." Díval se, jak rozlévá do šálků čaj. „Pamatujete si Harryho?"

„Ano. Málokdy je má žena zavolaná uprostřed noci k nebezpečně zhypnotizovanému člověku."

Chtěl se hádat, že Harry nebezpečný nebyl, ale… kdo ví, jak by to pokračovalo, kdyby nepřišla pomoc. „Lidé, u kterých byl předtím, nebyli zrovna laskaví."

Charles souhlasně zamručel a podal Severusovi jeho šálek.

„Harry o tom nemluví. Neznám jeho příjmení, nikdy se nezmínil o nikom ze své minulosti. Nevím, kdo, proč, ani jak. Občas mu něco uklouzne, ale je toho málo. Když něco řekne, nemůžu si být jistý, že je to skutečně tak. Nevyčítám mu to, ale občas ho přistihnu, že mi neříkal pravdu. Odmítá cokoliv prozradit, protože se bojí. To dává smysl. Někdy z něj mám pocit, že přesně ví, co se stane. Je to jako by řekl, ať se k sobě chováme slušně, protože kdo ví, co přijde. Jenže místo toho, aby mluvil takhle všeobecně, jde do mnohem konkrétnějších příkladů. Teď si to vymyslím, ale je to jako bych vám řekl… třeba… mám čaj rád, ale neměli jsme ho samozřejmě moc často, protože to byl velmi vzácný artikl, ale má rodina měla konexe, tak se nám ho podařilo čas od času získat. Víte, co tím myslím?"

„Myslím, že vás začínám chápat," řekl rozvážně plukovník a pokynul mu, ať pokračuje.

„No, takže, jak jsem řekl, občas z něho vypadne něco, co mě zarazí a přinutí přemýšlet. Někdy mě z toho přeběhne mráz po zádech. Jako by znal nějaký plán, ale nemohl ho prozradit. Jen vím, že se něčeho bojí."

„Proč to neřeknete bystrozorům? Takový případ by měli řešit oni."

Sakra… udělal to ještě horší. „To nemůžeme, pane."

„Proč ne?"

„Harry to nedovolí. Stačil by náznak něčeho podobného a zmizí. A nikdo z něj nic nedostane. Ani neví, že jsem tady."

„Nebude mu to vadit?"

Pokrčil rameny a opatrně usrkl čaj. „Možná. Spoléhám na to, že to buď nezjistí, nebo že se mi to podaří vysvětlit a obhájit."

„Dobrá. Takže, pokud přistoupíme na to, že zdroj vašeho tušení je platný, co dál?

Zhluboka se nadechl. „Něco hodně špatného se stane. Změní to spoustu věcí. Podporuje každého spolužáka, který může, aby využil příležitostí v zahraničí. Proč?"

„Zajímavé. Co dělá ve svém volném čase?"

„Moc ho nemá. Má spoustu práce do školy, ale když už má volno, tak je s kamarády. O víkendech bývá u svého strýce, občas zajde na setkání Walpurgských rytířů. Teď nově díky terapiím začal plánovat strategii našeho týmu. To ho chytlo hodně."

„Jaké má přátele? Jak byste je popsal?"

Severus se zamyslel. „Jsou to nejrůznější lidé. Nejvíc ze šestého a sedmého ročníku, s těmi, se kterými se zná z hodin. Myslím, že mu nesejde na koleji."

„Dalo by se určit, jestli mají něco společného? Materiální zajištění, názory, původ?"

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Dalo by se říct, že Harry je v tomhle děsný. Je mu putna, kdo je jaký nebo jaké má kontakty. Je až okatě nezmijozelský. Je vlastně kamarád s každým, kdo se mu zamlouvá. Je proti protimudlovským řečem, nemá rád jakýkoliv typ diskriminace. S lidmi s opačnými názory se nehádá, spíš se je snaží různými argumenty přivést na svou stranu."

„Zajímavé, takže jaké byste řekl, že má politické názory?"

„No, těžko povědět. Politiku nemá moc rád. Jak jsem řekl, kontakty a kariéra ho nezajímá, takže ani nejrůznější události s tím spojené mu jsou jedno. Nikomu důležitému nepodlézá, ale chová se slušně. Ani nikoho takového nepošle do háje, jen se s ním baví o to slušněji. Jeho názory… pomáhat a chránit? Tak by se to dalo říct. Chtěl by účinnou integraci mudlorozených a nesouhlasí s příliš prudkými řečmi proti nim a mudlům."

„Ale na setkání Walpurgských rytířů chodí, že?"

„Ano, ale spíš kvůli mně a ostatním. Harry se umí dobře chovat a lidé s ním chtějí být zadobře. Myslím, že se na nás snaží dávat pozor."

„A jak se tam chová?"

„Poslouchá a čas od času se zapojí do diskuze."

„Jak přesně?"

„Slušně řečeno… když má pocit, že někdo říká hodně velkou blbost neodloženou fakty, tak jim to vyvrátí nebo se ptá dál a ten druhý si vykope hrob."

„Přesto ho zvou dál?"

„On to říká vážně šikovně. Je z toho poznat, že mu záleží na tradicích jako ostatním, ale nespolkne bezmyšlenkovitě všechno, co se tam říká. Vlastně i kvůli tomu ho vždycky spolu chceme. Má…. Kriticky myslí, to je to. Vždycky nás donutí víc přemýšlet. Je to fajn."

„A vedení se proti němu nijak nevyhrazuje?"

„Ne, právě že ne. Občas mám pocit, že z něho Luciusovi tiká v oku, ale dokonce si ho k sobě pozval i pan Riddle."

Charles se v křesle narovnal. „Pan Riddle si ho k sobě pozval?"

„Ano. Ale nevím, o čem spolu mluvili. Jen…" zaváhal.

„Jen?"

„Nebyl potom zrovna v pohodě. Vlastně úplný opak. Dost se sesypal. Ale to nemuselo být kvůli tomu, byl to náročný týden, ve škole jsme měli spoustu práce."

„Chápu, chápu. Vyjádřil se o panu Riddlovi nějak? Nebo o někom jiném v podobné pozici?"

„O Riddlovi nikdy dřív nemluvil. Ale nemá rád Brumbála. Nevěří mu. Jednou na něj prý zkusil nitrozpyt. Harry mu na to přišel a strašně ho to rozčílilo."

„Nitrozpyt? Myslíte, že umí nitrobranu?"

Zapřemýšlel… „Ano, jednou nebo dvakrát se o čištění mysli zmínil."

„Co si tedy o tom myslíte?"

Severus si povzdechl. „To právě nevím. Já vím, že se něco bude dít, ale nevím co, nevím kdy, nevím jak a ani nevím, jestli s tím můžu něco dělat. A jestli bych měl." Zadržel dech. „Co si o tom myslíte vy?"

„Myslím, že na vašem tušení něco bude," řekl Charles pomalu.

„Takže mi věříte?"

Přikývl a odložil šálek. „Ano."

Chvíli byli ticho.

Nakonec to Severus pod plukovníkovým pevným pohledem nevydržel. „A co teda dál?"

„Pokusíme se připravit. To je vše, co můžeme."

„My? Takže mi pomůžete?"

„Ano, ale spíš bych řekl, že si pomůžeme navzájem. Bude to chtít celý tým."

„Proč mi ale věříte? Třeba to je blbost."

„Může to být blbost," přitakal Charles. „Ale taky nemusí. Případ vašeho přítele je velmi ojedinělý. Může být paranoidní. Na druhou stranu zaujal Albuse Brumbála tak, aby riskoval použití nitrozpytu na žáka. Ale dalo by se říct, že jsem měl taky tušení. Ovlivněno několika různými událostmi a opět tušeními dalších lidí. Vy to dál potvrzujete."

„Takže si myslíte, že se něco bude dát dělat?"

„Rozhodně. Zatím to budeme muset promyslet. Mám skupinu lidí, kterým můžu věřit. Promyslíme nejrizikovější scénáře a vymyslíme, jak je pokrýt."

„A co mám dělat já?"

„Prozatím… dávejte pozor, co se kde děje. Zaměřil bych se na cokoliv politického. Hlavně na Riddla s Brumbálem. Projevili zájem o vašeho přítele, takže je to i v jeho zájmu. Ale hodilo by se, aby nikdo neměl žádné podezření. Zkuste si zkrátka všímat svého okolí a různých podezřelých znaků."

„A jak vám to mám dát vědět? Dopisem asi ne, že?"

„Učíte se rychle. Prozatím bychom mohli poprosit Poppy, ale měli bychom vymyslet šifrovaný, bezpečný způsob. To se pak budeme moci domlouvat na dalších detailech a postupech."

„Dobře."

„Zatím se ale, prosím, držte hodně při zdi. Neupozorňujte na sebe. Pokusíme udělat, co bude třeba, ale vaším hlavním úkolem je bezpečně dospět a dostudovat. Nesnažte se dospět dřív, než je třeba. Rizika nechte na dospělých. Na riskování není nic úžasného ani hrdinského. Většinou je to ukázka hlouposti. Buďte opatrný, a kdybyste se dozvěděl něco, co by nám mohlo pomoci, podělte se o to. Jinak ale dělejte to, co každý student," žádal ho Charles starostlivě.

Bylo to zvláštní. Plukovník se tvářil vážně, a i když Severuse prosil, aby v podstatě nic nedělal, pořád Severuse bral vážně. Ulevilo se mu. Někdo bral jeho obavy vážně. Nebyl na to sám. Ani se po něm nechtělo, aby to vyřešil. Někdo, kdo není šestnáctiletý kluk se spoustou práce, se o to postará.

Zbytek čaje proběhl hladce. Povídali si. Neřešili Severusovo tušení. Místo toho se bavili o lektvarech a plukovník se dělil o své zkušenosti s polní lékárničkou a co nejlepší mít vždycky po ruce. Narazili na taková témata jako škola nebo politika, ale nenudilo ho to.

Když Severus odcházel, už plánoval, jak sestaví co nejpraktičtější vlastní verzi polní lékárničky na míru. Mohl by ji dát i Harrymu. Tomu sice většina lektvarů nepomůže, ale může to být pro někoho jiného. Nebo se v největší nouzi může zkusit předávkovat a třeba to zabere. To rozhodně musí vzít v úvahu a vyhnout se čemukoliv, co by Harryho otrávilo.

xXx

„Prcku, jak dlouho ještě plánuješ všechny ignorovat?" zeptal se Dvojka z druhé strany gauče.

Harry pokrčil rameny a dál sledoval přehrávání vzpomínky.

Dvojka si povzdechl a Ron, kterému zrovna dvojčata strkala sníh za límec, zmizel.

„Já se na to díval!" otočil se na Dvojku Harry.

Ten se pohodlněji rozvalil a založil si ruce za hlavu. „Vážně?"

„Jo!"

„Víš vůbec, co je za den?"

Zmateně se na něj podíval. „Co?"

„Co je za den. Kolikátého je nebo aspoň jestli je středa nebo neděle."

Harry usilovně přemýšlel, naposledy si vybavoval, že byl čtvrtek.

Dvojka ho ani nenechal něco vymyslet, a pokračoval: „Jsi ve svý hlavě zalezlý celý dny. Neděláš nic jinýho, než že se prohrabuješ vzpomínkama a –"

„To není pravda! Ještě chodím na jídla! A napsal jsem všem děkovný kartičky!"

„Jo, a během jídel jsi strašně komunikativní a vůbec nevypínáš a nelezeš zpátky sem. A dárky od spolužáků pořád leží na tom samém místě. Kolik jsi jich vlastně dostal?"

„Nepočítal jsem je. Stejně jsem je dostal jen kvůli tý kolínský."

„Jo, to si vyprávěj někomu jinýmu. Většinu času jsi ji na sobě neměl. Prostě s tebou chtějí být zadobře. Tys jim taky posílal dárkový kupóny, nebo ne?"

„No, to je sice pravda, ale musím najít šťastnou vzpomínku na obranu, vždyť to dobře víš!" nedal se Harry.

Dvojka se na něj dlouze zadíval. „Tak to si vyprávěj Kechnerbergovi, ale ne mně. Na obranu jsi už čtyři dny ani nepomyslel. Přiznej to."

„Co mám přiznat?"

„Že tady hniješ."

„Nehniju!"

„Takže se schováváš? Bojíš se?"

„Nebojím!"

„Tak proč nejdeš ven a nebavíš se s holkama, Severusem nebo strýčkem?"

„Protože mi lhali!"

Dvojka se zatvářil znuděně. „Jako vážně? Vždyť na ně ani nejsi naštvaný. Řekni pravdu, proč jsi zalezlý?"

„Prostě mě to baví! Je to tu super!"

„Zkus křičet hlasitěji, myslím, že tě v Kvikálkově neslyšeli."

„Nedělej si ze mě srandu," zamručel Harry a sesunul se níž na pohovce.

„Tak mě přestaň tahat za nos. Máš důvod, proč nevylezeš ven?"

Harry byl ticho.

„No?" pobídl ho Dvojka.

„Nemám. Ale ani nemám důvod tam chodit. Tady je to mnohem lepší a zábavnější."

„Jasně. Nikdy jsem si nemyslel, že zrovna ty budeš tak sobeckej. Severus tráví Vánoce v cizím domě sám. To už mohl zůstat v Bradavicích. Strýček pro tebe dělá první poslední, a ty ani nevystrčíš nos. A Noreen se na tebe těšila celé měsíce. A to s tou kolínskou je jen záminka, abys tady mohl dál trčet, jen to nezkoušej," zarazil ho Dvojka dřív, než se Harry zmohl na odpor.

„Tak co mám podle tebe dělat? Tu šťastnou vzpomínku na obranu potřebuju!"

„Možná bys ji měl, kdybys nesjížděl tohle," máchl směrem k prázdnému plátnu, „jako béčkové romanťárny."

Harry zalapal po dechu. „To není pravda. To žádné romanťárny nejsou!"

„Ne, jen u toho vzdycháš úplně stejně jako teta Petunie, když kouká na Pod vlivem úplňku." Povzdechl si. „Podívej, takhle to dál nejde. Když budeš pořád jen ve svý hlavě… nebude to dobrý. Co když se jednou rozhodneš, že už z ní nevylezeš, co pak? Najdou tě prostoduchého v pokoji a zavřou k Mungovi na to samý oddělení, kde byl Lockhart. Vážně to chceš?"

Harrymu se udělalo špatně. „Ne, to bych nechtěl."

Dvojka si ho chvíli prohlížel a pak si sám pro sebe přikývl. „Tak dobře. Když ti pomůžu s obranou, vrátíš se pak mezi živé a budeš si užívat volno?

„Když mi pomůžeš, tak určitě! Ty víš, jaká je ta správná vzpomínka?" zeptal se ho nevěřícně.

„Zapomeň na chvíli na vzpomínku. Proč ji vůbec potřebujeme?"

„No…"

„K čemu je? Proč musí být dostatečně silná?"

„Protože má v sobě hodně štěstí, a to drží mozkomory na uzdě?"

„A to vytvoří patrona," opravil ho Dvojka. „Takže, o co nám jde, o vzpomínku nebo o štěstí?"

„O štěstí."

Dvojka luskl. „Přesně tak. Teď si jen musíš navodit ten pocit štěstí, a asi i radosti, a budeš to mít v kapse."

„A to je vlastně hračka," řekl Harry sarkasticky.

Za to ho Dvojka pleskl po stehně. „Přesně tak! Takže, co ti dělá radost?"

„Lítání?"

„Pche, to už jsi zkoušel ve třinácti. Ber to vážně."

„Jenže to jsme zase u vzpomínek. Já bych měl prostě měl být šťastný. A bez lektvarů."

„Jo, to by chtělo."

Harry si frustrovaně stoupl. „Tak co bych měl dělat? Já prostě šťastný nejsem. Počítám za úspěch, když na chvíli zapomenu myslet. Nejlíp mi bylo o slunovratu, a to jen díky tomu, že to bylo kouzlo!"

„Jo, to máš pravdu. A víš vůbec, že od slunovratu klidněji spíš?"

„Vážně? No vidíš, to bych nečekal. Vážně na tom něco bylo. Cítil jsem se tehdy vážně hezky."

„A jak hezky?"

„Noo… Byl to takový klid a pokoj… Takový mír... Jako bych už nic špatného na mě nemohlo…" Chvíli přemýšlel. „Jako… Tak si představuju, že bude nebe, víš? Prostě… pokoj a klid. Tahle si nějak představuju smrt. Konečně klid."

„A jak se cítíš, když na to myslíš?"

Usmál se. „Spokojeně."

Dvojka přikývl. „Tak dobře. Zkusíš teď patrona?"

Harry se nadechl a otevřel oči. Byl zpátky ve svém pokoji. Vytáhl hůlku a držel v hrudi ten teplý pocit. „_Expecto patronum."_

Z hůlky mu vytryskla bílá mlha, která se postupně zformovala ve tvar podobnému velkému zvířeti.

Klid. Mír. Pokoj.

Už byly poznat dlouhé nohy.

Mír. Harmonie.

Silné tělo.

Úžasné nic. Vřelá prázdnota.

Hlava.

Smrt.

Křídla.

Harry zamrkal a patron naklonil koňskou hlavu.

„No, zamumlal Harry, „testrála jsem teda nečekal."

* * *

Vím, že tu jsou nějací nováčci, protože vás ve statistikách vidím! Vím, že tam někde jste a během čtyř dní to přečetli všechno... (Někdo to na začátku měsíce zvládl za den! Blázen, ale miluju je 3 ) Tak bych vás chtěla poprosit aspoň o krátký komentář, ať vím, co si o Poutech myslíte :)


	42. Nekňuč a vis

Další kapitola! Máte stejnou radost jako mám já? Sisi a Lucko, děkuju vám moc za podporu! 3

* * *

„Všechno nejlepší!"

Severus se usmál. „Dneska jsi mi přál už několikrát. Copak tě to už neomrzelo?"

Harry s sebou praštil do postele. „Ne, vůbec. Sedmnáct ti bude jen dalších 355 dní. A dneska je první den, ten největší!"

Zavrtěl hlavou. „A copak, že máš tak dobrou náladu?"

„Máš narozeniny, to nestačí?"

„Ne."

Harry zafuněl. „To od tebe teda není vůbec pěkné. Copak nemůžu mít jen tak radost?"

Položil knihu do klína a přeměřil si ho. „To sice můžeš, ale něco mi na tom nehraje. Tak to vyklop. Že ti dělá dobře stahování našeho týmu z kůže?"

„Nevím, o čem mluvíš. Jak se ti líbí ta kniha?"

Podíval se na obálku _Zapomenuté vraždy._ „Je dobrá, moc se mi líbí, hlavně ta část s chemií a jedy. Jak jsi přišel zrovna na tuhle?"

Pokrčil rameny. „Doporučila mi ji ta paní v knihkupectví. Dal jsem jí seznam tvých knížek a ona to vybrala. Nejsem takový knihomol. Ale řekla, že to je od té samé spisovatelky, co napsala to o tom detektivovi." Vstal a přešel ke svému kufru, ze kterého vyndal placatý balíček. Podal mu ho. „A ještě tady tohle. Snad se ti to taky bude líbit."

Severus polkl. „Harry… to's nemusel. Tolik dárků… Už jsi mi dal knihu, další nahrávky a teď tohle." I tak si balíček vzal a opatrně ho rozbalil.

„Je to pouzdro na nástroje," řekl Harry úplně zbytečně.

Ano, to Severus viděl. Přejel rukou po pevné, tmavě hnědé kůži. Opatrně pouzdro rozepnul. Otevřel ho a rozbalil. Před ním bylo najednou místo alespoň na třicet nástrojů.

„Je to z mečoroha. Když budeš chtít, můžu to ještě nechat přebarvit na černo, ale –"

„Ne." Zavrtěl hlavou. „To nebude potřeba. Mečoroh by se rozhodně přebarvovat neměl. Kam se na něj hrabe dračí kůže!"

Harry přikývl. „Tak dobře. Když se zaplní všechna místa, vytvoří se další. A poutka se přizpůsobí tomu, co budeš potřebovat. Takže ti nikdy nic nevypadne. Je na tom ochrana proti krádežím a ani by se neměl ztratit. Ten prodavač říkal, že by to mělo vydržet hodně dlouho," vysvětloval dál Harry.

„Jo, to hádám," vypravil ze sebe Severus. Hodně dlouho… mluvíme tu o pouzdru na celý život!

„Harry, to tě muselo stát celý majlant!"

Harry jen pokrčil rameny. „Peníze radost nedělají. Věci jo. Neboj, ještě mi zbylo. A vzadu to máš podepsaný."

Severus pouzdro otočil. A opravdu. Stříbrnou kurzívou bylo okrasně vyvedené jeho jméno. Přejel po něm prstem a modře zazářilo. Podíval se tázavě na Harryho.

Ten spokojeně přikývl. „Nechal jsem je přidělat magický podpis vlastníka. Kdybys změnil jméno, změní se to taky, ale většinou jde o to, abys to právě snáz našel nebo abys o to nepřišel. Vím, že některé nástroje můžou být dost vzácné. Netroufal jsem si ti kupovat obsidiánovou míchačku nebo něco podobného, tak snad i tohle dobře poslouží."

„Harry…" odkašlal si. „Harry, děkuju moc. Je to úžasné."

Zazubil se na něj. „Za málo. Byla to radost přijít na něco přesně pro tebe. Jen promiň, že jsem ti to nedal dřív. Přišlo to až odpoledne, dělali na tom ještě poslední úpravy. A kdyby bylo ještě něco, co bys chtěl, řekni si."

Severus na něj nevěřícně zíral. „Vážně?"

Pokrčil rameny. „Jo. Jsi můj…" zamrkal, zhluboka se nadechl a pokračoval: „Jsi můj nejlepší kámoš. Proč bych se s tebou nepodělil o to, co zatím mám?" Pak o něco tišeji pokračoval. „Ne že by to za něco stálo." Zavrtěl hlavou a zase se na Severuse usmál příliš širokým úsměvem. „Tak co? Je tu ještě něco?"

Olízl si rty. Už několik dní se snažil najít tu správnou příležitost. Co by bylo lepší, než tohle? Rozhlédl se po prázdné ložnici. „Naučíš mě nitrobranu?" zeptal se váhavě.

Teď na něj pro změnu zůstal zírat Harry. Zbledl, projel si rukou vlasy a hodil jejich konec přes rameno. „Jasně," vypravil ze sebe slabě. „Jo, jasně. To přeci dává smysl," mumlal si pro sebe.

„Nemusíš, jestli nechceš," rychle dodal Severus.

„Ne, ne," kroutil hlavou Harry. „Měl bych to udělat. Je to dobrý nápad. Půjdeme na to. Chceš na to jít hned nebo…?"

Odložil knihu na stranu, sedl si a svěsil nohy z postele. „Jestli chceš, tak můžeme hned."

„Dobře. Dobře, dobře, dobře…" mumlal Harry a postavil se. Přešel k tmavému oknu s rybami a chvíli se na ně díval.

Severus čekal.

Harry se zhluboka nadechl a s pohledem upřeným do vody spustil: „Základem je vyprázdnění mysli. Musíš si ji vyprázdnit. Když tam nic není, nikdo nic nezjistí. Ale… pro mě to nebylo lehké. Jak se zbavíš myšlenek? Představil jsem si místnost a do té jsem se schoval. A pak na mě nic nemohlo…"

„Jak vypadala ta místnost?" zeptal se Severus dřív, než se stačil zarazit.

„Přístěnek pod schody," řekl Harry suše. „Tma. Nikdo o mně nevěděl. Byl jsem nikdo. Neexistoval jsem. Prázdnota."

Já nejsem jeho doktor! Problesklo zděšenému Severusovi hlavou. Tohle byl špatný, špatný nápad.

„A pak, jak jsem přišel na prázdnotu, bylo snazší ji dostat do hlavy, i když jsem nebyl v té místnosti. Takže jsem tam byl i nebyl. Nevím, jak to dělají s normální nitrobranou. Ale já to dělal takhle. A pak, když jsem chtěl něco před Pá- před někým schovat, dal jsem to nádoby. Jako termoska. Pevně jsem ji zavřel a schoval do jiné místnosti, než jsem byl já a než bylo všechno ostatní. Dřív, než jsem se nadál, žil jsem v místnostech plných uzavřených vzpomínek. Fungovalo to. Byl to prázdný bezpečný pocit." Otočil se na Severuse. „Myslíš, že bys něco takovýho zvládl taky?"

Polkl. „Snad jo. Říkal si prázdno?"

Harry přikývl a sedl si zpátky na postel. „Jo."

Zavřel oči a soustředil se. Ještě, že se mu na posteli sedělo pohodlně. Nebyla tak pohodlná, jako ta, na které spal o Vánocích, ale byla pohodlná. „Sakra," zaklel.

„Uvolni se," poradil mu Harry.

„Já jsem uvolněný!"

Harry se zaculil. „Žádný spěch. Prostě to zkus znova. Zkus se soustředit na jednu věc a tu pak nech rozplynout."

„A na jakou?"

Pokrčil rameny. „V knihách se většinou doporučuje oheň… Víš ty co, zkus ty ryby. Koukej na ně a jenom na ně. Soustřeď se na to, jak plavou. A pak to pusť."

Severus poslechl a podíval se z okna. Ryby, ryby, ryby. Plavaly hezky. Ryby. Zářivé ryby. Kdo ví, jestli by zářily i po uvaření? Do jakého lektvaru by je mohl použít? Zavrtěl hlavou. Ryby. Soustřeď se, Severusi. Ryby. Ryby. Ryby. Rozostřil se mu zrak, ale pořád urputně zíral dál do vody. Zářivý fleky hýbající se ve tmě. Byly to ryby. Teď jsou to fleky. Fleky. Fleky. Fleky. Kdo ví, jestli mu skřítci už vyčistili tu skvrnu od včerejší snídaně? Fleky. Fleky. Flekyy… Fleeeekyyyy….

Prázdno.

„Výborně," uslyšel hlas. „Teď ten pocit nějak zachyť. Věc. Barva. Cokoliv."

Oranžová.

„Máš to?"

Neznatelně přikývl. Bál se, že tu myšlenku upustí.

Ucítil ruce na čele a temeni. Hřály. „Co to je?"

„Malba," vydechl.

„Výborně. Jak vypadá?"

Ruce ho zvláštně kotvily. „Oranžová matlanice. V dřevěném rámu."

„Jak vypadá ten rám?"

Zaváhal. „Starý, vyřezávaný. Hnědý."

„Stačí to takhle, nebo tam něco chybí?"

„Stačí."

„Výborně. Teď si ten obraz představ pověšený na stěně."

Poslechl.

„Máš?"

„Mám."

„Vidíš i ten pokoj? V jakém je?"

Zaváhal. „Dej mi chvíli." Usilovně přemýšlel. Do jakého pokoje ho má dát? Ložnice? Pracovna? Laboratoř? Kuchyň? Knihovna. Dal ho do knihovny. „V knihovně. Visí na zdi v knihovně."

„Zapamatuj si to. A už budeš mít pocit, že si to pamatuješ, řekni."

Soustředil se. Urputně se soustředil. Knihovna s obrazem. Knihovna s oranžovým obrazem v dřevěném rámu. „Mám to."

Ruce ho pustily a Severus zamrkal.

„Klidně ještě seď a nemysli. Až se na to budeš cítit, tak se vrať."

Přikývl a pomalu mrkal. Byl v ložnici. V Bradavicích. Za oknem svítily ryby a jemu bylo sedmnáct. Byl dospělý. Jenže mu pořád někde za ušima visel oranžový obraz. Sálal z něj zvláštní klid. Každou chvíli zmizel, a jakmile se na něj zaměřil, zase se objevil. Pomalu se postavil. „Myslím, že dobrý."

Harry se usmál. „To jsem rád."

Přešlápl. „A co teď? To asi není všechno, že ne?"

„Ne," zavrtěl hlavou Harry. „To ne. Ale pro dnešek to stačí. V příštích dnech si zkoušej pročistit hlavu. Představuj si tu malbu, čisti mysl. Zkus přijít na něco, co ti pomůže. Zkus na něco přijít s tou tvou knihovnou. Tohle je hodně individuální."

„A jak poznám, že to funguje?"

„Nepoznáš. Možná nebudeš mít tak zpřeházené myšlenky. Ale tohle je jen předpříprava. Aby ses naučil pracovat se svou myslí."

„A jak dlouho si myslíš, že to bude trvat?"

„Nevím," pokrčil rameny Harry, „já se nepohnul z místa celé měsíce."

„Proč ne?"

Harry se zase podíval na ryby. Když už měl Severus pocit, že neodpoví, tiše řekl: „Asi mi chyběla ta správná motivace. Ale to už je dávno…"

Severus polkl. A to měl Harry tak dobrou náladu. „Díky, Harry. Hodně to pro mě znamená."

Otočil se a usmál se na něj. „To je to nejmenší. Opravdu." Vydal se ke dveřím. „Půjdu říct klukům, že už můžou."

Potřásl hlavou. Trochu se mu dělaly mžitky. A měl strašnou žízeň. „Oni tu byli?"

„Jo, ale nechtěli nás rušit, tak se zdekovali."

„A nebude to mít do činění něco s tebou a slibem, že budeš trénovat tým?"

Zazubil se. „Možná. Každopádně to dneska už nepřeháněj a jdi spát. Ať si neuvaříš mozek. Možná se to nezdá, ale vážně jsi hodně makal."

Přikývl. „Tak dobře," řekl vážně. „Dneska už žádná práce."

„Výborně. Tak já jdu. Zatím. A Seve?"

„Jo?"

„Všechno nejlepší." Se smíchem zavřel dveře dřív, než Severus stačil zareagovat.

Se zavrtěním hlavy se natáhl zpátky na postel. Vzal knihu do ruky, ale neotevřel ji. Necítil se unaveně. Kolik času vlastně uplynulo? Vytáhl kapesní hodinky a přejel prstem po jejich zdobeném víčku. Garrick mu neměl dávat něco takového… Otevřel je a pečlivě studoval ciferníky. Chvíli na ně soustředěně zíral. Nakonec našel ten správný a šokem zjistil, že už je po jedenáctý. S Harrym se hrabal ve svý hlavě skoro dvě hodiny! Není divu, že kluci už chtěli jít spát…

Ale ty hodinky byly krásné. A užitečné. Pohyby planet, slunce i měsíců se mu budou opravdu hodit. Jen se je ještě musí naučit číst. Garrick mu řekl, že hůlkaři a lektvaristi používají ten samý typ. Severusovy díky nonšalantně odmávl, ale pevně ho objal zpátky.

xXx

„PÍÍÍÍÍÍÍSK!"

Všichni zpomalili a podívali se na Harryho stojícího pod nimi na trávníku.

„CORBANE! ŘEKL JSEM, LEŤ POD MEREDITH. MEREDITH! NEKOUKEJ NA NĚJ! MÁ TO VYPADAT, ŽE NAHRÁVÁŠ MONTYMU! KOUKEJ NA NĚJ! REGULUSI, NEBOJ SE JICH A SNAŽ SE JIM TEN CAMRÁL OPRAVDU SEBRAT! LIDI, JESTLI TO NEBUDETE BRÁT VÁŽNĚ, SEBERU VÁM KOŠŤATA A ODBĚHÁTE SI TO NA ZEMI! ZNOVU!"

„PÍÍÍÍÍÍSK!"

„NENUŤTE MĚ TAM JÍT ZA VÁMI. ZNOVU!"

„PÍÍÍÍÍSK!"

„ZNOVU!"

„CORBANE, UBER TROCHU. MÁŠ BÝT MEREDITHIN STÍN. TO ZNAMENÁ DVACET CENTIMETRŮ ZA NÍ. JAK CHCEŠ CHYTIT CAMRÁL, KDYŽ HO PODLETÍŠ?!"

„PÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍSK!"

„FAJN, TEĎ TO SAMÝ S ODRÁŽEČI, KATHY, PUSŤ SE DO NICH. RUDOLPHUSI, BRAŇ JE!"

„PÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍSK!"

„ZNOVU!"

„REGULUSI, PŘESTAŇ SE FLÁKAT NEBO ZLATONKU NEUVIDÍŠ CELÝ TÝDEN. NALEŤ DO NICH! ONI SE TI MUSÍ VYHNOUT!"

„PÍÍÍÍÍÍSK!"

„VÝBORNĚ, PĚT MINUT PAUZA! POTLOUKY DO BEDNY!"

Letci se snesli na zem, a jakmile se jejich nohy dotkly sněhu, začali se na něj hroutit.

„Vstávat, nebo prochladnete," řekl Harry přísně zardělým sportovcům.

Kathy se v předklonu opřela o kolena a ošklivě na něj zazírala. „Herolde. Drž. Mlč." S každým slovem se jí vyvalil z úst obláček páry.

Usmál se a podíval se po ostatních. „Vidíte? Kathy nesedí, a ještě má energii mluvit."

Rudolphus zvedl prostředníček, ale raději neplýtval dechem.

Vzduch byl břitký a mráz se po kůži plížil do prstů na rukou i na nohou.

Harry začal luštit poznámky, které škrábal s pohledem upřeným k obloze. „Kathy… mám tu u tebe… dobrá muška, příliš síly. Každý odpal potlouku tě trochu vychýlí z dráhy. Zatím to není problém, ale budeme potřebovat přesný let a odpal. Zaměříme se na to."

Kathy zamručela a zvedla jeden palec. Dál popadala dech.

„Rudolphusi, dobrá práce s bráněním. Všiml jsem si, jak jsi poslal potlouk po Basilovi, a tím mu překazil útok, to bylo hodně dobrý. Tohle nám na zápase může zachránit půlky."

„Jo, jasně," zasípal Rudolphus. „Žádnej problém."

„Basile, Regulusi, díky za pomoc se střelci. Nebojte, na chytání a bránění se taky podíváme. Regulusi, ještě zapracujeme na klamném chytání zlatonky."

„Když já… co když do sebe vrazíme?" zeptal se roztřeseně. „To by mohlo dopadnout hodně zle."

Harry přikývl. „To by mohlo. Bude se ti líbit, co mám připravený na druhou část tréninku. Před tréninky i před zápasy se všichni můžou obalit polštářovým kouzlem."

„Už teď se děsím," zamumlal Basil. „Proč že jsme tě vlastně chtěli za trenéra?"

Usmál se. „Protože jste blázni a chcete vyhrát. Střelci, dobrá práce. Budeme to dál trénovat, ale brzo tohle falešné přihrání vypilujeme. Meredith, jsem rád, že sis pak dávala pozor na to, kam koukáš. Corbane, když vletíš pod Meredith, musíš počítat s tím, že camrálu to trvá, než spadne. Dej si pozor, aby to k tobě stihl. Ale neboj, ještě potrénujem. Monty, taky dobrý. Chceš k tomu ještě něco říct?"

Monty mu slabě oplatil úsměv. „Neříkal jsi náhodou, že to časem bude lepší?"

Zasmál se a poplácal ho po rameni. „Týden ještě není žádný čas. Ale při zápase se ani nezadýcháte."

„Jo, to ti budu muset věřit," odfrkl si Monty. „Dobrá práce, lidi. Co máš v plánu pro druhou část?" zeptal se Harryho. „Musíme to stihnout do hradu před večerkou."

„Jasně, tohle nám nezabere dlouho. Všichni připraveni?" Sborového popírání si nevšímal. „Výborně. Na košťata, všichni do řady tři metry nad zemí."

Poslechli.

„A vlezeš už konečně na koště taky?" zeptal se ho Basil.

„Proč ne?" pokrčil rameny a přidal se k nim. Díval se na sedm letců vznášejících se před ním. „Perfektní. Teď dáme několik cvičení. Pověste se za obě ruce za násadu."

„Harryy… to nemyslíš vážně, že ne?"

„Myslím, Kathy. Nekňuč a vis."

„Tak ty ale taky!"

„Fajn."

Posunul se na násadě dozadu, pevně ji oběma rukama chytil z jedné strany a sklouzl dolů. Podíval se na ostatní. „Tak bude to?"

Když už viseli všichni, podíval se na ně a usmál se. „A teď nahoru!"

„Herolde!" zaprotestovaly aspoň čtyři hlasy.

„Jo, já vím, musím taky." Upravil úchop a jedním rychlým pohybem se přitáhl nahoru. Pak přehodil nohu a už zase pohodlně seděl. Podíval se na ně. „Já čekám."

„Kloužou mi rukavice!" postěžoval si Corban a znovu přehmátl.

„Tak si je sundej zubama," poradil mu Harry. „A budeš si muset pořídit famfrpálský protiskluzný."

Corban zbledl, ale rychle se pustil a jednu si zuby serval. Pal rychle chmátl po násadě a jen zhluboka dýchal.

Harry ho hlídal a snažil se nevnímat tichý hlásek, který ho přesvědčoval, že si to _Yaxley_ zaslouží. Z takové výšky by se mu nemělo nic stát, stejně ale sklepl hůlku z loketního pouzdra a vyčaroval pod Corbanem polštářové kouzlo.

„To dáš, Corby!" povzbudila ho Meredith.

Corban si sundal i druhou rukavici a pak už byl během chvilky nahoře.

Pokusy ostatních byly víceméně úspěšné. Nebyl si jistý, jestli Meredith to kopání nohama opravdu pomohlo, a Regulus v jedné chvíli přes koště ležel jako pytel brambor. Ale nakonec tam všichni byli.

„Hádejte, co řeknu teď?"

„Do hradu?" zkusil to Basil a Monty se kousnul do rtu.

Harry se na něj zašklebil. „Skoro. Teď se pověste za jednu ruku."

S mrmláním poslechli.

„A teď nahoru!"

To trvalo už trochu déle. Hlavně nováčkům. Regulus s Corbanem se vyloženě třásli, když už se konečně vyškrábali nahoru. Meredith to trvalo ze všech nejdéle, ale vítězoslavně se usmívala. Harry jí úsměv oplatil a ukázal jí palec nahoru. Rudolphus, Kathy, Monty i Basil to zvládli relativně rychle.

„A co teď?" zeptal se Monty.

„Neopovažuj se říct, dolů!" varoval ho Basil.

„Dobře, dobře," stiskl Harry násadu pevně mezi stehny a zvedl obraně ruce. „Neřeknu." Svěsil jednu nohu dolů a sklouzl se za ní.

Ostatní varovně vykřikli.

Harry se na ně zazubil. Visel za koleno a cítil, jak mu začíná táhnout na břicho. Opatrně se nahnul a chytil se jednou rukou za násadu. Během chviličky byl zase nahoře. „Teď vy. Pomalu a kontrolovaně se spusťte, zahákněte se kolenem. Pak stačí jen trochu natáhnout ruku a zbytek už zvládnete. "

Poslechli. Katherine, Basil, Monty a Rudolphus to zase v klidu zvládli. Basil si dokonce našel čas Harrymu sdělit, že ho zabije, když visel za nohu s hábitem přes obličej a s naprosto holým břichem a zády.

Meredith v jednu chvíli visela za koště jako lenochod. Jak se jí to povedlo a co tím chtěla docílit, to Harry netušil, ale nakonec se nahoru dostala. Corbanovi se to taky podařilo, jen Regulus zůstal viset a už ani nevypadal, že se snaží.

„No tak, Reggie, to zvládneš," povzbuzoval ho Monty.

„Nemůžu," zasupěl Regulus. „Budu tady viset už nadosmrti. Nic mi nepomůže," prohlásil dramaticky. „Nechte mě tu. Žijte!"

Monty protočil oči, ale přidal se ke smíchu ostatních. „Jasně, ale ty půjdeš s námi. Šup, nahoru!"

„Nemůžu, všechno mě bolí!"

„Můžeš mluvit, můžeš šplhat," zazubil se Harry. „Chytni se jednou rukou."

„Když slíbím, že vletím do kohokoliv budeš chtít, necháš mě tu viset?"

„Ne, máš smůlu. A teď se chytni."

„Jsi zlý."

„Nejhorší. Chytni se."

Regulus mávl rukou někam směrem ke koštěti. „Nejde to."

„To nebyl pořádný pokus," napomenula ho Meredith. „To dáš. Prostě zatni břicho a nahoru!"

„Nebo nemáš co zatnout?" zeptal se ho Corban.

„Sklapni, Corby," zasupěl Regulus a chytl se.

„Najednou to jde," zamumlal Basil. „A teď už se vyškrábej nahoru! Mrznou nám tu zadky!"

„Black se škrábe nahoru, už tam skoro je, vážení, už tam skoro je! A pozor! Vážení, Black už finišuje a ANO! BLACK JE NA KOŠTETI!" jásala Katherine.

„Úúúúú, super Reggie!"

„Je tam!"

„Hurá!"

„Stopadesát bodů pro zmijozelského chytače!"

Harry se zasmál. „Výborně. Příští trénink se mnou je až v pondělí ráno. Pořádně se vyspěte a ještě, než půjdete dneska spát, tak se pořádně, ale vážně pořádně protáhněte. Trénujte šplhání na košťata!"

„Budeme zase viset?"

„Samozřejmě. A kdo to zvládne hladce, bude se moct posunout na další level," povzbudivě se na ně usmál. „To snad stihneme ještě před dalším zápasem."

„Tak jo, konec tréninku, dobrá práce," zavelel Monty a sám slezl z koštěte. „Všichni poděkujte Heroldovi za pěkný trénink a honem do hradu!"

Basil si Harryho změřil, pak se zářivě usmál a shýbl se pro trochu sněhu. „Děkujeme, Herolde!"

Harry si ho podezřívavě změřil a couvnul. „Za málo. To vůbec nic neby –" To už ho do obličeje strefila sněhová koule. „Meredith?!"

Zasmála se. „Děkuju, Herolde!"

Během chvilky se na něj snesl sníh ze všech směrů. „Neeeeee, Montyyyy, pomooooc! Pohlídej si jeeeee!"

„Promiň, ale kapitán je vždy s týmem!" Zasmál se Monty a hodil mu kouli na hlavu. Sníh se rozprskl a zapadl Harrymu za límec.

„Ty zráááááádče!"

„Vzdej se!" rozkázal mu Basil.

„Fajn, fajn, vzdávám se! Slyšíte?! Vzdávám se!"

Všichni přestali. Zadýchaně stáli kolem Harryho a usmívali se.

„Tohle jde do mojí zásoby šťastných vzpomínek," zazubil se Basil.

„Tvůj patron už aspoň má podobu, já mám pořád mlhu," zamručela Katherine.

„Ale nejsi sama. Ani Heroldovi to nejde."

Harry pokrčil rameny a vyklepal si sníh zpoza hábitu. „Chce to čas. Navíc, jen vzpomínka nestačí. Musí tě z ní zaplavit i to teplo."

„Tak dobře, díky za radu."

Vlastně bylo snadné flákat patrona. Prostě si to schválně nevybavil v celé síle. Jen Joyce na něj divně koukal. „Za málo. A teď už všichni jděte nebo vám dám ještě jednu rundu cvičení!"

Než se nadál, byli pryč. Monty k němu přešel. „Dobrý trénink."

Harry přikývl. „Jo, šlo to. Ale je tu pár věcí…"

„Mám se bát?"

„Nemusíš," pousmál se. „Ale musíme nabrat další lidi. Takhle se nedá pořádně trénovat. Potřebujeme mít dva týmy, ve kterých proti sobě můžeme stavět různé lidi. Proti Regulusovi a Basilovi se vám střílí lehce, ale nejsou to profi střelci. Takový trénink stojí za houby."

Monty přikývl. „Dobře, přibere nové lidi do týmu dvě. O čem bylo to věšení se za násady?"

Harry se pousmál. „O tom zjistit, jestli se dostanete nahoru. Za chvíli vás vycepuju tak, že ani nemrknete a hned zas budete sedět."

„A to nám pomůže při zápasu, protože nebudeme ztrácet čas škrábáním se nahoru, když spadneme?"

„Přesně. Čím rychleji nahoře, tím líp. Takhle trénují i profíci. Navíc potřebuju, aby se všichni cítili pohodlně s touhle akrobacií. Je to důležitý pro další krok."

„Chci vědět, co to je?"

Zazubil se. „Další krok je chytání padajících letců a pomoc v nesnázích obecně."

Monty na něj chvíli zíral a pak potřásl hlavou. „To jsem měl tušit, že jo? Víš, že od toho máme rozhodčího? Aby kouzlil a chytal padače?"

Harry pokrčil rameny. „Jeden rozhodčí, čtrnáct letců a dva potlouky. Pokazit se toho může dost a nechci spoléhat na to, že se o to někdo postará. Když bude mít tým natrénováno, co a jak udělat, bude to rychlovka. Vezmi si, že když někdo spadne, jde na ošetřovnu a po zbytek zápasu chybí. Když se to stane brankáři, je to katastrofa. Když chytači, je to sakra velká nepříjemnost. Ale když se ti je podaří chytit a vrátit na koště, hra pokračuje a ještě to můžete obrátit ve svůj prospěch."

„Ve svůj prospěch?"

„Jsem si jistý, že se o takovém zásahu bude mluvit minimálně čtrnáct dní. Zvedne to prestiž týmu."

Monty hvízdl. „Ty to máš vážně promyšlené, co?"

„Jo," pokrčil rameny. „Navíc nechci vidět nikoho z vás rozplácnutýho na hřišti." Povzdychl si. „Jsem prostě měkkota."

„Od někoho, kdo se uprostřed noci pere s potlouky, to sedí," poznamenal Monty.

„Co ti na to mám říct? S pády mám svou zkušenost."

„Proto nechceš hrát?"

Harry neurčitě zamručel. „Je těžké skloubit všechny povinnosti, navíc nejsem dobrý týmový hráč."

„Nejsi dobrý týmový hráč?" Montyho obočí vylezlo až doprostřed čela. „Jak myslíš. Rozhodně si dobrý trenér."

„A ty dobrý kapitán. Pomůžeš mi, kapitáne, odnýst bednu s míči?"

„Myslel jsem, že se nikdy nezeptáš, trenére."

Harry se zasmál a popadl madlo do jedné ruky, školní koště do druhé a společně s Montym se vydal ke skladu.

„Harry?" zeptal se Monty váhavě, když zavírali sklad. „Co si myslíš o Dolphovi?"

Harry se zamyslel. „Hraje dobře. Na rozdíl od ostatních nováčků má lepší fyzičku a výdrž. Lezení na koště mu taky nedělalo problém. S Katherine umí dobře spolupracovat a má dobrou kombinaci mušky a síly. Je to dobrý odrážeč. Proč?"

„Já nevím," povzdychl si Monty. „Přijde mi nějakej divnej. Málo mluví, je nějakej jakoby přešlej. Tvrdil, že svátky byly jako vždycky, ale dělám si starosti."

„V podstatě ho neznám," namítl Harry a podržel mu dveře. „Rudolphus je teď v páťáku, ne? Třeba na něj dolehla NKÚ. Možná se stresuje kvůli tomu."

„Možná," připustil Monty. „Mohl bys mi ale dát vědět, kdybys na něco přišel?"

Harry přikývl a ignoroval ten svíravý pocit v břiše. „Spolehni se, kapitáne."

„Díky. A díky za trénink. Vím, že ti to moc neusnadňujeme."

Ušklíbl se. „Myslíš tu trochu remcání nebo ten sníh za krkem?"

Zazubil se. „Asi oboje. Vážně si toho vážíme."

„Vážně si toho vážíte?"

Monty ho hraně praštil do ramene. „Jo. Máš nápady a jsi drsnější než Joyce."

„To není pravda!" Tohle se ho skutečně dotklo. Byl mnohem mírnější, než kdy byl Oliver. Ještě ani pořádně nezačal.

„Když to říkáš."

„Ty jsi neremcal ani jednou!"

„Protože jsem kapitán. Ale věř, v duchu jsem proklínal každý tvý písknutí a nechceš vědět, kam jsem si představoval, že tu tvou píšťalku strkám," řekl Monty smrtelně vážně.

Odfrkl si. „V tom případě díky za podporu a trpění v tichosti."

„Za málo," usmál se Monty. „A teď, zlatý hřeb večera. Sprcha!"

Teplá sprcha byla po náročném tréninku skutečnou odměnou. Aspoň to Harry vyvodil ze zvuků, které vycházely z Montyho kabinky.

„Sakra!"

„Co se děje, Monty?"

„Došel mi šampon a nový jsem zapomněl v pokoji."

„Chceš si půjčit můj?"

„Bez urážky, ale mám Severusův na míru. Na svou míru."

„Chápu. Už jsem stejně hotový, tak jestli chceš, přinesu ti ho."

„Jsi fakt kámoš! Měl by ještě být v kufru u postele!"

„Jasně." Vypl sprchu a rychle se osušil ručníkem. „Tak se tu zatím neutop ani neuvař."

„Díky!"

Rychle na sebe navlékl župan a vyrazil na lov šamponu. Najít mu ho netrvalo tak dlouho. Byl v kufru hned navrchu v plátěném pytlíčku, do kterého Severus začal balit své objednávky. Snažil se nezkoumat zbytek věcí a rychle to Montymu donesl.

„Díky, Harry, jsi vážně zachránce," řekl Monty, když mu Harry prostrkal šampon mezi závěsy.

„Zamálo. Užij si sprchu!"

„Užiju!"

V pokoji bylo ticho. Pátek večer znamenal spoustu aktivit v Jeskyni. Hrálo se na hudební nástroje, pořádaly se turnaje, všichni si povídali a bavili se. Skoro všichni. Harry se ještě musel rozhodnout, jestli se k nim přidá v domácím hábitu nebo si vleze v pyžamu do postele. A Severus měl zatažené závěsy.

Nakonec postel vyhrála.

„Seve?" zašeptal.

Jeden závěs se nepatrně rozhrnul. „Ahoj, potřebuješ něco?"

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Jen tě kontroluju. Jak se máš?"

Severus rozhrnul závěsy úplně. Seděl na posteli v tureckém sedu. „V pohodě. Už jsi zpátky z tréninku?"

„Jo, už docela dlouho. Co děláš?" zeptal se, i když to tušil.

„Uklízím si v hlavě. Asi jsem přišel na to, kam dát svoje vzpomínky."

„Vážně? Kam?"

Severus se usmál. „Do té knihovny. Chceš se na to kouknout?"

Harry polkl. „Chceš, abych se ti podíval do hlavy?"

Severus přikývl. „Stejně toho o mně víš víc než kdokoliv. Furt lepší ty než někdo cizí."

„Ale můžu najít i něco hodně soukromýho. I když nechtěně."

Severus ho chvíli pozoroval a pak přikývl. „V pohodě."

Harry se zhluboka nadechl a sedl si naproti Severusovi. Zatáhl kolem nich závěsy. „Vyprázdni mysl. Soustřeď se na ten oranžový obraz." Polkl, zhluboka se nadechl a protočil hůlku mezi prsty. „Jasně, tak jo, tak jo, tak jo, tak jo."

Severus ani nemrkl. „Harry, jen na chvilku."

„Jo," přikývl. „Tak jo. _Legilimens_."

Okamžitě se vpil za tmavé oči. Kolem něj vybuchla směs oranžové. Ztuhl. Za oranžovou viděl rozmazaně sám sebe, jak sedí na posteli. Pak to problesklo na Harryho, jak sedí na Severusově posteli ve Tkalcovské. Vypadal tehdy jako mrtvola.

Odtáhl se.

Oba přerývavě oddechovali.

„Viděl's to?" zeptal se ho Severus.

Harry přikývl. „Viděl jsem sebe, tady a v Tkalcovský. Nikam jsem nešel, bylo to přímo tam. Ale bylo tam hodně té oranžové, trochu mi bránila ve výhledu."

Severus zaúpěl a plácl sebou na záda. „Co mám dělat? Je to těžký. Nemůžu všechno dát do knih."

Harry pokrčil rameny. „Já to postupně do termosek dal. Ale stačilo začít, mysl si pak zbytek douspořádala sama. Navíc, bez kouzla jen pomocí očního kontaktu by to mělo být o dost těžší. Tak zatím všechno zavři za dveře. Udělej pro ně předsíň."

„Jak to myslíš?"

Povzdechl si. „No, předsíň. Prostě první místo, kam vlezu. Když to dobře uděláš, nikdo nepozná, že to je jen předsíň, a ne celá mysl. A můžeš tam nasadit i myšlenky a vzpomínky, který chceš."

Severus se na něj podíval. „Asi si budeš myslet, že jsem úplně tupý, ale vůbec netuším, jak bych to měl udělat."

„Tohohle budu asi litovat, ale zkus to ty na mě. Pustím tě do předsíně, ty se porozhlídneš a přijdeš na to, jak to udělat u sebe."

Severus si ho změřil. „Jsi si jistý? Pustil bys mě do hlavy?"

Pokrčil rameny. „Neuvidíš nic, co nebudu chtít, bude to v pohodě."

„Když to říkáš," řekl Severus váhavě.

„Říkám. Tak popadni hůlku a kouzli."

„Počkej, nemůžu tak rychle! Co mám dělat?"

Povzdechl si. „Řekneš kouzlo a budeš mi koukat do očí. Ucítíš tah a najednou budeš v mý hlavě. Tam zůstaň. Můžeš se rozhlédnout, ale nezkoušej nikam lízt. Aspoň zatím."

„Tak dobře." Zhluboka se nadechl. „Takže co udělám?"

„Hlavně přestaň vyšilovat. Nebudeš první…" zarazil se. „Už jsem měl v hlavě dost lidí a ty rozhodně nebudeš poslední. Kouzlo je _Legilimens_, a když budu chtít, tak tě z hlavy vykopnu."

„Dobře. Dobře, dobře, dobře." Nadechl se. „Dobře. Tak já jdu na to. Můžu?"

„Jo, můžeš." Podíval se do vytřeštěných očí. „Jen hezky v klidu."

„Dobře. Jdu na to. _Legilimens_."

Okamžitě ucítil tlak za očima. Povolil a otevřel mu dveře do předsíně. Kdyby se to k tomu dalo přirovnat, řekl by, že se Severus plížil po špičkách šnečí rychlostí.

„Můžu dál?" pípl.

Jen tak tak neprotočil oči. „Jo, pojď. Jsem tady." Stál v té samé předsíni, do jaké pustil Moudrouka.

Severus se před ním pomalu zjevil. Měl křečovitě zavřené oči a svraštělý obličej soustředěním.

Harry si představil pohodlné křeslo a svalil se do něj s nohama přes opěrku. Chvíli Severuse, který se ani nehnul, pozoroval. „Už jsi tu?" zeptal se ho nakonec.

Severus sebou trhl, ale váhavě otevřel jedno oko. Pak i druhé. Rozhlédl se kolem sebe. „To je ono?"

„Mám se urazit?" usmál se na něj Harry. „Je to to nejzákladnější, co svedu. Vlastně to tu vzniklo díky zařazování, od té doby to občas využiju. Když se rozhlédneš, najdeš tu nějakou myšlenku nebo vzpomínku?"

Severus se poslušně rozešel. Pořád se nehnul z místa. „Ne… nic tu nevidím. Ale proč vypadáš jako Potter s kulatejma brejlema?"

„Cože?!"

„Vypadáš jako Potter s kulatejma brejlema. Menší, kostnatější. Máš ty vlasy a všecko," ukázal si Severus neurčitě na vlastní hlavu.

„Kruci," zaklel Harry. Zavřel oči a soustředil se na to, jak by měl vypadat teď. „Co teď?"

„Jo," Severus přikývl. „Teď jsi to ty. Proč jsi vypadal jako on?"

„Ále," mávl neurčitě rukou. „Mozek funguje divně. Podvědomí, nevědomí, Freud, co já vím. Kechnerberg by mohl vědět."

„Takže nechceš být jako Potter?"

„Co myslíš?"

„Ale i tak to je divný."

„Vítej v mý hlavě. Kdybys hledal, našel bys tu divnější věci." Třeba svoji starší netopýří verzi…

Vedle Severuse se začala objevovat tmavá vyšší silueta. Harry ji zpanikařeně nechal zmizet dřív, než si jí Severus všiml.

„Dobře." Severus se rozhlédl kolem sebe, když si všiml Harryho pohledu mířícího jiným směrem. „Takže, co mám dělat?"

„Pojď si sednout," mávl rukou a vedle něho se objevilo další křeslo. Musí si dávat pozor. Pečlivě dávkovat své vzpomínky…

„Řekl jsi, abych se nehýbal."

„Teď můžeš. Pojď si sednout."

Poslechl. Když byl usazený, Harry se ho zeptal. „Jaké ti to tady přijde?"

„Je to tu… velké. Větší než fotbalové hřiště. Obrovská prázdná místnost."

„Dobře," přikývl Harry a schválně si vybavil Severuse s pleťovou maskou. „Je opravdu prázdná?"

Rozhlédl se. „Jo. Teda… počkej, něco vidím… Přimhouřil oči. Vidím sebe na posteli, jak si čtu, a mám na sobě masku. V létě to bylo. A hned vedle toho sebe, jak něco vařím v kotlíku. A pak sebe, jak nad sebou stojím a štouchám do sebe lžící? A pak sebe v ložnici, když sedím na záchodě? Říkám si „Ty vole nespi." Dává to smysl? Teď na mě nějakej chlap v černým dost ošklivě kouká ve sklepení a míří na mě hůlkou! A teď jsem mezi spoustou lidí v černým a je noc a -"

„A to by stačilo!" utnul ho Harry rychle a pevně všechno zavřel za dveřmi a zaklapl do termosek.

Severus sebou trhl. „Promiň. Nechtěl jsem. Všechno to šlo za sebou, vůbec nevím jak!"

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. „V pohodě. Asi jsi vážně talent. A navíc jsem tě sem pustil, takže jsem měl obrany o dost víc dole. Je to divný. Kdybys to neřekl nahlas, vůbec bych nevěděl, žes to viděl." Zatřásl hlavou. „Na to si budu muset dávat bacha."

„Možná bys mi měl dát rolničku nebo něco takového."

Změřil si ho. „Nemyslím si, že by to fungovalo."

„A to všechno jsem viděl z tvého pohledu? Proto jsem se tolikrát viděl?"

„Jo," přikývl. „Lízt do hlavy vážně umíš, tak se tu porozhlídni a zkus vymyslet, jak by sis mohl vytvořit svoje obrany. A ještě něco. Řekl jsi, že je to tu velký?"

„Jo. Hodně velký."

„Teď se jen rozhlídni, ale nikam nelez." Zaplnil předsíň všemi myšlenkami z uplynulého dne. „A co teď?"

Severus zalapal po dechu. „To je celá tvoje mysl?"

„Ne," zavrtěl hlavou. „Pořád předsíň. Když pevně zavřu, co nechci, abys viděl, tak se k tomu nedostaneš ani přes řetěz. Takže někdo může ztvrdnout, jak dlouho bude chtít v předsíni, ale do sklepa ani na půdu se nedostane."

„Fíha, tak to je hustý. Ale říkal jsi, že u mě vidíš oranžový závěs. To je pak jasný, že máš obrany, ne?"

„Jo, ale hlavní bylo zajistit obrany. „Pak, když se ti bude chtít, můžeš z toho udělat sérii falešných a pravých myslí a nikdo nepozná rozdíl. Prostě si vyprázdníš mysl, všechno uklidíš a budeš v cajku."

„A říkal jsi, že ti to funguje i na bolest?"

Přikývl. „Jo." Představil si, že má v ruce láhev od vína. „Podívej se třeba na tuhle flašku. Představím si v hlavě, že všechnu tu bolest stáčím do téhle flašky." Jak začal mluvit, tmavý proužek kouře se zhmotnil nad lahví a pomalu vtekl hrdlem dovnitř. „Když je všechna bolest uvnitř, zazátkuju ji. A už to tolik nebolí. Pak ji zavřu za kolik dveří je potřeba."

„Chytrý."

„Jo."

„Jak jsi na to přišel?"

Pokrčil rameny. „Měl jsem dost času o samotě a silnou motivaci. To stačilo."

„Dobře. Tak jo."

„Myslíš, že máš všechno?"

„Asi jo."

„Tak vylez," pobídl ho Harry. Jakmile mu zmizel za očima tlak, zamrkal a zatřepal hlavou. „To bychom měli, jak se cítíš?"

„Vyždímaně," přiznal Severus. „Jako bych běžel na astronomickou věž a zpátky. Tohle myslování není hračka!"

„Říká se tomu nitrozpyt," poučil ho Harry. „A není. Jinak by to dělal každý." Protáhl se. „Každopádně, já jdu spát."

„Dobře, děkuju moc za pomoc."

„Za málo," usmál se na něj Harry. Roztáhl závěsy a ztuhl. „Ahoj kluci."

Max přejel pohledem z Harryho na Severuse. „Ahoj." Vyměnil si s Lufkinem pohled, ale dál něco hledal ve skříni.

„To není, jak to vypadá," řekl rychle Severus.

„jistěže ne," odtušil Lufkin. „A nám do toho ani nic není. To je mezi vámi a Hubertem."

Severus polkl.

Harry jen potřásl hlavou. „Jsem rád, že si rozumíme." Svalil se do své postele a usmál se na ně. „A jak se máte?"

„Hledáme hábit na zítřejší setkání," řekl Max. „Půjdete?"

„Jasně," řekl Harry. „Z toho se mi stejně vykroutit nepodaří. Neříkejte, že zase hrotíte, co si vezmete na sebe?"

Max jen pokrčil rameny. „Ani ne, prostě tak nějak normálně."

„Jde nám přeci o budoucnost!" namítl Lufkin a Harry si nebyl jistý, jestli žertuje nebo ne.

Popichoval je dál. O něm a Severusovi se už nezmínili, ale zamyšlený výraz, který Severus měl, mu dělal starosti.


	43. Klepy a drama

Šťastné narozeniny!

Byl zimní večer, kdy během konverzace nad horkou čokoládou vznikl koncept Harryho cestujícím v čase. O půl hodiny později jsem věděla, že mám velký průšvih. Bylo to... epické monstrum. V podstatě od první chvíle bylo jasné, že příběh Herolda bude dlouhý. Ale samotná dějová linka byla příliš jasná a pevná a ... zkrátka a dobře, nedala se ignorovat. O pár měsíců později jsem ležela na oblázkové pláži, pozorovala honící se mraky a ve vší vážnosti jsem sepisovala do růžového sešitu typu 444 všechny ty výmysly jako například Harryho oči, hůlkařství, smaragd, testrály, Brumbála, kouzelnickou módu, hábit, který měl na popravě, a mnoho dalšího. "Herold" se rozrůstal a já si nebyla jistá, jestli ho zvládnu dopsat.

To byl srpen před sedmi lety.

Uběhlo to hodně rychle. A je to rok od doby, kdy jsem zkusmo vydala prolog.

"Jen pár kapitol, abychom viděli, jak se Herold ujme," navrhla mi kamaráka, kterou jsem potkala vejšce.

Ehm...

Naletěla jsem jí.

Věděla, že se nejvíc ze všeho bojím, že Pouta budou viset na internetu nedokončená. Ale taky mě znala dost dobře na to, aby správně odhadla, že je neopustím, protože na tom internetu visí NEDOKONČENÁ!

Oslavujeme tedy několik výročí. Je to sedm let, co jsem napsala první scény a koncepty, a je to rok, co si Pouta můžete přečíst vy.

A jo, jsem z toho trochu naměkko.

Některé vci jsou naplánované už od toho prvního večera a nezměnily se. Jiné od osudové dovolené v Chorvatsku. Ale sakra, mnohem víc věcí je aspoň z části jinak. Jsou scény, které mám do puntíku naplánované a když se k nim dostanu, zjistím, že se příběh mezitím vyvinul. Jindy se zase ukáže, že co vypadá epicky v mé hlavě působí na papíře směšně. A čas od času si uědémím, že mé postavy jsou pořád lidmi a neměla bych se k nim chovat jako k loutkám, které mi všechno odkývou a které jsou součástí mnohem většího ďábelštějšího plánu.

Dobře, nad tou poslední větou nesmím moc přemýšlet, nebo z ní budu mít bolehlav.

Zkrátka a dobře, někdy (vždycky!) se příběh vyvíjí aspoň trochu jiným směrem, než bylo původně v plánu. A je to tak dobře. Herold původně měl být psychicky úplně v pořádku po jeho malém výletu během zažazování. Naopak, měl to být ten nejlepší, největší, nejvíc cool člověk na škole. Joyce měl během jejich prvního duelu úplně rozmetat a málem ho zabít, protože měl být taaak magický silný!

Ehm... Nedopadlo to. (A buďte rádi, že neslyšíte, jak úpím v pozadí nad svým mladším naivním já!)

Změny jsou dobré. I když někdy bolí. A tahle má sentimentální nálada vás jen zdržuje od čtení, takže do toho.

Jen... připravte si kapesníky, kdyby náhodou...

* * *

„Tak co si o tom myslíš?" zeptal se Severus Huberta.

Ten pokrčil rameny. „Jde to. Trochu nuda. Připadám si tu jako v kostele."

Severus se na něj překvapeně podíval. „Ty jsi byl někdy v kostele?"

„Jo, s pradědou. Bral mě na různá místa a ukazoval mi, jak mudlové žijí." Nakrčil nos. „Kostel byl nuda. Procházky v parku a po městě byly lepší. Děda Archie vydržel sedět na lavičce a pozorovat dopravu na křižovatce celé hodiny. „Podívej se na ně, Huberte," řekl chraplavým hlasem, „všechno musí vymyslet bez kouzel. Když se dvě vozidla srazí, musí se sami zachránit. A aby se nesrazili, musí dodržovat komplikovaná pravidla. A nezapomeň," Hubert zvedl varovně prst. „Červené světlo znamená vždy stůj a zelená můžeš jít. Kdyby tě jedno z těch vozidel srazilo, mohlo by z tebe udělat palačinku."

Severus se usmál. „Zní jako pořádný chlapík."

„Jo, to je. Teda byl," rychle se opravil Hubert a rozhlédl se kolem. Těch pár lidí, co v salónku zůstalo, si jich nevšímalo. Naklonil se blíž k Severusovi a ten ucítil jeho dřevitou vůni. „O pradědovi už nikde nemluvíme," vysvětloval Hubert tiše. „Stáhl se do ústranní. Všichni už si myslí, že už dávno zaklepal bačkorami a jemu to tak vyhovuje. Jinak, mámě i babičce z něho už jde pára z uší, protože pořád něco vyvádí a někde se toulá po světě. Ale on se nenechá. Je prý dost starý na to, aby se o sebe postaral sám."

„A kolik mu je? Byl ministrem někdy… na začátku století, ne?"

„Devatenáct set dvanáct až dvacet tři," přikývl Hubert. „Teď mu bude pětadevadesát, ale když se ho zeptáš, zapře ti to a bude tvrdit šedesát."

„Vážně?"

„Jo," zazubil se Hubert. „Šedesát mu je už třicet let. Ale nemyslím si, že je to na něm poznat. I když by lidem přišel jako podivín. Však ho poznáš. Jestli teda přijdeš na Velikonoce," dodal s nesmělým úsměvem.

V Severusovi hrklo. Představování rodiny? „Vážně?"

„Jo," přikývl Hubert. „Vyprávěl jsem mu o tobě a říkal, že by tě rád potkal. Ale připrav se," varoval ho. „Asi tě bude nudit prohlížet si jeho fotoalba vývoje aut nebo se s tebou bude snažit rozebrat různé divadelní hry nebo opery. A bude se tě snažit dostat na svou stranu ohledně mého učňovství. Chce abych jel po OVCÍCH k synovi jeho známého do Států. A popravdě ho nadchlo, že, a to cituji, přibude čerstvá krev, která ho nebude mít za blázna."

„Jak to?"

Pokrčil rameny. „Všichni si ho pamatují jen jako toho ministra, který zakázal kouzelníkům plíst se do mudlovské války. Té, co byla těsně před Grindelwaldovou světovou."

Severus se zamyslel. „Myslím, že to byla pro mudly První světová."

„Jo, to bude ona. No, on děda Archie vážně jen chtěl ochránit kouzelníky. Nebyli jsme připraveni na odhalení." Odmlčel se a rozhlédl se kolem. „Pořád nejsme."

Severus se taky rozhlédl. Salónek U Tří košťat byl poloprázdný. Většina lidí se už přesunula do hlavní části Košťat, kde se nabízelo občerstvení. Za okny už byla tma, ale aspoň, že nesněžilo. Harry zmizel na záchod a jich si nikdo nevšímal, protože tu byla mnohem větší ryba. Pan Riddle se rozhodl zúčastnit a všichni z toho byli paf.

Severusovi se ze začátku zdál jako velký sympaťák. V podstatě to byl dokonalý dospělý, který jim mladým sliboval zářivou budoucnost. Ale… Bůhvíproč z něj měl stejný pocit jako ze svého otce, když měl dobrou náladu. Ani jeho úsměv ho neuklidňoval. Navíc tu byla Harryho reakce na něj. Choval se… Nepoznával ho. Jistě, byl to pořád on se svými způsoby. Jako by tam nebyl Harry, ale jen jeho perfektní kopie, která se smála a přitakávala na těch správných místech. Když se kolem nich proplétal Timothy a o Harryho zavadil, Harry sebou cukl a jeho výraz byl na kratičký moment úplně prázdný.

Co se děje?

„…ale to se nedá nic dělat. Jak říká děda, Mojžíš tahal lidi pouští čtyřicet let. A až ty staré struktury se starými názory vymřely, mohli konečně začít znovu a líp."

Severus se přiměl dávat pozor na to, co Hubert zrovna řekl. „Starý struktury? Co tím myslíš?"

„Děda by ti to vysvětlil líp, ale jde o to, že dokud ještě pořád žije generace, pro kterou je něco naprosto nepřístupné, bude velmi těžké prosadit jakoukoliv změnu. Protože právě tahle stará generace ji bude považovat za stejně nemožnou, jako je třeba přemisťování se na měsíc."

„Ale mudlové už na měsíci byli. Bylo to ve všech novinách, bylo mi devět."

„No právě," luskl Hubert. „Děda mě vzal na místo, kde jsme to viděli v té černobílé krabici. Byl z toho úplně na větvi. Říkal, že až se tam jednoho dne dostane i kouzelník, bude to považovat za velký skok pro čaroděje i mudly. Protože to bude velká spolupráce." Povzdechl si. „Ale už mu nikdo neodpáře nálepku anti-mudla. Bylo to nejtěžší rozhodnutí v jeho životě, ale vždycky říká, že by se rozhodl stejně. Kouzelníci, co tajně pomáhali, museli být extra opatrní, takže se nic neprozradilo. A kdyby se do toho války zamotala kouzla, to by byl masakr. Nebyla by jen na naší straně." Zavrtěl hlavou. „Válka je hnus."

„To jo," souhlasil Severus. „Jestli se ti tady nelíbí, můžeme jít," navrhl mu.

„To je dobrý," zavrtěl hlavou Hubert. „Vím, že nám to tady může pomoct s naším podnikáním. Možná bychom se ale měli zaplést mezi ostatními," navrhl, ale bylo na něm poznat, že se mu vůbec nechce.

„Co kdybys za to dostal nějakou odměnu?" zeptal se ho Severus ledabyle.

„Odměnu?" zbystřil Hubert. „To by šlo! Jakou odměnu?"

„No, vánoční poukazy přitáhly víc zákazníků, než jsme čekali a už teď si každý druhý něco přiobjednává, tak mě napadlo, že bychom mohli na zbytek odpoledne někam zalézt a oslavit to. Žádná práce, jen, no… my dva," usmál se na něj.

„To se mi líbí!" souhlasil Hubert a popadl ho za ruku. „Tak jo, jdeme! Čím dřív to budeme mít z krku, tím dřív to bude za námi."

Severus se nadechl, aby namítl, že tak to vůbec není, ale pak sklapl. Vlastně to bylo úplně správně. Nechal se odtáhnout do hlavní restaurační části, kde se studenti míchali s dospělými. Hubert ho nejdřív davem odtáhl ke stolku, kde byly pro všechny připravené máslové ležáky a jednohubky. Jeden ležák podal Severusovi a po přiťuknutí se napil.

„Vidíš někoho, s kým by sis chtěl povídat?" zeptal se ho Severus.

Hubert se rozhlédl. „Timothy vypadá, že má dost práce. Nevidíš někde Charlese s Maxem?"

Vytáhl se do výšky, aby líp viděl přes dav lidí. „Ne, nikde. Vzadu u boxu je Goyle s McNairem, zrovna se baví s Nathanielem."

Hubert lehce nakrčil nos. „Není támhleto kluk od vás? Myslím, že je odrážeč? Ten, co se baví s panem Riddlem nalevo od baru."

Severus se podíval tím směrem. „Jo, to je Rudolphus Lestrange, Harry ho teď trénuje." O čem se to baví?

„Trénuje? O tom mi později musíš říct víc," zašeptal Hubert. „Ale proč se s ním Riddle s Malfoyem baví? Vždyť ho tu dneska vítali jako prvního příchozího? Myslíš, že je to proto? Taky vás přivítal osobně?"

„Ne," zavrtěl Severus hlavou. „Před tím na setkání nebyl."

„O čem si tu šeptáte?" zeptal se jich Max zpoza zad.

Hubert se na něj otočil a usmál se. „Snažíme se zjistit, o čem by asi mohli Rudolphus s panem Riddlem mluvit."

„Možná o jeho snoubence," řekl spiklenecky Charles.

„A kde ses tu vzal ty?" zeptal se ho Severus. „Vy jste vážně jako dvojčata."

Hubert ho jemně šťouchl loktem do žeber. „Co se děje s jeho snoubenkou?"

„Severus ti to neřekl?"

Zmateně se na něj podíval. „Co jsem mu měl říct, Charlesi?"

Max zakroutil hlavou. „Ty jseš vážně někdy pomalej jak tlustočerv. To sis nevšiml, že se mladá Blacková nevrátila po prázdninách do školy?"

„Ne?"

„Merline," podíval se Charles ke stropu. „Vždyť už se čtrnáct dní neřeší nic jinýho. Musíš být jediný, kdo to ještě u nás neví."

Severus si založil ruce na hrudi a dal si pozor, aby přitom nevylil ani kapku ležáku. „To není pravda."

„Jo, beru to zpátky," řekl Max. „Ty a Herold jste tlustočervi. Někdy jste vážně mimo. Možná, kdybyste někdy vylezli z po –"

Charles dupl Maxovi na nohu. „Co tím chtěl Max říct, že by bylo fajn, kdybyste strávili víc času mezi námi. Ale zpátky k tématu, možná se pan Riddle snaží Rudolphuse podpořit. Ne že by to byla naše věc."

„A v čem podpořit?"

„To nikdo neví. Ale mluví se o tom, že se možná zruší jeho zasnoubení s Bellatrix. Sestra říkala, že se sestřenice její kamarádky hodně baví s Blackovými a prý říkala, že slyšela, jak se její otec rozčiluje kvůli rušení zásnub," pokrčil Charles rameny.

„Zrušení zásnub se přeci skoro nikdy nedělá," namítl Hubert. „Leda že by… Ale vždyť je ještě malá holka!"

„Jo," přikývl Max zachmuřeně. „Právě. Ale proč by to jinak její rodina tutlala a ona nebyla ve škole?"

Severus zvedl ruku. „Jsem mimo."

„Jo, to jsi pořád," odtušil Max.

„Hej, bacha na jazyk," upozornil ho Hubert lehkým tónem a chytil Severuse kolem pasu. „Seve, úplně nejjednodušeji. Tradičně, když se dva berou v domluveném sňatku, tak jednou z podmínek jejich zásnub je stoprocentní záruka, že ona porodí jeho děti."

Severus se na něj nechápavě podíval. „A?"

„A tak se ještě v den svatby dělají testy, jestli je… teda jestli není…" Charles se na kluky podíval.

Max si povzdechl. „Prostě holka musí být do svatby panna. Tečka. Když není, tak je po svatbě, je to strašný průser, ostuda obou rodin, a tak dále. Teda tak to je u těch hodně tradičních, teď už se to běžně tolik neřeší. Hlavní je, že děti budou jejich."

Severusovi se zdálo nějaký divný, že by jinak prodal tolik antikoncepčních lektvarů. „Takže myslíte, že ona…"

„Jo," přikývli Max s Charlesem. „Je to v podstatě jediný řešení. I když je divný, že není ve škole."

„Třeba má domácí vězení," navrhl Hubert.

„To by sice možný bylo, ale i tak je načasování divný," odtušil Charles.

„Takže myslíte, že spolu spali už teď a rodina se to domákla?" zeptal se Severus a snažil se to pochopit. Pan Riddle stiskl Rudolphusovi rameno, a i s Luciusem zmizel v davu.

„Nic nevíme, ale je to možný. I když, to by se zasnoubení nerušilo, ale urychlilo. Když ženich zkusí zboží, musí ho koupit," vysvětloval Max.

„Ale třeba si ho nechce vzít," uvažoval Charles.

Max zachmuřeně přikývl. „A to by byl dost velký průser."

„Takže o co si myslíte, že jde?" zeptal se Severus.

„To právě nevíme a všichni se to snaží už čtrnáct dní zjistit, ty génie," zavrtěl hlavou Charles. „Podle sestřenice sestřiny kamarádky Bellatrix nebyla druhou půlku prázdnin nikde k vidění a prý jí Andromeda říkala, že nesmí žádná z nich nesmí chodit bez dozoru ven z domu. Ani do parku."

„Což by podporovalo teorii, že se ta nešťastnice spustila s někým jiným," dodal Max.

„Všichni určitě ne," namítl Severus. „Určitě nejsem jediný, kdo nedrbe. A jen vaříte z vody. Jedna Máňa povídala mi nepřijde moc důvěryhodné. Drbání prostě nikam nevede."

„No dovol! My nedrbeme!"

„No jasně, že ne," otočil Severus oči v sloup. „Jste horší než báby na Příčné."

„To odvoláš!"

Usmál se. „Neodvolám. Takže, abych to shrnul, nikdo nevíme, co se děje, ale je to něco mezi Rudolphusem a jeho snoubenkou, která už možná nebude jeho snoubenkou?"

„Přesně."

„Výborně. To bychom měli. A teď, když mě omluvíte, pánové, půjdu najít Herolda, který není taková klepna. Huberte, jdeš se mnou?"

„Jasně."

Harry nikde nebyl. Ani zpátky v salónku, ani na záchodech, ani u baru.

Zrovna se chystal Huberta zeptat, kam by ještě mohli jít, když k nim Připlachtil Lucius. „Severusi, Huberte, měli byste chvíli?"

Podíval se na Huberta, a když ten pokrčil rameny, odpověděl. „Jistě, co potřebuješ?"

„Dostala se mi do rukou ta vaše kosmetika a musím říct, že mě překvapilo, jak dobrá je."

Severus se na něj usmál, i když ho dost naštvalo, že o ní vůbec pochyboval. „To jsem rád," přiměl se říct. „Takže vše vyhovovalo?"

„Ano, ano." Přesunul pramen blonďatých vlasů za rameno. „Rád bych si u vás objednal celou řadu na míru."

Hubert se usmál. „To nás těší. Budeš se chtít sejít osobně a projednat všechny detaily, nebo ti máme poslat nabídku s ceníkem? Pokud budeš mít nějaké speciální přání mimo nabídku, uděláme vše pro to, aby to bylo možné."

Lucius přikývl. „Ano, pošlete mi to, to bude nejlepší. Je pro mě nejdůležitější kvalita a za tu jsem samozřejmě ochoten zaplatit."

„To chápu," pokýval hlavou Severus a snažil se moc nekřenit. „Naštěstí máme kvalitní dodavatele a pokud opravdu není problém si připlatit za ingredience, budeš mít nejlepší kosmetiku na míru ze všech našich zákazníků."

Lucius se napřímil. „Výborně, to rád slyším. A mimochodem, vaše podnikání zaujalo i pana Riddla, rád by si s vámi krátce promluvil, můžete?"

Hubert v té době zrovna pil máslový ležák a div se nazakuckal. „Opravdu?" vyrazil ze sebe.

„Ano," přikývl Lucius. „Pojďte."

Propletli se mezi lidmi a došli k zastrčenému boxu, kde seděl pan Riddle a… samozřejmě, Harry. Severuse to už ani nepřekvapilo.

„Luciusi, koho jsi nám to přived?" zeptal se pan Riddle, jakmile je viděl.

Lucius se usmál a ukázal na ně. „Hubert a Severus rozjíždějí podnikání s kosmetikou."

Severus se přiměl usmívat. To nebyla jen kosmetika! To bylo mnohem víc!

„Myslím, že mají potenciál," pokračoval Lucius.

„Skutečně?" zeptal se pan Riddle. „V tom případě se posaďte pánové. Měli bychom podpořit mladé amatérské podnikatele."

Sevřel čelist, ale pořád se usmíval.

„Děkujeme za příležitost," řekl Hubert a vklouzl na sedačku. „Váš proslov o jednotě čarodějů byl velmi zajímavý."

Severus si sedl za ním a Lucius s omluvou odešel.

Pan Riddle se usmál. „Zaujalo vás to? Harrymu se nelíbila."

Harry sedící vedle pana Riddla ztuhl. Úplně nepatrně, Severus pochyboval, že si toho někdo jiný všiml. „Některé věci se dají vyložit různě," řekl zvolna tichým hlasem. „Omlouvám se, jestli jsem zněl neuctivě. Pouze si myslím, že je lepší mluvit konkrétněji. A není to tak, že by se mi nelíbila. Právě naopak, s některými body nemůžu než souhlasit."

„To jsem rád," usmál se na Harryho Riddle a položil mu ruku na předloktí. „A co vy pánové, Lucius říkal, že začínáte podnikat. Řekněte mi o tom víc."

Hubert se chopil slova. Mluvil o produktech na míru, o Severusově lektvařině, o různých strategiích, jak dostat produkty mezi co nejvíc lidí… Severus mezitím pozoroval Harryho. A Riddla, který seděl tak blízko vedle něj.

Riddle zúčastněně přikyvoval, ptal se na těch správných místech, usmíval se. Ale jeho palec dělal drobné kroužky na Harryho paži. Harry vypadal klidně. Ale když se mu Severus podíval do očí, nic tam nebylo. Občas přikývl nebo se usmál, když pan Riddle zavtipkoval.

V jednu chvíli si Riddle všiml Severusova pohledu na jejich rukou. Jen se na něj usmál a dál poslouchal Huberta. Severus se přiměl dívat nahoru, těkal pohledem mezi Hubertem a Riddlem a koutkem oka zachytil, jak Riddle mění pozici. Když se pak na ně podíval znovu, jejich ruce nebyly vidět vůbec, ale seděli u sebe ještě blíž.

„Takže jestli tomu dobře rozumím, politika vás nezajímá, Huberte?" zeptal se Riddle.

Hubert zavrtěl hlavou. „Právě naopak. Pouze beru politiku vážně. Vážná rozhodnutí by se měla zakládat na faktech. Bohužel se lidé velmi často řídí emocemi, a to i když jde o prosazování zákonů v oblastech, o kterých často nic nevědí."

Riddle přikývl. „Jste velmi inteligentní mladý muž, Huberte. Jsem si jist, že by na vás váš děd byl hrdý."

Hubert se usmál a sklonil hlavu. „Děkuju."

„Žádné děkování! Je to pravda! Jste z Havraspáru, že?"

„Ano."

„No vidíte, já si to hned říkal. Mám pro Havraspár slabost."

„Opravdu?"

„No ano. Havraspáři jsou inteligentní, racionální, zvídaví a kreativní lidé. Kam by náš svět bez nich spěl?"

„Většina lidí nás má za blázny a šprty," namítl Hubert.

Riddle mlaskl. „Nesmysl. A přesně kvůli takovým názorům to většina lidí nikam nedotáhne. A co si myslíš o kolejích ty, Harry?"

Harry chvíli koukal před sebe a potom pomalu řekl. „Každá kolej má své přednosti i nedostatky. Ale i ty se mění podle lidí. Je nesmyslné stavět na piedestal jednu kolej a ty další upozadit. To ovšem záleží na tom, jakých kvalit si váží vedení. Myslím si, že každý ví, že ve škole je ředitelem silně protlačován Nebelvír. Váží si chrabrosti, odvahy, statečnosti. Negativní stránky těchto vlastností jsou upozaděny, nikdo jim nepřikládá velkou váhu. Zbrklost, popudlivost, to vše je odmávnuto. Na druhou stranu, možná to je tím školním prostředím, vlastnosti Zmijozelu jsou téměř nežádoucí. Ambice ano, ale promyšlenost? Fikanost? Používání netradičních cest? To si mnoho učitelů překládá jako lhaní a podvádění, což se samozřejmě ve škole netoleruje. A protože jsou tyto modely známy už velmi dlouho, lidé je přejímají. Každý ví, že Nebelvír je nejlepší a Zmijozelu se nedá věřit." Pokrčil rameny. „Podle mě by se koleje měly zrušit. Stejně to nefunguje."

„Nefunguje?" pobídl ho Riddle. Pohnul rukou pod stolem a Severus přemýšlel, co tam asi dělá.

„Ne," zavrtěl Harry hlavou. „Jestliže Moudrý klobouk při zařazování dbá i na to, co si žák přeje, jaký to pak má smysl? Navíc, děti jsou odrazem prostředí, ve kterém žijí. Víc, než cokoliv jiného rozřazování vypovídá o určitých rodinách a jejich stylu výchovy."

„Jak to můžeš vědět?" zeptal se ho Hubert.

Pokrčil rameny. „Když mě rozřazovali, v podstatě mě chtěli dotlačit k tomu, abych si vybral. Klobouk mi několikrát nabízel, ať si zvolím. Nakonec mi dával na výběr mezi dvěma kolejemi. Dělá to často. Lidé koneckonců nejsou jen soubor přesně rozdělených vlastností. Jenže když dítěti řeknete, že patří do jedné koleje a do žádné jiné, vytváříte zbytečnou propast mezi čtyřmi skupinami budoucích kouzelníků."

„A taková společnost je pak rozpolcená už po celou dobu," dodal Riddle. „Výborně, Harry, s takovou úvahou bych měl problém přijít i já."

Harry se usmál a narovnal se.

„Je to opravdu problém. Když máme takto rozpolcenou společnost, těžko se nám pak brání před vnějšími silami. V jednotě je síla, a i rozdělení podle kolejí nám v tom brání. Co bys řekl na to, mít krátký výstup na příštím setkání? Pět, deset minut. Nemusí to být nic dlouhého, ale rád bych si tuto myšlenku poslechl znovu, a i ostatním by mohla přijít přínosná."

Harry sklopil hlavu. „Nejsem si jistý pane, jestli je to dobrý nápad, nejsem moc velký řečník."

„To nevadí, aspoň to bude autentické. Pokud budeš chtít, můžeme si do té doby vyměnit několik sov, dám ti pár tipů a můžu si pročíst tvé přípravy a opoznámkovat ti je. A kdyby tě to uklidnilo, sejdeme se ještě před setkáním a zkusíš si to."

„Opravdu si, pane, nejsem jistý."

„Prosím, Harry, velmi by mě to potěšilo."

Harry se chvíli kousal do rtu. „Pokud to opravdu chcete," souhlasil nakonec.

„Chci! Výborně!" zajásal Riddle a jednou rukou ho objal kolem ramen. „Už teď se těším. Sjednocenost kouzelníků je velmi důležitá a měli bychom dělat vše pro to, abychom se chránili." Zachmuřil se. „Zvlášť, když vezmeme v potaz, co se teď děje."

„Pane?" zeptal se ho Harry. Severusovi to připomnělo nacvičenou scénu mezi obchodníkem a jeho asistentem.

„Ano, ano, je to hrozné," pokýval hlavou Riddle. „Asi bych vás tím neměl zatěžovat, ale vždycky jsem věřil, že mladí jsou mnohem schopnější, než jim dospělí připisují. Bohužel," povzdechl si a utrápeně si promnul oči, „jsou naše děti, ti nejzranitelnější, čím dál častěji napadáni. Počty napadení každým rokem stoupají. Mudlové se bojí toho, co neznají, a útočí na ně. V jejich ústavech jsou uvězněni magicky nadaní lidé a pomocí barbarských procedur se je snaží léčit. Je to hrozné. Nejhorší je, že s tím naše zákony nic nezmůžou, protože jsou zákony sestaveny tak, aby bránily mudly. Nikoho ale nenapadne, že ti, kterým je nejvíc ubližováno, jsou naši nejslabší."

Než se Hubert se Severusem zmohli na odpověď, Harry přitakal. „Ano, je to problém. A přitom by řešení mohlo být tak jednoduché! Kdyby každý magicky nadaný člověk měl magického opatrovníka, který by ho chránil, hned by to bylo jednodušší. Nejen, že by si tento opatrovník mohl poradit s většinou dětských magických nehod, ale taky by se mohlo mnohem dřív začít s výukou fungování kouzelnického světa."

„Skvělá myšlenka, Harry, to by jistě mnoho věcí vyřešilo. Ale bohužel, někteří mudlovští opatrovníci nebudou z této představy nadšeni."

Harryho výraz ztvrdl. „V tom případě by bylo nejlepší dát těm dětem nový, lepší domov. Možná by se mohla postavit i škola, kam by tyto děti chodily a učily se. Mohly by tam i bydlet."

„Harry, nemůžeš přece sebrat děti od rodin!", namítl Severus.

„A proč ne? Pokud ta rodina není dost dobrá? Co když je dítě trestáno za každý projev divoké magie? Co když mu je nadáváno do zrůd? Co když ho někde zavřou a udělají z něj blázna?"

„Harry má pravdu, Severusi," přidal se Riddle. „Jakkoliv se nám to může zdát radikální, stále je lepší dát dětem lepší domov, než je nechat v prostředí, ve kterém trpí. Mohli by se z nich stát obskuriálové, a i když by si to jejich okolí zasloužilo, oni jsou těmi největšími oběťmi."

Severus zavrtěl hlavou. „Nemůžete jen tak sebrat děti od rodin."

„Není to jen tak," namítl Harry. „Nikdo neříká, že všechny děti by se měly unést, to je nesmysl!"

Riddle si souhlasně odfrkl.

„Ale když magický opatrovník zjistí, že prostředí není pro dítě zdravé? Je správné nechat dítě na takovém místě? Představ si, já nevím, malou holku, kterou zavřou do sklepa pokaždé, když praskne doma žárovka! Vystrašenou malou holku, kterou bijí, nadávají jí, říkají jí, že čarodějnice patří na hranici. Zavřenou ve vlhkém tmavém sklepě. Bojí se jich. Rodiny, která by se o ni měla starat. A co hůř, bojí se sama sebe a věří, že je zrůda. Vážně je to lepší než ji poslat na místo, kde je v bezpečí a kde jí řeknou, že je vše v pořádku?"

Severus na něj zíral. Měl horečný výraz a v podstatě se na Riddla už lepil. Ten ho chlácholivě držel kolem ramen. Proč na něj pořád chmatá? A proč se Harry nechá?

„Když to řekneš takhle…"

„Já vím." Harry se zhluboka nadechl a přejel si rukou po obličeji, jako by stíral nějakou mlhu. „Omluvte mě, potřebuju na vzduch."

„Jistě, Harry. Dej na sebe pozor," usmál se Riddle.

„Mám jít s tebou?" zeptal se Severus v ten samý moment.

Harry se slabě usmál, zavrtěl hlavou a vyklouzl z boxu ven.

„Je dobré, že má Harry takové přátele, jako jste vy," řekl Riddle.

Severus pokrčil rameny. „Je to vzájemné."

„Jak dlouho se znáte?"

„Od léta," řekl opatrně.

„Aha. Řekněte mi, Severusi, Huberte, kde se vidíte od teď za deset let?"

Severus kývl na Huberta, aby mluvil. Zrovna za oknem prošel Harry. Bez kabátu. Zastavil se o kus dál a sáhl pro něco do kapsy. Riddle ho neviděl, protože měl Harryho za zády a ještě v zákrytu.

Pořád koutkem oka sledoval Harryho, který si zrovna zapaloval, a poslouchal Huberta, jak mluví o podnikání, filantropii i burze v New Yorku. Riddle poslouchal, přikyvoval a zeptal se Severuse, co plánuje on.

Kolem oken prošel Black s celou svou partou. Zamířili k Harrymu.

„Chtěl bych se stát mistrem lektvarů," řekl roztržitě.

Prošli kolem Harryho. Zajiskřilo nějaké kouzlo a Harry sebou trhl.

„To zní zajímavě. Už máte vybraného mistra lektvarů, u kterého byste se chtěl učit?"

Odhodil cigaretu do sněhu a rázně se za nimi rozešel.

„Ne, ještě ne. Omluvte mě," řekl, na nic nečekal a rychle se propletl davem ven.

Okamžitě ho praštil mrazivý vzduch. Překřížil ruce na hrudi a rychle se vydal směrem, kterým šli oni. Co to zase vyvádí?

Našel je hned za rohem. Harry je podle všeho dohnal velmi rychle.

A nebylo to dobré.

Vůbec to nebylo dobré.

Harry stál na s hůlkou namířenou na Pettigrewa. Black s Pettigrewem na něj mířili taky. Lupin stál před nimi čelem k Harrymu a klidně na něj mluvil. Celou dobu mu ukazoval prázdné dlaně. A Potter stál bokem, hůlku svěšenou a vypadal, že je připravený kdykoliv Lupinovi přiskočit na pomoc.

Severus si pospíšil. Zastavil se asi půl metru vedle Harryho. Nestál mezi ním a Lupinem, ale pořád ho Harry viděl. Lupin zmlkl a vypadalo to, že je vděčný, že přišel.

„Ahoj Harry, to je kosa, viď?" zeptal se ho lehce.

Harry nezareagoval.

„O čem se tu bavíte?" zkusil to znovu a nevšímal si Harryho hůlky, která se lehce třásla.

„Kluci udělali pěknou volovinu, tak se omlouváme," řekl Lupin klidně, i když z Harryho nespustil oči.

Severus se na něj pozorněji podíval. Byl lehce přikrčený a klopil před Harrym pohled, i když bylo jasné, že se na něj pořád dívá.

„To zní zajímavě. Co se stalo, Harry?"

Nic. Jen je propaloval pohledem a Lupina před sebou si vůbec nevšímal.

„Tak jo." Zuby mu cvakaly. „Je to teda hrozný, že jsou to takoví blbci." Udělal krok blíž k Harrymu. „Jsou to asi pořád jen pitomá děcka. Nemá cenu se jimi stresovat."

Black začal protestovat, ale Potter ho okřikl. Lupin je jen napjatě pozoroval.

„Co myslíš, Harry?" naléhal Severus.

Nic. Hůlka neklesla.

„Tak asi ne," pokrčil hraně rameny a udělal ještě krok k němu. Stál teď vedle něj a mohl by se ho bez problémů dotknout. „Asi to jinak nepůjde. Řekni, Harry, co s nimi uděláme?"

„My?"

Konečně! Severus přikývl. „Ano, my. Přece v tom nebudeš sám. Co uděláme?"

Nic.

„Co bys chtěl udělat?"

„Zaslouží si to," řekl nakonec Harry.

„Ano," souhlasil Severus. „Ale co uděláme. Jistě, zaslouží si to. A co? Co uděláme patnáctiletému idiotovi, který si ani neumí zavázat tkaničky?"

Black něco vykřikl, ale tentokrát ho umlčel Lupin.

Harry se na Severuse tázavě podíval.

Usmál se na něj a přešel před něj. Měl teď Lupina za zády, ale věřil Harrymu, že mu je pohlídá. „Přesně tak. Sirius Black, patnáct let. Tak velký kretén, že si ani nejsem jistý, že ví, jak má dýchat. Naprostý ťululum, vážně, vlastně pořád jen navztekané dítě. Co mu chceš udělat?"

Harry zamrkal. Hůlka mu začala klesat.

„Je pravda," pokračoval Severus, „že Peter Pettigrew je spíš dvanáctiletý prcek. Nejspíš se ještě ani nemusí holit. Vážně jen děcko, co nic neví."

Jakmile řekl Pettigrewovo jméno, Harry po něm šlehl pohledem a zase napřímil hůlku, ale pak se tvářil čím dál zmateněji. „Je to krysa," řekl nakonec.

„Jasně, krysa," rychle přikyvoval Severus. „Naprostá. Malá neškodná myš, co jen píská. Tak co, oba dva jsou ještě malé děti, co jim uděláme? Sebereme lízátka?"

Harry zakašlal a usmál se. „Lízátka jsou dobrá."

Otočil se, aby stál mezi Harrym a ostatními. „Myslíš, že nějaká mají?"

„Mám čokoládu, zrovna jsme ji koupili v Medovým ráji," navrhl Potter.

„Přece mu nebudeš dávat čokoládu!" rozčílil se Black.

„Dej mu tu čokoládu, Jamesi," řekl Lupin klidně.

Potter se začal přehrabovat v brašně.

Harry byl pořád napnutý jako struna.

„Čokoláda zní dobře, ne, Harry? Já mám čokoládu teda rád," říkal Severus. Harry jen zamrkal.

Potter ji konečně našel. Automaticky se rozešel k Harrymu, že mu ji dá. Než ho ale stačil Severus stačil zastavit, už stál u Harryho a podával mu ji. „Na. Ber to jako naši omluvu. Byl to hodně hloupý fórek. Nebyl ani vtipný. Všechno dobrý?"

Harry se na něj podíval, jako by viděl ducha.

„Nebo nás taky můžeš zabít, ale bojím se, že z toho bude hodně velký nepořádek," zavtipkoval Potter.

Harry na něj zůstal zírat a pak zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne… nechci vás zabít."

„To se mi popravdě ulevilo," řekl Potter. „Vezmeš si to?"

Harry natáhl ruku a vzal si ji. Nešla mu otevřít. Severus se nedivil. Mrzly mu půlky a Harry byl venku bez kabátu ještě dýl než on.

„Ukaž, co kdybych ji otevřel?" nabídl mu a opatrně rozlepil obal. Automaticky ji nalámal a vzal si jeden kousek. Ledová čokoláda se mu začala rozpouštět v puse. „Fakt dobrá," zahuhlal s plnou pusou. „Dáš si taky?"

Harry přikývl a vzal si jeden kousek. Jakmile si ho dal pusy, Lupin se uvolnil.

„Super, je dobrá viď?" zeptal se ho Severus. „Co myslíš, že bychom teď měli udělat? Zabíjet bychom je neměli," řekl schválně v žertu. „Dovedeš si představit ten nepořádek? Navíc jsem si jistý, že je to proti školnímu řádu, a ještě bys nemohl jít tenhle víkend ke strýčkovi."

„Velká komplikace," přikývl Harry. Už měl konečně nějaký výraz. Zacukaly mu koutky. „Ale třeba by to stálo za to?"

Ze Severuse spadla tíha, „Jo, možná. Ale kdo ví, čtyřnásobná vražda už je docela masakr a jsem si jistý, že by se nenechali jen tak strefit. Že ne?" zeptal se Lupina.

Ten zavrtěl hlavou. Pořád pomalu a opatrně. „Neulehčili bychom vám to."

„Nandali bychom vám to," zasmál se Potter. „Teda spíš ne. Ale budu radši, když to zkoušet nebudeme. Rvačky mě moc nebaví."

Lupin zavrtěl hlavou. „Nezapomeň, že je v obraně rok před námi a rozdal si to s Joycem."

Potter hvízdl. „To je pravda. Beru to zpátky. Vyhráváte kontumačně. Takže všechno dobrý?" zeptal se Harryho.

Ten váhavě přikývl.

„Vážně mě mrzí, co se stalo. Neměli na tebe zkoušet žádný takový vtípek. Nebylo to nic hezkého."

Harry naklonil hlavu. „Omluvil ses ty. Omluvil se Remus. Ale přitom jste to nebyli vy dva."

Potter šlehl pohledem po Blackovi s Pettigrewem. „Je to taky mrzí, že?"

Pettigrew přikývl. „Promiň," řekl.

Black jen pevněji sevřel rty.

„Siriusi?" pobídl ho Potter.

„Omlouvám se," procedil mezi zuby.

Harry přikývl. „Už to nedělejte." Nabídl Lupinovi a Potterovi čokoládu. Když si vzali, Harry pokračoval: „Měli jste štěstí. Příště už se vám to nemusí vyplatit."

Lupin s Potterem vážně přikývli a Black obrátil oči v sloup.

„Myslím to vážně," řekl Harry a prošel kolem Severuse a vrazil mu do ruku napůl snězenou čokoládu. „Jsem unavený, Seve. Vysvětlíš mu to?"

Severus si povzdechl a jen zavrtěl hlavou. „Nelechtej spícího draka. Je to školní heslo. Tohle jestli nepochopí, tak už mu nic nepomůže. Mějte se," mávl čtyřem Nebelvírům a otočil se, aby mu Harry neutekl.

Kruci.

Tohle vážně Riddle vidět nemusel. Stál opodál i s Hubertem, který v ruce držel jejich kabáty.

„Všechno v pořádku, chlapci?"

Harry sebou trhl. „Ano, už je vše v pořádku."

„To jsem rád," usmál se Riddle a podal mu od Huberta kabát. „Zvládli jste to dobře."

No nekecej, problesklo Severusovi hlavou a vzal si od Huberta ten svůj. Dal do kapsy čokoládu a okamžitě, jak si ho oblékl, ho zalilo teplo ohřívacích kouzel.

Harry se ale napřímil a poděkoval. „Omlouvám se za způsobené komplikace. Příště se pokusím lépe ovládnout," dodal."

Za co se mu omlouvá? Vždyť to může být Riddleovi jedno, ne?

„V pořádku," poplácal ho Riddle po rameni. „Bylo to trochu zbrklé, ale nejsem si jistý, jestli bych ve tvém věku reagoval líp."

Jo, zrovna tohohle by chtěl vidět, jak má třikrát denně nutkání někoho proklít.

„Jste laskav," Harry sklonil hlavu. „Ale budu se muset omluvit. Bohužel už budu muset jít, nebo bude mít strýc obavy. Čeká nás ještě verze lekce o hůlkaření, doufám, že to chápete."

„Ale jistě! Vzdělání je nejdůležitější. Napíšu ti ohledně tvého výstupu na příštím setkání, ano? Myslím, že máš dobré nápady, které by stálo za to slyšet."

Harry přikývl. „Jistě. Mějte se tedy dobře."

„Máme tu s tebou na strýce počkat?"

„To není nutné, jedu autobusem. Už byste se měli vrátit do tepla, nechci vás tu v zimě zdržovat."

Riddle přikývl „Jistě. Půjdu tedy, jestli si to přeješ. Kdybys někdy něco potřeboval, neváhej napsat. A pro vás to platí taky," řekl Hubertovi se Severusem.

Všichni mu poděkovali a rozloučili se s ním. Sledovali ho, jak jde sněhem zpátky do osvětleného lokálu. Hned u dveří na něj čekal Lucius, který se zasmál něčemu, co Riddle řekl.

Harry už máchal hůlkou a přivolával Záchranný autobus.

Severus se nadechl, aby něco řekl, ale Harry zvedl varovně ruku. „Teď prosím, ne. Až se zítra vrátím, ano?"

„Dobře," přikývl Severus. „Ale promluv si o tom se strýcem nebo zítra s Kechnou."

„Pobaví ho, že mu tak říkáš," pousmál se Harry.

„Má dlouhé jméno," pokrčil Severus rameny.

Přijel autobus a zastavil u nich. Harry beze slova nastoupl a odjel.

„Co to sakra bylo?!" zeptal se ho Hubert.

Severus se zkroutil žaludek. „Na co přesně se ptáš?"

Hubert rozhodil ruce. „Na tohle na všechno? Ty. Herold. Zmizels. Pak se s někým pereš. Mluvíte a vtipkujete o zabíjení. Co to, do háje, znamená?"

Severus polkl a svěsil ramena. „Nevím, co ti mám říct." Zvedl ruku do vzduchu a pak ji svěsil.

Hubert zavrtěl hlavou a odešel sis sednout na nedalekou lavičku.

Severus za ním pomalu opatrně šel. Sevřel pěsti. „Zlobíš se na mě?" zeptal se ho tiše, když stál vedle něj.

Hubert se na něj podíval. „Nevím," povzdechl si. „Posaď se prosím."

Severus poslechl a objal se rukama. „Tohle je konec, že?"

„Co? Ne. Aspoň si nemyslím," řekl Hubert. „Chceš to?"

„Ne."

Pokrčil rameny. „Tak není."

„Nikdy to není tak lehké," namítl Severus.

Hubert zasténal a svezl se po lavičce, aby měl hlavu podepřenou opěrkou.

Severus se taky podíval nahoru. Byla čistá hvězdná obloha.

„Já tomu prostě nerozumím. Nedává to smysl."

„Co nedává smysl?" zeptal se ho Severus.

„Ty. Herold." Mávl rukou. „Tohle všechno."

„Jsme kamarádi," namítl Severus. Hlídáme si záda.

„Ne," zavrtěl hlavou Hubert. „Ty ho ze všeho taháš. Jako… úplně upřímně, nenaštvi se, ale je nevyrovnaný, nebezpečný, a pořád ho taháš z nějakých průserů. Co z toho doprdele máš?"

Polkl. „Je to můj kamarád."

„Vážně?" zeptal se ho. „Takže tohle všechno ti přijde normální? Hele, jednoho dne naštve špatné lidi a ty s ním skončím někde ve škarpě rozsekaný na kousíčky."

„To není pravda," namítl Severus.

„Jo," uchechtl se Hubert nevesele. „To je fakt. Ty mu pomůžeš zakopat mrtvolu, až mu rupne v bedně. Protože jsi _kámoš_."

Severus si stoupl. „Tohle poslouchat nebudu. Nechápeš to."

„Tak mi to vysvětli!" rozhodil rukama Hubert. „Co je na něm tak úžasnýho, že jsi ochotný tohle všechno riskovat?"

„Jaký tohle všechno?" zeptal se ho Severus.

„Svůj život: Budoucnost?"

Severus vyprskl smíchy. „Mou budoucnost? To je přesně vono! Přesně kvůli tomu mu pomáhám."

„Netvrď mi, že bez něj nemáš budoucnost," řekl varovně.

Severus se zase uchechtl a zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, to ti vážně tvrdit nebudu."

„Tak co je tak vtipnýho?"

Zase jen zavrtěl hlavou. „Nemá to cenu. Zaprvý ti to ani říct nemůžu a za druhý by to nic nezměnilo. Jsme kamarádi a staráme se o sebe. Tečka."

„Jasný, kamarádi," odfrkl si Hubert.

„Můžeš toho nechat?" otočil se na něj Severus. „Tohle je hnusný. Je to můj kamarád a já ho nenechám na holičkách!"

„A proč to musíš dělat ty? Pořád za ním běháš jak odkopnutý pes? A pořád mu zachraňuješ zadek! Ani ti nepoděkoval! Copak tohle je nějaký kamarádství! Jen mi řekni proč. Proč to pořád děláš? Proč jsi ochotnej zahodit příležitost," ukázal směrem ke Košťatům, „kvůli někomu, kdo je magor? Tak by maximálně dostal trochu za uši, neměl je provokovat. Ale vždyť by si ani nic nelajzli!"

Severus na něj zůstal zírat a zavrtěl hlavou. „Já tě snad neznám. Nebo neznáš ty mě? To bych se jako podle tebe měl na někoho vybodnout, protože to je těžký?"

Hubert se nadechl, aby něco řekl, ale Severu se zrovna dostal do varu.

Všechno viděl tak jasně, jako už dlouho ne. „Mám pro tebe novinku. Je to těžký. Od prvního dne, co ho znám, to bylo těžký. Ale víš ty co? Stojí to za to. Harry je fajn kluk, kterýho potkaly fakt zkurvený věci. Jestli teda omluvíš můj slovník," řekl sarkasticky. „Fakt zkurvený věci. A řeknu ti, neznám nikoho silnějšího a lepšího, než je on. Jestli si někdo zaslouží respekt a pomoc, tak je to on. Protože kdybych si já prošel jen třetinou toho, co si prošel on, tak už si hodím mašli. Takže, promiň! Promiň, že nejsem ochotný ho odepsat jen kvůli nějakému zkratu. Drží se v devíti případech z deseti. Devětkrát to zvládne sám. Devětkrát se drží, ovládne se, uklidní se, rozdýchá paniku nebo se přesvědčí, že někomu fláknout nebo ho proklít není řešení. Takže promiň, že mu v tom desátým případě pomůžu! Protože nevím jak ty," ohrnul rty, „ale já bych se sebou nemohl žít, kdybych upřednostnil prachy před kámošem."

Hubert se na něj podíval. „Jednou tě přivede do Azkabanu. Nebo tě zabije. Rupne mu v bedně a budeš spoluviník nebo oběť."

Horkou hlavou mu protekl chlad. Najednou byl úplně klidný. „Jo, takže bych se na něj měl vysrat, protože je to těžký. Pardon." Naklonil se k němu a nevesele se usmál. „A mám pro tebe malé tajemství. Do vězení se zvládnu dostat i sám a nepotřebuju Harryho. Nejsem. Žádná. Oběť. Věř mi."

Hubert před ním ucukl.

Odfrkl si. Tohle bylo směšné. Naklonil se k němu ještě blíž. „Hned od začátku jsi o Harrym věděl, takže se teď fakt nemá cenu rozčilovat. Ale varuju tě, ještě jednou navrhni něco v tom smyslu, že bych kvůli němu neměl zahazovat svoje příležitosti, a nebudu znát bratra. Možná by sis měl uvědomit, že to kvůli němu všechny ty příležitosti vůbec mám. Bez něj by sis o mě ani kolo neopřel."

Narovnal se a sepnul ruce za zády. „Půjdu se projít. Oba máme zřejmě o čem přemýšlet."

Otočil se a beze slova odešel.

Sníh mu chrupal pod nohama. Prošel ráznými, dlouhými kroky kolem Košťat a šel dál. Na rohu ulice zatočil doleva. Pak doprava. Vešel do malého krámku s potravinami a věcmi běžné denní potřeby. V podstatě to byla sámoška. Popadl několik balení hořké čokolády a zastavil se u regálu s alkoholem. Chvíli před ním stál. Nakonec sáhl po flašce ohnivé whiskey.

Došel k pultu, kde si ho prodavač podezřívavě prohlédl. „Sedmnáct bylo?"

„Jo," zavrčel Severus a nabídl mu prst na věkový test.

Prodavač k němu přiložil kámen s runou, která se nerozzářila. „Pět galeonů a čtrnáct srpců," zamručel.

Vysypal peníze na pult, popadl tašku s věcmi a vyrazil ke dveřím.

„Nenalívej nezletilejm, jasný?"

„Jasný." Práskl za sebou dveřmi a vyrazil dál.

Kam teď?

Do hradu, bude lepší, když nezkejsne mimo pozemky, až zavřou bránu.

Než došel k jezeru k velkému kameni, který se dalo opřít, už ten klidný chlad zmizel.

Místo toho mu bylo jen smutno.

Otevřel flašku a napil se. Okamžitě ho zalilo teplo. Opřel hlavu o chladný kámen a zavřel oči. Jo. Tohle by šlo.

Znovu se napil.

Tohle posral.

Tohle tak moc posral.

Otevřel balení čokoládových pralinek a strčil si jednu do pusy. Jazykem ji strčil do tváře a znovu se napil. Kombinace whiskey a kakaa stála za to.

„Ale udělal bych to stejně stejně," zamumlal a zase se napil. „To jsem ho tam jako měl nechat a doufat, že je nezmrzačí? Lupin by to možná zvládl? Vždyť je to můj kámoš!"

Zase se napil a dal si další kousek čokolády.

Zavrtěl hlavou. Nějak divně se mu kývala. „Ne, kámoš se na holičkách nenechává."

„Ale Hubert tě teď nechá," zapitvořil se.

Zvedl flašku do vzduchu. „Tak ať! Koho to zajímá!?"

Hvězdy nad jezerem se mu smály.

Zamračil se na ně. „Jděte do háje."

„Herold to nechápe." Zamrkal. „Hu-Hubert to nechápe!" Napil se. „Ničemu nerozumí!"

„Harry je fajn. A možná jsem jako chůva, ale tak co?" Znovu se napil. „Někdo…" krkl si, „někdo na něj pozor měl dávat, jo. A zlepšuje se! Jen ta setkání mu vůbec, ale vůbec nedělaj dobře, to vám teda řeknu. Vždycky ho to rozhodí. To si jako Hubert představuje, že ho vyměním za Harryho?! Sakra." Zavřel oči a soustředil se. „Že Harryho pošlu do háje a místo toho budu pořád jen s Hubertem? Vždyť se mě i bojí! Vy jste to neviděli," řekl hvězdám a ukázal na ně flaškou. „Ale on přede mnou normálně ucukl! Kdybych ho chtěl praštit nebo proklít, budiž, ale mě to ani nenapadlo! Ani jsem mu neřekl nic, nenadával a stejně se mě bál."

Objal flašku a smutně se na hvězdy podíval. „A stejně se mě bál."

* * *

Mrzí mě to.

* * *

Ale hej, příští týden dostanete další kapitolu!


	44. Upřímnost?

Měl by pít častěji.

Bylo to lepší.

Všechno bylo lepší.

Hvězdy mu rozuměly.

Všechno dávalo smysl.

Znovu se napil a usmál se, když ho whiskey rozehřála po celém těle.

Popotáhl z cigarety, podržel kouř a pak ho pomalu vydechl.

Jo, tohle je život.

Připil hvězdám.

Připil jezeru.

Připil srpku měsíce.

Připil sobě.

Připil zbytku čokolády, co našel v kapse kabátu.

Zrovna připíjel šutru, o který se opíral, když v tom uslyšel „Jestli je mrtvej, tak na něj sahat nebudu!"

„Jestli je mrtvej, tak ani nebudeš muset."

„Ale kde k sakru je? Tady někde by to mělo být, a ještě se vůbec nehnul. Třeba to je zase nějaká chyba."

„Je tady. Copak necítíš ani ten tabák?"

„Nenuť mě dýchat nosem, budu mít zase rýmu."

„Měl bys dýchat nosem, protože ti ohřeje vzduch a nenachladíš si plíce."

„No dobře, dobře. Už ho vidíš?"

„Ne."

Severus se narovnal a rozhlédl se. Taky nikoho neviděl.

„Mělo by to být někde tady. Hele, máme jména hned vedle sebe."

„No jo."

„Zkusím na něj zavolat. Mrtvý mi neodpoví, že ne?"

„A bezvědomý taky ne."

„Jo, to je fakt," souhlasil s nimi Severus a zase se napil.

„Slyšel jsi to?"

„Co?"

„Někdo něco mumlal."

„Je tu někdoo?" zeptal se jeden z těch hlasů.

Severus se zaposlouchal, jestli mu někdo odpoví.

„A nic. Ale za pokus to stálo, to musíš uznat. Rozdělíme se a začnem hledat?"

„Bude to to nejlepší. Ale někde tu bude. Cítím ho."

„Jasně. Jen kdyby byla přesnější. Mohli bychom zvětšit měřítko."

„To probereme potom, navíc by se nevešla na jeden papír. Teď hledej."

„Rozkaz!"

Severus zakroutil hlavou a zase se napil. Popotáhl z cigarety a zase se opřel o kámen.

„Co když je utopenej?"

„To má hodně blbý," nakrčil nos Severus. „Utopence nelíbám." Odfrkl si.

„Slyšel jsi to?" zeptal se jeden hlas.

Severus zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne. Neslyšel."

„Jo, slyšel. Někde to bude. Kde jsi?!"

Zaposlouchal se. Žádná odpověď.

„Dělá si z nás srandu?"

„Nemyslím si."

„Já něco zkusím. Meduňka a dračí krev jsou základními složkami přípravy lektvaru na růst zubů!"

Co to… To rozhodně, rozhodně nebylo dobře. To je přece v kostirostu, a to je něco jinýho!

„A co tam teda je?" zeptal se hlas.

Severus mu hned odpověděl: „Škornice, ptačí zob, psoralea, přeslička, pískavice, řecké seno, řebříček, kostival a hematit, apatit a tyrkys. Pak tam jsou sušené včely a –"

„Mám ho! Co tu děláš?!"

Severus otevřel oči. Před ním stál Lupin. Zvedl flašku a pokynul mu. „Piju," řekl a taky se napil.

„A už hezky dlouho, co?"

„To, to nejni tvoje věc," řekl mu.

„A nemůžeš pít někde, kde není kosa?" zeptal se ho Potter.

Severus potřásl hlavou. A prstem na ne ukázal. „Je vás víc… nebo jste sebou přitáhli i ma- matku Terezu?"

„Je úplně zlitej."

„Jo."

„Ty jsi úplně zlitej!" ukázal na Pottera prstem. „Já jsem jen tro-trošičku." A taky mu mezi prsty ukázal jak málo.

„Jo, to vidíme. Ukaž."

„Héj, vrať mi to, to je moje!" Natáhl se po flašce, ale zamotala se mu hlava.

Potter se mračil na jeho flašku. „Je skoro prázdná. Tos vypil sám?"

Severus se plácl do hrudi. „Jo, a nikomu nedám. Sežeňte si svoje."

„Proč ses tak zřídil?" zeptali se ho Lupinové.

Přimhouřil oči a spojili se mu do jednoho. „Protže to je tak lepší," řekl mu a přikývl. Trochu se mu pletl jazyk. Soustředil se a řekl znovu: „Je to tak lepší."

„Achjo. Pojď, vstávat." Potter najednou stál před ním. „Nemůžeš sedět na zemi."

„Můžu."

„Jo, ale nebudeš. Reme, pomoz mi s ním."

Severus vzal do ruky sníh a hodil ho po Potterovi. „Nikam nejdu. Zůstanu tady. Tady je mi dobře."

„Tady umrzneš."

„Neuznu. Ne-u-zmrz." Naslinil si rty a soustředil se na každé písmenko. „Ne-u-mrz-nu!"

„Jasně. A řekneš nám aspoň, proč chlastáš? Kde je Herold?"

„Pryč," pokýval hlavou a zase se opřel.

„To kvůli němu ses ožral jak doga?"

„Neeeeeeeeee," vrtěl vehementně hlavou. „To kvůli Hu-bertovi"

„Kdo je Hubert?"

Severus se na něj zamračil a mávl rukou. „Nikdo! Je to sobec, co ničemu ne-do-zumí."

„Myslím, že je to jeho kluk."

Severus hodil po Lupinovi sníh. „Nejni. Nebo možná nebude. Já nevím." Chtěl se napít, ale zjistil, že flaška je pryč? Držel ji Potter! „Vrať mi to!"

„Nevrátím. Hele, jestli vážně vypil všechno, mělo by to jít ven."

„Souhlas. Držíš vlasy nebo kouzlíš?"

Severus odmítavě zamával rukama. „Ne. Žádná vlasy."

„Ty ho drž, já ho zakouzlím. Máš větší sílu. Mně by ještě jednu ubalil."

„Dobře."

„Nedobře!" bránil se Severus. „Žádná kouzla! Ukaž si škole svoje spoďáry!"

„Už znovu nepotřebuju vidět tvoje spoďáry. Musíš se vyzvracet."

„Nechutný."

„Nekrč nos. Máš tři možnosti. Ošetřovna. Prst do krku. Kouzlo. Vyber si," řekl Lupin přísně.

„Já mu ale prst do krku strkat nebudu. Ještě mi ho ukousne."

„Já ale nechci zvracet. Bude mi špatně."

„Hlavně nebreč. Co si vybereš?"

Severus si objal břicho rukama. „Kouzlo."

„To jsem si myslel. Tak jo, já ti pomůžu, abys neudělal svinčík, a James ti s tím pomůže ven, jasný?"

„Ne."

„Super, tak pojď teď nahoru."

Než se nadál, byl nahoře. Ale jeho nohy rozhodně nestály.

„Postav se a pojď sem. Tak, to je ono. Ukaž, vlasy dáme dozadu. Předkloň se."

„Ne," zavrtěl hlavou.

„Dobře, to nevadí. Řekni, jakou barvu má tráva?"

Severus se na ni podíval. „Vždyť je s- BHGCHAAAAEEEU."

Pozvracel ten pěkný bílý sníh.

„To je ono. Skvěle, vedeš si dobře. A ještě jednou, Jamesi."

Než Severus stačil zakroutil hlavou, zvracel znovu. Bylo to nechutný. V krku i nose ho pálilo. Smrdělo to. Blech.

„Tak, a ještě jednou."

Zase. Břicho ho bolelo a chutnalo to tak odporně.

Někdo ho hladil po zádech. „Výborně, všechno musí ven."

Severus zavrtěl hlavou. „Já už nemůžu."

„Ale můžeš. Počkej chvilku. Vedeš si dobře."

„Je to odporný."

„Já vím."

„Je to nechutný." Vzlykl. „Jsem nechutnej. Fakt mě to mrzí."

„Nic se neděje. Jen ať jde všechno ven."

„Jsem odporný."

„Nejsi, jen ti je zle."

„Moc se omlouvám."

„Hlavně, ať to jde ven."

„Já nechci být jako otec!" Zavrtěl hlavou. „Všechno zvořu. Všechno zkazím. Proč je ten život tak zkurvenej?"

„Co je zkurvenýho?"

„Všechno. Hubert. Harry. Hubert. Co mám jako dělat?"

„No jo, s láskou to je těžký," řekl Potter, který stál opodál.

Severus se na něj zamračil a ukázal na něj prstem. „Ty mlč! Ty jsi stejnej! Co máte všichni s Harrym za problém?!"

„Myslíš dneska odpoledne?" zeptal se ho Lupin.

„Zakazovat Lily se s nim bavit. Nemůžu se s ním ne-bavit. JE TO MŮJ KÁMOŠ!"

„Pššt. Neřvi. Hubert žárlí na Harryho?"

„Jo. Ne. Asi. Ale je naštvanej, že sem mu šel pomoct a nezůstal jsem s nim."

„Aha. Hele, nemůžeš kašlat na kámoše. To jsi udělal dobře.," řekl mu Potter!

„No," ukázal na něj Severus prstem. „A to přesně je tvůj problém. Lily ti málem dala kopačky, protožes na ni sral. Já to vím. Ale nechci mít kopačky od Huberta, ale nechci kašlat na Harryho."

Potter zavrtěl hlavou. „Nerozuměl jsem půlce toho, co jsi řekl. Zkus to znovu a soustřeď se."

Severus znovu zamával prstem. „Ty Lily problém. Já ho nechci. Ale Harry je kámoš." Plácl se do hrudi. „Můj kámoš."

„To ti nikdo nebere. Na, napij se," řekl mu a podal mu flašku.

Severus zavrtěl hlavou. „Už to nechci. Už nikdy nebudu pít. Nebudu jako otec. Nebudu a nebudu."

„Je v tom voda. Pij."

„Vážně by ses měl napít," řekl mu i Lupin, který ho pořád držel.

Severus si flašku vzal, opatrně k ní přičichl a napil se.

„Budeš muset víc."

„Ale já nechci."

„Jen pij. Zvracet na prázdno není příjemný."

„Coste mu vlastně udělali?"

„Až vypiješ půlku flašky, řeknu ti to."

Ha, myslí si, že to nedovede. Dovede!

Několikrát si lokl a zase se mu zvedl žaludek. Tentokrát šla ven hlavně voda.

„Super. Vypláchni si pusu a znovu se napij."

Zamručel, ale poslechl.

Vypil už polovinu flašky. Byl unavený. Zavřel oči a ještě víc se o Lupina opřel. Ten s ním zatřásl. „Neusínej mi tady."

„Hmmm…"

„Hele, zvládneš se ještě jednou vyzvracet?"

Zakroutil hlavou. „Spát."

„Ještě ne. Nejdřív se musíš ještě jednou vyzvracet. No tak, před tím ti to tak hezky šlo."

Neochotně přikývl a se zavřenýma zašeptal: „Dobře."

„Super. Tak se ještě na chvilku postav. To je ono. Tak. Vlasy. Tak a můžem."

Zase zvracel. Naštěstí to brzo skončilo.

„Tak, super. A teď si vypláchni. Tak a umyj si pusu. Ještě ti vyčistím kabát… a je to."

„Hmmm…"

„Co s ním ale budem dělat?"

„Coby, odvedeme ho na kolej. Stejně už spí ve stoje."

„Tak jo. Pojď Severusi, jdeme."

Někdo ho začal někam vést. Nechal ho. Se zavřenýma očima se stejně spalo líp. Stačilo jen hýbat nohama a bylo to.

„Myslíš, že bude v pohodě? Otrava –"

„Jo, naštěstí toho vyzvracel dost. Možná mu bude zítra blbě, ale to bude tak všechno."

„Ještě ho můžeme vzít na ošetřovnu, abychom měli jistotu."

„Jamesi, bude v pohodě. Nevypil ani třetinu toho, co Tichošlápek tehdy. A skoro všechno šlo ven."

„Tak dobře."

„Věř mi, mám na to čuch."

Zasmál se. „Já vím."

„Co jste udělali Harrymu?" zeptal se jich.

„Co jsi říkal? Řekni to prosím tě ještě jednou a soustřeď se."

„Co. Jste. Udělali. Harrymu."

„Žihadlové prokletí. Jednou ho bodlo."

„To si ze mě děláte prdel."

„Já vím, Péťa to přehnal."

Severus zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne. Tohle nic není. To je nesmysl. Kvůli žihadlu tak vyšilovat? Von je vůl." Narovnal se a ukázal na Pottera. „Ale to vy taky. Proč ho kurva nemůžete nechat bejt? Ty vole. Není možný. Kvůli debilnímu žihadlu jsem v těhle sračkách."

„Mumláš, skoro ničemu nerozumím, ale omlouváme se."

Podíval se na něj a víc se o Lupina opřel. „Nechte ho už bejt. Já nejsem chůva."

„To vážně nejseš. Kde je vlastně Harold, proč tu nepije s tebou?"

„U hůlek se strýčkem."

„Cože dělá?"

„Herold jezdí na víkendy učit se o hůlkařině," říkal Lupin.

Severus souhlasně přikývl. „Jo, přesně tak."

„Aha. Tak jo. Už jdeme do hradu, takže musíš být úplně potichu, a když ti řekneme, tak se schováš, jo?"

Přikývl. „Jo."

Šli chodbou do Jeskyně. Měl lehkou hlavu a strašně se mu chtělo spát. Šli oklikami, ale to jim Severus říkat nebude. Jestli je baví chodit, tak ať si chodí.

Ozval se šoupavý zvuk.

„Pššššššš!" utišil to Severus.

„Přestaň pštípat tak nahlas! A zvedej nohy, jestli nechceš dělat randál!"

„Tak joo," zašeptal Severus a nechal je, ať bloudí hradem dál. Dával si pozor, aby zvedal nohy.

„Jaký je heslo?"

Podíval se na ně. „Co?"

„Jaký je heslo, už jsme tady, ne?"

Severus se narovnal a zamžoural. Otočil se. Rozhlédl se. Ukázal na stěnu o kus dál. „Tam."

Lupin ho tam dovedl. Opřel se o stěnu a na chvíli zavřel oči.

„No tak? Heslo, dovnitř. Do postele. Spát."

Severus se na Pottera podíval. „Neposlouchat! A proč mi pomáháte?"

„Co říkal?"

„Prý proč mu pomáháme."

„Je to správná věc. A teď šup do postele."

„Nejsme kamarádi."

„A není to jedno?"

„Nejni. Proč mi pomáháte?"

„Jsi Lilyin kámoš a v tomhle bordelu jsi taky kvůli nám. Je to fér. To heslo!"

„Fajn. Pšššt!" Stěně zašeptal: „Frňák. Čtyři. Žlutá. Pět. Kočka."

„On je vážně zlitej."

Stěna se otevřela.

Kdyby Severuse Lupin nedržel, propadl by dovnitř.

Narovnal se a podíval se na ně. „Nikam. Tam nesmíte."

„My víme. Zvládneš to do postele?"

„Jo."

„Tak fajn. A lehni si na bok."

„Dobře. Dobrou!"

„Dobrou."

Stěna se zavřela a Severus vyrazil do pokoje.

Byl potichu. Všude byla tma a ticho, ale on byl šikovný.

Dostal se do pokoje.

Sundal si kabát.

Skopl boty.

A spadl do postele.

Zavrtěl se. Otevřel oči.

Bylo světlo.

V puse mu něco umřelo.

A měl žízeň.

Posadil se.

Nemělo by mu být blbě?

Nikdo v pokoji nebyl.

Postavil se a sehnul se pro povalený kabát. Opatrně ho zkontroloval. Ulevilo se mu, když zjistil, že je čistý a v pořádku.

Díky bohu za runy a kouzla.

Pověsil ho.

Opatrně přešel do koupelny, svlíkl se a vlezl do sprchy.

Zapnul vlažnou vodu a stoupl si pod ni.

Napil se z tekoucí sprchy a pomalu se umyl.

Pamatoval si, co se v noci dělo.

Potter s Lupinem ho dovedli do Jeskyně.

Bože, to bylo trapné.

Ale aspoň neudělal nic hroznýho.

Jen se jim musí vyhýbat. Hračka.

A Hubertovi. Toho taky nechce vidět. Musí to promyslet.

Ještě jednou se napil a vypnul vodu. Omotal si ručník kolem pasu a vystoupil ven. Vyčistil si zuby.

Vrátil se do pokoje a našel ve skříni pohodlný domácí hábit. Rychle se oblékl. Mohl by dnes něco uvařit nebo si číst.

Zrovna si zapínal knoflíky, když se mu udělalo slabo. Vrávoravě přešel k posteli a pokusil se nepozvracet. Bylo mu zle. Hodně zle. Lehl si na postel a objal si břicho.

Bože.

A to si už myslel, že bude v pohodě.

Zavřel oči.

Třeba se z toho vyspí.

Nevyspal.

Přišel Montgomery, stačil mu jeden pohled na Severuse a podal mu lektvar na kocovinu. Ten, který mu Severus uvařil.

Severus ho vypil a snažil se nevnímat tu zatuchlou chuť. „Pak ti ho nahradím," zašeptal, zatímco čekal, až to začne působit.

„V pohodě, nemusíš. Co jsi vyváděl?" zeptal se ho tiše.

„Chlastal," odpověděl se zavřenýma očima. Už se přestala točit postel, to byla výhra.

Monty se uchechtl. „Tak na to bych nepřišel. Dej tomu deset minut, mělo by ti být líp. Ještě se napij a měl bys do sebe něco dostat k jídlu."

„Dobře. Děkuju."

„Za málo. Kdybys něco potřeboval, řekni, ale stejně ti nejvíc pomůže odpočinek. Zkus spát."

„Tak jo. Děkuju."

„Zatím se měj. Ahoj."

„Ahoj."

Opravdu mu bylo líp. Napil se. Přiměl se sníst jeden banán a zavřel oči.

„Tak co, Seve? Kocovinka?!" zahulákal Max, když vrazil do pokoje. „To jste asi s Hubíkem pařili, co?!"

Ani se neobtěžoval otevřít oči. „Jdi do háje. A jestli nepůjdeš, uříznu ti koule a hodím ti je tam, aby sis pro ně musel dojít."

Zasmál se. „Jéje, tady se někdo do růžova rozhodně nevyspal. No, tak nic. Měj se!" A s prásknutím odešel.

Trhl sebou. Chvíli ještě ležel bez hnutí, než začal lektvar působit. Když se mu konečně ulevilo, pomalu vstal a v koupelně si opláchl obličej. Hlavou mu pořád běžely nejrůznější myšlenky a většina z nich se buď týkala Huberta, nebo Pottera s Lupinem. Tohle vyřeší jen pořádný lektvarový oříšek.

Byl zrovna v jedné z náročnějších fází, když do laboratoře přišel Harry.

Roztržitě ho pozdravil a dál míchal fialovou tekutinu se žmolky.

„Hele, co mám, našel jsem ji u strýčka v knihovně, půjčil mi ji, ale nemáme ji nikde ukazovat. Prý není lehký je teď sehnat," řekl mu Harry a podával mu uzoučkou starou knížku.

Severus jedním okem sledoval bublající pomalu žloutnoucí lektvar a vzal si ji od něj. „_Ochrana mysli před vniknutími a postiženími pro mudrce přejíce si otrlými se státi_?"

„Jo, měla by to být nějaká teorie nitrobrany, ale strýc ji prý nikdy moc nestudoval a víc knih nemá. Třeba ti to pomůže. Skoro jako by to nebylo úplně legální," zavtipkoval Harry.

„Tak děkuju, dej mi chvilku." Položil ji na stůl a rychle přisypal macerovaný kořen ginkgo biloby do lektvaru. „Pak se na to podívám." Začal počítat třicet osm jednoduchých zamíchání proti směru hodinových ručiček. „Můžeš počkat, až to dovařím?" zeptal se ho Severus. „Jestli nebudu opatrný, tak mi to teď vybouchne."

Harry se uchechtl. „Jasně." Sedl si k jednomu ze stolů a téměř okamžitě začal něco psát.

Když se mu konečně podařilo dostat lektvar do fáze, která nevybuchovala, zeptal se Harryho: „Co píšeš? A děkuju za knížku. Pak si ji rád přečtu."

Pokrčil rameny. „Za málo. A píšu tu řeč na setkání pro pana Riddla. Co vaříš?"

Odložil stříbrnou míchačku na podtácek a ještě jednou zkontroloval teplotu. „Je to v podstatě na soustředění. Podporuje paměť, zabraňuje přehlcení smyslů a tak."

„Fíha, to zní hodně užitečně. Pro koho to máš?"

Zvedl obočí. „Vážně čekáš, že ti to prásknu?"

„Ne," zazubil se Harry, ale jeho hravost se rychle vytratila. „Znal jsem někoho, komu by to taky pomohlo." Odmlčel se. „Fajn kluk. Dobrý kamarád."

„Z…"

„Jo." Zavrtěl hlavou. „Ale to nemá cenu řešit."

Skoro nikdy o čase před koupelnou nemluvil… „Tak až se vrátíš, můžu mu to dát. I když budu starej páprda. Prostě napiš a já ti to uvařím."

Harry se napjatě usmál. „Jasně, to bych mohl." Rozhlédl se a nahlas vyfoukl. „Kluci říkali, že jseš nasranej jak třaskavej skvorejš. Ale odmítli mi říct cokoliv jinýho. Co jsem zase zmeškal?"

Všechno se mu to zase vrátilo. Polkl. „Jo, tohle. Nevím, jestli o tom chci mluvit."

Harry se na něj smutně podíval a přikývl. „Rozumím. Jsem tady, kdybys něco potřeboval, víš to, že jo?"

„Jo," přiměl se usmát. „Vím to. A co ty, jak se máš?"

„Dobře. Dobře se mám. Strýček udělal nějaké výpočty věštěním a přišel s docela dobrým plánem."

Tohle znělo dobře. Strýček mu o Vánocích v podstatě vynadal, že ho nepoprosil o pomoc dřív, ale Severus měl pocit, že to nemyslel moc vážně. „S jakým plánem?"

„Přišel na to, že když poprosí o pomoc někoho, kdo je expert na čísla, tak se zvýší šance úspěchu. Takže…" nadechl se, „takže se mě zeptal, jestli mu dovolím do toho přidat dalšího člověka."

Severus zadržel dech. Další člověk? Tímhle tempem o tom za chvíli budou psát v Denním věštci a Severus bude v Azkabanu za temné rituály přenášející lidi… „Už víte koho?" zeptal se jen.

Harry přikývl. „Jo, Tateovou. Řekl jsem, že to buď bude ona, nebo nikdo Věřím ji. Je férová. A navíc mě už zná, nejspíš si už něco spočítala bokem a ví, že na mě něco nesedí." Uchechtl se. „Určitě si spočítala něco bokem. Víš co, dívá se na mě, jako bych byl hádanka, kterou potřebuje rozlousknout, ale zároveň mě nechává na pokoji. Připomíná mi…" zavrtěl hlavou. „To je jedno. To je dávno."

Severus se na něj podíval. Další vzpomínání?

Harry popotáhl a usmál se. „No, takže jsem mu dal povolení do toho zatáhnout i Tateovou. Budu s ní mluvit zítra odpoledne, kde jí to nastíním a zeptám se, jestli pomůže. Pak to bude asi hlavně mezi tebou, jí a strýčkem. Až to všechno spočítáte a přijdete na to, tak mě můžete poslat zpátky."

„Chybí ti to?" když se na něj Harry překvapeně podíval, dovysvětlil: „Nikdy o tom nemluvíš. Rodina, kamarádi. Chápu, že nemůžeš prozradit, že Skřeti ovládnou svět a mudlové se hromadně budou stěhovat na Mars, ale nikdy o ničem nemluvíš."

Harry se podíval z okna do jezera. Mlčel. Severus rychle zkontroloval lektvar, pořád stabilní.

„Už je to dlouho," řekl Harry do ticha. „Víš… bože, proč o tom vůbec mluvím?" promnul si obličej. „Vím proč o tom mluvím, Kechna," odfrkl si.

Severus si taky odfrkl, ale napjatě čekal, co dalšího Harry řekne.

„Je to… Ztratil jsem s nimi kontakt ještě předtím, než jsem se sem dostal."

Ty jizvy. Ten jeho stav na umření.

„Navíc, nejsou. Nemá cenu na ně myslet, když ještě neexistují." Zavrtěl hlavou. „Zní to pěkně debilně, já vím, ale zapomínám, jak vypadají nebo jak zní jejich hlas. Kdybych se nemohl vrátit k nim v hlavě, zapomněl bych úplně…"

Nezněl ani smutně, spíš… odevzdaně.

„Neviděl jsem je… jak dlouho? Nevím… Tady jsem asi půl roku, že jo? Tak to bude asi přes rok… To je prostě… Prostě je to už hodně dávno."

„To mě mrzí."

„Však v pohodě. Ale s pomocí Tateový se brzo vrátím," usmál se na něj. „Ale jo, je to divný. Ani nevím, jestli bychom si ještě rozuměli." Vzal do ruky popsaný papír a přeložil ho napůl. „Změnil jsem se."

„Někdy je změna dobrá," slyšel se říct.

Harry potřásl hlavou. „Jo, někdy jo."

Nadechl se. „Když mluvíme o té změně… Pohádal jsem se s Hubertem. A není to dobrý." Tak řekl to.

„Cože? Jak mi to mohlo utýct! Merline, Seve, to mi je strašně líto, co se stalo?"

„Je to…" Sedl si na židli. „Komplikované? Sakra, jak to říct... V podstatě mu vadí, že mám kromě něj a lektvarů i jiný život." I sám sobě zněl zahořkle.

„Co to do háje?" Harry se odmlčel. „Tohle je teda dost hnusný. Neměl by ti diktovat, co dělat!"

„No… tak to úplně nebylo. A měl pravdu. Není u mě na prvním na místě. Ani on, ani to naše podnikání." Odfrkl si. „Ale nemůžu se přimět to chtít jinak. Nepřipadá mi to správný."

„Možná jste si jen nerozuměli? Jen to proberte. Jako… nechci tě házet do jednoho pytle s Foxy, ale jim se to taky vyřešilo tím, že si promluvili. Teda, promluvil jsem si s Jamesem já, ale kdyby to udělala Foxy hned na začátku, ubyla by spousta problémů. Mám si s ním promluvit? Jsem na to dobrý. Mám dost praxe od Kechny." Odfrkl si. „A ta přezdívka mu už asi zůstane. Vážně je to kratší."

Severus se usmál. „Jsem rád, že se ti líbí. Ale ne díky, byl bych radši, kdybys to nechal plavat. Možná, když to budu ignorovat, tak to zmizí."

Harry si ho změřil. „Jseš si jistý? Tak to většinou totiž není."

„Nejsem. Hele, jak jsi na tom teď," ukázal si na hlavu, „psychicky? Nechci na tebe navalit kupu problémů a pak tě celý týden dávat dohromady."

Harry se usmál a zaklepal si na hlavu. „Je to dobrý, díky za optání. Držím se. Tak co se děje?"

„Abych to řekl úplně stručně, Huberta štve, že jsem zazdil Riddla, když chtěl řešit podnikání."

„Protože jsi mi šel pomoct?"

„Jo."

„Sakra, Seve, to mě fakt mrzí. Ale… jako, rád bych ti řekl, že jsi nemusel, protože nemusel, ale nemůžu ti říct, že nejsem rád, že jsi to udělal. Proklít Pettigrewa by bylo hodně blbý."

„Já vím. A pořád bych udělal to samý. Jen mě strašně naštvalo, že ho vůbec napadlo, že jsem tě měl nechat být."

„Ale mohls. Zvládl bych to."

„Možná zvládl, ale o to tady nejde. Ty hlídáš záda mně a já zase tobě. O tom kamarádi jsou. Vlastně," povzdechl si, „možná by bylo lehčí, kdyby mi dal ultimátum. Buď ty nebo on. To by bylo jasný. A nebyl bych teď v těhle sračkách. Už by to bylo vyřešený."

„Seve, to nemůžeš myslet vážně! Vždyť jsem jen kámoš! Co navíc zmizí! A vůbec ne dobrej!"

Severus polkl. „Zatím jsi pořád tady..." Zhluboka se nadechl a narovnal se. „Poslouchej mě dobře, protože to, co řeknu, myslím naprosto vážně. Jsi nejlepší kámoš, jakýho jsem kdy měl. A radši přijdu o obchodní příležitost, než tě nechat s Blackovou partou samotnýho."

„Ale Lupin mě docela zvládl," namítl Harry. „A já nejsem vůbec dobrej kámoš. Zničil jsem ti máminu knihu, málem jsem tě uškrtil, jsem nebezpečný a brzo zmizím. Nemá cenu si kvůli mně ničit život."

„Já si neničím život. Jestli Hubert nedovede pochopit, že mám jiné priority než on, tak má smůlu."

„Ale to s tím koncem… to nemůžeš myslet vážně."

Zhluboka se nadechl. „Neříkej mi, co myslím a co nemyslím vážně. Doprdele, už zase začínám být naštvaný."

„Zavři oči a vydechni všechen vztek z břicha ven. Nadechni klid. Hezky pomalu."

Poslechl. Zavřel oči a soustředil se na každý nádech s výdechem. Když je otevřel, Harry ho napjatě sledoval.

„Lepší?"

„Jo," přikývl a sedl si. „Díky."

Harry si sedl vedle něj. „Vztek není úplně špatný. Někdy pomáhá."

Severus si odfrkl. „Mně ještě nepomohl."

„Mně jo. Kechnerberg mi hodně pomohl. Ale v podstatě to bylo to jediný, co mě drželo rok na nohou, když šlo všechno do kytek."

„Můžu se zeptat, co se stalo nebo dělo? Nemusí to být žádný detaily, ale…"

„Jo, v podstatě…" zaváhal. „Byl jsem… na výletě… s kamarádem a umřel. Zabili mi ho před očima, ale nikdo mi nevěřil. Měl si slyšet ty teorie. Byla to nešťastná nehoda. Zabil jsem ho já. Jsem lhář. Jsem loutka. Jsem vrah. Šuškali si o mě už předtím, ale, ale tohle… on umřel a oni se jen dohadovali místo toho, aby něco udělali. Jo, vztek mi pomohl, abych se nesložil. Vstal jsem, dělal jsem, co jsem měl, byl jsem naštvaný a často jsem vybouchl. Ale… pomohlo mi to. Podle Kechnerberga by pak byl problém, kdyby mě ten vztek nepřenesl jinam. Víš co, začneš něco dělat se vztekem a pak máš radost a zapomeneš, že jsi byl naštvaný."

„Ale já nemůžu být naštvaný."

„Proč ne?"

Založil si ruce na hrudi. „Potkal jsi mýho otce."

„Jo, to máš pravdu. Ale nikdo netvrdí, že budeš jako on. A jen proto, že nechceš být stejný jako on, to neznamená, že se nikdy nenaštveš a nikdy si nebudeš stát za svým. Víš co, většina změn se stane, protože lidi nejsou spokojení. Protože lidi něco štve. Vztek není zlý."

Zavrtěl hlavou a usmál se. „Neměl bys být tak chytrý."

„To ne já, to Kechna. Dneska jsem mu zase vymluvil díru do hlavy a ještě mě to asi nepustilo."

„Takže ti to vážně pomáhá?"

„Jo. Pomáhá. Kdybych měl někoho takovýho předtím. To by bylo skvělý." Ošklivě se zašklebil. „Ale to se nehodilo ostatním do krámu. No co," povzdychl si, „jestli chceš, můžu se ho zeptat, jestli bys k němu mohl taky chodit."

„Když já nevím, nejsem magor."

Harry si jen odfrkl a cvrnkl ho do čela. „Jak myslíš, ale vážně je dobrý. Někdy řešíme takový pakárny, jako to, že mi nikdy nechtěli dát zmrzlinu. Možná by ti pomohl s tím tvým otcem a vztekem. Ale jak chceš, je to na tobě."

„Dobře, promyslím to."

„Ale je pravda, že ne vždycky má dobrý nápady," přiznal Harry.

„Vážně?"

„Jo. Důrazně mi doporučil, abych zvážil, jestli pokračovat se schůzkami Rytířů."

Severus chvilku přemýšlel. „No, to není tak špatný nápad, ne?"

„Prosím tě, nezačínej taky. Nejdřív strýček, pak Kechna, teď ty, nemůžete mi to zakázat."

„Ale vždycky je ti pak hůř," namítl. „Ještě nebylo setkání, po kterým bys byl šťastný a spokojený. Tak tam prostě už nepůjdeme."

„Ale ty tam rád chodíš, a tvý podnikání," namítl Harry.

„Ale já tam nepotřebuju chodit. Mám dost práce i tak. A jestli ti je potom vždycky špatně, tak to asi nebude tak dobrý. Monty tam nechodí, Frank Longbottom taky ne. Nemusím ani já."

„Ale, to nejde!" Otevřel papír. „Koukni. Zatím jsem hodil jen pár myšlenek na papír, ale tahle krátká řeč by vážně mohla stát za to. Myslím, že se mu to bude líbit. Včera mi to pochválil a už mi poslal sovu, kde se ujišťoval, že vážně budu mluvit. Nemůžu couvnout. Chce, abych se soustředil na myšlenku magických pěstounů a výchovu mudlorozených. Už přesně vím, jaké argumenty použiju!"

„Harry… o tom jsem s tebou chtěl mluvit. To, co jsi včera říkal… Víš, víš že to není zrovna dobrý?"

„Co tím myslíš?" zeptal se Harry obezřetně.

„Brát děti od rodin… To nemůžeš myslet vážně. Moc o tom nevím, ale pamatuju si, že náckové brali ty správné blonďaté děti na převýchovu, aby z nich byli ti nejlepší árijci na světě. To je prostě špatný."

„Ale to je něco jinýho," namítl Harry a postavil se. Podíval se na Severuse. „Zrovna ty bys tomu měl rozumět."

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Harry, jeden případ neplatí pro všechny."

„Ale bylo by lepší, kdyby ten tvůj případ byl vyřešený, ne?"

„To tě pořád neopravňuje rozdělovat rodiny. Většina rodin je v pohodě."

„Ale některé nejsou," trval si na svém Harry.

„Je lepší být s rodinou než v sirotčinci," namítl Severus.

„Tak to bych se hádal a nemluvím o sirotčincích, ale o školách a pěstounech."

„Harry…"

„Hele, chápu, že se ti to možná nezdá, ale dal bych všechno za to, kdyby mě jako prcka vzali a dali někam, kde kouzla nejsou tabu a důvodem k výprasku!" vyjel Harry. Nadechl se a pokračoval: „Chci říct, moje dětství bylo hodně špatný. A bylo by mnohem lepší, kdyby nějaký kouzelník a přišel a podíval se, jak žiju. A vzal mě odtamtud pryč. Podívej, vím, že to maj některá děcka horší, než jsem to měl já. Ale můj zasraný strýc mě doprdele prodal. Jo, jako zrůda, co je synem nezaměstnaného budižkničemy a děvky, jsem to měl čekat, ale hádej co, nečekal."

„Garrick –"

„Nezapomeň, že nejsem Ollivander. Tohle je celé jen šaráda. A nech mě mluvit. Hele, co se stalo, stalo se. A i díky tomu vím, co je dobré. Naučili mě spoustu užitečných věcí, které se mě nikdo neobtěžoval naučit. Jsem jim vděčný. Díky nim vím, jak být jako správný čaroděj. Jak se chovat, jak mluvit, jak se tvářit. Nabídli mi nový život. Přemýšlím, jak moc by to bylo jiný, když bych se dostal dřív z místa, kde mě řezali jak psa a nedávali mi najíst…" Odmlčel se.

Severus přemýšlel. Co to ksakru všechno znamená? Co si o tom má myslet? „Harry… ale když ses sem dostal, nebyl jsi na tom dobře."

Harry se neurčitě zatvářil a pokrčil rameny. „Podařilo se mi obrátit svůj život k lepšímu. Drahý oblečení, nóbl společnost. Zrovna mi uspořádali oslavu narozenin. Měl jsem spoustu dárků. Byla to velká noc. A pak... než jsem se nadál, najednou jsem byl u tebe v koupelně a bylo mi strašně a málem jsem umřel."

„Já tě málem zabil!" zděsil se Severus.

„To spíš ten přenos. Jak jsem se cestoval v čase, tak to asi nějak blbě zareagovalo s mým tělem a některá zranění se zhoršila nebo obnovila. Ale to je v pohodě, nemám ti to za zlé. Strýček s Tateovou to brzo zařídí a já se vrátím ke svému životu a plánům."

„Tak dobře, když to říkáš."

„Jo, říkám. Vážně. Tohle," zvedl papír s poznámkami, „je prostě něco, co mi otevřelo oči. Dokonce jsem se o tom jednou i bavil u večeře se svým Pá – se svým mentorem. Víš, vážně si myslím, že jim mám co nabídnout. Myslím, že se mu to bude líbit. Vím přesně, co říct."

Severus pomalu přikývl. „Dobře."

„Tak jo. Promiň, že jsem to na tebe tak vychrlil, ale tak to prostě je. Máš ještě nějaké otázky?"

„Další setkání ti nerozmluvím, co?"

„Ne. Musím tam jít."

„Dobře." Povzdechl si.

„Hele, nevzdychej. Je to v pohodě. Já hlídám záda tobě a ty je zase hlídáš mě. Všechno je oukej. Můj život stál za prd už dávno předtím, než jsme se potkali. Podívej se na mě."

Severus poslechl.

Harry se na něj usmál a díval se mu přímo do očí. „Všechno bude v pohodě. Mám se dobře a budu se mít dobře. Jsem spokojený. Mám nejlepšího kamaráda i dobrý život. Tohle je jen drobný zádrhel v tom, abych žil šťastně až do smrti. Ale hele," usmál se ještě víc, „i ten drobný zádrhel za to pořádně stojí."

„Tak jo," přikývl Severus a usmál se. „Nechám to na tobě."

„To je ono. Ještě to potřebuju zůstat. Můžu tu zůstat nebo se ti bude líp pracovat o samotě?"

„Klidně tu zůstaň."

„Bezva." Sedl si ke stolu a pečlivě rozložil popsaný papír. „Nenech se rušit."

„Jasně." Vrátil se ke kotlíku a zkontroloval lektvar. Pořád dobrý. V téhle fázi ho může nechat tři dny. Nebo může pokračovat dál. Původně ho chtěl uvařit na jeden zátah. Odvést myšlenky. Ale teď? Šlehl pohledem po Harrym. Byl to hodný kluk, ale, nevěděl, co všechno mu může věřit. Všem těm špatným věcem? Jo, těm věřil. Zažil Harryho. Zná Harryho. Ale ty sluníčkové části? Jo, něco mu hodně zavánělo.

A nesedělo to s tím, jaký byl Harry v létě. Jaký byl Harry v září. V listopadu.

Jediný Harry, ke kterému to sedělo, byl ten namachrovaný arogantní cápek, který byl s ním na setkáních. A i ten se prostě choval divně.

Podíval se na něj. Soustředěně psal.

Harry nikdy nedělá, co se po něm chce. Dokud to on nechce. Už od prvního dne mu bylo jedno, co po něm chce Brumbál, Klobouk, Křiklan, Zmijozel,… Nic ho nedonutilo se stresovat kvůli kontaktům nebo politice.

V září by se vysmál tomu, kdo by řekl, že Harry bude mít proslov na politickém setkání mládeže.

Protože ho o to jejich šéf poprosil. Protože by mu to udělalo radost.

Vedle Riddla je Harry divný. Chová se, jako… Nechá na sebe Riddla sahat, jeho slovo je pro něj zákon….

Opřel se o stůl a zavřel oči. Byli si podobní. Bylo to zvláštní. Když byl Harry Heroldem a choval se nóbl. A vypadali podobně. Oba měli černé vlasy. A byli pohlední. A mluví podobně. Stejný tón, když se teda Harry chová nóbl. Mají stejnou intonaci. Používají stejné fráze.

Co když je Riddle jeho dědou nebo někým takovým? Pradědou? Nebo může být tím jeho učitelem. Je to ale celý divný.

Tohle se mu vůbec nelíbilo. Nebo si to celý jen představoval a vymýšlel. Třeba je Riddle jen na zajíčky a Harry na starší chlápky. Harry na sebe koneckonců nechal sahat a Harry na sebe nikdy nenechá sahat. Přál by mu, aby byl šťastný, ale z Riddla ho prostě mrazilo. Měl z něj podobný pocit, jako ze svého otce, když měl dobrou náladu a rozhodl se, že si zahraje na perfektní rodinku. Jeden krok vedle a bylo zle.

Jestli ale Harry trvá na tom, že na setkání bude chodit, tak aspoň může Severus sledovat, co se tam děje a dávat zprávy plukovníkovi. Ať mu prostě nikdo netvrdí, že je tam všechno v pohodě.


	45. Patroni, počty a práskání

Další kapitola je tu. Oficiálně mám po podzimních státnicích, a "uvolňuje" se mi režim. Pro ty, kdo to chtějí detailně - s vejškou ješťě nekončím a pořád mě čeká víc státnic, než by se mi líbilo.

Sisi a Lucko, děkuji vám holky za komentáře! Hodně mi pomohly a motivaly mě k psaní! Vím, že poslední dobou jsem přidávala nepravidelně, ale to se snad brzo napraví. Nevím, jak rychle zvládnu napsat další kapitolu, ale mám v plánu zase zpravidelnit vydávací ežim. Další kapitolu se pokusím stihnout do čtrnácti dnů :)

* * *

„Tak jaký byl trénink?" zeptal se ho Severus, když se sešli u snídaně.

Harry se usmál. „Výborný. Udělali pokroky."

„Ale Monty vypadá naprosto zničeně."

Harry pokrčil rameny a nandal si míchaná vajíčka. „Možná trochu. Buduju jim fyzičku."

Než Severus stihl odpovědět, přilétla soví pošta. Před Harrym přistály dvě sovy. Patrolcus, strýčkův šedivý sovák, a hnědá sovička, kterou nepoznával. Od Patrolca si vzal balíček s přiloženým dopisem a dal mu kousek slaniny. Druhá sova pro něj měla dopis. Zvědavě si ho prohlédl a nezapomněl jí taky nabídnout kousek masa. Vzala si ho a odlétla.

Dopis odložil. Nebylo na něm poznat, od koho je, ale počká a nejdřív si přečte ten od strýčka.

„Co ti strýček posílá?" zeptal se ho Severus.

„Uvidíme. Za pár dní se zase uvidíme, tak je to asi něco, co jsem u něj zapomněl?" odpověděl, když rozbaloval balíček.

„Asi to bude něco takového," souhlasil Severus a otvíral svůj dopis.

„Objednávky?"

„Nevím. Uvidíme. Co tam máš?"

„Hůlkařský magazín. Lednové vydání. _Jak nerovnosti dřeva ovlivňují povahu hůlky a kdy je lepší je zahladit; Migrace rajek božských přijde dřív, kde se ubytovat ve Wonokitri a jak získat nejlepší pera?; Pozor! Leštidla poškozující magické vlastnosti hůlek, kterým se vyvarovat? _Jsou to dost zajímavá témata. Asi je chce v sobotu probrat. Pak si přečtu dopis. A je tu ještě něco." Otevřel látkový pytlíček a vysypal z něj do dlaně dva mléčné kameny na šňůrce. „Co to je?"

Severus si jeden vzal a pořádně si ho prohlédl. „Je na něm nějaká runa." Otočil ho v ruce. „Z každé strany."

„Počkej, přečtu si dopis." Otevřel ho a přejel ho očima. „Magazín… přečti si o nerovnosti dřev… zeptej se profesorky na výpočty… Tady! ‚Pořídil jsem tyto kameny s runami, byl bych rád, kdybyste je se Severusem nosili. Jedna runa poskytuje ochranu, druhá posiluje nositelovu sílu překonat vše, co se mu postaví do cesty. Posiluje psychickou i fyzickou stránku a podporuje ustálení magického jádra. Měl jsem u jednoho přítele objednané už na Vánoce, bohužel kvůli větrům nad Atlantikem nestihly dorazit včas. Bylo by nejlepší, kdybyste je sundávali co nejméně. Harry, možná ucítíš jeho magickou stopu, pokud chceš procvičovat Zrak, můžeš to s ním zkoušet. Není se ale čeho bát. Sám mám podobný a mají ho i mé děti.' Pak už nám přeje pěkný den a štěstí ve škole."

Severus přejel po runě prsty. „To neměl."

Harry pokrčil rameny. „Ale udělal to. Těžko mu to vrátíš." Zavázal si ho kolem krku a schoval ho pod hábit. „Víš, že si to nevezme zpět."

„Ale i tak… Takové věci jsou náročné na výrobu. Dvě runy najednou? To není jen tak. Zařídit, aby se doplňovaly a nerušily, aby byly dost silné. To muselo být strašně drahé."

„Tak mu to zkus vrátit, zase ti řekne to, co vždycky. Hůlkařství vynáší peněz dost a on si je do hrobu nevezme. Raději udělá někomu radost nebo mu pomůže. Tak už se tím netrap a měj z toho radost."

Severus si ho váhavě přivázal a pak ho taky zastrčil za hábit. Pořád se ale tvářil dost zachmuřeně.

„A kdo ti píše o lektvary?" zeptal se ho Harry, aby ho přivedl na jiné myšlenky.

Severus se do něj začetl. Čím déle četl, tím výš mu vyjíždělo obočí. „Riddle mi píše, že na něj udělalo dojem, jak jsem šel na pomoc přítelovi. Je skvělé vidět, že při sobě mladá generace nových nadějných kouzelníků tak stojí a že mu to dává naději ohledně budoucnosti našeho národa, protože věří, že právě taková pospolitost a jednota je klíčová pro rozvoj naší společnosti. A je mu líto, že naše konverzace byla přerušená, a doufá, že v ní budeme moci pokračovat příště."

„Fíha, to je dost slušný!"

„Jo, asi jo…"

Harry ho nechal dumat nad dopisem a sám se podíval na ten druhý. Rychle prozkoumal, jestli není prokletý. Pak ho otevřel. Stačily dvě věty a hned věděl, od koho to je. Slyšel srdce, jak mu buší v uších, a potily se mu dlaně. Četl dál. Začalo mu tepat vzadu v hlavě, ale ignoroval to.

„Harry, kdo ti píše?"

Odkašlal si a usmál se. „Pan Riddle. Líbí se mu ta řeč a poslal mi ji zpátky s poznámkami, co by chtělo ještě vylepšit."

„Aha." Severus dopil zbytek čaje a postavil se. „Ještě si skočím před hodinou na ošetřovnu, zatím se měj."

„Zatím," mávl mu Harry na rozloučenou. Aspoň, že už se mu to nesnaží rozmluvit. Znovu si začal číst dopis. Promnul si temeno hlavy. Bolest se ale pořád dala snést.

Po snídani pospíchal na obranu. Pořád si v hlavě promítal, co mu Pán napsal. Líbila se mu ta řeč! Líbily se mu všechny argumenty. Dokonce mu pochválil ten, ve kterém Harry zmiňoval, že můžou být některé děti kvůli magii mudlovskou rodinou týrány, a obecně se mu líbil celý koncept kontroly dětí, jestli jsou v pořádku, a magický opatrovník, který by byl v životě každého dítěte už od mala. Líbilo se mu to!

Cestou k učebně se k němu připojil Thorfinn s Basilem. Bavili se o patronech. Zase. Všem se už dařila alespoň slabá mlha, a Thorfinn s Basilem byli jedni z mála, kdo už měl patrona i s tělem. Těmi jejich byli sokol a hroch. A byli na ně náležitě hrdí. Thorfinn znovu Basilovi a Harrymu vyprávěl, jaký má pocit v hrudi mezi vyslovením kouzla a vytvořením patrona. Připojila se k nim Antonie, která taky zaujatě poslouchala, ale Hubert jen střelil po Harrym pohledem a dál stál u havraspárů s nebelvíry.

„Co se mezi vámi stalo?" zeptala se Harryho Antonie a trhla hlavou k Hubertovi, aby pochopil, o kom mluví.

Pokrčil rameny. „Kdybych věděl. Naposledy jsme se viděli v sobotu, a to byl v pohodě."

„Mám to zjistit?" nabídla se. „Střílí po tobě pohledy, jako bys mu roztrhal knížku nebo něco."

Harry se zasmál. „To jsem určitě neudělal. Ale nemusíš, díky. Trochu se pohádali se Severusem, tak to možná bude to."

Ušklíbla se. „Možná určitě. Viděla jsem, že jsi mu dal nějaký pěkný přívěšek dneska ráno."

Překvapeně se na ni podíval. „Ty si taky všímáš všeho, že jo?"

„Občas." Zazubila se, ale pak zvážněla. „A taky to viděl Hubert. Měl bys vědět, že se mu to nelíbilo."

Promnul si temeno. „S tím já nic neudělám. To je mezi nimi."

„A nemohl by ses trochu krotit?"

„Nemohl. Nic nedělám."

„Ale Pottera si taky zvládl, ne? Když žárlil kvůli své holce."

„Jo, to sice jo, ale ten měl důvod žárlit. Tohle je ale jen mezi nimi. Já se Sevem nic nemám."

„Ale škola vás brala za pár, to nevyvrátíš."

„Ale Severus začal chodit s Hubertem."

Než mu stihla odpovědět, přišel Joyce a pustil je do třídy. Rychle ji připravili na trénink.

Nejdřív po sobě metali kletby a odráželi je, pak jim dal za úkol trénovat patrony.

Za chvíli už bylo v učebně teplo a veselo. Přes veškeré frustrace se každému dařilo vykouzlit mlhu, která, alespoň podle Harryho, pomáhala zlepšovat náladu celé třídě. Mezi žáky se prohánělo několik zvířat.

Harry stál vedle Franka a opakovaně vyvolával mlhu. Nechtěl ještě riskovat, že to někdo uvidí. Co by na to řekli? Zabolelo ho za očima. Na chvíli se zastavil a promnul si je.

„Ollivandere, žádné flákání, opřete se do toho patrona! Nemyslete si, že vás nevidím! Pořádnou sílu do toho nejde, líp by to zvládla moje tetička!"

Harry poslušně znovu vyvolal mlhu.

„Řekl jsem pořádně, vždyť jste to ani nezkusil! Podívejte se na Longbottoma, jaký dělá pokroky!"

Frank se vedle něj zakuckal a cosi kulatého, co Harrymu připomínalo pavouka, zmizelo.

„Longbottome, soustředění. Vedete si dobře, jen se soustřeďte."

Frank s malým úsměvem přikývl, na chvíli zavřel oči a znovu patrona vyvolal.

Tentokrát se mu to povedlo.

Harry překvapeně vykulil oči.

V učebně bylo dvě vteřiny ticho a pak se ozval křik. Caradoc vyběhl z učebny, Benjy byl hned za ním a Robinson z Nebelvíru nebyl o nic pomalejší. Theresa se tiskla ke stěně vedle Augusta stejně jako zbytek nešťastných studentů, kterým cestu ke dveřím blokoval obrovský pavouk. Antonie, Basil i Hubert stáli o poznání dál a na patrona mířili hůlkami. Vypadali bledě, ale odhodlaně.

Harry naklonil hlavu a pozorně si patrona prohlédl. Měl pět noh. Jejich konce vypadaly jako ruce gorily, která je opřená o kloubky. Byl to takový velký chlupatý pavouk. A měl spoustu zubů.

„STÁT!"

Velký pavouk se rozplynul a žáci se zdráhavě zastavili. Všichni se ohlíželi po Frankovi. Ten stál uprostřed třídy sám. Jen Harry stál o kousek vedle, protože okolní zmatek jen pozoroval a ani ho nenapadlo před patronem utíkat.

„Tohle je nepřípustné! Všichni, kdo opustili učebnu, ztrácí dvacet bodů! Tohle jsem neviděl, aby dospělí lidé zdrhali před patronem!"

„Ale pane, to je pětinoh!"

„I kdyby to byla anakonda s deseti nohama, je mi to jedno! Ještě jednou uděláte něco takového a končíte u mě, je to jasný?"

„Ale pětinoh je lidožravý!"

„Je to krvelačná bestie!"

„Je strašně agresivní!"

„Je mi to jedno! Je to patron! Tečka! Jasný?"

„Ano, pane," zamumlalo několik z nich.

„Neslyšel jsem!"

„ANO, PANE!" odpověděli mu unisono.

Joyce spokojeně přikývl. „Vraťte se k práci. Longbottome, skvěle. Máte dvacet bodů."

Zbytek hodiny proběhl už v klidu. Po Frankovi ale ostatní pořád házeli kradmé pohledy a pokaždé, když vyčaroval pětinoha, několik studentů vykviklo.

Harry neváhal a Frankovi, který už vůbec nevypadal, že by měl z patrona radost, řekl: „Hele, tohle je skvělý na zločince! Vyděsí je patron, a zatímco budou panikařit, tak je sbalíš a zabásneš."

To Frankovi náladu zvedlo. Dokonce se začal i usmívat.

„Ale měl by ses naučit, jak ho poslat tam, kde ho chceš mít. Aby to bylo efektivní."

Když se dal pětinoh na procházku, celá třída se rázem přesunula do druhé poloviny místnosti. A to se hýbal opravdu rychle. Každá noha měla klouby, které se ohýbaly všemi směry. A jakoby to pružilo. Místo toho, aby se potácel, tak střídal nohu za nohou a vznikl z toho takový valivý pohyb. Jeho hlavohruď se tím pádem ani nehnula. Pokud tedy nechtěl. Když dal Frank pětinohovi pokyn, zatočil patron tělem, aniž by hnul nohama a najednou cvakal zuby úplně opačným směrem. Chlupaté nohy měl v ten moment jako jeden velký zakroucený vrták.

Harrymu se líbil. Byl sice o kousek větší než on a opravdu měl spoustu ostrých zubů a byl chlupatý a nechutný, ale pořád to byl jen divný pavouk. A i Aragog byl horší a toho přežil dokonce i Ron…

Hodina skončila. Harry se chystal odejít s ostatními, když v tom ho Joyce zavolal: „Ollivandere, pojďte na chvíli sem."

„Přejete si, pane?"

„Proč jste ještě nevykouzlil patrona?"

„Vykouzlit patrona je těžké, pane."

„To sice ano, ale vy ten problém nemáte. Myslíte si, že jsem si minulý týden nevšiml, když jste ho zrušil dřív, než stihl nabrat formu?"

Harry mlčel. Vedle Joyce se cítil male, i když byli stejné vysocí. Jenže Joyce byl dvakrát tak široký. A všechno to byly svaly.

„No?"

Nadechl se. „Nechci ho ukázat ostatním, pane."

Joyce se na chvíli upřeně díval na protější stěnu, pak se nadechl a zhluboka vydechl. „Takže je to něco trapnýho jako slimák nebo je to zvíře jiný koleje nebo něco divnýho či děsivýho?"

„Divnýho či děsivýho, pane."

„Uvědomujete si, že u OVCÍ ho možná budete muset seslat?"

„Ano, pane."

„Tak dobře."

Harrymu se ulevilo. „Pane?"

„Ukažte mi ho a dám vám v hodinách pokoj."

„Ale…"

„Žádný ale. Začněte."

Když před nimi stál Harryho patron, Joyce se na něj zkoumavě podíval. „Co to je, Ollivandere?"

Harry se podíval na svého testrála. Byl zářivě bílý a pořád se leskl. Pod kůží se mu při každém pohybu napínaly mohutné svaly a i křídla, i když složená, působila majestátně. „Testrál, pane."

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Takhle testrál nevypadá. Testrál je jeho ošklivý příbuzný, kterýho schovávaj před světem. Tohle musí být něco jinýho."

„Ne, pane," bránil se Harry. „Tohle je skutečně on. Vypadá přesně tak jako testrálové, kteří táhnou kočáry."

„To jsou šlachovité kostry potažené kůží." Joyce si ještě jednou prohlédl patrona, pak Harryho a pak zase patrona. Nakonec zavrtěl hlavou. „Vy musíte mít vždycky všechno extra, že Ollivandere?"

Harry se pousmál. „Už to tak bude, pane."

Povzdychl si a promnul si oči. „Tak dobře. Na hodinách ho tedy ukazovat nemusíte, jestli nechcete. Body za to ale nedostanete. Můžete jít."

„Děkuji, pane."

A zmizel dřív, než si to Joyce rozmyslel. Ještě ho slyšel mumlat: „Na tohle jsem už starej."

Harry zaklapl dveře a odfrkl si. Ať si to někdy zkusí z jeho pohledu!

Den uběhl opravdu rychle. Severus se u oběda mračil, a když se ho Harry zeptal na Huberta, jen něco zahučel. Občas si během jídla přejel po místě, kde se mu schovával medailon, a dál zamyšleně koukal před sebe.

Harry ho nechal být. Ať si to srovná v hlavě sám. On musí vymyslet, co přesně řekne Tateový.

Byl trochu nervózní. Nechtělo se mu jí říct, co přesně se dělo. A co když jí to dojde a překazí to? Ale už to slíbil strýčkovi…

Navíc s ní má dneska doučování.

Zaklepal na dveře a po tlumeném pozvání vešel dovnitř.

„Pane Ollivandere, zdravím. Jaký jste měl den?"

„Dobrý, paní profesorko."

„Jste připraven počítat?" zeptala se ho s úsměvem.

Přikývl a sedl si do židle. „Ano, ale předtím bych se vás chtěl ještě na něco zeptat."

„Jen se ptejte."

Nadechl se a rozhlédl se. Maminka na obraze se na něho usmívala. Nebo se usmívala na to miminko?

„Herolde, dáte si čaj?"

Vděčně přikývl. „Ano, prosím."

Vstala a postavila vodu na čaj do ohřívací konvice. Během toho se ho mírně zeptala: „Co byste potřeboval?"

Srovnal si prsten na ruce. Vypadal jako obyčejný kroužek, ale pod prsty cítil kámen schovaný kouzly. „Strýc mi řekl, abych vás poprosil, abyste nám pomohla."

Zvedla obočí a dala do konvice čajové lístky. „Opravdu? Co potřebujete? Vypočítat pravděpodobnost úspěšnosti obchodního plánu?"

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne. Tohle je něco jiného. A asi to nebude úplně…" Vydechl a nadechl se. „Legální."

Sedla si. „Pan Ollivandere, asi byste měl začít od začátku."

Přikývl. Jeho prsten byl příjemný na omak. „Nejsem pokrevní příbuzný strýčka. A ani jsem se nenarodil před šestnácti či sedmnácti lety. Ve skutečnosti jsem se ještě nenarodil vůbec."

Tateová byla úplně ticho.

„Vím, že to zní přitažené za vlasy, ale stala se mi nehoda a já se přesunul o dvacet let do minulosti. Sem. Snažili jsme se přijít na to, jak mě poslat zpátky, než změním budoucnost nebo něco takového, ale nejde nám to. Je prý potřeba vypočítat rituál, který by mě poslal na to samé místo do toho samého času, ale nestačíme na to." Podíval se na ni. „Pomůžete nám?"

Vyndala ze stolu tlustou knihu a nalistovala určitou stránku. Vyndala volně vložené papíry a prohlédla si je. „Kdy jste říkal, že jste se narodil?"

Polkl. „V noci z 31. července."

Změřila si ho. „A rok?"

Konvice s čajem začala bublat.

Povzdechla si. „Herolde, potřebuji znát váš rok narození."

„A… pomůžete nám?"

Ukázala na papíry. „Pokud budu mít všechny informace, tak ano."

„Neznám všechny informace."

„Nevíte, kdy jste se narodil?"

„To ne, jen nevím, jaké parametry má ten rituál a tak. To ví Severus a strýček."

„Myslíte pana Snapea?"

Sakra. „Ano, toho."

„Dobře," přikývla. „Řekněte mi všechno, co víte. I to mi poslouží k určitému druhu výpočtů. Pak mě můžete spojit s ostatními. Ať mi váš strýc napíše a ať se za mnou zastaví i pan Snape."

„Takže nám pomůžete?"

Znovu se podívala do výpočtů. Po jednom řádku přejela prstem a neslyšně při tom pohybovala rty. „Ano. Zdá se, že ano." Vzala si čistý papír a významně se na něj podívala. „Tak spusťte."

Harry se rozhlédl po pracovně. „Máte tu kouzla proti odposlouchání?"

Přikývla. „Ano, základní set. Většinou kvůli studentům. Chcete také nějaká seslat?"

Harry přikývl a seslal _Ševelissimo_. „Myslíte, že to bude stačit?"

Přikývla. „Ano. V kombinaci s těmi ostatními určitě."

Povzdychl si. „Tak tedy dobře. Všechno to začalo v létě. Severus udělal nějaký rituál, který mu měl v něčem pomoct a už vůbec ne přivolat člověka, a přesně to se stalo. Od tý doby se snaží přijít na způsob, jak mě dostat zpátky, ale je to prý hodně složitý. Poprosil o pomoc strýčka a ten prý něco zvládl vymyslet, ale potřebuje přesné výpočty, aby to dopadlo, jak má."

„Rozumím. Co se dělo na vaší straně, když jste se sem přemístil?"

„Zrovna jsem byl s přáteli venku. Trénovali jsme a blbli jsme a zasáhlo mě jedno kouzlo. A v ten moment jsem se sem přesunul. Nebylo to příjemné."

„Co to bylo za kouzlo?"

„Nejsem si jistý. Myslím, že to byla lechtací kletba nebo Tarantallegra."

„Rozumím." Něco si zapsala do papíru. „A proč jste nešli na ministerstvo? Jistě by vám někdo pomohl."

Zakroutil hlavou. „S mým štěstím by si mě nechali na Oddělení záhad a šťourali by do mě, než bych jim vyslepičil všechno, co se příštích dvacet let stane. Ne, že bychom se tam v hodinách historie stihli dostat."

„Neříkejte, že jste pořád měli Binnse?"

„Jo, ale to víte, hodina spánku navíc se hodila."

„A kdy přesně jste se tu objevil?"

„Nejsem si jistý přesným časem, ale bylo to buď posledního července nebo prvního srpna."

„A kdy jste odešel sem?"

„V noci z třicátého prvního na prvního srpna."

Přimhouřila oči. „Na vaše narozeniny?"

„Ano. Jak jsem řekl. Měli jsme oslavu a trochu jsme blbli."

„Pil jste alkohol?"

„Byly to narozeniny."

„Chápu." Podívala se do svých papírů a přerovnala je. „Dobře. Jste ochoten se místo dnešního doučování věnovat tomuto?"

„Jistě."

„Tak dobře. Jestli máte nějakou práci, klidně na ní začnete pracovat. Nebo si přečtete knížku. Můžu vám i něco půjčit. Já začnu počítat a občas se vás na něco zeptám."

„Dobře. Budu si číst časopis."

Vytáhl hůlkařský magazín a nalistoval stránku o nerovnostech dřev.

Společně v tichu pracovali. On si četl o hůlkách a profesorka počítala. Čas od času se ho zeptala na kombinaci čísel, oblíbenou barvu nebo počet sourozenců.

Když doučování skončilo, poslala ho pryč. Zněla trochu divně. Zavíral za sebou dveře a ještě se ohlídl. Seděla za stolem, ruce sepjaté s lokty položené na stole. Měla zavřené oči a něco tiše mumlala.

Harry byl v polovině cesty do Jeskyně, když ho pohled z okna přiměl se zastavit. Byla už tma a bylo hodně jasno. Měsíc zrovna vycházel a část zasněžených pozemků díky tomu zářila.

Mohl by se proletět. Za chvíli začne večeře, takže by měl klid. A potřebuje si pročistit hlavu.

Změnil směr své cesty. Chvíli to venku bez kabátu vydrží.

Snad mu Tateová uvěřila. Je důležité, aby ho poslala zpátky. Musel jí lhát. Nesmí vědět, co se mu stane. Jinak to určitě překazí. Prostě bude mlžit, ale tak, aby pořád měla dost informací.

A snad si za odteď za tři a půl roku neuvědomí, že se Harry zrovna narodil. To by mohlo způsobit problémy. Ale co, třeba z čísel vyvěští jen první Halloween. Harryho poslední narozeniny už by nemusela. Ty jsou dost zamotané.

Ale zajímalo by ho, co vypočítala dneska. A proč se modlila.

Nevěděl, že kouzelníci se taky můžou modlit.

Je to divné.

Vyšel ven a hned zalitoval, že si pro ten kabát nezašel. Vážně byla zima. Poppy radost mít nebude. Vracet se ale odmítl. Zakouzlil na sebe ohřívací kouzlo a vyrazil ke hřišti. Dnes to budou potlouky. Aspoň se zahřeje. A jestli dostane nějakou tu ránu… Nu což.

Došel do skladu a vybral si jedno školní koště a pálku. Ale bedna s míči nikde. Lidi, co nevrací náčiní, kam patří, jsou nejhorší. Tak si aspoň zalítá nad jezerem nebo v lese. Tam už vlastně dlouho nebyl.

Na hřišti nasedl na koště a vystřelil nahoru.

_Prásk._

Podíval se, odkud zvuk přišel. Znělo to, jako by někdo odpálil potlouk. Rozhlídl se a hodně vysoko nad sebou objevil malou postavičku. Rozletěl se za ní. Stačí, že je tu jeden sebevrah. A tu pozici má zamluvenou on!

Jak se k letci přibližoval, připravil si i pálku. Zbloudilý potlouk je nejhorší. Vypadalo to, že vypuštěný byl jen jeden potlouk, takže by to mělo být v pohodě. Když už byl dost blízko, aby viděl, kdo to je, skoro si to rozmyslel a otočil se. Nakonec ale k Dolphovi doletěl.

„Pěkná noc, že?" zeptal se ho.

Rudolphus se ani neotočil a znovu odrazil potlouk.

Vzpomněl si na Montyho a jeho obavy. Povzdechl si. „Můžu se přidat?"

Dolph pokrčil rameny.

Harry se vznášel kousek vedle něj a čekal na potlouk. Když byl u něj, odrazil ho do dálky.

Potlouk se vrátil k Dolphovi, který ho odrazil pryč. Pak zase k Harrymu, k Dolphovi, k Harrymu, k Dolphovi, ... Vypadalo to, že má potlouk tréninkové nastavení a ne zabijácké, které Harry používal nejradši.

_Prásk._

„Končím v týmu."

Harry se na Dolpha překvapeně podíval.

Ten zíral před sebe a svíral pálku v obou rukách.

„Tak dobře," řekl Harry nakonec. „Ale je to škoda. Tým tě potřebuje."

_Prásk._

Dolph zavrtěl hlavou. „Můžeš lítat místo mě ty. Nebo kdokoliv jiný, koho seženete v tom druhém kole."

„Nehraju. A nikdo se do zápasu s Havraspárem nestihne zaučit."

„Je až za měsíc."

„Je už za měsíc. S celým týmem strašně dřete. Jestli o tebe přijdou… bude to podpásovka. Nebo to je kvůli mým tréninkům? Jsou moc drsné?"

„Ne, nejsou."

_Prásk._

„Jen už mě to nebaví. Je to k ničemu."

„Aha."

_Prásk._

„Když tě to nebaví, tak proč jsi teď tady?"

„Já… odrážení, tým, … najednou se to nezdá správné. Neměl bych se bavit."

Ajéje. Harry se obrnil. „Co se děje, Dolphe?"

„Nic. Prostě už nemám chuť hrát."

„No, zní mi to, jako by ses spíš za něco trestal," papouškoval slova, která slyšel Kechnerberga říct snad stokrát.

_Prásk._

„Takys to slyšel?" zeptal se ho Dolph. „Všichni to vědí. Ututlali to a stejně to všichni vědí. Je mi z toho zle."

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Nic nevím. Jen tak opravdu zníš. Dolphe… Nic mi do toho není, ale zkus si to s tím týmem ještě rozmyslet. Někdy je dobré přijít na jiné myšlenky…" Zamyslel se, pak zavrtěl hlavou. „Už tě tu nebudu rušit."

„Počkej!" zarazil ho Dolph.

Harry otočil koště. „Jo?"

„Jak to zvládáš ty?"

„Jak zvládám co?"

Máchl pálkou po pozemcích. „Tohle."

Zamířil k nim potlouk, Harry ho odrazil a zamyslel se. „Myslíš školu?"

„Jo. Ne. Prostě… Netvrď mi, že tě to tu baví. Po škole kolují řeči. Že jsi něco doma provedl, a proto tě uklidili do hůlkařství. Každý ví, že si s tebou nemá zahrávat, že jsi nebezpečný. Ať se stalo, co se stalo, jak zvládáš každý ráno vstát a tvářit se, jako by nic?"

Harry si povzdechl. „O těch pomluvách raději mluvit nebudu. Ale… je dobré být zaměstnaný. Myslíš celý den na různé věci, nehnípeš se ve své hlavě. I to létání mi vždycky zvedne náladu. Proč ti přijde zbytečné?"

_Prásk._

„Protože to nic neřeší. Vůbec nic to neřeší."

„Možná jo, možná ne. Mně ale pomáhá zůstat nohama na zemi. Uvědomit si, že celý svět není jen jedna velká sračka."

„Ale celý svět je velká sračka!"

„Možná, to ale neznamená, že mu dovolíš zničit ti život, ne? Prostě se jde dál."

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Není žádný dál. Rozhodně ne pro Bellu."

Harry polkl. „Pro Bellu?"

_Prásk._

„Našel jsem je. Vykastroval jsem je. Úplně. Byl z toho velký poprask. A U Mungů je spravili. Prý kvůli bezpečnosti… Ale Riddle říkal, že jeden jeho známý od Munga byl u toho… Vzhled obnovili, ale funkci už ne… Aspoň něco… Ale to Belle vážně nepomůže. S nikým nemluví. Prý je v šoku."

_Prásk._

„To mi je líto."

„Jo, mně taky. Měl jsem je zabít."

Harry přikývl. „Jo… ale…" Polkl. „Možná… Hele, tohle ode mě nemáš, ale možná je to tak dobře. Bella… Měla by mít možnost se s nimi vyrovnat sama."

Dolph se na něj překvapeně podíval. „Myslíš to vážně?"

Podíval se na potlouk letící k němu a přikývl. Připravil se na úder. „Jo."

_Prásk._

„Mně to taky pomohlo."

„Ty?"

Harry zakroutil rukama na pálce, jako by někoho škrtil. Najednou měl sucho v puse. A bůhvíproč zase cítil pachuť teplé krve. „Jo. Ale nestihl to. Zastavil jsem ho dřív."

Všude byla krev.

Podíval se na své ruce. Žádná pouta.

Přejel si jazykem po puse. Žádné kousky masa a kůže.

Podíval se kolem sebe. Čistý bílý sníh. Žádné zmítající se tělo s dírou tam, kde mělo být hrdlo.

Zatřepal hlavou a usmál se na Dolpha. „S tím odchodem si to ještě rozmysli. Možná je zápas přesně to, co teď budeš potřebovat."

Otočil se a slétl dolů.

Tu noc spal v zařízeném pokoji. Pán se o něj hezky postaral. A na Harryho se nezlobil.


	46. Boj o život

Kdo nemiluje betu Turkey_the_bird s námi, miluje ji proti nám!  
Jiná možnost totiž neexistuje. Tato úžasná beta totiž hrubky a překlepy v nové kapitole Pout života opravila obratem! Nekecám. Včera večer jsem jí to poslala a dneska to tu máte. Nebýt ní, kapitola Boj o život by byla až příští týden.  
A děkujeme taky Sambě, která si kapitolu dobrovolně přečetla ještě se všemi překlepy, aby mi řekla, co nedává smysl 0:)

* * *

Buch, buch, buch.

Severus to ignoroval. Spal. Zrovna před chvílí se mu podařilo usnout a spí.

Otevřely se dveře a někdo něco šeptal. Severus to neslyšel. Protože spal.

„COŽE?! Prosím tě řekni, že je to blbej vtip!"

Rozsvítilo se světlo. Severus se otočil a dal si peřinu přes hlavu.

„Jak nemocný? Nemůže být nemocný!" Montgomery vyváděl dál. „Ale stihne se do zítra uzdravit, že jo?"

„Kdo je nemocný?" zeptal se kdosi. Kdo, to Severus nevěděl. Spal. Tak, jak rozumní lidé uprostřed noci spí. Vůbec se nechtěl hýbat. Měl těžké ruce i nohy a měl tak perfektně vyleželý důlek…

„To snad není možný! Tohle je peklo. Já končím. Já protestuju!"

„Monty, klid. Co se děje?" zeptal se Harry.

„Reg je nemocný!"

„Nemocný? U večeře byl trochu bledý, ale to mohly být nervy, ne?"

„Ne. Podle všeho ne. Zvrací, běhá na záchod a má horečku. Odvedl jsem ho na ošetřovnu," řekl Basil.

Severus se posadil. V tomhle rozhodně neusne. Celý pokoj byl vzhůru. Všichni se tvářili smrtelně vážně.

„Ale bude v pohodě ne? Nebo je to něco smrtelnýho a strašně nakažlivýho? Nějaký druh spalniček nebo něco takovýho?" zeptal se jich.

„Nejspíš jen střevní chřipka," pokrčil rameny Basil. „Nebo něco špatnýho snědl.

„Tak to je v klidu, ne? Den dva na ošetřovně a bude jako rybka. A teď můžete zhasnout a spát."

„Ale co zápas?!" rozhodil rukama Max. „Pomfreyová ho na něj nepustí. A my chytače potřebujeme!"

Severus jakýkoliv argument ohledně potřeby spánku vzdal.

„A co ten náhradní z týmu B? Ten čtvrťák?"

„To nejde," povzdechl si Monty. „Neumí ještě pořádně žádné formace. Můžeme ho obsadit, ale bude jen chytat zlatonku. A všechna naše práce bude k ničemu."

„Kurva."

„Jo, líp bych to neřekl," přikývl Monty a prohrábl si vlasy. „Sakra. Sakra, sakra, sakra, sakra. Co budu dělat? Tohle je příšerný. Jsme v háji. Jsme totálně v háji."

„Tak ať hraje Harry," navrhl Charles. „Stejně s vámi trénuje, ne?"

Všichni se nadějně na Harryho podívali.

Harry zavrtěl hlavou a založil si ruce na hrudi. „Já ale nehraju. A nechytám."

„Ale no tak, Harry!" udělal Max na Harryho velké štěněčí oči.

„Jo, Harry nehraje a nechytá," povzdechl si Monty. „To ví každý." Sedl si na postel a dal hlavu do dlaní. „Někdo mě zabte, prosím vás."

Severus zívl a potřásl hlavou, aby se probral.

Harry mlaskl a vstal z postele. „Přestaň se hroutit."

„Takže budeš hrát?"

„Ne." Oblékl si župan. „Svoláme poradu. Basile, sežeň áčko i béčko. Za patnáct minut se sejdeme u krbu. Monty, ty se dej do kupy. Jsi kapitán, musíš být oporou. Vymyslíme, jak to zařídit. Podíváme se na naše strategie, zjistíme, kdo z béčka je umí nejlíp, kdyžtak proházíme pozice. To dáme."

Severus si odkašlal.

Harry se na něj podíval. „Máš nějaký nápad, Seve?"

„Jsou čtyři ráno. Vážně chcete mít celý tým vzhůru od čtyř ráno? Nemají být náhodou vyspalí a odpočatí?"

Harry se zamyslel. „Pravda. Stejně asi vím, jak kdo hraje. Tak já to vymyslím a vy jděte spát."

Monty a Basil se po sobě nervózně podívali. „Eeee, to asi nemusíš, Harry," řekl Basil.

„Nemůžeme po tobě chtít, abys to vymyslel sám," přitakal Monty.

„My ti pomůžeme."

„A já zajdu i pro Kathy. Šla spát brzo a někdy má hodně dobré nápady."

Než se Harry zmohl na odpověď, byl Basil pryč.

„Jo, to je dobrý nápad. Společně to, Harry, vymyslíme," řekl Basil a vyskočil na nohy. Oblékl si župan a nazul si trepky. „Měli bychom jít dolů. Vezmeme plány? Mohli bychom si tam dát i občerstvení. Jo, to bude dobrý nápad."

Severus zase zívl.

„Ale…" namítl Harry.

„Žádný ale, nemůžeme po tobě chtít, abys to vymyslel sám. Společně na to přijdeme." Popadl z nočního stolku štos papírů a sešit. „Tak já jdu dolů a za chvíli se tam uvidíme, jo?"

A byl pryč.

Harry se rozhlédl po pokoji. „Tak já asi teda jdu, no…"

„Hodně štěstí!" popřáli mu Max s Charlesem.

Severus mu zamával. „A drž se."

„Díky. Myslím. Tak jo… Dobrou."

„Dobrou!" řekl Severus a lehl si. „A zhasněte někdo, prosím."

„Jasně. Dobrou."

Světlo cvaklo a pokoj se ponořil do šera. Severus si povzdechl. I ryby byly proti němu. Takhle svítit uprostřed noci. To by se mělo trestat. Proč musí svítit tak jasně pokaždý, když je úplněk? Zavřel oči a zhluboka dýchal. Konečně klid.

„Seve?"

Zamručel a otočil se na druhý bok. Tohle se neděje.

„Seve?"

Harry zněl mimo. Krucinál. „Jo?"

„Mohl bys mi s něčím pomoct? Prosím?" zašeptal Harry.

Posadil se a podíval se na něj. Vypadal nervózně. „Co se děje?"

„Můžu k tobě?"

Beze slova uhnul na stranu, Harry se posadil naproti němu a zatáhl závěsy.

„Chtějí, abych hrál."

Povzdechl si. „Jasně, že chtějí, abys hrál. Jsi to nejlepší, co tým potkalo."

„Jenže to není to nejhorší."

„Co je ještě horší?"

„Narafičili to na mě. A já teď nevím, co dělat. Když se na ně vykašlu, tak všechna práce půjde do háje a prohrajeme. Jenže když jim vyhovím, tak vyhrajou. A strašně mě naštvali a nejradši bych je všechny…" sevřel ruce do pěstí, „přestal trénovat. Co mám dělat?"

„Počkej, počkej… Začni od začátku. Jak narafičili? Kdo vyhraje?"

Harry se zhluboka nadechl a podrbal se pod uchem. „Bavili se o tom, když jsem se vrátil ze záchodu. Jestli to nebyla chyba. Že mě pořád nemůžou přesvědčit. Slyšel jsem je, ale oni to nevědí. Řekl jsem jim, ať se jsou ještě na chvíli vyspat, že to rozhodneme ráno. Jenže já jsem tak naštvaný!"

„A oni to s Regulem naplánovali?"

„Jo, a on v tom nejspíš jede taky. Během večeře se na mě skoro ani nepodíval, když jsem se ho snažil povzbudit. A oni vymysleli tenhle složitý komplikovaný plán, jak to zařídit, abych jim nepřišel na to, že to všechno plánovali."

„Jaký plán?"

„Reg je chytač. Potřebujeme chytače. Já jim to odmítl, a tak vymysleli, že by místo něj mohla chytat Meredith, protože umí dost dobře chytat a nebojí se dělat ty naše manévry. Jenže tím pádem nám chybí střelec. To ale prý zvládne Kathy. Během tréninků střílela hodně dobře a normálně odráží hlavně proto, že jí to baví. Ale kvůli zápasu to klidně skousne a bude střílet. A manévry střelců zná. Jenže tím pádem nám chybí odrážeč. A tím bych prej mohl být já, protože manévry znám, lítat umím a odrážet taky. Jenže to byl jejich cíl celou dobu. Oni chtěli, abych byl odrážeč!"

„Jseš si jistý?"

„Jo. Když jsem to rozpustil, vzal jsem si Dolpha stranou a zeptal se ho. Na rovinu řekl, že se ho před pár dny Kathy ptala, kterou další pozici v týmu by chtěl a kdo by se podle něj na co hodil. A prý se ho ptali i na mě. Prej ho původně napadlo, jestli Rega náhodou neotrávili havraspáři, ale to je prý nesmysl, protože netuší, že jsme dobrý, a nemá cenu trávit slabý článek. To by spíš udělali Montymu nebo Kathy."

„Harry… to zní hodně komplikovaně."

„Já vím. Ale jinak to smysl nedává!"

„A nemůže být jen vážně nemocný? Špatná shoda náhod?"

„Nemůže. Takové náhody se nedějou ani mně. Nebo spíš, takové _náhody_ se dějou právě mně."

„A s čím chceš teda pomoct?"

„Co mám dělat? Vážně jsme dřeli a takhle to zahodit je vážně debilní. Ale já nechci hrát."

„Proč ne?"

Harry se odmlčel.

Nechal ho.

„Jak se máš?"

„Jsem unavený a tohle famfrpálové drama stojí za hovno. Proč nechceš hrát?"

„Nepřijde mi to správný.

„Proč?"

„Upřímně? Neměl bych se bavit. A taky bych neměl hrát za Zmijozel a pomoct Zmijozelu vyhrát. Už takhle stačí, že jsem je trénoval."

Severus na něj zůstal zírat. „Chceš říct, že sabotuješ svou aktuální kolej kvůli své bývalé koleji, kterou ani tahle výhra vůbec neovlivní, protože tvoje bývalá kolej a tvoji bývalí spoluhráči ještě ani neexistují, takže ani nemůžeš být jejich protihráčem?"

„No… tak nějak."

Povzdechl si. „Harry… s tímhle ti nepomůžu. Tohle si musíš srovnat sám. Chápu, že jsi naštvaný, taky by mě to naštvalo, na druhou stranu, nedal jsi jim jinou možnost a snaží se udělat to nejlepší pro naši kolej. Jasně, chtějí vyhrát, ale taky věří, že potřebují tebe. Sám jsi říkal, že Reg by potřeboval ještě aspoň měsíc a půl drilů, než by byl v zápasové formě."

„Já nevím… Nemůžu hrát… Není to správný."

Severus zívl. „Harry, ať se rozhodneš jakkoliv, měl by ses vyspat. Je jedno, jestli budeš hrát, nebo ne, ale spánek potřebuješ."

„Já stejně neusnu."

„Já ale jo."

„Mohl bych tu zůstat? Každou chvíli mám chuť jít k Montyho posteli a něco mu udělat. Pověsit ho za kotník nebo ho pokropit studenou vodou nebo já nevím, něco."

„Hele, klidně. Zůstaň tady. Lehni si. Zkus se prospat a neproklínej kapitána týmu, který má za pár hodin hrát. A kdybys měl moc velkou chuť mu něco udělat, tak mě radši vzbuď."

Harry se pousmál. „Tak jo."

Netrvalo jim dlouho, než se v posteli oba pohodlně vleže uvelebili. Severus ležel na boku na kraji postele a už usínal, když slyšel Harryho zašeptat: „Připomíná mi to léto."

„Jo. Mně taky."

„Děkuju."

Za co přesně mu děkoval? „Za málo."

„Mohl jsi mě vykopnout, ale neudělal jsi to."

„Ale v jednu chvíli jsem tě chtěl napěchovat do popelnice."

Harry se zasmál. „To ne ne!"

„Jo, ale pak jsem si to rozmyslel, když jsem zjistil, že přeci jen nebudeš přelud. Mrtvola v popelnici se těžko obhajuje."

Harry se uchechtl. „To asi jo. Dovedeš si představit toho chudáka popeláře?

„Hele, boty, a nový! Ty se mi hodí! Moment, ještě je někdo nosí. Sakra, nejdou mu sundat. Frantooo, přines pilku!" předváděl Severus hlubokým hlasem.

„To je přesný!"

Oba se zase zasmáli. Když bylo ticho, dloubl ho Severus do boku. „Ať to dopadne zítra jakkoli, je to jen hra. Prostě jen hra. Je jedno, jestli budeš hrát, nebo ne. Ale mohl bys strávit pár hodin na koštěti se svými kamarády, na vlastní kůži vyzkoušet všechno, co jsi vymyslel a co jsi trénoval. Navíc si budeš moct práskat do potlouků podle libosti. A to není tak špatný, ne?"

„Možná…"

„Popřemýšlej o tom a zkus se prospat. Dobrou."

„Dobrou. A díky."

Harry se nakonec rozhodl hrát. Pořád byl ale naštvaný. Společně s Dolphem tvořili smrtící duo. Dávali brutální rány do potlouků a vždycky jen o kousek minuli letce. I když je Severus podezříval, že se nestrefují schválně. Když totiž někoho zasáhli, nebylo to tak strašný. Ale jejich taktika fungovala. Havraspárští odrážeči měli co dělat, aby ochránili své hráče, protože si netroufli riskovat, že je potlouk v takové rychlosti dostane.

Odrážeči byli v obraně a střelci byli z potlouků pěkně nervózní. Protestovali, že by Harry neměl hrát, protože není členem týmu a bla bla blá, ale bylo jim to k ničemu. Vlastně celý tým byl z Harryho rozhozený. Kdyby Monty s ostatními neriskovali, že jim Harry praští s celým trénováním, byl by to dobrý tah. A kdyby o tom Harry věděl. A kdyby s tím souhlasil. To, že je naštvaný, sice pomáhá děsit havraspáry, ale nemůže být celou dobu naštvaný, co když něco přepískne?

Aspoň že s Hubertem to už urovnali. Severus se mu omluvil za to, že na něj křičel, a Hubert nakonec uznal, že přátelé jsou důležití, a dál o svém sporu nemluvili.

Hubert seděl vedle Severuse a už asi počtvrté se ho zeptal: „Vážně jsi nevěděl, že bude hrát?"

Zavrtěl hlavou a potlačil zívnutí. „Ne. Kdyby chytač neonemocněl, nemusel by."

„Ale proč teda nechytá?"

„Nevím, asi to neumí? Prostě odráží."

„Jenže překopali celé mužstvo. Je to teď strašný zmatek!" rozčiloval se Hubert.

Severus se kousl do rtu. „Chceš říct, že vám analýza protivníků je k ničemu, protože půlka týmu hraje na jiných pozicích?"

„Jo."

„To je… geniální."

„Takže přiznáváš, že to byl plán?"

„Ne. Jen dost šťastná náhoda. Ale jestli tě to uklidní, tak byl tým půlku noci vzhůru. Snažili se vymyslet, co si počnou. Byli dost zoufalí. A hlasití."

„To je mi líto."

Severus se na něj zakřenil. „Kdybys tak zněl, tak bych ti to možná i uvěřil. Famfrpál ve čtyři ráno je to nejhorší!"

„To mě taaaak mrzí."

Obrátil oči vzhůru. „Kušuj."

Hubert ho chytil za ruku a usmál se. „Rád."

„Yaxley nahrává Greyh– ne, nahrál Hollandové a ta střílí a – ano, dáme a pánové, to je dalších deset bodů pro Zmijozel. Sto devadesát ku padesáti pro Zmijozel! Musím říct, že asi nikdo z nás nečekal, že Havraspár bude tak daleko za Zmijozelem. Kdo si ještě vybavuje jejich poslední porážku, jistě chápe proč."

„Nic neříkej!" zamručel Hubert.

„Já? Co bych říkal? Já jen doufám, že se dneska vyspím, protože vím, kdo bude dneska oslavovat."

„Stejně je divný, že vám chytač tak onemocněl," vrátil se k tomu Hubert zase.

Severus stiskl zuby a přikývl. „Jo, myslíš, že ho chtěli odstavit jako konkurenci?"

„Ne, to jsem tím nemyslel. Neprodával jsi někomu něco na břichabol?"

„Vedeš záznamy, moc dobře víš, že ne."

Soustředil se na hru. Tohle neměl zapotřebí. Už takhle stačilo, že se kolem jejich stolu ráno motal Black, a když se dozvěděl, že je Regulus nemocný, tak ztropil strašnou scénu a vyváděl, že je to Harryho a Severusova vina. Teď to uslyší ještě od Huberta? Jasně, Harry je za to trochu zodpovědný, ale Severus ráno Harryho doprovodil na ošetřovnu a mladý chytač vyklopil všechno. Byl to jeho nápad. Sehnal si dryák, domluvil se s ostatními a vyřadil se. Protože nezvládá to, co po něm Harry chce, a potřebuje víc trénovat, aby příště mohl porazit Mrzimor. Severus to pak už odmítl řešit. Ať si to vyřeší mezi sebou a jeho do toho tahají co nejmíň. Stejně se Regulus spíš jen bál, že pokud prohrají, tak to bude jeho vina.

„Dvě stě ku padesáti pro Zmijozel. Jak dlouho to ještě potrvá? A vypadá to, že se Havraspár zmáhá na útok. Ale pozor, Dorrowmanová zahlédla zlatonku. Letí přímo do dráhy havraspárským střelcům. Neohlíží se doprava doleva a letí! Chytí ji? Ale ne, přece jen se ohlédla, aby se ujistila, že nevletí do cesty Fenwickovi. Rozhlíží se a zpomaluje. Ano, je to tak. Ztratila zlatonku. Fenwick ale ztratil camrál a ten mezi tím získal Zmijozel! Greyhound a letí s Yaxleym v závěsu k havraspárským brankám. Zápas nekončí, vážení a Zmijozel právě získal dalších deset bodů. Kdo si myslel, že mladý Yaxley netrefí bránu na dvacet kroků, ten se spletl."

Harryho strategie se rozhodné vyplácely. Havraspár dnes nejspíš nevyhraje. Harrymu to vážně pálilo. Neměl by se divit. A neměl by ho pořád podceňovat. Jen kdyby nebyl někdy blbej a nesnažil se mlžit. S Tateovou strávili celé odpoledne nad jedním výpočtem, u kterého jim pořád nevycházela zkouška, jen kvůli tomu, že počítala s faktoriálem radostné a oslavné atmosféry. Vyšlo to, až když to metodou pokus-omyl upravili na vážnou a obřadnou. I když měl pocit, že jim něco velkého uniká, pořád udělali neskutečný pokrok. Ještě jim zbývá pár proměnných a budou to mít. Pokud se mu je podaří vytáhnout z Harryho, mohli by to mít i do týdne. Možná do tří dnů. Dlouhou cestou to snad nepotrvá déle než měsíc. Kdyby ho napadlo poprosit ji ještě v létě, mohl by být Harry na Halloween doma.

Jenže to by s Harrym nezažil Vánoce ani nic jinýho.

Potřásl hlavou a soustředil se na hru. Nemá cenu nad tím přemýšlet.

Zmijozel vyhrál. Nikoho to nepřekvapilo. Ke konci už jen všichni zmrzle doufali, že to Meredith nebude protahovat a konečně tu zlatonku chytí. Šest set sedmdesát ku devadesáti. Jako by si tím kompenzovali tu minulou prohru.

V jednu chvíli to sice vypadalo, že zlatonku chytí Havraspár, ale stačil jeden potlouk od Harryho a už bylo po problému.

Harry po chytači vypálil skoro v ten samý moment, kdy chytač vyrazil. Jako kdyby věděl, kde zlatonka je, a jen čekal, jestli si toho chytač všimne nebo ne. Jenže pak šlo všechno do kytek.

Chytač, Severus by si vážně měl pamatovat, jak se jmenoval, se potlouku vyhnul a ten proletěl dál. Jenže pak se potlouk zastavil a změnil směr, a to úplně špatně. Okamžitě totiž vletět do zad Fenwickovi. Nikdo neměl čas zareagovat a žádný z odrážečů nebyl poblíž. Fenwick se zhroutil na koště. Koště zamířilo doleva a mírně dolů a vypadalo to, že z něj havraspárský střelec každou chvíli sklouzne.

Jeho spoluhráči vykřikli a rozletěli se mu pomoct, ale Meredith na Regově závodním koštěti u něj byla dřív. Přiletěla k němu co nejblíž, jednou rukou ho objala kolem těla a druhou se natáhla po násadě jeho koštěte. Podařilo se jí koště zastavit. To svoje celou dobu ovládala jen nohama. To už u nich byl Dolph. Něco si krátce řekli a Dolph pak chytil Fenwicka, zatímco Meredith pořád držela jeho koště. Havraspárský tým byl už taky na místě a poletoval kolem a pod nimi a pokřikovali na sebe. Monty, Harry i Basil se propletli kolem nich. Basil vletěl pod ně a chytil koště zespodu. Meredith ho tak mohla pustit a její místo obsadil Monty. Jakmile mezi sebou Fenwicka bezpečně drželi, Meredith vytáhla hůlku a něco na něj seslala. Vypadalo to, že Fenwick stěží vnímá cokoliv, co se s ním děje. Severus ze svého místa nepoznal, jestli je vůbec při vědomí.

Fenwicka zhrouceného na koštěti tehdy z každé strany přidržoval Monty s Dolphem a Basil pod nimi zajišťoval, aby se koště zase nikam nerozletělo. Přiletěli k nim Corban s Kathy – mezi košťaty měli natáhnuté něco, co vypadalo jako obří kapesník s fialovými květy. Vletěli pod Fenwicka, Dolpha i Montyho, ale tak, aby Basil pořád mohl držet Fenwickovo koště na místě. Dolph Fenwicka opatrně pustil, rychle odletěl a na jeho místo se vznesl Corban s plachtou pořád přidělanou na koštěti. Corban ale vyletěl mnohem výš, takže Fenwick měl na jedné straně kapesníkovou stěnu. Kathy se taky vznesla výš a opatrně obletěla Montyho, takže nakonec byli Monty a Fenwick v kapesníkové kapse.

Krátce na sebe křikli a pak se vznesli tak vysoko, že se Basil musel přesunout. Vyletěl k Fenwickovi a havraspárovo koště ani jednou nepustil. Opatrně spolu s Montym položili Fenwicka do kapsy a sundali ho z koštěte. Celou dobu byl pořád ztuhlý a ani se nehnul. Zmijozelové z kapsy vyletěli. Corban s Kathy okamžitě začali kontrolovaně klesat k zemi. Monty i Dolph hlídali předek a zadek kapsy, aby Fenwick náhodou nevypadl ven a Basil snášel Fenwickovo koště.

Jakmile kapsa měkce dosedla na zem – už tam byli Meredith s Basilem, aby se o hladkém přistání ujistili – přispěchala k Fenwickovi Poppy. Než ho dostali na zem, už stihla seběhnout na hřiště.

Fenwick ležel v kapesníku na boku v té samé pozici, v jaké byl, když ležel na koštěti. Měl před sebou zvláštně natažené ruce i nohy a celý vypadal velmi ztuhle. Poppy vedle něj klečela a mávala hůlkou. Pak ho přenesla na připravená nosítka a s Kratiknotem, který je ovládal, odspěchala pryč.

Celý stadion zadržel dech.

Havraspáři přiletěli dolů a o něčem se se zmijozelským týmem radili. Nakonec jejich kapitán zaletěl ke komentátorovi a do mikrofonu řekl: „Ehm, Benjy bude v pořádku. Madame Pomfreyová se o něj postará a během pár dní bude zase fit. To, že nemá roztříštěné kosti z pádu hodně pomohlo." Odkašlal si. „Takže bych chtěl poděkovat Montgomerymu a jeho týmu, že pomohli a Benjyho zachránili. Montgomery taky nabídl, že sníží počet střelců, abychom byli vyrovnaní, takže teď to budou dva střelci na dva." Podal mikrofon zpátky komentátorovi a vrátil se doprostřed hřiště, kde byli všichni shromáždění okolo rozhodčího.

Ještě chvíli se zdrželi, když si uvědomili, že rozhodčí ani žádný z hráčů nemá camrál. Našli ho ležet pohozený v trávě.

A pak hra pokračovala. Kathy se vrátila na svou pozici odrážeče a Harry tím pádem přestal hrát. Během deseti minut už seděl ve svém zimním zeleno stříbrném dresu vedle Severuse a fandil s ostatními.

Hubert se v jednu chvíli přes Severuse naklonil, aby na Harryho viděl a usmál se na něj. „Díky za záchranu Benjyho."

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. „Já nic neudělal. To byla týmová práce. Hlavně bude v pohodě díky Meredith. Kdyby u něj nebyla tak rychle, kdo ví, jak by to dopadlo. Navíc ho imobilizovala, takže si nepoškodil páteř víc, než ji měl."

„Imobilizovala? Co použila?" zeptal se Severus.

„Petrificus. Možná trochu neohrabané, ale sakra účinné."

„To jo. Ale vážně díky. Viděl jsem, jak jsi to všechno koordinoval," nedal se Hubert.

Harry to odmávl. „To byl spíš Monty. Já jen lítal okolo a hlídal."

„Když to říkáš," nechal to Hubert být a vrátil se ke sledování hry.

Přesně jak Severus tušil, oslava byla velká. Zmijozel vyhrál a Fenwick se nerozplácl! Jemu ale pořád hlavou vrtalo něco, co zaslechl Blacka říkat na chodbě Pettigrewovi. Prý je přesvědčený, že Rega přiotrávil Harry, aby mu mohl sebrat místo odrážeče. A to mu prý nedaruje a už dneska v noci zařídí, aby Harryho vyloučili a zjistili, co je zač.

Jistě, mohlo to být jen plané vyhrožování, ale Severusovi se to nelíbilo. Když pak cestou z večeře s Harrym zaslechli, jak Black říká jednomu čtvrťákovi, jak může zklidnit Vrbu mlátičku a prolézt do Chroptící chýše, rozezněly se mu v hlavě poplašné zvonečky. Harry jen svraštil obočí a dál si toho nevšímal. Jenže Harry neslyšel Blacka předtím. Nevěděl, že na něj Black něco chystá. A Severus ho tím nechtěl zatěžovat. Konečně měl dobrou náladu. Zrovna se bavil s Kathy a s Meredith a smál se něčemu, co Meredith vykládala.

Nechá ho, ať se baví. A o Blacka se postará sám.

Vzal si kabát a nenápadně se vytratil. Ještě mu zbývala půlhodina do večerky, ale stejně na nikoho nenarazil. Nejspíš se všichni vzpamatovávali z tak nečekané události, jako je výhra Zmijozelu!

Venku byla zima jako uprostřed skotské noci v lednu. Naštěstí měl svůj kabát. I tak se ale otřásl, když viděl Vrbu mlátičku, jak poklidně stojí na plácku, kde bylo mnohem míň sněhu a všechen byl… umlácený. Nechtělo se mu k ní přiblížit ani na sto kroků, ale jestli chce zjistit, co má Black v plánu, a zastavit ho… Harryho pošlou domů co nevidět, co když to Black překazí? Co když Harry skončí zavřený někde na ministerstvu? To nemůže dovolit.

Opatrně přišel blíž. Jakmile byl dost blízko na to, aby našel suk na kořeni, ale ne dost na to, aby vzbudil Vrbu, dal se do díla. Kdyby ten zatracený měsíc svítil a neschovával se bůhvíkde kde, bylo by to jednodušší. Musí se dotknout suku, aby se Vrba uklidnila nebo vůbec nevzbudila. A rozhodně k němu nepůjde osobně. Není cvok. Takže se ho musí dotknout jinak. Rozhlédl se. Mohl by tady být nějaký dlouhý klacek, ne?

Nebyl.

Jestli někde něco bylo, tak to bylo pod sněhem. Krucinál. A to si ta Vrba čas od času něco neulomí? Prohrabal kapsy. Látkový kapesník, kapesní lékárnička, hodinky, malý deník a obyčejná tužka na zapisování nápadů a klientů, měšec s penězi, cigarety, zapalovač… Proč se prohrabuje kapsami, když může udělat sněhovou kouli a hodit ji na ten suk?

Jasně. Protože zrovna tuhle noc musí být sníh jako krupice, ze kterého nejde nic uplácat!

Nakonec na to přišel. Vzal tužku, zvětšil ji a opatrně ji odlevitoval ke kořeni a pak ještě opatrněji do suku šťouchl. Vrba se lehce zatřásla a uvolnila. Že by stromová akupresura?

Obezřetně proběhl pod větvemi a mezi kořeny našel díru, která byla vidět jen ze shora. Vlezl do ní a shrbeně s rozsvícenou hůlkou šel chodbou dál. Šel dlouho. Hodně dlouho. On jde vážně až do Prasinek. Nakonec hlínu vystřídaly kameny a před sebou narazil na dvířka. Zaposlouchal se. Nic. Opatrně je pootevřel a nakoukl za ně. Byl ve sklepě. V prázdném vlhkém sklepě. Vyšel schody a před dveřmi se zastavil. Pořád nic neslyšel. Pootevřel je. Na chodbě bylo šero, ale jedny dveře byly otevřené a blikotavé světlo ji osvětlovalo. Tiše prošel chodbou a kus před dveřmi se zastavil. Nikdo tam nemluvil. Ale svítilo se tam. Takže tam někdo asi bude, ne?

„Jsi tu nějak brzo!" ozvalo se vesele z pokoje.

Severus se zarazil. Jak, brzo? Kdo má přijít brzo? A Lupin je toho součástí? Nemá být Harryho kamarád?

Prošel do místnosti. Když míjel dveře, všiml si, že vypadají hodně těžce a tlustě. Lupin ležel na kožešině před hořícím krbem. Na sobě měl jen župan a četl si. Jinak byla celá místnost úplně prázdná. A byla celá obložená kamenem, na kterém byly na několika místech dlouhé škrábance. Nikde nebylo žádné okno. Přesto ho zamrazilo.

„Co tu děláš?!" Lupin vyskočil na nohy. „Musíš hned pryč! Tady být nemůžeš!"

Rozevřel se mu župan a Severus rychle sklouzl pohledem na stranu.

„Kolik je hodin?!" zeptal se Lupin a sáhl do kapsy. Vytáhl obouchané hodinky, a když se na ně podíval, začal vyšilovat ještě víc. „To už je tolik? Fakt musíš pryč!" Přiskočil k Severusovi a chytil ho za loket. „Hned musíš pryč!"

Severus se mu vytrhl. „Jo? A proč bych musel? O co tu jde?"

Lupin těkal očima ze strany na stranu. „To ti nemůžu říct, ale věř mi, ne–"

„Ne, nikam nejdu. Dokud mi neřekneš, co s Blackem plánuješ, tak se odtud nehnu. A proč máš jen župan?"

„Neroztrhám si oblečení," řekl Lupin roztržitě. „Co mám se Siriem plánovat? To od něj o tomhle víš?"

„Jo. Jde po Harrym. Je nasraný a rozhodl se, že Harrymu zavaří. Jenže já ho slyšel, a ať tu plánujete cokoliv, tak máte smůlu. Harryho nedostanete."

Lupin vypadal ještě bledší než před chvílí. Potil se a třásly se mu ruce. Prohrábl si vlasy. „Ne ne ne, tohle se neděje. Tohle se neděje. Ne nenene–"

„Hej, klid…" snažil se ho zarazit Severus. „Jen mi řekni, co Black plánuje a odejdu. Ty se pak můžeš vrátit ke svý knížce, jo?"

„Ne! To nemůžu. Kolik je hodin?" Znovu se podíval na hodinky. „Osm a půl minuty. Fajn. To není dobrý. To vůbec není dobrý. Navíc se stresuju, to bude ještě dřív. Sakra. Sakra!" Chytil Severus a odtáhl ho na chodbu. „Musíš mi slíbit, že hned odejdeš. Prosím!"

„Dobře, dobře, slibuju. Jsi v pohodě? Děje se něco? Potřebuješ něco?"

„Potřebuju, abys odešel! Rychle. Prosím!"

„Ale Black říkal, že – "

„Je mi kurva jedno, co Black říkal! Black je debil a ty musíš zmizet! Prosím! Tady jde o život!"

Z vyšilujícího Montyho na vyšilujícího Harryho za dvě sekundy. To se jen tak nevidí. Začal couvat a zvedl ruce do vzduchu. „Tak jo, tak jo. Už jdu. Ale řekneš mi pak, o co šlo, jo? Pomůžu ti. S Harrym ti oba pomůžeme."

„Jasně, jasně, a teď už prosím tě zmiz!" Remus se začal třást.

„Remusi?!"

„SEVE?!"

Lupin se úlevou div nesložil na zem. „Tady je! Jamesi, odveď ho! Rychle!"

Ozval se dusot nohou a na chodbu vběhl James s Harrym v závěsu.

Jamesovi stačil jeden pohled na zmateného Severuse s rukama nahoře. Proběhl kolem něj a postavil se mezi něj a Lupina. Harry chytil Severuse za loket. „Musíme pryč. Hned," řekl mu klidně, ale pevně.

„Jo, to říkají všichni. Ale Black tu na tebe něco plánoval!"

„Cože?!" otočil se James. „Lžeš. To by Sirius neudělal."

„Jo, jak jinak bych věděl, jak sem dojít? Slyšel jsem ho mluvit o suku v kořeni i o tom, jak něco plánoval. Ale klidně mi nevěř. Black je totiž svatej a já umím věštit a číst myšlenky a vyloženě mě baví lízt pod šílenej strom, co – "

Lupin zaúpěl a svezl se po zdi. Třásl se.

„Krucinál," zaklel James. „Rychle. Odveď ho pryč. Já se o Rema postarám."

„Jasně," řekl Harry a táhl Severuse za sebou.

Severus se ohlédl přes rameno. Potter napůl táhl a napůl nesl Lupina zpátky do místnosti s krbem. Najednou se Lupin prohnul jako luk a zakřičel. Ne. Zavyl.

Potter ho skoro hodil za dveře a začal je co nejrychleji zavírat. Ohlídl se přes rameno. „Pryč!" zařval na ně. Severus si až teď uvědomil, že oba stojí nad schodištěm do sklepa jako přikovaní.

Něco do dveří bouchlo. Pottera to trochu odhodilo, ale opřel se do nich celou svojí vahou a zase se začaly zavírat.

Co se ksakru dělo?

Mezi dveřmi a stěnou se objevila velká tlapa s drápy.

Harry se probral. „Seve, zmiz!"

Nad tlapou teď byla i polovina hlavy s čenichem, obří ozubenou tlamou.

Harry po tlamě vystřelil z hůlky vodu. Jakmile se voda něčeho dotkla, zmrzla. Zvíře zavylo ale s tlamou v ledu nic nesvedlo.

Harry běžel pomoct Potterovi a Severus zmizel.

Vrávoravě seběhl schody. Harry ví, co dělá. Ale musí mu pomoct! Otočil se, aby je zase vyběhl, když vtom v domě zavyl vlk. Severus ztuhl. Vlk. V domě. Vyje. Udělal další krok. Došlápl špatně, minul schod, spadl a sklouzl se po schodech dolů.

„Do prdele!" ulevil si, když se zastavil. Rychle se postavil a kulhavě si pospíšil do tunelu. Na pravou nohu nemohl pořádně došlápnout. V chodbě se po pár krocích zarazil.

Harry, Potter a Lupin jsou nahoře. S vlkem. Ale… Najednou mu to došlo. Vlk. Lupin. Potterova reakce. A byl úplněk. „Do prdele!" On ale neví, co má s vlkodlakem dělat! Harryho urgování mu problesklo hlavou. Do hradu. Neohlížet se. Harry to věděl. Potter to věděl. Takže oni vědí, co s vlkodlakem dělat, že jo?

Nemůže jít dál. Počká tu na ně. Musí vědět, že jsou v pořádku. Navíc ho ta noha dost bolela. Zkusmo na ni došlápl a zašklebil se. V kotníku mu tepalo a brněla ho ruka. Narazil si zápěstí. No super. Ještě jednou zkusil nohu. To nebylo dobrý. Sáhl do kapsy a vytáhl lékárničku. Něco na bolest. Má tu něco na bolest? A na hojení? Sakra, kde to je? Vždyť tam dával všechno! Proč nemůže nic najít?

Nakonec našel lektvar jak na hojení kloubů s arnikou, tak ten na bolest, který mu ale neoblbne smysly. Musí být při sobě. Vypil je a opřel se stěnu. Napjatě poslouchal. Občas zaslechl bouchnutí. Ránu nebo křik. Ale nikoho na kusy netrhali.

Po neskutečně dlouhé době se v chodbě objevil Potter. „Co tu ještě děláš? Už máš být pryč!"

„Kde je Harry?"

„Tady jsem! Jsi v pohodě?" zeptal se ho Harry, který se objevil hned za Potterem.

Severus přikývl. „Jo, jen mě bolí kotník a ruka. Co vy? Jste v pořádku?" zeptal se jich Severus.

„Jo," přikývl Potter.

„Nebylo to poprvé," pokrčil rameny Harry, ale trošičku sebou škubl.

Severus si toho všiml i ve světle hůlek. „Ukaž," řekl Harrymu.

Harry před ním uhnul. „Jsem v pohodě."

Potter přitakal. „Nekousl nás."

Severus si Harryho prohlédl, ale nakonec to nechal být. Mohl si nalomit žebra nebo si taky podvrtnout kotník. Ale jestli to nechce před Potterem řešit…

„Jak se cítíš ty? Nejsi v šoku?" zeptal se ho Potter.

Severus na něj zvedl obočí. „Kromě toho, že se náš spolužák pár nocí měsíčně promění v KRVELAČNÝHO VLKODLAKA?! Jo, mám se úplně růžově."

Harry se uchechtl a pomalu se rozešel směrem ke hradu. „Jo. To zní jako on. Ale Rem není ani tak krvelačný jako zrovna teď naštvaný. A naštvaných spolužáků máme hodně."

Zavrtěl hlavo Potterem taky vyrazil. „To není to samý… a ty nevypadáš moc překvapeně."

„Poznáš jednoho vlkodlaka a pak už víš, po čem se dívat. Ale Rem je vážně v pohodě. Ten chlupatý problém je spíš taková komplikace."

„Komplikace?"

„Jo. Zkrátka má tu svou dobu v měsíci. Mezi kluky to častý není, ale kdo jsem já, abych to soudil?"

„Svou dobu v měsíci? To je dobrý!" zasmál se Potter. „To mu pak budu muset říct. Pobaví ho to."

„Vy jste cvoci."

„Možná. Ale to už přeci dávno víš!" řekl Harry.

Chvíli bylo ticho.

„Takhle špatný už to dlouho nebylo," řekl Potter. „Většinou to proběhne klidněji. Není agresivní. Neútočí. Hraje si…" Odmlčel se. „Je to se Siriusem pravda?"

„Proč bych si vymýšlel? Proč bych sem jinak lezl? Nejsem sebevrah!" vyrazil ze sebe Severus a podíval se přes rameno. „Vážně sem nepůjde?"

„Ne. Ale bude mu zítra hodně mizerně. Asi bude mít omrzliny, ale nakonec se nám podařilo ho vrátit za dveře," řekl Harry smutně.

„Tak to je dobře."

Šli v tichu. Severus opatrně kulhal. Asi to nebude nic vážnýho. Pořád to bolí, ale chodit může.

„Můžeš o tom ale, prosím, nikomu neříkat? Jestli se o tom všichni dozvědí, Remus tu končí. A už mu zbývá jen rok a půl a bude mít OVCE. Vážně tě prosím. Jestli za to něco budeš chtít, řekni si. Peníze, něco s lektvary. Seznámím tě s tátou, jestli chceš."

Podíval se na Pottera a přemýšlel, jestli se má urazit. Vypadal vyřízeně a upřímně. Povzdechl si. „Jasně. Nic neřeknu. Musíte se ale postarat, aby vážně nikomu neublížil. Nic nechci. Co se stalo dneska… Pohlídejte si Blacka," řekl nakonec.

„Jo," přikývl Potter, „pohlídáme. To mi věř. Nemůžu uvěřit tomu, že by to udělal!"

„Jo," řekl Harry temně. „Něco prostě nepochopíš. Jak se to vůbec stalo? Proč jsi sem šel?"

Severus si povzdechl a znovu vysvětlil: „Slyšel jsem ho, jak proti tobě něco na dnešní noc plánuje. Něco, co ti zavaří. A pak později mluvil o tom suku."

„Já jsem debil," řekl Harry a promnul si obličej. „Celý den na mě dorážel a dělal různý poznámky ohledně Chýše a Lily a famfrpálu, ale bylo toho dneska tolik, že mi to vůbec nedošlo. On se sem snažil dostat mě! Myslel jsem, že prostě jen kecá jako obvykle."

„Ale to nedává smysl… proč by to dělal? Co by tím získal?"

Harry pokrčil rameny a pak se zašklebil. „Já nevím. Můžeš se ho zeptat. Mně je to ale jedno. Hlavně, že jsou Sev i Remus v pohodě."

„Jo, víceméně."

„Jak jste o mně vlastně věděli?" zeptal se Severus.

„Zmizel jsi z oslavy a měl jsem takový tušení. Tak jsem tě šel hledat. Napadlo mě, jestli ses nerozhodl vyzkoušet ten suk – to jsme slyšeli spolu. U kuchyní jsem narazil na Pettigrewa. Vytáhl jsem z něj, kde byl James. V kuchyni jsem mu rychle vysvětlil, co si myslím, že se děje, on si to ověřil, a když jsme viděli, že jsi u Vrby, tak jsme se dali do sprintu."

„Petr!"

Zmateně se podívali po Potterovi. „Co?"

„Poslal jsem ho za McGonagallovou!"

Podívali se po sobě. „To mu trvá dost dlouho, ne?" zeptal se Severus. „Nechci nic říkat, ale už bych byl na nudličky…"

„Jo, to asi jo…" řekl Potter roztržitě a vytáhl z kapsy kus papíru. „Sakra, máme problém."

„Proč?"

„Jde sem. Krucinál. Tohle je průser. Tohle je takový průser!"

„Počkej. Ona ví, že to víš, ne?" zeptal se ho Harry.

„Jo, ví. Ale vy to vědět nesmíte!"

„Já jsem to věděl už předtím. A co nejhoršího se může stát?"

„Remus bude mít potíže."

„Tak jdi před námi a řekni jí, že tam Sev nebyl a že jsi mě poslal předem zpátky do společenky."

„Jenže co když bude chtít McGonagalka Rema zkontrolovat. A pozná, že se něco dělo. I kdyby vás tu nenašla. Dost jsme to tam zřídili a Rem bude vypadat strašně. To jen tak neobhájíme."

Harry vydechl. „Tak jo. Zkusíme minimalizovat škody… Sev tu nebyl, ale překvapili jsme Rema uprostřed přeměny, tak jsme ho rychle zpacifikovali?"

James zavrtěl hlavou. „Severus spadl ze schodů a kulhá. I kdyby řekl, že spadl ze schodů ráno, bude to podezřelé. A začnou v tom šťourat."

„A já se jí chci vyhnout za každou cenu. Bylo by nejlepší, kdyby se vůbec nevědělo, že jsem tu byl."

„Nechtěl Black přesně tohle? Protože z tohohle by Brumbál zvládl Harrymu zavařit a přitom do toho vůbec nezatáhnout Lupina," řekl Severus.

Potter se zamračil. „To… dává až moc velký smysl. Sakra. Takže co? Řekneme, že jsi sem šel, ale já tě stihl zarazit, jenže jsme se začali hádat na schodech a ty jsi spadl?"

„Jo. To by šlo."

„A co když se tě zeptá, jestli jsi náhodou neviděl něco zvláštního nebo jestli tě jen tak náhodou nechtěl sežrat vlkodlak?" zeptal se Harry.

„Budu lhát," řekl pevným hlasem.

Potter zavrtěl hlavou a odevzdaně mávl rukou. „Zbledl jsi o tři odstíny, jen to Harry zmínil. To nám nikdo neuvěří." Podíval se do mapy. „Sakra. Už je skoro u Vrby!"

„Tak jo, rychle. Ty se Sevem jí jděte naproti. Podařilo se ti Seva zastavit včas, ale ne dost včas na to, aby Severus neslyšel Remuse výt. Severus si to dal do kupy a tobě se to v té rychlosti nepodařilo vyvrátit. Severus je stejně hodně v háji, protože už jen představa, že mohl být v jedný místnosti s vlkodlakem, je děsivá. Já tu tak hodinu zůstanu a pak se proplížím do postele a budu tvrdit, že se ti povedlo mě přesvědčit, ať hledám Severuse v laboratoři. Co vy na to?"

„To je geniální. Tak jo. Jdou sem. Na!"

Vytáhl něco z kapsy a hodil to po Harrym. Vypadalo to jako plášť z měňavé látky.

„Pojď, ještě kousek. Za chvíli budeme v hradu a Madame Pomfreyová se o tebe postará," řekl Potter nahlas a strčil kus papíru – mapy – do kapsy.

Harry si přes sebe přehodil plášť a zmizel.

Severus pomalu kulhal vedle Pottera a nahlas se s ním hádal: „Stejně nechápu, proč z toho tak naděláte. Je to jen famfrpál!"

„Jen famfrpál! To snad nemyslíš vážně!?" hned se toho chytil Potter. „Budu předstírat, že jsi to neřekl!"

„Ale kušuj. Lítání na koštěti a k tomu nebezpečné. Podívej se, jak dopadl Fenwick!"

„Ale Fenwick vůbec nedopadl! Slyšel jsem, že už je skoro v pohodě!"

„Měl zlomená žebra a propíchlou plíci! A to si myslíš, že to za to stálo? Několik hodin v mraze, honit se za míčema, nechat se srážet jinýma míčema… To je šílenost!"

„Tys ale vůbec nepochopil, o co v tom jde!"

„Jak vidím, sport lidi opravdu dokáže sblížit!" řekla McGonagallová podrážděně.

„Dobrý večer," pozdravil ji Potter omluvně. „To víte, když někdo nechápe famfrpál, celýho mě to rozčílí."

„Ano, ano, nedivím se vám. Na debaty o famfrpálu se ale jedná o dost zvláštní místo i čas, nemyslíte?"

Potter si povzdechl. „Já vím. Ale někdo," podíval se na Severuse, „se cítil dobrodružně. Ne že by se dostal daleko. Někdo… totiž neumí chodit po schodech."

„Někdo totiž ve tmě nevidí a někdo totiž někoho na schodech strkal," ohradil se Severus. „Kdyby si někdo pamatoval základy ze školky, tak by někdo nespadl ze schodů."

„Kdyby někdo –"

„Ticho!" okřikla je McGonalka. „Vysvětlí mi tu někdo, co se stalo?"

„Snape spadl ze schodů, paní profesorko," řekl Potter.

„Protože mě Potter strčil!" ohradil se Snape.

„Nestrčil!"

„Strčil!

„A to je všechno, co se stalo?" přerušila je.

Severus si založil ruce na hrudi. „Skoro nemůžu chodit."

„Ale můžeš!" ohradil se Potter. „Ano, paní profesorko, to je všechno."

„Opravdu?"

„Ano."

„Severusi?"

„Ano, paní profesorko?"

„Je to vážně všechno?"

Přiměl se neošívat a snažil se myslet jen na bolavý kotník, bolavou ruku a bolavý zadek. Podíval se na ni. „Ano, paní profesorko."

„Dobře. Pojďme vás dostat na ošetřovnu."

Pomalu šli za ní. Pořád se po nich ohlížela a tiskla rty.

Jakmile dorazili do tepla hradu, odvedla je McGonagallová na ošetřovnu. Tam Poppy nejdřív řekla, ať zkontroluje Pottera. Neměl žádné zranění, což profesorku viditelně uklidnilo. Předala Severuse do Poppyiny péče a odvedla Pottera pryč. Ošetřovatelka ustaraně Severuse prohlídla. Když jí řekl, že opravdu jen spadl ze schodů, zdvihla obočí a zavrtěla hlavou. Zeptala se ho, jestli chce o něčem mluvit, ale když odmítl, nechala to být. Přesto mu po ošetření kotníku a ruky nabídla lektvar na spaní beze snů. Přijal to.

Ráno ho na ošetřovně vzbudil povyk. Někdo se hádal. Posadil se a rozhlédl se. Brumbál a Poppy stáli opodál. Jakmile Brumbál viděl, že je Severus vzhůru, usmál se na Poppy. „Už je vzhůru! Takže s ním můžu mluvit, že?"

„Pacient potřebuje klid a odpočinek!" namítla Poppy.

„To nevadí. Zabere to jen dvě minutky." Přešel k Severusi a seslal kolem nich nějaká kouzla. „Takže, pane Snape, James mi řekl, co se v noci stalo."

Severus polkl a zamrkal. Vyčistit mysl! Ale nešlo to. Snažil se mu dívat na špičku nosu. „Vážně?" zachraptěl a pročistil si krk. „Řekl vám, že mě strčil ze schodů?"

„Ano, nejdřív. Pak ale přiznal, že tak to úplně nebylo."

„Přiznal, že mě nestrčil, pane?" zeptal se zmateně. Koukej na nos. Koukej na nos. Koukej na nos. Kde je ta oranžová?

„Ano. Povězte mi, co si o tom myslíte?"

„O čem, pane?"

„Vy moc dobře víte, o čem. James mi řekl všechno."

Severus pokrčil rameny. „Takže vám řekl, že to byl špatný pokus o šprým?" zeptal se ho.

„Proč to měl být šprým?"

„Nechal jsem se napálit Blackem. Pokusil se mě vystrašit. Musím říct, že ten sklep vypadá trochu děsivě a ty zvukové efekty se mu povedly, ale zažil jsem horší domy hrůzy na pouti."

„Výborně. Zvukové efekty a špatný šprým. Je dobře, že chápete, o co tam šlo. Bylo by špatné, kdybyste měl nějaké halucinace. Museli bychom vás dát testovat. Kdo ví, jestli by se nezjistilo, že máte poškozený mozek nebo něco podobného. S takovou diagnózou se těžko hledá zaměstnání."

Severus polkl. „Rozumím, pane. Naštěstí to byl jen špatný žert."

„Ano, špatný žert. Jsem rád, že si rozumíme. Na shledanou."

„Na shledanou, pane."

Jakmile Brumbál odešel, přispěchala k němu Poppy. „Jste v pořádku, Severusi?"

Přiměl se usmát. „Ano. Jen trochu dezorientovaný z toho probuzení."

„To chápu. Bondy vám přinese snídani. Budete tam mít i čokoládu, snězte ji prosím. Je dobrá na šok."

„Já nemám šok."

„Každý by měl šok, kdyby ho probudil ředitel."

Byl v polovině snídaně, když přišel Harry. Usmíval se.

„Copak, že máš tak dobrou náladu?"

Zatáhl kolem postele závěsy. Voněl zemitě, jako po nějaké bylince. Co mu to připomínalo? „Potkal jsem Brumbála a vůbec si mě nevšímal."

„Tak to máš dobrý. Já takový štěstí neměl."

Harry hned zvážněl. „Co chtěl?"

„V podstatě mi řekl, že jestli budu o dnešní noci mluvit jinak, než o blbým vtípku a jestli se byť jen pokusím cokoliv naznačit, tak skončím U Munga s takovou diagnózou, že se budu moct rozloučit s jakoukoliv prací."

Harry pískl. „Tak to je teda něco."

„Jo, to teda je. Chceš čokoládu?"

„Jo, dám si."

„Harry, ráda vás vidím. Jako na zavolanou. Rovnou si vás prohlídnu." Poppy se objevila mezi závěsy a zase je za sebou zatáhla.

„To ale vůbec není potřeba," namítl.

„To nechte na mě. Sedněte si."

Harry si sedl vedle na Severuse. Celou dobu zatínal pěsti.

Poppy skončila se sesíláním kouzel. Tvářila se ustaraně. „Ukažte mi záda."

„To nic není."

„Harry. Ukažte mi záda."

Povzdechl si a sundal si hábit. Severus zalapal o dechu. Přes záda se mu táhly čtyři dlouhé šrámy. Byly na nich čerstvé strupy, ale vypadaly dost hluboce.

„Je to jen škrábnutí."

„Jistě," řekla nepřesvědčeně. „Co jste dělal?"

„Dal jsem na to třemdavu."

„To jste se v ní koupal?"

Uchechtl se. „To by asi bylo jednodušší."

„Proč jste nešel za mnou rovnou?"

„Nechtěl jsem působit potíže."

Poppy se podívala na z Harryho na Severuse a pak zase zpátky. „Jiná zranění nemáte?" Když zavrtěl hlavou, povzdechla si. „Nemůžu vám bohužel dát žádný lektvar, který by hojení urychlil. Tímhle si to ale mazejte, pomůže to s jizvením i se svěděním."

„Děkuju."

Zaváhala. „Škrábnutím bych to sice nenazvala, ale podle rychlého testu byste žádné problémy mít neměl. Přesto bych ráda zjistila, jestli tkáň nebyla kontaminovaná. Abychom byli připraveni na případné následky."

Harry stiskl zuby. „Je to jen škrábanec. Mám z dobrého zdroje, že to byly tlapy čisté a pořádku milné. Ale poslužte si."

„Nechci vás strašit, ale měl byste být obezřetnější. Nevíme jistě, v jakém budete stavu. Stačí i kapka krve nebo slin. Měl jste být opatrný."

Podíval se na ni. „Kdyby to nebyla moje záda, tak by to byl Jamesův krk. A nic tak hroznýho se stejně nestane. Tak zvlkodlatím. No co. Není to taková hrůza." Střelil pohledem po Severusovi i Poppy. „Ale Jamesovi ani slovo. Spadl na zem a neviděl, co se stalo, a ani se nic nestalo. Takže mu nic říkat nebudete. Ani Remusovi."

„Pokud budete pozitivní, stejně se to dozví."

„Nebudu pozitivní. A jestli jo, tak se to dozví potom. Nemá cenu, aby se teď stresovali."

Stiskla rty. „Dobře, jak myslíte. Budu potřebovat vzorky vaší krve z levé ruky, z pravé nohy, nehty z malíčků ze všech končetin, moč a strup s trochu krevních elementů přímo z rány."

Harry si povzdechl. „Nešlo by něco jiného než nehty z malíčků? Co prsteníčky?"

Poppy se zarazila, ale pak trhaně přikývla. „Ano, ty postačí. Kdybyste šel za mnou, na volnou postel, bylo by to nejlepší."

Rychle si přehodil hábit přes hlavu. „Dobře. Už jdu."

Nezavřeli za sebou závěsy úplně, takže Severus viděl polovinu ošetřovny.

Pomalu snídal dál.

Lupin je vlkodlak. Lupin je vlkodlak a Harry možná bude taky vlkodlak a Harrymu to je všechno jedno. Vlkodlak. Do háje. Vlkodlak. Co bude dělat? Každý měsíc se bude proměňovat v… v… v to zvíře. To, co se dělo Lupinovi, vypadalo hodně ošklivě. Harry to nemůže absolvovat několik dní za sebou každý měsíc!

Ale musí být něco, co by mu s tím pomohlo, ne? I když není lék. Něco na bolest. Na elasticitu kůže. Na pohyb a přetvoření kostí… Flexibilitu kloubů… Jenže Harrymu lektvary nefungují. Ale i tak by měl někde už nějaký lektvar na zmírnění přeměny být, ne? Nebo třeba nějaký, který vlkodlaky uspí před proměnou a vydrží tak dlouho, než se zase promění zpátky.

Někdo přišel na ošetřovnu. Bavili se nahlas. Ne. Hádali se. Severus napnul uši. Neviděl je, ale poznal Pottera s Lupinem.

A byl tam i Black! Zrovna se kňouravě omlouval: „Promiň. Je mi to fakt líto. Přehnal jsem to. Já vím. Byl to blbej fór. Omlouvám se."

„Nech ho být. Vůbec na něj nemluv," odpálkoval ho Potter.

„Ale mě to vážně mrzí. Srabus tam neměl co dělat!"

„Jo, to víme všichni. Jenže tam byl."

„Ale nic se nestalo. A to je dobrý, ne?"

„Tentokrát se nic nestalo," odpověděl Lupin. Zněl příšerně. Jako by tři dny nepil a hlasivky měl úplně vykřičené. „Co kdybych mu ublížil? Co kdybych ho zabil? A hůř, co kdybych ho pokousal?!"

„Ale nepokousals!"

„Jen díky Jamesovi a – hele, kašli na to. Prostě jdi."

„Dobře. Uvidíme se u oběda, jo? Donesu ti tvůj oblíbený steak."

„Ne, nic mi nenos," řekl Lupin slabě.

„No tak ne, no. Ale jen abys věděl, vážně mě to mrzí."

„Jo. To mě taky. Už jdi."

„Takže je všechno v pohodě?" ujišťoval se Black.

Bylo ticho.

Pak se někdo uchechtl. „V pohodě?" zeptal se Lupin. „Nic není v pohodě. Tys… jak jsi… Ne, to už je jedno. Prostě zmiz. Nechci tě vidět."

„Ale – "

„Jdi pryč, Blacku."

„Reme, co tím myslíš?"

Lupin zněl prázdně. Zničeně. „Jdi pryč, Blacku. Už na mě nemluv. To, cos udělal… Víš, jak nesnáším to, co jsem, a klidně bys to udělal někomu jinýmu. A jen abys ho dostal? Moc dobře víš, že si pamatuju všechno. Všechno! Ale ty… Kdybych někoho zabil? Už navždy bych to měl před očima. Kdybych někoho proměnil? KURVA! UVĚDOMUJEŠ SI VŮBEC –" Pauza. Pomalý výdech. Pak Lupin mrazivě klidně pokračoval: „Včera málem ublížil Jamesovi. Kdyby tam nebyl – kdyby mě nezastavili... a kdo ví, jak to dopadne. To, co jsem udělal… Je mi tak hnusně. Tos' mě mohl rovnou zabít. Využil jsi mě a já ti věřil. Je konec."

„Ale Reme…"

Moment… Black brečel?

„Ne. Jdi. Prostě jdi."

„Jamesi…"

„Siri, jdi. To bude teď to nejlepší."

Kroky a bouchnutí dveří.

„Jak ti je?" zeptal se Potter.

„Je mi zle, mám hlad, jsem unavený a děsím se toho, co bude dál."

„Všechno dobře dopadne. Kromě toho, že teď o tobě ví Snape, se nic nestalo."

„Jo… jen kdybys měl pravdu."

„Co si chceš dát?"

„Tatarák."

* * *

Pokud jste si během famrfrpálové scény povzdechli a zeptali se, kde je rozhodčí, tak se ptám na to samé. Vybavuji si scény se splašeným koštětem i potloukem a žádný rozhodčí během těchto událostí do hry nezasáhl. Proč by se učitel rozhodl nezachránit studenta, dokud doslova nepadá k zemi jako kámen? (A i v těch případech to jen někdy, a to když se Brumbál rozhodne, že omdlelý Harry padající z třicetimetrové výšky je hodně špatný nápad.) Nevím, nemám pro to vysvětlení. Takže předstírejme, že celou událost rozhodčí pozoroval a nezasahoval.


	47. Změna plánů

**Dandy! ** Vítej zpět mezi živými! Na tvé elaboráty se těším! Sisi, děkuju za komentář :) Bohužel si myslím, že Brumbál a spravedlivé jednání se Zmijozely opravdu dohromady nejde :/

žijte si novou kapitolu! Další bude pšíští týden.

* * *

„Harry? Jak se cítíš?"

Povzdychl si a podíval se na Kechnerberga. Znovu si promnul týl i temeno hlavy. „Unaveně. Bolí mě hlava. Ale jinak dobře."

„Když jsem se tě zeptal, jestli musíš jít na další setkání té vaší mládeže, odmlčel ses. Proč?"

„Nevím, co odpovědět."

Kechnerberg se narovnal. Zpoza tlustého hnědého vzorovaného svetru vykukovaly manžety a límeček bílé košile. „Zkus to tak, jak to vnímáš. Pro začátek."

„Dobře… Musím tam jít," řekl nakonec.

„Proč?"

„Věděl jsem, že se zeptáte."

Kechnerberg se pousmál a vrásky kolem úst se zvýraznily. „Jsi chytrý, to už víme. Proč tam musíš?"

„Je to příležitost."

„A?"

V hlavě mu zabušilo. Snažil se to ignorovat. „Je to příležitost, a to se neodmítá."

„V čem přesně ta příležitost spočívá?"

„Potkám se s důležitými lidmi, kteří mi můžou pomoci mít lepší budoucnost."

„Plánuješ mít lepší budoucnost?"

Harry se podíval z okna. Pršelo. „Ne, neplánuju."

„Proč tedy musíš mít tu příležitost?"

„Nejde o mě."

„Ne?"

„Ne, jde o Seva. Jemu se ta příležitost hodí."

„Aha."

„A já tam s ním musím jít, protože tam vždycky chodíme spolu. A budu mít krátkou řeč o tom, co by se mělo na škole a v životě změnit. Už se na to těší."

„Kdo se těší?"

Sakra. Promnul si týl a tvářil se, že si prohlíží doktorovy diplomy na stěnách. „Pan Riddle. Říkal, že mám dobré nápady, a pomohl mi připravit tu řeč."

„O čem chceš mluvit?"

„O kolejích a jak jsou kvůli tomu i v dospělosti nesjednocení. Způsobuje to příliš velkou rivalitu a nemůžeme si dovolit to tak mít."

„Hmm… Velmi zajímavá a dobrá myšlenka. Kdy tě to napadlo?"

Harry se zamyslel. Kdyby ho ta hlava tak nebolela! Soustředil se. „Když jsem byl kluk a poprvé se doslechl o kolejích a slyšel jsem, jak špatně o některých mluví… vyděsilo mě to. Co když bych byl v té špatné a už navždycky problémový kluk už navždycky? Užil jsem si toho dost u tety a strýce. Chtěl jsem nový život a tohle by bylo zase to samé. Ale…" sykl a počkal, než migréna poleví.

„Uvědomil jsem si to až později. Víte, měl jsem hodně času na přemýšlení mezi… lekcemi a schůzkami. A když vidíte kluka, kterýho máte nenávidět a který symbolizuje všechno, co má být s kouzelníky a se Zmijozelem špatně… a vidíte ho, jak se snaží vám ublížit a vůbec mu to nejde, a litujete ho, protože v něm není ani špetka nenávisti, která by mu pomohla chtít vám způsobit bolest… Naštěstí nás nechali o samotě. Nemusel jsem nikdy předstírat, i když jsem to čas od času přehnal, aby byli spokojenější a nebolelo mě to tolik. Ale s ním… To, jak se mu třásl hlas i hůlka. Bylo to zvláštní. Z nás dvou tam byl on, kdo trpěl víc. Poradil jsem mu, ať zkusí řezací kletbu, když mu cruciatus nešel, ale nechtěl. Víte, nechtěl jsem mu dávat moc nápadů, protože některé byly nepříjemné, ale museli jsme něco vymyslet. Bylo to strašně smutné. Ani nos mi zlomit nechtěl, i když to je dobře, pak už byli na můj obličej náchylní a museli si dávat pozor, takže je dobře, že to neudělal. Ale ani si do mě nekopnul. Jenže nám docházel čas a kdykoliv se pro něj mohla Bella vrátit. Kdybyste ho viděl… Nakonec jsem křičel a prohýbal se a on na mě jen mířil hůlkou. Hrál jsem to, ale v krku mě pak hodně bolelo. Když se vrátila a viděla mě svíjejícího se na podlaze, měla z něj radost. Ale kdybyste ho viděl… Vypadal příšerně."

Odmlčel se… „O čem jsme to mluvili? Aha, o kolejích že? No, a Pán pak řekl něco, co mi vrtalo hlavou. Kdybychom nebyli v rivalských kolejích, mohli jsme být mocní přátelé. Říkal, že oba máme potenciál a že bychom mohli vést novou generaci kouzelníků k lepší budoucnost. Ale že rozkol kolejí stejným způsobem zaseje nesváry mezi všechny mladé kouzelníky a klíčí to v neshody a v nenávist. Ale že to ministerstvu i Brumbálovi vyhovuje, protože nesjednocená společnost je slabá společnost, která se dá lehce ovládat."

Ztichl. Napil se. Polkl. V hlavě mu tepalo… „Koleje jsou zlo a zbytečně všechny stresují a znepřátelují."

„Bavili jste se o kolejích hodně?" zeptal se ho nakonec Kechnerberg.

„Trochu," připustil Harry a zabořil se hlouběji do pohodlného křesla. „Snažil se mě přesvědčit, abych s ním zůstal a přidal se k němu. Hodně mluvil o tom, co bychom mohli společně zlepšit. Ale byl jsem už moc unavený. Chápal to."

Kechnerberg se na delší dobu díval do země. Hrál si s tužkou… „Harry, můžu se svěřit s něčím, čeho jsem si všiml?"

Harry znervózněl. Přikývl.

„Téma, o kterém chceš mluvit, jsi s ním hodně probíral, že?"

„Ano."

„A znáš jeho názor na celou situaci, že?"

„Ano."

„Je možné, že budeš na shromáždění prezentovat hlavně jeho myšlenky? Říkal jsi, že on a pan Riddle jsou si velmi podobní a často ti dělá problém mezi nimi rozlišit. Víš, že jsem ti v tomhle případě doporučoval omezit stýkání se s panem Riddlem na minimum, než se zlepšíš. Je možné, že budeš na schůzce mluvit ne o tom, co ty si myslíš, ale o tom, co tě on naučil si myslet? Formulovat to tak, aby on byl spokojený?"

A kurva.

Zase.

Zase, zase, zase.

Zaúpěl a svěsil hlavu do dlaní.

„Možná?"

Kechnerberg mlčel.

„Co budu dělat? Co mám teď dělat? Nemůžu to zrušit, nebo jo? Když ono to vážně je pravda. Mělo by se vyřešit. Zrušit. Koleje vážně nepomáhají. Když jsem se účastnil Turnaje, měl jste to vidět. Jak tomu Hermiona řekla? Systematická šikana! A děti by se měly dostat z hrozných prostředí, kde kouzlům nikdo nerozumí! Udělal bych cokoliv, doslova cokoliv, abych se odtamtud dostal! V tomhle jsem kvůli Vernonovi! Věřte mi, kdybych mohl zabít jen tři lidi, on je ten druhý! Ten parchant mě prodal jim a ty samý prachy jsem si _vydělal_ během prvního dne. Já to vím, řekli mi to!"

V místnosti byl slyšet jen jeho přerývavý dech.

Kechnerberg odložil notes a předklonil se. „Harry, to že se staly špatné věci, dokazuje, že je změna potřebná. V tom máš pravdu. Je důležité si to pamatovat, stejně jako to, že těhle špatných věcí můžou zlí lidí využít a využít změnu ve svůj prospěch a k horšímu. Děti mají být chráněny. Mezikolejní rivalita může být nezdravá. Proto je potřeba zajistit, že řešení je dobře promyšlené a že znemožňuje zneužití. Představ si, co by se mohlo stát, kdyby někdo vydal zákon, který řekne, že mudlorozené děti budou odebrány ze svých rodin a přemístěny do náhradní péče, pokud rodina nebude schopna zajistit adekvátní podmínky."

Harry přemýšlel. Opravdu se nad tím přiměl zamyslet.

Využil všechno, co ví. Co se naučil během zmijozelských seminářů o politice i společenských zvycích. Co ho naučili Pán, Lucius i ostatní, když ho vychovávali v ideálního a v ukázkového kouzelníka. Přemýšlel o Hermioně, Severusovi, Nevillovi i sobě. Myslel na to, jak v Pevnosti v horečkách snil o tom, že by ho jako malého kluka našel na ulici Lucius Malfoy a vzal si ho k sobě. Žádný hlad. Žádné třískání. Žádné nadávání. A magie by byla normální. A taky si připomněl, že nebýt Dobbyho, tak by ho ve dvanácti zabil.

Polilo ho horko. Začaly se mu potit ruce. Otřel si je do stehen. Co kdyby to bylo ještě horší? Co kdyby to bylo přesně jako v Pevnosti?

Co kdyby se to stalo Hermioně, Colinovi a jeho bratrovi? Co kdyby jen to, že jejich rodiče nejsou kouzelníci, by stačilo na nesplnění adekvátních podmínek? Co kdyby Smrtijedi ovládli ministerstvo a vzali by všechny z „nevhodných" rodin? A vychovali by je ve své malé a poslušné následovníky?

Přesně jako jeho?

V mysli mu jakoby luplo a prohnal se v ní průvan. „Zatraceně."

„Zatraceně?" zeptal se Kechnerberg.

Harry přikývl a promnul si týl. Už jen slabě tepal. „Zatraceně. Doktore… Dostanu ho vůbec někdy z hlavy?"

_Když mě přestaneš zavírat pod zámek? Určitě! _Zaznělo mu v hlavě.

„Ano. Dostaneš. Je to dlouhý a náročný proces, ale jednoho dne si uvědomíš, že jsi už týden nezopakoval ani jeden z jeho programů. Možná, že už do konce života budeš mít vzadu hlavě takový otravný hlásek, který se ti to bude snažit zkazit, ale on tě neovládá. Může ti našeptávat, jak chce, ale je na tobě, jestli ho poslechneš."

„Jak, jak se jich zbavím?"

„Harry… Už na tom pracujeme. Vezmi si svou reakci na cinkot mincí. Teď už neztuhneš a nemáš epizodu pokaždé, když to uslyšíš. Když máš těžké dny, trhneš sebou. Ale jindy na sobě nedáš nic znát a troufám si říct, že nejsi z toho tak otřesený. Nebo… Podívej." Kechnerberg vstal a z kartotéky vyndal velkou složku. Dal ji před Harryho na stůl a otevřel ji. Vyndal dva obrázky úplně ze spodu. Jeden měl namalovanou kytku propiskou. Stejnou kytku, kterou vždycky kreslil do rohů papírů, když se nudil na hodinách. Druhý byl… ošklivý, namalovaný jen tužkou. Načmáraný. Hranatý a klikatý. „Tohle jsi namaloval na našem prvním a druhém setkání. Když jsem před tebe dal papír, nevěděl jsi, co dělat. Ptal ses mě, co chci, abys namaloval. Nakonec, po dvou hodinách, jsi zvládl tohle." Ukázal na kytku. „Druhé setkání ses mě zase ptal, co chci, abys namaloval. Když jsem ti řekl, že je to na tobě, že není žádný špatný obrázek, udělal jsi tohle." Ukázal na vzteklou čmáranici. „Celou dobu jsi sledoval, jestli tě zastavím, napomenu. A pak, na dalších a dalších setkáních…" rozprostřel obrázky po stole. Čím novější, tím barevnější nebo konkrétnější byly. Někdy byly veselé, jindy smutné nebo vzteklé. Ale jemu se líbily víc ty, které udělal teprve nedávno. Přišly mu… jeho.

„Začal jsi dělat, co jsi chtěl ty. A přestal ses ohlížet na to, co chci já. Nebo jak by ses tady, u mě, měl správně chovat. Nevím, jak tobě, ale mně to přijde jako dobré měnění starých programů. Co myslíš?"

Harry přikývl. „To… dává smysl." Vzal do ruky obrázek, který mu připomínal Ludwiga. „Takže je dobře, když udělám něco jen proto, že vím, že by to on neschvaloval?"

„Záleží na tom, o co přesně by šlo, ale ano. Taková rebelie je dobrá. Když se naučíš, že i po porušení jeho pravidel nepřijde trest…"

„Přestanu se bát je porušit a začnu žít podle sebe."

„Přesně tak.

To znělo… dobře. Nadechl se. Bylo mu lehčeji. Líp. Jako by vylezl z dusné učebny na chladný skotský vzduch. Jako by konečně někde otevřeli okno a on se mohl nadechnout. Pořád mu ale něco říkalo, že to nepůjde. Že to nezvládne. Najednou se mu zobrazila představa Dvojky, jak mlátí do Voldíka holí.

_Kdybys mě nechal, bylo by to vyřešený. Ale jsem rád, žes mě konečně pustil. Teď tě nechám, ale pak si promluvíme._

Harry přikývl. Kechnerbergovi řekl: „Jak ale poznám, co jsou moje myšlenky a co jejich?"

„Zkus vždycky zjistit, kde ty myšlenky vznikly, odkud se berou, co tě k nim přivedlo. Když se ti do toho nebude moci chtít… už to je první ukazatel. Ale neboj se toho. Zvaž je. Kriticky si řekni jejich nejlepší i nejhorší aplikaci. A poraď se s lidmi, kterým věříš."

„Severus to říkal už od začátku," Harry připustil.

„Vidíš? Věř svým přátelům. Pořád se nad tím vždycky zamysli, ale naslouchej jim."

Zaúpěl a opřel se křesla. Podíval se do stropu. „Tohle je nemožný. K ničemu. Nikdy se to nezlepší. Pořád to bude to samý. Zapíská a přiběhnu. Tohle je strašný. Tohle je příšerný. Bože, já to tak nenávidím!"  
Na stropě byla jedna prasklina. Klikatila se kolem lustru a vypadala tak obyčejně…

„Harry, vím, že se ti to tak zdá, ale věř mi, lepšíš se. Z mého odborného pohledu vidím tvé pokroky každý týden. Kdybychom porovnali tebe dnes a tebe před půl rokem… Myslíš, že by Harry v srpnu zvládl celou tu famfrpálovou situaci?"

„Pořád jsem na ně naštvaný."

„Ale nejen, že jsi hrál, ještě jsi jim naplánoval ideální trest."

Uchechtl se. „To je pravda. Sice bych mohl přestat trénovat, ale když budou mít třikrát tak náročné tréninky, nejen, že se zlepší, ale ještě se naučí si mě nerozzlobit."

„Přesně o tom mluvím. Co se stalo, když ti Severus dal lehce očarovaný amulet na začátku roku?"

„Málem jsem ho uškrtil."

„A co by se stalo teď?"

„Možná bych ho po něm hodil? Nebo se ho zeptal, co to je."

„Vidíš? Lepšíš se. A to máme teprve konec února. A už takový pokrok. Zádrhely a propady se budou stávat. Ale lepšíš se. Lepšíš se, Harry."

Harry cítil horkost v očích. Usilovně ji rozmrkal. „Tak dobře. Bože." Utřel si tváře a popotáhl. „Teď se cítím obzvlášť blbě."

„Proč?"

„Protože tu brečím kvůli ničemu! Fakt se omlouvám."

„Harry, nikdo nikdy nebrečí kvůli ničemu. Naopak jsem rád, že tyto emoce jdou ven. Je to dobrý znak toho, že se uzdravuješ. A cením si toho, že se tu cítíš dostatečně pohodlně na to, abys byl sám sebou. Není důvod se omlouvat. I od toho terapie jsou. Aby si člověk konečně pobrečel. Je to dobře," zopakoval.

Přeměřil si ho. „A vy brečíte?"

Pokrčil rameny. „Když přijde ta správná nálada a situace? Proč to v sobě držet, když svým klientům vtloukám do hlavy pravý opak?"

„Stejně nechápu, že se mnou ztrácíte čas. V neděli odpoledne."

„Zkrátka mám volno jiný den. Neděli mám pro klienty, kteří v týdnu nemohou. Mým pracovním vytížením se trápit nemusíš."

„Dobře. Dobře."

„Co kdybys mi pověděl o té nehodě dnes v noci?"

„Nic to nebylo."

„To jsi už říkal. Dramatičtěji si popsal famfrpálový převrat. Oproti tomu střetnutí s vlkodlakem jsi odmávl, jako by to byl odpolední čaj."

Harry zaváhal. „To je něco jiného. To byla nehoda. Ten famfrpál byl chladnokrevný plán a snaha mě vmanipulovat do hraní kvůli výhře. I když… byl to dobrý plán. A vyhráli jsme. A bylo fajn si zahrát. I když jsem si musel pořád připomínat, abych nešel po zlatonce. Naštěstí si nikdo nevšiml, když jsem po ní vystartoval."

„Kdežto ten vlkodlak?"

„To byla nehoda. A dopadlo to dobře. Nebylo to tak komplikované. Znehybnit mu mordu, aby nemohl kousat, pak omezit pohyb nohou. Jakmile je spoutaný, strčit ho do bezpečné místnosti a je to. Ještě nezapomenout zrušit všechen led, aby neměl po přeměně omrzliny, a je to."

„Prý jsi byl poškrábaný."

Schválně pokrčil rameny. Záda ho ještě trochu táhla, ale ta znecitlivující mast se stříbrem byla vážně účinná. „A? Škrábance nejsou kousnutí. To je v pohodě."

„Ne vždycky. Mohl bys být nakažený. Nebo alespoň částečně. Nevypadáš, že by tě to trápilo."

„Je to nepříjemnost, měnit se každý měsíc. Ale není to tak hrozný. Navíc, už tu nebudu dlouho. V Bradavicích nebudu dlouho," rychle se opravil. „A určitě vymyslí lektvar nebo něco, co by pomohlo s přeměnou. A navíc, vlkodlačí nálada je ovlivněna tím, co se stalo těsně před proměnou. Když je v pohodě, tak je vlastně neškodný. Jenom když má před tím nějaký velký stres, tak naskočí do obranného módu. A nejlepší obranou je útok. Já nevím, to je vaše práce, ale mně se zdá, že s tím už nějaké zkušenosti mám. Být vlkodlakem není taková věda."

„Stačilo by pár centimetrů a mohl tě zasáhnout do krku. Nebo pár centimetrů hlouběji, a poškodí tvé orgány. Nemluvě o tom, že kdyby použil více síly, mohl ti přerazit páteř."

„Ale nic z toho se nestalo."

„Zdáš se být ale překvapivě klidný."

„Proč bych nebyl? Tohle je… všechno dobře dopadlo. Nevím, proč bychom to měli řešit dál. Takové věci se stávají."

Kechnerberg se nadechl, ale Harry ho nenechal nic říct. Vytáhl si rukáv na pravačce. „Vidíte tohle? Baziliščí zub. Bylo mi dvanáct. Umíral jsem, ale přiletěl fénix a pobrečel si do mý rány. Nikdy to nikoho nezajímalo. A tady," ukázal na dlouhou jizvu, „to mě jen někdo pořezal a mou krev a magii použil v temném rituálu. Ošetřili mi to. Bylo mi čtrnáct." Ukázal mu hřbet levačky. „Tělesné tresty mají učitelé zakázány, ale to taky nikoho nezajímá. Musel jsem si to tam vyrýt." Ukázal mu jeden kotník a lýtko. „Nejsem si jistý, že ty jizvy vidíte, ale tetin pes se pořádně zakousl. Málem mě sežraly akromantule. Rozmlátila Vrba Mlátička. Zapálil a možná i sežral drak. Duši vysáli mozkomoři. Sfinga. Třaskavý skvorejši. Ďasovci, hipogryfové a já nevím co všechno. Vždycky mi rány ošetřili, poplácali mě po zádech a poslali pryč. Tak mi promiňte, že teď nechápu, proč s tím, že mě trochu škrábl vlkodlak, děláte takovou vědu."

Doktor ani nemrkl.

„Nejsem žádná květinka, které byste museli pofoukat každé bebíčko. Nehody se stávají, zranění taky. Jo, než se zahojí, tak je to vopruz, ale hroutit se z toho nebudu."

Kechnerberg přikývl. „Dobře. Proč mi ještě jednou neřekneš o tom psovi své tety?"

Harry si povzdychl, zhluboka se nadechl, jednou, dvakrát, třikrát. A když byl klidný, spustil.

xXx

Severus neklidně poposedl. Vidět se s učiteli mimo školu bylo prostě divný. I když to bylo v soukromém salonku Madam Pacinkové. Tateová přerovnávala papíry i svitky pergamenů na stole. Vypadala jako vždycky, jenom byla bledší a měla velké pytle pod očima. Severus by ji na to mohl dát krém, který dělal i pro jednu sedmačku z Nebelvíru.

„Jak jsem řekla, spousta nesrovnalostí. Scénáře, které jsem přepočítávala s pozměněnými proměnnými byly tím horší, čím správnější byly." Podívala se na něj i na Garricka vyplašenýma očima. „Prováděla jsem několik zkoušek, propočítávala jsem to všemi způsoby a," nadechla se, „není to dobré."

„Co přesně tím myslíte?" zeptal se jí Garrick.

„Například tady," sáhla pro jeden papír, „Herold mi popsal situaci, ze které se přenesl sem. Vzhledem k atmosféře a počtu lidí jsem vypočítala koeficient magické síly a s tou jsem pak vypočítala lokaci, kde by se správně měl objevit společně s energetickým poměrem Severusova rituálu vzhledem k jeho koeficientu magické síly a pozici k energetických linií v Londýně. Chtěla jsem pak zpětně vypočítat přesnou lokaci, kam poslat Herolda, když to nevěděl. Nejen, že se neshodují. Podle Heroldových výpočtů by Severus měl buď vykonávat rituál plodnosti nebo by musel být uprostřed Karibiku."

Severus se zavrtěl. „Rituál plodnosti to určitě nebyl."

„Ano, ano, já vím," roztržitě přikývla Tateová a vytáhla další papír. „A tak jsem počítala dál. A…" Kousla se do rtu.

„Profesorko," řekl Garrick jemně. „Ať jste přišla na cokoliv, vyřešíme to."

Jak dovedl být tak klidný? Severus by jí nejradši ty papíry vzal a přečetl si to sám, kdyby tomu rozuměl.

„Tak dobře," zhluboka se nadechla. „Špatné zprávy mi vůbec nejdou říkat." Ještě jednou se nadechla. „Jestli pošleme Herolda přesně tam, odkud přišel, je jeho šance na přežití mínus tři celá osm procenta. Já vím, v mínusu by to vůbec být nemělo, ale je to tak. Kontrolovala jsem to šestkrát. Zkrátka, není žádná šance, že přežije."

V Severusovi by se krve nedořezali. To nemůže být pravda. Srdce mu bušilo v uších a on si najednou přál, aby místo čaje měl něco ostřejšího. „Tu noc, co přišel, málem umřel. Selhávaly mu orgány, neměl vůbec žádnou magii," dostal ze sebe slabě.

Přikývla. „Přesně tak. To by odpovídalo. Jestli ho pošleme zpět, zemře. Ať jsem pozměnila scénáře jakkoliv, vždycky zemřel. V rozmezí té samé vteřiny, kdy se přenese, a osmi minut. Čím delší časové rozmezí, tím bolestivější," polkla, „proces umírání to byl."

Ztuhl. Ne, to se neděje. Je to jen hloupý špatný sen. Kousl se do jazyka. Bolelo to.

Garrick vzal konvičku s čajem a nalil sobě i ostatním. Pak si odkašlal. „V tom případě ho tam nepošleme."

„Ano, to mě napadlo okamžitě, když mi začaly vycházet počty. Ale tak jednoduché to taky není."

„Co tím myslíte?" zeptal se jí Severus.

„Protože je Herold z budoucnosti, vypočítala jsem něco, čemu byste mohli říkat _Jak moc pokazím budoucnost _nebo _Šance, že svět skončí v plamenech._"

Severus zvedl obočí. To znělo dramaticky.

„Je to zvláštní, ale tato křivka v případě Herolda je za celou dobu téměř na nule. Byly tam výrazné výkyvy, ale vždy se srovnaly. Po kontrole jsem zjistila, že za výkyvy i jejich nápravu byl vždy sám zodpovědný. Dalo by se tedy hádat, že se stalo něco, o čem věděl, že ohrožuje budoucnost a sám to napravil do původní podoby. V prosinci ale došlo k výkyvu, který se sám nevynuloval relativně dlouho a srovnal se až ve stejném období, kdy jste mě ohledně návratu kontaktovali."

„Čím si myslíte, že to bylo?" zeptal se jí Garrick.

Severusovi se rozbušilo srdce. Jak mohl být hloupý? Ten obřad. Ten zmatek během Vánoc… „Co když se přestal chtít vrátit? Co když se o Vánocích rozhodl zůstat? Co když věděl, že má umřít a začal přemýšlet nad tím, že zůstane s námi?"

„Ano, to je možné," připustila Tateová. „Vypočítala jsem hypotetickou situaci, kdyby Herold zůstal a pokračoval ve svém životním stylu. Tedy, vypočítala jsem to dvakrát. Minulý víkend došlo k velkému zlomu v grafu a musela jsem začít znovu. Možná to bylo tím zápasem, ve kterém Herold nečekaně hrál? Každopádně," odkašlala si, „v původní verzi byla šance, že svět skončí v plamenech, sedmdesát až devadesát procent. Zjišťovala jsem, co přesně by se stalo, a říkám vám, takové věštění z čísel jsem v praktické rovině ještě nikdy nevyužila." Svraštila obočí. „A je to dost alarmující. Kontaktovala jsem svého mistra, protože se blíží něco, co není dobré. Ale… O tom jindy. Kdyby ale Herold zůstal a byl by ve stejném rozpoložení, v jakém byl před zápasem Zmijozelu a Havraspáru, zemřely by statisíce lidí. Politický a společenský rozpad. Teror. Diktatura. Výhled do budoucna…" zaváhala a poklepala prstem po jednom řádku. „Výhled do budoucna, a tady to vyšlo tak zvláštně, že jsem to počítala tolikrát, dokud nebylo po víkendu a čísla se najednou dramaticky nezměnila." Znovu se nadechla. „Výhled do budoucna tři sta až osm set let. V závislosti na… stupni Heroldovy korupce. Vzala jsem do ruky i tarotové karty a čísla to potvrdila. Svět ovládla mocná síla rozdělená mezi dva… dvě bytosti. Mocný pár. Oba popravčí i veličenstva. Herold byl veličenstvo kat a podle toho, jak moc… hodný byl, trvala vláda jeho společníka a pak i jeho. Vždy společníka přežil a někdy… někdy svět dovedl k rovnováze a harmonii pevnou rukou. Jindy ne. Ale vždy, vždy zemřeli miliony lidí."

Severus polkl. Tomu by věřil. Když se Harry rozhodne…

„To bylo ale před víkendem. Po víkendu se to změnilo a musím říct, že se mi ulevilo, když už nehrozila apokalypsa. Ale… pokud Herold zůstane v Bradavicích a v Anglii v momentálním rozpoložení, šance, že svět skončí v plamenech, se sníží na padesát procent až osmdesát procent. Je zvláštní, že i tehdy se jedná o křivku, která je na vrcholu v roce 1981. A pak, podle padesátiprocentní šance buď na dalších čtrnáct let klesne téměř na nulu nebo stoupá až po hranici hoření světa. Kdyby ale teď Herold zmizel nebo zemřel, šance na zničení světa klesá na nulu a stoupá až v roce 1995. Rok předtím, než kam ho chceme přesunout. Pak šance stále stoupá, ale nepřesáhne padesát pět procent. Kdybychom Herolda přesunuli do toho momentu, kdy, jak jsme se se už shodli, zemře, svět má pořád padesátiprocentní šanci na to, že nebude v troskách."

„Takže říkáte, že pokud Harryho pošleme zpět, zemře. Ale pokud ho nepošleme zpět, možná zničíme svět tak, jak ho známe. Ale když ho pošleme zpět a on zemře, svět bude mít pořád větší šanci, než kdyby tady zůstal? A kdybychom tu byli před týdnem, tak bychom řešili, jak velká šance je, že náš Harry ovládne svět?"

„Stručně řečeno, ano. To ale není všechno. Počítala jsem další scénáře a situace a –"

„Spala jste vůbec?" zeptal se jí Garrick.

Roztržitě přikývla. „Když se mi podařilo usnout, ano. Musela jsem ale přijít na řešení, které nepočítalo s jeho smrtí a myslím, že jsem na to přišla."

Severus si poposedl a čekal, než se Tateová napije.

„Možná je to šílený plán a vynechám všechny ostatní varianty, které jsem vypočítala, ale mohl by fungovat. Pokud Herold nestráví příštích pět až dvacet let v Anglii, křivka světa v troskách bude na nule nebo blízko nuly. Od teď za necelých dvacet let křivka stoupá. A není možnost, jak ji zastavit. Ovšem její další postup po době, kdy se Herold přenesl k nám, stoupá nebo klesá na Heroldově pozici. Pokud se vrátí do Anglie, klesá. Pokud zůstane mimo, šance bude stejná, jako kdybychom ho poslali umřít nebo kdyby zmizel. V tomto scénáři je šance, že náš Herold ovládne svět je pouze třicet procent a pouze na přibližných sto dvacet až sto padesát let. Svět by v tomto scénáři nehořel, ale rozkvétal. Teď si ale uvědomuju, že jsem ještě měla vypočítat, jestli se šance, že svět bude hořet, vztahuje pouze na Velkou Británii nebo celý svět. Dost zásadní rozdíl, že? Panenko Maria, omlouvám se, vůbec nevím, jak mi to mohlo uniknout. Většinou – "

„To je dobré," zarazil ji Garrick. „To vědět nepotřebujeme. Říkala jste, že když Herold bude mimo Anglii, buď se nic nezmění nebo se to změní k lepšímu?"

„Ano, jsou tam různé faktory, ale závisí zejména na jeho akcích."

Severus odolal pokušení zaúpět a zhroutit se na stůl. To by nebyl Harry, aby to nemohlo být něco extra. Aspoň už ví, že něco se stoprocentně totálně posere, a může to říct plukovníkovi. Ještě, že se učí nitrobranu. A dal by ruku do ohně za to, že tou změnou minulý víkend byl buď ten incident s vlkodlakem, ze kterého měl Severus pořád špatné spaní a vždycky mu naskákala husí kůže, nebo to, že se rozhodl nejít na další schůzku a nemít ten projev. Severus tam měl odpoledne zajít. Ale nezdálo se mu jako dobrý nápad promenádovat se po Prasinkách s analýzou budoucnosti v hlavě. Co když s tím má nebo bude mít Riddle něco společného? Měl by jít na schůzku a zjistit, co se tam probíralo, aby to mohl říct plukovníkovi, ale jestli to je opravdu něco nebezpečného, neměl by tam strkat nos, dokud si neochrání mysl stoprocentně. Ale Hubert počítá s tím, že se tam sejdou…

„Takže stačí jen vymyslet, kam Harryho pošleme a co bude dělat?" zeptal se Garrick. „Mám pár přítel, u kterých by se mohl učit hůlkařství. Je běžné sdílet zkušenosti a učně. A baví ho to, to poznám. Vyberu s ním někoho, kdo mu bude vyhovovat jak osobnostním, tak učebním stylem. A mohl bych mu i zajistit možnost cestování mezi jednotlivými obchody. Sedm kontinentů za sedm let je jeden ze způsobů, jakým se učili ti nejlepší hůlkaři s nejširším polem působnosti. Jistě, někteří se rozhodli pro sedm kontinentů za čtrnáct nebo dvacet jedna let. Jiní v půlce zjistili, kterému stylu se chtějí věnovat a zůstali na jednom místě u jednoho mistra, jak dlouho potřebovali. Ale myslím, že by to mohlo fungovat. Samozřejmě bychom se navštěvovali."

Poskočilo mu srdce. Mohl by si s Harrym psát! Nebo za ním i jet! Nepřišel by o něj!

Tateová přikývla. „Ano, něco v tom samém duchu mě také napadlo a počítala jsem. Ovšem… A teď to je trochu drsnější… Heroldova šance na přežití v těchto případech zcela závisí na čase, kdy se mu o nemožnosti vrátit se v čase zpět do budoucnosti řekne. Když to řeknu po lopatě. Čím dřív se to dozví, tím větší šance je, že zemře."

Severusovi to došlo. „Když mu to řekneme, zabije se."

Tateová se upřeně dívala do stropu a mrkala. Přesto přikývla. „Ano, přesně tak."

„No," roztřeseně vydechl strýček, „to poněkud komplikuje situaci. Takže se to nesmí dozvědět. To… nějak vymyslíme. Nějak to uděláme."

Severus přikývl. „Co když mu to neřekneme a necháme ho věřit, že se vrací? Vím, že mu budeme lhát, ale když si bude myslet, že jde umřít, tak se sám nezabije."

„Stihla jste vypočítat jeho šanci na přežití, pokud se dostane z Anglie, ale nedozví se to, dokud nebude pryč?"

Zavrtěla hlavou. „Dnes ráno jsem spočítala tu časovou závislost. Jsou to dlouhé a časově náročné příklady. Omlouvám se."

Garrick jí položil ruku na předloktí. „Vůbec se neomlouvejte. Pomáháte nám víc, než tušíte. Myslím, že kostru plánu už máme. Harryho zpátky nepošleme a zatím mu nic neřekneme. Zkusím pro něj najít místo, kam bychom ho mohli poslat. Vy se půjdete vyspat a odpočinete si. Pak zjistíme přesné detaily a vymyslíme zbytek."

Tateová vděčně přikývla. „Děkuju. Myslím, že pár hodin spánku by mi prospělo. Dělala jsem teď tolik chyb z nepozornosti a každý příklad přepočítávala zas a znova dokola… Zajdu zítra i do kostela, snad mi Panenka Maria dodá klid a rozvahu…"

Garrick se na ni usmál. „To udělejte. Zasloužíte si cokoliv, co vám pomůže. Jsem vám vděčný za všechnu pomoc a pamatujte si, můj dům vám a vaší rodině bude vždy otevřený a já vám budu zavázán do konce života."

Vzduch se zatetelil. Jako by se projasnil a Severus ucítil husinu a horkost zároveň.

Tateová se na Garricka usmála a položila mu ruku na ruku. „Děkuji, pane Ollivandere. Velmi si toho vážím."

Severus by přísahal, že uslyšel lupnutí, a na moment viděl zlatou jiskru mezi jejich rukama.

Garrick s Tateovou se na sebe usmáli, jako by něco pochopili, ale Severusovi to nevysvětlili.

Když odcházel ze soukromého salónku u Madam Pacinkové, měl hlavu plnou teorií a myšlenek. Harry jako vládce světa? Znělo to… možně. Stejně jako Harry, který se zabije, když zjistí, že ho nepošlou zpět, aby umřel. Moment… on celou dobu věděl, že umře. Celou tu dobu, co se ho Severus snažil poslat _domů _a co Severuse nabádal, aby to bylo co nejrychleji, věděl, že umře. On to věděl… Kdyby byl Severus chytřejší a povedlo se mu vymyslet, jak Harryho poslat zpátky… Zabil by ho.

Udělalo se mu zle. Zvedl se mu žaludek a jen tak tak stihl doklopýtat ke keři u cesty. Vyzvracel se. Když skončil, zahrnul sněhem napůl natrávenou snídani s čajem Madam Pacinkové. Potlačil chuť napít se a zamířil k jezeru. Musí to vymyslet. Musí to vymyslet.

xXx

„Foxy, jestli se mnou mluvit nechce, tak by bylo lepší ho nechat být."

Lily mávla rukou. „Nesmysl. Chce s tebou mluvit. Řekl mi to. Teda skoro. Řekl to Jamesovi. Jen mu něco frnklo přes nos. Uvidíte se, promluvíte si, vyřešíte to a bude to v pohodě. Jen je nějaký přešlý a nervózní." Zatřásla mu paží, do které byla zavěšená. „Uvidíš. Vyřešíte to a bude to dobrý."

„Nejsem si jistý, Foxy," namítl Harry.

„Ale no tak. Remus chodí jako mrtvola. Podle mě ukázková deprese. Nevím sice, co se mezi vámi stalo, ale sám jsi řekl, že pohádaní nejste. Řekl jsi," zdůraznila, „že to bylo jen nedorozumění. Tak ho vyřešíte a bude všechno v pohodě."

Povzdechl si. „Kdyby to bylo tak snadný, tak by to bylo fajn."

Lilly důrazně přikývla a dál ho táhla chodbou. „Přesně. A i když se Siriusem tak rafli, tak vy dva problém nemáte. Že? Počkej… Proto se vyhýbáte? Jsou rozhádaní kvůli tobě?"

„Hmm, tak nějak."

„Fíha. Tak to je vážně drsný. Protože i James je na Siriho hodně naštvaný. Jakože hodně naštvaný. Mluví s ním, ale je to blbý. Vlastně, ještě jsem neviděla, že by byl James tak naštvaný. A mluví k němu strašně odměřeně. Sirius měl v plánu zůstat u Jamese o Velikonocích, ale i to vypadá bledě. Možná zůstane v Bradavicích a James pojede domů sám. Teda, jakože se mnou, ale sám."

„Vážně?"

Přikývla. „Jo. Takhle drsný to mezi kluky nikdy nebylo. Jako… nikdy. Nikdy se ani nepohádali. Vždycky byli stmelená banda. A do toho se ty nebavíš s Remem. A Daisy ví, co se děje a nechce mi to říct."

„Daisy? Myslíš jeho sestru?"

„Jo, tu. To ona mi řekla, že vás dva mám dát do kupy, že si to vyříkáte a bude to dobrý."

„Ale mi nejsme pohádaní," namítl Harry.

„To je jedno, ať je mezi vámi cokoliv, vyřešíte to. A protože jste se pohádali, tak to vyřešíte nejdřív vy. Siriuse si vezmu do parády potom." Všimla si jeho výrazu. „Počkej, ty víš, co se stalo! Proč se tváříš tak divně? Taky jsi na Siriho naštvaný? Co to povídám, vy dva se nemáte rádi celou dobu."

Harry polkl. „Není to tak, že bych ho neměl rád. Mám. Jen to je těžký, protože se většinu času chová jako naprostý kretén."

Lily se prudce zastavila. Otočila se a obočí jí vyjelo nahoru. „Ty ho máš rád?"

Přešlápl. To zas něco řekl. Zavrtěl hlavou a rozešel se.

„Ne, ne, ne." Popoběhla k němu. „Tohle musíme probrat. Ty ho máš rád?"

Zastavil se a povzdechl si. Promnul si oči. Další lži… „Prosím tě, zapomeň na to, že jsem něco řekl, jo?"

„Jako chápu to, Sirius je atraktivní, když si na tmavovlasé problémové kluky. Ale já jsem radši na slušňáky, proto jsem s Jamesem. Ale… Sirius, vážně? Vždyť se pořád, a já tím myslím pořád, hádáte. Nemůže ti ani přijít na jméno!"

Harry polkl. „Jo, to je fakt super slyšet. Mohli bychom to nechat být a jít už za Remem?"

„Jasně, jasně. Takže ty víš, co se mezi kluky stalo? Máš s tím něco společnýho? Máš! Že jo?"

Povzdechl si. „Jo, mám. Sirius mi chtěl zavařit, ale málem to dostalo do strašného průšvihu Remuse i Seva. Já jsem z toho paradoxně vyšel nejlíp."

„James říkal něco podobného. Ale o tobě nemluvil…"

„Protože se to Siriusovi nepovedlo a o mě nakonec vůbec nejde. Můžem to nechat být? Myslel jsem, že je teď důležitý Remus."

„Jo, je. To máš pravdu. Pojď za mnou."

„A kam jdeme?"

„Uvidíš. Všichni jsou v Prasinkách nebo dělají něco zajímavého. Tak jsem strčila Remuse do koupelny, aby se trochu zrelaxoval."

Harry se zastavil. „Já ho v koupelně přepadávat nebudu!"

„Prosím tě," otočila oči v sloup. „Žádný přepadávání. Má na sobě plavky. Myslí si, že ho přijdu zkontrolovat nebo vyzvednout."

„Lily…"

„Ne, a žádný Lily! Už je to všechno zařízený." Sáhla do brašny a vytáhla z něj velký pytlík. „A na, tady máte něco na zub. James mi pro vás dal čokoládu, pršut, sýr, chleba, nějaké to ovoce a máslový ležák. Tak to koukejte sníst. Všechno." Podala mu ho a změřila si ho. „Oba byste potřebovali trochu obalit."

Došli k soše Borise Bezradného. Lily řekla heslo a zaklepala na dveře.

Zevnitř se ozvalo _Dále!_ A ona otevřela.

Trhla hlavou směrem dovnitř.

Harry si povzdechl a vešel.

Lily za ním zavřela dveře.

Koupelna byla plná páry a voněla jako moře. Remus seděl ve vaně plné zelených bublinek a vytřeštěně na Harryho zíral.

„Ahoj," řekl Harry.

„Co – co tu děláš?"

Harry zvedl pytlík s jídlem „Lily s Jamesem mě sem poslali. Neměl jsem na výběr."

Remus zaváhal a pak se pousmál. „Dovede být přesvědčivá, že?"

„Jo, to jo." Přišel blíž k bazénu a sedl si na zem. Otevřel pytlík. „Máš žízeň, hlad nebo tě honí mlsná? James myslel na všechno."

Remus zavrtěl hlavou. „Nemám hlad."

„Ani trochu? Když to nedojíme, slízneme si to."

„A to bychom nechtěli riskovat, že ne?"

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. „Nevím, jak ty, ale já určitě ne."

Remus se zazubil. „Budou z nich dobří rodiče."

Harry polkl. „Jo, to budou."

„Ty nemáš rád děti?" zeptal se ho Remus.

Uhnul pohledem. „Proč tě to napadlo?"

„Tváříš se tak."

Začalo mu být horko. Rozepnul si hábit a přetáhl ho přes hlavu. Mezi prsty promnul lem košile. „Není to tak, že bych je neměl rád."

Remus čekal.

„Ale nikdy je mít nebudu. A nevím. Kdysi dávno jsem si možná představoval, že budu mít rodinu, ale to už je teď pasé."

„Je to kvůli mně, že jo?" zeptal se Remus tiše.

„Co? Ne! Vůbec!" Harry se rozesmál. A do očí mu vhrkly slzy. „Vůbec ne. Věř mi. To s tebou nemá nic společnýho. Impotentní jsem byl i před naším dobrodružstvím."

Remus se narovnal tak rychle, že voda vycákla z bazénu. „Impotentní?"¨

„Jo. Teda spíš kastrovaný. Těžko říct. Jaký je mezi tím rozdíl? Nikdy mě to nenapadlo zjišťovat…"

„Kastrovaný je připravený o plodnost úmyslně, impotentní je biologická dysfunkce," řekl Remus automaticky.

Harry přikývl a utřel si koutky očí. „Takže kastrovaný. A věř mi, ani tak bych rodinu neplánoval."

„Proč ne?"

„Budoucnost neplánuju a nejsem rodinný typ. Plínky? To bych nedal." Zasmál se sám sobě.

Bylo ticho. Remus vypadal zamyšleně. „Taky nebudu mít rodinu."

„Proč ne?" zopakoval jeho otázku.

„Víš, proč ne."

„Je to kvůli tvému drobnému chlupatému problému?"

„Není drobný. Jsem nebezpečný! Viděl jsi mě!" Postavil se a bublinková voda z něj crčela. „Málem jsem vás všechny zabil. Rozsápal!"

Harry zvedl ruce. „Hej, klid. Nestalo se to."

„Ale mohlo. Mohl jsem tě zabít. Mohl jsem Jamese zabít. Nebo hůř! Mohl jsem vás nakazit!"

„Nerozsápal. Nenakazil. Tečka. Navíc, nevím jak James, ale já bych radši byl vlkodlakem než být rozsápanou mrtvolou."

„Protože nevíš, o čem mluvíš. Jsem zrůda."

„Každý je trochu zrůda," namítl Harry. „Taky jsem zrůda."

„Málem jsem vás zabil."

Povzdychl si. „Vážně tohle chceš dělat? Hádat se, kdo je horší? Kdo to má horší? Věř mi, nechceš to vyhrát. A i kdybych byl vlkodlakem, nebyla by to ani třetí nejhorší věc, co by se mi stala."

„Ty to pořád nechápeš. Já vás chtěl napadnout. Já vás chtěl zabít. Já vás chtěl sníst! A neopovažuj se mi říct, že jsem nebyl sám sebou, protože byl. Ale to nikdo nechcete slyšet. Já jsem sám sebou a jsem zrůda!" křičel Remus. Stál v bazénu, voda do půli stehen, pěsti zaťaté a uštvaný výraz v obličeji. „Jak bych vůbec někdy mohl riskovat a udělat to samé své rodině? Co když zabiju své děti? Co když je sním a budu si to užívat? A pak se probudím a budu si pamatovat, že JSEM SNĚDL SVÉ DĚTI A RÁD!"

Harry pomalu vydechl. „Remusi, nesnědl bys. I vlkodlaci mají instinkty přežití. Nezabil bys vlastní krev. Navíc, tohle byla opravdu výjimečná situace. James říkal, že takhle špatné proměny v podstatě už nemíváš." Snažil se mluvit klidně.

„Jo, nemívám. To jsi mohl vidět minulý týden. Vážně nemívám. Co na tom, že jsem v devíti případech z deseti jako klidný pes, který se prohání lesem při měsíčku, když v tom desátém zmasakruju všechny, které miluju?"

„Hele…" povzdechl si. „Možná to bude znít divně, ale zkusil jsi někdy terapii?"

„Nejsem blázen. Jsem zrůda. To je rozdíl."

„To jsem si taky myslel, než jsem na ně začal chodit. Ale teď si to myslím asi jen tak jednou týdně. Je to příjemná změna. Mohl by ti pomoct. Třeba s nějakými cvičeními, abys pak byl klidnější, a i proměny byly míň rizikové, jestli tě trápí ony. A kdo ví, třeba někdo časem vymyslí lektvar, který ti pomůže."

Založil si ruce na hrudi. „Jo, to určitě. Nejsem cvok."

Harry se na něj podíval. „Myslíš, že já jsem cvok?"

„Ne."

„Ale já k psychologovi chodím. Pomohl mi. A hodně. Možná mi i zachránil život. Sevovi určitě. Nebýt něj, tak jsem mu už dávno během nějaké hádky opravdu ublížil."

„Opravdu ublížil během hádky?"

Přikývl. „Mám zkraty. Epizody. Bývaly hodně špatné. Mohl jsem ublížit sobě nebo ostatním. Jednou jsem Severuse škrtil. Jindy jsem se málem zabil. Psycholog mi pomohl. Jsem klidnější, vyrovnanější. Když mě někdo naštve, dokážu to většinou klidněji vyřešit. Ne vždycky, ale většinou. A víš, co je na tom nejlepší? Můžu mu říct cokoliv a on mi ani jednou neřekne nic hroznýho. Nesoudí tě. Jen ti chce pomoc. A když ho necháš, tak ti i poradí. Ale hlavně ti pomáhá. A netahá do toho ministerstvo! Nemůže a ani nechce, protože má s nimi prý sám nějaké nevyřízené účty. Je vážně skvělý!"

„Vážně skvělý?" změřil si ho Remus pochybovačně. „Já ti nevím. Stejně bych neměl kdy k němu chodit. Mám školu."

„A? Já taky. A i když nejsem na víkend v Londýně, tak tam stejně jdu. Madam Pomfreyová mě tam vždycky vezme. A už tak máš zvláštní režim a Brumbál ti pomáhá. Takže se ze školy k němu dostaneš snáz než já. Navíc to je přímo spojené s tvým chlupatým problémem, takže by ti to Brumbál měl defacto povolit. A Poppy ti určitě pomůže ho přesvědčit. Navíc, Kechnerberg by ti pomohl i s tou celou Siriusovou situací."

Remus si zase sedl do vany. „Tady není žádná Siriusova situace."

„Jasně že není." Otevřel pytlík a podíval se do něj. „Ležák?"

„Jo."

Podíval se na něj a zelené bublinky. „Můžu se přidat?"

Obezřetně si ho přeměřil. „Nahý?"

Uchechtl se. „Toho pohledu tě ušetřím. Ne, nechám si spodky. Tak co ty na to? Můžu? Voní to úžasně."

„Jo, posluž si."

Rychle se svlékl a vlezl do koupele. Úžasně teplá. Natáhl se pro pytlík s jídlem a vyndal z něj ležáky i jídlo. Všechno to opatrně rozložil na okraj. Jeden z ležáků podal Removi a druhý si dal.

„Na naše drobné problémy," navrhl Harry přípitek.

Remus se ušklíbl. „Na naše drobné problémy."

Seděli v bazénu a upíjeli ležák. Harry cítil, jak se mu prohřívají svaly i kosti.

„Chceš pustit bublinky?" zeptal se ho Remus.

„Bublinky?"

„Jo. Jsou skvělé na ztuhlé nebo namožené svaly. Hele," zatáhl za jednu z páček a voda se rozbublala.

Remus se opřel o okraj a zavřel oči.

Harry ho napodobil. Bylo to… uvolňující.

Ležel a užíval si vodní masáž.

„Nejraději bych ho už nikdy neviděl. Ale nejde to. Bydlíme spolu," zašeptal Remus.

Harry se podíval. Remus se hlavou opíral o okraj a zíral do stropu. Měl vlhké tváře. Plakal.

„Myslel jsem, že se to vsákne. Jen pobláznění. Přejde to. Ale tohle. Tohle není vsáknutí. Tohle… tohle bolí. Tak strašně to bolí."

Harry zamrkal a polkl. Nevěděl, co na to říct.

„Víš, co to ale znamená? To, co udělal? Jsem mu víc než jedno. Jsem jen… zrůda v zrůdáriu. Někdo, na koho může být hodný a cítit se dobře. Někdo, koho může použít, když se potřebuje někoho zbavit. Ale já… vůbec ho nezajímám. Nezáleží mu na mně. Ani trochu. Ani aby neproměnil mou největší noční můru ve skutečnost." Otřel si oči. „Do háje, promiň. Tohle poslouchat určitě nechceš. Jsem tak trapný. Snažil jsem se na to nemyslet. Dělat, jakože nic. Ale to tak bolí!"

Harry si odkašlal. „Reme, vím určitě, že to tak není. Je to jen kretén a blbec. Ale nechtěl ti ublížit."

Remus si odfrkl a popotáhl. „To že ho nenapadlo, že mi ublíží, je snad ještě horší. Ale to je jedno." Zhluboka se nadechl. „A i když se pořád omlouvá a slibuje, že už nikdy nic podobného neudělá… I když se tváří jako zkopanej pes… I když prosí o odpuštění… Jak bych mohl?" Otřel si oči. „Jak bych mu kdy mohl odpustit? Jak bych mohl zapomenout? I kdyby… i kdyby… pořád si budu pamatovat, co udělal. A já mu věřil… zradil mě. Můžu to říct, že mě zradil? Nebo je to moc dramatický?" Vzlykl. „Jsem patetický. Ale… Už přestanu fňukat, neboj. Prostě… to se vsákne. Musí. Jednou. Že jo? Že to jednou bude dobrý?"

Harry si poposedl k němu blíž. Vzpomněl si na unaveného muže se záplatovaným sakem, který mu nabídl ve vlaku čokoládu. Vzpomněl si na jeho ohromený, lehce smutný výraz, když Harry poprvé vykouzlil patrona. A jeho radostný smích, když Harrymu gratuloval. Vzpomněl si na svůj šok, když Lupina viděl obejmout zrádce a vězně z Azkabanu. Na Grimmauldovo náměstí a tichý, upřímný smích svého kmotra, když mu Lupin pověděl nějaký vtip nad sklenkou burbonu. A vzpomněl si na to, jak ho Remus držel, když Siriuse zasáhla ta kletba a on propadl obloukem. Vzpomněl si na jeho prázdný výraz a ještě prázdnější úsměv, když se s Harrym loučil před začátkem léta.

Zamrkal. Jak mu má lhát? Polkl. Chytil ho za rameno. „Podívej. Budou dobré i špatné momenty. Některých bude víc." Zamrkal a roztřeseně se nadechl. „Ale… pro každou dobrou chvíli stojí za to žít, ne? Pro východ nebo západ slunce. Horský vzduch. Smích s přáteli… Pro to stojí za to žít, ne? Já bych pro to žít chtěl…"

Remus se na něj uslzeně usmál. „Nemůžeš jen říct, že to bude dobrý, že ne?"

Harry vyprskl smíchy a zavrtěl nad sebou hlavou. „Promiň. Jo, jasně, že můžu. Bude to dobrý."

Remus se zasmál a jen zavrtěl hlavou. „Harry, nejsi dobrý lhář. A to bych ani nepotřeboval superčich a supersluch."

„To ale nikomu neříkej. Ve Zmijozelu mi to zatím žerou i s navijákem. Řekneš jim, že neumím lhát, a budu nahranej. Budeš si mě muset ubytovat pod postelí v krabici od bot."

Remus vyprskl smíchy. „Domů jsme nikdy opuštěná zvířata nenosil, tak proč teď nezačít?"

Harry se k němu přidal. Byl rád, že ho rozesmál. „Přesně tak."

Když se jejich smích utišil, ulomil Remus kousky čokolády a Harrymu jeden dal.

Chutnala dobře a Harrymu trochu zvedla náladu.

„Jak jsou na tom tvá záda?"

Harry se otočil, aby sám viděl. „Hojí se rychle. Sev mi na to maže mast od madame Pomfreyové, která pomáhá hojení a má v sobě stříbro. Prý pro jistotu. Ale víš co, kdybych neměl rozhašenej systém, tak by to bylo zahojené úplně a možná i bez jizev. Jenže rezistence na lektvary je holt sviňa."

„Sviňa?"

Zazubil se přes rameno. „Jo, sviňa. Ale Poppy udělala testy. To už ti říkala, ne? Stoprocentně mi chlupy příští úplněk nenarostou. Rány byly téměř čisté, jen jeden škrábanec byl trochu infikovaný."

„Měl jsem záděrku," řekl Lupin tiše.

„Jo, asi z toho. Proto to stříbro v masti. Poznáš která?"

„Ta spodní? Je trochu vystouplá a víc červená. A záděrku jsem měl na ukazováku."

„Jo, přesně tak."

„Můžu?" zeptal se Remus váhavě.

„Posluž si. Jsou to jen záda."

Cítil, jak mu po jedné z jizev přejel prstem. Zachvěl se.

Remus se okamžitě odtáhl. „Promiň."

„Ne, to je dobrý. To jen… snažím se zvyknout na cizí doteky. Na zádech. Sevovo mazání bylo ze začátku dost… náročné. Jednou, skoro na začátku, když jsme si mysleli, že už dobrý, mě to zkratovalo. Dostával mě ze skříně čtyřicet minut. Naštěstí si už kluci zvykli a stačí slovo a mizí z pokoje." Uchechtl se. „I když si nejsem jistý, jestli si to nevykládají jinak, než to je."

„To je mi líto."

„Jak jsem řekl, v pohodě. Zvykám se. Terapie pomáhají. Kdyby to udělal dřív..., buď bych byl ve skříni celou noc nebo mu šel rovnou po krku. Ale víš co, s tím, jak ta záda vypadají, tak už mě pár škrábanců navíc nevzruší."

„Zničil jsem ti ale toho hada. Vypadá… rozsekaně. Má useknutou hlavu."

Harrymu poskočilo srdce. „Vážně? Useknutou hlavu?"

„Jo, promiň."

Otočil se a vší silou Remuse objal. Ten se překvapeně zajíkl. „Děkuju," zašeptal Harry a stihl ho ještě pevněji. „Děkuju. To je nejlepší zpráva dne."

* * *

Tak to by bylo! Co vy na to? :D Musím se přiznat... je to zvláštní dopisovat Pouta. Do konce první části zbývají už jen dvě kapitoly! :D Náruživě plánuju pokračování a kdyby ke mně zašel někdo cizí, myslel by si, že se snažím chytit sériového vraha nebo jím jsem! Papírky všude nalepené, pospojované provázky... :D Ať žije psaní! :D

Čekání si můžete zkrátit takovou jednohubkou... Vydala jsem jednorázovku "Útěk do Země Nezemě". Krátká, milá, končí dobře... myslím, že se Vám bude líbit :)


	48. Dopisy

Harry se do těsta ještě jednou pořádně opřel vařečkou. Pod, přehodit, pod, přehodit. Ruce ho už začínaly pekelně bolet, a to to dělal jen chvilku. „Takhle?" zeptal se Hagrida.

Hagrid se podíval na těsto. „Musíš to pořádně vybouchat. Ať je to pak hezky vláčný."

Zatnul zuby a prohodil ruce. „Tak jo." Ruční práce dodává věcem hodnotu, ne? A paní Weasleyová taky dělala vánoční cukroví ručně… Aspoň si to teda myslí. Neviděl žádné perníčky, které by se samy vykrajovaly.

„Normálně bych to dělal až za týden nebo dva, ale chtěl sem ti to ukázat. Bábi vždycky tohle pekla na Velikonoce a vlastně i Vánoce. Ale o Vánocích jsi nestihl ochutnat, tak by byla škoda, kdybys to teď promeškal taky."

„Díky, Hagride," hekl Harry a dál usilovně bouchal těsto, „toho si moc vážím."

„Ale stejně se máš, taky bych tam chtěl jet. Migrace rajek, to zní moc pěkně. A ještě tam prý maj zajímavý plemeno draků."

„Jo, taky jsem to slyšel," řekl zadýchaně. „Ale ty asi neuvidím. Budu celé dny jen sbírat a třídit pera, dřevo na hůlky a učit se nové věci. Na výlety za draky asi čas nebude," lhal, jako když tiskne.

„Já myslel, že hůlkaři taky chodí za draky."

„Jen když sbírají materiál a k tomu se asi jen tak nedostanu. Budu jen učeň strýčkova přítele."

„Jen učeň! Já ti dám. Je to skvělá příležitost. A z toho, že přerušuješ školu, si nic nedělej."

Harry přikývl a zase vyměnil ruce. „Neboj. Nedělám. Stejně školu jako takovou nepotřebuju. A strýček říká, že tohle je výjimečná příležitost. Migrace rajek je jednou za pár let. Prý je to kvůli nějakému kouzelnému ovoci nebo něco takového. Proto taky nemůžu počkat do léta a jedu do Indonésie už teď o Velikonocích. Je to vlastně hraniční termín," vysvětloval.

„Chápu. A jak říkám, vždyť vono je to jedno. Jako, vzdělání je sakra důležitý, to jo, ale zkušenosti se taky počítaj. A zkoušky si vždycky můžeš dodělat."

„A co ty?" zeptal se Harry a snažil se ignorovat bolavou paži. „Nechceš si dodělat nějaký zkoušky ty?"

Hagrid rozpačitě zavrtěl hlavou. „Prej to nejde. Ale to je jedno. Brumbál mi ale slíbil, že až Ogg půjde do důchodu, tak budu mít jeho flek. A v Bradavicích je pěkně. Takže to ani nepotřebuju."

„A co bys chtěl dělat, kdybys mohl?"

„Starat se o zvejřata. Tak, jako teď, ale víc. Testrály, draky, jednorožce, skvorejše, o všechny. Možná bych šel do dračí rezervace nebo něco takovýho."

Harry začínal být dost zadýchaný. Jak tohle Hagridova Bábi zvládala? „Tak tam bys mohl i tak, ne?"

„Brumbál říkal, že na to potřebuješ tu, no, kvalifikaci. A hůlku," dodal sklesle.

Rychle změnil téma. „Myslíš, že už to je?"

Hagrid se pousmál. „Už tě bolí ruka, co? Ukaž." Vzal si od Harryho pernici a párkrát těsto vařečkou přeložil. „Jo, ještě chvilku a bude to."

Harry si protřepával ruku. „Jak dlouho to vlastně bude kynout?"

„Pár hodin. Bábi říkala, že nejlepší je dát těsto do tepla a zapomenout na něj. To je to nejlepší, co pro něj můžeš udělat. Pak ho ještě jednou zboucháme, necháme vykynout, zboucháme, spleteme a už to skoro bude připravený na pečení."

„Fíha. Tak dlouho?"

„Jo," pokrčil Hagrid rameny. „Jestli máš dneska ještě práci, tak můžeš jít a vrátit se až večer nebo zítra ráno a doděláme to."

„Ne ne ne!" Harry rychle zavrtěl hlavou. „Zůstanu tady rád."

Hagrid se rozzářil. „To slyším rád. Zůstaneš na oběd nebo si skočíš do hradu? Pak se můžeš vrátit a dáme čaj a hrudky."

Podíval se z okna na zasněžené pozemky. Slunce jasně zářilo a vrchní krusta sněhu se blyštila. „Ne, zůstanu tady."

Hagrid přikryl pernici s těstem utěrkou a postavil ji pod střechu na trám. Harry musel vyvrátit hlavu, aby tam viděl. Byly tam pověšené nějaké bylinky, pytlíky, pár kusů nádobí. Šikovný úložný prostor, když tam teda dosáhnete.

„Dám vařit další čaj, dáš si?"

Harry přikývl.

„A ještě jednou díky za ten hrnek k Vánocům, je úžasnej. Nejlepší, jaký jsem kdy měl."

Harry polkl. „Za málo. Když jsem té paní řekl, jak velký chci, aby byl, úplně se rozzářila. Říkala, že jí takové velké nádobí baví vyrábět ze všeho nejvíc. A ten drak vypadá moc pěkně."

Hagrid přejel palcem po hýbající se ilustraci draka. „Jo, je to moc pěkný. Snad mi dlouho vydrží."

„Dvacet let určitě," odtušil Harry a uhnul pohledem.

„To by bylo moc fajn. A co ty? Vypadáš vesele, daří se ti?"

Přitakal a rozhlídl se po místnosti. Robustní nábytek, kamenné zdi, oheň… Útulné. „Jo, mám se skvěle. To víš, vážně se těším na ten výlet."

„To ti věřím. A se ploužáky je už všechno v pohodě?"

Usmál se. „Nikdy nebylo líp. Všechno klape, všechno je prima. Týmu dávám hezky zabrat, Monty je trochu smutný, že odcházím, tak mám povolení z nich sedřít kůži," zavtipkoval. „Včera jsem byl s Lily s Jamesem a Remusem. Hráli jsme tchoříčky a musím říct, chudák Remus, dostal plnou dávku do nosu!"

Hagrid se zasmál. „To mu nezávidím."

„Já taky ne. Je to vážně dobrý… Nevím… cítím se, lehce. Jako by ze mě spadl velký kámen. Každý den mám spoustu energie. Vyskočím z postele a těším se, jaký zase bude den. Je to super."

„To bude tou cestou a vejletem. Někomu prostě škola nesedne."

Harry se pousmál. „Možná jo. Dneska večer mi dělají v Jeskyni rozlučku. Prý to bude ve velkým stylu. A už mám skoro všechno zabaleno. Zítra ráno se ještě jednou uvidím s Lily a s kluky a pak už pojedu do Londýna…"

„Takže poslední sobotu trávíš se mnou?"

„Jo, jsem s tebou rád. Proč ne?"

„Nechceš být ještě s kamarády?"

Harry zavrtěl hlavou a polkl. Usmál se na něj. „Chci být s tebou."

Hagrid zamrkal a Harrymu přišlo, že má na krajíčku. „Huh," jemně poplácal Harryho po rameni, „to slyším rád. Ale není to tak, jako bychom se už nikdy neviděli. Můžem si psát a kdykoliv budeš v Anglii, můžeš se stavit."

Olízl si rty a přitakal. „Jo, kdykoliv budu v Anglii, to můžu."

„A proč nejsi se Severusem? Nejste pohádaní, že ne?"

„Ne, nejsme," Harry rychle zavrtěl hlavou. „Má nějaký řešení s Hubertem. A navíc si na příští víkend napsal propustku, takže mě vyprovodí."

„Jemu je vlastně už sedmnáct, co?"

„Přesně. Být v dospělosti na škole má své výhody. A Křiklan neměl důvod ho nepustit."

„To je pravda. A jak –"

Ozvalo se klepání na okno. Oba se za zvukem podívali. Do skla ťukala zobáčkem malá sovička.

„Malá, malá, co ty tady?" zamručel si napůl k sobě, napůl k sovičce Hagrid a rychle otevřel okno. Světnicí se prohnal ledový závan vzduchu. Hagrid opatrně sovičku vzal do jedné ruky a druhou okno rychle zavřel.

„Ukaž, ukaž, co to tady máš," zeptal se jí Hagrid a postavil ji na stůl. Sovička poskočila k Harrymu a natáhla nohu.

Harry se pousmál. „Jistě, jistě, už si to beru." Odvázal psaní. Sovička zakroutila hlavou ze strany na stranu a vlétla do trámoví.

Hagrid se za ní podíval. „Někde tu pro ni budu mít mlsky… Myslím, že jsem je dal do kredence nebo snad do plechovky…"

Harry se pořád s úsměvem podíval na psaní. To písmo poznal. Hrklo v něm, ale přiměl se zůstat v klidu. Zhluboka se nadechl a stále s úsměvem, aby Hagrid nic nepoznal, ho otevřel.

_Drahý Harry,_

_když jsem si přečetl ve tvém dopise o těch velkých novinkách, nahlas jsem zajásal! Je to opravdu velká příležitost a jsem pyšný, že ses rozhodl ji využít. Jak jsem řekl, hůlkařství je snad tou nejdůležitější profesí, jaká pro kouzelníky je, a těší mě stát u zrodu zrovna tvé kariéry. Jsem si jistý, že získáš mnoho zkušeností a vědomostí. Jak o hůlkách, tak o magii samotné. Je zvláštní, jak se nám plní sny a přání, že? Pamatuji si to jako včera, když ses mi svěřoval se svou touhou vidět svět a naučit se co nejvíc! Nejsou to ani čtyři měsíce, a už jsi o takový velký krok blíž k tomu si to splnit! _

_Omlouvám se, pokud můj dopis vyznívá příliš nadšeně. Když mám ale radost z něčích úspěchů a když jsem na někoho pyšný, těžko se ovládám. A ani se ovládat nechci. I když mě pořád mrzí, že jsi nemohl přijít na naši poslední schůzku a přednést nám svůj příspěvek, už to ve světle nových událostí nebolí tolik. Přesto bych se tě rád zeptal, jestli by sis na starého přítele udělal čas během doby, kdy ještě budeš v Londýně. Slyšel jsem, že z Bradavic odjíždíš už v neděli, že? Jsem si jistý, že hodinku dvě bys ve svém nabitém plánu mezi tím vším balením a organizací odjezdu mohl najít. Řekni kdy, a i když mám vskutku plný program, já si to zařídím. Mám vzrušující zprávy a vidět se s tebou a předat ti je osobně je mnohem důležitější, než je setkání s ministrem kouzel!_

_Nuž, zatímco budu nedočkavě čekat na tvou odpověď, ještě udělám něco do práce. To je život politika. Volného času máš málo a odpočinku ještě míň. Co bychom ale pro veřejné blaho a lepší společnost neudělali, že?_

_Tvůj přítel a důvěrník_

_Tom_

_P.S.: Horácio je ještě mladá sova, a proto bych byl rád, kdyby domů dorazil ještě před setměním. Nechtěl bych, aby se mu něco stalo. Mohl bys ho, prosím, poslat nazpátek hned, jak se ohřeje a nabere trochu sil? Vím, že by se to někomu mohlo zdát příliš pečující, ale věřím, že bychom se měli co nejlépe postarat o všechny, které máme rádi. Děkuji ti._

Harry si odfrkl. Bylo to ale… zvláštní. Harry v jednu chvíli cítil nevíru, pohrdání, vděčnost a radost. Malý, i když, po pravdě řečeno, ne tak malý, kousek něho byl rád, že mu psal tak vřele a s odpuštěním. Byl rád, že si na něj i přes svůj nabitý program udělá čas. Byl rád, že na něj byl pyšný. A měl chuť se mu vysmát do obličeje a schovat ten dopis a nechat ho vytisknout Věštcem od teď za dvacet let… Kdyby tohle lidé viděli. Kdyby viděli Pána zla, jak se v dopise rozplývá nad životem nějakýho kluka. Kdyby viděli, jak falešný byl… Možná by pochopili, jak se mu povedlo získat vliv.

A pak tu byl Dvojka, který na celý dopis reagoval podrážděně a obezřetně hlídal každou Harryho reakci. Bál se, že ho Harry zase zavře a poběží za ním jako věrný pes. Ale ne… už ne… Harryho pošlou příští týden zpátky. Harry příští týden umře a bude konečně volný. Tom Riddle ani není jeho Pán. Ne, je to jen jakási karikatura, která se schovává za úsměvy a laskavost. Harryho Pán byl laskavý a čas od času se usmál, ale neplýtval náklonností zbytečně. Harry ho měl radši. Tohle bylo… divné. Harrymu připomněl Křiklana. Jak to, že si toho dřív nevšiml? Stejné prázdné lichotky. Stejné využívání ostatních. I když, Křiklan by asi nikoho nezabil. Ale to Riddle taky ne… Tedy, jo, zabil. Ale ne tak otevřeně jako jeho Pán. Bylo to matoucí.

„Špatné zprávy?" zeptal se ho Hagrid a postavil před něj nový hrnek černého čaje.

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. „Jen zvláštní. Ale ne špatné. Vlastně…" uchechtl se, „vlastně je to vtipný a smutný zároveň. Ale to je jedno."

„Vopravdu?"

„Jasně." Přikývl. „Jen někdo, komu by se hodilo mít budoucího hůlkaře omotaného kolem prstu." Zazubil se. „Ale na mě si nepřijde. Musím mu ale poslat odpověď. Půjčíš mi brk a inkoust?"

„Jo, chceš i papír?"

„Když budeš tak hodný."

Hagrid se chvíli přehraboval v jedné skříni a pak to všechno před Harryho postavil. Harry se dlouho nerozmýšlel a popadl brk.

„Seš stejně dobrej," řekl Hagrid, zatímco Harry psal.

„Jo? Proč?"

„Seš chytrej."

Harry si odfrkl a namočil brk. „Chytrej? To si nejsem jistej."

„Ale jo. Poznáš, když ti někdo věší bulíky na nos a nenecháš se."

Ušklíbl se. „Jak kdy. Někdy jsem zase dost tupej a trvá mi dlouho, než mi to dojde. Nebo mě musí někdo pořádně praštit," zavtipkoval.

Hagrid se pousmál. „Každý se někde sekneme. Ty máš ale chytrý voči. Chytrý, ale vážný. Proto jsem rád, že jsi teď poslední dobou takový veselejší. To je dobře. Moc dobře."

Harry se jen usmál, sklonil hlavu a pokračoval v psaní. Tedy, podepsal se. Nebyl to moc dlouhý dopis.

_Zdravím,_

_děkuji mnohokrát za zprávu a gratulace. Také mám z plánovaných cest radost. I když mi příprava na cestu zabere radost, jsem si jistý, že se budeme moci setkat. Až budu vědět, kdy mám čas, napíšu._

_S pozdravem_

_Herold Ollivander_

Znovu si přečetl dopis a sám pro sebe si přikývl. Pak se zarazil a ještě dopsal:

_P.S.: Snad Horácio dorazil ještě před setměním. _

Tak, to by ho mohlo trochu uchlácholit.

Zrovna vypouštěl sovičku z okna ven, když si všiml postavy blížící se ke srubu. Zatím byla moc daleko a nepoznal, o koho jde.

„Hagride? Ty někoho čekáš?"

„Co?" Hagrid se podíval z okna. „Ne. Nikoho. Počkej, vezmu si dalekohled… Hmm… Divný."

„Co? Kdo to je?"

„Mladej Black."

„Myslíš Reguluse?"

„Ne, toho druhýho bráchu. Siriuse. Ale co ten tu dělá?"

Harry si postavu přeměřil. Nakonec pokrčil rameny a sedl si zpátky ke tolu. „A není to jedno?"

Hagrid něco zamručel a ještě chvíli se koukal z okna. „Vypadá to, že sem vážně jde."

Místo odpovědi se napil. Když se Riddlovi nepovedlo se mu dostat do hlavy a zkazit mu náladu a den s Hagridem, Siriusovi to nedovolí už vůbec. „Mám někam jít? Jestli s tebou potřebuje něco vyřešit…"

„Ne, jen tu zůstaň. Uvidím, co potřebuje."

Harry se zase napil horkého čaje. Byl ticho a čekal.

Hagrid zase něco zamručel a přidal poleno do ohně. Znovu vyhlédl z okna, pak se napil, pak vzal utěrku a utřel stůl.

Ozvalo se za klepaní.

Hagrid překvapivě pomalu přešel ke dveřím. Otevřel je.

Harry ven neviděl, ale pořád všechno slyšel.

„Dobrý den, mohl bych se zeptat, jestli je tu Herold Ollivander?"

Harry překvapeně zvedl obočí.

„Herold? Jo, Harry… Je tu."

„Děkuju. Mohl bych s ním, prosím, mluvit?"

Hagrid se otočil a udělal dva kroky směrem k Harrymu. „Chce s tebou mluvit," nahlas zašeptal.

Harry přikývl, postavil se, a ještě jednou se napil. „Dobře, díky," pošeptal mu opravdu potichu zpátky a vzal si kabát. „Budu hned zpátky."

Cestou ke dveřím se oblékl. Když konečně viděl Siriuse, zeptal se ho: „Chtěl jsi se mnou mluvit?"

Roztržitě několikrát přikývl. „Ano, prosím."

Harry přikývl. „Půjdeme ven." Vedl ho kolem Hagridovy zasněžené zahrady k hranici Zapovězeného lesa.

Sirius byl ticho a Harry byl možná špatný člověk, protože neměl nejmenší chuť mu to ulehčit. Vlastně ho trochu bavilo vidět Siriuse, jak se několikrát nadechne, že něco řekne, aby to pak vzdal.

Byl ticho, byl trpělivý a byl… škodolibý.

Pousmál se. Slunce jasně svítilo. Vzduch byl ostře čistý a ledový. Pod nohama mu praskal a chroupal sníh. S Hagridem peče, včera si užil skvělé odpoledne s tchoříčky a zítra odjíždí z Bradavic už natrvalo. Život byl dobrý.

„Chtěl…"

Harry se na Siriuse otočil a čekal.

Sirius si oblízl rty. „Chtěl bych se ti omluvit. Příšerně mě mrzí, co jsem udělal. Nemusíš mi odpouštět. Nemáš důvod. Ani já si to nikdy neodpustím. Ale… jen jsem ti chtěl dát vědět, že toho, co jsem udělal, lituju ze všeho nejvíc ve svém životě. To, co jsem udělal, bylo příšerné, špatné a neodpustitelné. Neměl jsem takto ohrozit ničí bezpečí a neměl jsem využít Remuse. Takže… tak. Jen… nikdy toho nepřestanu litovat a nikdy se za to nepřestanu nenávidět."

Harry nevěděl co říct… Tohle… tohle nebyl ten kretén, který mu už od září šlapal po patách. Zamyslel se a pak přikývl. „Tvou omluvu přijímám. Nejsem to ale já, kdo by si tvou omluvu zasloužil nejvíc. Myslím –"

„Snapeovi jsem se už omluvil. Před chvílí. Ale chci se omluvit i tobě, protože i když byl Snape ten, koho jsem ohrozil nejvíc, mým… cílem jsi byl ty. A velmi mě to mrzí a nic podobného už v životě neudělám. A jestli jo, klidně mě můžeš zabít, ale budeš si muset pospíšit, protože to udělám první."

„Aha… hmm… dobře. Tak jo. Ale… nevím, jestli ti můžu odpustit, že –"

Skočil mu do řeči. „Nechci, abys mi něco odpustil, nezasloužím si to."

„Nech mě domluvit. Nemůžu ti odpustit, co jsi udělal Severusovi nebo Remusovi. To je na nich. Mě ses jen pokusil dostat do problémů s Brumbálem. Naprosto debilním způsobem, který ohrozil všechny přítomné. Věděl si, že Rem málem zasáhl tlapou Jamese zezadu do krku a do hlavy? Mohl tam vykrvácet na zemi. Takhle mi jen poškrábal záda." Pozoroval, že s každým slovem Sirius bledl víc a víc. „Což mi je upřímně jedno," dodal. „Ale já jsem magor už od začátku. Zkrátka a dobře. Nemám problém ti odpustit, že ses zachoval jak kretén a pokusil ses mě dostat do problémů. To je mi víc než jedno. Ale to, co se kvůli stalo ostatním, ti já odpustit nemůžu. Jen oni."

Sirius přikývl a sklopil pohled. „Děkuju. To je víc, než jsem mohl doufat. Snape řekl něco podobného. Vy jste o tom mluvili?"

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. „Jen tak nějak normálně. Víš co, vzpamatovat se z toho, že se tě někdo pokusil zabít, není napoprvé jednoduché. Ale zvládl to. Co přesně říkal?"

„Že on byl sice v nebezpečí, ale to ty taky. A tvoje situace je prý horší než jeho, protože to byl plán, jak dostat tebe a on se tam přimotal jen náhodou."

Rozešel se. „To je celý Severus."

„Ale za tebou jsem chtěl jít taky, jen jsem na něj narazil dřív. A ty mě děsíš víc," dodal Sirius a pak naprosto normálním tónem řekl: „Jestli mě chceš zmlátit nebo proklít, tak klidně můžeš. Zasloužím si to."

„Ne," zavrtěl hlavou Harry. „Nějak nemám tu potřebu."

„Dobře, tak dobře."

Šli dál v tichu. Jen sníh jim křupal pod nohama. Vrba mlátička v dálce klidně stála.

„Můžu se na něco zeptat?" řekl najednou Sirius.

„Jo, můžeš."

„Jak se ti to podařilo? Získat si je? Nejdřív Lily, pak Remus, a nakonec i James. A to tě James nesnášel!"

Harry pokrčil rameny. „Ani nevím. Prostě jsem byl sám sebou, bral jsem je takové, jací jsou a bylo to? A čokoláda s tatarákem. To na Rema zabralo hodně dobře."

Sirius se uchechtl. „Jo, tomu věřím. Ale co James? Nemohl ti přijít na jméno! Pak jste najednou byli nejlepší kámoši!"

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Nejsme nejlepší kámoši. A to, že jsem mu pomohl s Lily, asi hrálo svoji roli."

„Vždyť jsi mu ji chtěl přebrat!"

Odfrkl si a zastavil se pod stromy. „Hele. Vím, že to zní neuvěřitelně. Ale nechtěl. Nikdy jsem nechtěl nikomu nikoho brát. A to nemůžou být holka s klukem jen kamarádi a nic víc? Jen pomáhám svým přátelům a lidem, které mám rád. A upřímně? Nadávat jim a poštvávat je proti ostatním a vyvolávat spory nefunguje."

„Asi budeš mít pravdu… Co mám dělat?"

Harry si ho nevěřícně změřil. „Chceš, abych ti poradil, co dělat? Já nevím. Nikdy jsem se ke kamarádům takhle nechoval. Možná ale nebuď kretén a chovej se víc… já nevím… prostě ber ostatní tak, jak jsou? Nemluv před nimi ošklivě o ostatních? Chovej se slušně?"

„Jo… to dává smysl. Ale to je jedno. Remus už se se mnou nikdy bavit nebude a já se mu nedivím. A James je taky na mě hodně naštvaný, i když se se mnou pořád baví. Ale na Velikonoce k němu nepojedu. Vím, že to pozvání nemyslel vážně…"

Harry nevěděl, co na to říct. „To… dává smysl. Tak nějak."

„Jo." Vytáhl z kapsy přeložený pergamen. „Mohl bys prosím dát tohle Removi, až ho uvidíš? Ode mě si nic nevezme a ani James mu to nedá. Ale chtěl bych, aby si to přečetl. Není to zapečetěný. Klidně si to přečti. Abys věděl, jestli chceš, aby to měl. Jsi stejně lepší kámoš než já."

Harry si váhavě pergamen vzal a po tom, co zkontroloval, jak se Sirius tváří, ho rozevřel.

_Drahý__ Náměsíčníku,_

_moc se omlou __Vím, že mé omluvy nechceš slyšet a nedivím se ti. Jen bych chtěl, abys věděl, že toho nikdy nepřestanu litovat. Nemusíš se bát, už tě nebudu obtěžovat. Sám si nikdy neodpustím, co jsem udělal. Ale udělám vše pro to, abych to odčinil. _

_Vím, že tě to asi nezajímá a je ti to jedno, ale jsem namyšlený arogantní sobec a byl bych rád, kdybys tohle věděl. Rozhodl jsem se, že se vrátím k rodičům. Pojedu tam už teď na Velikonoce. Svůj odchod z domu budu muset odčinit, ale po určité době by mě otec s matkou měli přijmout zpět do rodiny. Možná se divíš, proč bych něco takového dělal, i když si spíš myslíš, že si zasloužím cokoliv, co pro mě budou mít připravené. Souhlasím s tebou. Nicméně, po Bradavicích bych měl s otcem navštěvovat Starostolec a jednoho dne se stanu hlavu rodiny. Chci využít peněz i vlivu naší rodiny a usnadnit život všem lidem s lykantropií. Udělám vše pro to, abych protlačil ty správné zákony a stopnul ty špatné. Budu financovat výzkumy. Potrvá, než získám patřičný vliv, ale není množství společenských akcí nebo plesů, které by mi v tom zabránilo. Možná budou časy, kdy se bude zdát, že jsem se na svůj plán vykašlal. __V tomhle mi ale prosím vě__. Nebude to tak. Někdy se budu muset schovat pod argumenty čistokrevných bigotů, ale jen proto, abych si je získal na svou stranu a pomohl lidem s lykantropií. Vím, že už tě nikdy nebudu moci nazvat svým přítelem a že mě nenávidíš. Udělám ale všechno proto, abys společně s ostatními měl lepší a kvalitnější život. A nic můj názor nezmění._

_Samozřejmě, pokud budeš kdykoliv cokoliv potřebovat, udělám všechno pro to, abych pomohl. _

_Sirius _

Harry vzkaz zavřel a podíval se na Siriuse. „Myslíš to vážně?"

Přikývl. „Každé slovo."

„A není tvoje rodina náhodou…"

„Příšerná? Strašná? Středověká?" Nervózně se zasmál. „Jo, to je. Ale pořád je zatraceně vlivná a důležitá. Můžu toho využít."

„Proč mám pocit, že to ale bude peklo na zemi?" zeptal se ho Harry.

Sirius se zašklebil. „Protože bude. Ale stojí to za to."

„Nemůže být jiná možnost?"

„Ne. Snažil jsem se to vymyslet, ale není. Tohle je jediný způsob, jak to můžu aspoň trochu odčinit. Ale víš co," neupřímně se usmál, „aspoň teď vím, že bych raději zemřel, než zradil své přátele a lidi které mi věří. Nad tím jsem vlastně taky přemýšlel, ale to by bylo zbabělé a nikomu by to nepomohlo… Poslední měsíc byl prostě příšerný…"

„Aha… rozumím. Tak jo, dám mu to."

„Děkuju. Vážně moc." Sirius si ho přeměřil. „Stejně je to divný."

„Co?"

Mávl mezi nimi rukou. „Tohle. Asi jsem už zcvoknul, ale najednou mi nepřijdeš tak špatný."

Harry se pousmál. „Tak to rád slyším."

* * *

Mám pro Vás pro všechny otázku... Vlastně, dvě.

Máte radši pravidelné kapitoly nebo jste pro spontánní publikování všeho, jakmile je to připravené ke čtení? Druhý díl Pout je v proscesu a zajímalo by mě, jaká metoda publikování vyhovuje vám...

A ještě jedna věc... vymýšlím jméno pro druhý díl. Původní mi už totiž někdo vyšpatnil :D Co se vám líbí víc?

a) Kliče smrti

b) Křídla smri

c) Perutě smrti

d) Bez pout života

Názvů se nebojte, pořád to dobře dopadne!


End file.
